Le Printemps des Peuples
by Miggyrow
Summary: Débute à partir du chapitre 414 du Manga, suit la chute d'Aizen, la fin de la guerre, et les premiers mois de la reconstruction du Sereitei. Multi-character centric.
1. L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Situé à partir du chapitre 414 du Manga, cette fanfic ne suit pas un ship particulier. Sachez tout de même que je penche pour IchiRuki et qu'Orinhime m'insupporte. Mais comme je ne fais pas dans le character bashing, alors fan d'orihime, tu peux aussi lire ma fic sans avoir peur. ^^ En écrivant cette histoire, je me suis surtout donner l'opportunité de corriger à ma manière et sans prétention les quelques failles du manga. Bleach est mon manga préféré. Mais à plusieurs reprises, j'ai eu à déplorer les directions qu'avait prises l'auteur avec l'histoire et ses personnages. C'est surtout le manque de direction que je déplore. Je veux dire qu'il faudra qu'on m'explique comment personne au Sereitei n'a jamais fait allusion à Isshin Kurosaki alors que le lecteur sait depuis au moins un millier d'épisodes que c'est un shinigami. Je sais c'est un shonen, on devrait déjà se réjouir de pouvoir découvrir cette foison de personnages haut en couleur. Je trouve que Tite Kubo a un don pour créer des individualités, aucun personnage ne se ressemble, chacun est un petit peu plus qu'un simple figurant, grâce à son histoire. Il y a de vraies perles de personnage secondaires, je pense à Gin, Rangiku, Byakuya, Yachiru... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si cette histoire sera très bonne. Mais à mesure que le manga avance dans le nouvel arc, je me sens de plus en plus frustré, et j'ai eu de plus en plus de mal à me défaire du « plot bunny stuck in my head ». C'est ainsi que cette fic est né.

Les deux premiers chapitres s'inspirent du manga (à quelques différences près bien sûr ). C'est aussi tiré de ma propre traduction de la version anglaise. Alors, je prendrais beaucoup de libertés. J'aime aussi insérer un peu de musique dans mes textes. La BO de Bleach est sensationnel et incontournable. Donc, voilà, je me lance. Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues.

* * *

- I -

L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

**Ichimaru Gin**

_Ancien Commandant de l'armée d'Arrancar d'Aizen Sousuke_

_Ancien Capitaine de la 3ème Division _

_Ami d'enfance de Matsumoto Rangiku_

_Recherché « Mort ou Vif » dans la Soul Society pour Haute Trahison, Tentative de Meurtre, et Conspiration_... Mais la journée n'est pas finie.

xXxoxXx

Il fixait la minuscule perle opaque avec un air proche de la religieuse contemplation. Le Hōgyoku. Il semblait presque insignifiant entre ses longs doigts fins. Le sourire espiègle sur son visage disparut. Un voile de sobriété teinta le turquoise de ses yeux tandis qu'il observait l'objet. Le temps sembla suspendu alors que la sphère roulait au creux de sa paume. C'était la perle noire qui avait déclenché cette guerre. Il pouvait le sentir vibrer entre ses doigts, indocile et rebelle, une entité indépendante, avec une conscience propre. Gin Ichimaru l'avait entre ses mains.

Sa vengeance.

Il avait fait plus que la désirer. Il s'était construit une vie où elle était sa seule concubine, où il n'existait rien d'autre. Aucune autre n'avait droit de citer. Rien d'autre n'avait de place, ni d'importance.

Rien, en fait, c'était tout de même vite dit.

Elle… Son parfum entêtant, un mélange de jasmin et de rose se rappela à son souvenir. Quand on parlait du loup ? Il pourrait reconnaitre son reiatsu au milieu d'un millier d'autres tant sa signature était distincte.

« Il semble que j'arrive juste à temps. »

L'audace de cette femme aurait pu dans d'autres temps et circonstances le faire sourire. Mais, là, il avait plutôt envie de la trainer par les cheveux jusqu'à la Soul Society. Ran-Chan ne lui rendait jamais la tâche facile. Il ne l'avait pas prévu dans ses plans. Rangiku Matsumoto avait toujours été une donnée inconnue, un facteur en rien mathématique, et une cause déjà perdu. Chaque fois qu'elle était à proximité, il avait toutes les peines du monde à conserver son calme. Il gardait sa pression spirituelle intacte par habitude. Il arrivait même à conserver son sourire en sa présence. Mais quand ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, ses idées n'étaient jamais très claires.

« Capitaine Aizen, désolé pour les manières de mon amie ! Je vais l'emmener plus loin. »

Il n'y avait pas eu d'hésitation dans sa voix, seulement, un excès de politesse très loin de sa personnalité. Pour autant, Aizen ne s'en formalisa pas. L'homme ressentait encore les effets de sa victoire contre Urahara.

« Très bien, nous avons du temps devant nous de toute manière.»

Gin se courba aussitôt dans un geste révérencieux. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il quitta à nouveau son sourire espiègle.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ce n'est pas un problème ? »

Malgré ses pupilles dilatés et son sourire en coin, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'émotion sur le visage encore à moitié shinigami d'Aizen Sousuke.

« Pas du tout. »

Aizen avait lâché les mots avec assez de détachement pour avertir Gin que les minutes qui allaient suivre seraient décisives. Ses actions prochaines faisaient d'ors et déjà l'objet d'un examen. Gin disparut pendant une fraction de seconde, enlaça Rangiku et les téléporta l'instant d'après sur le toit d'un immeuble dix kilomètres plus loin.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre les derniers mots d'Aizen. Mais s'il avait appris des choses du maître après toutes ses années de servitude, c'était qu'il fallait aller au-devant de la trahison. Il ne fallait jamais baisser sa garde. Aizen avait toujours su ce que Gin ressentait pour elle. C'était la seule chose que Gin n'avait pas réussi à effacer au fil des années. Aizen savait ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Son cœur. Sa conscience. Le joker.

Son corps pliait naturellement sous lui, ses yeux écarquillés déchirés entre l'horreur, l'écœurement, la peur, la déception, la haine, et toutes ses choses qu'il n'aimait pas voir dans ses pupilles lapis-lazuli. Elle se débattit férocement cherchant à dégainer son zanpakutō. Le moindre de ses mouvements, il pouvait les prédire. Elle grogna contre lui. Son corps fébrile et moite de sueur glissa entre ses mains. Avant qu'elle ne parvienne à sortir Haineko de son étui, il la libéra. Elle retomba sur le toit avec la grâce d'un chat, et lui jeta un regard félin en prime. Il s'humecta les lèvres en réponse.

« Tu peux à peine tenir debout ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » lui dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans sa direction. Sa crinière dansait frénétiquement dans le vent. À plusieurs reprises, elle se pencha en avant. Elle n'était pas incommodée par sa pression spirituelle. Il l'avait gardé à son minimum. Non, cette constante pression comme un poids sur sa nuque, Rangiku la devait à Aizen. Et il espérait que ça avait au moins le mérite de faire réfléchir la jeune femme sur la différence de pouvoir. Elle tituba vers lui lentement.

- J'ai ouvert un Senkaimon dès que j'ai senti ton reiatsu disparaitre, après tout je connais bien les coordonnées de Karakura.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici. Je t'ai demandé plutôt pourquoi tu es venu ici quand tu tiens à peine debout ?

Quelques gouttes de sueurs gouttèrent le long de son cou jusque dans le creux de ses seins. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds en arrière avec défiance.

- C'est pourtant évident. Je suis venu pour toi.

Les lèvres de Gin se crispèrent dans une ligne droite. Cette bonne femme !

- Je peux enfin te demander...

Elle marqua un temps de pause pendant lequel elle le dévisagea avec soin comme pour imprimer son visage dans sa mémoire. Il imaginait que comme lui elle gravait cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il imaginait présomptueusement qu'elle voudrait garder au moins quelques choses de lui quand tout cela serait fini. Cela le fit sourire.

Non, Rangiku cherchait plutôt quelques choses. Elle cherchait peut-être des traces de remords dans ses yeux. Il sourit de plus belle tel un renard.

- Pourquoi as-tu trahi Kira quand il avait autant foi en toi ?

Il la coupa immédiatement avec un ricanement.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Est-ce vraiment la foi d'Izuru que j'ai trahi ?

Il soupira et relâcha en même temps son reiatsu. L'atmosphère s'obscurcit aussitôt. Sa pression spirituelle monta graduellement. Rangiku écarquilla ses prunelles noisettes de surprise comme à chaque fois qu'il autorisait la jeune femme à entrer dans son univers. Néanmoins, elle récupéra rapidement du choc. Elle avait, elle aussi, prit des résolutions quant à leur avenir, semble-t-il. Il était temps de passer à autre choses.

- Ah, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu es venu !

De grosses larmes claires et limpides menaçaient de couler. Mais Rangiku Matsumoto refusa obstinément de verser la moindre larme devant lui. C'était d'un mélodramatique. Gin effectua un shunpo et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se gorgea de son odeur une dernière fois. Jasmin. Il n'y avait plus moyen de reporter ce moment. Désolé Rangiku ! Il lui fallait accomplir un dernier acte de trahison pour accomplir son sombre dessein. Il effleura le médaillon qu'elle portait au cou. La vie du shinigami pulsait sous ses doigts. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le désir dans ses yeux, ses lèvres entrouvertes... Son propre désir... Leurs reiatsu entrèrent furieusement en collision. Mais le sien était plus fort. Il l'avait toujours été. Elle grimaça devant l'effort, ses petits doigts tremblant autour d'Haineko. Elle lui lança un air de défiance quand il n'aurait suffi que d'une brise légère pour qu'elle s'effondre.

_I can tell that you've never been true to me_

Il n'avait besoin que d'une seconde pour se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable. Il se pencha à son oreille. Ce serait faire preuve de mauvaise foi s'il disait pour répondre à sa propre question qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle il avait suivi Aizen.

_I can smell that you're acting so fearfully_  
_ I can hear what your hoping I want to hear_  
_ I can feel the alarm bells are ringing in me_  
_ I can touch but I know you don't feel a thing_  
_ I can pray but I know you commit a sin_  
_ I can sense now it's all become clear to see_

- Écoute, Rangiku... Tu es en travers de ma route.

Il brandit son zanpakutō à quelques centimètres de son visage. Rangiku resta figé. Puis, il vit l'instant précis où elle réalisa qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Une lueur d'alerte traversa le clair de ses pupilles. Ses doigts cherchèrent Haineko. La surprise l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son. Elle abandonna l'idée de s'en servir et une main effleura son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Pendant un court instant, le bleu du ciel avait été injecté dans ses yeux, aussi clair et transparent que sa trahison. Il chuchota à son oreille.

Elle ne sut jamais s'il venait de lui dire « je t'aime » ou « adieu »... Elle ne sut pas non plus s'il avait libéré Shinsou... Elle savait juste qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'appeler Haineko...

Une aura blanchâtre enveloppa leurs visages.

Gin laissa la jeune femme glisser sur le sol doucement. Haineko, encore dans son fourreau, retomba sur le sol dans une symphonie macabre. Gin baissa les yeux à nouveau. Il poussa le fourreau du pied et esquissa un sourire à glacer le sang.

_ You're no good and you mean no good_  
_ Treacherously!_

- Je suis de retour, Capitaine Aizen.

- Qu'as-tu fait d'elle ?

- Je l'ai tué.

Il avait prononcé ses mots sans se départir de son habituel sourire plein de malice. Après avoir contemplé ses paroles pendant quelques secondes, la méfiance dans les traits de son mentor se dissipa et Aizen se tourna vers lui.

- C'est vrai. Je ne sens plus son reiatsu.

Gin acquiesça lentement.

- Mais je suis étonné, je pensais que tu ressentais encore un certain attachement pour elle.

Il se déplaça avec la langueur du serpent, son manteau fouetta l'air bruyamment dans son sillage.

- Attachement ? Bien sûr, je ne ressens rien de telle. Je vous l'ai dit quand je vous ai rencontré la toute première fois, je suis un serpent. J'ai la peau froide. Je n'ai pas de cœur. Je me faufile en cherchant des proies du bout de ma langue fourchue. Je dévore mes proies en entier. Je vous l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Il contourna l'homme, les mains dans le dos. Aizen prit le temps de digérer ses paroles comme pour le ranger dans un coin de l'ordinateur qui lui servait de cerveau. Il reporta son attention vers le groupe de lycéens. Sourire aux lèvres, Gin décida de passer à table.

Il l'avait en main. Cette petite chose insignifiante. Il n'y avait personne pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. Pensez-vous, sa vengeance, il avait eu des siècles pour la planifier. Sa colère, il avait eu des siècles pour apprendre à l'apprivoiser. Il venait de retirer à Aizen ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Pendant quelques secondes, il se laissa aller à croire que l'artefact pouvait véritablement créer le monde dans lequel Rangiku retrouverait le sourire.

Mais c'était un mensonge. Quelques choses n'allaient pas.

Il écarta ses doigts et grimaça de douleur. L'Hogyoku vibra dans son poing. Des décharges de reiatsu l'obligèrent à éloigner l'objet de son propriétaire. Il avait cru naïvement être arrivé à se faire serpent pour mieux dévorer sa proie. Il avait fait de son bankaï l'élément pivot de sa vengeance. Comme un serpent, il avait voulu frappé au moment le plus opportun. Kamishini no Yari avait percé la poitrine d'Aizen Sousuke, laissé un minuscule éclat d'acier dans son cœur et son poison s'était mis en quête de détruire la moindre parcelle de cellule de son corps. Il avait mis des siècles pour se préparer. Se préparer à laisser son cœur pour mort sur le toit d'un immeuble.

Il l'avait juste laissé comme il l'avait trouvé ce matin-là, au milieu des bois, ravagé de douleur. Aizen n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui et ses sbires lui avaient pris en s'attaquant à Rangiku. L'innocence de Rangiku entachait le sol. Ils ne s'étaient pas contenter de lui prendre un peu de sa pression spirituelle. Il l'avait souillé.

Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que les choses s'étaient passé comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand Aizen se transforma à nouveau sous ses yeux, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas excusé.

Il n'en aurait sans doute plus l'occasion, il n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Au lieu de crever mille morts comme il aurait dû, Aizen avait non seulement survécu, mais il avait aussi évolué. Plus fort aussi, sa pression spirituelle atteignait des niveaux qu'il n'avait jamais vus.

Dégainer Shinsou était inutile. Avant que Gin ait pu comprendre l'incompréhensible, Aizen agrippa son bras et l'arracha dans un mouvement fluide, comme un enfant arrachait les pattes d'une fourmi par amusement. Gin mit quelques précieuses secondes à enregistrer ce qui se passait. Il ne l'avait même pas senti se séparer de son corps. Il fixa son bras à ses pieds. Un instant, Aizen se métamorphosait en papillon, l'instant d'après, il agitait le bras de Gin dans les airs comme un trophée. La vie, par contre, s'échappait de lui au milieu de larges flaques d'hémoglobine.

Jadis, Aizen la lui avait déjà ôtée une fois. Il avait tenté de lui prendre Rangiku, la seule choses qui le liait à ce niveau d'existence. Il s'était juré de lui faire payer. Il avait renié son cœur pour bannir toute hésitation. Gin n'avait jamais rien désiré d'aussi fort. Il voulait qu'Aizen meure de préférence dans d'atroces souffrances, peu importe le prix à payer. Il n'avait pas de grands idéaux. Il n'avait nullement la prétention de vouloir sauver le monde par son geste. Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'accomplir une quelconque destinée. Il avait voulu protéger le sourire de Ran-chan. Mais il avait surtout voulu... Il ne savait plus. Toutes ses choses semblaient insignifiantes soudain. Les seules choses qui n'avaient jamais compté à ses yeux, aussi naïf et cliché soit-elles, c'était de faire payer Aizen pour avoir fait pleurer Rangiku.

Juste parce qu'il le pouvait...

Kyouka Suigetsu trancha à nouveau dans sa chair. Un nouveau jet de sang arrosa le sol. Aizen trancha à nouveau dans son amour-propre. Une brise d'air souffla sur ses chairs à vifs. Le sol se colora de rouge à ses pieds. Aizen se dédoubla avant de prendre une teinte sépia. Sa vision trouble. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Quelques choses le retenaient de chuter en avant. Kyouka Suigetsu était à nouveau en lui traversant sa cage thoracique. Sa bouche entrouverte dans un soupir, un filet de sang goutta sur le sol poussiéreux D'un geste du poignet, Aizen repoussa Gin, et rétracta Kyouka Suigetsu. Le shinigami aux cheveux argent alla s'écraser dans un immeuble. Le capitaine de la troisième division repensa à tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour ce moment et ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un encore plus-haut placé que le plus haut gradé du Sereitei venait de lui faire la plus cruelle des plaisanteries.

Une nouvelle grimace étira ses lèvres.

**Matsumoto Rangiku**

_Lieutenant de la dixième division sous les ordres de Tōshirō Hitsugaya_

_Ami d'enfance de Gin Ichimaru_

_Tuée par Gin Ichimaru... _

xXxoxXx

Morte, elle... Elle s'était sentit mourir entre ses mains. Elle avait vu la mort se refléter dans les yeux bleus de Gin Ichimaru et n'avait absolument rien fait pour l'éviter. Kido. Tu es tombée bien bas, Matsumoto ! Elle tenta de se redresser et inspira profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, pétrifié, immobilisé, à la merci de l'Haku-fuku juste comme Gin l'avait souhaité. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Si elle était encore en vie, c'était parce que Gin l'avait bien voulu. Elle laissa échapper un hurlement de rage. Combien de fois allait-elle le laisser se jouer d'elle ? Elle, Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant de la Jūbantai. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi faible.

Rangiku chercha son reiatsu. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Gin !

Le cri s'était échappé d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir. Elle le prolongea tant qu'elle put. Une longue plainte déchira l'atmosphère. Elle devait... Il était blessé. Il... Cela lui demanda un effort de se mettre à quatre pattes.

Rangiku hurla son nom. Elle le maudit. Elle l'invoqua en prière. Elle ne lui poserait plus de questions. Elle savourait chaque secondes où il se jouerait d'elle. Elle en faisait la promesse si seulement elle pouvait se libérer de ce sort. Elle se ferait minuscule dans sa vie. Elle se moquait des conséquences. Elle ne voulait pas être ici. Elle ne voulait pas être sans lui. Encore et toujours, il l'abandonnait. Il lui tournait toujours le dos sans rien laisser derrière lui. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'observer le dos de Gin Ichimaru.

Matsumoto hurla encore et réussit à saisir la seule chose qui ne l'avait jamais quitté ou tourné le dos.

Haineko.

« Haineko...» murmura-t-elle. « S'il te plait... S'il te plait... Aide-moi!»

La neige s'amoncelait entre ses mains. Mais elle n'avait nullement froid. Son cœur était si seul. La solitude seule l'empêchait d'avoir froid. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où elle se trouvait, où Haineko l'avait amené. Elle était exactement là où tout avait commencé, là où elle avait vu son dos pour la première fois.

- Il est à nouveau parti, n'est-ce pas ? Lança la manifestation de son Zanpakutō d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Rangiku garda la tête baissée vers le sol et laissa ses larmes ruisseler dans la neige. Haineko haussa les épaules impatiemment.

- Cela devait arriver. Tu es en vie. C'est déjà ça.

La princesse féline grimpa sur le toit de la cabane, où des années plus tôt, Gin et elle avait cohabité. La chatte bailla paresseusement et s'allongea en boule sur le toit branlant de l'abri.

- Je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne suis pas assez forte. Je veux être assez forte. Mais je n'y arriverais pas.

- Si tu continues de pleurer, tu te feras des minuscules rides sur le front, vieille femme. »

Haineko scruta ses griffes paresseusement.

- Aide-moi ! Ne reste pas là ! Ne reste pas sans rien faire ! Supplia Rangiku.

- Rien ne t'oblige, toi non plus, à rester prostré là comme une imbécile.

Rangiku réalisa qu'Haineko avait raison. L'Haku-Fuku ne fonctionnait pas ici. À bout de nerfs, elle se redressa, les jambes fébriles. Haineko accueillit ses efforts avec des applaudissements moqueurs.

- On fait des progrès.

- Tu ne vas pas m'aider ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé jusqu'à maintenant, je t'ai laissé paresser et gaspiller ton potentiel et aujourd'hui...»

Haineko la toisa sévèrement. Ses pupilles félines s'embrasèrent comme si quelqu'un venait de faire craquer une allumette.

- Tu m'as tout demandé et je t'ai tout donné, Rangiku Matsumoto. Nous avons souffert ton ingratitude. Tu es la seule à avoir gaspillé ton potentielle... Tu ne sais pas écouté. Tu ne vois jamais rien. Tu ne veux rien voir. As-tu jamais ouvert les yeux sur la noirceur qu'il dissimulait en lui ?

Rangiku recula. Haineko poussa un rugissement tel une lionne.

- Non ? Tu me fatigues, vieille peau ! Tes jérémiades sont insupportables ! Tu n'es pas une princesse ! Tu n'es même pas mon maître ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ordonnes que j'obéis ! J'obéis parce que je le veux bien !

- Je veux me réveiller... .

Haineko lui tourna le dos.

- Laisse-moi me réveiller ! Haineko ! Maintenant ! Murmura Rangiku

- Bon courage avec ça !

- Je le sauverais avec ou sans ton aide !

- Vraiment ?

Rangiku acquiesça.

- Avec quels pouvoirs ? Avec quelle magie vas-tu combattre Aizen Sousuke?

- Il est ma vie.

- Non ! Je suis ta vie, Rangiku !

- Gin m'a donné une raison d'être. Combien de fois m'a-t-il ramassé par terre à moitié morte ? Je ne peux pas me souvenir un jour où je ne l'ai pas connu. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais c'est grâce à lui que je t'ai trouvé ! Je n'aurais jamais su qui j'étais s'il n'était pas apparu dans ma vie.

- Je me souviens parfaitement, Rangiku. Je me souviens pour nous deux.

- Alors tu sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Je peux le regarder s'éloigner. Je peux regarder ses pas dans la neige. Mais je ne peux pas le perdre de vue. Si je dois bouleverser la rotation de cet univers pour lui, je le ferais...

Haineko bondit jusqu'à elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Sans hésitation.

Haineko ouvrit la gueule. Un nuage de cendre enveloppa Rangiku. Le nuage dissipé, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle balaya ses larmes d'un revers d'une main, déterminée. Elle se laissa rouler pour reprendre son souffle. Le ciel était bleu sans l'once d'un nuage. Elle agrippa le pommeau d'Haineko avec force et s'en servit pour se relever.

« Merci Haineko. » Murmura-t-elle en fixant son zanpakutō.

Elle se redressa et s'élança d'un bond dans les airs. Son shunpo n'était pas habituellement aussi rapide que celui d'un Capitaine, mais à cet instant précis, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de rejoindre Gin. Le sol gronda sourdement. Une explosion retentit au loin. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva vers le ciel. Son ventre se contracta à nouveau.

Rangiku disparut à nouveau et réapparut un dixième de secondes plus tard au chevet de Gin. Elle s'approcha doucement de peur qu'au moindre faux mouvement, il ne disparaisse comme s'il n'avait été toutes ses années que le fruit de son imagination. Son bras droit avait été arraché, constata-t-elle avec horreur. La plaie béante saignait à profusion. Il perdait du sang à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle posa ses mains pour compresser l'artère avant de remarquer que son bras était le cadet de ses soucis. Une plaie entaillait son torse sur toute sa longueur. Il y avait un trou de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie où elle pouvait voir ses organes. Rangiku réprima un hurlement d'horreur. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il effleura ses mains avec son bras valide. Ses lèvres avaient pris une couleur sanguine.

Elle était arrivée trop tard. Non ! Impossible ! Gin !

- Gin !

Il ne bougea pas.

- S'il te plait, Gin! Ouvre les yeux?

Ses lèvres remuèrent enfin. Un gargouillis inaudible s'échappa de lui.

- Je suis là. Je suis là. Ça va aller... Tu vas... Orinhime... Elle...Elle... Le capitaine Unohana... Non, ouvre les yeux. »

Rangiku tourna la tête vers le ciel. N'importe qui ? Elle accepterait l'aide de n'importe qui ? Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire. Ce qu'il dit ensuite lui glaça le sang.

- Par... Pardon, Ran-chan!

Gin s'excusait. Il s'excusait.

- Non ! Ne t'excuse pas. Pas maintenant ! Ne t'excuse pas...Je t'en prie !

Elle était en train de le perdre. Une douleur lancinant vrillait sa poitrine. Gin était en train de l'abandonner une dernière fois. Elle serra sa main fermement décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

La silhouette d'Aizen se profila derrière la jeune femme, menaçante et sombre. Mais Rangiku n'en avait cure.

« Gin ! »

Elle se tourna vers Aizen. Elle n'avait plus de fierté, plus d'amour propre, plus rien. Elle le supplia du regard. Le regard de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division ne vacilla nullement devant sa détresse.

« Gin ! » Gémit-elle.

Elle lâcha à nouveau prise sur Haineko. Elle n'avait pas voulu de cette vie. Devenir un shinigami n'avait jamais fait partie de ses rêves. Elle était déjà pleinement heureuse de se lever à ses côtés. Et puis, un jour, il était partie, ne laissant derrière lui que des traces de pas dans la neige. Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il s'était avéré qu'elle aimait travailler au Gotei 13. Elle aimait se rendre utile tout en continuant de garder un œil sur son dos. Comment pouvait-elle se réveiller dans un monde où il n'existait plus ? Il n'avait qu'à l'achever. Ce ne serait moins douloureux, une mort plus douce.

Elle leva la tête et fut surprise de trouver Ichigo Kurosaki. Il y avait quelques choses de différent chez lui bien qu'elle ne put mettre tout de suite un doigt dessus. Pour Aizen, elle n'était plus rien. Il semblait avoir trouvé une proie plus à son goût. Son bonheur ne comptait pour personne. Elle vit le ciel se reflétait dans ses pupilles cristalline. Gin observait Ichigo aussi.

Perché sur un monticule de gravats, Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami suppléant de 16 ans semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. À bien y regarder, il portait son père. Mais il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de ce qu'il était. Elle ne vit rien du jeune homme qu'elle avait appris à côtoyer durant son court séjour dans le monde des humains. Son cœur pressa à nouveau contre sa poitrine.

Ichigo déposa son fardeau au milieu des décombres. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n'arrivait pas à entendre un strict mot de la conversation qu'il avait avec Aizen Sousuke. Elle n'entendait que le cœur de Gin qui perdait son rythme comme une boîte à musique brisé. Le temps de cligner des paupières, Aizen et lui avait disparu. Elle baissa la tête vers Gin. La tête penché sur le côté, il la regardait, ses yeux bleus luisant une dernière fois avec malice.

Comment osait-il sourire ? Comment ? Comment osait-il l'abandonner en souriant ?

Cet homme ! Elle se rebella et entendit Haineko rugir dans son fourreau. Elle libéra son zanpakutō.

« Rugis, Haineko ! »

La lame de son sabre se dispersa dans un nuage de cendres. Les millions de particules de cendre tournoyèrent à grande vitesse autour d'eux.

« Rivière de feu, Lave en fusion.»

Le sol se mit à trembler sous eux. Gin tenta de bouger la tête. Trop faible, elle le vit ouvrir un œil. Son sourire avait disparu. C'était un bon début. Elle ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher. Il tenta d'attraper sa main.

La vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Oubliez toutes les vanités et pleurnicheries de femme ! Si Gin mourrait, le puzzle de Rangiku Matsumoto trouverait le moyen de survivre. Elle errerait sans but, ferait la fête souvent, et trouverait le moyen de rire aux éclats quand son capitaine se tromperait de tasse de thé. Elle feindrait d'être un bon shinigami. Elle pourrait faire tout ça. Avec Haineko. Elle pourrait survivre. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pourrait faire après lui. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Survivre n'était juste pas suffisant. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle désirait. Elle ne désirait pas une vie sans lui. Les gravats vibrèrent sous ses pieds.

« Poussière d'hommes...»

Une aura rouge enveloppa l'atmosphère. _Tu as confiance en moi ?_ La question était sortie de nulle part. A qui s'adressait-elle ? Haineko ou elle ? Elle sentit son reiatsu courser jusque dans ses veines.

« N'ont pas tari les flots de ta colère... »

Autour d'elle, le paysage changea. Plusieurs rochers furent projetés dans les airs. Rangiku ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa consumer par son reiatsu. Qu'Haineko brûle... Qu'elle bouillonne... Et qu'avec elle se consume tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Gin Ichimaru.

« Cœurs bouillonnants ont conduit milles orchidées sauvages dans le vent. »

Rangiku laissa Haineko guider son poing. Dans le même élan, elle embrassa sans hésiter ce qu'elle était. Le jour où Gin, enveloppé dans un shihakusho bien trop large pour lui, lui avait annoncé qu'il deviendrait un shinigami. Elle avait à son tour étreint la cause. Elle l'avait embrassé tout entière, jamais à aimer à demi, Rangiku était devenue à son tour une shinigami.

Déesse de la mort.

Elle était la faucheuse.

« Ban-kai !»

Le ciel devint rouge. Les cendres formèrent une ronde compacte. La sphère se contracta au rythme des battements de cœur de la jeune femme, brutale, sauvage. Les cieux virèrent au blanc à nouveau. Ses mains dans ses cheveux argentés, Rangiku leva la tête vers le ciel. Ses yeux prirent la couleur de l'or, scintillant dans l'obscurité.

**« Burakkuu~idou no kurimuzon tsume* »**

L'univers sembla se figer dans une tonalité grise pendant une demi-seconde. Ichigo et Aizen restèrent figé dans les airs. Tatsuki s'immobilisa la main à quelques centimètres de Keigo pour l'écarter encore du lieu où se trouvait la femme shinigami.

Gin écarquilla les yeux, fixa Rangiku avec effroi. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Un tel reiatsu ! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle ! Gin connut la peur. Alors qu'il était sur le point de la laisser derrière lui, il connut la peur et le regret... Et... Un voile noir de cendre colora les cheveux blonds de Rangiku. Son reiatsu... Il exhala son dernier souffle et son corps, tendu à l'extrême, convulsa en abandonnant derrière lui des particules de reiatsu. Leurs pupilles à tous les deux s'opacifièrent comme l'encre de chine. La main de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division retomba sur le sol mollement.

Le nuage de cendre s'éleva droit vers le ciel. Les particules de Reiatsu contenu dans l'air se transformèrent en cendre. Le nuage grossit encore et encore. Le sol se réchauffa. Haineko enflamma le ciel, l'air devint presque irrespirable. Ni Tatsuki, ni Keigo n'avait pu se libérer de la force gravitationnelle qui les avait cloués au sol. La force centrifuge entraina le tourbillon de cendre vers le sol. Tout aussi vite que le nuage était monté, tout aussi vite, il fut à nouveau aspirer vers le sol. Une explosion de lumière balaya la ville l'espace d'une seconde tandis que la tornade s'abattit sur les corps enlacés de Matsumoto Rangiku et Gin Ichimaru.

Un silence de mort retomba sur la ville. Les cendres retombèrent toujours en pluie fine et fébrile. Rangiku expira une dernière fois et retomba sur Gin. Le couple disparut sous un linceul de cendres.

Tatsuki perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur le sol entrainant Keigo dans sa chute. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille éclata en sanglot et se blottit dans les bras de son camarade de classe. Elle renifla avant de reprendre son souffle.

- C'était quoi ça ? Gémit Keigo.

- Tu crois que je sais ?

- Où est Ichigo ?

Tatsuki haussa les épaules à nouveau.

- Ils sont morts ?

Elle haussa les épaules à nouveau.

Une nouvelle explosion cette fois plus puissante ébranla le sol à nouveau. Et Keigo se vit propulsé en arrière avec force. Izuru poussa un cri et éclata en sanglot à son tour. Ensuite, ce fut le tour du silence interrompu par les sanglots rauques de la rouquine à lunette. Mizuihiro fit quelques pas vers le couple.

- Mizuihiro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ? s'inquiéta Tatsuki.

- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais... Renchérit Keigo.

Le petit brun avança quand même.

- Vous entendez ça ?

- Non, je n'entends rien, moi. Marmonna Tatsuki.

- Je crois que c'est fini. Je sens... Je sens que c'est fini. Cela veut dire qu'Ichigo est vivant, tu dis ?

Tatsuki abandonna Keigo et le rejoignit bravement. La pluie de cendre avait cessé. Le ciel était à nouveau d'un bleu sans nuage. Elle tourna la tête vers le couple enlacé. Ni l'homme, ni la femme n'avait bougé, ensevelie sous une couche de cendre. Tatsuki remarqua distraitement que l'homme avait retrouvé son bras.

* * *

** Burakkuu~idou no kurimuzon tsume* : **Crimson Claws of the Black Widow/ Les griffes écarlates de la Veuve Noire.

J'ai utilisé Google alors il se peut que la traduction ne soit pas tout à fait exacte. Je voulais quelques choses qui sonnait Bleach lol. J'ai toujours imaginé que Rangiku aurait une épiphanie quand à sa relation avec Gin. Mais le manga ne s'est pas trop étalé. Voilà, vous en pensez quoi de ce premier chapitre.


	2. Evolution

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous avez penser du bankai de Rangiku ou encore si cette histoire est bonne où à jeter. Comme c'est ma première fic dans ce fandom, je ne sais pas cela avait déjà été fait avant. Donc tous les commentaires seront les bienvenues! Je me rends compte que le fait que cette fic soit multi-character centric peut aussi déboussoler. Je ne peux rien révéler. Mais il y aura de la romance! Mais bon, je ne veux pas tant coller les personnages ensemble que les voir évoluer un peu. Mais promis, il y aura du fluff! ^^

* * *

- 2 -

Evolution

**Ichigo Kurosaki **

_Substitut Shinigami de la ville de Karakura_

_Lycéen _

_16 ans_

_Il aimerait pouvoir sauver le monde plusieurs fois par jour. _

Dans d'autres circonstances, en d'autres temps, Ichigo Kurosaki aurait salué son sens du timing. Mais quand il posa un pied sur les débris de l'immeuble qui avait abrité sa salle d'arcade préféré, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les choses étaient allées bien trop loin en son absence. Aizen l'observait à distance avec un regard apathique, passablement agacé par cette nouvelle interruption. L'homme, ou plutôt la créature devant lui, le dévisagea de la tête au pied. Il baissa la tête passivement. Le lieutenant de la dixième division était penché au chevet d'un Gin Ichimaru mortellement blessé. Il n'avait jamais vu la blonde pulpeuse dans un tel état. L'horreur dans les yeux de Matsumoto donnait des sueurs froides. Aizen n'avait pas quitté son poste d'observation. Il posa Isshin à ses pieds. Son père encore épuisé par le Dangai ne protesta pas le traitement qu'Ichigo infligeait à ses muscles.

Une brise légère balaya une mèche de cheveux sur son visage. La chaîne qui retenait Tensa Zengetsu fit un cliquetis métallique rompant avec l'harmonie des silences hébétés, et des sanglots de Matsumoto.

« Merci, papa. » murmura-t-il.

_Ichigo... C'est Ichigo ? Pourquoi ses cheveux sont-ils aussi long ? On dirait qu'il a grandi aussi ? _Ichigo pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de ses amis. Yuzu et Karin était en sécurité, elles. Il ne les sentait pas loin, à une vingtaine de kilomètres à l'autre bout de la ville. À cette distance, il savait qu'elle serait en sécurité. Il y veillerait. Il se tourna vers le groupe de lycéens.

- Keigo...Tatsuki... Mizuiro, Honsho, Kanonji...

Il ne reconnut pas le dernier homme. C'était un shinigami qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Il décida de détendre l'atmosphère quand il réalisa que son apparition avait choqué ses amis.

- Imoyama-san ?

L'homme à l'afro écarquilla les yeux devant son aplomb.

- Qui ? C'est Kurumadani Zonnusuke. Si tu ne sais pas, n'essaye pas de deviner !

Ichigo accueillit sa remarque avec une indifférence à peine voilé.

- Les gars, restez ici ! Ne bougez pas.

Tatsuki ne sembla pas dupe une minute. Il y avait bien quelques choses qui avaient changé chez Ichigo et cela n'avait rien avoir avec son apparence physique. La jeune fille sentit un frisson parcourir sa nuque. Elle pouvait encore sentir le pouvoir d'Aizen écraser son âme. Mais il n'émanait rien d'Ichigo. Rien. Juste le Néant. Il y avait tout juste quelques mois, elle avait senti quelques choses de similaires chez Ichigo.

Ichigo balaya la scène du regard froidement.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Es-tu vraiment Kurosaki Ichigo ? demanda Aizen.

Un air d'incompréhension obscurcit momentanément le visage d'Aizen. Pendant une minute qui voulait s'étirait à l'infini, les deux hommes se jaugèrent.

Ichigo n'avait pas la moindre appréhension. Le sifflement de la brise joua dans la chaîne de Tensa Zengetsu une triste mélodie. Il n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiments. Il lui semblait d'une triviale importance d'allonger ce moment à l'infini. Il observa le corps mutilé de Gin Ichimaru. Il émit quelques dizaines d'hypothèse pour expliquer la défaite du bras droit d'Aizen. Il n'en trouva aucune qui n'implique pas que Gin se soit retourné contre son mentor. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans l'assemblée pour pouvoir prétendre infliger ce genre de blessures à un capitaine comme Gin Ichimaru : Aizen Sousuke ou plutôt la chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un papillon hollow devant lui.

Pourquoi ? Il repensa à son dernier combat face à Gin. Il avait échoué lamentablement, sous le regard moqueur du shinigami aux cheveux argentés. Mais Gin lui avait permis de prendre conscience de ses faiblesses. Il lui avait permis de comprendre plus vite ce que Zengetsu attendait de lui. Gin lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Comme pour pointer du doigt l'ironie du sort, Gin tourna la tête vers lui, sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première et dernière fois, Ichigo nota que Gin Ichimaru avait des yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient vaguement la couleur de l'océan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Aizen continua de le fixer impassible.

- Si tu es vraiment Kurosaki Ichigo, je suis désappointé. Je ne sens pas la moindre pression spirituelle émaner de toi.

Sans réponse d'Ichigo, Aizen continua. Ichigo perdit le fil de la conversation. Il n'écoutait pas Aizen. Non, toute son attention était reportée sur Gin et Rangiku. La détresse qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de la blonde... Il ne l'avait jamais observé à un tel degré. Non, c'était faux. Il jeta un bref regard à son père. Il l'avait déjà observé jadis. Ses souvenirs étaient confus. Mais le jour où ce fichu hollow lui avait pris sa mère avait été aussi le jour où il avait vu dans les yeux de son père le même désespoir. Il croisa le regard biaisé de Gin. Il sembla lire plus que prévu maintenant que les paupières de Gin ne dissimulaient pas ses émotions. Ichigo arriva alors à un consensus. S'il n'était plus le jeune garçon qui avait tenté naïvement de se mesurer à un général de l'armée d'Aizen, Gin n'était plus, non plus, le dit-général. Si Gin s'était véritablement interposé entre Aizen et ses camarades de classe, s'il s'était vraiment retourné contre son maître, cela lui suffisait. Il prendrait les choses en main à partir de là. Il prendrait le relais.

- Aizen, allons quelques part d'autre. Je ne veux pas me battre ici.

Il ne fut pas étonné par la réponse du capitaine Orgueil.

- Une proposition insignifiante. Ce sont les mots de quelqu'un qui a la prétention de se mesurer à moi.

Ichigo ne quitta pas Gin du regard. Il pouvait sentir son reiatsu faiblir, s'éteindre, comme une mèche de lanterne dans la nuit. Rangiku avait réalisé aussi. Elle retenait son souffle. Ichigo ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait protéger ce qui restait à protéger.

- Ne sois pas inquiet, avant que Karakura ne soit détruite entièrement, tu seras...

Ichigo ne donna pas le temps à Aizen de termina sa phrase. Il disparut en une fraction de seconde, réapparut face à l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, enferma son visage dans une main et le traina manu militari plus loin.

Ils parcoururent des kilomètres en l'espace d'un battement d'aile de papillon. Arrivé à destination, Ichigo se débarrassa de son fardeau avec dégout. Aiden percuta le sol à grande vitesse, creusa un cratère de plusieurs mètres, et souleva un nuage de poussière dans les airs. Il avait parlé à nouveau mais Ichigo l'ignora.

- Il est temps d'en finir, Aizen.

Le combat fut court. À l'échelle humaine, il ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes. Minutes pendant laquelle, Ichigo laissa Aizen soliloquer sur la forme et le fond pendant qu'il lui faisait littéralement mordre la poussière. Ivre de ses pouvoirs, Aizen était littéralement incapable de la fermer deux secondes. Ichigo contra chaque attaque insensée comme un maitre enseignant l'art du combat à un jeune disciple fougueux et arrogant. Cela seulement aurait dû alerter Aizen. Mais, l'hubris rongeait ce qu'il lui restait d'humanité trop rapidement. Ichigo arrêta Kyouka Suigetsu d'une main.

Il se faisait peur. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Comment pouvait-il expliquer le fardeau que représentait la connaissance de l'étendue et des limites de son pouvoir ? La solitude que l'on éprouvait lorsqu'on était arrivé au limite de l'imaginable. En ça, Aizen et lui était similaire. Même si ce dernier déblatèrerait sans doute des heures sur la question en niant éprouver ce genre de sentiment si primaire. Mais rien qu'en voyant l'agacement poindre dans le regard d'Aizen, il sut qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Le sol vibra sous eux. Une déflagration cisailla le granit et la pierre. Le temps resta figé. Enfin, ni Aizen, ni lui, ne put bouger pendant une seconde infinitésimale. Un reiatsu étranger à celui d'Aizen fit vibrer la voute céleste et la terre. Il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'Aizen. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il fût au niveau de celui d'un capitaine. Pourtant, il fit pulser l'air, perturba le champ gravitationnel de la terre. Le ciel se colora de rouge puis de blanc. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Aizen recula. Son visage se déforma dans une expression très humaine.

- Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? Demanda Ichigo. Es-tu terrifié que quelques choses est en train de se passer sous tes yeux que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ?

La question troubla Aizen. De son propre accord, l'homme-papillon recula.

Il repartit dans un monologue enflammé sous le regard indifférent d'Ichigo. Il lança un sort Kido du niveau le plus élevé. Mais c'était peine perdu, rien n'avait fait vaciller la détermination dans le regard d'Ichigo. Rien n'avait desserré la prise qu'il avait sur Tensa Zengetsu. Rien n'aurait pû.

Son poing n'avait pas faibli quand il brisa le sort comme un miroir de verre. Sa détermination ne connaissait aucune faille. Sa résolution enlaçait étroitement son sabre.

- On dirait que tu as dû mal à comprendre. Je suis plus fort que tu ne l'es à présent. Ce n'était pas ton épée qui a détruit ces montagnes. C'était la mienne.

Il avait à peine terminé ses mots qu'il apparut devant Aizen en un Shunpo et laissa Zengetsu tailler dans la chair. Aizen se réfugia sur un bout de montagne.

- C'est étrange. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je gardais mes distances et voilà que tu fais de même. Devrais-je te demander pourquoi à présent ? Pourquoi prends-tu tes distances ?

Aizen resta quelques instants silencieux, contemplant les paroles d'Ichigo.

- Je vois. Es-tu content d'avoir arrêté mon épée ? Es-tu content d'avoir détruit mon Kido ? Es-tu content d'avoir réussi à me blesser ? N'oublie pas ta place, humain !

C'est alors qu'il évolua encore. Ichigo le regarda faire.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui le tracassait vraiment. Il aurait aimé lui dire adieu. Il aurait aimé dire à Rukia qu'elle avait changé sa vie. Il esquiva les nouvelles attaques du Hogyouku. Il était prêt. Une gigantesque vague déferlante se dirigea vers lui sans qu'il n'envisage de l'éviter. L'énergie spirituelle percuta son avant-bras. Il ne bougerait pas bien sûr. Trop de vie était en jeu. Tanpis, s'il n'avait pas pu lui dire. Il se laissa emporter par une nouvelle déferlante.

Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. En faisant cela, elle ne l'avait pas seulement sauvé d'une mort certaine, non, la Shinigami avait insufflé en lui le désir de vivre.

« Tu m'entends, Kurosaki Ichigo ? »

Elle lui avait donné les moyens de se battre. Elle lui avait permis de protéger ceux qu'il aime.

- C'est terminé! Terminé !

Ichigo leva la tête avec défiance vers le monstre.

- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?

- Je vais mettre fin à tout ceci.

Ichigo poussa un profond soupir.

- J'en ai marre de t'écouter parler !

Il fendit l'air une première fois avec Tensa Zengetsu.

- Je vais te montrer le dernier Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo se redressa de tout son long pour faire face à son adversaire.

- Qu'est- ce que ? Cette forme ?

Il arrivait au bout du chemin. Il arrivait au bout de son apprentissage. Aujourd'hui, il avait compris parfaitement Zengetsu. Il pouvait remercier son Zanpakuto. Zengetsu n'avait connu que la solitude jusque-là, un peu comme avant sa rencontre avec Kuchiki Rukia. Connaitre ses propres limites. C'était se résigner à ne faire plus qu'un avec Zengetsu. Se résigner à l'accepter entièrement.

Il était enveloppé dans les ténèbres. Sa crinière noire ondulait dans le vent. Des bandages dissimulaient son visage. Ichigo avait embrassé ce que représentait Zengetsu.

- Je deviens moi-même Getsuga. En utilisant cette technique, je perdrais à jamais mes pouvoirs de Shinigami. C'est pour ça que cette attaque sera la dernière.

Aizen contempla ses paroles pendant quelques minutes.

- Impossible ! Impossible ! Un simple humain ne peut pas me surpasser.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et tendit la main sur les côtés. Il sentait son pouvoir lui échapper, sa pression spirituelle se mêlait à l'air, le rendant irrespirable.

« **Mugetsu****.**»

Le néant ainsi formé s'abattit sur Aizen avec la force de milles armées de Shinigami. Quand le trou noir se dissipa, Ichigo foula à nouveau le sol. C'était fait. Il avait fait l'ultime sacrifice. Il avait rendu tout ce qu'on lui avait donné. Il avait abandonné la moindre parcelle de pression spirituelle emprunté.

Quand le corps d'Aizen rentra à nouveau en collision avec le sol. Ichigo observa avec lassitude son corps se régénérer grâce au Hogyouko.

- Tu es toujours capable de te régénérer ?

Ichigo avait à peine sortit ses mots que le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Son reiatsu. Il avait tout donné ou presque...

Chiotte ! pensa-t-il. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il trébucha et se retrouva face contre terre. Aizen, lui, s'élevait en vainqueur.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, tu as perdu. Regarde, mon Zanpakuto disparaît. Toi, plus que n'importe quel autre, devrait savoir ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Et voilà ! Revenu à la case départ ! Il se retrouvait à nouveau à la merci du papotage du tueur Babilleur. Il allait mourir en prime mais pas avant qu'Aizen ne l'ai fait mourir d'ennui. Il soupira. Le silence enfin. Ichigo leva la tête. Parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables, Aizen poussa un rugissement.

- On dirait qu'il s'est finalement activé.

Urahara Kisuke s'avançait vers eux tranquillement en faisant tournoyer sa canne entre ses doigts. Ichigo ferma les yeux.

**Urahara Kisuke **

_Ancien Capitaine de la 12ème Division du Gotei 13  
Fondateur et premier président de l'Institut Shinigami de la recherche et du développement. Ancien Troisième rang de la Seconde division.  
Ancien directeur de la prison d'Onmitsukido. _

_Ami de Yoruichi Shihouin_

_Chaque fois qu'il fait une erreur mathématique, beaucoup de gens meurent. _

xXoXx

Le moment où le sort Kido s'était activé, sa montre à gousset s'était mise à tiquer dans sa poche. Kisuke savait ce que cela voulait dire. Non, seulement, ils étaient tous encore en vie quelques minutes de plus. Mais en plus, Ichigo était allé jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Il devait l'admettre le jeune garçon l'impressionnait par sa détermination et son courage face à l'adversité. Il sortit alors de l'ombre et se dirigea vers le lieu du duel.

- L'Hogyouku a jugé que je n'avais plus besoin d'un Zanpakuto… Au moment où tu ne fais plus qu'un avec le tien… Mais non, à présent tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, donc ma réussite n'en est que plus éclatante! C'est fini… Qu'est-ce que c'est? Kido ? Quand?

Kisuke fit tournoyer sa canne dans les airs.

- On dirait qu'il s'est finalement activé.

- Urahara Kisuke...C'est toi qui...

Kisuke jeta un bref regard en direction d'Ichigo. Vraiment, il n'aurait rien pu faire sans ce garçon. Il n'aurait jamais pu occuper Aizen le temps d'un combat aussi long. Il devait remercier aussi Gin Ichimaru en passant. Un spectaculaire concours de circonstance avait contribué à stopper la montée en puissance d'Aizen. Il pouvait déjà entendre les soupirs et les miaulements plaintifs de Yoruichi. Il avait toujours eu une chance insolente.

- C'est bien moi. J'ai planté ce kido avant que tu ne complètes ta transformation, à ton insu. Quand tu faisais preuve de négligence... Je l'ai inséré dans ton corps, caché derrière un autre Kido.

- C'était il y a...

- C'est un sceau. J'ai anticipé que tu allais probablement fusionner avec le Hogyouku… et qu'il serait alors impossible de te tuer. C'est pourquoi j'ai développé ce Kido pour scellé les pouvoirs du Hogyouku à jamais.

Aizen éclata de rire.

- Je vois. C'est une honte, tu vois… Je suis en train d'évoluer vers un niveau encore plus élevé.  
Un Kido de ce calibre ne peut pas espérer m'atteindre.

Kisuke rajusta son chapeau avec un sourire et baissa la tête. Aizen observa sa régression avec horreur. L'homme changeait, il est vrai. Mais il revenait à une forme plus basique. Son pouvoir spirituel perdait en intensité.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Tout le pouvoir que j'ai engrangé... est en train de disparaître.

Kisuke avait toujours cru que le facteur humain déterminait l'avancée de la science. C'était la faillibilité du scientifique qui lui permettait de faire des progrès. S'il n'avait pas commis tant d'erreurs, il n'aurais jamais été aussi près de trouver une solution.

- C'est la volonté du Hougyoku. La raison pour laquelle le sceau ne s'est activé que maintenant... Ton pouvoir a faibli. L'Hougyoku est en train de dire… qu'il ne te reconnait pas comme Maître...

- Ridicule ! Impossible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! URAHARA KISUKE! Tu me dégoutes! Pourquoi, avec toute l'intelligence que tu possèdes, refuses–tu d'agir? Pourquoi t'abaisses-tu à server cette chose?

- Par "choses", tu entends le Roi des Esprits?

Même s'il expliquait à Aizen tout ce qui l'attachait à ce monde, ce serait peine perdu. Alors Kisuke choisit encore une fois d'emprunter le chemin le plus facile. Il n'était pas dieu. Il essayait de se le rappeler tous les jours quand sa curiosité le dépassait quand il cherchait à rejoindre les dieux dans leur panthéon de cristal. Yoruichi l'aidait. Tessaï l'aidait. Il l'obligeait à garder les pieds sur terre. Il n'était point prudent de questionner le sens de la rotation de l'univers.

- Je vois. Donc, tu l'as vu aussi. Sans le Roi des esprits, la Soul Society s'effondrerait sur elle-même. Le Roi est la pierre angulaire de cette fondation. Sans la pierre angulaire, la structure tout entière s'écroulerait et avec elle le monde tel que nous le connaissons.

- Ce sont les mots d'un perdant ! Un vainqueur ne parlerait pas de l'état du monde tel qu'il est, mais comment le monde devrait être.

Kisuke Urahara haussa les épaules. On ne se refaisait pas. Que voulez-vous ? Il avait toujours eu un peu de perdants en lui.

Un à un, les alliés de la Soul society empruntèrent le Senkaimon pour rejoindre Karakura. Parmi eux, le premier gardien du Hogyouku, Rukia Kuchiki. Kisuke ne pourrait jamais dire à quel point il était désolé. Il avait mis trop de temps à comprendre où voulait en venir Aizen. Pendant des années, tous les indices avaient pourtant été sous son nez. Mais c'est comme s'il n'avait pas pu voir, pas voulu reconnaître son implication dans cette tragédie. Il avait beau essayé de remonter le moral d'Ichigo Kurosaki, ce qui s'était passé ici, n'avait rien d'une conclusion parfaite et juste. Il entendit les éclats de rire des jeunes gens. Cela allégea ses remords. Demain serait un autre jour. Ichigo pourrait retrouver une vie normale. Il retrouverait son lycée, ses amis, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait...

Orihime poussa un cri d'effroi. Ichigo venait de s'écrouler. Kisuke baissa la tête sans pouvoir croiser le regard de Rukia Kuchiki. Elle était la seule à ne pas s'être précipité au chevet d'Ichigo. À la place, la brune le considérait, avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que toute le mauve et l'orangé du ciel se reflétaient dans ses grands yeux sombre tandis que le soleil se couchait en arrière-plan.

Oui, c'était une fin heureuse.

Ou peut-être pas.

* * *

Il était temps d'adresser le complexe du héros de notre cher Ichigo. J'ai vraiment aimé son combat face à Aizen . Même si Aizen s'est révélé un piètre et pathétique méchant à la fin de l'arc. Oui, c'est ce qui arrive toujours aux méchants " Trop puissant de la mort qui tue". Aizen est fort, il est vrai. Mais cette manie qu'il a de parler et parler des heures. J'ai d'ailleurs eu simplement la flemme de traduire. Du coup, on retrouve uniquement le point de vue d'Ichigo. Mais bon, en lisant le manga, j'ai eu l'impression qu'Ichigo ne l'écoutait pas non plus et je m'en suis servie.

C'est le dernier chapitre qui conclue l'arc de la bataille de Karakura. Après, ça, on fera un détour par la Soul Society ! Prochain chapitre, " Le deuil de ce qui a été"!


	3. Le deuil de ce qui a été

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Le plus important c'est que "Chappy" ne m'appartient pas !

Nouvel arc. Là, je me détache complètement du manga. Qui est aussi énervé que moi que les pouvoirs de Rukia soit autant bridé dans le manga?

* * *

-3-

Le deuil de ce qui a été...

**Kuchiki Rukia**

_ Membre de la Treizième division_

_Amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Sœur de Kuchiki Byakuya_

_A perdu beaucoup dans la bataille et ne sais pas par où commencer..._

xXxoxXx_  
_

Il s'était écoulé quinze jours depuis la bataille de Karakura. La vie avait repris son cours. Rukia observa son reflet dans les eaux du fleuve Onose. Des ondes fines troublèrent la surface de l'eau. Perché sur un pôle à haute tension, Rukia contempla la ville sereine qui s'étendait en contrebas. Dans le lointain, elle entendit les voitures se succéder sur la voie rapide de la rocade. La ville était juste redevenue ce qu'elle était avant toute cette histoire. Le Hogyouko et Aizen était scellé à tout jamais dans une prison de Kido condamné à 20 000 ans d'enfermement, plusieurs vies de shinigami. Le monde avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Tout le monde était sauf ou presque. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des pertes considérables des deux côtés. Mais, il y avait toujours des dommages collatéraux dans une guerre. C'est sans doute ce qu'aurait dit Byakuya-Sama. Rukia bondit entre les pôles électriques, de buildings en buildings, sur les toits des maisons. Elle longea le balcon de l'appartement d'Orinhime. La jeune fille dormait sur son futon. Rukia pouvait entendre ses ronflements à travers la vitre. Chad jouait de la guitare. Il tourna la tête et lui fit signe. Rukia continua sa visite. Elle resta perchée sur le toit d'Ichigo quelques minutes. Il dormait. Elle pouvait l'entendre bouger sur son matelas. Kon ronflait en murmurait son nom. Elle esquissa un sourire. Isshin sortit de l'ombre, une cigarette à la main. Le père d'Ichigo lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle lui rendit la pareille avant de disparaitre, ne laissant derrière qu'un souvenir.

Elle réapparut à nouveau perché sur un pôle électrique. Elle sortit son zanpakutō et, ouvrit le portail privé réservé à la famille Kuchiki. En fait, elle s'était rendue sur terre sans en référer à son Taicho. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'en aurait vraiment empêché et elle n'avait désobéi à aucun ordre direct mais la guerre avait laissé le Sereitei en ruine. Il y avait tellement de chantiers à superviser. Les 13 divisions de la cour étaient encore à court d'effectifs. Elle savait le capitaine Ukitake très occupé. Une audience avait lieu tous les jours au central 46 pour régler les différents problèmes administratifs. Mais aussi, la Soul Society avait dû s'organiser très vite pour pouvoir accueillir des prisonniers de guerre de la plus haute importance.

Elle traversa le jardin de la famille. Il faisait encore nuit. Même si l'air se réchauffait doucement. Le ciel était d'un mauve paresseux, invitant aux rêves. Les boiseries du manoir craquaient sous ses pieds. Rukia ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs du manoir. Les quelques servantes s'était retiré pour la nuit. De toute manière, l'aile du manoir où se situait sa chambre était parmi la moins fréquenté. Rukia se savait observer pourtant. Des membres de la garde personnelle de la famille Kuchiki était dissimulé dans tous les coins.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elle passe la nuit ici. Byakuya-Sama passait la plupart de ses nuits dans sa division au plus près de ses hommes. Le manoir était calme, en particulier la nuit. Sa chambre au Manoir était bien plus agréable que les dortoirs réservés aux officiers sans siège. C'était le seul traitement de faveur qu'elle n'avait pas voulu refusé comme un caprice de fille, un pan de vanité. Son futon était étalé sur le sol avec sa favorite couette « Chappy », ramené expressément du monde des vivants. Les fleurs dans de grands vases étaient changées régulièrement. Une tapisserie en soie ornait le mur. Dans un coffre près de son lit, elle avait entassé sa collection de Chappy et autres reliques du monde des humains comme l'amusante paille multicolore d'une brique de jus. Au lieu de se coucher, Rukia fit les cents pas à l'orée d'un chandelier.

Elle devait s'atteler, elle aussi, à aider à la reconstruction du Sereitei. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se rendre à Karakura. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à y faire. Il y avait bien assez de travaiI au Sereitei pour qu'elle trouve à s'occuper. Passer ses nuits à survoler la ville ne lui causerait que des ennuis. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qui s'était passé avec Ichigo. Elle n'y retournera plus. Ichigo n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Il n'était plus son problème. Il avait retrouvé son lycée, ses amis, sa vie d'avant. La facilité avec laquelle Ichigo avait fait le choix d'abandonner ses pouvoirs avait pris Rukia au dépourvu. Oui, il l'avait fait pour le bien de tous. Il l'avait fait parce que c'était Ichigo et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne sacrifierait pour son prochain. Elle savait tout ça. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi cette décision la mettait tant en colère. C'était une réaction bien égoïste. Ils ne se verraient plus. La belle affaire ?

Elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait des responsabilités ici aussi. Elle pensa à Renji qui se pliait en quatre ses derniers temps pour ôter à Rukia son air morose. Renji était d'un soutien constant. Son monde avait changé à nouveau. Mais qui s'en plaindrait ? La menace constante que représentait Aizen Sousuke avait été maitrisée. Il est vrai, Ichigo avait changé sa vie comme aucun autre avant lui, même pas Kaien-Dono. Il était arrivé lui et sa stupide mauvaise humeur, lui et son honneur, lui et sa constante envie d'en découdre avec le destin. Il était arrivé à ses côtés, et elle n'avait pas connu un moment de répit depuis. Mais...

Il suffit Rukia ! Maugréa-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, il y avait tellement de chose qu'on lui demandait d'accepter. Son monde devait changée à nouveau. Elle n'avait absolument pas eu le temps de tout digérer. Rukia laissa échapper une plainte rauque. Elle éclata en sanglot.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Comment pouvait-elle pleurer dans un moment pareil ? Elle observa son reflet égoïste dans le miroir. Elle était si égoïste. Comment pouvait-elle avoir envie de pleurer ?

Une figure familière émergea de l'obscurité derrière elle. Rukia eut un sursaut de surprise et essuya ses larmes prestement.

- Nii-Sama !

Le capitaine de la sixième division observa une minute de silence sur le seuil de la porte. Il revêtait une tenue moins formelle que son uniforme de capitaine. Il ne portait pas non plus ses Kenseikan. La brise jouait dans ses cheveux noirs et amenait avec elle le parfum des cerisiers en fleur. Il balayait la pièce du regard. En quarante ans, elle ne l'avait jamais vu passer devant sa chambre. Rukia cligna des yeux, hébété. Il posa les yeux sur elle. Les mains derrière le dos, il sembla hésiter entre la saluer et poursuivre sa promenade nocturne.

- Rukia, tu es matinale. Dit-il aimablement.

La surprise l'obligea à écarquiller ses grands yeux bleu-nuit. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je dois aider le troisième siège Kotetsu à organiser une séance d'entrainement pour les nouveaux aspirants.

Byakuya hocha la tête.

- Nii-Sama aussi est matinale. Ajouta-t-elle.

Les premières lueurs du jour redessinèrent le paysage, redonnant des couleurs pastel douces au paysage. Rukia remarqua enfin qu'il ne portait qu'un simple Hakama bleu marine. Son Kosode était encore ouvert, dévoilant une partie de son torse musclé. Son Zanpakutō était amarré à sa ceinture. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs luisant de sueur. Après une longue pause, il fit un pas vers la jeune femme.

- Le général Yamamoto a requis la présence des capitaines à une réunion, ce matin. Dit-il pour simple explication.

Comme Rukia ne le quittait pas des yeux, il ajouta.

- L'hostile 18 s'est réveillé. Le capitaine Soi-Fon, Ukitake et moi-même sommes chargé de mener un premier interrogatoire afin de déterminer la chronologie des évènements précédant la défection d'Aizen Sousuke.

Rukia laissa échapper un nouveau hoquet de surprise. Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est beaucoup de travail.

- Oui, mais le Sereitei ne se reconstruira pas sans ses réunions.

Rukia hocha la tête avec plus de conviction.

- Hay ! D'ailleurs, Nii-Sama...

Byakuya fixa le coffre en bois qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Les oreilles d'un des Chappy blanc de Rukia dépassaient sous le couvercle. Sans un mot, il reporta son attention vers elle.

- Je me demandais si cela poserait problème si je passais à nouveau le test pour accéder à un siège dans la treizième division.

Le visage de Byakuya resta impassible.

- Je me suis beaucoup entrainé... Sans être présomptueuse, je crois que... Je crois que je pourrais peut-être être plus utile à ma division. Je sais que je vous avais... déçu la dernière fois en échouant.

Rukia baissa la tête. Byakuya resta silencieux. Il tourna la tête vers le miroir qui capturait leurs deux silhouettes. Elle n'avait pas poussé d'un centimètre depuis qu'elle était entré dans sa famille.

- Rukia. Je ne veux point m'immiscer mais tu pleurais quand je suis arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

Byakuya n'avait pas voulu prendre ce ton bourru. Mais même quarante après, sa présence au manoir ne manquait pas de l'étonner. Lui qui n'avait vécu que pour servir, honorer sa famille, et diriger la division six, il était automatiquement perdu dès qu'il s'agissait de Rukia. Il n'avait pas été programmé pour ça.

- Ce n'est rien. Une poussière dans l'œil.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils avant de retrouver son air neutre.

- Il est dit qu'Ichigo Kurosaki se porte bien dans le monde des humains. Il aurait récupéré très vite de ses blessures et de la perte de ses pouvoirs.

Rukia baissa la tête.

- Il est humain après tout.

Rukia grimaça à ses mots. Byakuya poussa un soupir et s'apprêta à repartir. Il avait à peine tourné le dos que des larmes recommencèrent à s'amonceler dans les yeux de Rukia. Il sentait leur humidité dans l'air. Son reiatsu était faible et inconstant.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis... Pourquoi...

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil sans se retourner.

- Je sais. Je sais qu'il est en vie. Je sais que c'est sans doute la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis que nos routes se sont croisées. Il n'aura plus à être embarqué dans les affaires shinigami. Il est bien mieux sans tout ça.

Byakuya émit un ricanement sarcastique, un son étrange venant de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, ses traits sévères se détendirent.

- Kurosaki Ichigo aimait s'immiscer dans nos affaires au moins autant qu'il aime à respirer.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux. Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire après la remarque de Byakuya.

- Tu as des responsabilités. Rajouta-t-il.

Le sourire de Rukia disparut aussitôt.

- Je sais...

- Non ! « Tu as des responsabilités. » C'est ce que je devrais sans doute te dire. Le bonheur des autres, la loi et l'ordre. C'est ce qu'un Kuchiki protège. Mais je suis bien placer pour le savoir, cela fait du bien de ne penser qu'à soi.

**Kuchiki Byakuya **

_Capitaine de la Sixième division du Gotei 13_

_Chef du clan Kuchiki_

_Frère adoptif de Kuchiki Rukia_

_A violé les lois établies tellement de fois qu'il ne s'excuse même plus pour qu'on le laisse passer dans la rue. _

_xXxoxXx  
_

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Il ne faisait qu'encourager ce qui pour lui était une complète hérésie. Rukia ne pouvait tromper personne. Elle ressemblait à bien des égards à Hisana, avec ce petit quelques choses de fragile et vulnérable dans le regard. Dans cet état d'esprit, elle ne tiendrait pas deux secondes le test de lieutenant. Il savait qu'elle en avait les aptitudes pourtant. La manière dont elle avait réussi à se débarrasser d'un Arrancar du niveau d'Aaroniero témoignait en sa faveur. Mais son premier test était intervenu peu de temps après la mort de Kaien Shiba. Byakuya n'avait même pas eu à intervenir même s'il s'était tout de même assurer qu'elle ne soit plus considérer pour ce genre de fonction. À l'époque, Ukitake et lui était juste tombé d'accord sur le fait que Rukia n'était pas prête.

À l'écoute, il l'entendit renifler. Il trouvait Ichigo Kurosaki terriblement agaçant, encore plus agaçant qu'Abarai. Mais Rukia avait changé à son contact au point que par moment, il ne la reconnaissait pas. À bien des égards, elle n'avait rien de commun avec Hisana. Elle pouvait faire preuve d'autorité et de sagesse, d'un sens pratique, qui avait toujours manqué à sa femme. Rukia était débrouillarde et indépendante. Elle ne demandait pas une surveillance constante comme Hisana. Elle était plutôt comme lui. Elle appréciait sa solitude. Mais Ichigo avait peut-être changé tout ça.

Après avoir été informé qu'elle avait à nouveau emprunté le Senkaimon pour se rendre à Karakura, Byakuya avait passé la nuit à s'entraîner. Il n'était pas resté debout pour l'attendre. C'était juste une coïncidence si ces derniers temps, il se trouvait au manoir. C'était encore un plus grand hasard s'il avait décidé d'arrêter sa séance quand il avait senti son reiatsu proche.

Il avouait néanmoins que ces fréquentes incursions à Karakura le laissaient pensif.

Il caressa l'étoffe de son Tekkou, distraitement. Rukia renifla encore. Il garda le dos tourné pour lui accorder un peu d'intimité.

- Je suis désolé, Nii –Sama. Je n'ai fait que vous causez des ennuis. Mais je voudrais vraiment me rendre utile.

- L'examen sera très strict cette année.

Derrière lui, Rukia resta suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Je me lève quatre heures avant le lever du jour pour avoir le temps de m'entrainer. Je peux consacrer une heure ou deux à ta formation.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de lui proposer de s'entrainer avec lui. Il arrivait encore moins à croire qu'il retenait son souffle en l'attente de sa réponse. Peut-être que...

- Nii-Sama, j'en serais honoré ! s'écria-t-elle. Merci Nii-Sama ! Je travaillerais dur.

Elle se pencha dans une révérence. Byakuya hocha la tête et s'apprêta à nouveau à quitter la pièce. Il serra les poings quelques peu avant de s'arrêter à nouveau sur le seuil. Vivre pour soi.

Il retourna dans la pièce, attrapa Rukia par le bras, et précipita la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Nii-Sama ?

- Tu t'es bien battu, Rukia. Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de fermer les yeux pour trouver du réconfort dans son étreinte et disparut de la pièce en un shunpo.

Une heure plus tard, quand il traversa la cours de la première division pour trouver Renji devant la salle du grand conseil à l'attendre, il ne pouvait toujours pas contrôlé les spasmes de reiatsu qui crispait sa main. Renji le salua très formellement et l'escorta jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Il abandonna son lieutenant à la porte avant de rentrer.

Parmi les premiers arrivés, Byakuya fut salué par les capitaines Soifon, Ukitake et Kyoraku. Ukitake lui demanda même des nouvelles de Rukia. Il avait vaguement marmonné qu'elle allait bien.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que les autres capitaines ne fassent leur apparition. Le général Yamamoto s'installa sur son siège. La perte de son bras ne semblait nullement perturber le vieil homme. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, le leader du Gotei 13 rappela les sujets à l'ordre du jour. Cela allait de la rénovation de la colline du Sogyouku et de plusieurs bâtiments administratifs à la nomination de trois nouveaux capitaines de division. Il y avait trois sièges de libre et peu de postulants.

Kenpachi fixait Byakuya avec un sourire qui dévoilait des canines effilés de prédateur. Oh, lorsque l'homme était de bonne humeur, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Kenpachi effleura la garde de la chose qu'il osait appeler son zanpakutō. Byakuya resta impassible. Il était au-dessus de ce genre de jeu puéril. Mais si Kenpachi le cherchait, il le pulvériserait sans peine. C'était inconcevable selon lui que ceux qui causaient le plus de dégâts soient aussi ceux qui en faisaient le moins. Il résista l'envie de secouer la tête négativement. Kenpachi et sa division de sauvage trouvait toujours le moyen de s'amuser. Leur arrivée au Hueco Mundo avait interrompu leur dernier duel mais il était confiant sur l'issue éventuelle d'un tel combat. Byakuya résista l'envie de sourire et reporta son attention sur le capitaine-général.

- Les fonds alloués à la restauration de la colline du Sogyouku ont été transféré. Le chantier débutera dès demain matin. Je tiens à réitéré ma gratitude au clan Kuchiki qui a avancé l'intégralité de la somme.

Byakuya se pencha légèrement en signe de révérence. Sa responsabilité dans la destruction de la colline pour commencer était avérée. Il était normal qu'il contribue à sa réparation. Repenser à la colline du Sogyouku le ramena à penser à Ichigo Kurosaki. Alors, il scruta le grand hall pour se distraire. Soi-Feng, Uno-Hana, Komamura, et Ukitake écoutait attentivement Yamamoto. Son chapeau de paille cachant ses yeux, Kyoraku dormait debout comme d'habitude. Les aptitudes de certains capitaines ne cessait de le surprendre. Kurotsuchi semblait aussi de très bonne humeur. Il imaginait que cela avait avoir avec le réveil de l'hostile 18 et l'avancé de ses recherches au Hueco Mundo. Il refusa d'étoffer son hypothèse pourtant. Tout ce qui avait trait avec Kurotsuchi était digne de soulever l'estomac. Hitsugaya, les bras croisés devant lui, avait l'air extrêmement soucieux. Il fixait l'espace vide à côté de Zaraki Kenpachi en se balançant nerveusement d'une jambe à l'autre. C'était l'emplacement préféré de Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

A.N: J'espère que vous êtes encore avec moi et que je ne vous ai pas encore largué. Prochain chapitre = " Cet horrible sourire"


	4. Cet horrible sourire

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Le sourire de Gin ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Je tiens à remercier **Axel Gabriel** pour ses reviews et le super mega chat de Bleach fan qui a suivi. Pour les 25 visiteurs du derniers chapitres, je ne mords pas sauf les soirs de pleines lunes et encore. Si vous m'offrez un mille-feuille, j'épargnerais votre vie. J'apprécierais de savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas. Je rappelle que je parle français et anglais. Je comprends un brin d'espagnol et d'italien. J'ai des notions d'allemands. J'ai pris quelques cours de japonais et je comprendrez si vous écrivez en romaji. Je parles créole aussi pour les outremarins qui passerait par là. Bwwahahaa! Vraiment, vous n'avez pas d'excuses lol ! Avec ce chapitre, nous entrons vraisemblablement dans le vif du sujet.

* * *

- 4 -

Cet horrible sourire...

**Hitsugaya Tōshirō**

_Capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei 13_

_Ami d'enfance de Momo Hinamori. _

_ Il est le seul dans la Soul Society à pouvoir faire brûler de la glace dans un ciel sans nuage et il aurait préféré nettement pouvoir marcher sur l'eau à la place. _

xXxOxXx

- Il est temps de passer au rapport journalier. Annonça Yamamoto. Soifon-Taicho...

- Notre effectif est au complet et opérationnelle. Les quartiers de Yoruichi Shihouin-Sama ont été rouverts et j'ai personnellement remis son pass d'accès à l'intéressée. La surveillance de la trésorerie de la famille a aussi été suspendue.

- Bien. Félicita Yamamoto. Le central 46 a fortement recommandé au vu des récents évènements de reporter la nomination d'un nouveau capitaine pour la troisième division d'un mois. Le lieutenant Izuru partage fortement ce point de vue dans son rapport. Cette division a perdu 58% de son effectif. Juste avant la guerre, Izuru-fukutaicho enregistrait encore une démission par jour.

Personne ne fit aucun commentaire mais tous écoutaient attentivement. Même Shunsui repoussa son chapeau pour fixer le vieil homme. Hitsugaya croisa le regard furtif du capitaine Kuchiki et grogna intérieurement.

- J'approuve donc le report de nomination. Unohana-Taicho ?

- Nous avons pu renvoyer chez eux 80% des blessés. Hiyori Sarugaki a quitté hier l'infirmerie pour rentrer sur Terre. Le lieutenant Hinamori récupère encore de son opération. Le lieutenant Matsumoto est encore dans un coma profond. Son état est stable. Mais il est impossible de déterminer quand elle sera dans la capacité de se réveiller ou si elle le sera un jour.

Hitsugaya voyait la colère poindre, grandir en lui et s'installer durablement. Singulièrement, il lui fallut faire preuve de beaucoup de maîtrise pour contrôler le niveau de son Reiatsu. Ce fut, peine perdu, parce que le capitaine-général le toisa sévèrement en réprimande. Les autres capitaines présents se tournèrent tous vers lui.

Tōshirō avait fait tant d'erreurs durant la bataille qu'il lui était impossible d'avancer à partir de ce point. A qui pourrait-il confier qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir depuis quinze jours car les visages d'Hinamori et de Rangiku le hantaient ? Il lui semblait qu'il était celui qui avait le plus perdu dans la bataille. Oui, c'était égoïste et immature de penser ainsi. Ils avaient tous perdu beaucoup. Mais son amie d'enfance et son lieutenant, deux personnes qu'il s'était juré de protéger, couché dans un lit d'hôpital et il n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter ça. Il avait échoué à les protéger. Il y avait des jours où il ne pensait plus être digne de porter cette haori. Après une courte pause, Yamamoto poursuivit.

- Il est noté dans le rapport de la deuxième division, co-signé par vous, capitaine Unohana, que le lieutenant Matsumoto souffre d'une diminution critique de son reiatsu résultant d'un usage imprudent de son bankai et des conséquences de son combat contre les fraccions d'Aizen. Comme nous l'avions supposé au départ, Matsumoto possède bien un bankai.

- Le potentiel de son Zanpakutō « Haineko »a triplé en l'espace de quelques heures. Indiqua Soifon.

Hitsugaya serra la mâchoire.

- Hitsugaya-taicho, saviez-vous que le lieutenant Matsumoto possédait un bankai ? Si oui, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir reporté ? Demanda Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya considéra le vieil homme puis toute l'assemblée.

- Je n'en savais rien, Yamamoto-Sotaicho. Depuis l'opération d'infiltration à Karakura, le lieutenant Rangiku avait exprimé le désir de développer le potentiel d'Haineko. Mais jusqu'à la bataille, elle n'était arrivé à rien, son zanpakutō étant réputé pour être l'un des plus difficiles à manier et l'un des plus non-coopératifs du Gotei 13. De plus, si je me souviens bien tous les passages au bankai n'ont pas été consignés dans des rapports.

En disant cela, il balaya la pièce du regard. Il s'arrêta sur Byakuya puis Kenpachi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de rejeter la faute sur les autres. D'ailleurs, tout ça ne lui ressemblait. Il n'y avait rien dans cette histoire qui collait avec son éthique.

Byakuya resta apathique et détaché. Kenpachi grogna impatiemment.

- Comme ça, Matsumoto a un bankai ? La belle affaire ? Elle a une bonne descente, la petite, et une sacrée paire de... On peut passer à autre choses !

Un souffle d'air glacé parcourut la pièce au moment où Tōshirō considéra la remarque de Kenpachi. Yamamoto les rappela à l'ordre en relâchant une étincelle de reiatsu à son tour. Cela fit transpirer Jūshirō Ukitake qui essuya son front avec un soupir et une grimace d'embarras.

- Capitaine Zaraki ! Capitaine Hitsugaya ! L'affaire n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Nous devons tirer des leçons des évènements passés. Nous devons être efficaces et rapide. Nous devons nous montrer prêts à parer à toute éventualité.

Tōshirō baissa la tête, plein de remords. Kenpachi pencha la tête sur le côté mais ne répondit rien.

- A-t-il été possible de reconstituer son bankai ? A-t-on une idée de ces pouvoirs ?

Kurotsuchi prit l'air penaud.

- So-Taicho, je n'ai pas pu faire tous les tests nécessaires... due à certaines sensibilités.

L'homme au masque bleu et or lança un regard en biais vers le jeune prodige qui le lui rendit bien. Toshiro avait refusé que Kurotsuchi ne touche à un seul cheveu de Rangiku et il continuerait de refuser avec ou sans le soutien de Yamamoto.

- Sotaicho, avec tout le respect que je vous dois à vous et cette assemblée, Matsumoto-Fukutaicho est encore ma responsabilité et je crois...

- Je comprends. Intervint Yamamoto, jetant sur lui un regard étonnamment bienveillant. Avec les éléments que vous avez Capitaine Kurotsuchi ? Vos conclusions ?

- Très bien, il semblerait en effet que le bankai de Matsumoto soit capable d'aspirer d'importantes quantités de reiatsu de son environnement proche et de rediriger cette énergie vers son opposant avec des résultats pour le moins stupéfiant. Une telle habilité n'a jamais été répertorié dans toute l'histoire du Gotei 13. Je devrais avoir la possibilité de l'étudié de plus près. Après avoir reconstitués toutes les données prises sur le terrain, tout laisse à supposer que Matsumoto -Fukutaicho aient réussi à ramener l'hostile 18 à la vie.

- Une telle chose est tout bonnement impossible. Rétorqua Soifon. Des données contredisent cette hypothèse.

- L'hostile 18 était déjà mort.

- Il était encore en vie. On ne peut ramener un esprit à la vie.

- Pourquoi prenez-vous la parole ? Vous n'y connaissez rien. Votre expertise se résume à avoir appris à lire. Lança avec dédain le capitaine de la 12ème division.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, Capitaine Soifon... Intervint à nouveau le général.

- Tous les témoignages corroborent cette thèse, Capitaine-Général. Gémit Kurotsuchi. Mon étude est la plus fiable.

- Mes services ont fait leur propre enquête, So-Taicho.

Tōshirō grogna avant de tourner la tête vers la porte comme s'il envisageait de prendre la fuite. Il obtint un secours inespéré de la source la plus inattendue.

- Si le lieutenant Matsumoto peut faire ce genre de miracle, c'est le postulant le plus sérieux au grade de capitaine. Intervint Shunsui Kyouraku.

Mais le répit fut de courte durée.

- Mouais ! Ce serait sympa de voir comment elle se débrouille sur le terrain quand elle n'est pas occupé à sauver la vie de son amant !

- Zaraki ! Rugit Hitsugaya.

Le capitaine Unohana posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Yamamoto reprit.

- Le capitaine Kenpachi s'est plutôt exprimé crûment et je suis sûre qu'il regrette ses paroles.

Zaraki ne sembla point bouleversé par le remord. Au contraire, il dévoila une rangée de canines effilées. La cicatrice sur son visage semblait le narguer comme pour défier Tōshirō de lui rajouter des « consœurs ». Finalement, il décida de garder son calme car il n'y avait « rien de nouveau sous la glace ». Zaraki avait toujours été un rustre, un sauvage et un brutal.

- Mais, Hitsugaya-Taicho, j'aimerais vous demander à nouveau d'expliciter devant cette assemblée les relations qu'entretenait le lieutenant Matsumoto avec le prisonnier 18 ?

Hitsugaya soupira. Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait rien vu. Non, ce serait un mensonge. Mais comment pouvait-il parler de ça sans trahir son amitié avec Rangiku ? Que Rangiku puisse ressentir une quelconque attirance pour un monstrueux personnage sans aucune éthique et aucune moralité comme Gin Ichimaru le dépassait. Il n'avait pas simplement rien vu. Il avait refusé de le voir ou même de le concevoir. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien passé toutes ces nuits dans les bras du capitaine de la troisième division pendant les vingt dernières années que Tōshirō s'était promis de ne rien voir et de ne pas interférer. Les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées avec Hinamori et Hinamori était une jeune fille simple en comparaison.

Matsumoto était quelqu'un de plus complexe.

Elle portait des masques. Il y avait celui, avec lequel, elle se pavanait le jour. Celui de la séductrice. Tous les hommes de la division et tous les hommes du Sereitei se pâmaient d'amour pour elle et pour ses charmes. Aucun ne lui résistait.

Il y avait celui de la coquette paresseuse qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser. Elle empilait en permanence des dossiers sur son bureau. Il la retrouvait souvent récupérant de sa gueule bois allongé sur le divan.

Il y avait la mère en elle. Celle qui étreignait ses amis avec force, et tenait toujours à leurs rappeler combien ils comptaient pour elle.

Enfin, il y avait la Matsumoto, mystérieuse, nostalgique, réservé. De temps en temps, il avait vu ce masque. Par exemple, lorsqu'autrefois, ils croisaient ensemble, le capitaine Ichimaru avec Kira dans les couloirs de la première division, et que Tōshirō surprenait son subordonné en train de rougir, captivé par la silhouette fuyante de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division. Lorsqu'une semaine après la trahison d'Aizen, il avait trouvé Rangiku debout au Sogyouku Hill à l'endroit exacte où Ichimaru, Aizen et Tousen avait disparu par le Garganta, il n'avait rien dit.

Comment résumer leur relation ? Quand il arrivait à peine à résumer Rangiku ? Il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait entre un homme et une femme, mais il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience, et cela restait pour lui, une vague notion distante. Il essaya de se rappeler si dans le comportement d'Ichimaru, il y avait eu des indices des sentiments qui le liaient à Matsumoto. Mais non, tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir, c'était ses remarques cyniques, ses plaisanteries douteuses, et le malaise qu'il inspirait à tous ceux qu'il croisait. Ce serpent !

Tōshirō se gratta la nuque nerveusement, perdu dans ses pensées. Yamamoto se racla la gorge, lui rappelant qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse.

- Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Matsumoto m'a confié qu'ils ont vécu ensemble dans le Rukongai et sont rentré à l'académie à la même époque.

- Rien que ça ! Ran-chan n'y avait jamais fait allusion ! Ichimaru, non plus ! Quels cachottiers ! Commenta Shunsui comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long rêve érotique.

Tout le monde savait que Shunsui Kyouraku était la pire commère du Gotei 13. Il était la dernière personne à qui Tōshirō confierait un secret. Ukitake poussa son ami du coude. Shunsui avait parfois le don de mettre les pieds dans le pas. Pauvre Shiro-chan !

Tōshirō garda la tête baissé.

- Ils étaient encore enfant quand ils ont rejoint l'académie. Tout cela s'est passé bien avant mon arrivée alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à répondre.

Le général Yamamoto leva sa canne en signe d'apaisement.

- C'était une simple question sensé nous éclairer sur les possibles motivations du prisonnier 18. Hitsugaya-Taicho, vous accompagnerez Soifon-Taicho, Kuchiki-Taicho et Ukitake-Taicho pour interroger, le prisonnier 18, Gin Ichimaru, en début d'après-midi. Que vous vous formiez une opinion sur cette affaire sera d'une importance capitale pour évaluer l'implication de Gin Ichimaru dans le complot d'Aizen Sousuke. Bien que reconnu coupable de ce même chef d'accusation avant même la bataille, les évènements nouveau mis à jour, tel que sa tentative de stopper Aizen, nous oblige à revoir le cas de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

Hitsugaya croisa les bras obstinément.

- Mon opinion est toute faite. Ce monstre mérite de passer à l'échafaud. Il ne mérite que la mort.

Yamamoto ne répondit rien et poursuivit.

- Pour conclure cette réunion sur une note plus légère, je vais annoncer les noms des potentiels postulants au grade de capitaine. Comme vous le savez peu sont qualifié pour occuper ces fonctions. D'où l'importance de choisir avec soin les meilleurs. Le premier est le lieutenant Abarai Renji sur recommandation du capitaine Ukitake Jūshirō, approuvé par les capitaines Unohana Retsu, Shunsui Kyouraku, Komamura Sajin, Hitsugaya Tōshirō et moi-même Genryūsai Yamamoto. Il a achevé Bankaï il y a un peu moins d'un an mais a démontré de grandes aptitudes sur le terrain ainsi que de grandes qualités éthiques. Il est en attente du vote final des capitaines. Kuchiki-Taicho, il est à noter que vous n'avez pas encore rendu votre vote ? En tant que supérieur hiérarchique de l'intéressé, avez-vous des réticences particulières ?

Byakuya tourna la tête passivement.

- Non. Outre l'importante différence de pouvoir entre le reste de cette assemblée et le postulant, les occasionnels actes d'insubordination dont il s'est rendu coupable par le passé en temps de crise, et bien sûr son incapacité chronique à remplir les fonctions administratifs les plus basiques, je n'ai aucune réticence concernant l'élection de Renji Abarai au poste de capitaine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il en avait vraiment ? Pensa Tōshirō. Jūshirō et Shunsui, eux, grimacèrent de manière comique devant ce déferlement de louanges caustique. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce qu'avait dit Byakuya plaidait en la faveur de Renji ou qu'il avait été particulièrement tendre avec le jeune garçon.

- Il est médiocre la plupart du temps. Mais possède en effet de grandes qualités de cœur, qui font de lui quelqu'un de loyal et de courageux dans l'adversité, et quelqu'un de simplet, le reste du temps. On pourrait trouver pire. Donc, veuillez noter aussi, So-Taicho, qu'éventuellement je lui réserve mon vote final.

Genryusai resta imperturbable.

- J'ai moi aussi mes réserves concernant les capacités de ce jeune homme. Marmonna Mayuri.

- Hum, je ne voterais pas avant d'avoir éprouvé le morveux sur le terrain ! Annonça Kenpachi avec un ricanement.

- C'est un ancien de ta division. Fit remarquer Jūshirō.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que t'as contre des retrouvailles ? Grommela Kenpachi.

- Bien. Le deuxième postulant est le « Troisième siège » de la seconde division, Koshinko Geren , actuellement directeur du centre de détention sur proposition de Soifon-Taicho. Il possède un bankaï depuis quatorze ans. C'est son deuxième passage à l'examen.

- Je me porte volontaire pour lui faire passer l'examen. Je vais lui mettre une nouvelle raclée. Ce serait marrant, hein, Soifon s'il se mettait à pleurer comme la dernière fois ? Commenta Kenpachi.

Soifon lui lança un regard mauvais. Yamamoto poursuivit.

- Le troisième postulant est le lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi sur recommandation de son capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi, approuvé par les capitaines Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Unohana Retsu, Jūshirō Ukitake et moi-même, Genryūsai Yamamoto. C'est sa quatrième présentation de candidature.

- La gamine aimerait bien un haori !

Retsu étouffa un fou rire. Yamamoto continua imperturbable même si une lueur espiègle brillait aussi dans ses yeux.

- Le quatrième postulant est Suki Ichinose. L'aspirant Ichinose est le chef pâtissier du restaurant BentoBu dans la province d'Hokutan dans le Rukongai.

- Pardon ? Intervint Soifon.

- C'est la pâtisserie officielle de la famille royale. Précisa avec enthousiasme le lieutenant Sasakibe. Ils font les meilleurs scones du Sereitei !

- Je ne remettais nullement en doute les qualités de... pâtissier de ce Ichinose ?

- Elle ! Suki Ichinose est une femme ! Vous avez déjà goutées ses beignets surprise ? Lança Ukitake avec entrain.

Sasakibe et Unohana hochèrent la tête.

- Ils explosent en bouche et se marient divinement bien avec le Saké, Rajouta Shunsui.

- Ses scones sont vraiment une merveille, Soifon-Taicho. Une merveille ! Renchérit Sasakibe sur un ton inspiré.

Soifon grimaça avec embarras. Le coup de grâce vint du général Yamamoto.

- Son père Tadashi Ichinose est le meilleur cuisinier de tout le Sereitei. Il a servi 458 ans dans la première division sous mes ordres mais aussi dans la division zéro. Ajouta Yamamoto.

Soifon hocha la tête, les joues rouges.

- Enfin, passons. Le cinquième postulant est le lieutenant du commando d'Elite Kido, Manatsu Dengeki. Elles passeront donc toutes deux l'examen le même jour que Koshinko Geren. Nous avons fait le tour. La session est terminée.

Il avait à peine dit ses mots que Tōshirō se précipita vers la sortie et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

- Oh non !

Il pivota vers le capitaine Unohana. Le capitaine de la quatrième division sortit son zanpakutō immédiatement. Et sans avoir besoin de l'appeler par son nom, la raie manta géante se posa dans la cour de la première division.

- Capitaine Soifon, Ukitake, Kuchiki et Hitsugaya, il nous faut nous rendre sur le champ dans les quartiers de ma division !

Kuchiki et Soifon disparurent immédiatement en utilisant le shunpo. Ukitake monta avec Unohana sur la bête. Hitsugaya disparut à son tour et bondit de toit en toit pour aller plus vite.

**Ichimaru Gin**

_Ancien Commandant de l'armée d'Arrancar d'Aizen Sousuke_

_Ancien Capitaine de la 3ème Division _

_Ami d'enfance de Matsumoto Rangiku_

_A évité de peu de mourir en héros martyr et remercie de tout son cœur Rangiku Matsumoto pour ses efforts_ _._

_xXxOxXx  
_

Idiote !

Gin avait passé les dix dernières minutes à observer Matsumoto Rangiku paresser ouvertement. La jeune femme n'avait pas ouvert les yeux quand il était entré dans la chambre. La belle aux bois dormant n'avait donné aucun signe de vouloir sortir de son sommeil. Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit de Rangiku avec un soupir. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Elle avait tout de même l'air si paisible. Bankai. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait ça en elle ? Gin s'était réveillé après avoir vu la lumière blanche au bout du tunnel sans avoir aucune idée de comment cela avait pu être possible. Il l'avait sous-estimé. Cette femme avait passé son existence à l'attacher comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer, comme pour l'empêcher de passer à autre chose. Elle avait passé sa vie à le retenir, au point de même réussir à lui gâcher sa mort. Qui irait jusque-là pour le retenir prisonnier ? Il observa les bracelets qui supprimaient son reiatsu. Ils n'avaient même pas pu le retenir prisonnier un jour. Il régnait un silence de mort dans la division. On pouvait entendre les battements d'ailes d'une mouche qui s'était posé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Gin s'allongea à côté d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Hé ! Ran-chan ? Tu te souviens le verger ? Les letchis ? Tous les kakis, l'été ? ! J'irais bien y refaire un tour. »

Gin roula vers elle et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Puis quand elle n'eut toujours aucune réaction, il joua avec ses cheveux blonds. Haineko reposait dans son fourreau sur la commode. Le zanpakutō vibra avec un cliquetis métallique presque imperceptible. Gin esquissa un sourire.

« Haineko ne m'apprécie toujours pas, hein ? »

Une brise légère fit onduler les draps dans la chambre. Il sentait venir l'orage. Il caressa ses lèvres avec son pouce.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir, Ran-chan. »Dit-il sérieusement.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour lui montrer à quel point il était sérieux. La main de Rangiku était petite, douce et fragile au contact de sa paume rugueuse.

« Maintenant, je vais être obligé de t'emmener cueillir des Kakis alors que je sais pertinemment que tu n'aimes pas ça ! »

Il émit un léger ricanement en pensant à la tête qu'elle ferait dans ces circonstances. Il se redressa à moitié.

« J'ai fait des choses terribles, tu n'as pas idée, Ran-chan. » murmura-t-il à son oreille toute trace d'amusement disparu. L'air se cristallisa dans la pièce. Un nuage de buée se forma autour de sa bouche.

Gin ferma les yeux avec une grimace. Il effleura les boucles de Rangiku.

« C'était vraiment idiot ! »

Il n'avait pas plutôt dit ses mots que la lame froide d'un zanpakutō lui caressa le cou.

« Ne la touche pas ! Éloigne-toi d'elle Ichimaru ! » Ordonna Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya. »Salua-t-il en éloignant la lame de Hyourinmaru de sa jugulaire avec l'index. « Il ne faut pas faire tant de bruit ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital ! »

Hitsugaya repris son élan et Hyourinmaru souffla un nouveau courant d'air à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Une main sur celle du capitaine Hitsugaya , Jūshirō Ukitake avait dévié la trajectoire du Zanpakutō de quelques millimètres. Il obligea aussi Tōshirō à baisser son arme.

Byakuya Kuchiki resta calmement devant la porte de la chambre. Unohana entra dans la pièce rapidement, le visage fermé.

- Ils sont tous en vie. Sonné mais en vie. Tu as utilisé l'Hakuda, n'est-ce pas ?

Gin haussa les épaules. Il bondit du lit avec un sourire. Unohana n'avait pas l'air de partager sa bonne humeur. Elle croisa les bras devant elle.

- Je suis sûr que c'est le moment où je crie « Surprise, je vous ai eue ! »? Prenons le thé tous ensemble !

Retsu le fusilla du regard.

- Isane s'occupe de tout, Jūshirō. Mais Kochinko Geren et plusieurs de ses hommes ont été transféré aux soins intensifs. C'est lui qui a le plus souffert mais il devrait s'en sortir après un peu de repos. Soifon-Taicho est avec lui.

Gin se pencha en avant.

- Vous saviez qu'il voulait sortir son bankai ? Qui agit de la sorte dans un hôpital ? Il y a des patients ici ! Des gens qui se reposent ! s'exclama Gin, feignant l'indignation.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Jūshirō. Pourra-t-il passer l'examen ?

- Je crains que non. Il est très affaibli.

Gin se mit à ricaner.

- Vous plaisantez ? J'ai neutralisé le « nouveau moi » ! Oh je suis confus ! Toutes mes excuses !

- Laissez-moi l'exécuter ! Hurla Tōshirō.

- Tu as bien grandi, Hitsugaya ! fit remarquer Gin avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Je suis content !

Hitsugaya fit un nouveau pas en avant et d'instinct, Gin se plaça devant le lit, devant Rangiku. Le petit capitaine avait un tempérament volatile, il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Une bêtise comme celle qui avait pratiquement coûté la vie à Hinamori. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle pour vérifier si elle dormait toujours à poing fermés. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé. Un courant d'air froid traversa la pièce. Jūshirō avait vu faire Gin. Il le regardait maintenant curieusement. Un air de compréhension passa sur son visage. Le capitaine de la division 13 passa devant Hitsugaya et se mit entre les deux hommes de la vie de Rangiku Matsumoto.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, Gin. Dit-il simplement.

- Moi, je voulais juste rendre visite à une vieille amie. C'est lui qui a sorti son zanpakutō. C'est dangereux ! Ça coupe ! Il pourrait se blesser...ou blesser quelqu'un. Un accident est si vite arrivé !

Hyourinmaru gagna quelques centimètres et se rapprocha dangereusement de son visage, au point d'effleurer un de ces cils. Il ouvrit l'œil droit avec moquerie pour apprécier la distance. Ukitake repoussa gentiment Hitsugaya en arrière. Une brise ébouriffa les cheveux argentés de Gin.

L'homme montra les menottes qu'ils portaient encore.

- Je suis sans défense. Je n'ai même pas assez de reiatsu pour me sauver d'ici.

- Tu n'en as pas eu besoin pour neutraliser tous les membres de ma division.

- Oh ça, Unohana-Taicho ! Pff ! C'était plutôt facile ! Ça ne mérite aucun éloge ! Vous vous souvenez encore quand la semaine dernière, je m'attelais à provoquer l'apocalypse ! Ça c'était un vrai défi !

Son sourire glaça le sang du capitaine de la quatrième division qui recula.

- Ichimaru, vas-tu nous suivre calmement au Senzaikyū ? Demanda Jūshirō, la main sur son zanpakutō. Nous avons des questions à te poser ?

- Nous perdons notre temps ! C'est un monstre !

- Hitsugaya-Taicho, rappela Unohana. Les ordres du capitaine-général sont clairs.

- C'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est dans cet état !

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ! Rétorqua Gin.

Toute trace de taquinerie avait disparu de sa voix. Il croisa le regard d'Hitsugaya, les yeux grands ouverts. Il les observa tous sur un pied d'égalité. Il vit le jeune garçon se raviser et reculer.

Gin se tourna alors vers Byakuya Kuchiki. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit et il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'il était arrivé. Mais il pouvait sentir le reiatsu de ce dernier dangereusement menaçant sous la surface.

- Bien sûr, je veux bien vous suivre. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute manière.


	5. La vie rêvée de Gin Ichimaru

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I wish I could own the Brilliant Gin Ichimaru. But thanks for letting me play with him for awhile. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice

Merci **Pyjacks**, **Adlaide**, et **Axel Gabriel** pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un message et d'égayer ma journée. C'est vraiment gentil.

**Pyjacks**: Je suis super contente de ne pas avoir rater Gin. C'est l'un des personnages les plus mystérieux de Bleach et j'étais très intimidé à l'idée de m'attaquer à lui. J'espère que les chapitres suivant vont continuer à te plaire.

**Adlaide**: Wow, j'ai réussi à te faire sourire derrière ton écran ! C'est juste wow ! Je compte bien conserver le côté loufoque de Bleach. C'est ce qui fait que ce manga est à part. C'est l'humour qui intervient entre deux scènes dramatique. Je suis fan des shinigami cup lol. D'ailleurs, il y a un chapitre où je rends hommage à ces trentes secondes de purs plaisirs à chaque épisode. Et puis j'ai pas envie d'ôter son côté "manga" au manga dans ma fic lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Axel Gabriel**: Une pâtissière au Gotei ! Lol J'ai un peu la trouille pour les épisodes à venir. J'espère que mes OC ne seront pas trop insupportable! :p Mais je pense que ça promets quand même d'être amusant. Oui, même si Gin, il venait à peine de se réveiller d'avoir frôler la mort. En plus, ils portent les bracelets qui supprime le reiatsu de l'ontmitsukido. Il n'a aucune chance d'échapper à son destin. Je ne pense pas qu'il le désirait vraiment aussi. Je suis convaincu qu'il n'est pas le genre à fuir ses responsabilités. Juste avant de mourir, dans le manga, il n'a pas cherché à fuir Aizen qui se régénérait. Il est resté là sachant qu'à la minute où il aurait échoué. Il mourrait de toute manière. Il semble quand même assez direct dans tous ses mensonges...je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer lol. Pour le sort réservé aux Arrancars, cela viendra peut-être. Qui sait? Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Ils ne sont pas ma priorité pour l'instant. Je suis déjà "plenty busy" avec mes petits shinigamis! Niark ! Niark!

* * *

-5-

La vie rêvée de Gin Ichimaru

**Jūshirō Ukitake **

_Capitaine de la treizième division_

_Meilleur ami de Kyouraku Shunsui _

_En tant qu'auteur de nouvelles pour enfants à succès, il sait reconnaître une très bonne fiction quand il en voit une. _

xXxOxXx

Deux heures plus tard, confortablement installé dans sa nouvelle cellule au Senzaikyū, Gin achevait l'histoire de sa vie romancé depuis sa rencontre avec le capitaine Aizen jusqu'à sa défaite à Karakura aux mains du terrible lieutenant de la dixième division devant une assemblée pas vraiment conquise. Le sourcil gauche de Byakuya Kuchiki tressautait furieusement d'impatience. Son tic nerveux se prolongeait jusque dans son poignet. Le récit l'avait rajeuni de vingt ans. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait du mal à contenir ses instincts les plus primaires comme quand il n'était qu'un adolescent, à l'époque où la seule présence de Gin Ichimaru à l'académie provoquait de véritable poussée d'urticaire chez lui. Soifon était prête à ranger ses notes. Elle voulait se rendre sur terre officiellement pour avoir quelques précisions sur le « Sceau » mais aussi et surtout pour tenter d'apercevoir Yoruichi-Sama. Tōshirō gardait les bras croisés devant sa poitrine et la mâchoire serré. Essentiellement, il gardait la température dans la salle d'interrogation du Senzaikyū en dessous des dix degrés pour le plus grand désespoir de Soifon qui n'avait jamais aimé le froid. Jūshirō était le seul que le récit de Gin semblait passionné. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu une histoire aussi divertissante.

- Elle a dit ça ?

- Oui, du Rangiku tout craché ! Pleines d'idéaux ! Bien décidé à venger Kira Izuru ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir venir qu'Haineko m'a engouffré dans un nuage noir. Pff ! C'était fini ! La chance du débutant ! J'ai été surpris. Cela m'a stoppé net dans mon élan. Elle devrait être le « nouveau moi » ! Pas ce molasson de Geren ! Un si joli brin de fille, imaginez ! Elle égayerait vos réunions. Voilà ! Voilà comment Gin Ichimaru a failli clamser !

- Tes blessures t'ont été infligées par Matsumoto Rangiku ? demanda Soifon.

Soifon n'était pas dupe. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un lieutenant du niveau de Rangiku puisse infliger des blessures aussi sévères sur un guerrier aussi aguerri que Gin Ichimaru. Mais elle voulait bien faire semblant d'y croire si cela voulait dire que ce traitre serait exécuté plus vite.

- Oui, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. C'est un sacré bon shinigami.

- Gin Ichimaru, tu reconnais donc toutes les accusations de Haute trahison sans circonstances atténuantes portée contre toi.

Gin acquiesça vivement.

- Oh oui !

- À quel moment a-t-elle fait usage de son bankai ? L'histoire n'est pas terminée ? Pressa Jūshirō.

Gin esquissa le plus large sourire.

- Son Bankai. C'est quelques choses. J'y viens...

- Nous en avons assez, Capitaine Ukitake. S'exclama Soifon. Je vais de ce pas taper mon rapport afin de le remettre au Capitaine-général Yamamoto.

La jeune femme se leva.

- Vous n'avez posé encore aucune question ? s'étonna Gin.

- J'ai bien assez de matière. Je recommanderais ton exécution immédiate.

Gin ne quitta pas son sourire.

Satisfait, eux aussi, Byakuya Kuchiki et Hitsugaya Tōshirō se levèrent.

- Hé, vous partez déjà ? demanda Jūshirō, ébahi.

Byakuya jeta un bref regard à ses comparses et prit la parole pour la première fois de manière solennelle.

- Gin, on te laisse savourer ses derniers moments au sein de la Soul Society. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que tu utiliseras ce temps pour te repentir de tes actes.

- Venant de toi, c'est attendrissant.

Byakuya embla surpris. Gin ne le quitta pas des yeux comme s'il pouvait d'un seul regard s'insinuer dans son âme.

- Mais nous arrivons à la meilleure partie ! Lança Jūshirō, le doigt en l'air. C'est le moment où l'histoire s'achève et où l'auteur explique ses intentions derrière les mots.

- Ukitake ?

Les trois autres capitaines étaient unanimement interloqués et s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la porte... Jūshirō quitta son air candide et considéra le prisonnier attentivement.

- Gin ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé et te pousse encore à abandonner ton honneur ?

- Ukitake ! s'exclama Soifon.

- Je veux simplement la vérité. Tu n'es pas né un meurtrier.

Gin ouvrit les yeux. Ils se jaugèrent longuement. Gin ne quitta pas son sourire énigmatique pourtant.

- Mon histoire était belle pourtant et Rangiku en était l'héroïne. Les gentils ont vaincu les méchants ? Pourquoi vouloir chercher plus loin ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines se reproduisent.

Son expression retrouva sa gravité naturelle. Ukitake ne le quitta pas du regard.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis un monstre qui se repaît du malheur de ses victimes ! J'aime ça ! Que puis-je dire d'autres pour ma défense?

- Pourquoi avoir laissé Rangiku se sacrifier alors ?

Gin hésita avant de recommencer à sourire. Sa question avait aussi eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Tōshirō qui revint sur ses pas. Jūshirō joignit les mains devant lui patiemment.

Il venait de découvrir que si l'on appuyait le bon bouton, Gin montrait un autre visage que celui du serpent. Mais sa carapace ne restait fragile que pendant l'espace d'un court instant.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi? C'est du harcèlement ! Gémit-il, d'un air faussement dramatique.

Jūshirō continua d'enfoncer la « porte entrebâillé ».

- Gin.

- Vous voulez que je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenu que j'étais un traître ? Vous voulez que je m'excuse pour toutes ses vilaines choses que j'ai faites au nom d'Aizen ?

Il dévoila ses dents.

- Bien ! Les gars ? Pardon. On est cool maintenant ?

Gin posa les mains à plat sur la table d'interrogatoire.

- Quant à Matsumoto, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête. Une chose est sûre, je ne lui avais rien demandé.

Tōshirō frappa la table du poing.

- Elle l'a fait quand même ! Répliqua-t-il fou de rage. Elle s'est sacrifiée ! Pour toi ! Que devrais-je lui dire quand elle se réveillera ? Comment lui annoncer qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour rien ? Que tu as été exécuté ?

Gin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer finalement à cours de répartie. Une lueur blanchâtre animait ses yeux bleus.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

Il baissa la tête vers ses mains.

- Dis-lui que ça n'a pas marché. C'est tout. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Byakuya revint à son tour sur ses pas. Tōshirō s'installa à nouveau à côté d'Ukitake.

- Quand as-tu décidé de trahir Aizen ?

Gin leva la tête vers le plafond et poussa un soupir.

- Depuis le moment où je l'ai vu... Comme s'il pouvait tromper quelqu'un...

Le prisonnier sembla nostalgique l'espace d'un instant. Sa réponse avait interpelé tous les capitaines présents. Ils ne comprenaient pas. C'était pourtant simple.

- C'est une sacrée ordure ! Il a toujours été une sacrée ordure derrière ses lunettes !

Jūshirō baissa la tête à son tour.

- Il n'a aucune conscience. Dit-il, une once d'admiration dans la voix. Rien ne le freine. Rien ne l'arrête. Rien ne l'interpelle dans la poursuite de ses projets. Il n'y avait même pas assez de haine chez lui pour la Soul Society. Il en avait juste un peu pour lui-même je pense. Pour ses limites physiques...

Byakuya ne quitta pas Gin des yeux. Jūshirō se gratta la tête.

- Depuis votre première rencontre... Mais... Si je comprends bien...

- Oui, cela remonte. Avant même que je ne rentre à l'académie...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne répondrais pas à ça.

- Mais... Gin, si tu veux qu'on comprenne...

- Je me fiche que vous compreniez ou non... Je m'en moque bien. Je ne répondrais pas à ça. Demandez- moi autre choses. Demandez tout ce que vous voulez.

Il y avait des choses qu'il s'était résolu à ne jamais abordé. Peu importe la raison, c'était sa raison. La sienne. Sa décision.

- Alors, tu as fait tout ça par vengeance.

- Oui.

Il pouvait s'arrêter à ça. Cela lui suffisait. Jūshirō essaya de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Bien sûr, Gin avait toujours eu des dispositions pour la malveillance comme d'autre comme Mayuri Kurotsuchi en montrait pour la cruauté. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir plus dans ce tableau, de voir une figure dans l'ombre que tout le monde s'empressait d'ignorer : Matsumoto. Il avait une entière confiance envers le lieutenant. Mais elle était la clé du puzzle, la pièce centrale qui permettait de retrouver toutes les autres.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

- Aizen était plus fort. Il était plus intelligent. Je n'étais qu'un enfant avec un énorme reiatsu. Je n'aurais eu aucune chance.

- Pourquoi te rallier à sa cause ? Tu aurais pu attendre la bonne opportunité ? Tu aurais pu te rapprocher d'autres capitaines. Demanda Byakuya, ne pouvant se résoudre à donner à Gin Ichimaru le bénéfice du doute.

- Tu m'aurais écouté surement. Nous sommes si proches, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne parlez pas entre vous. Treize entités distinctes... Des personnalités irréconciliables. Tant que ce sera ainsi, des batailles de Karakura se reproduiront.

Jūshirō tourna la tête vers Byakuya. Était-il le seul à penser que ce que Gin disait avait un sens ? À observer l'expression du jeune noble, il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas.

- De plus, Aizen avait déjà utilisé Kyouka Suigetsu sur l'intégralité du Sereitei. Je le sais parce qu'il me l'a dit. Quand je suis arrivé dans la cinquième division, quand j'ai tué le cinquième siège...

- C'est vrai. Tu as tué le cinquième ...siège de ta division pour accéder à son poste, c'est ça?

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Fit remarquer Soifon sur un ton acerbe.

- Tu n'as donc rien appris de Yoruichi Shihouin ou de l'Onmitsukidō.

Les joues de Soifon s'enflammèrent.

- Je voulais son siège pour qu'Aizen me remarque. Je devais apprendre à le connaître. Découvrir ses points faibles. Je devais trouver ses failles.

- Jusqu'à Karakura...

- Il ne me faisait pas confiance. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Kaname lui était entièrement dévoué, le considérant comme un prophète. Moi, j'avais mes propres projets.

- Qui incluait la fin du monde ?

- Pas vraiment. Ça, c'est ce que je raconte aux copains pour frimer un peu ! taquina-t-il.

- Gin.

- Je voulais qu'il meure. Je voulais simplement tout lui prendre mais j'étais trop faible.

- Et toutes ses âmes innocentes...

- Quelles âmes innocentes ? Elles étaient sur mon chemin. Lâcha-t-il froidement.

Jūshirō se tourna vers Byakuya. Gin fixa le chef du clan Kuchiki.

- J'ai tenté de réveiller ta conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant son altercation avec Gin et Kenpachi dans la cour de la première division quelques minutes après que le verdict du central 46 au sujet de Rukia lui était rendu.

- Il aurait suffi que tu réagisses plus vite. Mais non... Il aura fallu qu'Ichigo Kurosaki croise le fer avec toi...

Byakuya ferma les poings. Le cynisme colora les paroles de Gin.

- J'ai pensé que son frère pourrait... Que si je te suggérais l'idée de sa mort... Cela suffirait à te faire réagir. Mais j'ai sous-estimé la vertu de l'Elite du Gotei 13.

Byakuya flancha. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Gin tourna la tête vers Hitsugaya .

- Tu cherchais un bouc émissaire. Mais Hinamori n'était pas mon lieutenant. Pauvre Hinamori ! À attendre d'être secouru !

- Ne parles pas d'Hinamori ainsi !

- J'étais vraiment désolé pour elle. Mais je t'ai laissé la vie sauve, n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'avais l'ordre de t'exécuter dans ce combat. Histoire de ralentir un peu plus la machine.

Ce fut au tour de Tōshirō de reculer sa chaise.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me vaincre...

- Tu n'as pas vu mon bankai, petit génie.

Un nouvel éclair passa dans les yeux de Tōshirō. Il avait compris enfin. Gin l'avait laissé prendre le dessus. Il...

- J'ai à peine utilisé tout le potentiel de mon shikai. Tu es venu au monde tellement trop tard, petit génie. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu as le temps de te rattraper.

- Et Kira ? Lança Tōshirō en rétaliation.

- Kira va très bien. Je l'ai guéri de sa naïveté. Il sait qu'il ne doit compter que sur lui-même. Je suis même plutôt fier de lui.

- Tu as guéri Matsumoto aussi ?

Gin frappa la table devant lui la lézardant en deux.

- Ne parles pas, petit génie, de ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Jūshirō leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Je crois que tu nous as donné matière à réfléchir.

Il se leva et invita Tōshirō à faire de même.

- Nous reviendrons très vite pour te donner nos conclusions.

Soifon se leva à son tour. Byakuya les suivit dehors non sans lancer un dernier regard perplexe vers Gin. Jūshirō lui offrit un sourire ami avant de sortir. Sa cellule se referma avec un grincement effroyable, le laissant seul dans la pièce froide, le laissant seule avec une vue imprenable sur les travaux de la colline du Sogyouku. C'était ici que Rukia Kuchiki avait passé les trente jours qui avaient précédé l'exécution de sa sentence. Réalisant l'ironie de la situation, les lèvres de Gin se fendirent dans un large sourire.

**Kuchiki Byakuya **

_Capitaine de la Sixième division du Gotei 13_

_Chef du clan Kuchiki_

_Frère adoptif de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Il réalisa qu'il comprenait Gin Ichimaru avant de vomir son dîner. _

xXxOxXx

Il était rentré au manoir longtemps après la tombée de la nuit, à l'heure où les grillons avaient pris le relais du bourdonnement des abeilles, peu après avoir dicté son rapport au troisième siège de sa division. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dîner, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. À l'exception d'Hitsugaya, qui s'était isolé dès la fin de l'entrevue, ils s'étaient tous les trois rendus pendant une heure dans les quartiers d'Ukitake. Pendant cette heure, ils avaient discuté leurs différents points de vue sur l'affaire. Du moins, Ukitake et Soifon s'était disputé sur le sujet et Byakuya s'était contenté d'observer. Il était clair pour Ukitake qu'il y avait plus chez Gin Ichimaru qu'un traitre et un mercenaire à la solde d'Aizen. Il était clair aussi pour lui que ce serait une erreur stratégique ainsi qu'une injustice de ne pas envisager la possibilité de le garder en détention. Soifon ne voyais pas les choses de cette façon. Soit Gin Ichimaru était coupable, soit il était innocent, il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure. Quant à lui, il avait dit qu'il se satisferait quelques soit la décision prise à l'égard d'Ichimaru. Bien sûr, c'était de la triche. Une nouvelle manière de ne pas s'impliquer.

Il confia son Haori et son écharpe à la gouvernante de la maison, Kumiko. Elle avait l'apparence d'une vieille dame qui avait vu trop de saisons. Il ne se rappelait pas un jour de sa vie sans que Kumiko ne s'incline devant lui en signe de salut. Elle s'éloigna à reculons toujours très soucieuse de respecter le protocole. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers personnels. Le manoir était plus ou moins silencieux si ce n'était le son répétitif de l'une des fontaines de bambou dans le jardin.

Il avait pensé qu'à son réveil quelques heures plus tard, il aurait été plus proche de donner son opinion finale. Mais il ne l'avait pas été. Le ciel était encore noir. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures au finale. Quand il sortit dans le jardin, il trouva Rukia occupé à effectuer sa routine, le zanpakutō au poing. Les yeux fermés, perdu dans sa méditation, elle répétait les mêmes gestes inlassablement.

Oui, c'était un autre problème qu'il devait régler. Kumiko, qui connaissait parfaitement les habitudes du maître de maison, avait disposé sur un plateau une carafe d'eau et deux coupes de cristal avant de se retirer. Il se servit avant de rejoindre Rukia. Sans un mot, il démarra sa session d'entrainement. Il adapta naturellement son rythme au sien pour effectuer les mouvements. Quand elle sentit son reiatsu derrière elle, elle se contenta de souffler son nom en guise de salut.

- Nii-Sama.

- Reste concentré, Rukia.

Il corrigea alors sans un mot, une main pas assez ferme, un pied trop flageolant. Puis, ils passèrent à la pratique. Son shunpo s'était grandement amélioré. Mais elle était encore loin de rivaliser avec le sien comme le trajet de la Terre au Soleil. Garder Rukia éloigné de la bataille ne l'avait pas empêché de se retrouver au milieu d'une guerre. Cela n'avait pas empêché qu'elle donne ses pouvoirs à un humain terriblement arrogant ou qu'elle viole les lois du Sereitei. Qu'elle soit sans siège, ne l'avait pas empêché de foncer tête baissé vers l'ennemi dans le Hueco Mundo. En fait, les ennuis trouvaient le moyen de coller aux tabis de Rukia. Elle était constamment en danger. Elle l'avait toujours été. Et à l'image de sa sœur, il croyait le fil de sa vie toujours prêt à être sectionné par les griffes des Moires.

Le zanpakutō de Rukia rencontra en collision avec le sien dans un clash de métal. Elle était pleine d'énergie, avec une détermination qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ce qu'elle manquait en technique, elle compensait en stratégie. Un sourire perla sur ses lèvres lorsque perdu dans ses pensées, Sode no Shirayuki frôla son Kenseikan et le fit tomber sur le sol.

Rukia s'immobilisa immédiatement, atterré.

- Pardon, Nii-Sama.

Il recula pour mieux abattre son sabre contre le sien, faisant le métal hurler dans l'aurore. Sode no Shirayuki voltigea dans les airs et se planta dans un parterre de fleur à une centaine de mètres plus loin.

- À quoi bon, s'excuser ? Ton ennemi ne s'excusera pas lui. Je pensais que c'était une leçon déjà acquise.

Rukia acquiesça vigoureusement tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Au lieu d'aller ramasser son katana, Rukia se précipita pour ramasser le bijou en ivoire. Elle rendit l'objet à son frère avec une révérence. Byakuya saisit l'objet brièvement avant de le déposer avec indifférence près du plateau de rafraîchissement.

- Tes attaques sont encore un peu hésitantes. Tu dois rester ferme, Rukia. Ton adversaire ne doit déceler en toi aucune ouverture. Sinon, tu mourras.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Nii-Sama.

Il répondit le regard implacable.

- Tu ne pourrais pas même si tu le voulais.

Rukia essaya de digérer ses paroles. Byakuya se remit en position lentement. Aucune de ses attaques ne l'avait fait transpirer. Il avait dit vrai. Elle ne pourrait jamais le blesser. Elle pourrait essayer. _Jamais, elle n'arriverait à le décevoir._ Jamais. Il sentit un autre reiatsu très proche, son propriétaire dissimulé dans l'ombre de la véranda. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre sa signature. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son grand-père ne manquait pas une minute de son entrainement.

- On reprend.

Une heure plus tard, un couple de rouge-gorge tourbillonnait dans les airs tandis que les premières lueurs du jour réchauffaient l'herbe mouillé de la pelouse. Et Rukia... Rukia aussi blanche et pâle que la garde de Sode No Shirayuki vomissait tout le contenu de son estomac de manière peu élégante au-dessus d'un buisson d'azalée.

- Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Annonça Byakuya. Kumiko ?

L'ombre d'un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Kumiko sortit de l'ombre de la terrasse et ordonna à deux des gardes d'aider la jeune maîtresse. Rukia protesta mais se laissa entraîner loin du terrain d'entrainement.

- Je vais bien. Je me suis juste senti un peu malade. Kumiko-San, je vous assure que ça va.

Appeler Kumiko était presqu'une manière de punir sa médiocrité puisqu'il savait que sa gouvernante allait passer les trois prochaines heures à s'occuper de Rukia avec l'énergie, l'autorité, l'obstination et la virulence d'une maman poule pour ses petits.

Il se servit un autre verre d'eau.

- Rukia-san a bien progressé depuis la dernière fois.

Il reposa le verre avant d'effectuer une courte révérence. Ginrei l'invita à se relever aussitôt.

- Allons, allons, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'agenouiller devant le chef de famille.

Ginrei n'en fit rien néanmoins. Byakuya fit quelques pas sur la véranda, les pieds nus.

- Jii-Sama, pourquoi être arrivé en pleine nuit ? Je serais rentré plus tôt si j'avais su...

- Tu étais occupé comme doit normalement l'être, le capitaine de la sixième division.

Byakuya repensa à son entrevue avec Gin Ichimaru.

- Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu mon petit-fils. J'ai eu envie de lui rendre une petite visite.

- Jii-Sama, cette demeure est la vôtre pour aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira. Vous êtes le bienvenue, cela va de soi.

- Et la guerre ?

Byakuya secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas grand choses. Peu d'évènements avaient mérité d'être raconté.

- Tu es rentré du Hueco Mundo, blessé, si je ne m'abuse.

ByaKuya tourna le dos à Ginrei pour reprendre les Kenseikan qu'il avait mis de côté pendant l'entrainement.

- Tes sources sont fiables, oui.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion particulière dans sa voix.

- Très grièvement blessées. Rukia-San aussi.

- Tes sources ont grandement exagéré l'impact d'une piqûre de moustique sur ma cheville, Jii-Sama.

- Byakuya...

- Grand-père...

- Je suis content de voir que tu as pu servir le Sereitei au mieux de tes habilités. Mais bien sûr, des affaires urgentes m'amènent jusqu'ici.

Il crispa sa mâchoire et hocha la tête patiemment.

- Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il en fut autrement.

Ginrei poursuivit.

- Je me fais l'émissaire d'une ribambelle de vieux nobles capricieux.

- Ne le sont-ils pas tous ? dit-il avec détachement.

Ginrei écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Byakuya ne s'excusa pas de sa soudaine franchise. Il essuya patiemment la lame de Senbonzakura avec un bout de lin. Ginrei remarqua que quelques choses avaient changé chez son petit-fils. Il y avait une étrange lueur dans le regard de Byakuya. Quelques choses qui lui rappelaient son petit-fils lorsqu'il traversait encore l'âge tendre de l'adolescence, juste une petite flamme dans ses yeux gris sombre. Il soupira, ne sachant s'il devait être ravi ou au contraire tracasser de retrouver un peu de l'obstination et de la passion du jeune Byakuya.

- Byakuya...

- Quoi qu'il m'oblige à faire cette fois, je m'exécuterais volontiers.

Au moins, son sens des responsabilités étaient resté intacte.

- Ils veulent que tu te remaries.

Byakuya se figea, le katana en l'air. Senbonzakura retrouva son fourreau d'un coup sec.

- Pardon?

Toute trace de vulnérabilité avait consciencieusement disparu de son visage. Ginrei l'invita à faire quelques pas avec lui le long des corridors extérieurs.

- J'ai dû mal entendre, Grand-père. Je pensais avoir déjà rempli ces conditions.

Il y avait bien une clause qui voulait que le chef de la famille Kuchiki se marie. Mais Byakuya s'en était acquitté des années auparavant.

- En étant marié à Hisana-san, tu remplissais ses conditions. Mais sa disparition soudaine...

Byakuya dissimula sa contrariété sous un masque de neutralité. Mais Ginrei poursuivit en essayant de se montrer plus diplomate.

- ... Aussi bien que tragique a grandement bouleversé l'ordre établi, laissant la famille sans héritiers. Le fait que vous étiez, Rukia-San et toi, si proche du danger au même moment, a grandement fait réfléchir tes conseillers et tes alliés. S'il vous était arrivé quelques choses à tous les deux, dans le Hueco Mundo, nous nous serions trouvés face à un dilemme.

- La fonction de capitaine de sixième division n'a jamais entravé la fonction de chef de clan.

- Non, je présume. Je me jetais à corps perdus dans toutes mes batailles, sachant que je laissais le clan Kuchiki entre les mains capables de ton père, puis les tiennes.

Byakuya baissa la tête en repensant à la promesse faite à ses parents de veiller à ce que l'ordre et l'équilibre de la famille soit conservé. Il hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, nous savons que c'est un pas important à franchir pour un homme dans ta position. Nous ne voulons en rien précipiter ta décision. Mais Byakuya-Sama, l'avenir de la famille repose sur tes épaules seules et ce n'est point juste.

Byakuya se tourna vers la fontaine de bambou qui se trouvait dans le jardin, juste au pied de la statue de pierre d'une femme en tenue traditionnelle jouant de la mandoline. Sa mère Sakura avait été un excellent modèle. Douce, calme, c'était une femme courageuse et vertueuse. Il avait longtemps cherché des traits similaires chez son épouse. Et à bien des égards, Hisana avait rempli ses critères. Mais... Aujourd'hui, refaire sa vie, tout recommencer lui semblait une épreuve plus terrible que la recherche de son bankai.

- Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. Reprit Ginrei.

- Il n'y a aucune femme au Sereitei susceptible de retenir mon attention plus de deux minutes, Grand-père. Avoua-t-il finalement. De plus le sentiment doit être réciproque.

- Alors Rukia-san devrait se marier. Elle rendrait ainsi un peu de ce que lui a apporté cette famille. Elle est en âge.

Byakuya s'arrêta net. Obliger Rukia à épouser le premier imbécile issue d'une famille noble venu. Ce serait pire. Ce serait un véritable déshonneur. Il n'aurait plus de fierté s'il gâchait le bonheur de Rukia.

- Non.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ce n'est pas la responsabilité de Rukia.

- Tu parles comme si tu as déjà réfléchi à la question.

Byakuya observait toujours l'eau ruisseler dans la fontaine.

- Renji Abarai, mon lieutenant, deviendra sans doute capitaine dans un futur proche.

- Je vois. Elle a vaincu un espada. Rukia-san est doué. Elle fera un très bon lieutenant.

- Oui, sans doute. Mais Grand-père, tu te trompes sur mes intentions.

Ginrei se tourna vers lui, l'écoutant attentivement.

- Je veux que le moment venu, elle me succède.

Ginrei eut un hoquet de surprise. Byakuya continua son chemin. Bien sûr, ce moment était encore loin dans son esprit. Il faudrait plusieurs siècles pour préparer Rukia. Il avait pris conscience que Rukia était une Kuchiki et qu'il ne servait à rien de la garder éloignée de son destin.

* * *

Remarque: En visionnant et revisionnant l'anime, en lisant et relisant le manga, je ne peux pas jurer que Gin ait laissé gagner Toshiro ( c'est dire l'ambiguïté des actions du personnage). Mais c'est comme ça que j'ai choisi de l'interpréter. Je sais que Toshiro est un génie et que son bankai déchire. Mais quand Toshiro est prompt à dégainer Hyourinmaru, Gin use de tout un arsenal de feintes, d'esquives, de technique sans même en appeler à son zanpakuto. C'est pour ça que je pense que dans ce moment particulier, il démontre un sang-froid de combattant exceptionnel. J'ai acquis la certitude qu'il aurait pu profiter de la situation et tuer ou blesser Toshiro mais ne l'a pas fait. Puis, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'Aizen lui a demandé de tuer Rukia. Pour quel autre raison sinon à part la paresse! Jusque là, Gin n'avait pas vraiment agi en traitre à la face du monde. Tosen s'était battu contre Zaraki en utilisant son bankai. C'était pour moi un moment clé où Aizen testait sa loyauté. Voilà, je ne sais pas si mon explication est clair.

Allez ! On se motive ! On laisse un petit mot ! Xoxo

Prochain chapitre : Les deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie.


	6. Les deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I wish very much I did. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

J'ai une petite pensée pour le Japon et surtout ma soeurette adoptive, Ayami-chan. Take care!

Je dois dire que je suis contente de toutes les réponses positives que j'ai reçu. Cela me va droit au coeur. Cela me booste à terminer cette fic. J'essayerais de publier une à deux fois cette semaine. Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, **Axel Gabriel**, **Lizziemie, Pyjacks**, **Adlaide**, **Cika**, **Anonyme** ( laisse un pseudo la prochaine fois!;) ) Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas. Ce serait dommage d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Anonyme** : D'abord Merci ! Je sais pas trop pour le peu de reviews, vu que je suis une newbie dans ce fandom!C'est sûr j'ai les narines qui enflent ! Il n'y en a jamais assez ! Mais je trouve ça déjà extraordinaire que tu aies pris la peine de laisser un mot ! Oui, j'espère que l'histoire tiendra toujours debout quand on arrivera à la fin. Je sais pas si ce que je prévois est à la hauteur but hahahaha ! Je rigole d'avance. J'y vais au feeling. Chacun s'est fait sa propre petite idée des relations entre les personnages. De plus comme j'ai dû insérer des OC pour que ça colle, je suis un peu stressé. Mais bon, on va faire en sorte que ça colle.

**Lizziemie**: J'essayerais de le garder vivant aussi longtemps que possible. Je te fais peur là ? ! Hihihihihihi!

**Axel Gabriel**: L'homme a des réticences et on verra bien pourquoi dans le chapitre suivant. Bwahahahaha! Je rigole d'avance ! Non, il n'y avait pas de gagnant mais je pense que le duel a eu lieu tout de même. C'est juste que j'ai senti des hésitations dans la détermination de Gin à ce moment là. Parce que s'il voulait vraiment massacrer Hitsugaya comme le traitre bonimenteur qu'il était. Il s'y serait pris avec plus de conviction. Mais sur ce coup là, Mig est team GinHum comme tu le sais. ^_^ Heu, vu la portée et la précision de Shinsou, je ne peux que présumer qu'il n'était pas très sérieux. Je veux dire touché et affaiblie comme il l'était, il serait sans doute mort. En même temps, cette scène joue sur l'intensité dramatique. Mais j'ai adoré le comique ( uho, et il ouvre un oeil comme s'il à mal visé. Dans le combat contre shinsou, il explique les capacités de rétractation de sa lame et sa vitesse. Si vraiment il voulait tuer petite Rukia, je me dis. Je sais surtout qu'il semble éprouver une certaine rivalité/curiosité/fascination pour Byakuya. Il semble aimer le taquiner ( Gin/Bya/ Ken 1ère scène) . Oui, oui, Slash Maniac! Voilà pourquoi le couple Bya/gyn est possible! Je t'imagine donner un coup de pied à Matsumoto pour qu'elle se pousse à côté juste pour assouvir tes envies ! Bwahahahaha ! XD)

J'essaye de pas en faire trop mais j'ai peur de laisser traîner et d'oublier mon "plot". Le temps est mon ennemi! XD

**Adlaide**: Merci. C'est le plus beau des compliments. ;)

**pyjacks:** Merci! Oui, j'ai de la chance, l'inspiration est au rendez-vous alors je traîne pas. Je vais essayer de publier deux fois par semaine et deux fois le week-end. Je dis bien essayer. Je ne veux pas que cette fic traîne dans un tiroir. Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. Gin gardera-il sa tête sur ses épaules? Qui trouvera grâce aux yeux de Byakuya? C'est pas dans ce chapitre-ci que tu trouveras la réponse. J'aime vous torturer. ^^ Oui, j'embrasse sans problème la part sombre de Gin moi aussi. C'est ce qui fait qu'il est à part après tout, ces multiples facettes contradictoires.

**Cika**: Merci! La présentation en italique! C'est une des excentricité de Mig. Contente que tu trouves ça drôle!

* * *

- 6 -

Les deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie

**Hitsugaya Tōshirō**

_Capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei 13_

_Ami d'enfance de Momo Hinamori. _

_Il était contrarié quand son lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku laissait des miettes de Kaki confits sur son bureau. Cela le contraria encore plus quand leur absence commença à le déranger. _

xXxoxXx

Pile, Ichimaru Gin mourrait. Face, il vivait. Pile, Ichimaru...

Tōshirō lança la pièce de Kan dans les airs. Allongé sur le dos dans le canapé, il la regarda tournoyer longtemps avant de la rattraper et de découvrir le résultat du vote de la fée « Hasard ». Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu jeter un coup d'œil la pièce lui glissa des mains pour aller rouler sur le parquet, s'arrêtant pour son plus grand désespoir sur la tranche, coincé dans une des plinthes du plancher. Il soupira et dissimula son visage avec son avant-bras. Le bureau était calme sans Matsumoto. La paperasse ne s'amoncelait pas sur le cabinet. Le canapé était même libre pour qu'il fasse la sieste. Même les quartiers de la division étaient tranquilles. Quand Matsumoto passait dans les couloirs, elle provoquait des sifflements, du chahutage dans les rangs, et une bonne dizaine de saignement de nez. Quand elle marchait à ses côtés, elle stoppait le temps à sa manière.

Cela faisait partie des petites choses qui l'agaçait à propos de son lieutenant et qui aujourd'hui lui manquait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût.

La réunion de la matinée avec Yamamoto s'était révélée moins pénible à suivre que la première. Sans doute parce que le nom de Matsumoto avait été mentionné moins souvent. Yamamoto leur avait juste annoncé le succès du transfert du prisonnier numéro 1 Aizen Sousuke vers un lieu tenu secret où il purgerait la totalité de sa peine. Après avoir étudié le rapport de tous les capitaines présent à l'interrogatoire, le Central 46 avait aussi statué qu'il était plus sage de confier la décision finale concernant Gin Ichimaru entre les mains de ses pairs.

Pour eux, c'était une bonne manière de mettre en pratique le nouveau système juridico-militaire du Gotei 13. L'équilibre du système avait été mis en danger lorsqu'après avoir tué tous les membres du central 46, Aizen avait usurpé leur identité pour condamner Rukia Kuchiki à la peine de mort. L'intelligence du central avait donc décidé d'élargir les flux d'échange et de communication entre les deux ministères et de décentraliser un peu la chaine de commandement. Dommage, selon Tōshirō, que leur premier acte de bonne volonté concerne Gin. Le vote ne pouvait avoir lieu néanmoins que lorsque le Gotei 13 serait au complet. Il avait donc encore quelques semaines devant lui.

Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien voter. S'il votait en faveur de la détention préventive, il trahirait en quelques sortes Hinamori et toutes les victimes d'Aizen, Gin et Tousen. Mais s'il votait pour que l'on mette à mort ce serpent venimeux, c'est son lieutenant qu'il trahirait, la première personne à avoir cru en lui. La personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné ou douté de lui. La personne sans laquelle il ne serait devenu capitaine. Il trahirait le sacrifice de Matsumoto.

Il ne savait pas comment mais Matsumoto avait puisé en elle pour trouver son bankai et pour sauver la vie de Gin Ichimaru. Ce n'était pas un seul miracle. C'était plusieurs petits miracles attachés les uns aux autres. Qu'elle ait simplement réussi à matérialiser Haineko et à dominer son zanpakutō était tout simplement extraordinaire.

Tōshirō ferma les yeux. Si Gin restait en vie... Il essaya d'imaginer un monde où Gin continuerait tranquillement de vivre. Enfin pas tranquillement, La prison d'Onmitsukidō était le pire endroit sur la Terre des Esprits. Toutefois il y aurait toujours une part de lui qui ne serait pas totalement tranquille si Gin Ichimaru restait en vie. Car il était impossible de connaitre ses motivations. Impossible de savoir quand il allait frapper à nouveau. Mais s'il venait à mourir, Tōshirō sera celui qui devra expliquer à Rangiku. Cela seulement le dissuada de poursuivre le jeu des hypothèses. Très bien. Il fallait qu'il laisse faire le temps.

Il avait au moins quinze jours, à compter d'aujourd'hui, date à laquelle aura lieu l'examen de capitaine, pour prendre une décision. Peut-être qu'entre temps, Matsumoto se réveillera. Il espérait que Matsumoto serait réveillé. On frappa à la porte. Il se demanda qui pouvait le déranger en l'absence de son lieutenant.

- Entrez !

Kira Izuru passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Hitsugaya-Taicho !

- Oui ?

Il bondit immédiatement et ramassa son zanpakutō dans le même élan. Kira entra dans la pièce, le visage tendu. Toshiro s'inquiéta immédiatement.

- C'est Momo ? Ou Matsumoto ? L'une d'elle s'est réveillée ? Il est arrivé quelques choses !

Kira secoua la tête.

- Oh non, toutes mes excuses, Capitaine Hitsugaya. Quand je leur ai rendu visite à toutes les deux ce matin, elles étaient toujours en train de dormir.

Hitsugaya hocha la tête et posa son zanpakutō sur la table basse.

- Très bien, qu'est-ce qui vous amène Lieutenant Izuru ?

Hitsugaya se mit en tête de préparer du thé mais congela la théière et son contenu par inadvertance. Il fulmina tout seul devant l'objet de cuivre avec une furieuse envie d'appeler Rangiku à l'aide.

Il se tourna vers le lieutenant Izuru. Bon, il n'y aurait pas de thé. Il n'était pas un très bon hôte. Et après ?

- Izuru. Oui ?

Le lieutenant Izuru hésita longuement avant de prendre l'initiative de reposer la bouilloire sur son socle et de préparer le thé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kira posa deux tasses de thé brûlant devant eux avant de s'assoir.

- Un problème Izuru-fukutaicho ?

Kira baissa la tête.

- Le capitaine Ichimaru ? Je voudrais obtenir l'obtenir l'autorisation de lui rendre visite.

Hitsugaya n'eut pas l'air surpris par sa demande. En fait, il s'était attendu à tout moment à ce que Kira vienne faire cette requête. Il baissa la tête, pensif.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible malheureusement.

- Je vous en prie, Hitsugaya-Taicho.

Kira s'était adressé à la mauvaise personne. Seul Soifon et le directeur de l'unité pénitentiaire Koshinko Geren contrôlait l'accès du Senzaikyū aux visiteurs extérieurs. Tōshirō avait obtenu un accès provisoire seulement le temps de l'interrogatoire. Il ne savait pas s'il serait exaucé à nouveau s'il lui prenait envie de perdre quelques heures de sa vie en compagnie de Gin Ichimaru. Ce qui le dérangeait dans la requête de Kira, c'était surtout qu'il ne savait pas quel sentiment y était attaché. Hitsugaya dévisagea le jeune homme, cherchant toute trace de l'hystérie qui avait animé bien des fois depuis Aizen le regard d'Hinamori.

- J'ai tenté de m'approcher du Senzaikyū mais les membres de l'ontmitsukido m'en ont empêché.

- Oui, des mesures extrêmement strictes ont été prises pour assurer la sécurité du prisonnier et du Sereitei. Ichimaru n'est pas un prisonnier ordinaire. Il est extrêmement dangereux.

Toshiro fit exprès de ne pas appeler Ichimaru par son titre. Il pensait que cela aurait le mérite d'ouvrir les yeux d'Izuru sur le nouveau statut de Gin au sein de la Soul Society. Kira le regarda dans les yeux.

- Vous pensez que je suis encore paralysé par l'admiration comme Hinamori ?

Hitsugaya ne répondit pas. Il avait oublié combien le lieutenant de la troisième division pouvait se montrer intuitif et perspicace. Il but une gorgée de son thé.

- Je vous rassure, Capitaine. Ce n'est pas le cas. Cela n'a jamais été ainsi entre nous. S'il y a une personne qui savait bien ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire du capitaine Ichimaru, c'est bien moi.

Tōshirō se pencha en avant incertain d'avoir bien compris Kira.

- Si le capitaine Ichimaru a caché sa trahison, il n'a jamais caché qu'il était prompt à la trahison, me préparant donc à prendre la relève.

Tōshirō se montra encore plus surpris. Kira prit une autre gorgée de thé.

- Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps. Mais éventuellement, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur tuteur. C'est pourquoi, quelques soit le sort qui lui sera réservé, je souhaite le remercier une dernière fois.

- Kira !

- Attention, je ne dis pas que je partage la cause du capitaine Ichimaru. Je crois en ma mission de Shinigami contrairement à lui. Mais, il y a toujours eu quelques choses qui précédaient sa mission de shinigami. Quelques choses comme... Je ne sais pas. Il avait un objectif je ne peux trouver de meilleurs mots.

Kira prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

- Il avait un but qui dépassait de loin le cadre de la division. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que ça.

- Je comprends.

- C'est un personnage. Il s'est comporté comme tel. Ne nous laissant jamais l'atteindre. Ne nous laissant jamais voir au-delà. Il était inaccessible, et parfois cruel. Bien des fois, sa malice nous a placés en opposition avec les autres divisions. Mais chaque fois que la troisième division a eu besoin de lui il était là. Nombre de fois, je l'ai vu sauver la vie de ses subordonnées. Noblesse ou pas, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Vous comprenez ? Personne n'est mort sous son commandement. Personne ne quittait son commandement. Personne n'avait même envie de quitter le bateau sous lui. Personne n'a eu à se mouiller pour lui. Je ne peux pas simplement oublier ce qu'il nous a appris.

Tōshirō caressa son menton, songeur.

- Je vois.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur Matsumoto, vous savez ? Elle aurait fait l'impensable ?

- Oui.

- Je la comprends aussi.

Tōshirō baissa la tête avec un soupir qui rappelait l'enfant en lui.

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, Kira...

Kira acquiesça la mine aussi sinistre que lorsqu'il venait d'arriver. Il continua de boire son thé en silence. Tōshirō prit une gorgée de sa tasse avec une grimace. Son thé était froid.

**Renji Abarai**

_ Lieutenant de la sixième division sous les ordres de Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Ami de Kira Izuru et de Rukia Kuchiki. _

_Il voulait monter plus haut que les nuages, pas s'installer au Paradis. _

xXxoxXx

La pièce de monnaie virevolta dans les airs, ses faces argentées baignés de part et d'autres par les dernières lueurs du crépuscule. Une autre main que celle de son propriétaire initiale récupéra le kan et la grosse tête de Rukia Kuchiki se refléta grossièrement sur les verres teintés de la paire de solaire de Renji Abarai. Rukia esquissa un large sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, les mains sur les hanches comme si elle venait de retrouver un Chappy dans sa boite de céréales.

- Si ce n'est pas la petite princesse ?

Son petit poing rentra violemment en collision avec la tête de Renji.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Hurla-t-il en retour.

Elle se frotta les mains et vint s'assoir à côté de lui sur les marches de l'entrée de la dixième division.

- Tu es de bien bonne humeur !

- Je sens qu'aujourd'hui et demain seront un bon jour, Renji. Expliqua Rukia, l'air faussement grave.

Renji repoussa ses lunettes.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

Rukia se tourna vers lui.

- Nii-Sama m'encourage à passer l'examen d'officier ! Annonça-t-elle sur un ton guilleret.

Renji fronça les sourcils. Rukia aurait pu rajouter à la fin de ses phrases les mots « pyon » et « Chappy » que le rouquin n'aurait pas réagi différemment.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Il t'a dit qu'il t'encourageait. Ce sont les mots du capitaine Kuchiki ?

- Bien sûr que non, il ne l'a pas vraiment dit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Une lueur confuse dans ses yeux violets, la jeune femme scruta son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Renji ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Moi, rien ! Marmonna-t-il.

- Renji Abarai ! Réprimanda Rukia en posant ses deux mains en pâte à modeler sur son visage.

Quand il ne répondit pas, elle pressa plus fort les mots hors de sa bouche, et le fit parler comme une vieille carpe.

- J'attends Kira...Il voulait... que je l'accompagne... auprès de Tōshirō Hitsugaya-Taicho... demander une audience pour aller ... voir... Gin Ichimaru.

La bonne humeur sur le visage de Rukia se fit la malle à grande vitesse. Renji s'en voulut tout de suite d'avoir répondu à sa question.

- Oh !

- Oui, j'ai fait la même tête. Mais c'était son capitaine. Je pense qu'il en a besoin pour tourner la page.

- Renji, depuis quand es-tu devenu si intuitif ?

- Depuis que je suis considéré pour un poste de capitaine.

- Non ?

Renji hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- Ukitake-Taicho m'a recommandé auprès du conseil des treize divisions. J'ai mes six signatures. Il ne m'en manque plus que sept ou du moins les quatre capitaines restants.

Rukia poussa un petit cri de joie.

- Tu es dans ton gigai, n'est-ce-pas ? Chappy-pyon-pyon !

- Ne te moque pas de Chappy, Renji. C'est très sérieux.

- Mouais.

- C'est génial, Renji ! C'était ton rêve. Tu vas réaliser ton rêve !

Renji l'observa incrédule.

- Mais qui es-tu ?

Avec un coup de pied sur le crâne, Rukia lui rappela qui elle était.

- Je ne peux pas être contente pour toi. Et puis de quoi tu te plains ?

Renji haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien.

En vérité, il avait une petite idée sur la question. Il pensait qu'il l'aurait senti. Cette étincelle de fierté, ce sentiment d'accomplissement si cher. Il pensait que dès qu'il aurait sa nomination. Il se sentirait comblé. Mais cela n'avait rien changé. Le capitaine Kuchiki le traitait toujours comme s'il était moins que la crotte sous sa semelle. L'homme ne le voyait pas. Il n'avait pas eu un mot de félicitation. Rien du tout. Byakuya Kuchiki avait accueilli cette annonce avec froideur. Il n'avait même pas offert sa signature.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Renji tandis que le poing en l'air il dénonçait cette injustice. Rukia le regarda faire curieusement, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait soudain piqué. Renji sembla réalisé qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans l'arène d'un colisée et se rassit sur les marches à côté d'elle.

- Nii-Sama n'a rien dit pour ta nomination. Déduisit Rukia.

Renji acquiesça.

- Je sais que c'est ton frère. Mais il est insupportable. Bon dieu ce que je peux détester ce type. Il est sans âme. Il me donne envie de...

Renji serra à nouveau le poing. Rukia prit ses mains dans ses minuscules menottes et le dévisagea le regard luisant. En grande tragédienne de théâtre, elle repoussa une mèche devant ses yeux.

- Tu te ferais tuer Renji.

La vérité eut le mérite de le faire sourire pendant quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers Rukia. Elle passa son bras autour de son épaule. Mais comme elle avait les membres les plus court du Sereitei, ses mains arrivèrent à peine à mi-chemin de son omoplate. C'était un geste qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu exécuté. Rukia frotta tant qu'elle put comme elle avait vu faire Ichigo avec ses sœurs tant de fois. C'était une bonne manière d'apporter du réconfort à quelqu'un, lui avait-il expliqué alors. Rukia avait pris note.

- Je suis sûr que Nii-Sama a noté tes efforts à son service. Mais il est très préoccupé ces temps dernier. De plus, je suis sûr que l'indifférence de mon frère n'est pas réellement ce qui te tracasse.

Renji baissa la tête.

- Je suis terrifié, Rukia.

- Renji...

- Si je ne suis pas accepté, je continuerais sous les ordres de Kuchiki-Taicho. Rien n'aura changé ni en bien, ni en mal. Je ne décevrais personne. Je ne me décevrais même pas. Mais si je réussis, je deviendrais capitaine. Tu te rends compte ! Capitaine ? J'oublie certains jours de lacer mes chaussures. On me confiera une garnison toute entière.

- Tu t'en sortiras très bien.

- Ouais ?

- J'en suis sûre, je te connais. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir capitaine. Tu es courageux comme une armée, Renji. Et loyal ! Et stupide aussi au point de risquer ta vie pour un inconnu. Tu es travailleur. Tu es doué. Je ne connais personne de mieux préparer que toi.

Elle lui sourit avec empathie, une expression qu'il n'avait vue alors chez personne d'autre.

- Alors quelques encouragements de son altesse, et tu deviens une autre personne.

Rukia tourna la tête, pince-sans-rire.

- Tu es juste jaloux, Abarai-Taicho.

Renji se mit à pleurer de désespoir d'avoir vu ses sentiments démasqué avant de réaliser qu'elle l'avait appelé « capitaine ». Il passa un bras autour d'elle, serra son petit corps contre le sien et regarda en silence le soleil se coucher derrière l'un des miradors du Sereitei.

* * *

Je ne peux pas jurer qu'il se passe plein de choses dans ce chapitre. Mais il était nécessaire et puis c'est bon de revoir Renji ! ^_^

Devant la brièveté de ce chapitre, vous avez deux fois plus de raison de vouloir me laisser des review haineuses. Ne vous en privez pas ! Pyon! Pyon!

Prochain chapitre : Shinigami Cup Golden

Xoxo


	7. Shinigami Cup Golden

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Wish I had a kid like Yachiru ! Mais Bleach ne m'appartient pas et je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Je remercie donc tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un mot la dernière fois, **BeN**, **Pyjacks**, **Eilisande**, et bien sûr, **Axel Gabriel **vous êtes des amours vraiment ! Il faut continuer! Cela me booste à finir cette fic ! Votre soutien est très important pour moi! Pour les autres ce n'est pas perdu, vous pouvez encore vous rattraper. Grâce aux stats, je sais que vous êtes là venant de beaucoup de pays, Suisse, Canada, Espagne, Madagascar, Finlande etc. J'ai les yeux pleins d'étoiles en permanence grâce à vous ! Merci!

**BeN:** Oh j'ai la trouille du coup! Comme je l'ai dit j'espère que mes OC ne seront pas trop nul. Trop Mary-Sue! Trop pénible ! Hope they don't suck en gros ! XD  
**pyjacks:** S'il y a une choses qui m'a frappé chez Gin dès sa première apparition, c'est la transparence dont il peut faire preuve. Autant Aizen a dissimulé sa sournoiserie sous un masque affable et vertueux. Autant Gin a toujours été un "salop" et un type bizarre aux yeux de tous et n'a jamais souffert de problème d'image. Selon un bonus Bleach, la troisième division signalait même le caractère espiègle de leur capitaine comme un avertissement aux nouvelles recrues. Le capitaine Gin travaille sérieusement et s'amuse tout aussi sérieusement! Il faut donc savoir apprécier son humour ! Donc je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. De plus, j'ai trouvé Kira nettement plus déterminé dans son dernier combat face à un fraccion. Il était badass ! Il s'était comme émancipé un peu, assumant ce qu'il était c'est à dire un type essentiellement dépressif et sombre. Je trouve donc qu'il était normal de rappeler que l'influence qu'avait Gin sur ses subordonnées n'avait rien à voir avec la manipulation d'Aizen sur les siens. ;)

**Eilisande:** Je suis d'accord c'est trop rare en français et comme tu dis c'est surement la faute à l'avancement de la publication FR. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a amené à écrire cette fic. Moi, je suis le manga en anglais et l'anime en vost donc c'est vrai que ça aide à rester à jour. Ce n'est pas que le fandom français est pauvre en bonne fic, hein. Au contraire! Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de slash et que ce n'est pas véritablement ma tasse de thé. En tout cas, tes mots me vont droit au coeur ! *o*

**Axel Gabriel:** Ah la première scène, avec cette scène je suis tombé amoureuse de la Soul Society ! Bwahahahahaha !

Quand on regarde, Renji est revenu de loin, de petits délinquants à possible capitaine. Je trouve son parcours exemplaire. Mais imagine-toi avoir à diriger une division de près de 200 shinigamis... Y a de quoi avoir les pétoches ! Et puis Bya-Kun en tant que chef du clan Kuchiki, n'est pas programmé pour voir la grandeur des autres. Il est programmé pour voir sa propre grandeur ! Hihihihihihihih! Lol, on sait tous ce que Byakuya est très compliqué. Renji n'a servi sous son commandement qu'à peine un an ou deux. Il doit avoir les boules de ne pas avoir récupérer son investissement et d'avoir à chercher un autre lieutenant. Il y a tout un tas de raisons à son indifférence.

Ah mais en même temps, Gin s'est fourré dans une telle situation. Je ne suis pas superman. Je ne fais pas de miracle. ^_^ On verra bien ! Faudra attendre le vote des capitaines !

Bon c'est l'heure du "Shinigami Cup!", j'espère que vous apprécierais ce chapitre et Chappy!

* * *

- 7-

Shinigami cup Golden

**Byakuya Kuchiki **

_Capitaine de la sixième division_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Des témoins de la scène qui va suivre pensent qu'il ferait un bon père de famille..._

xXxOxXx

Quand il avait dit à son grand-père qu'il était prêt à exécuter le souhait des Anciens, il ne s'était pas imaginé que sept jours plus tard, il serait installé autour d'une longue table traditionnelle à auditionner des fiancées potentielles.

Son visage était pour le moins crispé dans une seule expression, comme figé dans le plâtre. De temps en temps, il pressait ses lèvres ensembles, un tic nerveux presque imperceptible sur son visage amorphe. Cela arrivait en particulier quand Maremi, la sœur aîné du lieutenant Omaeda se penchait en avant pour saisir un biscuit et lui offrir un clin d'œil. Byakuya pensait au suicide à ce moment-là. Non, c'était la voie douce. Il pensait à lui écraser son biscuit sur le visage juste pour que les miettes dissimulent un peu de sa laideur. Bien qu'il ne lèverait jamais les mains sur une femme. Du moins une femme qui ne saurait lui rendre la pareille.

À ses côtés, Mareyo était un contraste. Elle était d'une beauté sans artifice dont le seul tort était de ne pas connaitre la vanité. Elle était bien trop aphasique et réservé pour proposer un quelconque intérêt.

Ses autres prétendantes n'étaient pas mieux loties. La brunette, assise à la gauche de Ginrei, -il ne se souvenait pas son nom- n'avait pas quitté son biscuit des yeux comme une vache en plein désert. Sa compagne avait aussi une tête aux formes anguleuses qui menaçait à tout moment de glisser de son cou comme un jeu de bilboquet. Si la nature s'était montrée plus généreuse avec leur compagne de droite avec ses cheveux bleus nuit monté dans un chignon aristocratique, son manque de savoir-vivre par contre obligeait cette dernière à mâcher la bouche ouverte et à prendre la parole quand on ne la lui avait pas donnée.

C'était une belle brochette de tout ce qui se faisait de pire dans la noblesse de la Soul Society. Quel idée de les avoir laissé tout organiser de l'arrangement floral hideux aux services d'un nouveau traiteur. Rien ne lui convenait. Son Taiyaki à la banane n'avait pas la bonne forme. Il y avait trop d'orchidées. Il trouvait les orchidées vulgaires. La table était un festival de couleurs franches. Il n'aimait que les couleurs pastel douce. La nourriture était étrange pour le peu qu'il puisse en juger. Elle semblait plaire à Maremi Omaeda et cela seul le dissuada de manger.

Byakuya avait envie de demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Mais il s'abstint à la dernière minute car la chaperonne des filles Omaeda, une femme dont l'âge devait se rapprocher du double de celui du général Yamamoto, s'étaient mis en tête de vanter leur mérite. En de telles circonstances, il n'était nullement bon d'admettre qu'il était capable de parler. Il préférait nettement passer pour un de ses nobles distants incapable de faire la conversation. Au lieu d'écouter, il tourna la tête vers une de ses servantes et lui demanda de rapporter son gâteau à la Banane en cuisine en prévenant le chef qu'il manquait certainement de moelleux et d'épices. La domestique s'exécuta aussitôt.

En vérité, il ne l'avait pas goûté. Mais si cela l'aidait à s'extraire un peu de ce cauchemar, de cette embuscade organisée par des gens qui semblait nourrir une profonde rancune envers lui, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Le bilboquet prit la parole et lui demanda s'il aimait la musique. Ce cauchemar ne connaissait pas de fin.

Byakuya sentit le reiatsu de Rukia à proximité. Elle était accompagnée par Abarai Renji. Ce dernier suintait du reiatsu partout dans le jardin de l'aile Sud. Byakuya était sur le point de se lever de table avec une excuse parfaitement acceptable pour abréger son dessert quand la servante retourna avec son gâteau. La pauvre femme sentait la peur et n'osa pas croiser son regard.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mimosa-san ?

La petite brune déglutit avec peine avant de s'incliner pour implorer son pardon.

- Kuchiki-Sama, le chef... Enfin... Le chef vous fait...dire...

La jeune femme hésita longtemps avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et déballa d'une traite.

- Le chef vous fait dire que ce gâteau est cuit à la perfection, que vous pouvez le tester au toucher et que vous devez certainement manquer d'odorat pour apprécier auquel cas ce n'est pas son problème.

Toutes les jeunes femmes présentes eurent un hoquet unanime de surprise. La mâchoire du bilboquet cogna la table ou presque. Le silence tomba sur la tablée. Ginrei leva les yeux vers son petit-fils et sirota quelques gorgées de thé. Une aura sombre enveloppait le maître de maison. Sans bougez d'un millimètre, Byakuya se contenta de répéter son premier ordre.

- Rapportez en cuisine.

La jeune femme s'exécuta promptement avant de revenir moins d'une minute plus tard avec l'assiette.

- Kuchiki-Sama, je suis désolé mais le chef... S'il vous plait, monseigneur...

Byakuya ne fit point preuve de bonne volonté.

- Rapportez en cuisine.

La jeune femme repartit pour mieux revenir aux bords des larmes.

- Kuchiki-Sama... Je vous en prie ! Ne m'obligez pas à retourner là-bas.

Quitte à passer pour un sadique qui aimait torturer ses domestiques le soir dans le donjon sombre de son château, Byakuya resta imperturbable. La jeune fille retourna en cuisine à contrecœur. Au bout du dixième aller-retour, la pauvre Mimosa approcha le point de non-retour et envisagea de jeter son tablier et de se jeter par le balcon en prime.

Ni le chef, ni Byakuya-Sama n'avait cédé d'un millimètre. Ginrei se racla la gorge en s'essuyant dans une serviette. Byakuya relâcha un peu de Reiryoku dans la pièce. La violence qui colorait son aura d'un rouge sombre laissa ses invités sans voix. La femme bilboquet sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Ginrei pencha la tête sur les côtés avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Il était clair qu'il retrouvait bien là son petit-fils. Les deux Kuchiki tournèrent la tête en même temps vers la porte lorsqu'ils sentirent la proximité d'un Reiryoku aussi virulent et passionné que celui du maître de maison.

Quand il entendit des bruits de chahut derrière la cloison, il éloigna avec autorité la servante et ouvrit la porte. Qui se permettait de troubler la sérénité de sa maison ? Le culot de cet homme de venir se présenter devant lui après cet affront.

La porte coulissa et une petite femme qui devait tout au plus dépasser Rukia d'une demi-tête lui fit face. Son Kimono écarlate dont les broderies semblaient cousues de fil d'or et de soie rouge s'achevait dans une très longue traîne derrière elle. Son éventail claqua bruyamment quand elle le déplia devant ses yeux vert clairs et souffla un courant d'air froid sur le visage hébété de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Il détailla la jeune femme des pieds à la tête. Sa peau de bronze lui rappelait vaguement ce démon espiègle qu'était Yoruichi. Elle devait sortir du même moule s'il devait noter l'insistance avec laquelle elle brassait l'air sur son visage de manière agaçante. Des broches en or et autres breloque retenaient ses cheveux ébène dans un chignon compliqué. Deux grosses mèches dorées retenu par deux rubans rouge couraient jusqu'à sa croupe en forme de coeur. Le rose colora temporairement le cou et les oreilles du noble et il détourna les yeux dédaigneusement. Elle éloigna son large éventail de soie juste assez longtemps pour balayer la pièce du regard. Enfin, elle traversa devant Byakuya sans le voir et considéra Ginrei de haut en bas. Son éventail servit à masquer sa bouche encore une fois.

Ses yeux verts restèrent neutres. La jeune femme baissa son éventail et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle s'inclina de tout son long.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Monseigneur. Dites-moi ce qui n'allait pas avec le taiyaki à la banane. Que puis-je faire pour me rendre agréable ?

Byakuya était sur le point de faire remarquer à la nouvelle venue son impolitesse. Ginrei semblait lui aussi à bout de patience. Mais tout à coup, le démon en kimono lança une œillade coquine vers Ginrei et tomba à genoux devant lui, surprenant le vieil homme et le faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Si seulement je savais comment vous satisfaire, je ressortirais terriblement enrichie de cette expérience. Donnez-moi une autre chance, Kuchiki-Sama. Laissez-moi apprendre à vous servir... Au nom de ma famille, de mon honneur, acceptez mes excuses les plus sincères car j'ai fauté par excès d'orgueil.

Sans plus de préambules, de grosses larmes cristallines se formèrent le long de ses joues, et son kimono ouvert dévoila juste assez de peau pour faire rougir le stoïque Ginrei. Ne pouvant plus y tenir, Byakuya souleva l'assiette dessert dans les airs avant de la reposer brutalement sur la table. L'assistance sursauta avec divers soupirs féminins.

Le démon rouge se redressa et se tourna vers lui. La jeune dévergondé sembla enfin prendre en compte sa présence. Quel manque de modestie ! Il ne savait pas ce qui devait le plus le mettre en colère que la jeune femme souille sa maison en déployant des charmes futiles et indélicats, qu'elle fasse du charme à son grand-père, qu'elle l'ignore...

- Kuchiki-Sama...

Elle se tourna vers Ginrei.

- Kuchiki –Sama ! Oh ! Bien sûr ! Père avait mentionné la stupide broche que vous portez en permanence dans les cheveux ! Mais c'est encore à la mode ce genre de chose ? Soit.

Ça c'était la coupe qui faisait déborder le vase. En sentant qu'il ne désirerait rien de plus que de flanquer à cette dévergondée, la fessée qu'il lui avait manqué pendant toute son enfance, il recula vers la sortie drapée dans sa dignité. Mais c'était sans compter sur la persistance de la femme démon qui rampa rapidement jusqu'à ses pieds sans plus de cérémonie.

- Je n'ai pas tout de suite vu que vous étiez un homme, je m'en excuse Monseigneur.

Quoi ? Que venait-elle de dire ? Byakuya recula en arrière quand elle fit mine de vouloir s'approcher de lui. Quel était ce monstre ? D'où sortait ce monstre ? Qui avait créé un tel monstre ?

- D'où sortez-vous ? Vous avez dépassé...articula-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

Une des trappes dans le sol s'ouvrit et Yachiru sortit le bout de son nez, comme un rat à la recherche de nourriture. Ce cauchemar n'avait vraiment pas de fin.

- Byakkushi fait une dinette sans moi ?

La petite fille aux cheveux rose ramassa le gâteau à la banane, source de conflit, et l'enfourna d'une traite. Les yeux fermés, Yachiru resta ensuite aussi immobile qu'une statue. Son visage pris une teinte encore plus rosé. Son Reiryoku en forme de chat ronronna de plaisir au-dessus de sa tête.

- Oh délicieux, Bya-kun !

La jeune pâtissière leva la tête immédiatement, le regard luisant, pleins d'étoiles.

- C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ? C'est ma nouvelle recette.

- C'est trop bon... Madame bijou. T'en a encore ? demanda Yachiru.

- Oh ! Quel ravissante petite fillle ! C'est votre fille, Kuchiki-Sama ? Non, cela ne se peut pas ! Une petite chose si ravissante ! Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras.

Yachiru évita les bras de « Dame bijou » et s'évanouit dans les airs pour réapparaitre au-dessus de l'assiette de Miss bilboquet. Elle fit le tour de la la table pour vider toutes les assiettes de leur contenu à l'exception du grand-père de Bya-kun qui avait l'air suffisamment mal nourri comme ça.

- Je suis le vice-capitaine de la 11ème division. Yachiru Kusajishi.

- Oh !

- Byakushi est le pote de Ken-chan, tu sais ! Kenny adore manger aussi !

L'horrible monstre se détourna de lui, fasciné par la petite peste aux cheveux roses. Yachiru vida une saucière de crème anglaise et l'admiration du monstre ne fit que grandir.

- C'est vrai ? Quel appétit ! Tu as une maman ? demanda le démon rouge, le regard luisant, les mains sur le cœur.

Byakuya resta interdit. Yachiru poussa l'imposante Maremi Omaeda hors de son chemin d'un seul coup de hanche. Il sursauta quand la démone disparut pour réapparaitre une minute plus tard avec une pièce montée de sept étages. Elle ? Elle utilisait le shunpo ? Yachiru écarquilla des yeux comme si Ukitake venait de lui offrir un présent.

Sans que Byakuya ne l'ai vu se servir d'un couteau, elle cisailla la pièce monté en une centaine de part que Yachiru avala sans mâcher l'une après l'autre.

- Hum, ça c'est bon aussi ? C'est quoi ! Demanda le petit glouton entre deux bouchées.

- Une forêt noire, ma douce. Un dessert extrêmement fin et délicat. Mon secret est l'incorporation de 80 sortes de chocolat différents répartie dans 80 couches superposé. Ajouté à cela, les meilleures fraises du monde, celle de ma serre. C'est un festival de nuances... Une explosion. La passion. Le chocolat, c'est la passion. C'est magique!

- Wow !

Yachiru considéra la geisha poudré avec de grands yeux ronds tout en engloutissant le dernier étage de gâteau.

« Madame Bijou » réveilla toutes les jeunes femmes présentes de leur léthargie avec un claquement de doigt.

- Allez debout ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous attraperez un homme, mesdemoiselles.

Un sabot sur la table, dans une posture conquérante, son kimono ouvert dévoilant une de ses cuisses satinées, elle pointa du doigt d'abord la brunette anorexique avec un air sadique puis Maremi Omaeda.

- Vous, allez cherchez le reste des desserts dans la cuisine. Vous, remontez-moi ces manches et arrêtez de vous empiffrer. Il faut savourez doucement, lentement, sensuellement. Prenez exemple sur Yachiru-Dono !

Son Reiatsu envahit à nouveau la pièce de manière suffocante. Byakuya fronça les sourcils à nouveau. La femme démon éclata de rire, les mains sur les hanches.

- Yachi-hime, j'ai un excellent financier à l'abricot confit ! Tu as encore faim, j'espère ? Sinon, fais de la place mon cœur parce que je t'emmène en voyage !

Yachiru éclata de rire en terminant une assiette de raisin blanc. Yachiru, manqué d'appétit ?

- Madame bijou, t'es très drôle !

- Oh mon petit ganache rose ! Tu peux m'appeler Suki. Suki Ichinose pour te servir.

Une lueur diabolique anima le regard de la nouvelle venue qui dissimulait à peine son sourire machiavélique derrière son éventail.

Byakuya longea le mur en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer et quitta la pièce. Sur la véranda qui donnait sur le jardin, il retrouva la paix. Suki Ichinose... Ce monstre était-il le postulant au grade de capitaine ? Impossible.

Ginrei sortit à son tour à la hâte après avoir été surpris par Mimosa à contempler les jolies cuisses d'Ichinose-dono. Les deux Kuchiki se réfugièrent près des marches.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Bya-kun vit le démon de femme en kimono rouge expliquer aux autres démons de femmes ce qu'était une crème anglaise. Yachiru disparaissait autour de la table en quelques bonds de shunpo et se remplissait la panse sans jamais perdre la cadence. C'était pire qu'une réunion du club des femmes Shinigami.

- J'admets que c'était peut-être prématuré. Concéda Ginrei en observant le spectacle avec détachement. Mais je n'ai pas déjà perdu espoir.

Ginrei reporta son attention vers le jardin et fronça les sourcils. Byakuya tourna la tête vers l'endroit que fixait son grand-père. Il resta lui aussi sans voix.

**Kuchiki Rukia**

_Membre du Gotei 13_

_Sœur de Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Si Rukia avait le choix de fonder une famille, elle mettrait au monde une dizaine de petits lapins blancs. _

xXxOxXx

Rukia Kuchiki leva la tête vers le sommet de la colline du Sōkyoku avec nostalgie.

- Il était si bien ici. Soupira Rukia.

- Ah ! Rukia-chan ! Je suis désolé ! Soupira Ukitake-Taicho, la main dans ses cheveux blancs. Ce sont les ordres du capitaine-général Yamamoto.

Renji descendit agilement de la falaise, avec l'agilité d'un babouin, avec entre les mains les dernières cordes qui retenait le Chappy gonflable qui avait été offert à Rukia en cadeau de bon rétablissement par son capitaine. Il retrouva la terre ferme.

- Vraiment Rukia, si j'avais sû que cela poserait problème avec le chantier de reconstruction du Sōkyoku, je ne te l'aurais jamais offert pour commencer.

Ukitake posa une de ses grosses mains sur la crinière noire de Rukia. La jeune femme renifla tristement tandis que Renji s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable. Quand elle le vit pointer Zabimaru sur l'une des pattes blanche de Chappy, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle et de fermer les yeux. Avant que Renji n'ai pu percer son Chappy, elle lui sauta dessus pour retenir son bras.

- Rukia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Renji essaya de se débarrasser de ce poids mort mais Rukia s'accrochait fermement.

- C'est Chappy.

- C'est une peluche gonflable surdimmensionné.

- Non, c'est Chappy.

- Mais Rukia...

Renji se tourna vers Ukitake pour recevoir un peu de soutien. Mais Ukitake gratta systématiquement son crane blanc. Il était désarmé devant les larmes de Rukia-chan.

- On ne t'a pas dit de le tuer.

- Rukia...

- Juste de le déplacer.

Renji pointa le monstre de plusieurs mètres.

- Il est énorme ! Où veux-tu trouver de la place pour l'entreposer ?

Rukia lança à son capitaine son regard de chien battu. Ukitake agita les mains devant lui.

- Rukia-San, ce sont les ordres du So-Taicho. J'ai les mains liées. Pourquoi ne pas l'entreposer au manoir des Kuchiki ? Le manoir est très grand. Suggéra-t-il.

Rukia sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en imaginant la fin tragique de Chappy s'il rencontrait Senbonzakura. Mais imaginer Byakuya-Sama percer son lapin en peluche lui donna une autre idée, une idée brillante si vous voulez son avis. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour proposer son plan à son capitaine qui acquiesça vivement de la tête sous les yeux effarés de Renji.

Voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvé à essayer de traverser le jardin incognito avec un Chappy de 10 mètres de haut noués par quatre grandes cordes que Renji était le seul à tirer de toutes ses forces. Le front luisant de sueur, il était sur le point de s'écrouler. Le capitaine Ukitake avait eu la gentillesse d'appeler ses deux « troisièmes sièges » à la rescousse. Il les avait même aidés à faire passer Chappy par-dessus l'énorme porte en arceau du manoir. Mais, Jūshirō avait été trop terrifié par la perspective de provoquer le courroux de Byakuya pour aller plus loin. Il souhaita très solennellement et sincèrement bonne chance à Renji et Rukia dans leurs missions périlleuses et s'évapora dans les airs.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça. Kuchiki-Taicho va nous tuer.

Rukia pris sa plus jolie voix féminine.

- Bien sûr que non, Renji-kun. Il te tuera peut-être quand je lui aurais expliqué que tout est de ta faute et que c'était ton idée. Moi, il m'épargnera.

Ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles, Renji se prit les jambes dans les cordages et se cassa la figure maladroitement. Les mains sur ses hanches, Rukia éclata de rire bruyamment. Renji attrapa son petit cou et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- Chut ! Je sens beaucoup de reiatsu puissant et pas seulement celui de Kuchiki-Taicho.

- C'est surement parce que Jii-Sama est là.

- Jii-Sama ? Qui ? demanda Renji .

Rukia leva les yeux au ciel comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Ginrei Kuchiki-Sama, Renji, le grand-père de Nii- Sama.

- Ah !

- Jii- Sama a organisé une grande réception pour que Nii-Sama se trouvent une nouvelle épouse. C'est Kumiko qui me l'a dit. C'est même le traiteur de la famille royale qui s'en occupe.

Renji écarquilla les yeux de manière comique.

- Kuchiki-Taicho cherche à se remarier ?

Il partit dans un fou rire à son tour.

- Bwahahahahahahah ! !

Ce fut au tour de Rukia de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche avec un air de reproche.

- Renji, ce n'est pas drôle. Nii-Sama est très seule. Il a besoin de compagnie féminine.

Renji n'arrêta de rire que quand il entendit une assiette se briser en arrière-plan. Il ramassa les cordages de Chappy et s'empressa de se remettre en route.

Après avoir traversé trois jardins, ils arrivèrent enfin au Senkaimon familiale. Rukia ouvrit le portail et les deux shinigami s'efforcèrent de faire rentrer Chappy à l'intérieur avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage.

Byakuya essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Certains jours, le manoir prenait des allures de cirques, et il avait toutes les peines du monde à suivre. Ginrei, lui, qui ne faisait pas attention à la mode, et qui surtout n'avait jamais vu un lapin blanc géant de sa vie, essaya de deviner quel artéfact ancien, les deux shinigamis étaient partie dissimulé dans le monde des vivants.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas poser de questions. Conclut Byakuya en tournant les talons pour se rendre dans un des salons.

Deux heures plus tard, Rukia et Renji rentrèrent de mission, se frottant les mains avec satisfaction. Rukia poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dans le monde des humains, Chappy avait trouvé sa place au centre d'une des cours de récréations du lycée de Karakura.

* * *

Voilà ! Voilà ! Je veux votre avis, now ! J'abandonne l'idée de créer mes omake?

Prochain chapitre: Test d'aptitudes


	8. Test d'aptitudes

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Oh j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à ajouter ce chapitre depuis samedi, la faute à une erreur de fanfiction/net . Bon, on avance, on avance doucement avec ce chapitre. Je suis un peu malade * puppy dog eyes* alors ça me remonterait le moral de recevoir une tonne de commentaires pour ce chapitre. lol

**cika**: Tu t'es marré devant mon shinigami Cup! Génial ! Et puis très beau jeu de mot tout pourri ! lol J'aurais pas dit mieux ! ^_^

**BeN**: Ça me rassure qu'elle ne soient pas trop insupportable ! Bon, ben voilà un autre chapitre pour que tu aies ta dose quotidienne!

**Axel Gabriel**: Elle ne te porterait pas sur son cœur, c'est sûr! Elle déteste les gens qui n'ont pas d'appétit ou pire ceux qui déteste les gâteaux ! Elle est obsédé par la nourriture! Pourquoi torturer Byakuya avec une femme aux charmes prononcés ? Je crois que je voulais une femme à l'antithèse de sa première femme pour les conflits que ça engendrerait sans doute avec sa personnalité. Ce qu'il a vécu avec Hisana, c'était déjà mimi tout plein, parfait, romantique à souhait et je voulais pas plagier leur histoire. Et puis les personnages pimentés sont fun !

**pyjacks:** Merci encore Pyjacks pour ces quelques mots d'encouragement à chaque fois. Cela me fait plaisir de savoir à chaque fois que tu es au rendez-vous.

* * *

- 8 -

Test d'aptitudes

**Ichigo Kurosaki **

_Lycéen à plein temps dans la ville de Karakura _

_Ami__ de Kuchiki Rukia, Renji Abarai, Chad Yasutora, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida._

_Sauve le monde plusieurs fois par jour sur Wii. _

xXxOxXx

Ichigo grogna en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il allait être en retard pour le lycée. Il éteignit le téléviseur et jeta la manette de jeu sur son lit. Kurosaki Ichigo avait sauvé le monde et son père lui avait offert une console vidéo en récompense. Cela semblait plutôt dingue et frivole mais cela illustrait parfaitement la manière dont Isshin voyait les choses.

S'il avait bien compris une chose, les loufoqueries d'Isshin servaient toujours à lui donner une leçon sans en avoir l'air. De sa manie à vouloir le réveiller brutalement le matin à son obsession pour sa vie sexuelle, le message qu'Isshin avait voulu faire passer avec cette Wii c'était que d'une étrange façon en perdant ses pouvoirs, Ichigo avait gagné, en insistant sur la notion de gain, le droit d'être un ado comme les autres pour son plus grand bonheur.

Ichigo traversa la salle à manger en coup de vent et attrapa au passage un onigri. Karin le dévisagea d'un air suspicieux. Yuzu se plaignit qu'il passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre ces jours-ci. Isshin se contenta de louer le ciel et Masaki, que leur fils qui se trouvait maintenant dans la fleur de l'âge, ait trouvé des passe-temps qui correspondaient mieux à son époque. Le poing levé, le visage ruisselant de larmes, il jura qu'il n'y avait deux choses qui devraient préoccuper un garçon de l'âge d'Ichigo, les jeux vidéo et les filles. Ce à quoi Ichigo répondit en enfonçant sa tête et ses idées de vieux pervers dans le congélateur. Tandis qu'Ichigo quittait la maison, Isshin ne trouva du réconfort que dans les bras de sa plus jeune fille, Yuzu. Ils se lamentèrent tous les deux sur la distance que mettait les ados en rébellion entre eux et le reste du monde sous le regard blasé de Karin.

Dans un premier temps, Ichigo avait été trop fatigué physiquement pour faire autre choses que dormir. Il avait d'ailleurs manqué deux semaines de cours. Dans un deuxième temps il avait été pressé de questions sur ses origines et sur les pouvoirs d'Isshin. Au lendemain de la guerre, la plupart de ses questions ne trouvèrent pas de réponses franches. Son père avait l'art d'éluder les questions les plus directes. Ichigo comprenait que ce manque de sincérité devait servir à le protéger ses sœurs et lui. Et si dans un premier temps, il avait questionné Isshin sans relâche. Petit à petit, il s'était contenté des demi-vérités. Il s'était contenta de l'à peu près en se disant que quand Isshin serait prêt il lui en parlerait... Isshin lui avait promis en retour de ne pas le laisser découvrir la vérité sur un champ de bataille la prochaine fois. Il n'y avait qu'une question auquel il avait répondu en toute franchise.

Ichigo avait voulu savoir comment il connaissait l'existence du dernier Getsuga Tenshō.

La réponse ne l'avait pas déçu. Les mots de son père avaient confirmé ses doutes et lui avait rendu sans le vouloir un peu d'espoir.

Maintenant il se contentait de savoir qu'il avait de qui tenir. Il ne cherchait plus comment expliquer sa pression spirituelle hors norme. Il ne cherchait plus à expliquer son attachement avec les shinigami puisque son père en était un. Il avait été un shinigami aussi puissant qu'un capitaine et il avait perdu ses pouvoirs shinigami une fois comme Ichigo. Du moins pas comme Ichigo... Les circonstances durant lesquels Isshin avait perdu ses pouvoirs étaient restés très vagues. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cela expliquait bien des choses comme le comportement de son père face à la mort de sa mère. Ichigo s'était donc résolu à ne pas presser Isshin.

Cela lui insufflait une certaine forme de courage de savoir que son père était quelques parts passés par là. Qu'il avait tout de même eu le courage de vivre sa vie... De travailler. D'être un père présent. Il voulait faire preuve du même courage.

Il retrouva Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Keigo et Chad au carrefour. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passer. Ils s'étaient très vite réinstallés dans leur vieille routine. Les conversations embarrassantes du début avaient laissé place aux questions du quotidien avec Keigo qui se demandait s'il survivrait un jour de plus au lycée entouré de grosse têtes ou encore s'il perdrait un jour sa virginité. Ichigo avait recommencé à tabasser le délinquant basique, celui qui s'en prenait aux vieilles dames, et celui qui rackettait à la sortie des écoles. Il avait aussi conservé une certaine force physique.

Que dire de plus ? Il tenait bon. Ichigo Kurosaki, ancien Shinigami suppléant était redevenu à nouveau un lycéen normal sans trop de dommage. Il était encore plus normal que la normale en plus. Il ne ressentait plus la présence d'esprits. Il ne les voyait plus. Il ne pouvait plus leur parler. Il ne ressentait même plus la moindre étincelle de reiatsu dans le vent.

Il allait de l'avant en essayant de rattraper son retard scolaire et imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de ses journées une fois le lycée achevé. L'idée de devenir médecin comme Isshin l'avait traversé, cela semblait être lié avec son besoin d'aider son prochain. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé.

Bien sûr, de temps en temps, il se demandait dans combien de temps ils retrouveraient ses pouvoirs... si un jour, il les retrouvait. Laissez tomber le si. Quelques part, Ichigo savait/espérait que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps.

Quand le groupe arriva aux portes du lycée, Ichigo fut accueilli par le sourire chaleureux d'Orihime.

- Kurosaki –Kun ! Salua-t-elle timidement. Tu es prêt pour le test ?

C'est vrai, s'il devait en croire ses profs, ils étaient sur le point de passer le test le « plus important de son existence blablabla... », Le test qui établirait le classement qui leur permettrait ensuite d'accéder à l'université de leur choix.

- Oi ! Orihime ! Acquiesça-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un test ! Je ne suis pas inquiet. Et toi ?

La jeune femme mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air pensif.

- Hier soir, j'ai rêvé qu'un Dinosaure me pourchassait jusqu'à la salle d'examen. Je n'ai réussi à m'échapper qu'en jetant toutes les copies par la fenêtre ainsi j'ai pu sauter et atterrir sur un tapis moelleux.

Ichigo émit un ricanement. En voilà un rêve prémonitoire ? Il était sur le point de demander comment un dinosaure pourrait parcourir les couloirs du lycée... quand il pourrait attendre sa proie tranquillement dans la cour quand le gong retentit une première fois.

- Non, je ne suis pas inquiet ! C'est qu'un exam ! Tu ne devrais pas l'être non plus. Tu es parmi ceux qui ont les meilleures notes !

Orihime baissa la tête aussitôt pour dissimuler le rose qui lui montait aux joues. Ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur salle de classe.

Il régnait un brouhaha étourdissant dans la pièce. Plusieurs de ses camarades de classes étaient agglutinés à la fenêtre comme si le meilleur groupe de rock était venu donner un concert dans la cour de leur lycée. Il abandonna Orihime pour aller voir à son tour de quoi il s'agissait. Ichigo fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'énorme lapin blanc suspendu dans les airs au-dessus de la cour de récréation. Il manqua de s'étrangler.

- Chappy ?

Orihime se rapprocha de lui.

- Kurosaki-kun ? Un problème ?

Ichigo serra la mâchoire, son visage pris d'un tic nerveux. Ce petit nain de jardin lunatique ! Ce garçon manqué en robe parachute ! Ce petit moucheron avorté drogué au lapin en peluche ! Cette espèce de folle furieuse incapable de dessiner ! Elle n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne serait pas loin.

Ichigo secoua la tête avant d'éclater de rire. Un son si étrange venant de lui qu'il fit se retourner tout le monde. Ichigo rigola à se frotter le ventre. Il le savait. Il avait acquis l'ultime conviction. Il réussirait ce test. Il réussirait sa conversion de Shinigami suppléant à lycéen ordinaire.

**Byakuya Kuchiki **

_Capitaine de la sixième division_

_Chef du clan Kuchiki_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Voudrait faire voter une loi empêchant les femmes manquant de modestie d'intégrer le Gotei 13. _

Il réussirait ce test. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas lui qui le passait. Ce matin-là, il émanait de Kuchiki Byakuya, une empreinte sombre et violente, une aura destructrice, qui faisait transpirer d'embarras le capitaine Unohana à ses côtés.

Kyouraku Shunsui, Retsu Unohana, Yamamoto, Ukitake Jūshirō et lui-même, étaient tous les cinq alignés sous la tonnelle bordant l'immense cours de la première division, prêt à faire passer le test. Manatsu Dengeki termina la présentation orale de son zanpakutō et expliqua en quelques mots quel était son pouvoir. L'horrible démon rouge Suki Ichinose tentait de corrompre l'assemblée de capitaine présent en distribuant ses infâmes pâtisseries par le biais d'un de ses domestiques. L'homme qu'elle avait présenté comme son domestique passait dans les rangs s'assurer que les assiettes n'étaient jamais vides.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kuchiki-Taicho ? demanda Unohana en sirotant une tasse de thé. Vous semblez pâle ?

- Tout va pour le mieux. Dit-il d'un air résolu.

Byakuya offrit même au capitaine de la quatrième division l'ombre d'un sourire aimable avant de reprendre la même expression neutre et sans concession. Le serviteur se pencha à nouveau pour offrir à Unohana-Taicho un beignet surprise et évita soigneusement de présenter le plateau à Byakuya après que ce dernier ait refusé son offre de manière catégorique au début de la session.

Le noble resta impassible. Le culot de cette femme-démon ! Le culot de cette créature sans scrupule ! Devant un Byakuya effaré, le capitaine-général Yamamoto ingurgita trois beignet surprise l'un après l'autre. Les joues du vieil homme étaient aussi rose que les cheveux de Yachiru Kusajishi.

Devant ce spectacle affligeant, Byakuya resta brillamment indifférent néanmoins. Il resta passif quand il aurait voulu bouleverser la distance du ciel et de la terre pour flanquer une correction à cette impudente créature. Il n'était pas question que cette femelle insipide rentre au Gotei 13. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'extravagance de son Kimono blanc brodés en filigrane d'or et de son obi doré pour savoir que ce n'était pas concevable. C'était bien ridicule ! Étaient-ils tombés si bas qu'ils remplaçaient leurs capitaines avec le petit personnel manuel ? Avec une sorte de courtisane ?

Il se concentra sur la jeune Manatsu Dengeki. Elle, elle démontrait une très grande maîtrise de son shikai. Brune, ses cheveux lisses étaient taillés dans un dégradé un brin trop moderne à son gout. Des volutes étaient tatouées sur son visage, mettant en relief son regard fuchsia. Tous ces détails n'avait rien fait pour l'émouvoir. La jeune femme était aussi froide et distante que la lame de glace du zanpakutō de Rukia. Mais, elle semblait à Byakuya, légèrement moins extravagante dans le caractère que Suki Ichinose. Cela le rassurait. Mais en même temps ce n'était pas difficile. Suki Ichinose était le diable en personne. Dehors, par l'embrasure de la porte, on pouvait apercevoir la coquette courtisane s'esclaffer devant Kenpachi tout en pressant de la meringue dans la bouche ouverte de Yachiru couché sur ses genoux. De toutes les personnes du Sereitei ! Elle montrait plus de respect au capitaine de la 11ème division qu'à lui !

**« Fukkatsu Anubis. »**[1]

D'un seul passage de sa main, les Saï de Manatsu Dengeki se transformèrent sous ses yeux en un trident en or de deux mètres. Elle le fit tournoyer du bout des doigts rapidement. Elle démontrait une grande précision dans le geste. Mais ce qui plaidait le plus en sa faveur était son expertise en Kido. Elle prétendait pouvoir lancer sans l'incantation des sorts de niveau 1 à 80.

Quand Manatsu Dengeki termina la première partie de sa prestation. Byakuya statua qu'elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Sa prestation n'avait pas capturé son attention sans doute la faute à cette horrible femme mais encore. Elle ne semblait pas faire preuve d'une grande autorité et évitait de croiser le regard du Capitaine-général Yamamoto. Dengeki-san possédait une énorme pression spirituelle néanmoins. Mais quand on devait succéder à Aizen Sousuke ou encore Tōsen Kaname, il ne suffisait pas de sortir de la moyenne selon lui. Il fallait commander l'exception.

Mais apparemment le Seireitei avait épuisé ces ressources. Quand il revoyait la liste de postulant, aucun ne faisait l'affaire. Pas même Renji. S'il avait pris la décision de voter dans le sens de l'élection d'Abarai, pour aller dans le sens de la majorité, c'était avant tout parce qu'il savait la nécessité pour les trois divisions de retrouver une harmonie au plus vite. Renji représentait la solution de repli. Mais, il était encore trop tôt pour dire s'il allait faire un bon capitaine. Il était à peine un bon lieutenant les bons jours. Il ne reniait pas que le temps ferait sans doute de Renji, un shinigami d'exception. Mais selon lui, lui confier la responsabilité d'une division c'était sauter une étape. Cela arrivait au moins cinquante années trop tôt.

On arrivait à l'épreuve la plus difficile. Il fallait déclencher son bankai dans le confinement du préau de la seconde division, sans provoquer le moindre dommage et ainsi démontrer la plus parfaite maitrise de son zanpakutō. Cela avait été un absolu jeu d'enfant pour Byakuya. Mais il avait eu l'occasion d'assister à certain scénario catastrophe comme la première démonstration de Bankai de Tōshirō Hitsugaya qui avait gelé et fragilisé la structure et les fondations de la première division lors de son premier essai.

Il était expliqué aux candidats qu'il ne fallait pas déroger à la règle mais le résultat n'était pas aussi important que ça. Ce qui importait c'était avant tout d'évaluer le potentiel de développement d'un capitaine. Le niveau du reiatsu de Manatsu grimpa rapidement rendant l'atmosphère difficilement supportable pour tous les individus avec une faible pression spirituelle. Une tornade de pression spirituelle de deux mètres de circonférence entoura Manatsu. Calmement, elle pointa le trident vers le ciel et déclencha son bankai.

Leurs tasses de thé sur le sol vibrèrent imperceptiblement. Byakuya tourna à nouveau la tête en direction de Suki Ichinose. Quelques minutes plus tard, le zanpakutō de Manatsu retrouva sa taille normale sans qu'il n'ait suivi grand choses de sa transformation. La brunette salua l'assemblée de manière formelle et se dirigea vers là où les autres postulants attendait.

Geren Koshinko s'était aussi présenté malgré sa blessure. Il n'avait pas brillé durant son entretien oral et ses nerfs l'ont empêché de déclencher son bankai à deux reprises. Après avoir insulté son zanpakutō, il s'était excusé à genoux devant Yamamoto et avait rejeté la faute sur son état physique. Mais sa présence devait compter pour quelques choses. Tout lui était préférable à Suki Ichinose dont il pouvait sentir le parfum épicé d'ici. Même le plus pathétique des individus était préférable à cette femme.

La femme démon fit quelques pas dans la cour dans son kimono immaculé. Sa traine était bien trop longue pour imaginer qu'elle pourrait bouger dedans efficacement. Hum ! Idiote ! Elle n'irait pas bien loin. Elle tourna la tête rapidement et une des mèches en or dans son dos captura la lumière du soleil. Son visage en partie dissimulé derrière son large éventail blanc, elle marcha lentement vers le centre du préau, engoncée dans son kimono de courtisane.

Un à un, elle salua de manière totalement coquette et par conséquent futile chaque membre du jury. Et... Son sourcil tressauta avec énergie, Byakuya le fronça carrément. L'avait-elle encore ignoré ? Cette femme n'avait pas peur de perdre la vie.

Ses yeux de la couleur des lentilles d'eau balayèrent l'assemblée avec complaisance. Yamamoto hocha la tête avec bienveillance, les joues rouges. C'est alors que Byakuya Kuchiki comprit. Il devait y avoir quelques choses dans ses pâtisseries. Un poison. Ce démon devait les avoir empoisonné. Shunsui ne tenait plus en place en l'absence de son lieutenant et gardait les yeux sur la jeune femme, les narines écartées et la bouche en cœur. Pathétique ! Le vert olivâtre des yeux de Suki s'obscurcit considérablement.

- Permettez-moi de me présenter pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ferma son éventail d'un coup sec.

- Keikosuki Yamada Ichinose. 25ème fille de Tadashi Ona Ichinose, ancien troisième siège de la première division.

Elle ouvrit son éventail d'un nouveau coup sec dans sa direction qui provoqua une bourrasque dans la pièce, soulevant les cheveux de Byakuya sur le côté.

- Et ceci est mon zanpakutō, Persephone.

Il prit la parole parce que rien ne lui interdisait après tout.

- Je dois vous arrêter là, Ichinose, je crains qu'il n'y ait motif à la disqualification.

Suki dissimula son visage à nouveau dans son éventail. Son regard pendant quelques secondes ne trahissait aucune émotion. Son reiryoku était aussi rouge que le sang. Byakuya toisa la jeune femme du regard. Leur deux reiatsu grésillaient faiblement l'un contre l'autre. Yamamoto se racla la gorge patiemment.

- Yamamoto-Sotaicho, j'ai des raisons de penser que le postulant vous a tous empoisonné.

- Hum...

Le capitaine Yamamoto tourna la tête vers son subordonnée.

- Ces gâteaux ont biaisé votre point de vue.

Yamamoto plissa les lèvres dans un rare sourire. Il fut interrompu dans sa réponse quand l'aspirant Ichinose fondit en larme et tomba à genoux. Cela devait arriver... Unohana-Taicho sembla désarmé et lança à Byakuya un regard de reproche. Shunsui se leva immédiatement pour aider la belle à se lever. Il utilisa même un de ces minuscules éventails fleuris pour éventer son visage en larme.

- Mais faîtes-le taire ! Il critique encore ma cuisine ! gémit-elle. Il ose m'accuse d'empoisonnement en prime ! Quelle injustice ! Il déshonore le nom de mon père !

Byakuya observa cette mascarade avec une grimace de dégoût. Oh cette femme !

- J'ai pourtant tout fait pour me rendre agréable. Pour mon père ! J'ai même demandé pardon à genoux ! Je ne sais pourtant pas quel crime j'ai bien pu commettre ! Comment peut-il colporter de tels ragots et détruire la réputation de ma famille ? Moi ? Empoisonné les chers amis de mon père ? Comment ?

- Allons ! Allons ! Soupira Shunsui, en agitant ses petits éventails plus rapidement. Il ne faut pas faire attention ! Il est constamment comme ça ! Byakuya, excuse-toi auprès de Suki-Dono!

Byakuya n'en fit rien. Il ne s'abaissa même pas à prendre part à cette farce. En grande tragédienne de théâtre folklorique, Suki posa le front sur le sol et frappa le tatami dans un geste de désespoir.

- Oh père ! Pardon ! Je n'ai pas su me montrer à la hauteur de ton héritage ! Pardon !

Yamamoto tourna la tête vers Byakuya avec un air de reproche.

- Capitaine-Général...

- Il suffit. Veuillez procéder, Ichinose-Dono. Vous n'avez pas encore été disqualifié.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais choisit sagement de conserver son calme. Ce serait rentrer dans le jeu de la femme-démon. Cette dernière hocha la tête immédiatement, ses traits dissimulés derrière son stupide éventail. Elle se redressa avec grâce sans quitter son plus farouche opposant des yeux. Son Reiryoku lui apparaissait clairement Malin. Il était impossible que les autres ne le voient pas. Il était impossible que même ce grand bênet de Shunsui ne le voie pas.

La voix de Suki Ichinose ne montrait plus la moindre trace de sa détresse passée. Quelle actrice !

- J'ai intégré l'académie il y a environ 60 ans. Mais je l'ai quitté après un an.

- Oui, je me souviens de cet époque. Votre sœur, Natsuki-Dono, était à l'époque mon neuvième siège. Paix à son âme. Ajouta Retsu Unohana.

- Oui, vous avez bonne mémoire, Retsu Unohana-Taicho. Natsuki était ma grande sœur bien-aimée.

- Natsuki-Dono était un shinigami de grandes valeurs et elle aussi était une pâtissière hors-pair.

Retsu étouffa un petit rire.

- Elle l'était en effet. Répondit Suki avec une once de nostalgie.

Elle semblait sincère. La jeune femme baissa la tête.

- Bien que n'ayant jamais suivi le cursus typique de l'académie Shino, mes sœurs et moi, avons suivi depuis la plus tendre enfance un entrainement intensif incluant les disciplines sacrées... Je ne puis jurer exceller dans toute...

Byakuya fulmina en réponse.

- Mais je peux jurer avoir étudié avec sérieux ... Sous la tutelle de mon père et de son vieil ami, Yamamoto-Sama, Sotaicho des treizes divisions. C'est à la demande de ce dernier que je me présente aujourd'hui devant vous. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement. La surprise fit couler une goutte de sueur sur la tempe de Byakuya. Il tourna la tête vers Yamamoto-Sotaicho. Le vieil homme acquiesçait lentement aux paroles de son élève tout en caressant sa barbe. Suki lança un regard défiant dans sa direction.

_**Night Fight - **__**Bande Originale de "Tigre et Dragon"**_

Lentement, elle dessina de son sabot gauche un cercle avant d'avancer. Byakuya baissa la tête vers sa cheville qui se mouvait sur le sol avec la souplesse d'un reptile. L'ombre de son pied sur la cour était semblable à la gueule ouverte d'un serpent prête à mordre... Il se concentra. Ce n'était qu'une simple illusion. Le talon de son sabot frappa le sol à nouveau. Elle dessina une nouvelle rosace sur le sol. Il y avait quelques choses dans sa technique qui semblait le désarçonner. Dans un rythme entêtant, son sabot cogna encore la surface de pierre. Le même son troublant tandis qu'elle glissait avec maestria sur le sol. Son pied droit frappa le sol soulevant un nouveau nuage de poussière. Elle glissait sur la pointe des pieds plus qu'elle ne marchait. Byakuya suivit leur danse sensuelle avec le sol en ciment. Il suivit le mouvement lascif de ses pieds, remonta le long de sa jambe, le long de ses hanches. Elle tournoya sur elle-même à nouveau. Il n'entendait plus que le bruit entêtant de son sabot... Les breloques en or dans ses cheveux jouaient une douce mélodie dans l'air. Il avait déjà entendu cet air quelques parts. Son sabot frappa à nouveau. Byakuya fouilla ses souvenirs pour retrouver cet air. Suki tournoya avec grâce laissant son éventail brasser l'air. Dans le même élan, elle se baissa sur un seul appui jambe tendu et son éventail claqua encore dans le vent. Ses yeux verts... Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux. Cet air... Byakuya se massa la tempe sentant une migraine pondre. Son sabot souleva un nouveau nuage de poussière. Elle tournoya encore et encore. L'éventail brassa l'air autour d'elle. Les bijoux dans ses cheveux tintèrent en rythme. Il tourna la tête... Serait-ce le bruit de la fontaine de son jardin ? Son sabot frappa encore le sol. Byakuya pouvait revoir sa mère, Sakura, joué de la mandoline assis sous le cerisier. Il déglutit avec peine.

Il entendit Senbonzakura hurler dans son fourreau et il leva la tête à temps pour éviter son les rebords tranchants de son éventail. Cette femme ! Elle ne dansait plus au centre de la pièce. Sans qu'il ne l'ai vu bouger, Suki Ichinose s'était approcher de l'endroit où il était agenouillé. Elle le dominait sur la pointe des pieds prête à le mettre à mort tel un assassin royal. Byakuya sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. À quel moment avait-elle bougé ? Depuis combien de temps ? D'une main, la jeune femme aux yeux verts tenait toujours son Tessen. Les lames tranchantes de son éventail de combat avait réussi l'impossible et chatouillait sa gorge. Comment ? Il transpira. Suki Ichinose n'avait pas eu à appeler son zanpakutō pour lui rendre sa vraie forme. Il fallait avoir un grand niveau de maitrise pour effectuer ce genre d'exploit. Et maintenant, la tête inclinée légèrement, elle le regardait de haut. Il n'y avait pas une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux verts presque reptiliens de cette femme.

« **Taberu.**» Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire cruel.** « Perusepone**. »[2]

Une aura rougeâtre enveloppa son visage. Byakuya tira Senbonzakura de son fourreau dans le même élan et dans un clash de métal hurlant, il rencontra le tranchant du Katana jusque-là caché de Perséphone. Autour d'eux et dans un rayon d'un kilomètre autour de la cour, le monde devint blanc.

Seule la voix de Kenpachi Zaraki arriva à percer le bruit strident du métal contre le métal.

- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un reiatsu ! Veinard !

* * *

[1] Ressuscite Anubis.

[2] Mange, Perséphone.

Voilà, voilà... Bon, j'ai cherché des renseignement sur le déroulement de l'examen d'aptitude et malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Donc, j'y suis allé au feeling. J'espère que la scène restera convaincante. Allez, c'est à votre tour de laisser un petit mot!


	9. Gotei 13

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Merci à tout ceux qui prennent la peine à chaque fois de laisser un message! Vous êtes super ! Les autres, je ne vous en veux pas. Mais vous pouvez faire mieux, hein! Je crois que je suis la seule personne à attraper une super bronchite au printemps ! J'ai l'air fine!

**pyjacks**:Si tu te demandes ce qui ne va pas chez cette folle, ce chapitre est pour toi ! ^_^

**Axel Gabriel**: Je pense pas que Bya soit de ton avis ! La femme-démon est très haut-placé dans sa liste de gens qui mérite de périr par son Bankai. Cette homme est très têtu! Comme tu dis, la partie n'est pas gagné d'avance !

**Adlaide: **Elle a l'air seulement? Je crois qu'elle a passé le point de non retour mais en même temps quand on s'appelle Keikosuki, la 25ème... On ne peut qu'être un peu barré!

**BeN**: J'aime beaucoup ce personnage aussi et depuis le début de la série. C'est un père trop cool ! Pourrais-je avoir une part du fondant au chocolat que Byakuya-kun te préparerait? En fait, c'est moi qu'il fait fondre chaque fois qu'il apparait dans le manga.

Je le dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il y a juste un truc qui me chiffonne. Je ne sais quoi exactement. J'ai toujours la tête un peu en carton sous l'effet des médocs! J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc. Donc les commentaires positives ou négatives seront grandement apprécié.

* * *

- 9-

Gotei 13

**Suki Ichinose **

_25ème fille de Tadashi Ichinose, cuisinier de la famille royale. _

_Chef pâtissier du BentoBu. _

_Capitaine de la cinquième division du Gotei 13_

_Son sourire aimable vous invite à la critique mais par pitié, abstenez-vous._

xXxOxXx_  
_

15 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le Test.

Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour s'en remettre. Maudit soit Byakuya Kuchiki ! pensa-t-elle en massant son flanc gauche distraitement. Stupide Kuchiki-Sama ! On n'avait pas idée d'être si brutal avec une faible femme!

La silhouette de Suki Ichinose glissa le long des miroirs du couloir principal de la résidence des Ichinose. Son magnifique chignon n'était plus à cause de Senbonzakura. Ses deux mèches dorées avaient été raccourcies de dix centimètres, son tribut de guerre. Elle soupira. Ses cheveux mettraient des années à repousser. Ses magnifiques boucles d'or... Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui raser la tête, cela aurait été la même chose. En capturant son reflet dans la glace, Suki sentit ses larmes monter. Cet homme, Kuchiki Byakuya, s'était montré d'une rare cruauté. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec des hommes comme lui dont la seule préoccupation était de vouloir faire la guerre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Yamamoto-Sama avait insisté pour que ce soit elle, elle qui était bien la moins appliqué et la moins douée de ses élèves.

Le bruit de ses pas résonna à nouveau dans le couloir sans fin. Proche du pouvoir, la famille Ichinose avait fait fortune au fil des siècles au point que l'architecture et les décors de la demeure rivalisaient avec celle des familles de la haute noblesse. La traine de son Kimono blanc laissa une trainée de paillette doré sur le parquet ciré derrière elle. Le couloir s'étendait devant elle, une succession de miroirs et de tapisseries, les seuls repères pour arriver à se retrouver dans ce dédale extravagant.

Son père avait eu 29 filles de quatre mariages différents. Le palais d'aspiration européenne avait servi à abriter sa large descendance. Elle ne pouvait compter le nombre de corridor, de chambres, de salle de bains, de salle de réception. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient moins nombreux à y vivre. Plusieurs de ses sœurs s'étaient mariés et avaient quitté la maison. Plusieurs de ses sœurs avaient quitté ce monde. Elle tourna sur la droite avant d'être arrivé à la fin du couloir. Par une porte dérobée, elle accéda au jardin. Elle emprunta la passerelle de bois qui enjambait le ruisseau, traversa les corridors extérieurs.

Au loin, elle pouvait entendre sa jeune sœur Ayasuki jouer du violon dans la salle de musique. Par l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre des jumelles Tamisuki et Tanosuki, elle trouva ses jeunes sœurs occupé à se brosser les cheveux l'une et l'autre. Dans le jardin, plus loin, sa grande sœur, Cleosuki, qui venait de fêter l'apparition de ses premiers cheveux gris, donnait une leçon de maintien aux deux benjamines de la famille, deux modèles réduits d'Ichinose, l'une blonde aux yeux verts, l'autre brune aux yeux jaunes, Chiyakosuki et Chisonosuki. Aikosuki répètait une série de mouvement de Zanjutsu. L'adolescente venait à l'âge de 98 ans d'apprendre le nom de son Zanpakutō, Burakkuodessei[1]. Keikosuki lui fit signe. L'adolescente lui tourna le dos. Bon, Aiko-chan n'avait toujours pas appris à être aimable avec ses aînés et seul une part de fraisier pouvait lui rendre son sourire les jours de pluie, mais au fond c'était une bien gentille fille. Elle tourna à nouveau sur la gauche, grimpa les marches, et poussa les baies vitrées du laboratoire. C'est ici que Tadashi Ichinose passait le plus clair de son temps et inventait ses recettes.

Elle trouva le petit homme, dissimulé sous un masque de chimiste, ses cheveux blancs prisonniers de sa toque. Il était perché sur un escabeau car elle n'avait pas exagéré sa petitesse. L'homme ne lui arrivait à la hanche qu'avec l'aide de son escabeau ambulant qu'il poussait un peu partout. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle, ses pupilles obsidienne injectés de sang, puis retourna à ses préparations. Il gouta l'étrange mixture qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron.

Furieuse d'avoir été ignoré par ce vieil imbécile, Suki leva la jambe et donna un petit coup de pied dans l'escabeau qui partit s'écraser dans une étagère à ingrédient. Étendu sur le carrelage de marbre, le vieil homme toussa un peu, le visage recouvert de farine. Puis il trottina vers elle avec ses petites jambes courtes comme si de rien n'était.

- Aya-chan, c'est toi ?

- Non.

- Quel mauvais caractère ! Je n'ai pas vu que c'était toi, Ayasuki !

Elle le cogna encore rien que pour cette affront et son pied rentra en collision avec la mâchoire barbue de Tadashi.

- Pour la dernière fois je ne suis pas Aya-Chan. Je suis Keikosuki.

Son père enleva son masque, pas vraiment convaincu.

- Ah oui ? Tu es sûre ?

Était-elle sûre d'être celle qu'elle prétendait être ? Rien n'était moins sûr dans la tête du vieux Tadashi ! Keikosuki résista l'envie de le cogner encore et soupira. Elle ne savait pas quand cela avait commencé... Quand il avait commencé à devenir...

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je note effectivement la ressemblance avec Keiko.

- Je ne ressemble pas à Keiko. Je suis Keiko ! Grogna-t-elle en retroussant les manches de son kimono prêt à frapper encore.

- Mais c'est bien sûr ! Je reconnaîtrais partout ce mauvais caractère ! Dans mes bras, ma petite Suki préféré ! Ne le dis pas à tes sœurs ! Ta sœur Keiko, en particulier, pourrait-être jalouse ! Bisous, bisous, bisous, bisous, bisous ! dit-il en entourant ses cuisses avec amour. Il frotta sa barbe blanche le long de la cuisse offerte de la jeune femme.

- Ah ! Tu piques et tu grattes ! grogna-t-elle en écrasant son poing sur le sommet de son crâne faisant sauter sa toque par la même occasion.

- Ouch ! C'est ainsi que tu salues ton vieux père ! Hurla le vieil homme, ses yeux rouges larmoyant.

- Tu me mets en retard, vieil homme !

Il alla chercher son escabeau pour le pousser jusqu'à ses pieds.

- Inspection.

Suki leva les yeux en l'air et lui montra ses paumes puis ses ongles. Son père n'avait jamais eu que trois obsessions dans la vie. Une obsession pour la cuisine, l'hygiène, et les femmes. Les femmes de sa vie arrivaient toujours en dernier.

- C'est bien Cleosuki, tu as des ongles parfait pour cuisiner !

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels. Inutile de corriger l'erreur de ce vieux cinglé sénile, il oublierait la seconde d'après. Son escabeau repartit dans la direction des étagères et il fouilla ses tiroirs pour trouver les ingrédients qui compléteraient sa recette. Il marqua un temps de pause et se tourna vers elle, un éclair de lucidité le traversant au moment le plus opportun.

- Je ne pensais pas en toute honnêteté que Suki-chan accepterais de rejoindre le Gotei.

Elle sécha ses larmes d'une main. Ses glandes lacrymales étaient détraquées depuis longtemps. La plupart du temps, néanmoins, elle s'accommodait de ce petit défaut et en jouait volontiers. Elle pleurait raisonnablement facilement.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix...

Tadashi caressa son bouc doucement.

- Ma petite Tamisuki, un capitaine !

Ne partageant point son enthousiasme, Suki baissa la tête, tristement.

- Tu m'as forcé la main.

- C'est le rôle d'un père, Suki-Chan de t'encourager fortement. Ne me remercie pas mon trésor.

Elle poussa un soupir, une main sur sa tempe.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire. Ce n'est pas juste. Je n'ai rien d'un soldat. Ils auraient dû en toute vraisemblance me refuser. Confessa-t-elle en saisissant une cuillère pour gouter la mixture qui devenait verdâtre dans le chaudron. Quelle bande de va-t-en-guerre sans cervelles ! J'avais tout à fait l'intention d'échouer à cet examen.

Elle l'approcha de sa bouche. Il émanait de la cuillère une délicieuse odeur de légumes verts mariné dans un bouillon de basilic avec un brin de crème fraiche, de champignons sauvages et de truffes. Ca, le vieux fou savait cuisiner ! Elle se brula la langue sur la cuillère mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. La cuisine des Ichinose provoquait un festival de sensation chez celui qui avait la chance de pouvoir en manger.

- Ce n'est pas prêt, Chisono-chan, voyons ! Pose-ça ! Où es ta jumelle ?

Elle s'éloigna en haussant les épaules et effleura les ecchymoses sur ses joues où deux bandages disgracieux.

- J'avais l'intention aussi de donner une bonne leçon à cette espèce de sans cœur ! Mon plan pour me faire disqualifier n'a pas fonctionné comme je l'espérais. Au lieu de contrarier Yamamoto-Sensei, les pouvoirs de Perséphone semblent l'avoir encore plus enthousiasmé. En plus, j'ai perdu ma dignité et un peu plus en me mesurant à Byakuya Kuchiki !

Elle leva le poing en l'air jurant de prendre sa revanche sur l'homme au Kenseikan.

- Qu'espérais-tu, idiote ? Tu n'as rien d'un bon soldat ! Tu es paresseuse, maladroite, peu appliqué, et tu manques cruellement de détermination dans la vie.

- Exactement. C'est ce que je dis ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. C'est un jugement bien sévère pour quelqu'un qui ne se souvient pas de la différence entre le jour et la nuit.

Tadashi continua sans lui prêter attention.

- C'est un Kuchiki. Les Kuchiki sont une famille honorable, la plus honorable de toute. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir servir à leurs côtés. Ce sont des leaders d'exception. Byakuya Kuchiki, le jeune chef du clan, est réputé pour être un guerrier aguerri, l'un des meilleurs capitaines du Gotei 13. Sa maîtrise de son bankai est proche de la perfection. Ses prouesses sont connues de tous. S'il ne s'était pas montré clément envers toi, tu n'aurais pas tenu cinq secondes devant lui. Tu ne t'es jamais battu pour quoi que ce soit de valable. Tu ne t'es battu jusque-là contre le vent.

Son honnêteté était à double tranchant. Il choisissait bien ses moments de lucidité ce pauvre homme... Non, il avait raison. Les lèvres de la jeune femme frémirent dans l'air. Ses traits se durcirent. Son regard devint luisant sur le coup de l'émotion.

- Je me suis battu...

- Non, pas vraiment, Cleosuki. Toi, tu es ma petite fée qui déteste la guerre.

Son père soupira. Elle frappa la paume de son poing avec la paume de sa main.

- Il a insulté ma cuisine ! J'aurais dû le pulvériser de la surface de cette planète. Je deviendrais plus forte.

- Si ce n'est que ça !

- Ce n'était pas que ça ?

- En homme avisé, Il a sans doute vu tout simplement que tu n'avais pas mon talent !

Son regard s'assombrit encore plus.

- Je lui ferais regretter ces mots ! Il tombera amoureux de ma cuisine qu'il le veuille ou non !

Le vieil homme fronça ses petits sourcils broussailleux.

- Tu es comme ta mère, tu ne supportes pas qu'un homme te tienne tête. Toujours à vous battre contre des moulins à vent ! Si vous choisissiez mieux vos causes...

- Si les hommes avaient été créés pour tenir tête aux femmes, cela se saurait ! hurla-t-elle avec un ricanement sadique. Il goûtera ma cuisine et l'appréciera même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais sur cette terre.

- Comment veux-tu abattre un moulin à vent avec une épée de pacotilles ? Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère !

- Laquelle ? grogna-t-elle en repensant à ses quatre mères.

Surement, elle avait de qui tenir. Leonor avait la larme facile. Natsume avait achevé Bankai en quinze ans comme elle. Midori était blonde. Yume détestait les hommes, surtout les hommes de petite taille. Devinez du ventre de laquelle Keikosuki était sortie un beau matin du mois de Mars ?

Tadashi ne répondit pas, son esprit déjà ailleurs.

- Elle, aussi, m'appelait comme ça, avec la même tendresse dans la voix ! Soupira le petit homme avec nostalgie. Elle me manque tant !

- Elle, et mes trois autres mères... Sont dans la pièce à couture à côté comme tous les matins. Elles viennent d'ailleurs de me livrer mon nouveau Kimono.

- Et il est très seyant, Miyasuki-chan. Répondit son père sans lever les yeux de sa tâche.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé. Je déteste le noir.

Toutes ses mères étaient des couturières hors pairs. Les Kimonos de sa famille étaient presque aussi célèbres que la cuisine de son père. Elle avait beau détesté porter du noir. Ses mères s'étaient plutôt bien arranger pour fusionner ses gouts avec le design strict du Seireitei.

- Tu n'as pas visitées tes quatre épouses une seule fois en 25 ans, père.

Il reprit sa position au-dessus du chaudron.

- Tu apprendras qu'un homme peut être très occupé en 25 ans. On ne peut aller contre ça. C'est la nature !

- Che ! Les hommes ont toujours des excuses à leur indifférence.

- En voilà, une parole de vieille fille !

- Je ne suis pas une vieille fille !

- Yare ! Yare ! Tu es une bien jolie vieille fille, Tanosuki-chan !

Elle fracassa son crâne à nouveau de la tranche de la main. Il frotta sa bosse avec un soupir. Il la regarda dans les yeux, grave et solennel.

- J'ai toujours attendu avec impatience le jour où une de mes filles prendrait proprement ma succession. Et j'ai tout de suite su que ce serait toi, Natsuki ! De toutes mes filles, tu es celle qui conjugue le plus de qualités. Quand Yamamoto-Sotaicho m'a demandé ce service... Je n'ai pas hésité car tu es la meilleure de mes filles. Natsuki, il est temps de redorer le blason de notre famille. Je compte sur toi.

Elle baissa la tête, son regard à nouveau sombre.

- Oto-sama, Natsuki est morte, il y a 32 ans. Je suis Keikosuki. C'est à moi que tu as demandé de prendre la relève. C'est moi que Yamamoto-Sensei a demandé...

Il se tourna vers elle et secoua la tête avec entêtement.

- Non. Je me rappelle maintenant. Keikosuki s'est enfuie de l'académie pour se marier. Elle a renié son nom, sa famille et ses principes ! Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis...

- Oto-Sama...

- Oui, c'est ça. Tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas, Suki chéri. Mais ta sœur Keiko était tout simplement impossible. Elle a déshonoré la famille en s'enfuyant avec un moins que rien sans nom et sans le sou en plein milieu de la guerre civile. Une pure folie !

- Oto-sama...

- Il y a des jours, je l'admets, je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue, Natsuki-chan.

Ses larmes de cette Suki-là gouttèrent sur le carrelage.

- Elle... n'est rien devenue du tout. Il est mort, papa.

- Il est mort ? Yamada est mort ?

Tadashi fronça les sourcils.

- Tu l'as tué. Tu te rappelles ? Tu es venu chercher Keikosuki. Elle a demandé pardon et tu lui as pardonné. Elle a demandé à rentrer à la maison et tu l'as accueilli.

Elle s'inclina devant lui, un genou à terre.

- Elle a demandé pardon...

Il posa une main sur sa tête.

- Keiko ? Ah oui, peut-être... Oui, je crois que...

Il eut l'air confus pendant quelques secondes et se massa la tempe.

- Keikosuki... Soit, soit, soit, c'est ce que je voulais dire ! C'est...Ce que je voulais dire !

Il recommença à hacher une nouvelle botte de légume à la hâte.

- Je suis très fier de toi, de ta réussite et de la mienne puisque j'ai donné la vie à une fille si obéissante aujourd'hui. Tu te plairas au Gotei 13 !

Elle ne quitta pas son air morose.

- J'ai perdu un pari pas ma raison.

- Chérie, tu n'as tout de même pas cru que tu aurais une chance de me battre.

- Tu avais dit que si j'arrivais à organiser cette stupide réception chez les Kuchiki, je serais ton héritière.

- Les Kuchiki font partie de la très haute noblesse. Ce sont des gens exigeant. Si tu veux un jour me succéder...

- Tu m'as tendu un piège.

- Le client a toujours raison. Il te faudrait voir passer une dizaine de siècle avant de seulement espérer un jour m'égaler en cuisine, Suki-chan... Hum... Hum... Natsuki, elle, était si proche de la perfection. Elle, c'était une bonne fille !

- C'était une bonne sœur, père.

- 32 ans, dis-tu ? Hum ! Tanpis ! Dans quelques siècles, nous en reparlerons, Suki-chan ? Dans quelques siècles, je t'aurais complètement pardonné et tu pourras me succéder.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce pour se rendre au Seireitei.

**Renji Abarai**

_Capitaine de la neuvième division_

_Ami de Kira Izuru et de Rukia Kuchiki. _

_En s'installant au paradis, il croit avoir irrité les anges._

xXxOXXx

Renji toussa devant son miroir pour se donner une contenance.

- Je vous remercie...

Il maudit sa voix éraillé et son air juvénile. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne à... avoir l'air de s'ennuyer comme le capitaine Kuchiki. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge. Il devait se mettre en route. Il n'allait pas être en retard son premier jour. N'ayant toujours pas investi ses nouveaux quartiers, il quitta sa chambre dans la sixième division en courant et croisa son ancien capitaine à mi-chemin.

- Byakuya-S...

Le regard que lui lança le noble le dissuada de continuer.

- Je veux dire Kuchiki-Taicho. Bonjour... Je suis en retard, je sais. Je me préparais à vous escorter mais on m'a livré mon haori tardivement ce matin.

Byakuya l'observait avec le degré de détachement qu'il lui réservait les jours de pluie.

- M'escorter ? C'est le devoir de mon lieutenant. Abarai Renji, es-tu mon lieutenant ?

Renji secoua la tête. Byakuya le toisa avec condescendance avant de reprendre la route sans un mot. Au moins les choses n'avaient pas changé. Kuchiki n'était pas celui qui allait lui rendre la tâche plus facile. En arrivant devant les portes de la première division, Renji retrouva Hisagi, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Hisagi changea de position immédiatement en le voyant.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à se regarder bêtement. Hisagi le dévisagea des pieds à la tête. Renji avait l'air pas mal du tout dans son manteau de capitaine à longue manche. Rayez ça, il avait l'air horrible, un peu comme un ananas engoncé dans un linceul blanc. Renji Abarai était le premier capitaine à qui l'Haori ne seyait pas.

Ils laissèrent passer le nouveau capitaine de la troisième division, une jeune femme aux yeux fuchsia. Elle continua son chemin sans un mot. Après trois minutes à se trouver bête, debout comme deux grands échalas, les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire. Hisagi passa un bras autour de son nouveau capitaine pour le congratuler. Ils se mirent à chantonner comme deux ivrognes sortis d'une buvette. Ah que c'était bon d'être compris enfin !

Une autre petite femme passa devant eux avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la porte de la salle du conseil.

- Renji, je veux dire... Taicho, tu penses que c'est la femme qui a défié le capitaine Kuchiki lors de son examen ?

- Oui, il me semble. Elle en porte les marques en tout cas. J'ai entendu dire que Kyouraku a dû intervenir avant que le capitaine Kuchiki ne déclenche son bankai.

En remarquant la longueur de la traîne de son Kimono noir, Renji et Shuhei penchèrent la tête sur le côté, définitivement perplexe. Elle n'avait pas plutôt passé la porte qu'ils se précipitèrent à sa suite. Le Gotei 13 était pratiquement au complet. Shunsui arrêta de discuter avec Ukitake et Unohana assez longtemps pour saluer l'arrivée des nouveaux venus. Suki Ichinose se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux. Son uniforme ressemblait en tout point à celui des shinigami sauf dans la forme. Elle ne portait pas l'hakama normal et avait conservé son gout pour les Kimono long et luxueux. Par-dessus, elle avait enfilé son haori de capitaine.

Tandis qu'elle prenait place, elle sentit peser sur sa nuque le souffle d'un Reiryoku menaçant l'espace d'une seconde. Elle pivota pour trouver Byakuya Kuchiki derrière elle. Il fit exprès de l'ignorer et marcha sur sa traîne avec dédain. Par esprit de contradiction, elle décida de se placer en face de lui pour le plus grand plaisir de Shunsui qui s'amusa à complimenter son élégance en lui faisant des yeux doux. Néanmoins, il ne tarda pas à être rappelé à l'ordre par son lieutenant, Nanao Ise.

Renji s'installa naturellement à la droite de Byakuya. Le noble continua de l'ignorer royalement, l'air profondément agacé par leur proximité. En observant plus attentivement, Byakuya n'était pas tant agacé par sa présence que par celle du mystérieux capitaine de la cinquième division. Les deux se fusillaient du regard comme s'il se trouvait dans un des westerns qui passait à la télévision dans le Monde des vivants. Kira entra dans la pièce et se plaça derrière Manatsu Dengeki. La jeune femme le salua de la tête. Le blondinet garda les yeux braqué vers la porte en retour.

Appuyé sur sa canne, Yamamoto trottina vers son siège de commandant lentement et s'y installa. Les treize capitaines s'alignèrent. Les portes de la salle du conseil se refermèrent d'un coup sec.

- Vous savez tous ce qui nous réunis aujourd'hui. Après moult épreuves, le Gotei 13 est prêt à renaitre de ses cendres de plus belles. Il y a 15 jours, nous avons fait passer à une liste de postulant le test d'aptitude. Trois de ses concurrents ont répondu à nos exigences. Nous avons trouvé leur personnalité correcte et leurs aptitudes convenables.

À ses mots, Renji vit le Capitaine Ichinose plisser ses lèvres dans un sourire. Le Capitaine Kuchiki resta impassible. Mais Renji aurait juré avoir vu un de ses sourcils plier en signe de mécontentement. Le jeune homme faillit s'étrangler sur place. Il toussa bruyamment augmentant l'irritation du capitaine Kuchiki.

- J'annonce donc l'entrée en fonction de Manatsu Dengeki à la tête de la troisième division, de Suki Ichinose à la tête de la cinquième division, et de Renji Abarai à la tête de la neuvième division. Cette décision prend effet immédiatement.

Le soleil se couchait sur le Seireitei. Les mains derrière la tête, Renji soupira en se balançant sur son fauteuil de capitaine dans ses bureaux flambant neuf et désespérément vides. Shuhei et Sajin Komamura avait débarrassé le bureau de Tōsen à deux, au lendemain de la bataille de Karakura. Renji qui n'avait jamais accumulé beaucoup d'effets personnels n'étaient arrivé qu'avec deux cartons, l'un d'entre eux ne contenant que sa collection de paire de lunette qui avait été très facile à ranger dans le premier tiroir de son bureau.

- C'était plutôt ennuyeux. Je ne sais pas. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus amusant.

Hisagi fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai jamais vu les réunions des capitaines comme quelques choses de réellement amusant.

- Tu as vu les regards que se lançaient Kuchiki-Taicho et Ichinose-Taicho.

- Oui, c'est plutôt triste.

- Hein ! J'ai trouvé ça marrant ! C'était le seul truc marrant de toute la réunion !

Hisagi continua de corriger les épreuves du Seireitei Communications.

- Je ne crois pas que c'était le but, Taicho.

Renji fit une pause. Taicho ? Il était encore surpris chaque fois qu'on utilisait ce titre.

- Non, il y a anguille sous roche. Le capitaine Kuchiki est la froideur personnifié.

- Je pensais que le Capitaine Hitsugaya répondait plus à ce critère. Ou même le nouveau capitaine Dengeki !

- Non, non... Kuchiki-Taicho est le détachement personnifié. Je n'ai vu que deux personnes capable de provoquer autant sa fureur : Ichigo et Yachiru-fukutaicho. Mais cette dernière creusent des tunnels dans son manoir, cela me ficherait les boules à moi aussi... Si j'avais eu un manoir, en fait ! Je me demande ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est sans doute la prestation d'Ichinose-Taicho à l'examen qui doit être à l'origine de ce malentendu.

- Non, qui serait assez fou pour s'attaquer à Byakuya Kuchiki ?

Hisagi leva la tête vers son capitaine.

- À part moi... et Ichigo Kurosaki bien sûr.

- Au moins, il n'a pas été trop brutal avec elle ! Elle semble assez frêle d'apparence !

- Zaraki dit qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Et si Kyouraku n'avait pas retenu son bras, il allait user de son bankai. Il n'use de son bankai qu'à de très rares occasions. Je dirais même qu'il n'use de son bankai que quand l'occasion est spéciale.

- Comme face à toi.

- Ouais. Mais je suis un type très spéciale, tu en conviendras.

- Ichinose-Taicho semble très sympathique. Elle a fait livrer des petits pains à toutes les divisions. Kira m'a dit qu'elle se rendait tous les jours au chevet d'Hinamori.

- Zut ! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelques choses.

- J'ai déjà envoyé un bouquet de fleur en ton nom et en celui de la division.

Renji soupira.

- Cool ! Merci mec !

- C'est mon travail, Taicho ! Il y a les formulaires 210 à 246 et les articles du Seireitei communications à choisir pour le prochain numéro, Taicho. Nous devrions certainement mettre les trois nouveaux capitaines en couverture.

Renji fit tourner son fauteuil sur son socle avant de reposer les pieds sur la table.

- Kira, cela fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé à celui-là. Il s'en sort comment ?

- Il suffit de signer là et là. Je crois que la transition se fait doucement. Il m'a dit à la dernière réunion des vice-capitaines qu'ils ont enregistré de nouvelles candidatures et qu'il compte recruter parmi la nouvelle promotion de l'académie. Je crois qu'il est surtout inquiet... À cause du verdict.

Renji apposa sa signature sur quelques formulaires sans vraiment les lire.

- Hum ?

- Il sera rendu bientôt ?

Renji soupira à nouveau en fixant le plafond.

- Oui. Sotaicho nous a donné du temps supplémentaires pour examiner le dossier. Ni Dengeki-Taicho, ni Ichinose-Taicho ne connaissait vraiment Gin Ichimaru. Mais dans deux jours, le vote aura lieu. Je crains que cela s'annonce mal pour lui.

- Oui ?

- Je ne crois pas vraiment en la clémence du Sotaicho. Pour ma part, je n'en aurais aucune considérant ce qu'il a fait à Rukia... Pourtant à la dernière réunion, Ukitake-Taicho a plaidé la cause d'Ichimaru. Cela a remis certaines choses en perspective. Mais vraiment, cette histoire ne sent pas très bon. Je déteste les exécutions.

* * *

[1] Odyssée Noire

Prochain chapitre: **Abus de confiance **


	10. Abus de confiance

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. So many amazing characters though I wish I would ! Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Again, j'ai envie de remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé un mot au dernier chapitre. Je me répète au fil des chapitres. Mais ce sont ces petits mots qui permettent de faire avancer l'histoire. Je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite du dernier chapitre. Vous m'avez rassuré! Merci ! Bon, je ne le suis pas plus de celui-ci. C'est peut-être parce que pour bien raconter mon histoire, je me sens obligé de passer par cette phase de chapitres intermédiaire. Cela ne fera pas avancer le fil rouge. Mais c'est nécessaire ! Je n'ai donc pas oublié Gin, Rangiku et Ichigo par exemple. Ils vont revenir. Il y a aussi des personnages avec lesquels je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise. Momo et Kira en font partie. Pour moi, Momo aurait dû mourir dans le manga original. Cela aurait été une fin tragique mais ce serait moins cruelle que ce qu'elle a à endurer post-war, tout le chemin qu'il lui reste à parcourir pour remonter la pente. J'ai pris la décision de la laisser en vie d'abord par paresse, je ne voulais pas changer trop de choses au début pour garder l'univers proche de l'original. Puis, j'ai eu envie de me lancer un défi, celui de donner à ce personnage une chance de remonter la pente. Vous allez rire, c'est de là qu'est né le personnage de Suki et non pas directe pour agacer Byakuya. J'ai surtout cherché quelqu'un qui pourrait endosser les habits d'Aizen tout en étant son opposé. Kira, j'aime bien la petite évolution de son personnage dans le manga et je compte bien le pousser et le pousser... afin qu'il serve mes desseins! Hihihihihi!

**Pyjacks**: Oh je sens que tu aimeras peut-être le chapitre suivant ! ;)

**BeN**: Je ne sais pas si tu as l'esprit mal tourné. lol Mais il n'y a qu'à voir certaines de ses réactions, Ganju ou Ichigo. Byakuya a tendance à ne pas retenir ses coups, je doute que le fait que ce soit une femme change quelques choses. Je pense à la malheureuse Bounto dans l'arc anime que Senbonzakura à découpé en morceau. Pour quelqu'un très attaché aux lois, aux principes, il ne dose pas ses attaques par rapport à la force ou au sexe de ses adversaires. Surtout ceux qui ont piétiné ses valeurs ! Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver face à Senbonzakura de toute manière. Ukitake est la sagesse et la bonté personnifié dans un corps chétif. J'ai peur pour lui en permanence chaque fois que je le vois combattre. Je sais bien qu'il est très fort mais vraiment c'est le seul personnage que j'interdis à kubo de tuer ou même de blesser.

**Axel Gabriel**: Oui, en même temps, Tadashi a clairement plus toute sa tête. ;) C'est pas gagner d'avance pour faire fondre Byakuya Kuchiki!

* * *

- 10 -

Abus de Confiance

**Hinamori Momo**

_Lieutenant de la cinquième division anciennement sous les ordres de Sousuke Aizen_

_Ami d'Hitsugaya Tōshirō_

_Sans amis_

_Pense encore que son âme sœur porte des lunettes. Avec la jeunesse, vient le mauvais goût! _

xXxOxXx

Se réveiller.

Pendant des jours, prisonnière d'un corps affaiblie, Hinamori Momo avait voulu se réveiller. Pendant des jours, tout ce qu'elle avait été capable de faire était d'ouvrir les paupières et ça c'était les bons jours. Ses cils, collés à ses paupières par la glu de ses larmes, frémissaient dans l'obscurité de la chambre d'hôpital.

Elle voulait se réveiller...

Mais...

Faire face à la dure réalité d'un monde dont Aizen-Taicho ne ferait plus partie et où Momo ne trouverait sans doute pas sa place avait tout pour l'angoisser. La douloureuse vérité était qu'elle refermait les yeux aussitôt incapables d'aller de l'avant. Elle était prisonnière de ce labyrinthe d'illusions. Il n'y avait pas un mur de son esprit qui n'avait été transformé en glace sans tain. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer la personne qui agissait à sa place.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître.

Briser le sort.

Quitter l'illusion.

Avancer.

Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Elle ne sentait plus battre son cœur.

Puis, il battait à nouveau avec violence dans sa poitrine.

Elle ne sentait plus battre son cœur.

Puis, il battait à nouveau avec violence dans sa poitrine.

Encore et encore...

Prisonnière du même cycle...

Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-elle pendant des jours et des jours à la silhouette immobile d'Aizen lui tournant le dos.

Elle ne se souvenait plus...de son propre nom.

Elle ne se souvenait que de lui.

D'eux.

Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-elle pendant des jours et des jours à la silhouette immobile de Shiro-chan lui tournant le dos.

Pendant des jours...et des jours...

Prisonnière...

Des jours sans voir la lumière du jour...

Juste elle...

Ses fantômes...

Elle et ses erreurs...

Sa naïveté...

Sa jeunesse...

Briser...

Comme quelqu'un qui avait vécu mille morts...

Comme quelqu'un qui attendait sa réincarnation...

Combien de fois devait mourir son cœur pour que l'illusion cesse ses effets ?

Elle avait attendu...

Espérant enfin que ce jour serait le dernier.

Espérant mettre un point final à ses pensées inachevées.

Espérant qu'avec les « si » disparaîtrait ses peurs...

Espérant que le néant les engloutirait...

Un jour, Momo l'entendit...

Elle n'était plus tout à fait seule dans sa tête.

Ce n'était pas la voix chevrotante et monocorde de Kira-Kun...

Ce n'était pas la voix grave et enroué de Shiro-Chan.

C'était un son nouveau... Un timbre haut et flûtée... Les vibrations chaudes provoquèrent la chute d'un mur. Comment ? Une vague de reiatsu puissant l'enveloppa. Enfermé dans sa prison de cristal, Momo entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

_ « Momo Hinamori ? »_

Un deuxième mur chuta et les fragments de ses angoisses se brisèrent sur le sol à ses pieds. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses paupières frémissaient et luttaient contre l'apesanteur. Une telle présence...

_« Momo Hinamori...Je suis ton nouveau capitaine. Suki. Suki Ichinose. »_

Elle lutta de toutes ses forces. Mais rien n'y faisait.

_« Je sais que tu veux te réveiller, Hinamori-san. Mais n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux, reprends des forces. Momo, apprenons à nous connaître. »_

Momo resta immobile dans son palais des glaces. Une délicieuse odeur de pastèque fraîche flottait dans l'air... L'activité de ses paupières redoubla. Elle poussa un soupir. Un nouveau capitaine ? Déjà ? Où était Aizen-Taicho ?

**Le premier jour. **

_« Mon nom entier est Keikosuki. Mais je ne le porte qu'en présence de mes sœurs car ce sont toutes des Suki-chan et c'est le seul moyen de nous différencier. Hum... J'ai 28 sœurs. L'ainé, Miyasuki, déjà arrière-grand-mère, connaissait le vieux Yamamoto-Sensei quand sa barbe n'était pas encore blanche. J'ai aussi 4 mères... Yume, Leonor, Natsume et Midori. Elles sont infiniment plus âgées que la construction du Senzaikyū. Mais elles adorent coudre. Tiens, elles ont confectionné mon uniforme. Les Kimonos Ichinose sont très réputés. J'adore les Kimono ! C'est si confortable ! Tu aimes les Kimono ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi toutes les femmes de la division en porteraient un tous les vendredis. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était le jour idéal pour porter des kimonos. » _

Momo resta pensive. Elle avait entendu parler des Kimonos Ichinose. On disait qu'ils étaient taillés dans les étoffes les plus précieuses et qu'ils étaient faits seulement sur mesure. Un seul de ses Kimonos coûtait une fortune dans le Rukongai. En posséder un...serait assouvir un rêve de petite fille. Mais... D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas très sûre de l'intérêt de changer le code vestimentaire de la cinquième division. Aizen-Taicho trouverait cela sans doute futile. Il n'avait jamais été un homme vaniteux. Il traitait chacun de la même manière indépendamment de son sexe. Non, il n'aurait pas approuvé.

**Le deuxième jour.**

_« C'est fait ! J'ai passé commande pour toute la division ! J'ai décidé que l'on pourra tous se vêtir en kimono le vendredi ! Ce sera très amusant ! Cela occupera mes mères au moins pour les mois à venir ! Elles traversent toujours une période de dépression quand l'une de nous quitte la maison... Oui. Enfin ! Tu n'as plus qu'à te rétablir, Hinamori-chan ! Tu seras magnifique en kimono ! Hum...Au fait, je suis né le 21 juin. Ma saison préférée est l'été. Je suis AB positive. Je déteste le noir. J'adore le rouge ! J'adore tout ce qui brille ! Je sais jouer du piano et du violoncelle. J'ai eu 85 soupirants, 4 fiancés et...1...Enfin, bref ! Ne parlons pas de ça ! Mais bon, je te rassure quand même, je ne fais pas le poids en face de ma sœur Cleosuki qui a eu 210 conquêtes, 785 demandes en mariages et 9 mariages. C'est une grande romantique. Elle a une santé de fer et se débrouille toujours pour survivre à ses maris. C'est un peu triste. Elle ne porte plus que du noir. J'adore mes sœurs, même Aiko-chan ! Pourtant cette dernière a un vrai caractère de cochon... Je crois que Yamamoto-Sensei ne m'aime pas beaucoup! Il a refusé de me laisser ouvrir une école de cuisine dans le Seireitei ! Il y a bien un club pour les amoureux du thé, ce n'est pas juste ! Tout shinigami devrait savoir cuisiner ! C'est important ! Oh Hinamori-chan ! Il y a longtemps, pour échapper à mes leçons de Kido, je me suis glissé dans une amphore à saké à moitié pleine. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il me déteste ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Quand j'y repense, le temps qu'on me retrouve, j'étais complètement ivre. Yamamoto-Sensei était furieux ! J'ai été malade pendant une semaine. Je ne supporte plus l'alcool depuis cela va de soi ! Oh je cuisinerais quelques choses à la framboise demain ! Bye-bye, Hinamori-chan !»_

Momo resta interdite. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'absorber le flot d'information qu'Ichinose-Dono passait déjà à un autre sujet. Ichinose-Dono ? Attendez ? ! Ichinose-Do... 85 soupirants ? Vraiment ?

**Le Troisième jour. **

_« Je pourrais cuisiner des heures. Mais les gens n'ont pas d'appétit de nos jours. Les filles font toute attention à leur ligne. Les hommes ne pensent qu'à tuer des hollows ! Ah il y a un homme dont l'appétit me plait bien pourtant ! Zaraki-Taicho ! Je le trouve aussi très séduisant ! Mais il veut toujours qu'on se batte et vraiment... il me fait un peu peur ! Je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un de très bien pourtant. Mais toutes les histoires que l'on raconte sur lui... Brrr ! Mais Yachi-hime est si gentille ! Les jours de la soupe, elle dépose du poisson devant les portes de la division ! Je sais que c'est elle parce qu'elle laisse derrière elle une signature bien nette, un reiatsu terriblement sucré et brillant comme des paillettes ! Oh ! Je n'ai jamais vu des Koï aussi gros ! Avec un seul poisson, je peux faire de la soupe pour au moins quatre divisions. J'en ai proposé à ce stupide capitaine Kuchiki mais il s'est montré désagréable comme d'habitude ! Quel horrible bonhomme ! J'ai entendu dire que sa jeune épouse est décédée! Je le tiens d'Abarai-Taicho. C'est un de tes amis, Momo, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux comprendre que cette perte l'affecte encore mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être odieux ! Ukitake-Taicho par contre dit vraiment apprécié mes attentions, quel ange ! Lui, aussi, c'est un très bel homme ! Il est si gentil et de si bonne compagnie. J'aime ce genre d'hommes ! C'est dommage qu'il ne puisse profiter pleinement de mes petits plats ! Shunsui, aussi, mais ce dernier a déclaré sa flamme à toutes mes ainés avant moi. C'est un joli cœur et un incorrigible coureur de jupon ! Cela me fait penser ! Cette après-midi, il y a la réunion de l'association des femmes shinigami. Je suis un peu intimidé ! Nanao Ise est très intimidante. J'ai fait des meringues arc-en-ciel pour la présidente ! C'est drôlement dommage que tu ne sois pas rétablie. On serait allée ensemble ! »_

Assise, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, Momo rougit. Moi, aussi Ichinose-Dono !

**Quatrième jour.**

_« Hey, Hinamori-chan, comment s'appelle ton zanpakutō ? Le mien s'appelle Perséphone. C'est un garçon, si tu poses la question ? Cela étonne tout le monde quand je l'annonce. Mais la manifestation de mon Zanpakutō est définitivement masculine. Il est très élégant et adore tout ce qui brille. Il adore aussi quand je dis ça. Mais il est aussi très têtu et très gourmand. Il ne pense aussi qu'à manger au point que cela en devient ridicule. Ce matin, par exemple, j'ai eu toute les peines du monde à le réveiller avant le déjeuner pendant l'entraînement des juniors. Je n'avais pas l'air très fine devant toutes ses recrues ! Perséphone est un zanpakutō très capricieux. La première fois qu'il m'est apparu, il m'a demandé quel était mon plat préféré ? J'ai mis 15 ans avant de pouvoir lui répondre. Imagine, il y a tant de bonne choses dans la Soul Society comment en choisir une seule. Ce serait cruel pour tous les autres bon petits plats ! »_

Momo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**Le Cinquième jour. **

_« Aujourd'hui, avec toute la division, nous avons fait des glaces. Il y avait plusieurs parfums gingembre, melon, pastèque...Et puis mon obsession du moment, la fleur de cerise! C'est excellent pour le teint. J'ai demandé l'aide du capitaine Hitsugaya mais il n'était pas très coopératif. Il s'inquiète terriblement à ton sujet. Je le trouve ici tous les matins avec Kira-fukutaicho. » _

Shiro-chan ? Kira-Kun ? Capitaine Ichinose, Shira-chan vient me voir ? Mais...

_« Il y aussi son vice-capitaine qui ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ! Quelle jolie jeune femme ! Rangiku-san, je veux dire ! Attention, tu es très jolie aussi, Hinamori-chan ! Ah ! Demain, je vais faire du tempura pour toutes les divisions ! Ah oui, Kuchiki-Taicho, ce vieux grincheux, déteste les glaces, il faut que je le note quelques part ! Il s'est montré encore une fois déplaisant ! C'est un vieux bonhomme grincheux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dommage que mon Vice-Capitaine ne soit pas là pour me défendre. Oh là là là ! Hinamori-Chan ! Je suis en retard. J'ai une réunion de capitaine. On se voit demain, repose-toi bien. »_

**Le sixième jour. **

_« Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de parler de toi, Hinamori-chan. On m'a raconté ton histoire. »_

Hinamori baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

_« Oh ne pleure pas, Hinamori-chan ! Ton histoire est plutôt belle même si elle est très triste.»_

Momo secoua la tête. Elle avait été trop naïve. Quand on était jeune, la naïveté conduisait à la guillotine. Elle le savait, elle avait compris même avant la bataille. Mais elle n'avait pas grandi d'un pouce... Alors... Elle n'avait plus de cœur.

_« La naïveté mène à la guillotine, Momo. C'est ce que tu penses ? Je le pense aussi. Quand on est jeune, il ne suffit de rien pour qu'on y croit. J'ai comme toi aussi été mené à l'échafaud par celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance. »_

Momo écarquilla les yeux dans sa prison. Elle repensa aux paumes chaudes du Capitaine Aizen. Elle repensa à Kyouka Suigetsu, son Zanpakutō, découpant son cœur une première fois. Puis à Hyourinmaru faisant la même chose encore et encore... Si seulement Ichinose-Dono...Ichinose-Taicho... savait...

_« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'on en revient. Momo... On en ressort... On grandit. On s'épanouit comme une fleur rare. Le printemps revient... »_

Momo poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_« Je repasserais te voir demain matin. Nous parlerons encore un peu, Hinamori-chan. »_

Taicho ?

**Le Septième jour. **

Le lendemain était venu très vite. Ichinose- Taicho était revenu comme promis. Et le parfum de la pastèque flottait à nouveau dans l'air.

_« Hitsugaya-taicho m'a dit que tu aimais vraiment beaucoup la pastèque. Il m'a dit que vous aviez ça en commun ! Alors, j'ai fait une mousse givré pour lui. J'espère que cela lui fera plaisir. Il y a beaucoup trop de tristesse entre les murs du Seireitei. Elle flotte dans l'air comme un poison. C'est terrible la guerre ! Hey, Hinamori-chan, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit avoir été emmené à l'échafaud ? Eh bien, c'était faux. »_

Momo poussa un soupir de déception.

_« Je ne t'ai pas menti intentionnellement Momo. Mais dans ma tête... Cela n'a jamais été très clair qui emmenait qui...qui tirait les ficelles de qui... J'étais juste comme toi, aveuglée par la naïveté. J'étais un simple tribut de guerre...pour lui ! »_

Momo déglutit avec elle. Dans sa tête aussi, les choses n'étaient plus très claires. Elle ne se souvenait plus qui l'avait blessé le plus Hitsugaya-Kun ou Aizen-Taicho.

_« Momo, à dire vrai, je crois bien que j'y suis allé moi-même. En vérité, il n'y avait pas un jour où je ne souhaitais pas y retourner et quand tout a été fini. J'ai maudit la vie. J'ai remis en question mon existence même. J'ai tout quitté. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. J'ai dormi. »_

Oh vraiment ? S'était-t-elle écriée très fort. Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Mais une main froide toucha son front avant de lui prendre la main.

_« J'ai dormi pendant des années... des décennies. La sœur, qui me tenait la main tous les jours, s'est épuisée et est décédé à son tour. J'ai alors regretté d'avoir dormi tout ce temps. Tu comprends, Momo ? J'ai honte de l'avouer. Je ne suis pas un très bon capitaine. Je ne suis même pas un très bon soldat ! Je suis une bonne actrice. Je ne suis que la 25ème. Si Kuchiki-Taicho ne m'avait pas fait sortir de mes gonds, je serais encore dans ma cuisine. Parce que je ne suis même pas un dixième du capitaine qu'Aizen a pu être pour toi pendant toutes ses années. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, tu étais heureuse, Momo. Cela doit compter pour quelques choses. »_

Ce jour-là, la conversation s'était arrêtée là et Momo avait concentré toute son énergie dans ses doigts. Elle voulait tenir la main d'Ichinose-Dono en retour. Il y avait une telle tristesse dans sa voix. Elle se sentait vraiment très proche de cette tristesse. C'est comme si elle pouvait la goûter sur le bout de langue et la sentir dans l'air. Sa tristesse avait le goût âcre du sang comme la trahison du capitaine Aizen. Ses larmes mouillaient ses joues.

Le lendemain, elle avait attendu sa visite, les yeux grands ouverts. C'est Hitsugaya-Kun qui se montra. Ses yeux ouverts semblèrent désarçonner son ami d'enfance. Il hésita à entrer. Momo s'en voulut très fort d'avoir érigé un mur entre lui et elle. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement sous peine de voir partir en morceau le reste de leur amitié. Mais elle ne voulait pas se réveiller comme Ichinose-Dono, seule.

-...Sugaya-Kun...

Il sursauta. Elle nota les cernes sous ses yeux et son regard hagard. Il avait grandi. Il avait pris de l'âge en quelques...jours... quelques mois ? Comment ? Il avait pris au moins dix bons centimètres. Si sa silhouette restait juvénile néanmoins, son visage, marqué par l'angoisse, étaient assombris par l'horreur de la guerre. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Le petit garçon qui mangeait des pastèques avec elle sur le perron de la maison de sa grand-mère semblait avoir disparu. Il était aussi endommagé qu'elle.

- Momo. Tu es réveillé ?

Elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir. Oui, il semblait qu'elle était réveillée. Avec la réalisation qu'elle avait échappée à sa prison de verre, vint la réalisation qu'elle était en vie. Une bouffée d'air emplit ses poumons et elle se redressa avec une grimace.

- Non, tu n'es pas encore totalement cicatrisé. Momo, reste allongé.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton autoritaire. Mais elle ne manqua pas de noter la détresse dans sa voix. Elle acquiesça et s'allongea à nouveau.

- Hitsugaya-Taicho...

Aussitôt, son regard se fit fuyant et il lui tourna le dos. Le désespoir comprima le nouveau cœur de Momo Hinamori.

- Tu ne m'as jamais appelé ainsi, Momo.

Elle voulut corriger son erreur mais réalisa qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Retiens-le. Elle devait le retenir. Le rappeler. Se rappeler combien Tōshirō l'aimait et combien elle l'aimait en retour comme un frère, comme s'il était sa chair et son sang.

- Oh je suis désolé, Hitsugaya-Taicho !

Momo Hinamori découvrit le visage de Suki Ichinose pour la première fois. Elle resta interdite et baissa les yeux, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ichinose-Dono tourna la tête vers elle.

- Oh, Momo, tu es réveillé ?

Son capitaine ne semblait pas le moins du monde surprise. Un sourire perla sur ses lèvres et elle posa un panier en osier sur la table.

- Si nous prenions le thé tous ensemble ?

Tōshirō plissa le front.

- Je comptais m'en aller, Ichinose-Taicho. Veuillez m'excuser...

En entendant la finalité dans la voix de Shiro-chan, Momo recommença à triturer le drap nerveusement.

- Je refuse votre refus, Hitsugaya-Taicho. S'il vous plait, j'ai du thé et des tartelettes aux fruits.

Elle lui montra son panier avec un regard de chien battu. Elle essuya même des larmes de crocodiles dans un carré de soie surprenant Tōshirō.

- Je cuisine et je cuisine... Mais personne ne mange. C'est inconcevable. Je ressors de la sixième division où j'ai été pratiquement jeté dehors par leur capitaine. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ma cuisine plaise. C'est si dur de s'intégrer, Hitsugaya-Taicho. On ne me voit que comme l'inconsciente qui a défié le vieux bonhomme grincheux de la sixième division ou encore celle qui remplace qui vous savez... Ils se font tous une fausse idée.

Elle soupira et renifla.

- Je... Je veux bien...

Momo observa son Taicho avec attention. Un bouquet Orchidée sauvage et des perles retenait ses cheveux dans une longue tresse qui lui arrivait jusqu'au dos. Momo se mordit les lèvres. Elle, devait, elle, avoir une mine affreuse. Son Kimono noir était surmonté d'une obi à fleur large avec un nœud large devant. Son Haori à longue manche surplombait une longue traine.

- Oui ?

Tōshirō soupira.

- Je veux bien. Juste une tasse mais je ne serais ni bavard, ni de très bonne compagnie, je le crains.

Suki fit un clin d'œil à son lieutenant. Momo relâcha tout l'air dans ses poumons.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je serais bavarde pour tous les trois. Man-geonsssss !

**Kira Izuru**

_Lieutenant de la troisième division anciennement sous les ordres de Gin Ichimaru_

_Ami de Momo Hinamori et de Renji Abarai_

_Il n'est pas encore prêt à donner des ordres mais n'est plus disposé à en recevoir._

xXxOxXx

Kira avait eu son compte de trahison pour au moins cent siècles. En l'espace d'une année, deux capitaines s'étaient succédé à la tête de la troisième division et les deux avaient été des traîtres. Dans le premier cas comme il l'avait expliqué au capitaine de la Jūbantai, il avait été préparé par le traitre lui-même. Dans le deuxième cas, il l'avait été aussi en quelques sortes puisque son expérience avec le premier, l'avait amené à questionner de manière plus critique le comportement de ses supérieurs. Il ne quitta pas son air morose durant toute la durée de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Ils avaient reçu un afflux de l'académie la semaine qui précédait. À sa demande, les officiers les plus gradés avaient accepté de prendre sous leurs ailes trois à cinq recrues parmi les 85 nouvelles recrues. Le système des petits groupes fonctionnaient bien s'il devait seulement en juger par les progrès rapide en coordination de groupe. Les mains derrière le dos, il apprécia la répétition des mouvements de Zanjutsu. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Manatsu Dengeki eut la sagesse de garder ses distances néanmoins. Une brise balaya ses cheveux noirs devant ses yeux fuchsia. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux.

- Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je suis ici. J'attends encore que vous m'adressiez la parole, Izuru-Fukutaicho.

Kira jeta un bref regard dans sa direction. Il émanait du nouveau capitaine de la troisième une très forte pression spirituelle, une énergie qu'elle semblait parfaitement maîtriser et garder sous son contrôle. Dans ses yeux fuchsia, il ne distingua pas de malice. Par-delà un sens de l'honneur et du devoir tout relatif, il y avait aussi du détachement. Kira l'observa longuement sans rien dire.

- J'apprécie les changements que vous avez apportez à la division en l'absence d'un capitaine.

Il n'eut toujours aucune réaction. Elle cherchait la confrontation n'importe laquelle. Aussi détaché pouvait paraître ses actions, elle n'avait que pour but provoquer la confrontation.

- Je suis en train de parcourir le rapport d'enquête sur Gin Ichimaru. Il est long et vraiment accablant. Terriblement accablant ! Intolérable ! Impardonnable ! Cependant, j'ai remarqué que le capitaine Hitsugaya a rajouté quelques notes sur les relations de Gin Ichimaru au sein de sa division à votre demande.

Kira se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Le capitaine Ichimaru était apprécié de ses hommes. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le nier.

Le nouveau capitaine de la troisième division soupira et fronça les sourcils.

- Écoutez, je comprends que mon arrivée n'a pas été simple à gérer. Avoir un traître comme capitaine, je n'ose l'imaginer. En abriter deux, c'est inimaginable et inacceptable. Cela ne se serait même jamais produit dans mon ancienne unité.

Avec indifférence, Kira lui tourna le dos. Manatsu croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, l'air revêche.

- Très bien. Cette transition peut se passer de deux façons, de la manière douce, ou de l'autre... Je peux vous trouver un remplaçant. Je dois pouvoir savoir que je peux compter sur vous et que vous assurez mes arrières.

Il pencha la tête sur les côtés, et jeta un bref regard dans sa direction. Il reprit la parole mais cette fois il ne s'adressa pas uniquement à elle.

- Sanbantai !

La division toute entière stoppa ses manœuvres aussitôt. Il baissa la tête vers les 200 hommes en contrebas. Manatsu écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Notre nouveau capitaine s'interroge ! Il paraît que notre division est la division favorite de tous ceux qui ont une rancune contre le Seireitei ?

Quelques officiers ricanèrent.

- Il parait que nous sommes la division des traîtres !

Quelques-uns huèrent en réponse. Kira ne quitta pas Dengeki du regard.

- Il parait que notre motivation est questionnée ! Que notre honneur est entaché !

Les officiers se remirent en position.

- Que notre sincérité est mise en doute ! Que répondons-nous ?

Leurs poings fendirent l'air unanimement. Les mains derrière le dos, Kira considéra Manatsu. Il ne faisait plus de concession. Son amitié n'était plus à vendre. Il avait déjà bien assez d'amis. Il n'offrait plus sa confiance. Il n'avait plus la patience.

- Ma vie entière est dévouée à cette division. Vous me demandez si vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien quand il apparait clairement qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour ma division et tous mes frères d'armes. Vous demandez des preuves de loyauté quand vous avez encore à montrer votre allégeance, capitaine.

Il quitta la passerelle, l'abandonnant derrière lui. Les poings serrés, elle tourna la tête vers la garnison en contrebas. Ses yeux fuchsia survolèrent l'héritage empoisonné que lui avait fait Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

Prochain chapitre = Orgueil


	11. Orgueil

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I wouldn't say no to Byakuya Kuchiki on a bed of red roses waiting for me in the dark, but I guess that's beside the point. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Petit post rapide. J'aime ce chapitre. Il était bien sympa à écrire. J'ai le temps de rien cette semaine ! Constamment en train de courir ! Bises à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un mot !

**pyjacks**: Contente ! Contente ! Contente ! S'il y a une chose que j'ai aimé dans l'arc (anime) de la revanche du capitaine Amagai c'était le fait que la troisième division était encore une fois le théâtre d'une trahison. J'ai détesté tout le reste, l'histoire de la princesse et des bakoto. Mais l'idée qu'une malédiction planait sur la sanbantai me plaisait bien. Cela m'a donné l'idée de cette scène. Ça ne doit pas être évident pour Manatsu de ramasser les pots cassés après Gin Ichimaru. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il n'est nullement aisé de remplir les souliers des trois conspirateurs. Mais ce n'est pas non plus évident d'être dans les shoes d'Hinamori ou Kira. Je crois que Kira fera un très bon capitaine, un jour. Mais je ne sais pas, il y a quelques choses d'assez sombre chez lui. J'ose penser que pour une fois, c'est cela qui va le sauver au lieu de le faire courir. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Axel Gabriel**: T'es gentille de laisser un message ! J'ai peur que Byakuya n'étrangle Suki avant qu'elle n'arrive à lui faire avaler quoi que ce soit! ;)

* * *

- 11-

Orgueil

**Rukia Kuchiki **

_Ami d'Ichigo Kurosaki et de Renji Abarai_

_Sœur de Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Cette étoile a fait un pas de plus en direction de la Lune. _

xXxOxXx**  
**

Rukia Kuchiki frappa à la porte du bureau du capitaine de la Rokubantai. Pendant quelques minutes, elle admira les insignes de la division. Un camélia noir précédait les armoiries de la famille Kuchiki. Elle effleura les deux gravures du bout de l'index.

- Entre, Rukia !

La petite shinigami poussa la porte et fit quelques pas timide à l'intérieur du bureau du capitaine de la sixième. L'atmosphère était austère, mystèrieux et un brin guindé. Des stores bateau, sans aucun faux pli, filtraient la lumière du jour. L'éclairage faible servait à mettre en valeur certains éléments de la pièce, son bureau massif en bois noble vernis, ses étagères de livres antiques et rares, une tapisserie symbolisant les armoiries de la famille. Le secrétaire à lui seul était imposant. Comme il tenait près de la fenêtre loin de la porte, il renforçait l'idée que la pièce était immense. Il n'y avait aucun portrait d'Hisana nulle part. En fait, il n'y avait aucune touche personnelle dans la décoration. Rien ne dénotait. Rien ne dépassait. Tout était à sa place et en ordre.

- Je ne te dérange pas, Nii-Sama ?

Il tourna la tête brièvement vers elle et abandonna son poste de lecture sous la fenêtre.

- Non. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de venir me voir dans la division. Je présume que c'est important.

Rukia le dévisagea un instant avant de répondre. Il y avait quelques choses de changé chez lui. Ces derniers temps, il était plus acariâtre qu'à l'accoutumée. Son sourcil gauche était froncé en permanence. Il était ostensiblement tendu, et Rukia se demandait si c'était son hypothétique remariage qui lui causait toutes ses frustrations.

Elle s'approcha de son bureau et remarqua enfin. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas les remarquer plus tôt ? Il y en avait partout, sur la table basse, sur les étagères, monopolisant toute une partie du secrétaire, des boites de pâtisseries de toutes les tailles, couleurs et formes. Sous la poussée d'une brise légère, la porte se referma bruyamment derrière elle et Rukia sursauta. Il leva la tête vers elle, l'air inquisiteur. Il nota son trouble et offrit une courte explication pour le désordre.

- Rikichi passera jeter tout ça tout à l'heure. Prends un siège.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Rukia se pencha par-dessus le bureau.

- C'est signé du tampon de la cinquième division. Je le reconnais. Ichinose-Dono fait aussi parvenir des douceurs à Ukitake-Taicho tous les jours. Mais lui, il les mange ou les offre.

- Ne fais pas attention, cette femme est folle, atteinte vraisemblablement d'une déficience mentale. Lui dit-il simplement. Il serait étonnant qu'elle tienne un an à ce poste.

Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur sa lecture. Il pensait sans doute en avoir trop dit. Habituellement économe de ses mots, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'émettre un jugement sur ses collègues. Rukia ne l'avait jamais vu émettre une opinion sur les autres capitaines, même quand Zaraki Kenpachi faisait tout pour le provoquer en duel. Rukia baissa les yeux, une boîte isolée du reste attira sa curiosité. Elle avait été ouverte et mise de côté. À l'intérieur, il y avait des taiyaki en forme de "Wakame Ambassador", le biscuit préféré de son frère. Elle effleura à peine un biscuit que Byakuya souleva la boite dans les airs, la referma et la déposa sur la pile à jeter.

- Il ne faut pas rentrer dans le jeu de cette femme, Rukia. Elle ne fait ça que pour m'indisposer.

- Il semble que le comportement d'Ichinose-Taicho est une source d'irritation pour Nii-Sama.

Une source d'irritation ? Humpf ! Ce serait présumer que la jeune femme avait une quelconque influence sur ses humeurs, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Son visage retrouva son air neutre. Il n'était pas bon pour un Kuchiki de pouvoir être lu comme dans un livre ouvert. Il fit à nouveau le tour de son bureau.

- Ce n'est rien. Cette abominable créature frivole pense s'amuser à mes dépends. Ce n'est qu'une passade. Elle se calmera.

Il avait dit ça très sérieusement en regardant Rukia dans les yeux. La jeune femme déglutit avec peine. Tout était de sa faute. Tout avait commencé le jour où elle avait rendu visite à Renji dans sa division. Il lui avait proposé de se promener un peu dans le Seireitei pendant qu'Hisagi corrigeait les derniers articles du Seireitei news avant de les envoyer à la presse. Renji l'avait appris à ses dépens. Il ne fallait jamais se trouver dans les pattes d'Hisagi-fukutaicho dans les heures qui précédait la mise sous presse, au risque de voir perdre une partie de sa raison. Sur le chemin du retour, ils étaient tombés sur Ichinose-Taicho devant l'entrée de la sixième division sur le point de fondre en larmes... Il arriva ce qui devait arriver...

- Je crains que ce ne soit ma faute. J'étais avec Renji, je veux dire Abarai-Taicho... Nous avons croisé Ichinose-Taicho et nous nous sommes arrêtés pour discuter. Renji voulait prendre des nouvelles de son lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. Une chose en entrainant une autre, Ichinose-Taicho m'a demandé ce que Nii-Sama préférait avec son thé...

Il le savait. Cette femme ne respectait rien. Affichant un masque artificiel de sérénité, Byakuya tourna le dos à Rukia et feignit d'être absorbé par sa lecture.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Rukia ?

Rukia resta perplexe un instant. Puis, son visage s'illumina.

- Nii-Sama, j'ai réussi à obtenir un siège ! Je ne sais pas encore lequel. Ukitake-Taicho a promis de me tenir au courant dès qu'il aura pris une décision.

- Je sais. J'ai vu Ukitake.

Byakuya s'installa dans son fauteuil et saisit une pile de formulaire de recrutement qu'il commença à passer au crible méticuleusement. Si Renji avait déjà effectué une première sélection avant son départ, il lui restait toujours à donner son approbation finale. Sa méthode était simple. Il virait tous les formulaires qui contenaient une faute d'orthographe ou une rature en se disant que si ces jeunes gens ne pouvaient pas respecter les règles sommaires de conjugaison et de grammaire, ce n'était pas son autorité qu'il pourrait respecter. Ainsi, il approuva moins d'un tiers des postulants et refusa tout le reste. Tiens, il allait rejeter tous ceux qui avaient aussi une très vilaine calligraphie tant qu'à faire !

Rukia ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'il saute de joie. D'ailleurs, il suffisait qu'elle y pense pour trouver l'image rocambolesque. Néanmoins, ces derniers temps, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ces derniers temps, Nii-Sama et Renji était les seule choses qui ressemblait le plus à une famille pour la jeune femme. Une famille rien qu'à elle ! Juste après avoir parlé à son capitaine, Nii-Sama avait été la première personne avec laquelle elle avait eu envie de partager cette nouvelle. Mais bien sûr, quand on comparait le parcours de Nii-Sama et le sien, cette avancée semblait minuscule et insignifiante. Rukia baissa la tête, honteuse de lui avoir fait perdre son temps.

- Je voulais remercier Nii-Sama de m'avoir tant appris.

- Tu dois encore apprendre ! Coupa-t-il sèchement en trempant soigneusement sa plume dans l'encrier.

Les joues rouges d'embarras, Rukia s'inclina les mains sur ses genoux.

- Bien sûr ! Je continuerais de travailler dur, Nii-Sama !

Il continua ses tâches administratives pendant quelques minutes. Toujours incliné, Rukia se demanda si elle devait prendre congé pour le laisser travailler.

- Que dirais-tu de rejoindre la sixième division ?

La jeune femme leva la tête aussitôt pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Nii-Sama ?

- Bien sûr, ici, nous avons un grand respect des règles et des lois. Je serais intransigeant à ce sujet. Mais tu aurais aussi un siège et des responsabilités... Plus de responsabilités. J'en ai parlé à Ukitake. L'idée ne lui a pas vraiment plut. Je crois qu'il ne tient pas vraiment à se séparer de toi.

- Oh !

Rukia ne savait pas quoi dire. _Que dirais-tu de rejoindre la sixième division ? _

C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à voir sortir de la bouche de Nii-Sama. Après tous les ennuis qu'elle avait pu lui causer... Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Ichigo, il semblait à Rukia qu'elle n'avait fait que lui désobéir. Mais Nii-Sama ne lançait jamais des paroles en l'air. Il n'aurait pas fait cette suggestion s'il ne la jugeait pas digne d'intégrer sa division. La sixième division était l'une des divisions les plus prisée et les plus élitiste de tout le Gotei. C'était plus qu'un honneur ! Nii-Sama... Merci !

Elle observa plusieurs minutes de silence, temps pendant lequel Byakuya continua sa sélection comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'inclina à nouveau, ses yeux dissimulés derrière sa frange.

- Je... Je dois... Je dois refuser.

Cela stoppa le mouvement de sa main sur la feuille pendant quelques secondes.

- Je suis navré, Nii-Sama. Je suis évidemment extrêmement reconnaissante. Que Nii-Sama me juge digne d'intégrer sa division est un honneur incomparable ! Mais, je veux... JE VEUX DEVENIR PLUS FORTE !

Rukia garda la tête baissé. Elle sentit le regard inquisiteur de Byakuya se poser sur elle. Elle décida de se montrer le plus honnête possible. La franchise leur avait plutôt bien servi ses derniers mois. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient proche. Ce serait présomptueux quand elle savait qu'il y avait tant de sujets qui restaient inabordés, et inabordable. Mais après avoir passé quarante ans à éviter toute forme de communication, c'était un changement inattendu et rafraîchissant. Elle n'aurait voulu échanger ses moments pour rien au monde.

- Je sais que ce n'est qu'un mince accomplissement. De plus, il est fort probable que je n'obtienne qu'un siège peu prestigieux au sein de la treizième division. Mais là-bas, je ne suis pas écraser par le poids de mon nom. Là-bas, je suis utile. Nii-Sama... Nii-Sama... Je veux devenir plus forte pour un jour être digne d'appartenir au clan Kuchiki. Nii-Sama a tant fait pour moi, je veux que Nii-Sama sois fière de moi.

Byakuya posa sa plume et considéra Rukia attentivement. Il ne prit pas le temps de délibérer.

- Très bien, Rukia.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, à la recherche de la moindre trace de colère ou d'irritation sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau, Rukia ne vit aucune émotion particulière attachée à ses traits. Calmement, Byakuya se contenta d'ouvrir le dernier tiroir de son bureau et posa sous le nez de la jeune femme un lapin en peluche avec un ruban ridiculement rose nacré noué autour de son cou. Ses yeux violet s'arrondirent de surprise. C'était bien le lapinou le plus chappynou, câlinou, choupinou, chouchou, et tous les adjectifs en –ou du dictionnaire. Comment avait-il découvert sa faiblesse ?

- C'est... C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Rukia, je n'ai aucune affinité avec les lapins. Dit-il un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

Il feignit d'être vexé qu'elle puisse sous-entendre que le chef du clan Kuchiki serait entré dans un magasin de jouet et se serait acheté un objet aussi futile et sans intérêt. Rukia serra la peluche contre elle avec force. Au bout de quelques minutes de papouilles et de câlinage intensif, la jeune femme poussa un long soupir de satisfaction. L'ombre d'un sourire en coin perturba l'expression neutre du noble.

- Merci Nii-Sama, je l'adore. Il est vraiment très beau.

Elle s'inclina à nouveau et retrouva son stoïcisme.

- Merci.

Il hocha la tête et lui désigna la porte avec l'autorité qui le caractérisait.

- Tu peux disposer, Rukia.

- Nii-Sama ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Nii-Sama devrait peut-être parler à Ichinose-Taicho. Elle arrêtera surement s'il en faisait expressément la demande. Ichinose-Taicho semble très raisonnable.

**Byakuya Kuchiki **

_Capitaine de la sixième division_

_Chef du clan Kuchiki_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_La raison était bien la première chose qui désertait la Lune dès qu'elle apercevait les premières lueurs du Jour. _

xXxOxXx

Quand Rukia avait refermé la porte de son bureau, Byakuya n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo avait beau être très haut placé sur la liste des gens qu'il verrait bien périr sous l'assaut de Senbonzakura, il n'avait jamais pu oublier la leçon de vie que le shinigami suppléant avait tatouée dans sa chair à l'aide de son zanpakutō. Il n'avait pas seulement remis en question son attitude vis-à-vis de Rukia, il avait remis toutes ses valeurs. Ce qu'il avait déjà commencé à réaliser quand Renji, son vice-capitaine, s'était confronté à son sabre, avait pris tout son sens en combattant Ichigo Kurosaki. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, c'était certain. Le petit impudent s'était débrouillé pour sauver le monde, sacrifier ses pouvoirs et faire pleurer Rukia au passage... Mais il n'avait pas oublié. De la même manière, Rukia avait changé au contact d'Ichigo. Elle n'était plus celle qui marchait dans ses pas, tête baissé. Elle traçait son propre chemin. Quand elle avait refusé son offre de rejoindre la sixième division, on peut dire que son refus l'avait surpris. De manière présomptueuse, il avait pensé qu'elle sauterait sur l'occasion pour lui prouver sa valeur.

Mais ce que Rukia avait ensuite dit avait résonné dans tout son être. Elle ne voulait plus être écrasée sous le poids de son nom de famille. Il ne pouvait nier que ses mots avaient un brin écorché son ego. Mais il ne lui en tenait déjà plus rigueur car il savait certaines vérités plus douloureuses que d'autre. Elles n'en restaient pas moins des vérités. Rukia voulait conserver de l'espace pour s'épanouir pleinement. Il comprenait ça.

Il réalisait que précipiter son insertion dans le Gotei 13 à la sortie de l'académie ou l'empêcher d'accéder à un siège avait eu sur elle sans doute l'effet inverse de l'effet escompté. Elle ne s'était pas sentie privilégiée mais brimée. Alors, c'était aussi bien qu'elle refuse son offre, cela lui servirait de leçon d'une certaine manière. L'arrogance n'était point une qualité qu'on devait laisser prospérer quand on était un Kuchiki. Savoir reconnaître ses erreurs était une aptitude importante de ce qu'était un leader.

Il posa le dernier formulaire de recrutement et chercha le sceau de la division pour l'apposer en bas de page. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Être un Kuchiki. De plus, pas n'importe lequel, être l'héritier du clan Kuchiki n'avait jamais été quelques choses qu'il pouvait mettre de côté. C'était tellement imprimé en lui qu'il ne voyait pas comment les choses auraient pu être différentes. Il n'y avait pas une parcelle de lui qui n'avait pas été programmé pour remplir cette fonction.

Il avait adopté Rukia et pendant des années, il avait négligé de jouer son rôle. Pendant des années, il s'était demandé comment Hisana avait pu croire qu'il réussirait là où elle avait failli alors qu'il était parfaitement clair dès le départ que des deux, elle était celle qui possédait le plus de qualité de cœur. Kuchiki Byakuya n'était point doué pour ce genre de choses. Aucun tuteur ne lui avait enseigné. On ne les apprenait pas dans des livres. N'ayant eu aucun modèle, Byakuya n'avait pas su par quoi commencé avec Rukia. Son épouse l'avait chargé de veillé sur ce qu'elle possédait de plus précieux, sa sœur. Mais il n'avait eu aucune idée de jusqu'où devait aller sa dévotion.

Pendant quarante ans, il avait tenu Rukia à l'écart et l'avait obligé à rester hors de son chemin, hors de sa vue. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui parler. Il ne voulait pas voir sa ressemblance avec Hisana. Il ne voulait rien lui apprendre. Il ne voulait rien savoir d'elle. La seule vérité qui ne sortirait jamais du confinement de ses lèvres, c'est que pendant des années, Byakuya aurait échangé sur l'instant l'admiration d'une sœur pour l'amour de son épouse disparu. Il aurait échangé n'importe quoi contre l'amour d'Hisana. Hisana... était tout ce qui lui était le plus cher.

Byakuya ferma les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, sa main droite trembla au-dessus de la pile de formulaire. Il joignit les mains calmement. Leur mariage n'avait pas été parfait. Il se souvenait de la colère sourde que les incursions répétées d'Hisana dans le Rukongai à la recherche de sa sœur perdue provoquait chez lui. Il s'était parfois montré dur avec elle. Il avait même été tyrannique à ces heures, l'avait fait suivre parfois. Il avait désespérément quémandé l'affection de cette dernière comme un homme en manque d'oxygène. Certes, il ne s'était jamais montré violent avec elle. Il n'avait même jamais élevé la voix en sa présence. Mais il avait été jaloux de Rukia. Férocement, jaloux. Si seulement, Rukia savait combien Hisana l'avait aimé elle et combien, lui, Byakuya Kuchiki, avait envié cet amour ! Il ne lui dirait pas. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle se sentirait coupable. Or, il était le seul coupable dans cette histoire. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière mais il pouvait faire en sorte que Rukia souffre le moins possible.

Pendant quarante ans déjà, il avait presque réussi à éviter d'aborder tout sujet trop personnel. Rukia s'était aussi révélé doué à ce jeu au point qu'il lui était arrivé d'oublier qu'il n'avait pas grandi ensemble. Elle était aussi renfermée que lui. Tout aussi incapable de livrer ses émotions, elle avait en elle le stoïcisme nécessaire à un Kuchiki pour survivre. Solitaire, ils partageaient avec aise des repas entiers dans le silence. Pendant des années, ils avaient été deux livres fermés. Pendant des années, cette forme de non-communication lui avait suffi tant il était occupé par ses monologues intérieures et autres démons... À se demander pourquoi... Pourquoi lui avait-elle confié une telle responsabilité quand elle le savait déjà crouler sous les obligations ?

C'était l'homme qu'il avait été.

Mais il n'était plus vraiment cet homme.

L'ancien Kuchiki Byakuya aurait transféré Rukia sans lui demander son avis. Il aurait fait en sorte qu'elle obtienne un siège prestigieux au sein de sa division. Il aurait gardé un œil sur elle et aurait veillé sur ses progrès.

Il voulait croire aujourd'hui néanmoins qu'il était un homme nouveau avec le même respect des lois, mais des principes et des valeurs nouvelles. Il voulait croire qu'il était un livre plus ouvert, plus accessible pour Rukia. Il voulait croire qu'elle l'était aussi pour lui. Il voulait croire qu'elle lui offrirait un sourire aussi facilement qu'elle avait offert un sourire à Kurosaki Ichigo lorsqu'il était venu la chercher au Senzaikyū. Il désirait secrètement la voir sourire comme elle souriait pour ses amis. C'était en fait l'expression qui complimentait le plus sa beauté, peu importe le protocole de la famille.

Il récupéra la boite qu'il avait posée au-dessus de la pile à jeter. Il saisit avec méfiance le biscuit "Wakame". Il sentait la cannelle et autre choses, la fleur de Sakura, peut-être. Etrange ! Il n'aurait pu replacer avec exactitude cette odeur. C'était familier et tentant. Byakuya reposa le biscuit. Il poussa un soupir.

Avant même qu'il ait pu réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, il décida que Rukia avait raison et qu'il était temps d'affronter la femme-démon.

« Cela doit s'arrêter. »

Cela eut le mérite de stopper la jeune femme dans ses mouvements. Perchée sur son échelle dans un de ses stupides kimonos, elle rangeait des livres de recette dans la bibliothèque de son nouveau bureau. Byakuya balaya la pièce du regard. Son bureau était à son image, remarqua-t-il, délicieusement vulgaire et orné de fanfreluches superflues. Hormis quelques livres dans la bibliothèque, dont il reconnaissait les titres, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de Sousuke Aizen dans les lieux. Un piano blanc à queue trônait sous une fenêtre lumineuse. Les murs avaient été repeints en blancs. Une fresque florale aux coloris chatoyants ornait l'une des façades. Un bouquet d'orchidée reposait sur son secrétaire blanc d'inspiration européenne. Une montagne de carton attendait encore dans l'entrée.

Hinamori-Fukutaicho émergea de la pièce voisine pour son plus grand étonnement, les bras chargés de livres. La jeune fille s'inclina dans un kimono, semblable à celui de son capitaine, sans la traîne, des fleurs tressant ses boucles noirs ensemble.

- Bonjour Kuchiki-Taicho !

Il acquiesça de la tête poliment. Hinamori-fukutaicho semblait plutôt en bonne santé.

- Hinamori-Fukutaicho, je ne savais pas que vous étiez sorti de l'hôpital.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, un brin mélancolique.

- Je ne suis rentré qu'hier.

- Et elle ne devrait pas être debout ! Lança son capitaine.

- La soupe que m'a préparée mon capitaine m'a donné de l'énergie à revendre, je ne fais que le dépenser.

- La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, vice-capitaine. Oh, et puis si... Surtout devant Kuchiki-Sama... Continue !

La femme-démon esquissa un sourire espiègle en direction d'Hinamori. Byakuya observa curieusement l'échange entre les deux femmes. Elle l'ignora pendant que ses pieds prenaient racine dans le bois du parquet. Quand enfin, elle se rappela de sa présence. Elle disparut de son perchoir, réapparut avec un service à thé, disparut à nouveau, pour revenir avec un plat à dessert en argent. Elle réapparut devant lui. Son shunpo était excellent. Comme il avait pu voir par lui-même, elle n'était pas la plus appliqué des combattantes. Moins rapide qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, il ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait pu le surprendre lors de l'examen d'aptitudes. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ça uniquement sur le compte de sa distraction, non elle devait son salut au pouvoir d'illusion de son zanpakutō. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser en détail ses aptitudes. Mais il gageait que c'était pour cette raison que Yamamoto-Sotaicho avait tant tenu à ce qu'elle intègre le Gotei. Elle avait acquise la technique et possédait certainement un exceptionnel niveau de reiatsu. Mais c'était une combattante qui n'avait aucune stratégie, et ses coups n'avaient aucune réelle portée, il manquait d'un brin de détermination. C'était comme si malgré son Reiryoku malsain, et toutes ses manigances, cette femme ne pouvait se résoudre à blesser son adversaire.

Il y avait autre choses... Byakuya se demandait s'il arrivait à cette créature superficielle, dénué de tout sens commun, de penser à autre choses qu'à la nourriture. Elle lui désigna la table.

- Venez ! Nous allons prendre le thé.

Il resta sur le seuil de la porte bien décidé à stopper cette mascarade une bonne fois pour toute. Une lueur de contrariété passa alors dans les yeux olive de Suki Ichinose. Elle fit la moue. À nouveau, l'empreinte malveillante de son pouvoir spirituel se dessina derrière elle.

- Taicho ? demanda Hinamori, alarmé.

Elle dissimula son visage derrière son éventail qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec soufflant sur le visage du noble de l'air chaud. Byakuya ne bougea pas et ne changea pas d'expression. Il lui aurait bien tordu le cou, elle et son stupide zanpakutō. Mais il était au-dessus de ça.

- Hinamori-san, cela ne te dérange pas de nous laisser seul ?

Elle se matérialisa à nouveau au côté de son vice-capitaine. Elle effleura le visage de sa subordonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que je vois sur ce visage ?

Hinamori baissa la tête avec un sourire triste.

- J'aime mieux ça.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

- Je m'en vais préparer la table pour le dîner.

- Très bien. Je te rejoins.

Hinamori avait à peine quitté la pièce qu'elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se laissa tomba dans un fauteuil.

- Mon dieu, Kuchiki-Sama, un sourire pourrait détendre vos traits de temps en temps ! Hinamori est une jeune femme remarquable et très capable. Elle récupère à peine. Vous lui faîtes peur avec votre air chagrin.

Elle posa une main sur son front d'un air dramatique et gigota comme une couleuvre, affalé dans le fauteuil, le menton posée sur l'accoudoir mollement. Il mit un temps à comprendre qu'elle essayait d'atteindre le nœud de son obi. Il mit encore plus de temps à saisir la finalité de sa démarche. Était-elle en train de se deshabiller... Non... Il réalisa qu'un des pinces en or dans ses cheveux s était venu se coincer dans sa ceinture. Il résista l'envie de lui porter secours. Il endura donc ses gesticulades, impassible. Elle se libéra enfin et poussa un soupir.

- Vous savez ce que cet homme a fait subir à cette pauvre Hinamori-chan ! Faire ça à une jeune fille ! Elle... Elle est brisée ! Ils le sont tous d'ailleurs ! J'ai dû envoyer la moitié de mon unité chercher un soutien psychologique auprès d'Unohana-Taicho. Je commence tout juste à prendre conscience de ce qu'était la guerre. C'est déprimant ! Reconstruire est épuisant ! Le diner, c'est une tradition que je viens d'instaurer au sein de ma division. Une fois par jour, nous mangeons tous ensemble sur une très grande table comme une vraie famille. Cela permet de resserrer les liens. Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous ce soir, nous en serions honorés.

Suki Ichinose avait lancé cette invitation l'air de rien mais Byakuya savait repérer à distance un guet-apens. Byakuya secoua la tête obstinément. Pour une fois, ce qu'avait dit la femme démon avait du sens. Sa complicité avec son lieutenant semblait sincère. Resserrer les liens avec ses hommes étaient même un objectif louable.

La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la persistance de cette femme à vouloir le gaver.

Il était temps de jouer au jeu de la femme-démon. Byakuya Kuchiki esquissa un sourire, un de ceux qu'il n'offrait que lors de rares occasions. La brunette se redressa aussitôt. Il était temps de passer à la deuxième phase. Il s'inclina devant elle. Suki Ichinose laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle dissimula ses joues rosées derrière son éventail. Les femmes étaient des créatures si malléables! S'étonna Byakuya. Mais il n'était pas arrivé 15 fois d'affilée en tête de ce stupide classement des capitaines les plus séduisant du Gotei 13, juste pour la beauté de son zanpakutō.

- Je prends note de votre invitation, Ichinose-Dono. Mais la raison de ma visite m'oblige à décliner votre offre. Je vous remercie de toutes les attentions dont vous faîtes bénéficier ma division.

Suki lui offrit un sourire en retour et hocha la tête vivement. Le serpent était sous le charme.

- Mais je suis venu vous dire que mon vœu le plus cher serait que vous arrêtiez de m'envoyer ces gâteaux.

Son sourire disparût aussitôt. Il fit quelques pas vers elle et lui tendit la boîte de Taiyaki.

- Je vois que vous ne les avez pas goûter. Gémit-elle, une main sur son cœur, ses lèvres tremblantes.

Cela devait marquer le grand retour de l'hystérie féminine ! Il ne connaissait personne autant en proie à ses passions que cette pauvre femme. Il était temps qu'il prenne congé de cette folle tant que sa dignité était encore intacte.

- Je n'affectionne pas les pâtisseries à la banane, je vous l'ai dit. Annonça-t-il avec de la mauvaise foi à revendre.

- Mais j'ai demandé à Rukia-san...

Ses traits se durcirent à nouveau. Cette femme ! Si elle voulait une chance de fêter son prochain anniversaire, elle devait laisser Rukia en dehors de leurs querelles.

- Pourquoi vous donnez tant de mal ? Je n'aime pas votre cuisine. Ce n'est nullement répréhensible. Vous n'êtes nullement fautive. Je ne le suis pas non plus.

Elle repoussa la boîte avec agacement d'un revers de main et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas contenté de ne pas l'aimer, Byakuya Kuchiki ! Vous l'avez insulté ! Vous m'avez insulté ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Il suivit la jeune femme du regard, sentant lui aussi monté l'exaspération.

- Je n'ai rien fait de tel. Ichinose-Dono, dois-je vous rappeler que vous, la première, avez abusé de mon hospitalité et que vous m'avez humilié devant mes convives ?

Elle écarta les bras.

- Vous plaisantez, cette assemblée conventionnelle de potiche venu polir votre égo surdimensionné de vieux noble ?

- Vieux Noble ? Articula-t-il, les yeux ronds.

Qu'avait-elle dit ?

- Parfaitement ! Vous êtes vieux et vieux jeu !

- Ichinose-Dono, vous êtes surement très jeune pour ignorer les règles de bienséance. Mais à l'avenir, éviter de ruiner ce qui se révélait avant votre apparition un diner fort agréable entre gens civilisés.

- Vous plaisantez encore ? Vous avez certainement eu de la chance de me voir arriver. Cette fête courrait à la catastrophe.

- Cela n'avait rien d'une fête. Vous l'avez organisé. Vous auriez pu au moins savoir ça.

- Soit... Ce n'était pas une fête. Je ne voulais simplement pas mentionné combien il était ridicule pour un homme de votre stature de recourir à ce genre de méthode pour trouver une épouse. Voyez, je ne voulais pas vous vexer... Et d'accord, vous êtes un homme difficile ! Votre personnalité, quand elle est présente, est sans saveur et pour le moins abjecte.

Le visage de Byakuya quitta son masque de neutralité sous l'effet de la colère.

- Kuchiki-Sama, vous n'auriez jamais trouvé de femme à votre goût dans ce panel de ce qui se fait de pire dans la Soul society. Je vous ai en quelques sortes rendue service car je suis d'avis que même Byakuya Kuchiki ne mérite pas un tel sort. Et en échange de ma bonne volonté et de ma bienveillance naturelle, vous m'avez agressez comme une brute. Comme un lâche, vous vous êtes attaqué à moi, une faible femme. Vous devriez avoir honte !

- Vous m'insultez encore, Ichinose-Taicho. Et puis, votre mémoire vous fait défaut, comme votre bon sens, semble-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, de vous insulter, je veux dire... J'ai été trop sincère. Je m'en excuse.

- Je ne vous excuse pas. Laissez-moi être sincère à mon tour, votre cuisine n'a aucun goût.

Ses yeux verts lancèrent quelques éclairs dans sa direction.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça surtout quand vous avez refusé de la goûter au moins une fois.

- Vos habits sont vulgaires.

Elle baissa la tête vers son kimono noir.

- C'est un costume tout à fait traditionnel.

- Votre parfum aussi. C'est insupportable. Une véritable infection !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Retirez-ça, horrible bonhomme aigri ! Retirez-ça tout de suite !

- Ou quoi ? Vous me châtierez avec votre ridicule zanpakutō ? Mieux à l'aide de votre service à thé ? Cessez vos infantilités, madame !

Ses lèvres frémirent ostensiblement. Des larmes limpides se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux verts. Sa petite main serra l'encolure de son kimono noir, l'air offusqué.

- Vous n'allez pas pleurer ?

Pour toute réponse, Suki Ichinose éclata en sanglot.

- Arrêtez de faire ça. C'est très irritant.

- Vous être très cruel avec les femmes, Kuchiki-sama? Pourquoi ?

Il fit quelques pas vers elle et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, se faisant il remarqua qu'elle était bien plus petite que dans son souvenir.

- Vous êtes irritante, Suki. Tout le temps. Vous m'irritez constamment. Vous êtes pénible. Vous êtes énervante. Vous êtes désagréable. Vous êtes insupportable. Vous êtes exaspérante !

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et serra dans ses bras un ridicule coussin fleuri. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun son n'émana d'elle hormis des gémissements, sanglots, et autres miaulements plaintifs. Byakuya Kuchiki faisait pleurer une femme. C'était une situation terriblement compromettante. Il poussa à son tour un soupir de frustration. Elle faisait sortir ce qu'il y avait de pire chez lui. Depuis leur premier rencontre sa vie n'était qu'aigreur et frustration et...

- Je m'en vais...

- Très bien, partez ! C'est tout ce que vous savez faire tourner le dos aux gens. Pas étonnant que vous marchiez si seule, vous ne laissez jamais la porte ouverte. Les indigents pourraient se faire une place dans votre cœur de pierre par inadvertance ! Jetez mes gâteaux comme bon vous semble cela ne changera nullement l'issue finale, un jour vous tomberez amoureux de ma cuisine, Kuchiki Byakuya.

C'était donc ce dont il s'agissait !

Il jeta un dernier regard vers elle.

- J'en doute fort. Je vois que vous ne pleurez plus, Madame.

- De voir votre dos et ne plus voir votre visage très laid m'a consolé, Monsieur !

Il rebroussa chemin pour se tenir à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Mon visage est-il aussi laid de près ?

Elle tourna la tête, mal à l'aise à cause de leur soudaine proximité.

- Très. Murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Bien. De toute manière, vous sortez de votre rang, madame, trop souvent pour savoir apprécier l'esthétique. Je ne suis donc pas inquiet.

Il s'éloigna à nouveau. Soudain désorienté, il ne retrouva pas immédiatement le chemin de la sortie.

- Vous êtes encore cruel, Kuchiki-Sama.

Il se baissa à nouveau à sa hauteur.

- Cessez de m'importuner dans ma division, Ichinose-Taicho !

- Jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se levant, obligeant Byakuya à reculer.

Trop proche l'un de l'autre, pendant quelques secondes, leur équilibre précaire, elle chancela et se rattrapa à son haori pour éviter la chute. Par réflexe, Byakuya l'y aida en posant une main sur sa hanche.

- Épousez-moi alors !

Il ne prit conscience de ses mots que quelques secondes avant de les avoir lancé dans le vent. Elle resta immobile. Il lâcha immédiatement prise. Qu'avait-il dit ? L'avait-elle poussé dans ses derniers retranchements au point qu'il avait perdu l'esprit ? C'est ça, il venait de perdre la raison.

- Pardon ?

Elle s'éloigna à nouveau. Il chercha rapidement une réplique cinglante.

- Je ne consentirai à goûter votre cuisine futile seulement et si seulement vous portez mon nom.

C'était encore plus ridicule que sa première demande. Mais il raisonna que la petite femme réaliserait aussitôt qu'il plaisantait et cela s'arrêterait là, non ? Jamais il n'épouserait quelqu'un d'aussi...comme elle. N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ridicule.

Il y avait un sou de bon sens dans cette jolie petite tête ronde au final. Il ne profita pas de son silence pour s'en aller. Il la regarda tergiverser car la réflexion avait une couleur dans son Reiryoku, une couleur rosé presque magenta.

- Si vous ne pouvez pas remplir cette simple formalité, arrêtez de m'importuner.

Il n'insistait pas. Ce n'était pas de l'insistance. Il voulait simplement casser la détermination de la créature. Il n'envisageait pas de se remarier avec une femme qui était aussi différente de son premier amour que le jour et la nuit. Elle n'était même pas de son rang. Non, il ne faisait que...

- Je ne vais pas me marier et surtout pas avec vous ! Je ne vous aime pas !

Qu'est-ce que l'amour avait avoir avec ça ? Avec eux ? Avec elle ?

- Je ne vous aime pas non plus.

Elle éclata d'un rire presque rauque entre deux nouveaux sanglots. Fascinant. Elle emprisonna l'écharpe de Byakuya entre ses doigts fins pour essuyer ses larmes de crocodile dedans. Juste fascinant !

- Cruel, Kuchiki-sama ! Très cruel ! On ne dit pas ce genre de choses à haute voix ! S'énerva-t-elle. Je suis une femme ! Soyez délicat avec mes sentiments !

Elle s'approcha de lui et le considéra avec de grands yeux olive et une petite bouche en cœur de la couleur de la rose.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! murmura-t-il en retour.

Il recula, presque vaincu. Elle posa un doigt autoritaire sur les lèvres du Seigneur Kuchiki.

- Un monstre de femme, je préfère. Restez poli.

Byakuya déglutit avec peine.

- C'est une offre à prendre ou à laisser, Ichinose-Taicho.

Il l'épouserait. Si elle venait à répondre oui, Byakuya Kuchiki l'épouserait tout de suite. Impossible ! Quand il réalisa, il s'empressa de chercher la sortie des yeux.

- Je ne vous demande qu'une bouchée. Une seule Kuchiki-Sama ! Vous ne le regretterez pas !

- Cela n'arrivera pas ! S'obstina-t-il.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle soupira.

- Vous étiez toujours aussi borné enfant.

- Certains considèrent que mon caractère s'est grandement améliorer depuis. Abandonnez !

- Jamais. Pourquoi devrais-je abandonner ? Pourquoi ne céderiez-vous pas pour une fois ?

- Impensable. Le chef du clan Kuchiki ne plie pas.

- La 25ème fille de Tadashi Ichinose, non plus. Le chef pâtissier du Bentobu non plus. Le capitaine de la cinquième division encore moins. Je vous interdis de piétiner mon orgueil !

- Votre orgueil. Ce ne sont que des mots.

Il repartit vers la porte, son haori flottant derrière lui.

- Vous croyez ? J'aurais dit oui pourtant. Ma fierté est tout ce que j'ai ! Si c'est le prix à payer pour que je la retrouve... Je dirais que ce n'est pas encore assez cher payer. Vous pouvez encore faire monter les enchères, Kuchiki-Sama.

Il resta figé.

- Vous auriez dit...oui ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Mais Je suis déjà mariée, Kuchiki-Sama.

En la présence de cette femme, Byakuya Kuchiki avait été pris d'un coup de folie. Bien sûr qu'elle avait certainement d'autres engagements. Cela ne comptait même pas vraiment puisqu'il avait lui aussi pris des engagements. Il était inconcevable qu'il se lie à une telle créature. Il... Il baissa la tête. Il avait dépassé les bornes.

- Dans ce cas, je vous demande de me pardonner mes écarts, Ichinose-Dono. C'était une proposition totalement déplacé.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta son bureau.

* * *

Prochain épisode = Le venin du serpent.


	12. Le venin du serpent

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I am sometimes delusional. But Bleach is definitely not mine. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

J'ai passé la dernière heure à préparer ce post, et à cause d'un bug de mon navigateur, j'ai tout perdu ! Argghhhh! Du coup, je n'ai que quelques minutes pour poster mon chapitre ! Ce chapitre est définitivement mature et un brin gore. Alors vous êtes prévenu. La route est encore longue avec Mig ! Elle n'est pas entièrement pavé de Shinigami cup et de Chappy ! ^_^

** Pyjacks:** Tu as bien deviné! C'est bien le retour de Gin!

**Axel Gabriel:** Tu as vu son père? Je pense qu'il est loin d'être un modèle que Suki-chan aimerait suivre!

**Hikari-Chan:** Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Oh ton pseudo est une référence à Paradise Kiss? Si oui, j'adore! Si non, j'adore quand même!

**Adlaide:** Ce n'est pas grave! J'aime bien savoir de temps en temps que tu es toujours là et que tu as pas encore décroché. Je suis parano et perfectionniste alors quand j'ai plus de nouvelles de mes habitués pendant un moment, je m'inquiète pour la qualité ! Promis, je me soigne !

* * *

-12-

Le venin du serpent

**Koshinko Geren **

_ 3ème siège de la seconde division sous les ordres de Soifon_

_Leader de l'Onmitsukidō_

_Directeur de l'unité pénitentiaire _

_Le serpent se cache sous la pierre. C'est un animal d'une extrême couardise._

xXxOxXx

Recalé.

Koshinko Geren était recalé.

Sans plus d'explication que ça...

C'était à chaque fois la même chose.

On ne lui expliquait pas ce qui n'était pas satisfaisant dans sa personnalité et dans ses aptitudes.

Dans la missive signé par le capitaine de l'Ichibantai, et probablement rédigé par son lieutenant, il n'avait retrouver que les formalités d'usage qui exprimait le regret d'avoir été obligé de choisir un autre que lui.

Ses sentiments étaient partagés sur la question. Il était en colère qu'après toutes ses années la valeur de son travail n'ait pas été reconnue encore une fois. Comment des individus comme Gin Ichimaru, Aizen Sousuke, Mayuri Kurotsuchi pour n'en citer que quelques-un avaient fait pour réussir là où il avait toujours échoué ?

La colère.

Oui.

Le soulagement aussi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était presque soulagé. Bien sûr, tout l'objectif de sa vie avait été de se hisser au rang de capitaine. Mais il comprenait aujourd'hui qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes. Son ambition n'était rien face à ses autres devoirs par exemple.

Les Archives de la huitième division étaient un bâtiment sur trois étages immense. Il y avait des pans de murs entiers consacré aux rayonnages. L'obscurité ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il s'en accommodait parfaitement. Les services secrets avaient une carte de l'endroit qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à se procurer. Ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans la partie la plus éloigné et gardé des Archives, celle des ouvrages rares et interdit. La serrure n'avait pas été difficile à forcer. Briser le sceau Kido qui fermait la porte de cette section avait été moins évident. Néanmoins... Il avait de nombreuses ressources à sa disposition comme le Passe-Partout des Shihouin, un artéfact qui permettait de pénétrer dans n'importe quelle pièce fermée par Kido. Il récupéra le livre et l'ouvrit avec une grimace. Un halo blanc enveloppa son visage cagoulé dans l'obscurité. Sur la tranche intérieure, les noms de ceux qui avaient eu ce livre entre les mains s'affichèrent à l'encre magique.

Yamamoto Genryūsai. Ginrei Kuchiki. Soujun Kuchiki. Shihouin Yoruichi. Kisuke Urahara. Aizen Sousuke. Koshinko Geren.

Il le referma aussitôt et se faufila hors de la pièce. Dans son uniforme noir de l'unité d'élite, il se fondait dans la nuit chaque fois qu'un des « sièges » de la division promenait sa lanterne le long des rayonnages à la recherche de possibles intrus il. Durant un de ses passages, il aperçut Nanao Ise, le vice-capitaine. La jeune femme longea les rayons le plus fréquenté des Archives, ceux de la « littérature romantique ». Il garda les yeux rivés vers la sortie. Elle ramassa çà et là des livres qui trainaient sur des tables avant de se diriger vers les doubles portes. Tête en bas, accroché à l'un des lustres de la grande allée, il attendit patiemment qu'elle quitte la pièce. Mais le perfectionnisme de Nanao Ise dépassait les frontières même du Seireitei. Elle retourna sur ses pas.

Nanao soupira en apercevant un grain de poussière dans l'allée. Elle s'évapora pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un balai. Elle s'attela à la tache alors comme un génie des Milles et une nuit, n'épargnant aucun recoin du sol même si cela voulait dire pousser les énormes colonnes d'étagères de son chemin. Trente minutes plus tard, balayé, essuyé à la serpillère, et ciré, le parquet reluisait dans la nuit au point que la jeune femme pouvait observer son reflet à la lueur du lustre. Oui, le perfectionnisme de Nanao Ise la perdrait un jour. L'ombre de Koshinko se dessina sur le marbre. La brunette à lunette fronça les sourcils et chercha son zanpakutō. Cependant, Koshinko fut plus rapide.

Il survola agilement les toits du Seireitei et ceux des bidons-villes du Rukongai Est. Il quitta la ville pour la campagne. La maison devant lequel il décida de s'arrêter avait un jardin, une cour paisible, et une balancelle accrochée à un abricotier qui portait de beaux fruits, l'été.

Koshinko regarda les vestiges de sa vie passé enveloppés dans l'obscurité. Il poussa la porte. L'odeur était ce qui l'incommodait le plus. Dans toutes les pièces, il y avait au moins un cadavre. Un domestique, un frère, une sœur... Il n'y avait que deux pièces à avoir été épargné. Il alluma une lanterne. Derrière lui, la porte se referma avec un grincement sordide. Une grosse main laiteuse se posa à la base de sa nuque, l'empêchant de parler, l'empêchant de faire autre chose que suivre l'Arrancar. D'une main, le béhémoth frappa plusieurs fois le mur qui soutenait l'escalier. Le plâtre retomba sur le sol. On le souleva par sa tignasse blonde. Les cris de Délia Koshinko à l'étage déchirèrent le silence. Puis plus rien. Son estomac se contracta violemment. Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Rigor Mortis sans succès. Une à une, les chandelles s'allumèrent. Il y avait un telle niveau de pression spirituelle dans la maison que l'air était irrespirable, l'atmosphère suffocante. Son univers ondulait. Il leva la tête vers l'escalier où un deuxième hollow inhabituellement grand et maigre l'observait penché sur le balcon avec un sourire jaune à glacer le sang dans la pénombre.

D'une main, un troisième acolyte trainait Délia par les cheveux, de l'autre, il tenait la cage à oiseau qui retenait la fille de Geren prisonnier, Asami.

- Hé, hé, hé, mais voyez qui est de retour. Lança le grand échalas aux dents jaunes. On s'ennuyait mais heureusement Délia nous tenait compagnie.

Délia ne poussa qu'un gémissement inaudible en retour, ses cheveux roux dissimulaient son visage en sang et une partie de sa nudité.

Koshinko essaya d'atteindre son Zanpakutō. Mais d'une main griffue, le monstre qui le retenait trancha sa ceinture et poussa du pied le katana.

- Tse ! Tse ! Ce ne sont pas des manières ! Nous t'avons attendu longtemps !

Sa voix nasillarde égalait le son dérangeant d'ongles que l'on grattait sur une ardoise.

- Vous avez dit que vous ne lui feriez pas de mal.

Le visage de l'Arrancar fut illuminé quelques secondes par une chandelle. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux orbes noires qui absorbaient l'obscurité.

- Oi ! Elle a adoré ça. N'est-ce pas Délia ?

En entendant la seule mention de son non Délia Koshinko convulsa de terreur. Une brise imaginaire souffla sur sa crinière bleu nuit et dévoila la bouche ensanglanté de la jeune femme auquel on avait littéralement arraché la langue.

- Seigneur ! Que lui avez-vous fait ? Je vais vous tuer !

- Voyons! Voyons! Tu nous y as poussés un peu. Quel imbécile raterait le test d'aptitude de capitaine cinq fois ? Il est à la portée de tous les imbéciles !

Le deuxième homme secoua la cage de la petite fille qui se mit aussitôt à sangloter.

- C'est vrai c'est à la portée de tous les idiots. Renchérit-il sur un ton monocorde.

- S'il vous plait... Arrêtez !

- Je suis sûr que tu n'y as pas mis de la bonne volonté.

- Je vous jure que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu... S'il vous plait, laissez-les partir. C'est moi que vous voulez. Laissez-les partir.

Le premier homme haussa les épaules.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Tu as tort de penser que c'est toi que nous voulons. Ta pathétique existence, shinigami, n'est d'aucune importance quel qu'elle soit !

- Laissez-les partir !

- Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que nous voulons. Et je le redis, ce n'est pas toi !

Il fit tournoyer le trousseau de clé de la cage d'Asami entre ses doigts.

- Tu as ce qu'on voulait ?

Il lui jeta le livre, celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à l'attraper au vol. Sur la couverture, on pouvait lire. «**Hōhō, Voie de Transgression démoniaque. » **L'arrancar aux dents jaunes le parcourut pendant quelques instants.

- Ce bouquin est bourré de jolies illustrations. Mais cela ne me dit pas exactement où est Aizen-Sama ?

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas ces détails.

- Comment veux-tu que je crois à ce mensonge? N'es-tu pas le directeur de l'unité pénitentiaire ?

- Aizen a été ordonné prisonnier de classe 0. Cela veut dire que même moi, je n'ai pas accès à cette information. Je sais seulement qu'il est retenu dans Muken.

- Muken.

- On dit que c'est une prison entre les dimensions. Les coordonnés changent constamment. Impossible à atteindre même pour moi ! Alors libérez ma famille !

L'homme ne quitta pas son sourire qui semblait avoir été épinglé sur son visage et cousu par du fil invisible. Sans que Geren n'ait le temps de le voir venir, il avait ramassé Délia par terre, l'avait éventré d'une main et s'était débarrassé de son cadavre par-dessus le balcon. Elle retomba sur le sol lourdement. Les vibrations de son corps heurtant le plancher provoquant la chute de plusieurs bibelots dans l'entrée. L'intestin grêle de Délia était toujours dans la main de son meurtrier. Il l'incinéra dans une poigne de cero rouge.

Geren sentit ses forces l'abandonner, il lutta pour se maintenir debout. Cruellement, il échappa à la poigne de Rigor Mortis. Ses genoux percutèrent le sol.

Le chef des ravisseurs haussa les épaules.

- Il fallait le dire plus tôt que tu ne nous servais à rien !

Geren hurla à s'arracher les cordes vocales. Il voulut même s'arracher les cheveux. Il n'en pouvait plus.

- Je vous en prie ! pitié ! S'il vous plait ! ARgggggggggh ! Pitié !Non ! Non!

Il se pencha en avant, une main difforme derrière l'oreille de manière dramatique.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- Dites-moi ce que je dois faire ? Pitié ! Laissez-la tranquille !

Délia commença à se désintégrer sous ses yeux.

- Ranime-là, Rigor.

Le Mammouth de chair poussa Geren hors du chemin. Il posa une main sur le visage de Délia. Penché en avant, il souffla sur le visage de la morte un nuage de fumée noir qui arrêta le désagrègement inéluctable de son âme. Les yeux grands ouverts, Délia prit une bonne inspiration.

- Délia ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regard vacant.

- Qu'est-ce dit?

- Merci... Argh! Délia... Je suis désolé...

- Inutile de me remercier. Je sais me montrer très généreux.

- Tu es très généreux, Enzo. Renchérit son second.

- Cela me va droit au cœur, Barruk. Je suis émue. Donc, nous disions... Muken.

- C'est une prison. C'est... C'est la Prison. Elle se déplace entre les dimensions selon la volonté du « Roi des Esprits ». Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'évader. Aucun moyen de...Elle est même impossible à trouver. On dit qu'avec Aizen, il n'y a que trois prisonnier à avoir jamais été incarcéré là-bas.

- Hum...

Enzo fronça les sourcils et gratta son bouc du bout du doigt, l'air pensif.

- Mais... Il existe un sort de transgression qui permet d'ouvrir une porte sur n'importe quelle dimension intermédiaire comme Muken.

- Un sort de Transgression ? Tu veux que je m'abaisse à utiliser la magie des shinigami ?

- C'est le seul moyen ! N'importe qui ne peut pas utiliser les hōhō ! Seul les shinigami d'une très grande puissance, bien au-delà du niveau de capitaine, peuvent utiliser les « Voies de transgression ». Avec suffisamment de puissance, **Kīboruto**[1] pourra ouvrir une porte sur Muken. Mais ça ce n'est que la moitié du travail. Il y aura des gardes qu'une armée ne pourra pas vaincre. Et puis, si par miracle, vous arrivez à atteindre Aizen , le sceau posé par Urahara est pratiquement inviolable.

- Comment allons-nous faire, hein, Enzo ? gémit Barruk. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour notre armée ? Mais...

- Gin. Il y a Gin-Sama.

Enzo éclata d'un rire jaune. A la seule mention de ce nom, Barruk, lui, grogna, son visage déformé par la rage. Asami se recroquevilla dans sa cage, terrorisé. Il poussa la cage dans un coin.

- Gin Ichimaru. Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il, son sourire toujours en place.

La terreur rendit Koshinko inventif.

- Il est au Senzaikyū, la « tour des regrets », dans l'attente de son jugement. Lui... Je peux l'atteindre. Vous voulez que je le fasse sortir ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait illégal. Ce serait très mal. Jamais je ne t'obligerais à faire quelques choses d'aussi mal.

Enzo secoua la tête.

- Non, du tout, ce serait facile. Je peux le faire sortir.

- D'accord, je te prends au mot. Gin devra nous rejoindra plus tard. Avant ça, nous avons du travail pour toi.

- D'accord, dites-moi. Dites-moi ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez !

L'Arrancar secoua la tête finalement, l'air taquin.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de te confier cette tâche finalement. Tu m'as déçu la dernière fois ?

Il commença à descendre l'escalier, la démarche nonchalante.

- S'il vous plait ? Laissez-moi vous servir ! Laissez-moi vous aider ?

- Vraiment ? Tu y tiens vraiment ? Tu veux nous aider ?

- Je vous jure. Pour ma petite fille et ma femme. Laissez-les et...

Geren courba l'échine.

- Non, Délia est de bonne compagnie. Et nous aimons trop Asami voyons ! S'exclama le monstre à longue jambe. C'est comme une mascotte. Tu vois, mon frère, Barruk, s'y est attaché comme à un animal de compagnie ! Je ne peux pas les laisser partir comme ça ! Barruk ne s'en remettrait pas. Par contre, si nous arrivons à nos fins...

- C'est juste une enfant.

Ses griffes se resserrèrent autour de la gorge de Geren et il souleva le shinigami sans effort.

- Ah les shinigami, on peut dire que vous me surprendrez toujours. Il ne reste plus une once d'humanité chez vous, et pourtant vous souhaitez tant singer les humains. Ce n'est pas une enfant. C'est un esprit. Un rassemblement de particule. Rien de plus. Un instrument. Ta femme nous a bien servie en passant. Douce comme de la soie... Je l'admets, elle m'a rappelé le temps où j'étais moi-même un shinigami.

- Oui, Enzo, quand tu étais shinigami, renchérit Barruk. J'étais aussi Shinigami, Enzo?

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes frère.

Il baissa les yeux vers son pantalon blanc avec un regard triste en contradiction avec son sourire de clown. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se détacher de Geren et d'aller s'assoir dans le salon.

- Oui, c'était aussi le bon vieux temps. Qu'allait-il dire déjà ?

Enzo tourna la tête vers un coin isolé de la pièce. Dans l'ombre, plusieurs silhouettes se détachèrent des murs. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Un faisceau lumineux envellopa la silhouette d'un Espada. Ulquiorra Schiffer balaya la pièce d'un regard apathique et sans passion.

Enzo soupira.

- Voilà, c'est ça ! Orihime Inoue. Ramène-nous Orihime Inoue.

Le regard d'Ulquiorra se posa sur Geren puis sur la cage d'Asami sans montrer la moindre trace d'émotion.

- Orihime Inoue ?

- Mais... Enzo ! Protesta Barruk.

Il sauta du premier étage pour attérir agilement. Sa silhouette lycanthrope glissa le long des murs.

- Quoi ! Bougonna en retour, Enzo, agacé par cette nouvelle interruption.

- Tu avais promis !

- Plus tard... on règlera nos comptes plus tard.

Enzo fit un clin d'œil à Ulquiorra qui ne le lui rendit pas.

- D'abord, Aizen-Sama... Tu vois, Geren, nous sommes de simples arrancars. Des « Primeros » avec des priorités bien définies.

**Ichimaru Gin**

_Ancien Commandant de l'armée d'Arrancar d'Aizen Sousuke_

_Ancien Capitaine de la 3ème Division _

_Ami d'enfance de Matsumoto Rangiku_

_S'est tressé un collier avec les regrets des autres et l'a offert à Rangiku Matsumoto._

xXxOxXx

Gin Ichimaru regarda le soleil se coucher sur la colline du Sōkyoku. Cela devait être son 90ème coucher de soleil. A une semaine près, son centième peut-être... Il ne comptait plus les jours. Dans ses pupilles cristallines, la scène se reflétait aussi clairement que sur du verre. Gin était prêt à déposer une réclamation auprès du conseil des treize divisions. La réputation du Senzaikyū comme étant la tour des regrets avait été grandement exagérée.

**Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man**

Gin Ichimaru ne regrettait rien. Les évènements passés se rappelaient simplement à son souvenir. Ca, les souvenirs étaient bien au rendez-vous comme promis dans la brochure. Rien d'autre ne pouvait occuper ses journées dans cette cellule vide que ses souvenirs. Il n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour revoir son visage.

Fut un temps où la seule chose qui occupait ses journées était de mettre tout en œuvre pour surprendre Ran-Chan nu après son bain. Une fois même, Rangiku, lasse de ses tentatives puériles, avait dénoué la ceinture de son shikahusho et s'était dévoilé entièrement. Cela lui avait servi de leçon. Il n'avait pas pu dormir pendant une semaine après ça, obligé de passer de longues heures les pieds dans la neige pour oublier l'image du corps nubile de Rangiku Matsumoto. C'était un bon souvenir. Il n'y était attaché aucun regret.

Tout ce qui avait trait à Rangiku était beau et pure dans sa mémoire. Rien ne pouvait entacher la beauté de cette femme dans sa mémoire.

Rien pas même les mains d'Aizen. Il serait présomptueux de sa part de prétendre s'être battu pour elle. Rangiku le giflerait sans doute s'il prétendait une telle chose. Mieux, elle éclaterait en sanglot. Peut-être dans une toute petite partie de son esprit, il avait la vague notion que ce qu'il ferait servirait aussi les intérêts de Rangiku éventuellement.

Aizen avait réécrit leur histoire à Rangiku et lui.

Rien n'avait plus été comme avant.

Quand il avait vu Aizen pour la première fois, il avait vu un peu de lui en cet homme. Ce n'était pas la coupe de cheveux et les lunettes de jeune abruti... Ce n'était pas non plus le verbiage pompeux. Ce n'était pas l'absence de sens de l'humour... Non, en fait, il y avait une partie bien morte de l'âme de Gin Ichimaru qui ne reconnaissait ni père, ni mère, ni drapeau. Gin avait vu Aizen le déposséder de ce qui lui était le plus précieux, le cœur de Rangiku. Sans Rangiku, le noir et le blanc, le bien et le mal ne faisait aucune différence...

Aucune.

Au final, rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'avait vraiment servi. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que si on venait à lui donner une deuxième chance, il ne recommencerait pas sur l'instant. Il ne fauterait pas là où il a fauté...

Il avait tué le troisième siège. Avait-il ressenti le moindre regret quand il sentit la vie de l'homme glisser entre ses doigts ?

L'amertume teinta son sourire tandis que le vent sifflait sur la colline.

Non, pas le moindre. Il n'était pas le premier. Il n'avait pas été le dernier.

Aizen n'avait pas créé le monstre en lui.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait si longtemps intrigué son ancien mentor. Il avait beau manipuler et tromper tous les gens autour de lui. L'influence qu'il avait eue sur Gin avait toujours été des plus relatifs.

Quand il avait vu ce que ses shinigami avaient fait de sa Rangiku, Gin autorisa la partie morte, le coin endommagé de son âme à refaire surface. Sous couvert de protéger le bonheur de Rangiku, Gin sortait jouer. Parfois, il ne rentrait pas pendant des jours. Parfois, il ne retrouvait plus son chemin.

Il dévoila ses canines, laissant éclore le plus effrayant de tous les rictus macabres. Les bracelets à ses poignets clignotèrent rapidement tandis que son excès de reiatsu causait des interférences avec le système. Il avait toujours eu ce don extraordinaire. Même si pendant des années, il s'était contenté de planter des graines dans un jardin qui ne portait qu'au printemps. Il avait été heureux auprès de Rangiku. Après Aizen, il avait juste refusé d'ignorer son don. Il avait appris à apprécier ce pour quoi il était réellement naturellement doué.

**My chosen mojo makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night**

Shinsou l'avait appelé. C'était l'époque où il avait véritablement découvert ce que voulait dire les mots « pressions spirituels. » et pouvoirs. Le Rukongai était un terrain de chasse permanent. Il n'y avait pas une ruelle où une mauvaise âme n'avait pas élu domicile. C'était sa « préparation ». C'est comme ça qu'il l'avait appelé. Il devait apprendre à se battre pour protéger Rangiku. Non, il devait apprendre à se battre pour tuer Aizen. Cela revenait à la même chose au final. Aucun de ses objectifs n'était vraiment noble et désintéressé.

Aizen ne l'avait pas créé. Il avait seulement permis d'une certaine manière de se réconcilier avec ce qu'il était. Il ne regrettait donc rien.

**Killed before, a time to kill them all**

**Passed down the righteous law**

**Serve a justice that dwells in me**

**Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see**

Gin ferma les yeux. Les premiers rayons de pleine lune illumina sa cellule et enveloppa ses cheveux décoloré dans un halo argenté. La porte de la cellule grinça derrière lui. Il sourit de plus belle reconnaissant le reiatsu de son visiteur.

Profitant des quelques minutes où son visiteur cherchait à s'orienter dans la pénombre, une image le frappa. Elle était nue sous lui, sa poitrine ample pressée contre son torse, ses cheveux blonds éparpillé sur le bureau comme un soleil.

**The eye can see**

Certains soirs, Gin ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il la suivait comme il suivait les mauvaises âmes du Rukongai. Certains soirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aider à se lever de l'endroit où l'alcool avait drainé toutes ses forces.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouer les « bons samaritains » un certain soir qu'il la retrouva particulièrement éméché après une soirée dans le fief de Shunsui Kyouraku. Elle l'avait suivi sans poser de question. Quelques soit le nombre de coups bas qu'il faisait aux autres capitaines, quelques soit le nombre de ses remarques blessantes, quelques soit le nombre de fois où il essuyait ses mains barbouillé de sang sur l'uniforme de Rangiku, elle n'avait jamais cessé de lui faire une confiance aveugle. Il lui tenait la main pour la guider et elle, elle suivait docilement. Ils croisaient rarement du monde dans les couloirs de sa division.

Il verrouillait toujours la porte derrière eux, histoire de ne pas être dérangé. Totalement volontaire, elle commençait toujours par enlever son écharpe rose. Ses grands yeux bleus le dévisageaient avec impatience. Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à tenir debout alors il passait un bras autour de ses reins. Elle ne posait jamais de questions. Elle ne demandait jamais le pourquoi du comment Gin s'était réveillé le matin même avec l'envie de lui faire l'amour. Elle ne lui demandait rien non plus sur ses nouvelles fonctions de Capitaine. Elle ne lui demandait rien. Il rendait la pareille. Il ne lui demandait pas combien d'hommes elle avait pris dans ses filets depuis la fois précédente. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui mente. Il lui faisait bien assez de mal comme ça. La réponse lui importait peu de toute manière. Lorsqu'ils étaient réunis, il pouvait lire dans le bleu glacier de ses yeux, son adoration. Quand ils étaient ensemble, Rangiku ne désirait que lui.

Il posait brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes et plus rien d'autre ne comptait alors. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle et de ses lèvres au gout de saké. Peu importe le nombre de ses conquêtes, les lèvres de Ranchan gardait le goût de son innocence. De toute manière, ils étaient deux mauvais élèves sur la question car il ne comptait pas non plus les femmes et les hommes qui l'avaient aidé l'espace de quelques heures à se rincer la bouche du goût de Rangiku. Personne pourtant ne pouvait être comparé à elle.

Il n'arrivait jamais à se déshabiller assez vite. Son haori de capitaine était toujours une vraie emmerde à enlever. Sa langue était si docile dans sa bouche. Pendant qu'une main agrippait sa crinière blonde pour la stabiliser, une autre cherchait à dénouer rapidement son hakama. Sa langue caressait la sienne. Ses vêtements ne tombaient pas sur le sol assez vite à son goût. Ran-chan était toujours bien trop éméchée pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il s'énerve un peu sur son obi ou qu'il tire un peu trop fort sur sa crinière flamboyante. Il la soulevait ensuite dans les airs, et zanpakutō inclus, la belle ne pesait rien. Ils allaient cogner contre l'étagère, du travail en perspective pour Kira. Elle pressait son bas-ventre contre lui et emprisonnait son visage dans ses paumes chaudes et moite.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il arrive à se débarrasser de son haori dans cette position. Mais la physique avait des limites que Ran-chan et lui adorait repousser et tandis qu'elle tentait de se supporter d'une main sur une étagère, ses jambes venait se nouer autour de ses reins. L'enfer si on lui demandait ressemblait à ça. La caresse de ses cheveux. Son odeur. Moiteur incendiaire. Douce souffrance. L'enfer devait forcément ressembler à Rangiku Matsumoto. Il fit tomber la veste. Il n'avait jamais bien le temps d'en faire beaucoup qu'elle scellait leur lèvres ensemble comme si elles n'auraient jamais dû être séparé. C'était le moment généralement où les choses devenaient intéressantes.

**The eyes can see**

La tour des regrets !

Gin baissa la tête avec un nouveau sourire.

Oui, il avait toujours regretté ne pas avoir fait durer ces moments.

Pendant ce genre de rencontre, Gin n'avait jamais de stratégie. Il ne trouvait jamais le chemin de sa propre chambre complètement aveugle en sa présence. Il reculait vers le bureau à nouveau. Il tanguait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Quand quelques fois, la chance leur souriait, ils tombaient ensemble sur le canapé.

Cette manie qu'elle avait de ne pas protester, étouffant ses gémissements avec sa bouche. Ses petites mains malhabiles trouvaient sans effort le chemin de sa ceinture. Shinsou était toujours la première chose qu'elle faisait tomber sur le sol. Le zanpakutō tombait sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd. Donnant, donnant, il achevait de la déshabiller. Elle rougissait toujours. Pas une seule parcelle de son corps n'était épargnée par le rouge sanguin. Elle n'était pourtant ni chaste ni timorée. Il n'avait pas le temps de contempler, le rose de ses tétons ou les tâches de rousseur sur son ventre... Les ongles de Ran-chan rentraient dans sa chair pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Elle forçait ses lèvres à nouveau, sa langue chatouillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle l'enlaçait...

Cette manie qu'elle avait de l'étreindre avec force comme pour l'absorber ! Comme pour absorber tout son reiatsu ! Il ne savait même pas comment elle faisait pour le supporter d'ailleurs. Passé le point de non-retour, Gin ne contrôlait jamais très bien son débit de pression spirituel. Une fois même, il avait endormi toute sa division au point qu'il avait dû faire appel à Unohana le lendemain pour les réveiller. Ses ongles l'écorchaient mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu qu'elle arrête. Il perdait le contrôle et ses mains venaient se refermer autour de son cou fragile. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre de sa nuque qu'il n'avait pas retracé avec sa langue, pas une goutte de sueur qu'il avait laissé sécher au creux de ses seins. Les ongles de Ran-chan dessinaient des mots d'amours insignifiants dans sa chair, des mots qu'ils savaient n'auraient plus la moindre importance dès les premières lueurs du jour. Mais cette manie qu'elle avait de l'accepter comme s'il était une partie d'elle-même qui avait enfin trouvé le chemin de la maison. Il glissait en elle toujours trop rapidement voulant satisfaire leur soif à tous les deux. Ok ! Non ! Voulant satisfaire sa soif. Gin était définitivement un grand égoïste. Toujours trop vite ! Toujours trop brutale ! D'une main, il poussait Haineko à aller rejoindre Shinsou sur le sol. L'autre main se raccrochait à sa crinière incendiaire, à sa croupe, à une cuisse, à un sein... L'inspiration venait sur le moment. Le lever du jour venait toujours trop rapidement.

**Bless me with the**

**Leaf off of the tree**

**On it I see**

**The freedom reign**

Matsumoto Rangiku avait 36 000 manières d'être et à dire vrai aucune ne déplaisait à Gin Ichimaru. Même quand elle semblait vouloir l'attacher. Même quand elle lui murmurait « Je t'aime ». Même quand elle le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner. Même quand elle étouffait ses sanglots dans son cou après l'amour. Même quand ses larmes et ses plaintes redoublaient lorsqu'il ramassait ses affaires et les lui jetait à la figure avec un sourire cruel.

Elle avait 36 000 visages et tous l'excitaient.

Tandis que les premiers rayons de soleils jouaient des tours dans ses cheveux blonds, Gin voyait alors poindre dans les yeux de la belle les premiers signes de sa colère, les premiers signes d'une rage folle et presque aussi destructrice que les cendres de son zanpakutō. Chaque fois, elle ramassait Haineko sur le sol plus vite. Chaque fois, il voyait poindre une nouvelle détermination. Chaque fois, elle se promettait que ce serait la dernière fois. Gin espérait chaque fois qu'elle tienne parole. Mais toutes les fois s'étaient ressemblé. Sa détermination n'y avait rien changé.

Leur détermination n'y avait rien changé.

- Prisonnier de niveau 1, Ichimaru Gin...

Gin leva la tête vers Toshiro Hitsugaya laissant éclore son habituel sourire dans les ténèbres.

**We are falling**

**The light is calling**

**Tears inside me**

**Calm me down**

- Vous avez été reconnu coupable de Haute Trahison, Homicide avec préméditation et Multiple tentative de meurtre. Aucunes circonstances atténuantes n'ont été retenues. Bien que l'assemblée des treize reconnaisse votre implication dans le dénouement du complot d'Aizen et sa défaite, par un vote de huit contre cinq, vous avez été condamné à mort par voie de destruction Kido. Votre exécution a été programmée dans 15 jours. Avez-vous des questions ?

**Midnight calling**

**Mist of resolving**

**Crown me, with the**

**Pure green leaf**

Toshiro soupira. Gin tourna la tête vers la meurtrière de pierre de sekkiseki. La lune glorieuse enveloppait le Seireitei d'un manteau argent. Il n'avait qu'une question.

- Gin, tu as des questions?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Bleu céruléen côtoyèrent le turquoise dans l'obscurité.

- Comment va Rangiku ?

Depuis hier son reiatsu absorbé par les pierres de négation ne lui permettait plus de sentir clairement la présence de Rangiku. Toshiro Hitsugaya rangea l'ordonnance dans sa poche.

- Son état n'a pas changé.

Il acquiesça.

- Bien, c'est parfait ainsi.

Toshiro tira une chaise pour s'y installer.

- J'ai une question, Gin.

Gin ne répondit rien. Son sourire semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Gin repoussa une poussière imaginaire sur le sol. Toshiro ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent tous les deux assis dans le noir. Quand Gin ouvrit la bouche, il lui sembla que des heures s'étaient écoulées. De prodige à prodige...

- Sans doute assez pour tuer pour elle. Et peut-être assez pour ne pas tuer pour elle. Sans aucun doute assez pour mourir et probablement assez pour vivre.

Toshiro acquiesça avant de ressortir. Mais le jeune capitaine de la dixième division n'alla pas bien loin. Il resta de longues minutes devant la porte à tenir compagnie aux gardes de l'Onmitsukidō.

Gin fit quelques pas dans la cellule à nouveau vide et s'étira comme sorti d'un long sommeil. Tournée vers la fenêtre, il laissa échapper un ricanement. Hum, il allait mourir dans 15 jours. Et après ?

_Si demain_

_Tu devais te changer en serpent et que tu commençais à dévorer des humains_

_Et qu'avec la bouche qui te sert à dévorer des humains_

_Tu me dis que tu m'aimes_

_Pourrais-je te dire je t'aime de la même manière que je le fais aujourd'hui ?_

Il se retourna dans un même élan, saisit la chaise à deux mains et la fracassa contre la porte blindé de sa cellule avec un hurlement. À bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber à genoux, devant son œuvre...

Sans aucun doute, c'était l'œuvre de toute une vie. Son regard resta impénétrable dans la nuit, ses yeux bleus inaccessible derrière leur barrière capillaire argenté.

- Merde !

Toshiro soupira avant de repartir en direction de sa division.

**Praise to my father**

**Blessed by the water**

**Black night, dark sky**

**The devil's cry**

* * *

[1] La Clé des voûtes abyssales

Citation tiré du manga. Traduit de scans anglais.

Chanson : **Devil never cry **

**Album: Devil may cry 3**


	13. Teen Spirit

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Kurosaki-Kun doesn't belong to me, nor does he belong to Orihime, Kurosaki-Kun is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Merci pour votre soutien ! C'est toujours important à chaque fois! On aurait dit que les choses se gâtent à la Soul Society. Donc, oui** Hikari-chan**, cela sens le roussi. Ah pas mal, donc, tu as bien choisi ton pseudo! **Pyjacks**, j'ai regardé There will be blood dimanche et je dois dire que je suis d'humeur pour faire tout péter. hihihi! Je ne sais pas si ça vaudra le coup mais bon! **BeN, **Y en a qui ont de la chance, j'adore les voyages ! C'était bien Berlin, j'espère? Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour retranscrire les personnages aussi fidèlement que possible de manière à rester proche de l'idée du manga. Donc ce que tu me dis me va droit au coeur. D'un côté, je comprends que le manga ne s'attarde pas trop. Mais au lieu de nous faire bouffer du filler dans l'anime, il pourrait faire un flashback ou se concentrer sur les personnages qu'ils ont déjà. Depuis que j'ai vu la photo du père de Byakuya Soujun, j'ai d'étrange petits rêves éveillés. ^_^Je suis totalement d'accord, les personnages secondaires sont 150 fois plus interessant qu'un Chad. Pourquoi avoir créé des personnages si enigmatique si c'est pour ne pas trop s'en servir? J'étais un peu déçu de voir qu'on s'est débarrassé de Gin en quelques pages. Il a fallu deux transformation pour voir Tosen et bon dieu il était inintéressant. Mais Gin, en deux chapitres l'affaire était dans le sac. Traiter le Gin/ran lui a demandé quatre vignettes tout au plus. Pas même un baiser d'adieu ! Qui laisse mourir un beau mec sans lui offrir un baiser d'adieu ? Qui? Qui? Des filles aussi mal intentionné que Rose dans Titanic ou que Briséis dans Troie ! Voilà qui !

* * *

-13-

Teen Spirit

- Kurosaki-Kun ?

- Rukia ?

Les mains sur les hanches, elle lui lance un clin d'œil aguicheur.

- Tu n'es pas Rukia.

Il reste immobile. Ce n'est pas Rukia. Bien sûr, la jeune femme devant lui ressemble trait pour trait à la shinigami. Ses cheveux noirs coiffés de la même manière, ses grands yeux violets, tout y est, à un ou deux détails près. Rukia ne l'appelle jamais Kurosaki-Kun. Rukia ne lui lance jamais d'œillade aguicheuse. Il tourne la tête pour essuyer l'eau de pluie sur son visage sur son sweatshirt tout aussi trempé.

Dans son monde encombré de formes géométriques stériles, il n'y a pas de place pour Rukia de toute manière. Il n'y a pas de place pour leur amitié.

Il n'est pas venu ici pour ça.

Les traits de la jeune femme se durcirent. Son visage penché en arrière avec insolence... Son sourire menaçant et féroce comme celui d'un prédateur.

- J'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux pour l'imiter. Je pensais qu'en fouillant tes souvenirs et en l'imitant...

Cette voix.

Son hollow.

Ichigo blêmit. Les jambes de Rukia s'allongent rapidement.

- Toi ?

Sous ses yeux, la version Hollow de lui-même achève sa transformation.

- Teme ! Mes souvenirs ne regardent que moi ! C'est privé !

Son Hollow se montre curieusement silencieux. Il repousse une mèche de cheveux en épi et essuie à son tour l'eau sur son visage.

- J'ai pensé que si tu la voyais il arrêterait de flotter des cordes. C'est ce que le vieux semblait penser en tout cas!

Ichigo examine la plateforme cubique avec un air de réalisation.

- Où es Zengetsu ?

- À ton avis ?

- Je sais qu'il est là.

- Non, je suis seul ici.

- Il est forcément là quelques parts! s'énerva Ichigo.

- Tu savais que je n'étais pas Rukia à la minute où tu as posé les yeux sur moi. De la même manière, tu sais que je dis la vérité et que tu ne trouveras pas Zengetsu ici. C'est bizarre pourtant que tu ne me demande pas comment j'ai survécu ? Je pensais que tu en aurais eu un peu plus quelques choses à battre de savoir que je suis encore ici, toujours prêt à te détrôner.

Ichigo ne l'écoute déjà plus.

- Zengetsu est ici. Il est forcément là. Il est quelques parts. Il est ici. Il est là. Quelques parts ! Il faut que tu m'aides à le retrouver !

- Sans blague ! Cela ressemble à une crise de manque où je ne m'y connais guère !

Hollow Ichigo se met à ricaner. Ichigo disparait pour se matérialiser à nouveau. Son image refuse de se stabiliser dans l'espace comme son esprit refuse de s'arrêter sur une seule idée.

- Il est ici. Il est là. Je suis toujours un shinigami ! Je suis toujours moi ! Je sais que je suis moi. Je sais qui je suis ! Je vais le retrouver ! Je veux le retrouver ! Il est là !

- Bon courage pour ta petite quête, morveux ! Dieu sait que j'aimerais le retrouver ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir te foutre une raclée ! Je n'ose imaginer à quel point ça doit te faire chier d'être normal après tout! D'être aussi faible ! Tu pue d'ici, petite fiente !

Ichigo baisse la tête vers ses mains qui ne soulèverait sans doute plus jamais une épée. Le hollow s'approche de lui rapidement et l'agrippe par le col. Il ne peut résister. Il est le plus faible des deux. Il était faible.

- Ce n'est pas que tu me gonfles, tête de nœud, mais il est temps pour les téléspectateurs de retrouver leurs programmes habituels. Dégage de ma vue !

Une porte s'ouvre d'un coup sec devant lui. Il ne peut voir que les ténèbres. Avec un coup de pied au derrière en prime, son alter ego le propulse à travers l'ouverture. Ichigo n'a que le temps de cligner de l'œil avant de retomber au pied de Rukia soulevant un nuage de sable autour de lui. Il essuie son visage d'un revers de main. Il tourne la tête vers l'océan qu'il sait derrière lui aussi sûrement qu'il sait que Zengetsu est encore quelque part.

Il lève la tête.

- Oi, Ichigo, tu en as mis du temps pour aller chercher les boissons. D'ailleurs, où sont-elles, gros bêta ?

Ichigo balbutie une excuse. Il sait bien ce qui l'attend. Ils vont se disputer pour masquer le fait que cela leur est déjà arrivé d'utilisé d'autre forme de communication moins violente. Ils vont se disputer pour dissimuler le fait qu'elle est la seule personne à qui il peut tout dire sauf l'essentiel ! Elle serre les poings. Il va y avoir droit. Cependant l'uppercut tant attendu n'est pas délivré. La petite brune s'agenouille devant lui et pendant une seconde il ne peut qu'avaler sa salive en la regardant faire. Ses mains emprisonnent son visage et elle se penche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses lèvres caresse les siennes avec une telle ferveur, il en oublie jusqu'à l'existence de son hollow. Ichigo prend appui sous lui pour se redresser à genoux. Le sable laisse vicieusement des marques sur lui... Sur elle... Ses bras enlacent la taille de Rukia naturellement. Ses bras pourraient faire deux tours autour de sa taille fine. Elle ne pèse rien quand elle tombe dans ses bras. Fasciné par la manière dont sa colonne vertébrale ploie sous ses doigt, il s'enhardit même à caresser sous sa brassière. Tandis qu'elle s'installe sur ses genoux, pratiquement écartelé au-dessus de lui, il dépose mille baisers dans son cou. Elle est si minuscule qu'elle l'oblige à se tordre le cou. Il se met à penser que le sable est insupportable. Mais ils ne sont plus sur le sable. Ils sont sur un drap de bain. Le son des vagues est lointain et subtile. Il... Des éclats de rire au loin. Pendant que la petite brune chatouille son oreille avec sa langue, il enregistre vaguement que les pieds dans l'eau, Tatsuki est en train de jouer au ballon avec Nel Tu. Cela ne suffit pas à l'interpeller. Il note seulement qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un porter un bikini aussi minuscule que celui de Rangiku-San bronzant sur sa serviette. Étouffant un fou rire espiègle dans le creux de son cou, Rukia sème des baisers tout le long de son torse... Elle s'aventure de plus en plus au sud. Le visage d'Ichigo s'empourpre. Il agrippe les draps blancs... Sa serviette... Une poignée de sable. C'est juste... Il enfonce un doigt après l'autre dans la crinière de Rukia. Ses cheveux coulent entre ses doigts comme la soie. Elle emprisonne un de ses tétons dans sa petite bouche et mordille...et c'est juste... Juste indescriptible.

- Hum...Hum...

Il lève la tête. Orihime. La rouquine s'incline, le visage cramoisi. La vue plongeante sur sa poitrine opulente est presque suffisante pour... Pour... Il ne peut pas parler. S'il ouvre la bouche, un son peu élégant risque de lui échapper.

Il ouvre la bouche malgré lui quand Rukia décide de jouer avec la ceinture de son short.

- Putain !

Orihime sursaute. Il est tellement désolé. Rukia lâche prise sur son short. Elle se concentre à nouveau, sa langue laisse des volutes de salive sur sa peau qui refroidissent au contact de l'air. Ce que Rukia est en train de lui faire est surement interdit dans plusieurs pays. C'est exactement le genre de truc qui mettrait Orihime mal à l'aise.

- Rukia...

Il tente mollement de repousser la brunette. Elle glisse encore plus loin vers son nombril. Elle trouve la clé pour dénouer sa ceinture. Ses petites mains s'activent si vite. Il ne sait plus très bien où il est. Bien sûr, il n'arrive plus à réfléchir plus.

Dans sa bouche...

Elle...

Le paysage tourne. Son monde oscille et ondule comme la croupe de Rukia tandis qu'elle s'active sur... Sa langue... Un nouveau gémissement lui échappe.

- Kurosaki-Kun. Je peux...

Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase, il saisit la rouquine par le poignet et l'oblige à s'agenouiller. Il l'embrasse à son tour fougueusement. Il ne se reconnait plus. Il ne sait plus où il est. Là avec Rukia... ou plutôt avec Orihime... Où sont-ils exactement ? Il étouffe les gémissements de la jeune fille. Il réalise qu'une de ses mains n'a pas quitté l'arrière de la nuque de Rukia. Juste une minute... Il interrompt leur baiser pour rapprocher le visage de Rukia du sien. Ses lèvres offertes, elle l'embrasse goulûment. Orihime prend la place qu'occupait la shinigami sur ses genoux. Le ciel noir où brille un croissant de lune se couvre de nuage blanc...Les dunes se déplacent. Eux aussi, ils se déplacent dans le temps et l'espace. Orihime se livre à nouveau à lui avec abandon tandis que Rukia... Rukia... Ulquiorra...

Ichigo pousse une exclamation de surprise contre les lèvres d'Orihime suivit d'un gémissement quand Rukia mordille un peu trop fort sa virilité.

Debout devant lui, les mains dans les poches, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow ne manquent pas une miette de leurs ébats, l'un avec une expression envieuse, l'autre... avec... Teme ! Comme un pot d'encre de chine renversé sur une page blanche, sa vue se brouille. Il est si proche de... Son Hollow grogne. Il sent le masque se reconstituer sur son visage. Si près de la surface...

Rukia... Orihime... Stop !

Ichigo suffoque sous le coup de leur attention. Il est pris au piège.

Il... n'en... peut... plus...

Encore...

Stop...

Lassé de ses prières et de ses balbutiements, Ulquiorra enfonce brusquement son poing dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'a pas le temps de crier que l'Espada n°6 arrache brutalement la tête d'Orihime. Son corps sans vie retombe à ses pieds. Rukia, qui comme lui n'a pas eu le bon sens de fuir, est coupé en deux par une boule de cero verte. Impuissant, il ne crie pas non plus lorsqu'il sent le Hollow prendre possession de lui.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki **

_Lycéen à plein temps dans la ville de Karakura _

_Ancien shinigami suppléant_

_Ami de Kuchiki Rukia _

_Sauve le monde plusieurs fois par jour sur Wii avant de rejoindre sa petite amie au cinéma._

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Le front brûlant, Ichigo se débattit pendant quelques secondes dans ses draps blancs. Quand il tomba de son lit et s'écrasa sur le sol, il évita à temps Isshin et son coup de pied retourné « matinal de la mort qui tue ». Son père perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière traversant la fenêtre. C'était quoi ça ? Il posa immédiatement une main sur son cœur. Ses battements de cœur se calmèrent. Il avait déjà oublié ce qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Était-ce les facéties de son père ? Son rêve... Il y avait eu Rukia...et Orihime... Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Kon ronflait dans le placard. Il y avait probablement assez de contenu érotique dans son rêve pour envoyer Kon au paradis sans regret. Il rougit.

- Ichi-Nii ! Tu as fini de te masturber ? Tu veux que je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner au lit ?

Ichigo se redressa immédiatement et réalisa avec un haut-le-cœur que sa main droite était effectivement coincée dans son jogging. Comble du bonheur transcendant d'être un adolescent bourré d'hormone! Ichigo Kurosaki bandait. Il bandait furieusement. Merveilleux ! Il poussa sur ses jambes et sautilla sur place en priant pour que tout le sang qui s'était accumulé le long de son membre parte à nouveau irriguer son cerveau. Tout de suite ! Ok, est-ce que Zaraki Kenpachi pouvait se pointer maintenant et l'achever sur place ? Ichigo se cogna la tête sur le placard. C'était une très mauvaise image. Jamais plus, il ne penserait à Zaraki pendant qu'il... enfin... Joue-là, cool ! Ichigo ! C'est naturel ! C'est la nature qui faisait son œuvre !

Les chuchotements derrière sa porte reprirent de plus belle.

- Yuzu, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dit ça ?

- Mais Karin-chan, papa vient de dire qu'il a surpris Ichi-Nii à se masturber dans son lit.

- Je sais. Mais cela ne se dit pas. C'est privé ces choses-là.

- Mais papa a dit que c'est naturel, tous les garçons de l'âge d'Ichigo le font. C'est pour ça que quand on aura cet âge, il nous interdira de sortir.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de répéter tous les trucs pervers que dit ce vieux cinglé !

La veine sur le front d'Ichigo sembla prête à exploser.

- J'ai entendu ça, Karin ! Ce n'est pas très gentil pour ton vieux père ! Se masturber pour un garçon est un signe de bonne santé ! En tant que docteur, je ne peux qu'être content que mon fils soit aussi fort et vigoureux.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

- Vous allez la fermer ! Au moins ne restez pas devant ma chambre à délirer ! Et puis, TEME ! Quel genre de père aurait ce genre de conversation avec ses filles à sept heures du matin !

Ishiin posa aussitôt ses mains sur les yeux des deux fillettes. Il désigna Ichigo du menton.

- T'as pas honte de pointer **ça **devant tes sœurs ! Non, mais quel pervers !

Isshin souleva les deux fillettes en même temps et se dirigea en courant vers les escaliers.

- Fais comme ton vieux père ! Prends une douche chaude en pensant à des choses agréables ! Ça marche toujours ! lança-t-il avant de disparaitre au rez-de-chaussée.

Ichigo referma la porte aussitôt. Ok, il allait prendre une douche froide ! C'était un bon compromis ! Ichigo poussa un soupir en attrapant sa serviette de bain.

Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé. Quelques mois après la bataille, il s'étonnait encore de la tournure qu'avait prise sa vie. Il s'était à nouveau installé dans la routine, une routine seulement interrompu par les ronflements de Kon dans son placard. Il cogna à nouveau le placard d'un coup sec. Rien à faire ! Kon pourrait dormir pendant une tempête.

- Nee-san ! gémit la peluche.

Kon était resté le seul vestige surnaturel de sa vie d'avant. Il ne voyait plus les esprits. Il ne sentait plus même la moindre particule de reiatsu. Son père était toujours le type le plus bizarre de Karakura.

Il n'avait pas revu Urahara Kisuke depuis une éternité. Petit à petit, il s'éloignait de ce monde qu'il avait appris à connaître pendant deux ans.

Il était à nouveau assidu au lycée. Il avait recommencé à briller en math. Chad avait proposé de lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare. Sachant qu'Ichigo Kurosaki était dépourvu d'une oreille musicale, c'était une activité qui occupait pas mal de ses journées. Il s'était aussi pris de passion pour les jeux vidéo pour le plus grand bonheur d'Isshin.

Ichigo s'étira devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il écarta les rideaux pour laisser entrer le soleil. Après avoir pris une douche bien froide, il retrouva ses sœurs et son père dans la salle à manger. Yuzu achevait la cuisson de son omelette.

- Ichi-nii est bien matinal pour un samedi. Fit-elle remarquer.

Karin, qui avait déjà terminé son petit déjeuner, décocha un regard en biais dans sa direction. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite rouquine et lança un clin d'œil vers la dure à cuire. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps en leur compagnie ces temps-ci.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas oublié que je devais escorter ses demoiselles en ville.

Yuzu poussa un cri de joie et se jeta à son cou. Karin se contenta d'hausser un sourcil intrigué. Isshin leva le poing en l'air.

- Bonne idée, Ichigo ! Je suis aussi de la partie ! Une bonne sortie familiale !

Karin lui donna un coup de poing pour calmer ses ardeurs.

- Ah ça non ! Espèce de vieil excité ! Je ne veux pas être vu avec toi !

Isshin renifla tristement. Yuzu alla chercher de la glace pour son père.

- C'est pas trop tôt que tu sortes la tête des fesses ! Ichi-nii ! s'exclama Karin en croisant les bras. À quoi doit-on ce revirement ?

Il haussa les épaules en réponse. Karin le dévisagea avec insistance. Ichigo ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il était beaucoup plus difficile de lui faire avaler des vessies pour des lanternes contrairement à Yuzu. Isshin lui épargna le soin d'élaborer une réponse en servant de distraction. Pas prêt d'abandonner l'idée de transformer ce week-end en « week-end familiale extra spécial », Isshin lui proposa à d'aller se faire un bowling entre mec dans l'après-midi. Ce à quoi, Ichigo répondit sèchement :

- Je déteste le bowling depuis tout petit. De toute manière, je suis pris cet après-midi.

- Ichi-nii ? demanda Yuzu, l'air inquiet.

Elle n'avait pas envie qu'Ichigo recommence à disparaitre pendant des jours. Ichigo ne dit rien et se contenta d'ébouriffer ses cheveux châtains.

Isshin toussota d'un air solennel.

- En bon père de famille, je sais bien sûr lire entre les lignes. Ichigo a une petite-amie. Bravo fils, je suis fier de toi ! Elle était bonne ta douche !

Ichigo effectua un coup de pied retourné et envoya son père planée par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- La ferme !

Il se tourna vers ses sœurs.

- Vous êtes prêtes ?

Elles acquiescèrent vivement. Ils passèrent une super matinée. Karin et lui avait fait plusieurs parties d'arcades. Ichigo avait alors compris qu'il lui faudrait sans doute des milliers d'années de pratique pour atteindre le niveau de Karin dans « Alien Soccer Space ». Il avait gagné une peluche dans une machines pour que Yuzu puisse compléter sa collection. Ils avaient fait les courses de la semaine ensemble avant de rentrer.

Vers quinze heures, après avoir déposé les filles à la clinique, Ichigo retourna en ville.

C'était un développement qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. C'était un domaine dont il avait feint son innocence pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Lorsque Tatsuki avait suggéré l'idée presque deux semaines plus tôt, il l'avait même écarté aussitôt comme si cela avait été un fragment de son imagination. La bande était allée au cinéma regarder un blockbuster américain. Tatsuki avait alors fait remarquée qu'ils formaient un beau couple dans la file d'attente. Comme il l'avait dit, il avait aussitôt écarté l'idée comme une mauvaise plaisanterie, avait demandé deux tickets pour elle et lui, pour lui épargné le soin de prendre la parole. Il n'y avait pas plus d'intention que ça derrière.

Ichigo était ensuite passé à autre chose.

Passer à autre chose. C'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux ces jours-ci.

Trois jours après, elle l'avait approché à la sortie des cours alors qu'il attendait que Chad termine sa répétition pour aller manger au MacDo. Il se souvenait encore que le lapin géant jetait une ombre sur la cour centrale du lycée. Les élèves avaient voté majoritairement une semaine plus tôt pour que Chappy ne soit pas dégonflé. Il se rappelait avoir pensé que ce serait une nouvelle qui ferait s'extasier une certaine shinigami.

- Kurosaki-Kun ?

- Hey, Orihime...

- Je peux te poser une question.

Ichigo s'était tourné vers elle interpelé par la gravité dans sa voix.

- Vas-y...

- Je peux t'appeler Ichigo ?

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Peut-être à Kurosaki-Kun, à quoi tu penses ? Ou encore Kurosaki-Kun, des nouvelles de Kuchiki-san ? Sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tête baissé, Orihime tritura ses deux index ensembles nerveusement.

- Bien sûr, de toute manière, c'est mon nom, n'est-ce pas ? avait-il répondu entre deux éclats de rire maladroits.

Il arrêta de rire très vite quand il se rendit compte qu'il était bien le seul à rire. Orihime était encore plus rouge et fébrile que la première fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole. Elle hocha la tête doucement et poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de la peine. Alors pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ?

En y repensant, il aurait sans doute dû faire marche arrière à ce moment-là. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'envie.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit merci d'être venu me chercher, Ichigo. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers le lapin blanc qui claqua dans le vent.

- Ce n'est rien du tout, Orihime. C'est derrière nous maintenant.

- Oh mais c'est tout pour moi au contraire !

À ses mots, il baissa à nouveau la tête vers elle. Ses bras était croisée contre son cœur comme pour se protéger du froid. La brise balaya ses cheveux roux. Son regard était luisant comme si elle attendait quelques choses. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, Ichigo.

Son monde changea de couleur. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Le trou noir complet ! Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Mais il avait simplement posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'avait rapproché doucement, et l'avait embrassé.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était passé par la tête ce jour-là. Il savait seulement qu'Orihime ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ils s'étaient montré aussi maladroit l'un que l'autre et c'est glué l'un à l'autre que Chad les avaient retrouvé à la fin de sa répétition. Aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il avait balbutié quelques mots d'explications, Orihime aussi s'y était mis. Chad avait continué de les fixer avec le même air modéré. Il avait alors pris son courage à deux mains pour clarifier la situation. Ok, il sortait ensemble et puis quoi ?

Il se dirigea vers le café, vers Orihime qui l'attendait, sa petite bourse en tricot dans les mains, le sourire aux lèvres. Il arriva bientôt à sa hauteur et elle se hissa naturellement sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ses bras l'entourèrent aussitôt. Ça avait été aussi simple que ça au final de redevenir humain. L'embrasser était le geste qui lui était venu le plus naturellement après avoir perdu ses pouvoirs. C'était peut-être parce que cela l'aidait à faire le deuil de ce qu'il avait sacrifié dans la bataille. C'était peut-être parce qu'il s'imaginait parfois que si leur univers avait été alterné, il aurait pu partager ce moment avec Elle. C'était injuste de dire qu'il ne ressentait rien de particulier pour Orihime. Elle était une de ses amies les plus chers. Quand elle l'enlaçait contre elle avec force, elle était même bien plus qu'une amie. Si elle ne l'avait pas tant aidé à tourner la page, il se peut qu'il passe sa vie enfermé dans sa chambre. Non, il avait des sentiments pour Orihime.

Il éprouvait de la gratitude pour elle d'avoir accepté de tenir la main d'un type comme lui, un type qui ne pourrait sans doute plus protéger personne.

* * *

**Orihime Inoue **

_Lycéenne à plein temps à Karakura _

_Ex-Demoiselle en détresse_

_Petite-amie de Kurosaki Ichigo _

_Le courage c'est de pouvoir dire je t'aime sans regret. Orihime Inoue est devenu très brave._

* * *

Quelques parts, dans les dédales de sa prison grise au Hueco Mundo, Orihime Inoue avait abandonné un bout de son enfance. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. C'était un tout petit bout. C'était un bout insignifiant. La plupart du temps, elle ne voyait pas son absence. Elle s'était remise à cuisiner des recettes que tout le monde détestait. Elle était toujours la fille distraite qui oubliait ses clés dans le réfrigérateur. Elle dessinait toujours des personnages farfelus directement issus de son imagination débordante. Elle était toujours aussi éperdument amoureuse d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Quand Tatsuki avait remarqué qu'elle et Ichigo faisait un beau couple devant le cinéma, elle avait d'abord rougi à l'idée et puis elle n'avait pas pu empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Après tout, si les autres n'avait pas été là, leur sortie au cinéma aurait pu être qualifié de rencart. Pendant le temps, où elle divaguait, Ichigo avait commandé deux tickets pour eux deux. Et Orihime avait recommencé à rêver. Et puis il y avait eu sa première confession... Et puis il y avait eu leur premier baiser... Et puis le premier rendez-vous... Et puis...

Serrant le bras du jeune homme contre sa poitrine, leurs doigts enlacés, Orihime suivit Ichigo dans les allées animées de la fête foraine. Elle adorait ne pas perdre une miette de ses fous rires. Elle adorait qu'il chahute avec Chad, Mizuiro et Ichida pour se défier au tir tout en cherchant sa main dans le vide. Elle adorait toutes les nouvelles petites choses qui faisaient sa nouvelle vie. Ce qu'elle vivait, c'était le « Happy end » à la fin de tous les contes de fée. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer autrement. Ils étaient plein de petits bonheurs simples comme Ichigo écartant Chizuru d'une main comme un mari jaloux.

Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur "fin" à l'orée de ses 17 ans. C'était inespéré. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de penser qu'Ichigo ressentait exactement la même chose qu'elle. La nostalgie dans son regard... Son air absent... Son refus de parler de Kuchiki-San... Elle savait qu'Ichigo non plus n'était pas revenu tout entier de cette bataille. Il ne le montrait qu'à de rares occasions. Son désespoir, sa tristesse, sa colère... ne remontait à la surface qu'à de rares occasions. Cela lui rappelait que son bonheur était fragile et qu'ils le construisaient encore tous les deux. Cela lui rappelait l'égoïste qu'elle pouvait être. L'égoïste qui avait toujours souhaité qu'ils perdent ses pouvoirs à tout jamais. Une partie d'elle le voyait comme un super-héros. Elle l'avait toujours vu ainsi. Bien avant même qu'il ne devienne un shinigami. Mais il y avait maintenant une autre partie d'elle qui ne voulait plus jamais le voir se blesser ou mourir.

Si certains se demandait comment Orihime Inoue pouvait préférer son bonheur au malheur d'Ichigo, il suffisait de dire qu'elle avait laissé un bout de son innocence dans le Hueco Mundo.

Une brise légère souffla sur ses cheveux. Elle huma l'air et se gorgea des bonnes odeurs de barbe à papa.

Le soir venu, après s'être séparé, Ichigo l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à son appartement. Elle n'avait pas pu rassembler son courage pour lui proposer de rester. Après avoir rapidement déposé un baiser sur son front, il avait dévalé à la hâte les escaliers. Elle avait fait signe à sa silhouette tandis qu'il s'évaporait dans la nuit.

Elle avait enfilé un pyjama après avoir fait un brin de toilette et s'était tranquillement glissé dans son lit, la tête plein de rêve d'une vie future avec Ichigo, un jardin, un chien, et un robot. Le robot serait forcément très grand comme Chad en fait. Tatsuki viendrait souvent. Sa meilleure amie s'énerverait après les jumeaux qu'elle aurait eus avec Keigo-San. Orihime bailla, les yeux fermés. Oh ce serait génial si Tatsuki pouvait avoir des jumeaux ! Un papillon de l'Enfer entra par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle ne vit pas l'ombre du Shinigami se détacher du mur. Elle n'eut pas à regarder dans ses orbes gris emplie de désespoir. Quand il posa sa main sur sa bouche, et qu'elle sentit enfin son reiatsu la saisir au corps, Orihime Inoue n'eut pas le temps de crier.

* * *

Prochain chapitre = Brotherhood.


	14. Brotherhood

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. The fact that I truly find Gin Ichimaru Husband-material is enough to tell people about my current mental state ! So don't sue me! You won't win ! I'm crazy anyway! Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis toujours très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Merci à mes trois fidèles revieweuses ! Merci aussi à ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic ! **Pyjacks:** Oui, c'est vrai que cela peut surprendre. Mais bon, il est en âge. Vu la direction que le manga prends je doute qu'on ait droit à plus que des allusions humoristique. C'est bien normal vu le public ciblé! Mais quand même, il n'a plus exactement quinze ans. J'aime aussi entretenir l'idée qu'Ichigo se débat plus avec son humanité qu'il ne l'a fait en endossant le rôle d'un Shinigami. Etre un shinigami. Etre un protecteur a semblé tellement naturelle pour lui. En moins d'un an, il sauve plusieurs fois le monde. La matière dans laquelle Ichigo est recalé le plus souvent c'est pour moi assumer d'être un ado normal justement. De plus, je voulais faire plaisir à Isshin. **Adlaide**: Non, tu as bien compris la structure un peu bancale de mon histoire. En fait, j'affectionne tant les personnages que je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur lesquels accentuer ma fic! Alors j'ai pensé à un arc complet où toutes les storylines se rejoindrait à un moment donnée. Mon projet était assez ambitieux au départ. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vous tenir en haleine jusqu'au bout. Mais voilà, on est à peine au tiers de l'histoire. ^_^

**BeN:** On ne laisse pas un beau mec mourir c'est ma devise ! Je serais prête à attendre la fin penché au-dessus du corps de Brad Pitt -je veux dire d'Achille-. Je serais prête à rester dans l'eau à côté de Jack dans Titanic. C'est exactement ça! J'aurais tué plein de personnage, Chad, Uryuu, Momo, Hiyori... etc. J'aurais basé l'histoire sur ceux que tu as cité avec quelques personnages pour graviter autour. Remarque l'histoire peut rester centré sur Ichigo. C'est juste qu'il devrait écarter plus souvent les personnages qui ne servent vraiment à rien. Vraiment Chad? C'est la première fois que je me trouve devant un perso, je n'arrive à rien avec. ^^'

Oui, Mig décide qu'Ichigo Kurosaki devrait avoir une sexualité comme tous les adolescents. Je sais qu'il a fait une syncope en voyant Yoruichi mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme nue. Et je suis sûre qu'il ferait toujours une syncope en passant. C'est vrai à la fin il rentre bien chez lui alors que sa copine vit seule. Alone sans parents! Il a en plus les encouragements de papa. Pourtant, il ne se passe pas grand chose. C'est encore un fantasme pour lui. C'est tout nouveau. J'ai adoré exploré cette facette de lui. Ichigo est en train de devenir un homme. Je trouve ça important! Et puis bon pour un gars de presque 17 piges, il est juste sexy à souhait, non? On va pas me foutre en taule pour penser ça j'espère. ^_^'

Le père de Byakuya a l'air moins grave et austère. Il a un visage plutôt franc. Mais ils se ressemble beaucoup. C'est Byakuya avec un sourire quoi. Tiens, tu trouvera un dessin de kubo sur BleachWiki en tapant Google.

-14-

Brotherhood

* * *

**Jūshirō Ukitake **

_Capitaine de la treizième division_

_Meilleur ami de Kyouraku Shunsui _

_Avant de s'endormir, il vaut mieux endormir ses pensées. Le problème c'est que vouloir endormir une pensée, c'est penser; et penser c'est s'éveiller._

* * *

Pour les malades et les agonisants, Ugendō était une sorte de paradis perdu au beau milieu du Seireitei, une sorte d'Oasis dissimulé par des murs très hauts adjacents aux quartiers de la treizième division. Le domaine n'était pas aussi vaste que le manoir des Kuchiki mais un ruisseau où nageaient d'authentiques carpes argentés traversait le jardin traditionnel impeccablement entretenu. Les oiseaux s'installaient sur les branches des sakura et autre abricotiers pour piailler harmonieusement en rythme avec le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent.

Très bien.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ça c'est la description idyllique qu'il en ferait, si les voix de Sentarou et Kiyone ne couvrait pas le piaillement délicat des moineaux. Il lui arrivait de penser qu'Ugendō était le pire endroit sur terre pour les malades, les agonisants, et les migraineux.

- C'est impossible. Le capitaine ne peut pas être dérangé...

Son troisième siège, Sentarou, informa le messager sur le pas de la terrasse de sa suite. Il le pressentait. Cette petite conversation allait vite dégénéré. Sentarou et Kiyone était généralement trop plein d'énergie et trop plein de bonnes intentions pour qu'il en soit autrement.

- C'est un message urgent provenant de la huitième division.

- C'est de la part du capitaine Kyouraku ?

- Ne faites pas de bruit, je vais le réveiller en douceur.

- Pourquoi tu serais celui qui réveille le capitaine ? Rien ne te désigne à cette tâche !

- Je sais faire preuve de sensibilité, de tact et de douceur !

- C'est stupide ! Si quelqu'un sais faire preuve de tact et de douceur, c'est bien moi ! Tu es un rustre !

- Tu es folle de crier aussi fort. Tu es incapable du moindre tact, encore moins de douceur...

- Je réveillerais le capitaine !

- Je réveillerais le capitaine !

Lassé de les entendre se disputer, Jūshirō ouvrit les portes Shoji d'un coup sec. Malheureusement, cet effort seul provoqua une quinte de toux violente qui le força à mettre un genou à terre. Il s'efforça de garder son calme. Il ne devait pas laisser sa fierté l'embarrasser plus que la maladie. Au bout d'une minute, qui lui sembla interminable, sa toux prit fin. Il essuya les coins de ses lèvres ensanglantés. Kiyone et Sentarou se prosternèrent à ses pieds en même temps, le visage inquiet. Il était certain qu'un jour leur attentions combinés allait lui coûter la vie plus que la maladie. Il raisonnait que c'était une plutôt bonne manière de partir en comparaison. S'il avait le choix, il partirait ainsi.

- Toutes mes excuses, Taicho ! J'ai bien dit à _Sentarou/Kiyone _que vous vous reposiez ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. Cesse de me plagier ! Cesse de me plagier!

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de perler sur ses lèvres. On aurait pu croire ses deux-là sortie du ventre de la même mère.

- Sentarou, Kiyone, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis réveillé.

Ses traits noueux étaient accentués par la pâleur de son teint, et la blancheur de ses cheveux blancs. Les cernes sous les yeux témoignaient du peu de sommeil qu'il avait pu avoir depuis l'annonce de l'exécution de Gin. Il détestait ce châtiment. Il était de ceux qui croyaient fermement que la peine capitale ne devait être utilisée qu'en dernier ressort. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avaient épuisé toutes leurs options avec Gin. Il soupira tristement. Ses deux « troisièmes sièges » s'écartèrent respectueusement de son chemin. Il les pria de se lever de la main et avança à la rencontre du messager toujours agenouillé sur les premières marches de la terrasse.

- Je viens avec un message du capitaine Kyouraku. Hier soir, le vice-capitaine Nanao Ise a été agressé.

- Comment ?

- Ses jours ne sont pas...

Il n'attendit pas la fin du message pour se mettre en route. En un shunpo, Jūshirō atterrit sur le toit du bâtiment central de la douzième division. Sentarou et Kiyone tentait de le suivre. Mais n'ayant pas devisé de plan, il préféra partir devant. Un autre bond, il coupa par la onzième division. Perché à la fenêtre du bureau de Kenpachi, Yachiru lui fit un signe de la main. Il le lui rendit avec un large sourire avant de disparaître à nouveau.

C'est essoufflé qu'il poussa la porte du bureau de Kyouraku moins de trois minutes plus tard. Il trouva le capitaine de la huitième division le nez dans la paperasse, signe évident que l'apocalypse était proche. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

- C'est... c'est si grave ? Où est Unohana-san ?

Son ami leva la tête en poussant son chapeau de paille du bout de l'index.

- Ah non ! C'était une simple commotion. J'ai donné à Nanao-Chan sa journée. Elle est furieuse après moi et refuse de me parler.

Jūshirō fut à nouveau parcourut par une violente quinte de toux. Kyouraku se dirigea vers lui en deux enjambés et lui offrit son mouchoir. Il ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant le carré de soie teintée de rouge en quelques secondes.

- Yare, Yare, tu étais inquiet pour ton vieil ami. Cela me touche.

Jūshirō secoua la tête obstinément, le mouchoir couvrant sa bouche.

- J'étais inquiet pour Nanao-san. Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Que s'est-il passé ?

- La petite s'est laissé surprendre par un intrus dans la salle des archives. Elle n'a pas pu donner son signalement.

Son inquiétude redoubla devant le peu d'information que Shunsui semblait en mesure de lui fournir. L'homme au sakkat se dirigea d'autorité vers la porte, son manteau fleuri flottant derrière lui. Jūshirō suivit sans un mot. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à ne pas questionner l'instinct de son ami. Shunsui ferait la même chose pour lui. C'était le bénéfice d'une amitié d'un millénaire. Plusieurs choses l'intriguaient déjà dans cette affaire. Nanao n'était pas exactement une demoiselle sans défense. Penser qu'un ennemi aurait pu surprendre et dominer le vice-capitaine !

- Nous parlons bien de Nanao-San. Elle est très observatrice et physionomiste habituellement.

Shunsui acquiesça avec l'ombre d'un sourire fier. Jūshirō sentit la proximité de Sentarou et Kiyone. Les troisièmes sièges suivaient à distance raisonnable le duo. Shunsui longea les terrasses extérieures de la division.

- Ça, ma Nanao ? Rien ne lui échappe. Tu faisais la sieste, Ju-chan ? Tu as mauvaise mine. Commenta le brun.

- Non, je m'ennuyais fermement. Le Seireitei a été vraiment tranquille ces dernières semaines. Je commençais à me demander quand le ciel nous tomberait à nouveau sur la tête. Dit Jūshirō, pince-sans-rire.

- J'étais aussi impatient que toi, mon ami ! ajouta Shunsui sur un ton sarcastique. J'ai alerté Yama-jii. Une note d'avertissement circule en ce moment même. Tous les officiers sont priés de reporter toute activité anormale. Mais, ce n'est peut-être qu'un incident isolé et mineur. Tes amis comptent nous suivre ?

Jūshirō fit signe à Kiyone et Sentarou de rester en arrière. Shunsui agita son chapeau dans leur direction.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je prendrais bien soin de Ju-chan.

Sur ses mots, il agrippa Jūshirō par le col de son haori et disparu avec lui dans les airs. Pendant qu'ils survolaient tous les deux les toits du Seireitei, où plutôt pendant que Shunsui le traînait derrière lui, Jūshirō fronça les sourcils, grimaçant, les bras croisés.

- Tu fais la tête ?

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

- C'est le moyen de voyager le plus amusant que je connaisse.

- Ce serait dix fois plus simple si tu m'avais expliqué où nous allions. J'ai des pieds.

- Mais ce serait dix fois moins amusant, Ju-chan. Je suis en faveur profiter de la vie tant qu'il est encore temps. On ne rajeunit pas.

Rien ne pouvait contrer un si bon argument. Jūshirō se contenta donc d'apprécier la balade.

- Je suis sûr que tu as mûrement pensé ta stratégie mais nous devrions sans doute prendre le temps de recenser tous les ouvrages de la salle d'archive pour savoir ce...

- J'ai déjà mis tous les officiers dessus.

- Je vois, tu as vraiment eu le temps de murir ta colère. Tu fais preuve de beaucoup de sagesse.

C'est le moment que Kyoraku choisit pour sauter sur les toits des tours des quatre vents. Jūshirō gigota un moment pendant leur chute libre, craignant un atterrissage brutal.

Kyouraku retrouva la terre ferme agilement avant de recommencer à courir.

- Je suis un pacifique, tu me connais.

- Celui qui a touché Nanao-chan l'autre soir ? demanda Jūshirō en écartant une mèche de cheveux blancs devant ses yeux.

- Lui, c'est un malchanceux.

- J'ai du mal à croire aux coïncidences, Shunsui.

- Quelques choses se trament et comme d'habitude, il ne reste plus qu'aux deux plus valeureux et séduisants capitaines du Gotei 13 de découvrir quoi.

Il sauta à nouveau sans prévenir et cette fois lâcha prise. Bien que surpris, Jūshirō retomba après une pirouette acrobatique sur la passerelle connectant la tour de la Pénitence avec les autres tours. Il marqua une pause, la main sur le cœur, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ces acrobaties n'étaient définitivement plus de son âge. Shunsui passa un bras autour de son cou avec un ricanement.

- Oh quelle coïncidence ! Nous nous trouvons près de chez Gin ! Regarde, il y a de la lumière !

Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Jūshirō secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- Shunsui, le capitaine-général a formellement interdit d'interférer avec l'exécution de Gin. Il a retiré tous les droits de visites. Seul Soifon et Hitsugaya sont autorisé à le voir et sous condition.

- Qui parle d'interférer ? Nous ne faisons que passer parce qu'il y a de la lumière !

- Soifon...

- Soifon est une rabat-joie.

- J'allais juste dire que j'ai appris par le plus grand des hasards que Soifon-Taicho est parti en mission dans le monde des vivants ce matin.

- Oh ! Je vois que tu as pris le temps de t'interroger sur la question.

- Vaguement.

- Tu avais prévu de le voir quand, Ju-chan ?

Le capitaine de la 13ème division haussa les épaules.

- Juste après ma sieste.

Un papillon de l'enfer virevolta devant eux. Shunsui tendit la main et l'insecte se posa sur le bout de son index. Le papillon délivra le message.

« Kurosaki Ichigo vient de reporter la disparition d'Orihime Inoue. Compte tenu des récents évènements, tous les capitaines des divisions sont convoqués à une réunion d'urgence en fin de journée. »

- On ne peut nier qu'il y a un air de déjà vu, Ju-chan.

Il libéra le Jigokuchō. Jūshirō soupira tristement. Ces jours de repos étaient comptés.

- Il faut tirer cette affaire au clair.

Obliger les gardes à leur ouvrir la porte ne s'était pas révélé une tâche insurmontable. Cela avait simplement demandé beaucoup de négociation et de diplomatie de sa part et un brin de duplicité et de sournoiserie de la part de Shunsui. Il avait donc obtenu un laissez-passer d'un quart d'heure.

En entrant, il chercha immédiatement à se connecter au reiatsu du prisonnier. Shunsui, à ses côtés, garda la main sur son zanpakutō, tout aussi concentré que lui vers la source de reiatsu. Jūshirō baissa la tête vers le plancher en Sekkiseki uniformément gris. Le sol était couvert de débris de bois devant l'entrée. Le sifflement du vent à travers les meurtrières meubla le silence.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment très gai. Commenta Shunsui.

Gin était au centre de la pièce, en poirier, en équilibre sur une main. Ses yeux étaient clos comme à l'accoutumé, et le sourire sur son visage était moins affirmé. Il n'eut aucune réaction à leur présence. Jūshirō fronça les sourcils.

- Enkeikuroryū. Dit-il.

- C'est… impossible. Son zanpakutō est scellé dans le coffre de la seconde division. Il n'est pas sensé...

- Et pourtant...

Après des semaines de captivités dans la cellule principale du Senzaikyū, Gin aurait dû être incapable de marcher correctement. Il aurait dû encore moins pouvoir utiliser une telle technique. L'Enkeikuroryū était un moyen que les anciens utilisaient afin de concentrer leur reiatsu de manière circulaire au sein de leur âme afin de bloquer pendant un temps la perte d'énergie. L'afflux de sang au cerveau permettait une désorientation. Bloquer le reiatsu demandait énormément d'énergie comme on pouvait l'imaginer. Bloquer ainsi son reiatsu dans une pièce entourée de sekkiseki... C'était utopique. Au bout de quelques minutes ou de quelques heures selon les cas, -Sachant que certaines transes pouvaient durer des jours - il était possible de communiquer sur un différent plan avec son zanpakutō en cas de séparation ou de perte. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pratiquer. Cette technique demandait non seulement énormément de maîtrise mais elle demandait surtout énormément de pression spirituelle. C'était remarquable ! Remarquable et terriblement effrayant ! Si le port de menottes spéciales n'avait pas été suffisant, les murs même de Sekkiseki aurait dû rendre Gin incapable de tenter une pareille folie.

- N'ai pas l'air si surprise, Ukitake-san ? Ce n'était qu'un essai ? On a le droit de rêver ! Il n'y a rien d'autre à faires dans ce lieu de perdition ! Annonça Gin en effectuant un saut périlleux en arrière.

Il observa les deux capitaines derrière la frange inégale de ses cheveux gris.

- J'ai bien peur que Shinsō ne soit trop loin pour m'entendre. Le sekkiseki commence à faire effet. Je crois que j'ai un début de migraine.

Il pencha la tête sur les côtés avec un nouveau soupir. Jūshirō ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers son camarade. Shunsui était encore plus perplexe. Gin leur tourna le dos dévoilant une carte de géographie complète où des cicatrises sinueuses faisait office de bas-relief.

- Shunsui, cela faisait longtemps ? Comment va Nanao-Chan ?

Jūshirō posa une main sur Shunsui avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de bouger. Shunsui lâcha la garde de son Zanpakutō. Gin fronça les sourcils, véritablement interpellé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-il, les yeux plissés. Son sourire narquois disparut.

- C'est à toi de nous le dire, Gin. Nous sommes venus chercher des réponses. Expliqua Jūshirō.

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru **

_Ancien Capitaine de la troisième division du Gotei 13_

_Ancien commandant de l'armée d'arrancar d'Aizen Sousuke._

_Amant de Matsumoto Rangiku _

_Pour ce suppôt de Satan, shinigami rebelle, et pur produit d'Inuzuri, Rukongai, c'était un jour comme un autre, il s'annonçait même ensoleillé. _

* * *

Noir_._

_ Une simple goutte d'eau dilua une flaque de sang carmin sur le carrelage de marbre. Il se laissa hypnotisé quelques minutes par les ridules ondulant à la surface de l'étendu d'eau. Au loin, deux hommes se battaient sur la colline autour d'un bout de pain. À sa droite, un autre homme en enterrait un autre. _

_Ploc ! _

_Une nouvelle goutte dilua le sang coagulée. _

_Gin était pleinement conscient que naviguer dans son esprit non armé était l'idée la plus intrépide qu'il n'ait eut jusque-là. Mais après avoir trahi le Gotei 13, il assumait pleinement le solécisme de ses propres idées. En quelques secondes, l'étendu d'eau disparut devant lui. Il était à nouveau sur la terre ferme. _

_Une brise balaya ses cheveux sur son visage. Les mains derrière le dos, il baissa la tête pour fixer le sol aride. Un katana frôla l'arrière de son crâne. Hum..._

- _ Crève ! _

_Il se contenta de sourire à la femme sans visage devant lui. Le vent souffla dans son yukata blanc. Sa longue crinière argentée souffla sur son visage. Elle resta debout devant lui, sans yeux, sans nez, sans bouche, sans rien pour la distinguer de ses autres cauchemars. Le katana trembla dans sa main. _

- _Pourquoi ne meurs tu pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi ! _

_Gin baissa la tête vers sa main. Il ferma les yeux et en les rouvrant, il trouva un rose d'Inde orangé, un symbole parmi tant d'autre de ses années passés dans la troisième division. Pendant un temps indéfini, le vent siffla dans la vallée aride. Il tendit la main pour offrir la rose d'Inde à la femme sans visage. _

- _Je n'en veux pas. Ta mort, offre-la moi ! _

_Gin fronça le masque d'argile qui lui servait de visage la plupart du temps. _

- _Pas tout de suite ! Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? _

_En quelques secondes, le paysage changea. _

- _Tanpis, c'est une très jolie fleur. _

_Il était debout dans un champ de roses d'inde et le soleil réchauffait sa peau. Peu de gens savait qu'Ichimaru Gin avait les mains vertes. Il pouvait faire pousser des fleurs avec la même efficacité qu'il tranchait des gorges. La femme sans visage continua à s'obstiner et pointa son cœur avec la lame de son zanpakutō. _

- _Espèce de bâtard ! Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ! Tu es bien comme lui ! Je n'en peux plus de cet endroit ! Je veux partir ! Laisse-moi, partir ! Je t'en prie ! _

_Quelque chose de froid et d'écailleux effleura sa cheville. Une gigantesque queue d'Anaconda s'enroula autour de lui sans qu'il puisse en voir la fin, ses anneaux frétillèrent dans l'air. Le serpent à tête de Cobra géant montra ses crochets. Gin continua de sourire. _

- _Pourquoi refuses-tu de mettre fin à la misérable existence de cette femme ? Lui demanda la Manifestation de son zanpakutō. _

- _Je l'aime bien. Dit-il avec un ricanement. Je suis un brin sentimental. _

_Il avait à peine dit ses mots que le katana de la femme sans visage perça sa chair. Les roses d'inde prirent une douce teinte rougeâtre. Elle poussa le Katana à nouveau dans son cœur. _

- _Je devrais t'ôter le cœur ! Hurla-t-elle. _

_Shinsō rugit. Sa queue se vautra dans la flaque de sang au pied de Gin. _

- _Tu peux toujours essayer, onna, le maître n'en a pas. Annonça Shinsō en s'approchant d'elle, sa gueule grande ouverte. Et moi, non plus, conclut-il en l'avalant d'une traite. _

_Le sourire de Gin s'accentua. Il était à nouveau debout dans un désert au milieu de dunes de sable éclairé par une demi-lune. C'était un endroit reposant pour ses démons intérieurs._

- _Si quelqu'un a un droit de regard sur la pathétique et minable existence du maître cela devrait... être... _

- _Moi ! _

_Gin tourna la tête vers une réplique de lui-même aux cheveux __long __argentés et au teint ivoire. Son regard sans pupille lui rappelait Tōsen. Symboliquement parlant, il ne savait pas pourquoi son alter-ego possédait un tel handicap. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une belle gueule avec ou sans pupilles. Cela faisait-il de lui un narcissique ? Ginsou planta le Shikai de son zanpakutō dans le sol sablonneux pour s'appuyer dessus, avec nonchalance._

- _La vieille folle s'est barrée ? demanda Ginsou._

- _J'ai eu une petite faim ! susurra Shinsō en glissant sur le sable de toute sa longueur. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, p'tit ? demanda la Réplique en désignant Gin. _

- _Il veut la voir ! répondit à sa place Shinsō avec une grimace de dégoût. _

- _Qui ? Haineko ? Cette garce ne nous laissera pas entrer ! _

- _Mais c'est possible n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gin. _

_De manière illogique, les dunes se déplacèrent sans l'aide du vent et son univers effectua une révolution à 360 ° autour de lui. Il pivota alors pour faire face à Ginsou. Il préférait ne jamais tourner le dos à son hybride hollow s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté qu'Aizen expérimente sur lui avec l' Hōgyoku**. **__Kaname avait accepté avec tant d'empressement. Cela aurait paru suspicieux de refuser. Il aurait fallu avouer que l'idée même d'avoir un hollow en lui le dégoutait autant que l'idée que la femme sans visage puisse être sa mère. Mais bon, vu qu'il n'avait pas confirmation de ce dernier fait. Les fantômes apparaissaient et disparaissaient régulièrement dans ses cauchemars. Il se contentait de régner en bon souverain sur ce petit monde et évitait de se poser des questions. Quoi qu'en dise Aizen, il croyait fermement, qu'il y avait une frontière. Il y avait une limite de connaissance que son cerveau pouvait enregistrer. Il y avait une limite à son reiatsu. Même si dans les deux cas, ces limites était placé sous la ligne d'horizon. Elle existait. Plus que pour prouver sa loyauté, c'était l'idée de pouvoir repousser ces limites un peu plus loin qui l'avait séduite. Sérieusement, comment dire non à ça ? Repousser ses limites, c'était se rapprocher d'Aizen qui n'en connaissait aucune. C'était le garder à portée de main. C'était nécessaire. Néanmoins, il était soulagé que le besoin d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Ginsou ne se soit jamais fait sentir. _

_Ginsou baissa la tête. _

_Il s'était aussi toujours assurer que tous se rappelle qui dirige quoi ici. Il n'y avait qu'un seul maître. C'était lui. Sans une chaîne de commandement clairement définie, une organisation mourra en quelques temps. Yamamoto-Sotaicho lui avait appris ça. _

_Shinsō, lui, siffla à nouveau avant de disparaitre dans les confins d'une dune de sable blanc avant de réapparaitre derrière lui, sa gueule à quelques centimètres de son oreille. _

- _Pourquoi irais-tu voir cette salope ? _

_Shinsō prit bien soin de prolonger ses « s » pour appuyer son point de vue. Il détestait Haineko avec une passion renouvelée chaque jour. Son vœu le plus chère serait d'assister aux funérailles de Rangiku Matsumoto, serait-il exaucé avant que Gin passe l'arme à gauche. Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais il continuait d'espérer._

- _Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies, Shinsō. Avertit Gin toujours tout sourire. _

_Le Serpent bondit dans les airs, formant pendant un cours instant un arc parfait au-dessus de sa tête avant d'atterrir dans le sable. Ginsou éclata de rire et leva les bras en signe d'apaisement. _

- _On se calme, voyons. Je suis sûre que Shinsō ne le pensait pas. Ran-chan est spéciale, voyons._

_Gin n'appréciait pas du tout la manière avec laquelle Ginsou avait prononcé le mot « spéciale ». Mais il resta silencieux. Shinsō refit surface. _

- _Hum... Quand un shinigami et son zanpakutō sont blessé très grièvement au même moment, il arrive que son zanpakutō veille sur son âme. Le shinigami rentre alors en stase. Ce processus se nomme Kanzensaisei, « régénération absolu ». __ Tous les zanpakutō ne démontrent pas une telle habilitée. Ceci est réservé aux shinigami avec un énorme potentiel, un shinigami qui a achevé Bankai par exemple. Kanzensaisei peut prendre différente formes._

- _C'est donc possible. Conclut Gin. C'est possible qu'elle ne soit pas dans un simple coma. J'ai vu son zanpakutō bouger quand je lui parlais. Manifestement, Haineko est consciente pour deux. _

_Ginsou pointa le nodachi sur les côtés. Il s'allongea à l'infini. _

- Enkeikuroryū. La voie circulaire n'a pas été créée dans cette optique. _Appelle-moi plutôt et je viendrais à toi. On se débarrassera des gardes._

- _C'est possible, Shinsō? Insista Gin. _

_Shinsō s'immobilisa et posa sa large tête sur celle de son partenaire et maître. _

- _Si le destin de Rangiku était lié ainsi à celui de son zanpakutō, ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle. Cela voudrait dire que leur séparation physique pourrait entrainer sa mort en quelques heures. Il est impossible qu'un autre shinigami interfère._

_Gin hocha la tête en souriant. _

- _J'ai compris, Shinsō-san. C'est très clair maintenant. _

- _Pftt, tu vas encore faire un truc stupide ! Grogna Ginsou en pointant son arme vers lui. Gin, tu es en train d'épuiser un sacré paquet d'énergie pour rien. Nous pourrions fuir. Nous pourrions même combattre. Nous pourrions en descendre un paquet ! _

_Gin arrêta l'allongement du nodachi d'une main. Shinsō siffla. _

- _Tête de Renard a raison ! Tu n'as aucune chance. Si tu veux tenter une hérésie..._

_Gin pivota à nouveau. _

- _Vous êtes sur mon chemin. Dit-il simplement. _

_Ginsou__ se pencha en avant, l'air interloqué. Gin grimpa rapidement au sommet d'une dune. _

- _Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! Lança-t-il aux deux autres avec un ricanement._

_Les deux se matérialisèrent à ses côtés._

- _Tout ça pourquoi au juste ! Tu ne la verras plus jamais. Ok, c'est un sacré coup ! Mais bon dieu, on a bien vécu sans elle ! Tu n'as pas compris que vous deux, c'était mort ! _

- _Hum ! Je me fiche de cette femme ! Elle est déjà morte ! Rends-toi service, maître ! Si tu tiens absolument à la rejoindre, accélère le processus et pends-toi ! Renchérit Shinsō. C'est exactement comme si tu voulais te suicider ! _

_Gin fixa l'horizon. _

- _Il croit que l'on ment ? J'y crois pas ! Il croit que l'on ment ? s'indigna Ginsou. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ? Pour qui tu te prends ? _

_Gin évalua la distance. Il y avait une limite dans tout. Si son univers avait une frontière, qu'il y avait-il au-delà ? Ce serait amusant à découvrir._

- _Je ne crois pas que vous mentez. Je sais que vous mentez. Je me mentirais bien dans une telle situation. _

- _C'est impossible de lui parler dans ces conditions ! Siffla Shinsō frustré. J'ai envie de tuer quelques choses ! N'importe quoi fera l'affaire ! _

- _ Tu n'arriveras jamais à atteindre Haineko non plus. Tu es trop faible ! s'écria Ginsou._

- _Donne-moi le zanpakutō, je vais te montrer ! _

- _Tu es fou ! Tu as perdu l'esprit Gin! Parle-lui Shinsō ! Fais-lui entendre raison ! Tu as à peine assez de reiatsu pour te maintenir ici. C'est une chance que tu arrives à rester ici. _

- _Donne-moi mon zanpakutō ! _

- _Cette pute d'Haineko ne te laissera jamais voir Rangiku. _

_En un instant Gin était face à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un temps indéfini. Le paysage changea encore pour laisser place au néant. Un gouffre noir de pensée... Des miroirs de ci et là comme les pages d'un album photo, Gin offrant à Rangiku des kakis séchés... Gin voyant Aizen pour la première fois dissimulé dans un fourrée... Gin face à Shinsō pour la première fois... Gin torturant son hollow avec un sourire... Gin faisant face à Ichigo à Karakura..._

- _C'est insensé ! Tu veux crever ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu vas mourir ! Nous allons tous les deux mourir. _

- _Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger une fois là-bas. Ajouta Shinsō avec indifférence. Je m'en moque. _

_Gin ouvrit les yeux et fit disparaitre son sourire. Ginsou recula lentement et s'écarta. Il lui tendit le wakisashi en secouant la tête. Entre les doigts de Gin, le sabre s'allongea à nouveau. Il se mit en position et ferma les yeux. Un cercle d'énergie blanchâtre se dessina sous ses pieds. _

- _Rien n'est dit que tu la trouveras... Tu peux te retrouver connecté avec n'importe quel zanpakutō dont tu as été proche. Kyouka Suigetsu, par exemple. _

_Le cercle d'énergie s'élargît et toutes les cellules de son corps entrèrent en ébullition, trépidant d'impatience. Il avait juste besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui parler juste de l'entrevoir...Il suffisait qu'il se concentre... Le cercle prit de l'ampleur craquelant et brisant certain souvenirs au passage. Une migraine vrilla ses tempes. Il pointa Shinsō devant lui et guida son nodachi. Le serpent vint s'enrouler autour de son bras et de son corps. Une mare de sang se forma à ses pieds. Il résista la force qui voulait faire plier Shinsō. _

- _Transperce-le néant, Shinsō. Fais le pour ton maître._

_À une exception près, Gin était le genre de Shinigami à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le serpent se contracta autour de lui, broyant ses côtes. Il persista...Jusqu'à voir littéralement le bout du tunnel... _

**_Gin ? _**

_Elle... _

**_C'est toi ? _**

_Sa voix... Elle... Elle lui coupa le souffle. _

**_Tu es en vie ? Gin, comment ? Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? Gin, parle-moi ! Tu saignes... Oh non, tu saignes..._**

_Où ? Il écarquilla les yeux, sa vue brouillé par les larmes de sang. Il n'y avait que le néant devant lui. Il saignait. Où ? Peut-être ? Partout ? Il n'y avait pas un seul orifice épargné par le déluge de sang. Où était-elle ? _

**_Haineko ! Arrête ! Gin, parles-moi ! Je t'en prie. Haineko !_**

_Il ne pouvait pas parler. Était-ce parce qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots... Était-ce parce que Shinsō le serrait si fort qu'il n'arrivait pratiquement pas à respirer... Était-ce parce qu'il était en train de mourir ? _

_Je suis... Ran... Rangiku ? _

**_Gin ! _**

_Il perdait du terrain._

**_Reviens ! Gin, ne pars pas ! Je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi ! _**

_Ne pleure pas Ran-chan ! Aurait-il voulu lui dire. Mais rien ne sortit... Il perdait le contrôle..._

**_Ne me laisse pas encore une fois ! Gin ! Gin Ichimaru, ne vois-tu pas comme je t'aime ! Ne me laisses-pas ! _**

Le changement de reiatsu dans l'air fut brutal. Deux Reiryoku étrangers entrèrent dans la cellule perturbant l'équilibre fragile des énergies_. _

_Il tomba. Les cris de Rangiku résonnaient dans sa tête... Jusqu'à ce que... Il fut submergé par le flot de ses propres pensées et se débattit quelques minutes dans le liquide noir._

- Ce n'est pas vraiment très gai par ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Enkeikuroryū.

- C'est… impossible. Son zanpakutō est scellé dans le coffre de la seconde division. Il n'est pas sensé...

- Et pourtant...

Il ouvrit les yeux, haletant. Avec un effort, il fit un saut périlleux en arrière. Pendant une minute entière, il concentra son énergie vers le sol afin de se maintenir debout.

- N'ai pas l'air si surpris, Ukitake-san ? Ce n'était qu'un essai ! Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être assez fort ! On a le droit de rêver ! Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire dans ce lieu de perdition !

Il observa les deux capitaines derrière la frange inégale de ses cheveux gris.

- J'ai bien peur que Shinsō ne soit trop loin pour m'entendre. Le Sekkiseki et ses effets. Je crois que j'ai un début de migraine.

Il pencha la tête sur les côtés avec un nouveau soupir et plissa ses lèvres dans un sourire. Il vit les deux plus anciens capitaines du Gotei échanger des regards perplexes. Gin leur tourna le dos, son buste nu face au vent. En vérité, il n'y avait pas une partie de son corps épargné par la douleur. Il avait été à deux doigts de toucher son but. Il regarda la position du soleil. Seules quelques heures s'étaient écoulées. Enkeikuroryū. Il essuya furtivement le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses narines. Et tant qu'à faire, il essuya ses oreilles aussi. Hum. Il n'était pas passé loin. C'était vachement plus compliqué que la brochure le laissait paraitre.

- Shunsui-san, cela faisait longtemps ? Comment va Nanao-chan ? demanda-t-il pour meubler le silence.

Il jeta un bref regard en arrière. La main sur son zanpakutō, Shunsui sembla sur le point de le décapiter. Hum ! Ce n'était pas la réaction auquel Gin s'était attendu. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelle autre forfaiture allait-il lui mettre sur le dos cette semaine ? Il plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre mec sans reiatsu devait faire dans ses conditions ? Il laissa éclore un sourire encore plus large sur son visage. Jūshirō posa subitement une main sur l'épaule du capitaine de la huitième division. Cela eut le mérite de capter son attention. Shunsui n'avait jamais été son plus grand fan mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour provoquer le courroux de l'homme au Sakkat. Ce dernier avait de l'humour d'habitude.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-il, ses yeux toujours inaccessibles.

- C'est à toi de nous le dire, Gin. Nous sommes venus chercher des réponses. Expliqua Jūshirō.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas été taillés depuis plusieurs mois lui rentrèrent dans les yeux. Les yeux fermés, il pouvait encore plus sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant. Le voyant chanceler, Jūshirō s'approcha immédiatement pour lui venir en aide. Mais Shunsui le retint. Le danger était trop réel pour se permettre de baisser leur garde. Gin s'appuya contre le mur.

- C'est une technique très difficile et dangereuse que l'Enkeikuroryū. Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie.

Gin secoua la tête avec nonchalance. Quand bien même il venait à mourir plus tôt que prévu, il était condamné à mourir de toute manière.

- J'ai dit quelques choses qui ne fallait pas ?

- Nanao a été agressé hier soir. Tu as une idée sur la question ? demanda Shunsui.

Gin réprima un ricanement. Le bracelet absorba une autre lampée gourmande de reiatsu dans son circuit. La douleur vint se localiser sous son arcade sourcilière. Rester debout monopolisait toute l'énergie qui lui restait.

- Je vois.

- Tu vois ?

- Je ne voulais pas mais c'était plus fort que moi. Nanao-chan a toujours eu une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

Jūshirō et Shunsui échangèrent un nouveau regard. Shunsui lâcha la garde de son zanpakutō et éclata de rire. Gin continua sur le même air badin.

- Cela s'est passé hier soir ? À moins que vous ayez la mémoire courte, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de traverser les murs.

- Mais tu peux entrer en contact avec ton zanpakutō malgré les pierres de Sekkiseki.

Il essuya encore son nez furtivement.

- C'était un bon moyen de brûler du reiatsu. En plus comme je l'ai dit j'ai échoué. C'est impossible.

- Ton pouvoir spirituel a toujours été hors norme. Tu as terminé l'académie en un an. Tu restes un prodige.

- Oui ! Personne n'a jamais pu égaler ce record. Renchérit Shunsui.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Vous me flattez ! Ce n'est très pas très gentil de vous moquer de moi ! Je ne suis pas un prodige, ni un passe-murailles.

Gin réprima avec succès un grognement. Il était à deux doigts de vomir ses tripes sur le sol. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour une visite de courtoisie.

- Nous venons aussi d'apprendre qu'Orihime Inoue vient d'être enlevé à son domicile. Crois-tu que ce soit une coïncidence ?

Gin haussa les épaules et essuya à nouveau ses narines dans un chiffon.

- Je ne me pose pas la question. Je vais être exécuté dans quelques jours. Je me contente de me demander ce que je vais porter ce jour-là.

- Gin...

- On peut toujours l'imaginer. Il se passe des tas de choses étranges par ici les nuits de pleine lune. Que sais-je ? J'ai dit tout ce que je savais à Soifon.

Étrangement, Jūshirō fut celui qui perdit patience le plus vite.

- Il suffit Gin ! Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu ! Des vies innocentes sont en jeu ! Aizen avait-il un plan B ? Une stratégie de secours au cas où sa fusion avec l'Hōgyoku n'aurait pas fonctionné !

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot !

Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus glacier. Il avait rarement vu Jūshirō s'emporter.

- Vous partez toujours du principe qu'il me faisait confiance !

- C'est toi qu'ils veulent peut-être ? s'enquit Shunsui.

- Cela m'étonnerait fort. Je n'ai pas que des fans.

- Nous avons besoin d'une réponse franche.

- Ce n'est pas impossible.

- Et ce plan...

- J'ai l'air altruiste comme ça. Mais je vous assure que je me fiche de ce qui peut bien tous vous arriver.

- Ta mort n'avait rien d'inévitable ! Tu parles comme si tes actions auraient mérité une récompense ! Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à gâcher ta mort après avoir gaspiller ta vie ? N'as-tu pas d'honneur ? La mort est un important passage et si tu ne peux faire ce qu'il faut pour l'accepter et pour gérer, tu ne trouveras jamais la paix.

Jūshirō perdait à nouveau son sang-froid et ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé, pensa Shunsui. Il intervint donc avec un soupir.

- Yare, Yare, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un mauvais menteur, Gin. Mais là, ta mauvaise foi va loin. C'est son monde. Le monde de la femme que tu aimes. Un homme se sacrifie pour le bonheur de femme qu'il aime, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis presque sûr que tu ne tentais pas d'atteindre ton zanpakutō mais le sien, sachant que c'est impossible.

Gin déglutit avec peine.

- J'ai vu juste ? Un homme ne laisse pas celle qu'il aime réparer ses erreurs, Gin. Il fait tout pour qu'elle ne le haïsse pas. La Soul Society. C'est le monde que tu avais choisi de défendre au péril de ta vie face à Aizen. Alors, je sais que tu t'en soucies.

Gin laissa éclore un nouveau sourire dérangeant.

- Tu penses que j'ai fait ça par amour ?

Il secoua la tête mais ce faisant, sa migraine redoubla au point qu'ouvrir les yeux n'étaient plus une option.

- Ce n'est pas une croyance. Je sais que tu as fait ça par amour.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça déjà ? Gin n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

- Tu as une chance de choisir le droit chemin. Tu as une chance de faire ce qui est bien pour elle, Gin. Continua Jūshirō. Tu sais ce qui arrivera si Aizen retrouve la liberté.

Gin déglutit encore.

- Il y a bien une personne qui a reçu des instructions complémentaire. C'est le seul à qui il confiait directement des missions sans passer par Kaname ou moi-même. Il est mort. Pulvérisé par un substitut shinigami en rogne.

- Qui ?

- Ulquiorra Schiffer ? C'est ça ? C'était dans le debrief de Byakuya.

Il acquiesça faiblement en direction de Shunsui.

- Vu comment il a fini, je ne crois pas que vous ayez quoi que ce soit à craindre de lui. Mais Aizen lui donnait souvent des missions... Il était le seul foutu espada à avoir le respect de la chaine de commandement. Ulquiorra l'intriguait, lui et son incapacité chronique à ressentir les émotions les plus basiques... Il n'était pas vraiment loyal. Tant que les intérêts d'Aizen suivaient les siens... J'ai presque cru qu'il allait céder à la tentation avec la copine d'Ichigo. Elle lui envoyait tous les différents signaux.

- Orihime Inoue ?

- Enfin bref, il avait sa garde exclusive si je puis dire. S'il était encore en vie, je dirais que vous avez encore un problème. C'est un fin stratège et un guerrier puissant. En lisant un des rapports secrets d'Aizen, j'ai découvert qu'il était le seul Espada à avoir deux résurrections. Cela bien sûre a été confirmé quand il s'est battu avec Ichigo. Il a aussi des capacités importantes de régénération. Il est trop intelligent pour se laisser traquer facilement. Il existe une puce inhibiteur de reiatsu Hollow. C'est un de ses gadgets favoris. Elle tient dans un collier ou un bracelet...

Gin fit quelques pas incertain vers la fenêtre.

- Oui, Kurotsuchi en a parlé. Le dernier raid au Hueco Mundo n'a pas rapporté grand-chose en termes d'avancée technologique. Le laboratoire de Szayel Apollo était programmé pour s'autodétruire et la salle de contrôle n'était plus vraiment fonctionnelle. La douzième division est encore en train de restaurer les bases de données. Le palais était pratiquement vide. Les arrancars restant s'étaient enfuies. Les espadas ont tous perdu la vie à quelques détails près. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé la trace de Grimmjow JeaggerJacques. Nelliel Tu, l'ancienne espada numéro 3 a été laissée en liberté, sa forme actuelle ne présentant aucun danger.

- Hum...

Gin essuya son visage à nouveau dans le chiffon.

- La puce est programmée pour inhiber la pression spirituelle. Il fonctionne par fréquence. Elle change tous les jours par mesure de sécurité mais le réseau détruit... La fréquence doit être toujours la même. Cela limite les recherches. Si je voulais retrouver la trace d'Orihime et de son ravisseur. Je chercherais la bonne fréquence pour les traquer.

Gin sentit sa migraine redoubler. Pendant quelques secondes, il sentit le sol bouger sous ses pieds. Il plissa les yeux fermement et ravala la nausée qui menaçait à tout prix de le submerger. Il grimaça.

- Je suis...un peu... Je ne vous chasse pas... Mais je dois m'allonger. C'est tout ce que... je sais. Je dois vraiment...

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent en même temps. Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps.

- Très bien, ce sera tout.

- Nous devons y aller de toute manière. Lança Jūshirō, l'air inquiet. Gin, est-ce que...

- Je veux rester seul.

Shunsui et Jūshirō quittèrent la pièce. La porte grinça au moment de sa fermeture. Gin enregistra ce détail vaguement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol de pierre, face contre terre. Les yeux grands ouverts, il resta souriant quelques minutes baignant dans son propre sang. Cela avait valu le coup non !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Jūshirō était revenu en arrière. Il s'inclina humblement.

- Ha ! Ce que tu nous as dit nous a beaucoup aidées. Merci Gin. Gin ?

Jūshirō fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Le sol de Sekkiseki prit une couleur écarlate en quelques secondes.

- Shunsui ? Préviens Unohana ! Il ne respire plus !

* * *

Oh ! C'est un chapitre un peu plus long et un peu plus difficile à écrire. J'ai donc hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Prochain chapitre : Live Together or Die alone...


	15. Live together OrAnd Die Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Renji, Pinapple Head is so hot ! I couldn't help myself. Please don't sue me! Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis toujours très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Le site est un peu instable ces derniers temps. Je ne reçois pas d'alertes et il arrive que je n'arrive pas à me connecter. Résultat, j'ai du retard dans ma publication d'une certaine manière et il se peut que le rythme de publication ralentisse entre autres choses. Ceci un court chapitre. Une sorte de chapitre intermédiaire! La première scène était assez compliqué à écrire! Treize capitaines et un lieutenant dans la même pièce ! Pfff! Je crois m'en être tiré ! Si non, sorry, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Bon, j'ai détesté l'enlèvement d'Orihime dans l'arc de Las Noches qui semblait plus comme un outil narratif pour faire progresser l'action qu'un morceau de l'histoire. Donc je veux croire qu'Orihime et ses pouvoirs de bébé fée ne servent pas à rien ! Je veux croire que le grand génie du mal qu'est Aizen avait un autre plan. Alors, le scénario peut paraître cliché et bateau. Mais au vue du nombre de personnage, je ne pouvais guère me permettre de faire trop complexe. J'espère quand même que j'arriverais toujours à vous surprendre.

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre fidèlement cette fic. **BeN**: Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que chaque fois qu'il se mets à tousser dans le manga, je suis prise de panique. Mais c'est une des choses que j'aime le plus avec Ukitake. C'est que tout en sachant que c'est un personnage de manga, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver terriblement humain et sympathique et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Il est adorable et maladroit avec les gosses. Il est assez gosse lui-même d'ailleurs. Par moment, il me fait penser à Michael Jackson, tiens! Il est dix fois trop gentil et accorde sa confiance trop facilement. Il a beaucoup trop de scrupules et d'éthique. J'avais des étoiles dans les yeux pendant son combat avec Lilynette et horrifié au moment de sa défaite. Cette homme ferait un merveilleux donneur de sperme! Si ce n'était sa maladie, ce serait un père idéal. Mais même avec sa maladie, il est à tomber. Shunsui + Nanao-chan yay ! Mais bon, shonen oblige. On peut oublié!

- 15-

Live Together Or/And Die Alone

**Renji Abarai **

_Capitaine de la neuvième division_

_Ami de Kuchiki Rukia _

_Il était une fois le babouin qui réalisa que la Lune elle-même chassait le Soleil... _

* * *

Renji ne sursautait plus lorsqu'Hisagi l'appelait Taicho dans un mélange maladroit de tutoiement et de vouvoiement. Il ne s'étonnait pas non plus quand les membres de sa division s'écartaient de son chemin en signe de respect. En fait, il ralentissait volontairement pour parader plus longtemps dans son nouvel Haori blanc sans manches. Après quelques essais infructueux, ponctués des fous rires de Rukia et des soupirs d'Hisagi, il avait trouvé son look. Disparu, sa queue de cheval en forme de palmier, non, le nouveau capitaine Renji Abarai, portait ses cheveux rouge long et indompté. Il portait l'uniforme sans manche standard de la neuvième division, comme un vrai baroudeur. Son uniforme mettait aujourd'hui parfaitement en valeur ses tatouages de guerrier tribal accro aux smoothies ananas. Rukia qui disait avoir étudié la mode dans le monde des vivants dans les pages d'un Cosmopolitan Japon, lui avait dégoté un Keffieh noir et blanc qu'il portait en permanence autour de son cou comme une certaine personne de sa connaissance. C'est avec assurance qu'il poussa les portes de la salle de réunion de la première division et qu'il se rangea à côté du capitaine de la sixième division sans un regard pour ce dernier.

Byakuya Kuchiki ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa nouvelle tenue. Bien. De toutes manières, Renji ne cherchait plus son approbation pour vivre. Il jeta quand même un regard vers son ancien supérieur. Celui-ci semblait plus serein que durant les dernières réunions. L'irritation dans ses yeux gris semblait avoir été remplacée par autre choses. Il semblait toujours préoccupés mais... Le capitaine de la cinquième division échangea quelques mots avec le capitaine Komamura tout en marchant vers sa place habituelle.

Suki lança un « Hisashiburi » dans leur direction et agita la main dans les airs d'une manière qui rappela à Byakuya Kuchiki le manque de retenue de son senpai, le démon-chat Yoruichi. Son visage resta neutre. Il s'était promis que rien de ce que ferait cette femme à l'avenir ne l'atteindrait. Renji, lui, répondit avec plus d'enthousiasme.

Byakuya ne commenta pas leur soudaine familiarité comme il feignit même ne pas la remarquer. Il refusa tout simplement que Suki Ichinose entre dans son champ de vision. Par conséquent, il évita tout regard dans sa direction.

Après que Renji se soit déplacé jusqu'au bureau de Suki Ichinose et ait mit un genou à terre devant la patissière pour la remercier au nom de toute sa division pour ses supers « Taiyaki de la mort qui déchirait toutes leurs races de shinigami », Renji s'était fait à tout jamais une alliée. L'alliance entre la neuvième division et la cinquième avait à nouveau été forgé, et cette fois, il n'était pas question de complot visant à détruire le monde. Suki-chan et lui s'était vite trouvé un point commun autour de leur tasse de thé, il trouvait tous les deux Kuchiki-Sama ennuyeux à mourir.

Pendant un bref instant, Renji vit son ancien capitaine suivre la jeune femme du regard. L'arrivée du capitaine-général et du vice-capitaine Sasakibe interrompit toutes les conversations. Le vieil homme n'avait pas vraiment l'air de très bonne humeur. Des regards de malaise furent échangés entre Shunsui et Jushiro.

- J'ai exigé la présence de tous les capitaines car l'heure est grave.

Contrairement à l'ordinaire, le vieil homme ne s'installa pas sur son fauteuil et fit quelques pas au centre de la rangée.

- Certains d'entre vous ont cru bon de désobéir à mes ordres. J'annonce d'ors et déjà en vue des nouvelles circonstances que je suis prêt à me montrer clément.

Il se tourna vers Kyouraku et Ukitake qui eurent le bon ton de paraître respectivement soulagé et contrit. Ukitake se mordit les lèvres. Unohana offrit l'ébauche d'un sourire à ses deux compagnons de fortune avant que le regard de Yamamoto ne se pose sur elle. Elle baissa la tête comme ses trois compagnons.

- Désolé, Retsu-san ! murmura Ukitake, terriblement confus d'avoir entraîné le capitaine de la quatrième division dans cette histoire.

Yamamoto le toisa, le réduisant au silence.

- Que ceci ne se reproduise plus où je pense bien me faire un collier de vos regrets, jeune gens !

Renji déglutit avec peine. Il y avait assez de pression spirituelle dans la pièce pour faire frire un cerveau sain. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire au Capitaine-général quand il était dans ce genre d'humeur. Byakuya jeta un regard curieux vers lui. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air fin. Mais vraiment, même si la colère de Yamamoto ne semblait pas diriger contre lui, il avait la chair de poule. Enfin, Yamamoto –Sotaicho continua son chemin. De ce que Renji avait comprit de la situation, après qu'Hisagi lui ai fait un résumé, après l'agression de Nanao-Fukutaicho, Shunsui et Jushiro était allé à la rencontre de Gin Ichimaru pour obtenir des indices sur la nature de la menace potentielle. Ils avaient trouvé Gin en pleine communication avec son zanpakuto. Il se retenait de poser une centaine de points d'exclamation dans cette phrase. Il y avait juste trop de truc à digérer sur le quoi, le pourquoi, et le comment. Tenter d'utiliser Enkeikuroryū était déjà une tentative risqué - de celle que l'on met en garde les étudiants de tenter dès leur première année à l'académie - le faire au Senzaikyu revenait de l'inconscience pure et simple. Sans compter que techniquement, cela devrait être impossible. Bien sûr à vouloir user son reiatsu dans la tour de pénitence en Sekkiseki, Gin s'était effondré après leur entretien. Unohana avait donc été appelé en urgence et avait réussi à le ranimer inextrémiste. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher néanmoins d'emettre des réserves sur la possibilité que Gin soit sur pieds pour son execution.

- Des nouvelles alarmantes me sont parvenues tôt dans l'après-midi. Orihime Inoue a été signalé par Kisuke Urahara portée disparu. Elle ne se serait pas rendu au lycée ce qui aurait alerté ses proches...

Renji fronça les sourcils.

- Encore ? Où était Kurosaki ?

Toute l'assemblée resta suspendue à ses lèvres. Bien sûr, Ichigo n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Renji se serait frappé ! Il était bête ! Il imaginait très bien l'état d'anxiété du jeune homme. Yamamoto poursuivit.

- Kurosaki Ichigo est celui qui a donné l'alerte. Ne pouvant sentir la présence de pression spirituelle due à la perte de ses habiletés. Il s'est tourné vers ses alliés, Yasutora Sado et Ishida Uryu. Enfin quand ils n'ont pas pu la retrouver grace à l'empreinte de son reiryoku, Kisuke Urahara a inspecté l'appartement et a conclus qu'elle avait été enlevée. Des traces de Reiatsu appartenant à un shinigami ont été retrouvées.

- Un shinigami ? Répéta-t-il brièvement.

Personne ne sembla surpris. S'il y avait une chose que la trahison d'Aizen Sousuke avait laissé derrière elle, c'était bien la notion que rien n'était impossible et qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout de ses ennemis comme de ses alliés. La seule question qui sembla faire son chemin dans tous les esprits c'était quand l'ennemie allait-il frappé ?

- Hum... Poursuivit Yamamoto. Tout porte à croire que cet évènement serait à rapprocher avec l'agression qu'a subi Ise-fukutaicho. Fort heureusement, le vice-capitaine a récupéré très vite de ses blessures très superficielles. Mais elle n'a pas pu jusque-là donner le signalement de son agresseur. C'est donc à la neuvième division que revient la tâche de resserrer l'étau autour du Sereitei.

Le visage de Kyouraku Shunsui était grave. Renji ne donnait pas cher de la peau de celui qui avait osé toucher un cheveu de Nanao-San.

- Sotaicho, j'ai pensé organiser de concert avec la huitième division du capitaine Kyouraku des patrouilles plus fréquentes aussi bien de jour que de nuit.

- Oui, c'est une très bonne initiative, Abarai-Taicho. Nous ne devons pas relâcher la surveillance. Si Inoue Orihime a été enlevé par un Shinigami, il faut la retrouver par tous les moyens mais surtout découvrir ce que cela cache.

- Dans le rapport relatant son enlèvement à Las Noches, Hachigen Ushōda et Kisuke Urahara ont noté, que les pouvoirs de cette humaine se rapprochait du Kido. Son Santen Kesshun lui permet d'activer une barrière de rejection tandis que son Sōten Kisshun lui permet de guérir tout type de blessure. C'est une des raisons pour lesquels Aizen Sousuke l'aurait choisi au départ. Ajouta pensivement Manatsu Dengeki, le capitaine de la troisième division.

- C'était aussi pour diviser notre armée sur plusieurs fronts tandis qu'il envahissait Karakura. Indiqua Ukitake.

Unohana acquiesça.

- Dengeki-Taicho a raison de rapprocher les évènements. Peu de temps s'est écoulé. Le Seireitei est en pleine reconstruction.

- C'est le meilleur moment pour frapper. Continua Dengeki-Taicho.

Ichinose-Taicho prit la parole, les mains jointes devant elle.

- Nos effectifs ont été réduits. Ma division a perdu pas mal de ses membres. C'est le cas aussi de la troisième division. Je pense que nous sommes d'avis que prendre part à un nouveau conflit majeur n'est pas envisageable.

Renji suivit une nouvelle fois le regard de son ancien capitaine vers Suki Ichinose, Lui, qui était bien souvent silencieux aux cours des réunions, demanda sur un ton neutre :

- Que proposez-vous alors ?

Le capitaine de la cinquième division leva les yeux vers lui comme une biche effarouché surprise au milieu d'une route sombre et déserte. Renji fronça un sourcil. Huh ? Apparement, il n'était pas le seul à être dans la ligne de mire de son ancien capitaine. Il y eut une longue pause pendant laquelle le capitaine Ichinose monopolisait l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Un doigt sur la bouche, elle sembla choisir ses mots. Byakuya soupira impatiemment.

- Il est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment fin stratège et peu entraîné à l'art de la guerre. Mais il doit bien avoir un moyen de prendre nos ennemis de cours, un moyen de frapper les premiers et éviter un bain de sang.

Unohana approuva l'idée d'un hochement de tête.

- Ce serait une très bonne stratégie, Ichinose-Taicho, si on savait à qui on avait affaire et exactement où frapper. Répondit Byakuya comme un maître reprenant un élève trop rêveur.

Renji resta coi. Sans réponse, Suki se mordit les lèvres et fixa le sol. C'est ce qu'on appelait se faire remettre à sa place. Pensa Renji. Il était plus que désolé pour la jeune femme. Byakuya Kuchiki pouvait se montrer sans pitié parfois. Souvent. Le capitaine de la sixième division tourna la tête vers Yamamoto dans l'attente de sa réponse mais c'est Jushiro Ukitake qui intervint.

- Je vois de la logique dans les propos d'Ichinose-Taicho. Avant son malaise, Gin nous a parlé d'une puce qui servirait à inhibiter les reiatsu hollows. Ulquiorra Schiffer s'en était servi pour kidnapper Orihime Inoue la première fois, lui permettant de retourner dans le monde réel pendant quelques heures. Il se peut que des arrancars masquent leur présence à la soul society ou dans le monde des humains. Nous ferions de grandes avancées si nous pouvions décoder la fréquence de ces puces. Nous pourrions traquer les ravisseurs d'Orihime. Kyouraku et moi, nous avons des raisons de penser après notre entretien avec Gin que ses attaques n'auraient pour autre objectif que de rendre sa liberté à Aizen... Comme un plan de secours.

- On ne pourrait être étonné qu'un individu comme Aizen Sousuke ait pensé à une solution en cas d'échec de sa première tentative. Continua Komamura. Mais pourquoi devons nous faire confiance à Gin Ichimaru ? Il a tenté Enkeikuroryu et...

Jushiro ne répondit rien. Renji prit une profonde inspiration.

- On n'a pas d'autre choix, non ? Intervint-il.

Renji croisa les yeux gris de Byakuya Kuchiki. Ce dernier tourna ensuite la tête vers Suki Ichinose.

- Gin va être exécuté. Il n'a rien à perdre ni à gagner à mentir. Ajouta Hitsugaya, les bras croisés.

- Je suis déjà en train de travailler sur la fréquence en question ! Au lieu de gaspiller du temps perdu sur la recherche de cette fréquence et le décodage de la base de données Arrancar, je travaille sur la création d'une fréquence pouvant interférer avec le système... Inutile de dire que j'ai interdit à ma division de boire et de manger tant que ce projet ne sera pas achevé. Tous ceux qui feront ralentir le processus de création seront exécutés. J'aurai fini dans quelques heures bien avant cet imbécile d'Urahara. Annonça Kurotsuchi.

Plusieurs grimaces dans l'assistance... Interdit de boire et de manger. La division tout entière. Quel cruauté ! Suki Ichinose renifla, les larmes aux yeux. Soifon croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Il est inutile de s'affoler. Le sceau est toujours en place. Là où il est, Aizen Sousuke n'est plus en mesure de causer du tort à la Soul Society.

- Là où il est ? demandèrent Manatsu et Renji en même temps. Et où est-il ?

- Seul le plus haut gradé de la division zéro et moi-même avait accès à cet information et il n'est pas dans l'intérêt de la soul Society que cette information soit communiquée. Répondit Yamamoto.

Renji se gratta la tête, l'air gêné.

- Kyouraku, as-t-on une idée de ce que l'agresseur serait venu chercher dans les locaux de la huitième division ? demanda le capitaine Komamura.

- Ukitake et moi-même sommes en train d'y travailler.

Yamamoto caressa sa barbe.

- Kuchiki-Taicho, Ichinose-Taicho et vos lieutenants, vous vous rendrez dans le monde réel pour enquêter sur les circonstances de la disparition d'Orihime Inoue. Ichigo Kurosaki et ses proches doivent être placés sous surveillance et protection immédiatement. Le « 4ème siège » Kuchiki Rukia, de la treizième division, vous accompagnera en tant qu'agent de liaison.

Renji grimaça. C'était une mission auquel il aurait bien participé. Malgré les circonstances, la perspective de revoir Ichigo et toute la bande l'aurait enchanté.

- Pendant, ce temps-là, on se tourne les pouces ici ! Pas question ! Je vais le forcer un peu à puiser en lui ses pouvoirs à ce gosse. Le presser comme un citron pour qu'il lâche tout son jus ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Il y avait tellement de choses qui n'allait pas dans ce que venait de dire le Capitaine Zaraki que Renji, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, n'aurait su par quoi commencer. Il avait même les oreilles qui saignaient. Suki Ichinose sembla apprécier l'analogie à la nourriture et esquissa un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Byakuya Kuchiki continua de feindre son détachement mais ne quitta pas cette dernière des yeux. Manatsu Dengeki eut l'air dégoûté. Soifon n'avait pas assez d'humour pour trouver ses mots drôles. Kyouraku avait l'esprit ailleurs et n'avait pas entendu Zaraki. Des cernes sous les yeux, Ukitake bailla. Unohana posa un regard indulgent sur le capitaine de la onzième division qui voulait bien faire. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour la santé d'Ukitake à ses cotés. Hitsugaya essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait dormi. Komamura n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce que Zaraki avait dit, surtout la fin. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Kurotsuchi approuvait Zaraki et tout pressage de citron ou plutôt de particules d'esprit pour la « bonne cause », celle de la recherche. Yamamoto ramena le calme dans la salle d'un coup de canne autoritaire.

- La onzième division restera en stand-by ici en cas d'offensive de l'ennemie. La seconde division se chargera d'augmenter les mesures de sécurité autour du prisonnier Gin Ichimaru dans l'attente de son exécution. Son execution aura lieu en temps et en heure.

Sans doute rassuré par la perspective de ne pas avoir été écarté du meilleur combat, Zaraki esquissa un sourire un brin sadique. Il y en avait qui avait tout de même de la chance, pensa Renji. Il n'imaginait pas du tout Byakuya Kuchiki dans le monde moderne. Il soupira. Mais au moins, Rukia aurait l'occasion de passer le bonjour de sa part à Ichigo et aussi d'annoncer à cette grande meringue qu'il occupait maintenant des fonctions très élevé au sein du Gotei 13. Sans le vouloir, Il tourna la tête vers le capitaine de la sixième division. Le sourcil de ce dernier avait recommencé à tressauter furieusement.

- La session est ajournée.

* * *

**Orihime Inoue **

_Lycéenne à plein temps à Karakura _

_Demoiselle en détresse_

_Petite-amie de Kurosaki Ichigo _

_Si elle devait comparer ses deux enlèvements, le premier avait été fait dans les règles de l'art en comparaison._

* * *

Inoue se réveilla, attaché sur une chaise. Milles petites pensées insignifiantes assaillirent le siège de sa raison. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs quelques bonnes minutes pour distinguer le cauchemar de la réalité. Elle était dans une pièce sombre, une sorte de cave. Elle recracha le bâillon autour de sa bouche, et tenta de dégager ses mains.

- Inoue Orihime, tu es réveillé ?

Cette voix. Elle lui glaça le sang. Les souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux. Las Noches. Il n'y avait pas la moindre émotion dans sa voix. Le néant. Le vide. Les ténèbres. _Tue-moi ! Non ! Si tu ne me tue pas maintenant ce duel ne sera jamais terminé. Je ne le ferais pas._ Les yeux d'Ichigo ! La honte dans ses yeux. Le néant dans celui de son adversaire. Le cœur d'Orihime se comprima plus fort dans sa poitrine.

- Non !

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Impossible ! C'était impossible. _Même à la fin, tu ne sembles jamais faire ce que je veux. Je commence finalement à vous trouver intéressant. As-tu peur de moi? Orihime Inoue ! As-tu peur de moi, femme ?_

Ses larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues rebondies comme une fontaine miracle.

- Je n'ai pas peur !

Elle secoua la tête pour contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Elle inspira profondément.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

Comme elle n'avait pas eu peur quand chaque particule de l'être de l'Espada s'était dispersé dans le Hueco Mundo. Elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle avait simplement eu mal.

- Comment ?

Une petite bille de reiatsu grandit dans la paume de sa main, éclairant son visage blanc et faisant danser des ombres fantomatique dans ses yeux émeraude dénués d'humanité.

- Le néant. Le vide. La mort. L'enfer. Je suis tout ça en même temps, femme.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= True Despair


	16. True Despair

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Bug de mon navigateur. Grrr! J'ai horreur de préparer un long post pour voir qu'en une seconde, je perds tout. Je suis un peu trop énervé pour tout reprendre now alors je vais aller à l'essentiel. Je voulais remercier comme d'habitude tous ceux qui suivent le Printemps des Peuples. Surtout les plus fidèles, **Hikari-chan, Axel Gabriel, Pyrane, Pyjacks, Adlaide.** Vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous ! Cela booste à fond! Merci ! Merci! Merci! J'essayerais de faire une note d'auteur plus longue et un brin plus constructive la prochaine fois !

-16-

True despair

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki **

_Lycéen à plein temps dans la ville de Karakura _

_Ancien shinigami suppléant_

_Ami de Kuchiki Rukia et de Renji Abarai._

_Recherche Zengetsu désespérément._

* * *

- Hé ! Ichigo ! Si tu rentrais chez toi ! lança Jinta, les mains derrière la tête. C'est chaud pour Miss Gros Lolo ! Je l'aimais bien ! Mais y en a qui veulent dormir !

Ururu baissa la tête dans l'embarras. Ichigo Kurosaki toisa le jeune garçon du regard avant de reporter son attention vers le maître de maison.

- Il a raison. Dit Kisuke, l'index tirant son chapeau à rayures devant ses yeux. Il se fait tard. Même si tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, nous pouvons t'installer dans la chambre d'ami...

Ichigo cogna la table basse du poing. La vaisselle poussa une plainte mais le maitre de maison resta de marbre. Urahara lança un coup d'œil à Yoruichi puis à Tessai. Le géant commença patiemment à rassembler les bols sur la table. Jinta les porta à la cuisine avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas acceptable! Urahara, tu m'as redonné mes pouvoirs une première fois ! J'ai juste besoin d'un coup de pouce ! On reprend tout à zéro ! Je sais que c'est là ! J'ai bien réfléchi ! Je veux juste récupérer ce qui est déjà là et réapprendre à m'en servir.

Kisuke Urahara baissa la tête, l'air pensif.

- Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples !

- Elles le sont ! Tu sais que je peux réussir...

Kisuke poussa un profond soupir emphatique. Il chercha du soutien auprès de Tessai et Yoruichi. Ses deux amis restèrent silencieux. Tessai baissa la tête, l'air dépassé. Yoruichi le dévisageait, son regard sans concession comme d'habitude. Ils s'étaient disputés la veille. Yoruichi l'avait menacé de l'abandonner à son misérable sort. Comme c'était méchant ! Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Elle ne comprenait peut-être pas son inaction. Mais il avait toute les bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi. Les conséquences ! Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'agir en toute naïveté, en attendant le résultat de l'expérience. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de tenter le diable. Yoruichi pensait que l'enlèvement d'Orihime n'était que le début d'une nouvelle série d'évènement terrible. Il était d'accord. Mais traîné Ichigo là-dedans ne ferait que compliquer les choses. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire et c'était déjà extorqué beaucoup à son ami. Depuis quand te préoccupe-tu des conséquences de tes actes ? Avait-elle dit. Depuis qu'il avait imaginé une arme pouvant détruire l'univers ! Avait-il soufflé à son oreille. Elle s'était transformée en chat aussitôt et était venu se réfugier sur ses genoux. Il s'était mis à caresser entre ses oreilles pour se faire pardonner sa mauvaise humeur et Yoruichi avait frissonné en retour. Cela avait momentanément clos le débat. Elle était la seule à avoir la clé de son placard à squelettes, et elle était la seule à entretenir l'endroit. Sans elle, il serait devenu fou depuis belle lurette. Si elle n'avait pas cru en lui, il aurait sans doute lui aussi commencer à caresser des rêves de mégalomanie. Autrefois, son opinion aurait compté plus que la sienne. Cependant, Isshin avait été plutôt clair. Kisuke ne devait pas s'en mêler. Qui voudrait se mettre à dos un père de famille ? Mais il n'avait qu'à voir la manière dont elle croisait les bras, les veines de sa nuque apparentes, pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et comptait bien le faire changer d'avis.

- Ichigo, si je pouvais te rendre tes pouvoirs. Crois-tu que nous serions encore assis là ?

Ichigo bredouilla en retard la bouche ouverte. Urahara l'appelait rarement par son prénom et il avait rarement cet air de gravité sur le visage. Urahara avait marqué un point. Il était venu trouver l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division à demi-convaincu que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Urahara était un type mystérieux mais ce n'était pas un bâtard malhonnête. S'il avait pu accélérer les recherches pour retrouver Orihime, ou ses pouvoirs, Ichigo savait qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, les bras croisés. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un à blâmer... Un défouloir... Il fallait qu'il trouve un obstacle sur sa route autre que lui-même pour accepter sa propre impuissance.

- J'irais la chercher où qu'elle soit... Dans le Hueco Mundo ou à la Soul Society... Au paradis ou en enfer ! Il faut juste que je sache comment récupérer mes pouvoirs.

Kisuke se leva de table.

- Je n'ai pas la solution, Ichigo. Aizen et toi, vous êtes allé plus loin qu'aucun Shinigami, homme ou encore hollow n'étaient allé avant vous. Je ne crois pas que tu sais toi-même ce que cela veut dire. Je vais t'éclairer un peu dans ce cas. Cela veut dire que je ne peux pas t'aider, Ichigo.

La finalité dans sa voix était telle qu'Ichigo n'aurait pas pu la confondre avec un aveu de faiblesse. Ichigo avait dévisagé Yoruichi-Sama à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas émis un son depuis son arrivée et ne semblait pas décidé à prendre parti. Il était tout seul. Il quitta le magasin en claquant la porte, fou de rage.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé devant son lycée. Il ne pouvait pas rentré dans cet état. Yuzu s'inquiéterait. Il enjamba le portail du lycée et fit quelques pas dans la cour. Les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches, il scruta le ciel sans étoiles. La brise fit s'agiter Chappy dans un crissement de matière plastique. Ichigo ferma les yeux.

Ichigo Kurosaki, né le 15 juillet, avait rencontré au cours de l'année de ses quinze un shinigami, nommée Rukia Kuchiki. Pas plus haute que trois pommes, elle avait enfoncé un katana dans son cœur et avait changé sa vie. L'impuissance qu'il ressentait jusque-là, la constante dépression, le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur, elle avait tout chassé. Par ce geste, elle lui avait donné une seconde chance. Et quand il avait fallu sacrifier ses pouvoirs pour protéger le monde dans lequel, elle, Orihime, ses deux petites sœurs, son père, et tous ses amis vivaient. Il n'avait pas hésité. Mais le prix à payer...

Ichigo escalada le mur de l'enceinte de l'école facilement. Perché sur un pilier de la muraille, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Le plastique qui recouvrait Chappy siffla dans le vent.

Quitte à se sentir à nouveau misérable et inutile, il n'avait pas hésité. Mais le prix à payer était...

Il reprit le chemin de la maison dans l'obscurité. Le trajet fut court. Il trouva Isshin dans le salon devant la télé avec les filles.

- Ichigo, il faut que...

N'ayant pas la force d'entamer une discussion, Ichigo monta directement dans sa chambre, ignorant les appels d'Isshin.

Il resta comme paralysé sur le seuil en la voyant. Avec un seul coup de pied, Rukia lui enfonça la tête dans la cloison de son placard et il retomba de tous son long sur la moquette. La tête en bas, il la vit écarter une mèche de cheveux noirs de son visage. Il remarqua distraitement que ces cheveux avaient poussé et que son gigai avait peut-être pris quelques millimètres aussi. Était-ce une illusion d'optique ?

- Hé Ichigo ! C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ! Je t'attends ici depuis deux heures ! Heureusement que ton père est cool ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te refaire le portrait !

Il resta là un temps indéfini simplement à l'observer.

- Rukia ?

Elle haussa les épaules et le garçon manqué lui offrit l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Espèce d'idiot, tu pensais qu'on allait te laisser comme ça ?

En voyant son air grave, Rukia soupira.

- C'est exactement ce que tu pensais. Ichigo ! Tu ne changes pas ! Vraiment, je me demande ce qui me retient de te... Enfin !

Elle portait son uniforme de lycéenne. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle allait rester dans les parages un moment ? Rukia s'installa sur le lit en poussant un soupir et il se redressa à ses pieds. Elle laissa balancer ses pieds au-dessus du plancher. Grandir était un bien grand mot. Ses cheveux étaient définitivement plus longs mais elle avait l'air toujours aussi minuscule et frêle comme un garçonnet.

- J'ai eu mes doutes. Je n'ai pas souvent eu de tes nouvelles.

Il baissa la tête et ramena un genou contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de prendre un ton si sec et si dur. Un frisson le parcourut tandis que Rukia laissa glisser une de ses menottes à l'arrière de sa nuque. Cette étrange caresse fit suivi d'une claque qui secoua son cerveau pendant un énième de seconde. Elle était plus forte que jamais.

- Je t'ai laissé quoi, deux jours ?

Il se tourna vers elle tout en tapotant nerveusement le matelas avec son index.

- Cela fait 91 jours pour être exacte. Je n'ai pas vu l'ombre de ton gigai.

- Tu crois que je vais être recalé en math ? Taquina Rukia.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Ichigo. Cela me donne envie de te frapper encore et je risque de...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Tu pourrais me tuer ? J'ai peut-être perdu mes pouvoirs mais je ne suis pas non plus devenu une mauviette au point que tes petits poings de poupée Barbie me blessent !

Rukia se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait vraiment mal choisi ses mots. Ichigo baissa la tête à nouveau.

- J'allais dire que je risquerais de me blesser sur ton crâne d'entêté.

Ichigo vit clairement dans son jeu et s'efforça de lui offrir un sourire. Mais sa mine s'assombrit presque aussitôt.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est. Avec Chad et Uryuu, on a cherché partout en ville. Impossible de retrouver sa trace.

- Toute la Soul Society la recherche activement. On la retrouvera. Il faut que tu nous fasses un peu confiance.

- Tu vas repartir là-bas ?

- Non, je suis en mission, Ichigo. J'ai été nommé Agent de liaison. Expliqua-t-elle en enlevant ses chaussures pour s'asseoir plus à son aise.

Ichigo se redressa pour grimper sur le lit à côté d'elle. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, le nain de jardin posa sa petite main sur ses lèvres.

- Ne commence même pas à délirer sur le fait que tu veuilles retrouver tes pouvoirs. Je ne suis pas venu pour entendre ça.

- Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, Rukia.

- Je sais et je t'aiderais. Je ferais tout pour que... Si c'est ton souhait, je ferais tout pour t'aider. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser précipiter les choses simplement parce que tu ne crois pas en la force de tes alliés.

- Il ne s'agit pas de...

- Tu veux précipiter les choses donc, foncer tête baissé, peu importe les conséquences. C'est tellement plus « toi ».

Il tourna la tête vers elle. C'était au tour de Rukia de se laisser prendre au jeu des reproches.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû...

Elle poussa un soupir.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire...

Elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu. Il pouvait encore sentir ses yeux piquer tandis qu'il voyait la silhouette de la petite shinigami pour la dernière fois.

- Tu aurais pu essayer sans...

- Rukia ! J'ai fait ça pour... Il le fallait ! Il n'y avait aucun autre choix !

Elle sursauta, secoua la tête nerveusement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Tu as raison. Je te demande pardon, Ichigo. Ce que tu as fait pour nous, pour moi, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Rukia...

- Tu nous as protégées tellement de fois en deux ans...

Elle s'inclina humblement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te montre ma gratitude au nom de tout...

- Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Mais...

Il ne put s'empêcher de la repousser du pied brutalement. Surprise par la force du coup, elle perdit l'équilibre et chuta sur son arrière-train.

- Mais ça va pas, Bakka ! hurla-t-elle en retour. On était en train d'avoir un moment super intime et solennel.

- Comme si j'avais envie d'avoir un moment super intime et solennel avec toi là maintenant ! C'est gênant !

- Je me demande pourquoi je me démène avec toi ! T'as pas de cœur ! T'es un idiot qui n'a aucun sentiment.

- C'est juste que tu en fais trop comme toujours ! Tu ne vas pas non plus me cirer les pompes et me masser les pieds.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu peux rêver, misérable insecte !

Ichigo se redressa bruyamment.

- Qui tu traites de misérable insecte, imbécile !

- Hé ! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir te remonter le moral ! Rétorqua Rukia encore plus fort.

« Vous allez la fermer tous les deux ! Ichigo, dis à Rukia-chan qu'elle t'a manqué ! C'est pas compliqué mon fils. Tu m'as manqué, Rukia-chan ! J'ai gardé mon placard vide en attendant ton retour. »

Ichigo bondit de son lit pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et trouva son père à quatre pattes derrière. Celui-ci trouva le moyen de retrouver un peu de sa dignité, en toussotant d'un air affecté.

- Tu écoutais depuis quand ?

- Je cherchais mes lentilles.

Ichigo l'expédia d'un coup de pied. Il referma la porte.

- J'y crois pas un père qui écoute aux portes de son fils ! Cet enfoiré !

Rukia tritura les bords de sa jupe.

- Il faut que tu comprennes, Ichigo, qu'en moins de deux ans, tu as fait plus pour la Soul Society que d'autre en 500 ans. Yamamoto n'a pas hésité à donner des ordres en conséquence. Il a ordonné à toutes les unités de retourner chaque pierre du Seireitei pour trouver Orihime. Tout le monde est mobilisé.

- Je sais. C'est juste... S'il lui arrivait quelques choses...

Rukia acquiesça.

- Je ne le permettrais pas non plus. Cependant, Orihime est très forte. Tu devrais un peu avoir confiance en elle. Nous sommes allé au Hueco Mundo ensemble et nous sommes revenus, Ichigo. Tous ensembles ! Nous trouverons une solution.

Ichigo lui tendit la main.

- Je sais. J'ai toujours peur malgré tout. Je déteste ne pas pouvoir vous protéger.

- Je vais te frapper...

Il rattrapa son autre main avant qu'elle ne mette sa menace à exécution. Serrant ses petits doigts dans sa paume, Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit. Elle grimpa à nouveau à ses côtés et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Une mèche de cheveux rebelle dissimulait son visage. Leur corps n'était pas du tout fait pour s'accorder. Il était bien trop grand, et elle était bien trop menue. Mais quand elle était à genoux, un bon compromis, elle arrivait presque à pouvoir poser sa tête contre son épaule sans trop d'effort. Cette complicité lui avait manqué, il réalisa.

- C'est très dur.

- Rester impuissant tandis que ses amis les plus chères font face aux pires dangers. Les regarder tomber l'un après l'autre. Vraiment ? Qui l'eût cru ? fit remarquer Rukia sur un ton caustique.

- J'ai horreur de ça !

- Je sais.

- Tu as changé, Rukia.

- Je suis un officier maintenant. J'ai même un siège. Je dois montrer l'exemple.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, tu as devant toi, Kuchiki Rukia, le quatrième siège de la treizième division sous les ordres du capitaine Ukitake.

Ichigo hocha la tête avec un sourire absent. Leurs doigts étaient toujours enlacés. Il joua quelques minutes avec la paume de sa main entrouverte.

- C'est pas vraiment le siège le plus honorable...

- C'est juste fantastique ! intervint Ichigo.

Rukia dégagea une de ses mains et se frotta les joues nerveusement.

- C'est rien.

- J'ai toujours su que tu aurais un siège. Tu es devenu plus forte ! J'ai pas besoin de reiatsu pour le sentir.

Rukia hocha la tête, l'air enjoué.

- Nii-Sama a pris de son temps pour m'entraîner personnellement.

Ichigo ne put cacher son étonnement.

- Byakuya ?

- Oui, je n'aurais jamais réussi à progresser sans lui.

Il l'observa.

- C'est à des moments comme celui-ci que mes pouvoirs me manquent le plus. J'aurais aimé pouvoir sentir ton reiatsu.

Qu'est-ce que... Il n'avait pas dit ça ? Pourquoi ces mots prenaient un tout autre sens soudain ? Ichigo s'empressa de détacher leur main et se redressa légèrement. Il laissa échapper un ricanement nerveux.

- Je veux dire... J'aurais aimé...euh...Hahaha ! Je ne pensais pas que cela me manquerait tant vu que j'ai jamais été très doué pour sentir les reiatsu entre autres choses. Hahaha !

Ne semblant nullement partager son amusement, Rukia détourna les yeux. Ichigo déglutit avec peine. Que pouvait-il lui dire vraiment ? Elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Rukia, je savais ce que je faisais. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est facile tous les jours. Le bon vieux temps où tu squattais mon placard et où les hollows avaient des tailles raisonnable me manque. C'est clair.

Rukia acquiesça doucement. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir ses yeux dissimulés derrière la frange.

- Ichigo, est-ce que c'est douloureux ? Tu as mal ? Tu as eu mal...

Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé.

- J'ai voulu demandé... Après... Mais... Mais... Tu avais l'air...

- Quand j'étais face à Aizen, je me souviens que j'étais au-delà de la souffrance physique. Elle ne pouvait pas m'atteindre sérieusement. De la tristesse, j'en ressentais un peu. Mais c'était surtout la solitude. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai réussi à me connecter en quelques sortes à Aizen. On se sent très seul... tout au sommet comme ça ! Quand j'y repense, je ne réalise même pas que j'ai pu me mesurer à lui avec la certitude de pouvoir gagner. Et puis ensuite, utiliser Mugetsu, c'était... Cela n'a duré qu'un bref instant. J'ai senti une partie de moi se consumer littéralement. Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment utile de revenir dessus. Ce n'était rien.

- Cela m'a fait mal, moi.

- Huh ?

- Après la défaite d'Aizen, les jours qui ont suivi, je ne pouvais pas penser ni réfléchir. Il y avait ce cancer qui me rongeait : L'idée que tu souffres plus que nous tous... L'idée que tu ne t'en remettes pas. C'est à cause de moi que tu as... Que tout a commencé... Alors un secret pour un secret, j'ai eu... mal.

- Rukia...

- Je ne pouvais même pas le dissimuler à Nii-Sama.

La petite brune soupira avant de sourire.

- Mais c'était oublier combien... J'oublie parfois combien tu es fort, Ichigo.

- Huh ? Je ne suis pas...

- Tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse.

Il n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à ça. Le rose sur ses joues parlait pour lui. Rukia posa sa tête sur son coude, pensivement. Elle était juste différente. Ichigo n'aurait su ce qui avait changé exactement. Mais en 91 jours, elle avait totalement changé. En même temps, elle restait Rukia. Mais quand elle dodelinait de la tête ainsi, et qu'elle penchait la tête sur les côtés comme ça, elle avait l'air de prendre dix ans en l'espace d'un bref instant. C'est normal, gros Bêta, je suis plus âgé et beaucoup plus intelligente que toi. Lui aurait-elle répondit s'il lui avait fait remarqué.

- N'exagérons rien, nain de jardin !

Elle le frappa à nouveau de la paume de la main avec un sourire.

- Ouch ! Renji, les autres sont avec toi ?

Elle se leva à nouveau.

- Renji va bien. En fait, il a été promu capitaine !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

- Non ?

- Si, c'est le capitaine de la neuvième division. Hisagi en est toujours le vice-capitaine cependant. Renji fait partie de ceux qui ne dorment pas en ce moment pour retrouver Orihime.

- Cette tête de piaf ? Un capitaine ?

Rukia étouffa un ricanement.

- Venant de la part d'une autre tête de piaf !

- Y a deux minutes, tu disais...

Elle prit son air le plus revêche.

- J'ai menti bien sûr pour caresser ton ego dans le sens du poil, Ichigo-kun.

- Répète un peu !

Elle remit ses chaussures.

- Tu as changé aussi, Ichigo. Dit-elle en réponses à sa question silencieuse. Je dois y aller.

Ichigo se gratta la tête.

- Tu ne restes pas ? Mon père ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que tu dormes avec Yuzu. Je sais que mon placard n'est pas très confortable.

Rukia repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs d'un air affecté.

- Oh Ichigo, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Ton père pourrait nous surprendre !

Ichigo eut la réaction escompté et resta figé, le visage ayant viré au rouge.

- Pervers !

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui demander où il pourrait la trouver, elle avait disparu en sautant par la fenêtre. La porte du placard glissa un peu, dévoilant un Kon bâillonnée et ligoté. À peine avait-il libérer la peluche qu'elle avait commencé à aller venir dans la chambre.

- Nee-Sannnnn !Dans mes bras, Nee-Sannnnnn !

Ichigo se laissa retomber dans son lit, les bras derrière la nuque. Il observa distraitement le plafond. _Tiens le coup, Orihime ! _Il trouverait le moyen de la sortir de là.

* * *

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

_4ème Espada de l'armée d'Arrancar d'Aizen_

_Ennemi de Kurosaki Ichigo _

_Manifestement il était mort plus d'une fois et manifestement cela ne faisait plus aucune différence._

* * *

Il l'avait détaché. Avec un seul de ses ongles griffus, Ulquiorra avait coupé les cordes qui attachaient la femme humaine à sa chaise. Les mains dans les poches, il l'observa alors avec cet air indiffèrent qui le caractérisait.

- Je suis prisonnière.

Ulquiorra Schiffer ne trouva pas utile de confirmer cette réalité. Elle se leva. La femelle rousse chercha la porte et ce faisant tourna un nombre de fois ridiculement élevé autour de la chaise.

- Tu es vivant. Je suis au Hueco Mundo alors ? Tu m'as ramené au Hueco Mundo ?

- Je ne t'ai amené nulle part femme.

Techniquement parlant, il ne l'avait amené nulle part. Logiquement, il n'était même pas allé la chercher. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il ressentait le besoin impérieux de poser les yeux sur Orihime Inoue. Peut-être depuis son réveil. Ses souvenirs du passé étaient encore flou et dans le désordre. Mais ses souvenirs d'elle étaient intacte et parfaitement à leur place. Il s'était alors dit en ouvrant les yeux que s'il voulait retrouvé qui il était, l'étape incontournable serait de passer par elle. Mais alors qu'elle était sous ses yeux, vulnérable, fragile et mortel devant l'Éternel, rien ne lui vint. Pas la moindre émotion. Elle était juste là, inchangé ou presque. Elle avait grandi de 2 centimètres et demi. Ses cheveux étaient plus long que dans son souvenir. Il distinguait l'odeur subtile de son shampoing dans ses cheveux roux. Les boutons arrachés de son pyjama dévoilait de vaste parcelles de chairs ivoires. Non, elle n'évoquait rien. Par soucis de confort, Orihime noua son chemisier au-dessus de son nombril. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui avec la même expression rebelle.

- Quoi que tu fasses! Je n'aiderais pas Aizen cette fois !

Il n'émit qu'un ricanement dubitatif en réponse. Orihime Inoue fera ce qu'on lui dira. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Considérant qu'il l'avait assez observé pour la nuit, il l'abandonna là et remonta à l'étage supérieur. Il était tout à fait conscient qu'elle le suivait dans le dédale de couloirs. Il était aussi conscient que chaque fois qu'elle tombait nez à nez avec un cadavre, les battements de cœur redoublaient dans sa poitrine, son reiatsu frémissait.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? Ulquiorra ? Tous ces gens sont morts... Tu as... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Elle semblait étonné. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se salir les mains. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle à s'étonner qu'il ait la faculté d'ôter la vie? Ne lui avait-il pas suffisamment répété à Las Noches? La détresse de cette femme colorait toujours en bleu et jaune son reiatsu. En voyant le shinigami descendre les escaliers, elle poussa un premier cri de surprise. En voyant la gueule bouffi de Rigor, elle en poussa un deuxième. Et comme si elle n'avait plus de cri à consacrer quand elle vit cette imbécile de Barruk jouer avec la cage de la fillette, et Enzo, se nettoyer les canines avec des doigts découpé, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle cogna contre un corps sans vie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Un nouveau cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Ah c'était une drôle de chose que le cœur ! Comme il remplissait un corps d'émotions invisibles et inutiles ! La femme rampa à quatre pattes comme elle pouvait dans les flaques d'hémoglobine séchée. Il la regarda faire parce que ces gesticulations étaient inutiles mais quelques part divertissantes. Les larmes qui recouvrait ses joues d'un film humide, le tentait comme une oasis en plein désert.

- C'est elle Orihime Inoue ? Demanda Enzo. Elle est appétissante. Elle a de la voix en plus. J'aime quand elles crient.

Ulquiorra tourna les talons. Il n'aimait pas parler à Enzo. C'était un être inférieur d'une intelligence si primitive. Le comble de l'ironie était qu'il était le plus malin de la bande. C'était dire ! Enzo empoigna Orihime par les cheveux. Le Hueco Mundo était le cadet des soucis de cette femme, pensa Ulquiorra, parce que les monstres avaient quitté le nid. Il ouvrit la main et l'observa. Quelques choses le chatouillait et causait des grésillements dérangeant dans son reiatsu. Enzo saisit la jeune femme.

- C'est donc elle qui a le pouvoir de retourner Aizen-Sama à la normal. Bien, il est temps de voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre. Avant que Moon revienne, petite fille, je t'aurais déjà ouverte en deux pour savoir comment tu fonctionnes.

À ses mots, les yeux de la femme s'arrondirent de surprise. Enzo l'attrapa par le pied et la traîna sur quelques mètres jusqu'à l'escalier. La femme bougea à nouveau. Elle rampa. Elle s'accrocha au mur même en sachant que résister ne servirait à rien. Des Primeros de leur niveau contre une simple humaine. Enzo avait beau être une version un peu plus évolué de l'animal. Une abomination artificielle. Il n'en restait pas moins un formidable combattant.

Alors l'humaine de Kurosaki Ichigo devait réaliser qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin. Orihime pleurait et s'accrocha désespérément à la rambarde. Surpris de sentir de la résistance, Enzo libéra le pied de la jeune femme. Elle en profita pour retomber à quatre pattes et glissa comme un animal blessé à quelques centimètres d'Ulquiorra. Elle tendit la main vers lui.

Cela s'était déjà produit auparavant. Mais les rôles avaient été inversés. Devant son refus de reproduire le geste qui avait failli marquer ses dernières minutes d'existence, elle éclata en sanglot sur le sol. Chacun de ses tremblements faisaient grésiller son reiatsu de manière plus qu'inconfortable. L'humaine ressemblait à une oasis intarissable. Ses larmes ne semblaient pas pouvoir prendre fin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le goût de ses larmes sur le bout de sa langue. Tariraient-elles sa soif ? Le cœur était sur le sol à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et il se sentit envahir par une émotion fugace. Il chercha longtemps à la reconnaitre. Incapable de comprendre. Surtout de comprendre l'utilité de cette émotion. De comprendre ce qu'elle avait à voir avec lui.

Avant qu'Enzo ne la touche à nouveau, Ulquiorra se baissa à son niveau et lui prit la main. Sa petite main serra aussitôt la sienne avec toute la force qu'il y avait dans sa petite âme insignifiante. Elle rampa encore et se jeta dans ses bras. Ses bras se refermèrent avec encore plus de force autour de lui. Orihime Inoue resta agrippé à lui.

Dans son cou, il sentit son souffle précipité, une terreur blanche s'était emparé d'elle et ne voulait plus la quitter. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu ainsi. À las Noches, elle faisait illusion la plupart du temps pour conserver... Comment avait-elle appelé ça ? Un semblant de dignité, une nouvelle notion abstraite... Mais sa peur, il avait toujours pu la mesurer en faisant attention aux détails. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi effrayée même ses premiers jours dans le Hueco Mundo. Le parfum de sa peur imprégna les murs de la maison et Ulquiorra suffoqua presque. Enzo fit quelques pas vers eux, amusé. Lui, aussi, avait senti. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait passer à côté. Rigor se pencha à son tour pour la ramasser. Barruk abandonna la cage avec laquelle il jouait. La peur était un met de choix pour eux. Enzo se pencha pour saisir à nouveau la cheville de la rouquine. C'est ce moment que choisit Ulquiorra pour lui voler sa proie et disparaitre avec elle dans la nuit.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= Sous couverture


	17. Sous couverture

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Miggy rhymes well with Kuchiki but obviously Byakuya-Sama will never accept me as a wife as I am too much of a lunatic ! Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Les traditionnels remerciements de début de chapitre! Allez savoir je me sens mieux après sachant que vous savez à quel point je suis un auteur reconnaissant et comblé. Je suis d'ailleurs Super Sorry **BeN**, c'était la faute du bug. J'étais en mode princess warrior contre le monde entier et surtout contre Spring (c'est le nom de mon ordi). ;) **Axel Gabriel**, bon on va dire qu'Ulquiorra a toujours une certaine présence. C'est sûr que cet enlèvement ne ressemblera pas à des vacances. Ces arrancars là ne font guère attention à l'étiquette. ^_^ Quitte à répéter le scénario de l'enlèvement d'Orihime, je voulais que celui-ci diffère totalement du précédent avec une ambiance plus dark. Merci Adlaide!

**Pyrane:** _Yeah, mourir lui a fait du bien au tatoué emotionless ^^ _Tu crois ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'il le voit comme ça mais bon... Tout le monde sait que mourir a ses inconvénients. hihihi ! **pyjacks:** Non, cela aurait été précipité les choses. J'essaye d'éviter les raccourcies au maximum. Mais si tu en vois, hésite pas à me rappeler à l'ordre. Mais mon Ulquiorra je le préfère sombre, froid, calculateur et dépourvue de sentiments. Je préfère l'Ulquiorra qui considèrent le reste du monde comme de la merde ! Hahahahaha ! (Rire diabolique )

* * *

-17-

Sous Couverture

**Kurosaki Ichigo **

_Lycéen à plein temps dans la ville de Karakura _

_Ancien shinigami suppléant_

_Ami de Kuchiki Rukia et de Renji Abarai._

_Il n'avait aucune raison de croire que ce qu'il vivait était la réalité mais comment expliquer que Byakuya Kuchiki hante ses cauchemars._

* * *

Le carillon annonça la fin de la quatrième heure. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu survivre à la matinée de cours. Rukia n'était pas réapparu depuis la veille et Ichigo n'avait pas pu se concentrer une seule minute sur le contenu. Au moins, Chad et Uryuu avaient confirmé que sa présence la nuit dernière n'avait pas été le seul fruit de son imagination. Eux aussi avaient reçu la visite de Rukia. Elle leur avait alors annoncé qu'elle était l'agent de liaison de la Soul Society. Ce que cela voulait dire en langage clair, ils n'en savaient trop rien et tout ce mystère commençait à agacer sérieusement Ichigo. Il ne pouvait détacher son esprit d'Orihime. Où était-elle ? Était-elle saine et sauve ? Il ne ressentait toujours pas une once de pression spirituelle. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Il s'était servi de Kon comme cobaye mais c'était peine perdu. Il était plus impuissant que jamais et c'était désespérant. C'était même pire qu'avant... avant qu'il ne rencontre Rukia pour la première fois. À cette époque, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se cachait après la mort. Il se contentait de voir des esprits apeurés, des fantômes et des spectres... Les monstres, les vrais, c'était venu bien après. Pendant la pause, il resta dans son coin, laissant trainer une oreille distraite de ci de là. Son air pensif et concentré était assez pour dissuader ses amis de lui adresser la parole. Tatsuki et Keigo lui avait demandé plus tôt s'il avait du nouveau. Mais Ichigo n'avait toujours rien de concret. Il comprenait maintenant ce que ces deux-là avaient dû endurer tous ses mois.

_Orihime-san a encore manqué les cours ! J'espère qu'elle se rétablira vite !/Qu'est-ce que Kurosaki-Kun a dit déjà ? Orihime-san a attrapé un rhume ?/ Amamya-san, tu es toute essoufflée ! / Oh ! C'est que je l'ai vu. Il vient d'arriver dans une berline... / Il est comment ?/ Il est...Incroyable ! /Oh ! Tant que ça !/ Il est exactement comme les filles de la classe 4 nous l'ont décrit. /Yun et Imoya ont d'ailleurs décidé de former un fan club. /S'il y a un fan club, j'en suis !/ Beau à tomber par terre ! Quelle chance ! /Oh tiens c'est Kuchiki-san ! / On peut lui demande vu que..._

Ichigo leva la tête aussitôt comme un ressort. Rukia n'avait pas fait plus de deux pas dans la salle de classe que Keigo l'avait engouffré dans ses bras. Elle était là dans sa tenue de lycéenne, les bras croisés.

- Kuchiki-san, ça faisait tellement longtemps.

Rukia tapota le dos de Keigo pour le saluer et l'inviter en même temps à lâcher prise. Elle compta jusqu'à trois avant de lui fracasser le nez avec le coude, assommant le jeune garçon direct.

- Oh désolé ! Désolé Keigo-san ! Mauvais réflexe ! Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Sans un mot, Ichigo attrapa immédiatement Rukia par le bras pour l'entrainer hors de la salle de classe. Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres dans le couloir qu'une voix familière les interrompit.

- Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo tourna la tête avec des yeux ronds. Il n'y avait pas assez de S aux mots stupeur et stupéfaction réunies pour décrire ce qu'il ressentit en découvrant le capitaine de la sixième division. Kuchiki Byakuya se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Non, seulement, l'homme était dans son lycée, tout à fait en chair et en os, mais il portait l'uniforme de tout bon homme d'affaire, un costume sombre et une chemise blanche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus contemporain. Il ne portait pas non plus ses Kenseikan. Mais cela n'empêchait pas de garder un port altier, ses cheveux noirs retombant librement sur ses épaules.

- Nii- Sama ?

- Byakuya ?

Ichigo ne nota pas l'irritation naissante dans les yeux du noble à l'usage familier et grossier de son prénom.

- Tant mieux si tu es là, Byakuya, je dois savoir ce que vous comptez faire. Mais on ne peut pas parler ici alors...

Byakuya fronça les sourcils avec condescendance.

- Où comptez-vous vous rendre tous les deux ? Les cours vont reprendre dans quelques minutes et il vous est interdit de quitter vos salles de classe. C'est dans la page 44 du règlement.

Byakuya manipula la charte du lycée avec soin et lança un regard de désapprobation vers Rukia. Faites confiance à Byakuya Kuchiki pour respecter le règlement à la lettre, quelques soit le règlement. Une procession de jeune fille en uniforme suivait les moindres faits et gestes du frère de Rukia. Byakuya ne semblait nullement affecté par cet essaim d'abeilles mièvres. Ichigo retourna sur ses pas.

- Oh Ichigo, je voulais t'en parler... Commença Rukia.

_Excusez-moi, je cherche la classe 3 !_

_C'est par là, Madame ! C'est bon, je vois ! Merci ! Bonne journée!_

- Kuchiki-Sama !

Ichigo tourna la tête vers le couloir. Avec l'élan d'un mannequin sur un runway, juchée sur des escarpins aux talons vertigineux, une jeune femme arrivait dans leur direction. Pendant quelques secondes, Ichigo crut avoir à faire à Yoruichi. Mais la nouvelle venue avait des yeux brillants et olive. Ses cheveux noirs ramené en partie dans un chignon au sommet de son crâne, étaient clairsemé de mèches d'or. Sa robe d'été à fleur, qu'un blazer cintré complimentait, mettait en valeur ses courbes assassines tandis qu'elle avançait vers eux avec une démarche chaloupée. Comme Yoruichi, elle semblait vouloir sortir de ses vêtements. D'une main, elle repoussa ses cheveux mordorés en arrière.

- Kuchiki-Sama, je vous parle !

Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule et poussa un soupir audible.

- Espèce de vieux bonhomme grincheux, cruel et ennuyeux ! Vous avez osé me pousser hors d'une voiture en marche ! Quel genre d'homme fait ce genre de chose ?

Byakuya resta impassible. Ichigo crut apercevoir l'espace d'un instant l'ébauche d'un sourire au bord de ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils.

- J'aurais pu me blesser !

- Et malgré tout, vous apparaissez devant moi... À mon grand regret, saine, sauve, et volubile comme jamais.

- Vous m'avez obligé à marcher jusqu'ici avec ces chaussures ! Tout ça parce que j'ai suggéré qu'on s'arrête prendre le petit déjeuner dans un café ! Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Geignit Suki. Vous êtes tellement ignoble !

Byakuya tourna la tête vers elle. Sous le coup de son regard perçant, ses fans se dispersèrent un peu. - Qui vous a obligé à enfiler ces choses grotesques ?

- Ce n'est pas la question ! J'aurais pu me perdre ou rencontrer des bandits de grands chemins.

- Des bandits changeraient probablement de trottoir devant un tel excès de vulgarité et de superficialité, Ichinose-Dono. Rétorqua Byakuya sur un ton toujours neutre.

- On n'abandonne pas une belle jeune fille sans escorte dans une ville inconnue.

- C'est une chance que vous ne soyez ni très belle ni vraiment très jeune.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Elle laissa une empreinte sombre derrière elle. Mais Byakuya n'était plus très impressionné.

- Vous êtes en retard de cinq minutes. La prochaine fois, je ne le tolèrerais pas.

- Qui a fait de vous le chef de cette mission ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire...

- Pourtant vous êtes longue à exécuter des ordres simples.

Ichigo déglutit avec peine. Son visage prit une couleur sanguine. Pendant une minute toute entière, le temps resta suspendu. Keigo, lui-même, eut toute les peines du monde à ramasser sa langue sur le sol. Le rouquin fit un pas inspiré vers la nouvelle venue mais Byakuya lui barra inconsciemment le chemin. Il n'en avait pas fini avec la mijaurée dix fois trop apprêté.

- De plus, il est évident que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mon ancienneté prévaut.

Il ne rajouta pas son rang mais cela allait de soi.

Rukia décidé bravement de s'interposer entre les deux capitaines. Avec un peu de chance, Byakuya ne dégainerait pas Senbonzakura sur elle. Elle s'inclina poliment en face de son supérieur.

- Ichinose-Dono.

- Rukia-San.

- Ichigo, je te présente le capitaine de la cinquième division, Suki Ichinose.

- Oh ! Souffla Ichigo.

Suki s'inclina à son tour. Mais peu habitué à portée des talons, elle prit appui sur le bras de Byakuya pour se redresser sans perdre l'équilibre. Ce simple geste provoqua un soupir et un haut le cœur général de la part du fan club nouvellement formé du capitaine Kuchiki. Byakuya resta aussi figé qu'un porte-manteau, les mains dans ses poches. Il occupait ses doigts qui étaient tenté de lui servir de tuteur, son bras qui voulait servir de canne, son corps tout entier qui appréciait un peu trop la proximité de cette pervenche.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlée de toi...

Byakuya et elle échangèrent un nouveau regard entremêlé de... Ichigo n'aurait su dire quoi exactement. Il n'y avait pas que Rukia à avoir changer. Il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment l'homme devant lui. C'était Byakuya et en même temps, non. C'était peut-être une version plus moderne et normale de Byakuya. Le capitaine Kuchiki le toisa avec mépris. Non, c'était bien Byakuya. La gestuelle était là. L'attitude méprisante et hautaine. Le mauvais caractère. Tout était encore intact.

- Administrateur, je m'occupe de ces deux jeunes gens. Je me charge de les ramener dans le droit chemin.

La nouvelle venue les entraina vers la salle de classe

- Ne me remerciez pas ! Je suis sûre qu'il cherchait quelle punition appliquer dans votre cas. Il prend son rôle très au sérieux ce Kuchiki-sama. Il n'a pas arrêté de lire ce stupide manuel pendant tous le trajet et il a déjà tout mémorisé. Ce vieux bonhomme aigri n'a même pas voulu s'arrêté chez Starbucks. Il m'a poussé hors de la voiture. C'était la première fois que je montais en voiture ! Ce monstre ! En plus moi qui voulais goûter leur mochaccino blanc, lait écrémé, 3% de matière grasse et leur donut américain! Hitsugaya-Taicho m'a prêté la collection de vidéos de Matsumoto-Rangiku pour ma formation... Dans le premier volet, Samantha-Sensei dit qu'elle a besoin de boire un Mochaccino tous les matins avant d'aller travailler et de se « taper au moins un mec par jour ». Il parait que toute les humaines approchant la trentaine doivent le faire. J'ai bien « tapé » Kuchiki-Sama mais il a refusé qu'on s'arrête devant Starbucks.

Ichigo avala de travers. Rukia s'inquiéta et tapota son dos brutalement.

- Ça va, Ichigo ? Ce sont des vidéos très instructives ! Rangiku-San les utilisent depuis des années pour préparer les shinigami femme à partir en mission dans le monde des vivant. Genryūsai Yamamoto-Sama approuve la méthode.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire ! Vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque ! s'indigna Ichigo.

- Comment ça ? Je te tape tous le temps !

- Tu me tapes peut-être ! Mais on ne se tape pas mutuellement et...

- Bien sûr, tu es trop faible pour me taper ! Tu n'as plus de pouvoir !

- Mais tu te tapes pas des mecs comme ça, Rukia ! C'est mal !

- Mais tu es un mec et je te tape ! Je me tape aussi Renji. Je te tape très souvent ! Je ne le fais pas exprès ! Tu m'énerves la plupart du temps ! Comme là, tu m'énerves et j'ai envie de te taper !

- Tu vas arrêter de dire le mot « taper » !

- Ichigo se tape Kuchiki-San!

Keigo poussa un cri d'horreur. Tatsuki croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en passe de faire un massacre.

- Oh non !

- Espèce de bâtard ! Faire ça à Orihime-San ! Hurla Chizuru.

- Mais...

Suki Ichinose les regarda interagir, un doigt dans sa bouche en forme de cœur.

- Oh c'est cela que ça veut dire en fait ! Oh ! Mais personne ne se tape qui que ce soit ! Tu n'es qu'un petit pervers, Ichigo Kurosaki ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Pas bien du tout !

Elle éloigna Rukia qui fit des grimaces à Ichigo. Pour compléter son humiliation, la classe toute entière se mit à ricaner. Il commençait à trouver la remplaçante d'Aizen encore plus cinglé que ce dernier. Tatsuki lui lança un regard noir.

- Quoi !

Tatsuki haussa les épaules. Puis, il se rappela la raison qui avait justifié l'intervention de deux capitaines du Gotei 13 et soupira. Orihime ?

Les filles attirèrent Rukia dans un coin de la pièce.

- Kuchiki-san, est-il vrai que le nouvel administrateur est ton frère ? demanda Michiru.

- Oui, Kuchiki-san, est-il marié ou en couple ?

- Kuchiki-san, ta famille doit être riche, non ?

Ichigo s'extirpa du groupe de femelles hystérique et dévisagea avec méfiance la jeune femme en robe fleuri. Elle essuya le tableau rapidement pour écrire son nom.

- Je suis Suki Ichinose et je vais vous enseigner les arts ménagers* une fois par semaine à partir de maintenant. Votre premier devoir sera de cuisiner un plat à partir des ingrédients que je vais vous donner ceci afin de mieux vous préparer à la gestion du quotidien après le lycée. On va passer en revue les recettes...l'une après l'autre. Une de mes préférés, le soufflé au fromage ! Le soufflé ! Miam! Et vous allez voir c'est un jeu d'enfant ! Veuillez prendre place.

Rukia s'extirpa à son tour du groupe pour s'assoir à côté d'Ichigo.

- Je te promets de tout expliquer après les cours.

Les deux heures de cours d'Ichinose-Dono eurent le mérite de passer très vite. Après les cours, Rukia invita Ichigo, Chad et Uryu dans le nouveau quartier général de la Soul Society. Byakuya traversa devant eux. Les mains dans les poches, le Noble se dirigea vers une berline de sport anglaise. Un homme aux cheveux longs bleu ciel descendit de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte arrière. Byakuya fit signe à l'homme de patienter et leva les yeux aux ciels. Ichigo leva les yeux aux ciels à son tour sans aucune raison. Suki Ichinose trottait tranquillement vers la voiture, ses escarpins à la main. Byakuya attendit patiemment qu'elle s'installe sur la banquette arrière pour monter à son tour. L'homme aux cheveux bleus fit le tour à nouveau pour passer derrière le volant. Il démarra. Ok ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Mais c'était super étrange !

- Oi ! Rukia ! C'est encore loin ! Demanda Ichigo un peu plus tard.

Le groupe longeait la clinique de son père.

- Non, en fait, nous y sommes ! dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant une grande villa moderne derrière une muraille de brique blanche, quatre maisons plus loin que celle d'Ichigo.

- Hey ! C'est...c'est... Il n'y avait pas un terrain vague à cet emplacement hier !

Uryu sembla tout aussi surpris qu'Ichigo. Rukia haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est Nemu Kurotsuchi qui s'est chargé de la logistique. Ce n'est pas impossible.

À peine poussé le portail, le groupe tombèrent nez à nez avec le conducteur de la Bentley. Assis en tailleur sur un banc, le vent soufflant dans ses longs cheveux blancs au reflet bleu ciel. Son oreille droite portait de multiples piercings. Il portait un cache-œil en cuir noir. En les voyants arrivés, il se leva aussitôt.

- Comme vous le savez, Renji a été promu capitaine de la neuvième division. Je vous présente donc son remplaçant, le nouveau vice-capitaine de la sixième division, Shane Terashima. Shane, voilà... Ichigo, Chad et... Uryu.

Sans laissez le temps à Rukia de terminer, l'homme les salua de la tête et tourna les talons.

- Hum, il n'est pas super aimable. Fit remarquer Uryu en poussant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

Rukia haussa les épaules. Elle fixa l'endroit déserté par Shane. Après un moment, elle reprit la parole.

- Shane est un distant cousin de Nii-Sama. Il fait partie du clan Kuchiki. Je n'ai sans doute pas employé les bons termes pour le présenter. Shane-San n'est pas seulement le successeur de Renji à ce poste, il est aussi son prédécesseur.

- Quoi ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a environ deux ans, au cours d'une mission de sauvetage pour récupérer un shinigami de sa division en territoire ennemi, le groupe qu'il dirigeait a été pris dans une embuscade. C'est là qu'il a perdu son œil. Nii-Sama l'a alors relevé de ses fonctions et l'a rétrogradé au poste de 3ème siège.

- Ceci explique donc cela. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de Byakuya ? soupira Ichigo.

- Je crois que les choses sont un peu plus compliqué qu'elle n'y paraisse. Shane-San a un profond respect pour Nii-Sama... Mais ce n'est pas...

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Hinamori. La jeune femme se présenta sur le pas de la porte en jean et en blouse blanche en dentelle. Elle s'inclina respectueusement et les invita à entrer.

- Bonjour, je suis Hinamori Momo, je suis le vice-capitaine de la cinquième division.

- L'ami de Tōshirō ?

- Huh ? Oui... Acquiesça-t-elle faiblement. Le capitaine Kuchiki et le capitaine Ichinose vous attendent.

Suki Ichinose la poussa du chemin de manière taquine. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon excentrique. Elle s'était changée. Un tablier en dentelle blanc recouvrait son kimono rouge.

- Chéri, les enfants sont rentrés ! Cria-t-elle, une main en porte-voix.

Byakuya Kuchiki apparut au sommet de l'escalier ayant l'air positivement agacé.

- Kurosaki Ichigo... Fut ses seuls mots de bienvenue.

Il ne se souvenait pas du nom des deux autres. Apparemment, il s'en moquait bien. Cela eut le mérite de faire tiquer Ishida. Pourquoi s'associait-il à des shinigami déjà ?

- Ne faites pas attention, il est toujours un peu grognon avant le diner. Intervint Suki avec un éclat de rire franc.

Ils rejoignirent le salon et Suki Ichinose disparut un instant dans la cuisine. Ils l'entendirent pousser des cris d'extase chaque fois que le bip du four micro-onde retentissait.

Byakuya s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de l'écran plasma qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée. Une action si domestique et ordinaire qu'Ichigo resta totalement sans voix.

- Cette femme est obsédée par la nourriture. Grommela-t-il en coupant le son de la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande.

Byakuya Kuchiki savait utiliser une télécommande. Ichigo allait de surprise en surprise. En fait s'il avait été plus attentif, il se serait rendue compte que l'expertise du capitaine Kuchiki se résumait à appuyer sur les boutons de la commande aux hasards. Plus les minutes passèrent, plus il s'acharna à appuyer toute les touches sans obtenir le résultat désiré, c'est-à-dire que le « récepteur de niaiserie humaine » s'éteigne. Sans jamais perdre de sa superbe, il abandonna et se débarrassa de la télécommande avec dédain. Shane, derrière lui, rattrapa la télécommande au vol et éteignit l'écran plasma très facilement.

Apaisé, Byakuya attendit patiemment que l'humain prenne place avec ses amis autour de la table basse. Ichigo s'installa à côté de Rukia.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ?

Rukia prit la parole. Suki retourna avec du thé et des pâtisseries pour tout le monde. Il n'échappa pas au rouquin qu'elle servit Byakuya en premier même si ce dernier refusa ces attentions catégoriquement. Elle fit la moue mais s'empressa de retrouver le sourire en remplissant l'assiette de Chad. Le géant ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle fit la même chose pour Shane qui esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire en coin.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, Yamamoto-Sotaicho, est très inquiet depuis l'enlèvement d'Orihime. Il y a peu de temps, le vice-capitaine Ise a été agressé par un intrus dans les archives de sa division. Sotaicho ne veut donc rien écarter. C'est pour cela qu'il a dépêché, Nii-Sama, le capitaine Ichinose, leurs lieutenants et moi-même sur place.

- Je comprends. Cela ne me dit pas où sont les autres ? Le petit Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku?

Rukia baissa la tête. Hinamori eut l'air tout aussi triste.

- Yumichika et Ikkaku sont resté dans leur division. Depuis qu'elle a fait usage de son bankai pour sauver la vie de Gin Ichimaru, Rangiku-san ne s'est pas réveillé.

- Oh ! Soufflèrent Uryu et Ichigo en même temps.

Hinamori baissa la tête vers sa tasse de thé.

- Shiro-chan... Je veux dire Hitsugaya-Taicho est très inquiet à son propos. Personne ne sait si elle sera en mesure de se réveiller un jour. Expliqua-t-elle.

Rukia acquiesça. Cela expliquait qu'il ne soit pas là, pensa Ichigo.

- Le capitaine Hitsugaya aide aussi à superviser l'exécution d'Ichimaru qui aura lieu dans huit jours. Ajouta Byakuya.

- Gin va être exécuté ?

Byakuya considéra le jeune rouquin attentivement. Pendant quelques instants, c'était comme s'il évaluait la probabilité qu'Ichigo mène une nouvelle expédition punitive dirigé contre le Seireitei.

- Il a violé toutes les lois du Seireitei, a tué et comploté pour le compte d'Aizen.

Il n'avait pas dit « mis en danger la vie de Rukia » mais Ichigo arriva parfaitement à lire entre les lignes.

Rukia baissa la tête. Ichigo se contenta de hocher la sienne.

- Je sais... Mais... Cela semble très radical comme punition après ces dernières actions.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Il semblait que Byakuya n'était pas décidé à discuter les lois et les châtiments du Seireitei avec Ichigo Kurosaki cette fois. Son lieutenant, Shane, resta tout aussi imperturbable, debout près de la baie vitré.

- Est-ce que vous avez du nouveau à propos d'Orihime ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Oui, il semble... Commença Byakuya.

- Que les méthodes utilisées par son agresseur soit celle de l'Onmitsukidō. Termina Suki Ichinose en venant s'agenouiller au pied de Byakuya sur un coussin. Elle tendit une tasse de thé au capitaine de la sixième et ce dernier accepta distraitement avant de se raviser.

- L'Onmitsukidō ?

Rukia pris la parole.

- Oui. Ichigo, tu n'en as peut-être jamais entendu parler en des termes précis. Mais c'est la branche militaire qui regroupe les services secrets de renseignements.

- Ils sont spécialisés dans l'espionnage et la protection. Intervint Shane.

Sa prise de parole avait attiré l'attention des humains. Mais il ne donna pas plus d'explication et continua de scruter le jardin et les alentours.

- Terashima-fukutaicho a plutôt bien résumé la mission de cette unité d'élite qui fonctionne différemment et surtout indépendamment des autres divisions du Gotei 13. Rajouta Hinamori timidement.

- Je vois. Je crois en avoir entendu parler. Soifon n'est-elle pas leur chef ? demanda Ichigo.

- Le Capitaine Soifon est bien à la tête de la branche tout entière. Mais le statut de la deuxième division et de l'Onmitsukidō est différent.

- Bon et le traître dans tout ça ?

Byakuya se leva pour aller près de la fenêtre. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Kurosaki, l'organisation compte cinq divisions. Chacune d'entre elle opérant de manière spécifique. Outre la gestion de Soifon, l'Onmitsukidō opère aussi sous le commandement direct du Central 46. Ce que l'on sait, c'est que le shinigami qui a agi, l'a fait seul et sans l'avis du Central 46. En ce moment même, Soifon revoit les dossiers de tous les membres de l'organisation pour obtenir un nom. Cela ne saurait tarder.

- De plus, après avoir reçu les échantillons d'Urahara, Kurotsuchi a confirmé que le Shinigami avait ouvert un Senkaimon vers la Soul Society. Intervint Suki en remplissant à nouveau les assiettes de Chad et de Shane.

- Donc elle serait vraiment là-bas ? Bien, il faut partir au plus vite ! annonça Ichigo en se levant.

* * *

**Kuchiki Byakuya **

_Capitaine de la sixième division_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Peu de choses pouvaient le faire bouger de ses positions, Kurosaki aurait dû le savoir depuis le temps._

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki n'affectionnait pas particulièrement le monde des Vivants. Quand Yamamoto lui avait ordonné de s'y rendre, en plus accompagné par l'horrible Suki Ichinose, il n'avait pas protesté parce que c'était son devoir. Mais vraiment, il n'y avait rien de particulièrement plaisant dans ce monde. Il trouvait le monde réel sale, pollué, bruyant... Kurotsuchi avait fourni le logement et il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé cette fois. Il s'était presque attendu à prendre une chambre dans un hôtel ou encore à dormir à la belle étoile. Il leva la tête vers le ciel drapé de noir. Il n'y avait aucune étoile dans ce ciel sous lequel on pouvait dormir. Tout était plus petit et plus étouffant. Le jardin néanmoins, éclairé par des spots lumineux moderne, aurait pu accueillir une large réunion des femmes shinigami autour de sa piscine.

Les amis d'Ichigo était rentré chez eux. Lui avait été beaucoup plus difficile à convaincre. Mais Byakuya savait qu'Ichigo Kurosaki n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de facile à convaincre.

- Il faut partir maintenant !

- Impossible. Nous avons nos ordres. Nos ordres sont d'assurer la protection de cette ville et de ces habitants.

- Je m'en moque ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoir que je ne peux pas me rendre utile !

- C'est exactement pour ça que tu ne peux pas te rendre utile, jeune écervelé !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Byakuya.

- Je ne te l'ai pas offerte, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Vous êtes venu pour quoi au juste ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour me protéger ? Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, j'ai besoin que l'on m'aide à retrouver mes pouvoirs. J'ai besoin que l'on m'aide à retrouver Orihime. Orihime est ma petite-amie ! C'est à moi de... de...la protéger !

Byakuya n'avait pas eu besoin de tourner la tête vers Rukia pour savoir l'impact qu'avaient eu ses quelques mots sur elle. Rien que pour ça, il caressa l'idée de réduire Ichigo Kurosaki en poussière d'étoiles une fois cette histoire terminé. Il appellerait ça un accident dans son rapport. Rukia avait hoché la tête comme digérant une nouvelle information triviale. Elle avait joué la carte de la neutralité. C'était une Kuchiki après tout. Il s'étonnait toujours de leurs similitudes. Il aurait sans doute agi pareillement. Mais comme lui, Ichigo n'avait été dupe. Leur dispute s'était arrêtée là. Il avait alors ordonné à Shane de tous les raccompagner. Rukia avait proposé de s'en charger.

- Il est encore plus têtu qu'une certaine personne de ma connaissance. Ichigo Kurosaki, le jeune garçon qui a réussi à faire plier Kuchiki Byakuya, est exactement comme je l'imaginais. Je suis très impressionné.

Un rien impressionnait cette femme, nota-il. Elle éclata de rire. Un rien pouvait la faire rire aussi.

- Il vous en faut peu.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le considéra avec curiosité.

- Vous avez beaucoup de respect pour lui. J'arrive à le voir. Vous parlez de lui comme vous parlez d'Abarai-Taicho.

Qu'est-ce que Renji faisait dans cette conversation ? Il considéra la jeune femme avec méfiance ? Se pourrait-il que ces deux-là... L'idée même le laissait perplexe.

- Vous pensez pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Selon vous, que dit le chapitre vous concernant, Ichinose-Taicho ?

Elle baissa les yeux immédiatement et changea de sujet. Une émotion un brin factice illumina ses traits dans la pénombre. Cette femme était une actrice née. Hormis son gout immodéré pour la nourriture, tout était artificiel chez elle.

- J'adore le monde des vivants. C'est merveilleux. Je n'étais jamais venu avant. Et vous ?

Bien sûr, elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et continua sur le même ton enjoué.

- Les gens ici sont si pleins de...vie ! Si gentil ! si accueillant ! Si méfiant ! Si mortel ! Si fragile ! Si passionné !

Suki Ichinose essayait-elle à sa façon toute étrange de lui faire la conversation ? Quel serait son mobile ? Qu'attendait-elle de...

- Et ils ont faim... Vous avez vu ? Ils ont faim tout le temps !

Elle se rapprocha de la piscine. Pendant un bref instant, elle fixa son reflet qui ondulait dans l'eau chlorée. L'expression qui assombrissait ses yeux verts était nouvelle et Byakuya ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle eut comme une grimace de dégout avant de quitter son poste d'observation. Elle s'engagea sur le sentier qui longeait le bassin et Byakuya l'arrêta. Sans lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur son avant-bras, il combla la distance qui les séparait pour se tenir derrière elle.

- Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous si obsédé par la nourriture ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et posa une petite main contre sa poitrine pour le maintenir à distance raisonnable, le retour de son large sourire espiègle.

- Vous aimeriez savoir ? J'aurais bien échangé cette information contre une faveur.

Il lâcha prise.

- Mais vraiment, ce n'est pas une information très intéressante, et je m'en voudrais de vous faire perdre votre temps. Je vais rentrer...

Il hésita.

- J'ai du temps.

Elle sembla surprise.

- Très bien.

Pourtant, elle fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Elle soupira. Il voulut penser un instant qu'elle préparait ses effets en bonne tragédienne mais son Reiryoku lui racontait une autre histoire.

- Permettez ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Elle enleva les rubans qui retenaient ses cheveux. Le vent acheva de défaire son chignon.

- Mon père, vous avez pu l'entendre est un grand homme. Mais il n'a qu'une grande obsession dans la vie : La cuisine. Une seule passion. Corps et âme, il est tout entier dévoué à son art... Quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne voulais pas lui ressembler. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas lui ressembler. Vous savez tout le monde disait de moi que j'aimais à combattre des moulins à vent. Depuis que je suis toute jeune, des choses minuscules et insignifiantes ont de l'importance pour moi quand d'autre n'en ont pas. Je ne sais pas.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

- Cela n'aura peut-être pas de sens. Mais je ne comprenais pas l'importance de la gastronomie pour mon père. Je ne comprenais pas son amour pour elle qui semblait dépasser l'amour qu'il avait pour sa famille. Les années sont passées. Un jour, peut être lasse de me battre, de me rebeller contre le vent, sans doute, je me suis endormie pendant plusieurs décennies.

Comment ? Avait-il eu envie de demander. Mais il n'osa pas interrompre le babillage de Suki Ichinose. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux verts semblaient presque translucides.

- Je n'ai plus eu faim. Je n'ai plus eu soif. Je n'ai plus pris une ride. Je n'ai plus rien ressenti. Quand je me suis réveillé... Disons que les choses n'étaient plus comme avant. Je n'ai pas retrouvé les choses telles que je les avais laissées. Et j'ai eu faim... J'ai eu faim comme jamais.

Byakuya effleura son cou, ses doigts glissant le long de sa jugulaire, captivé par le mouvement imperceptible de sa chair lorsqu'un son émanait d'elle. Elle soupira, les yeux fermés.

- Je suis une créature très faible, Kuchiki-Sama. Vous ne devriez pas tomber amoureux de moi.

Elle souriait encore. Il émit le début d'un ricanement et occupa ses mains dans ses poches. Comme s'il pouvait tomber amoureux d'une créature aussi imparfaite !

- Du moins pas avant d'avoir gouté ma cuisine !

Un nouveau ricanement espiègle.

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Dit-il simplement. J'admets m'être égaré la dernière fois. Mais cela n'arrivera plus.

Il ne savait pas combien de fois il s'était répétée la même chose en essayant de se former une sorte de résolution inébranlable. Il était vraiment résolu à ne pas tomber sous les charmes factices de cette femme. Sa résolution était sans faille. Et même s'il était présentement sur le point de combler la distance entre le soleil et la lune pour l'embrasser, ce n'était qu'une nouvelle preuve que ses résolutions étaient toujours d'actualité. S'il goutait à ses lèvres ne serait-ce qu'une fois, il pourrait plus facilement se débarrasser de ses illusions de romance. Il pourrait plus facilement faire sortir Suki Ichinose de son système.

Cependant, Suki recula si vite, que tout ce que Byakuya Kuchiki sentit, fut bien sûr le goût amer de son refus. De plus l'émotion qui dominait son Reiryoku n'avait absolument rien de plaisant.

La peur.

Elle se refusait à lui. Pire, elle avait peur de lui. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable. Pendant un temps indéfini, il fixa le sol sans pouvoir la regarder en face. Il ne voulait pas avoir confirmation en lisant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face parce qu'elle venait d'écorcher son ego.

- Très bien, bonne nuit, Kuchiki-Sama. Demain sera un autre jour.

Savait-elle ? Était-elle consciente des souffrances qu'elle lui infligeait présentement ? Cherchait-elle à le manipuler ? Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait jamais eu autant besoin d'oxygène.

- Je suppose que nous n'aurons pas le temps de voir la plage. Je n'ai jamais vu la mer.

Elle devait forcément savoir. Suki tourna les talons.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Kuchiki-Sama...

Byakuya sentait toujours ses doutes et ses craintes rayonner autour d'elle, se frottant à son propre reiatsu. Elle devait forcément le sentir elle aussi.

- Ichinose-Dono ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Suki, vous savez. Suki-chan. Moi, je continuerais à vous appeler Kuchiki-Sama, « le vieux bonhomme grincheux »parce que c'est ce qui vous va le mieux finalement. Vous avez toujours une mine si sévère. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle eut un nouveau ricanement que Byakuya trouva des plus pénibles. Il détourna les yeux à nouveau.

- La dernière fois vous avez dit être... avoir des engagements ? Si vous me permettez de poser cette question, où est votre mari ?

- Dans chaque particule de l'air qui nous entourent. Que sais-je ? Il est certainement au même endroit que votre épouse il n'en reste pas moins mon mari.

Ils observèrent tous les deux une minute de silence.

- Je peux voir qu'elle vous manque beaucoup.

Il se refusait à rentrer dans de telles considérations avec cette femme. Si Hisana lui manquait... Il n'y avait pas un jour... Mais il se refusait...

- Quel genre d'homme était-ce ? S'entendit-il demander.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourire.

- C'était le genre d'homme avec de profondes convictions donc le genre d'homme à faire pleurer les femmes.

Byakuya relâcha tout l'air dans ses poumons. Pourquoi ? Il était décidemment intrigué.

- Quand j'y pense, vous n'êtes pas si différents.

Il réprima un grognement offusqué. Il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre ceci. Pensait-elle qu'il se sentirait flatté ? Avait-elle dit ça pour flatter son ego ? Cela ne répondait pas franchement à sa question, n'est-ce pas ? Il était sur le point de réitérer sa question sous un angle différent quand il aperçut l'ombre d'une grosse larme limpide au coin de ses yeux vert. Il se ravisa immédiatement.

- Vous êtes bien plus élégant sans vos Kenseikan, Kuchiki-Sama !

Byakuya finit par pousser un grognement irrité. Mais après avoir laissé son empreinte vacillante dans l'air, cette peste s'était dématérialisée. Il pouvait l'entendre dans la cuisine, manipuler des poêles et des casseroles. Il poussa un profond soupir et baissa la tête, fixa la pelouse luisante.

Cela ne devait pas arriver. Elle n'était pas... Hisana. Cette femme était... Elle le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. En toute honnêteté, rien chez cette femme ne le charmait. Il était intrigué. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Cela devait s'arrêter là. Elle était l'antithèse d'Hisana. Elle ne connaissait pas la modestie et l'humilité. Et peut-être qu'elle les connaissait trop bien par moment... Mais il y avait bien trop de choses qu'il détestait chez elle. Elle ferait une épouse horrible et peu attentive. Elle ferait une mère exaspérante pour des enfants qui n'avait rien demandé à Byakuya qui se préparait lui-même à être le plus mauvais des pères de la création. Ils se massacreraient dans leur sommeil. Elle le défierait constamment. Il n'y avait rien... La raison la plus évidente vint se poser devant lui comme un obstacle, une muraille de Chine qu'il lui était impossible de franchir même avec de la bonne volonté. Il n'aurait jamais pu confondre l'émotion dans ses yeux avec une autre. Elle le craignait. Aucune femme qui ressentait ce genre d'émotion pour un homme ne se donnerait à lui volontairement... Elle... ne retournerait jamais ses sentiments.

Quels sentiments ? Voilà qu'il recommençait à divaguer comme un vieil homme. Il n'en avait pas. Suki-chan... Suki-Dono était sans doute un peu moins insupportable que... Il n'avait pas de point de comparaison.

Elle et son parfum capiteux étaient juste un peu moins insupportables aujourd'hui. Il avait considéré l'embrasser. Près d'un demi-siècle sans Hisana... Près d'un demi-siècle sans compagnie féminine serait long et pénible pour n'importe quel homme. Cependant, il était plus fort que son désir. Son désir n'était rien face à sa volonté et ses principes.

Il n'allait pas entamer une relation niaise, superficielle, futile et surtout sans avenir avec Suki Ichinose. Cette femme était plus complexe dans sa confection qu'un « mille-feuille » (Elle aurait sans doute apprécié cette analogie). Couche après couche, il naviguait toujours en terre inconnue. Artificiel. C'est ainsi qu'il la décrirait. C'est ainsi qu'il l'aurait décrit si ce n'était les larmes qu'elle s'était refusé à verser pour son mari défunt. Mari qu'elle appelait encore mari. De qui se moquait-il ? Hisana faisait toujours partie de lui. Il s'attendait toujours à la voir surgir au détour d'un couloir de l'immense manoir. Il s'attendait toujours à apercevoir sa silhouette frêle sur les premières marches de la terrasse chaque fois qu'il s'entrainait dans le jardin. Il pensait encore parfois à quoi bon être si riche et si puissant si cela n'avait pas pu sauver Hisana d'elle-même. C'était une pensée naïve, n'est-ce pas ?

Aujourd'hui, Byakuya avait des responsabilités. Il allait organiser un nouveau Miai et il s'assurerait personnellement que Suki Ichinose ne soit ni le traiteur, ni sur la liste des invités... et puis il condamnerait aussi tous les passages secrets de Kusajishi. Il se trouverait alors une épouse douce et charmante, fragile et innocente, jolie et sans trop d'artifice, une femme digne de son rang et de ses responsabilités, une femme qui ne lui imposerait pas son bavardage inutile sur les différentes espèces de grain de café que l'on trouvait dans le monde des humains, une femme qui ne s'extasierait pas devant les fours micro-onde comme une enfant, une femme qui ne porterait que des couleurs pastels, une femme qui n'aurait pas son sourire... Oui, c'était bien ça. Il détestait son sourire.

Byakuya sentit une migraine poindre. Il fulmina. C'en était assez !

- Nii-Sama ?

Il leva la tête vers le fond du jardin. Rukia termina d'escalader le mur dans son gigai de manière peu élégante et posa un pied par terre. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée par la porte ?

- J'ai raccompagné Ichigo. J'ai aussi fait une rapide patrouille et je n'ai rencontré qu'un hollow de niveau 1.

Il pressa ses lèvres à l'idée qu'elle ait tout de même rencontré un hollow quand il avait expressément demandé à son vice-capitaine de faire en sorte que la ville soit sans danger cette nuit. Elle baissa la tête. Byakuya s'avança vers elle prudemment.

- Rukia ?

Il devait peut-être abordé le sujet qu'il redoutait tant. Ichigo Kurosaki. L'affection qu'elle éprouvait à son égard devait être endiguée... par tous les moyens. Elle devait réaliser que cela n'irait pas plus loin avec cet adolescent attardé.

- Je vais me coucher si tu n'as besoin de rien, Nii-Sama.

À ses mots, il se sentit presque soulagé. Rukia était un shinigami à part entière. Elle devait faire ses propres choix.

- Très bien. Demain, tu iras au lycée avec Kurosaki et ses amis tandis que Shane et Hinamori patrouilleront la ville. Cela te convient-t-il ?

Rukia secoua la tête doucement laissant couler malgré elle quelques larmes. Elle refusa d'en verser plus. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle pouvait aussi facilement se laisser aller. Rukia avait travaillé dur pour être un peu moins... Pour ne plus être un fardeau. Elle s'était dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle le voyait elle serait assez puissante pour le protéger. Comment pouvait-elle envier Orihime ? De toutes les personnes... Orihime était son amie très chère. Elle ne devait pas envier son bonheur. Elle manquait de volonté à un tel point, s'en était navrant !

- Je me déçois moi-même. Pardon Nii-Sama !

Pour tout l'amour de tous les cerisiers en fleurs, Byakuya Kuchiki n'aurait jamais pu trouver les mots. Il avait déjà du mal à renforcer ses propres résolutions. Ce qui était certain, il le ferait pour elle ce choix. Si les choses venaient à s'aggraver, il le ferait. C'était la moindre des choses. Si cela voulait dire protéger son bonheur, Byakuya en tant que chef de famille le ferait sans hésiter ce choix. Il était prêt à ce qu'elle le haïsse à nouveau. Rukia était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'Hisana. Il tendit le bras, emprisonna son épaule entre ses doigts, son petit corps se raidit. Elle résista. Il enroula ses deux bras autour de sa tête et la serra contre lui. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait de la seule femme qu'il avait aimé. Rukia colla sa tête contre sa poitrine à contrecœur. Elle sanglota doucement. Honnêtement, Byakuya ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent debout ainsi dans l'obscurité. Il ne vit pas Suki Ichinose les observer depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Peut-être plusieurs heures plus tard, il souleva Rukia qui s'était endormi debout et usa de shunpo pour la coucher dans son futon près d'Hinamori. Puis, il alla lui-même se coucher bien résolu à s'occuper plus tard du problème que représentait Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= Le jardin du Coeur

* Suki se fait passer pour un professeur d'Home Economics que j'ai traduit ici par "Arts Ménagers". C'est une matière que l'on trouve dans les lycées Anglo-saxon et japonais. En gros, c'est une matière sensée aidé l'étudiant à traiter les problèmes du quotidien. On y apprends à cuisiner, à coudre, à gérer un budget etc.


	18. Le Jardin du Coeur

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo and another bunch of people do. Miggy is just a "cute guys and shiny zanpakuto" addict, it would be pointless to sue her ! Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Je me suis remplie la panse ce week-end comme une Suki-chan. Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre. Il est encore tout chaud vu que je viens tout juste de le retoucher. Merci à tout ceux qui continue à suivre cette histoire.

**Pyjacks**: Si Ichigo était aussi doué avec les filles qu'avec les armes, cela se saurait ! lol. La série ne s'appellerait plus Bleach. Mais Tenjo Tenje Hahaha! **hikari-chan**: Byakuya admettre...qu'il est dans son tort? Admettre qu'il éprouve une once d'affection pour cette petite bonne femme! Il y a sûrement quelques choses qui ne convient pas dans cette phrase. On parle de la même personne? Il est hors de question pour lui de se laisser faire par cette petite bonne femme un brin cinglé. De plus, je crains qu'il ait très mal pris s'être fait rejeté par la dite bonne femme. Pour Ichigo, le chapitre qui suit ne va rien arranger à cette affaire.

-18-

Le Jardin du Coeur

* * *

**Orihime Inoue**

_Lycéenne à plein temps à Karakura _

_Demoiselle en détresse_

_Petite-amie de Kurosaki Ichigo _

_Pour des raisons qui lui échappait totalement, Orihime Inoue était constamment harcelé par des « chasseurs de tête » Hollows._

* * *

Ses paupières frémirent doucement tandis qu'elle revenait à elle. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le ciel lui tomba littéralement dessus. D'un bleu presque artificiel sans nuage sur des kilomètres, il s'étendait à perte de vue au-dessus d'elle. Les rayons chauds du soleil caressaient chaque parcelle de sa peau. Une brise ébouriffa ses cheveux roux sur son visage. Le lit d'herbes folles sur lequel la jeune fille était allongée chatouillait son corps. Elle écarta mollement quelques tiges d'herbes. Elle était à moitié ensevelie sous les coquelicots sauvages. Orihime se redressa d'un bond et balaya le champ de fleurs du regard. A priori, elle ne reconnaissait rien du paysage. La campagne... Les tours du Seireitei... Les tours n'étaient qu'un minuscule point noir sur la ligne d'horizon. Elle effleura son cou. Un collier inhibiteur de reiatsu. Ses souvenirs tenaient bon. Elle scruta ses bras à la recherche de trace de gore, de traces gluantes de son cauchemar. Aussi minuscules qu'elles puissent être, elles étaient bien là des traces écarlates sur sa peau de pêche. Son pyjama était déchiré au niveau du pied. Il y avait là aussi des taches de sang. Une empreinte de doigts démesurés marquait sa cheville là où Enzo avait tenté de l'attraper. La brise légère balaya la vallée. Orihime frissonna mais ce n'était pas à cause du vent. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et leva les yeux vers sa source. Il était une vision à lui tout seul au milieu des fleurs. Il semblait s'en rendre compte, ses mains effleurant à peine les bourgeons comme pour les caresser.

- Ulquiorra ?

Il leva la tête brièvement dans sa direction. Fasciné par le butinage d'une abeille, il reprit sa contemplation.

Orihime s'approcha doucement de l'Espada.

- Ulquiorra ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Nécessaire. Ce que cette créature fait est nécessaire à la survie de sa proie. La réciproque est aussi valable. Intéressant.

- Oui, en quelques sorte.

Le vent ébouriffa leurs cheveux une nouvelle fois. Ulquiorra attrapa au vol une brindille sèche dans les cheveux roux de la jeune femme. Orihime lui prit la main. Elle était froide, presque glaciale.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

Il leva la tête vers le ciel comme si chaque nuage était une nouvelle découverte. Non, il leva les yeux vers le ciel comme s'il pensait trouver une réponse. Pendant ce bref instant, Orihime pouvait presque oublier sa nature hollow. La vie dansait dans ses pupilles émeraude. Le reflet du ciel... Le passage de plusieurs canards sauvages... Le ballet des tiges folles de coqueliquot secoué par la brise... Il la dévisagea à nouveau.

- Je ne t'ai point sauvé. Ton âme était en danger. Si je t'avais laissé passer entre les mains d'Enzo Weavorpine, tu n'aurais pas survécu. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es faible, femme.

Orihime baissa la tête. C'était sans doute vrai. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir tellement changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Elle secoua la tête avec entêtement, réfutant cette affirmation. Bien sûr qu'elle avait changé, elle n'avait rien de la fillette naïve qu'il avait réussi à convaincre de trahir ses amis pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Non, elle n'allait plus rien croire de ce qu'il dirait. Elle avait changé. Elle pouvait lire en lui aujourd'hui. Lire dans ses intentions. Elle n'était pas idiote... Elle ne se laisserait pas...

- De plus, je me suis souvenu. Tu as fait preuve de pitié envers moi, une fois.

Orihime le dévisagea curieusement. Était-elle en train de rêver ? Imaginait-elle l'émotion dans ses yeux ? Était-il réellement devant elle ? Peut-être son esprit lui jouait des tours ? Peut-être n'était-il qu'un substitut pour faire passer sa douleur ? Peut-être qu'elle était toujours entre les mains d'Enzo ? Elle effleura son visage de l'autre main. Ulquiorra pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour éviter ce contact. Il se résigna néanmoins. Ses doigts touchèrent le marbre de son visage... Il était solide sous ses doigts. Il était revenu. Comme dans ses cauchemars... Comme dans ses... rêves...

- Tu es endommagé. Constata-t-il avec une once de dédain. J'ai agi trop tard.

La jeune femme l'observait d'une manière si étrange qu'Ulquiorra ne trouva aucune autre explication. Elle devait être endommagée. Orihime l'ignora pour continuer d'effleurer les coulées vertes sur son visage de plâtre.

- Tu es vraiment mort ?

- Plus d'une fois. Je suis un Espada, femme. Je suis mort.

Mais je t'ai vu disparaitre. Il ne restait plus rien... Je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter. Je suis désolé... Je...

Elle le fixa avec un regard luisant. Pourquoi aurait-elle désiré arrêter l'inévitable ? Se demanda l'Espada. S'il n'était pas mort ce jour-là, le duel n'aurait jamais pris fin. Un combat inachevé... Il n'aurait jamais plié devant l'hybride Hollow et Shinigami. En se montrant sans pitié, Ichigo avait fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Elle l'avait vu se désintégrer devant elle... Orihime secoua la tête pour effacer cette image.

- Je ne peux l'expliquer clairement à une simple humaine avec des capacités intellectuelles limitées. J'étais mort. Je n'ai plus existé. Un Primeros m'a ramené.

- Ces horribles monstres ? Primeros ? Qui sont-ils ?

- Ils ne sont pas des Espadas. Ils ne sont pas shinigami. Ils sont quelques choses entre les deux eux aussi. Aizen les a créés. Ce sont les premiers. Les Primeros. Les premiers résultats de ses recherches.

- Ce sont des monstres. Ce qu'ils ont fait à cet homme. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il n'y avait plus que la folie dans ses yeux. Il... J'avais l'impression d'être dans le musée des horreurs et...Tout ce sang ! Et... Pourquoi ? Pour Aizen ! Pourquoi tant de...

Orihime laissa jaillir ses larmes avec un cri d'horreur. Elle étouffa ses cris à deux mains. Il effleura sa joue du bout de l'index puis il lécha son doigt comme si c'était un met délicat. Ulquiorra emprisonna ensuite son petit visage entre ses paumes froides et envisagea se désaltérer directement à la source. S'il lui ôtait les yeux, ses larmes jailliraient-il comme une fontaine ? Anatomiquement, ce serait impossible. Les humains étaient vraiment trop fragiles. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Orihime voulut s'éloigner mais la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle était quasi insupportable.

- Ulquiorra...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent quand la langue d'Ulquiorra entra en contact avec sa joue. Il était en train de... Il léchait sa joue. Quelques parts, son geste résonna dans tout son corps. Orihime laissa échapper un soupir. Elle se débattit violemment avec l'intensité de ses sentiments. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Ulquiorra... Stop...

Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds tandis qu'il la soulevait dans les airs. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Une main sur son avant-bras elle tentait vainement de le garder à distance mais il était aussi dur que de la pierre, inébranlable. Elle n'était rien vraiment. Ulquiorra suivit la coulée de ses larmes jusqu'à son cou. Orihime se prépara à frapper quitte à y perdre l'usage de sa main ! Elle devait... Mais...

S'il lui ôtait le cœur sur l'instant, continuerait-elle de verser des larmes ? Chantonnait la bête en lui. Non... Non... S'il la brisait en plusieurs morceaux... Juste un peu, continuerait-elle à pleurer ? Ce petit son de dégoût qu'elle émettait, continuerait-elle ? Il retourna à son visage et lécha son nez. S'il la penchait d'une certaine manière, ses larmes gouttaient directement sur le bout de sa langue. _Soif. Faim. Briser. Arracher. Dépecer sa petite âme de mortelle. _Il avait faim. Il était affamé et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis... Détail significatif, il ne se souvenait plus. Il laissa échapper un grognement. Il devait nourrir la bête vite. Sinon, il régresserait. _Régression. Mort. Extinction. _Il se laissa aller à recueillir le film de sel sur ses lèvres.

Orihime poussa un cri contre sa bouche et il poussa un grognement impatient en retour. Il n'était pas trop bon d'irriter la Bête. Il fallait qu'il se nourrisse. _Quoi ?_ _Quoi lui donner pour l'apaiser ?_ Sa langue effleura celle de la jeune fille. Orihime ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Elle ferma la bouche aussitôt mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la pression de leur lèvres ensemble. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage de marbre. Elle était comme un automate de foire entre ses doigts. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à oublier ? Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, la bouche ouverte. Elle accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes. _Kurosaki -kun, au secours ! _

Un monstre ? Elle était devenue un monstre. Ses mains se crispèrent autour du visage de l'Espada. Il était solide sous ses doigts. Il était bien là. _Kurosaki-kun, je suis..._ _Je tombe._

Si seulement, il pouvait la briser de manière à ce qu'elles produisent toujours des sons similaires, de manière à ce qu'elle verse toujours le même volume de larmes... S'il pouvait la briser sans l'endommager ... La briser durablement sans traumatiser son âme pour qu'elle reste utile à sa cause. Ulquiorra lécha à nouveau ses lèvres offertes. _Quelle cause ?_ Demanda la Bête. _Brise-la tout de suite. Tue-là. Arrache-lui les entrailles. Faim. _

Elle avait perdu l'esprit ! Elle était en vie et lui non. Elle était... Elle...était devenue folle. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle aimait Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo était l'homme de sa vie. Il était celui en qui elle devait avoir confiance. Il la retrouverait. Il la retrouvait toujours. Ulquiorra... Il était celui qui l'avait blessé. Il était celui qui l'avait abandonné. Il était celui qui se servait d'elle. Elle ne devait pas le croire. Elle ne devait pas croire qu'il y avait de la vie en lui.

Pourquoi luttait-elle maintenant pour garder l'espada tout contre elle. Pourquoi autorisait-elle tout d'un coup sa langue à partir en exploration dans la bouche d'un Espada ? Pourquoi fermait-elle les yeux comme si c'était naturel qu'elle s'offre à l'ennemi ? Pourquoi ses bras semblaient si familiers ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi faible ? Elle écartait maintenant les lèvres de l'Espada avec sa langue. Sentait-il quelques choses ? Avait-il ressenti quelques choses au moment de leur séparation ? Avait-il regretté ? Elle avait tant de questions, soudain.

Rien n'avait de sens. Ce qui avait du sens jadis n'en avait plus aujourd'hui. Plus rien n'avait de sens.

* * *

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**

_4ème Espada de l'armée d'Arrancar d'Aizen_

_Ennemi de Kurosaki Ichigo _

_Pour lui qui avait pris naissance au milieu d'un désert, trouver une oasis était rare. _

* * *

Une part de lui manquait à l'appel en permanence.

Il s'en accommodait parfaitement.

Le Néant. Cette bête primitive était constamment affamée. Un bain de sang, une âme vierge, de quoi remplir le vide, il lui arrivait ne pas savoir quoi lui offrir.

Orihime l'embrassait. Il enregistra l'information.

- Ulquiorra... murmura-t-elle.

Immobile, il la laissa faire pendant quelques secondes. Il ignorait ce qu'elle tentait d'entreprendre exactement en lui imposant cette coutume humaine si archaïque. Il raisonna qu'il pouvait bien lui accorder quelques secondes de récréation. Le but de toute l'opération était qu'elle retrouve son calme et qu'elle accepte plus facilement sa détention. Cela avait déjà marché une fois. Il ferma les yeux. Pêle-mêle, les souvenirs de plusieurs vies défilèrent devant lui._ Dans un clash phosphorescent de reiatsu, Ichigo Kurosaki s'engagea dans un premier duel à mort contre lui. Il lui avait suffi d'avouer être l'instigateur de l'enlèvement d'Orihime pour provoquer la colère du jeune rouquin. _Ce moment totalement vide d'émotion et dénué de sentiment de son côté. La surprise sur le visage de Kurosaki... Le désespoir qui s'échappait de lui comme un abcès infecté.

- _Rukia ? _

- _Tu as remarqué ? Et dire que je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un enfant qui ne possédait qu'un pouvoir brut. Il semblerait que ta capacité de perception soit correcte. _

- _Toi ?_

- _Cela faisait longtemps, Shinigami. _

_Il descendit les escaliers vers le substitut shinigami._

- _Tu es... Tu es... Ulquiorra. _

- _Tu te souviens de mon nom. Je ne me rappelle même pas te l'avoir donné. _

_Intéressant. _

- _Peu importe, Rukia Kuchiki est morte. _

_Le cœur qu'Orihime Inoue chérissait tant fit un bond. Pendant quelques secondes, Ulquiorra se délecta de son battement rapide et brusque. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il appréciait moyennement cette dissonance. Le désespoir et la résignation dans les yeux de Kurosaki... Fébrile... Instable... Humain... Mortel. Il appréciait de voir tout ceci jouer dans les yeux de son ennemi. Il continua d'expliquer au shinigami incrédule le principe de la synchronisation cognitive tout en s'avançant vers lui. Le shinigami partit dans l'autre direction. Curieux. La peur ne l'avait pas fait fuir. Non... C'était autre chose ? _

- _Où vas-tu ? _

- _Sauver Rukia. _

- _Je crois bien t'avoir dit qu'elle était morte._

_Ichigo continua son chemin. _

- _Obstiné, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce vraiment raisonnable de partir en me laissant en vie ?_

- _Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre contre toi. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

- _Tu es l'ennemi d'accord ! Mais tu n'as encore rien fait pour blesser mes amis ou..._

_Bien sûr, Ulquiorra avait envisagé que le substitut shinigami fasse une réponse aussi naïve. Il avait donc agi en conséquence. _

- _Je vois. Si je te disais que j'étais celui qui avait amené Orihime au Hueco Mundo ? Si..._

_Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase... Un bout de « si »resta en suspens dans les airs tandis qu'Ichigo fonçait tête baissé vers lui. Si je te disais que je l'avais fait mienne, qu'Orihime Inoue était et resterait entièrement sous mon emprise ? Eut-il envie de rajouter alors. Le zanpakutō de Kurosaki frappa son avant-bras de plein fouet. La bête était taquine. C'était nouveau. Pensa-t-il en parant la première attaque du shinigami. Indiscipliné. À quoi bon ? Cela ne servait aucun objectif. Ichigo s'était déjà engagé à se battre contre lui. Il était arrivé à ses fins. Que réclamait-il soudain ? Qu'aurait-il à gagner en lui faisant un tel aveu ?_

- Sou ka. Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres d'Orihime. Elle pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, les yeux fermés, prisonnière du moment. Les choses étaient exactement comme il les avait laissés. Le goût de ses larmes étaient exactement le même que dans ses souvenirs. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau car la langue chaude et douce dans sa bouche méritait analyse. Sa vision se fit plus précise.

_Il avait attendu depuis une heure qu'elle achève de prendre son bain. Cette femme souhaitait-elle tester sa patience ? Qu'étaient ces échos ? Il poussa les doubles portes de l'immense salle d'eau. Orihime était recroquevillé dans la grande baignoire en pierre à se lamenter, ses cheveux roux, les seuls gardiens de sa nudité. Les sons qu'elle faisait remuaient ses organes d'une manière plus qu'inconfortable. Il lui aurait bien brisé la nuque pour qu'elle cesse mais Aizen-Sama avait fait de lui son gardien pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il saisit son poignet et la souleva brusquement dans les airs. Il la regarda balancer devant lui comme un pendu. _

- _Non ! Gémit-elle tout en cherchant à couvrir son corps nu. Ulquiorra !_

_Il scruta son corps à la recherche d'écorchures et d'égratignures, des blessures physiques qui expliquerait qu'elle n'avait cessé de geindre depuis plus d'une heure dans son bain. Rien. Tout se passait à l'intérieur d'elle. Quel fardeau ! Combien de temps comptait-elle le faire attendre ? Combien de temps imaginait-elle qu'il supporterait ses caprices ? Il rapprocha son visage du sien. _

- _As-tu terminé, femme ? _

_Ses cheveux gouttèrent sur le bout de son nez de manière déplaisante. Ses petites mains moites entourèrent son visage avec hardiesse. Ses bras l'encerclèrent. Il resta figé tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans sa nuque. _

- _Vont-ils vraiment tous mourir à cause de moi ? _

_Son souffle chaud titilla son oreille et il se demanda pendant un bref instant s'il l'avait bien entendu. _

- _Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Renji, et Ichigo... Énuméra-t-elle. _

_La réponse était si évidente. Sa question devait être rhétorique. _

- _Je deviens si vide._

_Que voulait-elle dire ? Que signifiaient ses mots ? Qui aurait la réponse ? Nnointra ? Il était inconcevable qu'il s'abaisse à lui demander. Grimmjow ? C'était une bête sans raisonnement. Tōsen ? Ichimaru ? Le seigneur Aizen ? _

- _J'ai peur. _

_Une nouvelle fois, le choc le rendit inactif et Orihime retrouva le marbre de la baignoire, l'aspergeant au passage. Elle se pressa contre lui. _

- _J'ai peur de ne plus rien ressentir. _

_Un grognement indistinct lui échappa. Il resta tétanisé. _

- _Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas... Tu es si vide toi-même. _

_Il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation dans sa voix juvénile. Comment osait-elle ? Il baissa les yeux vers elle, son visage figé dans une expression qui ne miroitait pas l'intensité des émotions au fond de lui. Il la souleva à nouveau pour que leur visage puisse se trouver à la même hauteur. Ce qu'il allait lui dire était important. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se répéter. Il devait l'avertir que les libertés qu'elle prenait en parlant de lui étaient une position dangereuse. Il ne répondrait pas de lui si... _

_Elle fit taire ses pensées en rapprochant leurs visages. Elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quoi ? Un flot de pensées incohérentes et désorganisés le traversa. Ses yeux restèrent grand ouverts. Les larmes de la jeune femme humidifièrent sa bouche. Une main encercla la taille de la jeune femme. _

_C'était cela un baiser. _

- _Ulquio-rra ? _

_Il la souleva hors de la baignoire. Ses muscles se dénouèrent sous ses doigts. Elle n'était plus qu'une masse de chair souple sous ses doigts. Elle arrêta de fuir leur étreinte. Il était futile de reculer. Il la plaqua contre le mur de grès blanc. Avec un soupir, Orihime reprit son souffle. Il n'avait nullement besoin de ce genre de pause alors il lécha sa joue. Pouvait-il passer sur l'occasion d'affirmer sa position de dominance ? Non. Stratégiquement, l'humaine en se mettant à nu ainsi lui donnait là la meilleur des occasions. Ulquiorra tenta de se souvenir ses lectures sur l'anatomie humaine. Avec force, elle s'imposa à nouveau à lui, sa langue cherchant fébrilement... Il ne savait quoi au juste. Ses larmes redoublaient. Elle renifla même contre lui. Il résista l'envie de s'éloigner d'elle. D'un doigt, il pointa la caméra dans l'angle de la pièce et la fit exploser avec juste assez de cero pour qu'elle retombe en poussière sur le sol. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ces larmes avaient un gout plutôt plaisant. Il laissa un doigt encore brûlant se perdre entre les jambes de sa captive. Pour sa défense, elle essaya de refermer les jambes aussitôt. Elle ne résista pas longtemps néanmoins, et se cambra dans ses bras, sa poitrine pressé contre son torse. Il accentua la pression de son doigt qui s'enfonça de plus en plus loin. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de lui. Le manque de moralité de sa captive ne manquait pas de le surprendre. _

- _Je sens... C'est...murmura-t-elle entre deux soupirs. _

_Elle repoussa sa tête en arrière brusquement et émit un son presque guttural. _

_Que sentait-elle ? _

- _Ul-qui-orra... Oh ! Non ! Arrête !_

_La façon dont elle prononçait son nom était plaisante aussi. Un flot humide accueillit son doigt. Il s'immobilisa et s'éloigna le temps de porter son doigt à ses lèvres. Cela n'avait pas du tout la même odeur et texture que ses larmes. Dégoutant ! Néanmoins, il lécha son index entièrement. _

- _Oh ! Elle gémit contre lui._

_Orihime et lui arborait la même expression de surprise pendant un court instant. Son visage cramoisi, la jeune femme baissa la tête. _

- _Pardon, je..._

_Il enfonça un doigt, puis un autre... avant de les porter à nouveau à sa bouche. Cette liqueur qu'elle fabriquait... Soif. Vite. Désert. Soif. Ses mains glissèrent sous les fesses de la jeune femme pour la hisser contre le mur. Orihime ouvrit les yeux, animé d'un soudain vertige d'être ainsi suspendu au-dessus de l'espada. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand la langue d'Ulquiorra trouva son chemin dans son jardin le plus secret. Elle n'eut pas la force d'émettre la moindre protestation. Son corps n'était plus le sien. Elle ne savait pas comment ça avait commencé. Comment il avait gagné ? Qui ? Quoi ? Où ? Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que penseraient ses amis s'il la voyait ainsi ? Son visage sembla prendre feu à cette seul pensée. Elle était une traînée. Elle n'avait pas de morale. Une vraie traitresse... Elle était juste bonne à servir de traînée à des Espada. Qu'était-il arrivé à son âme ? Qu'était-il arrivé à son âme pour qu'elle ne ressente plus rien d'autre à son égard que du désir ? Elle se cambra sous l'assaut de sa langue. Elle était le dos au mur littéralement. Il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Elle ne pouvait échapper à ses propres pulsions. _

_Ulquiorra manquait cruellement de pratique. Il mit du temps à comprendre que le jeu de sa langue sur le bouton rosé au centre de sa féminité était responsable de l'humidité qui jaillissait d'elle comme une cascade. Des murmures plaisants s'échappaient de sa gorge à intervalle régulier comme pour le guider. Ses cuisses tentèrent de se refermer autour de lui. Ses doigts agrippèrent sa chevelure et son casque hollow. S'il avait été humain, son étreinte l'aurait surement asphyxié. Elle convulsa de manière incontrôlable au point qu'il fut obligé de la maintenir en équilibre d'une main. _

- _Je sens... Répéta-t-elle en boucle. _

_L'envie lui prit soudain de lui demander ce qu'elle ressentait. Il chercha la réponse dans ses connaissances acquises. Mais rien ne lui vint. _

- _Oh ! _

_Allait-elle lui dire enfin ce qu'elle sentait ? Elle balbutia des mots incompréhensibles. Il poussa un grognement d'impatience. Si primitif ! Il éprouvait une certaine honte. Il était impatient de savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait. Les cris de la femelle humaine redoublèrent. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de lui faire du mal. C'était physiologiquement impossible. Alors, il attribua ses cris à son emprise grandissante sur la jeune femme. Elle était à sa merci. Entièrement soumise. Qu'allait penser de ça le shinigami ? _

_Brusquement, elle se cambra avec une telle force qu'elle le surprit. Comme ivre, il perdit l'équilibre et posa un genou à terre. _

- _Ulquior-ra ! _

_Il grogna encore, un son guttural presque animal. Elle continua de convulser violemment au point d'échapper en tout point à son contrôle. Pire, il se sentit vaciller lui aussi. Ils allèrent s'écraser tous les deux sur le sol givré de la salle de bain. Il eut tout juste le temps de quitter l'enfer de ses cuisses pour l'étreindre et amortir sa chute... Leur chute. Sa bouche retrouva celle de la jeune femme de son propre accord. Une main était toujours perdu entre ses cuisses tandis que le plus gros de la tempête passait. À bout de souffle, Orihime chevaucha sa main quelques secondes les yeux fermés. Sa langue fouilla la bouche de la jeune femme à la recherche d'un antidote au poison qui coursait maintenant dans ses veines. Orihime repoussa l'espada le premier pour retrouver son souffle. Ce qu'elle venait de faire... Que venait-elle de faire ? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Elle dissimula son visage dans une main et recommença à pleurer doucement. Ulquiorra tenta de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Il partit à reculons vers la porte. _

- _Ulquiorra ?_

_Elle pleurait. Larme. Soif. Il était affamé. Si affamé. Finalement, il trouva le chemin de la sortie. Il avait encore le goût de ses larmes et de son plaisir mêlée sur les lèvres. Il essuya son visage avec dégout sur la manche de sa veste. _

- _Je reviens dans trois heures pour ton dîner. Trouve le moyen de te rendre présentable d'ici là, femme. _

Leur baiser s'intensifia bien qu'il aurait juré ne pas vouloir y prendre part. Il ne pouvait empêcher la température de son épiderme d'augmenter comme Orihime ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de prendre une violente couleur sanguine... Ses larmes se tarirent. La bête grogna. Cela commençait à remettre en question toute la logique de sa précédente action et c'était pour le moins inacceptable.

Tout aussi subitement, Ulquiorra reposa Orihime sur le sol et s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Il essuya sa bouche sur la manche de sa veste comme il l'avait fait autrefois. Orihime lutta pour conserver l'équilibre mais ces jambes cédèrent malgré tout sous le poids de ses émotions contradictoire. Honteuse, elle éclata en sanglot. Ulquiorra contempla l'étrange créature. Elle était si... Ses larmes semblaient sans fin. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. C'était bien ce qu'il avait senti ?

- Es-tu le partenaire d'Ichigo Kurosaki ?

Pour toute réponse, le visage de la jeune femme vira encore plus cramoisi, imitant la teinte des coquelicots. _Es-tu le partenaire d'Ichigo Kurosaki ?_ Orihime eut un haut-le-cœur. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle l'avait embrassé. Ichigo... Comment ?

- La réponse est sur ton visage.

Il se matérialisa devant elle accroupie pour mieux l'observer.

- C'est dommage. Tu ne le reverras jamais.

Sa force, elle la sentit à nouveau pulser dans ses doigts quand elle le gifla. La gifle n'ébranla point l'Espada. Il sembla surpris néanmoins devant la force qu'elle avait mise dans sa paume.

- Tu me ramèneras là-bas ? Après ?

- Après quoi ?

Elle baissa la tête encore plus confuse. Pourtant, la réponse était évidente, n'est-ce pas ? Ne s'était-il pas montrer suffisamment clément ? Enfin, elle eut la seule réaction sensée de la journée et pâlit considérablement d'inquiétude.

- C'est bien. Félicita-t-il. C'est cela. Tu devrais être terrifié en tout vraisemblance, femme.

Il lui tourna le dos, une main dans une poche et se prépara à ouvrir un garganta pour se déplacer plus vite.

- Orihime.

Pendant une seconde toute entière, il n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce que la femme attendait de lui avec ces mots.

- Je suis Orihime. Appelle-moi Orihime.

- Je sais parfaitement qui tu es...

- Je m'appelle Orihime ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ses yeux verts inexpressifs la dévisagèrent plus longtemps qu'il ne l'était nécessaire.

- Orihime, tu es toujours une prisonnière. Je te l'ai dit dès notre première rencontre. Je suis là pour veiller à ce que tu restes utile à Aizen-Sama.

Orihime commença à courir. Il lui donna quelques minutes d'avance avant d'utiliser le sonido pour lui couper sa retraite. Elle se concentra.

- Santen Kisshun.

Sa broche n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

- Koten Sanshun. Tsubaki...

Aucune réaction.

- C'est inutile. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir contre moi. Tu es incapable de me blesser.

- Et moi ? Je suis quoi pour toi ?

Elle se débattit dans ses bras comme une furie et le gifla à nouveau. Il n'y avait même pas assez de force dans son attaque pour marquer sa peau. Les mains dans ses poches, il la regarda faire, son visage toujours figé dans la même expression passive.

- Ne les laisse pas faire ! Ne les laisse pas faire ! Tu y gagnerais quoi ? Ne les laisse pas faire ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi mais je ne vous aiderais pas à libérer Aizen de son sceau !

Orihime s'attendit à ce qu'il démente ces réelles intentions, mais les mains dans les poches, il la fixait toujours avec cet air faussement mélancolique. C'était donc ça. C'était à ça qu'elle devait servir. Elle n'avait donc pour utilité dans la vie que de servir les desseins d'Aizen.

- C'est impossible à réaliser. C'est un sceau... Jamais je ne pourrais briser un sceau de cette puissance.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le briser. Tu dois « nier » son existence.

Un sentiment de colère prit naissance au tréfonds de son être pour exploser au grand jour incontrôlé.

- Et tu crois que je ferais ça ? Après tous les efforts qu'il a fallu pour installer ce sceau. Après que Kurosaki-Kun ait sacrifié ses pouvoirs ?

Cette dernière information sembla intriguer l'Arrancar. Mais Orihime ne s'attarda pas.

- Si je refuse ?

- Ton refus signifiera ta mort.

Elle dégaina le katana d'Ulquiorra et le dirigea contre son cœur immédiatement. L'arrancar ne bougea pas. Il était clair qu'elle bluffait. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que si le Katana creusait la chair, il laisserait un trou similaire à son trou de Hollow.

- Tu ne veux pas mourir.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de volonté ! Rétorqua-t-elle fermement. Si je dois en arriver là...

- Tu veux vraiment mourir ? demanda-il en empoignant la garde du katana et en y ajoutant le poids de sa main. Le pyjama d'Orihime se colora lentement de rouge.

Quand elle n'émit pas la moindre plainte, il lâcha la garde et recula.

Orihime secoua la tête avec détermination. Son reiatsu forma une enveloppe orangé autour d'elle.

- Si ce n'est que la mort... Si c'est tout... Je crains que tu n'obtiennes rien de moi. Je n'aiderais pas Aizen à détruire le monde... Je ne crains pas la mort.

Il bougea si vite qu'elle ne réalisa qu'il était à nouveau devant elle que quand il fut trop tard. Il reprit le katana dans ses mains.

- Je ne retournerais pas là-bas.

Elle n'avait pas plutôt prononcé ses mots qu'il la souleva dans les airs par le cou. Orihime se força à ne pas pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds à nouveau car il l'avait reposé tout aussi rapidement. Il éloigna sa main. Dans ses yeux verts, il n'y avait pas plus d'émotions que la veille.

- Ta mort n'accomplirait rien.

Il agrippa la jeune femme par le bras avec une poigne d'acier. Il avait fait preuve d'assez de patience.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Il ne répondit pas et ils disparurent à nouveau dans un Garganta.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= Le Temps est mon ami


	19. Le temps est mon ami

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire, et à tout ceux qui ont l'extrême bonté de me laisser un petit message! **Pyjacks**, **BeN**, **Adlaide**, **Melty-chan 93**, et **amethsyte**, vous êtes la Dream Team des lecteurs!** Pyjacks**: Tu m'as mis des étoiles dans les yeux avec ton commentaire. Mon souhait le plus cher serait que cette fic reste crédible dans le Bleach-verse. Quand j'ai imaginé leur tête à tête, j'ai tout de suite vu ce champs de coquelicots et le ciel si bleu digne d'un tableau. ** BeN**: Cela vachement compliqué le triangle amoureux lol. Mais je pense en effet qu'il y a du potentiel pour du bon drama. hihihihi! Le prochain Chapitre, ton vœu sera exaucé et tu retrouveras Byakushi et Suki-Chan! **Melty-chan 93** : Oui, finalement, ils auraient fait une superbe paire dans la série. ;) Bon si on tombe sur un monstre dans la vraie vie, je conseille vivement de changer de trottoir. Mais le mythe de la belle et la Bête à la vie dure en fiction ! **amethsyte**: Lol, je suis flatté. Te fais pas piquer surtout !;)

Ce chapitre, je ne saurais l'expliquer vraiment. Dans la première version, il faisait entièrement partie du chapitre précédent. Mais comme j'ai trouvé que cela cassait le rythme et l'atmosphère intimiste de l'Ulquihime, j'ai décidé de créer ce chapitre. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Je suppose qu'il est sensé répondre à certaines questions et en poser d'autre. Disons qu'il est nécessaire quelques part parce que les prochains chapitres seront "speed" je pense.

- 19-

Le Temps est mon ami

* * *

**Enzo Weavorpine**

_L'Ennemi_

_La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et de préférence en bonne compagnie. _

* * *

Enzo Weavorpine était resté assis des heures à fixer l'horloge du Salon. Contrairement à ce que son apparence anguleuse, impulsive, et un brin perverse pouvait suggérer, -Il admettait volontiers que ses yeux noirs et globuleux invitait à la fuite plutôt qu'à la conversation- Enzo était quelqu'un, si tant est que l'on pouvait le placer dans la catégorie « personne », de très patient. Quand on était un « Primeros » on avait deux choix. L'adaptation ou la mort. L'adaptation prenait du temps, ce qui demandait de la patience. Le temps et lui avait donc une cause commune. Longtemps, il avait attendu son heure dans l'ombre, une heure de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien à l'issue finale de ce conflit. Il tapota donc sa tempe du doigt en rythme avec l'horloge. Il avait pourtant eu de grand moment d'impatience dans la vie. Des moments où son impulsivité avait provoqué des bouleversements monumentaux dans son existence. Son sourire plastique voulait souvent dire qu'il avait pris des leçons de ses erreurs.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Il ne reviendra pas. Annonça Barruk.

Ses doigts s'activèrent sur sa tempe en signe de frustration, mais c'était plus parce que Barruk avait interrompu sa méditation, que parce qu'Ulquiorra et la rouquine à forte poitrine manquaient à l'appel. L'impatience avait persisté à marquer l'âme de son frère Barruk toutes ses années au point qu'il avait supporté difficilement leur condition. Pendant des années, ils avaient vécu en cage, éloigné du reste du troupeau de chouchou d'Aizen. Il n'avait pas de nom. Il n'avait pas de forme. Les primeros. Barruk se souvenait encore de leur première cage d'acier.

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Continua Barruk. Je savais que quelques choses clochaient chez lui. Rigor foirent toujours les résurrections.

La bête poussa un gémissement plaintif en entendant son nom. Enzo dodelina de la tête, son sourire jaune toujours plastifié sur son visage de cire.

- Ah ! Tu me connais j'ai le cœur gros comme ça. Je suis toujours prêt à croire le premier venu. Ma mère disait souvent qu'elle ne connaissait pas garçon plus naïf dans toute la contrée.

- Enzo, tu n'as pas vraiment de mère et moi non plus.

- Exactement, tu vois je suis tout disposé à te croire, là.

L'arrancar se leva doucement.

- Dire que je voulais me montrer sous mon meilleur jour...

- Ce sont des monstres. Termina Barruk. Je les déteste. Espada et Shinigami... Je les déteste tous. Il faut tous les détruire.

Lentement, ses autres acolytes sortirent de l'ombre. Moon, la première vint s'agenouiller devant lui. Sa crinière abondante rose fuchsia vint dissimuler un visage asymétrique où cohabitait difficilement laideur et beauté, une partie de son visage brûlé et recouvert de ridules disgracié, l'autre partie figé à tout jamais pour l'éternité.

**Moon Darthcross, expérience n° 85.**

Vultur s'inclina de tout son long. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient loin dans son dos. Ils dissimulaient peut-être ses yeux mais son long nez pointu et osseux semblait vouloir littéralement se détacher de son visage comme pour s'en dissocier ou se désolidariser de son propriétaire.

**Vultur Longshadow, Expérience n°51.**

Amarik se contenta de repousser une mèche de cheveux sur son visage poupon. Ses cheveux bleu azur retombait dans ses yeux sans pupilles. Une couronne d'os Hollow sur le sommet de son crâne était la seule ébauche de son masque.

**Amarik Sovereignsowers, Expérience n°179**

Archer descendit l'escalier doucement et s'installa sur les dernières marches. Une armure en métal recouvrait une partie de son torse et de son bras droit, le métal détonnait violemment avec le Hierro blanc.

**Archer Scaryscrow, Expérience n°48**

Dusk, le barbare, massa son ventre bedonnant paresseusement tel un vieil empereur chinois impatient de passer à table.

**Dusk Cain, Expérience n°97**

Un rayon de soleil éclaira les cheveux blond de Menoly Mallia et le sourire prédateur de

Loly Airvirrne tinta dans la pénombre. Loly posa un genou en signe de révérence. Les amis d'Aizen-Sama restaient ses amis. De plus un arrancar qui avait l'ambition de démembrer ce pouf rouquin ne pouvait être que son ami. Menoly, elle hésita.

**Menoly Mallia et Loly Airvirrne**

**Arrancar n°33 et 34**

_Enzo tourna la tête vers les deux fraccions. Menoly baissa la tête craintivement, son visage se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle avait vu le primeros._

- _Tu voudrais prendre la place d'Aizen-Sama, quel arrogance ! Les shinigami ne cessent de faire des incursions à Las Noches. Beaucoup d'arrancar se cache de crainte. Il serait présomptueux de croire que sommes en état d'affronter une nouvelle fois les shinigami. _

_Enzo s'installa très symboliquement au bout de la table des Espada et Barruck s'installa à sa droite. _

- _Enzo, on a trouvé ces quatre-là furetant dans le couloir. Fit remarquer Archer. _

_Menoly tourna la tête, écarquilla les yeux de terreur._

- _Grimm... Grimmjow JeaggerJacques. _

- _L'Espada numéro six. Termina Enzo, une main supportant son visage d'une main. _

_Il ne put feindre un certain ennui._

- _ Lâche-moi, enfoirés ! Tu me touches encore et je t'envoie rejoindre ton créateur ! J'ai dit que j'allais vous suivre. Grogna le numéro six à l'encontre de Vultur et Archer. En s'énervant, il ouvrit à nouveau ses blessures. _

_Archer maintenait dans les airs, un petit bout d'arrancar à la robe verte. Dusk trainait les corps inanimé de Pesche et Dondechakka derrière lui. _

- _Grimshowwwww ! Grimshoww !_

- _La ferme, Gamine ! Rugit Grimmjow en arrachant Nel des mains de ses ravisseurs. La fillette s'accrocha à son cou immédiatement. Il grogna encore pour s'en détacher. Quand il la reposa sur le sol, elle se dissimula derrière sa jambe et l'Espada fut tentée de la repousser avec un bon coup de pied au derrière. Mais Nel et sa salive gluante avait été les seules choses qui l'avaient maintenu en vie après sa rencontre avec la faux de Nnointra. Oui, l'image était dégoutante mais il s'y était fait. _

_Il frappa la table du poing violemment. Nel, toujours accroché à sa cheville tressauta. Il se demandait encore comment l'ancien numéro trois pouvait se cacher dans la peau de cette petite idiote. _

- _Juste pour savoir si j'ai bien tout compris. Aizen n'est pas mort ? _

_Barruk acquiesça. _

- _Et vous voulez allez sauver ses fesses à la Soul society ? _

_Barruk hocha encore la tête presque naïvement. Grimmjow renversa la tête et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. _

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais !_

_Vultur passa derrière lui et Grimmjow fit un bond pour éviter son poing. Il bougea si vite que Nel fut projeté dans les airs. _

- _Grimssshowwwww ! ! Waahhhhhhhhhhhh ! _

_Il rattrapa la gamine par sa robe. L'effort avait rouvert une vieille blessure sur son flanc. Il sentit sa peau s'étirer péniblement. _

- _Espèce de bâtard ! Tu crois que je l'ai eu dans une pochette surprise mon numéro !_

- _Quel numéro ? Répondit dédaigneusement Vultur. _

- _Teme, tu veux mon poing sur ta face de corbeau ! _

_Enzo leva la main et le silence tomba dans la pièce immédiatement. _

- _Si je comprends bien Grimmjow, tu n'es pas intéressé ? _

_Grimmjow haussa les épaules. _

- _Rien à branler d'Aizen ! _

- _Comment oses-tu ? S'écria Loly. _

- _Grimmjow tourna la tête vers les deux fraccions d'Aizen. Enzo intervint avant qu'il ne daigne répondre à ses deux têtes de linottes. Enzo haussa les épaules. _

- _Très bien, tu peux disposer. De toute manière, je n'ai que faire de guerriers blessé dans mon armée. _

_Ce fut le moment que choisit le numéro Quatre pour apparaitre dans la pièce suivie de Rigor._

- _Merci de nous rejoindre. Annonça Enzo en posant ses pieds sur la table. Tu as l'air suffisamment régénérer Ulquiorra Schiffer. _

_Ulquiorra fit une pause sur le seuil. Il tourna la tête vers Loly et Menoly. Elles baissèrent la tête tout de suite. _

- _Ulquiorra ? Putain, tu étais sensé être mort. Bredouilla Grimmjow._

_Ulquiorra passa devant lui sans lui jeter un regard. Cuatro s'arrêta devant Enzo._

- _J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir. Si tu fais comme je te l'ai dit, tu obtiendras tout ce que tu désires et ta vengeance aussi sera complète. _

- _Selon les souhaits d'Aizen-Sama... _

- _C'est cela. Répondit Ulquiorra. _

_Grimmjow se matérialisa derrière Ulquiorra en utilisant le Sonido. _

- _Bâtard, ne m'ignore pas !_

_Avec un coup de pied, il envoya Ulquiorra s'écraser hors de la pièce, le mur fracturé en profondeur. Si Ulquiorra se releva sans montrer la moindre trace de dommages, époussetant d'une main molle la poussière sur ses vêtements, Grimmjow fulmina. Un pic de reiatsu dans l'air était tout ce qui avait suffi pour qu'il comprenne. Il se tourna vers Enzo. _

- _Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? _

_Enzo continua de sourire. _

Grimmjow poussa Menoly hors de son chemin avec un coup de pied. Il ne s'abaissa pas à s'agenouiller pour prouver son allégeance. Il ne s'agenouillerait devant personne. Nel resta caché dans l'ombre derrière lui. Il pouvait entendre les claquements de dents de la gamine. Elle faisait littéralement chier à faire un tel boucan. Il avait essayé de s'en débarrasser un peu plus tôt. Mais elle s'était accrochée à lui comme un vieux chewing-gum et il avait été impossible de s'en défaire. Elle n'avait pas cessé de piailler dans sa tête. Résultat, il avait une migraine de merde !

Enzo se tint au milieu du groupe. Ce n'était juste que le commencement.

Bip. Barruk sortit un petit appareil de sa poche, similaire d'aspect et de fonction à un Denreishinki. Enzo ne se départit pas de son sourire à glacer le sang en baissant ses orbes noirs vers l'écran. Le numéro 4 venait d'ouvrir un Garganta.

- Ulquiorra ? Tse ! Tse ! Il n'est plus temps de se la jouer fair-play.

- Il n'est plus temps... Renchérit Barruk.

- Où est le shinigami ?

Geren Koshinko sortit de l'ombre et posa un genou à terre.

- Il est temps de se faire connaître de l'ennemi. Et il est temps pour toi d'accomplir la tâche ultime. Après ça nous te rendrons à ta femme et ta fille.

- Enzo ! marmonna Barruk.

- En vie, je précise. Elles seront en vie, n'est-ce pas Barruk ?

Barruk acquiesça à contre cœur.

- Je ferais tout... Je me moque des conséquences.

- Ramène-moi le cœur de Gin Ichimaru.

- Le cœur ? Vous voulez que je l'assassine...

- Bien sûr que non, je veux que tu me ramène ça.

Il lui lança un médaillon en argent. L'homme ouvrit le médaillon et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant sa nouvelle cible.

- C'est... Matsumoto Rangiku. Jubantai-Fukutaicho ? Elle est...

- Absolument délicieuse. Miam. Renchérit Barruk. On pourra la garder, Enzo, dis ?

- Rigor, sois gentil, accompagne-le avec Loly et Lolita ici présente. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous ensuite...

Grimmjow fulmina. Il était juste là pour se battre. C'était quoi ces conseils de guerre qui n'en finissait pas.

- Ne sois pas impatient, Grimmjow, il y aura tout plein d'os de Shinigami à briser. Tu viendras avec nous... Nous allons ramener le chien et son os. C'est juste le programme de la journée.

- Oui, le cœur d'Ichimaru Gin doit attendre à notre retour. Insista Barruk en dévisageant le shinigami.

- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

**Aizen Sousuke **

_Ancien capitaine du Gotei 13 _

_Ennemi de la Soul Society _

_Résidant au Huitième niveau de la Prison Royale « Muken » et conspirateur devant l'éternel... Comparé à ce qu'il comptait faire du Paradis, libéré de ses chaînes, Muken, c'était les Champs Élysées et une ballade dans le pré. _

* * *

Il inséra sa clé en bronze dans le boîtier du Seishinkaidan[1].

« Demande de confirmation d'accès. » Annonça une voix féminine automatisée.

Les néons clignotèrent pendant quelques minutes. Il repoussa ses cheveux blonds aux reflets orangés sur les côtés dévoilant quatre piercings sur l'oreille droite. Il enleva l'élastique qui les retenait attaché, et ils retombèrent épars sur ses épaules jusque dans le bas de son dos.

« Scan physiologique en cours. »

Les miroirs qui recouvraient l'habitacle du téléporteur d'esprits laissèrent place à un écran de contrôle. Son reflet laissa place à un hologramme en trois dimensions.

« Scan Physiologique achevé. »

Les néons virèrent au rouge. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Attaché à son avant-bras, un carré d'haori blanc. Son uniforme de shinigami noir était parfaitement standard. À sa ceinture, son sabre était attaché.

« Reconnaissance de Zanpakutō en cours... Zanpakutō autorisé. Scan de Reiatsu en cours. Reiatsu identifié. Reiryoku confirmé. Aucune émotion anormale détectée. Identification vocal demandé. »

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté avec une moue.

« Rei Hachi. Nom de code : Cerbère.»

« Hachi-Taicho, bienvenue. »

Les portes coulissèrent avec un grincement métallique. Il balaya le grand amphithéâtre des yeux. Il s'élevait sur dix niveaux. La salle en forme d'ellipse était abritée sous un grand dôme de verre qui laissait apparaitre un ciel étoilé. Plus de mille shinigami de tout horizon occupait les gradins. Leur visage éclairé seulement par les milliers d'écran de télésurveillance. Il fit le tour de la pièce du couloir extérieur avant d'emprunter l'escalier centrale. Ses cheveux orange détonnaient pourtant dans la salle. Il prit place sur le siège dominant au centre de la plateforme centrale en forme de diamant.

- Hachi-Taicho, Bienvenue ! » Répliqua en chœur l'assemblée tandis que son bureau s'élevait dans les airs.

- Hachi-Taicho ? Je vous apporte le thé. »

Il acquiesça à l'adresse d'un jeune garçon à lunette.

- Seishinkaikoroku ? [2]

« Hachi-Taicho, je suis à vos ordres. » Répéta la voix féminine.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Majesté, voyons.

Une vague d'hilarité traversa de part et d'autre l'assemblée.

« Hachi-Taicho, dois-je vous rappeler que l'usurpation d'identité est passible de cinquante ans d'emprisonnement dans la prison de niveau 1 de l'Onmitsukidō, le Maggots nest ? Le blasphème est lui passible d'une centaine d'année à Shimono[3]. »

Il avait beau faire la même plaisanterie tous les jours depuis les quatre cent cinquante dernières années, Kaikoroku répondait toujours de la même manière. Il signa les rapports de la veille.

- On fait le point s'il te plait. » dit-il en acceptant la tasse de thé de son subordonné.

« Très bien, Hachi-Taicho. Transfert des huit dimensions effectuées selon la volonté du Roi des Esprit. Premier Niveau : Shinomo au rapport. » Reprit la même voix automatisée.

Une petite blonde se leva de son siège au premier rang et souffla dans un micro.

- Aucun incident à déclarer. La nuit était calme. Les prisonniers ont eu droit à leur demi-heure d'ensoleillement. Population carcérale : 55 détenus.

« Deuxième Niveau : Yurushi[4] au rapport. »

Un jeune noir à la coupe iroquoise prit la parole.

- Aucun incident à déclarer, Taicho. Effectifs : 11 Détenus.

« Troisième Niveau : Shugo[5]. »

Une shinigami aux formes replètes et aux cheveux verts pencha la tête sur les côtés.

Ras. Effectifs : 5 détenus.

« Quatrième niveau : Dōkutsu[6] »

Une femme à l'apparence douce et frêle se pencha vers son micro.

- Les détenus dorment toujours comme des bébés. Effectif : 4.

« Cinquième niveau : Rengoku [7]au rapport.»

Un homme chauve à l'apparence squelettique se leva, il prit la parole d'une voix éraillé.

- Deux exécutions ont eu lieu cette nuit.

Il fit une pause pour sourire malicieusement.

- Mais aucun incident à déplorer. Effectif : 75.

« Sixième niveau : Kisumāku [8]au rapport.»

Le responsable, un blondinet avec une houpe qui rappelait celle des rockers des années 50 se leva de son siège au sixième rang.

- Aucun détenu à ce jour.

« Septième niveau : Daeki[9] au rapport.»

- Aucun incident à déplorer. Population carcéral : 2. »

L'image du gigantesque écran central changeait au fur et à mesure que ses subordonnées faisaient leurs rapports. Chaque prison évoluait dans son propre univers.

« Huitième niveau : Muken au rapport.

Une fillette se leva de son siège. Compte tenu de sa petite taille, elle était assise à genoux sur son siège. Ses cheveux blancs retenu par un serre-tête jaune, le seul vrai indice pour comprendre son âge.

- Aucun incident à signaler, Taicho.»

Il acquiesça.

- Comment se porte le prisonnier, Kakira ?

La fillette esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- Plutôt bien... pour l'instant. Mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, Taicho.

Le capitaine lui fit un clin d'œil depuis son siège.

- Très bien, mais n'y va pas trop fort. On veut qu'il purge sa peine en entier.

Elle émit un petit rire de coquette et rougit.

- Taicho est si gentil.

- Personne ne travaille comme toi. C'est pour cela que son Altesse t'a choisi.

- Je ne le briserais pas trop vite, c'est entendu.

Aizen apparut à l'écran inchangé depuis son jugement. Assis sur une chaise, il gardait la prestance d'un roi. Les yeux bandés, ses mains se crispèrent sur les bras de son siège.

- Zéro Hachi, quelle agréable surprise !

- Comment trouves-tu tes nouveaux quartiers ?

- Très plaisant. Répondit Aizen avec un sourire même si une goutte de sang perlait au coin de sa bouche.

- J'ai reçu ce matin un mot du commandant du Gotei 13 me demandant de garder un œil particulier sur toi.

- Oh tant d'attention, je ne suis qu'un homme.

- Un homme au plus près des dieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Les lèvres d'Aizen s'étirèrent dans un large sourire. Il laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Tu réalises que nous resterons ensemble un bon bout de temps.

- Hum, et je m'en réjouis Kurosaki Masataka.

L'assemblée derrière lui poussa un hoquet nerveux unanime. Masataka fixa l'écran sans perdre de son flegme.

- Je vois.

- Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour identifier la voix de mon geôlier. Mais éventuellement avec mon pouvoir de déduction, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

- Je vois. Je vois. Les rapports du Gotei 13 n'ont pas menti. Tu es un extraordinaire opposant. Néanmoins, je préfère que l'on m'appelle Reihachi ou Hachi.

Aizen ricana à nouveau.

- Je sais tout du fonctionnement de la Soul Society. Je sais qui fait apparaitre le soleil. Je sais qui lui ordonne de se coucher.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Reihachi.

- Je sais qui tu es.

Aizen Sousuke était si bouffi d'orgueil que son ricanement se prolongea pendant plusieurs minutes. D'avoir cette information seule semblait le remplir d'un pouvoir nouveau, d'un certain ascendant qu'il appréciait tester sur son interlocuteur. Ils croyaient tous l'avoir vaincu quand tout ceci faisait entièrement partie de son plan. Bien sûr qu'Aizen Sousuke avait tout prévu, il refusait d'ailleurs admettre le contraire. Le contraire signifierait qu'un simple humain, un bâtard hybride, et un scientifique raté avaient eu raison de son génie. Impossible ! C'était tout simplement inconcevable ! Il avait paré à toute éventualité parce que toutes ses cartes étaient encore dans sa manche. De l'intérieur, il allait réussir l'impossible. Il allait détruire la Soul Society de l'intérieur. Il allait commencer par ôter le sourire de Kurosaki Masataka qu'il devenait malgré ses entraves. Il commencerait par décimer cette famille en entier. Il irait chercher au plus haut. Il les ramasserait un par un.

- Cela promet d'être intéressant. Tu connais mon identité. Tu connais ma fonction.

Le calme d'Hachi irrita Aizen au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas. Ils devraient tous être terrifiés devant lui. Il avait atteint une puissance que personne n'avait égalée avant lui.

- Tu penses sérieusement pouvoir me retenir ici, longtemps, Shinigami ?

Hachi ne répondit rien.

- Réponds !

Hachi fixa l'écran sans rien dire.

- Réponds ! Je te l'ordonne ! Tu penses peut-être que cela freinera ma progression ? Tu penses que s'en est fini de moi ? Je détruirais celui que tu sers et avec lui tu tomberas. La Soul Society sera entre mes mains et je redessinerais le monde avec le sang du Roi.

- C'est l'heure, Taicho.

- Très bien, Kakira.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et manipula son écran de contrôle. Aizen renversa la tête en arrière. Un liquide visqueux bleu presque transparent s'amoncela à ses pieds. Il s'immisçait entre les barreaux de son siège et le long de ses jambes. Il hurla quand cette glue bleuté atteignit sa gorge et commença à se déverser dans sa bouche. Il s'étouffa littéralement sous elle. Ses hurlements résonnèrent dans la pièce. Pendant exactement sept minutes, Aizen tenta vainement de repousser la formule gluante. Il tenta veinement de ne pas se laisser submergé. Mais comme chaque jour depuis son arrivée à Muken, il perdit la bataille et entra en stase. Kakira esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Hachi interrompit la visio-conférence.

Des applaudissements moqueurs retentirent derrière lui.

- Reihachi vient de clouer le bec d'Aizen Sousuke, l'ennemi numéro 1 de la Soul Society. Cela mérite des applaudissements ! Est-ce que ce Aizen sait qu'il pourra peut-être devenir le plat principal au prochain banquet du Roi ? Il ferait sans doute moins le fier. L'impudence de certain n'a pas d'égale.

- Pour l'instant, il n'est qu'un prisonnier. Mon prisonnier. Reiyon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ses yeux bleus occupaient une grande partie de son visage comme une poupée de porcelaine. Un masque de soie blanc dissimulait l'autre moitié de son visage. Son zanpakutō accroché dans le dos, un carré d'Haori déchiré était accroché à la ceinture de son uniforme. Ses pieds en ballerine sombre ne touchaient pas le sol quand elle se déplaçait. Elle glissa dans les airs et vint se percher sur le rebord de son panneau de contrôle. Des paillettes argentées brillaient dans ses cheveux noirs tressés.

- C'est ainsi que tu accueilles une collègue ? Inutile de se montrer si impersonnel. Je m'ennuyais de toi et j'ai eu envie de venir te voir.

Il leva la tête vers elle. Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus sexy avec un clin d'œil en prime. Il secoua la tête avec un soupir. Une partie de sa frange orangée tomba devant ses yeux marron. Nullement embarrassé par leur auditoire, Reiyon en profita pour écarter sa mèche et caresser son front et la cicatrice qui s'étirait de son arcarde sourcilière à sa joue.

- Cesse immédiatement.

- Mais...

- Cesse.

- Tu sais que je suis la femme de ta vie. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?

- La réponse est la même depuis quatre centre quarante-sept ans et deux cent quatre-vingt jours.

- Tu comptes même les jours depuis notre première rencontre. S'écria-t-elle, apparemment ébahie par cette nouvelle découverte.

- Je préfère les hommes.

- Tu sais que j'obtiendrais une audience auprès du roi des esprits bientôt à l'occasion de mes cinq cent années de service. À cette occasion, il exaucera un de mes souhaits. Qu'est-ce qu'un changement de sexe ? Tu devrais savoir que cela ne m'arrêtera pas. Si je pensais que c'était la vérité, j'aurais déjà paré à cet inconvénient moi-même. Ne m'en crois-tu pas capable ?

- Je te crois capable de tout et surtout de persister dans l'erreur. C'est ta plus belle qualité et ton plus grand défaut, Reiyon.

- C'est dit si tendrement. Soupira-t-elle.

- Et pourtant c'est un constat fort douloureux à faire...

- Tant de sévérité soudain, mais je veux bien apprendre... Si tu faisais de moi, ta femme, je serais obéissante et à l'écoute.

Plusieurs soupirs sceptiques. Quelques ricanements. Il ne provenait pas tous d'Hachi. Quoiqu'ils aient pratiquement tous les yeux rivés à leurs écrans, les gardiens de la prison Royale ne manquait pas une miette de leur échange, un nouvel épisode de leur feuilleton journalier. Reihachi réprima lui-même un sourire.

- Je suis un shinigami. Tu le sais. Je chérie la mort plus que toi, Reiyon.

- Je suis un shinigami aussi. Je chérie la vie moins que je ne te chérie toi, Reihachi.

- La réciproque n'existe que dans tes fantasmes.

- Tu ne le penses pas, Reihachi. Mon petit doigt me dit que tu m'aimes et que tu as hâte de me déclarer ta flamme.

Elle agita son petit doigt sous son nez avec un sourire.

- Ton petit doigt, ce petit mythomane, te ment constamment. Si tu continues à l'agiter devant moi, je l'enfermerais aussi à Muken. Il tiendra compagnie à Aizen.

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en poussant un soupir dans son masque de soie.

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- J'ai huit dimensions à surveiller. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être drôle.

- Tu crois que veiller sur la famille royale est simple. Pourtant, cela ne m'empêche pas d'accomplir ma tâche avec zèle et bonne humeur.

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais retourner travailler.

- Je suis en train de travailler. Tu n'oublies pas que ma fonction inclut aussi ta surveillance et ta protection. Je suis chargé de toute la famille royale. N'est-ce pas merveilleux que tout coïncide si bien ? Nous pouvons ainsi passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- Je crois plutôt que tu as trop de temps libre.

- Très bien. Tu es particulièrement grincheux aujourd'hui. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'Aizen a utilisé ton vrai nom.

Il leva ses yeux bruns vers elle d'un air las.

- En quoi cela devrait m'atteindre ?

- Tu devrais faire attention, Hachi. Souffla-t-elle très sérieusement. Certains au sein de la division Zéro n'attendent que ton échec.

- C'est un prisonnier comme un autre. Répondit-il. Jamais, il ne quittera Muken avant la fin de sa peine.

- Ne me dis pas que son histoire ne t'intéresse pas. Je te connais.

- Aizen est un individu mégalomane et dangereux. Son portrait s'arrête là.

- Tu veux me faire croire que de savoir qu'**il** est celui qui a permis son arrestation, cela ne te fais rien, Masataka. Reisan est encore dans le monde des vivants. Il suffirait que... Tu sais.

Il baissa la tête. Une main sous son menton, il prit soin de penser sa réponse. Reiyon le considérait avec ses immenses yeux bleus qui étaient vraiment comme deux bassins remplie de saphir dans lequel on pouvait aisément se perdre si on n'y prenait pas garde.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, Reiyon.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme se redressa, ses yeux plein d'étoiles.

- C'est... vrai ?

- Non. Absolument pas. Vas-tu me laisser en paix ?

Elle sauta de son perchoir et disparut laissant son image onduler derrière elle.

- Je te déteste ! J'aimerais que tu crèves ! Hurla-t-elle depuis le haut des escaliers.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de formuler ce souhait devant le roi des esprit ! Répondit-il. Il pourrait t'exaucer.

Il la regarda battre en retraite, furieuse. Un sourire perla sur ses lèvres en découvrant les paillettes argentées qu'elle avait laissées sur son bureau.

* * *

[1] Seishinkaidan : « Spirit Stairs ». Téléporteur d'esprits.

[2] Spirit Memoir Computer Engine : C'est un ordinateur à intelligence artificielle partiellement généré par particule d'esprits qui réunit et collecte les informations du centre pénitentiaire royale.

[3] Shimono : The Servant. Le Serviteur

[4] Yurushi : Pardon

[5] Shugo : The Guardian. Le Gardien

[6] Dōkutsu : Cave.

[7] Rengoku : Purgatory. Le Purgatoire

[8] Kisumāku : Love Bites. Suçons

[9] Daeki : Spit. La Salive.

Non, vous n'avez pas sauté un paragraphe du manga. C'est ma propre version de l'organisation de la division Zero et des "Powers that be" tout en haut. Tous les membres de la division zéro se défont de leur identité à leur arrivée dans la division et portent le nom de Rei suivi du numéro de leur affectation. Ainsi on peut traduire Reihachi comme Zéro Huit, Reiyon comme Zéro Quatre, Reisan come Zéro Trois.

Prochain chapitre= Les différents visages d'une Suki-chan


	20. Les différents visages d'une Sukichan

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. I own Suki and Suki owns nothing. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Je sais. J'ai disparu près d'une semaine sans donner de nouvelles. Fear not, chers lecteurs! J'ai été pas mal occupé et c'était littéralement impossible de trouver un moment de libre pour poster. De plus, j'ai regardé l'arc filler des Zanpakuto pour la première fois le weekend dernier. Et j'ai littéralement eu envie d'étrangler Orihime, de l'écorcher vif, de tendre sa peau sur une ligne au soleil avant de fouetter cette écervelée inutile avec! Elle a réussi à me mettre dans une rage folle avec sa bêtise. Pourtant l'arc n'était pas si mal et ça grace à Byakuya-Sama que je ne me lasse pas de regarder. Même les zanpakuto étaient plutôt cool! Kazeshini ! Mais vers la fin, cette ignoble rouquine à gros nichons a fait son apparition... Bref! Je ne vais pas m'étendre. Mais j'ai juste eu envie de réecrire les dix prochains chapitres de mon histoire et de zigouiller cette imbécile. Je me suis abstenue quand même. Ça aurait fait un sacrée paquet de chapitre à réécrire. Donc, je me suis coupée de toutes sources Bleach pendant quelques jours avant de commettre l'irréparable. Les scénaristes de l'anime n'ont jamais entendu parlé de la notion de "character development". Même pour un filler, c'est un peu décevant.

Merci pour le soutien constant.

–20 –

Les différents visages d'une Suki-Chan

* * *

**Kuchiki Byakuya **

_Capitaine de la sixième division_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Mêmes ses parties de chat avec Yoruichi Shihouin ne l'avait pas préparé à ça. _

* * *

Son réveil fut pénible et douloureux. Dans son sommeil, il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'elle était près de lui. Dans ses rêves, Hisana était une invitée spéciale. Dans ses rêves, il lui tenait la main constamment. Dans ses rêves, il ne se perdait jamais de vue. Mais la réalité et ses nuances de couleurs le rattrapaient bien assez vite.

Le lit dans lequel il avait passé la nuit avait été préparé pour deux exactement comme au manoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on lui imposait cette torture. Cela faisait près de cinquante ans que cela durait. Par pudeur, il n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec l'intendante du manoir. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à changer de chambre là-bas. Mais ce qui l'étonnait toujours c'était que même en mission, il souffrait de la même manière de ne pas pouvoir se réveiller à ses côtés. C'est pourquoi il se levait et refaisait le lit rapidement par habitude exactement comme il l'avait si souvent vu faire. Il contempla son œuvre quelques minutes. Ce nouveau lit dans cette nouvelle chambre... était comme un mauvais rêve vraiment. Il se changea et entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

- Capitaine ?

Shane fit glisser les portes shoji et passa la tête par l'interstice. Byakuya continua de fixer le lit à baldaquin occidental avec un regard absent.

- Un coup de main, capitaine ?

_ - Il semble que tu__ aies__ désobéi encore une fois !_

_La jeune femme eut le bon ton de baisser la tête et de prendre un visage contrit. _

- _Pardon, Byakuya-sama mais je devais y aller. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _C'est... J'aime simplement m'y promener. _

_Byakuya lui tourna le dos. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Ce n'était même pas une réponse. Cela ne lui apprenait rien. Que pouvait-il faire avec si peu d'information ? Devait-il se résoudre à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes ? Pourquoi devait-il prendre en compte ses raisons quand elle ne prenait nullement en compte les siennes ? Il tourna la tête vers elle. Tête baissé, elle tendit la main vers lui. Elle était la seule personne sur terre qu'il essayerait toujours de comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans elle. _

- _Qu'y a-t-il dans le Rukong__ai qu'y soit si important ? Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'__il y a dans le Rukongai qu'Hisana-San ne retrouve pas au Manoir._

_Il effleura son visage du bout de doigts rugueux, moites et maladroits. Hisana frissonna sous sa caresse et versa quelques larmes. Il ôta sa main aussitôt et baissa la tête vers le sol. _

- _Je demande pardon à Byakuya-Sama. Je ne recommencerais plus. _

- _Si en plus de la désobéissance, nous ajoutions aujourd'hui une nouvelle forme d'insincérité aux fondements de cette union, je crains courir à ma perte._

_Son visage prit une violente teinte sanguine sous ses reproches. _

- _Si Hisana-San est malheureuse au manoir... _

_Elle secoua la tête vivement pour toute réponse. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir ainsi sachant qu'il était la cause directe de son malheur. Elle se mordit les lèvres et s'inclina devant lui. _

- _ Je demande pardon à Byakuya-sama. _

_Elle chancela et Byakuya eut tout juste le temps de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la rattraper. _

- _Inutile de demander pardon. Je tiens simplement à ce qu'Hisana soit accompagné lorsqu'elle se rend dans le Rukon District. Je ne veux pas qu'Hisana fasse de fâcheuses rencontres. Ce quartier est dangereux. Avec une escorte, j'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille._

_ Elle acquiesça doucement dans ses bras alors il l'étreignit un peu plus fort contre lui._

Il ne lui avait fallu que cinq saisons pour s'habituer à la chaleur que pouvait lui procurer son corps l'hiver. Il lui faudrait sans doute toute une vie pour oublier. Il tourna la tête vers Shane. L'homme pouvait imiter son expression nostalgique à la perfection car il n'était pas vraiment le seul à souffrir dans l'univers. Si à son réveil, Byakuya avait tendance à le croire, il ne lui fallait que quelques minutes pour revenir sur terre. Une lueur d'irritation passa dans les yeux de Shane Terashima. Tel un Kuchiki, son visage ne reflétait nullement les troubles de son cœur. Byakuya pouvait lire dans son reiatsu Shane pouvait à peine contenir la colère qui le colorait.

Byakuya ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce n'était que justice qu'un de ses plus grands péchés soit à nouveau sous ses yeux après toutes ses années. Ce n'était que justice que Shane le haïsse aujourd'hui.

- Terashima ?

- Capitaine. Répondit-il docilement.

Shane tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Byakuya se dirigea sans un mot vers l'escalier.

- Tu patrouilleras la ville avec Hinamori.

- Très bien.

Shane lui tendit une liasse de papier.

- J'ai pris la liberté de demander à ce qu'on livre vos rapports.

Byakuya acquiesça.

Les deux hommes trouvèrent le capitaine de la cinquième division dans la cuisine. Elle passa devant eux avec un plateau de croissants encore brûlant avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Il observa pendant toute une minute le ballet parfaitement chorégraphié de la jeune femme entre ses fourneaux. C'était à croire que le temps était suspendu pour elle ou qu'elle ne pouvait faire que ça telle une machine. Avait-elle dormi ? Shane lui jeta le même regard perplexe. Hinamori entra dans la salle à manger et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand il entendit la jeune fille demander :

- Capitaine devrait s'assoir. Elle a passé toute la nuit debout.

Suki ne répondit rien et continua à aller et venir comme si de rien n'était.

- Capitaine ? Capitaine ?

Hinamori agita une main devant les yeux du capitaine de la cinquième division tandis que cette dernière découpait des fraises. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers sa subordonnée.

- Oh Hinamori-chan, tu es debout? Il faut absolument que tu manges pour bien commencer la journée.

Elle guida Hinamori vers la table et la força à s'y installer. Elle leva la tête vers les deux hommes comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de leur présence.

- Prenez place.

Shane hésita mais finalement s'installa à côté d'Hinamori. Byakuya s'installa en bout de table. Qu'était-il arrivé à son aura pendant la nuit ? Il pouvait sentir l'anxiété de la jeune femme d'ici. L'apparition de Rukia dans la salle à manger intervint comme une diversion et Byakuya poussa un soupir inaudible.

- Bonjour, Nii-sama, Terashima-san, Hinamori-San. Salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour Rukia-san ? Tu as bien dormi ? Répondit Hinamori en servant les deux vice-capitaines du thé.

- Je préfère le café le matin.

Rukia baissa la tête pensive. Byakuya n'eut aucune peine à deviner où elle avait pris de telles habitudes.

- Du café. Bien sûr !

Hinamori servit Rukia doucement. Quelques choses ne lui plaisaient pas dans tout ceci.

- Oh Capitaine Kuchiki ! Je vous demande pardon. J'ai... Je... Je ne sais pas

Ce n'était définitivement pas le manque de bienséance d'Hinamori. Il fit un geste de la main pour signifier qu'il n'était pas contrarié et qu'elle pouvait continuer. Il tourna la tête vers la cuisine. Il n'arrivait pas à lire l'aura de cette femme.. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Suki émergea à nouveau, un sourire plastique sur les lèvres.

- Mangez ! Mangez !

Byakuya lui commença à jeter un coup d'œil à la paperasse. Dans ce qui commençait à ressembler à un rituel entre eux, Suki posa devant lui une tasse de thé qu'il s'empressa de retourner après avoir distraitement mouillé ses lèvres avec le contenu. Bien sûr quelques soit la faim qui le tiraillait à l'intérieur de son gigai, il était toujours résolu à ne rien accepter d'elle. Il trichait un peu (même s'il ne considérait pas cela comme de la triche puisqu'il n'y avait aucun règlement et aucune obligation qui les liait). Il avait demandé à Kumiko de lui emballer une malle pleine de Taiyaki en forme de Wakame Ambassador. Ces derniers temps, il ne mangeait pratiquement plus que ça. Kumiko s'était surpassé et ils étaient excellent, épicé juste comme il l'aimait, surpassant de loin tout ce que cette femme pouvait avoir à lui proposer.

Rukia, Shane, et Momo eux avaient beaucoup moins de scrupule que lui et engloutirent d'une traite tout ce que Suki leur avait proposé. Juste après le départ de Rukia pour le lycée et quelques minutes seulement après qu'Hinamori et Shane soient partis patrouiller, Suki contempla son œuvre avec un sourire de satisfaction. Nul doute que toutes ses assiettes vides suffisaient à donner du baume au cœur à cet esprit simpliste. Allait-elle débarrasser la table et disparaitre de sa vue ? S'impatienta-t-il quand il était clair qu'elle ne bougerait pas sans un encouragement à déguerpir.

Il était sur le point de lui demander si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire quand Suki commença à chanceler devant lui, le regard soudain vacant et éteint. Sans plus de préambule , elle bascula en avant, s'écrasa sur la table qui se fendit littéralement en deux sous l'impact. Byakuya eut tout juste le temps de reculer sa chaise en arrière. Il resta un instant paralysé devant ce qu'il voyait. Elle ne bougeait pas. Était-elle morte ? Elle ne bougeait plus du tout. Il se tourna machinalement vers la place déserté par son lieutenant. Ils étaient seuls. Byakuya hésita. Elle allait bien finir par se relever toute seule. Pour l'amour du ciel et de tout ce qui était sacré...

- Che !

Byakuya lâcha un juron peu élégant qui étonna même la plante verte derrière lui. Il vérifia à nouveau qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin et souleva Suki Ichinose dans ses bras. D'une main, il essuya son visage barbouillé de crème avec un carré de tissus. Elle était peu moins lourde que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et bien plus lourde qu'Hisana. Qu'est-ce qui avait réussi à achever l'abominable créature ? Sa petite bouche en cœur laissa échapper un soupir. Il porta son corps inanimé dans le salon. Son reiatsu rayonnait toujours contre le sien, donc elle n'était pas tout à fait morte, raisonna-t-il en la posant sur le canapé. Son gigai était-il défectueux ? Il tâta son front et écarta ses paupières... Définitivement inconsciente. Elle était peut-être blessée. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence sa raison déserta provisoirement le siège de sa pensée. Plus tard, il se maudira pour ne pas avoir pensé à appeler Unohana directement. Penché au-dessus d'elle, il tâta ses hanches à la recherche d'une blessure externe. Ses mains malaxèrent ses flancs maladroitement.

Suki poussa un grognement peu élégant. Il imagina qu'il avait sans doute touché un point sensible et tenta de dénouer son obi pour l'examiner de près. Il raisonna qu'il aurait fait de même pour Kenpachi. Non, c'était un mauvais exemple, il aurait sans doute laissé Kenpachi retourner à la poussière avant de tenter quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Il aurait fait de même pour Unohana. Non, il ne tenterait pas de s'approcher à moins de deux kilomètres de radius de la ceinture d'Unohana. Avec soulagement, Byakuya constata qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait nue sous son kimono comme il l'avait si souvent imaginé. Elle portait un nagajuban en coton fin particulièrement transparent sous... Il fut interrompu par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Il renoua l'obi de Suki Ichinose en un temps record.

_ Subimasen, Kuchiki-taicho ! Je ne voulais pas ... Oh ! Capitaine !

Byakuya s'empressa de s'éloigner du capitaine de la cinquième division. Il garda son expression la plus neutre. Il avait fallu des années de pratiques pour qu'il arrive à maîtriser l'expression de son visage. Il savait de quoi cela pouvait avoir l'air mais cela ne servait à rien d'avoir l'air coupable. Il n'était point coupable. Si quelqu'un était à blâmer, il fallait blâmer Suki Ichinose. Hinamori se pencha au-dessus du capitaine et rajouta un coussin derrière elle. La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux rivée sur le nœud disgracieux qui marquait la ceinture de Suki Ichinose. Byakuya garda le même visage impassible. Hinamori secoua la tête pour sortir de sa contemplation.

- Elle s'est tout simplement écroulée face contre terre. Son gigai est sans doute défectueux. Doit-on faire appel à la quatrième division ? proposa-t-il avec un regard de dégout pour sa main gauche qui avait touché Suki Ichinose.

Sans remettre en doute ses paroles, Hinamori fixa le sol. Elle arrangea les jambes de Suki sous un plaid.

- Oh ! Oh ! J'étais justement revenu... pour... ça. Elle... Cela fait quatre nuits que le capitaine n'a pas dormies.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux.

- Le capitaine souffre de troubles du sommeil chronique. D'habitude, elle tient beaucoup plus longtemps... pourtant. Je crois que cela à avoir avec...

Elle hésita comme tout bon lieutenant à confier les secrets de son capitaine à un étranger.

- L'insomnie du capitaine donne parfois lieu à des crises de narcolepsies.

Suki se mit à ronfler sur le canapé confirmant le diagnostic improvisé d'Hinamori.

- En général, elle s'en remet au bout d'une heure ou deux.

Hinamori s'inclina devant lui.

- Je dois aller retrouver Terashima-San. Kuchiki-Taicho, s'il vous plaît, veillez sur Ichinose-Taicho en mon absence. S'il vous plait... Si elle a des cauchemars, il faut intervenir avant que Perséphone ne se matérialise.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas très bien compris. Comment son zanpakutō... Il leva la tête. Avant d'avoir le temps de questionner le vice-capitaine, elle avait disparu. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'insomnie chez un shinigami. Il lui était lui-même déjà arrivé en mission de rester éveillé plus d'une semaine durant. Certains shinigami possédant une très forte pression spirituelle pouvait complètement se passer de sommeil pendant des semaines. Cette inconsciente avait oublié un tout petit facteur tout de même. Si porter un gigai demandait beaucoup moins de ressources en pression spirituel que d'utiliser un zanpakutō. Le conserver en permanence fatiguait un « esprit ». Il demandait que l'on s'adapte et fasse des siestes au même rythme que les humains ou presque. Rester toute la nuit debout, n'était vraiment pas malin. Par pur bonté d'âme, Byakuya consentait à lui laisser une heure.

Trois heures s'étaient écoulé depuis et ils entamaient la quatrième, mais Byakuya n'avait point bougé de son poste d'observation près de la fenêtre. Il ne l'avait pas regardé dormir pendant tout ce temps. Il aurait perdu son temps et son temps était précieux. En fait, pendant ses trois heures, il n'avait pas chômé. Il avait établi la communication avec le Capitaine-général, signé quelques rapports, approuver deux demandes de fonds pour les chaîne des magasins Kuchiki, et but trois tasses de thé. S'il prenait le temps de s'assoir dans le salon avec une quatrième tasse de thé à proximité du capitaine de la cinquième division c'était avant tout pour profiter de la luminosité exceptionnelle de cette pièce. Il déposa la tasse sur la table basse. Le cliquetis presque imperceptible de la porcelaine l'interpella. Il fixa la table. Elle vibrait ostensiblement. Il tourna la tête vers la source de reiatsu qui renversait la balance.

L'éventail de Suki Ichinose flottait dans les airs au-dessus d'elle. Le corps secoués de spasmes nerveux, son sommeil semblait troublé. Elle gigota dans son sommeil pendant un bref instant et l'éventail commença à émettre une aura rouge. Un frisson involontaire parcourut la nuque de Byakuya en se rappelant l'avertissement d'Hinamori. Mais aussi subitement qu'elle s'était endormie, Suki ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira, se tortilla comme un serpent, et poussa un gémissement en se grattant la gorge. Son Tessin retomba sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd. Il continua de froncer les sourcils en l'observant. Elle était un mystère. Un mystère qu'il aurait souhaité comprendre. Bien sûr, le surplus de reiatsu se manifestait sous plusieurs formes selon les gens. Cela ne le surprenait pas. Mais il n'avait jamais vu un zanpakutō se manifester de cette manière pendant le sommeil de son propriétaire. Qui était vraiment Suki Ichinose ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses cheveux épars dissimulant son visage.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il poussa sa tasse de thé loin du rebord.

- Porter un gigai est contraignant. Dit-il simplement.

Elle repoussa une masse de cheveux tombée devant ses yeux. Une mèche unique et fine repoussait de la couleur de l'or. Il se rappela ainsi que quelques semaines auparavant il s'était livrée au duel le plus puérile de son existence, la différence entre leur pouvoir aussi vaste que celle entre le ciel et la terre. Senbonzakura avait alors coupé deux mèches de cheveux doré et redessiner ainsi les contours de son visage.

Suki contempla le nœud de son obi curieusement.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'assoupir ainsi. C'est terriblement inconvenant.

La surprise brouilla les traits du noble. Elle baissa la tête et ajouta à son étonnement.

- Pardon Kuchiki-sama.

Une sonnerie retentit ce qui lui épargna le fardeau de trouver une réponse convenable et digne. Suki sursauta. Byakuya, imperturbable, attendit que cet étrange son s'arrête de lui-même. Cela venait peut-être de la cuisine.

Suki le dévisagea un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Il reprit sa tasse de thé.

La sonnerie recommença. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

- Je crois que cela provient de la porte d'entrée ? Il faut faire quelques choses, je crois.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un cours d'étiquette moderne. Il supposait qu'il suffisait de...

- L'ouvrir ?

Ah ça non alors ! S'il y avait quelques choses que Suki-chan ne faisait pas c'était bien la vaisselle (à noter par la montagne de vaisselle dans l'évier qui s'amoncelait dans la cuisine) et ouvrir les portes.

- Bien sûr que non, Kuchiki-Sama, ce serait bien ridicule. Il y a des gens pour faire ça. Dit-elle avec candeur. Où est Hinamori-chan ?

Cet instant magique où ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement d'accord fut à nouveau interrompu par le carillon.

- Ils vont s'en aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La présence d'un reiatsu familier obligea Byakuya à tourner la tête en direction du jardin. Il eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage déformé de cette horrible Shihouin Yoruichi. Urahara et la femme-chat faisaient des grimaces contre la vitre. Urahara était même en passe de baisser son pantalon. Byakuya martela de l'index les touches du boitier de commande et actionna la fermeture du store.

En reconnaissant Yoruichi, Suki, elle, s'était précipitée vers la porte qu'elle avait fait exploser d'un coup de pied. Byakuya suivit la jeune femme dehors avec méfiance.

- Yorui-Chama ?

- Oh mais c'est la petite Keikosuki ! Suki-Chan ! Dans mes bras, cousine !

Cousine ? Quelqu'un là-haut, le roi des esprits peut-être, détestait Byakuya Kuchiki !

- Cousine ? demanda Kisuke aussi étonné que le capitaine de la sixième division.

Suki acquiesça avant de tomber dans les bras de Yoruichi. Les deux femmes se mirent à sautiller sur place en poussant des petits cris aigus.

- Je pensais connaître toute ta famille, Yoruichi ! Geignit Kisuke qui n'aimait pas être laissez-pour compte.

Il voulait sauter lui aussi et pousser des petits cris aigus. Il s'approcha et sautilla un peu, espérant être invité dans leur ronde. Sans succès, Yoruichi serra Suki dans ses bras avec un large sourire félin.

- La mère de Suki-Chan est une Shihouin. Tu te rappelles forcément de Suki-Chan ! Elle venait se cacher dans la seconde division pour échapper à ses leçons avec Yama-jii. Même qu'une fois, nous l'avions retrouvé dans une amphore à saké, complètement intoxiqué par les vapeurs d'alcools. Elle n'arrêtait pas de miauler comme un chaton !

- Hé, pas cette histoire !

Yoruichi baissa la tête vers sa poitrine.

- Parlant de ça ! Keikosuki Ichinose, je vois que tu as de la poitrine ? Non ?

Keiko baissa la tête.

- Oui ! Tu as vu ? Ils sont beaux, hein !

Sans faire de manière l'héritière du clan Shihouin les empoigna à pleine mains. Byakuya tourna la tête rapidement, le visage rouge. Yoruichi pressa les seins de Suki en poussa un Oh de surprise.

- Ils sont bien doux. Pouet ! Pouet ! Ils sont petits ! J'en ai plus que toi ! Annonça la femme-chat. Hey Kisuke ! Regarde, ils tiennent bien en main.

- Je remplis plutôt bien mes bustiers, merci beaucoup. Je t'avais dit qu'un jour j'en aurais autant que toi. Tu me dois une citerne de chocolat, Yorui-Chama ! Geignit-elle.

- Non ! C'est toi qui me dois une citerne de lait, Suki-chan ! Regarde ! Les tiens sont plus petits. Kisuke, tu en penses quoi ?

Son petit éventail dissimulant son sourire énigmatique, Kisuke Urahara jaugea les deux jeunes femmes avec un œil d'expert. Il fit quelques mesures mathématiques avec ses mains.

- Je dirais... Vraiment... À un détail près. Vous avez la même. Mais peut-être que si je les soupesais, leur masse serait différentes...

Yoruichi l'éloigna de Keiko avec une claque sur la tête. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Byakuya.

- Hé, Byakuya-Bo, ça va ? !

Ce fut toute l'attention que la femme-chat lui accorda néanmoins puisqu'elle recommença ses babillages inutiles avec la femme-démon.

- Comment vont tes sœurs ? Ayasuki...

- Tu devrais venir écouter un de ses concerts, elle est très douée.

- Anekosuki ?

- Elle est mariée à un Kyouraku. C'est un vrai pet-de-sec insupportable. Ils ont huit enfants. Deux sont entrée à l'académie cette année !

- Déjà ? Asamisuki, Chiakisuki, Chisonosuki, Chiyakosuki, Fujikosuki...

- Mariée, Morte...Marié...Chef de rang au Bentobu...Marié...

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Kisuke Urahara s'avança vers lui.

- Cela peut prendre des heures, Byakuya. Les femmes Shihouin sont très fécondes.

- J'ai entendu ça, Kisuke ! Hurla Yoruichi en retour.

- Je crains que l'on doive parler.

L'homme aux cheveux blond paille poussa ce qu'il restait de la porte d'entrée et Byakuya le suivit à l'intérieur, non sans jeter un dernier regard horrifié à l'horrible duo de femme-démon.

- Nous avons un souci. Je sais pourquoi ils ont enlevé Orihime.

Byakuya reporta toute son attention vers le petit homme.

- Je crains que cela aille très mal avant que cela n'aille mieux.

Yoruichi et Suki rentrèrent dans le salon tout en chuchotant.

- Orihime. Elle est une des seules personnes à pouvoir briser le sceau d'Aizen.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

- Cette humaine...

- Il est vrai que son pouvoir n'est pas très développé. Lança Yoruichi. Ses attaques et sa défense manquent cruellement de puissance et ne sont pas très efficaces. Mais l'autre facette de son pouvoir est unique. Elle peut restaurer n'importe quoi à sa forme original.

- Vous voulez-dire que cette jeune fille pourrait briser le sceau d'Aizen d'un jour à l'autre ? Intervint Suki.

- Oui et non. Répondit Kisuke.

- En théorie, elle pourrait. Intervint Yoruichi. En pratique, Orihime est loin...très loin de maitriser ses pouvoirs au point de déclencher une telle puissance. Il faudrait allier un reiatsu d'une force exceptionnel à son pouvoir pour espérer obtenir de tels résultats. Le reiatsu d'un capitaine... de plusieurs capitaines... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Ou d'Espada ? demanda Suki.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Son visage ne portait pas la moindre trace d'hésitation. Elle semblait tout aussi déterminée que lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'embrocher sur son Tessen. Mais son Reiryoku qu'il avait appris à lire ondulait dans les airs comme la veille. Elle était terrifiée. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué Yoruichi passa une main apaisante sur le dos de Suki.

- Je vois. Tu ne l'as pas dit à Ichigo Kurosaki. Dit-il reportant son attention vers Urahara.

- Ah ! Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'Ichigo ne sait pas. C'est vraiment pour son propre bien.

- Pourrait-elle lui permettre de retrouver ses pouvoirs ?

- Rien n'est moins sûr. Si casser le sceau d'Aizen est déjà une entreprise difficile, faire retrouver à Ichigo la quantité colossale de reiatsu perdu est une opération largement impossible et dont tu mesures à peine la complexité.

- Il est son fils. Je commence à douter qu'il y ait quelques choses dont ce gamin insolent serait incapable.

Byakuya baissa les yeux vers Suki qui triturait une baguette oublié sur la table.

- Exactement... Murmura Kisuke. Il est son fils. Je dirais même il est _leur_ fils. C'est pour cela que la tâche est impossible.

- J'en rendrais compte au Capitaine-général.

- Il y a autre choses...

Urahara dissimula son visage derrière son éventail.

- J'ai refait les analyses de l'appartement d'Orihime.

- Oui, Soifon recherche le traître au sein de sa division.

- J'ai trouvé des traces minimes de reiatsu Hollow.

- Il a été en contact avec des Hollows. C'était prévisible. Mais bien sûr, tu as plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- On ne peut point ménager ses effets devant Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Urahara...

- Ce ne sont pas des Espada qui sont derrière tout ça... Mais des « Primeros »...

Suki fit une grimace.

- Des quoi ?

- Des « primeros »... Quand j'étais encore directeur de l'institut de la recherche Shinigami... Je menais mes propres recherches sur les hollows, sans savoir qu'Aizen Sousuke menait ses propres expériences sur l'hollowfication des êtres vivants. Il a obtenu bien plus de résultats que moi surement en faisant preuve de moins d'éthique. Le premier produit de ses recherches, le résultat d'une manipulation de Reishi et d'un hollowfication, je l'ai combattu, Rigor Mortis. C'était le premier Arrancar créé par Aizen avec son Hōgyoku. Le premier d'une, plus ou moins, longue série...Les « Primeros ».

- Les primeros, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. S'étonna Byakuya. Yamamoto-sotaicho...

- Ne sais pas. Je ne les ai jamais répertoriés sur un registre officiel.

- Le faire aurait été avoué que tu pratiquais des recherches similaires. Conclut Byakuya.

- En fait, Byakuya-bo, Kisuke n'en a pas eu le temps vu que moins de quelques jours plus tard, son vice-capitaine a disparu et il a été accusé de trahison et de...

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me défendre, Yoruichi. Byakuya a raison. J'ai agi par lâcheté.

Kisuke poussa un soupir. Une grimace de mépris brouilla les traits du noble pendant un bref instant.

- Ces primeros... Qu'ont-ils de plus que les espadas ? souffla Suki.

- Rien. Tout. La différence ne se situe pas au niveau de leur force. Mes premières observations, ont noté toute fois, qu'ils étaient moins évolués physiquement, leur apparence plus proche du hollow, résultat de la mutation dégénérative qu'ils ont subie...Mais leur pouvoir est brute et...

Soudain, l'atmosphère changea, une onde de reiatsu d'une exceptionnelle intensité fit grésiller l'air.

* * *

**Suki Ichinose **

_Capitaine de la cinquième division_

_Chef pâtissier du BentoBu_

_Pour comprendre une Suki-Chan, il fallait observer son éventail... __Les multiples fissures dans son éventail..._

* * *

Suki n'avait pas chômé pendant la nuit. Elle était déterminée à reproduire l'intégralité de la carte de l'échoppe à café où Kuchiki-sama avait refusé de s'arrêter la veille. Quelques parts entre les différentes variétés de donuts américains, elle s'était égarée au pays des desserts. Elle souleva un sac de 25 kilos de farines et versa l'intégralité dans le bac de son robot géant construit sur mesure grâce à la diligence du vice-capitaine de la douzième division. Elle ajouta à la pile de vaisselle qui attendait déjà quelques récipients de puce. Elle gouta une dernière fournée encore une fois. Non, il y avait certainement quelques choses qui manquaient. La dixième fournée avait un meilleur aspect général que la treizième. Mais les saveurs de la treizième étaient passables. Ding ! Les croissants étaient cuits. Oh la tournée numéroté 21b étaient très réussi à la seconde prête. Le feuilleté était parfait, uniformément doré à la perfection. Elle les plaça dans un plat de manière élégante. Elle fit deux nouveaux allées et venues. La tournée 14 des donuts de la variété 6b était définitivement compromise. Elle versa dans l'incinérateur d'ordure. Forcément la solution était devant elle. Son nez plus que n'importe quel autre sens, enregistra vaguement qu'elle avait de la visite. Mais si elle coupait des fraises pour les déposer sur un lit de crème pâtissière. La cuisson des tartes lui donnerait le temps de revoir la recette de la variété 6b. Cela lui donnerait le temps ... Elle remarqua les petits boudins de chairs qui s'agitait devant ses yeux. Oh, oui, des saucisses à l'anglaise. Avec un sourire, Suki leva son hachoir pour les diriger vers ses cibles mouvantes.

- Capitaine ? Capitaine ?

Doku. Doku. Suki cligna des yeux. Du boudin qui parle ? Hinamori agita une autre main devant ses yeux et Suki poussa un soupir. Elle avait eu chaud.

- Oh Hinamori-chan, tu es debout? Il faut absolument que tu manges pour bien commencer la journée.

Elle guida Hinamori vers la table et la força à s'y installer. Elle leva la tête vers les deux hommes comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de leur présence.

- Prenez place.

Elle les regarda s'installer avant de retourner en cuisine. Quand elle retourna Rukia-san les avait rejoints. Rukia enleva son tablier. Elle s'empara de la théière pour servir Byakuya. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, elle le regarda mouiller ses lèvres avec la tasse avant de repousser vers elle son offrande. Son reiatsu était toujours stable et parfaitement équilibré rayonnant élégamment autour de lui comme la plus parfaite de tournée de variété 6b. Elle le regarda lire ses rapports, ses yeux glissant sur les pages blanches comme une caresse. Au lieu d'être esprit et reishi, au lieu d'être occasionnellement os et chair, elle aurait aimé être faite de papier. Elle secoua la tête. Ses pensées n'avait ni débuts ni fin. Ils n'avaient pas de logiques. Elle ne savait plus ce qui était préférable. Qu'il ne la quitte pas des yeux et critique tout ce qu'il voit, ou qu'il l'évite à tout prix et qu'elle conserve son estime. En vérité, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que Kuchiki-sama voit les multiples entailles dans son caractère, les multiples défauts dans sa personne. Elle était la plus imparfaite des tournées de variété 6b. Sans saveur et fade.

- Fini ! Je m'en vais, Nii-sama. A toute à l'heure !

- _Ittekimasu_, taicho !

- _Itte rasshai_, Hinamori-chan. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci encore Ichinose-dono pour ce délicieux repas.

- Mais je t'en prie, Rukia-san.

Rukia s'inclina poliment. Shane en fit autant. Suki acquiesça humblement et les regarda partir. Faites que ce soit une journée aussi calme qu' hier. Faites qu'il rentre tous sain et sauf. Elle jeta un œil à la table. Il n'y avait qu'un empilement d'assiettes vide.

_Suki ! _

Les battements de son cœur ralentirent.

_Suki ! _

Sa vue se brouilla.

_Suki ! J'ai terriblement faim ! _

Le sol ondula sous ses pieds. La table se rapprocha lentement.

_Pourquoi me laisses-tu sans nourriture ? _

La fatigue s'insinuait comme une crampe dans chaque recoin de son être.

_Perséphone ! _

Kuchiki-sama... Pas devant Kuchiki-sama... C'était trop tôt. Imparfaite. Devait refaire variété 6b... Kuchiki-sama... Mission... Cuisine... Rester éveillé... Pour Kuchiki-sama... Cuisiner... Rester...

Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent. Elle plongea la tête la première vers la table.

Pendant les trois premières heures, elle dormit d'un sommeil de mort. Rien n'aurait pu la réveiller. Pas même la conversation dans l'autre pièce de Kuchiki-sama avec le général Yamamoto. Pas même les nombreuses allées venues de Kuchiki-sama dans la pièce. Pas même les doigts de Kuchiki-Sama frôlant son visage. Suki ronflait tranquillement. Les choses se compliquèrent par la suite.

_Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle esquissa un sourire en enjambant le ruisseau. _

- _Maman ? Maman ? _

_Elle tourna la tête vers le porche de la maison. Une petite fille accourût vers elle. Elle la souleva facilement et la serra contre elle. En vérité, elle ne savait pas du tout comme cette petite fille s'appelait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer de toutes ses forces._

- _Tu en as mis un temps. S'enquit le père de la fillette. _

_Elle baissa les yeux, ses joues rouges. _

- _Tu as remarqué mon absence. _

- _Bien sûr. J'étais inquiet. _

_Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur le porche de la maison. Elle grimpa lentement le porche de la maison et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Mitsuomi se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front. _

- _Maman ? murmura la fillette dans ses bras. _

- _Oui, mon poussin ? _

- _Tu vas rester cette fois ? Je n'aime pas quand tu pars ! geignit la petite fille. _

_Keikosuki se tourna vers la forêt. Dans les fourrées, deux pupilles reptilienne rouge les observait de loin. _

- _Perséphone ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? lança-t-elle. _

_Le buisson bruissa dans le vent. Il ne montra pas le bout de son nez. Il était si couard et si immature. Mitsuomi posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rentrer dans la maison._

- _Tu viens, Suki-chan ? _

_Elle regarda sa silhouette disparaitre derrière les portes shoji avec un sourire. Mais dès que les portes coulissèrent à nouveau laissant entrevoir un brin de ténèbre. Elle laissa glisser une larme le long de sa joue. **Kuchiki-sama. Cuisiner. Mission. Kuchiki-sama. Mission.**_

- _Maman, tu as l'air triste. _

_Elle baissa la tête vers la petite fille et la déposa sur le sol. Elle s'éloigna à reculons. Ce n'était pas la réalité. Cette fillette n'avait pas de nom. Cette fillette n'était fait ni de chair... ni d'esprit..._

- _Maman ! Maman ! _

_Perséphone ? Tu es rassassié, j'espère ? hurla-t-elle pour couvrir la voix de ce petit bout d'idée. C'était tout ce qu'elle était un petit bout d'idée !_

Aussi subitement qu'elle s'était endormie, Suki ouvrit les yeux. Son Tessen retomba sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd. Elle prit une bonne inspiration et s'étira. Elle poussa un gémissement en se grattant la gorge. Elle tourna la tête vers Byakuya. Il était là. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il...

Ses cheveux épars retombèrent devant ses yeux. Avait-il vu Perséphone ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il poussa sa tasse de thé loin du rebord.

- Porter un gigai est contraignant. Dit-il simplement.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux en arrière, elle réarrangea sa tenue. Elle contempla le nœud de son obi curieusement. Il était noué de manière si disgracieusement.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'assoupir ainsi. C'est terriblement inconvenant. Pardon Kuchiki-sama.

Une sonnerie retentit ce qui épargna à Kuchiki-sama le besoin de répondre. Suki sursauta. Suki le dévisagea un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Il reprit sa tasse de thé. La sonnerie recommença. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

- Je crois que cela provient de la porte d'entrée ? Il faut faire quelques choses, je crois.

- L'ouvrir ?

Bien sûr que non ! Elle secoua la tête. Une suki-chan et un Kuchiki-sama ne pouvait pas ouvrir des portes à des visiteurs venu sans s'être annoncée à l'avance.

- Bien sûr que non, Kuchiki-Sama, ce serait bien ridicule. Il y a des gens pour faire ça. Dit-elle avec candeur. Où est Hinamori-chan ?

Kuchiki-sama la dévisagea curieusement. Avait-elle dit quelques choses qui ne fallait pas ?

- Ils vont s'en aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La présence d'un reiatsu familier obligea Byakuya à tourner la tête en direction du jardin. Le visage déformé de cette horrible Shihouin Yoruichi se colla contre la baie vitrée. C'était... Yorui-Chama ! Yorui-chama, Princesse Yoruichi, Chef du clan Shihouin, Commandant de l'Onmitsukidō... Cousine... Suki se précipita dehors en faisant exploser la porte d'un coup de pied. Byakuya suivit la jeune femme dehors avec méfiance. Suki se précipita dans les bras de Yoruichi. Les deux femmes se mirent à sautiller sur place en poussant des petits cris aigus. Un peu comme des miaulements ! Après avoir rattrapée le temps perdu quelques minutes, Suki et Yoruichi retrouvèrent les deux autres autour de la table basse. Elle n'entendit pas la moitié de leur discussion. La boule qui grandissait au creux de son estomac rendait l'air presque irrespirable.

Suki sentait peser sur sa nuque de manière aussi nette que le poids du regard de Byakuya Kuchiki une gigantesque pression spirituelle qui fit grésiller l'air autour d'eux. Byakuya et Kisuke sortirent leur Denreishinki. Sur les écrans, plusieurs cibles apparaissaient simultanément à des endroits opposés de la ville. Dans le même élan, le capitaine Kuchiki et elle, se débarrassèrent de leur gigai impropre au combat.

Byakuya partit devant avec Yoruichi et pendant quelques minutes, elle arriva à les suivre sans peine avec Kisuke. Mais quand le ciel se déchira en deux et qu'un trou noir entre les dimensions se forma au-dessus d'elle, elle s'arrêta aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Kisuke se posta à ses côtés. Dix Gillian pointèrent le bout de leur nez osseux hors du passage. La voix tremblante, elle demanda aussitôt au Q.G la sauvegarde de la ville.

Kisuke lui parlait.

Le hurlement des Gillian couvrit sa voix.

De toute manière, Suki était trop loin pour l'entendre. Comment avaient-ils pu croire que cette Suki-chan pourrait servir le Gotei ? Comment ? La différence de pouvoir était... Elle déglutit avec peine. Tout autour d'eux, l'ennemi apparaissait sous toutes ses formes les plus viles. Plusieurs vortex se formèrent dans le ciel de Karakura. Kisuke hurla son nom.

Elle n'était pas un soldat. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle en avait encore moins le courage. Elle ne sentait plus le coussin de reiatsu sous ses pieds. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle... Il fallait que... Défiant la gravité, Suki recula dans les airs.

- _Où vas-tu à cette heure tardive ? _

- _Je... Je voulais prendre l'air. _

- _Tu vas le retrouver, avoue! _

- _Non ! _

- _Keiko, tu veux déserter ? _

- _Je ne suis même pas encore un shinigami. Ce n'est pas de la désertion. _

- _Je suis ta sœur, Keiko. Je t'aime plus que personne d'autre. Père t'aime aussi. Nous t'aimons tous. N'y va pas ! Je ferais comme si je n'ai rien vu. Mon Taicho n'en saura rien. Yamamoto-sensei n'en saura rien. Rentre au dortoir et oublie-le. _

- _Je suis désolé, Natsuki. _

- _ C'est un rebelle. Il est l'ennemi du Seireitei. Il est l'ennemi de Père. Il est mon ennemi._

- _Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas devenir un shinigami. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas doué pour faire la guerre. _

- _Je ne fais pas la guerre, Keikosuki. Je préserve la paix. Un jour, tu comprendras la différence. Je le fais parce que j'aime la paix. _

Où fuir ? Où se cacher ? Quelqu'un retrouverait toujours sa trace et lui demanderait des comptes et l'impossible.

- _Tu m'as trahie ! J'ai quitté ma famille ! J'ai tout quitté pour toi ! Et tu... Ce n'était qu'un...Comment as-tu pu te montrer si cruel ? _

- _Je le tuerais. Je tuerais Genryūsai Yamamoto. Et avant d'y parvenir, je tuerais tous ceux qui se dresseront en travers de ma route. C'est le prix de la victoire. C'est le prix de mes idéaux ! Toi, tu es..._

- _Je suis..._

- _Tu n'es rien Keikosuki. Tu n'es rien face à mes idéaux. _

Suki Ichinose était pétrifié... de peur.

- Ichinose-Taicho ! Suki !

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers Kisuke Urahara. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger un membre. Serait-ce parce qu'elle sentait un rassemblement de pression spirituelle d'une puissance qui dépassait largement celle des dix Gillian devant elle là-bas à l'ouest vers le fleuve ? Il y avait donc des monstres pires que ces Gillian... Des monstres pires que les Espadas qu'elle devait combattre. Il y avait...

- Je m'occupe de ceux-là, je vous rejoins. Allez-y !

Il dévisagea la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes. Les Gillian ouvrirent la gueule et se préparèrent à lancer une attaque combinée de Cero. Kisuke pointa son shikomizue devant lui.

**« Réveille-toi, Benihime »**

Sa canne reprit sa forme originale celle d'un sabre raffiné rouge et noir. Il pivota légèrement pour faire face à la jeune femme, ses yeux à moitié dissimulé par son chapeau.

- Ah ! Je vois. Lança-t-il. Vous avez peur ! C'est la première fois ?

Elle tourna la tête en haletant, paniqué. Elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle avait juste endossé le rôle de Natsuki-chan pour faire plaisir à son père et Yamamoto-Sensei. Mais le talent de Natsuki, elle était complètement dépourvue. Le courage de Natsuki...elle...

- Je ne peux pas être capitaine ! Je... Je...Je n'aime pas me battre ! C'est vrai ! Je ne veux pas mourir ici !

Kisuke hurla plus fort pour couvrir le rugissement des Gillian.

- Vous êtes capitaine ! Il ne s'agit pas d'aimer !

- Mais je ne peux pas... Je ne veux plus revoir ça ! Je ne veux plus...

Avec un rugissement unanime, les Gillian relâchèrent leur cero. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger, paralysé devant sa mort imminente. Inévitable. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était jamais réellement battue... _Tu ne t'es jamais réellement battu pour quoi que ce soit ! Ces hommes sont morts à cause de toi. À cause de ta stupidité et de ta naïveté ! Tu auras de la chance si Yamamoto-Sensei ne demande pas des sanctions immédiates. Je le laisserais faire car tu n'es plus ma fille ! _

- Ichinose-dono, prenez votre zanpakutō, où nous allons tous les deux mourir !

- Je veux m'endormir... Perséphone... Je veux... Je ne peux pas... Je... Je suis désolé.

- Ichinose-dono, vous êtes avec moi ! Alors prenez votre Zanpakutō ! C'est vous qu'il a choisi... Regardez-moi ! Il m'a choisi alors qu'il pouvait lire aisément dans mes yeux que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de la tâche et que je chercherais toujours à la fuir !

- Urahara...

- Je sais combien vous avez peur. J'ai peur aussi tout le temps. Il faut connaître la peur pour être capitaine pour pouvoir la combattre !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, doucement.

**« Chikasumi No Tate, Benihime.****[1]** »

La vague de Cero se fracassa contre le bouclier rouge de Benihime, les protégeant tous les deux. Mais déjà, d'autres Gillian se préparaient à ouvrir la bouche.

- Yamamoto vous a choisi. C'est comme ça qu'il opère. J'avais si peur le jour de mon examen que j'ai pratiquement fait dans mon hakama face à lui. J'ai failli être en retard. Yoruichi voulait m'étrangler. Il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il vous a choisi.

- Il m'a choisi.

- Parce qu'il sait... Faites de votre mieux ! Pour vos hommes... Pour ceux qui compte sur vous ! Respirez... Faites ce qui vous vient naturellement. Parce que, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes leur capitaine. Ils ont besoin de vous. On a tous besoin de vous.

- Hinamori-chan ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Hinamori-chan est... Elle compte sur moi. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Ils ont besoin de vous. Vous êtes le capitaine de la cinquième division. Même si c'est votre dernière bataille...

- Il faut que j'y aille. Répéta-t-elle.

Son pied glissa naturellement pour se mettre en position. Elle ferma les yeux. Une tornade d'air prit racine jusqu'au sol pour les engouffrer. Elle ouvrit son Tessen d'un coup sec et tira lentement son Katana qui se matérialisa au fur et à mesure entre ses doigts. L'air fut cisaillé par son énergie spirituelle.

**« Mange, Perséphone. »**

Elle pivota sur elle-même son katana au poing et assuma une position de combat face au Gillian. Ils étaient déjà sur le point de passer leur pied hors du Kumon. Cinq nouveau Gillian les bombardèrent de Cero.

** « Tenshi no Dai-Gui, Perusepone.»****[2]**

Leurs visages furent illuminés par une aura rougeâtre tandis que Perséphone grandissait dans sa main dans la forme d'un large éventail fleuri presque que transparent. Elle ouvrit la paume et Perséphone se plaça devant eux. Kisuke fit un clin d'œil avant de pivoter à son tour. Perséphone aspira dans une tornade convergeante d'air, le cero des créatures.

Le marchand de gadget passa un doigt sur son chapeau.

Suki balaya l'air à nouveau laissant Perséphone trouver son angle. Les pointes du Tessen rejetèrent le Cero sur la rangée de créature informe.

** « Nake, Benihime. »**

La puissance de leur deux zanpakutō combiné éradiqua la colonne de Gillian en quelques secondes. La déchirure interdimensionnelle se referma doucement.

* * *

[1] Bouclier de brume sanguinaire.

[2] La gloutonnie de l'ange

**Playlist**

Chanson : Prelude to Paradise

Artiste : Immediate Music

Album: Trailerhead.

Prochain chapitre=Les cicatrices du passé.


	21. Les cicatrices du passé

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

-21-

Les cicatrices du passé.

* * *

**Hinamori Momo **

_Vice-capitaine de la cinquième division sous les ordres de Suki Ichinose. _

_Ami de Tōshirō Hitsugaya_

_Le puzzle d'Hinamori Momo était à reconstituer et Shane Terashima ne se portait nullement volontaire._

* * *

Momo suivit Shane tant bien que mal sur les toits de la ville. Elle avait eu peu l'occasion de s'entrainer depuis sa sortie d'hôpital. Son nouveau Taicho était fantastique mais assurer les entraînements des recrues n'étaient pas son fort. Suki-Taicho détestait être éloigné de sa cuisine plus d'une heure. Les premiers temps, Momo n'y avait rien trouvé à redire parce que le changement de direction lui faisait du bien. Suki-Dono était si différente d'Aizen-Sama. C'était comme repartir à zéro. Néanmoins, il fallait admettre que cela avait pas mal d'inconvénients. Son niveau avait baissé. On lui avait régénérer la plupart de ses organes alors bien sûr, Momo Hinamori n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle aurait dû en parler à Terashima-San mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup l'occasion d'échanger beaucoup.

Elle observa sa silhouette imposante. Près de son oreille, sous son cache-œil, on devinait le symbole tatoué de la rokubantai. Ces cheveux ondulaient dans le vent. Elle se souvenait encore la première fois qu'elle l'avait croisé au Seireitei. Fraichement sorti de l'académie, elle avait immédiatement eu envie de rebrousser chemin. Il marchait toujours devant Kuchiki-taicho contrairement à Renji et ouvrait la marche pour le noble aussi sûrement qu'une armée de garde du corps. Momo s'était toujours senti minuscule à ces moments-là. Ils représentaient la noblesse inaccessible. Quand Momo avait le malheur de le croiser dans les couloirs, avec ou sans Kuchiki-Taicho, elle s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise. Des rumeurs circulaient sur le compte de Terashima-San. Il avait eu une sœur jumelle. Son père était mort dans la dernière grande guerre civile, le même jour que le père du capitaine Kuchiki. Momo ne s'y était jamais intéressée. Aizen-Sama lui avait conseillé un jour de garder ses distances. Il avait dit qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive quelques choses de fâcheux à Momo en son absence. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment se fier à...

Momo leva les yeux. Il avait disparu. Pendant quelques minutes, elle pivota à 360 ° pour retrouver la trace du vice-capitaine. L'air ondula derrière elle et un hollow émergea d'un vortex.

Momo évita l'acidité de son attaque à temps. Il partit en courant. Elle partit à sa poursuite, sautant de toits d'immeuble en toit d'immeuble. Il ouvrit un portail dimensionnel et disparut. Un deuxième hollow se matérialisa face à elle et d'un coup de sabre, Momo le purifia. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, le hollow, qu'elle poursuivait, réapparut derrière elle. Son katana cogna contre son masque, lui causant quelques dommages. Son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Il disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître toujours derrière elle. Il lança une nouvelle attaque d'acide avec un rugissement. Le liquide visqueux retomba sur le sol de béton et creusa un cratère à la surface.

**« Hajike Tobiume »**

Elle glissa sur le sol pour s'en éloigner. Mais avant qu'elle ne dirige la pointe de Tobiume dans sa direction, elle vit le hollow se désintégrer. Elle suivit la pointe du nodachi jusqu'à sa garde, puis jusqu'à son propriétaire.

- Merci.

Elle s'inclina. Shane rangea son arme dans le fourreau qu'il portait au dos. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Mais son Zanpakutō était presque aussi grand que lui.

- Ils étaient cinq. Ce n'est pas normal.

Il s'était donc débarrassé des trois autres. Hinamori acquiesça. Elle était d'accord, il y avait juste quelques choses dans l'air. Si seulement elle avait été plus rapide...

- Tu devrais rentrer.

Il la dévisagea longuement. Il avait beau avoir un seul œil disponible, son regard n'était pas moins perçant.

- Je vais très bien, Terashima-san.

- Tu me ralentis.

* * *

**Shane Terashima**

_Vice-Capitaine de la sixième division._

_Membre du clan Kuchiki_

_Shane était un puzzle à lui tout seul. Il était distinctement trop complexe pour une petite Hinamori. _

* * *

Shane n'y avait pas mis les formes. Autant être honnête avec le vice-capitaine Hinamori ! Dans l'état présent, elle n'avait de vice-capitaine que le nom. Bien sûr, il était au courant de ses problèmes de santé. Elle avait ému tout le Seireitei. Après la guerre, les gens n'avaient plus parlé que de ça ! Elle et Matsumoto Rangiku était le sujet favoris des commérages. Lui, il avait été trop occupé à tenter de regagner son siège perdu pour s'en soucier. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de suivre cette histoire de loin. Elle était restée coi à le regarder avec de grands yeux luisants. Pauvre gosse égaré sur un champ de bataille !

Elle rangea son zanpakutō lentement. Usant de shunpo, elle se matérialisa devant lui et s'inclina à nouveau modestement.

- Je sais bien que je dois représenter un poids pour Terashima-san. Mais s'il me le permet, je continuerais à remplir de mon mieux mes fonctions et ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas gêner Terashima-san dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Elle garda la tête baissée mais son reiatsu souffla de l'air chaud sur son visage. Il déglutit avec peine. C'est ce qu'on appelait se faire remettre à sa place. Ok, il aurait dû y mettre les formes ! Il aurait dû y mettre plus que les formes ! Il fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle leva la tête et lui offrit un sourire qui dissimulait mal la colère dans ses yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un enfoiré et d'un sans cœur!

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrondirent de surprise. Elle le dévisagea curieusement. Voilà, pourquoi, il préférait garder le silence. On lui avait très souvent rappelé qu'il n'avait nullement le flegme légendaire nécessaire à un noble en toute circonstance.

- Je sais que tu es l'un des meilleurs vice-capitaines du gotei. Tu possèdes l'un des trois plus puissant zanpakutō de feu du Gotei 13.

Hinamori écarquilla encore plus les yeux.

- Trois zanpakutō de feu ?

Ryujin Jakka, Tobiume, Seiryutō, mon zanpakutō.

- Oh ! Terashima-San... Je ne voulais pas...

- Cela fait longtemps que je suis sur le banc de touche et que j'observe. Je suis sans doute trop impatient de faire mes preuves. Pardonne-donc mon impolitesse.

Il ôta son cache-œil pendant un bref instant. Hinamori ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

- J'ai été Vice-capitaine, bien avant Renji Abarai. Lorsque j'ai été blessé en mission, j'ai eu du mal à récupérer. Donc je sais ce que c'est que de perdre pieds, fais-moi confiance.

Elle acquiesça, les yeux baissés tristement.

- Je comprends. Mais, je suis encore Vice-capitaine et tant que j'aurais cette charge, je ferais de mon mieux pour remplir ma tâche au mieux.

Il hocha à son tour la tête, lui concédant ce point. L'équilibre dans les énergies bascula subitement. L'onde d'un reiatsu étranger fit frémir l'air.

- Des arrancars ?

Sans lui demander l'autorisation, il hissa Hinamori sur son dos et fonça vers la menace.

En traversant par les toits de Karakura, il aperçut Rukia-Sama. Il ne ralentit pas. Hinamori désigna le pont du doigt.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur. L'entendit-il murmurer dans son cou.

* * *

Court chapitre de transition. Review please! Prochain chapitre:** La Marche des Primeros.**


	22. La Marche des Primeros

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Some days when I fail to take my medication I think I do. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre... J'ai du ralentir la publication à cause d'obligations In Real Life. Je m'en excuse. Je remercie tout ceux qui continuent à suivre fidèlement cette fic. **Melty-chan**, **pyjacks**, **hikari-chan**, **Adlaide**, merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot. Il est vrai que je me retrouve bien dans des personnages à la psychologie trouble. Il y a certainement une part inconsciente de moi qui se sent plus en confiance avec eux. Quand je crée un personnage, je me demande toujours ce qui l'a amené jusque là, ce qui fait de lui un individu à part, son histoire, sa personnalité. J'ai envie de revenir sur mes OC afin de clarifier certaines choses. Mon but n'est pas vraiment d'en faire les personnages principaux de cette histoire. C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne m'attarde sur personne. Je veux simplement qu'on arrive à les voir comme des personnages à part entière. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que leur passé soit plus sombre que les personnages principaux par exemple. Oui, c'est vrai, Shane a perdu un oeil et son poste de vice-capitaine. Mais on a abusé de la crédulité de la pauvre Hinamori tellement de fois que cela mériterait l'intervention d'une assistante social. Je veux dire je reste proche du manga. Cela ne fait qu'expliquer qu'il a hâte de faire ses preuves et qu'il l'a encore mauvaise d'avoir été remplacé par Renji, qui en moins deux ans a été promue au grade de capitaine. Cela aussi donne un avant goût de sa personnalité et prépare l'introduction de son zanpakuto qui déchire plus que Perséphone. ^_^ Bon, who am I kidding? Tu m'a démasqué. J'adore bousculer le lecteur dans ses préjugés. Quand j'y pense, ma fic anglaise KA, suit l'histoire d'une fille un brin sociopathe qui souffre de désordre sévère de la personnalité... Elle est en plus un brin toxicomane. Très moderne pour l'époque... **Adl****aide, **Oui, je plaide coupable finalement. C'est mon passé "Sciences humaines Psychologie /Langues et Civilisation" qui se rappelle à moi.

Pour les combats, je suis un peu inquiète. Il est vrai que j'ai horreur de 20 pages de combats inutiles sans le moindre développement de personnage. Je pense à Karakura town 1ère partie qui m'a fait abandonné le manga pendant un an. Et devinez quoi à mon retour, ses combats inutiles n'avait pas encore pris fin! Néanmoins, Bleach sans combats et sans stupide méchant à terrasser. Ce n'est pas vraiment Bleach. On ne peut pas passer à côté. Du moins je ne sais pas comment...

Oui, je sais que les chapitres sur les vice-capitaines et sur les Primeros étaient peu palpitant. Mais je devait passer par là.

- 22 -

La Marche des PRimeros

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo **

_Lycéen à plein temps dans la ville de Karakura _

_Ancien shinigami suppléant_

_Ami de Kuchiki Rukia et de Renji Abarai_

_Boulet à plein temps. Au moins c'est dit._

* * *

Il était un crétin. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le définir lui et sa bêtise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rukia qui marchait silencieusement à ses côtés. Chad et Uryu tentait vaguement de faire la conversation. Mais la tension était solide dans l'air. Il n'avait point besoin de pouvoir lire dans les reiatsu pour voir ça.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes du lycée. Mais Ichigo arrêta la petite shinigami d'une main.

- Les gars, continuez devant, on vous rejoint.

Ishida et Chad s'exécutèrent. Rukia leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux violets, comme des tours cristallines de solitude. La solitude. C'est ça. S'il devait expliquer ses derniers choix, il devait certainement commencer par ça.

- J'étais seul.

Elle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche. Il ne se laissa pas interrompre.

- Seul. J'étais sans pouvoir. Je suis... Je suis essentiellement sans pouvoir, Rukia. Je ne peux plus être un shinigami. Toi, plus que personne d'autre devrait savoir ce que cela veut dire. Je ne voulais pas attendre de prendre le train en marche. Je ne voulais inquiéter personne. Je voulais vivre. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses changent entre nous. Tu vois ?

Était-ce les bons mots ? Suffirait-il pour effacer les tensions ? Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, son visage dissimulé derrière sa frange noire. Il ne pouvait pas feindre avec elle. Pourtant, il aurait voulu. Il aurait voulu en avoir rien à faire que Rukia accepte ou non sa relation avec Orihime. Puisque pour autant, il était totalement libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne lui devait rien. Et si seulement, elle avait montré le visage de la Rukia habituelle, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui aurait dit. Si seulement la gosse devant lui avait montré le visage de sa Rukia, il l'aurait saisi par le bras et lui aurait juste dire ça. Inutile d'enrober ses mots, il lui aurait craché qu'elle était celle qui lui avait ordonné de vivre sa vie comme un ado normal. Il lui aurait dit ça si seulement... Si seulement, la tristesse n'assombrissait pas autant son expression. Si seulement, elle n'avait pas l'air si résigné. Si seulement elle serrait les poings et se préparait à le frapper. Si seulement, son visage ne lui renvoyait pas l'idée qu'il avait rompu une part du contrat qui les liait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait dire au juste. Devait-il s'excuser d'éprouver quelque sentiment pour Orihime ? Devait-il s'excuser pour ne rien lui avoir dit ? Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser de cela. Elle n'était pas...là.

Elle tapota lentement son cœur avec une de ses petites mains. Le contact le sortit de ses pensées. Il réalisa qu'il était toujours debout au milieu de la cour sous ce fichu lapin en plastique avec elle. Sauf que... Sauf qu'elle n'était pas la Rukia de son souvenir... Du seul point de vue d'Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki venait de rapetisser de dix bons centimètres.

- Hum...Tu es bête, Ichigo. Tu es toujours là à tout dramatiser. Je suis contente pour toi.

- Hein ! C'est vrai ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

- Bien sûr, Orihime est une personne formidable. Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter avec elle parce que sinon... Tu auras affaire à moi !

Ses lèvres plissèrent dans un sourire droit. Un sourire qui n'avait point besoin d'étirer ses lèvres... Un sourire qui n'était accompagné de rien encore moins de sentiments... Un sourire qui ne redonnait aucune lueur à ses yeux sombres presque violet... Un sourire de Kuchiki. Mais Ichigo n'y vit que du feu ou presque.

Un doigt sous le menton, il l'obligea à lever la tête vers lui. Il chercha ce qui le tracassait dans ce sourire de papier mâché... Elle balaya sa main avec une tape mesquine.

- Oi, Ichigo ...

- Rukia...

Ichigo leva les yeux brièvement. Tatsuki, posté devant l'escalier, les observait attentivement.

- Je suis content que tu sois là. Je suis juste content que tu sois là, Rukia.

Rukia évita son regard. Elle se tourna vers son lapin géant.

- Je la retrouverais. Je te la ramènerais... même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire. Ok ?

- Rukia...

- Je suis un peu plus forte aujourd'hui. Je vais ramener Inoue.

- Rukia...

La surprise le rendait peu éloquent.

- Oh Kurosaki-Kun ! Murmura-t-elle en reprenant son accent de lycéenne candide. On va être en retard si tu continues à lambiner...

Ichigo esquissa un sourire que Rukia lui rendit. Il la regarda grimper les escaliers. De l'amertume teintait son sourire. Il éprouvait de l'amertume. C'était un sentiment nouveau. Un sentiment d'adulte.

Une explosion retentit derrière lui. Il resta paralysé. Tatsuki et Keigo pointèrent le ciel du doigt. Rukia dévala les escaliers et traversa devant lui sans s'arrêter.

Chad et Uryu suivirent derrière elle. Il tourna la tête à son tour vers le ciel. Il ne pouvait rien voir. Il ne pouvait toujours rien sentir du danger. Aveugle et sourd, il se précipita derrière eux.

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki**

_4ème siège de la 13ème division sous les ordres d'Ukitake Jūshirō. _

_Sœur de Kuchiki Byakuya. _

_Même un cœur en mille morceaux peut se battre, cela s'appelle l'instinct._

* * *

L'écouter s'expliquer était pire que recevoir une bonne dizaine d'aiguilles dans le cœur, se rendit compte la jeune femme. Elle était pathétique. Rukia avait acquiescé et trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour rassurer Ichigo. Il n'était pas question d'elle. Ichigo et elle n'était rien l'un pour l'autre mise à part de très bons amis, des Nakama. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur sa personne et si Orihime –barrez le « si »il semblait mesquin dans ce début de phrase – le rendait heureux, c'était tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas pu faire meilleur choix, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se précipita vers l'escalier qu'elle monta quatre à quatre malgré ces petites jambes.

Orihime et Ichigo était fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et mortelle. Orihime avaient tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas avec Ichigo. Elle savait qu'Orihime était amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aimait alors que Rukia savait à peine ce que ses mots voulaient dire. Elle aimait Ichigo au point de le suivre sans poser de question dans un autre monde sauvé quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle l'aimait au point d'attendre en silence qu'il ait une révélation. Ichigo avait finalement eu cette révélation. Rukia pouvait bien l'accepter. Ce ne serait pas difficile de les voir heureux en fait. Elle se promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour que ses deux meilleurs amis puissent retrouver leur bonheur.

Elle arrivait à l'admettre aujourd'hui. Elle éprouvait quelques choses pour lui, de l'admiration, de l'affection. Elle éprouvait quelques choses pour lui. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance au point de remettre sa vie entre ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne... Ni Renji... Ni Kaien-Dono... C'était beaucoup plus proche de ce que Kaien-Dono disait ressentir pour son épouse Miyako-Dono. C'était beaucoup plus proche... de... Rukia n'avait pas beaucoup de modèle. Et, sans qu'elle ne puisse appeler ça avec certitude de l'amour, il y avait une partie d'elle qui croyait être né pour vivre dans le placard d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Une partie d'elle qui n'avait commencé à vivre que depuis leur première rencontre. Une partie d'elle qui se croyait éperdument amoureuse de ce même garçon.

Mais elle savait que c'était sans avenir pour eux. Ils appartenaient à deux mondes différents. Elle était une Kuchiki. Elle avait des responsabilités envers sa famille, sa division... Envers elle-même. Les larmes qui coulaient malgré elle le long de ses joues ? Ce n'était que les derniers résidus d'une amourette d'ados comme dans les mangas qu'elle dévorait chez Ichigo. Cela avait fait du bien à son âme de faire semblant l'espace de quelques temps.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Quel était ce reiatsu, soudain ? Son visage pâlit. La détonation d'une explosion se fit entendre au loin. Et sans se poser plus de questions, Rukia dévala l'escalier avec Chad et Uryu sur les talons.

Elle traversa devant Ichigo sans le voir, les yeux fixés vers le ciel où se formaient plusieurs vortex noirs. Une poche se déchira au loin sur le chemin qui menait au parc dans le centre. Une vingtaine de hollows de première catégorie apparurent dans le ciel, à proximité du lycée, attiré par le reiatsu de Tatsuki, Keigo et Chizuru...

- Rukia, je m'occupe de ceux-là. Cria Uryu en changeant de direction.

- Je viens avec toi. Lança Chad.

Chad rebroussa chemin à son tour vers le lycée.

- Très bien, mais c'est dangereux. Restez sur vos gardes ! Répondit-elle.

Uryu hocha la tête mais ils savaient lui comme elle que se séparer pour couvrir le plus de terrain était pourtant nécessaire...

- Toi aussi, sois prudente.

Pendant la minute qui suivit, ils furent tous les trois paralysé par la gigantesque quantité de pression spirituelle dégagée près du fleuve. Comme une colonne de lumière, elle colorait le ciel de rouge. Des arrancars ? L'idée même lui fit froid dans le dos. Pourtant ? Elle tourna la tête vers Ichigo qui accourait dans sa direction. La détresse se lisait sur son visage. Shane traversa sur les toits, Hinamori sur son dos. Les deux disparurent en un shunpo. Rukia tourna la tête vers Ichigo. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, de le rassurer... Elle n'était même plus sûre que ce soit son rôle. Rukia avala une pilule et sentit son âme se détacher de son Gigai. Elle ordonna à Chappy de veiller sur Ichigo et de l'empêcher de la suivre par tous les moyens. Sans un regard pour Ichigo, la main sur son Zanpakutō, elle s'envola à son tour par-dessus les toits vers là où se situait la menace. Elle arriva sur le pont qui surplombait le fleuve peu après Shane et Hinamori. Elle se percha sur un des piliers. Les passants en contrebas quittaient leur voitures à la hâte et fuyait vers la rive. Rukia déglutit avec peine. Derrière le nuage de fumée, elle vit émerger la silhouette menaçante d'Ulquiorra Schiffer avec Orihime dans les bras.

Elle sauta immédiatement à terre et sans se poser de question, elle abattit son zanpakutō sur lui. Il arrêta la lame de son sabre avec l'avant-bras visiblement sans aucun effort.

- Kuchiki-San ? Gémit Orihime.

- Orihime ? Orihime, est-ce que ça va ? Lâche-là tout de suite, Espada !

Rukia s'étonna de le voir obtempérer sans un mot.

- Kuchiki-San, Ulquiorra ...

Orihime leva la tête et les mots moururent au bord de ses lèvres. Rukia resta sur ses gardes et tourna la tête vers Shane. Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division gardait les yeux sur le nuage de fumée, Hinamori aussi. En suivant leur regard, elle poussa un petit hoquet de terreur. Ils étaient pris entre deux feux. Ils étaient encerclés par des Espada[L.C1] ... Enfin des arrancars... Ils avaient pour la plupart un aspect plus ou moins humanoïde. L'un d'entre eux avait une corne sur le front. Ils étaient tous monstrueusement laid et difforme.

- Eh bien, il y a du monde sur le pont ? On a de la chance, Barruk ! Annonça le leader.

Ses yeux étaient deux orbes sombres mais c'est son sourire jaune qui interpella le plus Rukia. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à un sourire similaire. Cruel, froid, menaçant...

Gin Ichimaru... Sa visite au Senzaikyū quelques instants avant son exécution lui revint en mémoire. Elle détailla son compagnon robuste, une longue queue de cheval noir et une barbe. L'arrancar suivant avait à moitié l'apparence d'une femme, mais la moitié de son visage était celui d'un ogre... Avant qu'elle ait fait le tour, leur leader reprit la parole

- Hé, Ulquiorra, cela ne te dérange pas si j'ai amené certaines de nos connaissances. Tu t'es sauvé si vite avec notre invité vedette. Rends-nous la fille, je promets que je serais gentil avec elle. Un vrai gentleman !

Ulquiorra leva la tête dans sa direction, les mains dans les poches. Ses yeux verts n'exprimaient pas la moindre émotion.

- Si tu me la rends, je serais aussi gentil avec toi, Cuatro. Je ne te renverrais pas six pieds sous terre !

Elle ne savait pas si la menace avait eu un effet sur l'Espada. Mais cela confirma les soupçons de Rukia et elle se rapprocha encore d'Orihime et Ulquiorra, l'arme au poing. Sans prévenir, le dénommé Vultur se jeta sur elle. Rukia tourna son zanpakutō dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, la garde et le sabre se cristallisèrent. Elle l'appela de toutes ses forces.

**« Mae, Sode no Shirayuki »**

Dès que le poing de Vultur rentra en collision avec Shirayuki, Rukia réalisa que malgré les apparences, la différence entre sa force et celle de son opposant était énorme. La force de l'impact l'envoya glisser sur l'asphalte quelques mètres plus loin.

- T'es un joli petit garçon, toi ? S'exclama son adversaire.

Par contre, c'était bien la dernière chose à dire à Rukia Kuchiki. Son sabre fendit l'air au-dessus de sa tête. Il para tous ses coups avec le Hierro sur ses mains et quand son poing toucha son sabre, une décharge électrique violente coursa entre les doigts de Rukia. Elle trembla et posa un genou à terre.

- Tu ne peux pas me toucher, petit garçon.

Rukia poussa sur ses jambes avec détermination et cibla son ventre. Il la repoussa d'une seule pichenette. Elle alla s'écrasa contre la barrière de sécurité du pont. L'impact laissa son empreinte dans le métal et le plastique.

- Rukia ! hurla Orihime.

Rukia recracha un filet de sang bileux. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur en retombant sur le sol. Orihime tenta de se dégager de l'emprise d'Ulquiorra pour aller rejoindre son amie blessée. En même temps, l'espada se battait contre celui qui s'appelait Archer. Rukia essaya de reprendre son souffle sentant le monde vaciller autour d'elle.

- C'est ça un shinigami ? Je m'attendais à quelques choses de plus impressionnant.

Vultur repoussa sa longue chevelure blonde, ses bras musclés saillants. Rukia essuya le sang qui coulait de son visage tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle. C'est alors qu'elle le vit et cela halta sa respiration pendant quelques secondes. Ichigo ! Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu échapper à la surveillance de Chappy. Mais il était devant elle sur la rive... la distance qui les séparait immense à ce moment-là, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu se tenir debout dans deux dimensions différentes. Il ne la voyait pas, elle en était sûre. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais à genoux dans l'herbe, il ne quittait pas le pont des yeux.

- Tu vois le fait qu'Aizen ait préféré les Espada à nous les Primeros, cela avait de quoi nous filer un complexe. Mais en fait, vous êtes de la poussière de mort.

Rukia essuya sa bouche sur la manche de son Shihakusho. Il s'avança vers elle à nouveau, le poing fermé. La brunette para le coup, glissa entre les jambes de son adversaire en grand écart et dirigea une boule d'énergie bleu sur sa cible d'une main.

- Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô toi qui porte le nom d'humain ! Sur le mur de flammes indigo, grave un lotus double… Attends dans le ciel l'abysse de l'incendie.._."_ 73ème Voie de destruction. Soren Sōkatsui !

La bombe se dédoubla avant d'exploser sur l'Arrancar. Il n'avait que des égratignures.

- Tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu vas me tuer petit garçon ? Tu plaisantes ?

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien ne semblait ébranler le Hierro de cette arrancar. Il semblait encore plus invulnérable qu'un espada.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi aucune de tes attaques ne me font aucun effet ? !

- C'est très simple, nous les Primeros, nous ne sommes pas encombré par tous les superflus qui encombrent les espadas. Nous ne possédons pas tous des résurrections inutiles par exemple. Notre pouvoir se manifeste de la manière la plus brute qui soit. Pour cette raison, Je vais te montre tout de suite que je n'ai pas besoin d'un zanpakutō pour te briser en deux.

Il joignit les mains et Rukia leva la tête vers le ciel où des nuages gris s'amoncelaient. La foudre tomba à quelques mètres devant elle et c'est comme si le monstre pouvait saisir toutes cette énergie entre ses doigts. Il pouvait enlacer la foudre entre ses doigts et s'en servir comme un lasso. Rukia poussa un cri quand le dit-lasso s'enroula autour de sa gorge et la souleva dans les airs.

* * *

Prochain chapitre = La différence que fait un reiatsu


	23. La différence que fait un reiatsu

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Some days when I fail to take my medication I think I do. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

- 23 –

La difference que fait un reiatsu

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo **

_Lycéen à plein temps dans la ville de Karakura _

_Ancien shinigami suppléant_

_Ami de Kuchiki Rukia et de Renji Abarai_

_Dans son royaume, il pleuvait tous le temps ces jours-ci, résultat, hollow Ichigo avait attrapé une crève monstrueuse._

* * *

Rukia lui avait dit de rester en retrait, et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se débarrasser de Chappy. Lorsqu'enfin, il avait pu semer le mod-soul, il avait perdu toute trace de Rukia. Il ne savait même pas quelle direction elle avait prise après avoir longé l'école primaire. Une explosion retentit au loin. Ichigo longea le canal en courant. Il avait simplement déduit que si ses trois amis c'était séparé, c'était que l'ennemi était sur plusieurs front. Tel qu'il connaissait le nain de Jardin, Rukia se dirigeait vers la menace la plus grande. Il leva la tête vers le pont. Et ce qu'il vit le stoppa net... des cheveux roux... Orihime ?

- Orihime ?

Il était encore trop loin pour qu'elle l'entende. Il s'élança vers eux mais il se heurta de plein fouet à une barrière invisible et retomba sur le sol à genoux, le souffle coupé.

Rukia ?

Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Il pouvait à peine respirer.

Rukia ?

Il balaya ses alentours du regard, persuadé de ne pas être seul. Incapable de voir... de sentir son ennemi. Parce que la personne qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Rukia et Orihime ne pouvait être que son ennemi. Il sentit les larmes bruler ses joues.

Pas ici ! Pas devant le canal où il avait perdu sa mère ! Le souffle lui manqua tandis qu'il tenta de résister impuissant contre la force qui le ramenait vers le sol. Il devait les protéger. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il leur arrivait quelques choses. S'il arrivait quelques choses à Rukia tandis qu'elle essayait de sauver Orihime... Comment pourrait-il se regarder dans la glace après ça ? Comment pourrait-il être un homme ? Il retomba sur le sol, les bras tordus derrière lui.

- Arrgghhhhhhhhhh !

La rage rendait sa vue trouble. Les cheveux orangés d'Orihime flottaient dans les airs... Une silhouette ressemblant vaguement à Rukia percuta le rail de sécurité. Était-ce son imagination ? Peu importe... Il hurla. Il hurla à s'user les cordes vocales. Il n'y avait pas une partie de son être épargné par la douleur. Ses organes étaient en feu. Une migraine terrible lui vrillait les tempes au point qu'il bavait sur le sol comme un légume. Les dents serrées, Ichigo grogna. Il l'avait déjà fait ! Allez ! La sueur coula sur son front, entre ses yeux, sur sa nuque, se mêlant ainsi à ses larmes. Toutes les veines de son visage jusqu'à son cou saillaient sous l'effort. Il devait les protéger ! Il y était presque ! Il était presque ! _Rukia ! Attends-moi ! Orihime !_ Plusieurs silhouettes se dessinèrent sur le pont. Ses yeux se révulsèrent d'horreur quand il crut reconnaitre celle d'un ennemi déjà vaincu. À nouveau aveugle, il persista au-delà de ses limites.

- Laisse-moi aller ! Zangetsu ! Zangetsu ! Articula-t-il

Il était né pour ça. Il était né pour « Protéger ». _Zangetsu, réveille-toi !_ _Zangetsu ! _Le bâtard qui avait utilisé du bakudo sur lui allait payer ! Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il avait une idée de l'identité du bâtard en question. Tourner la tête lui demanda un effort, mais éventuellement, il distingua dans l'ombre, comme sur le négatif d'une photo, les cheveux en pics de... son p...I...

- Nom de dieu ! Putain ! Je vais te massacrer ! Laisse-moi ! Je vais... Tuer... Argghhh !

À force de lutter contre cette force qui le dépassait, les yeux du jeune garçon roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ses pupilles blanches, Ichigo convulsa sur le sol.

* * *

**Isshin Kurosaki **

_Médecin chef dans sa clinique privé dans la ville de Karakura_

_Ancien shinigami à la retraite_

_Père d'Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Il est tout à fait normal que vos enfants finissent par vous détester car c'est la preuve que vous faites bien votre job de parent. _

* * *

Il se baissa pour tâter le pouls de ce grand idiot. Son pouls était plutôt rapide mais il n'y avait rien de vraiment alarmant. Ce n'était rien qu'Ichigo ne pourrait encaisser. Il essuya la salive et le sang qui coulait le long de ses lèvres entrouverte avec le reste de son haori. Ah, Ichigo !

Dès qu'il avait entendu la déflagration, il était partie à la recherche de son idiot de fils parce que là où il y avait les ennuis, c'était sûr que l'on pouvait le trouver. Cela n'avait pas manqué à quelques mètres d'un futur carnage, il trouva Ichigo prêt à se lancer tête baissé à l'assaut du pont. Quand tous les humains fuyaient pour trouver un abri proche, Ichigo, lui, remontait ses manches et était prêt à casser du Arrancar...ou plutôt être cassé en deux par du Arrancar.

Il poussa un soupir. Ah Masaki-chan ! Ichigo ne tenait pas ça de lui ! Non, il était le portrait tout craché de sa mère, cheveux roux, grand cœur, et un attrait fatal et morbide pour la Mort ! Il tourna la tête comme s'il s'attendait d'une minute à l'autre à voir sa femme surgir de nulle part longeant le canal pour aller chercher un petit Ichigo au Karaté. L'impuissance, il avait connu ça ! Comme l'ivresse et la solitude du pouvoir absolu ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour Ichigo même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Tant qu'Ichigo ne pourrait pas le faire lui-même, il sera toujours là pour le protéger. Car le meilleur moment de sa vie avait été quand Masaki avait posé les yeux sur lui. C'était très simple vraiment.

Un courant d'air titilla sa nuque. Il dégaina Engetsu très vite et bloqua sans peine le tranchant du Katana de son agresseur. Senka, il n'était pas allé chercher ça loin. Byakuya Kuchiki jeta un vague regard empreint de condescendance dans sa direction. Ce petit fils de p... !

Il sentit la proximité de Yoruichi aussi. Elle se battait mais il ne saurait dire avec qui ou quoi. Ah il tourna la tête brièvement dans sa direction. Ah elle se battait avec l'espada qui avait laissé Ichigo pour mort dans le Financial district... Le numéro six lui avait appris plus tard Kisuke Urahara. Byakuya désengagea Senbonzakura.

- Tu as changé de nom. Fit remarquer le noble avec dédain.

- Kurosaki, ça plait plus aux filles ! En plus, c'est un nom qui ouvre les portes, n'est-ce pas ?

Byakuya détourna les yeux sans rien dire, son visage à mille lieux de celui du rejeton qu'il avait connu. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en même temps. Rukia-chan virevolta dans les airs avant de déclencher une de ses danses. Le pont gela sur plusieurs mètres mais son adversaire bougeait encore. Elle virevolta encore, redoublant de rapidité. Elle para les assauts de son lasso électrique. Plein de grâce ! Elle virevoltait autour de sa cible. Chaque coup porté plus puissant que le précédent, le tranchant de sa main minuscule aussi dure que la pierre. Ichigo aurait adorée voir ça !

Byakuya l'avait entrainé. Ces mouvements étaient si précis et appliqué. Il portait la distincte manufacture des Kuchiki. Une brise légère passa dans ses cheveux. Il y avait des jours plus que d'autres où il avait envie de s'en griller une. Les armatures métalliques du pont grondèrent, ébranlé par une nouvelle explosion. Pendant quelques secondes, Rukia disparut de leurs champs de vision. Il sentit le reiatsu de Byakuya crépiter doucement avant que le noble ne le relâche tout à fait, lourd et pesant.

- Tu n'es pas pressé d'aller la secourir, c'est étrange. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

- C'est une Kuchiki.

Isshin esquissa un sourire. C'était toute l'explication que Byakuya sembla vouloir lui octroyer. L'orgueil d'un Kuchiki se passait de génération en génération.

- C'est sensé expliquer quelques choses ? Ah ! Tu parles comme lui, en tout cas.

Cela captura à nouveau l'attention du noble.

- Pour l'expression du visage, il y a encore du travail. Mais tu commences à parler comme lui, c'est un bon début.

Byakuya contempla ses mots un instant avant de prendre son envol. Il réapparut l'instant d'après de l'autre côté du pont. Senbonzakura cria contre le Hierro dans une explosion de reiatsu. Oui, l'expression, ce n'était pas du tout ça !

Isshin souleva le corps inanimé d'Ichigo sur son épaule et disparut à son tour.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= Espada Mascarade


	24. Espada Mascarade

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Naturellement, si vous avez survécu aux 24 chapitres sans mourrir d'ennui, vous méritez un cookie. Si vous avez survécu et laissez des commentaires, vous avez droit à un cookie et à ma reconnaissance éternelle. **Whitetree-Nimloth**: Oui, c'est vrai Gin est aux abonnés absents. Il reviendra en temps et en heure, ne t'inquiète pas. Je croise aussi les doigts pour qu'il ne meurt pas en cours de route, un accident d'écriture est si vite arrivé. * rire sardonique*. Oh, c'est cool si tu as changé d'avis sur Suki. Merci **Pyjacks**,** BeN**, **Melty-chan 93**! *o*

-24-

Espada Mascarade

* * *

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**

_4ème Espada de l'armée d'Arrancar d'Aizen_

_Ennemi de Kurosaki Ichigo _

_Il n'était pas doué pour reconnaître le bien du mal et la forme du fond, mais il reconnaissait sans peine la rouquine au milieu du Néant. _

* * *

Il avait une quantité limité de reiatsu à sa disposition. Le problème quand on mourrait aussi souvent que lui ces derniers temps. On épuisait aussi un sacré paquet de pression spirituelle en régénération. Rigor Mortis l'avait récupéré alors qu'il naviguait dans les limbes puisque c'était là que résidait le pouvoir de cette créature qui pouvait manipuler la mort, ses pouvoirs de régénérations avait fait le reste, mais il n'était pas entièrement lui-même.

À en juger par l'absence de numéro sur sa poitrine, il y avait une différence significative entre ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il était. Il fixa ses mains avec un certain recul. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la probabilité qu'il ait le dessus sur l'ennemi, venue en nombre, elle était presque nulle. La probabililité que les trois shinigamis à ses côtés soient d'une grande aide :

Nulle aussi.

Ils ne faisaient tout simplement pas le poids. Le combat était perdu d'avance.

Orihime lui prit la main. Il ne comprenait nullement cette femme. Pendant un instant, Ulquiorra pensa qu'elle cherchait à s'assurer qu'il continuerait à la protéger. Elle tenait sa main avec insistence. D'un instant à l'autre, l'un des arrancars d'Aizen allait attaquer. Il balaya le pont du regard. Allait-il continuer à la protéger même en sachant que tout espoir était vain ? Nouvelle problématique.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une colonne de pression spirituelle se déplacer derrière lui. Roulé en boule, Archer se propulsa vers Ulquiorra avec la force de trois tanks. Et avant qu'Ulquiorra ne l'arrête, Orihime se plaça devant lui.

« Santen Kisshun. »

Elle dessina de la main un triangle pour tous les abriter. Archer percuta le bouclier de plein fouet. Orihime poussa un cri. Ulquiorra l'enlaça pour amortir le choc. Il était plus qu'improbable que se pouvoirs soient assez mature pour arrêter Archer. Le primeros s'acharna sur le bouclier le fracturant lentement mais sûrement avec les lames qui sortait de son corps.

C'était idiot de la part de l'humaine de vouloir le protéger. Il commençait à comprendre Kurosaki Ichigo. Cette humaine prenait en toute circonstances de stupides décision et ne connaissait aucune stratégie. Ses faiblesses le répugnaient parfois. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner à son sort.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, c'est un grand honneur ! Annonça Archer. Tu es une légende ! J'ai toujours voulu t'affronter !

Ulquiorra baissa la tête vers le sol. Il saisit Orihime par le bras et la fit passer derrière lui. Sans jamais lâcher la prise qu'il avait autour de sa hanche, il donna un coup de pied dans Archer qui l'envoya plané à plusieurs mètres d'altitudes. Il fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle le Primeros réattaqua, essayant de trouver une ouverture en se postant sur son flanc non protégé. Auparavant, une frappe de son pied aurait assommé un arrancar de la force d'Archer. Il laboura le visage d'Ulquiorra de coups et si celui-ci arrivait à esquiver la majorité de ses attaques, la présence d'Orihime diminuait d'un tiers sa capacité à assurer sa propre défense. Un nouveau coup de poing érafla sa joue jusqu'au sang.

Pliant les genoux, il fit basculer tout le poids de la jeune fille contre lui, et glissa avec elle sur quelques mètres. Pris au dépourvu, Orihime étouffa un cri dans la manche de sa veste. Sans la moindre merci, Ulquiorra pointa du doigt son adversaire. Une boule de cero verte se forma à son extrémité et il relâcha cette vague destructrice de pression spirituelle moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard. La force de l'explosion envoya Archer s'écraser dans le fleuve. Sectionné par son Cero, les cordages d'acier soutenant deux des piliers du pont cédèrent l'une après l'autre fouettant l'air. Dans un grondement sourd, un pilier se brisa en deux, s'enfonçant dans la vase du fleuve.

- Ulquiorra ! hurla Orihime tandis qu'ils basculaient tous les deux, emporté par la gravité.

Un zanpakutō étrangement similaire au sien siffla au-dessus de sa tête. Ulquiorra esquiva tout en faisant basculer Orihime sur son flanc droit. Moon. Elle avait été une part importante de son plan. Elle était la seule dont Ulquiorra connaissait l'étendu du pouvoir. Elle était l'Imitatrice. Se battre contre elle, était comme se battre contre lui-même, à un détail près, qu'il avait Orihime comme handicap.

- Donne-nous la femme, vois comme elle t'handicape.

Quelque chose interpella Ulquiorra dans le choix de ses mots. Orihime était peut-être un handicap. Mais c'était le sien. Il n'avait nullement besoin des conseils de cette créature inférieure, de cette ordure devant lui. Putain de garce aux visages déformés ! Il n'avait besoin de personne pour savoir quoi faire d'Orihime Inoue.

Le Zanpakutō frôla son visage et il recula à temps. Il ne retint pas sa force quand il écrasa son poing dans le ventre du Primeros et le fit tourner sur quatre angles de compression, le faisant reculer. Il effectua un salto arrière rapide, et Orihime s'envola peu après. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle était encore suspendu dans les airs tête en bas, quand il brisa le faux zanpakutō en deux du pied. Il réceptionna Orihime à deux mains.

- Je vois. Tu ne comptes pas me rendre la tâche plus facile. Kidnapper l'humaine était pourtant ton idée au départ, Espada !

Oui, cela avait été son idée. Quand on lui avait demandé la meilleure manière de libérer Aizen-Sama, il avait bien sûr répondu par la réponse la plus logique et rationnelle. Aizen-Sama lui-même avait décidé de faire de cette humaine une partie de son plan B en la kidnappant une première fois. Moon reforgea une copie de son zanpakutō en quelques secondes. Elle partit dans un fou rire sadique.

- Tu penses peut-être que mon pouvoir se limite à imiter ce qui est en surface ?

Elle obtint une réaction limitée dans les pupilles émeraude de l'Espada.

- Tosaze _Murushierago. _

Elle se transforma sous ses yeux en une créature de la nuit, en une forme presque identique à la sienne. Excepté que son regard était ridiculement rose fluorescent.

- Nous avons pris notre propre petite assurance, Espada, avant de te ramener à la vie. En outre, je t'ai piqué quelques trucs, un peu de reiatsu et puis ça. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

Hum ! Il n'avait pas prévu cela dans son calcul. Moon lança quatre javelines d'énergie verte dans sa direction, il recula et les esquiva sans peine. Il remarqua qu'elle n'explosait pas avec le même pouvoir destructeur que ses propres attaques. Elle avait peut-être imité ses pouvoirs mais elle était incapable de les utiliser. Un nouvel assaut effleura son flanc gauche. Une égratignure... Une vague de reiatsu coursa dans son poing lorsqu'il vit quelques mèches de cheveux roux planés vers le sol. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce sentiment mais il étreignit Orihime plus fort, quitte à la broyer s'il le fallait. Elle devait rester en vie parce qu'il avait des questions à lui poser. Elle devait rester en vie... Il sentit l'exact moment où Archer tenta de passer derrière lui et pivota un énième de seconde trop tard pour esquiver. Il n'évita pas deux protubérances du plus dur métal dépassant du poing d'Archer. Il sentit son hierro se percer. Il se concentra pour accumuler de la pression spirituelle à cet endroit et repousser les lames... Mais c'était peine perdu. La lame s'enfonça encore plus loin dans sa poitrine juste sous son trou de hollow. Les mains d'Orihime se crispèrent autour de son visage. Une expression d'horreur dans ses yeux marrons... Lui faisait-il peur ?

Il bascula en avant. La lame s'enfonça encore. Le cœur battait à toute vitesse contre lui. D'une main, il enferma la lame dans son poing et la brisa. Archer fit un saut périlleux en arrière pour s'éloigner. Moon le pointa du doigt avec un sourire sadique. Une déferlante de cero vert s'abattit sur eux. Il l'arrêta de sa seul main disponible, la pression était similaire à une de ces attaques les plus faibles. Mais à cet instant précis, elle était suffisamment puissante pour menacer à tout instant de les enterrer dans les fondations du pont. Un filet de sang goutta le long de son menton. Ses doigts tremblèrent sous la pression, son bras enlaça Orihime plus fort. La lame près de son trou de hollow lui coupait effectivement la respiration.

L'asphalte céda du terrain sous lui et il s'enlisa dans le béton. Il lutta non pas pour dominer son attaquant. Il ne lutta pas non plus pour sa survie. Il lutta pour leur survie... Leur survie à tous les deux. C'était nouveau, étrange, effrayant.

Effrayant.

Désagréable.

Quelque chose effleura son poignée et il sentit courser dans ses veines un reiatsu étranger. Il baissa les yeux et s'étonna de voir des petits doigts d'humain enlacer les siens. Le peu de reiatsu que cette humaine produisait coursa dans ses veines comme un rush d'adrénaline. Une déferlante de Cero rouge presque orangé sortit de sa main et balaya l'atmosphère. Ulquiorra exhala bruyamment, recrachant un filet de bile et de sang sur le sol. Ses jambes cédèrent, et il tomba à genoux. Les bras de la petite humaine l'entourèrent et le maintinrent debout. Il ôta la lame d'Archer de sa poitrine, un jet d'hémoglobine arrosa le sol. La lame retomba sur le sol dans un cliquetis métallique. Plus lentement qu'à l'ordinaire, la plaie béante commença à se régénérer.

- Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais. Dit-il enfin.

Il avait régressé. Il avait régressé au point de plier devant la plus pathétique des attaques. Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et grimaça. Il ne reconnaissait plus les sentiments qui l'animaient. Il lui semblait tous étranger.

Pourtant...

Il semblait vouloir émaner de lui... De lui seul et non du Cœur.

* * *

**Orihime Inoue **

_Lycéenne _

_16 ans et demi. _

_Petit-Amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Promue Cœur d'Ulquiorra Schiffer_

_Elle était la première étonnée de la place qu'elle occupait dans l'univers et de la persévérance que mettaient les forces les plus obscures à vouloir tout lui prendre. _

* * *

Orihime ne comprit ses réelles intentions que quand il ouvrit un Garganta. Pendant toute la durée de leur trajet, il lui avait répété sur un ton monocorde qu'il ne pourrait et surtout ne ferait rien pour elle lorsque les Premier Arrancars, les « primeros » les retrouveraient, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire puisqu'il avait marqué Ulquiorra pour s'assurer de sa loyauté. Ce qu'il lui offrait déjà, pensa Orihime, était bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu lui offrir en retour en échange de sa liberté. Elle ne savait même pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine générosité. Il lui rendait sa liberté ? Comme ça ? Juste comme ça. Sans rien demander en échange ? Elle n'était pas naïve, elle avait perdu sa naïveté en longeant un des corridors froids qui reliait ses quartiers dans le Hueco Mundo à la salle du trône.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander la raison de son changement de disposition puisqu'ils étaient arrivés au bout du chemin. Et à peine arrivé, ils avaient été accueillis par le comité de quartier peu chaleureux. D'un côté, il y avait eu les shinigami, de l'autre les créatures de ses cauchemars, venu en nombre. Il aurait pu l'abandonner là.

Quand Rukia s'était approché, elle avait eu un petit peur que son amie tente d'affronter Ulquiorra. Il avait lâché prise à l'injonction de la petite Shinigami et pendant quelques instants, cela avait suffi à calmer les choses. Mais quand Enzo prit la parole, la tension dans l'air augmenta encore. Elle prit la main d'Ulquiorra inconsciemment. Et quand Archer attaqua sans prévenir, elle les protégea tous les deux derrière un bouclier.

Quelques minutes après, ce fut le chaos le plus totale. Orihime était balloté de part en part tandis qu'Ulquiorra esquivait les attaques de leur ennemis. Son reiatsu rayonnait contre elle, un choc de sensation contre sa peau. Du bout de l'index, Ulquiorra envoya une vague de Cero verte qui projeta Archer dans la baie. Le souffle de l'explosion ébranla Orihime qui perdit l'équilibre. Une manche de son pyjama se déchira tandis qu'Ulquiorra la retenait d'une main. De l'autre, il arrêta un zanpakutō rose similaire au sien. Il recula sans lâcher prise une seconde et pencha la tête au bon moment pour éviter le katana. Sous l'impact du poing d'Ulquiorra, Moon abandonna du terrain. Orihime se sentit brusquement soulevé dans les airs à une vitesse prodigieuse, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ses cris restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge tandis qu'elle tournoyait dans les airs, le regard larmoyant, elle vit Ulquiorra briser le Zanpakutō de Moon du pied. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'il la rattrapa facilement dans ses bras. La jeune rouquine chancela en retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes mais il garda une main ferme et possessive sur sa hanche.

- Je vois. Tu ne comptes pas me rendre la tâche plus facile. Hurla Moon. Kidnapper l'humaine était pourtant ton idée au départ !

Son cœur manqua un battement ou deux. Orihime retint son souffle. Pendant une minute, la main d'Ulquiorra se crispa contre sa hanche. C'était son idée ? Bien sûr, qui connaissait ses pouvoirs mieux que lui qui les avaient étudiés à la loupe avec Aizen. Pourquoi ? Le zanpakutō de Moon se régénéra en quelques secondes. La Primeros partit dans un fou rire sadique.

- Tu penses peut-être que mon pouvoir se limite à imiter ce qui est en surface ?

Elle vit la surprise marqué pendant un bref instant les traits mélancolique et apathique de l'Espada.

- Tosaze _Murushierago. _

Elle tourna la tête. Elle connaissait cette commande. Elle... Ulquiorra la connaissait aussi, c'était sans doute pour ça que la pression sur sa hanche redoubla au point qu'elle crut qu'il laisserait des hématomes ou la briserait en deux. Moon se transforma sous ses yeux en chauve-souris, en une forme presque identique à la résurrection d'Ulquiora.

- Nous avons pris notre propre petite assurance, Espada, avant de te ramener à la vie. En outre, je t'ai piqué quelques trucs, un peu de reiatsu et puis ça. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

Moon lança quatre javelines d'énergie verte dans leur direction. Ulquiorra les évita sans peine mais un nouvel assaut frôla les cheveux d'Orihime. Une fine odeur de brûlé emplie ses narines. Il convoya une onde de reiatsu contre elle. Orihime étouffa un gémissement. Il la serra contre lui machinalement ne dosant pas sa force. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement en voyant Archer arriver par derrière. Ulquiorra se raidit contre elle et pivota. Son estomac se noua sous le choc.

Il... Il était blessé. La lame s'enfonça encore plus loin dans sa poitrine. Une flaque rouge écarlate se forma à leurs pieds. Le regard d'Ulquiorra était étrangement vaquant. Il n'était pas dénué d'émotion comme à son habitude. Non, bien au contraire, il y avait de la stupeur mêlé à un certain fatalisme. Il y avait de la...

Peur.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour le faire sortir de son état de choc, même si sa propre expression imitait parfaitement celle de ce dernier. Il oscilla dangereusement près du sol, menaçant de les faire chuter tous les deux. Archer mit plus de pression et la lame gagna du terrain. Orihime sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement. Allait-il à nouveau disparaitre sous ses yeux ? Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. D'une main, il enferma la lame dans son poing et la brisa en mille morceaux. Archer fit un saut périlleux en arrière pour s'éloigner. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps. Moon les pointa du doigt avec un sourire sadique. Une déferlante de cero vert s'abattit sur eux. Il l'arrêta de sa seule main disponible. Le visage baissé, sa frange dissimulait à peine l'horreur dans ses yeux verts. Ulquiorra perdait du terrain. Ils s'enlisaient tous les deux dans l'asphalte comme dans de la vase. Les armatures du pont grondèrent à nouveau sourdement. Il baissa la tête avec un soupir. Son sang presque noir dégoulina de sa bouche à son cou dans un long filet ininterrompu. La sueur perla sur ses tempes. Le cero souffla de l'air chaud contre leurs visages. La pression spirituelle de l'Espada les enveloppaient tous les deux repoussant le cero. Ulquiorra menaça de mettre un genou à terre. Il menaça de lâcher prise sur elle. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour assurer leur survie à tous les deux.

Ses doigts tremblèrent sous le poids du Cero. Son bras autour de la hanche d'Orihime, il résista l'envie d'utiliser ses deux mains. L'asphalte céda du terrain sous eux et le pont se fractura sur toute sa largeur derrière eux. Les larmes aux yeux, Orihime changea de position et s'accrocha à lui de plus belle. Elle se pencha en avant pour deux raisons. D'une main, elle agrippa l'épée et freina son hémorragie avec ces doigts. Leur sang mêlé forma une flaque rouge presque noirâtre sur le sol. De l'autre main, elle enlaça son poignet puis laissa leur doigt s'entremêler.

La fracture dans le sol s'élargît sous leurs pieds. Orihime prit une profonde inspiration pour deux et se concentra mentalement sur son pouvoir. Je rejette. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt. Il ne devait pas mourir. Mon dieu, ne le laissez pas mourir ! C'était plus qu'une incantation. C'était comme une prière. Elle ferma les yeux, ses larmes ruisselant dans le cou de l'Espada. _Je rejette !_ Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit de ses propres yeux la puissance de leur riposte.

Le chaos laissa place au silence pendant quelques secondes.

Ulquiorra exhala bruyamment, recrachant du sang sur le sol. Il tomba à genoux. Orihime ne lâcha pas prise. Il ôta la lame d'Archer de sa poitrine d'un coup sec et l'hémoglobine se mit à jaillir de lui par litre sur le sol. Le morceau de lame retomba sur le sol dans un cliquetis métallique qui serra le cœur d'Orihime.

- Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais. Dit-il enfin avec un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Il pensait avoir régressé. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire que son cœur commença à décoder les pensées du Néant. Haletante, Orihime se blottit contre lui. La vague de désespoir qui colorait son reiatsu lui donnait la nausée.

- Tu es revenu mieux qu'avant, Ulquiorra.

Son visage marqua à nouveau des signes de confusion. Pire, il semblait même offusqué qu'elle remette en doute ses capacités d'analyse, elle, une simple mortelle. Une larme de sang suintait derrière la frange de la rouquine. Son regard las, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu n'es plus celui qui a combattu Ichigo. Tu ressens les choses maintenant. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Cela veut dire que comme Ichigo, tu ne peux pas perdre.

Il considéra ses paroles attentivement avant de se lever à nouveau. Archer se précipita à nouveau, il lâcha la main d'Orihime. Le reste... Tout se passa si vite ensuite qu'il ne put que réagir en retour. Il tira son zanpakutō de son fourreau pour contrer. Archer rebondit et retomba agilement sur ses pattes. Mais l'ouverture fut tout ce qui était le plus suffisant pour Enzo. Il se matérialisa devant Orihime avec un sourire de dément.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= Battle Royale


	25. Battle Royale

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Voilà merci encore à tout ceux qui suivent fidèlement cette histoire ! Merci **Pyjacks, Melty-chan 93, Angaradh** !

_**pyjacks: **_Niveau combat, elle a la force de frappe d'un moustique. J'aime l'idée néanmoins que sa force ne se situe pas là mais dans son mental. Elle a vécu bien des traumatismes et pourtant sa détermination reste plutôt inchangé. Je trouve ça admirable. En fait, Orihime aurait pu faire une merveilleuse pom pom girl. :p_ **Melty-chan 93:**_ Je crains en effet que le combat pour sa survie ne fait que commencer pour elle.

25 chapitres. 250 pages. _** Petit résumé des épisodes pré**__**cédents:** La bataille de Karakura a laissé le Seireitei dans un état semi-chaotique. Après avoir utilisé son bankai pour sauver Gin Ichimaru, Rangiku Matsumoto, s'est retrouvée dans un état végétatif. L'heure de la reconstruction a aussi sonné le début des recrutements à la recherche des remplaçants des trois traîtres déchus. Renjin Abarai est nommé capitaine de la neuvième division. Tandis que deux nouvelles venues, Suki Ichinose et Manatsu Dengeki remplacent respectivement Aizen et Ichimaru à la tête de la cinquième et troisième division. Dès son arrivée, Suki Ichinose a caressé un certain noble __dans le mauvais sens du __poil et leur relation est pour le moins compliqué et ambiguë depuis. Néanmoins, dans un rare moment de pure folie, Byakuya Kuchiki a proposé à Suki Ichinose un marché plutôt inattendu. Un marché qu'elle a eu du mal à refuser... Manatsu Dengeki ne s'est pas non plus fait un allié de son vice-capitaine Kira Izuru. Ce dernier avoue même à un certain Toshiro Hitsugaya qu'il éprouve envers le prisonnier Gin Ichimaru beaucoup de gratitude. Tandis qu'Aizen a été transféré dans la huitième dimension de la prison royale, sous la charge de ReiHachi, un membre de la division zéro, Gin lui a été condamné à mort par le conseil des capitaines nouvellement formé. Alors qu'une nouvelle menace fait son apparition dans le Seireitei, Gin tente de rentrer en contact avec Rangiku au péril de sa vie. D'un autre côté, le désarroi s'abat à nouveau sur la Soul Society quand la disparition d'Orihime Inoue, petite amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki, révèle la présence d'un nouveau traître au sein du Gotei 13. Pas de panique, les deux capitaines les plus séduisants du Gotei, Jushiro Ukitake et Kyouraku Shunsui sont sur l'affaire et ne tardent pas à remonter la piste des arrancars. En vue de tout ces évènements, Yamamoto décide tout de même d'envoyer deux capitaines dans le monde des Vivants pour protéger l'ancien substitut shinigami et la ville. Rukia, nouvellement promue quatrième siège de sa division, est confronté au nouveau Ichigo et surtout à ses propres sentiments. L'ennemi, des primeros, des arrancars issue des premières expériences d'Aizen, prend enfin un nom, une forme et un mobile: La libération d'un certain Aizen Sousuke. Mais dans un retournement de situation, Ulquiorra Schiffer décide de ramener Orihime à Karakura avant que les Primeros aient pu s'emparer de son pouvoir, une bataille s'en suit..._

- 25-

Battle royale

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki**

_4ème siège de la 13ème division du Gotei 13_

_Sœur de Kuchiki Byakuya _

_Ami d'Ichigo Kurosaki et Renji Abarai_

_Une part d'elle pensait ne jamais être à la hauteur, elle marchait constamment dans les ténèbres, la pleine lune éclairant ses pas dans la nuit._

* * *

Rukia ne tenait plus debout. À cette allure, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Son ennemi semblait le savoir et redoubla de rapidité. Son lasso électrique s'enroula autour de sa cheville et la souleva une nouvelle fois dans les airs. Shirayuki n'arrivait pas à geler le Hierro de cet arrancar. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu devrais abandonner et me supplier de ne pas en finir avec ta pathétique existence, shinigami.

Elle sentit quelques choses pousser contre sa pression spirituelle et cela ne venait pas de l'arrancar. Elle tourna la tête vers le pont. Ichigo était étendu sur la berge. Son père était penché au-dessus de lui et à ses côtés... Nii-Sama ? Il fixait le pont nul doute. Il pouvait voir que malgré tous ses efforts, Rukia n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce. Non seulement lui, mais le père d'Ichigo le voyait aussi. Peut-être expliquait-il à son fils ce qui était en train de se passer ? Rukia tituba. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour stopper son tremblement. Elle ne pouvait pas être si faible. Son poing serra la garde de Shirayuki.

- Ce sont des larmes que je vois, Shinigami ? Rentre à la maison, petit garçon.

_Ne baisse jamais ta garde ! Je ne voulais pas blesser Nii-Sama ! Tes attaques sont encore un peu hésitantes. Tu dois rester ferme, Rukia. Ton adversaire ne doit déceler en toi aucune ouverture. Sinon, tu mourras. Il faut de la technique pour gagner un combat, mais il faut surtout une volonté inébranlable. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Nii-Sama. Byakuya répondit le regard implacable._

_ Tu ne pourrais pas même si tu le voulais. Une volonté inébranlable alliée à une technique maîtrisée. Et s'il était plus fort... Nii-Sama. Alors tu mourras et après ? Ce n'est pas le pire de ce qui peut t'arriver durant un combat. Nii-Sama ? Ce qui peut t'arriver de pire au cours d'un combat c'est de le perdre. Nii-Sama ! J'aimerais Rukia que tu ne perdes plus jamais un combat. Nii-sama... Très bien, Nii-Sama ! _

Un tourbillon de pression spirituelle souleva ses cheveux. Elle devait gagner. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'échec. Elle ne mourrait pas ici. Elle ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir accompli sa mission. Elle n'avait pas encore ramené Orihime ! Ichigo... Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir, elle devait veiller sur son bonheur. Pas d'autre issue que de gagner. Elle n'allait pas forcer Nii-Sama à s'inquiéter pour elle. Lève-toi ! Elle serra la mâchoire. Les os qu'elle sentait se déplaçait sous sa peau...n'était rien. Elle n'avait pas le droit de perdre un combat. Son sang qui arrosait le sol à chacun de ses pas n'était rien.

- C'est 4ème siège Kuchiki Rukia pour toi, Arrancar ! lança-t-elle en marchant doucement vers lui.

Il leva son lasso dans les airs et l'envoya chercher sa cible. Il se dirigea vers Rukia à toute vitesse. Mourir mais ne jamais admettre la défaite. _Shirayuki ?_ **_Très bien. J'ai compris._**

- Je vais en finir avec toi, Arrancar.

- Tu n'es pas en position de parler, shinigami.

Rukia le désigna de la paume de la main. Son reiatsu grimpa à pic soulevant un nuage de poussière.

- Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés ! Grandes tours, lumières pourpres, roue d'acier ! Si vous bougez, le vent ! Si vous arrêtez, le ciel !

- Cette attaque ne me fera rien.

- ... Le sifflement des lances résonne dans la forteresse vide ! 63e voie de destruction : Raikōhō

Il leva les yeux pourtant et pendant un bref instant, l'horreur et la terreur y était bien présente. Raikōhō s'abattit sur lui avec la force de milles éclairs. L'arrancar sentit l'électricité parcourir son corps. Cela fut suffisant pour annuler temporairement la charge de ses lassos. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Rukia se matérialisa derrière lui et posa sa main sur le dos de l'Arrancar.

- 7_3e voie de destruction :** Sōren sōkatsui**_.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux en sentant l'énergie courser dans ses veines. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à effectuer un sort de ce degré sans incantation et encore moins à pleine puissance. Les boules d'énergie frappèrent le Hierro de Vultur de plein fouet à courte intervalle. La violence de l'explosion se répercuta jusque dans la main de Rukia. L'arrancar rugit et chancela. La main gauche de la jeune femme se désintégra sous les yeux de cette dernière. Mourir mais ne jamais admettre la défaite. Sans attendre qu'il se régénère, Rukia le poignarda de l'autre main avec Shirayuki. Vultur rugit sous la douleur.

- Retourne en Enfer d'où tu viens !

Les yeux larmoyants, elle enfonça de toutes ses forces, Shirayuki. Le katana traversa de part en part le buste de Vultur. Il tomba à genoux.

- Espèce de pute ! Je vais te démolir !

Rukia poussa encore Shirayuki avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle poussa si fort que la lame se brisa à l'intérieur de lui.

- **San no mai, Shirafune. **

L'arrancar resta figé tandis que Shirayuki reforgea sa lame à l'intérieur de lui, organe et Hierro, perçant tout sur son chemin. Shirayuki continua de ronger son corps recouvrant chaque cellule avec une couche de particule de glace. Le sol sous leurs pieds gela ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de Momo et Shane et du brasier provoqué par les deux vice-capitaines. L'arrancar se brisa en mille morceaux devant elle avant de disparaître. Haletante, le front en sueur, Rukia esquissa un sourire triomphant. Si seulement Ichigo avait pu la voir ! Elle baissa la tête vers sa main déchiquetée qui saignait encore à profusion. Elle ne vit pas le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse et s'écroula face contre terre. Le pont sombra un peu plus dans les eaux du fleuve. Des vaguelettes vinrent lui lécher les pieds. Elle ferma les yeux, béate. C'était comme être avec Ichigo à la plage.

Rukia ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Son travail ne s'arrêtait pas ici. Elle avait beau être exténuée, elle devait protéger le bonheur d'Ichigo coûte que coûte. Elle rassembla ses forces pour planter de sa seule main disponible son zanpakutō dans le sol. Elle versa plusieurs larmes en se remettant à genoux. Le bonheur des autres, c'était bien ce qu'un Kuchiki protégeait. Haletante, Rukia chancela pour retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Il lui restait une main et deux jambes et elle comptait bien les utiliser.

* * *

**Hinamori Momo**

_Vice-Capitaine de la cinquième division sous les ordres de Suki Ichinose_

_Ce n'est définitivement pas un bon jour pour se souvenir du passé, c'était un bon jour par contre pour un feu d'artifice._

* * *

Honnêtement Momo n'aurait pu raconter à personne les cinq premières minutes de son combat contre Amarik Sovereignsowers. Ses souvenirs s'entrechoquaient entre eux. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Elle avait appelé Tobiume aussitôt le combat commencé. Ceci, elle s'en souvenait clairement. Ce dont elle ne se souvenait plus c'est le nombre de fois que son corps heurta le sol. Quand elle tomba encore sous les coups d'Amarik, le visage mouillé, elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler au pied de Terashima-san, elle, qui avait promis de ne pas être une gêne pour lui. Il parait et esquivait le cimeterre de son ennemi avec son nodachi encore scellé, surement pour gagner du temps et découvrir les failles de Dusk Cain. Il esquiva une attaque particulièrement vicieuse et trébucha sur elle. Dusk en profita pour lui assener le coup de grâce. Il avait le temps de rouler et Hinamori voulut le pousser hors du chemin. Mais sachant qu'esquiver serait la sacrifier, Shane resta là, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le cimeterre traversa son ventre.

De son côté, lasse d'attendre que la petite shinigami se décide à le combattre, Amarik attrapa la cheville d'Hinamori et la fit glisser sur plusieurs mètres. Suspendue par la cheville, Momo balança au-dessus du sol comme un pendule. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol plusieurs fois avant d'être balloté dans les airs. Il l'emprisonna son visage dans une tornade d'eau. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle se débattit dans le liquide au bord de l'asphyxie. Il la propulsa à nouveau contre l'asphalte comme si elle n'était rien. Tobiume ricocha plus loin. Il la souleva à nouveau. Elle le désigna d'une main tremblante.

Le cimeterre logé dans son ventre, Shane agrippa le poignet de l'arrancar fermement. Il posa la main sur le visage de Dusk.

- Enfoiré ! Garce ! s'écrièrent les deux arrancars au même instant.

La réponse des deux vice-capitaines fut unanime.

- **_73_**_e__ voie de destruction _: Sōren Sōkatsui.

Les deux arrancars ne purent esquiver les boules d'énergie. Amarik lâcha Momo qui roula agilement sur le sol. Elle rattrapa son zanpakutō dans le même élan. En un bond, Shane retrouva l'usage de ses pieds. L'arrancar massa sa joue en haletant.

- Enfoiré ! Enfoiré ! Enfoiré !

Shane enfonça son poing dans son visage avant de viser sa carotide du tranchant de la main. Plus que le Kido, l'Hakuda était son domaine d'expertise. Il avait donc une capacité de frappe supérieure même à celle d'un vice-capitaine. Dusk retomba sur le sol sa nuque tranché sur la moitié de sa longueur. Shane l'attrapa pour lui infliger le coup de grâce quand Momo fut à nouveau projeter dans les airs comme une poupée désarticulé. Une boule de feu sortit de Tobiume mais elle fut vite contrer par la colonne d'eau qu'Amarik avait lancée après elle. Elle passa au-dessus de Terashima-san sans pouvoir contrôler son point de chute. Amarik se tourna aussitôt vers Shane. Posté sur le flanc, il lui donna un coup de pied qui acheva de faire traverser le cimeterre de Dusk. Le flanc presque fendu en deux. Une rivière de sang s'écoula de la plaie béante. Momo poussa sur ses jambes. Elle apparut derrière lui, stoppant sa chute nette. Ses petits bras essayèrent de maintenir le vice-capitaine vissé sur ses deux jambes.

- Terashima-san, Shane-san, ne meurs pas ! Ne meurs pas !

Dusk et Amarik s'envolèrent dans le ciel avant de projeter leur cero. D'une main, Momo esquissa les premiers gestes d'une incantation.

Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, Shane se joignit à elle. Shane voulait gagner du temps pour penser une stratégie. Momo voulait gagner du temps pour avoir le temps de le soigner. Ils se rejoignirent donc à mi-chemin.

- Char rugissant. Brèche du rouet. Que la lumière sépare en six ! _61e technique d'immobilisation : _ **_Rikujōkōrō_**.

Douze pieux de lumière disposée en étoiles immobilisèrent les deux arrancars.

Shane poussa un profond soupir. Un nouvel afflux de sang jaillit de son flanc, arrosant le sol. Momo tituba pour supporter son poids et pour ne pas s'écrouler avec lui. Il n'y avait pas moyen de le coucher sur le sol. Ils n'avaient pas le temps non plus.

- _37e technique d'immobilisation_ : **Tsuriboshi****.**

Une étoile bleue et moelleuse se matérialisa derrière lui et le maintint dans un semblant de position debout. Il y resta accroché. En découvrant l'étendue de ses blessures, Momo sentit un nouveau flot de larmes piquer ses yeux et ses joues.

- C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute ! C'est parce que j'ai cru en lui ! Aizen ! Pourquoi ai-je été si stupide ? Je n'arrive à rien ! Je ne suis bonne à rien. C'est à cause de moi que Terashima-san est blessé !

Le sel de ses larmes ruissela le long de son visage et goutta directement sur le vice-capitaine de la sixième. Elle éclata en sanglot sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Momo activa son kido pour accélérer sa guérison. Au bout de deux minutes, il se redressa malgré ses protestations. Il enfonça son gigantesque nodachi dans l'asphalte d'un coup. Hinamori sursauta.

- Kuso, ne le prends pas mal. Hinamori-san, mais j'ai besoin que tu la fermes !

Son visage illuminé par la fluorescence du sort de guérison, Hinamori écarquilla les yeux.

- Je n'en porte pas le nom. Mais je suis un Kuchiki. Ma mère l'était. Mon père, non. Mon derrière dépends de cette famille. J'appartiens à cette famille. J'appartiens à Kuchiki-Sama. S'il me voit paresser là et me lamenter sur mon sort au lieu de remplir ma mission, je vais encore en prendre pour mon grade. Ce poste est tout ce que j'ai... Hinamori. Je n'ai rien d'autre. Je ne suis rien d'autre.

Du pouce, il désigna son dos. Hinamori recula un peu et repoussa doucement ses longs cheveux bleuâtres sur les côtés. À travers les haillons de son shihakusho, elle vit se détacher sur son dos le tatouage de l'écusson de la famille. Elle déglutit avec peine.

- Quand j'étais gosse, ce tatouage ne voulait dire qu'une chose : que les chances que je surpasse Byakuya-Sama et que je devienne capitaine était quasi nulle. Cela aurait déjà pu signer un mauvais départ dans la vie. Mais j'ai attendu bien plus tard pour déconner. Quatre ans après être devenu vice-capitaine, tout juste l'an dernier, j'ai trouvé le moyen de perdre un œil et cinq subordonnées dans une mission de routine. Mon capitaine m'annonçait alors que j'étais trop faible pour occuper ce poste désormais et qu'il me rétrogradait pour donner ma place à un délinquant du Rukongai, un type qui aujourd'hui est capitaine. Je suppose que je devrais remercier les circonstances aujourd'hui. Sans la promotion de Renji Abarai, Kuchiki-sama aurait sans doute approuvé ma demande de mutation dans la onzième.

- La onzième division ?

- Je préférais être de la chair à canon là-bas plutôt qu'un vulgaire troisième siège de la sixième division qui ne voit pratiquement jamais le champ de bataille. Clairement, je suis le dernier choix du Capitaine Kuchiki pour remplacer Renji. Je ne suis pas la moitié de ce que j'ai été. J'ai tout perdu. Mes parents sont morts. Ma sœur jumelle est morte. Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose aujourd'hui, ce job. J'aimerais dire que ce que tu as vécu est pénible. Mais comme tu le vois, je suis tellement plein d'emmerdes que je crois que je suis incapable de la moindre compassion, alors autant épargner ta salive.

- Terashima-San...

- Hinamori, ressaisis-toi ! On a tous des putains de squelettes plein nos placards. On a tous merdé une ou plusieurs fois dans nos existences. Tu es jeune. Cela te passera. Nous sommes des shinigami et vivre plus longtemps que les humains a ses inconvénients. Nous sommes des soldats. C'est la guerre ! On perd plus souvent qu'on ne gagne. On tue plus souvent qu'on ne sauve des vies. Nous sommes des Shinigami. Tu t'es fait avoir par Aizen. J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, c'est le cas de tout le Seireitei. Tu n'es pas l'exception. Tu es juste celle qui a survécu à plusieurs complots et deux tentatives de meurtre. T'es juste un putain de bon shinigami ! Et si tu ne te réveille pas...Je jure..

Il soupira.

- Te-ra-shima-san...

Il joignit les mains devant lui.

- Subimasen, je me laisse emporter. Tout ça pour dire, peux-tu m'aider, Hinamori ?

Hinamori se concentra pour refermer au maximum sa plaie.

- Aide-moi à enfoncer mon pied dans le derrière acide de ses enflures ! S'il te plaît... Je te le demande vraiment gentiment. Je n'y arriverais sans doute pas sans toi.

Hinamori essuya ses larmes du revers de l'avant-bras. Elle acquiesça fermement.

- Hay ! Faisons ça, Terashima-San.

- Tu peux m'appeler Shane.

Hinamori acquiesça en ramassant Tobiume avec une nouvelle détermination. Elle ne chercherait plus d'excuses. Qu'Aizen aille se faire voir ! Elle montrerait au monde qu'elle n'était plus une enfant naïve ! Elle était Hinamori Momo, vice-capitaine de la cinquième division sous les ordres de Suki Ichinose. Shane-San et Ichinose-Dono comptaient sur elle.

Shane se concentra sur son zanpakutō qui était planté dans le sol.

- Je suis désolé à l'avance, Seiryuto. Je voulais faire en sorte de ne pas avoir à t'emmerder ! Je sais que tu vas personnellement pétée plusieurs câbles en te réveillant.** Je t'ordonne de m'éclairer un chemin dans la nuit****[1]**, Seiryuto.

Une décharge de reiatsu fit reculer Hinamori. Elle se couvrit le visage pour se protéger de la poussière. Son aura rouge et jaune flamboyant, derrière lui, un dragon de feu se cambra avant de rugir.

- Tu es en rogne ! Je le suis aussi !

Son zanpakutō reprit sa forme originale, son katana perdit sa garde. Le katana sophistiqué laissa place à une monstruosité du plus dur métal. Un dragon rouge gravé en relief longeait la lame tranchante et encore incandescente. Comme si l'épée pouvait respirer, des flammes d'un mètre s'échappaient de trois orifices creusés dans le tranchant de sa lame à intervalles réguliers. Comme un couteau de boucher géant qui avait perdu sa garde dans l'incendie d'une cuisine, seules quelques bandelettes ornait la poignée. Une des bandelettes attira particulièrement l'attention d'Hinamori parce que c'était un motif imprimé fleuri, rose fuchsia, comme le tissu précieux d'un kimono de femme. Il trancha son poing en saisissant la poignée pour dégager la machette du sol.

Le souffle chaud de Seiryuto entoura son visage. C'était la première fois depuis Aizen... Non c'était la première fois tout court qu'elle voyait un zanpakutō autant refléter la personnalité, l'âme même de son porteur. Autant le nodachi scellé était orné, autant le shikai de Seiryuto était dépourvu de vanité. Comme lui, il était un aristocrate avec une âme de délinquant du Rukongai.

Qui l'eut cru ?

Il ramassa son énorme sabre pour le caler contre sa nuque. Son reiatsu seul suffisait à éviter aux flammes de lécher trop avidement son visage. Les arrancars choisirent ce moment pour se défaire du sort. Hinamori serra Tobiume dans son poing. Était-cela grandir ? Shane passa à côté d'elle, la démarche souveraine, son reiatsu irradiant. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait elle-même perdu au cours des différentes batailles. Son cœur faisait partie des victimes bien sûr. Son amitié avec Kira-Kun... Son amitié avec Shiro-chan... Shiro-chan... Aizen l'avait brisé... Mais... Elle refusait de se coucher... Hinamori refusait de rester morte. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle devait avoir sacrément d'importance pour Aizen pour qu'il veuille tellement sa mort. Elle était donc décidée à pulvériser tout l'espoir de son ancien maître. Tant qu'elle aurait un souffle de vie, elle le combattrait.

Les deux arrancars se présentèrent devant Shane, l'un le cimeterre à la main, l'autre avec une colonne d'eau.

- **Tōchi byō: Kyandoru.****[2]**

Comme un lance-flamme, Seiryuto assécha la colonne d'eau de l'arrancar et ses flammes léchèrent le Hierro d'Amarik. Il para la contre-attaque de Dusk. Amarik s'élança à nouveau pour prendre le vice-capitaine à revers. Hinamori esquissa un faible sourire avant de disparaitre. En un shunpo, elle se retrouva derrière l'arrancar. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Amarik. La force concentrée de Seiryuto pénétra le Hierro de l'arrancar aisément. Aussitôt creusé la plaie fut cautérisé par les flammes du zanpakutō. Tobiume remplaça aussitôt Seiryuto dans la plaie. Le dragon gronda tandis que son maître le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête à la recherche de sa deuxième cible. Amarik tenta de se dégager en vain mais Tobiume l'avait harponnée. Momo concentra le maximum de reiatsu dans cette attaque.

Peu de personne savait que la timorée Hinamori Momo aimait le feu au moins autant qu'Hitsugaya Toshiro aimait la glace.

- **Tobiume, Chimei-tekina hibana.****[3]**

En un shunpo, Momo disparut. Shane disparut en même temps. Une à une les cellules du corps de l'arrancar rentrèrent en ébullition. Dans un festival multicolore, elles explosèrent, chaque détonation provoquant la suivante, chaque détonation plus puissante que la suivante. Dusk eut beau vouloir s'éloigner une explosion le projeta en arrière. Un nuage de flamme en forme de champignon s'éleva dans les airs. Le pont divisé en deux, une partie sous la neige et l'autre en proie aux flammes ne tenait plus que grâce à une seule corde. Quelques voitures tombèrent à l'eau. Les deux shinigami foulèrent le sol à nouveau. Amarik n'était plus que poussière quand Momo traversa le rideau de flamme. Elle contempla le brasier avec un air proche de la religieuse contemplation. Les flammes dansèrent dans ses yeux. Le souhait le plus cher de Momo Hinamori à cet instant était de revoir Aizen-Sama un jour pour lui montrer les flammes de Tobiume proprement. Ainsi ce serait les dernières choses qu'Aizen Sousuke verrait sur terre. La beauté flamboyante de Tobiume. Elle allait s'entrainer dur pour ça.

Shane cala son zanpakutō incandescent contre sa nuque. Dusk mit un genou à terre devant lui. Il manquait une partie de son flanc gauche.

- Kisama, Kisama, Kisama... Qui es-tu? Bordel ! Tu n'es pas un capitaine alors...

Shane esquissa un sourire.

- Terashima. Shane Terashima, fils de Sayon Kuchiki et Daisuke Terashima, Vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Néanmoins tout seul, je ne suis personne.

Il pointa Hinamori de la pointe de Seiryuto.

- Elle, c'est ma partenaire. Hinamori Momo, vice-capitaine de la cinquième division.

Dusk leva une dernière fois les yeux vers lui puis vers Momo avant que Seiryuto ne lui tranche la tête. Elle roula sur le sol avant de se désintégrer.

Momo se tourna vers lui. Le son des batailles commençaient à mourir autour d'eux. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire victorieux. Penché en avant pour reprendre son souffle, il leva la tête pour lui offrir un clin d'œil.

- Si tu étais plus âgée, tu aurais eu droit à un baiser, ma belle. Tu as été génial !

Momo baissa la tête, les joues en feu. Oh oui ! Hinamori Momo avait tellement hâte de grandir.

- Shane-San, montrons aux arrancars de quel bois on se chauffe !

* * *

[1] Release command : Kageniyotte hikari-ro/ Eclaire un chemin dans les ténèbres/ Light a path in the shadow.

[2] Deuxième Torche : Le cierge du démon

[3]Milles Etincelles mortelles


	26. Entrechats Mortels

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Je n'avais pas prévu de publier avant vendredi. Mais, j'ai reçu une requête spéciale de **BeN**. ^_^ Je répondrais donc au reviews plus tard. Merci de tout coeur **pyjacks** et **Angaradh**! Pour tout ceux qui passent des exams, je ne vous dis pas... enfin! Vous voyez!

- 26 –

Entrechats Mortels

* * *

**Yoruichi Shihouin**

_22ème héritière du clan Shihouin_

_Déesse du Shunpo. Maitresse dans l'art du déplacement. _

_Experte de l'Hakuda. _

_Ancien capitaine de la seconde division_

_Ancien commandant de l'Onmitsukidō._

_Ancien commandant en Chef du Corps de Correction_

_Ancien commandant en Chef de la Police Militaire_

_Autant de titres qu'elle aurait échangés dans la seconde pour un bol de lait et sa liberté. _

* * *

Yoruichi Shihouin, le démon-chat, esquissa un sourire. Tandis qu'elle traversait les toits, suivie de son kohai, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler le bon vieux temps. Byakuya n'avait pas quitté son air solennel. Mais Yoruichi pouvait aisément deviner ce qui se cachait sous ce masque de marbre. C'était subtil. Le froncement de son sourcil gauche presque imperceptible, la courbure de ses lèvres, la manière dont il essayait de rester en tête, la manière dont il essayait de la dépasser à chaque tournant... Sans rien laisser paraître, le seigneur Kuchiki était en train de la défier encore une fois à la course. Si elle lui faisait remarquer, il était certain qu'il nierait tout. De temps en temps, néanmoins, il jetait un regard dans sa direction avant de disparaître de son champ de vision à nouveau. Leur petit jeu ne dura que l'espace de quelques minutes... à l'orée de la bataille. Ils avaient perdu Kisuke et Suki-chan en chemin. Ils se trouvaient maintenant à l'autre bout de la ville. Un premier adjuchas de 3 mètre de haut se matérialisa devant eux mettant fin à leurs courses poursuites.

Sans ralentir et sans même avoir l'air d'avoir dégainé Senbonzakura, Byakuya se débarrassa de lui. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau encerclés par dix de ces créatures. Il était clair qu'un des deux allait être obligé de rester faire le ménage. Elle pouvait sentir le reiatsu de Rukia près du pont, se rapprochant de la source de danger, Byakuya aussi. Cela répondait à la question. Elle ferait le ménage !

- On a perdu les deux autres ! S'écria-t-elle. Quel flemmard ce Kisuke !

Byakuya ne répondit rien. Son air apathique était trompeur. Il était parfaitement concentré sur la tâche. Il se tint derrière elle.

- Je peux m'en occuper seule, Byakuya-Bo.

Ils étaient dix. Mais vraiment Yoruichi n'était point impressionnée. Elle lança un clin d'œil à son allié avant de réaliser ce qui avait perturbé Byakuya. Il avait tourné la tête en arrière dans la direction de Kisuke et Suki.

Kisuke et Benihime... Suki-chan. Son reiatsu n'était pas du tout normal. Il était faible et instable.

- Elle va y arriver.

Sans même chercher à dissimuler la nature de ses préoccupations, Byakuya rétorqua.

- Elle ne fait pas le poids. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien démissionné.

Fronçant les sourcils, Yoruichi scruta avec inquiétude le ciel.

- Kisuke est avec elle.

Byakuya trouvait cela moyennement rassurant. Elle n'avait qu'à voir les mouvements imperceptibles de sa mâchoire. Byakuya était un livre ouvert pour ceux qui avait appris à décoder le langage du corps.

- Tu es inquiet.

Il ne répondit rien et surtout il n'essaya pas de nier, ce qui interpella Yoruichi. Il était inquiet pour... Suki-chan ? Le moment ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se fasse une idée de la situation entre ses deux-là.

Byakuya esquiva l'attaque d'un adjuchas. Dire qu'il était inquiet était exagéré la situation. Prenons Yoruichi, il savait ce capitaine parfaitement capable de se débrouiller au combat. Il avait aussi une idée de la force de Kisuke Urahara. Non, ce qu'il ressentait était tout autre. Son inquiétude flirtait avec la méfiance. Son inquiétude avait tout avoir avec la mission... Peut-être même son inquiétude était infondée... Son opinion de la jeune femme était biaisée. Mais pourquoi alors, Yoruichi se montrait tout aussi tendu ? La question était sur le bout de sa langue. Oserait-il lui poser ?

- Byakuya ? C'est sa première mission ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Un adjuchas surgit devant elle et d'un seul coup de poing revêtu de son armure partielle, elle le désintégra en utilisant son shunko.

- Cela fait-il une différence ? demanda-t-il.

Yoruichi grimaça en se débarrassant de deux adjuchas.

- Yamamotojii-Sama est toujours le même.

- Cela fait-il une différence ? S'entendit-il répéter.

Elle ne savait quoi répondre.

- On verra bien.

Pour la première fois, Byakuya se tourna vers elle. Elle évita son regard habilement avant d'anéantir deux adjuchas. Se tenant à l'écart de la mêlée, Byakuya observa Yoruichi pendant moins d'un dixième de seconde avant de disparaître.

Yoruichi prit appui sur un des Hollows tout en assommant le deuxième du pied. Kisuke était avec Suki. Elle devait avoir confiance en le jugement de Yamamoto-Sensei. Le troisième, elle le désintégra de la tranche de la main. Qu'était-elle supposée dire à Byakuya ? Il était sans doute bien trop jeune pour se souvenir. C'était tout aussi bien. Elle poussa à nouveau sur ses jambes. Tout se passerait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois... Tout...

- Arrhhhh !

Keikosuki Ichinose n'avait rien d'une guerrière. La petite fille qu'elle connaissait avait même la guerre en horreur. Les seules fois où cette Suki-Chan s'était retrouvé sur un champ de bataille... Hum ? Hello ! Désastre imminent ! Yoruichi effectua une pirouette dans les airs. Elle n'avait pas revu la jeune femme depuis l'adolescence. Les circonstances de leur dernière rencontre n'avaient rien d'agréable. En fait, quelques heures plus tôt, elle pensait cette Suki-là morte et réincarné. Ah... Un adjuchas arriva à esquiver son attaque. Elle manquait de concentration. Elle grimpa sur les épaules du suivant, virevoltant entre ses cibles avec une grâce divine. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Byakuya au côté d'Isshin Kurosaki, le temps de cligner des yeux Isshin Kurosaki était à nouveau seule. Yoruichi n'était point naïve. Les choses allaient aller très mal avant d'aller mieux pour reprendre l'expression consacré de Kisuke. Ils étaient dans une sacrée merde ! Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Il était bien trop tôt pour penser s'engager dans une guerre et espérer la remporter. L'ennemi ne leur donnait pas le choix, il est vrai. Mais on parlait d'Aizen Sousuke et de ses acolytes ! Elle ne prenait pas cette histoire à la légère. Elle devait faire confiance au Général.

Elle se repassait dans la tête sa dispute avec Kisuke l'autre soir.

_Ichigo avait plus ou moins claqué la porte derrière lui. Yoruichi s'était contenté de le regarder faire les bras croisé. La tête renversé en arrière, elle laissa enfin échapper un profond soupir. _

- _Je pense qu'il est temps, Kisuke. S'exclama-t-elle d'un air solennel. Il me semble prêt._

_Kisuke avait dissimulé son visage derrière son éventail et faisait semblant de dormir, une bulle énorme de salive dépassant de ses lèvres et de ses narines. Yoruichi ricana silencieusement, feignant de trouver la plaisanterie drôle. Néanmoins, quand il apparut clairement qu'il ne faisait pas semblant, sa tête dodelinant mollement sur la gauche, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle lui flanqua une baffe. _

- _Désolé, tu disais ? _

_Elle lutta pour contenir sa colère. _

- _Tu es irrécupérable ! Je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit Tessai-san ! _

- _Bonne nuit, Yoruichi-san ! répondit l'autre homme. _

_Les bras croisés, Yoruichi se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Elle commença à s'effeuiller tout le long du chemin. Elle se débarrassa du yukata qui recouvrait ses vêtements habituels, puis dénoua le shihakusho orangé... Kisuke la suivait toujours en baillant. Il ramassait ses vêtements sur le sol et les pliait de manière ordonnée. _

- _Je n'arrive pas à te suivre ! Gémit-il._

- _Cela devrait être ma réplique ! Répliqua Yoruichi en enlevant son collant. _

- _Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois pour Yoruichi-san !_

- _Oi ! Kisuke ! Tu m'énerves ! _

- _Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bon bain chaud ?_

_Lui donnant son dos, il arrangea la pile de vêtement sur la commode. Nu comme au premier jour de sa vie, Yoruichi s'étira bruyamment. Pouf ! Elle se changea en chat dans un nuage de fumée. Kisuke se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. _

- _Je sais ce qui ferait plaisir à Yoruichi-sama ! Kitty ! Kitty !_

_Yoruichi montra les crocs. _

- _Oh Kitty ! _

_Avec une grimace clownesque, Kisuke agita un hochet en plastique sous son nez. Yoruichi resta de marbre, se léchant la patte d'un air condescendant. Il tenta une nouvelle approche et prit son ami dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement. Elle aurait bien voulu griffer l'imbécile mais l'instinct était plus fort que tout dans sa forme animal et elle ne put s'empêcher de ronronner de plaisir. _

- _Il n'est pas encore prêt, Yoruichi. _

- _Comment peux-tu..._

_Ses caresses redoublèrent de tendresse. _

- _Je le sais. _

- _Tu le sais. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ! S'il savait qui il était, il pourrait..._

- _Retrouver ses pouvoirs ? Devenir encore plus fort ! _

- _Je veux seulement dire... Je ne crois pas que la nouvelle disparition d'Orihime soit due au hasard. Si Aizen réussissait..._

- _Je trouverais une solution définitive. _

- _Mais... _

- _Je trouverais une solution, Yoruichi ! Il m'a demandé de ne pas aborder le sujet. Je crois qu'il a raison. Si Ichigo devait vraiment savoir, il aurait été mis au courant plus tôt. Mais après avoir été si loin, le sentiment d'impuissance... Ichigo en a besoin. Il en a besoin plus que jamais. Il doit estimer ses limites. Sinon, nous aurions sur les bras une catastrophe encore plus sévère que ce qui est arrivé avec Aizen. _

- _Kisuke ..._

- _En attendant, je trouverais une solution. Yoruichi-san peut me faire confiance._

_Elle poussa un soupir et retrouva forme humaine, toujours allongé sur ses genoux. Il continua de caresser ses cheveux et son dos doucement._

- _Tu penses que c'est de la complaisance de ma part. Il y a cent ans nous avons été exilés. C'était sans espoir. Et puis un beau jour... Ichigo est apparu. Nous sommes libres aujourd'hui. Alors tu penses que je me suis habitué à avoir cette carte dans ma manche... et je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher. Tu penses que je suis égoïste et que je ne pense qu'à moi ! Tu penses que je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de lui ? _

- _Je pense... Je pense que Yoruichi-san devrait... prendre un bon bain chaud avec moi. _

_Il ricana doucement à l'idée. _

- _Kisuke, tu es un vrai pervers._

- _ Et fort heureusement, cela rime avec « Yoruichi-san est nu comme un ver». _

_Pouf ! Elle retrouva sa forme féline et répondit sur un ton bourru, viril et pas du tout sexy. _

- _ Désolé, je suis trop fatigué ! Tu m'as coupé tout envie !_

- _Oh Yoruichi-san ! Gémit-il._

L'air grésilla autour d'elle, le signe d'un reiatsu puissant à proximité. Elle captura une nouvelle ombre du coin de l'œil. _Un espada ?_

Il se dirigeait droit vers Ichigo et son père. Yoruichi prit appui sur le cadavre partiellement désagrégé du dernier adjuchas pour lui barrer la route. Comme une tornade, il semblait vouloir la percuter. La force de leur collision provoqua une explosion de Reiatsu. Son bras ayant stoppé la course folle de l'espada, Yoruichi souffla la mèche de cheveux qui lui rentrait dans les yeux.

- Teme, pétasse ! Ôtes-toi de mon chemin ! Hurla Grimmjow JaeggerJack.

Le nuage de fumée se dissipa.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Soupira Yoruichi, tu as l'intention de détruire le monde et je ferais mieux de me mettre à côté et de te laisser faire. Redescends sur terre, Espada !

- Rien à battre du monde, pétasse ! Rétorqua Grimmjow en lui assénant un vicieux coup de poing. Moi, je veux seulement la tête d'Ichigo Kurosaki !

Yoruichi esquiva sans peine et contre-attaqua en bonne et due forme.

- Je vois. C'est un objectif bien plus noble, il n'y a pas de doute.

Il esquiva.

- T'as l'air balèze ! Je peux me contenter de ça !

- Je suis ravie d'être un beau lot de consolation, Espada.

- Grimmjow JaeggerJack, ma belle ! Tu vas prendre une dérouillée !

Yoruichi éclata de rire.

- Tu as de l'humour au moins ! Fais voir ce que t'as d'autres ! Je suis plutôt une femme exigeante dans mon genre.

Grimmjow émergea derrière elle, le pied levé, prêt à frapper. Yoruichi haussa un sourcil quand elle remarqua une boule de chair verte accroché à son pied. Grimmjow baissa la tête à son tour et secoua son pied pour se débarrasser du poids mort. Cependant, Nelliel Tu était plutôt tenace comme parasite et tenait bon agrippé à sa cheville.

- Teme, Gamine, tu vas me lâcher ! Ouais !

Dans une symphonie de miaulements plaintifs, Nel secoua la tête s'accrochant fermement à l'espada. Yoruichi esquissa un sourire espiègle.

- Le prince charmant a déjà un certain bagage émotionnel !

- La ferme ! Tu vas me lâcher gamine ! Lâche-moi où je te pulvérise sale peste !

- Grimmmshowww ! Grimmshowwww ! Ahhhhhh ! Arrête ! Grimmshowwwwww est més-chanttt ! Ahhh ! Si je lâche, Grimmshoww fera une bêtisssssssseeee ! Si je lâche, Grimmshow fera du mal à I-tsygo !

Devant cette scène plus qu'insolite, l'ancien capitaine de la deuxième division éclata de rire à gorge déployé.

- Haahahahh ! Bwahahaha !

* * *

**Grimmjow JaeggerJack**

_Sixième Espada_

_Irascible, violent, brutal et sanguinaire, la babysitteur de l'enfer était de retour._

* * *

Est-ce que cette pétasse se foutait de lui ? Grimmjow sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et comme la lave en fusion, bousiller tout ce qui lui restait de sang-froid. Il n'était pas une créature tranquille. Il y avait en lui un flux persistant qui allait et venait, un sentiment de frustration, de l'agacement... Il ne connaissait pas la paix. Le seul obstacle pour qu'il relâche la pression semblait être Nel et vraiment si ce n'était que ça... Il disparut du champ de vision de Yoruichi pour réapparaitre derrière elle. Il la prit à contrepied, Nel toujours accroché à sa cheville d'appui. Il lui flanqua un puissant coup de pied. Elle ne pouvait esquiver. Cette pétasse ne pouvait l'éviter. Il la pulvériserait. Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Pliée en deux, Yoruichi recracha un filet de sang dans les airs.

Ce fut au tour de Grimmjow d'éclater d'un rire maniaque.

- Hein, qui rigole maintenant ?

Grimmjow perdit son sourire.

- Moi.

Il n'évita pas le pied de Yoruichi qui fracassa sa mâchoire, ouvrant sa lèvre supérieure avec la force de l'impact. Derrière lui, l'image de Yoruichi blessé disparut comme un nuage de fumée. Grimmjow glissa dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres avant de retourner à la charge avec encore plus de férocité.

Pendant l'espace d'une minute, Yoruichi et lui jouèrent au chat et à la souris, parant et contrant à la même cadence, leurs silhouettes comme une seul ombre fugace, comme un effet d'optique débilitant dans le ciel. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'ils étaient de rapidité équivalente. Cette nana était mieux gaulée, vachement doué au corps à corps et deux fois plus rapide que lui. Non pour l'instant, elle ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui. Peut-être cherchait-elle à gagner du temps ! Peut-être était-ce à cause de la gamine ! En tout cas, elle ne se battait pas sérieusement. Cela avait le don de l'énerver encore plus ! Elle le prenait de haut ! Comme cet attardé d'Ichigo ! Comme Ulquiorra ! Comme si cela changerait l'issue de ce combat ! Il allait l'annihiler et l'effacer de ce monde sans même savoir son nom. Il s'en foutait de son nom.

Il se débattit avec force mais la gamine ne lâchait pas prise. Nel tenait bon. Il n'avait rien promis à cette gosse ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'accrochait autant à lui. Il aurait dû lui arracher la langue quand il pouvait. Elle ne pensait qu'à s'amuser. Lui, il était fait pour se battre. Il n'avait aucune autre utilité dans la vie. Il était fait pour la castagne. Peu importe la cause, il n'en avait pas. Son but inavoué était d'enfoncer très loin son pied dans le derrière d'Ulquiorra le coincé ! Quand il avait aperçu Ichigo à terre au pied d'un type en robe shinigami, l'excitation n'avait fait que redoubler. Deux pour le prix d'un ! C'était un putain de bonus où il ne s'y connaissait pas !

Il redoubla ses efforts. Son poing cherchant sa cible. Il pouvait la sentir sous ses doigts. Il frappa plus vite et plus fort. Enfin, il effleura la chair. Yoruichi l'arrêta d'une main qu'elle serra pour faire tourner son poignet. Grimmjow en profita pour l'atteindre. Il cogna et cogna... Peut-être même à l'aveugle ! Yoruichi glissa aisément hors de son emprise, un hématome se dessinant sur son plexus. Elle contre-attaqua avec un coup de pied retournée qui assomma presque Grimmjow.

Il mourrait d'envie de dégainer son zanpakutō pour montrer à cette pétasse de quel bois il se chauffait. Il mourrait d'envie de révéler sa force. Mais il n'éviterait pas de blesser Nel avec sa résurrection. Il grogna sourdement. C'était un exercice de style, n'est-ce pas ? Il le prenait comme tel. Yoruichi virevolta autour de lui. Il se concentra. Il ne suffisait pas d'être rapide, pensa-t-il en agrippant le ruban dans ses cheveux. Il tira dessus pour mieux l'étrangler avec. Il n'avait pas encore pensé sa stratégie jusqu'au bout. Pendant un bref instant, il s'assura que ce n'était pas une nouvelle illusion, avant de la ramener à lui. Yoruichi écarquilla les yeux avant de lui assener un nouveau coup de pied. Avec agilité, elle effectua un salto arrière avant de retomber à genoux sur ses épaules. La force de l'impact réverbéra dans tous son être. Un filet de sang colora la bouche de Grimmjow. Tête en bas, Yoruichi prit appui sur le sommet de son crâne pour tourner sa tête et déplacer ses cervicales dans un craquement obscène. Il se sentit glisser dans le néant.

Sentant sa défaite inéluctable, Grimmjow dégaina son zanpakutō. Et ce fut au tour des cris de Nel de résonner dans tout son être.

- Kishire, Pantera.

Nel chuta vers le sol, son corps sans vie, brûlé par la décharge de reiatsu et lacéré par ses griffes. Il échangea un bref regard avec Yoruichi qui s'écarta de lui. Entre bousiller la gueule de la pétasse et...

- Kuso...

Il plongea vers le sol pour rattraper Nel.

* * *

La bataille fait rage. Rassurez-vous, néanmoins, je ne passerais pas non plus l'année dessus ! Hein ? Suivez mon regard !

Prochain chapitre = Past is prologue


	27. L'art de la guerre

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Je manque de temps en ce moment alors je ne pourrais sans doute pas répondre aux reviews dans l'immédiat. Mais cela me fera toujours autant plaisir d'en recevoir. :)

- 27-

L'art de la guerre

* * *

**Suki Ichinose**

_Capitaine de la cinquième division_

_Ancien Chef Pâtissier du BentoBu _

_La guerre est un drame passionné et non une science exacte, la guerre n'était qu'affaire de sentiments, cette suki-là l'avait appris à ses dépens. _

* * *

Kisuke Urahara partit prêter main fort à Yoruichi qui faisait face à un Espada. Suki-chan partit dans la direction opposé, dans la direction de son vice-capitaine. À un kilomètre, elle commença à distinguer le pont. La bataille était très avancée. Son cœur se serra. Hinamori dansa autour de sa cible mais n'évita pas un coup de poing. Bien qu'occupé à essayer de sauver sa tête d'un arrancar, Terashima restait derrière elle pour protéger ses arrières. Rukia-San tentait bravement d'esquiver les attaques de son adversaire. Mais à en juger par le sang qui ruisselait le long de son bras et de son torse. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle foula le pont brièvement avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Pendant que ses subordonnés, ses amis risquaient leur vies, la peur coursaient dans ses artères et tétanisaient ses muscles. Vous parliez d'un capitaine !

**She never slows down.****  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down**

Soudain, Suki leva la tête. Kuchiki-sama était derrière elle, son reiatsu encore plus bouillonnant qu'à son habitude l'enveloppait tout entière. Elle devait le décevoir. Bien sûr que non... Il était le seul à avoir vu en elle dès le départ. Elle était bien un monstre. Un monstre de lâcheté. Elle s'apprêta à disparaitre en un shunpo quand une main agrippa ses cheveux. Elle balança un instant dans les airs avant d'être propulsé en avant. Elle percuta la barrière de sécurité du pont et glissa sur toute sa longueur, raclant le sol avec son corps jusqu'à ce que l'eau du fleuve ralentisse sa course. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se débattre dans l'eau que l'ennemi la ramassa par les cheveux. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Il l'envoya valser avec un coup de pied. À quatre pattes dans les airs, Suki trouva le moyen de ralentir sa chute en condensant sa pression spirituelle sous elle. Haletante, elle recracha une gorgée d'eau. L'arrancar était à nouveau sur elle. Elle ne sut combien de temps il s'acharna sur sa tête. À ce moment précis, le sang mélangé à ses larmes puis à sa salive... Ses peurs, ses angoisses la rendaient aveugle. Le poing de Barruk entra à nouveau en collision avec le visage de Suki.

- Jolie shinigami ! lança Barruk de sa voix monocorde. Me donneras-tu un baiser quand j'aurais fini de te briser en deux ?

**She won't turn around****  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**

Elle trouva son Tessen toujours fermement coincé dans son Obi. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de l'appeler son zanpakutō retrouva sa forme. Son Katana frappa dans... le vide. Barruk se déplaçait trop rapidement. Son éventail fendit l'air et une tornade prit naissance là au bout de son éventail. La tornade suivit l'arrancar à la trace et finit par le toucher de plein fouet. Mais l'attaque n'ébranla pas son Hierro. Il disparut de son champ de vision se matérialisa derrière elle. Des bras comme des colonnes de muscles durs se refermèrent autour de son cou. Il la souleva dans les airs, contractant ses muscles pour augmenter leur volume et leur vitesse.

- J'ai envie de te mettre en cage, jolie Shinigami.

La bouche entrouverte, Suki chercha de l'oxygène. Elle lutta contre l'apesanteur, contre la force qui voulait fermer ses paupières.

- Shinigami, laisse-moi te chanter une berceuse !

Une de ses grosses pattes glissa sous son kimono.

- Tu es tellement jolie. J'ai juste envie de te manger toute crue.

Le reiatsu de Kuchiki-Sama pesa sur l'arrière de sa nuque comme pour vouloir la réveiller. Elle s'attendit à voir le capitaine de la sixième division se matérialiser devant elle d'un instant à l'autre. Mais il ne vint pas. Privé d'oxygène, elle ne pouvait guère espérer résister longtemps. Avait-elle-même le désir d'essayer ?

_« Yamamoto-Sensei, je n'en peux plus. »_

_Le vieil homme ne se retourna pas. Il continua de préparer le thé tout aussi calmement._

_« Tant que Natsuki-san n'aura pas dit qu'elle n'en peut plus, vous n'arrêterez pas l'exercice, Keikosuki. »_

_Keikosuki continua l'exercice mais le cœur n'y était définitivement pas. Elle finit par arrêter pour masser son épaule. À côté d'elle, Natsuki continuait de plonger le poids de 50 Kilos avec la même application dans l'eau bouillante. Keiko prit le temps de souffler en regardant les nuages. Il y en avait des milliers dans le ciel. Il avait tous une forme différente et...Si elle pouvait les compter... Une boite de conserve cogna son front ouvrant son arcade sourcilière. Hey, c'était le visage d'une future belle et admirable jeune fille que ce vieux grincheux pervers était en train d'abimer. Elle était sur le point de lui donner un petit échantillon de sa pensée quand sa blonde de sœur se racla la gorge. Keikosuki soupira. Elle dansera sur la tombe de ce vieil homme._

_« Toi, danser sur ma tombe ! Petite insolente ! Comme si un jour, cela allait arriver, Keikosuki Ichinose ! » _

_Yamamoto éclata de rire en caressant sa barbe. _

_« Gamine, tu es né juste deux milles ans trop tôt. » _

_Nian... Nian... Nian...Keiko grogna. _

_« C'est parce que tout le monde aime Natsuki –chan ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Natsuki-chan me déteste, Sensei ! Elle continue exprès parce qu'elle sait que ça me fait mal ! »Gémit-elle._

_Natsuki qui avait toujours fait le serment de ne blesser aucun être vivant si elle pouvait l'éviter donna un coup de pied à sa petite sœur dans les fesses. Car Keikosuki dans tous le Seireitei était connu pour être l'exception qui échappait à toutes les règles. On disait toutes les filles d'Ichinose-Sama gracieuse, elle ne l'était pas. On disait toute les filles d'Ichinose-Sama accomplie et admirable. Elle ne pouvait pas cuire un œuf sans faire bruler la cuisine. Elle était si fainéante qu'on chantait des comptines dans les écoles pour se moquer de sa paresse. Elle pouvait passer ses journées à compter les nuages dans le ciel. Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir un tel passe-temps ! Elle était l'exception. _

_« Tu n'as pas fini de raconter n'importe-quoi, Keiko-chan ? Je ne te déteste pas. »_

_Keiko fondit en larme._

_« J'ai faim et tu m'oblige à m'entraîner comme un vieux moine sur le déclin. Je n'ai presque plus de force dans les bras.» _

_« Je t'ai donné la moitié de mon gâteau de riz tout à l'heure. »_

_« Seulement la moitié ! Il est clair que ton amour est lui aussi divisé. Je m'en accommode d'habitude. Mais là je meurs de faim. »_

_« Keiko ! Tais-toi, tu vas irriter Sensei ! »_

_« Mais là ! Tu exagères ! M'obliger à soulever des stupides poids ! Il était clair dès le départ que je n'avais aucune chance contre la grande Natsuki.»_

_La blonde soupira et arrêta sa tâche, son bras d'un rouge sanguinolent...Trois mèches de cheveux noirs retombèrent sur son visage, soufflé par la brise. _

_« Natsuki a fini, Sensei ! On s'en va ! » _

_Natsuki soupira. Elle rattrapa Suki facilement et la lia au chaudron avec une ligne de kido. _

_« Tu vas rester là, petite peste sans cervelle ! »_

_« Sensei, Natsuki vient d'utiliser une incantation Kido pour m'attacher au chaudron ! Elle a pas le droit de faire ça !»_

_Yamamoto leva la tête pour jeter un œil vers les deux fillettes._

_« Natsuki-Chan, c'est très bien. Tu progresses rapidement et tu prends des initiatives. Tu feras un très bon officier plus tard. » _

_Sa queue de cheval doré remua comme un tire-bouchon. La blondinette rougit sous les compliments. Attaché au chaudron, les sanglots de Keikosuki redoublèrent. Le vice-capitaine Sasakibe se dirigea vers la petite brune avant de se raviser. Il venait de remarquer que bien qu'elle soit pratiquement collé au chaudron bouillonnant, le bras et le dos de la fillette ne présentait aucune marque. Keikosuki pleurait mais il doutait de la sincérité de ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas mal. Elle arrêta même de pleurer pendant toute une minute entière pour gratter son front en sueur avec des doigts boudinés. Keikosuki reprit possession de sa main. Elle n'eut aucune réaction quand Natsuki l'obligea à replonger ses doigts dans le bouillon. Quand Keikosuki se sentit observé, elle recommença stratégiquement à pleurer. _

_« Sotaicho, elle... elle ne ressent pas la chaleur de Ryujinjakka. »_

_« Tu as remarqué? » Répondit Yamamoto en sirotant sa tasse de thé. _

_« Comment est-ce possible ? » _

_« Le bras de Natsuki-Chan est... Il est presque...»_

_« C'est sa pression spirituelle. Celle de Keikosuki surpasse toutes ses sœurs. Elle a déjà la pression spirituelle d'un officier. Si seulement, elle était un peu moins écervelée. » Commenta Yamamoto._

_« Elle ne se rends compte de rien.»_

_Yamamoto hocha la tête avant de mordre dans sa pipe. _

_« Mais Natsuki-chan est si talentueuse et travailleuse. » _

_« Mais Keikosuki est douée. Le destin est injuste. »_

_Il tira sur sa pipe. _

_« C'est assez Natsuki. Délie ta petite sœur. Vous avez fini pour aujourd'hui. »_

_« Mais je peux encore continuer Sensei ! » _

_« Elle sait... » Murmura Sasakibe en regardant la blondinette s'entêter au-dessus de l'immense chaudron. Pendant ce temps, sa sœur exécutait sa tâche sans énergie et enthousiasme, une main dans le dos. Elle bailla même. _

_Yamamoto hocha la tête. _

_« Venez prendre le thé, toutes les deux ! Votre père a apporté des gâteaux. »_

_En un bond, Keiko était agenouillé devant Yama-jii. Le vieux général tapota son petit crâne avec un sourire. Natsuki resta figé sur place. Keikosuki, de trente ans sa cadette, s'était libérer toute seule d'un sort d'immobilisation Kido du 8ème niveau. Natsuki s'agenouilla lentement à côté de sa sœur qui avalait une enfilade de biscuit aux amandes d'un trait. _

_« Suki-Chan ? » lança la brunette, la bouche pleine. _

_« Oui, Suki-chan ! » murmura la blondinette avec un sourire. _

_« Si on allait regarder les feux d'artifices ce soir ! »_

_Natsuki acquiesça vivement. Yamamoto observa les deux fillettes avec un clin d'œil malicieux._

Les ténèbres... Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient rapidement.

_ « Tu t'es enfuie de ton cours de Kido. En plein examen ! »_

_« Il y avait un vrai hollow. Ces gens sont des monstres pour nous forcer à combattre ces choses. Je n'aime pas l'académie, Natsuki. »_

_« Keikosuki... Tu es ma sœur chérie. Mais Suki, tu ne peux pas juste déposer les armes dès que tu sens que tu vas perdre. Tu ne peux pas fuir l'ennemi parce que tu as peur de souffrir. Tu ne peux pas feindre d'aimer parce que tu es incapable de protéger. Ce n'est pas ça être un shinigami. »_

_« Qui a dit que je voulais devenir un shinigami ? Père, Sensei et toi, vous vous êtes mis dans la tête que je voulais devenir un shinigami. Mais en fait, je... veux rien...»_

_« Plus un mot ! Tu es désespérante d'égoïsme !»_

_« Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, hein ? Suki-chan ! »_

_« Oui, je le pense ! Je le pense très fort. Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir ce don ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Et quelques fois je te déteste pour ça ! »_

_Natsuki disparut après ses mots dans un nuage d'encre noire. _

_Ses pieds nus résonnaient sur le parquet. Elle traversa les couloirs du château. _

_« Natsuki... Natsuki-chan ? Où est Natsuki ?»_

_La servante se posta devant elle, incliné poliment._

_«Mademoiselle... Elle est partie. Je suis désolé, Suki-Sama ! Quand vous étiez endormie, elle est... Natsuki-Sama n'est plus.»_

_« Natsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Nonnnnnnnnnnn ! Argggggggggh ! »_

_Elle devait retourner dans le temps. Oui, retourner dans le temps. _

_Les lèvres qu'elle avait pris tant plaisir à embrasser étaient entaché de sang. Elle prit sa tête sur ses genoux. _

_« Père, je t'en prie. »Supplia-telle._

_« Ne te mets pas en travers, Keikosuki. » Lança le petit homme._

_Elle baissa la tête, le visage larmoyant. Les yeux fermés, elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. L'homme qu'elle aimait interrompit de lui-même leur baiser. Elle le vit retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et quand elle voulut agripper une de ses jambes pour l'empêcher d'y retourner, la lame froide et tranchante de Senhau, son zanpakutō, caressa sa gorge. _

_« N'as-tu pas entendu ton père ! Ne te mets pas en travers, Suki-chan ! »_

_Son reiatsu aussi puissant que celui d'un capitaine l'asphyxia. Elle resta tétanisée, ses muscles mous. Il lui tourna le dos, ses cheveux noirs en épi, balayé par le vent. _

_« M'as-tu jamais aimé ? »_

_« Suki-chan, regarde autour de toi ! »_

_Tout autour d'elle, la guerre. Tout autour des duels. Tout autour d'elle la Mort revêtu de l'uniforme noir des shinigami. Tout autour d'elle la Mort dans toutes ses formes. _

_« Quel réponse te satisferait vraiment, Suki-chan ! »_

_Il s'élança à nouveau vers son destin. Il ne restait plus à sa jeune épouse qu'à hurler sur un champ de bataille. Hurler son désespoir ! Elle sentit quand son père trancha la ligne de vie de son amour d'un coup net. _

Barruk lâcha le corps inanimé de Suki dans l'eau froide. Elle coula à pic.

_Elle se noya dans ses propres sécrétions. À force d'hurler, elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. À force de couler, elle n'avait plus de larmes. Natsuki se précipita à sa rencontre mais Yamamoto lui barra la route avec sa canne. Le ciel se couvrit de nuages compacts au-dessus d'eux. Avec un grondement, le tonnerre annonça l'orage quelques secondes avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir. Yamamoto ne quitta pas sa jeune élève des yeux. Unohana-San baissa la tête tristement. Elle partit à la rencontre de Kuchiki-fukutaicho qui aidait le capitaine Kuchiki blessé. _

_Combien de temps la jeune fille continua d'hurler sous la pluie ? _

**So stand in the rain****  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down**

_Byakuya ralentit en traversant le champ de bataille. Son shunpo lui avait permis d'échapper à la surveillance des gardes du Manoir. Mais pour un adolescent venu féliciter son grand-père et son père d'avoir remporté une bataille décisive contre les rebelles, cette jeune fille en kimono rouge sous la pluie était une vision insolite au milieu des corps. Cela le stoppa net dans son élan. Ces cris cessèrent au moment où ses cordes vocales se brisèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, elle essaya d'émettre un son. La tête penché sur le côté, Byakuya l'observa curieusement. Un petit homme se posta au-dessus de la jeune fille. Il posa sa main ensanglanté sur la tête de la jeune fille._

_ « Rentrons, Suki-chan! »_

_Tadashi la força à se lever. Comme un poupon désarticulé, elle s'exécuta. _

_Soujun Kuchiki étreignit son fils. Byakuya ferma les yeux. Ginrei les rejoignit. _

_« Rentrons ! »Ordonna le chef de famille. _

_Son petit-fils acquiesça. Tournant la tête vers la jeune fille à nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent alors pour la première fois. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Ses yeux étaient opaques et dilatés d'avoir versé tant de larmes. _

_« Grand-père ? »_

_« Si les règles existent, Byakuya, c'est pour des raisons bien précises. Tu dois toujours honorer ton père et ta mère. »_

_Sojun déglutit avec peine. Il se dirigea vers le corps du jeune homme qui avait défié Tadashi Ichinose. _

_« Sojun! » _

_Il le prit dans ses bras. _

_« Il mérite une sépulture décente, Père. Rentre avec Byakuya. »_

_Keikosuki tourna la tête vers Sojun Kuchiki. Tadashi entraina la jeune fille manu militari hors du champ de batailles. _

_« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. La quatrième division va nettoyer les lieux... »_

_« Ce n'était pas que l'ennemi du Seireitei. C'était le premier amour de Suki-chan. Je vais le faire pour elle, Père. Tout ce sang versé, c'est un terrible gâchis. »_

_Ginrei acquiesça lentement et entraina Byakuya à son tour loin de l'horreur de la guerre. _

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown****  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

_« Perséphone, pourquoi suis-je blessé? »_

_« Tu l'aimais trop. Tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête. Tu es une idiote. Trois réponses semblent valoir mieux qu'une dans ton cas. »_

_« Est-ce qu'un jour j'irais mieux ? »_

_« Quel est ton plat préféré, Suki-chan? »_

_« Je n'en rien sais. Ma réponse n'a pas changé. »_

_« Tu n'en sais rien ? » _

_« Non, il y a tellement de choses que j'aime, Perséphone. » _

_« Idiote, tu aimes tellement de choses et en même temps, tu es incapable de protéger UNE chose. Une seule... »_

_« Perséphone ? Quel est ton plat préféré ? »_

_« Nabe oden avec des champignons... Tes larmes... Ta peur aussi est délicieuse. Mais ce que je préfère... C'est la peur de tes ennemis. »_

_« Je protégerais ce que tu aimes. Battons-nous ensemble ? »_

_« Cela ne marche pas comme ça, Baka ! Combien de temps tu continueras à faire semblant !»_

Barruk se prépara à enterrer le capitaine de la cinquième division dans son cercueil sous-marin avec une frappe de cero.

_« Terashima-san, Shane, ne meurs pas. »_

_« Je dois protéger le bonheur d'Ichigo.»_

_« Prend-elle plaisir à me défier ? »_

_Suki chercha son Zanpakutō des yeux. _

_« Ne, Perséphone ? »_

_« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'aime ! »_

_« Le contraire m'aurait étonné, petite idiote ! »_

_« Continueras-tu à te battre avec moi ? J'ai une mission maintenant. Je dois protéger. Je suis un shinigami. »_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, écervelé. Tant que tu cuisines, je suis ton cœur, je suis... ton arme. Je suis... affamé.»_

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand ses pieds touchèrent le lit du fleuve. Une vague de cero s'abattit sur le fleuve Onose mais au lieu de creuser un cratère et d'assécher le fleuve, l'énergie écarlate fut absorbé par un éventail fleuri géant. Barruk baissa la tête. L'éventail se rapprocha de la surface à toute vitesse. Suki émergea de sous les profondeurs, le katana au poing.

Barruk esquiva aussitôt. Mais elle virevolta autour de lui. Malgré sa rapidité et sa technique, elle ne gagnait pas du terrain sur le monstre à l'apparence lycanthrope. Barruk était non seulement fort mais il était rapide. Il lui asséna une gifle qui fit craquer tous les os de son côté droit. Elle bascula en sur les côtés et glissa dans les airs.

- Bye ! Bye ! Capitaine-chan !

Il ouvrit la bouche et une boule de cero en sortit.

_Capitaine Ichinose ! _

Haletante, le visage écorché, Suki tourna la tête vers Hinamori. Les armatures métalliques du pont grondèrent à nouveau. Derrière son vice-capitaine, un brasier de plusieurs mètres.

_Fais de ton mieux!_

**« Tenshi no Dai-Gui »**

Le souffle du cero balaya ses cheveux. Une nouvelle fois son éventail lui servit de bouclier.

L'éventail tournoya sur lui-même avant que sa surface ne triple de volume. Une tornade de vents convergents aspira le cero vers l'éventail.

Barruk écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est donc comme ça que tu as évité ma première attaque, jolie shinigami.

Une bouffée d'air chaud souffla sur la gueule menaçante de l'Arrancar. Il leva les yeux, des vagues de pression spirituelle, balayait l'atmosphère qui ondulait autour d'eux.

- Ce reiatsu ?

L' aura de Suki continua de s'accroitre. Son reiatsu s'amplifia à la seconde. L'atmosphère pulsa autour d'elle. Son kimono en lambeau ne dissimulait que l'essentiel. Elle fit tournoyer le katana entre ses doigts. Le ciel se fendit en deux. Une nouvelle tornade prit racine là où son pied prit appui sur l'air.

Ses yeux olive prirent une teinte sombre. Consciente que son vice-capitaine ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle tenta de lui envoyer un avertissement le plus clairement possible.

_« Ferme-les yeux, Hinamori-chan ! Obéis ! »_

- Huh ?

Hinamori fronça les sourcils.

_« Perséphone n'est pas très beau à voir quand il passe à table et je ne sais pas si je suis assez loin. »_

- Taicho ?

_« Hinamori, je te protégerais. »_

Hinamori ferma les yeux. Suki se matérialisa devant Barruk. Le reflex de l'arrancar était de se pencher aussitôt pour lui arracher la tête avec ses crocs. Son Tessen dans la bouche, elle arrêta en tenant son Katana à l'horizontal. Le tranchant de Perséphone contre ses crocs, le monstre s'acharna. Mais Suki tint bon. Une canine vola en éclat et Barruk recula le premier. Suki continua de faire tournoyer son katana autour sa tête d'une main.

- Shinigami ! Tu ne peux pas te battre contre moi ! Je ne suis pas seule.

Barruk se dédoubla devant elle. Puis il se dédoubla encore.

- Si je changeais la donne, jolie shinigami ?

Les quatre versions de Barruk l'encerclèrent aussitôt.

- Tu ne peux pas me battre... Tu es trop...

D'un coup sec sur le plexus de la paume de la main, Suki le coupa d'une traite, son reiatsu concentré. Son tessen tournoya dans les airs, elle donna un coup de pied à son double, la jambe à la verticale. Elle rattrapa son tessen entre les orteils et trancha l'oreille de l'Arrancar avec. Elle le lança à nouveau et l'éventail virevolta dans les airs.

**So stand in the rain****  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
**

- Kisama ! Espèce de pute!

Elle ne faisait qu'appliquer les leçons de Yamamoto-Sensei. Si cela ne suffisait pas, tanpis, elle rejoindrait Natsuki... et... Mitsuomi... Une bourrasque de vent éloigna deux arrancars comme un mur de brique. Elle se plaça devant les deux primeros restant.

**So stand in the rain****  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, ****whats lost can be found**

- Tu contrôle le vent, shinigami. Lança Barruk.

- Pas mal. Mais crois-tu que c'est suffisant pour me vaincre ? cracha ses deux versions sur le même ton monocorde.

Son Reiryoku flotta entièrement derrière elle. Ce que Byakuya Kuchiki avait pris pour un serpent le jour de l'examen de capitaine était en fait un Dragon de Komodo géant. Il siffla derrière son maître. Son image se cristallisa dans l'air.

Débarrassés du mur de vents, les deux autre arrancars s'alignèrent au côté de Barruk et le deuxième clone. Suki continua de faire tournoyer son katana dans les airs. Son Tessen suspendu à mi-hauteur avait commencé à effectuer la même rotation à la même vitesse.

- Es-tu prêt à passer à table ?

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? A qui t'adresses-tu, joli shinigami ?

- Je ne m'adressais pas à toi. Perséphone est très difficile. Je souhaiterais vous inviter à diner ce soir. Mais mon Zanpakutō fait des manières !

- Ton zanpakutō ? Tu penses pouvoir nous tuer tous les quatre avec un katana et un éventail. Le vent ne fait pas tout.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a laissé penser que mon zanpakutō était du type « élémentaire ». Le vent n'est en rien la source de son pouvoir. Le vent n'est que là la matérialisation de mes sentiments, mes peurs et mes angoisses profondes. Ils puisent même dans les vôtres. Laissez-moi vous faire une démonstration, vous comprendrez mieux.** Ban-Kai ! **

Les Barruks se regardèrent. Une nouvelle poussée de Reiatsu fit reculer les quatre arrancars. Le varan jaillit de l'éventail qui disparut. La bête se mit à grossir encerclant son maître avec sa queue.

- Nous devons en finir avec cette garce.

- Perséphone, est-tu prêt à passer à table ?

Le varan derrière elle ouvrit la gueule. Sa gueule continua de s'élargir.

Les Barruks furent momentanément paralysé par la détermination dans son Reiryoku.

- La bonne nouvelle est que mon zanpakutō est affamé. La mauvaise nouvelle est que ce soir vous êtes au menu. Je suis désolé. L'expérience sera très déplaisante pour vous. Mais je puis vous assurez que cela me fera plus de mal à moi qu'à vous.

Dans une explosion de lumière, une sphère géométrique rouge enclava les quatre arrancars et Suki et Perséphone. De l'extérieur, les cloisons de la sphère ressemblait aux mailles d'une balle en osier, un enchevêtrement de corde de pression spirituelle. Hinamori se précipita vers Shane pour recouvrir ses yeux avec une main. Avec un hurlement, Archer se sentit soulevé, irrémédiablement attiré par la boule lumineuse géante. A la dernière minute, il réussit à planter une lame dans le pont avant d'être emporté.

** « Norowaretano gochisō****[1]**. »

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

_Capitaine de la sixième division _

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_ Pour lui un nom était le bien le plus précieux d'un homme, il éprouvait donc de la pitié pour Isshin Kurosaki._

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique que Kuchiki Byakuya éprouvait à l'égard de certains êtres un dédain à peine voilée. Il n'avait par exemple aucune pitié envers les nobles déchus comme Ganju Shiba ou les gens qui brisaient les règles comme Ichigo à ses pieds. Isshin Kurosaki, à lui seul, représentait selon lui tout ce qu'il n'allait pas rond dans la Soul Society. Leur Katana croisé, il n'éprouvait qu'une mince résistance. Les pouvoirs d'Isshin n'étaient donc pas entièrement restauré...

- Tu as changé de nom. Fit-il remarquer.

L'homme émit un ricanement caractéristique. Byakuya ne laissa pas transparaître son agacement.

- Kurosaki, Ca plait aux filles !

Byakuya détourna les yeux sans rien dire. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait cru que Kurosaki le gratifierait d'une des grimaces dont il avait le secret et qui avait irrité Byakuya dès le berceau. C'est en partie à cet homme qu'il devait son mauvais caractère. Il leva les yeux vers le pont. Yoruichi dansait dans les airs non loin de là, entouré de quatre adjuchas. Oui, c'était en partie à eux qu'il devait son mauvais caractère. Il avait perdu de vue la femme-démon et Urahara peu après avoir quitté la maison. Perdue de vue ? C'était beaucoup dire. Elle était tout autour de lui. Son reiatsu poussant contre le sien... Son parfum dans l'air... Même sa peur le contaminait...

Rukia virevolta dans les airs avant de déclencher une de ses danses, Juhaku. Le pont gela sur plusieurs mètres mais son adversaire bougeait encore. Elle virevolta encore, redoublant de rapidité. Elle para les assauts de son lasso électrique. Gracieuse ! Elle bougeait vite et de manière précise autour de sa cible. Chaque coup porté plus puissant que le précèdent, le tranchant de sa main minuscule aussi dure que la pierre. Il l'avait entrainé pour ça. Une brise légère souffla ses cheveux dans son visage. Les armatures métalliques du pont grondèrent, ébranlé par une nouvelle explosion. Pendant quelques secondes, Rukia disparut de son champ de vision. Byakuya déglutit avec peine, son visage toujours aussi austère.

- Tu n'es pas pressé d'aller la secourir, c'est étrange.

Isshin était père depuis moins de deux décennies et il pensait déjà donner des leçons à Byakuya Kuchiki. Ridicule, il aurait tout aussi bien accepté les conseils d'un singe ou de son imbécile rouquin de fils.

- C'est une Kuchiki.

Rukia était un soldat. Elle était un shinigami à part entière. Cela ne servait à rien de diminuer sa force. Cela ne ferait que la pousser à se mettre encore plus en danger. De plus, elle était loin d'avoir épuiser ses ressources. Il pouvait sentir son reiatsu dans l'air aussi sûrement qu'il pouvait sentir celui de l'agaçante femme-démon. Le reiatsu de Suki Ichinose était le seul à lui poser une certaine inquiétude. Non, l'inquiétude n'était pas le bon mot. Il devait reformuler ça ! Cette femme était toujours là à lui poser problème, à le défier et voilà que... Rukia tomba à nouveau. Il ne put empêcher le reiatsu de couler de lui comme un fleuve, les premiers signes de sa colère.

- Tu parles comme lui, en tout cas.

Hum ? Cela eut le mérite d'arrêter le flot de ses pensées.

- Pour l'expression du visage, il y a encore du travail. Mais tu commences à parler comme lui, c'est un bon début.

Byakuya grogna intérieurement avant de disparaitre. Cette ordure ! Il aurait dû savoir que jamais rien de bon ne sortait de la bouche d' « Isshin Kurosaki ». L'instant d'après, il se matérialisa devant le leader qui retenait l'amie de Rukia par le bras. Il frappa et son Katana cisailla dans la chair, seulement pour réaliser que ce n'était qu'une illusion et que le Primeros était passé derrière lui. Il avait lâché prise sur Orihime qui était retombé dans les mains d'un second Primeros, Moon Darthcross. Enzo le prit pour cible. Mais Byakuya contra sans peine l'attaque de ce dernier. Il était rapide néanmoins. Byakuya usa et abusa du Shunpo. Mais chaque fois qu'il se postait devant Enzo, le primeros trouvait le moyen de disparaître. Était-il bien plus rapide ? Non, pensa Byakuya. Il ne le sentait pas exactement se déplacer dans l'air. C'était comme si quelques choses entravait son mouvement. Il... Comme si le temps se suspendait autour de lui.

- Oh mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Enzo écarta les bras avec un sourire jaune presque niais. Enfin, Rukia mit à mort son assaillant. Un nœud se dénoua dans sa pression spirituelle. Enzo ne sembla nullement incommodé.

- Selon l'Haori, je dirais que j'ai face à moi le capitaine de la sixième division ? Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu es forcément le nouveau chef de clan Kuchiki.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Enzo se pencha de tout son long avec amusement. Byakuya contre-attaqua immédiatement. Enzo évada à nouveau.

- Chire, Senbonzakura.

De multiples feuilles tranchantes flottèrent dans les airs à la recherche de leur cible. Mais il ressentit la même résistance dans l'air qu'avant. Il y avait quelques choses qui ralentissaient Senbonzakura... Le reiatsu de Suki Ichinose faiblit devant lui. Le gosse en lui voulait l'obliger à chercher Suki des yeux. Il se concentra sur Enzo. Byakuya scella à nouveau son zanpakutō pour déclencher son Bankai.

Finalement libérant la garde de Senbonzakura, il se décida à guider son zanpakutō de la main.

- Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

- J'ai déjà eu affaire à deux Kuchiki de mon vivant. Tu ressembles au deuxième. Es-tu le fils de Sojun ?

Suki Ichinose retomba dans le fleuve Onose et coula à pic. Byakuya se retourna aussitôt. Enzo passa derrière lui. Il évita la lance du primeros. Mais il ne put éviter que celle-ci ne fasse un trou dans son haori ou qu'elle ne lui écorche la main. Suki ne remonta pas à la surface. Il pouvait sentir son reiatsu faiblir comme une chandelle sur la fin dans la nuit noire. Bien que ses yeux étaient rivés sur le fleuve, Senbonzakura et Enzo continuèrent de jouer à cache à cache derrière lui.

- Tu es quelques choses, petit capitaine ?

Byakuya tourna la tête vers Enzo.

- La shinigami avec laquelle mon frère s'amuse, c'est une connaissance ? demanda Enzo aimablement.

- Ton frère ? Demanda Byakuya pour la première fois.

- Pour l'éternité. Répondit Enzo avec une nouvelle référence. Il existe des liens indéfectibles même dans la mort.

Byakuya pointa du doigt et Senbonzakura l'encercla. Enzo émergea derrière lui. Senbonzakura suivit.

- Tu es définitivement le fils de Soujun Kuchiki ? Mais tu as une de ces vilaines expressions ! Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne souffrira pas longtemps, petit prince ?

Enzo disparut une nouvelle fois. Cette fois Byakuya le vit bouger. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre c'est quand il lui donnait son dos, qu'il put noter les mouvements de l'arrancar. Il réalisa. Enzo n'était pas plus rapide. Chaque fois que Senbonzakura attaquait, il manipulait sa lance dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre. Senbonzakura reculait. Le temps. Il manipulait le temps à l'aide d'un zanpakutō.

- Tu as enfin compris n'est-ce pas ?

Enzo se posta devant lui et fit tournoyer la lance devant lui.

- Tu as enfin compris la raison pour laquelle tu allais perdre. Rien n'arrête le Temps.

Byakuya évita la lance.

« Tempus Fugit, Jikanakuma »

Avec un ricanement de Maniaque, il abattit son Kobudo à trois branches sur Byakuya. Senbonzakura accusa le coup. Byakuya recula.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'avoir le bankai. Il s'agit d'avoir la bonne technique.

Son reiatsu grésilla uniformément. Suki. Elle était en vie. Son reiatsu devenait plus fort de minutes en minutes. Parvenir à cette réalisation lui couta quelques secondes d'attention. La pointe de la lance tenta de décrocher son écharpe et une partie du foulard flotta vers le sol en lambeau. Il plaça ses deux mains devant lui et Senbonzakura suivit. Suki se battait à nouveau. Des rafales de pressions spirituelles enrobée de son parfum parvinrent jusqu'à lui. La vague de reiatsu balaya le pont et agita les câbles coupé dans les airs. Le pont allait... Byakuya esquiva coup après coup. Et après avoir paré une dizaine d'attaque, il décida d'utiliser le Kido. Mais quelques soit le sort utilisé, il était en quelques secondes défait, rendu nulle. Suki déclencha son bankai derrière lui. Une sphère engouffra les quatre primeros et elle. Byakuya ferma les yeux machinalement.

- Tu n'es pas concentré, petit prince ! Cela me peine !

Enzo ricana. Il était temps d'en finir. Enzo virevolta autour de lui avant de le poignarder.

- Laisse-moi te montrer le pouvoir de mon zanpakutō, petit prince !

Empalé sur la lance, immobilisé par l'ennemi et immobilisant l'ennemi, Byakuya en profita pour diriger senbonzakura vers Enzo.

- Voyons lequel de nos zanpakutō est plus fort. Jikan kanshō.

Le temps s'arrêta. Dans le sablier géant de la vie, les grains de sable arrêtèrent de couler. Un rire d'enfant. La ligne du temps s'ouvrait devant lui dans de multiples directions. Derrière Byakuya, il n'y avait qu'une seule route qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici. Et cette route semblait vouloir s'arrêter là.

* * *

[1] Le banquet des Damnés

Chanson: Stand in the rain

Artiste : Superchick

Prochain chapitre= Copycat

L'issue de cette bataille se jouera dans le prochain chapitre. Alors stay tune !


	28. Copycat

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

J'ai toujours double ration de dossiers au boulot et très peu de temps pour souffler. Mais je lis avec soin tous les commentaires. 40 lecteurs en moyenne suivent cette histoire. Seulement j'ai en moyenne deux ou trois commentaires. You guys are being unfair and lazy! lol Ce n'est pas juste ! Je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux. On se motive. On laisse un mot à Mig. Ce n'est pas du chantage. J'écrirais même sans review. Mais si des gens suivent cette histoire, j'aimerais autant avoir leur avis.

Merci aux plus fidèles, **Melty-chan, pyjacks et BeN**! **Melty-chan, **plus que la bataille même, et l'action, ou même l'intrigue, j'essaye de les faire évoluer. Merci! **BeN**, je suis contente pour toi! Je croise les doigts! Le bac, c'est une étape importante après on se sent vraiment plus libre. **pyjacks**, oui, c'est vrai, je ne vais pas y revenir. Le conflit est d'une tel ampleur que j'essaye de me concentrer sur l'essentiel pour avancer dans l'intrigue. Néanmoins je me suis amusé à mettre ces deux-là face à face et surtout à mettre Grimmjow face à un dilemme entre son amour de la castagne et son amitié naissante avec Nel.

-28-

Copycat

* * *

**Orihime Inoue **

_Petite amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Un sacré petit bout de femme en l'occurrence disponible en série limitée au rayon "Barbie rousse au grand cœur". _

* * *

Cela veut dire que comme Ichigo, tu ne peux pas perdre.

Ou peut-être que non.

Au contraire, tu as tout à y perdre.

Peut-être que comme Ichigo tu peux tout perdre justement.

Pendant un bref instant, Orihime repensa à la fête foraine. À Ichigo. À leurs mains jointes. À son cœur qui palpitait à toute allure dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers elle. Elle réalisa combien leur vie d'adolescent était devenue insignifiante et inconséquente à côté de leur responsabilité aujourd'hui qu'ils savaient mieux que personne ce qu'il y avait après la mort. Pourquoi tenait-elle à se voiler la face ? Normal n'existait pas dans leur univers. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec Ichigo et ses pouvoirs. Elle avait toujours pensé auparavant qu'ils étaient tous liés à Ichigo et que tous les évènements de ces derniers mois n'auraient pas eus lieu si... Si Ichigo n'était jamais devenue un shinigami pour commencer. Elle était à côté de la plaque. Le destin s'était chargé lui-même de faire un gros paquet de nœuds de leur vie. Elle avait beau vouloir mettre ses jours de captivité au Hueco Mundo derrière elle. Cette histoire... était plus que jamais sur la table. Elle était toujours aussi faible et inutile et...

Ulquiorra tira son zanpakutō et gravita autour de Moon et d'Archer. Un bras difforme et blafarde s'enroula autour de sa taille. Enzo. Elle se sentit soulever. Elle flotta dans les airs quelques secondes avant d'être lâché à nouveau. En glissant vers le sol, elle reconnut le Haori du capitaine Kuchiki avant de retomber dans les bras d'Ulquiorra. Un jet de sang arrosa sa joue, quelques gouttes encore chaude retombèrent sur sa paupière. Orihime ne sut jamais à qui ils appartenaient. Moon Darthcross. Elle. Ulquiorra. Soudain, la primeros était sur elle et Ulquiorra chutait vers le sol à grande vitesse. Son corps traversa le pont et plongea dans le fleuve. Prise de panique, elle tenta de courir comme eux, de voler dans les airs. Mais la gravité plus forte que la simple humaine, elle attérit dans les bras de Moon. Elle aurait pu crier mais cela n'aurais servi à rien. Ulquiorra se battait pour elle. Il s'était battu pour elle. Ils se battaient tous pour elle. Ils avaient tous fait de leur mieux. Elle était un tel fardeau pour tout le monde.

Moon traina Orihime par les cheveux puis changea de prise et posa ses deux mains autout de son cou pour la pousser vers le sol. La bataille faisait rage sur le pont et chaque secondes une détonation résonnait derrière elle.

- Je vais le faire ici !

- Ce n'était pas prévu ! Intervint Archer.

Archer continua de scruter le fleuve à la recherche de l'Espada. Bien que faible, il pouvait toujours sentir la pression spirituelle de l'Espada.

- Il est temps de prélever un brin de ton génie !

Son arme qui n'était qu'une extension de sa main reprit sa forme initiale, celle d'un diapason en argent. Elle poignarda Orihime dans la nuque.

Ichigo.

Ulquiorra.

Orihime poussa un cri silencieux. Son regard ambré s'obscurcit rapidement. Le diapason enfoncé à la base de ses cervicales, le corps d'Orihime s'engourdie rapidement. Chaque vibration du diapason résonnait dans son corps et provoquaient des fourmillements. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait mal. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle ne saurait dire sur le moment si c'était un bon signe ou un mauvais signe. Moon absorbait goulûment son reiatsu. La Primeros lisait en Orihime comme on lisait un manuel d'instruction... Comme on lisait une partition de musique... À plat ventre, Orihime tenta de se dégager mollement. Une silhouette flotta devant elle comme un ange. L'impact frappa Moon de plein fouet, la Primeros recula en arrière. Moon lâcha prise. Orihime vit le sol se rapprocher devant elle. Des flocons de neiges refroidirent la brûlure dans son cou. Elle relâcha tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Elle se sentait très faible.

Son visage cogna le sol. Elle resta ainsi un temps indéfini. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Pourquoi avait-elle si peu de pouvoirs ? Pourquoi ? Une nouvelle explosion. Le pont vibra sous elle. Ses yeux hagards fixèrent le même point, ne cillant pas une seule fois même quand Rukia retomba à côté d'elle.

- Orihime ? murmura la petite brune. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Il a besoin de toi.

Orihime cligna des yeux. Les larmes de Rukia se mélangeaient à son sang qui colorait l'asphalte en même temps que celui de la rouquine. Les deux flaques se rejoignirent pour n'en former qu'une. Quelqu'un d'autre se battait au-dessus des deux jeunes femmes. Elle ne saurait dire qui exactement. Une touffe de cheveux bleutés... Un chignon en tissus...

- Je suis plutôt triste de ne pas pouvoir aller à la plage avec vous. Murmura Rukia, toujours allongé de la même manière dans un drôle d'angle. Nii-Sama...

Les larmes brouillèrent la vue de la rouquine. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ni parler. Elle ne pouvait que regarder Rukia agoniser. Juste un peu plus...

- Nii-Sama... Répéta Rukia.

* * *

**Kuchiki Byakuya **

_Capitaine de la sixième division. _

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Son nom était tout ce qu'il possédait. Sa fierté était tout ce qu'il chérissait. Son opiniâtreté était sa seul arme véritable. _

* * *

Est-ce qu'un Bankai était suffisant ? Non, pas nécessairement. Byakuya n'était pas de ceux qui concentraient ses atouts au même endroit. Mais parfois, même cela n'était pas suffisant. Parfois la puissance du Bankai ne se mesurait pas tant à l'habilité utilisé par son maître ou la détermination de ce dernier à remporter la victoire. Il y avait donc des Shikai imparable comme celui d'Aizen. Il y avait des combattants tellement plus déterminés comme Ichigo. Des desseins plus sombres que les siens.

Dans le cas présent, il se demanda si ce n'était pas une combinaison des deux.

On lui avait dit des tas de choses sur son père. On avait vanté ses qualités humaines, sa générosité, son altruisme, son pragmatisme. Au milieu des condoléances, on avait même loué ses qualités de combattant. Il avouait ne pas très bien se souvenir de lui. La plupart du temps, il conjurait les souvenirs des autres pour se faire une image de ses deux parents réunis.

Les images défilèrent en boucle devant ses yeux. Une illusion. Un leurre. Cela ne s'était pas passé comme ça dans son souvenir. Il n'avait pas exactement vu son père mourir. Non. Il pivota derrière lui. Un cri de femme. Sa mère... Sakura... Bien sûr, elle était magnifique. Avez-vous jamais entendu un fils diminuer les charmes de sa propre mère ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup hérité d'elle. Ses cheveux pouvaient touchée le sol. Elle... Byakuya déglutit avec peine. Oui, cela s'était passé comme ça. Sa mère lui avait lâché sa main pour accourir devant Ginrei. Son grand-père portait son père dans ses bras. Il était suivi des deux cents hommes de sa division puis de sa garde personnelle. Le jardin si immense fut envahi en quelques minutes. Il pouvait sentir de là où il était qu'il n'émanait rien de Soujun. Sakura supplia Ginrei de poser Soujun devant elle mais son grand-père avait continué son chemin, ne lui épargnant qu'un bref regard tandis qu'il rentrait au manoir. Plusieurs servantes étaient accourues au chevet de sa mère.

Byakuya voulut reculer mais il n'y avait pas d'issue.

Il se rappela avoir joué avec une fleur de cerisier tandis que le vent balayait ses cheveux. Tandis que les hurlements de sa mère était porté par le vent. Il écrasa la fleur dans une main, comme pour écraser l'adolescent, l'enfant qu'il avait été jusque-là, comme pour écraser ces incertitudes, comme pour écraser sa peine. Elle n'était rien face à ses responsabilités. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était maintenant l'héritier du clan. Il serait celui qui succéderait à son grand-père. Il venait de comprendre...

Enzo éclata de rire. Il s'acharna avec sa lance sur le shinigami. La pointe écarlate arrosa le sol en-dessous d'eux. Toujours maintenue dans les airs par des fils invisibles, Byakuya résistait toujours l'envie de lâcher Senbonzakura. Enzo ne savait pas comment compte tenu du fait qu'il s'était acharné à transpercer le capitaine comme une passoire.

_Nii-Sama !_

_Byakuya se retourna... Rukia. Elle aussi disparaissait comme lui. _

Enzo fronça les sourcils.

Le regard toujours vacant, Byakuya bougea la tête de quelques centimètres.

- Tu peux bouger ? Tu serais bien le premier à pouvoir sortir de l'enfer de Jikanakuma. Annonça Enzo.

_Nii-Sama !_

Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Le temps ne pouvait pas avoir autant de prise sur lui et même si ce primeros pouvait contrôler sa ligne de vie. Quand bien même, Jikanakuma brouillait toutes ses perceptions sensoriels au point qu'il ne distinguait plus la réalité. Qu'est-ce que le temps face à lui ? Croyait-il que revoir l'image de ses parents disparus le diminuerait ? Croyait-il que voir Rukia blessé l'atteindrait ? Non, il y avait des années, qu'il marchait avec les nuages, des années que le sang et les larmes ne tâchaient pas son haori... Il y avait des années qu'il avait formé sa propre résolution. Être le leader que son père n'avait pas eu le temps de devenir. Être le chef de clan. Être le capitaine de la sixième division. Protéger ses hommes, sa fierté et son honneur. Il n'était pas resté un enfant longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux et conjura sa propre pensée. Il ne se laisserait pas contrôler par l'illusion.

_Byakuya entra dans la pièce et les adultes s'écartèrent de son chemin à une exception près. Devant le cercueil, Isshin était agenouillé avec un bâton d'encens dans les mains. Il attendit le temps de compter dans sa tête dix moutons dans un pré. Quand après être arrivé à 10, l'homme n'avait pas bougé. Le jeune Byakuya le poussa hors de son chemin d'un seul coup de pied. Ginrei ne cilla pas. Sakura non plus. Peu importe que l'homme faisait quatre tailles de plus que lui, qu'il était assez vieux pour être son père, et qu'il avait le niveau de reiatsu d'un capitaine, Byakuya l'envoya valdinguer plus loin. Il atterrit au pied de Furuichi Shihouin-Sama et de Yoruichi qui pouffa de rire. L'assemblé poussa un oh d'exclamation unanime mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, le silence tomba à nouveau dans la pièce. Il ne s'excusa nullement. Byakuya Kuchiki détestait attendre et Isshin aurait dû savoir qu'on ne faisait pas attendre le futur chef du clan Kuchiki. Il prit donc la place de l'ami de son père sur un coussin et joignit ses mains autour d'un bâton d'encens. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il y avait juste trois choses qui lui venaient en tête sur le moment._

_ Un, Soujun allait lui manquer mais comme il n'était plus un enfant, il se débrouillerait parfaitement bien sans lui. Bien sûr à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'était Grand-père qui allait l'entraîner. _

_Deux, il prendrait sa succession et bien sûr, il le rendrait fière de lui. Mère aussi. _

_Trois, il ferait quelques choses pour améliorer son mauvais caractère. _

_Nii-Sama ! _

Un sourire resta plastronné sur le visage d'Enzo tandis qu'une décharge de reiatsu le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Senbonzakura brilla brièvement d'un halo blanc avant que de multiples pétales rose luminescentes ne flottent dans les airs. Enzo n'eut pas le temps de reculer que Senbonzakura s'abattit sur lui comme une masse. Son hierro fut percé de part et d'autre bien malgré lui. Il se prépara à lui rendre la pareille, son sourire de joker en place, quand...

Impossible.

Enzo s'arrêta net. Il tourna la tête en direction de Suki Ichinose. Le corps endommagé de Barruk retombait mollement vers le fleuve. De là, où il se trouvait il manquait un bras à son frère. Suki tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Le varan rugit derrière elle. Perséphone se manifesta brièvement avant de regagner le tessen de sa maîtresse.

La garce !

- J'ai fini ! Je les ai copiées ! Lança Moon. On peut y aller.

Il tourna la tête vers Byakuya. Les deux hommes n'échangèrent qu'un bref regard avant qu'Enzo n'utilise son Sonido. Byakuya leva le poing pour rassembler Senbonzakura. Il saignait à profusion. Entre des larmes de sang, il vit disparaitre une dernière vision. Une vision du futur. Ses cheveux mordorés balayés par le vent, Suki-chan serrait contre elle leurs deux enfants. Il serra étroitement Senbonzakura quand il remarqua que son kimono fleuri était couvert de sang. Byakuya prit une profonde inspiration. L'illusion se dissipa peu à peu.

Enzo rattrapa Barruk tandis que Suki rattrapa Byakuya par le col de son haori. Moon ouvrit un garganta. Les quatre Primeros restant s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Suki reposa Byakuya sur la berge. Elle écarta son shihakusho troué, horrifié. Il ouvrit les yeux vers elle et s'étonna de voir la petite femme dont il trouvait les larmes de crocodiles si agaçantes pleurer de vraies larmes au-dessus de lui.

- Où est Rukia ?

Il tenta de se redresser mais Suki ses vêtements en lambeaux le repoussa. Elle utilisa le kido pour arrêter ses saignements.

- Elle va bien. Momo et Shane sont en train de les soigner, elle et son amie. J'ai alerté le quartier général. Le Capitaine Unohana est en chemin. Vous devez rester tranquille en attendant.

Elle leva la tête et fixa un point devant elle.

- Urahara et Yoruichi cherche l'espada quatre.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche.

- Ils ont pris la fuite...

Suki haussa les épaules nerveusement et essuya ses larmes sur la manche de son Kimono. Elle ne semblait en mesure de confirmer ou d'infirmer cette information tant elle était préoccupé par l'étendue de ses blessures, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

- Je vais guérir.

Elle le dévisagea l'air de lui demander s'il était sûr.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

- Votre Bankai, Ichinose-taicho...

Elle hocha la tête timidement.

- Impressionnant. Dit-il avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

Son cœur fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine à ses mots. C'était idiot, il ne l'avait pas complimenté sur sa robe, sa coiffure et sa cuisine. Elle se concentra pour lui transférer du reiatsu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que si elle avait pu réagir plus vite, elle aurait pu lui venir en aide.

- Mais si vous avez peur de combattre, il vaut mieux abandonner votre Haori de capitaine.

Dès que les mots franchirent ses lèvres, Byakuya sut qu'il ne pourrait plus les retirer. Il n'avait pas envie de les retirer d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle n'avait rien à faire au Gotei 13. Ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi, ses joues humides, sa bouche en coeur frémissant dans le vent, Suki-Ichinose n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de batailles. Lui, Byakuya Kuchiki ferait tout pour l'éloigner quitte à devenir la cause de ses peines futures.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= Hangover


	29. Hangover

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Some days when I fail to take my medication I think I do. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

* * *

- 29 -

Hangover

- _J'en connais un qui va se réveiller avec une gueule de bois monumentale ! Hahahahaha !_

_Ce rire, il le reconnaitrait n'importe où. Ichigo pivota sur lui-même. Cet endroit... _

_Toutes ses formes géométriques à moitié noyées sous les eaux... Il flottait dans ce liquide amniotique chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses à fleur de peau. _

- _C'est gentil de me rendre visite, frangin. Hahaha !_

_Son hollow, la part la plus sombre de lui-même était tout à fait matérialisée devant lui. _

- _Tu es... _

- _Et ouais mon pote, je suis toujours là ? On n'a pas déjà eu cette discussion ?_

_Ichigo pivota sur lui-même avant de croiser le regard de son double. _

- _Si tu es là c'est que tu as mes pouvoirs... _

- _C'est un peu là que ça coince, tu vois. Je suis comme toi. J'attends. _

- _Tu attends ?_

_Ichigo observa ses mains qui ne protégeaient plus rien même pas son cœur. _

- _Que tu sortes la tête du cul ! Je suis forcé d'attendre que tu captes qu'1 + 1=0! _

_Le lycéen fronça les sourcils. _

- _Mes pouvoirs... J'en ai besoin pour les protéger ! _

- _J'attends... Répéta Shirosaki sur un ton monocorde et blasé. J'attends que tu reconnaisses ton reflet dans un miroir. _

- _Je suis celui qui est sensé les protéger. Non ? J'ai besoin de... _

- _J'attends que tu reconnaisses ta propre voix au milieu du néant. _

- _Aide-moi à les protéger ! _

_Shirosaki se percha sur un parallélépipède rectangle en haussant les épaules._

- _J'en ai pour une éternité à ce rythme. Et il continue de chier des cordes ! _

_Bien sûr, Ichigo ne comprenait pas son hollow. Les deux âmes semblaient parler des langues tout à fait différentes. La frustration de son hollow ne faisait que redoubler à mesure que le temps passait. Sous la pluie, il n'avait pas eu une minute de répit. Voir Rukia n'avait pas arrêté le déluge, au contraire, cela avait déclenché des rafales de vents, et la plupart du temps, il nageait dans les sécrétions et les États d'âmes du Roi. Pas une seule minute de répit, vraiment!_

_Ichigo était encore plein d'idées creuses d'ado naïf comme « vouloir protéger le monde » ou « restaurer la paix universelle ». _

_Ichigo n'avait rien d'un homme. Le hollow n'avait lui-même rien d'un homme. La présence de Zangetsu les avait un temps pacifié. Ils avaient concilié leur différence. Il était la monture. Ichigo était le roi. Il s'accommodait de sa place dans l'univers. Il s'accommodait des quelques privilèges de sa fonction comme réduire de l'Espada en bouillie. Mais après le départ de Zangetsu, il avait été tout aussi paumé qu'Ichigo. Il se retrouvait dans ce monde stérile où la solitude d'Ichigo l'arrosait nuit et jour. _

- _Je suis... _

_Shirosaki lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ichigo leva la tête vers le ciel, laissant la pluie laver les larmes sur ses joues. Un ou deux rocs géométriques flottèrent au gré de la marée, au gré des humeurs de l'ado._

- _Tu es..._

- _Je suis... Je ne sais... plus... Je..._

_Ses lèvres blafardes se fendirent d'un sourire cruel. Si le roi ne savait plus qui il était... Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose au final. Il n'y avait plus de roi et il n'y avait plus de monture._

_ Il ne restait plus rien. _

_Il ne restait plus qu'une place à prendre._

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki **

_Lycéen à Karakura High School_

_16 ans_

_Petit ami d'Inoue Orihime_

_Ami de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Autrefois, il sauvait le monde plusieurs fois par jour. _

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo Kurosaki ouvrit les yeux, il lâcha un juron. Il n'était qu'à moitié surpris de découvrir qu'il avait retrouvé le confort de sa chambre, couché sous une couverture avec une intraveineuse dans le bras. Il soupira avant de sauter hors du lit. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds. Une violente migraine vrillait ses tempes. Il se débarrassa de l'intraveineuse. Il resta un moment stupéfait devant son reflet dans le miroir. Les cernes sous ses yeux lui donnaient une mine terrible. Il récupéra sa veste et sortit.

Il s'attendait à découvrir Isshin derrière chaque porte. Il fit rapidement le tour et constata que la maison était vide. Yuzu avait préparé un plateau repas pour lui. Elle avait signé une petite carte de bon rétablissement avec plein de petits cœurs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Isshin leur avait raconté mais quand il verrait son père, cela allait barder. Il avala le bol de riz en un rien de temps fixant furieusement, le mot scotché sur la porte du réfrigérateur, gribouillé sur un post-it vert fluo.

_Mon cher fils, la bataille entre le Bien et le Mal a pris fin. Le Bien s'en est bien sorti si tu demandes. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'emmener les filles au cinéma avant d'aller manger une glace. Je suppose que quand on rentrera on ne te trouvera pas à la maison. _

_Je sais que tu me déteste et ça me va. On règlera nos comptes plus tard. Mais j'aurais détesté avoir à dire à Masaki dans ma prochaine vie que j'ai laissé son petit bonhomme mourir bêtement. _

_Super papa poule en mode cool attitude trop wech' wech pour toi ! _

_PS : Y a du riz au lait au bas du frigo !_

Ichigo fulmina en froissant le post-it. Ce pauvre type ! Un filet de sang suinta du coin de sa pupille le long de sa joue droite et de ses narines. Ce pauvre type ! Qu'entendait-il par le « Bien s'en est bien sorti »?

Il quitta la maison en claquant la porte. D'instinct, ces pas le conduisirent à la boutique d'Urahara. Quand il mit un pied dans la cour, Jinta faisait reluire le bois de sa batte de baseball avec un sourire. Ururu déplaçaient des caisses de marchandises. La petite fille s'arrêta sans un mot devant Jinta avec l'expression apathique qui la caractérisait.

- Jinta à l'attaque ! Hollows 0 – Jinta 4 ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ururu ? Tu me fais de l'ombre ! Décale-toi !

Ichigo observa les deux enfants un instant avant d'aller à leur rencontre.

- Hé, devinez qui va là ? S'écria le jeune rouquin. C'est poil de carotte !

- Urahara est là ?

- Il est à l'intérieur... Il s'occupe de ta petite amie. Y a aussi le Quincy et le Géant ? On ne s'est pas exactement tourné les pouces pendant que Monsieur répondait aux abonnés absents.

- Jinta ! Réprimanda Ururu.

Jinta tira ses cheveux pour punir la fillette de son interruption.

- Hein ? Orihime est là ?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'échoppe. Il tomba nez à nez dans l'entrée avec Uryu et Chad.

- Ichigo ?

Chad tapota l'épaule du rouquin amicalement.

- Orihime... Elle a réussi... Rukia... Elle...L'a retrouvé ?

Uryu baissa la tête. Chad se posta devant lui.

- Elle est blessée. Conclut-il.

Le rouquin serra les poings. Il avait eu cette prémonition. Il savait que quelque chose comme ça serait arrivé.

- L'ennemi était très fort.

Uryu se mit en tête de lui faire un résumé des évènements précédents tandis que Chad hochait la tête pour confirmer les informations. Il n'avait pas lui-même toute l'histoire. Il tenait ses informations d'Urahara ou de Yoruichi et ces derniers s'étaient montrés avare en information. Uryu expliqua donc l'essentiel. Une part de lui, irrationnel il savait, était en colère contre Ichigo de ne pas avoir été là. Une part de lui rendait Ichigo responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Orihime. Une part de lui souhaitait le sortir de la torpeur et l'inactivité dans lequel il s'était enlisé ces derniers mois, comme au jour de leur première rencontre.

Ichigo n'écoutait pas. Il n'entendait déjà plus son ami. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé s'il avait eu ses pouvoirs. Si seulement, il avait pu se battre. Si seulement, il avait pu...

- Ulquiorra a disparu...

Ulquiorra avait survécu. ... Il avait ramené Orihime et l'avait défendu ?

- Rukia est très mal en point. Chad et moi, nous n'avons été blessé que légèrement... Ichigo ?

Rukia... Ichigo sentit le sol se dérober sur ses pieds. Il se concentra mais depuis son réveil sa migraine ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Sentant la tension monter entre les deux lycéens, Chad posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun de ses amis.

- Dis quelques choses, Kurosaki ! Lança le Quincy.

Que pouvait-il répondre à Uryu ? Ichigo secoua la tête. Son visage était pâle, ses émotions à fleur de peau.

- Ichigo...

- Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Dans un accès de colère, Uryu se dégagea de l'emprise de Chad. Il poussa Ichigo d'une main. Ichigo se laissa faire mollement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé, Kurosaki ? Réagis, bordel !

L'énigmatique Kisuke Urahara apparut sur le seuil du lobby et s'appuya nonchalamment sur le montant de la porte.

- Ishida-san, je pense que je vais prendre la relève. Vous devriez allez-vous reposer !

- Mais...

Ichigo garda la tête baissé vers le sol. Il avait trop honte pour pouvoir regarder ses amis en face. Ishida poussa un soupir de frustration.

- Okay. Très bien...Soit...

Ishida tourna les talons et sortit. Chad tapota Ichigo sur l'épaule avant de le suivre.

- Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. La bataille a été plutôt difficile. On n'a dénombré aucune perte mais on n'est pas passé loin. Le plus important est... que tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Byakuya Kuchiki et Suki Ichinose ont été grièvement blessé en combattant les deux leaders. Ils ont réussi à limiter la casse au mieux.

- J'aurais...

Kisuke secoua la tête, le visage toujours masqué par son éventail.

- Non... Ta présence n'aurait rien changé. Je viens de te dire que deux capitaines sont pratiquement tombés devant l'ennemi.

Ichigo leva ses yeux vers l'ancien capitaine. Ces mots ne le réconfortaient guère.

- Est-ce que tu veux devenir un monstre ?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Hein ?

- Un monstre d'orgueil ! Un monstre tout court ! Tu crois vraiment être le seul à pouvoir protéger... Tu crois encore être au-dessus de tout ? Si oui, tu n'as rien appris, Kurosaki-kun !

Le rouquin secoua la tête obstinément.

- C'était mon combat... C'était à moi de me battre pour elle ! Orihime a été blessée à cause de moi ! Rukia aussi ! C'est à cause de moi !

- Orihime a été blessé parce que l'ennemi en voulait directement à son pouvoir. Rukia n'a fait qu'accomplir sa mission c'est à dire ce pourquoi elle a intégré le Gotei bien avant que tu viennes au monde.

Ichigo recula avant de frapper une étagère.

- Teme, je fais quoi maintenant ? Si j'admets cela, je deviens quoi ? Tout le monde est là à me dire ce que je dois faire... Quel homme je dois être ? Quel homme je suis sensé être ? Byakuya, Rukia, mon père... Mais je fais quoi maintenant que je ne sais plus qui je suis ! Je fais quoi ! Je ne suis plus un shinigami. Mais je ne me sens pas tout à fait humain non plus. Je fais quoi merde ! Je suis impuissant ! Inutile ! Je nage en plein cauchemar en permanence ! Je fais quoi ! Tu as la réponse ? J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi ! J'ai tout donné ! Maintenant, je fais quoi ! C'est quoi la foutu prochaine étape ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi quand je sais mes amis tombent à cause de moi !

Kisuke hocha la tête calmement.

- Tu as touché le nerf du problème. Tu ne sais plus qui tu es ? C'est compréhensible. Mais personne d'autre que toi ne pourra trouver la réponse. C'est à toi de savoir quel genre d'homme tu veux être, Kurosaki-kun.

Sur ses mots, Kisuke fit quelques pas sur la gauche pour lui laisser la voie libre.

- Elle est encore endormie. Rukia-san est dans le nouveau QG. Unohana l'a examiné et elle est hors de danger elle aussi.

Ichigo serra les poings avant de se rendre dans la chambre d'ami. En entrant dans la chambre, il trouva Inoue allongé sous les couvertures. Son cou était couvert de bandage, mais le reste ne semblait être que des égratignures. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et poussa un soupir inaudible.

* * *

**Orihime Inoue **

_Lycéenne à Karakura High school._

_Petite-amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki. _

_Promue Cœur d'Ulquiorra Schiffer_

_Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen d'agacer le prince charmant que de se laisser secourir par le méchant de l'histoire._

* * *

Une main caressait ses cheveux. Les paupières de la jeune frémirent doucement. Le cauchemar avait pris fin non. Elle était en sécurité murmurait une voix à son oreille. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine au point qu'elle souhaitait devenir sourde. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de s'accommoder de la lumière de la lampe.

- Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra ?

La main se figea dans ses cheveux. Orihime écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas... Ichigo ! Elle se redressa subitement une main sur la bouche. Elle tourna la tête lentement.

- Il n'est... Ulquiorra n'est pas ici. Je veux dire... Il... Il n'y a que moi.

Ichigo poussa un soupir. Orihime esquissa un timide sourire. Il était enfin là. Elle, qui, pensait ne plus le revoir un jour. Il était avec elle. Ses mains avaient caressé ses cheveux. Il était là. Elle avait appelé Ulquiorra... et maintenant, elle ne trouvait plus les mots. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire en sorte de trouver les mots pour lui raconter son histoire. Elle attendit que le sentiment de malaise se dissipe. Elle attendit que les papillons reprennent leur envol dans son ventre. Mais rien... La même sensation dégoutante d'avoir des vers remuant dans l'estomac... Elle allait être malade. Ichigo lui tendit une bassine en inox. Elle secoua la tête tristement, le regard luisant.

- Je suis désolé. Apparemment, ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé après la bataille.

À ses mots, elle ne put contrôler la montée de ses larmes, et éclata en sanglot.

- Je... Je...

La rouquine baissa la tête, son visage empourpré.

- Ça va, Orihime. Je comprends. Il t'a sauvé la vie apparemment... Uryu m'a tout expliqué.

Ichigo lui tendit une serviette humide. Orihime essuya son visage. Ichigo fixait le tatami des yeux.

- Ichigo ?

- Je suis content. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

Elle hocha la tête doucement. Elle avait terriblement envie de fondre en larmes.

- Je suis désolé, Inoue.

- Je sais mais ce n'était pas... Mais ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment, ça va. Je vais bien. Je suis même prête à rentrer à la maison. Bien sûr, ce serait une mauvaise idée. Mais je vais bien. Bredouilla-t-elle, ses joues couverte d'égratignures.

Il effleura son visage doucement. Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Perdant presque l'équilibre, Ichigo accueillit la jeune femme à bras ouvert, et l'étreignit avec force.

- Est-il vraiment mort ? murmura-t-elle doucement dans le creux de son cou.

Son souffle chatouillant sa nuque provoqua un frisson. Ichigo ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas croire qu'il était mort ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tirer un trait ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tout aussi inquiète pour les autres ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Elle soupira en s'accrochant à la nuque d'Ichigo. Et Rukia-san ? Elle devait se reprendre. Elle devait... Mais s'il était vivant... Enfin mort... Enfin un Hollow... Si... Lentement, elle chercha comment lui dire. Comment lui expliquer ? Elle était désespérée de trouver une solution qui ne blesserait personne. L'espada avait trouvé le moyen de s'insinuer dans son cœur. Comment lui expliquer ? Elle aimait Ichigo. Et... Ses lèvres...

Ichigo l'embrassa avec ferveur, arrêtant ainsi le flot de ses pensées. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi. Ses lèvres frôlèrent tendrement les siennes. Il déposa un dernier baiser dans son cou.

- Je suis sûr qu'il s'en est sorti. Il doit être quelques parts à se régénérer. C'est ce que font les Espadas, non ? Dit-il. Ne t'en fait pas.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il est du genre à mourir aussi facilement.

- Non... C'est vrai...

La rouquine acquiesça lentement.

- Kuchiki-san...

- Je ne sais pas comment elle va. Répondit Ichigo.

- Non. Ichigo, tu dois aller voir Kuchiki-san. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Il hocha la tête.

- Oui, je vais y aller. Tu es sûre que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Elle secoua la tête avec plus de force.

- Je reviens après.

Elle le regarda sortir de la pièce avec soulagement. Sa présence... Sa présence était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle ne méritait nullement sa considération. Elle était malade. Prise d'une envie irrépressible d'envoyer tout bouler parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle... Pourquoi avait-elle été choisie ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux ? Elle n'arrivait plus à penser quand Ichigo était si près d'elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à sa place dans l'univers quand il était tout près. Elle était une étoile qui ne voulait que graviter autour de lui.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Quelques choses ? Hein ? Elle tituba à cloche pied vers les escaliers qui menait aux sous-sols. Elle descendit du mieux qu'elle put dans la base souterraine. Orihime chancela sur le chemin caillouteux. Elle palpa le mur de rochers à l'instinct avant d'enclencher l'ouverture d'un passage secret. Un ascenseur... Orihime poussa un soupir. Les portes se refermèrent avant de glisser à nouveau dans un bruit métallique.

- Je me demandais combien de temps, il te faudrait pour découvrir mon petit secret. Orihime-chan !

Orihime plissa les yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière. Kisuke Urahara passa un bras sous le sien pour la soutenir.

- J'avais pourtant installé le brouilleur de reiatsu. Mon invention. Il brouille les ondes de reiatsu en surface. Ce n'est pas aussi radical qu'un inhibiteur de reiatsu. C'est plutôt comme changer de parfum. Mais je suppose qu'à part Ichigo, il ne peut tromper vraiment personne.

- C'est...

Elle balaya l'immense pièce du regard. C'était encore plus grand que la base d'entrainement. Kisuke Urahara avait aménagé un vrai laboratoire à échelle industriel dans le sous-sol de son magasin.

Il la guida à travers les rayonnages.

- Ulquiorra.

Maintenu en stase, Ulquiorra flottait dans un cylindre de reishi liquide transparent et phosphorescent.

- Je ne croyais pas que ce serait une bonne idée de prévenir le Gotei de sa présence. Ils pratiquent toujours la tolérance zéro pour tout ce qui est hollow et arrancar.

Son masque avait été brisé en deux sous l'impact. Une cicatrice courrait horizontalement de son oeil gauche à son oreille, zigzaguant le long de ses tempes. Le trauma crânien qu'il avait subi se résorbait lentement. Ses cheveux noires repoussait encore plus drus autour de la fissure tandis que son casque continuait de s'éroder dans le cylindre de reishi.

- Il est vivant ?

Orihime fit quelques pas fébrile vers le tube.

- Aussi vivant qu'un arrancar puisse l'être, oui. Mais il a perdu énormément de reiatsu. Yoruichi l'a trouvé empêtré dans la vase du fleuve et il ne montrait aucun signe de « vie ». Elle l'a ramené ici avant que la Soul Society n'envoie des renforts. Son métabolisme a aussi subi des modifications depuis les paramètres enregistrés pendant son dernier combat avec Ichigo. J'ai pu déterminer qu'il a été ramené à la vie par Rigor Mortis et en quelques sortes « cloner » par Moon Darthcross. Dans les deux cas, les informations que je pourrais tiré de lui m'aideront à savoir exactement ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ce qu'ils recherchent, mais aussi comment les contrer.

- Il est vivant.

Du discours d'Urahara, elle n'avait retenu qu'une chose. Orihime éclata en sanglot. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Tout ça c'était à cause d'elle ! Il lui avait simplement sauvé la vie. Et... il se retrouvait... Elle chancela à nouveau avant de tomber à genoux devant le cylindre.

Kisuke haussa un sourcil brièvement avant de tourner la tête. Une trace de griffure courant sur toute la longueur de sa jambe gauche, Yoruichi croisa les bras, appuyé sur une béquille. Elle dévoila quelques canines effilées dans un sourire oblique que son ami lui rendit bien.

Orihime ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Kisuke retrouva le siège de son Seishinkaikoroku. Il n'en existait que trois dans l'univers. C'était bien la machine que son arrière-grand-père avait conçue. Kisuke avait réussi à reconstruire pièce par pièce au prix de longs hivers passé dans ce sous-sol froid et humide. SeishinKaikoroku 3000 se mit en marche.

- Kisuke Urahara, bonjour. Dois-je synchroniser les données avec le Seireitei ?

- Non. Je n'autorise jusqu'à nouvel ordre aucune transmission de donnée. Tout ça doit rester entre nous. Notre secret.

* * *

Prochain chapitre = Dans la tête d'un Homme


	30. Derrière l'homme

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

J'ai été malade ces deux dernières semaines et autrement submergé de boulot. Je repousse et repousse les mises à jours depuis quelques temps. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre le problème à bras le corps d'où cette mise à jour à deux heures du mat'. Tout ça pour dire que j'apprécie l'intérêt porté à mon histoire et tous les commentaires. Merci **Silver7872** pour tes encouragements! Merci à la dream team des lecteurs, **pyjacks, Melty, BeN**. J'attends toujours vos avis avec impatience.

Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera très bon. Mais il tente avec les moyens du bord ( bronchite, laryngite et migraines diverses) de clôturer la bataille de Karakura II.

- 30-

Derrière l'homme, il y avait le...

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

_Capitaine de la sixième division _

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Il n'était pas doué avec les femmes. Il avait toujours considéré miraculeux qu'Hisana veuille bien regarder dans sa direction._

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas tout à fait coucher sur cette journée que Byakuya Kuchiki ouvrit les yeux. Les stores filtraient les derniers rayons de soleil. L'aura du capitaine Unohana flottait toujours dans la pièce. Il grogna en se redressant, palpant ses bandages. Il se souvenait avoir été blessé. Il se souvenait... Rukia ? Il devait... Il se reprit à deux fois avant d'arriver à se lever. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte, prenant une profonde inspiration pour sortir dignement. Il chancela avant de se rattraper sur le montant de la porte. Plusieurs sutures se rouvrirent aussitôt, la douleur le traversa en deux. Il écarquilla les yeux et une grimace déformait ses traits. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis son combat avec Ichigo Kurosaki. Il goutait l'amertume de l'échec. Il s'était laissé dominer par ses émotions comme un débutant. Il s'était laissé dépasser. Son poing se crispa sur l'haori accroché sur le valet de nuit près de la porte.

Pendant quelques secondes, son visage habituellement neutre et sans expression resta figé dans une grimace silencieuse. Il avait échoué. La mission que lui avait donnée le capitaine Yamamoto avait été très simple. Veiller sur Karakura. Ne pas laisser la ville tomber dans les mains de l'ennemi. Récupérer Orihime Inoue. Il n'avait pratiquement rien accompli. Au contraire, il s'était laissé dominer par ses émotions, avait mal calculé la situation, et avait payé cher les conséquences.

Rukia ?

Il pouvait sentir son reiatsu palpiter faiblement dans l'air. L'odeur du sang était partout. Sa chair était à vif sous les bandages ensanglanté, il eut un nouveau mouvement de recul. Il devait aller voir Rukia. Il s'était montré négligent.

Il n'aurait jamais dû lui permettre d'accéder à un siège. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'entrainer. Il n'aurait jamais dû permettre qu'elle se trouve là. Il avait fait preuve de laxisme ces derniers temps. Il s'était montré trop faible. Ses résolutions ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil.

_« Byakuya-sama,__ s'il te plait retrouve ma sœur. Puis une fois que tu l'auras retrouvée. Ne lui dis pas que je suis sa sœur. »_

Il pouvait sentir la douceur de sa main sur son poignet. Il leva les yeux, admirant leur reflet dans le miroir. Il tourna la tête vers Hisana. Son visage arborait le même sourire mélancolique.

« _Sans rien lui dire, je t'en prie Byakuya, s'il te plait protège ma sœur de tout. Je l'ai abandonnée, donc je ne mérite pas d'être sa sœur, alors j'espère que tu feras un meilleur grand frère pour elle que moi. »_

Son image cristallisée dans son deuil... Comme un souvenir fragile, morcelé et distant, Hisana se dissipa dans l'air. Byakuya se mordit les lèvres. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'il s'était à nouveau trompé ? Comment lui dire qu'il avait perdu de vue Rukia parce qu'il avait guetté les pas d'une autre femme ?

Avec rage, il arracha l'Haori au portant. Il l'enfila avec une grimace, ignorant complètement les tiraillements de ses blessures. Il était un capitaine. Il se régénérerait vite. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Les signes de sa contrariété disparurent derrière le masque de la noblesse. Il écarta la porte shoji gracieusement et avança dans le couloir, la tête haute, la démarche noble.

Dans une pièce sur sa droite, Hinamori Momo changeait les bandages de son vice-capitaine. Ils discutaient à voix basse des humeurs de leurs zanpakutō respectifs. Momo tourna la tête dans sa direction et Byakuya se contenta de refermer les portes coulissantes sans un mot.

Dans la pièce suivante, dans la chambre destinée à Suki Ichinose, Rukia reposait sur un grand lit à baldaquin. Il hésita une seconde. Ichinose-Taicho devait sans doute être à l'initiative de l'échange. Byakuya fit quelques pas dans la pièce et tira les couvertures brusquement. Il n'y avait pas une partie du corps de Rukia qui n'était pas recouvert de bandage. Les lanières trempés dans un onguent odorant courrait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il souleva la main bandée de Rukia et la soupesa dans la sienne. Elle poussa un faible gémissement. L'os était brisé en plusieurs endroits. Elle ne pourrait pas se battre avant longtemps. Une cicatrice disgracieuse courrait déjà de son poignet à son avant-bras. Il poussa un soupir, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Elle avait vaincu l'ennemi.

Mais à quel prix ?

Rukia roula sur les côtés avec un gémissement plaintif. Byakuya baissa la tête vers elle. Il y avait bien une seule choses que le sieur Kuchiki ne savait pas du tout faire, c'était bien soigner. Oui, il faisait là une drôle d'admission à lui-même en avouant être dépassé lorsque l'un des siens était blessé. Il ne savait nullement prendre soin des malades et des faibles. La main de Rukia resta prisonnière de la sienne pendant quelques minutes tandis qu'il la regardait dormir. Il la borda à nouveau avant de ressortir.

Appuyé sur la balustrade du premier étage, il reprit son souffle. Il s'était presque attendu à la trouver dans la cuisine. Mais Suki Ichinose était dans le salon devant l'écran de communication, face à Yamamoto. Elle avait changé de kimono. Mais chacun de ses pas laissaient des empreintes rouges sur la moquette. Ses blessures étaient ouvertes sous son kimono de rechange. L'empreinte de doigts barbares décorait son cou comme un collier de mauvais gouts. Il manquait les ornements à son chignon. Sa lèvre supérieure fendue, son visage avait aussi souffert des mauvais traitements qu'on lui avait infligés. Légèrement incliné, elle fixa le sol modestement tout en rendant son rapport.

- Nous n'avons pas à déplorer de perte trop importante grâce à l'intervention du Capitaine Unohana. Le capitaine Kuchiki et le quatrième siège Kuchiki sont hors de danger. Les deux lieutenants récupèrent aussi. Orihime Inoue a repris connaissance et a été confié aux bons soins d'Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi Shihouin.

- Vous avez combattu sans limites et vous avez quand même remportez une victoire en demi-teinte. Nous devons nous méfier de ces primeros. Voilà, le seul bilan que nous pouvons en tirer. L'Espada Quatre?

Suki baissa les yeux avant de répondre.

- Toujours porté disparu.

- Je ne suis pas tranquille. Cette espada est connue pour ses fourberies. On ne peut nullement le considérer comme un potentiel allié trop vite.

- Kisuke Urahara m'a juré que la sécurité serait renforcée autour d'Orihime. Ses pouvoirs sont toujours intacte quoique affaiblies. Mais ils semblent que quoi qu'ils soient venus chercher, ils ont réussi. Je suis désolé, j'en prends toute la responsabilité, mon Général.

Elle s'inclina.

- Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Vous semblez avoir la situation en main, Capitaine Ichinose.

- Tout le monde s'est montré particulièrement coopératif jusqu'à présent.

- Pour affronter l'ennemi, nous aurons sans doute besoin de toutes les forces qui sont disponible. Dès que les choses seront stabilisées, vous pourrez rentrer. En attendant...

- Je comprends, Sotaicho.

- Très bien, capitaine. Quand le capitaine Kuchiki sera en état, je voudrais qu'il me fasse son rapport.

- Je transmettrais.

Elle tourna les talons pour se retirer et se rendit enfin compte de la présence de Byakuya. Il descendit les escaliers dignement. Elle le regarda faire, le cœur battant. Cet homme...

Ce Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait rien d'un simple esprit... Il irradiait. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait eu toute les peines du monde à le stabiliser en attendant l'arrivée d'Unohana. Elle avait passé les quinze minutes les plus angoissantes de toute sa vie. Elle avait versé bien des larmes en essuyant le sang de Byakuya Kuchiki avec les haillons de son haori. Regardez-le descendre cet escalier aussi sûrement, comme s'il n'avait pas été blessé, comme si elle n'avait pas senti son existence couler entre ses doigts. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque. Il vint se poster à ses côtés. Elle garda les yeux rivés vers le sol. Elle renifla l'air. Ses blessures étaient rouvertes. Avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche, il envoya tant de reiatsu dans sa direction qu'elle ne put que s'écarter de son chemin sans un mot.

Byakuya ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa tenue débraillé. Il ne devait pas faire plus belle figure. Les plaies de Suki étaient toujours à vif, son visage contusionné. Des bleus décoraient sa nuque. C'était des milliers des détails qu'il aurait voulu occulter soudain et auquel il n'avait pas pu échapper un instant. Byakuya Kuchiki aurait voulu à cet instant pouvoir détacher son regard de la silhouette d'Ichinose-dono. C'était ce qui, après tout, avait failli causer sa perte.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, je vois que vous avez récupérez des forces. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur leurs techniques de combat ? Keikosuki-chan, bon travail dans l'ensemble. Vous pouvez disposer.

À peine son prénom prononcé, Suki s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Le septième siège de la quatrième division, Hanatarou, sortit de la cuisine revêtu d'un ridicule tablier en dentelle rose avec des canards et des cœurs en motifs.

- Ichinose-Taicho, vous devez me laisser vous examinez !

- Je vais bien.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à Hinamori. Occupe-toi de Rukia-San. Veille à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien.

- Mais Unohana-Taicho m'a fait promettre. Geignît Hanatarou.

Son entretien avec Yamamoto fut assez rapide. Byakuya traversa les couloirs du pavillon, le pas plus hésitant, la fatigue se faisant sentir. Jetant un coup d'œil à Rukia en passant, il remarqua que la baie vitrée dans sa chambre était ouverte, laissant passer une brise traîtresse. Il referma la baie avant de sortir à nouveau. Il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment devant la porte entrebâillée devant l'ancienne chambre de Rukia. Le temps de rassembler ses esprits, il masqua son reiatsu. Il s'était montré indélicat. Il suffisait qu'il s'excuse. Mieux, il la féliciterait d'avoir su prendre en charge tout le monde après la bataille. Ainsi, cela montrerait qu'il prenait note de ses efforts et que son opinion avait changé sans qu'il ait à prononcer les mots.

- Ichinose-Taicho ? Vous avez encore des plaies qui saignent. Votre Kimono est tâché.

Suki haussa les épaules.

- Oh ça ! Cela va guérir tout seul. Je ne sens déjà rien.

- C'est impossible que vous ne sentiez rien. La plaie est profonde. Je vois votre articulation.

- J'ai faim. J'ai envie d'un baba au rhum, Hanatarou-chan. Je vais aussi faire de la soupe pour Rukia-chan et les autres. Faire la guerre, ben ça donne faim, j'en suis sûre !

- Ichinose-Taicho ! Cessez de bouger je vous en prie. Vous me rendez la tâche difficile...

Byakuya jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre. Hanatarou s'agitait autour de Suki avec des rouleaux de pansements. Le rire de cette dernière meubla le silence.

Non, il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur le plus important. Elle n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille.

- Oh Hanatarou-chan, c'est inutile de pleurer ! Très bien ! Me voilà nue !

Elle dénoua son obi et laissa tomber son Kimono sur le sol. Son déshabillé presque transparent ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination, Hanatarou prit une couleur aussi cramoisie que les joues de Byakuya. Néanmoins, l'un comme l'autre devant le fait accompli, aucun ne put se résoudre à faire demi-tour.

- Ichinose-Taicho ! C'est trop !

Avec un petit rire espiègle, elle tortilla son postérieur sous le nez d'Hanatarou. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, recula...

- J'ai besoin d'un bandage ici et là et là aussi...

Hanatarou resta figé comme une statue de pierre.

- Hanatarou-chan, je plaisantais ?

Les yeux fermés, Hanatarou pansa sa patiente du mieux qu'il put avant de s'écrouler à nouveau. Suki se rhabilla rapidement et éventa le visage empourpré du jeune garçon de son tessen blanc. Son nez laissa s'échapper un jet de sang.

- Hanatarou-chan ? Je dirais à Unohana-taicho que tu as fait du très bon travail. Mais vraiment, ça va. Je n'ai que des blessures superficielles. Je ne sens rien. Rukia-San a besoin qu'on change ses bandages. Elle a besoin encore de beaucoup de soin.

- Très bien, Ichinose-Taicho.

Hanatarou ramassa ce qu'il lui restait de dignité sur le sol avant de sortir.

Byakuya disparut en un shunpo. Il atterrit dans le jardin à bout de souffle. L'effort lui avait demandé des ressources qu'il ne possédait pas.

- Vous vous êtes bien rincé l'œil ?

Il se tourna vers Suki derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés. Comment avait-elle pu le devancer ?

- Vous pensiez qu'en masquant votre reiatsu, je ne remarquerais pas votre présence. Ce nez-là ne sert pas qu'à sentir les champignons pendant la belle saison.

Byakuya déglutit avec peine.

- Il n'y a pas un jour où vous ne sentez pas le vieux noble. Continua-t-elle.

Suki oscillait devant lui dangereusement. Il tressaillit. Elle passa un bras sous sa taille pour le stabiliser.

- Pourtant, vous n'avez nullement fait preuve de modestie. Rétorqua-t-il en retour.

- Vous êtes un voyeur. À quoi bon lutter ? Vous trouverez toujours le moyen de satisfaire votre curiosité.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Byakuya. Il sentait poindre une nouvelle migraine. A qui croyait-elle s'adresser ?

- De quoi m'accuser vous au juste ?

Il déglutit à nouveau avant de se détacher d'elle. Il se dirigea vers un banc. À quoi bon faire preuve de trop de fierté ? Il était diminué. Keikosuki Ichinose était éreintante.

- Si vous m'aimez bien, il suffit de le dire, Kuchiki-sama. Je vous aime bien aussi.

Elle acquiesça vivement, ses yeux olive empreint d'une certaine candeur. Il ne savait pas si elle se moquait de lui ou si elle était sérieuse. Il préférait croire qu'elle se moquait de lui.

- Je vois. Vous vous êtes mis dans la tête que j'éprouvais une quelconque affection pour vous.

- Nous sommes de proches collaborateurs. Nous sommes des... Comment dites-vous déjà dans le jargon militaire ? Des frères d'armes... Ce serait tout naturel et je le comprendrais.

Des frères d'armes ? Elle et lui... Elle qui ne portait l'haori que depuis une demi-journée environ. Le sourcil gauche de Byakuya Kuchiki tressaillit. Il fit en sorte de rester neutre. Cette petite idiote ?

- Vous vous bercez encore d'illusions. Après une journée comme aujourd'hui...N'avez-vous rien appris ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux à nouveau puis baissa à nouveau la tête vers le sol. Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement troublé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait sur un champ de bataille ? se demanda Byakuya une énième fois. Pourquoi ? Qui avait bien pu donner l'idée à cette petite femme de rentrer dans le gotei 13 ?

Elle renifla tristement et il vit poindre dans ses yeux, les premiers signes de l'hystérie féminine. Oh non pas les larmes ! Byakuya fixa le sol.

- Oui, je suis responsable ! avoua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas assez présomptueuse pour considérer l'issue de cette bataille comme une victoire. J'ai bien conscience que j'ai manqué de réactivité et que je vous ai causé du tort. Je ne suis sans doute pas digne d'être capitaine, vous m'avez démasqué.

- Je vous ai démasqué dès le premier jour. Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Elle recula quand même et essuya ses larmes sur son kimono.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Vous avez vu clair dans mon jeu, Kuchiki-sama

Elle fit quelques pas sur la pelouse.

- Je n'aime pas la guerre. Je déteste les combats... Je ne voulais pas être capitaine de toute manière. Mon père... Enfin, c'est compliqué. Vous ne comprendriez pas.

Il leva la tête. Compliqué ? Cela ne l'était pas pour Byakuya Kuchiki. Elle devait juste démissionner et ainsi sortir de sa vie... et... Elle devait juste démissionner. Elle n'était pas obligée d'exécuter la deuxième action. Il poussa un soupir. Il devrait retourner dans ses quartiers. Il devenait aussi irrationnel que Suki-chan.

- Vous devriez...

- Je sais. Très bien, Kuchiki-sama. Il n'y a pas d'affection entre nous. Très bien. Dès que tout ceci sera terminé, je démissionnerais de toute manière.

Byakuya ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle pli si facilement. Il en oublia presque l'amertume qui entourait ses paroles.

- Vous démissionnerez ?

- Je présenterais ma démission au Sotaicho. Si je pars maintenant en pleine crise, Hinamori ne pourra pas assumer seule ma charge.

Elle tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison. Il resta assis sur le banc à observer le coucher du soleil. _Si vous m'aimez bien, il suffit de le dire, Kuchiki-Sama. _Comment pouvait-il prononcer de tels mots ? S'il les prononçait, pourraient-il leur donner un quelconque poids ? La seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée était morte. Suki ne le laissait pas indifférent. C'était déjà un premier aveu. Elle... Elle était... surprenante. Elle était vulnérable et fragile comme toutes les femmes lui semblaient-il, mais il y avait de la force sous la surface. Une force qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la sienne. Une force que l'intéressé ne semblait même pas mesurer. Elle l'agaçait avec son bavardage futile la plupart du temps parce qu'il avait réalisé...qu'il aimait l'entendre parler. Il avait réalisé avec horreur qu'il l'écoutait avec attention. Elle était constamment sous ses yeux à jouer avec ses sens. Elle était celle qui se jouait de lui et de ses sentiments, impitoyable et cruel. Elle ne le voyait pas.

Boum !

Il entendit un grand bruit sourd. Il pivota vers la maison. À travers la baie vitrée, il remarqua le corps du capitaine de la cinquième division allongée devant la porte de la cuisine, face contre terre, son vice-capitaine accourant à son chevet. Il ne s'affola pas. Son reiatsu était faible mais stable.

Pouvait-il dire qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle ? Non. Elle n'en avait pas pour lui. Pour Suki Ichinose, il n'était qu'un vieux noble ennuyeux. Il ne lui renvoyait que cette image. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tisser des liens... de s'attacher. Elle n'était pas faite pour le champ de bataille aussi surement qu'Unohana n'appartenait qu'à sa clinique, Suki devait demeurer dans ses cuisines. En un shunpo, il se matérialisa devant Hinamori et se pencha pour soulever le capitaine Ichinose. Elle était un peu plus lourde que le matin, sans doute parce qu'il était à bout de force. Sans dire un mot, il aida Hinamori à l'installer dans un futon à l'étage. Il observa avec distance les gestes de la vice-capitaine.

De retour dans sa chambre, drainé, il s'allongea à nouveau. Le bras masquant son visage, il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui se reproduire... Parce qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle. Parce qu'elle était une distraction pour lui. Il devait l'obliger à tenir parole. Il devait l'obliger à démissionner. Suki Ichinose devait démissionner.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

_Licúen de Karakura High_

_Petit ami d'Orihime_

_Se perd en conjectures. Stop. A du mal à retrouver son chemin. Stop. À l'aide. Stop._

* * *

Il était loin de l'idée d'Orihime de penser qu'Ichigo avait autant besoin de s'éloigner d'elle qu'elle de lui. Elle n'imaginait pas la vitesse avec laquelle il était sorti de la maison. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ravaler la colère qui grandissait en lui. L'air grésilla doucement autour de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux d'Ichigo prirent de manière surnaturelle la couleur de l'ambre. Cela ne dura que l'espace d'un instant, le temps que l'on frotte une allumette sur un mur, le temps d'une étincelle... Il ne réalisa pas lui-même ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il ne pouvait pas sentir son propre pouvoir spirituel s'échapper de lui comme l'essence même. Il continua son chemin sur quelques mètres tandis qu'un après l'autre les ampoules des lampadaires éclataient derrière lui. Il s'arrêta. Rien.

Derrière lui, la rue était noire et déserte. Les voitures, comme des squelettes métalliques sans âmes étaient alignées le long du trottoir, les portails des maisons comme les murailles d'une forteresse étaient enveloppé dans l'ombre.

Il poussa un soupir. Il devait se calmer. Son pire ennemi était en vie. Son pire ennemi avait sauvé sa petite amie. Son pire ennemi... Ulquiorra... Ulquiorra était-il vraiment son pire ennemi ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si en colère. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il était déjà excédé du reste ? Était-il anxieux à l'idée que l'espada cherche à se venger ? Non, ce n'était pas ça.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à courir vers le QG shinigami. Il escalada la muraille et debout en équilibre sur le rempart, il scruta la maison. La baie vitrée était ouverte dans l'une des chambres. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il vit la baie se refermer d'un coup sec. Il n'y avait rien derrière la vitre. La baie semblait s'être refermé toute seule... Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même n'est-ce pas ? Un simple humain. Il ne pouvait voir Rukia. Il ne savait pas qui avait refermer cette baie. Peut-être était-ce Rukia? Peut-être était-ce Byakuya ? Ou ce nouveau capitaine un brin cinglé? Rukia... Il ne pouvait plus interagir dans son monde. Il n'avait plus sa place au milieu des shinigamis. Il ne pouvait même pas observer à distance. Rukia avait sauvé Orihime mais il ne pouvait même pas la remercier pour son geste. La maison paraissait sans vie. Ils savaient que Byakuya, Rukia et les autres étaient là pourtant. Il ne pouvait pas sentir leurs pressions spirituelles. Mais les lumières s'éteignaient et se rallumaient toute seules. Ils étaient là. Il entendit un grand fracas et des bruits de vaisselles cassés. Dans le jardin, une nouvelle baie vitrée glissa toute seule d'un coup sec.

Cela valait-il le coup de se raccrocher au passé ?

Ichigo fit demi-tour et sauta de son perchoir. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il serait toujours accepté. Il se dirigea vers la maison et la clinique de son père.

Dans la cour, il tomba nez à nez avec Isshin, sorti fumer une cigarette en cachette. Père et fils se dévisagèrent un instant. Ichigo baissa la tête, le premier. Il fixa le sol aussi longtemps qu'il put. Aussi longtemps qu'il...

Une larme puis deux retombèrent sur le sol. Il pleuvait à l'endroit où se trouvait Ichigo. Le jeune garçon serra les poings. Merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il eut du mal à bouger, ses pieds s'étaient comme enraciné dans le béton de la cour. Il y avait des millions de questions dans sa tête. Mais plus important, il y avait un cri... Hurlement de rage, manifestation de sa frustration... Il ne saurait dire quoi.

Il ne pouvait pas faire face à son propre père et ça en disait long sur la situation.

Il était simplement pathétique.

Isshin connaissait assez son fils pour savoir que ce n'était pas du tout le moment d'être tactile et sentimental. Il feignit donc de rester de marbre tandis qu'Ichigo s'effondrait devant lui. Il feignit de ne pas voir ces larmes souillés le sol. Il feignit d'être un mauvais père. Ce n'était pas très difficile. Il était un très mauvais père la plupart du temps. Pour Ichigo, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait connu ça. Elle avait connu ça. Elle... Bref... Lui, il pouvait dire qu'il s'en était sorti à peu près. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne rendrait à Ichigo ce qu'il avait perdu.

Comme pour enfoncer le clou, il sortit son paquet de cigarette de la poche de sa blouse de médecin et tendit à son fils un bâtonnet de nicotine.

Ichigo leva la tête lentement.

- C'est super mauvais pour la santé. Fumer augmente les risques de devenir impotent. Expliqua Isshin.

Il alluma la cigarette et la tendit à Ichigo. Son garçon porta la cigarette à sa bouche avec méfiance. Isshin esquissa un sourire en coin. A qui allait-on décerné le diplôme de plus mauvais père au monde ?

Après avoir inhalé sa première bouffée de tabac, Ichigo sentit ses poumons s'enflammer et enchaina les quintes de toux. Il avait toujours les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était maintenant pour des raisons autres. Il prit appui sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Isshin alla tranquillement s'appuyer contre le muret.

- C'est dégueulasse ! T'es fou de me donner ça ! Quel genre de père donne ce genre de merde à son gosse mineur !

Isshin se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ichigo tira une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine. Cette fois, il rejeta un nuage de fumée homogène. Il secoua la tête toujours énervé avant de s'installer à côté son père sur le muret. Ils terminèrent tous les deux leurs cigarettes en silence avant de rentrer dans la maison l'un après l'autre.

Perché sur le toit de la maison en face, Mizuihiro Kojima, revêtu d'une combinaison ninja noir, ne quitta pas la clinique des yeux.

* * *

Prochain chapitre = L'imaginarium de Rangiku Matsumoto


	31. L'imaginarium de Rangiku Matsumoto

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I love having fun with its characters but mostly I'm fangless. My fangs can't reach Byakuya-sama. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Oui, un autre chapitre. Cette histoire aura un dénouement final. Je m'y engage. C'est vrai, Mig ne connait ni méthode ni discipline. Elle pense fortement qu'il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. Ecrire, écrire et prendre son pied... Bien sûr, comme il lui faut aussi gagner sa vie dans le monde des vivants, il se peut que selon l'afflux de boulot la semaine prochaine, je sois plus ou moins incapable de poster. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Et je remercie de tout coeur, ceux qui auront la patience de supporter ces possibles désagréments et surtout ceux qui continueront fidèlement de laisser un mot ou deux. Merci Melty-chan93 et Silverstar! J'espère vraiment que vous continuerez à apprécier chaque chapitre.

-31-

L'imaginarium de Rangiku Matsumoto

* * *

**Matsumoto Rangiku **

_Vice-Capitaine de la dixième division._

_Déesse du Gotei 13. _

_Gin Ichimaru était le seul à pouvoir apprécier son humour à sa juste valeur._

* * *

Haineko était stupide, paresseuse, prétentieuse, vénal et ennuyeuse. Elles ne s'entendaient sur rien. Le matin, son zanpakutō aimait bronzer sur le toit brûlant de leur hutte. Rangiku, elle, préférait bronzer dans l'herbe. C'était sans aucune comparaison.

Rangiku n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là.

Au début, elle avait fait les cents pas devant la hutte anxieusement en questionnant Haineko sur les raisons de sa présence. Haineko n'était pas allé de main morte dans sa réponse.

- Tu es là pour me les briser, vieille femme. C'est l'unique raison de ta présence. Tu n'es qu'un boulet que je me traine.

Haineko était fade, insipide, superficielle et acariâtre. Rangiku et elle, ne s'entendait sur rien. Quand Rangiku avait demandé à Haineko si elle espérait vraiment qu'elle porte son uniforme de shinigami pour le restant de ses jours, Haineko avait rétorqué qu'elle était, belle et bien, elle, obligé de supporter Rangiku sans l'aide du Saké. Elles étaient donc à égalité.

Haineko était insensible, cruelle, et mesquine. Elles ne s'entendaient sur rien. Rangiku lui avait demandé si elle pensait que Gin avait survécu. Haineko s'était mise à rire. Qui arriverait à se débarrasser de ce serpent égo maniaque et sociopathe ?

Haineko et elle étaient trop différentes. Rangiku n'était vraiment pas faite pour vivre dans son Zanpakutō. Elle ne comptait plus les jours, les couchers de soleils...sans Gin. Quelques fois, elle tressait des colliers de fleurs comme ça... comme ses regrets. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour s'entraîner. Dès qu'elle essayait pour passer le temps, Haineko se débrouillait pour la faire sortir de ses gonds et Rangiku préférait tout arrêter avant de massacrer l'esprit de son zanpakutō.

Elle vivait un vrai cauchemar. Mais elle était consciente que ce serait pire... sans Haineko.

Cela s'était passé un dimanche. Depuis longtemps, elle avait perdu toutes notions du temps qui passe, alors quand elle décrétait que c'était dimanche, forcément c'était dimanche, il n'y avait pas à en démordre. Une couronne de fleur sur la tête, elle s'était déshabillé et avait nargué Haineko en lui présentant son derrière. C'était dimanche après tout. Sautillant par mont et par vaux, Haineko et elle se baladait dans ce paysage sans fin. Tous les arbres se ressemblaient. Toutes les directions menaient au même point. Mais se balader nu avec une brise imaginaire pour titiller ses mamelons, c'était presque comme descendre une bouteille de saké avec Shuhei et Kira revêtu de fundoshi. C'était très divertissant et bon pour le moral.

Mais Haineko s'était arrêté brusquement, humant l'air bruyamment.

- Non ! Il n'a pas osé !

Rangiku sentit le changement dans l'air aussi sûrement que lorsque Tōshirō était à proximité. Mais à la place d'un courant d'air glacial, un souffle chaud balaya son visage. Il y avait un tel niveau de pression spirituelle dans l'air. Un reiatsu brut et puissant cisaillait l'air devant elle. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Derrière Rangiku, Haineko poussa un rugissement féroce. Le sol trembla imperceptiblement, les fondements même de sa réalité remis en question.

- Haineko !

- Il mourra pour son impudence. Je le détruirais pour son impudence.

- Haineko ! Que se passe-t-il ? Que...

Le poil se hérissa sur le dos d'Haineko.

- Non ! Il n'a aucun droit ! Il n'a aucun droit de venir ici !

Son zanpakutō reprit sa forme humanoïde. Une jeune femme rousse prit la place de la féline. Un sabre se matérialisa dans sa main_. Haineko ? _Rangiku fronça les sourcils avant de lever la tête vers le ciel sans nuage._ Gin ? _

Sa réalité se fissura de part en part. _Shinsō_ ? Le Nodachi frôla son visage, l'égratignant au passage, avant de percuter Haineko de plein fouet.

Haineko fut projeté dans les airs avant de mordre la poussière brutalement.

**Dans son lit d'hôpital, le corps de Rangiku Matsumoto resta immobile. Seul, une goutte de sang perla sur sa joue droite.**

Rangiku aurait pleuré de joie tant elle était soulagé. Il était en vie.

- Gin?

Il semblait si loin. Elle aurait voulu se précipité dans ses bras. Mais il semblait si loin.

Gin. Il ne parlait pas. Ses cheveux dissimulaient ses yeux. Gin. Gin. Son nom était comme une prière...un mantra au bout de ses lèvres. Gin? Il était venu pour elle. Il était là pour elle. Elle y croyait à peine.

- **C'est toi ? **

Il disparut pendant une fraction de seconde. Rangiku serra les poings.

Elle n'avait aucun doute que c'était Gin. Dans la forêt de ses souvenirs, plusieurs arbres tombèrent, première victimes de la guerre que se livrait Shinsō et Haineko. C'était bien Gin. Son monde retombait en poussière parce que tout ce que Gin Ichimaru touchait, il se débrouillait pour le détruire. C'était après tout ce qu'elle détestait le plus chez lui. Alors qu'Haineko se débattait pour repousser l'assaut de Shinsō, Rangiku resta immobile devant lui.

- **_Tu es en vie ?_**

Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais elle ne pouvait pas entendre un seul mot.

Même silencieux, il lui coupait le souffle. Son Shihakusho avait l'air trempé. Où était-il ? Il saignait.

- **_Gin, comment est-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? Tu saignes... Oh non, tu saignes..._**

Haineko bondit à nouveau avec un rugissement. Elle brisa Shinsō en deux. Non! La blonde poussa un cri. Du sang coulait maintenant sous sa frange. Elle pouvait même goûter l'acidité métallique de l'hémoglobine sur sa langue. Elle aurait voulu.

- Haineko ! Arrête !

- Pas question!

- **_Gin, parle-moi ! Je t'en prie ! _**

Rangiku se précipita vers l'ouverture. Haineko la rattrapa immédiatement et la plaqua au sol en lui tordant les bras.

- Reviens ! Gin, ne pars pas ! Je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi ! Emmène-moi ! Reste avec moi !

Ses yeux dorés, Haineko contrôla à nouveau la pression atmosphérique. La pression spirituelle qui cisaillait l'air n'était plus celle de Gin Ichimaru car il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Haineko perde devant lui. Shinsō. Elle le haïssait avec chaque particule de reishi qui l'animait. Shinsō devait mourir. Aucun zanpakutō ennemi n'était admis dans son sanctuaire. Shinsō devait mourir. Rangiku gesticula sous elle, mais Haineko fit ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux. Elle protégea Rangiku de toutes les attaques et même d'elle-même. Elle l'avait sauvé à sa demande. Mais jamais elle n'autoriserait Shinsō à marcher sur ses plates-bandes, à salir ce qu'elle avait construit. Jamais.

Les particules de Reishi en suspension se condensèrent autour d'elle, aussi minuscule que la cendre, elle leur ordonna de tout bruler. Pour stopper Shinsō coûte que coûte, Haineko était prête à embraser leur réalité. Comme une armée, la cendre brûla tous les arbres de leurs forêts imaginaires. Rangiku continuait de s'égosiller sous elle.

- Vous deux, c'est fini.

- Arrête de le blesser ! Ne lui fait pas de mal !

- Quand il arrêtera de me blesser ! Répondit Haineko.

Elle déferla sa colère et le ciel prit une teinte rouge sang.

- Haineko ! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! Gin, ne me laisse pas encore une fois ! Gin Ichimaru, ne me laisses-pas ! Reste !

- Tu n'es pas assez forte. Je t'ai prêté ma force. On a failli en mourir toutes les deux ! Réagis Rangiku !

La fissure se referma. Rangiku resta couché au sol, secoué par des sanglots.

- Je le déteste! Tu n'es pas encore prête ! Cela aurait pu nous achever ! Tu t'es presque éteinte pour lui. Qu'a-t-il fait en retour ? Est-ce qu'il nous a aimées comme on l'a mérité ? A-t-il persévéré pour nous conquérir ? Tu m'as dit un jour que l'amour était un sacrifice ! Qu'est-ce que Gin Ichimaru et Shinsō ont jamais sacrifié pour nous ?

- Il a trahi Aizen. Il...

- Ne sois pas naïve. Il n'a fait ça que dans son intérêt. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que Shinsō aime et c'est lui-même. Ce serpent !

Rangiku agrippa la main d'Haineko avant qu'elle ne change de forme. Elle étreignit Haineko avec force. Dans ce monde virtuel où tout était factice de la couleur du ciel à celle des feuilles sur les arbres, Haineko, le chat cendré, étreignait sa maîtresse nue parce que c'était dimanche et c'est ce qu'elles aimaient faire le dimanche.

Un ou deux jours plus tard...Peut-être même une année entière s'était écoulé depuis cet incident, Rangiku n'aurait su le dire.

Elle s'entraînait. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de s'entrainer. Haineko paressait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Répétant la même succession de mouvement Hakuda, elle pensait pouvoir augmenter plus rapidement sa force spirituelle. Si… Si ce qu'elle avait appelé « l'incident » venait à se reproduire, elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir dominer son Zanpakutō. Elle était déterminée à devenir plus forte pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

- Gin. Il n'est pas ce que tu vois.

Haineko haussa les épaules en examinant ses griffes.

- Tu dis toujours qu'il n'est pas ce que je crois et il trouve toujours le moyen de...

- Non, là je dis qu'il n'est pas ce que tu vois. La plupart des gens ne voit que les côtés négatifs de son apparence.

- Un type qui sourit et qui garde les yeux fermés aussi souvent que lui... Pourquoi de tel préjugés ? Je me le demande ! marmonna Haineko de manière sarcastique.

Un pied dans les airs devant elle, avec lenteur, Rangiku fendit l'air d'une main. Calmement, elle rassembla un à un tous les morceaux d'elle-même. Un à un... Elle les examinait mentalement et les replaçait. Avec discipline, elle se construisait une armure. Sans se retourner, ni perdre sa concentration, elle continua avec la même mélancolie.

- Quand il était plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune, il était constamment harcelé à cause de son apparence. Il a alors pris l'habitude de plisser les yeux car en grandissant, il avait remarqué que les gens le trouvaient ainsi bien plus intimidant. Il disait qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais eu une famille. Il disait : « Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Ran-chan, ça a toujours été toi et moi contre le reste du monde. » Mais je sais qu'il mentait.

Elle pencha la tête sur les côtés.

- Je suis comme lui. Je ne me rappelle pas un jour sans lui. Je ne me rappelle ni ma mère ni mon père. J'ai oublié depuis longtemps ce que je faisais là et comment je suis arrivé à la Soul Society. J'ai oublié tout ça. J'ai oublié mon nom. Il me l'a juste rappelé. Quand je vois Gin, je vois ma famille.

Rangiku arrêta ses exercices. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

- Je suis un monstre. Je suis tout aussi sadique que lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Haineko dévisagea son partenaire.

- Hum ? Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse alors ce que j'en dis, vieille femme.

- Il y a des jours où je me dis que ce n'est pas de l'amour. Il y a des jours où je vois en lui comme une partie de moi-même. Une part vraiment moche de moi-même...

Haineko baissa la tête.

- C'est de l'amour.

- Hum ?

- Je préfère croire que Rangiku est amoureuse. Sinon...

- Tu devras admettre que je suis endommagé. Continua Rangiku.

Haineko paru mal à l'aise. Un sourire triste perla sur les lèvres roses de Rangiku. Bien sûr que Rangiku Matsumoto réalisait qu'elle devait être bien cassée pour penser que Gin était la personne dont elle se sentait le plus proche. Leur relation avait connu des hauts et des bas. Haineko argumenterait qu'ils avaient connu beaucoup plus de bas que de hauts en fait et Rangiku s'était amouraché d'un fantôme... Cela ne changeait nullement leur réalité.

- Pourquoi es-tu là Rangiku ?

- Tu refuses de me le dire.

- À ton avis ? Si tu as une idée...

- Je ne me souviens pas.

- Rangiku...

- Je ne me rappelle plus. Je l'ai poursuivie pendant des années. Je... Je l'ai aimé. Je l'aime. Je ne me rappelle vraiment plus quand ça a commencé. Je... ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui suffis pas. Je ne lui ai jamais suffi, Haineko. Et même quand il me regardait dans les yeux, il ne voyait pas l'adoration dans les miens. Quand il me regardait dans les yeux, il cherchait quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ce qui faisait le plus mal... C'est ce qui fait le plus mal.

Rangiku secoua la tête anxieusement. Les remarques incisives d'Haineko avaient le don d'amplifier sa migraine. Haineko ne comprenait rien à rien. Ses yeux bleus redevinrent mélancoliques. Haineko baissa la tête.

- Je suis encore en morceau, n'est-ce pas ?

Haineko hocha la tête lentement. Le puzzle de Rangiku, des souvenirs disséminés dans les nuages, étaient tout autour d'elle.

- Est-ce que je vais m'en sortir ?

Haineko ne pouvait répondre à cela. Elle refusait de répondre à cette question. Il y avait une seule chose pour lequel Gin Ichimaru était douée. C'était la seule qualité qu'elle pouvait bien accorder à cet énergumène. Il avait des mains parfaites. Les pouces verts, il pouvait faire pousser des fleurs dans un désert. La chatte dissimula son museau entre ses mains. Elle rougit. Voilà qu'elle encourageait Rangiku ! Elle, qui voulait faire l'impasse sur tout ce qui concernait le partenaire de Shinsō !

- Pourquoi tu ne me raconterais pas **ta première fois ?**

Rangiku grimaça.

- **Tu es bien comme Gin. Tu sais bien que je ne m'en souviens pas !**

- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de t'en souvenir, vieille femme?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rangiku méfiante.

- Peut-être que tu te souviendrais alors pourquoi tu es là ? Peut-être que je pourrais me débarrassé de toi !

Rangiku secoua sa crinière blonde de gauche à droite. Elle poussa un soupir et chassa les idées noires et la mélancolie loin. Pourquoi Haineko voulait toujours aborder les sujets qui fâchent ? À quoi bon se prendre la tête ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Point. Elle ne se souvenait que de Gin. Il était le seul à avoir jamais compté. Un bon matin, elle avait ouvert les yeux et il lui avait tendu une persimmon confit. Elle était alors tombé amoureuse... des kakis confits.

Haineko haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas dupe.

- Tu adores ma compagnie ! rajouta Rangiku plus sobrement.

- Un zanpakutō et son partenaire ne sont pas faits pour vivre ensemble. Tes blessures physiques sont pratiquement guéries. Il n'y a que ton cœur qui pose problème… J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Nous devrions parler de...

Tant de Reiatsu soudain, Rangiku resta paralysé.

- Rangiku ? ! Hurla Haineko.

La blonde se tourna en direction de son Zanpakutō.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? murmura-t-elle en examinant sa main gauche.

Rangiku basculait en arrière, secouée de spasmes.

Haineko arriva à temps pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Tu dois retourner dans ton corps ! Maintenant !

- Je ne peux pas.

Des larmes de sang creusèrent un sillon sur le visage de Rangiku. Elle convulsa dans les bras d'Haineko.

- Je ne... Je... Gin...

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Maitresse ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie Rangiku ! Réveille-toi !

* * *

**Shuhei Hisagi **

_Vice-capitaine de la neuvième division_

_Ami de Matsumoto Rangiku et Kira Izuru_

_All time Matsumoto Rangiku n° 1 f__an_

Oui.

Matsumoto Rangiku était aimé.

* * *

Elle n'était pas exactement aimée de tous. Bien souvent, ses farces avaient provoqué le courroux des capitaines du Gotei. Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait pas digéré être la star à son insu des calendriers coquins de Rangiku Matsumoto. Le capitaine Unohana n'aimait pas être cité sur les nombreuses « listes de Matsumoto », comme celle où elle avait été voté le capitaine le plus sexy du gotei, il y a cinq ans, ou pire celle où elle avait été voté le capitaine le plus effrayant. Kenpachi en voulait encore un peu à Rangiku d'avoir révélé dans un article du Seireitei News qu'il laissait Yumichika et elle retoucher ses racines une fois par mois. Elle avait posé un lapin à Renji Abarai 27 fois et lui avait promis tout autant de fois qu'il aurait le droit de jouer avec ses jumelles s'il s'occupait de sa paperasse administrative. Elle avait pris de nombreuses photos compromettantes de Kira et Shuhei complètement saouls et nus. Son capitaine se méfiait d'elle comme de la peste. Combien de fois, Hitsugaya-taicho l'avait obligé à nettoyer les latrines de la dixième division pour avoir organisé une fête à son insu ? Oui, Rangiku pouvait être incomprise par ses pairs.

Mais Rangiku était également aimé et respecté. Les hommes placardaient des photos d'elle sur les murs. Elle recevait une dizaine de boite de chocolats par jour qu'elle distribuait aux orphelins du Rukongai. Les hommes faisaient la queue dès les premières lueurs du jour pour lui confesser leurs amours.

Elle était même vénérée comme une déesse.

Le plus ardent de ses admirateurs était probablement le lieutenant de la neuvième division Hisagi Shuhei.

La première fois que Shuhei avait posé les yeux sur Rangiku-Sempai, il était à l'académie. Rangiku-san était venu déposer des formulaires de recrutement pour les dernières années et il avait entraperçut sa silhouette voluptueuse au détour d'un couloir. Ses cheveux soyeux miel étaient remontés dans une queue de cheval haute ce jour-là. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

Un an après, elle était le neuvième siège de la huitième division. Il l'avait aperçût dans le _shopping district _dinant avec le capitaine Kyouraku et le capitaine Ukitake. Il avait remarqué alors que tous les hommes du bar ne quittaient pas le décolleté de la jeune femme des yeux, y compris Kyouraku-Taicho. Les verres de saké défilaient devant elle et elle ne sortait jamais un sou de sa poche. Son regard était mélancolique quand elle portait chaque verre à ses lèvres. Puis au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, un sourire factice apparaissait sur son visage au point qu'elle avait même dansé sur la table avec Kyouraku devant le capitaine Ukitake médusé. Ce soir-là, il avait regardé le cœur serré le capitaine Kyouraku repartir avec elle vers la huitième division.

Matsumoto était présente aussi lorsqu'il avait participé à sa première mission en cinquième année. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'étaient présentés à elle très formellement avec son nom et son statut d'étudiant shinigami à l'académie. Elle avait poussé un oh de surprise et l'avait félicité après la mission pour la maîtrise de son zanpakutō. Elle l'avait aussi appelé Hisagi-Kun et tapé dans le dos. Elle avait le plus magnifique des sourires ce jour-là.

Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, Shuhei avait tout fait pour la retrouver. Après de nombreuses recherches, Kira lui avait annoncé que Rangiku venait d'être nommé onzième siège dans la troisième division nouvellement passé sous les ordres du capitaine Gin Ichimaru. Son ami avait continué en disant qu'il était peu probable qu'elle y reste longtemps vu qu'elle n'était pas dans les petits papiers du vice-capitaine Chikane Iba qui dirigeait la division comme une matrone. Ce jour-là, Shuhei n'avait même pas attendu que Kira finisse et s'était précipité vers la troisième division. Dissimulé derrière un Seireitei News, Shuhei tenta de passer inaperçu. Elle n'avait pas été difficile à trouver à quatre pattes brossant le parquet du patio. Elle était à peine à la moitié de sa tâche et à ce rythme cela allait lui prendre toute l'après-midi. Sans savoir comment lui était poussé le courage, il avait fait quelques pas vers elle.

_- Matsumoto-Sempai... Je..._

_- Hey, Shuhei ? avait-elle répondu sans lever les yeux. _

_- Vous vous souvenez... _

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Uniformément bleu ciel. Une mèche de cheveux retomba derrière son oreille. _

- _J'adore le tatouage. Il fait très viril. Sois un ange, tu peux m'aider à attacher mes cheveux, j'ai les mains plutôt occupés. _

_Shuhei hocha la tête, déglutit avec peine. Il s'exécuta et fit du mieux qu'il put. Sentir ses cheveux sous ses doigts étaient l'une des expériences érotiques les plus inattendues qu'il ait eu jusque là. Ils étaient infiniment plus épais et volumineux que dans ses fantaisies. Mais ils étaient soyeux et parfumés. Il les noua avec un ruban rose et s'attela à faire le plus parfait des nœuds. Quand il eut finit, elle le remercia avec un sourire. _

- _Tu es un ange. _

_Il s'accroupit à ses côtés. _

- _Je peux peut-être t'aider ? _

_Ca y est ! Il avait osé la tutoyer. Elle secoua la tête. _

- _Non, la vieille bique m'a puni après m'avoir trouvé dans le bureau du capitaine. Comme j'avais vomi sur le parquet, elle m'a ordonné en punition de brosser tous les sols de la division._

- _C'est vraiment injuste. _

- _Non, je n'aurais jamais dû me trouver là-bas. Répondit-elle avec un soupir._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené au juste ? Demanda Shuhei avec hésitation. _

_Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir la réponse à cette question. Aucun homme ne pouvait résister à Matsumoto Rangiku. Il n'avait rencontré Gin qu'une fois deux ans plus tôt mais il avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui, le génie qui avait achevé l'académie en un an. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que Matsumoto-sempai. Peut-être qu'il était comme le capitaine Kyouraku, troublé par les charmes de la belle. Rangiku haussa les épaules en réponse. _

- _Shuhei-kun, quand je suis ivre, je ne réfléchis pas vraiment. Le saké n'est pas fait pour ça ! Réfléchir, je veux dire ! Répondit-elle en se grattant la tempe. Heureusement le capitaine n'était pas là... Bon ! Au moins, j'ai déjà fini les étages !_

_ Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de soulagement mais pour des raisons très différentes. _

- _Laisse-moi t'aider. Ça ira bien plus vite à deux ! _

- _D'accord seulement si après, tu me laisses t'offrir un verre, Shuhei ! _

_Son visage s'empourpra. Il acquiesça. C'était presque un rendez-vous ! Il venait de décrocher un rendez-vous avec Matsumoto Rangiku._

- _Et puis on pourra inviter aussi Kira-Kun de la quatrième division. C'est ton ami, non ? Il y a aussi Renji Abarai qui m'a demandé à sortir ! Il pourrait nous rejoindre. Nanao Ise viendra avec un peu de chance si je lui demande très gentiment..._

_Bon, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous au sens propre du terme. Mais il progressait. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et récupéra la brosse. Pendant ce temps, Rangiku commença à essuyer avec le chiffon. _

- _Je le savais... Tu ne peux rien faire sans agiter tes melons sous le nez de tes collègues ! _

_Shuhei leva les yeux vers la légendaire Chikane Iba. Son âge était marqué sur son visage. Ses cheveux gris et noir répartie dans un chignon strict rajoutaient à son air austère. Il tourna la tête vers Rangiku. La blondinette fixait le sol humblement. _

- _Iba-fukutaicho, Shuhei-kun est juste un ami qui a gentiment proposé de m'aider. _

- _Tu as toujours des amis pour encourager ta paresse, ma fille ! De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu une pareille manipulatrice sans gêne. Tu penses aller loin comme ça ! _

_Les lèvres de Rangiku frémirent dans le vent. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le relief du parquet. _

- _Iba-fukutaicho, c'est de ma faute...J'ai proposé._

_Le regard de buse de Chikane se posa sur Shuhei. _

- _Qui es-tu toi ? Tu ne fais pas partie de la troisième division. Qui est ton capitaine pour que je reporte ton insubordination ? _

- _S'il vous plait, punissez-moi ! Shuhei n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans ! Shishou, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez. Punissez-moi ! C'est vrai je suis paresseuse et... J'ai manipulé Shuhei-Kun afin qu'il m'aide. Je vous en prie ! S'il vous plait..._

_Rangiku posa le front sur le sol poussiéreux. _

- _Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? _

_Chikane écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _

- _Taicho ! _

_Shuhei devina que le jeune homme aux cheveux argent qui s'avançait vers eux était le fameux Gin Ichimaru. La rumeur n'avait pas menti. Il était simplement impressionnant. Son sourire était à glacer le sang et son reiatsu. Il... était... Il était suffoquant. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Il avait la sensation de sentir des millions d'araignées se glisser sous sa peau. _

_Gin s'arrêta devant eux. Rangiku resta prostré sur le sol, le visage luisant de larmes et d'astringent. _

- _C'est encore le onzième siège qui fait des siennes... Je vous en ai parlé, Taicho ? Je l'ai surprise la nuit dernière à dégrader votre bureau._

- _Vraiment ? Ah oui, c'est vrai je crois me souvenir. _

_Il tourna la tête vers Shuhei. _

- _Shuhei Hisagi, c'est ça ? Tu viens d'intégrer la neuvième sous Tōsen, directement à la cinquième position. C'est impressionnant. _

_Shuhei se redressa. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt présentement d'être en position d'infériorité. Il était évident aussi que Gin se moquait de lui. Comment un type qui avait terminé l'académie en un an, pratiquement en touriste, un type dont la rumeur disait qu'il s'était débarrasser du troisième siège de son ancienne division pour prendre sa place en un coup, un type qui avait passé l'examen de capitaine haut la main et placé la barre tellement haut que le capitaine-général avait pensé en aménager les modalités, un type qui revêtait l'haori avec tant de prestance, comment un type comme ça pouvait penser que le parcours de Shuhei était impressionnant. Non, ce sourire là... était factice. Ce sourire-là était une illusion d'optique. Il sentait le reiatsu de Gin Ichimaru s'insinuer en lui comme un million d'insectes rampants. Devant ses yeux défilaient de multiples images effrayantes du capitaine. S'il n'avait pas été Hisagi Shuhei, le fils de son père, le fils de sa mère, il serait parti en courant. Merde, il avait encore envie de partir en courant. Ou de vomir... Ou de faire les deux. _

_Debout, il réalisa que Gin le dominait encore d'une courte tête. Mais son geste eut le mérite de surprendre le capitaine de la troisième division qui dévoila ses yeux bleu pendant l'espace d'une seconde. _

- _Bien, bien, bien... Je dirais à Tōsen, tout le bien que je pense de toi. C'est très généreux d'aider une amie dans le besoin. _

- _Taicho ? _

- _Chikane-San, on ne peut fustiger l'entraide entre les shinigami. Quel genre de messages cela ferait passer aux recrues ? Hein ? Expliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire._

_Le vice-capitaine hocha la tête nerveusement. _

- _Iba, raccompagne Hisagi-kun dans les quartiers de la neuvième et dis bien à Tōsen combien j'ai apprécié l'aide de son cinquième siège. _

_Iba déglutit avec peine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Matsumoto toujours prostré sur le sol. _

- _Mais pour..._

- _Ne, Iba-San, un problème ? Demanda Gin, la tête penché, l'air candide. _

_La vieille femme secoua la tête et s'inclina devant lui en signe de soumission. _

- _Rangiku-San, Shuhei-san__ t'a__ bien aidé. __Mais il faudra continuer toute seule. Iba-San a raison. Il n'est jamais bon de trop reposer sur ses charmes naturels pour avancer dans la vie. Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux. _

_Sur ces mots, il renversa du pied le seau d'eau savonneuse. _

- _Recommence. _

_Tout en se laissant escorter hors de la division par le vice-capitaine, Shuhei jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Gin s'était accroupi à côté de Rangiku pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Malgré la distance, il entendit quand même Gin murmurer. _

**_Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui, Ran-chan._**

_L'homme continua son chemin non sans lancer un dernier regard moqueur en direction de Shuhei qui passait la porte de la sanbantai. Le jeune homme réalisa que Gin avait voulu être entendu. Il pouvait convoyer des images et des sons justes à l'aide de son reiatsu. Il voulait que Shuhei sache que Rangiku était juste off-limit. Gin Ichimaru était vraiment le plus dangereux capitaine du Gotei 13._

Shuhei n'avait jamais plus été autorisé à rentrer dans les quartiers de la troisième division sous le commandement de Gin Ichimaru. Rangiku avait été transféré ensuite dans la cinquième un temps, puis dans la quatrième division, et enfin elle avait été nommée vice-capitaine de la dixième division sous les ordres du capitaine Hitsugaya, un autre génie. Peu après ça, il avait été lui-même nommé vice-capitaine sous les ordres de Tōsen. Après le départ en retraite d'Iba-San, Gin avait choisi Kira comme lieutenant. Kira, Rangiku et lui avaient alors pris l'habitude de prendre un verre le samedi soir et parfois en pleine semaine et au milieu de la journée aussi quand Matsumoto était seule dans sa division.

Les années avaient passé depuis. Il n'était plus exactement le jeune kōhai qui s'était amouraché de son sempai. Il considérait qu'il était un peu plus comme un homme qui aimait une femme amoureuse d'un autre. Il n'avait jamais compris l'attrait que les gens pouvaient avoir pour Gin Ichimaru. Jusqu'à présent, l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division lui fichait toujours autant la trouille. Kira et Matsumoto partageait sans doute le secret, c'était peut-être quelques choses qui lui avait échappé et qui n'avait pas échappé à ces deux-là.

- Tu ne rentres pas te coucher ? On a patrouillé toute la nuit.

Dehors, le soleil allait rejoindre son zénith. Shuhei se tourna vers son capitaine.

- Huh, non ? Dit-il en se rhabillant.

Ce n'était pas rare de trouver Renji dans les vestiaires. Contrairement à son ancien capitaine, Renji ne voyait aucun inconvénient à partager le quotidien de ses subordonnés. Shuhei lui lança des vêtements propres et puis une serviette. C'était sans doute l'ambiance relax de la onzième division qui avait laissé des traces sur Renji, il n'avait aucun mal à se déplacer nu au milieu du régiment. Il refusait de penser que c'était des habitudes que Renji avait pris dans la sixième division. Il n'imaginait pas du tout Byakuya Kuchiki nu au milieu de ses hommes. Shuhei se gratta la tête. C'était une très vilaine image.

- Tu vas lui rendre visite ?

Shuhei hocha la tête.

- Je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner ? Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu Rangiku ? Elle doit être vieille, rabougrie et ratatinée dans son lit d'hôpital.

Renji baissa la tête, nouant son hakama.

- Elle est encore plus belle. Contra Shuhei.

- Je sais. Ran ne pourrait pas s'enlaidir même si elle le voulait. C'est juste... Ran...

- Taicho, tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu as conduit les deux équipes, hier, à travers le Rukongai. Et puis, il y avait ces hollows...

- Arf, des classes 1, rien de bien excitant. Répondit Renji en nettoyant son oreille avec un doigt. À vrai dire, je me sentirais mal de dormir sachant qu'Orihime manque toujours à l'appel. J'ose imaginer Ichigo...

Sur ces mots, un papillon de l'Enfer passa par l'une des persiennes et se posa sur la main de Shuhei.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Renji en achevant de nouer son Hakama, ses cheveux mouillés.

- Karakura est attaqué. On vient de recevoir des messages du capitaine Ichinose et du vice-capitaine Terashima. Le code 9 est en vigueur.

- Rukia est en train de se battre ? Murmura Renji, soucieux.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Le capitaine Kuchiki et le capitaine Ichinose sont sur place de toute manière.

Shuhei sortit un bouquet de lys jaune de son casier avant de le refermer.

- Oui, je sais mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Cela me fait bizarre de penser qu'Ichigo est dans l'incapacité de filer un coup de main. Dis donc, t'es sacrément préparé ?

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien. Le fleuriste qui livre la quatrième division pour la classe d'Ikebana d'Unohana-taicho est assez sympa pour déposer un bouquet chaque matin dans mon casier. Je le paye à la fin du mois.

Renji écarquilla les yeux.

- Tous les matins ?

Hisagi ouvrit le chemin. Renji ramassa son haori de capitaine avant de suivre son vice-capitaine dehors.

- Les femmes aiment les fleurs. Répondit Shuhei sur un ton désinvolte.

Ce n'était pas exactement la question ? pensa Renji. Mais il se refusa de commenter les extravagantes dépenses de Shuhei. Pas étonnant qu'il soit à sec tous les fins de mois !

Après avoir fait le chemin en silence, ils trouvèrent les portes de la quatrième division close.

- C'est étrange ?

- Des mesures spéciales à cause de Gin ?

- Non, je n'ai rien entendu de telle. Il est toujours au Senzaikyū. Répondit Renji.

- C'est vrai.

En un bond, Shuhei tenta d'enjamber le mur mais il retomba aussitôt sur le flanc lui et son bouquet de fleur. Renji lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Une barrière de Kido. Préviens le central, Shuhei.

Shuhei s'exécuta et très rapidement une première sirène d'alerte résonna dans tous le Seireitei.

De part et d'autre du Seireitei, des factions se mirent en route.

- Je pense pouvoir défaire la barrière de Kido avec Zabimaru.

Renji dégaina son katana et le dirigea vers les portes.

- Rugis Zabimaru.

La tête de Zabimaru cogna les doubles portes une première fois avant de les exploser par la suite. Zabimaru se fraya un chemin dans la barrière de kido. En courant, ils parcoururent les couloirs de la quatrième division. Où étaient-ils tous ? Un cri. Renji reconnut la voix du vice-capitaine Isane. Shuhei et lui se dirigèrent vers la source.

- Isane-san ! Par-là ! La chambre de Rangiku !

L'agresseur d'Isane-san fut dix fois plus rapide que lui et avec deux coups de genoux, placé simultanément sur sa poitrine, Shuhei fut propulsé en arrière et s'écrasa contre le mur. L'explosion souleva un nuage de poussière. Du coin de l'œil, Shuhei vit son capitaine s'engager dans un duel avec un monstre hollow de trois mètres. Le mur s'effondra sur lui.

Une goutte chatouilla sa paupière. Hisagi ouvrit un œil après l'autre. Le couloir ondulait dans des tonalités rouges. Il toucha son arcade sourcilière, ses doigts étaient humides. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et il saignait.

- Taicho !

Shuhei réalisa que son torse avait été tranché sur toute la longueur. La blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour mettre ses jours en danger mais il dégustait à chaque mouvement. La toiture avait disparu tout le long du couloir et une partie des murs était tombé sans doute le bankai de Renji. Il pouvait apercevoir l'astre du jour à son niveau le plus haut. Il toussa un peu. Bon dieu, il n'avait rien pu faire. Hisagi chercha son capitaine dans les décombres. Ses vêtements en haillons, Renji était couché sous un amas de gravats. Face contre terre, le visage déshydraté, le regard vaquant. Hihiou Zabimaru avait repris sa forme initiale.

- Capitaine ? Renji ? Renji ?

Renji poussa un gémissement faible. Il était en état de choc. Hisagi scruta le couloir et ses alentours. Son reiatsu ? Il... Taicho ? Que faire exactement ? Derrière lui, Isane Kotetsu commença à reprendre ses esprits. Il fit le tour des corps présents. Quatre membres de la quatrième division ne donnaient plus aucun signe de vie. Ils avaient l'air momifié, vidé de leur essence. Le troisième siège, Lemura Yasochika, était définitivement mort, la gorge tranché, son cou balançant dans un drôle d'angle. Matsumoto ?

Il se précipita dans la chambre... Son lit était vide. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Matsumoto à l'exception de son zanpakutō qui trainait encore sur la commode branlante. Hitsugaya resta perché sur la fenêtre aussi surpris que le vice-capitaine. Le capitaine de la dixième division tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- Merde ! Grogna le jeune capitaine. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hisagi fixa le lit vide sans pouvoir dire un mot. Isane Kotetsu apparut sur le seuil de la porte, le pas incertain.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il n'y avait... Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Taicho est partie dans le monde réel et... Je n'ai rien pu... Ils sont... Ils sont morts...

Hitsugaya dévisagea les deux lieutenants avant qu'il ne remarque le corps d'Abarai sur le sol.

- Abarai ?

Hitsugaya se pencha vers lui. Renji avait presque l'air d'un vieillard tant il était ratatiné et desséché.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Rugit-il sortant Shuhei de sa transe.

- Ils étaient plusieurs. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment les voir. J'ai été assommé et...

Isane se tourna vers Hisagi et sembla remarquer ses blessures. Elle devait faire quelques choses. Shuhei retourna au chevet de son capitaine. Isane se pencha alors au-dessus de Renji et commença à lui porter les premiers secours. Que pouvait-elle ? Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Qu'essayait d'elle ? Elle-même n'aurait pas pu apporter de réponse à ces questions. Faisant des allers et retours, elle finit par installer une perfusion à Renji.

- Comment un arrancar a-t-il pu passer comme ça la barrière du Seireitei ?

- Geren Koshinko... Cela me revient ! Je savais que j'avais vu ce shinigami quelques part. C'était Geren Koshinko. Isane s'exclama.

- Le directeur de la prison... Le troisième siège de la seconde division ?

Il se tourna vers Shuhei, il faut prévenir Soifon immédiatement. Shuhei se chargea d'ouvrir une voie de communication Kido.

- Ici, le vice-capitaine Shuhei Hisagi de la neuvième division, la quatrième division a été attaquée. Je répète la quatrième division a été attaqué. Le traître a été identifié comme étant le troisième siège « Geren Koshinko » Il est accompagné d'un arrancar ou plusieurs non identifiés. Ils sont très dangereux. Matsumoto Rangiku a été enlevé. Demande de renforts immédiats. Toutes informations permettant d'avoir leur position doit être reporté au central immédiatement. Individus très dangereux. Ne pas tenter d'appréhender les intrus seuls. Je répète. Individus très dangereux.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= Careful words to a blind man


	32. Careful Words to a Blind Man

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Bleach. I love having fun with its characters but mostly I'm fangless. My fangs can't reach Byakuya-sama. Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Je crois qu'avant la fin du chapitre, vous allez voir où je veux en venir. Mais je me suis dit: "Oh diable! La subtilité!" Tu en meurs d'envie!

Donc ce chapitre est dédicacé à Monsieur Gin Ichimaru avec tout mon amour ! Mig.

**- 32-**

Careful Words to a blind man

* * *

**Hitsugaya Tōshirō**

_Capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei 13_

_Ami d'enfance de Momo Hinamori_

_Il se demandait parfois de Gin Ichimaru ou du « reste du monde », qui des deux étaient le plus aveugle._

* * *

Hitsugaya était furieux. L'envie d'exécuter Gin Ichimaru lui-même était plus présente dans son esprit que jamais. Que Gin ait tenté d'appeler son zanpakutō était déjà incompréhensible en soi. Qu'il tente de se souscrire à la justice en utilisant cette technique comme la mauvaise parodie d'une tentative de suicide était suffisamment impardonnable. C'était une nouvelle trahison. Un nouveau pied-de-nez que leur faisait l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

La veille, il était en route pour aller voir Matsumoto comme à son habitude quand un papillon de l'Enfer lui avait délivré le message. Il n'avait tellement pas voulu y croire qu'il s'était précipité directement à la « tour des regrets ». Ukitake, Unohana, Kyouraku, il les avait tous trouvés là. Jūshirō était encore couvert du sang du prisonnier. Shunsui était devant la porte pendant qu'Unohana prodiguait les premiers soins à l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division. Il avait fallu trois perfusions, deux transferts de reiatsu et tout le savoir d'Unohana-taicho pour stabiliser Gin.

Les gardes de l'Onmitsukidō le laissèrent passer sans trop de difficulté. Il trouva Gin allongé sur sa couche, un bras masquant son visage. Il avait repris des couleurs depuis la veille. Mais le bras qui masquait son visage était toujours aussi pâle que la mort elle-même. L'homme lui épargna un bref regard avant de retrouver sa position initiale.

- Tu aurais pu mourir. Que t'est-il passé par la tête Ichimaru ? Si Unohana n'avait pas été là...

Gin éclata de rire.

- J'aurais pu mourir. Voilà une entrée en matière ironique ! Passé entre les mains d'Unohana, je te rassure, je suis comme neuf ! Donc inutile d'envoyer les gerbes de fleurs tout de suite. Je serais sur pied pour mon exécution. C'est formidable ! J'ai demandé Nabe pour mon dernier repas. Selon un de mes gardes, le nouveau « Aizen » est super doué dans une cuisine. Tu crois que si je demande gentiment ? Tu ne pourrais pas lui glisser un mot en ma faveur. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, Shiro-chan...

Tōshirō fulmina. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Le capitaine Ichinose est en mission dans le monde des vivants. D'ailleurs nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles alarmantes et ils semblent qu'on en sache plus sur l'ennemi !

- Ah oui ?

Tōshirō hésita. La nonchalance dont il faisait preuve semblait suspecte. Gin ne le pressait pas de questions. Il était resté dans la même position, son bras dissimulant son visage.

- Ce sont des Primeros.

- Les expériences d'Aizen ?

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Si on veut, il faisait ses expériences avec le Hōgyoku depuis des années. Les primeros étaient gardé dans une aile de Las Noches. Je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul. Rigor Mortis. Il y avait comme de l'espace vide entre ses deux oreilles. Impossible de tenir une conversation ! La plupart du temps, Aizen s'en débarrassait aussitôt créé. Ce n'était que des prototypes. Aizen créait des monstres. Kaname élevait des Menos. J'étais juste le type cool à qui on demandait parfois de servir le thé ! Personne ne m'a jamais demandé comment je m'y prenais pour faire ça. Et si tu veux tout savoir...

Tōshirō le coupa sèchement.

- Tu ne connais pas d'Enzo Weavorpine ?

Gin resta neutre.

- Non.

Tōshirō soupira et tourna les talons immédiatement. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

- Je n'ai même pas droit aux fleurs et aux vœux de bon rétablissement.

Tōshirō claqua la porte derrière lui.

Cette histoire! Allait-il arriver à tenir le coup jusqu'à l'exécution ? Si Rangiku avait été là, elle... Quoi ? Si Rangiku avait été là, elle... Étrangement, il n'arriva pas à imaginer la réaction de Rangiku.

Rangiku pouvait être si surprenante, un minute insupportable et puérile, la minute d'après réfléchie et sage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait dans la situation présente. Tenterait-elle une nouvelle folie pour que Gin échappe à la mort ?

Il soupira.

Quant à Karakura... C'était un vrai merdier. Sans Ichigo, la ville était laissée sans protecteur. Kuchiki et Ichinose arriveront-ils à faire la différence en cas de problème ? Le capitaine Kuchiki était plus que compétent. Il ne pouvait juger réellement des capacités de Suki Ichinose. Avant son départ, il lui avait prêté tous les DVD de Matsumoto sur le monde des vivants. C'était le peu de contacts qu'ils avaient eu. Mais elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Au moins, elle avait réussi à remettre sur pied Hinamori. Hinamori, elle, aussi se trouvait dans le monde réel. Elle, qui venait à peine de se remettre de ses blessures, était-elle prête ?

Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis sa sortie d'hôpital. À vrai dire, il l'avait évité. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle et Ichinose-taicho s'entendait à merveille et passait beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Il ne pourra jamais trouver les mots pour s'excuser de sa conduite, pour qu'elle lui pardonne ses erreurs. Leur relation... Si l'on pouvait parler de relation était... Il était furieux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'être. Mais il l'était quand même. Il avait tellement de mal à reconnaitre la jeune fille avec lequel il avait grandi. Elle restait de sa famille et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pour elle. Mais... il l'avait perdu. Il avait perdu. Aizen avait gagné. Il ne savait pas ce que cet enfoiré avait gagné au juste. Mais lui et Momo n'était pas intacte. Il sortit de ses pensées avec un soupir. Un papillon de l'enfer voleta droit dans sa direction. _Quoi encore !_

Il avait à peine analysé l'info qu'il usa de shunpo pour se rendre dans la quatrième division. _La quatrième division a été attaquée ! _Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas ça en plus de tout le reste ! Il traversa la cour et se percha sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

- Matsumoto !

Il lâcha un juron.

- Que s'était-il passé ?

L'ennemi connaissait leur mode de fonctionnement et leur faiblesse. Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé ! Ils avaient encore été pris de court. L'ennemi avait compris que leur défense était fragile. Il observa les deux lieutenants avant qu'il ne remarque le corps d'Abarai dans le couloir.

- Abarai ?

Il avait l'air d'un vieillard. C'était comme si on avait aspiré sa vie à la paille.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Shuhei tenta d'expliquer mais Tōshirō pouvait bien voir que le vice-capitaine était encore en état de choc.

- Ils étaient deux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les voir. J'ai été assommé.

Isane se pencha au-dessus de Renji et le palpa doucement. Shuhei retourna aussitôt au chevet de son capitaine, le visage fermé.

- Comment des arrancars ont-ils pu passer comme ça la barrière du Seireitei ?

- Geren Koshinko. Cela me revient. Je savais que j'avais vu ce shinigami quelques part. C'était Geren Koshinko. Murmura Isane.

- Le directeur de la prison...

Il se tourna vers Shuhei.

- Il faut prévenir Soifon immédiatement.

Shuhei se chargea d'ouvrir une voie de communication Kido.

- Ici, le vice-capitaine Shuhei Hisagi de la neuvième division, la quatrième division a été attaquée. Je répète la quatrième division a été attaqué. Le traître a été identifié comme étant le troisième siège « Geren Koshinko » Il est accompagné d'un arrancar non identifié. Ils sont très dangereux. Matsumoto Rangiku a été enlevé. Demande de renforts immédiats. Toutes informations permettant d'avoir leur position doit être reporté au central immédiatement. Ne pas tenter d'appréhender les intrus...

Il reporta son attention sur Isane.

- Pour Renji, il y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?

Isane secoua la tête concentré.

- Un transfert de reiatsu pourrait aider... Mais je ne sais pas si à mon niveau... Unohana-Taicho...

Isane grimaça.

- J'ai réussi à le stabiliser en quelques sortes mais je ne sais quoi faire de plus. Je n'ai jamais...jamais vu... Son reika continue à se détériorer. La moindre erreur et...

Sur ses mots, Tōshirō vit les cinq autres membres de la quatrième division se désagréger simultanément ne laissant derrière eux qu'un tas de cendre. La panique s'empara du cœur du lieutenant Kotetsu. Isane secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh non ! Oh non ! Oh non !

Hisagi prit la main de la jeune femme qui commençait à trembler au-dessus de Renji.

- On va essayer une transfusion de reiatsu. Je suis là, Isane-san. Abarai-Taicho... Renji ne va pas mourir. Il va s'en sortir!

Toshiro alla de l'un à l'autre. Il aurait voulu trouvé une parole réconfortante. Mais vraiment, la boule dans son ventre menaçaient de l'asphyxier. Il avait envie d'hurler.

- Isane-fukutaicho ?

- Oui ? Je vais essayer... Le transfert...

- Hisagi ?

Hisagi acquiesça lentement, serrant la main de Renji dans la sienne.

- Ça ira en attendant Unohana. On va s'occuper de Renji, Hitsugaya-taicho.

- Très bien.

Voyant que les deux vice-capitaines commençaient à retrouver leur esprit et à prendre les choses en main, voyant surtout qu'il n'accomplirait rien en restant là, Tōshirō disparut dans les airs pour se rendre dans les locaux de la première division. L'instant d'après, il foula le parquet du bureau du capitaine pour trouver Kenpachi, Mayuri, Jūshirō et Shunsui présent. La canne du capitaine-général cogna le sol.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Plusieurs arrancars ont attaqué la quatrième division guidée par l'un des nôtres identifié comme étant le troisième siège Geren Koshinko.

- Cette fripouille ? Inacceptable ! Grommela Yamamoto.

- Comment se porte Abarai ?

- Il semble tenir le coup mais Isane dit qu'elle n'a pu que freiner la détérioration de son reika. Son état est sérieux. Mais il était toujours inconscient quand je les ai quittés.

- Unohana ne devrait plus tarder, je lui ai demandé de revenir au plus vite. Lança Yamamoto.

Ukitake fronça les sourcils. Mayuri émit un ricanement.

- Je soupçonne au vu des symptômes que celui qu'Urahara a désigné comme Rigor Mortis est celui qui est derrière les blessures du capitaine Abarai. Il faut tout faire pour le capturer. Mort ou vif. Le disséquer promets de faire avancer...

Sasakibe entra dans la pièce, interrompant les divagations du capitaine de la douzième division.

- Soi fon vient de perquisitionner la demeure de Koshinko hors du Seireitei. C'est un carnage. Il n'y a plus de trace des arrancars. Annonça-t-il. L'hypothèse est que sa famille, pris en otage, Geren a été contraint d'obéir à l'ennemi.

- Rien n'est moins sûr. Aucune raison ne justifie la trahison.

- Bien sûr, Sotaicho.

- Kurotsuchi-Taicho? Ordonna Yamamoto.

- Je m'y rends tout de suite.

Kurotsuchi secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il était dépité.

- Si seulement, on m'avait laissé disséquer Matsumoto avant son enlèvement... C'est un tel gaspillage... Un bankai si prometteur...

Tōshirō le toisa, serrant la garde de Hyourinmaru, mais fort heureusement, Kurotsuchi passa la porte sans se retourner.

- Sotaicho ?

- Ukitake ?

Jūshirō pencha la tête, pensivement.

- Nous savons ce qu'il cherchait dans les archives. «**Hōhō, Voie de Transgression démoniaque. »** Et comme Gin l'avait prédit, le quatrième Espada a été ramenée à la vie par ses pairs. On a toute les raisons de penser qu'il a trahi ses acolytes en retournant à Karakura avec Orihime. Tout nous laisse à penser que le but ultime est de libérer Aizen. Nous devons donc tout faire pour former un barrage autour de lui.

- Les mesures ont été prises. Les autorités compétentes ont été averties. Assura Yamamoto.

- Les pouvoirs d'Orihime Inoue ne suffiraient pas à briser un sceau de cette puissance. Il faudrait une source pour catalyser ses pouvoirs. Kisuke Urahara a suggéré la même chose.

- Il y une raison en toute choses.

Manatsu Dengeki, capitaine de la troisième division, fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elle s'inclina devant le sotaicho.

- J'ai pris la liberté de prendre contact avec mon ancien mentor de l'unité Kido et j'ai aussi pris la liberté de ressortir le dossier de Gin Ichimaru car il y a quelques choses qui me chiffonnent.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Que Gin serait derrière tout ça ? Demanda Shunsui.

- Non, je dis que d'un côté il faudrait un reiatsu d'une puissance phénoménale pour briser un sceau de cette puissance. L'équivalent de plusieurs reiatsu de capitaine... D'un autre côté, Gin Ichimaru a tenté l'Enkeikuroryū dans une tour de Sekkiseki et est encore en vie pour en parler. Ce même Gin Ichimaru qui a rendu visite à Matsumoto Rangiku, mettant KO presque l'intégralité de ses gardes malgré des bracelets inhibiteurs de reiatsu qui en théorie aurait dû le drainer de ses forces...

- Gin est sournois. Ca on le sait mais... Intervint Tōshirō.

- Sou ka... murmura Jūshirō en hochant la tête.

Yamamoto resta pensif. Dengeki continua.

- La classification des niveaux de reiatsu... Souffla Shunsui.

- C'est cela. Je soupçonne le prisonnier Gin Ichimaru d'être de type Omega...

- Impossible. Le type Omega est terriblement rare. Cela représente un peu moins d'un esprit sur un million.

- Il a été reconnu sans examen pourtant en vue des prouesses d'Ichigo Kurosaki et de son lignage qu'il faisait partie de ce « triste » pourcentage. Ce n'est donc pas difficile de penser que Gin Ichimaru... Reprit Dengeki.

- Ichigo est une exception. On sait bien ce qui arrive au type Omega. C'est pour ça que les règles sont si strictes.

- Toute personne classé Ω devra être présentée pour examen devant le Central 46. Le sort d'un type Omega est ensuite décidé au sommet de la pyramide entre le Central 46 et la famille royale. Mais Gin... Gin est un ancien capitaine. Intervint Shunsui. Je veux bien admettre qu'il a un reiatsu phénoménal mais...

- Tous les capitaines sont obligés de subir des examens spéciaux avant leur entrée en fonction. Y compris les derniers arrivants, nous avons tous passé le Seishinkokyū[1] au moins une fois. Ne pensez-vous pas que si ça avait été le cas ces résultats auraient été connus de tous et même du Sotaicho ? Lança Sajin .

Shunsui acquiesça. Yamamoto resta silencieux.

- Omega, c'est quoi ce baratin ? Seishin... Le machin qu'on m'a injecté à mon arrivé ici, c'est ça? Hey! Vous voulez dire que ce guignol a plus de reiatsu que vous tous réunies? Et personne ne m'a rien dit ?C'est quoi au juste ces conneries d'Omega ? grogna Kenpachi.

Jūshirō reprit.

- Le débit de pression spirituel et le potentiel spirituel, extrêmement difficile à quantifier et à analyser chez un shinigami, est vérifié deux à trois fois dans l'existence de ce dernier lors d'un examen appelé le Seishinkokyū. Le résultat obtenu est alors analysé et classé par l'institut de recherche et des sciences en cinq catégories, Alpha, Bêta, Psi, Omega et Sigma selon les normes de la 15ème convention universelle. Les reiatsu de type Omega sont en constante et rapide évolution. Les rares sujets détectés possédant un pouvoir spirituel de type Omega ont des capacités de régénération extraordinaire, leur pression spirituel est renouvelé constamment et leur progression est constante. Il n'existe pour eux aucune limite dans l'univers des possibles. Dès que l'on ôte les barrières, nous entrons ainsi en terrain extrêmement dangereux aussi bien pour la sécurité du sujet mais aussi celle des autres. Le potentiel par exemple d'Ichigo Kurosaki ne peut aucunement être quantifié tant il échappe à la norme.

- Mais Ichigo a perdu ses pouvoirs. Rationnalisa Kenpachi qui essayait de suivre tout ce charabia.

Kyouraku et Ukitake échangèrent un regard. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Yamamoto.

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Nous nous éloignons du sujet! Intervint ce dernier, l'air absent.

- Mais son reiatsu phénoménal, c'est une des raisons qui ont fait de lui le prodige qu'il était. C'est noté dans les registres qu'à son arrivé à l'académie, il avait déjà la maîtrise totale du shikai de son Zanpakuto.

- Mais si Gin avait un tel reiatsu, comment aurait-il pu garder ceci un secret? La maîtrise que cela demanderait...

Soudain, Yamamoto prit la parole. Il garda les yeux fermés comme s'il tentait de faire appel à des souvenirs lointains.

- Ichimaru Gin a subi le Seishinkokyū comme tous les capitaines ici présents à trois reprises. Je n'étais pas présent les premières fois. Mais j'étais bien sûr présent à son dernier examen. Seulement... Il s'est produit un incident... Oui, oui, je m'en souviens... Son ancien capitaine aussi était présent. Aizen était présent. D'ailleurs, en tant que professeur certifié de Nécromancie, c'est lui qui a recommandé Gin aux Treize divisions de la cour... Il a été présent à chaque fois.

Il leva les yeux vers eux. Ils savaient tous ce que cela impliquait.

- Donc, ce n'est pas une question de savoir si ces Primeros ont un moyen de canaliser cette énergie formidable, c'est une question de savoir comment et quand s'y prendront-ils ?

- Je crois qu'ils ont compris comment forcer Gin à se sacrifier. Insinua Shunsui.

Jūshirō grimaça. Le capitaine de la dixième division continua:

- Matsumoto. Je vois.

- La première chose à faire serait évité que la nouvelle se répande, Sotaicho. Il faut contrôler le débit d'information.

- Pardon ? Demanda Tōshirō.

- Imaginez le vent de panique que cela soulèvera au sein de certaines divisions. Il est évident que l'ennemi nous a infiltrés au plus près du commandement. On ne sait pas jusqu'où s'étends son influence. Nous devons éviter que le Seireitei ne tombe à nouveau dans le chaos. Il faut donc contrôler l'information. De plus si jamais, l'information arrivait aux oreilles de...

- L'ennemi ? demanda Kenpachi qui essayait de suivre la logique du capitaine de la treizième.

- _Gin. _Souffla le capitaine de la dixième.

Shunsui acquiesça. Tōshirō se frappa le visage d'avoir été si bête.

- Vous avez ouvert une voie de communication Kido. Seul les Jigokuchō sont aptes à délivrer la nouvelle. Il ne devrait pas être au courant. Cela nous a permis de gagner du temps d'ailleurs. Intervint Dengeki. Je recommande de renforcer la sécurité du prévenu. Gin Ichimaru ne devrait pas être sous-estimé.

- Néanmoins, cela ne nous dit pas dans combien de temps l'ennemi frappera à nouveau. Nous avons perdu ces deux batailles consécutives. Il faut se préparer à un nouvel affrontement. Intervint Shunsui.

- Quel sont les effectifs de la troisième division ? Demanda Yamamoto.

- La troisième division est à 73% de ses effectifs mais prête à combattre.

- Je vois que le programme intensif de Kira a porté ses fruits. Commenta Sajin Komamura.

Sur la défensive, Dengeki haussa les épaules.

- Nous avons coordonné ensemble et cela a bien fonctionné. Je demande qu'en attendant le retour du capitaine Ichinose. La cinquième division fusionne avec la troisième.

- Accordé, Dengeki-taicho. Nous devons nous regrouper dans l'adversité.

Elle acquiesça tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement au capitaine à tête de chien. Elle n'allait autoriser quiconque à remettre en question son autorité.

Sajin échangea un regard avec Shunsui qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Les femmes ! Le capitaine Dengeki semblait constamment dans sa mauvaise lune.

- Zaraki-Taicho ? Continua Yamamoto.

- Tous mes gars sont prêts. Si ce Rigor est aussi balèze, envoyez-le dans ma direction.

- Nous avons trois capitaines blessés... Rappela Jūshirō. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de sous-estimer l'ennemi, Kenpachi.

- Dernière chose, une détection par triangulation Kido nous permettra de déterminer l'endroit le plus propice à l'ouverture d'un portail. Suggéra Shunsui.

- J'allais le faire. Vous souhaitez m'assister ? Répondit Dengeki.

Les quatre capitaines présents dévisagèrent la jeune femme. Sa réponse pouvait passer pour arrogante si on considérait le niveau d'expertise des deux plus vieux capitaines du gotei. Mais Shunsui n'en prit pas ombrage et acquiesça aimablement. Il fit un clin d'œil à Jūshirō.

- Capitaine Dengeki, on veut bien vous « assister » tous les deux. Avec un peu de chance avec notre niveau en Kido, nous pourrions être utiles. Rajouta l'homme au Sakkat sur un ton caustique.

Dengeki n'eut pas l'air d'y faire attention. Yamamoto hocha la tête les autorisant à partir. Si Shunsui Kyouraku avait réussi à briser le Hōgyoku, il arriverait bien à se faire une alliée d'une jolie jeune femme aux yeux roses.

- Zaraki-Taicho, vous allez renforcer la garde du Seireitei avec Komamura-Taicho jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Hitsugaya-Taicho, m'accorderez-vous une minute?

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru**

_Ancien Capitaine de la troisième division_

_Ancien commandant des Armées d'Arrancar d'Aizen_

_Amant de Matsumoto Rangiku_

_Il ne connaissait pas meilleur sensation au réveil que la rage aveugle d'un homme malhonnête._

* * *

- Le capitaine Ichinose est en mission dans le monde des vivants. Ils semblent qu'on en sache plus sur l'ennemi.

- Ah oui ?

Honnêtement, il n'était pas intéressé. Et si la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes était une seule indication, il lui restait quelques restes de sa mésaventure. Il resta donc dans la même position.

- Ce sont des Primeros.

Tiens, tiens...

- Des Primeros... Les expériences d'Aizen ?

- Tu étais au courant ?

Avec nonchalance, il haussa les épaules. Encore une fois, cela n'avait rien avoir avec lui.

- Si on veut, il faisait ses expériences avec le Hōgyoku depuis des années. Les primeros étaient gardé dans une aile de Las Noches. Je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul. Rigor Mortis. Il y avait comme de l'espace vide entre ses deux oreilles. Impossible de tenir une conversation ! La plupart du temps, Aizen s'en débarrassait aussitôt créé. Ce n'était que des prototypes. Aizen créait des monstres. Kaname élevait des Menos. J'étais juste le type cool à qui on demandait parfois de servir le thé ! Personne ne m'a jamais demandé comment je m'y prenais pour faire ça...

- Tu ne connais pas d'Enzo Weavorpine ?

Gin déglutit avec peine mais trouva le moyen de rester neutre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mentir lui venait parfois tellement plus aisément que la vérité. Il ferma les yeux et repensa au temps où il était encore à Las Noches.

_Il y avait peu à faire pour se divertir dans le Hueco Mundo. Alors cela ennuyait qui que Gin espionne Cuatro et l'humaine en s'envoyant une assiette de Persimmon confit ? C'était mieux que de se rendre utile, non ! Qui voulait aider à détruire le monde quand il pouvait mater de la téléréalité tranquille en 16/9ème et Haute Définition. Cuatro et son visage de poète torturé le faisait délirer littéralement. Ouch ! Cela devait faire mal ! Surtout pour elle. La gifle, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il n'avait pas cru que la petite rouquine avait ça en elle. Mais n'était-elle pas celle qui hébergeait Ran-Chan dans le monde des vivants ? Il l'avait lu dans le rapport de Cuatro. Ran-chan avait toujours été un bon juge de caractère sauf en ce qui concernait les hommes de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait qu'avoir un brin de courage comme Ran-chan. Oh, Cuatro passait à l'action. Son visage à quelques centimètres d'Orihime, il lui murmura quelque chose qui sembla épouvanter la jeune fille. Il paierait cher pour les voir ensemble. Jusqu'à présent, il se contentait très bien de les voir se tourner autour, la curiosité de Cuatro poussé à son maximum. Il pouvait voir que cela démangeait le numéro quatre de pulvériser la cervelle de l'humaine sur l'un des mur immaculé. De là à offrir à Gin, un show classé X, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Il ne perdait pas espoir. Cuatro caressa la poitrine d'Orihime du bout de l'index. On filait déjà vers la première base. Gin acquiesça avec un sourire encore plus large. La petite princesse avait des seins magnifiques. Elle arrivait juste derrière Ran-chan. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant une présence derrière lui. _

_Un arrancar venait de rentrer dans la salle de surveillance. Gin pivota aussitôt sur sa chaise. _

- _Ça a l'air passionnant. _

_Gin pencha la tête sur le côté et dévisagea l'intrus. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais vu cet arrancar là et il était plutôt physionomiste dans son genre. Il renifla l'air. Le niveau de son reiatsu était bas. Ce n'était ni un fraccion. Ni..._

- _Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je l'ai dit à Aizen-Sama que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas de toute manière. _

_L'arc de ses sourcils s'accentua encore plus. Il ne sentait pas la peur. Cela seulement l'intrigua. Les hollows étaient des créatures terriblement craintives pourtant. _

- _Tu as dû t'égarer, arrancar. Ne me fais pas demander à un espada de te raccompagner dans les sous-sols. _

_Un sourire jaune concurrença le sien. _

- _Pourquoi pas toi ? Ne me ferais-tu pas l'honneur?_

_Un fan? On lui avait fait proposition plus douteuse mais dans le cas présent il n'était simplement pas d'humeur à ça. _

- _Tu es très amusant. _

- _Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas un brin envie de me tuer, Gin ? Je serais déçu. Les choses n'ont pas tant changé entre nous. _

_Le sourire de Gin s'évanouit. Il ouvrit les yeux. _

- _On s'est déjà rencontré ? _

_C'est ce moment que choisit Kaname pour entrer dans la pièce. _

- _Primeros n°3, rejoins ta cellule immédiatement et ne la quitte plus si tu veux rester en vie._

_L'arrancar émit un léger ricanement et se pencha en avant de tout son long, clouant Gin dans le fauteuil. _

- _Tu as bien grandi, Gin ! Hum, je suis ravie... L'avenir promet d'être plein de surprises. _

_Kaname commença à dégainer son zanpakutō. Mais tout aussi subitement l'Arrancar se dirigea vers la porte. _

- _Boo ! _

_Bien qu'il ne fut ni surpris, ni effrayé, Kaname s'écarta tout de même de son chemin. Il quitta la pièce. _

- _C'était quoi ça ?_

- _Le résultat d'une expérience manqué._

- _Un Primeros. J'ai bien compris. Marmonna Gin en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je croyais qu'Aizen s'était débarrassé de tous les déchets. C'était qui lui ?_

- _Un shinigami. Autre fois._

_Kaname se tut alors comme pour clore la discussion. Il considéra Gin derrière son viseur avec un air supérieur. Gin posa son assiette de confiserie et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte._

- _Tu espères que je m'arrêterais là ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Je m'en vais de ce pas me renseigner auprès d'Aizen tout de suite. _

- _Aizen-Sama n'a pas souhaité que tu sois mis au courant. Cela te donne une idée de la confiance qu'il t'accorde, Gin. _

_Gin marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il écarquilla un œil puis l'autre, amusé. Tōsen pouvait être aussi jaloux et mesquin qu'une bonne femme à la sortie du temple. Il retourna sur ses pas et s'installa à nouveau sur son fauteuil. Il fit sauter deux morceaux de kaki confit dans les airs la bouche ouverte avant de les avaler. Il examina l'écran à nouveau. Orihime était en larme pour ne pas changer._

- _Si Aizen-Taicho ne m'en a pas parler, c'est qu'il sait sans doute que je n'en ai au final rien à branler ? Dix billets sur Ulquiorra. Il se la fait avant d'affronter Ichigo. _

- _Tu es si vulgaire. _

_Tōsen tourna les talons. _

- _Il m'arrive aussi de me taper Hallibel pendant que ses fraccions regardent ! Elle est aussi douce et agréable à l'intérieur que du Marshmallow ! Elle cache des merveilles sous son blazer!_

_Les portes géantes claquèrent à nouveau violemment. Le reiatsu de Tōsen s'effaça peu à peu. _

_Gin ouvrit les yeux et changea l'angle de la caméra principal. Il suivit l'Arrancar aux dents jaunes dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive jusqu' à la « galerie des monstres », le secteur interdit. C'est ainsi qu'Aizen appelait son ancien laboratoire au sous-sol. Il le perdit de vue puisque cet étage n'était pas sous télésurveillance. Gin rentra dans la base de données facilement. En bon maniaque de l'ordre, Kaname avait fait répertorier tous les Arrancars résidant à Las Noches. Il avala une bouchée de kaki et utilisa le programme de reconnaissance faciale propre au réseau. Cela ne donna rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle du trône. Aizen demandait à Menoli de lui montrer la progression d'Ichigo. Il ne semblait pas se lasser de voir le jeune garçon se battre. Cette enflure de Tōsen s'approcha pour lui faire part des derniers évènements. Cela sembla une distraction suffisante. Gin détourna entièrement le réseau à son profit grâce aux clefs d'accès du grand manitou en personne. Il réitéra sa requête auprès du programme de reconnaissance faciale. Une fiche de renseignement s'afficha. _

**_Expérience n°3 _**

**_Enzo Weavorpine. _**

**_Durée de Vie : 145 ans. _**

**_Classe : Primeros_**

**_Notes personnelles : Sa Personnalité prédominante est celle d'un shinigami du nom de Mao Enzoraki. A tissé des liens forts avec Expérience n°1 et 4. Habilité exceptionnel à contrôler le Temps. À noter, qu'il voue une haine sans nom à Gin. Utile._**

_Tout aussi abruptement, Gin quitta le réseau et reprit le visionnage de son couple préféré. Utile ? Vraiment, Aizen ! Mao Enzoraki ! Non, cela ne lui disait fichtrement que dalle ! Alors il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi ce type pouvait être utile._

Tōshirō soupira et tourna les talons immédiatement. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

- Je n'ai même pas droit aux fleurs et aux vœux de bon rétablissement.

La porte se referma derrière Tōshirō. Gin ferma les yeux. Il repensa à l'Enkeikuroryū. Il aurait aimé prolongé le moment. Il avait réalisé qu'il avait bien un regret. Cela lui avait demandé presque cent jours au Senzaikyū pour voir se former un seul regret. Mais celui-ci était tenace et ne le quittait plus. Il voulait qu'elle soit la dernière chose qu'il voit sur cette terre. Ran-chan avait tout fait rater en le ramenant à la vie. Il avait tout prévu. Sauf elle ! Et quand il avait cru qu'à défaut d'avoir réussi à tuer Aizen, il pourrait au moins mourir en paix, sachant qu'il le ferait dans ses bras. Voilà qu'elle s'était en mis en tête de le sauver au péril de sa vie !

Les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête lui servir de berceuse. Il ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Gin se réveilla. Il essuya son nez ensanglanté dans un linge. La nuit était tombée. La pleine lune illuminait la pièce. Sa migraine n'avait pas diminué. Elle n'avait fait que laisser place à une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce s'étonnant du silence qui régnait autour de lui. Le Seireitei semblait étrangement calme. Il s'approcha de la meurtrière où un papillon de l'enfer se débattait avec la mort sur le rebord. Il observa l'agonie de l'insecte avec détachement avant de le ramasser dans une main. Il frémit entre ses doigts, ses ailes s'agitant frénétiquement. Reconnaissant le capitaine de la troisième division d'instinct, le papillon se trémoussa dans sa main rassemblant ses forces pour délivrer son message une dernière fois. Le message lui parvint saccadé.

_Ici, le vice-capitaine Shuhei Hisagi de la neuvième... la ... division a été attaquée. Je répète la quatrième ... a été... Le traître a été identifié comme ... Geren Koshinko... Il est accompagné d'un arrancar non identifié... Matsumoto Rangiku a été enlevé. Demande de renforts immédiats. Toutes informations permettant d'avoir leur position doit être..._

_L_es yeux clos, Gin referma son poing. Les restes du papillon retombèrent vers le sol. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds. Un filet de sang s'écoula ininterrompu de sa narine gauche. Il y avait meilleur façon de se réveiller. _Étaient-ils tous trop stupide pour faire leur job? Hitsugaya !_

Les dix gardes de l'Onmitsukidō observèrent curieusement le tremblement du pont qui reliait les tours ensemble. L'un d'eux se pencha en avant pour chercher la source. Le sol ondula sous leurs pieds. De l'autre côté du pont, un garde leur fit signe. Le chef se faufila rapidement entre ses hommes et jeta un coup d'œil au prisonnier par le biais du judas de la porte.

- Il est en train de faire des convulsions. Il y a du sang partout !

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et suivit des huit hommes, il entra dans la pièce. Ils encerclèrent le prisonnier en formation de combat selon la procédure d'urgence. Il se pencha prudemment au-dessus de Gin avant de se raviser.

- Il a l'air mort. Je ne sens plus son... reiatsu.

Il se pencha à nouveau son zanpakutō caressant la nuque d'Ichimaru.

- Prévenez... la quatrième division... ordonna-t-il à l'agent de liaison derrière lui. Je vais lui mettre la « laisse ».

Son second se pencha pour prendre le pouls de Gin tandis que le chef arrangeait le collier.

- Je ne sens pas son reiatsu. Mais...

- Et nous décernant le prix du public pour le meilleur acteur! C'est fou, personne ne retient jamais rien ici ! Souffla Gin en ouvrant les yeux.

D'une main, il saisit la main du chef et brisa ses doigts. Il retrouva agilement l'usage de ses jambes et avant que le reste des hommes n'aient le temps de dégainer leur zanpakutō, il fit basculer l'officier en chef pour parer à la première attaque. Le Katana ne traversa pas entièrement la poitrine de l'officier mais celui-ci hurla de douleur quand même. Les deux mains dans la position de l'aigle, un genou à terre, il fit basculer l'homme devant lui. Une nouvelle fois, il s'en servit comme d'un bouclier. Avec une clé de bras, il fit tournoyer le leader autour de sa tête avant de lâcher sa main. Il percuta le mur à grande vitesse. Le mur se lézarda sur toute sa longueur. Le leader y resta incrusté comme un ornement. En prenant appui sur une main, il tournoya sur lui-même, laissant ses pieds parler pour lui. Les soldats vacillèrent. Il retrouva la terre ferme, se faufila derrière un soldat, comme un reptile et avec une pression sur la nuque, sa nouvelle victime perdit connaissance. Derrière lui, deux soldats tentèrent de l'immobiliser. Il donna un coup de poing destructeur dans la jugulaire de l'un, enfonça son pied dans la mâchoire de l'autre, dans un bruit obscène d'os brisé.

En voyant cinq soldats déjà à terre. Les trois autres se précipitèrent vers la porte. Gin ramassa la canne de l'un et la fit tournoyer devant lui.

- Ouvrez ! Ouvrez ! Hé ! Ouvrez !

Son sourire en place, Gin écrasa la masse sur la tête d'un des trois aux hasards.

- Où puis-je trouver Koshinko Geren ? Il a quelques choses qui m'appartient ! demanda-t-il aux deux restants.

- On ne sait pas... C'est un...

Il abattit sa massue improvisé sur le visage de ce dernier et acheva son œuvre en utilisant la pointe de la canne pour l'épingler la bouche ouverte sur le mur.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Le dernier garde glissa le long du mur, terrorisé.

- Il n'est plus le directeur... Il... Il a été déclaré ennemi du Seireitei et... Je jure... C'est un traître... C'est...

- Je t'explique. Expliqua Gin sur un ton amiable. Si jamais, tes camarades n'ouvrent pas la porte dans disons dix secondes, je vais certainement me servir de ton corps comme un bélier jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à mes fins. Tel est ma nature.

Le shinigami écarquilla les yeux d'horreur avant d'hurler.

* * *

[1] **Le test de** **Seishinkokyū**: Spirit breath Test / Le test du souffle d'esprit est une épreuve ancestral subie à l'entrée à l'académie par les aspirants shinigami et aussi juste après leur nomination pour les officiers supérieurs des treize divisions. Il est aussi pratiqué lors d'une cérémonie d'initiation dans les familles nobles. Le déroulementdu test est tenu secret. Il est simplement dit qu'il fait appel aux trois magies kido : Bakudo, Hado & Hojo. Seul le résultat est divulgué et enregistré dans les archives du Central 46. Il existe cinq catégories : Alpha, Beta, Omega, Psi et Sigma. Il est possible au cours d'une vie de passer d'une catégorie à une autre, en particulier, Alpha et Beta.

**Alpha ****α**

Le niveau Alpha est aussi le plus courant aux shinigami officiers. La pression spirituelle est 50% à 70% plus élevé qu'un shinigami de type Bêta. Le potentiel est aussi plus important. Les shinigamis de ce type arrive en général à un certain niveau de maîtrise avec leur zanpakutō, c'est aussi le niveau le plus courant pour les officiers, et généralement les shinigami et esprits puissant. **La plupart des nobles ont au moins un reiatsu de type ****α.**

Exemple de porteurs : Tetsuzaemon Iba, Sasakibe Chojiro, Omaeda Marechiyo, Rangiku Matsumoto, Isane Kotetsu, Renji Abarai…

**Bêta ****β**

Est le plus commun. Il se caractérise par une pression spirituel élevé, des besoins en énergie (manger dormir et boire) supérieur à l'esprit de base et bien sûr une plus grande force physique. Le reiatsu est alors légèrement supérieur à la normal et détectable par d'autre personnes possédant de l'énergie spirituel. La plupart des shinigami passé à l'académie ont ce type de reiatsu.

Exemple de porteurs: Hanatarou Yamada, Ganju Shiba, Ikkaku Shiba…

**Psi ****Ψ **

Représente moins d'un tiers des shinigami testés. Il se caractérise par une pression spirituelle 150 à 1750 fois plus élevé qu'un shinigami de type α. Le décalage est énorme. Ces porteurs ont les moyens d'interagir avec leur environnement. Ils sont même une perpétuelle influence. Ils peuvent par exemple tout dépendant de leur inclinaison, de leur zanpakuto, instaurer un climat glacial, une chaleur suffocante ou encore créer des courants d'air... Le décalage avec les esprits ordinaires est énorme au point qu'il peut être difficile pour ces deux opposés de se tenir dans la même pièce. Le potentiel du zanpakutō du porteur se trouve bien entendu multiplié et arrive au-delà d'un reiatsu Bêta.

**La pression spirituelle colossale du porteur peut avoir des effets secondaires sur son propre corps selon l'utilisation qu'il fait de ses ressources.**

**Il est à noter que ce type s'acquiert uniquement à la naissance du porteur. **

Exemple de porteurs : Yamamoto Genryusai Shikeguni, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Suki Ichinose...

**Sigma Σ**

Représente un pourcentage faible des shinigami testés. La plupart des capitaines du gotei 13 sont de ce type cependant. Il se caractérise par une pression spirituelle 150 à 1750 fois plus élevé qu'un shinigami de type α et assez similaire au type Ψ. Comme pour la catégorie Psi, Le décalage avec les esprits ordinaires est énorme au point qu'il peut être difficile pour ces deux opposés de se tenir dans la même pièce. Le reiatsu peut devenir toxique pour un non porteur. Les capacités de régénération de ces porteurs sont décuplées. Ils ont les moyens d'influencer l'environnement temporairement. Le potentiel du zanpakutō du porteur arrive bien au-delà de celle d'un reiatsu bêta.

**La pression spirituelle colossale du porteur peut avoir des effets secondaires sur son propre corps selon l'utilisation qu'il fait de ses ressources.**

Même si certain porteurs l'ont acquis à la naissance, il est à noté qu'il est possible de passer d'un reiatsu Alpha à Sigma.

Exemple de porteurs : Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyouraku, Ukitake Jushiro...etc.

**Omega Ω**

Le type Omega est à la fois exceptionnel et rare. Moins d'1% de porteur ont été révélé à ce jour... Il est d'ailleurs de mauvais augure d'être de ce type. C'est un type qui s'acquiert uniquement à la naissance du porteur. Les Ω ont non seulement une pression spirituelle frisant l'absurde mais cette dernière est aussi en constante progression. Très dur à détecter, il est difficile à distinguer d'un reiatsu Sigma ou Psi. Pourtant, le sujet porteur possède des capacités de régénération supérieures même à celle d'un sigma. Le type omega est aussi inconstant et instable. Il est très rare que le porteur est la maîtrise de son débit spirituelle. Ainsi, les accidents sont possibles. L'omega présente donc un danger permanent pour son entourage de manière directe et indirecte. Mais il est aussi un danger pour lui-même puisque l'enveloppe spirituelle (son corps) ne peut que subir les effets secondaires de ses flux constant. Il peut dans les cas les plus sévères provoquer la détérioration du corps et de l'âme du porteur. Par décrêt impérial, après la 15ème Convention Universelle, tout porteur Ω doit être présenté devant le Central 46 afin d'être soumis à une évaluation aussi bien de ses aptitudes physique que de ses qualités morales, qui déterminera si le sujet est apte à conserver son pouvoir de naissance. Dans certains cas, l'ambassadeur de la famille royale remettra son jugement en lieu et place de Son Altesse sérénissime, sa Sainteté, le Roi des Esprits.

Exemple de possible porteurs: Ichigo Kurosaki, Gin Ichimaru.

Prochain chapitre= Coquille vide


	33. Empty shell

**Disclaimer** : I acknowledge that I don't own Bleach. I love having fun with its characters but that's all. Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi. Et même si c'est pour dire que vous commencez à vous désintéresser de cette fic, ne me laissez pas sans nouvelles par pitié! J'ai une tendance à paniquer quand j'approche les conclusions de mes histoires... et c'est vraiment à ce moment-là que j'ai besoin de vous... de vos avis... De savoir si j'ai sauté quelques choses ou si je me plante... Sérieux, c'est assez perturbant de voir que le chapitre a eu tant de visiteurs mais de n'avoir aucun avis. Je ne pense pas trop demandé. Je ne suis pas un auteur qui fait la course aux reviews. Je ne pratique pas de chantage aux chapitres. Une mauvaise review ne me tuera pas. Je n'irais pas me suicider en tentant de m'introduire dans la chambre à coucher des Jolie-Pitt. Je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux dans le pire des cas. Mais je suis de ces auteurs qui privilégient la communication avec les lecteurs. Même si l'avis est négatif, cela me servira toujours. So, please, wake up! And press that damn "review" button !

- 33 -

Empty Shell

* * *

**Enzo Weavorpine**

_Primeros n°3 _

_ Il n'avait rien d'un psychopathe. Il n'était pas fou. Il était simplement passionné et collectionneur_.

* * *

Enzo se pencha au-dessus de Barruk allongé sur la table à banquet des Espada. Qu'est-ce que cette garce avait fait à son frangin adoré ? Barruk était couvert de morsures. Il lui manquait un bras. Il avait été amputé. Ses capacités régénératrices semblaient dormantes à cet instant précis. Et... comble de tout... Il ne semblait pas non plus vouloir se réveiller. Enzo traversa la salle du trône, faisant les cent pas.

- Moon !

Elle passa derrière lui et se pencha à son tour au-dessus de Barruk.

- Pourquoi ne se régénère-t-il pas ?

Moon haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? Rugit Enzo.

Moon secoua la tête.

- Faites venir Ulquiorra !

- On ne l'a pas retrouvé, tu te rappelles ? Il nous a trahis !

- Merde ! Merde ! T'attends quoi pour bouger ?

- Enzo... Intervint Moon et Archer en chœur.

- La ferme ! Je me contrefous de vos excuses ! Rends-toi utile Archer ! Où est Grimmjow ?

Archer se gratta la tête.

- Euh...Il est avec... Il s'occupe de... Le truc avec lequel il se balade... Ben, il est blessé.

- Tu es en train de me dire que pendant que mon frère...Pendant que Barruk souffre, Grimmjow Jeaggerjacques fait du babysitting ! C'est bien ce que t'es en train de me dire.

Enzo laissa échapper un ricanement narquois. Passé quelques secondes, il considéra à nouveau Archer.

- Tu es encore debout devant moi ?

Archer échangea un regard avec Moon.

- Disparaît ! Rugit Enzo, sa voix faisant écho entre les colonnes de pierres de la salle de réunion. Je veux savoir qui elle est... Vous ne me servez à rien !

Archer serra la mâchoire pour ne pas laisser échapper un grognement. Il ne se considérait pas du tout comme le toutou d'Enzo. Il ne savait même pas à quel moment Enzo s'était hissé au rang de leader. Avec hésitation, Archer se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Enzo, elle ne se trouve pas dans les fichiers d'Aizen. On ne sait rien... Balbutia Moon.

- Elle portait des habits de capitaine. C'est sans doute... Se risqua Archer.

- Sans blague... Elle ne sera plus rien... Elle ne se rappellera même plus de son nom quand je lui aurais mis la main dessus. Avant ça...

Enzo attrapa Moon par ses cheveux et la traina sur plusieurs mètres. Archer fit marche arrière, hésitant à intervenir.

- Lâche-moi Enzo !

- Espèce de pute ! C'est à cause de pute dans ton genre que mon frère est dans cet état! Tu veux me dire aujourd'hui que tu ne peux rien faire ! Soigne-le !

Moon se débattit avec force.

- Si j'utilise les pouvoirs de la rouquine... Je peux peut-être... Lâche-moi ! Enzo !

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous pour faire quelques choses ?

Il jeta Moon sur le sol. Un coup de pied vicieux l'envoyer percuter un siège de pierre. Moon rampa tant bien que mal vers la table pour s'exécuter. Elle posa les mains sur Barruk et créa un bouclier d'énergie. La décharge de pression spirituelle renversa les chaises.

- Je rejette.

Il ne se passait rien. Moon se concentra à nouveau avec une grimace.

- Je rejette.

- Cela ne marche pas.

- C'est parce que tu me stresses.

- Tu sais ce qui arrive après le stress, rien... Le néant. Tu sentiras le néant quand je t'aurais pulvérisé.

- Voilà... voilà... Ca y est... Je rejette !

Cette fois le bouclier s'activa. Enzo serra le poing. Il éprouva un certain soulagement en voyant les blessures de Barruk se régénérer.

- Pourquoi cela ne va plus vite ? Elle a guéri Grimmjow plus vite que ça sur la vidéo ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne récupère-t-il pas son bras ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est en train de rêver. C'est comme un... Je le sens. C'est comme une barrière. Sa conscience est prisonnière.

Une vague de reiatsu noir poussa contre les mains de Moon. Cette brise imaginaire souleva les cheveux de la jeune femme, mettant encore plus l'accent sur son visage à moitié momifié.

- Il est... Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. C'est comme si je devais rejeter cette illusion pour pouvoir le soigner.

- Continue. Ne t'arrête pas. Il ne doit pas mourir. J'ai encore besoin de lui. Il ne doit pas mourir.

- Cela peut prendre des heures et... Nous devons procéder selon le plan. Enzo, sois raisonnable.

- J'ai dit ne t'arrête pas ! Peu importe le temps que ça te prendra ! Réveille-le ! Rugit Enzo.

- Mais nous n'avons qu'une petite fenêtre de temps pour ouvrir le portail pour Aizen-Sama !

- Alors grouilles-toi ! Grogna Enzo.

Enzo pivota nerveusement, ses longues mains de géant sur la tête. Tout ça était de la faute de... Il s'était assez retenu ! Il s'était montré assez bon joueur ! Il les tuerait tous s'il arrivait quelques choses à Barruk. Il tourna la tête vers Grimmjow qui était appuyé nonchalamment contre un des sièges de pierre. Quand était-il arrivé? Il toisa la panthère du regard. Il ne sentait pas du tout ce type ! Avant qu'il ne s'engage dans une joute verbale, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent lentement.

- Enzo-sama !

Il resta figé avant de pivoter vers la porte d'entrée.

- Nous sommes là avec...

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Geren portait une femme à bout de bras. Tandis que Menoly supportait Lolly qui avait du mal à marcher. Le géant derrière eux ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de suivre Geren dans la salle.

Enzo se précipita pour le décharger de son fardeau. Il prit le corps de Rangiku Matsumoto dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Elle était là ! Sa vengeance ! Il l'avait ! On venait de la lui servir presque sur un plateau d'argent ! Voilà de quoi lui remonter le moral ! Il éclata de rire.

- Regarde Barruk ! Elle est arrivée ! Ton cadeau, frangin ! Barruk ! Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux, jolie princesse.

Ni Barruk, ni Rangiku n'eut aucune réaction. Enzo la secoua plus violemment.

- Debout, shinigami !

Une mèche de cheveux blonds retomba sur ses yeux. Il la gifla si violemment qu'elle s'envola dans les airs comme une plume dans le vent et glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Usant le sonido, il rattrapa la jeune femme par les cheveux et lui asséna un coup de poing. Elle retomba mollement sur le sol.

- Rigor, qu'as-tu fait ? J'ai dit que je la voulais vivante.

- Rigor n'a rien fait. C'est ainsi qu'on l'a trouvé dans sa chambre. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis la bataille de Karakura. Geren murmura. On l'a trouvé comme ça. Il pense tous maintenant que je suis un traitre ! Et...Renji Abarai... est mort ! Il...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'ai essayé d'en parler mais vous étiez si...

- La ferme !

Une main sur la nuque de Rangiku, il la traina sur le sol.

- Vous m'avez ramenez une coquille vide. Je ne sens même pas distinctement son reiatsu. Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous avez intérêt à ce que ce petit enfoiré se déplace pour un cadavre bien conservé ! Sinon, vous êtes tous mort ! Hurla-t-il. J'en ai plus que marre ! Personne ne fait son job ! J'apprécie moi le travail bien fait ! Où est passé votre éthique ?

Barruk ouvrit les yeux doucement.

- Barruk reprend conscience, Enzo.

Le géant secoua la tête frénétiquement en se redressant.

- Quel cauchemar ! Enzo ?

- Je suis là !

Enzo abandonna le corps de Rangiku pour se percher au chevet de l'autre Primeros.

- Je suis là !

- C'était un cauchemar. Elle m'a fait vivre un cauchemar. Elle... C'est un monstre... Dedans, elle m'a forcé à couper et à manger mon propre bras... pour te sauver. Mais c'était un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Elle...

Enzo fronça les sourcils. Moon baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas exactement réussi à reconstituer son bras. Elle n'avait pu reconstruire qu'un moignon et elle était déjà en nage devant l'effort.

Barruk réalisa que ce n'était pas exactement un rêve, qu'il avait effectivement perdu son bras et éclata en sanglot comme un nouveau-né. Ses gémissements faisaient écho contre les murs de la grande salle.

- Pourquoi ?

Enzo repoussa Moon et enlaça son géant de frère.

- Ne t'inquiète ! Ils vont payer ! Ils vont tous crever ! Nous allons les écraser et prendre notre revanche ! Elle... La petite garce qui t'a fait ça ! Elle va crever ! En attendant, tu dois te reposer.

Moon déglutit avec peine. Enzo hissa Barruk sur son épaule comme un sac de ciment.

- Qu'on démarre les préparatifs ! Tout le monde a son poste ! Départ dans dix heures !

Il quitta la pièce. Moon jeta un regard en arrière avant de le suivre. Grimmjow se pencha au-dessus du corps de la blonde, perplexe.

- Oups, j'allais oublier.

Enzo avait tendu son fardeau à Archer et Moon avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il saisit Rangiku par ses cheveux, et la traina derrière lui comme une poupée désarticulée. Grimmjow le regarda quitter la pièce avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Avant d'aller trouver l'autre princesse, je vais m'entrainer sur toi, veinarde. Rien ne m'en empêche puisque Madame réponds aux abonnés absents.

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru**

_Ancien commandant des armées d'Aizen_

_Ancien capitaine de la troisième division_

_Ancien détenu de la tour du Senzaikyū_

_Amant de Rangiku Matsumoto_

_Il avait passé un certain nombre d'année à prétendre... prétendre que survivre lui importait plus que les baisers de Rangiku Matsumoto._

* * *

Contrairement à ce que son sourire et sa démarche nonchalante pouvait laisser penser, Gin était distinctement de mauvaise humeur. Derrière lui, le sol était jonché par les corps des membres de l'Onmitsukidō. Il ferma les yeux et huma l'air pur. Derrière lui, un gardien tenta de se relever. Shinsō se matérialisa devant lui, un fantôme qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir.

- Bon travail, maître. Où devons-nous aller à présent ?

Une larme de sang s'écoula depuis son oreille. Il puisait dans ses limites. Parfaitement concentré, il allait chercher l'énergie où elle se trouvait au plus profond de lui. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de risques. Puisqu'il s'approchait dangereusement... Non, c'était dangereux. Mais il avait passé le point de non-retour. Il n'avait cure de toute manière. Son chemin vers la tombe était déjà tout tracé. Gin pencha la tête sur le côté et balaya le Seireitei du regard.

- Elle est toujours ici.

- Les capitaines masquent leur reiatsu. Le Seireitei a sombré dans le chaos. Il faudra faire preuve de prudence. Que feront-nous si nous rencontrons un capitaine ? Susurra Shinsō.

Gin esquissa un sourire. Shinsō siffla.

- Ssssooooukkkka...Le maître a tout prévu...

Son aura se dissipa. Le temps que le garde ait réussi à rassembler suffisamment de forces pour se redresser Gin avait disparu.

Il entra dans les quartiers éventrés de la quatrième division moins de quatre minutes plus tard. D'une main, il essuya une narine ensanglanté et traversa les couloirs.

- Ichimaru... Ichimaru-Taicho ?

Oh si ce n'était pas le vice-capitaine Izuru ! Sans se départir de son sourire, Gin tourna la tête vers le blondinet. Profitant de la paralysie de ce dernier, il avança vers lui et porta un coup directement sur sa carotide. Le coup aurait pu lui être fatal si Kira n'avait pas contré avec Wabisuke. Le vice capitaine fit un salto arrière pour s'éloigner.

- Hé ! Tu as sacrément progressé Kira !

- Comment ? Comment vous êtes-vous échappé ?

Kira regretta sa question immédiatement. Son visage resta grave.

- Peu importe le comment... Il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que justice soit faite.

La voix chevrotante et le regard fuyant derrière sa mèche, Kira ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins du vice-capitaine Izuru. Ah... Vraiment ! Quelle prestance ! Tu devrais appeler ton zanpakutō immédiatement parce que je n'irais pas de main morte avec toi.

- Rangiku-san n'est pas ici !

- Qui te dit que je suis venu pour elle ?

Kira se posta bravement devant lui. Gin esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Kira pencha la tête sur les côtés avec un brin d'insolence.

- Peu importe ! C'est mon erreur ! Cela veut dire que vous êtes seulement là pour moi ! Wabisuke, Lève-la tête !

Avec une montée de pression spirituelle, Wabisuke retrouva sa forme.

- Oh je vois ! Vraiment, tu as bien changé ! C'est un plaisir ! Tu te tiens vraiment comme un homme maintenant ! Malheureusement, j'ai une sérieuse migraine. Nous avons donc peu de temps devant nous, Kira-kun, pour nous souvenir du bon vieux temps alors je tenais à te dire que c'était marrant de t'avoir pour lieutenant.

Kira resta figée.

- Vous voulez dire que j'étais un type faible et crédule et que vous avez pris beaucoup de plaisir à vous amuser avec moi !

- Non je veux dire que t'étais un sacrément bon lieutenant !

Kira déglutit avec peine.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais demandé ? Pourquoi ? demanda-il.

Gin haussa les épaules.

- Te demander de me suivre ? Pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose ? Tu serais assez bête pour accepter.

Gin esquissa le plus franc des sourires. Il fixa à nouveau son lieutenant. Les lumières qui clignotaient dans le bâtiment jouaient avec le bleu de ses yeux.

- J'aime penser que je t'ai rendu service. Tu écris toujours tes poèmes ?

Kira acquiesça doucement, tête baissé.

- C'est cool ! J'ai toujours aimé ta poésie ! Ne, Kira-kun ? As-tu toujours peur de moi ? Je demande juste parce que... j'ai toujours eu un peu peur de toi, moi ! Sans blague, me tenir debout face à toi me file les chocottes aujourd'hui !

Kira avait à peine levé la tête à cette remarque que Gin était passé derrière lui et caressait sa gorge avec Shinsō. Il plaça la tête de Wabisuke entre sa gorge et Shinsō et tenta de frapper une première fois le Wakisashi.

- **Ikorose Shinsō**.

Kira évita à nouveau la pointe du katana de peu. Il roula sur le sol agilement et souleva un nuage de poussière dans sa chute. Gin se couvrit les yeux par réflexe mais Kira apparut devant lui Wabisuke prêt à trancher dans le vif ! Quel élève brillant ! Il esquiva sans peine prenant appui sur le mur déjà lézardé. Il visa le flanc non protégé de son ancien vice-capitaine mais là encore, un genou à terre, dans une position de défense, Kira semblait l'attendre au tournant. Il s'apprêta à frapper Shinsō avec son épée biscornue mais avec une manipulation habile du poignet, Gin esquiva. L'homme aux cheveux argent effectua un saut périlleux en arrière évitant la lame de Wabisuke qui frôla le sol à la recherche de son tendon d'Achille. Ses chevilles ! Kira était toujours un aussi fin stratège. Kira redoubla de vitesse pour frapper là où il devait prendre appui. Gin prit appui sur une main, puis sur Shinsō, pour s'éloigner encore plus loin.

- Mon sabre en tremble. Impressionnant ! lança-t-il.

De dire que Kira avait progressé était encore en dessous de la vérité. Il allait au-delà de ce Gin avait pu imaginer. Son avancée était tout simplement prodigieuse. _Quand il aura atteint Bankai, Kira deviendra un ennemi à ne pas prendre à la légère._ Vraiment ! Shinsō s'allongea aussitôt mais Kira esquiva l'attaque de son capitaine et continua d'avancer. Gin émit un léger ricanement.

Comment pourrait-il définir leur relation ?

La première fois qu'il avait vu Kira, les seuls mots qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit étaient : _inéluctablement voué à l'échec_. Kira était à l'époque bourré d'incertitudes. Encore fraichement sorti de l'académie, ses valeurs nobles clashaient avec sa personnalité envieuse et dépressive. Il le voyait à la manière dont il se refermait sur lui comme une coquille, ne supportant pas d'appartenir à la quatrième division quand ses amis étaient gradé dans des divisions plus offensive. Il avait ce truc, un crush ridiculement niais pour la petite pouffe qui bavait sur Aizen, Hinamori Momo. Sans même comprendre que c'était déjà mort pour eux, Aizen en avait décidé ainsi, Kira passait ses journées à noircir des pages et des pages avec des poèmes sombre et torturé. Il y avait de la passion sous cette couche de froideur. Il y avait de la colère. Il y avait des doutes et des incertitudes. Il était si facilement ébranlable que Gin savait qu'il ne serait jamais une menace pour lui. Il était de la race des hommes aveugle. Et tandis qu'Aizen tentait de le persuader de choisir Rangiku comme lieutenant pour remplacer Iba-san partie à la retraite, Gin avait pris son mentor à contre-pied en choisissant Kira. Les gens n'étaient jamais vraiment ce qu'ils paraissaient être.

- Oups, une ouverture ? Avertit-il.

D'un geste du poignet, il ramena Shinsō, contractant la lame. Shinsō trancha dans l'épaule du vice-capitaine. Kira n'émit pas une seule plainte. Au contraire, il saisit la lame au passage et l'emprisonna dans sa main ensanglanté avec un sort de liaison kido.

Gin ouvrit les yeux et écarta une mèche de cheveux. Il n'avait pas prévu ce coup-ci. Kira bougea si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Wabisuke frappa plus d'une dizaine de fois Shinsō. Avec un grognement, Gin ordonna mentalement à Shinsō de se rétracter. Le poids soudain ajouté à son sabre le propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin. Shinsō gratta le sol pathétiquement.

- Je savais que je n'aurais eu aucune chance contre Shinsō. C'est l'un des zanpakutō les plus rapides du Gotei. Il fallait que je feinte et que le capitaine baisse sa garde.

Avec un mouvement du poing, Gin voulut rétracter à nouveau son sabre. Il grimaça. Il se revit s'entraîner avec Kira dans la cour de la troisième division.

- Ah ! J'ai créé un monstre ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Au temps pour moi... Cela m'apprendra à te sous-estimer !

Il émit un léger ricanement. Kira disparut en un shunpo et se matérialisa derrière lui.

- Je suis désolé Taicho que ça se termine ainsi.

La lame de Wabisuke encadra son visage comme une guillotine.

- Non, c'est moi...

Gin ferma les yeux brièvement. Les ampoules clignotaient au-dessus d'eux. L'eau coulait depuis une canalisation ouverte. Ce n'était point fairplay...

- **Bankai** !

La concentration de pression spirituelle souffla Kira en arrière au point qu'il perdit presque l'équilibre. Le bras tendu, il tenta de maintenir son avantage offensif. Le reiatsu seul de Gin empêchait Wabisuke d'entailler la chair.

- **Kamishininoyari. **

Kira eut tout juste le temps de lâcher la garde de Wabisuke que Shinsō fendit l'air devant lui, tranchant tout sur son passage perçant un trou dans la toiture restante.

- Inutile de dire que je ne me suis pas montré tout à fait honnête la fois où je t'ai parlé de mon bankai.

Shinsō se rétracta moins d'une seconde plus tard sous les yeux effaré de Kira.

- Laisse-moi corriger mon erreur. Mon bankai n'est pas aussi long et aussi rapide que je l'ai laissé penser. Non, l'atout de mon bankai est que la lame de mon zanpakutō peut se dissoudre à volonté.

Gin se leva et épousseta ses vêtements. Kira resta paralysé sur le sol.

- Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant que j'ai dit la vérité. Pfiou ! C'est sympa, la vérité pour changer, n'est-ce pas ?

Gin poussa du pied Wabisuke dans sa direction. Quand le blondinet ne fit aucun geste pour saisir son arme, Gin soupira.

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas me supplier de ne pas te tuer.

Le visage de Kira quitta son air hébété et retrouva son air morose. Il s'empara à nouveau de son sabre et se redressa dignement.

- Non, je crois toujours qu'un guerrier qui supplie pour sa vie est une disgrâce.

- Très bien. Très bien. J'aime mieux ça.

- Taicho...

- Tu peux m'appeler Gin, Kira-kun.

Kira leva les yeux. Gin ne souriait plus. Il fixait Kira avec un air grave qui rivalisait avec le sien. Finalement, avec une certaine résignation, Kira avoua.

- J'ai été ravi d'avoir servi sous vos ordres, Taicho.

Dehors, la nuit était étrangement calme. Le métal clasha contre le métal et les derniers murs de l'aile sud des quartiers de la quatrième division explosèrent sous l'impact.

Peu après, couvert de sang, ses mains laissant des empreintes carmin sur les murs, Gin se matérialisa dans la chambre de Rangiku. Il trouva bien sûr ce qu'il était venu chercher. Trônant de manière bancale sur une commode auquel il manquait deux pieds, Haineko ne semblait attendre que lui.

- Ran-chan. Dit-il en agrippant le sabre avec une main tâchée du sang de Kira Izuru.

Le katana de Rangiku vibra dans sa main. Il l'accrocha à sa ceinture avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

* * *

Pour tout dire , je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre. La première partie avec Enzo m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai eu toute les peines du monde à écrire cette scène. Je publie à contre-coeur parce que je n'ai pas d'autre idée pour mettre en relief ses relations avec Barruk.

Prochain chapitre = Dragon VS Snake


	34. Dragon vs Snake

**Disclaimer** : I acknowledge that I don't own Bleach. I love having fun with its characters but that's all. Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Merci **Pyjacks**,** BeN**, et **Idiote **d'avoir laissé un mot. Je n'ai pas toujours confiance en moi. D'ailleurs, je suis au stade où j'ai la trouille de poster chaque chapitre. Finir une histoire est autrement plus compliqué que la commencer dans mon cas. Je sais que tous les ingrédients sont là pour faire un bon gâteau. Mais il reste encore beaucoup de travail. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de mes lecteurs, et je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à l'appel.

**Pyjacks**, je suis contente d'avoir changé un peu ton point de vue sur Kira. C'est vrai dans Bleach, c'est un de ces personnages dont on ne voit pas véritablement l'utilité. Si Kubo-sensei est doué pour créer des personnages mémorables, je trouve que cela s'arrête souvent là. Certains personnages ne vont pas plus loin. Kira est essentiellement le type un peu étrange, légèrement emo, qui accompagne Matsumoto dans ses beuveries et partage avec elle une étrange admiration pour Gin Ichimaru. Je voulais qu'il y ait un peu une explication-conclusion. Que Kira ait l'occasion de faire face à son ancien capitaine et d'obtenir les réponses aux questions qui le mine. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'a pas cessé de se demander ce qu'il était pour Gin. S'il avait finalement compté aux yeux de son ancien capitaine. J'ai donc toujours rêvé de ce face à face, vraisemblablement le dernier.

**BeN**, je ne me décourage pas promis. Mais j'angoisse un peu, je l'admets. Merci en tout cas! Pour Byakuya et Suki... Hum... *Jette un coup d'œil à l'épisode suivant* Hum... Je dirais que ça progresse doucement...

- 34 -

Dragon vs Snake

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru**

_Ancien capitaine de la troisième division du Gotei 13_

_Ancien Commandant des armées d'arrancars d'Aizen_

_Amant de Rangiku Matsumoto_

_Chien sans colliers_

_Pour Ran-chan, le monde pouvait bien partir en cendre qu'il regarderait faire, jetterait une occasionnelle allumette dans le brasier sans jamais rien n'en avoir à branler. Oui, sa détermination allait jusque-là._

* * *

Le ciel était clair et dégagé, la température modérée. Après deux bonnes heures de courses folles dans la nuit noire, Gin foula à nouveau le sol meuble d'Inuzuri. On pouvait distinguer même dans le noir le mont Seikokyu et sa forêt sombre surplombant le village. Il traversa rapidement le village, sautant de toit en toit, n'épargnant qu'un bref regard pour les diverses scènes de débauches sur son chemin. Un homme était en train de se faire détrousser dans une allée. Deux ivrognes se battaient autour d'une miche de pain. Une jeune fille, habillée comme une courtisane, accueillait son premier client. Il survola la ville rapidement et entra dans la forêt. Quand il vit se dessiner les contours de l'abri qu'il avait partagé avec Rangiku, il arrêta d'utiliser shunpo. Un siècle était passé et la cabane était toujours au même endroit. Recouverte de racines séchées de lierre, la toiture avait quelques peu rouillé avec le poids des années. Néanmoins, un tapis de camélia longeait l'allée devant le porche poussiéreux. Gin tituba dans l'herbe. Une... Puis deux gouttes de sang arrosèrent le sol. Les progrès de son subordonnée avait été tels qu'il n'y avait pas un muscle chez lui qui ne se rappelait pas leur affrontement. Il fit quelques pas avant de sentir l'air se cristalliser autour de lui.

- Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais t'échapper si facilement. Je suis peut-être arrivé trop tard pendant que tu combattais Kira...mais...

Gin esquissa un sourire sans se retourner. Non, il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi simple. Il pivota pour faire face au capitaine de la dixième division. Il s'était senti suivi depuis un petit moment déjà.

- Peu après votre défection, un soir qu'elle était saoule, Rangiku m'a amené ici. Elle était bouleversée. C'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu ouvertement pleurer .

Gin acquiesça doucement.

- Bienvenue à la maison. C'est le refuge de deux gosses des rues qui croyaient s'être trouvé au milieu d'un désert. Je te servirais bien le thé mais on n'a jamais eu de service.

Gin sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il devait tenir bon. Il se concentra sur le petit capitaine. Son œil droit lui jouait un mauvais tour et ils voyaient floues dans les angles. S'il devait analyser la gestuelle du petit capitaine, il dirait qu'il discernait de la colère, de la rage même... Il devait pouvoir s'en servir. Il devait pouvoir... Ou... C'était peut-être le miroir de ses propres émotions. Il devait rester sur ses gardes.

- Je suis simplement excédé, Ichimaru. Je n'en peux plus de toi.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, petit génie. C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé passer les portes du Seireitei.

Tōshirō continua, secouant la tête dans le déni.

- Tu penses que tu es au-dessus des autres. Rien ne compte pour toi. Je ne peux pas te pardonner ! Tout le mal que tu lui as fait... Tout le mal que tu lui feras en disparaissant de sa vie ! Je ne peux pas te pardonner, Kisama !

- Hum ?

Gin écarquilla les yeux avec un certain dédain, ses pupilles bleus glacier luisant même dans l'obscurité. Et après ? Comme s'il demandait son pardon ? N'était-ce pas présomptueux de la part d'Hitsugaya de penser que lui, Gin Ichimaru en avait quelques choses à cirer de la justice des shinigami ? N'avait-il pas déjà prouvé encore et encore qu'il était né sans maître et sans dieu ?

- Tu as encore laissé une traînée de cadavres dans ton sillage ! Pourquoi ? Hein ? Dis-moi !

- Toujours cette même rengaine, hein. Comme une ritournelle, la réponse est toujours la même! Et Pourquoi pas ?

Gin sentit sa migraine redoubler et le froid le saisir à nouveau. L'air commença à grésiller autour d'eux. Pourquoi Ran-chan ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle amené ici ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait entrer dans leur maison ? Il était... Il savait que... Il était furieux. Merde ! Il était furieux. Shinsō, qui montrait rarement le bout de son museau au cours d'un duel, ondula pendant quelques secondes derrière lui.

- Ils étaient sur mon chemin ! Cracha-t-il. Ils étaient sur mon chemin. Ils me gênaient.

Hitsugaya était sur son chemin aussi. Ce gosse arrogant ! Il était arrivé juste mille ans trop tôt s'il pensait pouvoir le stopper... Le stopper au nom de Rangiku qui plus est. Sa main caressa la garde du wakisashi. Tōshirō lui lança une gourde en peau. Il la rattrapa au vol, son visage momentanément troublé par une expression de surprise. Il observa l'objet qu'il avait en main avec méfiance.

- C'est de l'eau mélangé à une tisane médicinale d'Unohana. Cela devrait t'accorder un sursis de quelques heures. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Sans scrupule et venimeux. Je ne vais pas abattre un homme à terre.

Si jeune, il donnait déjà des leçons de morale ! Gin émit un nouveau ricanement en portant la gourde à ses lèvres. Il vida la gourde en quelques secondes.

- Ah ! Tu me flattes !

- Tu es prêt.

Gin haussa les épaules.

- Tu es très sérieux cette fois.

Tōshirō ne nia pas. Oui, il l'était. Gin fit claquer sa langue avec désinvolture.

- Tss ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, gamin !

- Oui, tu n'as pas le temps. Ton temps est compté, Ichimaru. La potence t'attend. Et si je ne peux pas t'y trainer de force, c'est ici que tu mourras.

Ses yeux bleus laissèrent transparaître pour la première fois de sa vie, l'étendu de sa colère. Gin perdit son sourire et éleva la voix.

- Tu te fous de moi, je te dis que je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Hitsugaya!

- Oh oui, c'est vrai ? Rangiku est enfermé dans son zanpakutō et chaque minute éloigné de son corps la rapproche d'une mort certaine.

Le shinigami aux cheveux argent resta interdit.

- Tu pensais que je ne le savais pas ? Tu pensais qu'Unohana ne m'avait pas prévenu ! Elle n'en a parlé qu'à Yamamoto et moi pour plus de sécurité. Il n'y a pas moyen de faire marche arrière. Les chances qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même... Les chances pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux... Elles sont presque de zéro. A la minute où Rangiku a utilisé son bankai pour te sauver, c'était fini !

Les larmes s'amoncelèrent dans les yeux de Tōshirō sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

- Je l'ai senti. J'avais beau être inconscient, allongé sous un tas de gravats. Quand elle a utilisé son Bankai, je l'ai senti. C'était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle utilise son bankai. Blessé comme elle l'était... Elle s'est laissée enfermé et scellé dans son zanpakutō. Tout ça pour toi !

Gin secoua la tête.

- Donc tu vas la sacrifier ?

Le garçonnet ne répondit rien.

- Tu... Tu bluffes.

Tōshirō dégaina son sabre, soulevant un nuage de poussière autour de lui.

- J'ai une responsabilité ! J'ai une responsabilité parce que je suis capitaine. Et même Rangiku ne voudrait pas qu'il en soit autrement !

- Tu n'as rien compris ! Elle mourra si je ne la retrouve pas ! Il y a une chance... Une toute petite chance... Elle est toujours là... Je sais que je peux la ramener !

- Mais si tu la retrouves, l'ennemi mettra aussi la main sur toi. Le parfait guet-apens ! Ils se serviront de ton reiatsu pour canaliser le pouvoir d'Orihime, Aizen sera libéré et nous serons tous condamné. Le calcul est simple. Je peux sauver des millions de vie ou je peux sauver une vie. C'est le genre de choses que tu es incapable de comprendre, Ichimaru. C'est pour ça que tu as été incapable de comprendre qu'elle t'aimait pendant toutes ses années. Tu es de toute manière incapable de la rendre heureuse. Tu es incapable de faire passer tes sentiments après les siens... Tu es incapable de protéger quoi que ce soit.

_Foutaises !_ Gin déglutit avec peine. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne réalisa qu'une chose.

- Si je te tue, je pourrais la retrouver.

- C'est tout ce que tu vois, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Il était bel et bien ce genre de monstre. Tōshirō Hitsugaya l'avait si bien décrit.

- Nous sommes tous les deux face à un dilemme.

- Elle nous aime tous les deux.

- Quelques soit l'issue de ce combat, Rangiku, pleurera, n'est-ce pas ? Où qu'elle soit ! Cela la rendra triste. Acheva Tōshirō. Mais je peux sauver des vies en t'arrêtant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Gin baissa la tête. Une rafale de pression spirituelle balaya les fleurs de cerisier décoratif. Des milliers de pétales flottèrent dans l'atmosphère. Haineko vibra contre lui. Il planta le katana dans le sol d'un coup sec.

- Tu as raison. Je t'ai sous-estimé, petit génie. Nous avons finalement quelques choses en commun.

* * *

**Hitsugaya Tōshirō**

_Capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei 13_

_Ami d'enfance de Momo Hinamori._

_De l'enfant, il n'avait que la taille. Son cœur était bien celui d'un homme._

* * *

- J'ai une responsabilité ! J'ai une responsabilité parce que je suis capitaine. Et même Rangiku ne voudrait pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Qu'essayait-il de faire au juste ? Essayait-il de s'expliquer ? De justifier sa...trahison ? Cela aiderait-il à alléger le poids sur son cœur. Rien n'était moins sûr. Tōshirō avait vu Kira tomber. Mais il n'avait rien fait pour lui porter secours. Ce n'était pas son combat. Kira avait besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il arriverait trop tard de toute manière et son objectif était tout autre. Ils savaient maintenant ce que l'ennemi prévoyait de faire. Manatsu Dengeki avait même réussi à localiser l'emplacement de deux potentielles portes. Il n'avait pas chômé depuis. Yamamoto avait rassemblé ses troupes et penser une stratégie. Les prochaines 48h allaient être décisif. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand Soifon avait lancé un appel pour prévenir qu'on avait retrouvé les membres du corps correctionnel inconscient, certains morts.

Il avait aperçu Gin après son affrontement avec Kira et l'avait laissé prendre de l'avance volontairement. Il savait où se rendrait ce dernier. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il pouvait aller pour trouver refuge dans l'état où il était et c'était bien la cabane où il avait habité avec Rangiku. Aurait-il pu l'arrêter plus tôt ? Probablement. Mais il n'avait toujours pas la maitrise totale de son bankai. Il n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter sans faire d'importants dégâts ou sans blesser des innocents avec Daiguren Hyourinmaru. Le plus important... Oui, il avouait avoir une autre arrière-pensée. Il ne voulait pas être interrompu. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre capitaine intervienne. Comme il avait jugé que Kira avait le droit de défier son ancien capitaine pour retrouver son honneur perdu, il avait décidé qu'il avait le droit de... Que Gin devait mourir ici.

- Elle mourra si je ne la retrouve pas ! Il y a une chance... Une toute petite chance... Elle est toujours là... Je sais que je peux la ramener !

Oui. Il savait bien. Tōshirō déglutit avec peine. Il s'était raccroché pendant plus de 90 jours à cet espoir. 100 jours plus tard, il était résolument prêt à lâcher prise parce que l'avenir du monde se jouait. Il n'était pas seulement question du bonheur de Matsumoto. Il était question de milliers d'innocents. Gin n'était pas bon pour elle. Il aurait dû faire plus pour elle quand elle était à ses côtés. Lui-même aurait dû faire plus pour elle. Il aurait dû lui dire que ses amis l'aimaient plus que le bâtard devant lui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il aurait dû lui dire que... Il aurait dû être un vrai capitaine, un vrai soutien pour son lieutenant. Tōshirō avait été si empêtré dans ses propres problèmes qu'il n'avait pas vus à quel point elle souffrait. Au contraire, c'est Rangiku qui lui avait apporté du soutien. Il l'avait perdu... C'était trop tard. Il n'avait plus d'espoir. Il ne lui restait que la colère.

- Mais si tu la retrouves, l'ennemi mettra aussi la main sur toi. C'est un piège. Ils se serviront de ton reiatsu pour canaliser le pouvoir d'Orihime, Aizen sera libéré et nous serons tous condamné. Le calcul est simple. Je peux sauver des millions de vie ou je peux sauver une vie. C'est le genre de choses que tu es incapable de comprendre, Ichimaru. C'est pour ça que tu as été incapable de comprendre qu'elle t'aimait pendant toutes ses années. Tu es incapable de la rendre heureuse. Tu es incapable de faire passer tes sentiments après les siens... Tu es incapable de protéger quoi que ce soit, Ichimaru.

Il vit Gin cligner des yeux. Avait-il réussi à l'atteindre ? Mais très vite, le capitaine retrouva un visage neutre et son sourire.

- Si je te tue, je pourrais la retrouver.

Bien sûr. Ce monstre pouvait si facilement rationnaliser ses actes. Pendant toutes ses années, Tōshirō n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il était constamment comparé au capitaine de la troisième division, ce prodige qui avait terminé l'académie en un an. Aujourd'hui, cela avait encore moins de sens.

- C'est tout ce que tu vois, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Il était bel et bien ce genre de monstre. Il n'y avait rien dans ses orbes bleus glaciers. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment noble.

- Nous sommes tous les deux face à un dilemme. Conclut-il pour la forme.

Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen d'en finir. Toutes les routes devaient les mener ici.

- Elle nous aime tous les deux.

Oui, il pouvait l'admettre. Rangiku les aimait tous les deux. Rangiku et ses bras maternels le serrant très fort contre elle lui revint en mémoire. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Ce n'était pas très viril toute ses larmes. Mais il pouvait bien en verser pour son fidèle lieutenant.

- Quelques soit l'issue de ce combat, Rangiku, pleurera, n'est-ce pas ? Où qu'elle soit ! Cela la rendra triste. Acheva Tōshirō. Mais je peux sauver des vies en t'arrêtant. C'est tout ce qui compte. J'accomplirais mon devoir en t'arrêtant.

Gin baissa la tête. Une rafale de pression spirituelle balaya les fleurs de cerisier décoratif. Leur deux reiatsu poussèrent l'un contre l'autre. Gin planta le katana de Rangiku dans le sol d'un coup sec.

- Tu as raison. Je t'ai sous-estimé. Nous avons finalement quelques choses en commun.

- Nous avons une chose en commun. Cela m'a pris moi-même des années pour l'admettre. Dans quelques secondes, cela n'aura plus d'importance, Ichimaru.

Les nuages s'amoncelèrent dans le ciel recouvrant le soleil qui tendait de se lever derrière la montagne. Un nouveau jour... Les règles étaient sur le point de changer. Le ciel s'assombrit. D'un revers de main, Tōshirō balaya les larmes sur son visage. Gin soupira de fatigue et laissa les premiers rayons de soleil caresser son visage. Un écran de nuage noir recouvrit le soleil peu à peu. Il était certains que les choses allaient à nouveau changer. Le monde qu'il connaissait tel qu'il était ne serait plus. Gin n'en avait cure du monde. Il n'y avait jamais eu que Rangiku.

- **Sōten ni zase, Hyourinmaru! **

Gin pivota sur lui-même et libéra Shinsō qui partit en quête de sa cible. Dans la forêt déboisée, un groupe de corbeau s'envolèrent tandis que le métal rugit dans une explosion de reiatsu colorés.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= Fighting Spirit

Allez un petit commentaire pour la route ! Press down the" button", you know which one! Don't make me beg !


	35. Fighting Spirit

**Disclaimer** : I acknowledge that I don't own Bleach. I love having fun with its characters but that's all. Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Merci **Pyjacks**, **BeN**, **Melty-chan 93**, et **Idiote** pour avoir laissé un mot! Vous êtes juste géniaux ! Je désespère pas pour les autres ! Il y en aura bien un, parmi les lecteurs "silencieux" qui osera pousser ce fichu bouton "review" aujourd'hui !

En plus, vous l'avez tous compris, le dernier chapitre était assez important. J'ai toujours trouvé dommage que la relation entre Gin et Toshiro ne soit pas plus approfondie que ça. Ils ont beaucoup en commun et encore plus de différences. Après avoir comparé leur deux parcours de prodige, après les avoir opposé dans un premier duel, après avoir obligé Rangiku à se mettre entre les deux... Je trouvais dommage que cela n'aille pas plus loin que l'histoire du complot avec Aizen. Je voulais donc que ces deux-là aient l'occasion de régler leurs comptes au final mais comble du paradoxe, qu'il se battent pour Rangiku chacun à leur manière... Il n'y a que les moyens et les valeurs qui changent. Mais chacun a l'impression de faire ce qu'il y a de bon pour Rangiku. Je trouvais ça très intéressant ! J'ai l'impression de continuer dans la lignée du manga avec ces deux -là.

-35-

Fighting Spirit

* * *

**Renji Abarai**

_Capitaine de la neuvième division_

_Ami de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Plus que son corps, son âme avait été écrasée sous les assauts d'un Béhémoth. _

* * *

Les rayons de soleil réchauffaient sa peau asséché et étiré à l'extrême. Avec sa barbe de trois jours, son visage paraissait avoir pris dix ans en une nuit. Renji revint à lui plutôt brutalement. Il tâta tout de suite ses joues. Sa peau avait retrouvé un peu de son élasticité. Mais sa nuque était toujours comprimée sous les bandages. Une perfusion dans son bras gauche était reliée en permanence à une machine qui avait la forme d'une bouteille à oxygène. La caricature « chibi » de Kisuke Urahara servait de logo sur la poignée de la bouteille. Renji tâta son bras mollement, encore groggy.

Affalé sur une chaise au fond de la pièce, Shuhei se réveilla à son tour.

- Taicho ?

Hisagi se frotta le visage. Il était débarrassé lui du bandage qui avait couvert sa blessure sur le front. Mais son torse était toujours entouré de bandelettes blanches. Il se pencha au chevet de son capitaine.

- Taicho ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Renji l'observa d'abord en fronçant les sourcils, l'air hagard. A qui s'adressait Shuhei ? Il chercha dans la pièce. En apercevant son haori accroché à un paravent, il se rappela qu'en fait il était bien le capitaine en question...

- J'ai été endormie combien de temps ?

Shuhei jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur.

- Un peu moins de 24 heures. Il a fallu que le capitaine Unohana revienne. Elle a dû user de son bankai pour te stabiliser et in extremis Urahara est arrivé avec sa dernière invention.

Shuhei désigna la bonbonne métallique.

- C'est une sorte d'accélérateur de particules reishi portable. C'est ce qui vous a sauvé la vie.

Renji se redressa avec une grimace et tenta de se défaire de la perfusion. Il déglutit avec peine, se sentant pris de nausée. Pendant une minute entière, il fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Urahara a aussi dit que nausées et vomissements peuvent être des effets secondaires de l'utilisation du Spirit A/C Compressor. Le mieux est de rester allonger.

Le repoussant d'une main ferme sous les couvertures, Shuhei obligea Renji à se rallonger. Renji, encore très faible, n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire par son lieutenant.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes à Karakura dans le nouveau QG où le Sotaicho a donné l'ordre de déploiement. La quatrième division partage les baraquements de la treizième pour l'instant au Seireitei. Mais Unohana étant déployé ici en prévision de la bataille prochaine. Yamamoto-Sotaicho a aussi ordonné le transfert de tous les malades prioritaires.

Renji serra la mâchoire. Son égo était plus endommagé que son corps et pour ses blessures là le bankai d'Unohana et la machine d'Urahara n'avait rien pu faire.

- Rukia... Je peux la sentir... Elle...

- Elle a été placée sous sédatif compte tenu de l'état de ces blessures.

C'était quoi ce cauchemar ? Renji inspira profondément. Les évènements commençaient tout juste à prendre un sens. Il commençait à se souvenir. Avec une grimace, Renji replia le coude pour masquer son visage.

- Ils étaient plusieurs ses enfoirés. Cet enfoiré de troisième siège, j'allais l'avoir. Mais il y avait ce truc. Il a simplement soufflé sur mon visage et...J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon bankai...

Renji écarquilla les yeux en se remémorant la scène. Hisagi tâta les bandages sur son propre torse.

- Rigor Mortis... Un rapport circule.

- J'ai merdé Hisagi. Je me suis laissé avoir comme un débutant. Je le savais que je n'y arriverais pas.

- Taicho ?

Renji déglutit avec peine.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment.

Renji serra les poings pour mesurer sa force. Ses doigts tremblaient encore de ce simple effort.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Ses primeros sont très fort.

- Nous aurions pu tous nous faire tuer. Capitaine est trop dur avec lui-même.

Hisagi baissa la tête. Renji secoua la tête penché en avant. Il avait envie d'hurler sa frustration.

La porte shoji coulissa doucement. Hisagi tourna la tête vers l'entrée et fut surpris d'y trouver le capitaine de la sixième division, Kuchiki Byakuya. À ses côtés, se tenait son lieutenant, Shane Terashima. Après avoir ouvert la porte à son capitaine, Shane recula à nouveau, non sans toiser avec un certain mépris les deux membres de la neuvième division. Derrière eux, il y avait un va et vient constant de soldats, un chaos organisé. Hisagi fronça les sourcils. Les vêtements du capitaine Kuchiki dissimulaient mal tous ses bandages. Il avait lui aussi l'air mal en point. Cependant, Kuchiki-Taicho restant Kuchiki-Taicho, Hisagi se garda de commenter l'arrivée abrupte du capitaine de la sixième division.

Byakuya resta silencieux tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit de Renji. Renji observa son ancien capitaine partagé entre l'ahurissement et la méfiance. Il avait appris que Byakuya ne se déplaçait pas sans avoir une bonne raison. C'était un économiste. Il n'effectuait jamais de geste superflu. Renji n'était donc pas assez naïf pour penser que Byakuya était venu lui passer une main dans le dos et le réconforter. Byakuya balaya la pièce avec une once d'indifférence. Quand il l'eût décidé, il prit la parole pour dire les vérités déplaisantes que lui seul pouvait délivrer.

- Tu n'étais pas prêt. Je te l'avais dit, Renji. Il était trop tôt pour que tu utilises ton bankai au combat.

Shuhei resta interdit. Shane esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire avant de refermer la porte Shoji. Renji pâlit de plus belle. Oui, il savait. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de Kuchiki Byakuya... que tous les rêves qu'ils avaient nourris depuis qu'il était sorti de l'académie n'étaient que ça... des rêves.

- Kuchiki-Taicho... Abarai-Taicho a été un leader exemplaire et... il a seulement voulu... Intervint Shuhei.

Renji ne fut pas surpris de voir les protestations de Shuhei tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Certes, il n'était pas resté longtemps sous ses ordres. Mais il connaissait l'homme...

- Tu ne pouvais qu'échouer.

Renji baissa la tête honteusement car encore une fois, Byakuya Kuchiki venait de délivrer une douloureuse mais flagrante vérité. Il n'y avait ni haine, ni affection... Son message était dépassionné. Il n'y avait rien dans les traits de son visage même pas de la colère. C'était juste les mots de celui qui ne s'était de toute manière pas attendu à mieux. C'était le message de celui qui n'était même pas déçu. Le pouvoir tranchant de ces mots ne venait que de là, l'absence réelle de dépit.

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki **

_Chef du clan Kuchiki _

_Capitaine de la sixième division_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia. _

_Il connaissait mieux que quiconque les dommages d'un ego blessé. _

* * *

- Tu n'étais pas prêt. Il est trop tôt pour que tu utilises ton bankai au combat.

Shuhei resta interdit.

- Kuchiki-Taicho... Abarai-Taicho a été un leader exemplaire et... il a seulement voulu...

- Tu ne pouvais qu'échouer, Renji.

Renji baissa la tête. Byakuya était déçu. À défaut d'être un piètre combattant, il s'était au moins attendu à un peu plus d'opposition verbale. Tant pis, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il était prêt à entendre. Il ne suffisait pas d'écouter. Il fallait entendre et saisir le message.

- Je te le redis. Il ne suffit pas de posséder Bankai pour être capitaine.

Combien de fois devait-il répéter cette évidence à ces jeunes sots ? Ichigo ? Renji ? Le même combat vers la médiocrité... Le bankai ne faisait pas un capitaine. C'était pourtant simple.

- Je sais bien que je ne mérite pas de porter cette haori ! Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ! Rétorqua Renji. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne me le dire ! Plus que quiconque, je connais mes limites ! Alors vous pouvez repartir !

Hisagi pâlit considérablement. Il observa la réaction de Kuchiki Byakuya. Une chose était sûre ! Personne ne parlait à Byakuya Kuchiki de cette manière ! Sans montrer la moindre émotion, Byakuya se tourna vers le lieutenant et lui lança sur un ton solennel.

- Hisagi Shuhei, je dois m'entretenir avec le capitaine Abarai seul à seul.

Cela sonnait comme le début d'un duel. D'homme à homme... Seul à seul... Hisagi hésita. Renji haussa les épaules mollement. Il avait simplement noté que pour la première fois son ancien capitaine l'avait appelé avec son titre honorifique.

- Je ne crois pas que le capitaine soit près... Il vient tout juste de se réveiller.

Une onde de reiatsu fugace chatouilla le bout du nez de Shuhei.

- Très bien. Je ne suis pas loin, Capitaine. Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Hisagi s'inclina rapidement et ferma la porte derrière lui en sortant. Byakuya baissa la tête vers le sol pendant quelques secondes. Il réprima un sourire. Il avait vu la menace à peine voilé que lui avait lancée le vice-capitaine. Intéressant !

- Je crois que vous avez dit ce que vous avez à dire, Taicho... J'ai déconné. J'ai failli à protéger mes hommes et j'ai...

Byakuya ignora Renji et reprit la parole tout naturellement quand il l'avait décidé trois minutes plus tard.

- Que tu mérites ou pas cette haori, Renji Abarai, n'a absolument aucun rapport. Tu as été désigné pour le porter. Si tu ne peux comprendre ce simple fait, tu devrais démissionner de ta fonction au plus tôt.

- Kuchiki-taicho...

Byakuya jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

- Vous venez de dire...

- J'ai dit qu'il était trop tôt pour toi. Mais ce que je pense n'a aucune importance et surtout aucun impact sur la réalité. Chaque division fonctionnant indépendamment l'une de l'autre, un avis externe a peu de poids sur la réalité. Renji, tu es capitaine. C'est une vérité maintenant indiscutable. Même moi Byakuya Kuchiki je ne peux aujourd'hui la remettre en question.

Renji resta interdit.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Mon erreur a presque couté la vie à mon second. Comment pourriez-vous comprendre, vous qui ne faites jamais d'erreurs ?

Quelle naïveté ? Byakuya réprima un sourire. N'Était-ce pas le même Renji qui avait tenté de l'affronter il n'y avait pas longtemps au nom de Rukia ?

- Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Je ne suis nullement une exception, Renji.

- Mais vous n'auriez jamais...

- L'année de mon accession au grade de capitaine, j'ai fait une erreur de jugement qui a coûté la vie à mon sixième siège. À l'époque, j'étais un jeune maître idiot... Un de ceux qui pense que se battre se résume à faire une démonstration de la force de leur bankai. J'étais tellement occupé à me débarrasser d'une armée de Gillian et d'adjuchas que je n'ai pas fait attention quand le sixième siège a été emporté dans le Hueco Mundo par une tornade de pressions spirituelles. J'aurais pu la sauver. C'était mon devoir. Ce sixième siège s'appelait Seira Terashima. C'était la sœur jumelle de mon vice-capitaine Shane Terashima.

- La sœur de Terashima ?

Byakuya ne le quitta pas du regard et surtout ne changea pas d'expression.

- Être capitaine, ce n'est pas dénombrer le nombre d'erreurs commises. C'est dénombrer les solutions qu'on y a apporté.

Renji hocha la tête et agrippa sa couverture fermement.

- Je vois.

Il semblait qu'il avait enfin réussi à mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de Renji. La plupart du temps, il n'aimait pas s'ouvrir ou partager son expérience. Mais parfois, ces démarches étaient nécessaires pour éviter que les erreurs passées soient réitérés par les générations futures. Quand il avait désigné Renji au poste de vice-capitaine, il ne s'était pas douté une seconde que Renji prendrait du gallon si vite. Il avait décelé chez lui un certain talent. Seulement, il s'était imaginé qu'il faudrait des années, voire plusieurs décennies, avant que ce talent puisse éclore. L'exécution de Rukia avait précipité les choses et Renji s'était émancipé bien plus vite que prévu. Il ne l'admettrait jamais. Mais Renji avait réussi l'impossible. Renji avait réussi là où son prédécesseur avait échoué. Il était véritablement devenu en quelques temps un shinigami d'exception.

Cependant, il était trop tôt pour qu'il se repose sur ses lauriers, son pouvoir était encore fragile, brut et indompté. Protéger des millions plutôt qu'un seul, c'était encore nouveau pour lui. Mais Renji avait tenté de sauver Rukia et Byakuya lui en était redevable.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, pourquoi... pourquoi...

Ne se retournant qu'à moitié, le noble le dévisagea avec le même regard sans concession.

- Non... Rien... Merci. Je... Merci, Capitaine Kuchiki.

Aussi stoïque était-il deux minutes plus tôt, Byakuya perdit presque l'équilibre quand la petite femme-démon apparut derrière la porte shoji. Après avoir chassé Shane, elle poussa la porte du coude.

- Oups ! Je suis désolé de vous interrompre Messieurs.

Suki Ichinose tenait un plateau repas à bout de bras.

- Hisagi m'a dit que vous étiez réveillé, Abarai-taicho. Vous avez meilleur mine. Je vous ai apporté une bonne soupe pour que vous puissiez reprendre des forces. C'est une recette de mon père. Honnêtement, je ne la réussis pas aussi bien que lui. Mais elle est sensé accélérer la régénération des cellules. J'en ai parlé à Unohana-san, elle approuve le traitement.

Byakuya serra le poing. Suki le contourna pour poser le plateau devant Renji. Suki Ichinose avait-elle décidé de l'ignorer... À nouveau ? Ils en étaient à nouveau là.

- Ah oui, Hisagi m'a aussi expressément demandé de vous secourir des griffes de Kuchiki-sama.

Elle esquissa un simple sourire dans sa direction.

- N'écoutez pas un mot de ce que Kuchiki-sama a pu vous dire, Abarai-Taicho, vous avez très bien combattu. Les primeros sont d'horribles créatures maléfiques. Regardez mon cou ! De vrais barbares ! Même Kuchiki-sama... Il ne dit rien mais je sens d'ici les plaies se rouvrir sous ses bandages. Ces créatures sont mauvaises et sans pitié... et...

Byakuya se racla la gorge. Malheureusement, cela n'arrêta pas le bavardage de la jeune femme qui s'installa sur la chaise abandonnée par Hisagi juste à côté du lit. Quant à Renji, il interpréta mal le geste de son ancien taicho.

- Vous voulez un peu de soupe, Taicho ?

Plongeant une cuillère dans le bol, Suki la dirigea ensuite vers Renji. Avec hésitation, Renji ouvrit la bouche et sans un mot, elle commença à lui donner la becquée.

- Kuchiki-sama... Non, il ne mange pas. Jamais. Il ne boit que de l'eau. Je croyais qu'il serait forcé à un moment donné de manger ma cuisine. Mais non... Il fait partie de ces gens qui ne mangent jamais. C'est super triste. Je ne sais pas comment il fait... Toute cette pression spirituelle... Ne jamais manger... Je veux dire en général, je ne pourrais pas sauter un repas. Enfin si je pourrais... Même si cela ne me semble pas naturel. Ne pas manger n'est pas naturel. Toutes les créatures de toutes les dimensions se nourrissent. J'en discutais avec Momo-chan. Elle est d'avis que c'est une question de libre arbitre. Vous voyez Momo ne se nourrirait que de pastèque si on lui laissait le choix. Alors je lui ai dit : « Momo, ta poitrine ne se développera jamais avec un tel régime. » En tant que capitaine et amie, je ne lui laisse donc pas le choix. Pour une femme, c'est très important. Aussi important que de se faire des muscles... Je faisais des paris avec mes sœurs ou avec Yoruichi-chama... Je crois que Momo devrait vraiment... faire quelques choses pour sa poitrine.

Renji rougit sous ses bandages. Cela s'appelait passer du coq à l'âne! Passer de la conversation grave et solennel de Kuchiki Taicho au babillage superficiel d'Ichinose -Taicho demandait une certaine élasticité intellectuelle. Byakuya leva les yeux aux ciels, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Byakuya ne put se résoudre à retrouver sa chambre néanmoins. Il resta non loin, appuyé légèrement contre le mur. Suki sursauta, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Kuchiki-sama s'en est allé ?

- Vous vous êtes montré un peu dur avec le capitaine Kuchiki.

- C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

- Suki-do... Suki-chan, ne pleurez pas.

- Il n'aime pas ma cuisine. Il n'aime pas ma façon de m'habiller. Il n'aime rien de ce que je fais. Je suis désolé... Je ne veux pas pleurer. Mais parfois, les larmes viennent toute seule. Il dit me tolérer à peine. Et je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me fait tant de peine... C'est peut-être parce que j'essaye vraiment... Je ne suis tellement pas à ma place ici. C'est même à cause de moi que Kuchiki-Sama a été blessé.

Renji haussa les sourcils. Cela en faisait beaucoup d'information à enregistrer au réveil.

- Suki-chan...

- J'aurais dû réagir plus tôt. J'aurais dû être un bon soldat. Mais mon bankai... Je le maîtrise à peine. J'ai vraiment essayé. Je voulais simplement me faire un ami mais je crois que je me suis trompé. J'ai tout raté. Je m'y suis mal pris. Et je n'aurais pas dû... lui dire que je l'aimais bien. Je crois qu'il me prend pour une sorte de cruche sans cervelle. Normal, je dis toujours les choses qui ne faut pas avec lui. Il doit me détester. Je devrais le détester. Il n'aime pas ma cuisine ! Il n'est même pas fin gourmet. Je vais le détester à l'avenir ! C'est ça je ne lui lancerais que du mépris... Mais il est parfois si drôle et gentil... Seulement la minute d'après, il est bourru et caustique...

- Kuchiki-Sama, drôle ? Ichinose-san...

- Oui ? Oh, je parle trop, c'est ça ?

- Non... non... Je comprends. C'est difficile à dire avec Kuchiki-sama ! Le capitaine Kuchiki peut paraitre assez bourru au premier abord. Il... Vous auriez dû me voir quand j'ai commencé à son service. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole jusqu'à notre première mission dans le monde des vivants pour retrouver sa sœur. Suki-sama est quelqu'un de bien. Je me porte volontaire pour être son ami sans aucun problème si elle veut bien sécher ses larmes.

Byakuya fixa le sol distraitement. Il l'entendit renifler. Dans la chambre, Suki essuyait ses larmes. Renji lui venait sans doute en aide à grand renfort de mouchoirs pris sur la table de chevet. Il pouvait les imaginer entre créatures simples commisérer sur leurs malheurs respectifs. Il serra le poing.

- Merci Abarai-Taicho. Pardon. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter. Mais cet homme me mets positivement hors de moi. De quel droit refuse-t-il mon amitié avec autant d'entêtement ? Enfin... Oui... Pardon Abarai-Taicho.

- Arf, c'est rien. Vous pouvez m'appelez Renji ? Alors racontez, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de fun dans le monde des vivants depuis votre arrivée?

- Oh ! Si seulement vous aviez été désigné pour nous accompagner ! Je suis sûre qu'on se serait bien amusé. On a rien eu le temps de faire ! J'ai été au lycée. C'était un peu amusant de donner des cours. Et il y avait ce café génial. Mais quand j'ai proposé d'y aller.

- Laissez-moi deviner, Kuchiki-sama vous a jeté hors de la voiture en marche ?

Byakuya serra la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas un de ses meilleurs moments, c'est vrai. Mais vraiment, elle, non plus, ne savait pas choisir ses moments. Pour sa défense, il avait demandé à Shane de ralentir avant de la pousser.

- C'était horrible. J'ai marché.

- Vous n'avez pas fait de mauvaises rencontres au moins ? Parce qu'il y a des drôles de zozos dans cette ville.

- Non ! Mais j'ai dit la même chose à Kuchiki-sama ! Une ville inconnue est toujours un endroit très dangereux pour une femme.

Suki Ichinose était un esprit, un capitaine... Elle avait achevé Bankai. Quel humain chétif pourrait présenter une menace pour cette femme-démon. Bon dieu de bon sang de... Cette idiote ! Elle ne risquait rien. Et Abarai qui l'encourageait dans sa bêtise ! Les critères d'accession à la capitainerie avaient baissé depuis l'arrivée de ces deux-là.

- Je vous crois. Il y a un type par exemple qui prétend être un shinigami. Kurumadame Amamiya...Ou Kurudani...Bref...Il porte un afro. Il faut un peu se méfier de lui. Il n'est pas très net. Demandez à Rukia.

Il l'entendit acquiescer, en secouant les breloques en or dans ses cheveux.

- Vous avez essayé de regarder la télé ?

Suki secoua la tête, les yeux ronds. Encore une fois, la mélodie de ses broches en or donna à Byakuya une idée de sa réponse.

- Parce qu'il y a des chaines réservé aux cuisiniers.

- Des chaines... Dans la boite carrée... Avec ces gens rigolos à l'intérieur comme les transmissions du SeishinKeikoroku.

- Oui, ils passent des émissions toute la journée juste sur la nourriture.

- C'est vrai ? Je... Je ne savais pas. Sur la cuisine ?

- Oui... Ils y vouent un culte à la nourriture parce que les humains c'est bien connu adorent manger ! Ils distribuent même la nourriture dans des boites géantes.

- Oh ! Oh ! J'en ai vu au lycée. Mais il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi. J'ai demandé à Kuchiki-sama mais...

- C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas...

Comme s'il ne savait pas se servir d'un distributeur de"choses"... de "confiseries" ! Qu'est-ce que Renji en savait ? Il avait peut-être une très longue expérience lui aussi avec ces boîtes... machines ! Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de partager son savoir avec la petite femme-démon.

- En toute honnêteté, si vous cherchez un expert, sans me vanter, vous l'avez devant vous.

Abarai, un expert ? Il valait mieux en rire ! Il avait passé "deux semaines" dans le monde des vivants et il s'autoproclamait déjà expert pour pavoiser devant les petites écervelés à moitié blonde et à moitié brune. Au royaume des imbéciles, le sot était roi. Comme si lui, Kuchiki Byakuya avait eu le temps pour de telles gamineries ? Ils étaient venus en mission. Ces deux-là avaient-ils oublié ? Ou faire du tourisme était-il plus important ? Et puis Abarai, il aurait dû le laisser se morfondre un peu plus longtemps! Dans sa grande bonté, il avait voulu remonter le moral de son ancien subordonné et voilà la récompense pour ses efforts. Ils se méritaient bien l'un l'autre.

- Vous me montrerez comment m'en servir ?

- Bien sûr. Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, on ira faire un tour. Et Suki-sama verra tout ce que le monde moderne offre de mieux. Il faut bien s'amuser !

Byakuya avait assez entendu de ses niaiseries et il retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

Chapitre suivant = La Guerre de Cent ans

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il y a juste un truc qui me titille ! Je ne saurais dire quoi! Peut-être des fautes d'orthographe? Des erreurs de synthaxe?

Hé, grâce au petit mot de **BeN,** j'ai envie de faire un geste de plus en ce dimanche. J'ai envie de faire cadeau du prochain chapitre ce soir-même mais c'est un deal, on review chaque chapitre séparément hein? Histoire que j'ai votre point de vue sur les deux chapitres...


	36. La guerre de Cent Ans

**Disclaimer** : I acknowledge that I don't own Bleach. I love having fun with its characters but that's all. I'm just greedy for reviews ! Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Cet épisode m'a demandé excessivement de soin. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas sans faute... Mais j'ai dû le réécrire au moins quatre fois. Je veux des reviews en échange même si c'est pour dire que vous avez détesté, qu'il était un peu répétitif, que sais-je? Comme d'habitude, j'accepte toutes les remarques ! Je prends tout !

-36-

La guerre de cent ans

* * *

**Hitsugaya Tōshirō**

_Capitaine de la dixième division_

_Jeune prodige_

_Matsumoto l'avait mis sur le chemin de sa destinée et en remerciement, il lui offrait la mort. Cent ans de rivalités pour en arriver là?_

* * *

Pourquoi se battait-il ?

Il pensait savoir.

Le silence était tombé dans la vallée.

Tōshirō pensait savoir...

- _ (...) Je sais bien que c'est une décision difficile à prendre. _

_Difficile n'était qu'un euphémisme. Tōshirō considéra Genryūsai Yamamoto avec attention. _

- _ Nous nous étions déjà entretenus sur l'état de santé du lieutenant Matsumoto. _

- _Oui, mais..._

- _Il n'y a rien de plus à faire._

_Le vieil homme avait prononcé ces mots avec finalité. Une grimace fugace et subtile était le seul signe de son embarras. Il tenait sa canne à deux mains. _

- _Mais..._

_Le capitaine-général ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis que son second quittait la pièce. Tōshirō déglutit avec peine. Ce qu'on lui demandait..._

- _Sotaicho, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez. _

- _La situation est critique. Je n'en aurais pas discuté avec vous si je ne pensais pas que vous étiez celui à qui cette tâche devait revenir._

_Tōshirō baissa la tête._

- _C'est la meilleure action. D'un point de vue stratégique, c'est la meilleure action. _

_J'aurais donné des ordres à la seconde division. Mais ne connaissant pas jusqu'où va la corruption, je me vois obligé de me tourner vers vous. _

- _Vous dites que Gin..._

_Yamamoto caressa sa canne, le visage fermé. _

- _Gin Ichimaru est un serpent qu'aucune prison ou cage ne peut retenir. Je ne suis point naïf. Je connais nos forces et nos faiblesses. Dans l'état de chaos dans lequel se trouve le Seireitei, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire de mauvais calcul._

_Le vieil homme se redressa lentement et se dirigea vers ses armoires. Il parcourut d'une main les tiroirs. _

- _ Nous pourrions rajouter 50 et 200 hommes de plus devant sa cellule que rien n'y ferait. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi que si Gin Ichimaru voulait sortir de sa cellule des tours de pénitence, il le ferait. La question n'est pas de savoir si... Mais quand... Ecoutez, je me suis de nombreuses fois posé la question. Pourquoi Aizen s'était-il allié à ses deux-là ? Les failles dans le caractère de Tōsen étaient aisées à voir après coup. Mais Gin Ichimaru... Même si ce dernier avait des raisons pour suivre Aizen... Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Aizen avait à y gagner... Car Gin Ichimaru ne connait pas la loyauté. _

_Yamamoto lui tendit un dossier avec une main ridée et tremblante. Il caressa sa barbe tout en s'éloignant._

- _Ceci est un dossier confidentiel. A la mort du troisième siège de la cinquième division aux mains d'un Gin Ichimaru fraîchement sorti de l'académie, j'avais demandé à ce qu'une enquête soit ouverte. Mais le central 46 avait refusé ma requête. J'ai donc mené mes propres recherches sur le passé de Gin. Il a été impossible de remonter à ses origines. Il est impossible de savoir par quel moyen il est arrivé à la Soul Society. _

_Tōshirō feuilleta le document d'une centaine de page rapidement. Il écarquilla les yeux. _

- _Oui, c'est bien un recensement de toutes les personnes qui ont rencontré une mort suspecte dans Inuzuri à l'époque où Gin était à proximité. Inuzuri a toujours été un quartier dangereux mais il semble que le taux de mortalité n'ait jamais atteint un tel niveau depuis. _

_Il y avait des pages. Des pages et des pages... 17... 25...34...__ non... __51 affaires non résolus impliquant un suspect non identifié en l'espace de deux ans._

- _Aucune enquête n'a été ouverte. La plupart de ses victimes étaie__nt considéré comme le rebut de la soul Society. Des voleurs, des assassins, des violeurs, des esprits tourmentés, qui n'attendaient eux-mêmes que la potence. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'ils avaient fait l'objet d'une sélection. Maintenant si vous voulez connaître la raison pour laquelle Gin Ichimaru a tué ses gens..._

_Il tourna quelques pages et un dessin représentant une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Matsumoto ! Il parcourut le texte qui suivit avec plus d'attention. L'horreur indicible qui était narré avec une précision militaire lui donna envie de vomir. Il resta sans voix de longues minutes. Le dossier retomba sur le sol et les feuilles s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce._

- _Cette information n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais divulgué. Reprit le vieil homme. _

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Je voulais que vous connaissiez les motivations profondes d'Ichimaru. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous arriverez à le vaincre. S'il devait rester en vie... Vous savez que Matsumoto elle-même ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça. _

_Il n'entendit plus rien des avertissements de son supérieur. Le cœur battant, il quitta le bureau, armé d'une nouvelle mission, d'une nouvelle résolution... _

Tuer Gin Ichimaru pour sauver le monde.

**Mind Heist - Hans Zimmer**

Il pensait avoir une parfaitement bonne raison pour mettre fin à la vie de ce serpent traître. Il pensait en avoir des milliers mais...

La main qui étreignait la garde de Hyourinmaru ne tremblait pas. Son reiatsu laissait des cristaux de neige dans l'air. Il s'envola dans les airs, propulsé dans son élan. Il abattit Hyourinmaru sur Gin Ichimaru ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuir. Avec un rictus macabre, Gin contre-attaqua lançant Shinsō à sa poursuite. Le choc les propulsèrent tous les deux en arrière. Gin prit appui sur des rochers tandis que Tōshirō prit à appui sur le tronc d'un...deux...trois... quatre arbres.

L'un après l'autre, les hêtres tombèrent sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Ils recommencèrent à courir. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait plier. Il était bien trop tôt pour ça. Cela ne faisait que commencer. L'aura meurtrière de Gin se manifesta pendant quelques secondes sous la forme d'un serpent belliqueux. À mi-chemin, Gin relâcha du poignet Shinsō. L'avantage de ce zanpakutō avait toujours été son incroyable portée. Il était difficile à approcher. C'est ainsi que d'agresseur, Tōshirō se retrouva en quelques secondes, victime. Zigzaguant et prenant appui sur un arbre, il tenta d'esquiver des griffes de Shinsō. À deux reprises pourtant, le zanpakutō le rattrapa, montrant sa flexibilité et sa rapidité.

L'épaule ensanglanté, haletant, Tōshirō Hitsugaya retrouva la terre ferme et fit une pause derrière un séquoia millénaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, le temps de reprendre son souffle, le tronc de l'arbre fut tranché net par Gin. Il glissa sur les côtés pour éviter la chute du tronc. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds. Il lança un arc de glace en retour. Gin esquiva. Il rétracta Shinsō une fraction de seconde avant de le lancer à nouveau à la poursuite de Tōshirō. Hyourinmaru constitua une mince barrière de glace que le serpent explosa sans pitié ni scrupule. Le Zanpakutō de Gin Ichimaru était à l'image de son maître, létal et fourbe. Tōshirō sentit la froideur glaciale de la lame de Shinsō frôler son cou. Il évita de justesse la décapitation.

Cela n'avait rien à avoir avec leur premier duel.

Il n'y avait pas une particule de l'air que leurs reiatsu combinés ne faisaient pas grésiller.

La première heure avait juste été un échauffement. Il cherchait juste à s'épuiser l'un l'autre afin de minimiser la portée de leur bankai au final.

La deuxième heure le sang avait commencé à couler des deux côtés. Un filet de sang s'écoulait ininterrompu de la tempe de Gin, sous sa barrière de cheveux argentés. Il avait aussi recommencé à saigner des narines. Tōshirō, portait les traces de la morsure du serpent sur son cou, et son épaule gauche était presque hors d'usage. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Hyourinmaru rugit avant de geler un arc dans l'air. Plusieurs éclats de glace, aussi affiné que des lames partirent en direction de Gin. A force de contorsion, il évita le gros de l'attaque. Mais plusieurs petites pics de glace le transpercèrent ça et là. Tōshirō laissa son reiatsu grignoter encore du terrain. Léchant le sol déjà glacé, les arbres restèrent cristallisés dans des manteaux de glace.

Une giclée de sang arrosa le sol. Gin glissa en arrière, la manche de son shihakusho en lambeau, son bras en sang. _Cela n'avait pas de fin ! _Le cauchemar n'avait pas de fin ! Et si ça avait commencé avec Aizen Sousuke... Aujourd'hui, cela devait se terminer ici et avec lui. Tōshirō ne le vit prendre qu'une bonne inspiration avant qu'il ne lâche à nouveau Shinsō derrière lui. Comment éviter l'impact quand lui-même commençait à être à bout de souffle ? Tant pis, il utiliserait le shunpo. Il disparut pour se faufiler derrière Gin.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés écarta les paupières avec un sourire cruel ! Merde ! Il s'était fait avoir. Gin se pencha aisément en arrière, pliant son corps comme un gymnaste. Avec une manipulation du poignet agile, Shinsō changea de direction. Il ne l'éviterait pas à temps. Il n'y avait pas moyen de l'éviter. Tōshirō prit rapidement appui sur une main. Il fit un nouveau salto arrière pour prendre de la hauteur. Très bien, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il avait gagné cinq dixième de secondes. Il leva Hyourinmaru et conjura son bankai.

- **Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru. **

Dans une déferlante de reiatsu glacé, le dragon de Glace leva la tête avec un rugissement avant de foncer sur Shinsō. Gin écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de perdre l'avantage. Avec un grognement, Tōshirō rassembla toute son énergie dans cet assaut. L'air devint toxique autour d'eux.

Daiguren Hyourinmaru engouffra facilement Shinsō et gela la lame interminable du nodachi jusqu'à la garde avant d'emprisonner le poignet puis le bras de Gin. Gin tenta de reculer mais tirer trop était risqué de perdre son bras. Soulevé par le dragon de glace, il fut propulser en arrière et percuta les pans de la montagne. Le sol vibra à nouveau, grondant sourdement. La collision de reiatsu provoqua la chute du chapeau neigeux du mont. À toute vitesse, la neige dévala la pente. L'avalanche emporta tout sur son passage... Les arbres... Les rochers... Gin...

Gin eut juste le temps de tourner la tête avant d'être enterré sous 80 mètres de neige, l'équivalent d'un immeuble de vingt-quatre étages.

Durant de longues minutes, Tōshirō scruta anxieusement la montagne. Il ne sentait plus le reiatsu de Gin. Surement, cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Avec cette attaque, il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir dit adieu à Gin Ichimaru... à Rangiku. Il retrouva doucement son souffle. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque. Rangiku...

Avait-il vraiment anéanti tous les espoirs de la retrouver saine et sauve ? Il secoua la tête imperceptiblement. Le doute... s'insinua en lui. Sournois, comme un voleur dans la nuit, il commença à imaginer tous les moyens qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour éviter que tout ça n'arrive. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, non. Il ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Quoi qu'il ait pu dire à Gin... Cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là! Le doute s'insinuait en lui. Il avait des ordres. Il était censé obéir aux ordres. Il était censé...

- Quel est cette expression, Tōshirō Hitsugaya ? Ne me dis pas que je te manquais déjà.

Tōshirō resta un instant figé avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui refusait de crever. Il ne répondit pas. Son visage traversé par plusieurs sillons de sang, Gin continua sur le même ton badin.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre...

Gin recracha dans les airs avant de poursuivre.

- Maintenant, je dois te faire un aveu. Tu ne le sais sans doute pas.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux, l'espace d'un instant.

- Premièrement, j'ai une sainte horreur de l'hiver ! Deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais pu te blairer ! Pourquoi Rangiku passait son temps à te materner au lieu de faire son job ? Je n'ai jamais compris ! Troisièmement enfin, tu es un gosse trop space, tu crains !

- Tu as fini Ichimaru ? Rétorqua Tōshirō, peu impressionné.

Gin esquissa un sourire.

- Non ! PS : Tu vas crever ! **Bankai ** **Kamishininoyari ! **

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru**

_Ex-Capitaine de la troisième division_

_Ex-Commandant des armées d'Aizen_

_Ex-Prisonnier du Senzaikyū_

_Amant de Matsumoto Rangiku_

_Il s'était affranchi de tout, même des si, des comment, et des peut-être... Mais s'affranchir de Rangiku...Il n'avait jamais pu. Elle l'avait même ramené à la vie..._

* * *

Il se souvenait bien les leçons de son maître. Mais à l'instant présent, Gin Ichimaru appliquait exactement la stratégie contraire. Il combattait à moitié les yeux ouverts. Il combattait à découvert.

_**Fallen army- GRV Music**_

Ces yeux bleus reflétaient les nuages gris et noirs à intervalles réguliers tandis que les deux hommes se livraient à une bataille féroce dans les airs. Une nouvelle explosion de reiatsu les éloigna l'un de l'autre. D'un mouvement de poignée, Shinsō partit à l'assaut de son ennemi fendant l'air comme un éclair, cisaillant dans la glace. Shinsō avait tracé une ligne imaginaire, coupant des chênes et des hêtres, des cerisiers, en deux sur son passage, creusant un sillon, brisant le tapis de glace qui recouvrait le ruisseau. Le serpent tailla dans la terre et l'air... sans vouloir faire de prisonnier. Mais Hyourinmaru n'était pas en reste. Libéré de toute contrainte, plusieurs arches de glace se dessinèrent dans le ciel. La forêt était recouverte de neige et la hutte, un minuscule point noir en contrebas, avait disparu sous les restes de l'avalanche. Un éclair zébra le ciel gris et précéda le grondement du tonnerre de quelques secondes.

Shinsō effleura la cheville d'Hitsugaya et un jet de sang arrosa l'arche de glace sur lequel le garçonnet choisit de prendre appui. La difficulté se trouvait dans la portée immense de leur deux zanpakutō. Tout deux n'avait nullement besoin de travailler leur adversaire au corps à corps pour placer un coup. Mais cela ne faisait que reporter l'issue finale de ce combat. Il essuya rapidement le filet de sang qui mouillait son arcade sourcilière d'une main déjà souillée. L'occasion lui permit de reprendre son souffle sans rien laisser paraître. _Impressionnant ! Tout bonnement stupéfiant, ce gosse !_

Il était dommage... Vraiment dommage que les choses doivent s'arrêter ici! Vrai, il n'avait jamais rien eu contre Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Bon, ce qu'il voulait dire par là, était qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin urgent de l'éliminer de la surface de cette planète. Les gens les avaient toujours comparés parce que les gens faibles n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de comparer l'élite et placer des étiquettes. La place qu'il occupait dans l'univers de Matsumoto ne l'avait jamais inquiété. Il reconnaissait le génie en lui sans jamais sentir son propre pouvoir remis en question. Gin Ichimaru était à des années lumières de ce gosse. Hitsugaya n'avait jamais été une menace même quand Aizen rabâchait qu'il devait le tuer pour affaiblir les rangs shinigami en attendant l'exécution de Rukia Kuchiki. Il n'avait jamais été une menace!

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Hitsugaya avait commis une erreur : Celle de s'être mis en travers de sa route. Peu importait le prix à payer, il retrouverait Rangiku ce soir.

Néanmoins, présentement, il était en difficulté. Il avait commis des erreurs tactiques. Bien qu'il ait fait en sorte de développer son talent afin d'exceller dans toute les matières comme un bon petit soldat, la défense de Shinsō contre les armes à longues portée avait toujours laissé à désirer. **_Tu plaisantes, maitre ? Tu as épuisé notre énergie avec des futilités._** _Il y avait ça aussi !_ Il y avait des jours où il aurait volontairement laissé son zanpakutō se geler les miches sous la glace de Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Gin esquissa un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. **_Pas très gentil de dire ça, maitre !_ ** Le regard méfiant, Tōshirō reprenait son souffle aussi, sa cheville droite en sang. Gin observa avec attention le moindre de ses mouvements.

Shinsō avait raison sur un point néanmoins. S'il avait su qu'il devrait livrer bataille contre régiment, vice-capitaine et capitaine, moins de trois jours plus tard, jamais, il n'aurait utilisé l'Enkeikuroryū. Cela avait été un mauvais calcul de sa part. Il avait épuisé une quantité importante d'énergie. Il n'avait presque plus de force pour maintenir son bankai. Shinsō vibra entre ses doigts comme pour mieux se moquer. Il aurait pu se manifester plus directement et lancer à son maitre un « je te l'avais bien dit » que Gin n'aurait pas eu le message si clairement. S'il devait vaincre, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Si le serpent devait mordre, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Le visage de Rangiku couché sur son lit dans les quartiers de la quatrième division lui revint en mémoire. En fait, ce n'était nullement un mauvais calcul de sa part. C'était la faute de cet avorton devant lui. Normalement, dans un monde à peu près parfait, Hitsugaya était censé veiller sur son subordonnée et éviter qu'une chose pareille ne se produise. Il aurait dû veiller sur Ran-chan ! Gin ne serait pas sorti faire le ménage si Rangiku avait été bien au chaud là où elle devait être. Il écarta les paupières.

Une onde de reiatsu le frappa. Il n'était pas en train de reprendre son souffle. L'avorton était occupé à préparer sa nouvelle attaque. Comment ?

_Comment pouvait-il n'avoir rien vu ? _Gin tenta de s'écarter de la zone où il se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt quand Hyourinmaru fonça la gueule ouverte droit sur lui. Il contra sa charge en prenant Shinsō à deux mains.

- **Butorenjin.**

Butorenjin sépara le ciel à l'horizontal, Kamishininoyari se contractant et se rétractant 145 fois plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière, donnant l'apparence d'une seule onde de reiatsu aussi tranchante qu'un millier de zanpakutō. Le dragon poussa un rugissement avant de se désintégrer ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de vapeur dans le ciel. Contrôlé par la pensée de son maitre, Shinsō reprit sa forme initiale. Pendant ce temps, Tōshirō en avait profité pour quitter son champ de vision. Il le repéra à sa pression spirituelle néanmoins à peine dissimulé derrière un épais nuage de vapeur.

- Buto.

Une nouvelle onde se dirigea à toute vitesse sur Tōshirō. Tōshirō contra à l'aide de Hyourinmaru. Le garçon lança à Gin un regard en biais. Formant une prison mortelle, un à un des piliers de glace s'élevèrent vers le ciel autour de leur victimes. Gin resta figé et balaya ses alentours. C'était quoi ce...

- Tu es devenu trop insouciant, Ichimaru. Combien de fois ton insouciance a laissé Matsumoto pour morte sur le bord du chemin ?

Gin écarquilla les yeux momentanément. Que venait-il de dire?

- Surveille ton langage, Chibi-chan !

- Tu l'as tué ! Maintenant... et à l'époque aussi...

Gin serra Shinsō dans une main.

- Tu tiens tant à crever, petit génie ?

- Au lieu de l'aider, de la réparer, tu l'as brisé encore plus...

Gin ne quitta pas Tōshirō des yeux.

- Toutes les fois où tu l'as abandonné ! Toutes les fois où tu l'as laissé sans protection ! Croyais-tu que cela l'aiderait à remonter la pente?

_Gin !_ Sa main trembla sur la garde. Stupide! _Gin ! Où vas-tu? Gin! _Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gin sentit la maitrise de son bankai lui échapper.

- C'est à se demander si tu ne l'as jamais aimé... Si tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un de toute ta vie...

Les sillons de sang se multiplièrent sur son visage.

- Je pense au final qu'elle est mieux là où elle est...Elle sera toujours mieux sans toi. Elle gardera au moins son âme intacte.

Comme si c'était assez pour appuyer sur le bouton qui faisait tiquer le monstre en lui, avec un rugissement, le regard incandescent, l'hybride en lui si près de la surface, Gin lança à nouveau Shinsō. Kamishininoyari dans sa forme la plus pur... dans sa forme la plus létale... La lame dissoute fendit l'air à la vitesse d'un clin d'œil.

Hitsugaya manipula son zanpakutō de quelques degrés.

- Sennen Hyōrō.

Gin tenta d'esquiver vainement cette nouvelle attaque. Le regard luisant, son aura suffocante, il se savait piéger. Quoiqu'on en dise Tōshirō Hitsugaya était un fin stratège ! Au temps pour lui !

Les piliers de glace se déplacèrent vers Gin Ichimaru, l'enveloppant et l'écrasant dans un vacarme obscène. Dans sa prison de glace, Gin forçaient toujours contre cette barrière naturelle. Shinsō ne se laissa ralentir que momentanément. _Rangiku!_ Avec la force de mille épées, Kamishinoyari fit son dernier repas.

Tōshirō n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Shinsō... Il baissa les yeux. Shinsō avait pénétré son buste, tranchant dans le vif, organe et artère compris. Le jeune garçon resta en état de choc exactement comme son prisonnier en face de lui. Dans un jeu de chaises musicales macabre, de bourreau, il était devenu la victime de son prisonnier... _Par tous les moyens ! Stopper Gin Ichimaru par tous les moyens ! L'ordre avait été clair !_

Il sentit Shinsō bouger dans son corps lentement, infiniment lentement. Il avait un poumon performé. Ça, il le savait au sifflement dérangeant que faisaient ses bronches. Tōshirō perdit des couleurs, son teint blafard. Shinsō se rétracta doucement.

Gin Ichimaru ne s'en sortait pas mieux. La glace cisaillait sa chair et il ne sentait plus son bras droit. Shinsō vibra faiblement dans sa main. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il meurt là, comme ça... On ne pouvait pas passer des mains d'Aizen le magnifique bonimenteur, à celles d'Hitsugaya l'enfant prodige. Il y avait juste de la régression dans l'air. La glace se contracta à nouveau, augmentant la pression, coupant son arrivée d'air. Gin laissa échapper un dernier ricanement sordide. _Bien, bien... En même temps, ce gosse..._ Il l'avait cru hésitant. Il l'avait cru faible. Lors de leur premier combat, il n'avait pas fait preuve autant de détermination. Pour l'honneur d'Hinamori, il n'avait peut-être pas mis autant de cœur. Il pensait...

Il pensait pouvoir vivre avec ça...

Il pensait aussi pouvoir mourir avec cette idée.

L'idée que Rangiku les avaient liées à tout jamais...

Shinsō se rétracta complètement. Dissimulé derrière un nuage de brume, Tōshirō inspira et expira brusquement, recrachant du mucus sanguinolent dans l'air.

Tōshirō se concentra sur l'énorme cylindre de glace. Normalement, Gin Ichimaru devrait déjà être en miette. Être prisonnier de l'enfer de Sennen Hyoro était comme être écraser dans un engrenage de plusieurs tonnes. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

- Ichimaru. Abandonne.

Un ricanement nerveux et distant fut sa seule réponse.

- Rends-toi... Ce sera beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Encore dans les airs, Tōshirō recommença à vomir. Au même moment, les deux shinigami aux cheveux pâles gouttèrent l'amertume du sang sur leur langue. Cependant, Gin ne quitta pas son sourire.

- Qui t'as raconté l'histoire ?

Tōshirō prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. Les mains tenant son flanc gauche, il tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle.

- C'est important ?

- Non, en effet. Répondit Gin.

La glace se contracta à nouveau autour de lui. Sa pression spirituelle ne semblait pas pouvoir freiner son avancée.

- J'ai été distrait. C'était bien...joué. Mais si c'est vraiment tout ce que tu as...

- Si tu l'aimes...

- Qu'est-ce que t'y connais ? Rugit-il avec tout ce qu'il lui restait d'air. Tu crois que ce que tu ressentais pour cette petite mijaurée d'Hinamori se compare à mon histoire avec Rangiku, gamin ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu crois que c'est un partage et une histoire de sacrifice à la con ! Gamin, t'a lu trop de comics. Elle m'appartient. Je me fous de ce qu'elle pense. Qu'elle me rende mon amour avec la même ferveur n'a aucune foutu importance ! Si tu la condamnes à mort, tu as intérêt à me tuer d'abord... car il n'y a pas moyen que je l'oublie. Même il n'y a pas moyen que je meurs en me faisant une raison... Si je dois détruire cette terre pour m'assurer qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à pleurer, je le ferais. Tu n'as pas compris! J'en ai jamais rien eu à battre ! Il n'y a aucune noblesse dans mes sentiments ! N'y vois là aucun bons sentiments... En vérité, ma Rangiku... est dans les limbes depuis longtemps. Elle peut à tout moment m'oublier. Elle peut vivre sans moi... Des souvenirs... Une partie de son âme... Ils m'ont tout pris... Aizen... et ses enfoirés de sbires... Tant que je vivrais, je ne laisserais rien passer. Alors que crois-tu pouvoir accomplir ici ? Tu veux me faire mourir d'ennui. Si tu veux me tuer, te gêne pas. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Tu n'auras pas d'autre chance, petit génie ! C'est juste...ici...que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la glace gagnant du terrain. Le temps d'un dernier haussement de sourcil, son visage resta figé au cœur du pilier glacé. Tōshirō baissa les yeux, en entendant la glace craquer puis se fissurer. Ichimaru... Son cœur se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis que l'énorme cylindre se fracturait comme du verre.

Il poussa un soupir et ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol enneigé. Plantant Hyourinmaru dans la neige, Tōshirō prit appui sur son épée pour reprendre son souffle. Il ramassa le sabre de Rangiku. Il ne pouvait presque plus le sentir pulser sous ses doigts. Dans le ciel, des flocons de neiges humidifiaient l'air. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris, laissant ses larmes se cristalliser dans l'air. Les morceaux du cylindre retombèrent en miette derrière lui. Pendant un instant, il serra Hyourinmaru très fort, restant sur ses gardes. Mais le corps de Gin percuta le sol avec une violence telle qu'un cratère de plusieurs mètres se forma autour de lui. Tōshirō n'annula pas son bankai. Il ne sentait plus son reiatsu. Mais après cette attaque, Gin n'aurait même pas du garder forme humaine. Il se rapprocha du cratère. Face contre terre, Gin ne donna aucun signe de vie. Ses lèvres toujours plissé dans un sourire cruel, Gin Ichimaru serrait dans ses mains son zanpakutō qui avait repris la forme d'un wakisashi ordinaire.

Les yeux ouverts vers l'infini, Gin naviguait dans les limbes. Il suffisait qu'il rassemble assez de force pour prononcer l'arrêt de mort d'Hitsugaya. Aussi surement qu'il savait que son bankai était en train de lui échapper, il lui restait maximum une minute entière, il savait qu'une partie minuscule de Shinsō était encore dans la poitrine du jeune garçon. _Korose, Kamishini no yari. _C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire pour qu'Hitsugaya le rejoigne dans la mort. Ce n'était que quelques mots et s'il les prononçait... S'il les prononçait...

D'où venait cette musique entêtante ? Et ses souvenirs ? Étaient-ils vraiment les siens ?

**Soundscape to Ardor – Shiro Sagisu**

- _Gin ? _

_L'intonation de sa voix quand elle l'appelait était toujours le même. Elle montait très facilement dans les aigus. Il était le premier à trouver ça fort agaçant. Néanmoins, au fil des années, il avait fini par s'habituer à ce son, et même à l'apprécier. Personne ne prononçait son nom comme Rangiku._

- _Gin ? Tu fais quoi ? Dépêche-toi ?_

_Elle garda les mains derrière son dos, triturant ses pouces, incapable de tenir en place plus d'une seconde. C'était Rangiku Matsumoto pour vous ! Elle ne tenait jamais en place plus de quelques minutes... Un peu comme lui... Elle adorait les surprises mais c'était très difficile de lui en faire. _

- _Gin, tes mains sont froides. _

- _Pardon. _

- _Ce n'est pas grave. Mais dépêche-toi de m'enlever ce bandeau, j'ai le nez qui chatouille. _

- _Ferme les yeux encore quelques instants, Ran. _

- _Mais ce n'est pas juste. Tu fais tant de mystère._

_Une brise joua dans ses cheveux blonds et dans les cheveux argentés de Gin. Il se faufila derrière elle et elle sursauta quand il posa ses mains sur ses yeux. _

- _Avance encore tout droit. Puis tourne-toi trente degrés sur la droite, Ran. _

- _C'est quoi des degrés ? pouffa la belle._

- _C'est... _

_Il fronça les sourcils un instant, le regard luisant. _

- _C'est l'unité qui mesure la quantité de rayon de soleil qui chatouille Ran-chan au réveil. _

_Elle gloussa encore. _

- _Ça sonne un peu bizarre quand même? C'est vrai ?_

- _Bien sûr, tu ne me crois pas ? _

_Rangiku ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu. _

- _Euh... Ca mesure vraiment les rayons du soleil... On peut mesurer les rayons de soleil ?_

- _Bon d'accord... Pas vraiment... Mais laisse-toi faire ! _

_Elle se laissa guider à contrecœur, la moue boudeuse._

- _Gin..._

- _Avance ou tu es de corvée de ramassage de bois jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'hiver. _

- _Jusqu'à l'hiver ! Ce serait fichtrement long, tu exagères Gin !_

_ Elle se laissa guider encore sur quelques mètres et laissa Gin positionner son corps à sa guise. Elle avait appris, il y a longtemps qu'il était inutile de trop discuter avec Gin qui avait toujours des raisons « logique » pour justifier ses excentricités. Les feuilles mortes craquèrent sous leurs pieds. Le parfum de l'automne et de la pluie était dans l'air. Il s'arrêta dans la clairière et ôta le foulard rose qu'une gentille vieille dame avait offert à Ran-chan sur son lit de mort. Bien sûr, pendant une minute, Ran ne remarqua rien, surtout pas la surprise qu'il lui avait préparée. Ran était bien connue pour ignorer ce qui était sous son nez. C'était encore pire depuis... Enfin... C'était pire aujourd'hui. Elle pivota sur elle-même pour observer ses alentours. Elle s'arrêta face à lui, la moue encore plus boudeuse. _

- _Gin ! Je ne vois rien. _

- _Tu es sûre ? Répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle. _

_Un bol de céramique placé dans un tronc d'arbre attira son attention. Rangiku sautilla sur place et partit en quête du plateau de céramique. _

- _Des kakis, Gin ! Des kakis confits ! Ils étaient introuvables pendant la dernière saison. Tu les volés ?_

- _Non, je les ai gagnés parfaitement honnêtement._

- _Tu as gagné à la loyale ?_

- _À la loyale ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Et puis tu es en train de perdre de vue l'essentiel, je t'ai gagné des kakis confits._

_Elle soupira avant de recommencer à sautiller. Après tout, pauvre comme ils étaient, même si Gin les avaient sans doute acquis de manière malhonnête, ils faisaient du mal à qui vraiment ? Elle escalada l'arbre tant bien que mal sous les moqueries de Gin. Après une demi-heure de crapahutage, Gin lui offrant bons et mauvais conseils, elle parvint à son but et le rejoignit au pied de l'arbre avec la corbeille de friandises. _

- _C'est un super cadeau d'anniversaire, Gin ! On peut partager vu que c'est un peu ton anniversaire aussi. Je n'ai même pas pu te donner de cadeau à cause de mon accident. Je me sens un peu nulle. _

- _Ah, t'inquiète, petite tête ? Tu ne sais même pas trouver de bons cadeaux. _

_Rangiku s'offusqua. _

- _C'est pas vrai. _

- _Si, c'est vrai._

- _Non, c'est pas vrai... _

- _Si, c'est vrai ! _

_ Elle lui tendit une friandise pour le faire taire. Il mordilla presque le bout de ses doigts en recevant son offrande. _

- _T'as gagné t'en aura qu'un seul ! _

_Elle partit s'assoir sous le couvert d'un vieux chêne. Il la suivit tranquillement. _

- _N'empêche que c'est vrai que tu sais faire de belle surprise, Gin. Touche mon cœur. Il bat fort ! _

_Quand elle le vit s'exécuter avec un peu trop d'empressement, elle se rappela que son corps avait un peu changé ces derniers temps. À la fin de l'été, une poitrine ferme avait remplacé les deux clémentines qui rembourraient son yukata cet hiver. Avec un sourire en coin, sous prétexte de chercher son cœur, Gin s'amusa à palper un peu partout à l'aveugle. Un vrai pervers ! Elle repoussa sa main sur son décolleté, les joues un brin rose et luisante. _

- _Pervers. _

- _Tu m'y as invité ! _

- _Toujours des excuses, je ne me rappelle pas un jour où Gin n'a pas cherché des excuses..._

- _Je ne m'excuse pas. Mon geste était parfaitement innocent. _

- _Gin ne fait jamais rien d'innocent. _

- _C'est parce que Rangiku adore tenter Gin. _

- _Depuis quand ? _

- _Depuis toujours ? _

- _Toujours ? Ça fait combien de temps dans la tête de Gin? _

- _Tu ne te souviens pas ? _

_Elle secoua la tête, avec un petit air frondeur. _

- _Hum...Hum... Je n'ai jamais connu que Gin et ses mensonges. _

_Il se prit la tête entre les mains en silence, et fit une grimace. Ses mots avaient parfois un pouvoir tranchant. Le plus souvent, il était ok avec « ça ». Le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien aussi. Oui... C'était très bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas ce qui lui était arrivé après tout. Il avait juste dit l'avoir trouvé au pied de la colline après qu'elle ait fait une mauvaise chute. Ran n'avait pas mis sa parole en doute. En général, elle avait beau dire. Elle ne mettait jamais sa parole en doute pour les choses importantes. Gin attendit patiemment qu'elle se serve à nouveau. Ce qu'elle pouvait être lente parfois. Il mourrait d'impatience de découvrir sa réaction. Il avait imaginé la scène dans sa tête plusieurs fois et le gout sucré des lèvres de Rangiku contre les siennes encore plus souvent. Elle plongea la main dans le bol et lui offrit la becquée avec amusement. Son rire résonna dans la clairière. _

- _Un, deux, trois...Promenons-nous au bois... Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises... Sept, huit, neuf dans mon panier neuf...__ Dix onze douze,  
elles seront toutes rouges...Chantonna-t-elle tout en se goinfrant. _

_Elle baissa la tête vers le récipient et poussa un nouveau cri de joie quand elle trouva le collier qu'il avait caché sous les confiseries. Elle tendit la main pour mieux l'admirer._

- _C'est... C'est... _

- _Pour toi, Rangiku. Termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil. _

_Elle resta sans voix, agitant la chaine devant elle, les yeux écarquillés._

- _ Mais cela a dû coûter cher, Gin. Comment ? _

- _Ne t'occupe pas de ça, tête de linotte._

_Il lui prit la chaine des mains et lui montra comment la nouer autour de son cou. _

_Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur ses cheveux et à la base de sa nuque. Elle effleura la chaine du bout des doigts. Son index joua un moment avec l'anneau au centre qui liait l'émail en deux._

- _Tu ne l'aime pas ? _

- _Non Gin, c'est pas ça._

_ Elle baissa la tête, les joues roses d'embarras. _

- _Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi. _

- _Que tu la portes, ce serait mon cadeau, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

_Elle secoua la tête. _

- _C'est une drôle de manière de voir les choses, Gin. _

_Il fronça les sourcils. _

- _J'ai toujours vu les choses d'une drôle de manière. Et puis tu viens de dire qu'on pourrait partager ton cadeau ?_

- _C'était quand je croyais que tu m'avais offert des confiseries, idiot ! Là, c'est bien trop ! _

- _Ran ? _

_Elle leva la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux avaient presque la même teinte de bleu aujourd'hui. Même si les siens étaient un chouia plus sombre et un brin plus gris. Il baissa les yeux le premier fixant le sol couvert de feuilles mortes. _

- _Tu es ma famille._

- _Tu es ma famille aussi, Gin. Répondit-elle aussitôt sans la moindre hésitation._

- _Cette chaine, elle est faite du plus dur métal, Ran. Ce métal, il n'y a que les shinigami qui l'utilisent. Le collier, je l'ai fabriqué moi-même. Il est impossible de le briser. Je l'ai liée avec un peu de mon reiatsu alors crois-moi, il est incassable._

- _Comment tu as fait ça ? _

_Elle l'observa avec de grands yeux candides. Bien sûr, elle ne comprendrait pas même s'il lui expliquait le procédé. Ce qui lui venait naturellement restait hors de portée à Ran malgré ses habilités. _

- _ Tant que tu la porteras, toi et moi, on sera de la même famille. Tu vois ce cercle. Il symbolise l'éternité. Nous pourrons nous haïr dans le futur. Mais la boucle ne se brisera jamais. Nous serons liées éternellement. Tant que tu la porteras, nous ne serons jamais séparés._

- _Je ne pourrais jamais te détester ! S'indigna-t-elle. Tu es ma seule famille, Gin. Jamais je ne pourrais te détester... _

_Il haussa les épaules et se redressa. _

- _Cela pourrait arriver un jour. On ne sait jamais. Tu devras te souvenir d'aujourd'hui alors. _

- _Je n'oublierais pas. _

- _Tu promets ? Si tu dois perdre tous tes souvenirs... C'est le seul que tu dois garder, Ran ! _

- _T'es bête ! Jamais je ne t'oublierais Gin. Mais si c'est Gin qui oublie ? Si Gin oubliait Rangiku ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras avec entêtement. _

_Il secoua la tête. _

- _Gin ne pourra jamais oublier Rangiku. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que Rangiku est la seule chose que Gin aime sur Terre. _

_La jeune fille prit son air le plus dubitatif. _

- _Et les Kakis ? Gin les aime aussi beaucoup._

- _Gin n'aime que Rangiku. Il aime Rangiku plus que la vie. _

_Elle esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que __Rangiku ne rompe le silence._

- _C'est comme si on se mariait ? _

_Il haussa un sourcil. Il scruta la jeune fille curieusement. La coquette ajustait le collier autour de son cou. Il était tellement long que le bout de la chaîne caressait son nombril. _

_Gin fronça les sourcils. _

- _Tu te marierais avec moi, Ran ? _

- _Bien sûr, mais on ne peut pas. Il faut être plus grand, non ? demanda-t-elle. On a quel âge déjà ? _

- _C'est pas important. Si on veut, on peut se marier maintenant. Cela doit rester un secret néanmoins. Tu ne dois pas en parler quand tu descends au village. _

_Rangiku bondit immédiatement, le poing en l'air. _

- _ Super ! On est marié ! Gin et Rangiku ne se quitteront jamais parce que les gens mariés ne se quittent pas ! Sauf quand ils meurent... Mais on sera très vieux d'ici là, comme la grand-mère et le vieux grand-père... Tu te souviens ? Les villageois les avaient enterrés ensemble. Gin, tu pleures ?_

_Il avait dissimulé son visage entre ses genoux mais R__angiku avait bien vu que ses mots avait rendu Gin mélancolique. Il essuya son visage d'un revers de main pressé. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré devant elle._

- _Je ne peux pas imaginer un monde sans Rangiku. _

- _Je sais... et moi sans Gin... Je disais ça comme ça. C'est juste je me suis rappelé de grand-mère..._

_Elle fit la moue pour se concentrer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se souvenir ? Gin effleura son visage de la main._

- _Setsu. Elle s'appelait Setsu-san. Elle t'appelait Ran-chan et t'as offert le foulard rose. Setsu-san adorait Ran-chan ! _

- _Oui, c'est ça ! Elle était drôlement gentille, hein Gin ? Mais elle était aussi un peu triste parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants. On aura plein d'enfants, dis ? _

_Il acquiesça. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il aimait cette idée. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol dessinant des rosaces avec un bâton en bois._

- _Si on est marié, Gin, je peux te faire des bisous des fois ? _

_Il haussa les épaules. Cette idiote !_

- _Sur la bouche aussi ?_

_ Il s'empressa de hocher la tête et ferma les yeux quand elle se pencha vers lui. Elle déposa un baiser tendre et chaste sur sa bouche. Il la serra dans ses bras. _

- _Je sais que j'ai pas de mémoire pour certaines choses mais j'oublierais jamais Gin. Promit-elle._

- Tu es toujours en vie.

Gin agrippa le sol à pleine main. Il recracha un filet gluant de sang ininterrompu et éclata d'un ricanement rauque.

- C'était pas trop mal.

Gin exhala bruyamment avant de recommencer à vomir, le front dans la neige. Son visage sillonné de larmes de sang colora le sol enneigé rose carmin. Il tenta une première fois de se relever.

- Pas mal... Je te rappelle que si tu veux me tuer, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Vas-y ! Me laisse pas crever d'ennui ! Montre-moi ce qu'Hitsugaya Tōshirō a dans le ventre !

Hyourinmaru caressa alors sa gorge avec le bord tranchant de son katana.

- Sans elle... Cela n'a aucun... Cela n'a aucun sens... Ne me laisse pas vivre une minute de plus...

Tōshirō grimaça pour se donner du courage. Il tituba en avant. Le combat allait s'arrêter ici. Il avait l'impression humiliante que Gin ne s'était pas investi dans ce duel dans lequel il avait mis tout son cœur. Il serra la garde de son katana. Peu importe, la guerre de cent ans qu'il avait livré à l'ombre de Gin Ichimaru devait prendre fin ici. Plus personne ne comparerait leur parcours. Il prendrait des chemins opposés.

Gin chercha Shinsō de la main. Tōshirō le laissa s'en saisir. Il laissa échapper un ricanement et redevint immédiatement sobre en remarquant le tremblement dans les mains de Tōshirō. Le jeune capitaine agrippait son sabre à deux mains. Une larme s'écoulait le long de sa joue gauche.

Gin lâcha à nouveau Shinsō et laissa une main squelettique se refermer autour de la cheville gauche d'Hitsugaya.

- Vas-y... Vas-y, tue-moi. J'ai perdu !On est quitte ! Achève-moi ! Mais sauve-là. Je t'en supplie... Sauve Rangiku.

* * *

Un seul mot? C'était épique ou pas? Review !

Prochain épisode= Rebirth & Death


	37. Rebirth & Death

**Disclaimer** : I acknowledge that I don't own Bleach. I love having fun with its characters but that's all. I'm just greedy for reviews ! Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Merci **pyjacks**,** BeN**,** Idiote**, **Ametsythe** et puis** Canette**! J'ai des lecteurs vraiment géniaux. Merci d'avoir répondu à l'appel! C'est juste merveilleux d'avoir eu tant de réponses positives pour les derniers chapitres! J'aimerais vraiment que ça continue. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir avec le dernier chapitre en particulier. Cela m'a demandé beaucoup aussi parce que vraiment ce n'était pas évident de faire s'affronter deux capitaines et d'en faire quelques choses d'à peu près épique. Et puis Gin... Why ! Why ! Gin ! Si j'en ai fait pleuré certains, sans vouloir paraître sadique, je suis juste ravie. (◣_◢) Je ne sais pas si vous allez détester Toshiro ou pas... Je pense que le pauvre a eu les trois mois les plus intenses de son existence. Mais bon est-ce assez pour expliquer sa conduite ? Je ne sais pas.

Aujourd'hui, je vais essayer à la veille de mon anniv' de vous offrir encore deux chapitres! Ils sont court. Comme on entre dans la dernière phase de cette fic! Il y aura parfois des chapitres très court car les choses se compliquent! J'ai besoin de vous plus que jamais !

-37-

Rebirth & Death

* * *

**Kira Izuru**

_Vice-capitaine de la troisième division sous les ordres de Manatsu Dengeki. _

_Comme sorti d'un tunnel, il voyait enfin ce qui se trouvait droit devant lui. Gin Ichimaru avait ce genre de pouvoir._

* * *

Kira écarta les paupières difficilement. Tout autour de lui était d'un blanc éthéré. Peu à peu, il retrouva les couleurs et les motifs et réalisa qu'il était couché dans une cellule de la prison de la troisième division.

- Vous êtes réveillé ?

Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement la voix de son capitaine. Ils avaient eu si peu de conversations en commun qu'il ne connaissait pas son timbre. Il ne savait donc pas ce qui ce cachait derrière ses mots, de la colère, de l'inquiétude ou du regret. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Manatsu Dengeki se leva et rangea la chaise à sa place dans un coin de la pièce. Kira tenta de se redresser sans succès. Non seulement son corps ne semblait plus vouloir lui obéir mais il avait mal partout. Manatsu ne le quitta pas du regard.

- Vous êtes en vie mais en piteux état. Votre rétablissement complet sera extrêmement long.

Il était en piteux état ? Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'elle pour savoir ça. Il n'y avait pas un muscle, une articulation épargné par la douleur. Kira fit une nouvelle tentative pour se relever et poussa un gémissement de douleur quand il ne put bouger même un orteil. Manatsu se posta juste à côté de son lit, et l'observa froidement, son regard fushia condescendant.

- Votre moelle épinière est sérieusement endommagée. On vous a tranché les deux talons d'achilles. De plus comme si cela ne suffisait pas, votre reiatsu a été scellé avec un sort kido très puissant. Si j'ai pu réparer les dégâts causé par le sort kido, le reste a été à l'appréciation d'Unohana-San. Votre convalescence sera longue m'a-t-elle dit ! Très longue ! Izuru, que vous est-il passé par la tête ?

Kira ne répondit pas. Ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il savait juste qu'il avait eu besoin de se retrouver face à son ancien maître... face à Gin. Pour faire son deuil du passé peut-être ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Il n'avait pas fait son deuil de son ancien capitaine. Il ne l'avait pas déjà rangé dans un coin de sa pensée. Mais ce face à face avait réussi à taire une de ses angoisses les plus profondes, l'idée qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion pour l'amusement de son ancien capitaine, l'idée qu'il n'avait été choisi que pour sa naïveté, ou sa crédulité, l'idée qu'il ne méritait pas d'être ici.

- Ichimaru en valait-il la peine ? Je veux dire il est évident que vous n'étiez nullement de taille à affronter un tel adversaire.

Kira déglutit avec peine. Manatsu repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille trahissant son anxiété. Elle reprit vite ses distances avec un soupir.

- Je vois. Vous n'allez rien dire... Pourtant, vous avez désobéi à mes ordres de rester en retrait !

Elle avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir, ses joues presque aussi écarlate que ses yeux.

- Même si je vous parlais, vous ne seriez pas ravi des choses que j'ai à vous dire.

- Pardon ? Izuru-fukutaicho, je ne pense pas que vous compreniez la position dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises ! Vous savez que l'ennemi peut frapper à tout moment... Je devrais être en train de mener l'assaut.

- J'ai appris des choses... sur moi-même. Cela fait du bien.

Manatsu secoua la tête, ses yeux fuschia reflétait son incompréhension.

- Je suis votre capitaine ! Je suis le capitaine de la troisième division!

- Je sais... Mais lui aussi, capitaine Dengeki. Lui aussi...

Manatsu resta interdite. C'était la première fois qu'il lui reconnaissait son titre. Mais ce qu'il avait dit ensuite l'avait laissé pensive. Même après que Gin lui ait sectionné les tendons d'achilles, le rendant infirme, Kira considérait ce dernier comme son capitaine. En fait, Kira l'estimait encore plus. Car les souffrances qu'il lui avait causées n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce qu'il lui avait donné. Il resterait infirme pendant longtemps. Des années... ou décennie peut-être ? Peut-être pour toujours? Il ne pourrait plus jamais "servir" le Gotei. La moëlle épinière était fragile même chez les shinigami. C'était l'un des seuls endroits dans le corps où il était dur de concentrer du reiatsu pour la régénération des cellules. C'était une leçon que tous les shinigami apprenaient dès la première année d'académie. C'était pour beaucoup un verdict pire que la mort. Kira aurait dû donc vraissemblablement haïr son bourreau.

Mais non... Kira savait qu'il n'avait pas été dans les souliers d'Hinamori. Il n'avait pas été le jouet de son capitaine. Il avait compté un peu pour Gin. Cela faisait toute la différence. Il avait été plus qu'une étape dans son existence. Gin lui avait laissé la vie en échange de ses jambes... Les jambes qui ne pourraient pas le suivre... Les jambes qui l'empêcheraient de se trouver sur le champ de bataille avant longtemps... Les jambes qui l'auraient à nouveau obligé à faire un choix entre sa mission et leur amitié. Jamais personne n'avait fait tant pour lui. Jamais... Peu de personne avait obtenu autant de considération de la part d'Ichimaru Gin. Même s'il tentait de lui expliquer, elle ne comprendrait pas.

Avec une grimace méfiante, Manatsu tourna les talons pour partir.

- Très bien ! Je n'ai pas de temps pour vos infantilités ! Vous êtes aux arrêts pour insubordination, Vice-capitaine Izuru. Tentez de méditer sur vos actions et d'en tirer les enseignements qu'il convient. A mon retour, je déciderais moi-même de votre sort!

Kira resta immobile. Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur le seuil.

- Vous n'avez rien à répondre à ça ! Vous ne vous défendez même pas !

Kira fixa le plafond.

- Dites aux gars que j'aurais aimé combattre à leurs côtés !

* * *

**Enzo Weavorpine**

_Primeros n°3 _

_Il se souvenait d'une Matsumoto bien plus loquace. _

* * *

Tic ! Toc ! Tic ! Toc !

Il avait trouvé refuge dans cette pièce après avoir fait le tour du palais pendant une heure. Le pendule l'avait séduit. Il y avait quelques choses de réconfortant dans le tintement du pendule. Un subtile changement dans l'air qui appaisait son anxiété comme la musique d'un orchestre bien rodée. La chambre avait appartenu au numéro 2, Barragan Luisenbarn alors cela empestait un peu le vieillard dans tous les coins. Néanmoins, Barragan semblait être le seul espada à avoir une passion commune pour le temps qui passe. Enzo pouvait l'admettre, il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans les murs de l'Espada disparu.

Au final, le temps était passé trop vite. Il n'avait guère eu le temps de côtoyer les Espada. Il regrettait ne pas avoir le pouvoir de véritablement retourner dans le temps à volonté. Avec Barruk, ils auraient très certainement rendu à Harribel Tia, une petite visite. Il soupira. Certes, il était maladroit de penser à une autre femme quand on était en compagnie féminine mais il avouait qu'il s'était imaginé leurs retrouvailles autrement.

Premièrement, Barruk récupérait toujours doucement de ses blessures et il ne parlait que de la femelle de Kuchiki... La femelle de Kuchiki Byakuya. Il avait fait des recherches, mais ni elle ni son Zanpakutō ne se trouvait dans la base de données d'Aizen. Donc, il ne pouvait parler d'elle que comme la putain de Kuchiki. Barruk avait toujours le regard vacant comme si Mortis s'était amusé avec son cerveau. Enzo, lui, ne savait qu'une chose, elle était sur la liste des gens avec lequel il allait s'amuser. Il doutait que Rangiku-chan retiendrait son attention encore longtemps. Cela n'était pas fun, pensa-t-il en poussant la bassine du pied. Après avoir sillonné la cuisse de la blonde et souillé les draps, l'hémoglobine goutta directement dans la bassine au pied du lit avec des gros splashs rassurant.

Oui, Rangiku s'était montré obeissante. Elle saignait quand il caressait sa peau douce avec ses griffes. Mais elle ne faisait pas plus d'effort pour rendre leur jeu interessant. Elle semblait vraiment vidée... un peu comme à leur première rencontre. Mais quand il se souvenait ses moments avec passion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir qu'à l'époque elle s'était plutôt bien défendu et avait rendu le jeu intéressant. Mais vraiment... pourquoi l'ignorait-elle ? Pourquoi refusait-elle d'engager le dialogue avec lui.

Ses cheveux éparpillés comme une couronne sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés, Rangiku reposait immobile. Le matelas prenait une couleur écarlate sous elle. Elle ne quitta pas sa position sereine.

Enzo avait tout tenté pour attirer son attention. Il tapota nerveusement le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Le tic tac de l'horloge se fit plus oppressant dans cette grande pièce grise et vide. Il agrippa le fauteuil en marbre. En y réfléchissant bien, elle avait été comme ça aussi la première fois... Cette salope ! Elle était restée là à regarder le ciel. Il n'y avait pas eu moyen de la réveiller. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de se foutre de lui. Il brandit la forme scellé de son zanpakutō et caressa le visage de Rangiku avec.

- Il ne viendra pas pour toi. Puisque tu refuses de m'offrir un sourire, je le sculpterais moi-même sur ta peau de bébé.

Il avait à peine effleuré le visage de Rangiku de la qu'il vit le visage de Gin Ichimaru se dessiner devant lui avec un sourire.

_Un regard de glace, un visage encore poupon, Le gamin se pencha au dessus de lui, son zanpakutō à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son aura avait rendu l'air toxique autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas eu à poser la question. Gin s'était présenté. _

- _ Ichimaru Gin, enchanté. Vous êtes vachement balèze les gars ! Ils sont tous balèze comme ça chez les shinigami ! Je ne maitrise pas vraiment mon zanpakutō alors je croyais pas être à la hauteur de type comme vous. Je suis content. Je suis super content. _

_Le visage taché de sang, les mains rouges, Gin ramassa la tête décapité qui venait de rouler à ses pieds avant de l'envoyer plus loin au milieu d'autres corps sans vie. Les flocons de neige flottèrent devant lui. _

_Il... Il avait fermé les yeux et commencer à hurler. _

- _T'inquiète, je ne pense pas que tu vas finir comme lui. J'ai une autre idée. _

_Gin laissa échapper un petit ricanement. _

- _En fait, j'ai plein d'autres idées. _

En voulant s'éloigner de Rangiku avec empressement, Enzo se prit les pieds dans le chevet. Il bascula en arrière et se raccrocha au fauteuil avant de pousser sur ses jambes. C'est à genoux et à bout de souffle qu'il arriva à se recroquevillé dans un autre coin de la pièce. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Que se passe-t-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Enzo laissa échapper un ricanement nerveux.

- J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Ne crois pas que...que j'en ai fini avec toi ! J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Et après, je...m'occuperais de toi et de ton amant, okay ? Il a intérêt à se magner!

* * *

Je ne sais vraiment pas si ce chapitre était intéressant. Mais bon, il me semblait nécessaire de faire un détour par l'esprit de ses deux-là!

Prochain chapitre = "Jouons à Chats, Toi et Moi, ca fait Trois..."


	38. Jouons à Chat, Toi et moi, ça fait 3

**Disclaimer** : I acknowledge that I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Tous droits réservés.

Merci **BeN **et** idiote** ! On devrait faire du 26 Septembre une fête nationale, non ? XP Je suis sûr que ta meilleure amie serait d'acc, BeN. Oui, la relation Gin/Kira est spéciale. Mais j'ai toujours dans la tête quand je pense à ces deux-là, le troisième ending officiel de Bleach avec Gin et Kira. Le moment où Gin tends la main à Kira avachi sur le sol est un peu magique. J'ai toujours eu la conviction depuis cet ending que Gin n'était pas le méchant sans coeur qu'on nous avait dépeint en premier lieu. Mais qu'il y avait plusieurs facette à sa personnalité, une dualité constante entre le bien et le mal. Tout comme Kira... Donc oui, la logique de Kira est un brin tordu. Mais peut-on s'attendre à autre chose de la part de celui qui a servi sous Gin Ichimaru pendant des années près d'un demi-siècle? De plus, est-ce vraiment un fantasme de penser comme Kira que Gin est moins malveillant qu'il n'y parait? Que ce qu'il fait n'est jamais innocent? Mais jamais purement " evil "tiens ?

Quand à Manatsu, c'est vrai je ne l'ai pas vraiment développé. C'est un choix peut-être conscient. Je ne veux pas que mes OC prennent le pas sur les personnages originaux. C'est difficile de garder un équilibre. Donc, j'ai créé un personnage essentiellement distant. Il est vrai que j'effleurerais sans doute un peu avant la fin de l'histoire ce qui se cache derrière les yeux fuchsia de Manatsu. Mais pour l'instant, je la vois un peu comme l'outsider. Elle est en marge des autres. Elle ne s'ouvre pas et préfère garder ses distances. Elle a une coquille très difficile à craquer contrairement à son apparence de jeune femme frèle un brin grunge. Suki et elle sont tout à fait différente. Ce n'est pas tant donc au final que je ne veux pas faire parler ce personnage mais c'est surtout que c'est un personnage qui refuse de parler. Sa frustration devant le silence de Kira est le premier signe que la situation est difficile aussi pour elle et même que cette situation avec Kira est susceptible de lui échapper. Malgré leurs trahisons, les deux précédents capitaines de la troisième division ont fait en sorte de gagner la confiance de leur membres mais pour l'instant Manatsu n'est arrivé à rien, ou du moins à pas grand chose. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Idiote? ( Space à placer dans une phrase ton pseudo en passant ) C'est toujours difficile de maintenir un équilibre.

- 38 -

Jouons à chat, Toi et Moi, ça fait Trois

* * *

**Grimmjow JaeggerJacques**

_Ex-Espada n°6_

_Il détestait faire du Babysitting mais il devait admettre que cela avait ses avantages._

* * *

Nel ronflait. Ca cela ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Le boucan qu'elle faisait... Les litres de salive avec lequel elle arrosait la couche... Les lamentations des deux fraccions... Toutes ces choses ne le surprenaient pas.

Non, ce n'était pas ce qui épatait le plus Grimmjow JaeggerJacques ! Non, ce qui épatait le plus l'espada à la chevelure rebelle, c'est qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de son poste d'observation sous la fenêtre depuis qu'ils étaient rentré de Karakura et qu'il ne comptait toujours pas bouger d'un poil tant que la môme ne se sera pas réveillé. Oui, il savait de toute manière que le grand malade psychotique était occupé avec la poupée blonde !

En parlant de blonde, Grimmjow ne savait pas où il avait vu cette fille mais son visage comme ses énormes pneumatiques lui étaient familiers. Elle lui avait rappelé la rouquine sur le moment... Oh ! Oui, ça y est ! Il se souvenait. C'était la jolie garce qui avait eu un de ses fraccions... Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle là ? Qu'avait-elle avoir avec Gin Ichimaru ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça cachait ? Il serra les poings et poussa un rugissement sourd pour évacuer sa frustration.

Il fit à nouveau les cent pas. En même temps, il s'en foutait un peu. Il avait même d'autres choses à faire que de babysitteur le « Moucheron » avec ses deux idiots. Bawabawa ou la « Chose » hurlait à la lune comme un loup. « Cafard » se mouchait bruyamment tandis que « Fourmis » se cognait les cornes contre le mur en signe de désespoir. Personne ne pouvait le convaincre que ces clowns étaient des fraccions !

Ils les avaient supportés toute la nuit et cela lui avait demandé la patience qu'il n'avait pas de ne pas les foutre dehors à coup de pied. Une part de lui... La part décente de Grimmjow JaeggerJacques... savait que c'était en partie de sa faute. Bien sûr, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si cette gamine ne s'était pas accrochée à lui comme une sangsue. Si elle ne l'avait pas collé comme ça... Il comptait bien lui donner un échantillon de sa pensée à son réveil et peut-être qu'il cognerait un peu sur son casque pour faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans sa cervelle. Nel roula sur le ventre bien à son aise dans le grand lit.

Elle recommença à verser des litres de salive gluantes comme une fontaine sur le sol.

« Grimmshowww deviendra s-auve s'il touche à I-tsygo ! Jouons à chat avec Bawabawa!Bwahahahaha !» murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Grimmjow grimaça. C'était sans doute une des caméras cachées d'Ichimaru ! Il n'y a pas moyen que sa réalité consiste à veiller sur cette gamine !

« Nel-chan! Oh Nel-chan! »

Les sanglots de Dondochakka redoublèrent. Le regard luisant, Pesche lui lança un regard de chien battu. Pesche tendit une main vers lui.

« Grimmjow-sama, Nous devrions peut-être prier tous ensemble pour le rétablissement de Nel-chan ! »

Une prière de bon rétablissement ? Ils étaient des putains de Hollows ! Et puis la chieuse se portait comme un charme !

La fin de son duel avec « Sexy » avait été épique, dans le genre « épiquement ridicule » ! Lui, Grimmjow Jaeggerjacques s'était abaissé à écourter un combat pour « raisons familiales » ! Si on lui avait raconté cette histoire, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Si on lui avait raconté cette histoire, il aurait arrangé le portrait du messager.

Certes, Nel avait dégusté. Mais il soupçonnait la gamine d'avoir un peu sur-joué la chose. Entre deux gémissements, la malade imaginaire lui avait demandé les yeux fermés de chatouiller son pénis de gorge ! Si elle pouvait demander ça, sans rougir, c'est qu'elle se portait comme un charme !

Donc il venait de décider que quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas à sa vie essayait de le mettre en boîte ! Il décida par la même occasion que Cafard et Fourmis devaient être aussi « maso-kiss » que la gosse !

Il quitta son poste d'observation sous la fenêtre, saisit Dondo-cafard par ses narines gluantes, et l'autre grand dadais idiot par une de ses cornes, et les jeta dehors manu militari.

- Vous dégagez avant que je vous creuse un autre trou de hollow!

Il claqua les doubles portes de sa suite avant de se frotter les mains.

Bon débarras ! Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

C'était exactement ce qu'il aurait dû faire sept heures plus tôt ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait toléré la présence de Grumpy et Happy si longtemps. C'était un nouveau record ! Était-ce la maturité ? Était-ce...

Grimmjow sentit le poil se hérisser à la base de sa nuque. S'il avait neuf vies comme les chats, il venait d'en perdre une. Le reiatsu de Nel l'enveloppa comme une bouffé d'air chaud. Balayés par une rafale de reiatsu, ses cheveux bleutés retombèrent son visage de manière clownesque.

- Nel... Nelliel...

Elle l'observa avec la distance et le flegme qui la caractérisait quand elle prenait cette forme. Lentement, Nel repoussa une mèche de cheveux verts en arrière. Elle offrit un simple sourire à Grimmjow avant de se tourner. Il ne put s'empêcher de chercher la petite Nel dans son lit parce que cette version-là se tenait dans un ersatz de robe verte comme une apparition devant lui.

- Euh... Tu... Tu es debout.

Grimmjow enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Okay, ce n'était ni la première fois qu'il était face à Nelliel l'adulte, ni la première fois qu'il assistait à sa transformation. Elle s'était transformée deux fois depuis la fin de la guerre. La première fois, c'était un accident après un éternuement violent qui avait fait vibrer les murs du palais. La deuxième fois, elle pleurait sur son épaule, contrarié d'avoir perdu une course avec « la chose ». Les deux fois, il avait observé sa transformation avec les mêmes yeux ronds et avait rapidement trouvé un moyen de s'éclipser. Parce que bon, l'espada Tres n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé dans sa version complète. Il chercha donc la sortie des yeux.

- Je les ai viré un brin trop tôt...

Elle émit un petit rire.

- Je me demandais combien de temps Grimmjow allait mettre.

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle lui lança un regard espiègle par-dessus son épaule et un clin d'œil malicieux.

- C'était la punition de Grimmjow pour avoir fait mal à Nel !

Sa crinière abondante glissa aisément le long de sa croupe. Elle ne portait plus son numéro comme lui. Elle s'étira sur la pointe des pieds et fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de se laisser tomber dans le large coussin persan qui servait à Grimmjow de « panier ». Oui, certains aimait dormir dans un lit. Grimmjow, lui, affectionnait faire des siestes sur cette énorme coussin moelleux sous la fenêtre. Toute manière, il y avait un lit dans toutes les suites. Cela avait été une des idées stupides d'Aizen et Ichimaru pour faire oublier un peu plus aux espadas leurs conditions de hollows et les rapprocher un peu plus de leur ennemi les shinigami. Sérieux qu'est-ce qu'un hollow faisait avec un lit ?

Grimmjow était inhabituellement silencieux. C'était comme si un chat lui avait pris la langue. L'analogie était facile. Mais ce n'était pas un phénomène rare quand l'ancien Espada 3 était dans les parages. Fut un temps, il détestait cette chienne. Sérieux, elle passait son temps à prêcher la paix et la miséricorde sur terre alors qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'anéantir des nations et un cul de déesse en prime. Clair, elle était presque aussi bien gaulée que lui et malgré ça, elle faisait des chichis de bonne femme ! Sûre, Noinntra était un lâche d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. À quoi bon agir en traître ? On ne pouvait pas appeler ça une victoire ? Non, si ça avait été lui, il aurait pris son temps pour lui inculquer l'alphabet ! À l'époque, si elle avait accepté ces nombreuses invitations à la castagne, il l'aurait probablement explosé à la régulière !

- Grimmjow ?

Hum ? Probablement ? Probablement pas ? Le reiatsu de la princesse soufflait chaud et froid sur son visage. Il fit une grimace, son visage suintant de sueur. Elle allait tous les alerter avec son reiatsu ! Comme un robinet laissé ouvert par inadvertance, sa pression spirituelle repoussait la sienne et envahissait la pièce. Elle l'observa curieusement et sembla remarquer son inconfort. En une seconde, elle régula le débit de reiatsu. Et tout ça sans changer d'expression...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Deux perles grises le scrutaient attentivement. Grimmjow déglutit avec peine. Oui... peut-être pas. Elle était le numéro trois. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour monter en grade de la sorte. Quand elle le regardait ainsi, elle semblait assez inoffensive.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? demanda-t-elle avec sa voix de gosse.

Voilà, c'était exactement le type de comportement pédant qui l'agaçait ? Elle croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait s'excuser ! _Il devait bien y avoir une loi contre les emmerdeuses, fouilles-merdes, casse-couilles qui interrompait des duels parfaitement loyaux et légitimes. _C'est elle qui devrait se prosterner à genoux pour implorer son pardon ! Et peut-être que...

Peut-être que s'il était d'humeur magnanime, il lui pardonnerait ! Rayez-ça ! Il allait la faire souffrir avant de lui pardonner. Comment osait-elle le faire culpabiliser ? Elle avait ruiné son combat avec « Sexy » !

Nel haussa les sourcils avec insistance, étonnée de son silence. Il continua de faire les cent pas, tergiversant, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas à supporter ça ! Il avait pas à l'écouter geindre sur le bien et le mal... et le bien...et... le...mal...

Comme si elle était sa mère ! Comme s'ils étaient un putain de couple ! Ils n'avaient pas à faire semblant d'être humain et d'avoir des sentiments ! Qu'elle aille se faire voir ! Ils n'étaient pas spécialement pote non plus ! Il ne lui devait rien. Strictement que dalle !

Il fit un pas dans la pièce. _Ouais, va te faire voir Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck! _Un bras soutenant son visage nonchalamment, elle lui assena le coup de grâce.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû intervenir. Mais j'avais peur que Grimmjow ne se blesse.

Elle ? Quoi ? Nel ? Quoi ? Peur ? Peur pour lui ?

Son visage change à nouveau d'expression, de sobre et grave, elle passa à enfantin et innocent. Elle se foutait de lui ? Elle lui offrit un autre sourire mièvre. Il serra les poings. De quel droit le maternait-elle ?

- Tu te sens... mieux... Gamine! J'avais pas besoin que tu me sauves la mise ! J'avais entièrement les choses en mains ! En fait, la prochaine fois que tu te mettras sur mon chemin ! Tu peux aussi bien demander à « Cafard » et « Fourmis » de venir signer ton épitaphe !

- De rien. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça ! Répondit-elle en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts.

Il vint se poster devant elle.

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, oh ? J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Arrête de me coller !

Nel hocha vigoureusement la tête, les yeux brillants. Il devait sans doute lui manquer quelques cases ! Elle ne l'écoutait pas du tout !

- Ichigo avait l'air en forme, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais très contente de le voir ! On pourrait lui rendre visite un de ces quatre, dis ? J'suis jamais allé dans son monde. Mais quand Grimmjow est là, Nel n'a pas peur ! Oh, rendons-lui visite, dis ?

Grimmjow serra les poings et dévoila ses canines.

- Lui rendre visite ? Ouais, on a des comptes à régler lui et moi. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le démolir avec...

Avec le même calme, Nel scruta son accolyte.

- Si Grimmjow touchait à Ichigo un jour, Nel serait alors obliger de l'effacer de ce monde comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Elle sera très triste alors et surement inconsolable. Mais, ce sera inévitable. Nel n'aime pas qu'on fasse souffrir ses amis.

Surpris par ses mots, Grimmjow chercha des signes de railleries chez l'Espada. Mais elle avait retrouvé son visage grave et son regard distant. Il n'y avait aucun signe de faiblesse dans ses yeux. Elle le regarda sans ciller et repoussa une nouvelle mèche de cheveux bleu céruléen en arrière. Ils restèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux. Grimmjow baissa les yeux le premier, et passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

- Pfft... Conneries !

- Grimmjow est très en colère.

- Ouais, tu peux le dire !

- Sou ka...

Elle cligna des yeux avec une intensité dramatique. Il avouait se sentir un peu con quand elle le regardait comme ça. Lui arrivait-elle de regarder Kurosaki ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de toute manière ?

- Tu veux que je lèche ta blessure ?

Il s'accroupit devant elle comme si elle venait de dire les mots magiques. Elle aurait pu dire au pied qu'il ne se serait pas exécuté plus vite. Nel prit son temps pour l'aider à enlever sa veste. Bien qu'il se laisse faire, il lui prit la veste des mains pour la balancer impatiemment sur un cube de marbre qui ne servait à rien. Il glissa à ses côtés sur le coussin. Il déglutit avec peine lorsqu'elle changea de position pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Elle l'examina attentivement avec un semi œil d'expert. Des cicatrices de toutes les tailles décoraient sa ceinture abdominale. La plus importante était celle causé par la faux de Nnointra qui avait failli sectionner son trou hollow. La chair était à vif depuis sa confrontation avec le shinigami « super sexy ». Nelliel humidifia ses lèvres. En attendant qu'elle s'exécute, il retint pratiquement son souffle.

- Attends !

Il avait quelques exigences. S'ils devaient faire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire autant qu'il soit au maximum à son aise. Nelliel haussa un sourcil curieusement.

- Nous n'allons pas nous engager dans un rapport sexuel, Grimmjow.

Nom de dieu ! Pourquoi devait-elle casser l'ambiance ? Et puis, qui parlait de rapport sexuel ? C'était un truc d'humain ? Grimmjow, lui, n'était juste pas contre l'idée de laisser parler leurs instincts, tirer un coup, baiser, s'envoyer en l'air, prendre du bon temps... Elle l'observa l'air grave.

- Qui voudrait baiser une gamine ?

C'était crû. Elle détourna les yeux et fixa le sol. Il déglutit à nouveau. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire !

- Je veux dire j'ai bien compris. C'est purement business.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua à la base de sa nuque, au coin de sa joue gauche, une larme de sang qui se baladait seule. Son épaule et l'intérieur de son bras gauche portait des traces d'écorchures et d'égratignures. Il se surprit lui-même à effleurer son cou avec des doigts calleux. Il lui avait fait ça. Il était responsable. Rapprochant son visage doucement, il surprit Nel en léchant la courbe de sa mâchoire à son cou.

- Grimm... Grimmjow...

- J'ai bien compris pas de sexe. Grogna-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que sa salive n'avait point les bienfaits régénérateurs du « vomi » de Nel, l'instinct était plus fort que tout sur le moment. Grimmjow s'attela à retracer son cou du bout de la langue. Il se promena ensuite sur sa clavicule. Elle agrippa une poignée de cheveux bleus ciel avec un soupir inaudible. Grimmjow repoussa alors ses cheveux turquoise en arrière avant de suivre la ligne de son bras. Une première corde se dénoua dans son ventre quand il l'entendit pousser un gémissement. C'était nouveau, ça ? Par pur instinct, il ronronna contre elle en réponse. Obéissante, elle laissa échapper le même son. Surprise, elle couvrit sa bouche immédiatement.

- Pardon...C'est...juste...

- Ouais ?

Il la dévisagea avec un sourire narquois. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. C'était la première fois qu'il avait eu un geste un peu tendre pour elle. Sans un mot, il se pencha à nouveau. Seulement, il avait à peine effleuré son épaule cette fois que Nel recula au bout du siège.

- Je crois que ça ira... Mon tour.

Elle s'exécuta alors de la manière la plus chirurgicale qui soit, passant sa langue sur la plaie pour la refermer et la noyant sous sa salive.

Lasse de tourner autour du pot, la babysitteur de l'enfer, corrupteur des âmes damnés, et dameur de pions devant l'éternel, attira sa jolie protégée contre lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Grimmjow n'avait jamais su respecter un contrat de sa vie. Alors la clause « sans reproduction d'aucune sorte » de leur relation, il était tout à fait prêt à la renégocier. Alors peu importait que l'univers soit à nouveau sur le point d'imploser, peu importait que comme les nains du Père Noël, les sbires d'Aizen Sousuke s'attelait à le faire sortir de prison, peu importait que Cafard et Fourmis les surveillent depuis le trou dans la serrure, Grimmjow répondait aux abonnés absent pour tout le monde sauf pour la chieuse qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Leur baiser n'était ni tendre ni romantique. Il n'était même pas sûr que l'on puisse qualifier cet échange intense de baiser. C'était peut-être une séance de dressage. Les lèvres de Nel, douce comme un fruit défendu, pliait sous les siennes sans opposé trop de résistance. Enfin presque...

Nel le repoussa si violemment que Grimmjow alla percuter le mur adjacent avec force. Elle avait peut-être eu le temps d'additionner mentalement deux et deux. Il se redressa dans le même élan comme un boxer sorti des cordes. Avec un coup de pied retourné, Nelliel l'envoya percuter l'armoire. Elle n'y avait même pas mis toute sa force, cette coquine. Comme un chat, il retomba sur ses pattes aussitôt. Il se matérialisa devant elle en utilisant le sonido et saisit ses deux mains avant de lui filer un coup de pied vengeur. Propulsé en arrière, la jeune femme buta sur le fauteuil avant de prendre appui sur le mur pour effectuer un salto arrière. Deux coups de pieds s'en suivirent. Il recula. Elle n'avait rien à envier à Sexy dans l'art de lui faire chier ! Il épongea rapidement un peu de sang sur ses narines et agrippa Nel par le bras. Il la souleva sans ménagement pour la porter jusqu'au lit. Oui, il fallait bien faire servir le mobilier ! Avec un autre bond, elle prit appui sur le mur et se dégagea avec un nouveau salto arrière. Putain de bonne femme ! Sans se retourner, il passa un bras sous elle et elle se retrouva à la case départ. Merde ! L'exercice l'avait fait transpirer. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son abdomen jusqu'à retomber sur son nombril à elle. Nel se redressa d'un autre bond. Mais l'uppercut qu'il avait anticipé ne vint pas. Avec la même violence, les mains agrippant sa tignasse, Nel l'attira tout contre elle pour lui voler un baiser. _Tres_ était doué !

Aucune autre pensée n'arrivait à destination. Cela rendait l'ensemble pas très cohérent. Il ne savait plus comment ça avait commencé exactement. Qui avait embrassé qui en premier ? Il savait juste que d'un coup l'atmosphère avait changé, qu'il avait réussi à acculer la biche et qu'il allait se la faire ! À califourchon au-dessus d'elle et léchant sa clavicule avec dévotion, il glissa une main entre ses cuisses partant à la recherche de son trou de hollow. Nel lui mordit la langue pour son audace. Sexe et violence ! La meilleure combinaison sur terre ! Ce chat-là était au paradis.

Les murs vibrèrent et grondèrent sous leurs assauts respectifs. La collision de leur reiatsu combinés provoqua l'ouverture momentanée des doubles portes.

* * *

**Pesche Guatische**

_Arrancar n° 41_

_Fraccion de Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck_

_Fait partie du trio comique « Cafard, Fourmis, Moucheron» dans la troupe de Grimmjow Jaeggerjacques._

* * *

L'onde de reiatsu se propagea dans le couloir comme une forte bourrasque. Dondochakka resta épingler contre un des piliers de marbre. Pesche s'envola lui pour atterrir lourdement 500 mètres plus loin. C'était peut-être le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Grimmjow Jaeggerjacques pour mettre un frein à leur séance de voyeurisme mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un simple « dégagez » aurait suffi. Les doubles portes entrebâillés claquèrent à nouveau.

Les murs vibrèrent à nouveau. Pesche mit quelques minutes à rassembler les bouts de sa dignité perdu. Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow croyait ? Pensait-il qu'il avait le droit de souiller le corps spirituel de leur chère petite sœur ? Pensait-il qu'il avait le droit de se mettre entre Nel et ses « frères » ? Il tourna la tête vers Dondo. Il aurait pu jurer voir des étincelles de colère dans les yeux de son frère. Mais ce qu'il avait pris pour des étincelles de colère était en fait le reflet des luminaires brillants du couloir. Dondo, lui était toujours à moitié évanouie contre le pilier.

Pesche fit une grimace. Sans blague, il y avait des millions de choses qu'il le tracassait avant de vouloir passer à table. Ce qu'il avait vu par le trou de la serrure l'avait horrifié, cet animal d'Espada Sexta agressait leur bien aimé leader. Il promenait ses sales pattes sur Nel-sama alors même qu'elle se trouvait dans sa forme initiale. Les doubles portes restèrent ouverts pendant l'espace d'une seconde comme pour évacuer le trop plein de reiatsu des occupants de la suite.

Devant la porte, Pesche Guadische essorait sa camisole pour la deuxième fois. Dondochakka fit une grimace. Qu'est-ce que ce monstre de Grimmjow faisait avec la petite Nel ? Ils en avaient une petite idée grâce aux flux de pression spirituels. Pesche réprima un hurlement de désespoir. Il rampa à quatre pattes vers la porte de la suite de l'Espada. Il la martela avec ses poings fluets. Il n'était tout de même pas assez fou pour rentrer dans cette chambre sans invitation.

Dondochakka haussa les épaules aussi. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Les quartiers de l'Espada Sexta où ils avaient tous élu domicile après la guerre se trouvait à l'autre bout du palais, à l'écart du centre névralgique de Las Noches. Cela avait été l'idée de Nel de s'y installer puisque cette partie du palais restait l'une des mieux conservés. Grimmjow avait beau objecté par la suite devant l'invasion, Nel-Sama était resté sourde à ses protestations. Il n'avait pas eu droit à la parole. Le combat avec Ichigo et puis la faux de Nointra l'avait laissé invalide. C'était le bon cœur et la générosité de Nel-sama qui l'avait sauvé. Elle l'avait remis sur pied au fil des jours. Dondo et lui, ils avaient continué à sortir s'amuser avec Nel tous les jours. La vie avait repris son cours.

Et puis comme des chimères, ces primeros étaient sorti de l'ombre et que dire...

C'était redevenu tout aussi difficile de survivre dans cet endroit que ça l'était au temps des Espada. Alors, garder l'espada Sexta à proximité s'était révélé la seule chose à faire. C'était leur meilleure chance de survie.

Des bruits de pas approchant le sortirent de ses pensées. Dondochakka et lui restèrent sur leur garde. Si c'était encore l'horrible Archer, le messager du psychotique leader des primeros...

Grimmjow l'avait chassé quelques heures plus tôt mais il était peut-être revenu à la charge.

C'était peut-être Loly et Menoly.

Non, Grimmjow les terrifiaient encore.

Il y avait encore des arrancars qui grouillaient dans les bas-fonds de las Noches mais la plupart restait planqué.

De toute manière, cette signature n'était pas familière. Quelques choses brouillaient ses sens. Il se tourna et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois... Hein ?

Une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre. Il distingua une crinière blanche et un visage aux traits juvéniles.

Hein ?

Pesche laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en remarquant les sigles sur le manteau blanc du nouveau venu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Un shinigami ? Un shinigami de niveau de capitaine. Derrière lui, les doubles portes de la suite s'ouvrirent dans un grincement, et dans son dos, il sentit se profiler l'ombre menaçante de Grimmjow. Nel sortit à son tour et les rassura avec un sourire.

Le nouveau venu continua d'arpenter le couloir trainant son fardeau derrière lui d'une main.

Remarquant la présence du comité d'accueil des lieux, Tōshirō Hitsugaya passa une main dans son dos pour dégainer son katana. Il était du genre pressé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps. Ressentant la proximité de son maître, le fourreau d'Haineko qu'il avait aussi attaché avec Hyourinmaru vibra. Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur le col de Gin Ichimaru et traina son corps le long du couloir, ce dernier laissant une trainée ininterrompue d'hémoglobine sur le marbre.

* * *

Prochain chapitre = Mr Ice & Mr Nice


	39. Mr Ice & Mr Nice

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'avancer comme je voulais dans l'histoire cette semaine. Je ne me risquerais pas donc à promettre deux chapitres. Je suis même vraiment à court de temps ce week-end vu que j'ai eu droit à pas mal de célébration du Miggy's day par parents et amis. Mais j'ai reçu tellement de super review cette semaine, tellement de super feedback pour mon anniv' que je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser ma super team de lecteur sans chapitre cette semaine. D'où ce chapitre un peu court...

Un merci encore plus spéciale que d'habitude à **BeN**, **Idiote**, **Melty-chan 93**, **pyjacks,** j'avais les larmes aux yeux devant mon écran tellement j'étais émue. Franchement, je pensais pas que vous auriez le temps pour le petit mot personnel qui tue du lundi. Juste MERCI ! Ah oui, j'ai bien reçu Byakkun et Gin par Colissimo. Gin était un peu abîmé le pauv' chou en arrivant donc j'ai pas pu m'amuser avec mais Byakkun était en pleine forme ! Merci ! Et oui, il m'arrive aussi d'être dans ma bulle! Il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai acheté les masques beauty diary " fleur de cerisier" et un kimono de soie rose fleuri ( qui m'a rappelé Shunsui). A chaque pose, je m'imagine sous les cerisier en fleur avec une peau sans pore luisante comme dans un anime. Bien sûr, il est évident que je ne me prends pas pour une suki-chan , hein? ^=^ Au rayon fantasque et rêveuse, on trouvera Mig aussi.

- 39 -

Mr Ice & Mr Nice

* * *

**Tōshirō Hitsugaya **

_Capitaine de la dixième division_

_Il n'avait pas vraiment désobéi aux ordres étant donné qu'Ichimaru était mort plusieurs fois sur le chemin qui reliait l'enfer et le paradis. _

* * *

Il trainait derrière lui 70 kg de muscles et de chair et ce n'était pas par cruauté. Il avait bien essayé de soulever Gin et de le transporter sur son dos. Mais cela s'était avéré extrêmement difficile de traverser deux dimensions avec lui sur le dos.

Entre temps, ses blessures s'étaient rouverte pour expulser les morceaux de Shinsō hors de son corps et il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de poser Gin pour ne pas se retrouver épuisé avant même d'arriver à destination. Il avait été sur ses gardes pendant tout le trajet, traversant la forêt de Menos en un clin d'œil. Gin avait été suffisamment conscient pour le guider vers un passage secret sous le palais. Il ne s'était jamais rendu dans le Hueco Mundo encore moins à Las Noches.

Tōshirō ne s'était jamais rendu dans le fief des hollows sans renforts. Il savait que le voyage promettait d'être riche en péripétie. _Déjà, qui avait eu l'idée de construire un palais sur des dunes de sable mouvantes ? Ah oui, Aizen..._

Il hésitait entre cinq portes.

- Ichimaru ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il n'y avait aucune inscription, rien qui permettait de se situer.

- Oi, Ichimaru ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

Le teint d'une pâleur cadavérique, Gin ouvrit lentement une paupière, il tourna la tête vers la droite.

- Par-là ?

Mais pour toute réponse, Gin se contenta de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

- Non, non, non... Il est encore trop tôt pour crever. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi !

Il rassembla ses forces pour hisser Gin à mi-hauteur, il le secoua vivement pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Gin, on n'a plus le temps ! Il faut que tu te réveilles ! On a passé le Garganta... et puis les portes du palais... On a passé les portes et après ?

Il le posa sur le sol. Même si cela semblait impossible après avoir traversé deux dimensions, Gin saignait encore, arrosant le marbre de sang.

_Gin lâcha à nouveau Shinsō et laissa une main squelettique se refermer autour de la cheville gauche d'Hitsugaya. _

- _Vas-y... Vas-y, tue-moi. __Mais sauve-là. Je t'en supplie... Sauve Rangiku. _

_Il était resté en état de choc après ça. Derrière lui, le zanpakutō de Rangiku rayonnait d'un dernier éclat._ _Il avait compris alors... Il avait compris qu'il avait rempli sa mission. Gin était hors d'état de nuire. Le monde était sauf. Il pouvait le laisser là et... _

_Non, il ne pouvait pas._

_Le laisser là en fait. _

_ Comme si l'histoire devait s'arrêter là..._

- _Comment ? Comment la sauver ? Comment la retrouver ?_

- _Shin...so... _

_Tōshirō haussa un sourcil. La prise de Gin faiblit sur sa cheville. Il se baissa pour se dégager manuellement de l'emprise de l'ancien capitaine. _

- _Hein ? Shinsō... _

- _Son collier..._

- _Son..._

- _Shinsō. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Le collier...Shinsō..._

_Gin parlait-il du collier que Rangiku portait constamment autour du cou ? Cela prenait tout son sens. Tōshirō n'avait jamais vu Rangiku sans. Il avait été fabriqué dans la lame de Shinsō ?_

- _Elle est dans... le Hueco Mundo. Acheva-t-il à bout de souffle. _

_Tōshirō leva les yeux vers le ciel. _

- _Très bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Mais comment ouvrir un garganta ? Ils ne vont jamais autoriser le transfert. Comment contacter Urahara ?_

_Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Gin roula sur le dos. _

- _Je vais les appeler. _

_Gin ouvrit les paupières. Tōshirō écarquilla les yeux de surprise. De qui parlait-il ? A qui parlait-il ?_

- _Tu veux dire... Tu veux dire que tu avais prévu le coup ! Teme, Ichimaru...Espèce d'enfoiré !_

_Ses lèvres écarlates, Gin esquissa un sourire dont il avait un secret. _

- _Ils arrivent. Lança-t-il avant de retomber mollement sur le sol. _

_Dans un bruit de verre, le ciel gris se lézarda. Tōshirō sentit un frisson inconfortable parcourir sa nuque. Le ciel de la Soul Society se fissura ostensiblement dans un craquement obscène. Il n'avait pas pu... Une lumière jaunâtre les enveloppa soudain. Tōshirō se sentit tour à tour hissé dans les airs et cloué au sol. Une première main de Menos Grande élargit la fissure. _

- _ N'ai pas peur, ils ne mordent pas..._

_Un premier Menos passa la tête hors de la fissure. Puis, ils grouillaient autour de l'ouverture l'élargissant de leurs pattes osseuses. Tōshirō vit le sol s'éloigner tandis que le carré de terre sur lequel ils se trouvaient était hissé vers l'ouverture. Negacion._

- _Enfin pas que je sache... Mais à vrai dire, c'était Tōsen, le spécialiste ! _

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à arpenter les couloirs de Las Noches. Il poussa la deuxième porte de gauche à l'instinct et reprit son périple. Il se retrouva bientôt face à un escalier immense. Il observa les milles marches avec une grimace. _Quel architecte un brin dément avait conçu les plans de ce palais ? Aizen, oui...oui..._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fardeau. Gin. Escalier. Rangiku.

Il était fatigué mais il n'avait point le temps de se reposer. Il hissa Gin sur ses épaules et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé au sommet, il déposa le corps sur le sol et recommença à le trainer. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il manquait une partie des cloisons et de la toiture. Des résidus de reiatsu familiers flottaient encore dans l'air. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo avaient laissé son empreinte spirituelle sur tous les murs en ruine. Par le biais d'une fissure dans le dôme bleuté, il pouvait apercevoir le ciel morbide du Hueco Mundo. Tōshirō ressentit un bref soulagement. Il était sans doute dans la bonne direction si les dommages de la dernière guerre étaient visibles. Il hâta le pas, Gin derrière lui.

L'air devenait de plus en plus toxique, signalant la proximité de plusieurs Arrancars. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour un détour. S'il pouvait, il aurait même abandonné Gin là. Mais il n'était pas certain de retrouver Rangiku sans lui. De plus, le laisser en arrière était dangereux. Car même le cadavre de Gin pouvait encore servir à l'ennemi. Faisant fi du danger potentiel, Tōshirō hâta le pas. Au loin, Tōshirō commença à distinguer les silhouettes de deux arrancars de moyenne envergure. Il empoigna la garde de Hyourinmaru d'une main, continua à traîner Ichimaru de l'autre.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait vaincre. Il n'avait pas le temps pour le menu fretin. Vaincre. En un coup. Les ombres se multiplièrent sur les murs. Tōshirō resta figée en plein élan. Les deux arrancars n'étaient pas seuls... Il y avait un... deux espadas. Il fronça les sourcils en signe de détermination. En temps normal, il dirait qu'il avait besoin de renfort... de beaucoup de renfort. Mais on n'était pas en temps normal, et il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

- Grimmjow Jaeggerjacques... Grogna Tōshirō.

Le petit capitaine reprit sa route, tout en trainant sa cargaison.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un rugissement féroce. Les deux arrancars s'écartèrent de son chemin avec empressement. Tout en se grattant l'oreille avec une certaine nonchalance morbide, il avançait rapidement vers Tōshirō, la main sur la garde de Pantera. Il lança sur un ton moqueur.

- J'ai une très mauvaise mémoire des noms.

- J'ai de quoi te rafraichir la mémoire, Espada. Lança Tōshirō en dégainant son zanpakutō.

Autour d'eux, murs, colonnes, « fourmis et cafard », tout devint blanc.

* * *

**Genryūsai Shikeguni Yamamoto**

_Commandant du Gotei 13_

_Capitaine de la première division _

_Depuis plus de mille ans, il était celui qui prenait les décisions difficiles, les décisions douloureuses, les décisions injustes, les décisions arbitraires... Il avait vu nombre de soldats périr à l'aube de leur vie. Il en avait accompagné beaucoup de leur naissance à leur mort. Néanmoins, il restait toujours animé de la seule conviction que le bien du plus grand nombre passait parfois par le malheur d'un seul. _

* * *

- Cela a été confirmé par mes capteurs. Hitsugaya est bien entré dans le Hueco Mundo. Il est incertain du comment. Il semble qu'il ait reçu une aide extérieur. Annonça Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Ainsi son premier plan avait échoué. Yamamoto resta silencieux devant cette nouvelle. Onze capitaines du Goteijūsantai étaient réunies dans l'immense salle à manger du nouveau quartier général. Débarrassée du mobilier humain encombrant, la salle était presque aussi confortable que le hall de la première division.

- Gin... Soupira Jūshirō. C'était prévisible avec la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

Kyouraku demanda l'air grave.

- Pour Rangiku, il y a-t-il encore de l'espoir ? Son état ne s'est pas amélioré depuis 100 jours. Unohana ?

Après un court échange silencieux avec Yamamoto, elle répondit en faisant l'économie de ses mots comme un médecin sur le point d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à la famille d'un patient en phase terminale.

- Je crains le pire... En l'absence de soin...

Avec un soupir, elle baissa la tête. La plupart des capitaines observèrent alors une minute de silence en l'honneur d'Hitsugaya ou de son lieutenant avant d'être interrompu par Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

- On aurait dû me laisser l'autopsier depuis longtemps!

Keikosuki et Retsu firent une grimace. Byakuya considéra Mayuri avec un dédain à peine avant de se tourner vers Yamamoto.

- Peut-on confirmer qu'Hitsugaya était en vie lorsqu'il a passé le Garganta ?

- Eh bien, il y avait plusieurs traces de sang... Certaines appartenait à Hitsugaya et d'autres à Ichimaru. La probabilité est de 87,8%, je dirais. Ichimaru pourrait l'avoir enlevé.

- La probabilité est de 100%. Mon équipe n'a pas fait d'erreur. Il y avait bien trop de sang sur la scène de leur duel appartenant à Ichimaru. Même s'il était encore en vie, Ichimaru serait celui qui aurait le plus de séquelles du duel.

Depuis son large fauteuil, Genryūsai passait en revue ses troupes. Deux manquait à l'appel. Abarai Renji était toujours alité. Hitsugaya avait déserté. Il y avait aussi des blessés. C'était le cas de Kuchiki-Taicho. Il ne le montrait guère mais il pouvait voir que Byakuya traînait légèrement la jambe gauche. Il évitait aussi d'utiliser sa main droite. Croyait-il qu'il arrivait à faire illusion ? Ces gamins !

Yamamoto réprima un grognement d'impatience. Dengeki-Taicho semblait elle préoccupé. Il caressa sa barbe. Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour avoir une idée de ses préoccupations quotidiennes. Cependant, les enfants restaient des enfants. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait faire illusion elle aussi. Il savait que le lieutenant de la troisième manquait aussi à l'appel après avoir tenté de stopper Ichimaru. Cela semblait être une source de distraction suffisante pour expliquer les regards furtifs de cette dernière vers la porte. Ses années dans le corps commando Kido avait cultivé son individualité, et aujourd'hui la jeune femme avait toutes les peines du monde à s'insérer dans le Gotei qui formait même avec ses dissensions une grande famille. Jūshirō était fatigué. Il était celui qui montrait le plus d'entrain dans les discussions mais les cernes sous ses yeux le trahissait. Ce qui voulait dire que Shunsui et Unohana étaient inquiets à ses côtés...

Le vieillard tourna la tête vers Shunsui. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Shunsui ferait ce qu'il faut pour pallier aux faiblesses de son meilleur ami. Mais la situation était préoccupante. Jūshirō ne s'était pas reposé depuis le début de cette histoire... Unohana non plus... La condition d'Abarai l'avait d'ailleurs obligé à se servir de son bankai ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais sauf en cas de force majeure, c'est-à-dire une fois tous les siècles. Il savait que comme Jūshirō elle ne l'admettrait jamais mais l'exercice l'avait pour le moins exténué.

Kurotsuchi était contrarié devant une situation qu'il ne maitrisait pas. On aurait pu croire que c'était une bonne chose. Mais un Kurotsuchi contrarié était aussi dangereux qu'un Kurotsuchi heureux et comblé. Contrarié, il se laissait aller à l'arrogance. L'arrogance le conduirait à commettre des erreurs. Les erreurs n'étaient pas acceptables.

Komamura était d'humeur égale. Il pouvait remercier son fidèle ami de lui rendre la tâche si facile.

Avec la découverte du traître dans les rangs de la seconde, Soifon était d'humeur à démarrer un feu de joie. Oui, ça c'était une bonne chose.

La conversation se recentra autour de Dengeki, Ukitake, et Kyouraku.

Zaraki Kenpachi se gratta l'oreille, montrant les premiers signes d'impatience. Oui, l'impatience de cet homme était un couteau à double tranchant. Cela pouvait autant endormir sa méfiance que la réveiller. Il décida de l'ignorer car la bataille débuterait bien assez tôt.

Il manquait... Où était le capitaine de la cinquième ? Avait-elle désobéi à un ordre de rassemblement ? Non, Suki-chan était bien là. Dissimulé entre Shunsui et Komamura, Keikosuki Ichinose gesticulait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. En isolant les autres sons dans la pièce, Yamamoto pouvait entendre battre son cœur. Furieusement, il cognait dans sa poitrine et son reiatsu s'échappait d'elle par débit saccadés. Keikosuki-chan ! Elle ne changeait pas. Que ferait-il d'elle ?

- Il faut trouver une nouvelle stratégie. Maintenant qu'Hitsugaya a déserté nos rangs...

- Quel est la procédure ? Demanda Dengeki. Doit-on considérer le capitaine Hitsugaya comme un traître ?

Quelques grimaces dans l'assistance et plusieurs haussements de sourcils. Dengeki posait la question avec sans doute son lieutenant en tête. Il avait désobéi aux règles en allant affronter Gin Ichimaru et avait subi une défaite cuisante de surcroit. Quel était l'attitude à avoir face à ce type de comportement ? Bien sûr, Hitsugaya avait encore la confiance de la plupart des présents. La question était taboue. Yamamoto l'entendait bien ainsi. Puisqu'ils préféraient tous attendre son verdict avant de se prononcer à leur tour, il prit donc la parole.

- Tout manquement aux règlements et non-respect de la hiérarchie ne saura être tolérés. Néanmoins, le passé nous a appris qu'en temps de crise la prise de décision ne pouvait souffrir les lenteurs de l'administration. Il est à noter que c'est moi qui aie demandé au capitaine Hitsugaya d'aller confronter Ichimaru. Nous attendrons donc en ce qui le concerne d'observer le développement des évènements. Enfin, il me semble impératif de changer de stratégie.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard surpris. Shunsui et Jūshirō acquiescèrent vivement. Kuchiki Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Yamamoto balaya la pièce du regard avant de se lever. Les réactions ne tardèrent pas à fuser de toute part.

- Sotaicho, nous sommes pratiquement prêt ! s'étonna Komamura. Est-ce bien sage ?

- Il est clair que les actions entreprise par Hitsugaya ont quelques peu changé la donne. Mais changer de stratégie à la dernière minute?

- Nous allons rejoindre Hitsugaya dans le Hueco Mundo ? demanda Kurotsuchi, soudain très intéressé.

- Je me porte volontaire ! S'exclama Zaraki.

Le vieil homme soupira.

- Bien sûr que non, répéter les actions passées ne nous conduira qu'à l'échec. Non, il faut profiter. L'ennemi est aussi vulnérable que nous. C'est pour cela que la deuxième phase de leur opération n'a pas débuté. Nous devons saisir ce moment. Il est important que nous frappions fort...

Il frappa le sol de sa canne une première fois. Suki sursauta aussitôt et recula un peu plus derrière Shunsui.

- ...Et rapidement.

Il frappa encore le sol de sa canne et se posta devant elle.

- Nous allons faire sortir ces vermines de leur trou et nous les exterminerons un par un. Capitaine Ichinose, vous serez en première ligne. Vous menerez l'assaut.

La réponse de ce capitaine ne se fit pas attendre. Keikosuki Ichinose écarquilla ses yeux olive de terreur.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= Inception ou L'Attrape-songe

Les reviews seraient très appréciés comme d'hab!


	40. Inception ou l'AttrapeSonge

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas encore placé sur votre hate-list. Je suis vraiment désolé du retard qu'à occasionné ma maladie. J'ai quand même fait fort d'accumuler une laryngite, une bronchite, une extinction de voix tout ça sans manquer un jour de boulot à une période où les dossiers s'empile sur mon bureau. Cette semaine, je me croyais sorti d'affaire quand j'ai eu un malaise mercredi. Diagnostique: Fatigue extrême causé par trois semaine de lutte acharné contre une saleté de virus. Bref, je raconte là my life. Mais c'est un peu pour expliquer ma disparition. J'étais et je ne suis toujours pas vraiment au top de ma forme. Comme j'ai des lecteurs géniaux et super sympas, je me dis que je ne peux pas vous laisser une semaine de plus sans chapitre. Et puis merci! Gin en colissimo m'a fait un bien fou !

- 40 -

Inception ou l'Attrape-Songe

* * *

**Matsumoto Rangiku**

_Vice-capitaine de la dixième division sous les ordres d'Hitsugaya Tōshirō_

_Déesse du Gotei_

_Ami de Shuhei Hisagi et de Kira Izuru_

_Comme Alice, partie en quête d'un lièvre fou, elle s'était un jour égaré dans les bois, et comme la belle au bois dormant, elle y avait endormies ses souvenirs._

* * *

Elle ne savait plus où elle était.

_Retrouve-ton chemin !_

Entourée des ténèbres et du néant.

_Si tu t'égare, c'est la fin. Maîtresse, je t'en prie, fais le bon choix._

Ses mots avaient été prononcés...

Un jour... à l'instant précis... d'un moment de sa vie...

_Fais le bon choix._

Quelqu'un lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne s'endorme... Elle était sans doute morte. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle ne se connaissait plus.

Était-elle une âme errante ?

Elle n'était plus qu'une âme errante. Son yukata avait la même couleur que son environnement, la couleur de l'encre de chine. Rangiku se leva doucement, une poupée sans âme dans le néant, et marcha vers la lumière. Son regard avait perdu sa chaleur et son humanité.

La lumière...

Elle marcha vers elle... vers cette fin. Elle marcha jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de son nom.

**Hi Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no me de  
donna yume wo**

Sa fin...

C'en était une.

Ni douloureuse, ni brutale, elle pouvait palper la mort avec tout ce qui restait d'elle.

La lumière se rapprochait. Elle réchauffait tout son être à mesure qu'elle approchait. De l'autre côté du miroir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller vers elle.

Était-ce cela mourir ?

Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être si facile.

Dépossédé de son enveloppe charnelle, elle abandonnait bout par bout des morceaux d'elle. Une brise imaginaire souffla ses boucles blondes sur son visage. Elle se figea. Elle n'était ni chair ni sang. Mais elle resta figée dans le néant, si proche de voir le bout du tunnel. Il traversa devant elle, le spectre de Gin Ichimaru. Il la frôla sans se retourner.

Le comble est qu'elle le laissa faire...

Ses lèvres remuèrent spontanément... Gin... Gin… Elle n'avait nulle besoin de faire appel à ses souvenirs pour se rappeler ce nom. Ses doigts repoussèrent alors le néant. Elle le suivit du regard et regarda sa silhouette fondre dans l'obscurité.

**Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?  
Mata atashi**

Il était le nord sur sa boussole. Un sourire perla sur ses lèvres blafardes. Au pas d'une marche funèbre, elle tourna le dos à la lumière et s'enfonça à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Elle se laissa engloutir par l'immensité noire.

Son cœur n'était plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était morte.

Gin... Les tourments qu'il lui avait causés... Non, elle le sentait à nouveau. Il était tout près. Les tourments... Sa colère... Son sourire... Son désir... Sa solitude... Trouver... Gin... Son cœur.

Derrière elle la lumière...

Devant elle le néant...

Le choix.

**Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagare deru  
Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku tachi**

Le choix était vite fait. Quand lui avait-il jamais laissé le choix ? Toutes ses disparitions ?

Toutes les fois...

Il ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. Elle serra les poings. Son visage presque squelettique se déforma dans une vilaine grimace. Il était rentré dans sa vie. Il l'avait une première fois empêché d'aller vers la lumière... en lui offrant un kaki séché.

_« Ichimaru Gin, ravie de te rencontrer. »_

_« Gin, c'est un drôle de nom. »_

Elle hâta le pas... sans peur dans le noir. Ses mains n'agrippait que le néant jusqu'à ce que...

Gin.

À l'instinct, elle savait qu'elle le tenait... Le capturer... Elle avait voulu le capturer.

Elle avait toute sa vie voulu le capturer. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, il lui était essentiel... Elle avait marché dans ses traces, s'obstinant à ne jamais le perdre de vue...

Il était...

Son Père...

Son Frère...

Son Ami...

Son Âme sœur...

Son Amour...

Son Tout...

Il était tout ça à la fois...

_« Adieu Rangiku, si seulement tu avais tenu bon un peu plus longtemps... Désolé. »_

Ce salopard...

Elle aurait voulu juré...

Elle jurerait...

Elle allait jurer qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne cessera pas de l'attendre. Elle ne cessera pas de...

Passé, présent, futur...

Les ténèbres, une plaie béante...

Son âme...

Endommagé...

Laissait suinter des souvenirs sous la forme d'un liquide visqueux aussi écarlate que le sang.

Une autre brise souffla sur son visage émacié un peu de sa vie passé. Rangiku... Elle s'appelait Rangiku... Son nom.

_« Ran-chan ? »_

_« Gin... »_

Elle pouvait maintenant le prononcer. Son nom. Elle connaissait Gin. Gin connaissait Rangiku. Elle progressa dans la nuit.

_La nuit, tous les chats sont gris._

Idées noires et farandoles macabres...

_Haineko..._

C'était le prochain chapitre. Elle ferma les yeux.

_« Gin ? Tu ne peux pas devenir un shinigami. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? »_

_« Je suis désolé, Ran. Mais j'ai pris ma décision. Tu peux rester ici mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre. Je ne reviendrais peut-être pas cette fois.»_

Il était parti.

Le matin était venu.

Il n'était plus là.

Il avait ramassé toutes ses possessions ne laissant derrière qu'une fille au cœur brisé.

Dans ce petit théâtre des horreurs où elle rassemblait des petits morceaux d'elle, Rangiku fit à nouveau l'expérience du sentiment d'abandon.

Les larmes s'amoncelèrent dans ses yeux.

Gin...

Il avait promis.

Il avait promis.

Sa promesse, elle pouvait s'en rappeler comme si c'était hier.

_« Ran est la seule chose que Gin aime sur cette terre. »_

Le choix était vite fait. Elle griffa le néant, s'accrochant dans le vide. Gin. Elle cligna des yeux. Gin... Gin... Gin...

**Hi Miss Alice**

**Anata kajitsu no**

**kuchi de, dare ni ai o**

**Nagetei runo ?  
Nagetei runo?  
Mou atashi**

Quand Gin était parti, Haineko était venu. Haineko avait toujours été là. Mais quand Gin était parti, Rangiku avait laissé Haineko prendre une petite place dans son cœur.

_« Si tu dis mon nom, je t'aiderais à retrouver Gin. »_

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_« Tu sais qui je suis. Dis mon nom, Rangiku ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas... »_

_« Rangiku, souviens-toi la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontré. »_

_« Hai... Haineko ? Mon petit chat.»_

Son vocabulaire s'était enrichi alors. Elle se souvenait de Gin, Gin connaissait Ran, Ran se souvenait d'Haineko...

_« Rangiku est né... jadis... dans une contrée lointaine... »_

Ses pieds foulèrent la terre sèche dans ce désert d'idées stérile.

Rangiku tourna la tête vers la maison en flamme. La lueur du brasier tenait le néant à distance. Elle s'approcha doucement. Le pavillon se dessinait lentement au milieu d'une campagne en noir et blanc. Même les écureuils étaient des charmants petits monstres opaques. L'image lui était vaguement familière. Elle leva les yeux vers l'une des fenêtres et déglutit avec peine.

Ses souvenirs...

L'homme qui se balançait sur le rocking-chair se leva subitement. Il entra dans la maison. Il poussa les portes avec force.

L'encre de chine se dilua un peu plus dans le blanc. Une main sur son cœur, Rangiku observa le ballet des ombres, tout en gardant ses distances. Une femme hurlait.

Les coups pleuvaient. L'homme au rocking chair brandit haut le bâton avant de l'abattre sur le spectre de la femme. Les bouteilles de Saké en céramique vides retombèrent sur le sol dans un grand bruit.

Une brise souffla la crinière dorée de Rangiku. Les larmes coulèrent ininterrompu sur ses joues. Le nœud dans son ventre.

Était-elle en train de mourir ?

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir sans se rappeler sa naissance.

... Sans se rappeler au moins une de ces naissances ...

Une petite fille sortit de sa cachette dans l'armoire et craqua une allumette contre une boite. Le chat s'enfuit de la maison à toutes pattes avec un miaulement craintif.

_« Arrête de faire du mal à maman ! »_

Son nez tordu, les traits dissociés, l'homme se retourna vers elle, le bâton en main.

_« Idiote ! »_

La petite fille recula avec empressement. L'allumette glissa de ses petites mains tremblantes. Rangiku hurla. Une minuscule étincelle dans la nuit, le bâton d'allumette tourbillonna dans les airs au ralenti avant de retomber sur le sol souillé d'éclats de verre. Aussitôt, il s'embrasa, les flammes ivres, léchèrent les débris des bouteilles sur le sol.

Tentant de conserver ensemble le puzzle de Rangiku, elle se laissa tomba à genoux. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle et pria pour que cela s'arrête. Les ombres s'agitèrent devant elle de manière obscène.

Le yukata de la petite fille prit feu. Son gourdin encore levé, l'homme resta de marbre devant elle. Il regarda le petit bout de personne s'embraser devant lui. La fillette se contorsionna avant de pousser la table. La lampe vacilla avant de retomber au pied de la fillette, l'huile se répandant à ses pieds. Les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité. Rangiku hurla mais aucun son n'arriva à recouvrir les cris de la petite fille.

La souffrance... La souffrance qu'elle avait endurée pendant cette minute toute entière... Pendant les quelques secondes où elle avait senti les flammes ronger son visage... Pendant la seconde où elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa chair brûlée... pendant la seconde où elle eut un frisson imaginaire de voir sa peau grésiller... Et si tout ceci n'était pas déjà assez pénible... La fillette vit sa mère disparaitre sous les flammes. Sa boîte à musique se mit en marche. Cette comptine...

Son corps allait brûler, réduit en cendre. Mais son âme... Son âme, elle, ne connaîtrait pas le repos…

Elle ne connaîtra jamais le repos.

Les oiseaux piaillaient dans les arbres à proximité. Le lierre courrait à nouveau sur les vieilles boiseries, à travers les vitres couvertes de suie épargnées dans l'incendie, la fillette regarda les habitants du village s'enfuir à toute jambe. Un sourire perla sur ses lèvres.

Au pied de l'escalier branlant, un homme poussait des gémissements. Il suppliait... Il suppliait dans le vide. Elle ne s'en ira pas. Elle n'irait nulle part vraiment. C'était sa maison. Son cœur y était attaché. Ses chaînes grinçaient sur le sol à chacun de ses mouvements. Pourquoi partirait-elle de chez elle ? Pour aller où ?

Elle n'était plus Rangiku.

Il lui était devenu si facile de s'oublier.

Il lui était devenu si aisé d'oublier son nom.

Devenu une entité malfaisante, une de ces légendes que l'on raconte aux enfants avant de s'endormir, elle avait passé plusieurs décennies à observer les villageois vivre depuis les fenêtres recouverts de suie, enchaînée aux murs de sa maison.

Elle laissa tomber le gourdin dans les ruines de l'escalier. Comme un jeu de paume, il dévala les marches avec une lenteur macabre. Voyant le bout de bois calciné bouger seule sur le parquet calciné, le moine était reparti en courant, trébuchant plusieurs fois dans sa hâte, hurlant dans la nuit.

**kotoba o tsumeku  
shita no netsu  
Samekitte  
Mederu outa no  
Utaenai**

Elle était restée derrière cette fenêtre des années. Peut-être des siècles ? Oublié ? Abandonné ? Elle ne pouvait reposer en paix. Elle était fatiguée de tout. Elle avait mal partout. Elle luttait tout juste pour se souvenir de son nom. Certains jours, elle arrivait à s'amuser avec l'esprit de son chat disparu dans les ruines calcinées de sa vie passée. D'autres jours, elle ne trouvait la force que de pleurer du matin jusqu'au soir derrière les fenêtres couvertes de suie.

Et puis les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles...

Il avait commencé à neiger.

Les humains étaient venus en catimini mettre à nouveau le feu aux ruines de sa maison.

Dans la cendre et les flammes, elle marcha. Elle voulait leur montrer. Seulement leur montrer... Elle existait. Elle survivrait dans la cendre. Enchainée à ses murs, elle survivrait... Même s'ils oubliaient son nom. Sa souffrance survivrait à tout.

Une forte rafale de vent ébranla le rassemblement d'humains.

Les arbres plièrent. Le vent souleva ses cheveux blonds. L'air devint toxique. Elle les regarda s'agenouiller devant sa volonté. Elle grimaça de désespoir. Elle existait. Elle survivrait. Dans le feu. Dans la cendre. Elle devait leur montrer qu'elle était un petit bout de personne. Ne se rappelait-il pas de son nom ? N'y avait-t-il pas quelqu'un pour se rappeler de son nom ?

Rangiku éclata en sanglot. Elle... Elle se souvenait. Les images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Au commencement, il y avait eu... La souffrance... Cette souffrance qui avait commencé à ronger les derniers anneaux de sa chaine du destin.

Rangiku poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang. Oh elle se souvenait !

En arrière-plan comme un joyau brillant, son âme brillait dans les ténèbres.

_« Vice-capitaine Kuchiki ? Que faire ? Ce reiatsu est d'une puissance phénoménale. C'est trop tard pour l'exorciser... Elle est en train de se transformer... Son reiatsu est d'une telle puissance. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard ! Elle les a alertés... et les hollows rappliquent comme des aimants. »_

_« Mettez les humains en sécurité. Former un périmètre... Essayer de contenir l'invasion hollows... Je m'occupe d'elle.»_

_« Mais... les ordres du capitaine Kuchiki sont d'attendre son arrivée »_

_« Mon père arrivera trop tard. Je m'en occupe... »_

_« Mais ce hollow est de niveau... Il est sans doute trop tard pour exécuter konsou. »_

_« Ce n'est pas un hollow ! C'est une petite fille ! Une simple petite fille ! Faites ce que je vous dis... C'est un ordre.»_

_« C'est entendu. Kuchiki-fukutaicho... Je n'ai jamais assisté à la naissance d'un hollow de cette puissance. Comment est-elle passé inaperçu avec un tel reiatsu ?»_

_« Elle a été oublié. C'est aussi simple que ça...»_

Sans se retourner, elle embrasa terre et forêt par la pensée. Elle était fatiguée d'attendre. Elle était affamée. Elle existait. Elle se faisait un point d'honneur à exister.

Rangiku recula devant ce souvenir-là.

Oui, un shinigami était venu la chercher au bout de… Elle ne savait plus combien de temps. Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait été sur le point de mourir une deuxième fois quand il avait surgit de nulle part. Son reiatsu brut avait déchiré les habits du Shinigami. Le sang avait arrosé le sol à leurs pieds. Son kenseikan avait volé en éclats. Il l'avait enlacé très fort. Et au milieu du chaos, elle avait entendu sa voix.

_« Rangiku... Tu es Rangiku…"_

Elle avait senti un peu de sa colère givré à son contact. Ses hurlements d'agonie avait viré en petits sanglots rauque. Le ciel s'ouvrit au-dessus d'eux. Elle ne se rappelait pas son visage. Elle se rappela juste avoir regardé les flocons de neige tomber et se transformer en glace. Elle aimait la neige.

_« Je vais t'envoyer dans un monde meilleur. Tu vas voir. Fais-moi confiance, tu seras mieux là-bas qu'ici. »_

Avant que le dernier anneau de sa chaîne ne soit rongé par la colère, il posa la garde de son zanpakutō sur son front. Elle ne se souvenait pas avec précision des traits de son visage, mais elle avait gravé en elle son sourire bienveillant. Konsō. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

Il avait menti.

Le shinigami avait menti.

L'endroit où elle avait atterrit n'était pas meilleur. La seule différence était que les gens ne l'ignoraient plus...et puis elle avait faim. Elle avait faim en permanence. C'était comme ça que la « Rangiku qui n'appartenait qu'à Gin » était «née»...

Elle l'avait rencontré un jour où la faim était plus forte que tout. Il lui avait tendu un fruit.

_« Ichimaru Gin, enchanté. »_

Gin et elle ne s'était plus séparé. Il s'était tout raconté de leur vie, de leurs souvenirs, de leurs souffrances. Enfin tout ... Elle avait plus parlé que lui. Mais ils avaient erré ensemble. Les saisons s'étaient enchaînées. Ils avaient poussés comme la mauvaise herbe.

Quand Gin était malade, elle lui chantait une berceuse. Elle rêvait d'avoir un chat. Elle rêvait à nouveau de pleins de choses. Du futur... Elle se sentait vivre.

Ses rêves et ses souvenirs s'étalaient sur le grand canevas. Des milliers d'images... Gin et elle aimait se baigner dans le ruisseau, l'été. Elle dissimulait une petite grenouille dans leur futon parce qu'elle savait que Gin ne les aimait pas. Les centaines de fois où elle s'était endormie contre son épaule, la bouche entrouverte, la main serrant la sienne...

Son don...

Elle se revoyait montrer à un Gin ébahi comment allumer un feu par la pensée. Ce jour-là, elle avait ri comme une folle quand il l'avait supplié à genoux de l'accepter comme disciple.

Haineko...

L'appelait dans ses cauchemars.

Haineko refusait qu'elle oublie.

Elle lui refusait ce bonheur simple.

Mais Gin déposait des baisers humides sur son front et chassait ses cauchemars la nuit.

Lui qui était son frère, son père, son ami et son tout.

Elle était forte.

Elle se sentait vivre.

Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé la vie que quand ils étaient tous les deux.

Après quelques années, elle ne fera pas le compte des saisons parce que cela n'allait pas la rajeunir, ils s'étaient enfin installés dans la maison que Gin avait construite de ses mains. Elle n'était pas bien grande. C'était plus une hutte qu'une maison. Mais c'était chez eux.

Chez Eux...

Gin et elle...

Printemps...

Été...

Automne...

Hiver...

Ensemble...

Les quatre saisons de la Mort.

Elle ne souffrait plus. Rien qu'en étant lui... Bien sûr, les gens les regardaient toujours avec méfiance. Et bien sûr, les villageois d'Inuzuri les chassaient parfois. Mais Gin n'avait jamais lâché sa main.

Le shinigami l'avait mis sur la route de Gin. Elle lui en était éternellement reconnaissante. Cet endroit ne serait rien sans Gin. Il ne serait pas différent d'en bas, le monde des vivants. Le shinigami lui avait sauvé la vie.

Alors pourquoi?

Rangiku sentit sa gorge se serrer. Pourquoi ?

Elle voulait se réveiller. S'en était assez ! Elle en avait assez vu !

« _Mademoiselle! Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec vous. »_

La fillette arrêta de ramasser des fleurs.

Les quatre saisons de la Mort.

Printemps...

Été...

Automne...

Hiver...

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent lentement, l'encerclant doucement dans la clairière déserte. Elle reconnut leur uniforme... Des shinigami... Gin lui en avait parlé. Il l'avait averti de rester à l'écart de leur route. Des shinigami comme l'homme qui était venu la chercher... L'homme qui lui avait permis de venir dans ce monde... Il ne pouvait être aussi mauvais que le disait Gin. Il ne pouvait être aussi effrayant. S'ils étaient comme son Shinigami... Elle les dévisagea tour à tour et cela n'apaisa pas l'angoisse de la fillette. Elle prit naissance au plus profond d'elle-même. L'angoisse s'y installa... Elle fit un nid. La corbeille de fleur roula à ses pieds. Gin. Elle n'arriva pas à sortir le moindre son.

_« N'ai pas peur ! Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal ! Nous voulons juste parler ! »_

Elle recula et buta contre le torse du plus grand. Elle aurait voulu hurler !

_« Enzoraki, mon frère, attrape –lui les jambes à cette Mignonne ! »_

Les lèvres tremblantes, Rangiku ferma les yeux.

Elle se souvenait...

Elle se souvenait D'ELLE.

Elle se souvenait de Rangiku et de toutes les saisons de la mort.

**Dans la cheminée de Barragan, les bûches de marbres s'embrasèrent spontanément.**

_Printemps..._

_Été..._

_Automne..._

_Hiver..._

_Les quatre saisons de la Mort._

* * *

**Suki Ichinose**

_Capitaine de la cinquième division_

_25 ème fille de Tadashi Ichinose_

_Ses rêves de petite fille avaient jadis mis une nation tout entière à genoux._

* * *

- Que fait-elle, Byakuya ? demanda Jūshirō en retrouvant le sol du Seireitei.

La stratégie de Yama-jii lui paraissait confuse. Après avoir avancé le front à Karakura, le voilà qui demandait à toutes les troupes sauf les blessés de retourner au Seireitei dans l'heure. Habitué aux sauts d'humeur du vieil homme, Shunsui et lui n'avaient que très peu protesté les nouveaux ordres du commandant.

Sans répondre, Byakuya signa le formulaire de rapatriement des troupes et le confia à son lieutenant.

**« Transfert AD0145 complet. La sauvegarde simultanée du Seireitei et de Karakura-Cho est en cours. Tous les membres de la douzième division sont priés de rejoindre leurs postes immédiatement. L'Évacuation des habitants de Rukongai EST, SUD EST se poursuit. Les quartiers concernés sont : Mudogishi, Kusajishi, Zaraki, Edogi, Shitoke, Asuri, Amedoka, Akane, Erise... Les membres de la division sept sont priés de...»**

Tandis que la voix monocorde du vice-capitaine Kurotsuchi résonnait dans les haut-parleurs, Shunsui se faisait remonter les bretelles par Nanao-San, laissée en arrière plusieurs heures plus tôt. Autour des trois capitaines fraîchement sorti du Senkaimon, les soldats allaient et venaient au pas de courses. Il fallait renforcer les fortifications d'urgence. Komamura donnait même un coup de main déplaçant les piliers çà et là à l'aide des mains géantes de son bankai. Il fallait achever l'évacuation des villes avoisinantes. Soifon s'en chargeait avec les hommes de la seconde division et tout l'Onmitsukidō. Yamamoto supervisait les manœuvres avec son lieutenant Sasakibe depuis le toit de la onzième division. Kurotsuchi était toujours sur terre avec Unohana à superviser la sauvegarde et la préservation de la ville.

De leur côté, Ukitake et Byakuya observaient la préparation de leur nouveau chef des opérations avec une certaine curiosité. Keikosuki Ichinose était allongé sur un petit carré de pelouse dans le jardin de la onzième. Elle semblait concentrée...

- Elle pense à sa prochaine recette. Offrit Shunsui.

- Elle fait la sieste. Contra Jūshirō.

Byakuya resta tout à fait silencieux. Il était évident pour le capitaine de la sixième division que la petite écervelée avait à nouveau choisi la fuite et l'insouciance. Il pariait plutôt qu'elle comptait les nuages dans le ciel en espérant que la Guerre se fasse sans elle.

_Moi qui suis dans mon rêve..._

Allongé dans l'herbe, Keikosuki Ichinose n'était pas loin d'avoir ses pensées. À l'exception qu'elle ne comptait pas les nuages, elle n'était pas si bête. En plus, le ciel était terriblement nuageux sur le Seireitei. Une suite compacte de cumulus congestus s'accumulait dans le ciel bleu. Qui s'amuserait à compter des cumulus congestus ? Non, elle observait fasciné l'assemblage compacte et filandreux de cumulus congestus, la naissance d'un magnifique et majestueux cumulonimbus.

L'émergence du roi des Nuages annonçait généralement la tempête. La météo du jour semblait refléter son humeur du jour. C'était mauvais. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé ! Elle avait presque réussi la recette de Tadashi! Elle s'était fait un nouvel ami !

Sensei s'était vengé. C'était aussi simple que ça. Cela avait pris des années au vieil homme mais au final, il avait réussi à l'acculer au pied du mur. Partir maintenant serait un déshonneur si grand qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de voir son père lui pardonner un jour les erreurs du passé.

D'un autre côté, mener l'assaut avec Perséphone._.._

_« Ce que tu as fait à cette famille... Comment as-tu pu Keikosuki ? »_

Elle n'avait jamais pu maîtriser Perséphone à ce niveau. La maîtrise de son bankai était de son propre aveu bien sommaire. Imaginer qu'elle puisse terrasser l'ennemi et les conduire à la victoire relevait du fantasme. Elle ferait peut-être l'un mais l'autre... Une brise légère agita les boucles de cheveux sur son front. Elle fixa le ciel.

_- Ichinose-Taicho a été formé par les meilleurs maîtres, Ichinose-Taicho. J'ai toute confiance en elle. Elle mènera l'assaut avec **Perséphone.**_

Il avait prononcé les mots. Les mots qu'elle redoutait tant. Et avant que ne lui pousse le courage pour protester, plusieurs voix s'étaient élevées dans la pièce.

- _C'est une vaste plaisanterie ? S'était écrié Kuchiki-Sama._

- _Suki-chan ? S'étaient étonné en chœur Ukitake et Kyouraku._

- _Ichinose qui ? Qui ? avait demandé Kurotsuchi avec dédain._

- _Vous cherchez un homme pour vous ouvrir la voie ! Vous l'avez devant vous ! Avait dit Zaraki. Capitaine-chan est mignonne mais... Je m'occuperais de ces enflures ! On arrête de discuter ! On sort les mains des poches et on y va !_

- _Je pense que cette décision est prématurée. Avait rajouté Byakuya. Reconsidérez! _

- _Ichinose-Taicho a été formé par mes soins avant d'entrer à l'académie. Elle est plus que capable. Le moment de tester ses acquis est venu._

- _Si le Sotaicho le dit... Commenta alors Komamura._

- _Pourquoi elle ? avait lancé Dengeki, les joues roses de jalousie._

- _Je tiens seulement à m'occuper de Koshinko moi-même. Avait dit Soifon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

- _Ichinose-taicho, se sent-elle prête à retourner en première ligne ? Avait demandé Unohana avec un regard entendu pour l'intéressé._

Suki était resté silencieuse dans un premier temps. Elle ne s'était pas défendu. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ses collègues avaient déjà tout dit. Sérieusement, elle s'était repassé la conversation mille fois en se disant qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas saisi la plaisanterie. Elle s'était dit qu'elle allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar d'une minute à l'autre. Elle s'était dit que c'était justement Perséphone qui lui jouait un mauvais tour.

- _Kuchiki-Taicho ! Il suffit !_

_Un souffle d'air brulant avait balayé la pièce. Le rideau derrière eux avait pris feu et Sasakibe s'était précipité pour éteindre l'incendie. L'aboiement soudain du Capitaine-général l'avait fait reculer. Keikosuki s'était recroquevillé derrière Kyouraku qui derrière son sakkat avait été plus que ravi de lui servir d'abri. Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas suivi la discussion... enfin la dispute... car Kuchiki-Taicho était plus qu'opposé à l'idée._

- _N'êtes-vous pas fatigué de compter les morts, Sotaicho ? Croire que nous trouverons notre salut en plaçant notre confiance dans cette femme est une hérésie ! Cette femme ne nous conduira que vers la ruine !_

Elle avait pivoté vers lui, son regard de biche effarouché en place. Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait pas baissé les yeux. Il n'avait pas cillé. Sur le moment, il avait eu le même regard ombré que son père Tadashi empli de déception.

- _Keikosuki, tu as amené cette famille vers la ruine !_

Keikosuki Ichinose écarquilla encore ses yeux olive et réprima un sanglot. De la même façon que les nuages continuaient de s'agglutiner ensemble dans le ciel gris, des larmes limpides s'amoncelèrent dans ses yeux. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas succomber.

_Jūshirō Ukitake avait tenté d'intercéder en sa faveur. Il avait été le seul néanmoins._

- _Byakuya ? Tu te montres dur avec Suki-chan._

- _Peut-on retrouver notre sérieux et penser une stratégie qui ne nous obligera pas à perdre la face ?_

- Kuchiki _Byakuya ! _

- _Elle n'a point brillé par sa stratégie précédemment. Je ne vous pense pas sénile au point de penser qu'Ichinose-Taicho a les qualités d'un leader._

Chacune de ses protestations avait tranché dans le vif. La canne du Sotaicho racla le sol. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Kuchiki-sama avait fusillé du regard le vieillard. Yamamoto n'avait pas cillé. Le vieil homme n'avait pas exprimé sa surprise de trouver devant lui un Kuchiki-Taicho si loquace et passionné. Keikosuki avait relâché enfin tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons. La voix chevrotante, elle avait pris la parole, toujours un peu en retrait.

- _Il est vrai que j'ai peu de pratique. Il est vrai aussi que la maîtrise de mon bankai est sommaire... J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre avant d'être opérationnelle. Je crois que c'est ce que Kuchiki-sama veut dire. Il a sans doute raison, Yamamoto-sensei. D'autres capitaines, plus expérimenté que moi sur le terrain, me paraissent plus mériter votre confiance..._

- _Bien que je respecte l'opinion de Kuchiki-sama, il n'est point votre officier supérieur. Keikosuki Ichinose, je vous ai connu dans tous les moments de votre vie. Les bons comme les mauvais... Je sais exactement de quoi vous êtes capable._

Vraiment? Keikosuki ferma les yeux.

**Kanon Wakeshima - Lolitawork Libretto**

La brise légère jouaient des tours dans ses cheveux et délogeaient les fleurs de cerisiers dans les arbres.

- _Keikosuki ? Suki-chan ?_

_Natsuki, sa jolie blondinette de sœur pouvait bien s'époumonner à l'entrée de la ruelle. Il était hors de question qu'elle sorte de sa cachette derrière le muret._

- _Keikosuki ? Maître Kensei te cherche partout ! Imagine ce que père dira ! Suki-chan, je sais que tu es là ? Suki, arrête de te défiler !_

_La Suki en question jeta un regard furtif sur l'entrée de la ruelle en contrebas bien dissimulé derrière la cheminée du département des sciences occultes de l'académie._

_Natsuki ferma les yeux. Une main sur sa tempe, Keikosuki cessa de respirer. Elle fit tout son possible pour supprimer de l'air toute trace de reiatsu. Ses joues potelées cramoisies, elle retint son souffle pendant une seconde avant d'expirer bruyamment._

_- Je sais que tu es là, Suki-chan! Suki! _

_Elle savait que cela ne suffirait pas à tromper la vigilance de Natsuki. Alors, elle fit virevolter habilement son tessen au-dessus de sa tête. _

**_« Taberu, Perséphone. »_**

_Devant elle, l'image de Perséphone flotta quelques secondes dans l'air. Elle se concentra, le front plissé. Cela devait marcher. Elle avait appris très tôt que non seulement Perséphone pouvait agir sur les sens de ses victimes mais il pouvait aussi... dans certaines circonstances et dans une certaines mesures agir sur la réalité. Suki joignit les mains et pria pour que son petit tour de passe-passe fonctionne._

- _Keikosuki, tu es là-haut c'est ça ?_

- _Natsuki-chan, je te cherchais._

_Natsuki fit un demi-tour sur elle-même, mais son sang lui ne fit qu'un tour. Au bout de la rue, se trouvait le type le plus populaire de sa promo : Udo Sen, Onzième siège de la septième division. Ce même Udo Sen venait de lui parler... Cela avait un air de déjà-vu. À vrai dire cela avait tout d'un rêve... Elle n'avait juste pas envie de se réveiller. La petite blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de marcher vers le jeune homme. Il lui souriait en retour. C'était..._

- _J'ai quelques choses à te dire._

- _Oui, moi aussi. Répondit Natsuki._

- _Je ne sais pas..._

- _Tu voudrais aller boire un thé dans le Green district._

- _Oh mais je...Je..._

- _Tu..._

_C'était sur le bout de sa langue. Elle devait trouver sa sœur Keikosuki ... C'était la troisième fois que Keikosuki séchaient sa classe « Avancé » de stratégies militaires et elle risquait la suspension. Si Natsuki ne la trouvait pas..._

_Sen esquissa un large sourire qui mit en valeur ses fossettes. Oh ! Ses fossettes ! Natsuki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dans ses rêves, il lui déclarait sa flamme devant une tasse de thé et après ça ils avaient une flopée de petits bébés blonds à fossettes._

- _Non, rien. Le Green district ?_

- _Il y a cette échoppe où j'aime aller avec les gars..._

- _Je suis partante ! J'irais où tu voudras... Je veux dire..._

_Il se contenta de sourire, tendant la main devant lui pour leur ouvrir poliment la voie. Il était tout aussi charmant que dans ses rêves. Natsuki lui emboita le pas avec empressement._

_Keikosuki observa la retraite de sa sœur. L'illusion ne durerait pas. Natsuki allait finir par se rendre compte à mi-chemin qu'elle parlait dans le vide. Ce serait pour elle comme se réveiller d'un rêve éveillé. Elle sera confuse. Il était même possible que cela lui provoque un léger malaise. Nausées. Vomissements. Évanouissements. Ce n'était pas des effets secondaires bien méchants. Non? Elle en oubliera tout en particulier sa quête première. Keikosuki se mordit les lèvres. C'était un bien vilain tour et il était possible qu'elle soit envoyée dans un des neufs cercles infernales un jour pour avoir à nouveau jouer ce tour à sa sœur bien-aimée. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire sermonner aujourd'hui. Il faisait beau. Il n'y avait pas de congestus dans le ciel que des nimbus avec des formes amusantes. Il n'allait pas rester enfermer dans une salle avec un vieux grincheux et les deux petits prétentieux qui lui servaient de camarade de classe._

- _Waouh ? Comment s'appelle ce tour ?_

_Elle sursauta réalisant pour la première fois qu'elle n'était pas seule sur le toit. Dans ses souvenirs, il avait un visage alors que dans ses rêves... Ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient dans le dos étaient occasionnellement agité par la brise._

- _Tu as vu... Impossible... Tu... Non... Non... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._

_Il avait haussé un sourcil, intrigué. Son sourire dévoilait des canines effilées. Ce n'était pas assez pour déséquilibrer les traits de son visage. Il était par tous les standards un très beau garçon placé très haut sur l'échelle des Suki-chan. Sa première idée était qu'il n'avait rien à envier au fantasme à fossettes de Natsuki. Il avait tout d'un prince vraiment. Il était peut-être un prince et il l'inviterait à un banquet pour célébrer la nouvelle... la nouvelle récolte. _

_Perséphone, toujours libéré, donna vie aux élucubrations de la jeune fille sous la forme de spectres dansants. Suki couvrit aussitôt ses joues cramoisies. L'admiration dans les yeux du nouveau venu ne fit que grandir. _

- _Yamada Mitsuomi. J'appartiens à la première division._

_Keikosuki n'en menait décidément pas large._

- _Tu es un des quatre gardiens de l'académie._

_Il acquiesça._

- Exact. _Sous les ordres de Yamamoto-Sensei. Tu es une première année ?_

_Keikosuki fixa le sol pendant un instant à la recherche d'un mensonge plausible. Elle venait de se fourrer dans un pétrin. _

- _Je suis..._

- _Si j'en crois la couleur de ton uniforme aux rayures jaune, tu es dans une des classes avancées. Pas étonnant avec une telle maîtrise de ton zanpakutō... Tu as l'air plutôt jeune._

_Elle se frotta le nez nerveusement._

- _Je... J'ai... Je ne suis pas si jeune. J'ai à peine trente ans de moins que Natsuki. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment une classe avancé. Du moins, mes camarades le sont peut-être. Mais moi, je suis... Je veux dire dans cette classe, je suis bien plus vieille que les autres... Il y a le petit prodige avec des cheveux argentés. Ils paraient qu'il sera officier dès sa sortie de l'académie. Et puis y a le petit prince... Il sent le vieux livre. Il a tout plein de précepteurs. Il s'entraîne en permanence. Il est très désagréable. Lui et "Cheveux argentés" se disputent tout le temps... Mais moi... Moi, je suis vraiment nulle en comparaison. Je suis qu'une petite Suki-chan. J'ai été placé là par hasard. Ils se sont trompés lors de mon examen d'entrée. C'est parce que j'ai étudié avec Sensei... Genryusai-sama... Sensei... Mais en fait, Natsuki... C'est ma sœur. Elle est bien plus douée. C'est elle qu'il n'entrainait plutôt... pas moi. Moi j'étais juste là par hasard... Je lui tenais un peu compagnie quoi. Quand mon père reviendra, il éclaircira ce malentendu c'est sûr! _

_- Par hasard ? Et ton père est partie? _

- _Voilà ! Les circonstances ont fait que... mon père... Il est dans la division Zéro. Mais il reviendra._

_Yamada sembla partagé entre la curiosité et l'amusement._

- _Tu es la fille de l'honorable troisième siège Ichinose ?_

_Suki acquiesça vivement._

_- Oh oui... C'est ça._

- _Et tu as séché les cours. Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la rambarde en pierre._

- _Je n'ai pas...séché les cours. Je le redis. On a juste fait une erreur lors de mon inscription._

- _Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Je hais aussi l'Académie._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux._

- _En fait, je hais tous les shinigami..._

_Il portait l'uniforme noir des officiers des treize divisions. Inutile de dire que ses mots clashaient complètement avec son apparence. Les sourcils de la jeune fille firent un nouveau bond pour marquer sa surprise. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un shinigami dire qu'il détestait les shinigami. Une certaine inquiétude obscurcit les traits de la fillette. Les lèvres de Mitsuomi se fendirent d'un sourire rassurant._

- _Je les hais pour la bonne et simple raison que la plupart ne savent pas s'amuser, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Les traits de la jeune femme se détendirent à nouveau._

- _C'est tout à fait vrai. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, j'avais une mise en situation dans le cours de Stratégie militaire. C'était mon tour d'y passer. Mr pet-de-sec et Mr le génie n'auraient pas manqué une occasion de se moquer de moi, c'est sûr. Ces cours, c'est de la torture mentale !_

- _Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer... Je suis pleinement de ton avis. La seule chose qui m'intriguait un tant soit peu, c'était le pouvoir de Perséphone, ton zanpakutō._

_Suki haussa les épaules._

- _Tu veux que je te montre un truc amusant, Suki-chan ?_

_Son visage s'empourpra tandis qu'elle acquiesça vivement. Son nouvel ami venait de l'appeler par son surnom._

_Il s'approcha d'elle et dégaina son zanpakutō, un katana dont la garde en verre jouait avec les rayons du soleil._

_Apeuré, Suki recula vers la chaudière._

- _Ce n'est que mon Zanpakutō, Senhau. Il se libère par ces mots: **Fukashi, Senhau.****[1]**_

_À l'appel de son maître, la lame du Zanpakutō devint transparente et invisible jusqu'à la garde._

- _Puisque tu m'as montré une des habilités de Perséphone. Je vais te montrer quelques choses._

- **_Keiyaku._**

_Sur ses mots, Senhau et son propriétaire disparurent complètement de son champ de vision. Elle balaya ses alentours du regard._

- _Huh ?_

- _Je suis toujours au même endroit._

_Elle fixa l'emplacement vide qu'il avait déserté à peine quelques secondes plus tôt._

- _C'est plutôt sympa, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Elle acquiesça vivement._

- _Tu peux me voir ? Demanda-t-elle, toute enjoué._

- _Mais toi non._

_Pour preuve, Suki sentit son souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou._

- _Suki Ichinose, que dirais-tu si Senhau et moi nous t'aidions à disparaître ?_

- _Je dirais « Je veux bien t'épouser mon prince. » Je plaisante. En fait... Non pas vraiment... Enfin, pas tout de suite !_

- Ichinose-Taicho ?

Suki ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, laissant les cumulus congestus se refléter dans ses pupilles olive. Le petit visage rond de Momo Hinamori entra dans son champs de vision.

- Les préparatifs sont pratiquement achevés. Le Capitaine-général vous attend.

Les rêves d'une Suki-chan...

* * *

[1] Fukashi, Senhau. Fade, Senhau. Deviens invisible, Senhau. Aussi bien Senhau et Perséphone sont des zanpakutō "illusionniste" et agissent directement sur la perception de l'autre.

**Titres** : Still Doll & Lolitawork Libretto

**Artiste**: Kanon Wakeshima

Bon ce chapitre n'était pas une partie de plaisir à écrire. Comme son titre l'indique, il nous insère directement dans la psyché des personnages, dans leurs rêves...leur âme... au moment le plus confus de leur vie... alors je ne promets pas que l'ensemble soit très clair et d'une cohérence sans faille. J'ai eu toute les peines du monde à retranscrire avec des mots, ce qui pour moi était imagé et graphique, une affaire de sensation. Mais c'est aussi ça savoir écrire, c'est savoir emmener le lecteur dans notre monde juste avec des mots. Cela s'apprends. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute confusion. J'espère que vous aurez au moins pris plaisir à retrouver PdP cette semaine. Comme d'habitude, je veux des commentaires, des avis positifs ou négatifs. Je prends tout sans faire de discrimination. Je vous embrasse tous. R&R XOXO

Prochain chapitre = Save her/him, Them


	41. Save Her, Him, Them

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

La publication est un peu lente. Je m'en excuse. Etre malade a des avantages. On se fait chouchouter à la maison. On mange ce que l'on veut et on perd du poids quand même parce qu'on n'arrive à rien garder. Elle a aussi ses inconvénients. Le cerveau a dû mal à connecter. En conséquence, j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture de cette fic. Etant très perfectionniste, et changeant 36000 fois de version avant de publier, je suis vraiment mal à l'aise depuis que j'ai perdu mon avance. J'écris un peu les chapitres au jour le jour et ça me ressemble moyen. Surtout, que je n'arrive pas dans la partie la plus facile. La dernière partie... Le dénouement est proche. Oh là là ! J'espère donc que vous ne m'avez pas encore mis à côté. Je suis vraiment désolé du retard que j'ai accumulé. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour vous délivrer un chapitre par semaine ou au moins toutes les deux semaines. Ne m'en voulez pas, hein! Je ne peux pas faire mieux.

-41-

Save Her/Him, Them

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki **

_Capitaine de la sixième division_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Veuf_

_À l'exception de ses sentiments pour cette femme, il pouvait se battre sans peur contre un certain nombre de choses. _

* * *

Si Kyouraku et Ukitake, comme deux commères, avaient continué de scruter les moindres faits et geste de Suki-chan, Byakuya, lui, avait très vite abandonné l'observation d'Ichinose-Taicho pour s'entretenir avec son vice-capitaine. Il était encore sous le choc d'avoir haussé la voix en plein conseil des capitaines. Sous le choc n'était peut-être pas le bon mot. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait publiquement désavoué le capitaine. Ou peut-être pas publiquement... Mais quel était cette lubie de vouloir placer la femme-démon en première ligne ?

Il la chercha du regard avant de renoncer aussitôt. Il n'allait pas se laisser distraire. Tant pis... Le principal était que Karakura soit hors d'atteinte... Avec le nouveau plan, Rukia serait hors d'atteinte. C'était une bonne chose. Sur ce plan, il jugeait l'idée d'attirer l'ennemi au Seireitei, de le forcer à revenir sur ses pas bonne.

Il ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Un reiatsu de vice-capitaine, chaud, et palpitant se rapprocha. Il se retourna parce qu'il avait presque failli à reconnaître le vice-capitaine Hinamori. La jeune fille qui tendait à son vice-capitaine une amphore en céramique.

Difficile de croire que cette jeune fille était la même que celle qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt tout juste sorti du coma. Cela faisait-il si longtemps que ça ? Momo semblait concentrée et déterminée.

Elle...

Portait...

Un Kimono noir...

Comme...

**_Elle_**...

Byakuya pivota sur lui-même et balaya la place du regard. Tous les membres féminins de la cinquième division avaient échangé l'uniforme standard des shinigami pour un simple kimono noir. Les hommes, eux, poussaient de grandes cuves de liquides visqueux sur des chariots.

Shunsui et Jūshirō échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Kyouraku-Taicho, Ukitake-Taicho, Kuchiki-Taicho, je dois vous aider à vous préparer selon les ordres du Sotaicho et d'Ichinose-Taicho. Vous devez vous enduire le plus possible de cet onguent.

Ukitake, le premier, se badigeonna les doigts avec cette pommade odorante avant de faire une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Momo se contenta de sourire.

- Cela sent très mauvais, Momo-chan.

- Dorīmukyasuto a une odeur très particulière, c'est vrai. Sotaicho a néanmoins ordonné à tous les soldats de s'enduire de cette pommade. C'est un puissant contrepoison naturel.

- Un contrepoison ?

Jūshirō échangea un regard avec Shunsui. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

- En effet, cela permettra de diminuer les effets du bankai du capitaine Ichinose.

- Le bankai de Suki-chan est si imposant ?

Kyouraku renifla l'étrange pommade à son tour et grimaça. Aussi sceptique que son capitaine, Nanao haussa un sourcil curieux. Shane plongea les mains dans la cuve et se frotta les bras et le visage sans hésitation. Momo et lui échangèrent un clin d'œil complice.

- Vraiment ? Supplia Jūshirō.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Ce sont les ordres.

- Mais...

Avec un sourire crispé, Momo planta le flacon dans les mains de Nanao.

- Les ordres du Sotaicho sont clairs, Ukitake-Taicho. Faites-vite ! Cela va bientôt commencer !

Momo tourna les talons et Byakuya la suivit du regard. La jeune femme alla rejoindre son capitaine qui avait pris ses quartiers sur un carré de pelouse. Sans quitter les deux jeunes femmes des yeux, Byakuya enleva ses gants et plongea ses mains dans la cuve. Quand Shane suggéra qu'il se débarrassât de son écharpe et de son haori pour mieux s'enduire de la substance pestilentielle, Byakuya toisa son vice- capitaine du regard avant de s'éloigner, toujours drapé dans sa dignité.

- Suki-Dono, c'est l'heure. Ils n'attendent plus que vous.

Suki poussa un soupir avant de se lever. Elle épousseta son long kimono noir.

- Momo, as-tu...

- J'ai pratiquement pris mon bain avec. J'ai confiance en vous, Taicho.

Suki serra les mains de son lieutenant dans les siennes. Elle les renifla doucement avec une grimace.

- Quelle odeur...

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- ... Abominable !

- Momo... C'est vraiment un jour idéal pour porter un kimono.

- Bien sûr, capitaine. C'est vendredi.

Suki acquiesça doucement.

Serrant la main de son vice-capitaine, Suki Ichinose remonta la grande allée jusqu'au Senkaimon.

- Excusez-nous... Écartez-vous pour le capitaine Ichinose. S'écria Momo impatiemment.

Les soldats s'écartèrent respectueusement de son chemin. Les capitaines arrivèrent l'un après l'autre et s'alignèrent au côté du Commandant général. Avec un regard paternaliste, il encouragea Suki-Chan à prendre place.

- Vous vous êtes tous enduit de Dorīmukyasuto ? Hurla Momo. Je rappelle que cette pommade noir est entièrement bio et hypoallergénique ! Merci de votre aide ! Capitaine ? Vous pouvez y aller !

Byakuya rejoignit les autres à contrecœur. Il aurait dû se porter volontaire pour surveiller Karakura avec Unohana et Kurotsuchi. Au lieu de ça, il était forcé d'assister à ce simulacre... Cela ne pouvait pas s'appeler une stratégie. Elle allait se faire tuer. Quoiqu'elle fasse...

Il croisa son regard sans le vouloir et détourna les yeux presque aussitôt. Keikosuki attendit qu'il trouve une place entre Zaraki Kenpachi et Shane Terashima tout en serrant la main de son vice-capitaine.

- Capitaine...

- Je ne suis pas prête, Momo. Murmura Suki.

Bien sûr, Kuchiki-sama évitait son regard. Il savait mieux que personne qu'elle faisait un piètre soldat alors un capitaine... un général...

- Je crois en vous. Capitaine, vous pouvez le faire parce que vous avez marché vers la guillotine tous les jours... Capitaine est très brave. Murmura Momo. Ensemble, nous mettrons Aizen hors d'état de nuire... Capitaine ? N'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez y arriver ?

Suki hésita. Une lueur hésitante jeta une ombre dans les yeux de Momo.

- Je crois en vous, Capitaine. Répéta-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna à reculons. Suki repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle sur son visage et implora une dernière fois du regard le commandant-général.

- Nous attendons... Se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Je... n'ai jamais utilisé Perséphone ainsi. Vous comprenez...Sotaicho...

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, Suki-chan ? Vous l'aviez déjà fait Keikosuki. Vous pouvez le refaire.

- Sotaicho...

- Tout se passera bien cette fois... Suki-chan.

- Mais si... si je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller.

Après un court silence, Yamamoto répondit.

- Espérons que nous n'ayons pas à en arriver là, ma chère. Perséphone est aujourd'hui le plus puissant des zanpakutō illusionnistes de tout le sanctuaire. Votre zanpakutō est le seul à pouvoir manipuler les rêves et les sensations à une telle échelle spatio-temporelle.

Byakuya retint son souffle. Suki avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se réveiller. Elle avait peur...

- Très Bien. Bien, je vous demande à tous pardon. L'expérience sera très déplaisante mon Sotaicho. Même pour vous...

- Je saurais y faire face.

D'un geste brusque, Suki empoigna son éventail. Elle fit claquer le tessen dans l'air. Une rafale de vent balaya la place. Elle l'agita doucement faisant glisser le katana doucement.

- **_Taberu Perséphone. _**

Une autre rafale souffla dans l'assistance. Les cheveux dans les yeux, Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Soifon couvrit son visage d'une main. Dengeki baissa la tête pour se protéger de la poussière. Suki planta le katana dans le sol d'un coup sec et joignit les mains comme pour méditer. Son reiatsu écarlate fit onduler et grésiller l'air. Les soldats sans siège reculèrent immédiatement rebuté par un reiatsu trop puissant.

Dans un vacarme obscène, le sol se fissura de part et d'autre de la place. Le vent redoubla. Les soldats commencèrent à s'agiter derrière eux. Ukitake se tourna pour rassurer ses hommes... Shunsui rattrapa Nanao, écartelé par une fissure dans le sol. Hypnotisé par le tessen virevoltant dans les airs, Byakuya ne fit aucun geste tandis que Shane tentait de calmer la sixième division.

- Maintenez vos positions ! Soyez endurant ! Hurla le Sotaicho.

Les rangs se reformèrent derrière lui.

Le tessen tourbillonna en prenant de l'ampleur. Pendant de longues minutes, il ne se passa rien. Elle resta debout au centre de la place, fixant le senkaimon d'un regard absent, les mains jointes. Byakuya serra les poings quand il réalisa qu'il connaissait ce regard. Il revoyait Suki basculé en avant au-dessus de la table pendant le petit déjeuner. Elle... n'allait pas. C'était Impossible. Un porteur ne pouvait pas perdre conscience sans que cela n'affecte son zanpakutō. Hors, Suki... C'était cela. Il y avait bien un effet sur Perséphone. C'est pour ça qu'elle refusait de dormir.

Le regard de la jeune femme continua de se vider de toute sa substance. Suki-chan était sur le point de s'endormir. Il déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel malaise, un tel inconfort sur le champ de bataille.

Comme traversé par une onde de choc, l'univers ondula devant eux...Le ciel gris vira sépia et jaune. Chaque mouvement de son tessen peignait leur réalité des couleurs du désespoir. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel. Retenant son sakkat d'une main, et protégeant son vice-capitaine de l'autre, Shunsui agrippa fermement son zanpakutō. L'éventail continua à grandir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Elle est en train de... Elle y arrive ! C'est extraordinaire ! Il arrive ! S'exclama Sasakibe totalement exalté. Comme quand elle était petite fille... Sotaicho ?

Yamamoto ne répondit rien en retour.

- _Je refuse d'y aller. _

- _Mais Père..._

- _Ne sais même pas que Suki-chan et Suki-chan existe parce qu'il a bien trop de Suki-chan et il se fait vieux. _

_La petite fille recula son katana en main. _

- _Suki !_

- _Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Je veux jouer, m'amuser avec les papillons, compter les nuages, et faire une indigestion de baies sauvages. Je ne veux pas travailler._

- _Suki ? _

- _Mon ami... _

- _Ton ami ? Quel ami ? Suki, que dis-tu ? Qu'est-ce que..._

- _Perséphone m'a dit de rien dire. _

- _Comment as-tu pu me cacher..._

- _J'ai rien dit à Natsuki-chan parce qu'elle me dénonce toujours aux grands. Elle est jamais de mon côté._

_La blondinette écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs. _

- _Tu connais le nom de ton zanpakutō, Keikosuki. _

_Keikosuki hocha la tête à l'horizontal puis à la verticale._

- _ Ben oui, on parle tous le temps ensemble ! Il aime des tas choses comme Suki-chan. Il est très gourmand et très gentil comme Suki-chan. Il ne fait pas exprès de blesser les gens comme Suki-chan. Il change juste les choses quand...Suki-chan est triste._

- _Suki...Ton reiatsu... Tu ne contrôle rien à nouveau. Je vais appeler Sensei !_

- _Non, j'ai dit non. J'ai dit non ! Perséphone aussi dit non ! Il a faim et il dit non ! On dit non tous les deux ! _

_Natsuki recula, les mains tremblantes._

- _Suki, tu me fais peur. _

- _Ce sera comme dans un rêve. Je change les choses comme dans un rêve. Ce sera comme un rêve. Tu verras. Tu aimes ça. Tu ne t'en souviens pas. Personne ne s'en souviens mais... Mais Natsuki adores quand je change les choses parce que Natsuki-chan peut enfin être elle-même. _

- _ Qu'est-ce tu m'as fait ? Tu utilises ton Zanpakutō sur tout le monde._

- _.._

- _Suki, pose ton zanpakutō._

- _Perséphone et moi, on s'entend bien. On a fait un pacte. _

_Suki hocha la tête. _

- _Oh mon dieu ! Suki, j'ai blessé Sen-san et Ayaka-san à cause de toi. _

- _C'était un accident. Attends, je vais tout arranger... Bankai..._

_Avant que la fillette n'aille plus loin, elle se retrouva engouffrée dans un cercle de feu, les flammes de Ryujin Jakka..._

Yamamoto leva les yeux vers le ciel qui prit des tons jaunâtres. Suki-chan...

Depuis son refuge dans l'éventail de sa maîtresse, Perséphone poussa des rugissements à faire trembler les piliers de la place. Son reiatsu balayant tout sur son passage, les gigantesques portes du Senkaimon vibrèrent bruyamment. L'éventail tournoya dans une main pour s'agrandir. Des milliers de spectres s'échappaient de son éventail et se précipitant vers le ciel pour former une ronde macabre au-dessus d'elle. Les paupières de Suki s'alourdirent à mesure que l'éventail prenait de la vitesse. Bientôt, il n'était plus qu'une sphère dans le ciel aussi large que l'astre de feu.

Un des spectres attira l'attention de Yamamoto. Bien sûr, si l'antidote les mettaient à l'abri d'une mort certaine. Il n'empêchait pas les effets hallucinogènes du Bankai de Keikosuki Ichinose. Elle restait une de ses élèves les plus douées. Yamamoto fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'un des pires ennemis du Seireitei, l'homme qui avait tenté de l'assassiner, le premier mari de Keikosuki Ichinose.

Yama-Da Mitsuomi. Yamamoto Daisuke Mitsuomi. Son erreur. Son neveu. Comme une étoile filante aussitôt aperçu, il disparut au milieu de la foule de soldat. Les yeux du vieil homme se remplirent de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Byakuya ? Je vois que dalle.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne vois pas, Zaraki.

- Quoi ?

Byakuya ne trouvait pas les mots. Il choisit donc de garder le silence. Les jambes flageolantes, Suki commença à sérieusement piquer du nez. Les spectres planaient dans toutes les directions, comme des pensées, ils s'arrêtaient à côté de chaque soldat et capitaines. Leur nombre était proportionnel au nombre de soldats rassemblé devant le Senkaimon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait rien de proportionnelle dans leur décuplement.

Une onde de reiatsu comme le souffle saccadé de Suki-chan poussa contre lui. Plusieurs soldats tombèrent immédiatement, paralysé par ce reiatsu surpuissant. Le pilier droit qui supportait l'arceau de la porte gronda avant de se détacher. Le Senkaimon s'ouvrit... arrosant d'une lumière écarlate et aveuglante le parvis. Les sirènes du Seireitei retentirent immédiatement. Un nouveau tremblement de terre et la porte menaça de s'effondrer directement sur Suki-Chan. Byakuya quitta sa position en un shunpo et appela Senbonzakura. L'explosion qui s'en suivit rajouta à la confusion ambiante. Les milliers de pétales de Senbonzakura flottèrent dans les airs réduisant les débris en poussière.

- Ku...chiki-sama...

Suki ouvrit les yeux. Il vit du soulagement dans ses pupilles olivâtres.

- Kuchiki-Sama...

Des larmes de sang sillonnèrent son visage. Elle bailla... Byakuya essaya de faire un pas vers elle avant d'être propulsé en arrière. Il resta prostré au sol plus longtemps. Ce que les autres n'avaient pas pu voir, lui, il avait vu. Dans les yeux de Suki-chan défilaient les rêves et les cauchemars de tous les soldats présents. La peur... Leur peur... Il avait vu tout ça dans ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé... Perséphone est affamé... Et lui...il veut sortir... Marmonna Suki avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

- Ne vous endormez pas ! hurla-t-il à plein poumons. Ichinose-Dono !

Une larme sincère balaya les sillons de sang. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration.

**« Bankai. Saigo sankō ********[1]****»**

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un soupir. Elle bascula enfin... Avec un nouveau rugissement, la taille du Tessen tripla. Le sol trembla. Déséquilibré, Byakuya mit un genou à terre tandis que la queue du monstre sortait de l'éventail pour venir enlacer sa maitresse étroitement.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Dengeki leva les yeux vers ciel, horrifié.

- Est-ce la véritable puissance de Suki-chan ? murmura Shunsui.

- Balèze ! Siffla Madarame tandis que son capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi éclatait d'un rire de dément.

- Putain de Reiatsu ! Ha! Ha! Ha! C'est bon ça !

- Il va sortir, Sasakibe. Se contenta de dire Yamamoto.

L'air grésilla autour d'eux. Shane ordonna aux soldats derrière lui de reculer.

Son reiatsu... Figée, Byakuya ne pouvait quitter la jeune femme du regard. Son reiatsu... Une rafale de vent fit tomber un pilier déjà fragilisé. Komamura le brisa avec son seul poing, évita à cinq homme de finir écraser.

Le grondement métallique de la deuxième porte du Senkaimon précéda son ouverture forcé. L'énergie qu'il y avait dans ce petit bout de femme ! Déchirant la toile de l'éventail, Perséphone montra enfin le bout de son museau. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait entraperçut lors de son duel avec le primeros. C'était... différent. Les ombres des spectres jouaient à cache-cache sur les murs de Sekki.

Momo recula à côté de Shane.

- Per...séphone... C'est Perséphone. C'est Ichinose-Taicho qui fait ça?

Shane se vit obliger d'acquiescer. C'était bien la même personne qui avait préparé leur petit déjeuner en mission et qui emballait des bentos pour ses soldats.

Byakuya fixa le ciel à son tour. Le monde... Le Seireitei avait changé de couleur... Où étaient-ils ? Ils étaient dans son bankai... le bankai de Suki. Il ravalait ses dernières paroles. Il n'avait jamais vu un bankai si imposant. Elle avait plongé le Seireitei dans son bankai.

Avec un nouveau grognement, le varan s'extirpa de l'éventail. Il était dix fois plus grand que la dernière fois. Il était aussi plus menaçant. D'un seul mouvement d'une de ses trois queues, la bête trancha net tous les piliers à mi-hauteur. La deuxième queue souleva Suki dans les airs et la posa son corps inanimé sur un tapis de fourrure à l'encolure. La troisième queue, munie de crochets de scorpion, frôla le sol à la recherche d'une proie sans hésitation. Rebuté par l'odeur du Dorīmukyasuto, elle se dirigea tout droit vers la seule personne qui avait refusé en partie de s'asperger de la mixture. Senbonzakura fit barrage aussitôt. Byakuya leva la tête vers le monstre. Perséphone scruta la foule fourmillant entre ses pattes avec gourmandise.

Entre deux rugissements, il se lécha les babines. Dévoilant une rangée de canine acérée, Perséphone se pencha subitement vers Byakuya et le renifla. Byakuya ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Pendant ce temps, sa troisième queue forçait toujours le mur de pétale de fleurs. Byakuya toisa la créature du regard.

**Kuchiki Byakuya. Je te rencontre enfin. Suki-chan m'a dit tant de choses à ton sujet. **

Cette chose pouvait parler. Byakuya continua à jeter un regard condescendant vers la créature. Non, tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Il était en train de rêver. Comme tous ceux qui...

**Quel délicieux parfum vous dégagez ! **

L'animal fit un nouveau pas vers lui. Il laissa une empreinte dans le sol à chacun de ses pas. La corpulence de l'animal leur offrait au centre de la scène une sorte d'aparté. Le corps de Suki était suspendu dans les airs. Elle se laissait ballotter comme une marionnette.

- Laisse-là se réveiller.

** C'est elle qui a fait appel à moi. Elle connait le marché. **

- Un zanpakutō ne devrait pas contrôler par son maître.

**Je n'ai pas de maître, Seigneur Kuchiki.**

Senbonzakura l'alerta le premier, formant une barrière instinctive autour de lui. Attiré par les ondes de Perséphone, des centaines de Hollows passèrent la porte en même temps et d'un seul mouvement de sa gueule vorace, Perséphone dévora près d'un tiers en une seule bouchée. Les soldats se précipitèrent pour prendre la relève. Senbonzakura en trancha tout autant.

C'est à ce moment que des centaines de Barruk passèrent la porte du Seireitei à la recherche de Suki.

- Où tu es, sale pute ? Que je te démolisse ! Hurla le premier.

- Ils sont là. Ça a marché. Souffla Sasakibe. Général ! Ils ont mordu à l'hameçon!

Yamamoto resta sur ses gardes. Il comptait surtout sur la présence du leader des Primeros. Les proies de Perséphone restaient à sa merci malgré la distance car le poison courait toujours dans leurs veines.

Perséphone se lécha les babines devant l'armée ennemie. Le varan rugit à nouveau.

**Suki-chan est absente pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message. Je transmettrais**.

Un des Barruk s'avança.

- Toi !

**Je n'avais pas fini de souper la dernière fois. Reprenons où nous en étions, Primeros ! Comme ça vous ne vous entendiez pas avec votre mère. Surprise ! Maman n'est pas contente.**

**-** C'était... C'était il y a longtemps... Je n'ai pas de mère. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Des milliers de spectres foncèrent sur les Barruk qui reculèrent tous en même temps comme la marée elle-même.

Byakuya pivota sur lui-même pour se trouver nez à nez avec un fantôme. Le spectre lui était familier. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient dans le vent. Les pétales de Senbonzakura se disloquaient devant elle. Hisana esquissa un sourire.

- Cela faisait très longtemps, Byakuya-sama.

Ce spectre...

Il avait son sourire aussi. Son kimono préféré... Jusqu'à son odeur...

Sans se rendre compte, il combla la distance qui les séparait.

- Hisana.

- Je veux une vie. Je ne méritais pas de mourir si jeune. Je mérite d'avoir une vie, Byakuya-sama avec vous et ma sœur.

Byakuya laissa la créature se blottir dans ses bras entrouverts.

- Hisana...

* * *

**Grimmjow Jeaggerjacques**

_Espada n°6 « Sexta »_

_Directeur du cirque « Cafard, Fourmi, Moucheron » et dresseur d'Avorton insolent. _

_Il était l'ultime contender, le champion que l'on n'attendait pas..._

* * *

Tōshirō percuta la table de banquet des espadas si fort qu'il ricocha sur la surface de marbre pour aller cogner contre un des murs. Le capitaine retomba face contre terre, le souffle coupé, le visage tuméfié.

- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé furetant dans l'aile ouest. S'exclama Grimmjow.

Archer sauta de son perchoir et traversa la pièce.

- Un shinigami. C'est donc lui que j'ai senti...

- Un shinigami capitaine. Rectifia Grimmjow. Où est Enzo ? Il faudrait le prévenir...

- C'est déjà...

- Je suis là.

Enzo poussa la porte avec une de ses mains disproportionnés et apparut sur le seuil de la grande salle. Il toisa Grimmjow du regard avant de se tourner vers ses plus fidèles acolytes.

- Nous sommes prêts, Moon?

- Tout à fait. Il ne manque plus qu'un Donneur. Je ne me propose pas bien sûr.

- Où sont Barruk et Mortis?

Moon se tourna vers Archer. Il haussa les épaules en retour. Enzo grimaça de manière comique.

- Allez les prévenir qu'on y va, bande de demeurés !

Les deux primeros hésitèrent. Ils se dirigèrent au même moment vers la sortie.

- Vous avez besoin d'être deux pour faire ça. Vous vous foutez de moi ? Cela vous arrive de réfléchir ?

Archer resta figé dans son élan et Moon poursuivit sa route.

- Tu as quelques choses pour moi, Grimmjow ?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et désigna le corps inerte sous les débris de marbre. Enzo fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'immobiliser au-dessus de Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Il ne dissimula pas une certaine déception.

- Je vois.

- Cache ton enthousiasme surtout.

- Ce n'est pas Ichimaru. Dit-il en haussant un premier sourcil.

- Pourquoi cet obsession avec Ichimaru ? Je te ramène un capitaine sur un plateau...

- Je n'ai que faire de ce type de distraction. Je veux Ichimaru.

- Gin Ichimaru ne viendra pas. Il est mort.

Enzo grimaça encore plus fort.

- Il... C'est impossible !

- L'avorton me l'a dit avant que je lui mette sa raclée. Son commandant lui a donné l'ordre d'exécuter Ichimaru. Tu as devant toi le capitaine de la dixième division, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. En personne ! Il est balèze ! Bon moins balèze que moi... C'est évident... mais... le petit se défend.

Dans un geste brusque que Grimmjow n'avait pas prédit, Enzo avait ramassé un bloc de marbre et l'avait écrasé sur le corps du moustique qui avait ruiné ses plans. Grimmjow s'écarta brusquement avant de rattraper Enzo par le bras avant qu'il n'abatte encore le bloc de pierre. Enzo haussa un deuxième sourcil et laissa échapper un grognement.

- Il est venu pour la blonde. C'est son lieutenant!

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. C'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

L'agacement fit place à la fascination. Enzo se débarrassa du bloc de pierre et se dégagea de l'emprise de Grimmjow avec un sourire de dément jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Soit !

Enzo pivota vers Geren Koshinko qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Va chercher la blonde !

Geren repartit immédiatement vers la suite de Barragan.

- Oui, je suppose que Capitaine-san veut voir sa protégée. Je serais ravie de lui prêter assistance dans sa démarche bien sûr... Bien sûr... Peut-être sera-t-il assez gentil pour me décrire les derniers moments d'Ichimaru... Oui...oui... C'est ça !

Grimmjow agrippa Tōshirō par le bras, et le fit assoir sur une chaise. Le capitaine de la dixième division bascula en avant toujours inconscient.

- Enzo si je comprends bien, en l'absence d'Ichimaru ou encore Ulquiorra, nous sommes en manque d'un donneur. Intervint Archer.

- Ce n'est pas si important.

- Bien sûr que c'est important. Toute l'opération repose sur... l'ouverture de la porte... Et pour ouvrir la porte, il nous faut la clé... On ne peut pas... Enzo, je te parle.

Le primeros ne semblait déjà plus les écouter.

- Enzo, je crois que...

- Tu veux un Donneur...

Enzo traversa la pièce en deux enjambées. Agrippant le petit shinigami par sa tignasse, il le souleva dans les airs sans le moindre effort.

- Voilà un donneur ! Vous allez me faire chier longtemps avec des détails sans foutu importances ! Tout ceux qui prendront le parti de cette pute blonde seront mes foutus donneurs ! Si tu m'interromps encore, je risque de faire un amalgame, Archer !

Archer recula sagement.

- Grimmjow, a-t-il dit où je pourrais trouver la dépouille d'Ichimaru ? J'aimerais payer mes derniers hommages à mon cher ami.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Il fut épargné le soin de répondre lorsque Moon surgit à nouveau dans la pièce suivi de Mortis.

- Il est parti. Parti. Et avec lui, des hollows et une vingtaines d'arrancars... Notre armée...Il n'est plus dans sa chambre. Barruk n'est plus dans sa chambre.

Enzo lâcha prise et Tōshirō retomba mollement sur son siège. Lolly et Menoly firent leur entrée à leur tour au pas de course.

- Il se passe quelques choses de pas très clair du côté du portail.

Tōshirō pouvait les entendre parler au-dessus de lui. Mais il continua de faire le mort.

Geren réapparut moins d'une seconde plus tard avec Rangiku dans les bras.

- Que se passe-t-il? Où est allé Mortis? Je viens de le croiser.

- Il a disparu ? Barruk ? Impossible. Mon plan ! Mon plan ! Il n'y a-t-il personne pour s'en soucier.

Usant du Sonido, Enzo quitta la pièce immédiatement. Geren hésita avant de poser son fardeau sur la table. Il se précipita à la suite d'Enzo. Archer et Moon firent de même quelques secondes plus tard laissant Grimmjow et Tōshirō seul dans la salle à manger.

Grimmjow fit une grimace.

- Hey !

Tōshirō se redressa en frottant son visage tuméfié. Il tâta son épaule luxé avec une grimace de douleur avant de se lever.

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte espada.

- Il fallait que j'y mette un peu de conviction.

- Pour ça, j'y ai cru.

- Ouais, je suis un bon acteur. J'ai ça dans le sang. Le plan de Moucheron a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait... Mais la diversion est venue à point nommé.

À ses mots, Tōshirō leva les yeux vers lui. Puis il tourna la tête vers la table avec un air de réalisation.

Rangiku.

Elle...

Elle saignait... Mais Rangiku était devant lui. Allongé sur la table, ses cheveux éparpillés comme une couronne, elle se tenait tout près de lui. Il avait réussi à la retrouver. _Gin, je l'ai trouvé ! _Il dégaina avec empressement Haineko._ Il avait réussi. Il était arrivé à temps._

Le soulagement fut de courte durée. Tōshirō baissa les yeux. La lame d'un poignard dépassait de sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait pas senti entrer... Il n'avait pas senti le point d'impact mais force était de constater que le corps étranger qui n'était absolument pas là cinq secondes plus tôt était bel et bien là.

- Grimmjow ! Traître...

Le sang afflua dans sa gorge. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et eut à peine le temps de voir Grimmjow traverser la pièce pour aller percuter les doubles portes. Le sixième Espada retomba sur le sol presque sonné.

La lame quitta au même moment son refuge. Tōshirō chuta face contre terre.

- Je méritais vraiment d'être capitaine moi !

Geren considéra ses deux victimes avec un air supérieur. Il avait seulement fait semblant de partir, laissant son empreinte spirituelle dans l'air, brouillant leur sens. Il n'y avait pas meilleur assassin dans le Seireitei que les membres de l'Onmitsukidō. Ils avaient appris des meilleurs... Avec la même aisance que Shihouin Yoruichi prenant appui sur le bras de Byakuya Kuchiki, il avait dissimulé sa présence en se perchant d'une main sur l'épaule de Grimmjow. Ce dernier n'avait réalisé sa présence qu'au dernier instant.

- Je savais bien qu'il se tramait quelques choses ici. Dans d'autres circonstances... j'aurais été dans le clan des gentils mais je choisis juste d'être dans le clan des gagnants car je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Si Enzo-Sama n'a pas ce qu'il veut, Geren non plus. Cela n'a rien de personnel.

- Enfoiré ! Grogna l'Espada.

Il l'avait eu par derrière, cet enfoiré ! Voilà pourquoi, il avais pris part au plan de Moucheron sans trop protester. Plus que les shinigami, les primeros et leurs alliées représentaient une épine dans son pied. Aucune bataille, ou bain de sang ne valait de se laisser emmerder par ces enflures ! Grimmjow tenta de se relever en vain. Un film opaque voilait ses pupilles.

- Je vous présente mon zanpakutō, **Cain**. Son shikai a le pouvoir de paralyser et tuer n'importe quel ennemi... Hollow ou shinigami...

Avec un soupir rauque, Grimmjow cessa de lutter et commença à convulser sur le sol, de l'écume dans la bouche. Tōshirō, lui, garda les yeux fixée vers Rangiku. Un film opaque cherchait à obscurcir sa vue. Ou peut-être perdait-il conscience ? Il ne comprenait pas le phénomène. Ainsi immobile, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Rangiku qu'il connaissait. Rangiku avait toujours été exubérance... et générosité... Ses fous rires... Ses clins d'œil malicieux. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Haineko brilla d'un dernier éclat avant de disparaître. Il commença à convulser à son tour.

* * *

[1] Saigo sankō : Dernier repas/ Dernier massacre

Prochain chapitre= Rising Dead

Bon, je ne sais que dire de ce chapitre. J'était très tentée de le réécrire. Il était compliqué à écrire surtout la première partie où je devais mettre en scène une armée. Ce n'est jamais très facile. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Des reviews... Tous plein de reviews. C'est super important pour la suite!


	42. Rising Dead

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Je suis hyper heureuse de pouvoir vous offrir un nouveau chapitre cette semaine. C'était pas gagné. Mais j'ai réussi à le pondre en quelques heures in-extremis. Oui, il est tout chaud, sorti du four. Bien sûr, cela veut aussi dire qu'il n'a pas été aussi retouché que je le voudrais. Mais bon, je ne le trouve pas non plus horrible ce chapitre. J'ai mes moments. La perfectionniste en moi n'est pas entièrement satisfaite. Mais je ne suis pas angoissé devant le résultat. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir assez bien retranscrit ce que j'avais en tête, ce qui n'était déjà pas des plus aisés à faire. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture. Je remercie comme toujours ma team de lecteurs, **elie, pyjacks, BeN, Sapphyrre, Melty-chan93, et Idiote. **Je répète: je lis et j'apprécie vraiment tous les messages laissés, même si j'ai pas forcément le temps de répondre à chaque fois à chacun. Mais vraiment cela m'aide à avancer dans le récit. Donc, je suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'avoir des lecteurs investis et tout.

-42 -

Rising Dead

* * *

**Nelliel tu Odelschwanck**

_Ancienne espada Tres_

_Grâce à Ichigo, elle avait pris goût aux bonnes actions._

* * *

C'était un mauvais plan. Il était si grossier et évident qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il marcherait. Déjà, il avait fallu convaincre Grimmjow, et ça tout seul cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Le plus important, c'est qu'elle ne savait nullement pourquoi elle avait décidé de s'en mêler. Grimmjow lui se battait sans discrimination. Elle aimait autant la paix que son acolyte appréciait le chaos. Alors vraiment, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi l'exploit de le convaincre. Pourquoi aider les shinigami ? Pourquoi aider Ichimaru ? Elle n'était elle-même qu'à moitié convaincu que ce soit la chose à faire.

- _Tu t'es perdu, fillette ? _

_ Sa partie de cache-cache avait comme qui dirait mal tourné. Le grand dadais « Shinshigami » se pencha de tout son long pour se mettre à sa hauteur. __Il lui avait fait peur en ouvrant le placard sous le bureau. __Nel enfonça anxieusement son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Elle tremblait tellement que cela chatouillait sa glande, son pénis de gorge. Des litres et des litres de salive arrosèrent le sol comme une fontaine. Voyant ses chaussures se mouiller, Gin recula avec une grimace et saisit son poing pour lui ôter de la bouche._

- _Shin- Shigami._

_Nel tressaillit, claquant des dents bruyamment. _

- _Gin. Je préfère nettement Gin. _

_Il prit la fillette par le bras et la fit sortir de sa cachette. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Aizen la trouve-là et Ex-Tres serait dans de beaux draps._

_Nel acquiesça._

- _Shin... _

- _Non, c'est Gin..._

- _Shin..._

- _Gin..._

- _Shin..._

_Avec un haussement de sourcil comique, Gin se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. Il s'avouait vaincu. Il n'avait pas l'air de se passer grand-chose dans ce cerveau-là. Nel continua de le dévisagea avec un regard candide. _

- _Si tu veux, Tres. _

- _Nel._

- _Tres. _

- _Non, Nel s'appelle Nel. Corrigea l'avorton avec plus de fermeté. _

- _Ok, Tres. _

- _T'es devenu un peu bête, monsieur Shin. _

- _T'es devenu un peu lente, Tres-chan. _

_Nel croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Gin haussa un sourcil de surprise devant le regain d'audace du microbe. Nel le dévisagea avec insistance. Il avait l'air bien moins effrayant quand il bougeait ses sourcils comme ça. _

- _Tu fais quoi ? _

- _Je travaille comme tu vois. Et toi ? Tes parents ne t'ont pas mis en garde d'éviter d'arpenter le « château avec tous les monstres ». _

- _Les parties de cache-cache, c'est mieux dans les châteaux hantés. _

- _C'est évident que c'est plus marrant, je te l'accorde. Seulement, imaginons, et ça c'est une simple hypothèse, qu'Aizen-Sama détache sa petite tête de son petit corps devant ses deux « frangins » , les deux frangins qu'il aura préalablement épinglés aux murs du palais comme des papillons de l'enfer, c'est évident que Tres-chan trouvera tout ça beaucoup moins amusant. Je trouverais ça toujours marrant. Mais je me doute bien que je serais le seul. _

_Nel éclata de rire. _

- _T'es drôle !_

- _Il paraît. Dit Gin en poussant sa chaise vers les consoles vidéo. _

_La gamine était trop bizarre. Nel sortit de son placard pour venir se tenir avec ses mains potelées à côté de lui. Il avait trop la main pour tomber sur des gens encore plus bizarre que lui. Nel scruta tour à tour les écrans de surveillance avec curiosité. Ça avait l'air marrant comme jeu. « Shin » semblait bien s'amuser. Peut-être que si elle était sage et gentille, il la laisserait jouer aussi. _

- _Elle est jolie ? C'est aussi une shinshigami, Shin. _

- _Shinigami. C'est bon, on se tutoie maintenant ?_

_Gin haussa un sourcil. Nel écarquilla les yeux avec admiration, les mains sur ses joues rondes._

_ Sur les écrans, Rangiku se battait contre Nakeem Grindina, le fraccion de Grimmjow. Du moins, elle prenait une raclée contre Nakeem Grindina. _

- _Woah qu'elle est belle ! _

_Gin écarta les paupières. Le mince espace entre ses paupières laissa entrevoir des pupilles turquoise espiègle. Nel le regarda avec des yeux ronds._

- _T'a pas inventé la poudre mais tu as bon goût. _

- _Qui c'est ? _

_Gin pressa le bouton pour déconnecter tous les écrans de surveillance. De toute manière, il en avait assez vu. Elle n'avait pas progressé d'un iota. Bien sûr, cela ne suffirait pas à Nakeem pour gagner. Elle était médiocre. Mais le fraccion était nullissime en comparaison. Juste Nullissime... À ce rythme, ces deux-là allait faire saigner ses yeux avec leur médiocrité. _

- _C'est ton amoureuse ? _

- _Qu'est que t'y connaît, baby-chan ? _

- _Tu lui fais des bisous avec ton pénis de gorge ! Gloussa Nel. _

_Gin fronça les sourcils. _

- _Cette phrase sonne mal. Il y a juste quelques choses de très malsain dans cette phrase. _

- _C'est Dondochakka qui dit que c'est que font les humains et les shinigami... Je trouve ça Beurk... Moi, je ferais jamais ça. C'est trop beurk. Dis, les arrancars et les espadas aussi le font ? _

- _J'en sais rien. J'ai tenté de saluer un peu trop chaleureusement une fois, la nouvelle Tres. Elle m'a pratiquement tordu le cou. Je dirais que ce n'est pas complètement entré dans les mœurs. Ce qui est dommage..._

- _Mais c'est gluant... C'est beurk !_

_Gin fronça les sourcils avec amusement. C'était bien l'hopital qui se fout de la charité. _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là Gin ? _

_Gin pivota vers Tosen par courtoisie. Il salua son collègue avec un hochement de tête._

- _Elle joue à cache-cache. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je le tiens de la bouche de l'intéressé. C'est plus marrant de jouer à cache-cache avec les monstres. _

_Gin ponctua ses mots avec des guillemets imaginaires et un sourire à glacer le sang. Le visage de Tosen s'assombrit encore plus. _

- _Aizen-Sama a ordonné..._

- _Tosen, empêcher une gosse écervelé de s'amuser ne fait pas partie de mes attributions. Je suis le Mal incarné. Mais je pose mes limites à pousser les vieillards dans les escaliers, demande à Barragan._

- _Aizen-sama a jugé qu'elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité._

- _J'admire encore une fois ton sens de la justice, Tosen. _

- _Elle n'a plus sa place dans les rangs des Espadas. _

_Nel observa tour à tour les deux shinigamis. Elle avait recommencé à trembler naturellement parce que le reiatsu de Tosen était vil, fétide et suffocant. Elle recula vers sa cachette sous la console electronique. Tosen se matérialisa en un shunpo devant elle. Nel n'eut le temps que de fermer les yeux. L'impact tant redouté n'eut pas lieu. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Tosen avait été forcé de reculer. Gin avait nonchalamment placé une de ses longues jambes entre Nel et lui, lui coupant effectivement la route. Nullement intimidé, Tosen empoigna l'enfant par le col de sa robe verte. _

_Il recula tout aussitôt quand Shinso menaça de transpercer sa joue, ses yeux et tout ce qui était sur son chemin. Nel retomba sur le sol et rampa apeuré dans sa cachette dans le placard. _

- _Désolé, mauvaise manip'. Shinso est capricieux aujourd'hui._

_Tosen recula à nouveau la main sur sa joue. Shinso s'était rétracté bien avant d'avoir percé la chair mais il pouvait encore sentir la lame d'Ichimaru. _

- _Aizen-sama t'a peut-être accordé sa confiance mais pas moi. Garde bien ça en tête. _

- _Je ne vais peut-être pas dormir à cause de ça. Ne sois pas si jalouse, Tosen ? Aizen-Sama et moi, c'est du passé. Il est tout à toi. Je ne suis que l'Aide ! _

_Tosen lui tourna le dos. _

- _Tu es une bête antipathique, un nuisible, Gin ! _

- _Tu me flattes, mon frère !_

- _Si je croise encore cet enfant dans les couloirs du palais, je la ferais disparaître. _

_Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. _

- _Tu as entendu, Tres-chan. _

_Gin fit pivoter sa chaise puisque Nel s'était à nouveau dissimulé sous le bureau. Il s'amusa pendant quelques secondes avec son wakizashi devant une Nel terrorisée, encore tremblotante. _

- _Le coincé n'a pas tort. Il a l'air lent et benêt comme ça. Mais je peux te dire que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il est lent, benêt et cruel comme une bonne femme. Ce château est rempli de monstre. Je devrais le savoir. J'en suis un de plein droit. Je suis même le commandant en chef de l'armée des monstres. Une fillette n'a vraiment rien à faire là. Il pourrait lui arriver des bricoles... Personne ne se soucierait d'une gamine tué sur le front surtout pas Aizen-sama. Je le sais. Cela ne me ferait à moi ni chaud ni froid. _

_Nel continua de l'observer avec le même regard naïf et candide. _

- _Tu comprends, Nel-chan ? _

_Il passa une main devant son regard vacant. _

- _Gamine ? _

_Avec une fascination morbide, Nel fixait les allées et venues de Shinso dans ses mains. Gin soupira, rangea son arme dans sa manche et se leva. Il posa une de ses larges mains osseuses sur le petit crâne de Nel. _

- _Bon, allons trouver tes fraccion. _

- _Mes quoi ? _

- _Tes... Peu importe comment tu les appelles, Madame allumette. Ta petite famille. Allez, gamine, on se bouge ! J'ai pas toute la journée. _

_Il la poussa un peu devant lui et ferma la porte de son sanctuaire derrière lui. _

Nel soupira de soulagement en poussant la porte du laboratoire de Szayel Apporro. Elle hissa Gin sur la table d'examen et partit pousser les interrupteurs. La pièce fut inondée de lumière. Dans tout le Hueco Mundo l'endroit était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une infirmerie. Elle partit fouiller le bureau à la recherche d'un manuel d'instructions ou au moins quelques choses d'approchant pour utiliser les équipements. Finalement, elle poussa tous les boutons pour démarrer l'appareil en espérant que le gros accélérateur de particule restait en état de fonctionnement après les nombreuses visites de la division du shinigami masqué. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? C'était très simple. Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait cru sentir l'air bouger derrière elle. Gin gisait toujours sur la table d'examen. Ses veines et artères étaient si apparente, sa peau semblait presque transparente sous les néons. Il n'y avait rien.

Oui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé d'aider. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait tout compris de la situation. Le primeros Enzo Weavorpine avait un truc contre Gin Ichimaru au point de vouloir lui infliger les pires souffrances. Soit ! Il n'était pas le seul. Ichimaru n'avait jamais eu la meilleure côte de popularité. Elle avouait que quand elle siégeait à la table des Espada, l'homme lui sortait par les yeux avec son sourire constant. Mais...

Il l'avait défendu. Cela devait compter pour quelques choses. Il l'avait défendu au moment où elle avait été des plus vulnérables. Ichigo ferait la même chose, elle en était sûre. Il se battrait pour faire ce qui était juste. Elle l'avait vu faire et ce souvenir avait servi à lui rendre son apparence normale. Son sens du sacrifice lui avait rappelé qui elle était. Nel ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

_La fumée s'était dissipée et elle se tenait entre Grimmjow et Tōshirō le zanpakutō en main. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, une pichenette, elle envoya valser le capitaine de la dixième division. Il décrivit un arc dans les airs avant de se rattraper à la dernière minute, glissant sur le sol à genoux. Puis avec un coup de coude bien placé sur son ancienne blessure, elle fit plier Grimmjow, l'obligeant lui aussi à mettre un genou à terre devant elle. Tōshirō se redressa, prête à l'affronter. _

- _Je suis de votre côté, Shinigami. _

_Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. _

- _Hein ?_

- _Je suis de ton côté aussi Grimmjow. _

_Les deux hommes échangèrent le même regard troublé. Nel esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire tout en hochant la tête avec insistance. _

Bon, elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait réussi à leur faire entendre raison. Elle déplaça les machines et connecta les fils à son patient. Gin, immobile sur la table, n'émit pas une seule plainte quand elle enfonça les aiguilles dans son bras. Szayel n'avait pas fait beaucoup de recherches à portée médicale sauf pour son propre compte. Ses expérimentations avait été plus tournée vers les armes de destruction massive. Nel fouilla les tiroirs d'une petite commode. Elle trouva un masque qu'elle connecta à la machine. En dernier lieu, elle posa le masque sur le nez de Gin.

- Ok ? murmura-t-elle en vérifiant tous les branchements.

Elle appuya sur tous les boutons pour allumer le deuxième ordinateur. La machine démarra avec un crachotement. Elle ronronna... enfin et les réacteurs se mirent en marche. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Nel ne l'avait vu faire qu'une fois... Et encore plus que de mémoire, elle agissait d'instinct.

- Il faut que ça marche.

C'était au cours d'un test. Aizen avait demandé à Apporro de démontrer qu'il pourrait réanimer un Espada avec la technologie combiné du Hōgyoku et d'un accélérateur de particules. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails. Elle n'avait rien retenu de la démonstration hormis le résultat finale. Ce jour-là, elle avait écouté et observé d'un œil et d'une oreille distraite. Stark et Lylinnette étaient absents parce qu'ils n'avaient pas daigné écourter leur sieste. Barragan s'entretenait devant la porte avec ses fraccions. Grimmjow fulminait parce que cela avait interrompu son entrainement. Yammy posait des questions auquel Ulquiorra refusait de répondre. Zommari était silencieux. Ichimaru avait poliment décliné l'offre d'Aizen de servir de cobaye. L'autre Shinigami, Tosen s'était alors porté volontaire. Et après avoir été transpercé par Shinso, il s'était allongé sur la table avec un trou béant dans la poitrine, et une espérance de vie toute relative. Elle se tenait en retrait de tout le reste et Nnointra se tenait juste derrière elle au point qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Le miracle s'était produit. Et quelques années plus tard, Tosen respirait encore pour la terroriser.

- Cela ne marchera pas.

Nel sursauta, dégaina Gamuza et fit un saut périlleux en arrière. Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Nel écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la silhouette. Enlevant la cloque de son manteau d'un geste lent de la main, Harribel Tia sortit de l'ombre et de sa clandestinité.

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent longuement. Comme on pourrait le penser, il n'y avait pas d'amour perdu entre ses deux espadas qui avaient le malheur de partager le même numéro. Par contre, il y avait un respect mutuel, une compréhension tacite. Il n'y avait aucune remise en question du statut de l'autre. Nel rangea son zanpakutō dans son fourreau. Harribel fit un pas vers elle. Avec le même regard morne, elle baissa les yeux vers la dépouille de Gin Ichimaru.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'aider ? Il n'est plus rien à mes yeux.

- Il n'est rien pour moi non plus. Répondit Nel.

Tia leva les yeux vers sa compagne.

- Mais il semble le seul à pouvoir freiner les primeros dans leur montée en puissance...

Tia resta silencieuse.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il a changé de camp au dernier moment et a tenté de tuer Aizen pendant la bataille.

Cela sembla immédiatement raviver l'intérêt du numéro Tres.

- Cela ressemble bien à ce serpent.

La mort semblait vouloir plastifiée pour l'éternité l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage pantin de Gin. Tia soupira.

- La machine a été piégée.

Tia écarta son manteau de la main gauche dévoilant son bras droit plus chétif, plusieurs teintes trop pâle. La greffe avait laissé une cicatrice disgracieuse de son épaule au buste.

- Ce capitaine... Mayuri Kurotsuchi a un certain sens de l'humour. Après avoir définitivement perdu mon bras blessé, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que d'improviser.

Nel répondit par une grimace. Sans changer d'expression, Tia continua.

- Il a changé la programmation de la machine. J'ai passé les trois derniers mois à tenter de la réparer pour mon propre profit sans succès. Cela me peine beaucoup. Mais je crains qu'Ichimaru n'ait aucune chance.

Nel laissa échapper un soupir de déception. Elle baissa la tête vers le sol. C'était sans issue. Il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen. Soudain, un frisson parcourut sa nuque. À travers le lien presque télépathique qu'elle partageait avec ses fraccions, elle eut un flash d'émotion. Une explosion. Grimmjow rampait sur le sol. Le capitaine shinigami au sol. Dondo et Pesche accourant à leur secours... Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Tia qui confirma ses prédictions.

- Tiens, je ne sens plus le reiatsu de Sexta. Murmura Tia.

Nel haleta.

- Non ! Cela ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Ichigo... Ichigo n'aurait pas abandonné.

Haussant un sourcil curieux, Tia ne quitta pas son prédécesseur du regard.

- Ichigo Kurosaki?

Nel l'ignora et fit le tour de la table. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Gin.

- Ichimaru, je sais que tu peux nous entendre. Tu n'as pas intérêt à abandonner la partie. Tu nous dois bien ça ? Je t'interdis de mourir. Je t'interdis de l'abandonner. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit, Ichimaru.

Tia se détourna pour rejoindre la sortie.

- Nelliel tu Odelschwanck, j'ai toujours admiré ton optimisme. Mais nous ne pouvons lutter contre l'inéluctabilité d'une situation.

- Je suis le troisième espada. Tu es le troisième espada. À nous deux, peu peuvent se dresser contre nous. Nous maintiendrons le fort. Nous allons réparer la machine. Nous allons réparer la machine, nous venger et sauver le monde en prime. Nous allons faire tout ça, Tia, pour honorer le sacrifice de ceux qu'on a perdu... Le sacrifice d'Ichigo.

Harribel ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de pousser un soupir. À quoi bon ? Elle fit le tour de la table pour s'asseoir derrière les commandes.

- Il va falloir rebrancher les fils un par un dans le bon ordre. J'ai une excellente mémoire visuelle. Je me rappelle parfaitement des branchements initiaux. Par contre, il me faut une deuxième main.

L'autre Tres esquissa un sourire.

- Nous commençons par quoi ?

- Nous allons faire repartir la cuve de cryogénisation. Je peux rétablir l'arrivée d'eau avec mes pouvoirs...

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

_Capitaine de la sixième division_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Mari d'Hisana Kuchiki_

_Les choses étaient enfin comme elles devaient être, n'est-ce pas ? _

* * *

Les choses étaient enfin à leur place. Il avait passé plus d'une heure à ranger son bureau. Il s'était étonné en rentrant de ne point le retrouver comme il l'avait laissé la veille. Sans doute, la faute aux serviteurs. Pendant quelques secondes, il se laissa distraire par le ballet acrobatique des koi dans le bassin. Oui, tout était rangé. Sauf...

Il reprit ses recherches. Il était sûr d'avoir laissé le sceau de la famille sur son bureau. C'était sa place depuis la nuit des temps. Cela avait été sa place quand le bureau avait appartenu à son grand-père, et cela sera sa place quand le bureau appartiendra à...

Un éclat de rire. Une autre distraction... Une pensée en entraina une autre. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il n'avait pas cherché. Byakuya soupira. Il sortit de la pièce, longea le couloir, traversa un salon désert, traversa un nouveau couloir sans fin. Il entendit un nouvel éclat de rire. Il effleura de la main la porte shoji.

Un nouvel éclat de rire. Il fit glisser la porte coulissante. Dans l'immense salle à manger, Rukia et Hisana déjeunait en kimono d'apparat.

- Onee-chan, Nii-Sama daigne enfin se joindre à nous. Lança Rukia. Tu avais tort. Il ne me semble pas épuisé du tout.

Hisana esquissa un sourire, les joues roses d'embarras.

Byakuya resta un moment à contempler le tableau que les deux jeunes femmes offraient, agenouillés autour de la table avec le jardin lumineux en arrière-plan. La scène lui coupa presque le souffle. Elles semblaient presque jumelles dans leurs kimonos pastel roses et bleus.

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre.

- Prendre le petit déjeuner sans Nii-Sama n'a rien d'amusant. Reprit Rukia avec un nouveau gloussement.

- Pourtant, il m'a semblé que vous vous amusiez bien sans moi. Dit-il en prenant place.

Hisana poussa Rukia d'un coup de coude taquin. Il se rapprocha de la table pour y prendre place.

- Nous nous languissions de la présence de Byakuya-sama.

- Mon bureau était en désordre. Je ne sais pas qui a déplacé le sceau de la famille...

- Peut-être un des serviteurs, Rukia et moi n'y avons pas touché. Nous étions bien trop occupés à parler chiffons et layettes.

Hisana se redressa pour le servir, se faisant, le châle qui couvrait son ventre proéminent glissa sur le sol. Rukia se redressa aussitôt pour aider sa sœur.

- Laisse, je vais servir Nii-Sama.

- Inutile, Rukia. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Byakuya scruta la tablée avec une grimace. La table avait beau être décoré des mets les plus appétissants, il n'avait ni faim, ni soif. C'était tout juste si tout cet étalage de nourriture ne le rendait pas nauséeux. Les deux jeunes femmes ne semblèrent pas en faire grand cas. Elles reprirent tranquillement leur festin.

- Avec Rukia, nous discutions de prénoms pour le bébé. Rukia-chan semblait très amusé des propositions de Nii-Sama. "Nori"ne semble pas avoir du succès auprès d'elle non plus.

Rukia grimaça. Un évènement assez rare pour mériter d'être souligner, les joues de Byakuya prirent une teinté rosée.

- Sa seigneurie rougit. Chuchota Hisana.

- Nori est un excellent choix. C'est un nom qui symbolise noblesse, et respect des lois et traditions.

- Si on veut qu'il soit taquiné sur l'origine de son prénom toute sa vie, je dirais aussi que c'est un excellent choix.

- Son père, l'honorable Sieur Kuchiki ne permettra pas une telle chose, voyons.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice. Il réprima un hochement de tête, dépitée.

Les femmes... On ne pouvait rien contre elles. On ne pouvait surtout rien faire sans elles. Il décida de changer de sujet.

- Que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai décidé de rendre visite à mon ancien capitaine après le déjeuner. Ukitake-Taicho a été souffrant la semaine dernière. Je compte bien lui porter quelques friandises. Hisana-chan a décidé de m'accompagner.

- Est-ce bien prudent ?

- J'ai encore des emplettes à faire dans le rukongai Est.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais ce que Byakuya-sama va dire. Et c'est pour cela que je me fais accompagner par Rukia-chan.

Il ne sembla pas plus rassurer.

- De plus, tu auras fort à faire avec la visite du neveu du Capitaine-Général. Puisqu'il veut que tu soutiennes son élection au Central 46.

- Crois-moi, je n'ai nullement envie de parler politique avec cette homme.

- Et si nous demandions à son épouse de nous accompagner, les femmes d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre. Vous seriez tranquille.

Byakuya fixa un point imaginaire dans le jardin aux tons sépia.

- Byakuya-Sama ?

Les Koi restèrent suspendu dans les airs. Il balaya la pièce du regard pour voir les panneaux de bois changer de texture, pour se faire aussi dur et rugueux que les murs de Sekkiseki du Seireitei. La salle à manger s'était assombrie soudain. Sans doute, un nuage gris gorgée de pluie venait annoncer un orage violent.

- Byakuya-Sama ? Nii-Sama ?

Elles s'y étaient mises à deux. Mais cela réussit à le sortir de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête vers le jardin. Les koi plus nombreux que jamais grouillaient et troublaient la surface du bassin. Les cheveux noirs d'Hisana brillaient avec les reflets du soleil.

- C'est sans doute une bonne idée.

- Oui, il ne peut rien m'arriver. Unohana-Sensei vous l'a dit. Je suis en parfaite santé.

Il prit la main de sa jeune épouse et y déposa l'esquisse d'un baiser. Un geste qui fit sourire sa belle-sœur. Quelques choses n'étaient définitivement pas à sa place. Le sceau de la famille... Les Koi dans le bassin... Il ne savait pas exactement. Mais une chose était sûr, lui, Byakuya Kuchiki, se sentait tout à fait à sa place au milieu de ses deux femmes. Il était à sa place.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= La belle au bois dormant


	43. La Belle au bois dormant

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

C'est dur d'écrire une guerre. Mettre en mot une histoire aussi visuelle que Bleach, certains chapitres, c'est un vrai défi. Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre encore chaud. J'y ai apporté à la dernière minute quelques modifs alors...

*Epic music à fond*

Et puis peut-être que tous les héros survivront, peut-être que Mig est une grande optimiste qui se cache derrière un masque de Drama Queen cynique! In Mig trust, cher lecteur ! Ou trust pas finalement! J'ai regardé Hakuoki pour ceux qui connaissent et à dire vrai en plus de me faire pleurer comme une madeleine cela m'a donné des idées... Je ne sais pas encore vers quoi penche la balance du destin. Je les aime tous mes petits personnages. Mais... Il n'en restera qu'un à la fin. lol Je plaisante bien sûr. Tout ça pour dire, j'ai déjà une idée de comment cette fic se terminera. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous apprécierez mes décisions. Mais bon... Je suis toujours ravie d'entendre qu'il y en a qui continue à suivre assidûment et qui continue à apprécier l'histoire. Oui, Bleach Boy alias Ichigo va bien finir par réapparaître.

J'ai jamais dit que Grimm est mort? J'ai dit ça moi ? Ah oui peut-être, lol! ^p^

Je crois que mon histoire se développe avec la même lenteur que Bleach Original ( pour pas détonner complètement ) parce que j'ai bien prévu de recaser la division zéro quelques part dans quelques chapitres.

Merci donc **elie** et **Idiote** pour vos commentaires. Les autres membre de ma team de lecteurs? Vous êtes où?

-43-

La Belle au bois dormant

* * *

**Yoruichi Shihouin**

_22ème héritière du clan Shihouin_

_Déesse du Shunpo. Maitresse dans l'art du déplacement._

_Experte de l'Hakuda._

_Ancien capitaine de la seconde division_

_Ancien commandant de l'Onmitsukidō._

_On la surnommait Bakeneko, la femme-chat. Son histoire était entremêlée de légendes. _

* * *

Elle...

Comment dire ?

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Yoruichi n'était pas exactement hypersensible dans son genre. Peu de choses lui faisaient vraiment peur. Mais perché sur le plus haut canon de Kukkaku Shiba, elle avait une vue toute relative sur le Seireitei... sur les champs de bataille et son estomac était tout retourné.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Un énorme dôme transparent, un enchevêtrement de ruban de reiatsu rouge recouvrait toute la zone sud-ouest du Seireitei.

C'était ça le plan du vieil homme. Il s'était surpassé cette fois. Yamamoto avait toujours été ainsi. C'était un professeur dans l'âme et il avait un penchant certain pour la mise en situation comme moyen d'apprentissage. C'était toujours pénible d'être son disciple. Pour avoir servi toute ses années sous son commandement, elle savait. Être son disciple...

Mais vraiment, Suki-chan était juste... Suki-chan. Elle était une enfant dans l'âme. Un petit bout de personne qui aimait le chocolat plus que de raison et compter les nuages dans le ciel. Elle n'avait pas fini de grandir. Elle avait beau remplir un soutien-gorge, la môme paresseuse et capricieuse était toujours là. Yoruichi avait retrouvé la gamine qui venait se cacher dans les baraques de la seconde division pour fuir ses leçons de Kido.

En fait, en ce moment même, la môme capricieuse avait même survécu dans sa manifestation la plus pure, la plus violente et désinhibé.

**Perséphone. **

Si un zanpakutō reflétait l'âme de son porteur, qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire sur l'âme de cette Ichinose-là?

**Perséphone. **

Elle en avait seulement entendu parler. Des rumeurs... Des bruits de couloirs... Pendant des années, elle avait même cru que c'était de simples racontars... une vieille légende.

Il était une fois une petite fille... Une petite fille, née dans un grand palais. Son père, un grand seigneur de guerre, avait eu une imposante descendance. Vingt-cinq filles, toute née sous le même croissant de lune.

De ce fait, en grandissant, notre petite fille ne se pensait pas différente de ses sœurs. Elle portait le même nom et revêtait le Kimono de ses aînés.

Seulement, Suki-chan était bien différente de ses sœurs.

Elle avait un don.

Un don que l'ami de son père, le mentor de ce dernier avait su décelé dès le berceau. Ainsi le destin de cette petite fille fut scellé dès les premiers jours de son existence. C'était décidé. Il la prendrait en apprentissage dans son académie afin qu'elle y développe son don.

La petite ne manqua pas une occasion de fuir les responsabilités qu'on voulait lui imposer. Son don, lui, se développait malgré elle. L'adolescence étant l'âge où on perd la raison, la fillette à moitié femme tomba amoureuse et décida de fuir sa cage dorée.

En pleine guerre civile, elle eut du mal à choisir son camp.

La guerre, les larmes, le sang... Ils n'étaient tous que des enfants. Yoruichi n'était elle-même pas bien grande. C'était l'époque de ses interminables parties de chats perché avec Kisuke sous la colline du Sōkyoku Hill. Furuichi était encore capitaine et chef de clan.

Cette guerre-là, Yoruichi n'en avait que de très vagues souvenirs. Tout ce qu'elle savait était le fruit d'une tradition orale.

À la fin de la guerre, la jeune fille était rentrée dans son palais de verre. Pétrie de chagrin, et de désespoir, elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, fuir cette réalité où elle ne reverrait plus son amour. Perchée au bord d'une falaise, elle avait alors réveillé son pouvoir dans sa dernière forme. En quelques secondes, elle avait alors fait un pacte avec son zanpakutō. Bankai, elle obtint.

Yoruichi ne saurait dire ce qu'il y avait dans ce pacte.

La force de Perséphone se trouvait dans les rêves même. Ils étaient faits, Suki-chan et lui, pour s'accorder.

Le monde, tel que Suki-chan l'avait connu, avait sombré dans l'oubli cette nuit-là.

Keikosuki était ensuite resté endormie vingt-cinq longues années, et le palais de son père fut déclaré zone sinistré par le central 46 pendant tout autant de temps. Peu échappèrent à la gloutonnerie de Perséphone pendant le sommeil de sa maitresse.

Quand enfin elle se réveilla, les choses de grande importance n'avait pas changé. Keikosuki était toujours la fille de son père. Seulement, il y avait des tout petits détails différents dans l'histoire. Père ne se souvenait plus de Keikosuki.

Le cœur de Suki était changé puisque Natsuki n'était plus. Perséphone avait fait peu de cas de celle que Keikosuki aimait le plus.

- C'est donc elle. Murmura Kukkaku en faisant claquant sa langue dans l'air. Elle, le nouveau Aizen.

Avec une grimace, Yoruichi hocha la tête.

Le nouveau Aizen.

Qui était-elle pour faire la morale ? Elle avait bien essayé de profiter des pouvoirs d'Ichigo. Alors qui était-elle pour faire la morale ? Qui était-elle pour dénoncer la décision du Sotaicho.

- Yoruichi, je sens d'ici son reiatsu. Je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel. C'est si brouillon. Cela ne donne pas vraiment l'impression que le porteur est au contrôle.

Yoruichi fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que cette petite Ichinose-chan pourra vraiment contrôler un tel bankai ?

La réponse de Yoruichi ne tarda pas. La jeune femme secoua la tête lentement.

* * *

**Shane Terashima**

_Vice-capitaine de la sixième division sous les ordres de Kuchiki Byakuya. _

_Membre du clan Kuchiki_

_Il n'avait plus qu'un œil mais malgré ça, ce jour-là, le soleil n'était pas à son zenith qu'il en avait déjà trop vu. _

* * *

Il avait suffi d'un moment d'inattention pour qu'il perde son capitaine de vue. Il résista l'envie de demander son chemin au spectre de sa jeune sœur disparu. C'était une illusion. Une simple illusion. Il avait bien comprit que ce qui lui arrivait, il le devait au bankai d'Ichinose. Cette sensation brouillonne...

Comme un vague souvenir... Une sensation de déjà-vu. S'il l'ignorait, elle disparaitrait. Seira... Onee-chan... S'il l'ignorait, elle finirait par disparaître. Il avait cette conviction.

Le corps sans vie d'un soldat de la neuvième division retomba devant lui. Le spectre tenta d'attirer son attention à nouveau. Il lui tourna volontairement le dos. Seira était morte. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Même avant qu'il ne lance l'opération de sauvetage qui devait coûter la vie à une dizaine de soldats. Il le savait alors même qu'il devait désobéir à Kuchiki-sama. Il avait su à la seconde même où elle avait perdu la vie. Il avait semé des bouts de lui-même sur la route depuis ce jour-là. Perdre son œil avait été un moindre mal. Les premiers instants de sa vie, il avait su sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde qu'il n'était pas tout seul. C'est avec cette même certitude qu'il avait reconnu la perte de Seira.

Ce n'était donc qu'une pâle copie de sa jumelle créé par Perséphone. Car la vraie Seira, il aurait pu la reconnaître les yeux fermés. Il aurait pu la reconnaître aveugle, sourd et invalide. Il n'avait besoin de rien pour connaître sa jumelle.

Au milieu du champ de bataille, Shane s'immobilisa. Tout autour de lui n'était que ruines et charniers. Une autre copie du primeros retomba à ses pieds, méconnaissable, les membres arrachés. Perséphone gronda et le sol vibra sous son poids. Ichinose-Taicho avait disparu, son corps ensevelie à moitié dans les chairs du monstre à trois queues. C'était impossible que cette créature incontrôlable soit le bankai du capitaine Ichinose.

Les hollows continuaient d'affluer par le senkaimon. Il pivota pour donner l'ordre à la sixième division de se regrouper. Où était le capitaine Kuchiki ?

Il le chercha au milieu de la marée humaine. Un nouveau nuage de Hollow traversa le portail. Le ciel se fendit au-dessus de lui. Une boule de feu illumina alors les cieux. Hinamori... Il pivota à nouveau pour chercher la jeune femme des yeux.

Quand enfin, il la repéra au milieu d'un océan de corps de clones, elle se battait vaillamment contre quatre adjuchas et un clone. Trois membres de la cinquième division gisaient sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle. Et voilà que pour couronner le tout, des menos grande pointaient le bout de leur nez !

« Capitaine Kuchiki? »

Son appel resta sans réponse. Ukitake-Taicho passa devant lui repoussant les tentacules d'un hollow gigantesque.

L'air grésilla autour de lui. C'était impossible de se fier au reiatsu. Il y avait tant de pression spirituelle dans l'air qu'il avait lui-même du mal à respirer.

- Un garganta ? Des pri-me-ros ?

Shane pivota en reconnaissant la voix chevrotante du onzième siège de la sixième division. Un garganta s'était ouvert juste derrière Hinamori. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Momo ? »

Sa voix était couverte par les sons de la bataille. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Momo virevolta entre les adjuchas, assenant un coup sur la cheville d'un Adjuchas de deux mètres de haut avec la garde de Tobiume. Le monstre mit un genou à terre et elle en profita pour l'éventrer. Les deux adjuchas derrière elle s'écartèrent et reculèrent lentement. Momo observa leur retraite avec un certain amusement. Si seulement Ichinose-Taicho pouvait voir...ça.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur à cet instant précis.

Sautant par-dessus une mêlée humaine, Shane se précipita vers elle. Mais la créature qui émergea du portail fut plus rapide, elle n'eut qu'à tendre un bras géant pour attraper le cou de Momo et la soulever sans ménagement. Le visage de Momo se cristallisa instantanément. Rigor Mortis poussa un grondement sourd.

Perséphone s'immobilisa, arrêtant net son festin. Le varan fit demi-tour, provoquant un nouveau mouvement de panique. Shane avait beau se débattre contre le courant, il ne parvenait pas à atteindre Momo.

« Momo ? Capitaine Ichinose ! Capitaine Ichinose ! Momo est...! »

Momo était encore hors de porté. Son visage, privé d'air, commençait à cyanoser à mesure que les secondes passaient. Pourtant, la jeune fille continuait de se débattre comme elle put. Mais Rigor la maintenait fermement dans les airs. La créature prit une profonde inspiration avant de souffler un nuage de cendre sur la place. Une nouvelle marée de soldat courait dans sa direction. Plusieurs tombèrent là, pris dans le nuage.

Shane dégaina son zanpakutō.

- **Kageniyotte hikari-ro****. **

La poussée de Reiatsu lui permit de gagner plusieurs mètres en quelques secondes. Il pointa la lame incandescente devant lui. Bien sûr, réveiller Seiryuto ainsi n'était pas une partie de plaisir et Shane perdit une partie de son shihakusho tandis que les flammes léchaient son cou et tentait de l'envelopper. Prenant son élan, il s'éleva dans le ciel, prit appui sur des épaules au hasard et dirigea Seiryuto droit devant. La force concentrée des flammes lui servirent de bouclier au milieu de la cendre. Il fendit l'air prêt à tailler le bras béhémoth. Soudain, une boule de feu illumina le ciel obscur comme un feu d'artifice. Momo. Il la saisit au vol, l'arrachant de toute sa force des mains du primeros et ils allèrent rouler ensemble quelques mètres plus loin. Il laissa Seiryuto embraser le sol tout autour d'eux afin d'être à l'abri de la poussière.

- Momo...Est-ce que ça va ?

Momo s'était évanouie sous l'impact, sa respiration saccadé. Elle était toujours en vie. Il tâta sa nuque couvert de bleu. Par chance, elle n'était pas brisée.

« Où est Barruk ? » demanda Enzo à personne en particulier.

Il recula au même instant et se protégea des flammes de Seryuto avec une grimace . Enzo préféra scruter le sol jonché de corps. Il reconnut une main... puis une autre...une oreille... un monticule de jambes et de torses arrachés. Enzo pivota sur lui-même. Il n'y avait plus que des morceaux... partout.

Des morceaux de Barruk.

« Barruk ? »

Comme pour le narguer, Perséphone lança quelques nouveaux déchets dans sa direction. Les restes d'un nouveau clone.

« Barruk ? »

Perséphone se lécha les babines avant de rugir à nouveau. Enzo souleva le bras d'un des clones...

« ...pu-te... »

Une vague de nausée le traversa. Le primeros haleta.

« Qu'as-tu fait à Barruk ? »

Shane rampa aussi vite qu'il pût hors de leur chemin, traînant le corps inerte de Momo avec lui. Tout d'un coup, aussi soudainement que le coup d'une massue sur son cœur, le reiatsu de Barruk disparut et l'océan de corps fit de même. Son frère n'était plus.

Shane n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Le chaos.

Le chaos, l'enfer s'abattit sur le champ de bataille.

Enzo laissa échapper un râle de souffrance qui couvrit bientôt tous les autres cris. Rigor Mortis poussa une plainte animale à son tour. Tout d'un coup, il était seul. Seul sur cette terre... Seul et... Le primeros hurla, le regard révulsé devant l'horreur de la situation.

Archer tressaillit derrière les deux autre primeros. La seule chose à faire c'était de battre en retraite. Ouvrir un nouveau garganta... Et battre en retraite.

Genryūsai Shikeguni Yamamoto s'avançait vers eux tenant sa canne d'une seule main, son manteau flottant sur ses épaules. Ukitake et Komamura le suivait de près. Le plan du Sotaicho avait été sans faille jusque là. Persephone avait rempli son contrat.

Archer tenta de rattraper son acolyte. Mais repoussé en arrière par les rafales de vent, il ne réussit même pas à approcher Enzo. Il tenta d'ouvrir un garganta sans succès.

« Nous sommes piégés. Ils nous ont piégés ! Enzo ! C'était un putain de piège !»

« Enzo ? »

Archer recula, ne se sentant nullement apte à combattre une armée.

Un Menos Grande tomba du ciel, la tête arraché par les sabres de Katen Kyōkotsu. Le sol vibra sous l'impact avant que le hollow ne se désagrège. Archer s'élança vers l'ouverture dans le ciel du Seireitei, cependant, Kyouraku, secondé de son lieutenant, lui barra vite la route.

Enzo laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Je vois... un comité d'accueil rien que pour moi. »

« Primeros... Il faut vous rendre à l'évidence. Vous avez perdu. Vous n'irez pas plus loin. » Annonça Yamamoto.

« Où est-elle ?» Enzo partit dans un ricanement maniaque. « Elle veut jouer... On va jouer... hein Rigor ? Rigor. Trouve-moi la chienne et fait la disparaitre.»

Perséphone chercha ses deux nouvelles cibles avec sa queue de scorpion. Enzo l'évita facilement en s'élevant dans les airs. Rigor, dont les réflexes étaient aussi lents que sa corpulence était grande, n'échappa pas à la morsure du monstre.

Entre les deux titans, le choc fut terrible et une partie des murs de l'enceinte fut soufflé par le soudain revirement. Perséphone poussa un rugissement en allant s'écraser dans des piliers. Le varan se releva péniblement, fonçant droit dans sa nouvelle proie, tout crocs dehors. Rigor Mortis souffla un nouveau nuage de cendre dans les airs.

Yamamoto, Kyouraku et Shunsui se matérialisèrent en même temps au-dessus de nuages. Enzo fit tourbillonner la lance du temps au-dessus de sa tête.

- Quant à nous, on va jouer... Maintenant... On va jouer au temps qui passe. Tic Tac... Tic Tac... Hein, vos heures sont comptés.

Jikanakuma décrivit un cercle autour de lui. D'une main, Yamamoto laissa son zanpakutō retrouver sa forme initiale.

**« Jikan kansho. »**

Une fissure lézarda le dôme sur une centaine de mètres. Quelle réalité serait au final la plus forte ? Le visage de Suki à moitié prisonnier dans les chairs de Perséphone apparut troublé pendant quelques secondes. Elle cambra la tête pour reprendre son souffle puis s'enfonça encore plus dans les chairs de Perséphone.

Le silence soudain.

Suivi d'une détonation monstrueuse.

Une nouvelle explosion de pression spirituelle souffla les murs et les remparts nord de la place du Senkaimon. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva vers le ciel masquant le duel du capitaine-général et du primeros.

Shane se raccrocha comme il put aux ruines d'un pilier, serrant Momo contre lui. Ils retombèrent sur un amas de gravats plus loin. Un filet de sang tiède arrosa son arcade sourcilière, menaçant de le rendre aveugle pour de bon. Momo poussa un gémissement sous lui. Il tenta de se redresser au milieu des décombres. Au loin, Perséphone et Rigor se menait toujours une bataille des plus acharnées pour la dominance.

Shane tourna la tête. À l'endroit, où se tenait Perséphone quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait plus qu'une montagne de débris. Mais... Le sang du vice-capitaine de la sixième division ne fit qu'un tour en voyant au milieu des gravats un morceau d'étoffe bleu ciel agité par les rafales de vent.

Capitaine Kuchiki ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre = Le lac Sérénité/ Shijima Lake


	44. Le Lac Sérénité

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice

Oh un nouveau chapitre! Un nouveau chapitre ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiii! Je suis contente, j'ai repris un peu d'avance. Je suis en congé maladie pour ne rien changer. ( Enfin je m'expliquerait sur ça un peu plus tard ! ) Je me sens un peu moins sous pression. Légèrement moins. Et puis j'étais super contente d'avoir des nouvelles d' **Axel Gabriel et de Pyjacks** !  
Ne pleure pas** Idiote**! Sniff! Tu vas me faire pleure aussi !

Je voulais que vous puissiez ressentir le chaos qui régnait. Contrairement à la première bataille contre Aizen qui était raisonnablement propre, Aizen patientant tranquillement derrière un rideau de flamme. Je voulais que la bataille avec les primeros reflète l'état actuel du Seireitei qui juste avant l'arrivée d'Enzo et de sa bande commençait tout juste à se réorganiser. Alors, cette guerre ne pouvait pas être clean. Je pense que Yamamoto savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder cette guerre avec la même attitude attentiste que la guerre hivernal et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il a changé de stratégie au dernier moment. Même si Yoruichi évoque d'autres raisons plus en rapport avec la personnalité du leader.

Le bankai que Suki utilise dans cette bataille est la forme la plus offensive de Persephone. Je la compare à Hakuteiken de Byakuya dans le sens où elle rassemble et use toutes les ressources du porteur. Que Suki puissent arriver à atteindre un tel niveau tout en se goinffrant de petits opéras café et en dormant pendant des décennies est tout bonnement phénoménale et aussi terrifiant. Le bankai est sensé être la forme la plus aboutie du zanpakuto maîtrisé après des années d'entrainement. Mais j'ai remarqué que même les bankai se présentaient sous plusieurs formes. Et plus le shinigami est puissant, plus il maitrise toute ses formes, Mugetsu pour Ichigo, Hakuteiken de Byakuya, Kamishini no yari de Gin... Mais il y a quelques choses d'important à considérer dans le cas de Suki. Elle n'a pas acquis Bankai par un entrainement intensif. Mais c'est bien la gourmandise, la gloutonnerie et la perfidie de Persephone qui ont été l'élément déclencheur de son évolution. Perséphone est donc le seul zanpakuto dans toute la Soul Society à avoir un tel ascendant sur son porteur. Rien n'est plus dangereux que ça.

C'est vrai Kenpachi ne peut pas mourir! C'est juste Kenpachi quoi !

**Elie**, bon exam blanc! Toutes mes pensées t'accompagnent.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, **pyjacks**, **Axel Gabriel**, **elie**,** Idiote**. Tous les autres, je désespère pas d'avoir de vos nouvelles.

- 44-

Le Lac Sérénité

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

_17 ans _

_Lycéen à Karakura High_

_Petit ami d'Orihime Inoue_

_Il était conscient de ne pas être là où il fallait, là où il devrait, mais en même temps, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il aurait dû être. _

* * *

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait décidé. Ce n'était sans doute pas la perspective de passer du temps avec son père Isshin, ni la beauté du paysage. Non, il s'était juste rendu compte qu'il était en train d'étouffer. Karakura était devenue trop petite pour les shinigami et lui.

Bien sûr, il avait pensé à Orihime. Mais il se savait dans la situation présente d'aucune utilité. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il ne pouvait ni l'aider, ni la protéger. Bien sûr, il savait qu'Orihime lui cachait quelques choses. Ils lui cachaient tous quelques choses. C'était comme si tout le monde avait décidé que sans pouvoir il ne pouvait pas entendre la vérité. Sans ses pouvoirs, il n'en valait même pas la peine.

Une part de lui savait que son père, Orihime, Urahara, et même Kuchiki Byakuya pensait agir dans son intérêt. Mais l'autre part de lui se sentait mis à l'écart de force. Il n'était plus un enfant mais il n'était définitivement pas un homme. Il était comme coincé dans les limbes sans échappatoire.

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiichi-niisan ! Otosan !

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers sa jeune sœur, Yuzu. Une brise agita les branches des arbres et quelques cerisiers en fleurs lâchèrent leurs pétales dans les airs. Des ridules troublèrent la surface du lac Shijima. Yuzu et Karin, revêtues de grosse doudounes colorés tenait à deux une énorme carpe dans les airs. Ichigo se força à sourire.

- Super ! Super ! Ça, c'est mes filles ! Hurla Isshin à son tour. J'ai toujours dit que mes filles étaient bien plus douées que mon paresseux de fils.

Ichigo grogna en réponse. Oui, c'était le troisième poisson des filles et lui n'avait toujours rien pris. Mais en même temps, la pêche n'avait jamais été son fort. Le seul point positif de l'activité était de laisser le champ libre à ses pensées.

Karin alla chercher le seau tandis que Yuzu se débattait avec le poisson frétillant dans les bras. Isshin les regarda faire en souriant, il sortit un paquet de cigarette.

- Je croyais que tu ne fumais plus.

- Ta mine renfrognée me désespère. Masaki doit nous regarder de là-haut. Je veux qu'elle me trouve cool.

La logique de son père lui échappait complètement.

- Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas « là-haut ». Pourrait-on arrêter de...

Isshin ne quitta pas son expression amusée. Il souffla un nuage de fumée dans les airs.

- De ?

- Maman... Maman est morte.

Isshin s'installa lentement sur le rocher à ses côtés inhalant un nouveau nuage de nicotine.

- Je veux dire c'est bon pour Yuzu et Karin. Elles sont encore à cet âge...

En prononçant leur nom, Ichigo observa ses jeunes sœurs pendant quelques secondes. Elles se chamaillaient. Yuzu voulait baptiser la carpe. Mais Karin n'en voyait pas l'intérêt sachant qu'elle servirait de diner bien assez tôt. Ichigo baissa la tête vers le sol couvert de gravillons.

- Je veux bien croire que... Peut-être qu'elle est à la soul society et... peut-être...

- Elle n'est pas... Corrigea immédiatement Isshin. Elle n'est pas à la Soul Society.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais. Ici. Dit Isshin en pointant son cœur.

- Kuso ! Maudit Ichigo devant l'excès de sentimentalisme d'Isshin.

Isshin haussa les épaules.

- Tu as dis que maman et moi on se ressemblait... Je ne crois pas. Dans mon souvenir, elle...

- Ichigo...

- Ça fait trop longtemps. Je ne... Certains jours, j'ai du mal à me souvenir d'elle. Je me suis construit cette image. Elle est gravée dans ma mémoire comme celle qui venait me chercher au Karaté et qui essuyait mes larmes quand Tatsuki me filait une raclée.

- Tu veux que je te dise qui était ta mère ?

- Juste dis-moi, quel genre de personne elle était pour toi ?

Isshin ferma les yeux comme pour faire appel à sa mémoire.

- Insolente, Obstinée, Inconsciente, Insouciante, Généreuse... Trop généreuse. Elle voulait sauver le monde plusieurs fois par jour. Cela te rappelle quelqu'un ?

- Elle est morte parce que...

- Parce qu'elle a sauvé le monde un jour de trop. Tu étais son univers. Son monde.

- Mais...elle est morte à cause de...

- Elle aimait la vie. C'était son problème. Elle n'aimait jamais à moitié. Elle aimait trop la vie. Elle aimait trop la vie pour rentrer à la Soul Society... et...

Isshin n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Il inhala à nouveau un nuage de nicotine. Ichigo se gratta le crâne. Là encore, la logique de son père lui échappait totalement.

- Le royaume des morts.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu l'as peut-être oublié. Mais essentiellement la soul society est le royaume des âmes défuntes. Si tu devais retenir une chose sur ta mère, une seule, c'est qu'elle aimait la vie. La femme que j'aime aimait la vie.

Les nuages s'amoncelèrent dans le ciel. À l'insu d'Ichigo, il y avait comme une odeur d'électricité dans l'air. Isshin leva les yeux vers la ligne d'horizon, vers la ville en contrebas. Le lac Shijima se trouvait en altitude accolé aux flancs du mont Shiji. Les nuages couvrirent le ciel.

Isshin remarqua un nuage de fumée au loin là dans le quartier de la boutique de magie... Dans leur quartier... Il croisa les bras et baissa la tête vers le sol.

- Ça a commencé ?

Il se tourna vers Ichigo immédiatement. Se pouvait-il qu'il pouvait voir ce qui se passait ? Une autre explosion. Un nouveau nuage de fumée noir s'élevait vers le ciel ? Se pouvait-il qu'il pouvait sentir monter le niveau de pression spirituel dans l'air?

- Si tu nous a fait sortir de la ville, c'est bien parce qu'il allait se passer quelques choses ?

Isshin hocha la tête. Il était inutile de nier. Il ferait un bien mauvais père s'il ne prenait pas ses responsabilités. Ichigo soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel.

- Je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un comme je te hais toi.

Isshin émit un léger ricanement, cigarette au coin des lèvres.

- Masaki m'a dit la même chose un jour et il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Sur ces mots, les premières gouttes arrosèrent le sol. Après quelques secondes, l'averse doubla immédiatement d'intensité. Abandonnant le seau et leur dernière prise, Yuzu et Karin se précipitèrent pour trouver refuge sous la tente familiale. Isshin écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol et se dirigea dans la même direction.

- Tu es son portrait tout craché.

Ichigo ne bougea pas. Il resta recroquevillé sur lui-même, la pluie arrosant sa nuque vigoureusement.

* * *

**Orihime Inoue**

_Petit amie de Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Lycéenne à Karakura High_

_Elle avait bien changé. On ne pouvait pas forcément reconnaitre la jeune femme dans le miroir mais comme Ulquiorra Schiffer on pouvait reconnaitre les émotions du Cœur_.

* * *

- Orihime, Je viens d'aller chez Ichigo. Il n'y a personne.

Inoue se tourna vers l'entrée du magasin. Une brise agita les cheveux de la rouquine. Sa frange inégale chatouilla son œil gauche. Chad et Uryu enlevèrent leurs souliers pour enfiler des chaussons traditionnels.

- Tu sais quelques choses ?

Son coup et son bras gauche toujours en écharpe, Orihime ne répondit rien. Non, elle ne savait rien. Elle ne savait rien à propos d'Ichigo. Certains jours, elle pensait ne pas le connaître. Certains jours elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qu'elle aimait en lui. Il y avait parfois une lueur sombre dans son regard. Cet Ichigo- là l'effrayait plus que de raison. Elle ne savait point ce qui se cachait derrière ses yeux là. Cela avait toujours été la différence entre elle et Kuchiki-san. Elle ne connaissait point l'homme et il continuait de la surprendre tous les jours.

- Urahara est là ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Inoue marqua un temps d'hésitation. Elle baissa la tête vers le plateau-repas qu'elle avait en main. Le bol de riz et la pâte d'Haricot rouge n'avait plus l'air aussi appétissant.

- Non... Urahara-san travaille sur un projet. Il est parti très tôt ce matin.

- Ah ! Il sait sans doute ce qu'il se passe avec les shinigamis ! C'est le branlebas de combat dans la maison... Kuchiki-Taicho et Ichinose-Taicho ne sont même plus là.

Orihime continua de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Uryu décida d'expliquer.

- Ah tu n'es peut-être pas au courant ! Quand tu as été enlevé, les shinigamis ont installé un quartier général à quelques patés de maison de la clinique du père d'Ichigo.

Orihime hocha la tête.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Urahara-san m'a expliqué.

Elle vacilla sur une cheville, le plateau en équilibre. Chad se pencha pour la rattraper. Uryu, lui, rattrapa le plateau de nourriture.

- Orihime-san ne devrait pas être debout. Elle est encore blessée.

- Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Mais, je vais déjà bien mieux. Tu dis que Kurosaki-kun est parti ? Je veux dire, il n'est pas chez lui ? N'est-il pas passé voir Rukia-San ?

- Oh non ! Quand on est allé la voir un peu plus tôt avant de se faire jeter par cette ordure de Kurotsuchi soit disant pour des raisons de sécurité et bien elle n'avait pas reçu la moindre visite. Il y avait seulement Renji dans la chambre d'à côté. Il est aussi en piteux état. On est allé chez Ichigo après et il n'y avait personne.

- Renji ?

- Apparemment, il a été nommé capitaine et a été blessé au combat.

- Oh !

Orihime hocha la tête même quand elle avait du mal à donner un sens à toutes ses informations.

- Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à Ichigo. Mais ces temps-ci... On ne peut pas dire qu'il était dans son assiette. Cependant, il choisit bien son moment pour disparaître. Inoue ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es pâle ?

Inoue s'appuya sur une desserte comme pour reprendre des forces. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers eux, un sourire chaleureux et rassurant étirait ses lèvres.

- Je suis sûr que Kurosaki-kun a ses raisons. Cela lui arrive de disparaitre... Du moins... Je crois... Je pense qu'il en a besoin après ce qui est arrivé à Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo devait penser avant tout à Kuchiki-san. Il devait s'en vouloir de n'avoir rien pu faire pour la sauver.

- Mais Orihime... Tu viens juste de retourner. À quoi pense-t-il ? Quand il te laisse seul...

Son sourire s'accentua.

- Je vais bien mieux.

Une onde de reiatsu soudain interpella le jeune homme. Uryu fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté? Il se précipita vers la chambre pour trouver Orihime devant lui.

- Orihime ?

Orihime se pencha de tous son long dans une révérence.

- Je suis désolé. Je... suis vraiment désolé.

Les larmes s'amoncelèrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Surpris, Uryu hésita. Finalement, il poussa gentiment Orihime dans les bras de Chad et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il s'était attendu à plein de choses sauf à ça. Il s'était attendu à trouver Ichigo par exemple. Il s'était attendu à trouver Urahara concoctant un de ses plans foireux. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf...

- C'est...

Le corps blafard de l'espada le plus dangereux de la création à sa connaissance gisait sur deux futons, torse nu, son trou de hollow encore apparent. Si son visage était toujours strié de lignes noires, il ne portait plus son casque.

- Ori-hime... C'est... C'est...

- Ulquiorra Schiffer. Soupira le Taciturne Chad. L'espada numéro Quatre.

Orihime éclata en sanglot.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Il m'a sauvé la vie. J'aurais voulu en parler plus tôt. Mais Urahara-san m'a dit qu'il pouvait rester là mais qu'il ne fallait pas en parler... Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Orihime ?

Uryu se prit soudain la tête entre les mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Il avait à peine prononcé ses mots que les nuages plongèrent la maison dans l'ombre.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Hurla Uryu.

Chad resta silencieux.

Deux rayons de cero zébrèrent le ciel et se dirigèrent droit vers le quartier d'Ichigo... Le Quartier Général Shinigami. Orihime laissa échapper un cri de surprise et d'horreur. La détonation fit vibrer les murs de la boutique de magie. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva dans le ciel. Tessai et ses deux petits employés apparurent sur le seuil armés jusqu'aux dents.

- Les primeros. S'écria-t-il. Protéger la boutique de magie. Il retourna dans la maison.

Ishida resta sans voix. Derrière un nuage de fumée se dessina la silhouette de Moon DarthCross et de deux arrancars. Observant fièrement le brasier, Moon esquissa un sourire à glacer le sang.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle une frappe tactique!

Lolly et Menoly acquiescèrent ensemble tout en continuant de bombarder le QG de Cero. Si un bouclier anti-cero avait absorbé les premiers chocs, les fenêtres et les baies vitrées de la villa ne tardèrent pas à exploser. À travers la fumée, Moon pouvait voir les shinigami tenté d'évacuer le bâtiment.

- Les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme on l'avait prévu. Alors je me vois contrainte d'improviser. Murmura Moon en ouvrant le livre de rite magique. Voyons voir si la magie des Shinigamis est aussi puissante qu'on le dit ! Clé des songes... Clé du monde céleste...Clé des voûtes abyssales...

Il ne se passa rien.

- Mille âmes nourriront le fleuve des ombres en échange de ta clarté...

Un éclair de lumière traversa le ciel.

- Trois rubans rouges... Trois combattants... Quinze nations d'hommes... Singeant leurs libertés... Kiboruto... Dans la nuit noire... Au milieu des révolutions... Des jets de pierre...

Orihime resta tétanisé. Les passants autour de la boutique de magie s'écroulèrent au même instant. La jeune rouquine s'élança vers eux. Elle réalisa que c'était la même chose jusqu'au bout de la rue. Ichigo! Orihime se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait trop pris l'habitude l'appeler en cas de détresse. Elle avait trop pris l'habitude de compter sur lui.

- Os de bête féroce... Rouelle du destin...Entrailles d'hommes... Ouvre un passage, Gardien de la clé des songes.

Les nuages noirs formèrent un siphon dans le ciel. Il se mit à pleuvoir.

- Ca marche ! s'écria Lolly, ivre de joie. elle allait bientôt pouvoir retrouver son Aizen-sama bien aimé.

- Lit de ronces... Murs opaques ou claires... Fait disparaitre le soleil et apparait, Kiboruto, gardien de la clé des astres.

Cette mère de famille préparant le repas, ce pompiste faisant le plein pour un client, le client en question derrière son volant, tous les habitants de Karakura retombèrent les uns après les autres. Certains voyaient même leur âmes se détacher de leur corps et leurs chaînes du destin se briser immédiatement.

- Jardin d'os brisés... Rivières de larmes... Clé des songes... Clé des ombres...

Orihime se concentra de toutes ses forces pour augmenter l'amplitude de ses pouvoirs.

- Santen Kesshun...

Un triangle jaune transparent se matérialisa au-dessus d'elle. Mais ce n'était nullement suffisant pour contenir les âmes qui flottaient déjà vers le ciel. Uryu, lui, décocha une centaine de flèches Quincy dans la direction de Menoly. Lolly se tourna vers Orihime, Menoly vers Uryu, elles joignirent les mains et contre-attaquèrent avec chacune une boule de cero à la puissance décuplée.

- Prends ça, idiote ! Et ça ! Et ça ! lança Lolly en ricanant.

Orihime sentit son bouclier trembler. Elle rassembla ses forces. Elle devait protéger. Santen Kesshun. Elle devait protéger. Le triangle vacilla, diminuant de volume pour mieux s'agrandirent avant de diminuer à nouveau. Les larmes aux yeux, le visage écorché par les éclats de verre et les branches arraché des arbres. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil même quand une nouvelle vague de Cero rentra en collision.

Il y avait eu le silence. Il y avait eu la mort tranquille des mots. Cela avait supplanté la douleur de perdre son casque. Cela avait tout supplanté. Il s'était laissé dériver dans les limbes pour mieux réparer son enveloppe blessé. Mais il avait suffi qu'il entende son cri dans la nuit noir pour que la souffrance retourne décuplée. La bouche ouverte, il prit une grande inspiration. L'air s'infiltra dans ses poumons et il se redressa comme il put, pris d'une quinte de toux. Agrippant les couvertures sur lequel il était couché, il rampa jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce. Agrippant l'embrasure dans la porte d'une main griffue, il se hissa à mi-hauteur avant de finalement arrivée à se redresser. Il sortit de la maison en titubant, aveugle. Avec une grimace, il ouvrit les yeux. Le blanc aveuglant remplaça les ténèbres. Les motifs formèrent des objets. Il chercha son casque de la main sans le trouver encore. Elle était devant lui, à essayer de maintenir un bouclier deux fois trois puissants au-dessus d'elle.

- Onna ! S'entendit-il hurler dans sa direction.

La lumière s'était éteinte tout aussitôt. Ulquiorra vacilla avant de s'écrouler face contre terre.

- Siffle le vent! Rugis les arbres! Apparaît étoiles !

Moon dirigea son index vers les cieux.

**Hōjō no nanajû hachi: Kiborutō [1]**

Chad observa ses amis. Orihime ne semblait plus pouvoir rester debout. Uryu s'était élevé dans les airs pour faire face à Menoly. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire lui non plus. Après ce qu'Ichigo avait sacrifié pour arrêter Aizen... N'écoutant que son courage, il s'élança vers Moon qui récitait encore les vers du livre de Transgression démoniaque.

- **El directo !**

Un nouvel éclair de lumière enveloppa la ville. Debout dans le jardin ravagé par les flammes du quartier général, Kurotsuchi observa le duel avec amusement. Le moustique Quincy ne faisait pas le poids. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Néanmoins, Unohana étant occupé à rapatrier les blessés par le senkaimon de secours, il avait une chance inouïe de pouvoir observer sans risquer d'être dérangé, l'utilisation des voies de transgression et de voir la création d'une clé interdimensionnelle d'une tel puissance. Devait-il passer cette opportunité seulement parce qu'une centaine d'humain allait mourir ? Kurotsuchi raisonna qu'il n'en était pas question. Ce matériel de recherche n'avait pas de prix. Il esquissa un large sourire son masque.

Mizuiro Kojima observa le ciel, aussi démonté qu'un océan en pleine tempête, son téléphone portable à la main. Il était entouré de monticules de corps sans vie, des lycéens, des enseignants... Keigo... Tatsuki... Chizuru... Des visages anonymes... Quelques âmes flottait, aspiré par le trou noir dans le ciel.

Chappy claqua dans les airs. Mizuiro pianota les touches de son téléphone. L'écran animée de hiéroglyphes divers se reflétait dans ses yeux noirs.

Le sol trembla sous ses pieds. Chad. Mizuiro ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde priant pour que son âme trouve le repos. Des âmes, il y en aurait tout un paquet à rapatrier ce soir. Là, où le géant tranquille avait percuté le sol, s'élevait un nuage de poussière. De là où il était, Mizuiro pouvait voir parfaitement. Il pouvait très bien deviner l'issue ultime. Lorsqu'une voie de transgression démoniaque était ouverte, c'était simple. _Beaucoup de gens mourrait._

Dans un grondement, les nuages s'écartèrent et une main gigantesque apparut par cette ouverture. Moon resta sans voix devant le phénomène. La main écarta les doigts pour lui tendre une sphère doré décoré de hiéroglyphes anciens. Le primeros accepta l'offrande avec des mains tremblantes. Puis elle partit dans un énorme fou rire.

- C'était ça ? C'était... Oh wow ! J'ai réussi... Ha ha ha ! J'ai réussi!

La primeros recula laissant la main titanesque se rétracter. Son visage se figea dans une grimace. Elle baissa les yeux. Ses doigts disparaissait peu à peu. Son cri résonna dans l'atmosphère tandis qu'elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle était entièrement en train disparaître. Elle chutait. Menoly se matérialisa derrière elle. Elle rattrapa la sphère et poussa Moon vers sa fin certaine.

- Je... Je meurs... Je...

- Désolé! C'est pas de bol! Koshinko avait dit que cela pourrait se produire, non ? Oups, je crois que Lolly et moi on a simplement oublié de te prévenir.

Moon poussa un nouveau cri avant de disparaître. Leur travail achevé, Lolly et Menoly se glissèrent dans un garganta, observant avec détachement et mépris, les fourmis tout en bas. Le quincy et la rouquine était penché autour du corps du géant. Les deux jeunes fraccion esquissèrent un sourire. Leurs souhaits le plus cher allait bientôt se réaliser. Lolly et Menoly échangèrent un clin d'œil complice. Aizen-Sama sera si fière.

Mizuiro rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille.

- Nom de code: Yomi. Rei-San, au rapport.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps que son appel soit authentifié par le serveur du central. Il fut transféré immédiatement.

- Oui?

- Cela commence.

* * *

[1] Voie de trangression démoniaque # 78: **Kiborutō. **

La Clé des voûtes abyssales est un artéfact qui permets d'ouvrir n'importe quel dimensions ou presque. Pour l'obtenir, il faut prononcer un sortilège interdit, et procéder aux sacrifice de milles âmes et le sacrifice du demandeur si celui-ci n'est pas assez puissant.

Prochain chapitre= Comatose


	45. Comatose

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice

J'ai regardé mon calendrier et je me suis rendu compte que les fêtes arrivaient et que j'avais absolument rien préparé, ni menu, ni cadeau, ni carte de vœux. J'ai l'impression d'être une grande hermite pas du tout atteinte par la fièvre du réveillon. Néanmoins, j'ai déjà promis à famille et amis de traîner ma carcasse autour d'une table pour célébrer le dieu de la surconsommation. Ce qui fait qu'à mon grand regret, je pourrais pas publier dimanche. ( Mes priorités sont étranges, je sais!) Mais bien entendu, je n'avais pas du tout envie de laisser mes petits lecteurs comme ça. C'est ma manière de vous dire que vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi, que cette histoire n'existerait pas sans vous. Je vais encore essayer de publier une fois avant la fin d'année. Sachant que la première semaine de 2012, je pars en vacance donc il n'y aura pas de maj.

Ça fait du bien d'avoir des nouvelles des anciens lecteurs comme des nouveaux. **Axel Gabriel**, quel excuse pourrie? ! Tu as devant toi une mauvaise lectrice. Soyons francs, les auteurs font les plus mauvais lecteurs. Mais ça c'est une excuse pourrie."J'aime tellement trop ton texte, j'ai rien à dire à part j'adore." Tu viens de décrocher la couronne des excuses pourries, ma belle. Tu as de la chance. J'en ai une dans mon tiroir qui m'a à peine servie. ^o^ En tout cas, je suis ravie de savoir que tu suis toujours. Avec les alertes favoris seuls ou même les stats, je peux pas deviner qui suit ou pas. J'ai déjà mis en favoris des histoires que je n'ai pas continué à suivre par manque de temps. Mon record, je suivais il y a quelques années une fic dans le fandom de Troie. C'était une fic longue environ 40 chapitres. J'ai envoyé une review à l' auteur quatre ans après qu'il ait terminé son histoire. Mon excuse pourrie... J'ai oublié ta fic. _I forgot your story! Sorry!_ ^o^ Comme quoi ! Je ne te jetterais jamais la pierre.

Merci** Canette**, c'est très flatteur, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite soit aussi agréable. Je ne sais pas quand exactemen on en saura plus sur Ichigo et son père, mais je sais qu'on en saura plus, je peux te le promettre. Il faut juste un peu de patience.

**BeN**, j'espère que tes concours se sont bien passés et tes petits soucis se sont arrangés. Je suis comblé par le fait que tu passes au moins faire un tour de temps en temps. Kenpachi et Ukitake sont juste assuré de vivre. Ça c'est dit ! L'un est immortel, l'autre, je n'ai pas la force de lever la main sur lui ou même de l'achever. Uki-chan est juste trop chou ! Bon, il me reste un paquet avec lequel je peux m'amuser donc ça va. Tu fais des rêves waouh ! Si Gin ou Bya-kun pouvait passer me chercher à la sortie du boulot et m'entraîner non pas à être une shinigami mais une bonne petite épouse dans la chambre à coucher, j'aurais été comblé.

Idiote, le même smiley pourrait illustrer ma réaction face à ton commentaire. J'avais un peu peur. J'ai pensé qu'on allait m'en vouloir vu que je n'avais pas offert la plus poignante des sorties à Chad. Si c'était Kubo, je pense qu'il lui consacrerait un chapitre entier. Mais j'avoue, j'avais pas trop envie de me donner cette peine pour Chad. Donc il aura droit aux hommages de Mig mais plus tard. Laissons la place aux personnages qui veulent prendre la parole ! Hein, Mayuri! Et ce Mizuiro, quel petit cachottier?

Merci pour tous vos commentaires donc, **sapphyre, BeN, Canette, Idiote**.

**- 45 - **

**Comatose**

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

_Capitaine de la sixième division_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia _

_Mari d'Hisana Kuchiki _

_Certains jours, il oubliait ce qu'il avait perdu. Certains jours il voulait tout avoir. Seulement il avait toujours su jusque là garder ça secret. _

* * *

- Nous allons passer dans le grand salon pour prendre le thé. Annonça l'intendant de la famille.

Les convives en file indienne emboitèrent le pas au vieil homme.

- L'enjeu est important. Le vote du Seigneur Kuchiki pèsera vraiment dans la balance. Mon maître est déterminé à servir de son mieux les intérêts du peuple. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, cela a toujours été son _rêve_. Il est le meilleur candidat pour ce poste.

- Je suis sûr que le seigneur Kuchiki en est conscient.

En disant cela, Minami tourna la tête vers le maître de maison. Byakuya lui fit signe de poursuivre sans lui. Il s'était montré distrait pendant toute la rencontre. Minami se garda pour autant de faire la moindre réflexion et invita Yamamoto-sama à entrer le premier. Yama-Da prit la tête du convoi complimentant à nouveau le jardin et le temps clément. Son visage constamment souriant rappelait à Byakuya ce renard de Gin Ichimaru. Il avait vraiment tout du politicien. Il serait merveilleusement à sa place au central 46.

Byakuya les laissa prendre de l'avance. Il observa distraitement les gestes du dénommé Yama-Da et resta en retrait le temps que tous les invités s'installent autour de la table. Les rires de Rukia et Hisana avaient laissés place aux chuchotements modérés et autres conciliabules des chefs de clans et de leurs intendants.

Byakuya stoppa net. Une odeur sucrée dans l'air. Il leva les yeux et elle rentra immédiatement dans son champ de vision. L'épouse du futur conseiller du central 46... Dans son univers, elle n'était que ça. Il ne se rappelait même déjà plus de son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment posé les yeux sur elle pendant le déjeuner. Il n'avait pas non plus entendu sa voix lorsqu'elle avait décliné l'offre de Rukia et d'Hisana. On pouvait dire que dans son univers, cette femme n'avait pas sa place.

Elle s'enfonça dans le jardin. Avant même qu'il puisse se raisonner, il lui coupa la route en un shunpo. Elle ne sembla pas le moins du monde surprise et le contourna tranquillement pour continuer son chemin, tête baissé, ses cheveux brun et blond ondulant dans le vent. Le vent changea brutalement de direction. Le ruban rouge qui retenait son opulente crinière glissa vers le sol porté par les courants d'airs. Les breloques dans ses cheveux tintèrent au rythme d'une mélodie familière. Il avait son nom sur le bout des lèvres pour l'arrêter. Elle s'appelait...

- Yamada-san ?

Elle continua son chemin.

- Yamamoto-san ?

N'était-ce pas le nom de son mari ?

Il fixa le sol et la cheville qui le caressait avec une souplesse presque reptilienne. À tout petit pas.

L'ombre de son pied sur le chemin pavée était semblable à la gueule ouverte d'un serpent prête à mordre... Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait un serpent mais plutôt un lézard. Il se concentra. Le talon de son sabot frappa le sol à nouveau. Ce n'était qu'une... Il y avait quelques choses de familier... Un air de menace. Il la suivit à travers le dédale des haies et des fleurs.

Dans un rythme entêtant, son sabot cogna encore la surface de pierre. L'idée qu'il n'était pas armé traversa furtivement son esprit avant de disparaitre au profit d'un sentiment de fascination. Le même son troublant tandis qu'elle glissait avec maestria sur le sol. Son pied droit frappa le sol soulevant un petit nuage de poussière.

_« Laissez-moi être sincère à mon tour, votre cuisine n'a aucun goût ! » _

_« Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça surtout quand vous avez refusé de la goûter au moins une fois.»_

_Des larmes limpides se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux verts. Sa petite main serra l'encolure de son kimono noir, l'air offusqué. _

_« Vous n'allez pas pleurer ? »_

_Pour toute réponse, elle éclata en sanglot._

_« Arrêtez de faire ça. C'est très irritant. Vous êtes irritante.»_

Il leva les yeux. Elle lui tendit une pêche en offrande. Debout au milieu des cerisiers encore en fleurs, le vent glacé portant les premiers parfums du printemps, Byakuya ne pensa pas « Ce n'est pas la saison », il pensa « pourquoi cette femme cherchait toujours par tous les moyens à le gaver ». Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas du tout faim. Il sortait à peine de table. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Il était encore rassasié du petit déjeuner. Byakuya leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'avait rien mangé au petit déjeuner. De grosses larmes limpides se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux vert comme de grosses perles de jades.

- Arrêtez de faire ça. C'est...

_Irritant._ C'était du déjà-vu. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, non ? _Vous êtes irritante. Tout le temps. Vous m'irritez constamment. Vous êtes pénible. Vous êtes énervante. Vous êtes désagréable. Vous êtes insupportable. Vous êtes exaspérante !_

C'était du déjà-vu.

Il n'avait pas non plus mangé la veille. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il avait eu de l'appétit pour quoi que ce soit. Il ne désirait rien non plus. À croire qu'il était comblé. Comment appelait-on cette sensation ? Était-ce le bonheur ? Était-il heureux ?

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et reprit son chemin.

Il avait son nom sur le bout des lèvres. Dire qu'il avait pu oublier... Le monde autour de lui sembla onduler sur lui-même. Avant même qu'il ne l'appelle à nouveau, avant qu'il n'ait prononcé son nom, elle avait couvert sa bouche avec une petite main potelé.

- Ne dites rien, Kuchiki-sama. Ne dites rien si vous êtes heureux.

Il resta un moment silencieux. Une lueur surnaturelle illuminait son regard olive. Il recula. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'arriverait-il s'il l'appelait par son prénom ? Qu'arriverait-il s'il tournait le dos à cette illusion ? Il pivota vers la maison au loin. Rukia... Hisana... Noir et blanc. Comme sur le négatif d'une photo, le manoir des Kuchiki se dressait en noir et blanc.

- Je pourrais regarder Kuchiki-sama être heureux. Cela vaudrait peut-être le coup si Kuchiki-Sama est heureux.

- Ceci n'est donc qu'une illusion.

- Suki-chan change les choses pour le meilleur. On peut dire que c'est une vocation.

La jeune femme fit un pas vers lui. Il chercha instinctivement Senbonzakura. Où avait-il laissé son zanpakutō ? Comment était-il arrivé là ?

- Depuis son plus jeune âge.

Elle recula à nouveau en joignant sagement les mains.

- Hisana et Rukia ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que Kuchiki-Sama a toujours souhaité tout au fond de lui ?

Byakuya ne quitta pas la maison du regard et hocha la tête.

- Voir son épouse adorée réunie avec sa sœur disparu. Elles ont l'air si proche. Plus que des sœurs... Comme mère et fille...

Il hocha la tête à nouveau. C'est vrai cela avait toujours été son désir le plus cher.

- La vie qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir avec Hisana... La famille que devait avoir cette pauvre petite Rukia... Si Kuchiki-sama...

- Je peux rester avec elles.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Si Kuchiki-sama le désire.

- Je peux vivre avec Hisana.

- Si Kuchiki-sama le désire.

- Et qu'adviendra-t-il de...

Elle murmura sur le ton de la confidence avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Suki-chan dormira. Elle fera, elle, de beaux rêves. Tout le monde est content. Tout le monde y trouve son compte.

Le monde glissa graduellement dans des tons sépia.

- Ce n'est vraiment qu'une illusion.

- Si Kuchiki-sama veut un fruit, il peut manger... La nourriture est en abondance. Tout ce Kuchiki-sama désire... lui sera offert sur un plateau.

- Hisana...

- Elle est là. Elle est enfin heureuse. Kuchiki-sama et Hisana sont heureux ensemble. C'est merveilleux. Kuchiki-sama sera bientôt père.

À ce moment précis, Hisana et Rukia traversèrent le pont au-dessus du ruisseau bras dessus bras dessous.

- Si Kuchiki-Sama a faim...

Les ridules sur le bassin restèrent figées.

- Tout ce que Kuchiki-sama désire...

Les Koi restèrent à nouveau suspendu dans les airs. Il était à nouveau enfoncé sous les décombres des murs de Sekkiseki du Seireitei. Un rugissement animal déchira l'atmosphère.

**Tout ce que Kuchiki-sama désire...**

Il rampa sous les décombres repoussant du poing un bloc de granit. Le bloc de pierre explosa sous l'impact et souleva un nouveau nuage de poussière. Byakuya fit une nouvelle tentative pour s'extirper de son trou avant de s'écrouler à nouveau.

- Kuchiki-sama, Réveillez-vous ! Kuchiki-Sama...

Le visage de son vice-capitaine se dédoubla devant ses yeux. Il allait être malade. Son visage striée de marque de griffure bleues, pendant quelques secondes, il s'attela à recracher la bile qu'il avait dans la gorge.

- C'est du sang. Kuchiki-sama?

Shane? Qui était-ce ? Il sentit des mains fermes autour de lui, l'extirpant de force des décombres.

- Kuchiki-sama... Restez avec moi ! Restez avec moi ! Kuchiki-Sama !

**Tout ce que Kuchiki-sama désire...**

Il ferma les yeux. Les koi retombèrent dans le bassin, frétillant vigoureusement à la surface. Byakuya chercha Hisana des yeux. Elle longeait toujours le pont avec Rukia. Keikosuki lui enfonça le fruit dans la main.

- Vous devez manger vite ! Si Kuchiki-sama ne veut pas les perdre... Si Kuchiki-sama est heureux... Il doit reprendre des forces.

- Suki...

- Shhh... Vous ne voulez pas les perdre?

Soudain, Hisana se pencha en avant, prise d'une quinte de toux. Rukia passa un bras autour de la taille de sa sœur pour la supporter. Byakuya déglutit avec peine. Ses pieds comme prisonnier dans la glace, il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

- La magie ne fonctionne que si on y croit. Vraiment Kuchiki-Sama ! Il vous faut reprendre des forces ! Vous voulez les aidez, non ? Vous voulez sauver Hisana, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rapprocha le fruit de ses lèvres.

- Vous n'allez pas la laisser mourir à nouveau ? Si Kuchiki-sama est heureux...

Byakuya baissa la tête avec un soupir. Hisana... Il l'aimait tant. Il l'avait tant aimé. Il fixa le sol. De la couleur de la terre au bleu du ciel, tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Il poussa un soupir.

- Je vois...

- Kuchiki... Sama...

- Le bonheur ? Qu'est-ce vraiment ? Était-ce les cinq années que j'ai vécues avec ma bien-aimée ? Les vingts ans de ma vie passée sous la tutelle de mes parents ? Le bonheur, je ne m'en souviens pas. Il est plus difficilement reconnaissable que la tristesse et le deuil de ce qui n'est plus... Ce cœur-là n'est pas fait pour ça. Encore aujourd'hui, voir Hisana souffrir, me brise le cœur et m'anéantit. Cependant c'est le sentiment qui me rapproche le plus d'elle.

- Non, il ne faut pas dire ça. Kuchiki...

Byakuya agrippa la main offerte dans une poigne de fer. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, paniqués.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle garda le silence, ne pensant qu'à se débattre, à se dégager de l'emprise du capitaine.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle secoua la tête et tira encore pour se dégager.

- Keikosuki...

- Silence...

- Keikosuki...

- Ne prononcez pas son nom aussi familièrement.

- Keikosuki !

- Vous voulez la perdre ?

Byakuya resta neutre. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre !

- Keikosuki Ichinose ! Réveille-toi !

Hisana s'écroula sur le sol convulsant violemment. Elle cyanosa rapidement, ses lèvres bleues. Elle cessa de respirer. Byakuya ne quitta pas _Suki-chan_ des yeux. Hisana était en lui. Elle serait pour toujours avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire revivre une pâle imitation de son amour perdu.

- Keikosuki !

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas prononcer ce nom ! Suki-chan m'appartient ! Suki-chan...est à moi ! Elle est à moi !

- Je pense que tu ne te rappelle pas ta place, Zanpakutō.

- Assez ! Assez !

Byakuya finit par relâcher la créature. Le clone frêle de Suki-Chan tituba pour mieux chuter lourdement dans un amas de fleurs artificielles. La jeune femme le dévisagea avec haine. Son regard olive laissa place à des pupilles reptiliennes jaunes.

Byakuya dévisagea le monstre avec dédain. Suki se redressa lentement. Sa voix mua vers une tonalité grave et masculine.

- C'est moi qui en aie assez de votre insolence, Kuchiki Byakuya.

D'un seul coup d'œil sur sa droite et sur sa gauche, il se savait cerner. Des soldats de sa garde, des membres de son entourage, des soldats de sa division, Perséphone avait recréé le plus parfait des guets-apens psychologiques.

- N'oubliez pas que ceci est mon univers. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour vous opposer à ma volonté.

Un premier soldat chargea sur sa droite. Il disparut pour réapparaitre derrière lui, emprisonnant son bras dans un étau avant de briser d'un coup de pied sa colonne vertébrale. Un deuxième, il le fit passer par-dessus son épaule, lui brisant le bras par la même occasion. Le troisième, il frappa sa tempe de la tranche de la main. Le quatrième, il l'envoya valdinguer dans le bassin. Le cinquième et le sixième allèrent simultanément percuter un chêne millénaire. Quand ce fut le tour de Rukia de se jeter sur lui, il abrégea ses souffrances en lui brisant la nuque. Comme une seule entité, ces ennemis/alliées s'élancèrent tous vers lui en même temps. Avec un sourire fourbe, Perséphone guetta l'instant où Kuchiki Byakuya serait le plus vulnérable pour lui infliger le coup de grâce.

* * *

**Momo Hinamori **

_Vice capitaine de la cinquième division sous les ordres de Suki Ichinose_

_Ami d'enfance d'Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Ichinose-taicho l'avait sorti du coma et des limbes pour la plonger dans de nouveau cauchemar._

* * *

Momo prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à tousser. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement... surement. Pendant quelques secondes, ses paupières se contentèrent de frémir dans l'air. Elle leva le bras pour protéger ses yeux de la poussière. Le ciel... Les nuages... La pierre.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Réveillez-vous !

Elle se redressa en sursaut. Shane était penché au-dessus de son capitaine. Il tentait de le dégager sous les ruines.

- Shane-San ! Qu'est-ce...

Shane secoua une nouvelle fois son capitaine sans obtenir de réponse. Momo rampa pour venir l'aider.

- Kuchiki-taicho, hey ! Levez-vous ?

- Shane ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Kuchiki-Taicho ?

- Perséphone. Perséphone... Perséphone est arrivé !

Momo secoua la tête.

- Jamais le capitaine Ichinose ne ferait une chose pareille.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'elle ne contrôle rien. Cette créature est hors de contrôle. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle retrouve conscience un jour.

_« Mais si... si je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. »_

Momo leva les yeux pour voir Rigor Mortis percuter l'arcane du Senkaimon. La gueule ouverte, Perséphone fonça droit dans sa proie. Rigor souffla un nouveau nuage de cendre sur la place. Le varan chancela et écrasa dans sa chute un groupe de soldat.

Une rafale de vent souffla vers eux. Shane embrasa le sol sur plusieurs mètres formant un épais mur de flammes. Momo vint lui prêté main forte en allumant des brasiers avec Tobiume. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds. Une giclée de liquide noir arrosa les deux capitaines des pieds à la tête. Perséphone. Momo écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et hurla. Shane la saisit par la taille et se jeta sur le sol avec elle. L'encolure entaillé jusqu'à l'os, Perséphone fut propulsé en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. La terre gronda à nouveau. Le varan percuta le sol à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. Le Primeros géant se jeta sur lui. Debout la gueule entrouverte, prêt à lâcher sa cendre mortelle.

- Il ne tient plus debout. Capitaine Ichinose ! Capitaine ! Hurla Momo, le visage couvert du sang de Perséphone.

Shane eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'élance elle-même à l'assaut du primeros géant. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Kuchiki-Sama gisait au même endroit. Il rassembla ses forces pour soulever la jeune fille par la taille.

- Non ! Ichinose-Taicho ! Il est en train de... Ichinose-Taicho !

Elle se débattit férocement avant qu'il ne la repose par terre.

- Si on ne bouge pas, Momo, c'est nous qui allons mourir !

- Mais Ichinose-Taicho...

Un objet brilla dans le ciel. Momo cligna des yeux et essuya son visage couvert de mucus noir. Shane le reconnut à son reiatsu déclinant. Il percuta le sol avec force.

- Madarame Ikkaku.

Trois autres météores heurtèrent le sol à grande vitesse. Soifon... Sasakibe... Komamura. Il pleuvait des météores d'officiers sur la place. Le reiatsu brut de Kenpachi souffla des rafales de vent sur le Seireitei.

- C'est un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar.

- Momo... Il faut que... Il faut qu'on réveille mon capitaine et... aussi le tien. Le Seireitei et son système de sauvegarde ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça.

- C'est un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar.

Dans un bruit de verre, le dôme craquela et se brisa à plusieurs endroits, provoquant des tornades de vents contraires.

- Bientôt, il ne leur restera plus qu'à libérer Aizen. Momo...

- Aizen-Taicho... Non!

- Momo ?

- Si Ichinose-taicho était comme Aizen-taicho, elle ne m'aurait rien dit. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête. Taicho a besoin de moi. Je dois donc arrêter Ichinose-dono. Il faut que je la réveille avant que le Primeros ne la tue.

Momo se tourna vers lui.

- Par tous les moyens. Il faut sauver le capitaine Ichinose même d'elle-même.

Elle hocha la tête avec détermination.

- C'est ce que Taicho voudrait.

* * *

Prochain chapitre = Frozen


	46. Frozen

Disclaimer: No Infringement intended. All Bleach characters belongs to Tite Kubo.

Hello, time for a new chapter !

J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et que vous vous préparez un réveillon d'enfer. Merci pour vos voeux en tout cas ! J'ai passé pour ma part un très bon Noël. La muse étant avec moi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir achevé un épisode de toute ma vie. Il est loin d'être parfait. Mais je ne le changerais pour rien au monde. Les gens, j'ai rattrapé mon retard et j'ai même une avance confortable sur les prochains chapitres. Donc, je flotte, je jubile comme une Suki-chan!

Pour revenir à cette épisode, il est sensé apporté certaines réponses. Quels réponses me direz-vous? Vous verrez. Je vous donne rendez vous en bas de page après un rapide saut vers la page review pour me donner vos idées. Je n'essaierais même pas aujourd'hui de répondre dans le détail à tous les supers commentaires que j'ai reçu. On en finira pas et je suis sûr que vous êtes pressé de retrouver vos personnages préférés. Merci **Sapphhyre**,** Idiote **( Momo est très impressionnable. C'est son principale défaut. J'ai fait vraiment en sorte de garder ce trait de caractère chez elle. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de l'explication " Original Bleach" où Kyouka Suigetsu lui a laver le cerveau. Je pense que Momo idôlatre les gens au lieu de les aimer. Mais de savoir qu'il se cache un monstre en son capitaine cette fois changera peut-être la donne? qui sait?)**, Melty-chan 93 **(Je crois que je suis incapable d'écrire une histoire à la première personne ou de suivre un seul point de vue. Je m'ennuierais trop! ), **elie**, **Axel Gabriel** ( à aucun moment j'ai dit que tu étais une mauvaise lectrice lol Là, tu fabules comme Perséphone ! :p). Merci **pyjacks** et** BeN**! ( Contente de vous retrouver ! )

C'est sûr, c'est pas le plus joyeux des épisodes mais cela m'empêche pas de vous souhaiter un joyeux réveillon.

- 46-

Frozen

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaggerjacques**

_Espada numéro 6_

_Sexta _

_Babysitter de moucheron, cafard et fourmi_

_Même la mort ne voulait pas du dernier Roi du Hueco Mundo. _

* * *

Il sentit vaguement des doigts masser sa poitrine en cercle. Et... Oh merde ! Il était mort. Peut-être au paradis ! La langue de Nel chatouillait la sienne et il sentait toutes les cellules de son corps se régénérer à ce simple contact. Il pourrait reconnaître la glue fraîche qu'elle appelait sa salive les yeux fermés. Quelque chose humidifia ses joues, ses paupières. Il tendit les bras saisissant à l'aveuglette une poignée de cheveux turquoise. Il ouvrit les yeux alors. Il se délecta de la vision qu'elle représentait, penché au-dessus de lui. Nel se redressa alors essuya d'un revers de main ses larmes. Il tourna la tête pour trouver... Tres. L'actuel Tres. Tres était vivante ? Étaient-ils tous en Enfer ?

Il scruta ses alentours. Tia jeta vers lui un regard froid avant de se diriger vers l'autre capitaine. Lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques, il était en vie. Grimmjow se palpa les membres tout en laissant un frisson parcourir sa nuque. Merde, il était littéralement gelé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation de sa vie. Nel se redressa pour accepter les couvertures qu'Harribel lui tendait. Elle les posa sur les épaules de Grimmjow. Il retraça du bout de l'index les larmes sur ses joues.

- Moucheron ?

Elle essuya ses larmes à nouveau. La fontaine ne semblait pas tarir. Jusque-là, Grimmjow ne s'était jamais douté qu'un Espada avait la faculté de pleurer autant. En voilà un phénomène qui fascinerait Quatro ! Il tourna la tête. Tōshirō Hitsugaya gisait sur le sol, face contre terre, prisonnier d'un sarcophage de glace qu'il devait lui-même avoir érigé. La salle entière était prisonnière de la glace.

_Il n'avait pas senti la présence du bâtard. Grimmjow n'eut même pas le temps de savourer sa surprise, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. L'espace d'un clin d'œil silencieux, il percuta les portes de la salle de banquet avec une violence phénoménale. Alors qu'il glissait vers le sol, il vit une lame de poignard dépasser de la poitrine d'Hitsugaya. Le jeune capitaine lâcha un juron. Il ferma les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde et les rouvrit juste au moment où Hitsugaya s'écroulait face contre terre. Grimmjow tenta de se redresser réalisant qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment la force. Les murs ondulèrent autour de lui. Il rampa péniblement sur le sol presque à l'aveuglette. La lame qui avait quitté la poitrine d'Hitsugaya caressa délicatement sa carotide. Il allait se faire avoir là par une enflure de shinigami de seconde zone. Il y avait de quoi râler ! Grimmjow poussa un grognement. _

_- Je méritais vraiment d'être capitaine moi !_

_ Grimmjow tenta de se relever en vain. Un film opaque voilait ses pupilles. Il ne sentit même pas le sol se cristalliser peu à peu sous ses doigts. Il continua de faire des efforts désespérés pour se relever. _

_- Je vous présente mon zanpakutō, **Cain**. Son shikai a le pouvoir de paralyser et tuer n'importe quel ennemi... Hollow ou shinigami..._

_Paralysé, avait-il dit ? Avec un soupir rauque, Grimmjow cessa de lutter et commença à convulser sur le sol, l'écume recouvrant ses lèvres pourpres. _

_Au loin, il entendit vaguement « cafard » et « fourmis » s'élancer dans la bataille. Mais tandis qu'il était saisi par la glace de Hyourinmaru, le monde s'effaça comme un mirage devant ses yeux. C'était comme si une chappe de plomb était tombé sur lui. La glace emprisonna sa poitrine. Il cessa de respirer. _

- Cafard... Fourmis...

Nel éclata en sanglot en secouant la tête.

- Ils sont... Tu veux dire que...

Elle voulait dire qu'ils étaient morts en tentant de sauver sa peau. Elle était sérieuse ? Quelles bandes de grands idiots ? Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça à Nel ? Pourquoi ?

Nel enfouît son visage entre ses jambes qu'elle avait ramené contre sa poitrine. Grimmjow l'observa sans rien trouver à dire. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que la perte de ses fraccions représentait à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il avait perdu les siens, il s'était juste senti aussi seul qu'avant. Cela avait été un retour à la case départ. Mais rien n'avait vraiment changé pour lui. L'envie de se battre était resté... Sa colère était restée... Que restait-il à Nel ?

D'un coup d'épée, Tia fendit le sarcophage d'Hitsugaya en deux. Lentement, elle le retourna et procéda aux massages de ses points ki. Peu à peu, comme Grimmjow avant lui, Hitsugaya repris des couleurs.

- Avec les forces qui lui restaient, Hitsugaya Tōshirō a déclenché une dernière contre-attaque. La glace ralentissant la circulation des fluides de vie, sang et reishi, les effets du poison de Koshinko Geren ont pu être grandement diminués. Sans cela, il est clair que le poison de ce shinigami vous aurait tous les deux emportés. Commenta Tia.

Nel garda la tête baissée, affalé sur le sol. Tia continua froidement à exposer la situation.

- Nous sommes cependant arrivées trop tard pour Dondochakka Bilstin et Pesche Guatiche. Termina Tia. Nous n'avons pas pu arrêter l'ennemi non plus. Il semble qu'il y avait un otage. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est advenu d'elle. Mais la machine... La machine...de Szayel Apporro Granz...

Grimmjow n'était déjà plus très attentif. Il ne quitta pas Nel du regard. Pour la première fois de son existence d'espada... Non, pour la première fois de son existence de Hollow, il regretta d' « être en vie » ne serait-ce que parce qu'il savait que c'était indirectement la cause de ses larmes.

Oui. Toutes ses années à servir Aizen, à servir sa propre cause, à se battre pour un idéal auquel il ne croyait même pas, à se battre pour être le dernier, le premier, le plus fort, le roi... À se battre pour faire taire la rage...

Grimmjow Jaeggerjacques n'avait jamais regretté une fois avoir infligé peine et souffrance à autrui.

Jamais.

Fort de cette réalisation, il posa sur le sol le zanpakutō qu'il avait gardé jusque-là en main... Le zanpakutō qui avait toujours été jusque-là son seul compagnon... Il posa sur le sol Pantera.

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

_Capitaine de la sixième division_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia _

_Définitivement veuf_

_Senbonzakura était lié à lui par bien plus qu'un contrat de maître à servant. Mais vraiment, il était persuadé qu'un Zanpakutō, comme tout être vivant, devait connaitre sa place dans le monde. _

* * *

- Kuchiki-sama ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Prenant une bouffée d'air pour respirer, il se raccrocha à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Le col de Shane. Être nez à nez avec son vice-capitaine décupla sa colère. Que faisait-il là au lieu de massacrer cette foutu créature ? Il repoussa Shane avec un grognement.

- Kisama ! Kss... Kisama...Kuso...

Shane et Hinamori restèrent tous les deux saisi d'effroi devant la déferlante de profanités. Les yeux ronds, ils observèrent bouche bée le capitaine de la sixième division. Puis ensuite vint le silence, doré, précieux.

Son poing se crispa sur la garde de Senbonzakura. Il inspira profondément. Il évaluait ses blessures internes à 55- 65% de ses organes vitaux. Son Shihakusho resta collé sur son torse, dessinant des aréoles plus sombres près de son ventre. Ksss... Il se concentra pour rassembler son ki aux points stratégiques. La concentration de son ki fit remonter à la surface la glue bleu nuit qu'il avait au fond de la gorge. Il se pencha en avant et régurgita un flacon de mucus.

_Le légendaire capitaine Kuchiki pouvait jurer._ Momo resta tout à fait saisi par ce qu'elle voyait. _Le légendaire capitaine Kuchiki pouvait vomir._

- Kuchiki-taicho ? demanda Hinamori doucement. Il fusilla la jeune femme du regard avant de cracher un fond de bile peu élégamment.

Il lui en avait fallu de l'audace à Perséphone pour jouer avec ses souvenirs à lui. De toutes les personnes présentes ici... de tous les capitaines... Toucher à la mémoire d'Hisana. **Impardonnable.** User de l'influence de Rukia. **Inexcusable.** Se faire passer pour Keikosuki. **Injustifiable. **Ce zanpakutō ne connaissait pas du tout sa place dans l'univers. À croire que son maître ne lui avait pas fait la leçon. Byakuya balaya le champ de bataille du regard. Kenpachi se battait avec Weavorpine. Kyouraku affrontait un primeros de moyenne envergure. Le dôme au-dessus d'eux explosa comme une boule de cristal. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. _Perdre._ Il était en plus en train de perdre. **Ridicule.** **Inqualifiable. Abjecte.**

- Taicho, est-ce que ça va ? se risqua Shane.

- Où est passé le dôme_ ? murmura Hinamori. _

Les spectres aussi avaient disparu. La jeune fille poussa une légère plainte.

- Taicho ? Taicho ? Levez-vous maintenant! Ichinose-Taicho ! Je vous en prie !

À quelques centaines de mètres sur leur gauche, Perséphone livrait toujours bataille contre Rigor. Attaqué par la cendre, le reptile poussa un rugissement plaintif avant de planter ses crocs dans le coup de Rigor Mortis lui arrachant une partie de la nuque. Cependant, l'autre monstre se régénéra aussitôt et la trace de morsure disparût tout aussitôt. Avec un coup de poing, Rigor se dégagea de l'emprise du lézard. Le varan geignit sur le sol, agitant ses trois queues dans les airs. La queue de scorpion enserra la cheville de Rigor entre ses pinces. Rigor chancela, contraint de poser un genou à terre. Avec force, il arracha la queue d'une main. Perséphone remua sur le sol, geignant. La terre gronda. La gueule entrouverte, le primeros s'apprêta à relâcher un nouveau nuage de cendre mortel sur son ennemi.

**Clash of the Titans – Immediate music**

Les mains sur son visage, les yeux révulsés d'horreur, Momo assista impuissante à la défaite de son capitaine.

- Capitaine !

Byakuya disparut pour mieux se matérialiser entre les deux colosses. Une énorme sphère rose virevoltant dans les airs, Senbonzakura forma une barrière provisoire.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Hurla Shane tout en retenant Momo par le bras.

Byakuya grimaça. Les rides s'accumulèrent sur son visage. Incapable d'une pensée cohérente, il s'efforça de maintenir son bankai en place. Il sentit son reishi, l'essence même de ce qui le liait à cette terre, aspirer par le nuage de cendre. Son âme était littéralement en train de se dédoubler... et de se désintégrer... Les interferences causé par les particules de cendre étaient aussi douloureuses qu'un miliers d'aiguilles titillant ses terminaisons nerveuses.

_Keikosuki..._

_Oublier la douleur. Oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Keikosuki._ Deux objets non identifié traversèrent le ciel à vive allure. _Faire le vide._ Il vacilla en avant pour mieux assurer sa position. _Il ne tomberait pas._ Les pupilles révulsés en arrière, la main tremblante, Byakuya concentra toute son énergie dans son poing. Luttant à contre courant des flux d'energie, il leva la main doucement vers le ciel, ordonnant à Senbonzakura de relever la tête une dernière fois. _Kuchiki Byakuya ne tomberait pas pour cette femme._ Si sa main était tremblante, sa volonté, elle restait sans faille. Les pétales formèrent une muraille rosâtre presque solide à la mesure du bankai de Keikosuki Ichinose. Dans un déferlement de vents contraire, Senbonzakura s'éleva jusqu'au niveau des tourelles du Seireitei, soulevant les rochers et les gravats sur son passage. Ses pieds ancrés dans le sol, il n'avait même pas eu la force de reculer avant que les deux obus ne retombent simultanément sur Rigor Mortis le propulsant à travers le senkaimon. La puissance de l'explosion fut telle qu'elle sembla ébranler l'univers lui-même. Senbonzakura dansa autour de son maître avant de disparaitre une pétale après l'autre. Le visage de Byakuya redevint normal ou presque. Les ténèbres recouvrirent le Dangai pendant quelques secondes. La nuit. Puis la fumée se dissipa, laissant place à l'éclat éthéré de la fenêtre interdimensionnel.

Perchés sur les remparts, environ à deux kilomètres, les deux vice-capitaines, Kukkaku, l'artificière de génie, Yoruichi la déesse du Shunpo, et Urahara Kisuke éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est ce que j'appelle un beau feu d'artifice, moi ! S'écria Kukkaku. Comme promis, j'offre la tournée !

Urahara arrangea son chapeau. Il tenait entre ses mains la dernière version de son _Spirit cannon 8530 à modulateur de trajectoire, visée longue portée, et plus important_ séparateur emolliant de particules reishi. Tandis que Yoruichi braquait elle, un autre canon à particule d'esprit, lui aussi de dernière génération, le Spirit Sesshû 5000, un canon négationniste. Urahara avait mis du temps à comprendre de quoi Rigor Mortis était fait. Son habilité de ressusciter les morts n'avaient rien de magique. Après analyse et plusieurs expériences, il avait pu comprendre que le primeros était capable d'extrême régénération, il pouvait accélérer, ou ralentir, les particules de reishi chez n'importe quel hôte, ce qui avait comme symptôme direct le vieillissement de l'enveloppe spirituel et la momification du sujet. En d'autre terme, il avait le pouvoir d'assembler et de désassembler les molécules essentielles de l'âme dans un procédé proche des pouvoirs d'Orihime Inoue. Ainsi, en combinant une charge négative de bombe énergétique à une charge séparatrice et émolliente de particules reishi, ils avaient pu venir à bout du monstre. Et si au bout de cette longue explication, les gens n'était toujours pas convaincu de l'avancée technologique que cela représentait, il aurait suffi de dire que « canon a fait boum et monstre a fait boum pouf ». Urahara soupira.

- Merci. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de garder un espada sous la main. Grace aux résultats des examens sur Ulquiorra, j'ai pu comprendre de quoi cette créature était faite. Désolé d'être aussi en retard !

- Nous avons l'habitude. Répondit Yoruichi avec un sourire espiègle de son propre crû.

Une plainte s'éleva entre les ruines. Le flanc du varan saignait comme un geyser. Perséphone poussa un autre gémissement tentant de retrouver l'usage de ses pattes.

**Vous nous avez sauvé Kuchiki Byakuya.**

Byakuya fixa le sol, l'air las. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son front pour se perdre sur sa nuque. Il n'osa pas se retourner pour le moment. Le moindre... geste brusque... et... Il fixa les graviers. Quatre petites flaques de sang tapissaient les ruines sous ses pieds. En quelques secondes, elles s'élargirent. Il inspira doucement... profondément.

D'un mouvement de poignet aguerri, il laissa son katana glisser vers le sol. Il avait simplement une dernière chose à accomplir.

**Chire. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**

Il n'était pas d'humeur raisonnable. Il n'était point d'humeur philantrope. Il était furieux. Il bouillonnait de rage. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Le sentiment était si brut et inégale. Son aura blanche, empreinte de violence, faisait vœu de destruction.

Silence.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les pupilles obsidienne de Perséphone reflétèrent l'horreur de la situation, la terreur.

- Apprends à rester à ta place, Zanpakutō.

Les millions de pétales de Senbonzakura entaillèrent la chair du géant en un seul passage. Il ne resta plus rien de Perséphone à l'exception de sa tête qui ne tarda pas à disparaitre comme l'illusion qu'il était. Byakuya reprit le contrôle de Senbonzakura et le rangea dans son fourreau dans le même élan.

Allongé en position fœtale sur un bloc de pierre, Suki Ichinose toussota avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis, elle se redressa péniblement, le regard hagard. Byakuya poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si ses habits étaient en guenille et tâché de sang, la jeune femme semblait à peu près saine et sauve. Il avait tout fait pour doser sa force pourtant. Il ne relâcha son attention que quand il vit sa poitrine se soulever, régulièrement.

- Ichinose-taicho ?

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et frotta ses yeux pour y évacuer les traces de sommeil.

- J'ai... J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, Kuchiki-sama et vous étiez... Où somme-nous ?

Suki leva les yeux. Scrutant avec méfiance ses alentours, elle recula doucement.

- Qu'... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il avança vers elle. Elle poussa un sanglot rauque devant les ruines du champ de batailles. Son regard se figea devant l'horreur. Juste à quelques mètres d'elle, il y avait une centaine de corps encore ensevelies dans les décombres là où des soldats du gotei 13 étaient tombés sous les assauts combinés de l'ennemi et de Perséphone.

- Rouge... sang... mort... Oh seigneur... Kuchiki-sama ? Est-ce que j'ai dormi ? Je me suis endormie ? Oh non ! Oh non !

Il ne répondit rien.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça ? Qui a fait ça ? Ce n'est pas moi ! Qui a fait ça ?

Il baissa les yeux pour éviter de devoir la regarder en face.

- La peur... La peur partout... Leur peur...

Elle fixa ses mains tremblantes.

- Elle course dans mes veines... Leurs rêves... Je vois... J'ai vu... Je... Oh non ! Mais ce n'est pas moi... Je n'ai pas fait ça... Ah ! Ah !

Elle recula encore.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait ça !

Avant qu'elle ne recule à nouveau, il saisit son poignet, tremblant. Ses yeux olive s'arrondirent alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de l'horreur. Elle murmura entre deux sanglots.

- Kuchiki-sama... Vous l'avez-vu ? Celui qui a fait ça ? Ce n'était pas moi, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Ces cils frétillèrent furieusement, emprisonnant sa tristesse. Elle essuya ses larmes prestement et poussa un nouveau petit cri d'effroi en réalisant que sa main était tâchée de sang.

- Ha ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Haaaaaaaaa !

Elle poussa un nouveau hurlement de terreur. Son kimono aussi était tâché de sang. Et puis un autre cri, en découvrant les flaques et trainées de sang sur le sol alimenté par les blessures de Byakuya.

Byakuya se rapprocha d'elle en boitant.

- Pardon. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé...désolé. Argh ! Kuchiki-sama est blessé ! Kuchiki-sama, je suis désolé !

D'instinct, ses mains trouvèrent naturellement le chemin vers son obi. Il écarta les pans du kimono, l'extirpa de l'haori de la cinquième division qui était bien trop grand pour elle de toute manière et le jeta sur le sol. Terrorisé et pétrifié comme elle l'était, elle n'opposa aucune résistance tandis qu'il la déshabillait au milieu du champ de bataille. En voyant une tâche de sang sur son col, les sanglots de Suki redoublèrent.

- Je ne voulais pas blessé Kuchiki-sama. Je ne voulais pas...

Il enlaça distraitement sa taille et elle sursauta presque hors de son étreinte au contact. Avec une grimace, il ôta son propre haori, considérablement épargné par le gore du champ de bataille, seulement tâché aux extrémités et drapa son petit corps en yukata blanc dedans.

- Je sais que Keikosuki a peur. Mais je suis là, c'est inutile d'avoir peur.

- Perséphone... C'est Perséphone. C'est moi. C'est... Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça. Je ne me souviens pas. Je me souviens. Je veux oublier. Je ne me souviens pas. Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est moi. C'est lui. C'est moi. Je suis un... monstre... un monstre...Suki est un monstre... un monstre...

Il l'attira doucement vers lui tout en dénouant d'une main l'écharpe autour de son cou. Lentement, il effleura sa joue avec enlevant les traces de gore et de suie. Elle hocha la tête docilement, la bouche en cœur, les yeux voilés de larmes. Il resta figé le chiffon coin de ses lèvres. _Une petite fille en kimono rouge sous la pluie au milieu d'un charnier._ Elle lui rappelait la petite fille en rouge sous la pluie. Il reprit lentement son va et vient sur son visage. Elle se laissa faire, anesthésié par la peine.

- Je suis désolé. Suki-chan est désolé. Pardon, Kuchiki-sama. Je vais démissionner. Je le referais plus. Je partirais. Je... Loin... Très loin... Suki est... Je suis désolé... Je suis vraiment... Je le referais plus... plus...jamais...désolé...pardon...

Il l'étreignit plus fort étouffant ses excuses dans l'étoffe de son uniforme. Il la berça quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de murmurer dans son oreille.

- Keikosuki s'est réveillé quand je l'ai appelé. C'est vraiment tout ce qui m'importe.

Suki leva des yeux toujours aussi exorbités vers lui. Son regard se radoucit et il l'étreignit un peu plus fort.

- Et j'ai faim...

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, trop surprise pour pouvoir réagir.

_Byakuya heurta le sol avec force, immobilisé sous le sabot de sa propre femme. Hisana fit tournoyer Senbonzakura au-dessus de sa tête avec des mains expertes, un sourire cruel sur son visage. _

- _Comme ça Kuchiki-sama ne veut pas mourir pour moi ! Oh et lui qui prétendait m'aimer ! Je savais que ce n'était qu'un leur ! Il ne faisait que s'amuser avec moi ! Je n'étais qu'une pauvre petite souillon qu'il avait ramassé dans la rue !_

_Il tenta de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes mais d'un seul coup de sabot au visage, ouvrant son arcade sourcilière au passage, elle le renvoya ramper sur le sol. Il rampa pathétiquement pour s'arracher à la fureur d'Hisana. _

- _S'il m'aime vraiment, Kuchiki-sama va mourir pour moi. Allez pour me faire plaisir, **Kuchiki Byakuya** ! _

_Il la repoussa avec un coup de pied et en un bond il retrouva l'usage de ses jambes. Il devait revoir sa politique de non-violence envers les femmes. Hisana récupéra très vite et lui assena un nouveau coup avec la garde de Senbonzakura. Elle fit tournoyer le sabre sur les côtés avant de viser son son cou. Il esquiva à temps. Senbonzakura alla se ficher dans un vieux chêne. Elle éclata de rire. Il réalisa très vite qu'elle ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui. Dansant tout autour de lui, esquivant ses attaques et traversant sa défense. Il avait beau se dire qu'Hisana ne douterait jamais de son amour. Sur la tête de ces ancêtres, qu'Hisana ne s'était jamais battu comme ça ! Il avait beau se dire tout ça, il restait troublé par cette vision. Cette chose commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Senbonzakura traversa sa poitrine sans pitié. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le dos. Si seulement son cerveau pouvait arrêter de prendre ceci pour la réalité. A défaut de réveiller Keikosuki, il devait se réveiller lui-même. Cette illusion ne pouvait pas avoir autant de prise sur lui. _

- _Ca c'est pour toutes les fois où Kuchiki-sama m'a interdit d'aller chercher ma sœur au Rukongai. _

_Lui avait-il vraiment interdit ? Il cligna des yeux alors que Senbonzakura trancha à nouveau dans sa chair. _

- _Ca, c'est pour avoir failli laisser mourir Rukia ! _

_Il s'écroula. Oui, il ne pouvait oublier sa culpabilité. Il revoyait encore un jeune rouquin le renvoyer à ses responsabilités. Avec un large sourire, Hisana leva Senbonzakura dans les airs avant de frapper à nouveau. _

- _Ca s'est pour m'avoir laissé mourir ! _

_Une nouvelle giclée de sang colora le cou frêle de sa femme. Elle fit tournoyer le sabre entre ses mains. Il attendit le nouvel impact qui n'arriva jamais. _

- _Per-séphone, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- _Su...Suki... _

_Senbonzakura retomba sur le sol dans un vacarme métallique. Byakuya leva la tête, le coin des lèvres écarlates. _

- _Keikosuki... murmura-t-il. _

_La jeune femme se dédoubla devant ses yeux. _

- _Impossible, tu...es... Suki est... Tu devrais... Tu es... consciente._

_Suki croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et secoua la tête, dépité. _

- _Perséphone ne connait pas ses limites. _

- _Suki-chan, c'est moi..._

_Les yeux voilés de larmes, elle toisa son zanpakutō du regard. _

- _J'ai fait ça pour Suki-chan. Suki-chan devient plus forte. Je protège Suki-chan qui se laisse trop facilement distraire... par..._

- _Kuchiki-sama est la limite._

_Perséphone écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle n'était pas en train de choisir cet homme plutôt que lui. _

- _Non, je suis en train de me battre pour nous. Suki peut fermer les yeux. Je me bats pour... protéger Suki-chan._

- _Comme tu m'as protégé de Natsuki. _

- _C'était un accident. Suki sait que c'était un accident. Elle essayait de réveiller ma maîtresse et Suki-chan était si déprimé. Nous ne l'avons pas fait exprès. _

- _Elle était tout pour moi. Tu l'as tué. _

- _Je ne suis pas l'ennemi. Je protège Keikosuki. Je protège Suki-chan ! _

_Une main sous la gorge, Suki souleva le corps frêle d'Hisana quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. _

- _Silence ! _

_Le monde changea autour d'elle comme les milliers de pixels d'un jeu vidéo. Le manoir et le jardin des Kuchiki laissèrent place au monde intérieur de Keikosuki Ichinose. Une vallée verdoyante comme les plaines d'irlande... Des nuages blancs flottant très bas... Au loin, un château perché sur la colline. Byakuya se redressa un peu avant de retrouver le sol._

_Hisana se débattit dans les airs quelques secondes avant que Suki ne lâche prise. _

- _Je suis réveillé. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts !_

- _Su...Suki..._

- _ Maintenant mes règles ! J'ai dit Kuchiki-sama est la limite ! Libère-le ! Libère-les tous ! Tel... Tel est ma volonté. Perséphone, laisse-le partir !_

- _Mais si je fais ça... Si je les laisse partir... Cela affaiblira nos défenses. Nous risquons..._

- _ Mais peu importe. Je préfère mourir. Je préfère mourir que blesser Kuchiki-sama. Laisse-le partir ! _

_Byakuya assista à la scène sans pouvoir bouger. Il ferma les yeux avec l'idée de se rassembler ses forces. Mais quand il les rouvrit, Shane était penché au-dessus de lui. Il était de retour sur le champ de bataille. _

Elle s'était évanouie. Quelques part pendant qu'il se remémorait les derniers évènements, Keikosuki s'était endormi contre lui, ses muscles détendus, son éventail heurtant le sol dans un tintement métallique. Il fut tenté d'abandonner cette arme de malheur sur le champ de bataille. Mais il réalisa que malheureusement, comme Senbonzakura faisait partie de lui, cette chose-là faisait partie de Suki-chan. Il la souleva facilement calant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque, comme on porte un enfant endormi, et se pencha pour ramasser Perséphone. Il marcha lentement à la rencontre d'Unohana qui venait de passer le Senkaimon avec ses hommes et les blessés. Il enregistra vaguement que Shane avait récupéré Suki dans ses bras et qu'Hinamori avait enlacé sa taille avant de basculer en avant. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol et il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Une goutte après l'autre... Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. L'averse qui arrosait son visage lui rendit dans le même temps un peu de lucidité juste assez pour qu'il sente l'agitation redoubler autour de lui. Unohana traversa son champ de vision. Il venait de réaliser avec une pointe d'ironie :

Il avait faim.

Kuchiki Byakuya était littéralement affamé.

Il avait faim.

Il n'avait jamais rien désiré d'aussi fort dans sa vie.

Il avait faim.

Au point que la gloutonnerie de Perséphone prenait un sens soudain.

Il avait faim.

Il bascula droit dans les bras maternels d'Unohana Retsu et perdit connaissance à son tour.

* * *

Prochain = Turn back the pendulum ( Titre provisoire)

Pour la nouvelle année, je veux plein de commentaires. ô Lecteurs, chers lecteurs, as-tu trouvé ça épique ou plutôt bof? Shippes-tu toujours autant Byasuki? Détestes-tu Mig pour ne pas avoir tuer Grimmjow et Toshiro? Ou pour avoir sacrifié "cafard et fourmis" ? Pour sa défense, il y a juste des personnages qui sont plus utiles vivant que mort. Et des personnages qui ne trouve leur utilité que dans la Mort! Demandez à Chad! Et puis si dans cet arc, ils ont survécu, cela ne veux pas dire que... Enfin tu vois... mon cher lecteur, inutile de s'emballer. Les choses peuvent changer très vite. J'avais toujours prévu que Suki participe à l'effort de guerre comme on dit et j'avais aussi prévu que Byakuya se laisse prendre au piège de son bankai à un moment donné. Mais dans ma première version, les choses étaient tout à fait différente. Je dois dire que je n'imaginais pas que cela prendrait cette ampleur et c'est avant tout le bon accueil fait à ma petite OC qui m'a convaincu d'aller dans ce sens. Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à l'appel. J'espère juste que ce chapitre vous auras plu en tout cas. R&R

Bon Réveillon !

XoxO Mig


	47. Beware of Father

Disclaimer: No Infringement intended. All Bleach characters belongs to Tite Kubo.

Bonne année mes petits loups ! Je suis de retour avec un nouvel épisode comme promis. J'ai été super contente d'avoir tant de réactions. J'aime savoir que je ne vous ai pas perdu au détour d'une intrigue. Je reviens donc avec un chapitre qui a été renommé 150 fois, déplacé , réécrit, divisé, re-coupé. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça va donner au final. Il est un peu long mais je pense qu'il est important pour la suite. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai une belle avance confortable et tout.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai publié à la hâte ces derniers temps. Je plaide coupable. J'essayerais de faire de mon mieux en tout cas. Merci encore **BeN**, **Melty-chan 93**,** Idiote**, **Sapphyrre** et **pyjacks** pour vos commentaires qui booste à fond ma muse.

- 47-

Beware Of Father

* * *

**Rei Hachi**

_Membre de la division zéro_

_Directeur de la prison Royal « Okeni »_

_Le monde qu'il avait toujours connu était différent du monde d'en bas. La vie et la mort... L'amour et la haine... Les règles y étaient différentes. Depuis la nuit des temps, cependant, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'une seul personne à faire les règles. Père. Il n'imaginait pas que ça puisse changer un jour. _

* * *

Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient les allées. Les phénix colorés se faisaient la chasse au-dessus des grenadiers. Les flammes avaient embrasé leur plumage. Leur crêtes orangé et jaune frétillaient dans l'air. Animaux diurne, la robe des phénix étaient à son plus flamboyant en milieu de journée. Il y en avait encore beaucoup dans la réserve, au moins une dizaine de spécimen, ce qui était assez exceptionnel pour un animal qui ne se reproduisait que très rarement. Les paons géants faisaient la course entre les allées et il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Le sol trembla sous leur grosse pattes et la petite troupe s'engouffra dans un bosquet. Le vent courbait les carrés de tulipes de toutes les couleurs. Le jardin avait été son endroit préféré pendant ses premiers temps d'existence.

Au temps où Onee-chan et Mère étaient encore de_ ce monde_, elles y avaient réuni toutes les espèces de végétaux qui existaient dans le monde. Encore aujourd'hui, grâce aux jardiniers du palais, le jardin était plus luxuriant que jamais. Néanmoins, Reihachi lui trouvait beaucoup moins de charme que lorsqu' Onee-chan et lui jouaient à chat au milieu des carrées de fleurs.

Ce jardin avait exercé sur lui plus de fascination que l'armurerie du palais, le terrain de jeux favoris de ses ainés. Lui, il était né avec une nature chétive. Ses frères menait déjà des hommes sur les champs de bataille, ils décimaient déjà des nations à l'heure où lui apprenait seulement à marcher. Alors, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à jouer seul dans ce jardin.

Quand Onee-chan était là, elle lui racontait ses aventures au Seireitei. Elle lui parlait des mondes d'en bas. Le monde des vivants en particulier l'avait toujours intriguant. Il avait passé des heures couché à l'ombre du cerisier fleuri et du platane à l'écouter avidement. Le temps avait passé. Le Platane avait triplé de circonférence. Le nom d'Onee-chan était resté gravé sur la cime.

De temps en temps, il s'accordait un moment loin de son donjon, comme l'appelait Reiyon. Il prenait le temps d'observer les changements dans le ciel. Il prenait le temps d'observer les changements du temps qui passe. Mère avait toujours dit que perdre la notion du temps était plus dangereux que subir les dommages causés par le Temps en lui-même. Perdre la notion du temps c'était compromettre sa propre existence. Perdre la notion du temps c'était perdre sa propre identité. Jamais une âme ne pourrait accéder à l'éternité sans l'ultime conscience du temps qui passe. L'immortalité avait un prix.

Il fit le tour du jardin, longeant les allées, enjambant les ponts et ruisseaux. La brise parfumée qui actionnait les cinq éoliennes, disposés en pentagone aux extrémités du jardin, caressait son visage et jouait dans ses cheveux roux. Il pouvait se souvenir de toutes ses parties de jeux. Il pouvait se souvenir son sourire. Sur des kilomètres, sous un ciel artificiellement bleu, les iris côtoyaient les espèces rares d'orchidées, les myosotis, les différentes plantes médicinales, les cultures de tournesol, les champs de céréales et de coton, les arbres fruitiers, alignée sur des rangées qui allaient jusque à longer la muraille Sud du palais.

La plus irritante des sonneries troubla la sérénité des lieux. Les joies du monde moderne aurait dit Reiyon. Il dirait juste qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour les signaux de fumée au-dessus des montagnes. Le bon vieux temps ! Il observa l'écran pendant quelques secondes avec une grimace. Yup, vraiment que ferions-nous sans technologie ! Il disparut. Il se retrouva devant les portes du jardin en métal forgé ornées de symboles ésotériques et s'évapora à nouveau dans les airs.

Il se matérialisa la seconde suivante dans un long couloir. Les colossaux piliers en or du palais royal se succédèrent inlassablement. Les lueurs des imposants lustres en cristal jouaient avec les reflets dans ses cheveux roux. À travers les vitraux étincelants de « reisekki », on pouvait observer les milliers d'étoiles de l'univers. Le reisekki était un matériel tellement rare qu'on ne le trouvait même pas à la Soul Society. Résistant et robuste, avec la même transparence que le cristal, il possédait le même raffinement que la plus fine joaillerie. À forte teneur en reishi, il avait aussi des vertus revitalisantes et apaisantes pour le ki.

Cela faisait exactement quatre cent quatre-vingt-six ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds aux palais à proprement, pourtant rien n'avait changé. Malgré les ornements occidentaux, l'architecture avait bien des inspirations orientales. L'histoire de ses ancêtres avait été immortalisée sur des fresques géantes qui couvraient toutes les cloisons. Là, l'origine du monde... Ici... La première guerre entre les Dieux des Esprits... Plus loin, l'avènement de son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père... La création du ciel et de la terre... La trêve des sept royaumes... Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le tokonama, l'alcôve dédiée à l'hommage aux ancêtres, rattachée à la salle du trône par une nouvelle arcade en reisekki, était éclairé par une lanterne infernale dont la flamme ne s'était jamais éteinte une fois en mille ans. Il s'agenouilla brièvement devant les portes. Puis, il poursuivit son chemin.

Il s'étonna de ne rencontrer aucun domestique sur le chemin. Le palais semblait désert ou presque. C'était très suspect. Il n'y avait pas le moindre _signe de vie ou... de mort_. Pas même l'occasionnel _Spectre Servant_. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

- J'ai une audience en bonne et due forme. Laissez-moi passer !

- Capitaine Reiyon, reculez !

Reiyon faisait face aux gigantesques doubles portes de la salle du trône. Entre les portes en or massif blindés et ornés de jade, et elle, il y a avait encore une rangée de cinquante Servants. Cela ressemblait déjà plus à du déjà-vu.

Leurs corps célestes flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol et leurs ailes étaient repliées dans leur dos. Si la première rangée était debout, les autres, des gardiens de seconde classe, beaucoup plus imposants du haut de leur trois mètres, était accroupie sur le sol, un genou à terre, leurs doigts décharnés sur la garde de leur nodachi. C'était des soldats que Reiyon avait elle-même entraîné. Cette procédure de sécurité, elle l'avait elle-même mis en place à son arrivée au palais afin de garantir la sécurité de sa Majesté. Reihachi était persuadé que Reiyon mieux que quiconque savait ce que cela voulait dire. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas la personne la plus persistante qu'il connaissait pour rien.

- Vous savez à qui vous parlez ?

- Reiyon-Taicho, sa majesté ne reçoit plus de visite. Répéta le soldat sur un ton morne, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Reihachi se rapprocha doucement de la scène. Dans un même élan, les gardes s'agenouillèrent et apposèrent leur front émaciés sur le sol.

- C'est beaucoup mieux ! Lança-t-elle, triomphante.

Elle tourna la tête pour trouver Reihachi derrière elle. Reiyon recula pour mieux se rapprocher de lui. Tout de suite, elle frotta ses cheveux noirs parfumés contre son épaule et y laissa une traînée de paillettes argentés. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Oh mais voyons voir, si ce n'est pas son altesse, le Prince de la Torture et des Châtiments, fraichement sortie de son donjon? Vous ne voulez pas contrarié son altesse ? Vous savez ce qui pourrait vous arriver si vous contrariez son altesse ? Vous ne voulez pas finir à Shugo pour insubordination.

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine ravie de pouvoir le prendre à témoin.

- Vas-y ! Dis-leur que j'ai un entretien avec sa majesté. Aujourd'hui, je dois recevoir une récompense pour mes bons et loyaux services. Dit-elle hochant la tête avec satisfaction. D'ailleurs, un mariage sera célébré... Si cela vient de son altesse, les choses seront différentes, non ? Hum ?

Elle pouvait se montrer si puérile. Il réprima un sourire. _Un mariage ? Hein ?_

- Je viens d'être informé que sa Majesté ne recevait plus de visites jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. De passage dans le coin, je suis simplement venu aux nouvelles.

Reiyon pivota immédiatement pour lui faire face.

- Quoi ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas comme lui dire sans ajouter à sa déception.

- Non ! Non ! C'est une erreur. J'ai une ordonnance écrite. J'ai bien une audience. Regarde.

Elle lui montra le parchemin et son contenu. Il était écrit en lettre d'or : **_Sa majesté ne reçois plus d'audience jusqu'à nouvelle ordre._** Détournant les yeux, Reihachi réprima un ricanement moqueur. Le vieil intendant était chargé de rédiger les ordonnances de sa Majesté à l'encre céleste. Et on pouvait dire que le vieil homme avait un sacré sens de l'humour !

- Mais... C'était écrit à l'instant ! Juste ! À l'instant ! C'est tellement injuste ! Je veux me marier, moi !

Elle éclata en sanglot, se laissant glisser vers le sol, dépité. Avec qui ? Elle comptait vraiment mettre ses menaces à exécution ? Elle comptait vraiment l'impliquer ?

- Je n'attendrais pas un nouveau siècle ! Rei Hachi, fais quelques choses ! À ce rythme, il n'approuvera jamais notre union. Il ne peut pas nous faire ça !

Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe du jeune prince. Que voulait-elle qu'il fasse qu'il défonce la porte et secoue le vieux jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la forme ? Non, mais quelle ravissante petite lunatique ? Leur union ? La petite voulait sans doute parler des fantasmes colorés qui faisait rosir ses joues sous le rayon de lune à l'heure du coucher. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de « nous » dans leur cas. Il se moquait bien que sa Majesté consente à légitimer une relation qui à ses yeux et aux yeux du reste du monde, à l'exception de Reiyon, était inexistante. Il réprima un autre ricanement et détourna les yeux pour garder son sérieux. Il savait bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait suivi les traces de son reiatsu jusque-là.

S'il devait être honnête, il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Il y avait juste quelques choses dans ses yeux saphir luisants qui faisaient que les larmes y avaient toujours l'air déplacé. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un membre de la division zéro pouvait être autant prône aux crises de larmes que Reiyon. Cette femme était tout à fait unique dans son genre.

Des bruits de pas.

- Voyons, il faudra bien t'y faire Reiyon-chan ! Père est occupé. Il a bien d'autres « esprits» à fouetter et des univers à créer ! Je suis sûr que tu peux patienter un autre siècle pour lui faire part de ta requête insignifiante.

Ce pas autoritaire, il le reconnaîtrait les yeux fermés. Il se retourna. Le nouveau venu remontait le long couloir avec un port altier. Son reiatsu faisant briller les vitraux de reisekki comme une fontaine de diamant. Il entendit Reiyon prendre une bonne inspiration avant de s'agenouiller, tête baissé. Les gardes en firent autant. Il remarqua même qu'ils marquèrent leur révérence avec plus d'empressement. Son long manteau blanc, par-dessus ses habits princiers taillé dans l'étoffe la plus délicate bleu roi, flottait derrière lui. Le Sēringu no eiyū[1], l'Haori déchiré, était négligemment accroché à sa ceinture. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient loin dans son dos. Il marchait vraiment avec un air supérieur. Hachi était convaincu en plus qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Il n'y pouvait rien. C'était dans son sang.

Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur et après avoir regardé lui aussi les astres pendant quelques secondes, il baissa la tête vers eux. Il dépassait Hachi, qui n'avait rien à rougir de son mètre quatre-vingt, d'au moins deux têtes. Quelques cheveux blancs étaient disséminés dans sa crinière blonde et dans sa barbe. Contrairement à Hachi, son visage n'avait jamais subi le moindre dommage, que ce soit par l'épée ou par le temps. Il avait toujours les mêmes yeux ocres dépassionnés et apathique des vieux nobles et l'air blasé d'avoir observé trop de saisons. Son zanpakutō, munie d'une garde de reisekki et de jade, était aussi rattaché à sa ceinture. Hachi et lui était aussi différent que l'eau et le feu, le ciel et la terre, l'eau et l'air mais il ne partageait pas moins le même sang.

- Reijû ! Salua Reiyon en courbant l'échine à nouveau, juste pour la forme.

De son côté, Reihachi ne baissa pas les yeux et resta les bras croisés.

- Aniki, salua-t-il sans vraiment y mettre les formes.

Le nouveau venu haussa un sourcil.

- Masataka, chaque fois que je te vois, tu ne manques jamais de me faire sourire.

Reijû ne souriait pas du tout et n'avait pas changé d'expression. Puis après une pause, comme s'il se rappelait ce que le mot « sourire » impliquait, ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement dans le plus effrayant des rictus.

- Père ne veut plus que l'on porte ses noms.

- Le vieil homme a malheureusement la rancune tenace. Je suis toujours Masakira. Tu es toujours Masataka. Ne sois pas comme Masahiro, ne laisse pas le temps faire de toi un vieil homme grincheux.

Pour mettre en relief ses paroles, il se contenta de regarder le ciel avec le même air morose. Il eut une autre pause pendant laquelle Reijû prit le temps d'observer le temps qui passe, le déplacement millimétré des étoiles dans le ciel, les palpitations du cœur de Reiyon, le sifflement des courants d'airs dans les minuscules de fente de reisekki. Puis, il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Hachi et Reiyon.

- Je suis venu vous chercher. Masahiro a reçu des nouvelles alarmantes de l'Au-delà. Dit-il sans indiquer comment il avait su où les trouver en premier lieu.

- Du monde des Vivants... Rectifia Reiyon.

Hachi déglutit avec peine. Reijû haussa un sourcil avec une infinie lenteur.

Venait-elle de le corriger, lui ? Croyait-elle qu'il avait perdu conscience du sens et de la valeur des mots ? S'était-elle imaginer que la sémantique lui échappait ? C'était amusant, autant de naïveté réunie dans un si petit corps. Qu'arriverait-il s'il purgeait toute cette naïveté hors de cette frêle enveloppe ?

- C'est du pareil au même. Intervint Hachi tout en se postant légèrement devant Reiyon. Rei-san a donc fait son rapport.

Reijû ne quitta pas la jeune femme des yeux. Il était tout d'un coup fasciné par les battements précipités de son cœur. Il continua sur le même ton, dénué d'émotion.

- Il a ordonné une réunion extraordinaire de tous les officiers.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à Père et à Masahiro tout d'un coup ?

Il tendit une main gracieuse vers Reiyon pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune femme hésita quelques peu avant de l'accepter.

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

Reijû reprit son chemin dans la direction dans laquelle il était venu. Il pencha la tête sur le côté attendant patiemment que les deux capitaines arrivent à sa hauteur. Hachi, lui-même, n'arrivait à le suivre qu'avec des milliers de mètres de retard, tel était son niveau de Denshi. Le Denshi[2] était une technique qui permettait de long déplacement en un temps minime que des néophytes inexpérimenté rapprocheraient du Shunpo. Cependant la différence de vitesse entre un utilisateur de Denshi et le meilleur maître de Shunpo, était comme la différence entre la lumière et le son. Il y avait comme un océan qui séparait les deux. Les utilisateurs de Denshi les plus expérimentés pouvaient courir si vite que cela provoquait la dématérialisation de leur corps et ainsi il pouvait voyager sur des kilomètres ou même entre dimensions en seulement quelques instants. Reijû était depuis longtemps passé maître dans l'art du déplacement au point qu'il était dit qu'il pouvait apparaitre à deux endroits séparé par des milliers de kilomètres en même temps. Ainsi, ils avaient traversé les kilomètres de couloirs du palais royal en moins d'un dixième de seconde.

- Reijû-sama, cela ne veut-il pas dire que...

Il sembla ravie de l'utilisation de cette honorifique. Il alla même jusqu'à lui offrir un sourire avec dix seconde de retard.

- Oui, Reiyon ?

- Sa majesté... Quelques choses auraient contrarié sa Majesté ?

Encore une fois, si son regard s'était légèrement adouci, son visage dans son entier ne changea pas d'expression.

- Peut-être.

- Peut... Peut-être... bégailla Reiyon.

- Ce n'est point de ta faute. C'est ainsi.

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

- Peut... peut-être...

Hachi resta silencieux.

Des portes tout aussi gigantesques que les portes de la salle du trône se dressèrent devant eux.

- Peut... Peut-être... Peut... Peut-être... Peut... Peut-être...

- S'il te plaît, Masataka. Fais en sorte qu'elle cesse de faire ce bruit !

Reihachi hocha la tête avec un léger grognement irrité. Son frère faisait sans nul doute allusion au tremblement des doigts de Reiyon dans l'air, les ondulations des minuscules poils noirs qui se hérissaient sur sa nuque, le frottement peu charmant de ses petites lèvres sous son masque de soie. L'idée que Père soit contrarié avait positivement de quoi faire mourir de peur les esprits les plus vaillants et braves. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion d'assister à une des colères de sa Majesté ?

Quand Père piquait des colères... Comment dire ?

Il effleura la cicatrice sur son visage. Enfin, il ne valait mieux pas s'arrêter sur ce genre de détail. Il suffisait de dire que le mauvais caractère courait dans la famille de génération en génération.

Masakira massa sa tempe doucement et d'un geste de la main l'encouragea à agir. Masataka se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'attira vers lui en lui prenant sa main, lui envoyant un peu de reiatsu, comme des cristaux de courage. En retour, elle l'observa avec des yeux luisants dans lequel les étoiles avaient décidé de se regrouper. Voilà, qu'il allait nourrir ses fantasmes pendant une bonne décennie ! Il lâcha prise. Le rose mit en relief la cicatrice sur son visage. Il baissa la tête.

Le blond lança au jeune couple un regard dédaigneux.

- Vous êtes « positivement » écœurant tous les deux. Après vous, ma chère.

Sur ces mots, Masakira activa l'ouverture des portes géantes simplement par la pensée et invita galamment Reiyon à passer devant.

* * *

**Reijû**

_Dixième membre de la division zéro_

_L'amour, la haine, la jalousie, peu de concepts lui parlaient encore. Mais le chaos et la mort avait toujours gardé une place spéciale dans son cœur. _

* * *

Ils descendirent tous trois les escaliers dans la pénombre. La salle de réunion était vide. Ils semblaient qu'ils soient en avance grâce à Masakira. Le blond fit le tour de la table ronde basse avant de prendre place à la droite du siège central. Il posa son katana devant lui et son titre « Reijû » gravé à même la table de bois s'illumina. Reihachi fit de même.

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Reikyû fit alors son entrée.

Il avait l'apparence d'homme d'une trentaine d'année à la crinière rose en bataille et aux 101 piercings. Il en avait plus d'une vingtaine sur le visage. Trois piercing suivait l'arrête de son nez aquilin, deux décoraient le coin de ses lèvres, un reliait par une chaîne en argent sa langue à son oreille, une autre sa lèvre inférieur et cette même oreille, cinq dessinaient des étoiles sur son arcade sourcilière gauche, cinq suivaient le contour de chaque oreille, trois ornaient son menton de pointillés. Sa couleur de cheveux changeant tous les siècles, son arrivée suscita la curiosité de tous les présents. Il fit un clin d'œil à Reiyon et Masataka et fit claquer les deux chaines en argent qui couraient de sa bouche au lobe de son oreille gauche. Avant de s'agenouiller devant son siège, il posa à son tour son zanpakutō sur la table et cela activa l'inscription en vieux kanji. Après avoir pris une pose digne pendant exactement 15 secondes, il posa le coude sur la table, et bien sûr la tête sur le coude et s'exclama en irritant Kansai-ben [3]:

- Si j'pensais qu'on allait se revoir dans ce siècle, ma foi, j'aurais changé de couleur de cheveux. Reiyon, t'es toujours aussi canon ? Oh et si ce n'est pas mon kouhai préféré, Rei Hachi ? Reijû-sempai, tu n'as pas pris une ride ?

Reiyon s'installa à son tour et lui fit signe de la main. Hachi ne savait vraiment pas pour quelles raisons elle avait été choisie pour occuper ce poste. Elle était considérablement moins bavarde en société. Ce n'était rien néanmoins. Reikyû avait toujours pu parler pour deux personnes, voir pour trois, et même dans le cas présent pour toute la compagnie.

- Tu as reçu mon dernier livre semi-autobiographique, ma jolie fée. Il s'intitule le Héros qui sommeille dans le puit. J'y raconte en détail mes dernières aventures héroïques dans le cosmos. C'est trop de la balle comme ça déchire ! Il ne compte cette fois que 25 volumes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous en enverrais une copie à chacun.

Sa dernière lubie. Cela faisait environ deux cent ans qu'il se prenait pour un écrivain.

- Inutile. Murmura Reijû, l'air indifférent. Ta prose inférieure a le don de faire saigner mes pupilles délicates. La seule qualité que je reconnaisse à tes écrit est qu'ils ont le bon ton de me donner des envies morbides et suicidaires.

Il fronça les sourcils, pensif. Soudain perdu dans ses propres pensés... Des pensées de mort... Comme c'était poétique.

- Il y a de la comédie ? demanda Hachi.

- Une histoire d'amour ? s'enquit Reiyon.

- Bien sûr, j'y parle même des fétiches de Reijû-sempai. Reiyon-chan devrait absolument le lire.

Reijû lui lança un regard à peine mauvais. Reikyû l'ignora avec le même entrain. On aurait pu lui envier son audace. Mais contrairement à Reiyon qui était la dernière arrivée dans la division. Il avait siégé à cette table pendant plus d'un millénaire, bien avant Reijû et même plus longtemps que n'importe qui. Il avait la confiance de Père et comptait parmi les officiers les plus décorés. Il tutoyait les princes et n'utilisait jamais de titre honorifique dans ses conversations sauf pour faire de l'humour. Reikyû avait vu quantité de ses camarades tombés aux combats. Il avait assisté à des dizaines de départ en retraite, et tout autant de renouvellement de la garde royale. Même Reijû qui prenait au mieux deux millénaires pour s'habituer à un nouveau visage avait depuis longtemps pris le garçon en grippe. Il s'entendait comme chien et chat. Reijû et Reikyû s'était même affronté en duel alors que le premier n'était qu'un jeune prince. Ils en avaient tous les deux gardés des séquelles inavouables, Reikyû boitait sur de longues distances, et Reijû dissimulait sous ses habits d'apparat une vilaine cicatrice sur son torse. Reikyû était donc le seul à pouvoir former des rides sur le visage de son grand frère avec autant de précision.

L'homme continua avec le même entrain.

- Rei-San est revenu ? Il a trouvé Rei ? Oh et puis j'espère, s'il est là qu'il est revenu avec des souvenirs ! j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'ils ont inventé de plus en bas. Vous vous souvenez de cette machine volante ? Qui voudrait voler dans ces machins quand il est si simple de défier la gravité ? Ou leur ignoble boîte à sons qui ne restitue qu'une partie des sons ?

Reijû, montrait déjà les premiers signes d'exaspération. Ses sourcils froncés, il caressait distraitement la garde de son zanpakutō. Son visage était toujours étiré dans le plus effrayant des rictus.

Le sol vibra pendant quelques secondes, le temps que Reigo se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la table. Plus grand et encore plus imposant physiquement que Reijû, il portait sa barbe noire tressé dans un ruban vert. Son visage lui était bien asiatique avec des yeux en forme d'huitre à peine ouverte. Il ressemblait à l'illustre ancêtre de Gengis Khan. Cependant malgré ses yeux perçant, il se dégageait de lui une sorte de bonhommie naturelle. Néanmoins il ne fallait pas trop se fier aux apparences. Il lâcha maladroitement son zanpakutō sur la table. La masse fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et le tonnerre gronda au loin.

- Reigo, tu es en vie? fit semblant de s'étonner Reikyû.

Reigo haussa les épaules. Il lui semblait bien être en vie. Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr ces jours-ci. Gouverneur de Jigokuchō, il y avait des jours où il se sentait plus en vie que d'autre et des jours où il se sentait un peu moins mort que d'autre. Il éclata de rire quand même parce que c'était bien du pareil au même. Reikyû et Reihachi le suivirent joyeusement. Reijû et Reiyon, qui n'avaient tous les deux absolument pas compris la plaisanterie, restèrent de marbre.

Reiroku et Reini furent les prochains à prendre place autour de la table. Reini poussa délicatement la porte pour Reiroku puisqu'il s'était présenter sous sa forme favorite celle d'une panthère noire. Reiroku fit le tour de la table, la queue en balancier. Son Sēringu était enroulé comme une écharpe autour de son cou.

Reiyon sembla sortir de sa réserve pour admirer l'entrée de celle que l'on surnommait « l'Impératrice », celle dont la beauté n'avait d'égale dans tous l'univers. Tous les hommes se levèrent à son arrivée. Si elle était vertueuse et modeste, sa toilette ne l'était pas. Son kimono à lui seul aurait pu sustenter trois nations d'hommes. Il était aligné de fourrure de tigre albinos des plaines aux encolures, ornée de perles de cristal reisekki. C'était un authentique kimono Ichinose tissés et brodés à quatre mains dans l'étoffe de rat-dragon, aujourd'hui espèce disparu. Cette chose rare, Reiyon ne pouvait même pas espérer la toucher. Avec un simple sourire, Reini leur fit signe de ne pas se déranger plus et continua pour s'installer vers son siège.

Hachi vit une lueur d'admiration briller dans les yeux de Reiyon. Peut-être que toutes les femmes rêvaient secrètement de devenir des princesses ?

- Où est Reinana ? demanda Reini d'une voix claire comme le cristal.

- Le docteur ? Il ne nous a pas rejoints encore. Indiqua Reikyû. Il manque le Général Rei, toujours déserteur, et puis Reisan qui lui est en mission, et bien sûr ton cher époux. Il se fait attendre même après nous avoir convoqués.

Reini leva vaguement ses yeux bleus layette de la table. D'un geste gracieux, elle dégaina le wakisashi et le nodachi aux manches de reisekki qu'elle gardait miraculeusement dissimulés dans les plis de sa robe. La précision du geste eut le mérite de faire taire Reikyû.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, tous les hommes admirèrent son aura éthéré scintillée autour d'elle, jouant avec les reflets dans ses cheveux blancs.

- Je me languis de mon époux. Soupira-t-elle en joignant les mains devant elle.

Elle s'accroupit sur son siège avec grâce.

- Comme c'est touchant, ma chère. Pourtant, il me semble que nous nous sommes tous quitté hier. À l'époque j'étais d'ailleurs encore un prince et un grand seigneur de guerre... Murmura distraitement Reijû.

- Ne dis pas ça, Reijû-sama. Il y a plus de trois siècles que nous n'avons pas tous été réuni dans la même pièce. La dernière fois cela avait été pour mon intronisation si je ne m'abuse. Cela doit être particulièrement dur pour Reini-Hime. Si je ne pouvais plus voir Hachi, je crois que...

Reihachi n'osa lever la tête pour croiser leur regard. Pourquoi le mêlait-elle toujours à ses bouffonneries ? Cette petite cinglée ! Reini offrit un sourire compatissant à Reiyon.

- Ce que je crois comprendre, c'est que mis à part Reiyon, nous sommes tous attachés à nos postes et ne les délaissons guère qu'en temps de crise. Murmura Reigo avec une voix grave et posé.

- C'est fort dommage, mes chers frères d'armes. Ajouta l'Impératrice.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un clin d'œil avant de pouffer de rire ensemble. Seules les femmes pouvaient comprendre le cœur des femmes. Hachi fit semblant d'être absorbé par les rainures de la table en bois.

Les portes claquèrent bruyamment. Un petit homme fluet se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table ronde. Son Sēringu nouait ses cheveux grisonnant en queue de cheval. Il gratta distraitement sa barbe de trois jours.

- Je suis là, je suis là, mes amis. Milles excuses. Pardonnez ce retard !

Il posa son katana sur la table comme tous les autres et se glissa à côté de Reiroku dont il caressa le museau distraitement.

- J'étais en plein expérience quand j'ai reçu le message du commandant. Comme ça, Reiichi s'entretient en ce moment-même avec sa majesté ?

À ses mots, Masataka se tourna vers son frère. Cette espèce de renard fourbe ! C'était bien un détail qu'il avait passé sous silence. Au bout d'une minute où il fut le centre d'attention, Masakira se décida à prendre la parole, il s'expliqua sur le même ton modéré.

- Ah, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Oh cela a dû m'échapper ! Oui, il a obtenu une audience d'urgence. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Du moins, s'il est encore en vie...

Reini posa les deux mains sur la table et se hissa sur les chevilles.

- Que dis-tu Reijû ?

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Les murs de Sekkiseki ondulèrent pour absorber le trop-plein de reiatsu.

Reijû soupira.

- Bien, il semble que Père soit... contrarié aujourd'hui.

Des murmures parcoururent la tablée en quelques secondes. Reini poussa un petit hoquet d'effroi.

- C'est la maladie ? demanda Reigo en se tournant vers le docteur.

Le docteur haussa les épaules. Reijû n'eut aucune réaction. Reini, qui avait pris la teinte marbré de la porcelaine, agrippa ses deux sabres à deux mains.

- Reini-sama, je suis sûr que... Intervint Reiyon, qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Ce n'est rien.

- Pourquoi serait-il contrarié ? Qu'as-tu fait, Reijû ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde ses yeux bleus avaient la teinte d'un océan déchaîné.

- Tu me peines. On dirait vraiment que je suis le seul à causer des soucis au Très Haut. Masataka, tu ne me défends même pas.

- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi ! Grogna Rei Hachi.

Masakira se contenta d'esquisser le fantôme d'un sourire. Il soupira encore.

- C'est vrai ! Mon audience a été annulée à la dernière minute. Renchérit Reiyon. Il se passe quelques choses de pas normal.

Reini toisa Reijû du regard. Il soupira avant de clamer à nouveau son innocence.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, _Nee-chan_. Je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai passé les cinq cent dernières années à me repentir pour mes actions passées. Moi, l'héritier à la couronne, je traine ma carcasse décrépie autour de cette table avec toutes les petites gens et les hybrides de seconde classe, exécutant à la lettre les conditions de ma punition. Je me repens de mes exactions passés et n'oublie pas de grassement dédommager les familles des héros tombés sous le coup de ma fureur destructrice. Je ne me plains nullement au quotidien de l'odeur d'humanité qui filtre en ces lieux jadis sacrés. Non, je contribue sagement à la défense de notre royaume et exécute avec un plaisir et un zèle que les anges m'envieraient les ordres de mon petit frère bien-aimé. Je combats aux côtés de mes frères d'armes sans discrimination de race, couleur, forme et pression spirituel. Décidemment, je ne vois pas ce qui dans ma conduite irréprochable et vertueuse aurait pu contrarier Père.

L'ange blond esquissa le plus troublant des sourires. Reini déposa les armes. _Reijû !_ Les autres haussèrent tous un sourcil. Le pire, pensa Reihachi, c'était ce sourire. Cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Il avait pris cette manie depuis quelques années. Et cela ne lui allait pas du tout ! Reiroku, lui se contenta de bailler dévoilant une rangée de canines acérées. Il lui semblait que Reijû était juste lui-même, le jeune prince avait une réputation de faire assez souvent dans la provocation.

- Sa majesté, le prince déchu pense être tombé bas en joignant cette noble assemblée. Il n'imagine donc pas ce que peuvent penser les membres de cette assemblée de la présence d'un enfant capricieux à leur table. Déclara Reikyû en ricanant. Il n'imagine pas ce que peuvent penser les membres de cette assemblée de la présence d'un meurtrier à leur table.

Reijû lui lança un regard plein de mépris et dévoila ses canines à son tour.

Il fut néanmoins épargné le soin de répondre. Un gong retentit une première fois, une deuxième fois, puis de plus en plus régulièrement. Ils se levèrent tous. Les portes s'ouvrirent inondant la salle de lumière. Il y eut un soupir collectif. Reini, elle, retint son souffle en triturant les larges manches de son kimono. Reiichi fit enfin son apparition. Son casque surmonté de cornes de Balrog[4], son visage dissimulé sous un masque de bronze, il avait revêtu l'uniforme militaire des samurais.

Reiichi et Reijû était comme le jour et la nuit.

Avec sa crinière de fauve ébène, il était aussi ténébreux que Masakira était flamboyant. Puisqu'ils étaient jumeaux, il partageait souvent les mêmes expressions mais il y avait bien plus de passions chez Masahiro que chez son frère. Il bouillonnait en permanence comme le plus actif de tous les volcans terrestres. Son tempérament était connu de tous, sa réputation le précédait chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Les murs ondulaient en permanence pour absorber son reiatsu goulûment. Reiichi n'allait jamais par quatre chemins.

Il ne salua personne et s'installa sur son siège sans prendre la peine de se désarmer ou même sans offrir un regard à celle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des siècles. Devant son indifférence, Reini baissa la tête sagement. Masataka fronça les sourcils. Quoiqu'il avait à dire ? Cela ne pouvait pas être agréable. Masahiro était l'être le plus déplaisant qu'il connaisse.

- Je suis sûr qu'en mon absence vous avez pu échanger et rassembler des informations. Vous savez donc pourquoi vous êtes ici. Aujourd'hui, Reisan a envoyé un rapport alarmant sur la situation dans l' « au-delà »... enfin le monde des vivants.

- Enfin, il en a mis un temps. A-t-il retrouvé Rei ? demanda Reiroku.

- Le Général est en vie ? demanda Reikyû, le regard brillant. L'information est confirmée ?

Reiichi coupa court à leurs divagations en tapant du poing sur la table. Reiyon sursauta. Reini ne quitta pas la table des yeux. Reikyû leva les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

- Taicho, je veux dire... Est-ce que cela à avoir avec sa disparition ? Est-ce que la rumeur est vraie concernant l'arrestation d'Aizen Sousuke ? Est-ce qu'il...

- À quelles rumeurs fais-tu allusions, Reikyû ? demanda Reigo.

- Celle qui veut qu'il...

- Fadaises ! Rugit leur chef.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. C'est son épouse assise à sa droite qui choisit de prendre la parole.

- Il semble que tous les signes soient là. Cela recommence donc. Murmura Reini au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle poussa un soupir las. Son époux la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence.

Reini garda la tête baissé, ses cheveux blancs dissimulant ses yeux. Masahiro resta inhabituellement silencieux. Néanmoins, pendant l'espace d'un court instant, le temps semblait s'être suspendu et son regard s'était radoucit. Elle leva docilement les yeux vers lui. Un sourire prit naissance à la commissure de ses lèvres sous son masque. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'éclore...

- Comment était ta visite avec père ? demanda Reihachi.

La magie interrompu, Reini reprit sa contemplation de la table. Masahiro toisa du regard son plus jeune frère.

- Que veut-t-il cette fois ? demanda Masakira sur un ton blasé.

- Il n'est pas très cohérent.

- Pour ne rien changer. Conclût Masakira. Pourrait-on me réveiller quelques heures après la fin du monde ?

Son frère jumeau fronça encore plus ses sourcils broussailleux sous son masque. Il serra le poing. Il ne fallait nullement plaisanter avec ces choses-là.

- Le central 46 et le Gotei 13 sont en alerte. Nos services de renseignement ont pu déterminer que les ennemis du Seireitei sont arrivés à mettre la main sur Kīboruto. Ajouta-t-il. À l'heure où je vous parle, des Primeros livrent une bataille sans précédent avec les forces du Seireitei.

Reinana hocha la tête et croisa les bras, l'air pensif.

- Après ce qui s'est passé avec Aizen Sousuke ? C'est très inquiétant. Murmura Reini de sa voix cristalline. Le Seireitei a gardé de profonde séquelle après la défection de ce traître. Ils ont remporté une victoire in extremis. Comment pourront-il faire face à une autre crise majeur si tôt ?

Reiichi acquiesça doucement.

- Des Primeros ? demanda Reikyû.

- Ce sont des hybrides avortés de hollows et de shinigami, créé par Aizen Sousuke, à l'aide du fameux Hōgyoku. En passant, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'extraire et de détruire cet artéfact. Répondit le docteur. C'est donc en effet inquiétant que Kīboruto soit aujourd'hui entre leurs mains...

- Cette vieille chose ? S'étonna Reikyû. Personne ne l'avait détruit ?

- La clé des voûtes abyssales est l'un des jouets préférés de Père. Murmura Reihachi en croisant les bras.

- Oui, mais il en a bien d'autre. Marmonna Reijû. Je ne suis point contre sa destruction.

Masahiro resta pensif.

- Ce qui est préoccupant c'est qu'il semble que le foyer d'insurrection soit toujours le même. Karakura. La ville aux croisements des mondes. Remarqua Reinana. Des nouvelles de nos autres frontières ?

- Non, c'est cette ville ! Répondit Reiroku.

- Nous devrions détruire cette ville ! proposa Reigo, très sérieusement. Nous n'avons point besoin d'un estuaire digne d'une carte postale pour tous les individus mal intentionnés de notre monde. Nous n'avons pas assez de places en Enfer.

- Père tient beaucoup à cette ville pour toutes les raisons que l'on sait. Mais je suis pour une fois de l'avis du plus grand nombre. Murmura Reijû. J'approuve sa destruction. Je me sacrifie encore une fois à la tâche, mon frère.

Le regard brillant, presque surnaturel, Reijû dévoila à nouveau ses canines pointues. Reijû avait toujours été inhabituellement fringant et enjoué quand on évoquait les concepts de destructions, apocalypse et chaos.

- Pas si vite. Intervint Masahiro.

Reijû retrouva son air morose.

- Le problème n'est pas là. Père n'est pas dans son état normal, Reijû. Il divague sur l'importance de la destinée en opposition au déterminisme. Il a aussi évoqué « la main de Dieu » et la dernière guerre. Il m'a été impossible d'engager un quelconque dialogue avec lui tant son discours est erratique. Il exige entre autre choses que l'on libère quelques prisonniers en échange du retour de Kīboruto.

- Il parle de faire libérer Aizen ? S'étonna Reikyû.

Masataka écarquilla les yeux.

- Il a perdu la raison !

Reiroku prit la parole.

- Kīboruto est un vieil artéfact. Je l'ai moi-même tenu entre mes mains jadis. Je peux assurer que sa perte n'est pas dommageable pour sa Majesté. Tout au plus, c'est une clé qui ouvre une ou deux dimensions. Mais ils existent des centaines d'artéfacts similaires dans la nature. Je suis beaucoup plus inquiet par la manière dont ils se sont procurés un tel artéfact. Une voie de transgression ouverte... Imaginez le chaos et la destruction... Cela veut dire que...

Reijû joua du bout des doigts avec la garde de son zanpakutō. Chaos et destruction... Il réprima un sourire.

- Oui, il est clair que le vieil homme a une idée derrière la tête. Murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules. Finalement, qui sommes-nous pour aller contre sa volonté? Peut-on ajourner cette séance ?

Sa remarque fut ignorée par tous. Rectification, Reijû était l'être le plus détestable que Reihachi connaissait. Les jumeaux occupaient la place ex-aequo.

- Peuvent-ils utiliser Kīboruto pour arriver jusqu'ici ? demanda Reiyon.

- Non, seul **Oken****[5]** peut ouvrir un portail vers le palais royal. Il n'y a que quatre personne à pouvoir la manipuler aujourd'hui. Sa majesté et sa descendance directe. Expliqua Reigo.

- Alors il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils arrivent...

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- S'il est vrai que Kīboruto ne peut ouvrir un portail directement sur le palais royal, il reste dangereux qu'il se balade dans les mains ennemies.

- Que fait le Gotei ? demanda Reinana.

- Oui ! Ojii-san, Ginrei-sama, Ukitake-sama? Renchérit Reikyû.

- J'ai entendu dire que Ginrei-sama a pris sa retraite. Coupa Reiroku. Il a été remplacé...

- Par Soujun-kun ?

- Non, par son petit-fils, Byakuya. L'âme de Soujun et Sakura a depuis longtemps rejoint les étoiles. C'est lui le nouveau chef du clan Kuchiki et le capitaine de la sixième division.

- Oh! Non ! Je ne savais pas. Quelle triste nouvelle ! On devrait vraiment leur rendre visite ! Cela fait tellement longtemps...

- Il n'en est pas question ! intervint Reiichi sur un ton bourru.

Avec une moue capricieuse, Reikyû croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Reiichi, tu n'es pas drôle. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas vu ma descendance.

Reiichi considéra Reikyû avec sévérité. Il continua toujours sans faire de concession.

- Vos positions devront être renforcées dans les prochaines heures. Peu importe ce que dit Père, si vous tenez à votre souffle de vie, vous n'avez pas intérêt à l'échec. Reiyon, sécurise le périmètre autour du palais.

La jeune femme s'empressa d'acquiescer docilement.

- Reikyû renforce la garde aux frontières de toutes les dimensions. Reigo, tu devras faire la liaison avec Jigokuchō. Il y aura une arrivée massive d'âme ce soir et il faut s'attendre à ce que le Gotei soit débordé. Jigokuchō devra donc supporter l'effort de guerre.

- Tu envoies toutes ses âmes croupir en Enfer ? Intervint Hachi.

Reiichi continua sans sourciller.

- Veille aussi à ce que le silence radio soit effectif sur la situation avec Père. Si les autres Royaumes apprenaient nos faiblesses, il n'hésiterait pas à en profiter. D'ailleurs, Reiroku, tu seras en charge de rassembler notre armée. Notre défense doit pouvoir faire face à toute éventualité. Reinana, tu rendras visite à Père. Reîju, tu l'accompagneras. Le vieil homme a promis de se soumettre à tous les examens que tu jugeras nécessaire. Je veux un rapport complet toutes les heures. Enfin Reihachi, transfert tous les prisonniers de Muken dans les quartiers de Dōkutsu.

- C'est... Aniki, Dōkutsu est de sécurité moyenne. Je ne peux m'assurer du confinement d'un individu de la puissance d'Aizen dans...

- Débrouille-toi.

- Dans ce cas, autant le libérer tout de suite si tel est le désir de Père. De plus, Père sera furieux si nous lui désobéissons à nouveau...

- Depuis quand désobéir à Père te pose problème, est-ce que tu prends plaisir à me contredire ?

- Je dis seulement...

Reiichi frappa à nouveau la table du poing.

- Tu n'as point l'âge de penser par toi-même, rappelle-toi !

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent avec hostilité tandis que le troisième frère souriait en arrière-plan. Chaos... et Destruction semblait avoir de beaux jours devant eux.

- Masahiro, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cela peut-être un test de père et qu'il serait extrêmement imprudent d'échouer à ce test. Cela pourrait précipiter père sur le chemin de...

- Et bien qu'il se fâche ! Si quelqu'un veut prendre ma place qu'il se désigne tout de suite !

Reini fixa la table. Reiyon écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Les autres continuèrent d'observer la scène en silence.

- En gros, père veut libérer Aizen. Toi, non. Et on doit t'obéir parce que? Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu es le nouveau « Dieu »?

En quelques secondes, l'oxygène se fit rare. Chaque particule d'air était enveloppée du reiatsu de Masahiro. Le sol vibra presque imperceptiblement sous leurs pieds.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu vois d'autres candidats ?

En arrière-plan, Masakira leva la main légèrement. Il ferait bien acte de candidature.

Reiichi poussa un grognement irrité sous son masque. Reijû baissa la main.

- Tu es si en colère, grand frère. Elle est partie depuis si longtemps déjà. Mais tu es toujours si en colère. Cela continue d'obscurcir ton jugement tout comme Père.

- Ne peux-tu jamais faire ce que l'on te demande, Masataka ? Dois-tu toujours contester mes ordres ?

Masataka serra le poing avant de pousser un soupir. C'est vrai qu'il ne se battait pas pour une cause mais pour un principe. Cela n'avait rien de très honorable.

- Très bien. J'ordonne immédiatement le transfert.

La victoire n'avait rien de glorieuse pour Reiichi.

- Bien, ce sera tout ! À vos postes !

Un à un, ils quittèrent leur siège. Hachi lança un dernier coup d'œil en direction de ses deux aînés avant de quitter la pièce.

Masakira, de meilleur humeur qu'à son arrivée, s'apprêta à quitter la pièce tout sourire.

- J'ai peut-être une suggestion qui satisferait tout le monde...

- Pas de génocide, Masakira. Répliqua Masahiro.

- Tu n'es pas drôle. Es-tu vraiment mon frère ?

Masakira sortit de la pièce. Reiichi tourna les talons pour s'en aller.

Lentement, Reini se leva. Il avait à nouveau totalement oublié sa présence.

- Monseigneur ?

Il resta figé. _Quoi encore ?_

- Je n'ai pas reçu mes ordres de mission.

Masahiro poussa un nouveau soupir d'exaspération. À quoi jouait-elle ? Cherchait-elle à l'irriter elle-aussi ? Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il ne vit aucune moquerie dans son expression rien qu'une infinie tristesse.

- La Lune n'a pas besoin de recevoir d'ordres pour savoir quel est sa place dans l'Univers. Elle tourne autour de son centre de gravité et fait monter et descendre la marée.

Elle baissa la tête tristement, ramassant ses armes.

- Elle ne verra donc jamais le Soleil.

Elle avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'il était derrière elle, son souffle brûlant faisant rosir son oreille.

- Le Soleil se languit aussi de la Lune.

Elle ferma les yeux savourant quelques instants de bonheurs volés avant qu'il ne quitta la pièce laissant un courant d'air glacé derrière lui.

* * *

[1] Le Sēringu no eiyū (littéralement le voile des héros) est le morceau d'haori déchiré porté par la plupart des membres de la division zéro. C'est un hommage à ceux qui sont tombés pour protéger le Roi pendant les guerres précédentes. Il se passe de générations en générations.

[2] Le Denshi, littéralement « Dématérialisation du corps et de l'esprit » est une technique de déplacement proche du Shunpo. Comme le shunpo, il se base sur la rapidité de son utilisateur. La vitesse que peut alors atteindre un usager, 500 fois supérieur à un maître du Shunpo, a alors pour conséquences le déséquilibre entre les différents éléments, et la dématérialisation des particules et atomes. Il facilite donc le déplacement sur des très grandes distances. Ainsi toute l'expertise du maître Denshi est de réussir à contrôler sa vitesse, et aussi réussir à conserver constamment un grand niveau de concentration afin d'éviter la désintégration de son enveloppe corporel. Le Denshi est aussi dangereux que courir avec une bombe atomique dans la main. Son apprentissage est des plus laborieux.

[3] Kansai-ben : Principalement d'ordre parlé, ce dialecte se caractérise par plusieurs modifications notables du japonais dit académique. Il est parlé dans la région du Kansai, à savoir Ōsaka, Kōbe et Kyōto.

[4] Le Balrog est une créature de grande taille, une sorte de démon à cornes, capable de s'envelopper dans les flammes ou les ténèbres. Ils apparaissent fréquemment armés de fouets ardents à plusieurs lanières et parfois d'épées. Il a été inventé et rendu célèbre par Tolkien. Dans mon univers, c'est une espèce aujourd'hui pratiquement disparu. D'ailleurs, la rumeur veut que celui qui a fait don de ses cornes au casque de Masahiro/Reiichi étaient probablement le dernier.

[5] La clé du palais Royal est l'artéfact que convoitait Aizen. Il permets d'accéder au palais.


	48. Turn back the Pendulum or

Disclaimer: No Infringement intended. All Bleach characters belongs to Tite Kubo.

Je pensais bien que le dernier chapitre serait dur à digérer. J'espère que ça explique le déficit de review. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas définitivement perdu. Comme je l'ai dit à Idiote en MP, la division zéro et compagnie est un gros pan de mythologie à installer. C'était risqué de faire un épisode avec que des oc mais c'était nécessaire. Je ne pouvais quasiment pas faire autrement. C'est donc la voie que j'ai choisi. L'important n'est pas de se souvenir de tout. L'essentiel est que...

_Il y a dix membres dans la division zéro. Cela va de Rei à Reijû. Zéro à 010 si vous préférez._

_0 / Rei , le général, a donc disparu ( est marqué déserteur). _  
_1/ Reiichi, est donc le chef actuel de la division. C'est le grand manitout et il gère tout. Son vrai nom est Masahiro. C'est l'un des fils de sa majesté. Il est brun._  
_2/ Reini est le deuxième membre. Son rôle n'est pas très clair. C'est l'épouse de Masahiro et donc une princesse. _  
_3/ Reisan est le troisième membre. Il est en mission sur terre. Le nom qu'il utilise pour sa mission est Mizuiro Kojima._  
_4/ Reiyon est le quatrième membre. C'est la deuxième femme du groupe. Grande Fan de Reihachi. Elle est affecté à la protection de la famille royale et à la surveillance du palais. _  
_5/Reigo, la grande brute tranquille de service, est le cinquième membre et aussi le Gouverneur de Jigokucho. _  
_6/Reiroku, le sixième membre a le pouvoir de se transformer en panthère. C'est d'ailleurs son apparence favorite. Dans cette forme, il peut parler. Reiroku est le commandant de l'armée du Roi. _  
_7/Reinana, le septième membre, c'est le "docteur". Il a l'apparence d'un homme entre deux ages très négligé. _  
_8/ Reihachi, le plus jeune des frères. Il a été affecté à la prison royale dont il est le directeur. Son vrai nom est Masataka. _  
_9/ Reikyû est le neuvième et le plus vieux membre de la division. C'est aussi un bavard. Il ne s'entends pas avec Reijû._  
_10/ Reijû est le dixième membre. Son vrai nom est Masakira. Il est le jumeau de Reiichi._

_Il est vrai que la squad zéro est d__ivisé essentiellement en deux clans, les membres de la famille royale et les aristocrates / ancien capitaines issue du Gotei 13. Les membres de la famille royale ne siège pas depuis très longtemps ( tout est relatif). Dans le cas de Reijû, cela semble être une obligation imposé par sa Majesté afin d'expier des possibles fautes. Pour les autres, leurs motivations ne sont pas très clair. Ce qui est important à savoir c'est que Père fait très très très peur. Il aime pas partager ses jouets. Et il s'est passé un truc qui l'a vraiment énervé jadis pour qu'il décide de punir ses gosses._

Merci aux deux téméraires **pyjacks** et **Idiote** qui ont eu le courage de commenter. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de me dire quand vous n'avez pas compris. C''est même préférable parce que j'essaierais alors de rectifier le tir. L'histoire va connaitre son dénouement. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué en dénouement. C'est là que le job des lecteurs commence.

-48-

Turn Back the pendulum or…

* * *

**Rangiku Matsumoto **

_Vice-capitaine de la dixième division_

_Déesse du Gotei 13_

_Sa mémoire avait connu tant de renaissance. Elle refusait cette fois de dire adieu à ses souvenirs. _

* * *

Il y avait ses souvenirs, précieux, rassemblés comme des joyaux dans le coffre en cristal de sa mémoire. Ce coffre était fragile. Il portait les traces, rainures et escarres de multiples batailles que la jeune femme avait menées contre le reste du monde, contre elle-même. Rangiku poussa un faible soupir qui réchauffa le cou de Koshinko Geren. Il baissa la tête vers son chargement tout en continuant à courir à travers le Garganta. Il sauta à travers le trou inter dimensionnel et retomba agilement au milieu du Seireitei, non loin des baraques de la deuxième division. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les explosions et les rugissements animaux. Le dôme du Bankai de Keikosuki Ichinose explosa comme une boule de verre. Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers vers les collines du Sōkyoku.

La voie était libre, les shinigami étant occupé ailleurs. Il grimpa directement de tour en tour, d'escaliers en escaliers. Il zigzagua entre les arbres. Il était bientôt presque arrivé au point de rendez-vous.

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta net. L'aura de Rangiku les enveloppaient presque tous les deux. _Elle... Elle..._ Le corps de la jeune femme se cambra dans ses bras. Sa poitrine montait et descendait paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration. Il décida de la poser à même le sol.

_« N'ai pas peur ! Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal ! Nous voulons juste parler ! »_

_Elle recula et buta contre le torse du plus grand. _

_ « Enzoraki, mon frère, attrape–lui les jambes à cette Mignonne ! »_

_Les lèvres tremblantes, Rangiku avait fermé les yeux. Elle n'avait pas fait mille prières. Elle n'avait désiré qu'une chose, que Gin la retrouve, qu'elle retrouve Gin, qu'ils se retrouvent. Quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, son âme endommagée avait tout oublié. Elle avait retrouvé Gin. Quelqu'un avait répondu à ses prières. _

_Néanmoins, les semaines passèrent. Et les choses importante et insignifiante, les choses petites et grandes tardèrent à redevenir comme avant. Les choses avaient changé. Gin avait changé. Il disparaissait souvent. Il l'abandonnait souvent. Malgré ses fausses promesses, malgré ses mensonges, elle avait continué à croire qu'il reviendrait. Même quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait rejoindre l'académie shinigami et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle était restée bêtement à l'attendre pendant deux mois. Puis, elle avait rassemblé ses affaires et s'était présenté devant les portes de l'académie. _

_Bien sûr, les deux gardiens s'était interposé et avait refusé de la laisser rentrer. Ils avaient refusé qu'elle le voie. Pire aux yeux de Rangiku, ils avaient nié connaître Gin. Ils avaient simplement ricané et lui avait dit que l'examen d'entrée avait eu lieu et que les inscriptions étaient close pour l'année. Ils lui avaient alors ordonné de manière peu courtoise de déguerpir. Rangiku avait campé pendant trois nuits, hurlant son nom, martelant les portes blindées de coup de pieds, invectivant les idiots de gardiens._

_ Au matin du troisième jour, les gardiens avaient perdu patience. Le premier l'avaient rattrapé par le bras et le deuxième l'avaient saisi par sa tignasse blonde. Ensemble, il l'avait soulevé dans les airs sans ménagement. Tout ceci avait eu un air de déjà-vu et Rangiku elle-même était sur le point de jouer son rôle de victime à la perfection. Le cri resta néanmoins coincé au fond de sa gorge. Un jeune homme brun traversa devant elle accompagné d'une dizaine de serviteur. Mais c'est seul qu'il envoya les deux gardiens au tapis. Rangiku n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux à fortiori poussé un cri. Elle perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur son postérieur au milieu du chemin. Sans un regard pour elle, son sauveur laissa tomber dans ses mains une bourse de kan et continua nonchalamment son chemin. Le temps de lever les yeux, il avait disparût à l'intérieur. _

_C'est alors qu'un homme aux cheveux longs et blanc s'était penché pour l'aider à se relever. _

- _Il faut pardonner à Byakuya. C'est un de nos étudiants les plus doués. Mais j'ai peur qu'en matière de subtilité, gentillesse et galanterie, il ait encore tout à apprendre. Je suis Ukitake Jūshirō, capitaine de la treizième division et accessoirement professeur de lettres anciennes une fois par semaine à l'académie. Tu es venue t'inscrire ? _

_Rangiku secoua la tête. _

- _Non, je suis venu retrouver Gin. _

- _Gin ? _

_Rangiku acquiesça. _

- _Gin. _

- _Gin as-t-il un nom de famille ? _

_Rangiku grimaça avec amusement. C'était une question piège ? Connaissait-il beaucoup de Gin aux cheveux argent, aux yeux bridés et au sourire espiègle? _

- _Gin Ichimaru. _

_Il fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux quelques secondes avant de caresser sa tête. _

- _Malheureusement, il ne suit pas mes cours. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Gin, tu pourras certainement le voir pendant les vacances scolaires. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_Il ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux blonds avant de s'éloigner vers la porte suivie de près par trois autre shinigami. _

- _Monsieur ! _

_Il se tourna vers elle. _

- _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour voir Gin ? _

_Ukitake échangea un regard avec son vice-capitaine. Kaien haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas une once de pression spirituelle qui s'échappait de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait aucune chance de passer l'examen d'entrée. _

- _Je deviendrais un Shinigami si c'est la seule manière de voir Gin. Je ferais ce que vous voulez en fait. Je ferais tous ce que vous voulez. Je peux faire le ménage et nettoyer. Je ne dérangerais personne. Je me ferais invisible. Il ne saura même pas que je suis là. _

- _Les gardes t'ont certainement expliqué que les inscriptions étaient closes pour cette année. Tu vas devoir... attendre. Il faudra te montrer patiente et attendre la prochaine session. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. _

_Rangiku hocha la tête et alla s'assoir sur un bout de trottoir. Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils. _

- _Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Une jolie jeune fille comme toi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter. _

_Rangiku haussa les épaules tranquillement. _

- _Je n'ai pas de parents. Gin est ma maison. Il est ma famille. J'attendrais ici. Merci Monsieur. _

_Avec un sourire, Rangiku lui fit un grand signe de la main. Avec embarras, Ukitake rentra dans l'académie et Rangiku regarda les portes se refermer derrière lui. Rangiku se cala bien sur son futon qu'elle avait installé sous une mince tonnelle et ouvrit la bourse que le jeune noble lui avait lancée. Il y avait bien vingt pièces de kan d'or. Elle mordilla une des pièces pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas contrefaite avant de ranger son magot dans la poche de son yukata. Elle pourra faire durer ces économies pendant quelques semaines, voire des mois si elle se rationnait bien, et si elle trouvait un travail elle pourrait même s'offrir le confort d'une chambre dans une auberge. _

_Exactement trois semaines plus tard, après une journée de cours, Ukitake la retrouva au même endroit, recroquevillé sur son futon, à moitié endormi. _

_Il s'approcha à nouveau. Elle sursauta à son approche. Elle avait au moins des réflexes et l'instinct de survie. _

- _Ce n'est que moi. Je me demandais si Rangiku-chan n'allait pas prendre froid sous cette tonnelle. _

_Il vit quelques choses briller dans la nuit et fixa son futon. _

- _Qu'as-tu là ? _

_Rangiku baissa la tête et souleva le sabre qu'elle avait dissimulé sous son futon. _

- _Oh, c'est rien. C'est Haineko. Elle me protège. _

_Ukitake écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _

- _Haineko ? _

- _Est-ce qu'Haineko change de forme ? _

_Rangiku pouffa de rire. _

- _Ben non, vous êtes bêtes. Haineko c'est juste une épée. Elle ne change pas de forme. Elle s'appelle Haineko parce que... Parce que... Elle s'appelle juste Haineko comme ça. C'est son nom. Je trouve ça jolie et ça lui va bien. Je l'ai trouvé derrière la maison après le départ de Gin. _

- _Je vois. _

_Le capitaine hocha la tête. _

- _Viens avec moi, Rangiku-chan. _

_Elle haussa les sourcils, méfiante. _

- _Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Mais je crois que finalement l'on va te trouver une place à l'académie. _

_Rangiku bondit de joie. _

- _C'est vrai ? Une place près de Gin... _

- _Ça je ne sais pas... Cela dépendra de tes résultats aux tests malheureusement. _

_Rangiku rassembla son paquetage rapidement. _

- _Ce n'est pas grave si on n'est pas très proche. Je veux juste être le plus près possible parce qu'il est ma seule famille. _

- _Je crois que je comprends. _

_Il esquissa un sourire et ébouriffa ses cheveux tendrement. _

- _Je comprends. _

_Les yeux fixés sur le katana qu'elle appelait Haineko, Ukitake la guida vers l'entrée de l'école. Il était pensif. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ? _

_Le plus près possible de Gin... _

Elle voulait être le plus près possible de Gin.

_Toujours._

Rangiku ouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'accommoder à la lumière. Les couleurs formèrent des motifs réguliers, les étoiles, des points de lumière, l'air grésilla pendant une fraction de seconde signalant un reiatsu puissant proche. Une crinière blonde en pétard. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer les formes.

- Tu es en vie ? Pendant tout ce temps, tu étais en vie ?

Elle les rouvrit tout aussitôt et tenta d'effectuer la première action qui lui vint à l'esprit. Fuir. Elle ordonna à ses jambes de bouger et bien sûr, elle n'alla nulle part. Rangiku frissonna quand elle sentit l'électricité courser dans ses jambes. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Elle devait bouger. L'homme se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Elle reconnut l'uniforme de l'Onmitsukidō. _Bouger._ _Allez Rangiku ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Bouge. _Rangiku ferma les yeux, l'air concentré. Aucun de ses muscles ne répondait à l'appel. _Que lui était-il arrivé ?_ Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier... Quoi exactement ? Gin. Gin était blessé. Gin agonisait et... elle avait utilisé son bankai. Oui, elle avait atteint Bankai. Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau.

- Ah ! Ah ! C'est génial, ta valeur vient de grimper en flèche. Je vais pouvoir t'échanger auprès d'Enzo-sama contre ma famille ! Merveilleux !

Geren saisit la jeune femme par le bras et l'aida sans ménagement à se relever. Rangiku poussa un cri étranglé avant de le gifler de toutes ses forces. Il avait beau porter l'uniforme des shinigami. Rangiku n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Si la première gifle ne l'avait pas ébranlé, la deuxième eut le mérite de lui faire lâcher prise. Rangiku tituba en arrière machinalement cherchant son équilibre comme un nourrisson apprenant à marcher. Elle se concentra pour ne pas tomber et termina sa course contre un arbre. Là, elle reprit son souffle.

- Koshinko Geren ? Troisième siège, Koshinko Geren de la deuxième division ? C'est bien ça ? murmura-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire et effectua une courte révérence moqueuse.

- Vice-capitaine Matsumoto. Que veux-tu vraiment savoir ?

- La guerre n'est pas terminée ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ?

- La guerre... Hum... La guerre n'a jamais été aussi proche de trouver son dénouement final. Et cette fois, je crois que les Shinigami ne gagneront pas. Aizen Sousuke sera libéré. Quant à nous, nous sommes sur les collines du Sōkyoku. Enzo Weavorpine, un des Primeros à la solde d'Aizen Sousuke m'a demandé de t'enlever et nous sommes sur le point de le rejoindre au point de rendez-vous.

- Un prim... primeros...

- Ah oui ! Hitsugaya Tōshirō est mort.

Son cœur palpita rapidement dans sa poitrine. Geren continua froidement.

- Gin Ichimaru aussi. Quoique là, je ne suis nullement responsable. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer dans le détail. Je ne sais pas comment tu as repris conscience. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu as mal choisi ton moment.

Elle prit une bonne inspiration. Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux gris comme les nuages au-dessus d'elle. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir au-dessus de la forêt d'arbres nus du Sōkyoku Hill.

- Tu mens.

- Vraiment ? Tu dois le savoir au fond de toi que tu n'as aucune issue.

Elle chercha immédiatement. Il y avait en effet toujours une part d'elle qui savait en permanence si Gin était en vie. Cette partie était pour le moins silencieuse. Elle tritura machinalement son collier. _Gin ?_

- Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi. Dans ton état, cela ne servirait à rien. J'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver femme et enfant. C'est aussi simple que ça. Cela n'a rien de personnel. Ce n'est pas politique. Je veux juste retrouver ma famille. Il m'a promis de me les rendre si je faisais ce qu'il me disait. Toi, tu n'as plus rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Sans Gin_. _Sans Capitaine._ Ses larmes arrosèrent le sol. Son yukata blanc se détachait de ce décor apocalyptique. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et leva les yeux vers le ciel. _Gin._ Geren tendit une main vers elle. Elle secoua la tête. _Très bien._ Elle esquissa un sourire et ses doigts effleurèrent le collier dans son cou.

_Elle se souvenait de Gin, Gin connaissait Ran, Ran se souvenait d'Haineko...Ran se souvenait de Ran. Passé présent, futur. Toutes les saisons de la mort. Avec ou San Gin. Ran se souvenait d'Elle. _

- Ne fais pas ça. Matsumoto Rangiku, tu es trop faible. Tu n'as aucune chance.

Rangiku étendit le bras et ferma le poing.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

_Haineko..._

**Unare Haineko.**

Le nuage de cendre s'abattit directement sur Rangiku, la soulevant presque du sol, désintégrant trois arbres morts sur son passage. Geren protégea son visage des débris et se laissa glisser deux cent mètres plus loin. Le tourbillon étreignit Rangiku. Son yukata laissa place à son uniforme de shinigami. La garde de son katana se matérialisa dans son poing. Elle avait à peine effleuré la garde d'Haineko que son zanpakutō échange avec elle la mémoire de tout ce qu'il avait vu. _Gin à son chevet après la guerre. Gin, escorté hors de la chambre par les quatre capitaines. Les multiples visites de son capitaine. Son enlèvement. Le duel entre Tōshirō et Gin. L'alliance des deux hommes, leur séparation, la rencontre de Tōshirō avec Enzo Weavorpine. La défaite de son capitaine face à Geren Koshinko. Sa réunion avec Haineko._ Rangiku absorba ce savoir en quelques secondes. Son poing se referma autour de la garde avec plus de fermeté. Le spectre d'Haineko poussa un rugissement félin. Enfin, le nuage de cendre fut de nouveau aspirer par la garde de son katana et la lame de son sabre se reconstitua.

Geren ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que Rangiku avait disparu. La jeune femme s'éloigna à Shunpo aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour imaginer avoir une chance. Elle avait à peine traversé un kilomètre de forêt qu'elle sentait ses poumons en feux et son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Son visage couvert de sueur, elle continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver le troisième siège devant elle.

- Tu es peut-être vice-capitaine. Mais je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas de taille.

Elle esquiva à la dernière minute son poignard et recula à temps. Il fit un pas de plus, le poignard en main. Instinctivement, elle contra avec Haineko. Il changea d'angle. Elle se baissa agissant plus par instinct de survie que par stratégie. Geren planta l'arbre qui ne tarda pas à pourrir, relâchant des relents de fumée toxique. Haletante, elle fit un nouveau bond en arrière.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si importante aux yeux d'Enzo. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre ce que les gens trouvaient à la grande Matsumoto Rangiku.

Rangiku glissa à quelques mètres de l'escalier.

- À mes yeux, tu as l'air d'une pute honnêtement.

_Oh le mufle ! Et ta mère !_ Malheureusement, elle était trop à bout de souffle pour pouvoir répondre. Elle palpa sa poitrine. Elle était littéralement épuisée. Geren en profita pour la rattraper par les cheveux. Elle se retourna plaçant un coup de pied sur son flanc droit. Le sursaut de pression spirituel que les retrouvailles avec son zanpakutō avait provoqué lui avait bien servit à retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Elle reprit sa folle course vers l'escalier. Mais il était clair pour Rangiku qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin comme ça. En un bond, il la prit de vitesse encore, et lui coupa la route, son zanpakutō caressant son cou. Rangiku freina comme elle put à quelques millimètres de Cain. Il l'attrapa à nouveau par la nuque et les propulsa en un bond hors de la clairière au pied de ruines des piliers du Sōkyoku.

- Nous sommes arrivées. Pile à l'heure.

Elle essaya en vain de se défaire de la main sur sa nuque avant de lever les yeux devant elle. Rangiku resta saisi d'effroi. Il manquait tout une partie du Seireitei. Là où s'élevaient les portes du Senkaimon, il y avait un grand cratère et des ruines. Des ruines aussi loin que son regard pouvait se porter. Une nouvelle explosion ébranla la falaise. Quelques choses venait de passer par le senkaimon et...

- Qu'est-ce que...

Un frisson parcourut sa nuque. Kono reiatsu da... Quel était ce reiatsu ?

- Tu es enfin réveillé ma douce.

Ses lèvres frémirent. Geren accentua la pression sur sa nuque pour la faire tourner. Elle leva les yeux vers Enzo Weavorpine. Le monstre lui offrit le plus large sourire.

- Et pitié, Matsumoto Rangiku, dis-moi que tu te souviens de Moi ? Que tu te souviens de Nous ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Rangiku secoua la tête nerveusement de haut en bas. Il avait changé de visage mais elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre toutes les autres.

- Ne... Ne me fais pas de mal.

Enzo tendit juste le bras vers elle pour rattraper ses cheveux et la ramener vers lui.

- Ça cela ne dépends pas vraiment de moi.

* * *

**_Enzo Weavorpine_**

_L'ennemi_

_Jadis, il avait eu un cœur de Shinigami, et à l'époque déjà ce n'était pas le plus altruiste des cœurs. _

* * *

Il ne savait pas à quel point Gin et lui se ressemblait à cet instant précis. Il n'en avait cure de voir le monde s'embraser, ou exploser sur lui-même. Il n'était pas humain. Cependant les larmes avaient humidifié ses joues à la perte de Barruk. Il n'était pas humain mais il avait ressenti le vide qu'avait laissé la disparition de Rigor. Il n'était pas humain. Il avait donc jubilé en voyant le bankai de cette garce voler en éclat.

Sa lance calée derrière sa nuque nonchalamment, Enzo jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans les ruines d'un toit dans lequel Kenpachi Zaraki était allé s'écraser à l'issue de leur combat. Il avait vu un chat rose remuer à l'intérieur mais Zaraki, lui, ne s'était pas relevé de sa dernière attaque. Comme c'était ennuyeux. Il était simplement fatigué de ce monde. Il était exténué d'avoir à se battre contre des gens aussi faible et peu déterminé. Il disparut en plein vol pour se matérialiser au-dessus de la colline du Hōgyoku.

Et devant cette nouvelle scène, il retrouva le sourire.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ma douce.

Il croisa son regard, voilé de panique et son sourire s'accentua. Elle était tellement plus jolie ainsi qu'en poupée inanimé et froide.

- Et pitié, dis-moi que tu te souviens de Moi ? Que tu te souviens de Nous ? Sinon, je devrais te rafraîchir la mémoire...

Elle devait se souvenir. Lui, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle avait été sa dernière... Sa dernière quoi, demanderez-vous ? Lui-même ne saurait le dire. Elle représentait tellement.

- Ne... Ne me fais pas de mal.

Enzo tendit le bras vers elle pour agripper ses cheveux et la ramener vers lui. Il resserra sa prise. En même temps, elle ne représentait rien. Sa vie était si insignifiante. Elle était insignifiante.

- Ça, cela ne dépends pas de moi.

_Ils avaient encerclé la gamine très facilement. Un jeu d'enfant. Enzo regarda sa feuille de route et raya son nom de la liste du vice-capitaine. Aujourd'hui, la moisson avait été plutôt bonne. Ils en avaient déjà cinq et pratiquement de quoi remplir le petit container spirituel. Il tâta sa poche avec un sourire. _

_« N'ai pas peur ! Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal ! Nous voulons juste parler ! » Avait murmuré son meilleur ami, Bunrakkuken Izuo. _

_Elle recula et buta contre le torse de Mizutani qui complétait leur trio. _

_« Enzoraki, mon frère, attrape–lui les jambes à cette Mignonne ! »_

_« Nous n'avons pas le temps, Bunra ! Aizen-fukutaicho nous attends. » Lança-t-il à regret. _

_« Elle est si mignonne pourtant. » _

_Bunra avait toujours su apprécier la beauté chez les femmes. Mais loin d'apprécier son compliment, la blondinette se dégagea de l'emprise de Mizutani et partit en courant. Mao fronça les sourcils avec agacement. Il disparut pour mieux se matérialiser devant elle. Il l'attrapa par le cou pour mieux la soulever et plaqua son petit corps contre l'arbre. Elle hurla. _

_« ! »_

_Il grimaça encore. La terreur dans ses yeux était addictive. Il plaqua une de ses grandes mains sur son visage, étouffant son cri. _

_« Cinquième siège de la cinquième division du Gotei 13, Mao Enzoraki. Eux, ce sont mes amis Bunrakukken Izuo et Mizutani Atsushi, respectivement 8ème et 11ème siège de la cinquième division.»_

_Rangiku poussa un nouveau gémissement rauque. _

_« Je t'explique. Notre maître nous as envoyé chercher des particules de reiatsu pour nourrir sa machine. Si tu es sage nous n'en prélèverons qu'un peu. Mais autant être honnête, que je prélève l'intégralité de ton âme ou pas pour la mettre en bocal, que tu disparaisses ou pas, importe peu. Mon maître ne fera aucune différence. Que tu disparaisses de ce monde ne fera aucune différence, petite. »_

_« Laissez-moi partir, pitié ! Je vous en prie. Pitié ! »_

_Les deux autres se rapprochèrent. _

_« Elle est vraiment si jolie, Enzo. »_

_Enzoraki acquiesça avec un simple sourire. Il fit signe à ses accolytes. _

_« Tenez-lui les bras. » _

Oui, les années avaient passé. Mais même dans un nouveau corps, sous un nouveau nom, Enzo pouvait se rappeler clairement le jour où il avait croisé la route de Rangiku-chan pour la première fois. Cela avait comme qui dirait précipiter la fin de sa première vie. Rangiku avait été si jolie dans son yukata vert.

Sa peur se mélangeait à l'air comme le plus merveilleux des parfums. Il renifla son cou avec fascination.

- Je me sentais un peu triste en voyant tous mes camarades tomber. Mais l'idée que je pourrais passer le prochain siècle à te le faire payer me remplit de joie, Rangiku Matsumoto.

Un nouveau garganta s'ouvrit derrière lui et Loly et Menolly, firent leur apparition munie du livre de sort de transgression, et de Kīboruto.

- Où est Moon ? demanda Geren.

- Il y eu un petit incident.

Lolly et Menoly échangèrent un regard complice.

- Il semble que les choses ne se sont pas passées sans désagrément ici non plus.

Geren fronça les sourcils. Il réalisa enfin. Il réalisa que Barruk et Mortis n'était plus.

- Mortis... Rigor Mortis... Il... Ma femme...

Geren écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de comprendre les ramifications de cette mort. Sans Rigor Mortis, il ne pourrait jamais revoir sa femme et sa fille.

Sans quitter sa proie du regard, Enzo ordonna.

- Commence le rituel.

- Mais vous aviez promis... vous aviez promis et...

Enzo repoussa Rangiku sur le sol où elle resta prostrée. Il se tourna vers Geren.

- Qu'attends-tu pour t'exécuter, shinigami ?

- J'ai trahi mes

- Non ! C'est le seul shinigami que nous avons sous la main. C'est le seul à pouvoir utiliser Kīboruto ! S'exclama collègues pour... J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit. J'ai fait...

Enzo fit tournoyer sa lance avec agilité avant de pointer son extrémité sur la carotide du traitre.

- Je t'explique...

Rangiku resta figé. _Je t'explique..._

- C'est très simple en fait. Soit tu as une utilité, soit tu n'en as pas. Je n'ai que faire des choses inutiles, shinigami. Décide-toi !

Geren fixa la lame qui menaçait son cou. Il pouvait se battre. En fait, plusieurs options s'offraient à lui. L'une d'entre était de se battre. Il pouvait se battre et mourir. Il pouvait tenter de retrouver son honneur perdu. Il pouvait faire ça... et à la fin...

- Delia...

Menoly s'approcha :

- Si tu fais ça, il n'est pas certain que nous puissions...

- La ferme !

Geren baissa la tête.

- Delia...est morte. Veux-tu rejoindre ton épouse en enfer ?

Geren tendit la main vers Menoly sans un mot et récupéra le livre de transgression démoniaque. Il l'ouvrit lentement.

- Barrière de Kuro... Cinq piliers de foi... Les étoiles de l'univers... Gardien de Jigoku... Agenouille-toi... L'univers plie sous les doigts de la fiancée du démon.

Un pentagone se dessina sur le sol. La falaise trembla.

- Armée de spectres... Filtre la lumière... Aiguise la glace... Déplace le sarcophage de la reine.

Geren laissa tomber le livre de rituel sur le sol pour joindre les mains.

**Hojo no ****hachijû go, ****Kūkanten'imon Kaiko. **

- Espèce de lâche ! Espèce de moins que rien !

Geren tourna la tête vers Rangiku. Le cylindre d'énergie créé entre ses mains passa de jaunâtre à orangé. Il lutta pendant quelques secondes pour le contrôler. Le visage suintant, il laissa le cylindre grossir entre ses doigts.

Loin de se laisser déconcentrer, Menolly et Lolly approchèrent la sphère en or du cylindre d'énergie concentrant tous leur souhait sur leurs retrouvailles avec le seigneur Aizen.

Avec un gémissement, Rangiku tenta de se lever. La blonde rassembla ses forces, luttant pour se mettre debout en dépit du niveau de pression spirituelle dans l'air.

- Espèce de lâche ! Répéta Rangiku.

Enzo pivota pour lui faire face à nouveau.

- Tu peux bien parler, ma jolie. Ta situation n'a rien...

- La ferme !

Enzo haussa un sourcil. La peur avait disparu de ses magnifiques prunelles bleues. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa magnifique poupée ?

Rangiku leva la tête pour leur faire face.

- Comme oses-tu te faire appeler Shinigami, Geren ? Si tu ne peux même pas te sacrifier pour ceux qui te sont le plus cher ?

Geren baissa la tête, ses mains tremblantes. Les larmes commencèrent à s'amonceler dans ses yeux. Il renifla bruyamment.

Enzo changea la direction de son arme. Rangiku soutint son regard avec tout ce qu'elle avait de courage.

- J'ai fait preuve de couardise par le passé parce que je ne voulais pas abandonné Gin. J'ai joué les victimes. J'ai voulu oublié et fuir. Mais c'est fini aujourd'hui. Je ne suis plus une petite fille.

Rangiku leva son katana devant elle dans une position offensive.

- Je vais me battre avec tout ce que j'ai... Tout ce qu'il me reste.

Enzo fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que...

- Je t'ai oublié. J'ai voulu t'oublié pour ne pas que... tu aies plus d'importance que Lui. Je suis Rangiku Matsumoto. Je suis née le jour où j'ai rencontré Ichimaru Gin. Je suis devenu shinigami parce que c'était Son Choix. Mais je suis devenu vice-capitaine de la dixième division de ma propre volonté avec l'idée d'expédier des pourritures dans ton genre en enfer. Peu importe ton nom, tu n'étais rien à l'époque, monstre. Je refuse aujourd'hui que l'histoire retienne ton nom.

Dans un élan sans précédent, Enzo laissa remonter à la surface sa fureur. Une onde de reiatsu ébranla la colline. Derrière eux, une ligne verticale divisa le ciel et l'horizon. Kīboruto s'éleva dans l'atmosphère. La sphère s'engagea dans une fente imaginaire tout en tournant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Les portes de Muken firent leur apparition.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= March to the Future


	49. March to the future

Disclaimer: No Infringement intended. All Bleach characters belongs to Tite Kubo.

Ce chapitre est court, je sais. Mais cela veut aussi dire que le chapitre suivant arrivera plus vite. Merci **Sapphyrre** et **elie** pour vos commentaires. Je suis présentement en train d'écrire les deux derniers chapitres à cette histoire et c'est grâce au soutien constant de tous mes lecteurs. Alors encore une fois merci et j'ai toujours aussi hâte de lire vos réactions !

- 49-

March to the future

* * *

**Koshinko Geren**

_3ème siège de la seconde division sous les ordres de Soifon_

_Leader de l'Onmitsukidō_

_Directeur de l'unité pénitentiaire_

_Traitre_

Ce serpent _avait toujours dissimulé sa propre lâcheté derrière des valeurs de sacrifices jusqu'au jour où l'ultime sacrifice lui fut demandé. _

* * *

Rangiku avait raison. Il n'était pas digne d'être un shinigami. Recalé. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été recalé autant de fois au poste de capitaine. Il ne savait pas comment mais le capitaine avait toujours vu en lui. Il avait toujours su lire en lui. En quelques minutes, elle avait éclairci ce qu'il avait mis des années à comprendre.

**Bleach Movie 3: Fade to Black OST 21 - What can you see in their eyes**

Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ? Il hurla non pas à cause de l'énergie que le cylindre absorbait goulument entre ses doigts. Il hurla non pas parce qu'il souffrait le martyre. Il hurla parce qu'il réalisa les larmes aux yeux qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il n'avait plus rien. Ni titre... Ni ambition... Ni statut... Ni Famille... Ni honneur... Comment des individus comme Gin Ichimaru, Aizen Sousuke, Mayuri Kurotsuchi avaient fait pour réussir là où il avait toujours échoué ? C'était simple. Ils avaient tous au moins une de ces choses.

Il tenta d'éloigner ses mains et de briser le sort. Il voulut tout arrêté et faire machine arrière. Il n'aurait jamais dû suivre les primeros dans leur plan diabolique. Il n'aurait jamais dû toucher au livre de transgression démoniaque. La sphère absorba voracement son reiatsu avant de s'élever dans le ciel.

Oh non, qu'avait-il fait ?

Une ligne verticale divisa le ciel en deux. Kīboruto, la clé des voûtes abyssales s'éleva dans l'atmosphère. La pression se décupla et Geren fut forcé de mettre un genou à terre, puis deux.

- Ça y est ! Ça marche ! Hurla Menoly.

La sphère s'engagea dans une fente imaginaire tout en tournant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. La clé tourna dans la serrure dans un vacarme atroce. L'air n'était plus qu'une masse compacte de pression spirituelle. Les portes de Muken commencèrent à apparaître, ornées de squelettes géants, scellés par une vingtaine de chaînes aux anneaux gigantesques.

- Non !

Il fallait arrêter ça. Quelqu'un devait arrêter ça ? Il tenta une nouvelle fois de briser le sort en vain. Il était cloué au sol, dans une position de repentance tandis que Kīboruto faisait ce pourquoi il avait été invoqué.

Devant cette scène apocalyptique, Lolly et Menoly se tenait la main, les larmes aux yeux. Que de beauté dans ce monde ! Si seulement Aizen-sama pouvait voir ça !

La falaise vibra encore et plusieurs parcelles s'écroulèrent. Rangiku glissa en arrière et évita la lance d'Enzo qui vint se ficher dans le sol juste entre ses pieds. Elle recula. Enzo fit tournoyer Jikanakuma avant de l'abattre à nouveau sur Rangiku. Cette fois, Rangiku contra avec Haineko. Il redonna un coup. Elle mit un genou à terre. Il fit tournoyer la lance dans les airs avant de la rattraper agilement. Rangiku ne l'évita pas cette fois et Jikanakuma entailla la chair.

Une giclée de sang arrosa le sol meuble et Rangiku recula, les jambes flageolantes.

Un sifflement dans le ciel.

Les chaines des portes infernales se brisèrent une à une dans un vacarme métallique. Geren aurait maintenant voulu briser le sort, et arrêter cette hérésie, mais ses mains elles restaient liées à jamais. On ne pouvait pas défaire ce qui avait été fait.

Une nouvelle chaine se brisa, cisailla les airs dangereusement, et arracha les premiers étages de la première Tour de la Pénitence. Une autre chaîne retomba dans la cour de la première division, écrasant tous les balcons sur son passage. Kīboruto continua de tourner de plus belle, puisant dans les ressources du nécromancien.

- Faites que ça s'arrête !

Les genoux cloués au sol, Geren leva la tête. Un voile de panique assombrit son regard. Un missile doré se dirigeait droit sur lui. Les lèvres tremblantes, Geren crût assister à sa mort imminente. Il hurla donc. L'explosion qui s'en suivit repeignit en jaune le Seireitei. Un nuage de fumée s'abattit sur la falaise. Il ne tarda pas à se dissiper sous l'averse.

- **Jakuhō Raikōben. **

Boum. Soi Fon transporta son bankai avec peine. Boum. Le capitaine de la deuxième division avait sa mine des mauvais jours. L'averse redoubla.

Trempé des pieds à la tête, Soi Fon continua d'avancer. Geren ouvrit les yeux. Il avait été protégé par la magie de Kīboruto.

- Capitaine !

Soi fon fronça les sourcils. À qui ce chien croyait-il s'adresser ?

- Geren Koshinko, 3ème siège de la seconde division et leader de l'Onmitsukidō, je vous relève de vos fonctions et vous renvoie à la vie civile. Pour avoir trahi le Gotei 13 et avoir conspiré avec l'ennemi, je vous exécuterais de mes propres mains.

Soi fon braqua à nouveau Jakuho Raikoben vers lui et fit feu. Le missile se brisa sur le bouclier de magie kido.

Une spirale de reiatsu chassa la fumée plus loin.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas ainsi. Le sort est déjà engagé ! Un sort hojo ne peut être interrompu. Kīboruto protégera son vaisseau spirituel jusqu'à la complétion du rituel. Laissez-moi vous prêter main forte, Soi Fon-Taicho. Lança Manatsu Dengeki. Je vais essayer de nouer sa pression spirituelle à distance !

Sa silhouette se détacha du nuage de fumée. Manatsu joignit les mains et récita rapidement.

- Anneau de feu. La louve hurle. La flèche pénètre le cœur. Tremble et noue la gorge de celui qui siffle. **Bakudo no hachijû roku, Ryūketsunōkami**[1]

Un sceau lumineux marqua Geren comme un tatouage. Le sort glua ensemble ses paupières et ses lèvres. Son reiatsu grandement diminué, la sphère tourna avec moins de puissance. Ainsi, les portes restèrent fermées un peu plus longtemps. Elle plia ses doigts pour commencer à le lier avec le 99 ème bakudo, Bankin. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer l'incantation, Manatsu fut transpercé par la lance d'Enzo. D'une main, il l'avait empalé, de l'autre, il maintenait Rangiku par sa crinière blonde.

- Cessez de m'ignorer, les gens ! Grogna-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Manatsu recracha du sang dans l'air. Son shihakusho vira encore plus sombre. Enzo rétracta Jikanakuma avec un sourire. Il lâcha Rangiku plus loin. Elle fit plusieurs tonneaux vers l'extrémité de la falaise. Les lèvres ensanglanté, Manatsu pivota pour lui faire face.

- **Hado no Sanjû ichi, Shakkohou.****[2]**

Manatsu relâcha l'orbe rouge généré par la paume de sa main sur le Primeros qui fit tournoyer Jikanakuma devant lui pour absorber le choc. Elle joignit les mains à nouveau.

- **Bakudo no Rokujû ni, Hyapporankan. ****[3]**

Dans le même élan, elle généra un tube d'énergie bleuté qu'elle lança sur le primeros. Le cylindre se dupliqua une douzaine de fois avant de frapper sa cible, l'épinglant au sol. Immobilisé, Enzo était à sa merci.

- **Hado no Hachijû Hachi, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō****[4]**

Elle fit feu sans incantation d'une énorme quantité d'électricité et de reiatsu qui balaya tout sur son passage jusqu'à sa cible.

- Trop lente ! Lança Enzo.

Il était derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu se défaire de Hyapporankan si vite ou même comment il s'était retrouvé derrière sans qu'elle ne le voit venir mais il était bien là. Enzo se matérialisa avec un sourire narquois. Il l'empala à nouveau la soulevant dans les airs comme si elle n'était qu'un morceau de viande. Manatsu se débattit et ne reussit qu'à glisser de la lance et à retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Son tatouage disparut, Geren haleta rapidement. Il tenta de se redresser. Toujours rien à faire. Devant lui Kīboruto, l'instrument du diable recommença à tourner dans la serrure inter dimensionnelle. Il haleta. Les portes continuèrent à s'ouvrir brisant ses chaines. Il n'en restait plus que douze.

Elles fouettèrent l'air dans un sifflement effrayant. À genou, il continua d'agoniser.

* * *

**Enzo Weavorpine**

_L'ennemi _

_Il lui avait volé des bouts d'âmes. Mais en fait, il maintenait haut et fort que c'était Rangiku qui l'avait dépossédé en premier. _

* * *

Il abandonna le corps du capitaine de la troisième division et le poussa du pied. La jeune femme roula sur elle-même et dévala la pente rapidement. Il reporta son attention vers Rangiku.

Elle avait disparu.

Où était-elle allée se cacher ?

Deux nouvelles chaînes cédèrent et les portes avancèrent d'un mètre.

Il la chercha, balayant toute la falaise du regard. Soi fon se battait contre les deux arrancars. Geren faisait toujours pénitence et Rangiku... Rangiku n'était nulle part en vue.

Elle était... Là !

- Te voilà enfin ! Je te cherchais !

Il fronça les sourcils. Rangiku recula vers le bord du précipice.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Qu'as-tu jamais gagné, Mao Enzoraki ? Penses-tu qu'Aizen te respectait tant qu'il t'a transformé en monstre ? Tu es un larbin. Tu as toujours été un larbin. Et en plus il a même fait en sorte que tu aies une tronche de larbin ! Aizen ne t'a transformé en monstre que parce que...

- Tu penses qu'Aizen m'a fait ça. Qu'il m'a rendu comme ça ! Tu es naïve, ma belle.

Non, celui qui m'a fait ça... Celui qui a fait de moi un monstre. C'est Gin Ichimaru.

La surprise anima ses yeux bleus. Rangiku resta silencieuse.

- Ton cher amour est un meurtrier. Le pire des meurtriers que je connaisse. Sans foi, ni loi... Il ne connait pas la pitié.

Rangiku serra le pendant de son collier dans une main.

- Gin ?

- Peu de temps après notre rencontre... Gin Ichimaru a tendu un piège à toute une unité de la cinquième division. Le monstre... Le véritable monstre, c'est lui. Il nous a torturé mes hommes et moi jusqu'au lever du jour. Aizen nous a sauvés. Il nous a sauvés grâce à sa première version du Hōgyoku. Bien sûr, le résultat n'était pas parfait. J'ai perdu une grande partie de mon charme, Barruk aussi. Rigor, il ne se passait déjà pas grand-chose avant là-dedans, il s'en passait encore moins après. Néanmoins, nous avons survécu. Sans Aizen, nous serions morts comme des chiens aux mains d'un gosse pas plus haut que trois pommes.

- Gin a...

- Le Gin que tu aimes tant, petite poupée. Il t'a abandonné et trahi. Il a fait des choses que je ne peux même pas répéter. Il a tellement ciré les pompes d'Aizen que nous avions interdiction de lever la main sur lui ou de prendre notre revanche pendant près d'un siècle. Tu devrais le haïr autant que moi...

- Haïr Gin...

Enzo savoura pendant quelques secondes l'hésitation sur le visage de la jeune femme. Finalement, Rangiku leva les yeux vers lui et éclata de rire.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu penses que je ne sais pas tout ça. Ne me fais pas rire. J'ai épousé l'homme alors je le connais.

Enzo écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu penses que je ne voyais pas le sang sur ses vêtements ou que je ne distinguais pas les mensonges dans ses promesses. Gin. Mon Gin était un génie précoce. Il ne s'était jamais contenté de comprendre le monde, il voulait parfois le faire fonctionner à sa guise. Gin était un menteur. Il avait toujours promis qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais et il suffisait que je relâche mon attention une minute pour qu'il disparaisse. Gin était un assassin. Il m'a eu tellement de fois à bout portant. Demandez à Kira Izuru, il a eu tous les gens qui l'aimaient à bout portant. Termina-t-elle en frappant son cœur du poing. Bien sûr, tu ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire, monstre. Cela veut dire... Cela veut dire tout simplement : Va te faire mettre !

Rangiku recula dans le vide. Enzo resta figé. Les portes derrière lui continuèrent de s'ouvrir.

* * *

[1] Bakudo no Hachijû rokû : Ryūketsunōkami. Voie de liaison n°86 : La louve ensanglantée.

[2] Hado no Sanjû ichi : Shakkohou . Voie de destruction n°31: Cannon de feu rouge

[3] Bakudo no Rokujû ni, Hyapporankan. Voie de liaison n°62 : Barrière des 100 pas

[4] Hado no Hachijû Hachi, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. Voie de destruction n°88 : Canon de feu et de foudre du dragon qui sépare le ciel en deux. ( traduction approximative)


	50. Le capitaine de la troisième division

Disclaimer: No Infringement intended. All Bleach characters belongs to Tite Kubo.

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci à **BeN**, **pyjacks**, **Elie**, **Idiote** pour vos commentaires inspirés! Je désespère pas avant la fin de cette fic d'entendre les autres, les lecteurs silencieux et surtout ceux qui ont mis cette fic en story alert. ^_^

Oui, cette fic tire sur à sa fin. Mais pas de panique, cette histoire aura aux alentours 60 chapitres. Je ne pensais même pas aller jusqu'à 60 chapitres pour commencer donc ça me fait tout aussi bizarre d'atteindre la ligne d'arrivée. Mon premier voyage avec ces personnages s'achèvera prochainement. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais apporté toute les réponses à la fin. Il y a trop de personnages et trop de storylines. Mais la fin tel qu'elle est écrite actuellement me plaît. Je ne cache pas que j'avais pensé cette histoire en plusieurs parties. Je réfléchis fortement à la publication de la deuxième partie qui devrait s'intituler "L'été de tous les secrets". Je suis hésitante encore parce que c'est un investissement de temps. Cela dépendra certainement de la réception faite au dernier chapitre. Si vous voulez encore de mes histoires lol !

Je suis partisane des lents développements de personnages. Je n'aime pas les revirements soudain. Donc je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Idiote, pour Rangiku. Mais si Rangiku a été jusqu'à suivre Gin au Sereitei pour devenir Shinigami comme lui, je pense que l'on ne peux pas effacer cent ans de poursuite, d'obsession, de désir en un aussi cours laps de temps. C'est un choix assumé donc qu'elle ne "s'exprime que par Gin". Il lui faudra du temps pour penser " Rangiku" d'abord. Pour moi c'est déjà pas mal qu'elle ait retrouvé à ce stade la mémoire de tous les souvenirs qu'elle a refoulé. Mais son histoire avec Gin teinte encore tous ses gestes et pensées, c'est vrai.

Euh oui, Ran et Gin sont mariés, du moins, unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Surtout pour le pire... Bien sûr, pas au sens moderne du terme, pas de robe blanche, de vœux pieux à l'église ou au temple. Mais c'est dire la valeur d'une promesse que ce sont faites deux gosses sur un lit de feuilles mortes.

Manatsu Dengeki est un personnage mystérieux et c'est assumé. Il faut néanmoins se rappeler ( je sais ça remonte aux tout premiers chapitres) qu'elle est issue du Commando Corps Kido, elle en était le lieutenant, un poste que Hachigen Ushōda a occupé et de ce fait possède un niveau très élevé d'expertise en la matière. Je ne dirait pas qu'elle est totalement badass, elle manque d'expérience au combat vraisemblablement... Mais c'est sans doute une recrue de choix pour l'élite des capitaines badass du Gotei.

Non, Kenpachi est le seul qui peut pas mourir ou presque ! Qui élèverait Yachiru sinon? Mais Kenpachi est avant tout "fonce dans le tas, réfléchis ensuite". Donc il perd plus souvent qu'il ne gagne avec Mig. Enzo est peut-être un psychopathe déjanté mais il ne se bat pas sans stratégie du moins pas sans provocation. Kenpachi, néanmoins, peut tout à fait survivre à Enzo. Par contre survivra-t-il à l'ouverture des portes de Muken! Oups, c'est une autre histoire !

Et puis, oui, j'adore les commandes en VO! "Unare, Haineko", c'est quand même mieux que"Rugis/Grogne, Haineko". Le japonais est une très belle langue.

Bon, sans plus tarder le cinquantième chapitre !

-50-

Le capitaine de la troisième division

* * *

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

_Vice-capitaine de la dixième division sous les ordres d'Hitsugaya Tōshirō. _

_Amie de Kira Izuru, Shuhei Hisagi, Nanao Ise_

_Partenaire de beuverie de Shunsui Kyouraku_

_Membre actif de l'association des femmes shinigami_

_Déesse du Gotei 13_

_Épouse clandestine de Gin Ichimaru_

_Maîtresse d'Haineko _

_Elle maîtrisait ses entrées en scène et surtout ses sorties, elle avait eu un merveilleux professeur. _

* * *

Matsumoto haleta bruyamment. Elle essaya en vain de reprendre son souffle. Enzo l'avait relâché pour aller se battre contre une shinigami qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle portait pourtant l'Haori du capitaine de la troisième division. Elle se demanda à nouveau combien de temps elle avait dormi pour que les choses changent à ce point. Elle récupéra Haineko sur le sol.

- **Hado no Hachijû Hachi, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō.**

Rangiku n'osa pas se retourner. Qui qu'elle soit ? Cette femme venait de lancer Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raiho, la 88ème ème voie de destruction sans aucune incantation avec assez de puissance pour balayer la pointe de la falaise et le pilier gauche de l'ancien Sōkyoku. Finalement, elle se retourna juste au moment où Enzo s'était matérialisé derrière le nouveau capitaine.

- Trop lente.

Avec une extrême sauvagerie, Enzo l'empala sur sa lance et la souleva dans les airs comme un trophée. C'est à ce moment précis que Rangiku réalisa qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Elle était si faible qu'elle ne pouvait même pas faire appel à son shikai. Enzo n'avait fait que s'amuser avec elle. Il continuait de s'amuser avec elle. Elle n'était pas de taille contre lui. À quoi bon fuir ? Elle n'irait pas bien loin dans son état. Le Seireitei était livré au chaos. Un peu plus et il tomberait complètement entre les mains de l'ennemi. Elle leva la tête vers les portes de Muken. Une nouvelle chaîne se brisa dans un vacarme métallique.

Le bruit que le corps du capitaine de la troisième division avaient fait en heurtant le sol était tout simplement écœurant. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser au son que Gin avait dû faire en tombant lui aussi. _Sans Gin... Sans Capitaine..._ Rangiku songea au bruit qu'elle avait dû faire jadis lorsqu'ils avaient lâché prise après l'avoir dépossédé de son reiatsu. Elle s'était lentement sentie glissé dans les ténèbres. Elle avait perdu des souvenirs. Elle avait perdu sa vertu.

Elle ne devait surtout pas...perdre le plus important. Ce combat.

Deux nouvelles chaînes cédèrent et les portes avancèrent d'un mètre, une vague de reiatsu s'engouffra dans le Seireitei. L'air grésilla autour d'elle. Rangiku recula. Geren, toujours prostré sur le sol, fixait son œuvre avec des yeux exorbités.

Elle savait...

Cette bataille ne se gagnerait pas sans sacrifice.

Enzo la chercha des yeux. Quand enfin, il la repéra. Les deux billes noires qui lui servaient de pupilles s'arrondirent d'excitation.

- Te voilà enfin ! Je te cherchais !

Rangiku recula à nouveau et se rapprocha du bord du précipice.

- Que fais-tu ?

Sa mémoire...

- Qu'as-tu jamais gagné, Mao Enzoraki ? Crois-tu qu'Aizen te respectait tellement qu'il t'a transformé en monstre ? Tu es un larbin ? Tu as toujours été un larbin ? Aizen ne t'a transformé en monstre que parce que...

Il avait corrompu sa mémoire.

- Tu penses qu'Aizen m'a fait ça. Qu'il a fait de moi ce que je suis ! Tu es naïve, ma belle. Non, celui qui m'a fait ça... Celui qui a fait de moi un monstre. C'est Gin Ichimaru.

Rangiku resta silencieuse. _Gin ?_ _Qu'avait-il avoir là-dedans ?_ Tentait-il encore de corrompre sa mémoire ?

- Ton cher amour est un meurtrier. Le pire des meurtriers que je connaisse. Sans foi, ni loi... Il ne connait pas la pitié.

Rangiku serra le pendant de son collier dans une main.

- Gin ?

- Peu de temps après notre rencontre... Gin Ichimaru a tendu un piège à toute une unité de la cinquième division. Le monstre... Le véritable monstre, c'est lui. Il nous a torturé mes hommes et moi jusqu'au lever du jour. Aizen nous a sauvés. Il nous a sauvés grâce à sa première version du Hōgyoku. Bien sûr, le résultat ne fut pas parfait. J'ai perdu une grande partie de mon charme, Barruk aussi. Rigor, il ne se passait déjà pas grand-chose avant là-dedans, il s'en passait encore moins après. Néanmoins, nous avons survécu. Sans Aizen, nous serions morts comme des chiens aux mains d'un gosse pas plus haut que trois pommes.

- Gin a...

Gin savait. Il avait tué ses agresseurs ? Il avait fait ça pour elle. Il avait fait tout ça pour elle. Il n'avait pas sensé de penser à elle. Elle était partagée entre le soulagement et l'envie de vomir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire sur sa personnalité ?

- Le Gin que tu aimes tant, ma chérie. Il t'a abandonné et trahi. Il a fait des choses que je ne peux même pas répéter. Il a tellement ciré les pompes d'Aizen que nous avions interdiction de lever la main sur lui ou de prendre notre revanche pendant près d'un siècle. Tu devrais le haïr autant que moi...

- Haïr Gin...

Enzo savoura pendant quelques secondes l'hésitation sur le visage de la jeune femme. Mais au bout de ses longues secondes, le primeros eut la surprise d'entendre sa proie ricaner avec défiance.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu penses que je ne sais pas tout ça. Ne me fais pas rire. J'ai épousé l'homme alors je connais le serpent.

Rangiku fit semblant de se tenir les côtes. Enzo écarquilla les yeux. Rangiku lui envoya un clin d'œil moqueur.

- Donc, c'est avec ça que tu pensais me torturer pendant un siècle ? Tu es bien cruel ! Tu penses que je ne voyais pas le sang sur ses vêtements ou que je ne distinguais pas les mensonges dans ses promesses. Gin. Mon Gin était un génie précoce ! Il ne s'était jamais contenté de comprendre le monde, il voulait le faire fonctionner à sa guise. Gin était un menteur. Il avait toujours promis qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais et il suffisait que je relâche mon attention une minute pour qu'il disparaisse. Gin était un assassin. Il m'a eu tellement de fois à bout portant. Demandez à Kira Izuru, il a eu tous les gens qui l'aimaient à bout portant. Termina-t-elle en frappant son cœur du poing. Bien sûr, tu ne comprends pas ce que cela veux dire monstre. Cela veut dire...

Qu'est-ce que Gin aurait dit déjà ? Si le seul plaisir de l'ennemi se trouve dans l'écrasement de ta personnalité, il suffit pour lui faire perdre la bataille d'ôter ton cœur de l'équation. Si tu ôte ton cœur de l'équation, son gain sera nul. Rangiku laissa échapper un petit ricanement. La raison pour laquelle Gin Ichimaru n'avait jamais perdu un combat, il n'avait jamais mis son cœur dans la balance. Quel ironie !

- Cela veut dire : Va te faire mettre !

Sur ses mots, elle recula dans le vide. Sa chute sembla durer une éternité. Elle eut le temps de revoir pleinement les bons et les mauvais moments passés avec son bâtard préféré. Qu'est-ce que cet homme l'avait fait souffrir ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'avait aimé aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient aimés ?

Pour toute une vie.

Pour plusieurs vies.

Rangiku emprisonna l'anneau de son collier dans une main et Haineko dans l'autre.

Elles s'étaient toutes les deux biens battus.

Elles étaient toutes les deux fatigués.

Il était temps de se reposer.

Après avoir ôté son cœur de l'équation, elle pouvait se reposer.

Elle avait gagné.

Rangiku se souvenait de Rangiku.

Les rochers se rapprochèrent dangereusement.

Happé par la gravité, Rangiku ferma les yeux. Tout aussi brusquement, elle arrêta de tomber. Sa chute avait été stoppée net. Elle flottait. Elle volait.

- Tu dois être la pire épouse du monde, Ran-chan? Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre quelques minutes de plus. Je te l'ai toujours dit. Tu lâches prise toujours trop tôt. La prochaine fois, accroche-toi à moi un peu plus fort.

Rangiku ouvrit les yeux. Les gouttes de pluies ruisselaient le long des angles étroits de ce menton si parfaitement dessinée. Ses cheveux argent dégoulinaient sur le col de son manteau blanc.

- À qui la faute ? Tu mets tellement longtemps à rentrer à la maison, idiot.

Son visage se fendit de son habituelle sourire. Gin.

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru **

_Ancien commandant des armées d'Aizen_

_Ex-Capitaine de la troisième division_

_Ex-chairman du club d'Haïku du Gotei 13_

_Organisateur de divertissements à Las Noches_

_Il s'était transformé en serpent... avait dévoré des humains et avec la même bouche avait déclamé son amour pour Rangiku Matsumoto. Saura-t-elle un jour tout ce qu'il aura fait en son nom ?_

* * *

Gin se posa agilement sur la pointe de la falaise. Il laissa Rangiku retrouver la terre ferme. Il était prêt mentalement. Cela ne tarda pas, elle lui assena une gifle retentissante. Cette bonne femme ! Elle armait déjà son poing pour lui en mettre un autre.

- Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !

Gin recula. Il se méfiait de sa droite. Rangiku avait toujours eu une sacrée droite. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans leur habituelle moue narquoise tandis que Rangiku arma son poing gauche et le frappa comme une fillette au torse. Il la laissa faire. Il la laisser agripper le col de ses habits d'arrancar. Ils froissèrent entre ses doigts crispés.

- Je le savais. Je le savais que tu étais quelques part. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais je le savais tout au fond de moi. Je pensais que je pourrais mourir en sachant que tu serais... Tu serais... ok.

- C'est quoi cette logique à deux balle, Ran-chan ? Marmonna-t-il avec un sourire.

Il se pencha pour rapprocher leurs fronts.

- Tu es froid. Murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Le souffle de Ran-chan sur sa peau de marbre.

- Je suis un peu mort, tu sais. Plusieurs fois... même sur le chemin qui relie l'enfer et le paradis.

Oui, le bankai d'Hitsugaya Tōshirō, c'était quelques choses ! Imaginait-elle tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser pour la retrouver!

- Mais tu devrais le savoir que même dans la mort... Ran-chan...

Gin ne termina pas sa phrase. Les morts moururent au bord de ses lèvres comme une arrière-pensé. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Derrière eux, les portes coulissèrent encore de quelques mètres. L'interstice laissa deviner les ténèbres. La collision des deux mondes provoqua une large explosion qui colora le Seireitei en vert et jaune.

- Même dans la mort... Répéta-t-il en marchant droit vers l'ennemi.

Enzo Weavorpine n'avait pas bougé depuis que Rangiku s'était jeté dans le vide, depuis qu'elle lui avait échappé... Il n'avait pas bougé. Il observa d'un regard presque absent le couple se rapprocher. Gin Ichimaru. Ichimaru était en vie. Gin Ichimaru. Le Gin Ichimaru... Gin Ichimaru marchait dans sa direction. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles. Enzo n'était pas un monstre. Le vrai monstre... se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui. Le monstre marchait vers lui.

Gin traversa juste à côté de lui. Il écarquilla encore les yeux, abasourdie. Gin venait de passer à côté de lui. _Quoi ?_ Il repassa la scène encore une fois devant ses yeux. Venait-il juste d'être ignorer ?

Son manteau blanc flottait derrière lui comme un spectre. Gin Ichimaru. Enzo jeta un regard à Rangiku puis il tourna la tête vers Gin.

Gin s'arrêta au-dessus de Manatsu Dengeki. Le « nouveau lui » pissait le sang sur le sol. Il poussa un soupir et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux. Gin ouvrit une paupière, surpris. Elle avait les yeux fuchsia. Étonnant! Ses yeux étaient d'un éclat purement cristallin et rose. Elle, aussi, l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Une première convulsion secoua ses entrailles. Manatsu était incapable de dire un mot, le sang affluait dans sa gorge. Un filet de sang souilla le coin de ses lèvres. Elle était vraiment mal en point. Son pouvoir de régénération ne semblait pas avoir été activé. Les larmes s'amoncelèrent dans ses yeux. Il pouvait lire l'humiliation dans ses pupilles si franche. Il souleva sa nuque légèrement. Elle passa sous ses yeux, de la surprise, à la colère puis enfin à l'acceptation. Bien, il n'avait pas besoin de faire les présentations. Il posa sa main rapidement sur le front de la jeune femme. En quelques secondes, il lui transféra une lampée de reiatsu si forte pour accélérer la régénération de ses organes et cellules qu'elle perdit à nouveau connaissance. Que ferait Kira sans capitaine ? Il serait capable de devenir poète. Le monde n'avait pas besoin d'un poète torturé de plus. Il saisit son poignet et la souleva à nouveau. Il lui ôta l'haori d'un seul geste. Il déplia le manteau dans l'air d'un coup sec et enfin l'enfila. Il lui allait encore comme un gant. Quelle surprise ?

Après quoi, il tourna la tête vers Enzo. Comprendrait-il le message ? Jikanakuma frôla son visage, lui arrachant quelques mèches de cheveux gris au passage. Il esquiva. La lance frappa le sol avec violence, laissant son empreinte dans les rochers de la falaise.

Apparemment, il avait compris le message.

Avec un hurlement de rage, Enzo fit tournoyer sa lance. L'air grésilla autour d'eux. Il fit un pas sur le côté, évitant Jikanakuma à la dernière minute. Enzo disparut pour mieux le prendre à revers. Gin le félicita pour son sens de l'initiative avec un coup de pied. Il écrasa le visage du primeros sous sa semelle. Enzo percuta le sol avec violence.

- Je tremblais en venant... Je me disais que je n'avais aucune chance contre toi. Mais je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis...

Avec un rugissement de rage, les yeux exorbités, il se redressa et repoussa Gin plus loin.

- Je ne crois pas que j'ai autant d'imagination qu'à l'époque. Mais je vais essayer de faire preuve de créativité.

- Hahaha ! J'espère que tu en auras eu autant que moi. J'ai passé quelques heures en compagnie de Rangiku-san après tout.

Gin grimaça et tourna la tête vers Rangiku. Enzo profita de l'ouverture. Gin contra à la dernière minute en libérant Shinso. Le manque d'intérêt qu'il portait à ce combat devait se lire sur son visage puisque Enzo explosa littéralement de rage. Cela ne s'annonçait pas comme une partie de plaisir loin de là.

* * *

Prochain chapitre = Your Wish is my command


	51. Your Wish Is My Command

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Merci **BeN** d'avoir été au rendez-vous! Je commençais à douter que la réapparition de Gin soit bien tombé et que l'idée d'empêcher Kira de devenir un poète torturé ne soit une mauvaise idée au final. Mais bon, pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai écrit cette fic, pour le chapitre précédent, et le moment symbolique où Gin revêt son ancien manteau de capitaine. C'est le moment où je fais ma fangirl hystérique! *Gin est juste dix fois trop sexy !* Donc, je continue sur ma lancée. J'ai eu un peu toute les peines du monde à uploader ce chapitre vu que le site a décidé de faire son difficile.

-51-

Your wish is my command

* * *

**Aizen Sousuke**

_Ennemi numéro 1 du Seireitei. _

_Il était sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, l'univers allait se plier pour lui, dommage qu'il ne puisse vraiment en profiter. _

* * *

**He who brings the night**- Two Steps From Hell

Accompagné d'une cinquantaine de soldats, et de son responsable de secteur, la jeune Kakira aux cheveux blancs, Hachi traversa rapidement les couloirs de Muken. Les murs ondulèrent. Les passages et ouvertures se dévoilaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les ténèbres. L'atmosphère sentait le souffre. Aucun son ne filtrait à travers les parois sombres. Flottant dans l'air, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol, Kakira avançait les yeux rivés sur sa tablette portative.

- Taicho ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Kaikoroku a trouvé de nombreuses anomalies dans les strates inter dimensionnelles. Les couches A et F surtout.

- J'imaginais que ce serait ainsi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu des ténèbres. Il regarda à gauche. Il n'y avait rien. À droite. Toujours rien. Il tendit les bras. Le mur coulissa de lui-même.

- Taicho ? Il semble qu'un transfert vient d'être ordonné par sa Majesté. Muken est en déplacement.

Dans le noir, un sourire cruel perla sur les lèvres de Reihachi.

- Par sa Majesté ?

- Non, le transfert a été demandé par la Clé des voûtes abyssales et autorisé par sa Majesté à distance.

- Pourquoi doit-il toujours avoir raison ?

- Taicho ?

- Peu importe ! Ordonne au central d'ouvrir un portail d'urgence sur Kisumāku. Le temps de trajet sera moindre. Nous allons évacuer tous les prisonniers au plus vite.

Kakira se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Tous les prisonniers ? Pas seulement Aizen ?

- Oui...

La jeune fille pianota son écran, ses sourcils transparents en accent grave.

- Huitième niveau : Muken. Niveau de sécurité maximale. Effectif : 2 prisonniers de catégorie 1. Un prisonnier de catégorie 0. Statut : Inactif. Temps d'évacuation estimé dans l'état actuel des choses: 6 Heures minimum. Six heures pour désactiver les 380 sceaux kido et les sangles de sécurité. Taicho, c'est impossible. Il faut envisager l'autodestruction de cette dimension. Cette proposition est la plus adéquate à 65%. Dois-je commencer le décompte et l'évacuation du personnel interne ?

Reihachi fronça les sourcils. Le stoïcisme de son chef de secteur, qui contrastait avec les traits candides de son visage poupée de porcelaine, avait de quoi interloquer plus d'un. Sa dernière suggestion avait un air de déjà-vu. Avec les parents qu'elle avait, on pouvait dire que la jeune fille avait de qui tenir côté tempérament.

- Le jouet de Père n'attendra pas six heures. Donc, nous n'attendrons pas six heures. Où en est le transfert ?

- Il suit son cours. 32%... 33%... 34%... Oh ! Le serveur de communication ne répond plus. Nous avons été coupés. Je tente de rétablir la connexion. Oh ! Mes codes d'accès sont refusés. Taicho, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix enfantine, un brin contrarié.

Les soldats commencèrent aussi à s'agiter nerveusement derrière eux.

- C'est simple, sa Majesté s'amuse. Mets-moi en communication avec Reiichi et fait nous gagner du temps.

- Tout de suite, Taicho. Dit-elle en rangeant sa tablette dans son minuscule petit sac au dos.

Avec une précision létale, Kakira répéta des gestes ancestraux, un halo bleu enveloppa ses mains.

- Hai! **Hojo no nanajû kyû. ****Jikanteishi.**

Sans incantation. Le sol brilla d'un halo éthéré jaunâtre. Le temps resta suspendu. Enfin, la fillette ouvrit une voie de communication.

- **Bakudo no Nanajûnana : Tenteikkura. **

- Reiichi ?

La voix de Reiichi résonna autour d'eux.

_ « Tu es tellement lent. Comment as-tu pu naître si lent ? »_

- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, ils nous a tous pris de cours. Quel est la situation au palais ?

_« Il semble qu'il se soit enfermé dans son boudoir. Reijû tente de le ramener à la raison. Mais la tâche n'est point aisé. Reijû n'est pas non plus le meilleur conciliateur. Il tient ça de Mère.» _

- Je suis coincé dans Mûken.

_« Dis-moi quelques choses que je ne sais pas, petit frère... Bien sûr, j'ai anticipé ton échec comme d'habitude et j'ai fait ouvrir un portail d'urgence vers le niveau pénitentiaire le plus proche. Les coordonnées s'afficheront naturellement. »_

- Si tu es si fort, et si omniscient, comment dois-je transférer trois prisonniers de sécurité maximale en moins de 3 minutes ?

- _J'ai sans doute l'air d'une nourrice. J'en assume les fonctions présentement. Mais je ne suis certainement pas gardien de prison. C'est ton rôle. Ta responsabilité. Agis. Et cette fois, ne me décois pas. Kakira est avec toi ? _

- Oui, je suis là... Père... Souffla la fillette, les mains tendues devant elle, le visage en sueur.

- _Ne laisse pas la médiocrité de Reihachi déteindre sur toi. Ne me déçois pas non plus et... _

Kakira haleta bruyamment, les mains tremblantes.

- Mince ! Je suis désolé. La communication a été interrompue, Taicho. C'est de ma faute. C'est juste très dur d'aller de maintenir les deux sorts en même temps et...

- Te demander de maintenir aussi bien Jikankeishi et Tenteikkura sur une aussi longue distance était déraisonnable de toute manière. Ce n'est rien. Tu connais ton père mieux que moi. Il ne nous aurait rien dit d'utile de toute manière. Tu l'as entendu, nous avons au moins notre porte de secours. On va commencer par le premier sur la liste. Kakira acquiesça lentement, luttant toujours pour maintenir sa concentration.

- Matricule : 125584163150. Prisonnier de classe 1 : Kurokō Shûgen. Condamné à la réclusion criminelle à perpétuité. Incarcéré depuis 2585 ans. Programme de tortures et châtiments 5.b45. Statut : Inactif.

- Très bien, maintiens Jikanteishi en place tant que tu peux.

- Oui, Taicho.

Le mur coulissa devant lui et ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la cellule. Un sarcophage de la taille d'un airbus A340 était suspendu dans le vide à vingt mètres au-dessus d'eux. Shûgen représentait bien un problème d'envergure ! Reihachi poussa un soupir.

- Je vais désactiver les sceaux comme le veut la procédure. Commença Kakira en essayant d'attraper sa tablette d'une main.

- Ne brise pas ta concentration. Nous n'avons pas le temps de toute manière.

- Taicho ? Cela fait seize sceaux de classe A.

Sans sortir son katana de son fourreau, Hachi prit son élan, pris appui sur les murs latéraux et brisa un à un les liens kido qui retenait le sarcophage. Il retrouva la terre ferme, un genou au sol, à temps pour réceptionner le Sarcophage avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Il posa doucement le sarcophage sur le sol et transféra le fardeau aux gardes. Ils ne furent pas moins de cinquante à pousser progressivement le sarcophage munie de roue hors de la pièce vers le portail de secours.

Il essuya d'un revers de la main une goutte de sueur sur son front et sa tempe gauche.

- Suivant ?

- Matricule : 255879995471 Prisonnier de classe 0 : Noda Sadatoshi. Condamné à une peine Ad Vitam Aeternam sans possibilité de grâce royale. Incarcéré depuis 3800 ans. Programme de tortures et châtiments : 8j58f. Statut : Inactif. Nombre de Sceaux : 295. Il faut enlever les 25 sceaux pour pouvoir espérer déplacer le sarcophage.

Il posa sa main sur le mur et celui-ci coulissa à son tour. Le Sarcophage était beaucoup moins imposant que le premier heureusement même s'il devait bien faire trois mètres de haut. Il brisa la première dizaine de sceaux avec la même facilité apparente. Mais plus il avançait, plus les lignes de kido étaient coriace. Il s'acharna pendant un temps indéfini sur trois séries de Bankin superposé l'un sur l'autre. Plusieurs halos jaune ou rouge illuminèrent son visage simultanément. Il grogna en attrapant les chaines à deux mains. Derrière lui, le visage de Kakira avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'il avait. Maintenir Jikanteishi. Pour maintenir Jikanteishi, c'est-à-dire la suspension du temps et de l'espace, à l'échelle de toute une dimension, la concentration du nécromancien devait être sans faille et son énergie spirituelle parfaitement répartie. Kakira était sous bien des rapports encore novice et bientôt le sang remplaça ses larmes. Les sillons écarlates sur les joues et ses lèvres bleues dénonçait le manque oxygène et l'interruption de tous ses flux de vie. Elle était en apnée pour maintenir le même débit d'énergie. Elle était présentement en train de tout donner pour aller contre la volonté de sa Majesté.

- Taicho ? bredouilla-t-elle sans même remuer les lèvres.

- Je me dépêche ! Tiens bon ! Juste quelques secondes de plus ! Tu peux le faire, Kakira ! Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

- Taicho ?

- Ma première partie de cache-cache avec mes frères et sœurs ?

- Tai...

Un nouveau lien brisé, la pièce fut inondé par un halo bleu.

- C'était la première fois que j'utilisais Jikanteishi. Malgré les avertissements de Reiichi, j'avais trouvé en Jigoku la cachette idéale. Malheureusement, Reigo n'était pas de cet avis. Pour éviter la punition et me donner le temps de fuir, j'ai utilisé Jikanteishi pour geler l'enfer pendant une demi-journée et j'ai fait un bond entre les dimensions. Malheureusement, mon Jikanteishi était des plus instable à ton âge, et j'ai atterrit dans le monde des vivants.

- Qu'est-ce que... Taicho... a fait ?

- Pourchassé par une foule d'humains en colère, je me suis caché dans le mont Fuji mais éventuellement Reikyû m'a retrouvé. Reiichi et Reijû avait demandé à ce que ma punition soit de passer une journée à Muken. Mais Mère et Onee-chan s'y était vivement opposées. C'était de sacrés morceaux. Père était resté furieux pendant une bonne décennie. À chaque diner de famille, je n'en entendais plus la fin.

Enfin le vingt-cinquième sceau céda. Le regard vacant, Kakira resta figé.

- C'est bon, Kakira.

Il souleva le sarcophage pour l'emmener en courant vers la porte de secours. Les premiers soldats venaient à peine de s'y engager avec le premier sarcophage. Il avait à peine fait quelques mètres dans le long tuyau inter dimensionnel qu'il sentit la pression spirituel de Kakira chuter dramatiquement derrière lui. Elle était en train d'arriver au bout de ses limites. Il avait posé le sarcophage sur le sol et était retourné sur ses pas à temps pour la rattraper.

- Taicho ? murmura-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Elle se laissa choir dans ses bras.

- Chut, tu en as assez fait.

Les murs recommencèrent à trembler autour d'eux et les portes centrales faisait un vacarme assourdissant tandis que le transfert de Muken avait repris son cours. Il souleva la fillette dans les airs et la porta jusqu'au dernier sarcophage.

- Je peux encore aider, Taicho...

- Tu en as assez fait, Kakira. Je suis fière de toi. Tu es la meilleure.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brièvement et un sourire perla sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Reiichi a dit...Père a dit...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... J'en fais mon affaire...

Elle perdit connaissance dans ses bras tandis que d'autres soldats arrivaient en renfort au pas de course depuis Kisumāku pour s'occuper du deuxième sarcophage. Les portes principales firent un brouhaha du diable. La tablette dans le sac au dos de Kakira annonça avec un bip le succès du transfert. L'alarme retentit. Un à un, des néons rouges plongèrent les couloirs dans un halo écarlate. Reihachi fit une grimace.

- Kaikoroku, quel est la situation ?

La voix passive et automatisé de Kaikoroku retentit dans les hauts-parleurs.

- Transfert 14558XF879O complet. Vitesse actuelle : 3 810 000 000 méga tonne gamma Gōsei[1]. Commande conforme aux souhaits de sa Majesté, Le Roi des Esprit, Unique détenteur du Seishin-shin[2] , Illustre descendant de Kami-Sama, Maître de la maison de Kurosaki, Empereur du Royaume du Soleil Levant... Noblesse oblige...Transfert complet... Attention... Infiltration ligne de commande non autorisé... Enclenchage Système Freinage... Arrimage en cours... Arrimage prévu dans... 85 secondes... Alerte...Réacteur de Propulsion dysfonctionnel... Système de Freinage déficient... Paramètres de vitesse incorrecte... Coordonnées erronées... Impact dans... 30 secondes... Pilote Automatique défaillant... Paramètres de vitessse incorrecte... Alerte... Impact imminent... Collision inévitable... Risque Maximale... Paramètres de vitessse incorrecte... Impact dans 9...8...7...6...

Comme un train qui rentrait en gare à toute vitesse, Muken s'arrima à la Soul Society dans une explosion d'atome qui menaça de fracturer les couches interdimensionnelles. Hachi fut projeté en arrière. Par réflexe, il serra Kakira dans ses bras. Les soldats perdirent l'équilibre et flottèrent à leur tour l'espace d'une milliseconde dans les airs. Le sarcophage du deuxième prisonnier percuta alors le mur avec une rare violence et se fractura sur toute sa longueur. Hachi et les soldats firent de même et plusieurs Servants se désintégrèrent sous l'impact. Malgré la violence du choc, le directeur ne perdit pas conscience. Il se laissa mollement glisser vers le sol. Son cou penché dans un drôle d'angle, il palpa la bosse ensanglanté à l'arrière de sa nuque. C'était malin, il venait de se briser la nuque. Ses yeux prirent une teinte surnaturelle. L'encre noire colora ses pupilles dont le centre prit une couleur ambré. Il donna un coup de tête violent dans le mur pour replacer sa vertèbre cervical. Au bout de deux essais, il entendit un craquement abominable. Il soupira en nettoyant le sang sur sa nuque d'une main. Ensuite il enveloppa le corps de Kakira dans son manteau. Il se redressa tant bien que mal comme les soldats derrière lui.

- Arrimage en cours. 75%... Dysfonctionnement eaux de refroidissement... Dysfonctionnement circuit interne. Connexion au serveur interrompu... Annulation transfert Dokutsu... Rupture contact... Dysfonctionnement des Pilotes Automatiques... Système de défense Hors Service. Système de fermeture des portes hors service. Dysfonctionnement différents système de régulation des flux de vie... Estimation des dommages 63%... Flux de Reishi disconnecté... Erreur... Ouverture des cellules imminente... Mise en place du protocole d'urgence... Ouverture des Portes Centrales dans 2 minutes... Tout le personnel est prié de rejoindre son poste dans l'attente de nouvelles recommendations... Erreur...

Il avait toutes les peines du monde à se remettre debout et réalisa qu'il avait été traversé de par et d'autre par un morceau de tuyau galvanisé en sekkisekki. D'un geste brusque, il extirpa le corps étranger et fixa le sol tandis qu'une flaque de sang écarlate presque noir par endroit se déversa à ses pieds. D'une main, il comprima la blessure. Son corps fut secoué de spasmes. Il palpa la blessure et sentit la plaie se refermer sous ses doigts. Les lumières clignotèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Il hissa Kakira sur son épaule. Là où il y avait eu un portail de secours moins d'un instant plus tôt, il n'y avait à nouveau que les ténèbres et une pièce déserte où tronait le second sarcophage fissuré sur toute sa longueur. Les cellules s'ouvrirent toute une à une libérant chimères et autres créatures de l'ombre servant aux expérimentations de Kakira et aux programmes de tortures de Kaikoroku. Il évita à la dernière minute d'être sur le passage d'un troupeau devenu fou. Au bout du couloir, le mur qui dissimulait jusque-là la cellule d'Aizen coulissa. Le prisonnier apparut sur son trône inondé de lumière. Tac. Une première lanière céda, libérant son pied gauche. Aizen Sousuke prit une profonde inspiration sous son bandeau. Tandis qu'une autre sangle cédait sur son tibia céda, Aizen reprenait conscience progressivement. Hachi tourna la tête vers les portes centrales où s'agglutinait les bêtes par instinct de survie.

- Interférences du Système... Transfert de commande demandé... Déverrouillage Portes centrales en cours... Infiltration de ligne kido dans les tabulations systèmes... Ouverture des portes centrales en cours... Serveur royale en cours de rétablissement... Maintenance en cours... Demande de Transfert commande à distance demandé... Authentification en cours... Son Altesse Royale Masahiro Kurosaki, Nom de code : Rei Ichi, commandant en chef de la division Zéro...

Les hauts parleurs crachèrent avec des parasites la voix de Reiichi.

_« Ce vieux fou et toi, avez décidé de tout faire pour me contrarier, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu prends autant plaisir à me décevoir qu'à me contredire. L'un dans l'autre, petit frère, tu aurais pu apprendre à faire une chose et pas l'autre. Maintenant, il est trop tard. Adieu. »_

Masataka se contenta de sourire. Cela ne l'étonnait guère de son frère. C'était tout à fait digne de Masahiro. Peu importe que Kakira soit encore avec lui, cela ne changeait strictement rien. Les parasites augmentèrent. Il distingua néanmoins la voix claire de Reini.

_« Reiichi... C'est ton frère...et ta fille. Kakira ! Mère va venir te chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Lâche-moi ! C'est de la folie ! Je le hais. Je le hais tellement. Je te haïrais aussi si... Je détruirais ce pal...Je te détrui... Je le détruirais... Pitié ! Pitié ! Ne fais pas ça... Non ! Non !»_

- Commande à distance complètement rétablie... Activation Système d'Autodestruction en cours... Évacuation de toutes les unités... Système d'Autodestruction Activé... Durée Évacuation restante : Une minute dix seconde. Compte à rebours commencé...

Hachi donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. C'était une drôle de tour que Masahiro et Père lui jouait à la veille de son sept cent trente-cinquième jubilé. Il tourna la tête vers Kakira. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de la sortir de là. Un sort de déplacement peut-être ? Mais vraiment le kido et lui... Il pouvait tenter de reprendre le contrôle en se rendant dans le cœur de Muken. Il se rappelait le chemin. Mais cela lui prendrait sans doute du temps... Sauf s'il arrivait à utiliser le denshi pour se téléporter... Pas assez de temps... pour ça non plus. Pendant ce temps, Reini suppliait toujours son mari de reconsidérer sa décision.

_« Tu devais à tout prix mêler Kakira à ça ! Ta rancœur ! Elle a détruit cette famille. Ton père, tes frères et toi vous avez détruit cette famille ! Est-ce que la chair de ma chair doit payer pour les erreurs du passé ? Reiichi ! Sauve-la. Sauve-la. Je t'en prie ! Mon amour... Je t'en prie... Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Je ferais tout ce qu'il voudra. Je mourrais pour elle. S'il te plait... J'échange ma vie contre la sienne. Tu as tout ce pouvoir mais quand il est question de protéger ta famille. Tu es si faible. C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte... Tu es si faible... Pardon... Pitié, mon amour... Ne te fâche pas... Pardon... Mais je t'en prie...»_

- Compte à rebours suspendu...

**_« Masataka... Je te fais confiance. C'est ta dernière chance de ne pas me décevoir.»_**

Reihachi poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Les dernières sangles qui le retenaient prisonnier cédèrent. Aizen prit une grande inspiration. Masataka tourna la tête vers Aizen. D'une main fébrile, celui-ci enleva le bandeau sur ses yeux. Il n'y avait qu'un minuscule sceau pour l'affaiblir et une porte qui le séparait de la liberté. Aizen leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

- Kurosaki... Ichigo.

Masataka esquissa un sourire. Son visage scarifié fut enveloppé par les néons de lumière. Non, il n'était pas Ichigo. Qui qu'il soit ? Il posa Kakira dans une crevasse dans l'un des murs, caressa ses cheveux d'une main. Les portes centrales s'ouvrirent avec un grincement métallique, inondant de lumière le portail inter dimensionnel. Aizen se redressa.

- Tu es différent de ce que j'imaginais. Kurosaki Masataka...

Il marcha droit vers la porte. Masataka se posta devant lui pour lui barrer la route. Aizen ne cilla pas et continua à avancer.

- Je préfère vraiment Rei Hachi.

- Rei Hachi ?

- Je suis le Huitième membre de la division zéro, directeur d'Okeni, la prison Royale. Aizen-san, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que dû à des incidents indépendant de notre volonté nous avons mon chef de secteur et moi été obligé d'ordonner votre transfert.

- Mon transfert.

- Votre transfert, oui.

L'ouverture des portes provoqua un appel d'air qui happa chimère, larve de chenilles géante et autres créatures dans le Seireitei.

- J'ai cru à l'instant ma peine commuée en libération conditionnelle.

- Non, ce n'est qu'un simple transfert. Veuillez donc retournez en cellule.

- Et si je refuse...

Rei Hachi hocha la tête, massant sa nuque endolorie.

- Je n'ai jamais su faire preuve de persuasion. Je crois que je tiens ça de ma mère. Mais je ferais de mon mieux cette fois.

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru **

_Capitaine de la troisième division _

_Ancien commandant des armées d'Arrancar d'Aizen_

_L'haori lui allait comme un gant. Ses intentions étaient pures, ses regrets sincères... On aurait pu croire que la situation était sous contrôle. Mais l'Enfer était un petit chemin de briques jaunes. _

* * *

La lance de Jikanakuma se rétracta après avoir perforé ses entrailles. Ce n'était pas vraiment du jeu. C'était quoi cette résurrection d'arrancar qui avait tout d'un bankai de shinigami. Il pivota pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Son corps se courba à son aise. Mais l'effort fit perler de nouvelles gouttes de sueurs sur le front de Gin.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre son souffle. Sa main tremblait tant il lui semblait être à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. La machine de Szayel Appollo Granz lui avait quasiment permit de renaitre. Seulement, il n'était pas du tout confiant que ce serait suffisant ici. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit à Rangiku il s'était senti mourir plusieurs fois sur le chemin qui reliait l'enfer au paradis. Il palpa son flanc, mit un doigt dans l'entaille pour estimer sa profondeur. Il ne récupérait pas assez vite. Shinso tremblait entre ses doigts, et derrière la barrière de sa frange argentée, ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Il ne voulait pas du tout avoir à utiliser le hollow. C'était juste hors de question. C'était le seul truc qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais utilisé. Le peu de cœur qu'il avait, il le perdrait immédiatement. Cela avait déjà été une assez mauvaise idée de laisser Aizen expérimenter. Il avait l'excuse d'avoir été à la recherche de pouvoir. Mais s'il perdait le peu de cœur qu'il avait pour devenir un animal, un prédateur, jamais Rangiku ne lui pardonnerait. Jamais elle ne l'accepterait.

Un à un, les capitaines restant du Gotei arrivèrent sur les lieux. Ukitake et Unohana d'abord se rendirent immédiatement au chevet du capitaine Dengeki pour lui porter les premiers secours. Kyouraku et Komamura s'occupèrent des créatures happés dans leur dimension par leur portail. Komamura déclencha son bankai pour repousser l'envahisseur. Le géant se redressa tout à fait et son poing arrêta les crocs d'un Inukami, un démon chien à sept queues. Le samurai le repoussa à l'intérieur du portail. Soifon repoussa Lolly avec un enchainement Hakuda.

Le capitaine général se posa à son tour avec l'aide de son lieutenant.

Au milieu du chaos, un Garganta s'ouvrit dans le ciel, parachutant le capitaine de la dixième division dans le vide. Nel, Tia et Grimmjow observèrent pendant quelques secondes la chute du capitaine et l'ampleur des dégâts causés par la guerre. Le garganta se referma tout aussi soudainement.

Avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, les nuages s'amoncelèrent dans le ciel déjà gris. Les gouttes de pluie se cristallisèrent et le dragon de glace pointa le bout de son nez. Surfant sur le museau de la bête, Hitsugaya s'attaqua à son tour au portail. Il élimina sur le champ tout ce qui grouillait et s'échappait de la porte d'un coup de son shikai. Hyourinmaru poussa un rugissement en glissant dans l'air, gelant tout sur son passage.

- Et un nouveau revenant ? S'écria Kyouraku. C'est la fête des revenants !

Tōshirō lança un coup d'œil derrière lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Gin. Il serra son katana et... Impossible. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Rangiku. Elle était en vie. Il se dirigea droit vers son vice-capitaine. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un objet passer à toute vitesse.

Kyouraku décapita les tentacules d'une Seiche baveuse géante. Ukitake avait fendu en deux une chenille aux dimensions tout aussi herculéenne. Soi fon avait mis à mort Menolly avec Suzumebashi tout en étranglant Lolly entre ses cuisses.

Gin observa les autres capitaines tête en bas en plein ciel. Il n'avait pas exactement récupéré toutes ses facultés. Il essayait de faire l'économie de ses mouvements mais Enzo, qui le retenait présentement par le cou, faisait vraiment tout pour le pousser au-delà de ses limites. Là, il avait été pris de vitesse, et le primeros l'avait empoigné par le cou d'une main et de l'autre tentait d'empaler sa carotide. Il esquiva à la dernière minute avec un salto arrière. Avec un coup de pied retourné, il repoussa Enzo. Saisissant Shinso à deux mains, il considéra Enzo avec un sourire.

- Je me rappelle avoir eu si peur de vous les mecs. J'en tremblais en tenant Shinso. **Buto.**

Enzo fit tournoyer sa lance devant lui avec rage. Buto le repoussa plus loin dans le ciel.

- **Jikan Kansho, Jikanakuma. **

- **Bakudō no Hachijû Ichi, Danku.**

Les ondes dégagées par Jikan Kansho furent stoppé net par un mur de Kido transparent. Enzo grogna sa stupéfaction.

- Je n'aime pas utiliser le kido surtout parce que je trouve ça bien moins palpitant, mais dans notre cas. Cela va nous faire gagner du temps, hein ? Après tout, en dépit de toutes les règles de la nature, ton zanpakutō, primeros, est basé sur le kido. Allons donc à l'essentiel, je suis désolé.

Enzo resta figé, son visage monstrueusement déformé par la rage.

_Le petit garçon de l'époque n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde effrayé. Un regard de glace, des traits juvéniles et naïfs, il s'était penché au-dessus de Mao Enzoraki, son zanpakutō à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son aura avait rendu l'air toxique autour de lui. Son sourire leur avait donné froid dans le dos. Sa vengeance, Gin l'avait préparé. Il l'avait préparé pendant des jours. Il était même déçu. Il avait cru que ces mecs lui poserait un vrai challenge mais ils n'avaient pas été plus compliqué à battre que les voyous d'Inuzuri. Il n'avait rien ressenti en prime. Il avait cru que cela étancherait sa soif. Que son désir de vengeance s'arrêterait là ! Qu'en voyant leur tête roulés sur le sol, les yeux hors de leurs orbites, il se sentirait apaiser. _

- _Ichimaru Gin, enchanté. Vous êtes vachement balèze les gars ! Ils sont tous balèze comme ça chez les shinigami ! Je ne maitrise pas vraiment mon zanpakutō alors je ne croyais pas être à la hauteur de type comme vous. Je suis content. Je suis super content._

_Mais il n'avait absolument rien éprouvé de tout ceci. Il rampait comme des vers devant lui à supplier pour leur vie sans savoir ce qui avait provoqué la fureur de leur assassin. Pourquoi devait-il à tout prix faire pleurer Rangiku ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils choisi ? _

_Et alors que le leader rampait pour lui échapper, Gin eut une révélation. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. C'était la sienne. **Il** avait choisi Rangiku. Le type à lunette. _

_Le visage taché de sang, les mains rouges, Gin ramassa la tête décapité qui venait de rouler à ses pieds avant de l'envoyer plus loin au milieu d'autres corps sans vie. Les flocons de neige flottèrent devant lui._

_Enzoraki avait fermé les yeux et commencer à hurler._

- _T'inquiète, je ne pense pas que tu vas finir comme lui. J'ai une autre idée._

_Gin laissa échapper un petit ricanement._

- _En fait, j'ai plein d'autres idées. Nous allons jouer à questions/réponses. Si tu réponds à un certain nombre de question, tu garderas ta tête sur les épaules. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? Deal ? _

_Le petit matin était encore loin quand il mit fin au jeu. Très bavard, Enzoraki avait eu le droit de garder sa tête. Mais il avait perdu des membres au passage. Il coupa d'un coup sec la verge et les bourses du gentleman et les lança plus loin. Oh oui, il s'était suffisamment amusé ! Enzoraki n'était pas mort. Ils étaient trois à respirer encore le temps que leur maître les découvre. Gin tenait absolument à ce qu'il reçoive le message. Il viendrait pour lui. Il avait un nom. Il savait qui et il viendrait pour lui. Aizen. Sousuke Aizen. Vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Lui, ne garderait pas la tête sur les épaules quand il le trouverait. Aizen serait celui qui comblerait le vide. Il serait celui qui lui apportera l'apaisement. Il marcha en direction de la hutte dans le noir. _

_Il ne fut pas étonné de la trouver debout à l'attendre. Elle ne posa pas de question sur ses habits de shinigami trop large. Elle ne posa pas de question en voyant la tache de sang sur son visage. _

- _Gin ? _

- _Ran ? J'ai décidé. Je vais devenir un Shinigami. Je vais devenir un shinigami et changer les choses. Pour que l'histoire se termine, sans que Rangiku n'ait plus jamais à verser une seule larme. _

Finalement, son plan s'était retourné contre lui. Rangiku avait bien versé des larmes par la suite. Gin ouvrit les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

- Je ne crois pas avoir créé le monstre en face de moi. Par contre, je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai relâché dans la nature. Et pour ça je suis désolé !

- Tu es désolé ?

Gin acquiesça à nouveau. Enzo poussa un rugissement de rage avant de s'élancer la lance la première sur le capitaine. Avec habileté, Gin fit glisser Shinsō dans sa manche. Il le prit à contrepied, emprisonna une de ses larges mains dans la sienne, la fit tourner, donna un coup sur la transversale de son tibia, brisant effectivement l'os, il força le bras qui portait Jikanakuma à lâcher prise avant de se retourner pour lui infliger un coup de pied traitre à la base de la nuque. Enfin, il termina l'enchainement par un coup de poing dans la cage thoracique. Son poing traversa de part en part sous le regard horrifié d'Enzo. Comment avait-il pu ?

Simple. Il avait d'abord fragilisé son Hierro à des points stratégiques avant de frapper. Il n'était pas devenu Commandant des armées Arrancar d'Aizen rien que grâce à la pureté cristalline de ses beaux yeux bleus, à son formidable sens de l'humour, et à son style impeccable. Il avait étudié la question.

Cependant, et ça il ne l'avait pas calculé, avant qu'il ne rétracte son poing, Enzo avait disparu. Gin écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il baissa la tête.

Enzo se matérialisa derrière Rangiku. Il souleva la jeune femme et éclata de rire, la bouche sanguinolente.

- Gin, c'est moi qui suis désolé.

Pendant cette seconde, où la vie de Rangiku était à nouveau sur la balance, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il ne pouvait entendre que le sien.

À intervalle régulier...

Puis plus précipité.

Enzo souleva la jeune femme dans les airs.

Un masque hollow se reconstitua sur toute une partie du visage d'Ichimaru.

Enzo retourna Rangiku pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Rangiku poussa un cri silencieux. Il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Le collier autour de son cou se dénoua et glissa vers le sol. Enzo renversa la tête en arrière pour pousser un nouvel éclat de rire tonitruant. Malgré ses os brisés et sa propre souffrance, il accentua la pression sur le cou de Rangiku, jusqu'à ce que ses griffes écorchent la peau délicate de la jeune femme. Le visage, presque cyanosé, Rangiku cessa de se débattre. Au contraire, elle voulut se faire dure comme de la pierre quand elle sentit que son véritable objectif était de lui briser le cou. D'une main elle rattrapa le collier et sans réfléchir elle lui enfonça dans la gorge. Ce fut au tour du primeros de changer de couleur. Il fut secoué par une quinte de toux et lâcha prise. Rangiku retomba sur le sol et rampa hors de portée aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et après un nouveau sursaut de terreur, elle reconnut la main de son capitaine. Elle se raccrocha à cette main, la main de Shiro-chan, tout en ne quittant pas Enzo des yeux.

Des larmes tout aussi noires que ses pupilles obscurcissaient la vue du primeros. Il tentait vainement de recracher le corps étranger. Il leva les yeux pour trouver Gin devant lui.

Le visage en partie dissimulé sous son masque hollow, Gin considéra sa proie avec une absence totale d'humanité. Il fit claquer sa langue de serpent sur ses canines de renard. Sa main griffue, effleurant la gorge d'Enzo, il prononça son verdict, se faisant à nouveau, juge, juré et bourreau.

- **Korose, Kamishini no yari.**

L'activation de son bankai provoqua un déferlement d'onde de pression spirituelle. La gorge de l'espada ne tarda pas à entrer en ébullition. Aucune cellule n'échappait au poison. Elles implosaient sur elle-même une à une. Gin sentit vaguement le regard de Rangiku sur lui. Mais le masque sur son visage continua de s'étendre, masquant complètement son œil droit.

Sa gorge ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Enzo resta tétanisé, le rire à jamais prisonnier de sa gorge. Gin récupéra le collier flottant dans les airs et il saisit le visage d'Enzo d'une seule main. Puis, il le broya dans ses griffes comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple fruit trop mûr. L'hémoglobine et la chair entachèrent l'haori de la troisième division. Enzo se désintégra immédiatement.

Gin poussa un rugissement triomphal, admirant son œuvre avec des yeux de prédateurs. Le masque recouvrit entièrement son visage, son aura définitivement malfaisante.

- Gin ?

Méfiant, Tōshirō rattrapa Rangiku. Gin observa le collier dans sa main. L'instinct de survie lui enjoignait de fuir. Pendant toute une minute, il perdit toute raison et cohérence. Le hollow voulait fuir le champ de bataille pendant qu'ils étaient tous occupé à faire autre chose. _Fuir pour sauver sa peau. Juste fuir. Vivre. Sans. Elle. Tracer un chemin. Tuer tous ceux se trouvant sur sa route. Tuer Rangiku. Maintenant. Vite. Fuir. Survivre. _

- Gin ?

Il serra le collier d'une main, ferma le poing et fracassa le masque sur son visage. Une fois... Deux fois... À la troisième... Il commença à tomber en miette et à se désintégrer comme l'avait fait un certain arrancar quelques minutes plus tôt. Il eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux vers elle qu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Alors, il ne pensa à rien d'autre et s'accrocha à elle pour changer. Gin voulait s'accrocher à Rangiku et ne plus lâcher.

* * *

[1] Gōsei, littéralement poussière d'ange, est une unité de mesure.

[2] Seishin-Shin, littéralement le spirit God.

Prochain chapitre = Knocking on Heaven's Door


	52. Knocking on Heaven's Door

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Merci **Elie**, **BeN**, **Pyjacks**, **Idiote** pour vos impressions sur ce chapitre! **Idiote**, je suis désolé que tu sois malade. Rétablie-toi vite, je t'envoie Shunsui en colis recommandé, si ça te dit. Je suis une grande fan d'Epic music même si mes goûts sont extrêmement variés. Immediate Music, X-ray dog, Two steps from Hell, Audiomachine pour ne citer que quelques ensembles. Je ne peux pas de toute façon écrire sans musique pour canaliser mes émotions. Je ne suis pas longue, je préfère laisser place au nouveau chapitre.

- 52 -

Knocking on Heaven's door

* * *

**Rei Hachi**

_Masataka Kurosaki _

_Le dernier fils_

_Huitième membre de la division zéro _

_Directeur d'Okeni, la prison royale. _

_De manière générale, on pouvait dire que frapper aux portes du paradis sans y avoir été invité était impolie. _

* * *

Les portes de Muken étaient...

Les portes de Muken étaient ouverte... justes au-dessus de sa tête.

Muken...

Shunsui laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

Le plus gigantesque des ours polaires à trois têtes venait de passer la porte de Muken et il n'avait aucune idée de comment le renvoyer d'où il venait. Pour compliquer la tâche la créature poussa un rugissement et souffla avec rage un nuage de flammes bleues dans les airs. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle créature. Il était sûr qu'il n'en reverrait plus jamais de ce genre. Un autre gardien, un serpent de la taille d'un train, passa la porte derrière le monstre de la banquise. Jūshirō s'élança et sépara la tête du serpent de son corps d'un coup sec. Le monstre blanc qui ne devait pas apprécier avoir perdu un ami cracha un nouveau nuage de flammes sur le Seireitei et la terre de ses ancêtres.

- A couvert ! Hurla-t-il.

Ce qu'il restait des arbres du Sōkyoku s'embrasa. Plusieurs soldats de la seconde division postée en embuscade hurlèrent à l'agonie. Kyouraku tenta d'approcher sur la droite mais une de ces têtes anticipa la manœuvre. Il eut tout juste le temps d'utiliser le shunpo. Au passage, il rattrapa Jūshirō dont la situation était tout aussi précaire.

Les portes cognèrent sur des essieux invisibles. Elles étaient maintenant complètement ouvertes. Une tornade de vent contraire souffla provoquant des frottements comparables à des courts-circuits électriques dans l'air.

Un sifflement.

L'ours à trois têtes s'immobilisa sur le seuil. La tête du milieu leva le museau vers le ciel, celle de droite se rapprocha du sol, celle de gauche fit un demi-tour à 180 degrés en arrière.

Un autre sifflement couvrit pendant une seconde les hurlements chaotiques des animaux. Tous les officiers présents observèrent la scène le souffle coupé. Une ombre se profila dans l'entrée. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle rapetissait contre le mur. Finalement, une petite fille aux cheveux blancs apparut sur le seuil. La main en visière, Kakira protégea ses yeux de la luminosité ambiante. Elle gardait les traces sanguinolentes le long de ses joues de ses exploits passés et sa crinière était encore ébouriffée de sa chute. La fillette caressa les flancs de l'ours blanc géant et l'animal se coucha presque sous la caresse. Les murs et les portes vibrèrent à nouveau sous le choc de son déplacement. Les ondes se répercutèrent à nouveau dans toute la Soul Society. Jūshirō et Kyouraku couvrirent leurs oreilles. Kakira caressa l'un des museaux de l'animal, tandis que l'autre se frottait gentiment contre son dos. Elle esquissa un sourire attendri avant de jeter un regard en contrebas.

Malgré la distance, Yamamoto n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la fillette. La signature seule de sa pression spirituelle la plaçait déjà dans une catégorie à part. Il s'inclina sous le regard ahuri de Sasakibe. Son lieutenant ne voulant pas être en reste, s'inclina à son tour. Jūshirō et Shunsui firent de même par mimétisme. Toujours prêt à se faire de nouveaux amis plutôt que des ennemis, Jūshirō répondit par un signe de la main en plus.

Kakira resta immobile. Ce n'était pas très protocolaire tout ça mais bon... Elle imita le capitaine de la treizième division et lui offrit un sourire en prime. Ensuite, elle effleura d'une main le museau de Shiro, puis le collier de Shugo. Shago, la tête de gauche geignit pathétiquement. Elle enlaça son museau du mieux qu'elle put entre ses petites mains et déposa un bisou sur le bout du museau humide de l'ours polaire. Shiro Shugo Shago avait le cœur sensible. Il avait sans doute été désorienté par le transfert brutal de dimension comme tous ses autres animaux de compagnie. La tête du serpent décapité se régénéra rapidement. Sa tête à nouveau sur son corps, Jade retrouva pacifiquement le chemin de la maison. Avec une infinie lenteur, Shiro Shugo Shago se leva pour suivre à son tour sa maîtresse.

Il avait vu des choses plus étranges que ça.

Qu'allait-il faire de cette porte ouverte ? Shunsui était sur le point de poser la question à Yama-jii quand un autre personnage apparut sur le seuil trainant avec lui un corps. Aizen ? C'était...Et puis...

- Huh ? I-chi-go...

Jūshirō le corrigea immédiatement.

- Ce n'est pas Ichigo.

En effet, il était bien plus haut en stature que le jeune lycéen. Il avait aussi une cicatrice au visage. À bien y observer, il n'avait pas tout à fait les mêmes traits non plus. Les néons clignotèrent pendant quelques minutes. Ses cheveux blonds aux reflets orangés sur les côtés, balayés par des vents contraires, dévoilèrent les quatre piercings à son oreille droite. Son Sēringu noué autour de son avant-bras était agité par le vent. Il rangea son sabre à sa ceinture d'un seule geste. Il posa lentement un pied sur le seuil de la porte. Le résultat fut immédiat.

Shunsui, Jūshirō, et Komamura retombèrent comme des mouches et s'écrasèrent sur la colline. Yamamoto resta à genoux les mains jointes, une larme de sueur sur son front. Rangiku tomba dans les bras de Gin, qui posa un genou à terre pour supporter la gravité soudaine. Tōshirō resta plaqué au sol. Soi fon se retrouva au sol à son tour et Omaeda s'écroula sur elle. Unohana recouvrit le corps de sa patiente avec le sien. En quelques secondes, sans le vouloir, il avait mis tous le Seireitei à genoux.

- C'est quoi ce Reiatsu ? C'est inimaginable ! balbutia Jūshirō le front positivement collé au sol par la gravité. Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir...

Shunsui se contenta de le fixer. Il n'avait pas plus de réponse. Il était perturbé. Nanao, dissimulé jusque-là près du pilier restant du Sōkyoku, avait perdu connaissance. Cette pression spirituelle était tout simplement hors du commun.

Hachi poussa un soupir et se pencha un peu plus doucement, prudemment. Il s'agissait d'être précis afin de ne pas commettre une nouvelle erreur irréparable. Déjà, il ne devait pas accidentellement glisser et tomber. Si enfant, il avait simplement déclenché l'éruption du mont Fuji dans le monde des vivants à la suite d'une partie de cache-cache raté. Adulte, même avec des pouvoirs aussi immatures que les siens, il ne savait pas ce que sa chute pourrait provoquer. Il se pencha encore.

Il pointa Koshinko Geren du doigt. Il l'avait très facilement identifié comme le responsable. C'était lui l'ancre. Il était encore lié à Kīboruto qui gardait _sa dimension _arrimée à la Soul Society. Il murmura doucement. Par amplification et interférence cosmique, sa voix traversa les airs comme le roulement du tonnerre.

- **Hado no yon, Byakurai. **

Une décharge d'électricité aussi claire que la foudre traversa le ciel depuis le bout de son index et vint frapper Geren là où il était agenouillé. L'explosion ébranla sérieusement la falaise. Un gigantesque champignon de fumée s'éleva vers le ciel. Tous les capitaines furent projetés plus loin. S'accrochant désespérément au tronc d'un arbre mort, Soifon poussa un cri silencieux quand elle se fit à nouveau percuter par ce gros lourdaud d'Omaeda. Là où une seconde plus tôt s'était trouvé l'ancien troisième siège, il n'y avait plus qu'un énorme trou, une grande crevasse. Il venait de fendre la montagne en deux. Un bleu se formant sur sa joue, Soifon serra la mâchoire et les poings. Koshinko n'avait pas bougé sous l'assaut de son propre bankai. Comment une simple voie de destruction de force 4 avait pu balayer un sort hojo de cette puissance ? Comment ? Elle tenta de tourna la tête vers le portail sans succès. Tant de pression spirituelle ! Qui était cet individu ?

**Audiomachine - Army of Kings**

Kīboruto s'éleva dans les airs. Rei Hachi lâcha le corps d'Aizen Sousuke et tendit la main. La petite sphère glissa dans le creux de sa main. Il referma la paume et broya l'artefact qui avait couté la vie à des milliers d'âmes dans une main. Kīboruto scintilla quelques minutes avant de disparaître.

Il écarta les bras et ferma les yeux. Il joignit les mains tout aussi brutalement.

Les portes grondèrent. Il était le dernier né. La différence entre lui et Père était comme la distance du ciel et du centre de la Terre. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre leurs pouvoirs. La distance qui lui restait à parcourir n'était même pas quantifiable. Il n'avait nullement la puissance de Masahiro qui aurait sans toute pu rayer le Seireitei de la carte par sa simple présence. Il n'avait même pas un centième de l'expertise de Masakira. Masakira à qui il aurait suffi de cligner les yeux pour transformer cet endroit en une dimension infernale. Il écarta les bras et prit une profonde inspiration. Il les joignit à nouveau. Les portes grondèrent encore. Il refit le même geste.

_Je te fais confiance, petit frère. _

Non, il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'eux. Néanmoins, il avait un job à faire. Il écarta à nouveau les bras. Aizen remua sur le sol, retrouvant conscience doucement. Masataka joignit les mains encore une fois. La décharge de reiatsu provoqua une onde de choc dans l'air qui traversa le ciel du Seireitei. Il baissa, les yeux. À genoux, Yamamoto leva la tête. Reihachi mima le geste encore une fois. Yamamoto approuva de la tête.

Masataka serra les dents, le sang évacuant la plaie sur sa nuque par giclée. Les sillons de sang, comme des ruisseaux de misère, se formèrent autour de ses yeux, le long de ses temps, et de ses oreilles. Concentré, le regard incandescent, il joignit les mains. Les portes tremblèrent sur leurs essieux géants. Avec une grimace, il joignit à nouveau les mains et ferma les yeux. Cette fois, dans un grondement sourd, les portes bougèrent franchement.

Ah non, pour sûr, ce n'est pas Ichigo de ses yeux et de ses oreilles. La pression spirituelle diminuant à mesure que les portes se refermaient, Shunsui siffla son admiration.

Soifon repoussa de toutes ses forces le gros lourdaud d'Omaeda. Elle resta les yeux écarquillés devant le prodige. Unohana joignit les mains, calmement. Sentant la pression dans l'air s'amoindrir, Jūshirō et Shunsui se redressèrent, sans quitter du regard les portes.

Il joignit les mains à nouveau, son visage en sueur. Une goutte de sueur perla sur l'arrête nasale, Reihachi inspira profondément.

_Si seulement à l'époque il avait été assez fort... Si seulement..._

Il ramena doucement les mains vers lui. Les portes vinrent à lui dans un grondement assourdissant. Si seulement...

_Peut-être que les choses auraient été différente avec Père... Avec Masahiro... Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, c'était différent._

Le bruit infernal des essieux couvrit sa voix. Les portes claquèrent violemment. Les vestiges des anciennes chaines retombèrent en pluie sur le Seireitei. Les portes inters dimensionnels se refermèrent doucement, commandé par sa pensée. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre son souffle. Le verrouillage automatique s'enclencha. De nouvelles chaînes s'enroulèrent autour des portes gigantesques.

- Impossible... Impossible... Impossible... Murmura Aizen en boucle, toujours prostré sur le sol.

Hachi recula, haletant. Il dénoua le Sēringu rapidement pour essuyer le sang sur son visage. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Le système étant hors-service, il devait maintenant désarrimer les dimensions manuellement et ça... Il n'avait jamais su faire. Hormis Père, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde à maîtriser la technique. Il resta figé et pivota sur lui-même, ses sens en alerte.

- Pas mal pour une première fois ! S'exclama Masahiro en caressant le flanc de Shiro Shugo Shago, sur le dos duquel Kakira s'était endormi. Shiro frémit et Kakira glissa mollement dans ses bras. L'ours à trois têtes grogna sourdement avant de se recoucher au pied de son ancien maître.

Il cala Kakira dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pas le moins du monde surprise de le voir, même après des années de séparation. Elle se contenta de sourire, avec le même sourire que Reini réservait aux grandes occasions. Kakira se blottit contre l'épaule de son père, indifférente à la pression spirituelle qui rendait la peau de ce dernier sous son armure bouillonnante. Elle soupira, soufflant un nuage glacée contre son cou.

Reihachi resta bouche bée. Quasiment asphyxié sous la pression spirituelle du frère aîné, Aizen, lui, perdit à nouveau connaissance. Reiichi esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire carnassier sous son masque.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Tu peux être Dieu.

Ses yeux bleus nuit brillèrent d'un éclat presque surnaturelle. Kakira ferma les yeux et avec un bâillement qui cristallisa la lave sous l'armure de son père, elle se rendormit. Masahiro accorda à son meilleur guerrier le repos qu'il méritait. Car elle était bien comme sa mère. La force tranquille. Masataka n'avait pas quitté son air hébété.

- Masahiro ?

- Hum...

- Tu pouvais venir ? Tu pouvais venir à n'importe quel moment ?

Quelle question bête ? Mashahiro haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Bien sûr, il pouvait se déplacer où il voulait. Mais ce n'était pas l'important ici.

- Tu pouvais vraiment venir...

- Il est évident que je n'aurais pas laissé Kakira périr pour une cause aussi insignifiante. Reini ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Cette femme est très rancunière, tu n'as pas idée. Elle trompe son monde un peu comme Mère auparavant quand sa cruauté ne connait en vérité aucune limite.

- Mère n'était pas cruelle.

- Si tu le dis... Tu as toujours été le préféré de nos deux parents. Mais tu es celui qui les connaît le moins.

À qui la faute ? Reihachi toisa son aîné du regard.

- Mère avait certainement une vision très biaisé du monde. Les femmes ont toutes cette même partialité dès que leur progéniture est concernée.

Il sembla perdu dans ses souvenirs pendant l'espace d'un instant. Reihachi refusa de céder à la distraction.

- Tu pouvais venir...Tu pouvais venir et tu m'as laissé me noyer. Pourquoi suis-je encore étonné ?

Masahiro soupira à nouveau impatiemment.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas l'essentiel. Tu es né si lent. C'est une horreur.

- Que dois-je comprendre ? Que tu aurais pu épargner bien des vies ! Et tu as choisie de...

- Qui suis-je pour décider qui doit vivre ou mourir ?

Par la simple pensée, Masahiro souleva Aizen Sousuke et le réinstalla sur son trône de pacotille dans sa cellule.

- Réfléchis, petit frère. Ma présence n'aurait sans doute pas arrangé la situation. Moi aussi, j'ai un certain attachement pour la Soul Society.

Enfin, il réactiva tous les systèmes de sécurités tout en continuant sa conversation. Les sangles emprisonnèrent à nouveau le buste, les poignets et les jambes d'Aizen.

Masataka fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es...

- Oui, je pourrais être l'Elu, le seul gardien du Spirit God. Mais le plus important n'est pas là. Ce que je voulais que tu vois, petit frère, c'est que n'importe qui pourrait occuper la place en haut. N'importe qui peut prendre sa place !

Masataka écarquilla les yeux.

- Père sait bien qu'il ne pourra pas garder ce secret très longtemps, d'où les crises d'angoisses... et ses problèmes de santé... Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il nous a rétrogradés ainsi ? Parce qu'il y a quelques années, nous avons laissé mourir notre sœur ? Une Fille insoumise qu'il avait lui-même renié ! Tu es si naïf. Père n'est tout simplement pas aussi charitable et généreux que la légende veut bien le dire.

Masataka baissa les yeux, serra les poings et déglutit avec peine. Toutes ses croyances...

- Mère...

Reiichi se mit à ricaner.

- Oh ! J'ai compris. Tu es convaincu que Mère te sauvera à nouveau lorsque Père décidera de faire de toi la pièce maîtresse de son nouveau jeu. Quelle idée amusante pour un membre de la division zéro ! Quelle idée amusante pour un prince !

Les joues de Reihachi rosirent avec violence sous le regard pénétrant de Masahiro.

- J'ai vraiment bien fait de te donner une leçon, petit frère. Ce ne sera pas la dernière, crois-moi. Mais si je ne viens pas à bout de ta naïveté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Non, fais-moi confiance, je purgerais la naïveté hors de ta frêle et chétive enveloppe spirituelle par tous les moyens nécessaires.

Reihachi écarquilla les yeux.

- En attendant, fais-moi plaisir, conduis-toi donc en prince à l'avenir et cesse de gémir piteusement. Tu n'es plus un enfant. Ton indécision pourrait coûter la vie à un innocent dans le meilleur des cas... Dans le pire... A des milliards d'âmes innocentes...Tu ne veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience, crois-moi.

Masahiro effleura le nez de Kakira qui serra son cou avec plus de force. Dans un rare moment de quiétude, il ôta son masque et le fit disparaitre comme par magie. Sort de déplacement d'objet. Sans incantation. Par la pensée. Tout simplement remarquable. Masataka leva les yeux vers son grand frère.

Ce dernier dévoila alors un visage que Masataka n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs siècles. Trait pour trait, il avait tout de Masakira à part la couleur de cheveux. Le coin de son œil gauche et sa tempe étaient carbonisé et encore incandescent par endroit. Ce même œil gauche avait pris l'habitude de passer du doré, au noir strié de flamme surnaturelle. Ses veines apparentes pompaient ostensiblement les fluides de vie sous sa peau fumante par endroit. Le coin de ses lèvres se souleva pour dévoiler des canines effilées.

Masataka déglutit encore. Il oubliait parfois que Masahiro avait aussi perdu beaucoup. Il avait payé un lourd tribut au pouvoir. C'était lui qui avait supporté le plus gros de la colère de Père par le passé. Il baissa à nouveau la tête.

Masahiro observa du coin de l'œil la fillette endormie dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers son frère qui assistait à un miracle après l'autre sans rien.

_ « Tous les systèmes internes rétablis... Désarrimage manuel en cours... 80 %. Selon la volonté de son altesse Royale, Masahiro Kurosaki, Nom de code : Reiichi, Commandant de la division zéro... Noblesse oblige...Kaikoroku au rapport... Tous les systèmes internes sont opérationnels. J'attends les coordonnées de transfert, Reiichi. »_

Masahiro esquissa un sourire et caressa d'une main les cheveux de Kakira.

- En ce qui me concerne, je préférerais que Kakira soit l'Élu. Elle ferait pleuvoir des confiseries et des Ours polaires géants. Avouons que ce serait amusant à voir. En vérité, j'adorerais voir ça.

Son sourire espiègle s'accentua. Oui, en plus du mauvais caractère, on avait aussi un certain sens de l'humour dans la famille. Masataka émit un léger ricanement. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Masahiro l'accompagna.

* * *

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

_Vice-capitaine de la dixième division_

_Amie de Kira Izuru _

_Elle ne voulait pas se montrer impolie. Mais vraiment l'univers ne pouvait pas lui faire une faveur ?_

* * *

La présence de l'inconnue avait plongé le Seireitei dans un silence de mort. Tous les capitaines étaient confinés à leur place. Même le Capitaine-général n'avait pas bougé de là où il s'était agenouillé. Blottie dans les bras de Gin, le monde aurait pu imploser là que Rangiku n'aurait eu aucun regrets. Dos à la porte, elle se contenta de serrer dans ses bras l'homme qu'elle avait passé toute une vie à poursuivre.

Le Monde aurait pu imploser là...

Avait-il fini par la corrompre ? Au point qu'elle ne fasse plus la différence entre le bien et le mal...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, admirant les angles de son visage. Elle était bien sûr tout aussi perdue en sa présence qu'en son absence. Elle ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus fort. Qu'allait-t-il advenir d'eux à présent ? Seul l'avenir pouvait le dire vraiment. Rangiku n'était pas naïve au point de penser que le passé pouvait être effacé par un coup de baguette magique. Elle ne pouvait pas oublié toute les fois où il lui avait échappé. Toute les fois où ils s'étaient échangé mensonge et faux-semblant. Elle ne pouvait passer entièrement sur sa trahison. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus passer sur ses propres fautes et ses propres faiblesses. Elle s'était oubliée en chemin. À force d'aimer, elle était devenue ivre au point de ne pas se souvenir du chemin de la maison. Arriverait-elle à se le pardonner un jour ? Plus important, Haineko lui pardonnerait-elle sa couardise ?

Les bras de Gin l'étreignirent avec plus de force. Il était présentement en train de lui broyer les épaules. Comme si on avait ouvert une capsule d'air, elle pouvait à nouveau respirer, l'écrasante pression spirituelle avaient disparu. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était fini. Les portes de Muken s'étaient refermées, emportant avec elles les desseins vils des primeros. Aizen allait continuer de purger sa peine de prison et les shinigami allaient s'atteler à la reconstruction du Seireitei. Par-dessus l'épaule de Gin, elle scruta l'endroit qu'elle appelait sa maison, un vaste chantier de baraques en cendres, des tours branlantes, des bannières brulées, de la poussière, des colonnes de fumée, des vestiges et des ruines à perte de vue.

Gin possédait les plus long bras du monde, pensa-t-elle. Les yeux fermés, elle se revoyait avec lui, enfants, blottis l'un contre l'autre, essayant de profiter au maximum de la chaleur du feu. Déjà à cette époque, elle pensait déjà que ses bras avaient poussée plus vite que ses jambes. Elle dissimula un sourire contre son épaule. C'était si familier. Son odeur, un mélange de terre, sang, cendre, et sueur. C'était si familier.

- C'est fini ? C'est vraiment fini ?

C'était plus qu'un murmure au creux de son oreille. Il prit une profonde inspiration et bien sûr, il recracha sans la moindre hésitation un mensonge. Un sourire perla sur ses lèvres. C'était donc vraiment fini. Gin était à nouveau lui-même.

- J'suis désolé pour tout, Ran.

Elle détestait cet homme. Il choisissait bien son moment comme toujours pour s'excuser. Le moment où elle était le plus vulnérable... Le moment où elle était le plus attentive...

- Ce n'est pas grave...

Oui, elle pouvait faire comme s'il avait simplement piétiné accidentellement le chat de la vieille Amatsu. Elle pouvait fermer les yeux sur sa trahison.

- Tout ira bien maintenant.

Question ou affirmation, elle-même n'aurait su le dire.

- Tout ira bien, reprit-il sur le même ton las.

Mais il avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou, alors le mensonge avait résonné dans tous son être. Elle frissonna.

- Allons-nous-en ! Partons !

Les doigts qui jouaient avec sa crinière d'or, s'était immobilisé à la base de sa nuque encore couvert de bleues.

- On pourrait aller où tu voudras. Je te suivrais cette fois où tu voudras, Gin.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil droit, elle s'accrocha très fort à son cou.

- Si on faisait ce que Rangiku-chan veut pour changer ? Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? Des vacances prolongées dans le monde des vivants ? Au Hueco Mundo ? Na, le Hueco Mundo de toute façon n'est pas pour Ran-chan. C'est gris et très moche comme endroit. Alors on dit non au Hueco Mundo ! Non, Ran a besoin de soleil. On peut retourner à Inuzuri ? Je pourrais nous reconstruire une maison même un peu plus grande cette fois.

- Il y aurait un jardin ?

- Bien sûr, et j'y ferais pousser tous ce dont on a besoin.

**Paranormal (Groupe Russe) – Happy End**

Elle acquiesça contre son épaule.

- Tu as toujours eu la main verte.

- Rangiku cuisinera quelques choses d'étrange.

- Je peux parfaitement cuisiner. J'ai appris des tas de nouvelles recettes de mon amie Orihime.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, quelques choses d'étrange.

Elle fit taire ses moqueries avec un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Ran ?

- Hum ?

- Ça a toujours été toi... Toujours.

Elle ne trouva rien à redire à ça. Ce monstre sans cœur ! Il aurait pu... Il aurait pu lui accorder cinq minutes de bonheur supplémentaires. Elle serra tant qu'elle put. Elle était pathétique à vouloir le garder contre son cœur. Mais était-ce vraiment trop demandé ?

Cinq minutes de...

« Tout était bien qui finissait bien ».

Cinq minutes de...

« Ils vécurent heureux... Eurent beaucoup d'enfants... Leur descendance prospère eut de nombreuses aventures... »

« Pendant des siècles et des siècles. »

Juste cinq minutes de plus.

Gin Ichimaru aurait pu lui mentir cinq minutes de plus.

* * *

Chaque commentaire, négatif ou positif, est accueilli avec amour, hébergé, nourri et adopté. N'hésitez donc pas à les laissez devant ma porte. R&R


	53. La Peine Capitale

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. I know I take a lot of friggin' liberties with it and that it is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Merci** Alexia**, **Sapphyyre**, **Idiote** d'avoir laissé vos impressions sur ce chapitre! Je sais qu'Aizen a fait une très courte apparition et qu'il était peu impressionnant. Son plan était sans faille sauf qu'il avait un brin sous-estimer la puissance des "powers that be". Mais bon, je pense que vous conviendrez comme moi que des gens qui déplacent des dimensions ou referment des portails par la pensée sont d'infiniment plus gros poisson. Je pense qu'il retiendra la leçon pour la prochaine fois. Après tout, il a écopé d'une peine de 20 000 ans. C'est un temps qu'il pourra utiliser pour réfléchir à son prochain plan diabolique. Nice! Idiote, tu as aimé Paranormal!J'hésitait à citer cet chanson en russe que je ne parle et ne comprend nullement. Mais c'est vraiment elle qui m'a aidé à écrire les chapitre 52 et 53. Alexia, je suis ravie que Suki te plaise. Un OC c'est compliqué à incorporer. Je me casse parfois la tête avec sa créativité culinaire délirante, son humeur changeante, sa paresse, son zanpakuto. Mais ma récompense c'est quand les lecteurs me disent l'apprécier. Alors Merci!

-53-

La peine capitale

* * *

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

_Vice-capitaine de la dixième division_

_Le puzzle de Rangiku Matsumoto était à nouveau complet mais pour combien de temps vraiment ?_

* * *

- Ran ?

- Hum ?

- Ca a toujours été toi... Ma vie n'avait pas de sens avant qu'on se rencontre.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il emprisonna son visage entre ses grandes mains qui avaient fait tant de mal à tant de gens et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Des perles transparentes, ses larmes, couvrirent ses joues. Leurs baisers avaient un gout différent. Il y avait sans doute un goût de vérité en plus. Puis, elle goûta le sel sur sa langue. Elle écarquilla les yeux et effleura avec une main hésitante, la joue moite de son amant.

- Gin ?

Il l'embrassa encore.

- Emmène-moi avec toi.

Elle murmura dans un souffle.

Il rapprocha leurs fronts avec un sourire espiègle contrastant totalement avec l'émotion dans ses yeux bleus.

- J'peux pas faire ça. Ce serait trop égoïste, Ran. J'veux juste faire ce qui est juste pour une fois... Comme ça, Ran n'aura pas à avoir honte d'avoir aimé un monstre. Comme ça, quand t'aura des gosses, quand tu seras grand-mère, quand t'auras des cheveux gris et que tu passeras ton temps à radoter, tu leurs parleras de moi, hein ? Tu diras à ta famille combien on s'est aimé, ok ? Que je suis le seul à jamais avoir mis des étoiles dans tes yeux ? Ce genre de bons sentiments... Surtout, tu leur diras combien j'étais cool ce jour-là.

Il posa sur ses lèvres un nouveau baiser, qui en plus d'avoir un goût de vérité avait un arrière-goût de finalité. Elle ne sentit pas la caresse de ses lèvres pour la bonne et simple raison que ses derniers mots l'avaient plongé dans une certaine catatonie. Le temps s'était à nouveau suspendu pour Rangiku. Elle pouvait bien voir les ruines devant elle. Elle pouvait sentir les capitaines restant et les membres de la seconde division les encercler. Elle pouvait sentir l'aura glacé de son propre capitaine derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir tout ça. Son cerveau comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais son cœur était engourdi.

Gin...

Il desserra leur étreinte. Elle sentit à nouveau le métal froid de Shinso glisser contre sa poitrine. La chaine de Gin retrouva sa place contre son cœur.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

- Pitié, ne pleure pas, Ran. Je mérite mieux que ça non. Tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu, c'est que Ran puisse passer ses journées le sourire aux lèvres. Donc, souris.

Le soleil se couchait au loin. Le mauve et l'orange avait chassé le gris des nuages. Elle réalisa qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Elle fixa hébété le ciel et réalisa qu'il ne pleuvait plus. L'air était sec et froid. Il y avait une odeur de poudre à canon dans l'air. Elle eut froid soudain. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était retrouvé comme une poupée inanimé dans les bras de son capitaine. Ce n'était pas non plus parce que l'aura d'Hitsugaya avait gelé jusqu'à l'air devant eux pour former un mur de glace semi-transparent. Non, Rangiku Matsumoto était morte de froid parce qu'elle n'était plus dans les bras de Gin Ichimaru. Elle était gelée à l'intérieur. Elle effleura la couche de glace qui séparait Gin et elle du bout des doigts, les yeux grands ouverts, ses longs cils emprisonnant ses larmes. Les lèvres de Gin remuaient. Son cœur avait décodé dans un dernier balbutiement, un dernier « je t'aime ».

Ce serpent.

Cet horrible Serpent.

Elle rassembla ses forces et força un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était Rangiku Matsumoto et Rangiku Matsumoto survivrait à tout même à l'implosion de son univers. Elle tourna la tête vers son capitaine avec ce même sourire feint et résigné. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi ? Avait-elle dormi aussi longtemps ? Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacés.

Tête baissé, Tōshirō fixait le sol. Il n'avait pas croisé son regard. Elle baissa la tête à son tour. Peut-être n'était-elle pas bien réveillée ? Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Peut-être que Gin était déjà mort depuis longtemps couché sur un tas de gravats aux mains d'Aizen Sousuke ? Peut-être que son esprit lui jouait des tours ? Ou peut-être...

Un éclair blanc et noir cisailla le ciel et frappa la colline du Sōkyoku. La décharge de Reiatsu semblait vouloir tout balayer sur son passage. Un rideau de poussière et de fumée obscurcit les pensées de Rangiku. Elle baissa la main qui avait protégé son visage de la poussière.

- Matsumoto ?

Rangiku inspira profondément. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge en lieu et place d'un soupir.

- Matsumoto ?

Elle n'osa faire un seul mouvement de peur de tomber en miettes, là juste devant son capitaine.

- C'est fini, Matsumoto. C'est... fini... Matsumoto... Je suis désolé.

Elle palpa le pendentif machinalement. Il était si froid entre ses doigts.

- Gin…

Soudain, elle n'avait plus la force d'avancer ni de maintenir le puzzle reconstitué de Rangiku Matsumoto ensemble. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour retrouver son souffle. Mais elle ne rassembla assez de force que pour pousser une plainte rauque et plusieurs gémissements. Si froid. Elle ne le sentait plus... Il n'y avait que la glace sous ses doigts. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, lâchant la main de Tōshirō. Elle planta ses ongles dans la boue. Si froid. Si froid. Si froid. Si Froid.

- Il est... vraiment parti. Il est parti.

Elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle. Tōshirō regarda les derniers rayons du soleil disparaitre derrière la muraille du Seireitei, mettant un point final au plus long jour de sa vie.

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru**

_Ancien capitaine de la troisième division_

_Ancien commandant des arrancars d'Aizen_

_Ancien prisonnier du Senzaikyū_

_Condamné à la peine capitale, Gin était conscient s'être éloigné du petit chemin de briques jaunes parfois, s'être égaré très souvent et avoir pris des raccourcis macabres à chaque occasion. Au moins, il avait toujours pu retrouver le chemin vers elle. _

* * *

- Ran ?

- Hum ?

- Ca a toujours été toi... Ma vie n'avait pas de sens avant qu'on se rencontre.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il emprisonna son visage entre ses grandes mains rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il se cachait en lui un homme, un homme avec des scrupules ? Leurs baisers avaient un goût différent. Il ne réalisa qu'à leur séparation qu'il l'avait épicé de ses propres larmes. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il lui restait suffisamment de cœur pour vouloir faire ce qui était juste ? Pas simplement juste à ses yeux... Mais juste aux yeux du reste du monde... Les yeux bleus de Ran-chan s'arrondirent de surprise. Elle devait être aussi surprise que lui. Elle effleura d'une main tremblante, sa mâchoire.

- Gin ?

Il l'embrassa encore, cette fois, avec un peu plus de passion. Que se passerait-t-il à sa mort ? Pouvait-il garder avec lui tous ses souvenirs d'elle ?

- Emmène-moi avec toi.

Elle murmura dans un souffle. C'était irrationnel à souhait. Insensé. Dangereux. Si seulement, elle savait combien il était tenté néanmoins. Il avait gouté au pouvoir de son hollow et il était simplement tenté de renfiler son masque, de la hisser sur son épaule, de tenter une percée au milieu des capitaines qui se rassemblait autour d'eux. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir avec elle, construire une nouvelle vie, quelques part. Loin. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'aurait pas hésité avant. Il aurait teinté chaque parcelle de l'âme de Rangiku s'il le pouvait juste pour qu'elle soit sienne. Mais, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être la cause de ses larmes. Il leva la tête furtivement et échangea un regard avec Hitsugaya. Rangiku était aimé. Elle avait des amis, une famille tout à elle. Elle était une pièce clé de son propre univers. Il avait compris. S'il voulait la garder pour toujours... Il fallait qu'il se sépare ici... Qu'il la déleste d'un poids mort... Il l'étreignit avec force. Être un gentil demandait tant de travail.

À cette pensée, il rapprocha leurs fronts avec un sourire espiègle contrastant totalement avec l'émotion dans ses yeux bleus.

- J'peux pas faire ça. Ce serait trop égoïste, Ran. J'veux juste faire ce qui est juste pour une fois... Comme ça, Ran n'aura pas à avoir honte d'aimer un monstre. Comme ça, quand t'aura des gosses, quand tu seras grand-mère, quand t'auras des cheveux gris et que tu passeras ton temps à radoter, tu leurs parleras de moi, hein ? Tu diras à ta famille combien on s'est aimé, ok ? Que je suis le seul à jamais avoir mis des étoiles dans tes yeux ? Ce genre de bons sentiments... Surtout, tu leur diras combien j'étais cool ce jour-là.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, encore plus voracement. Il se laissa aller une dernière fois, un œil ouvert pour observer la réaction de Chibi-chan et du vieux Crouton.

Si Yamamoto était surpris, il ne le montra nullement. Il se contenta de s'appuyer d'une main sur sa canne et d'attendre. Jūshirō, lui, avait baissé les yeux pour offrir de l'intimité au couple. Unohana triturait la manche du haori du capitaine de la treizième division et fixait le même point que lui. Shunsui avait dissimulé son visage derrière son chapeau de paille. Nanao était un peu en retrait derrière lui. Soi fon avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et le visage maussade. Son arcade sourcilière s'était ouverte quand le gros lourdaud d'Omaeda était tombé sur elle. Komamura observait le ciel se rappelant sans doute que les derniers moments de Tosen sur terre n'avait pas autant été marqué par l'émotion. Gin fixa Yamamoto à nouveau. Le nouveau capitaine de la troisième division se rapprochait doucement aidé par Sasakibe.

Gin accentua alors leur baiser. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il avait toujours été leurs mémoires à tous les deux. Quand Rangiku avait perdu la mémoire après l'incident, il s'était juré de toujours se souvenir pour deux. Aujourd'hui, il était sur le point de l'oublier. Une douleur lancinante vrilla sa poitrine. Qu'était-il en train de faire, vraiment ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ne pleure pas, Ran-chan. Tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu, c'est que Ran puisse passer ses journées le sourire aux lèvres. Donc, souris.

**Never Meant to Belong – Bleach OST**

C'est ça, il lui rendait le sourire. Ce serait la plus belle chose qu'il pourrait faire pour elle. Lui rendre ce qu'Aizen lui avait volé. Le soleil se couchait au loin, le mauve et l'orange mélangé comme sur une aquarelle. Il lâcha prise et prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'éloigna un peu. Puis, il saisit la jeune femme par les épaules. Il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas perdre ses résolutions et la repoussa avec force dans les bras d' Hitsugaya. Mollement, elle se laissa faire, tituba en arrière et Hitsugaya passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser.

Le froid le saisit au corps. Hitsugaya hocha la tête doucement. Il planta Hyourinmaru dans le sol. La terre gela sur plusieurs mètres. Hyourinmaru cristallisa l'atmosphère et érigea un mur de glace entre eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un super geste de la part du gamin ! Il recula de quelques mètres. Le cercle se referma autour de lui. Rangiku effleura le regard absent le mur de glace.

Il murmura comme une prière. Il n'avait jamais été bien brave.

- Kimi ga ashita Hebi tonari, Hito o kurai Hajimerutoshite, Hito o kuratta Sonokuchi de, Boku o aisuto Hoetatoshite, Boku wa hatashite, Kyou to Onaji, Kimi o aisuto Ieru darouu ka.[1]

Ces vers, il les tenait de Kira, l'horrible poète torturé. Il ne savait pas à qui ils étaient destinés à l'origine. Mais ils les avaient toujours trouvées totalement adéquat. De tous les horribles vers qu'avait pu pondre son ancien vice-capitaine en un siècle, ils avaient toujours été ses préférés. Il recula encore et écarta les bras quand il vit tous les capitaines mettre la main à leur zanpakutō.

- Ichimaru Gin... Commença le Capitaine-Général sur un ton grave.

Il leva la tête et déglutit avec peine. Qu'y avait-il après la mort ? Il n'avait jamais été très brave. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de se rappeler d'elle.

- Vous avez été reconnu coupable de Haute Trahison, Conspiration, Homicide avec préméditation et Multiple tentative de meurtre. Aucunes circonstances atténuantes n'avaient été retenues au moment des délibérations. Le conseil du Gotei 13 vous a donc condamné à la peine capitale par voie de destruction Kido. Votre sentence sera exécutée immédiatement. Vous avez le choix du sort qui sera utilisé.

Sympa ! Il sentit Shinso vibrer dans la manche de son manteau. Il garda les mains bien en vue. Manatsu Dengeki se dégagea de l'emprise de Sasakibe et boita vers Yamamoto.

- Sotaicho, laissez-moi cet honneur.

Yamamoto baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme dont le visage portait encore les traces de la bataille.

- Laissez-moi cet honneur, s'il vous plaît.

Gin esquissa un sourire. Elle avait des couilles cette nana ! Son visage retrouva son masque espiègle. Le capitaine-général hocha la tête et les autres capitaines présents acquiescèrent. Il lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle s'approchait en boitant.

- Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, Capitaine Ichimaru ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. Mais, il finit par hocher la tête à son tour et ôta lentement l'haori de la troisième division. Il lui tendit. Elle boita jusqu'à lui et tendit les bras. Il écarquilla les yeux, laissant le mauve du ciel se refléter dans son regard perçant. Il avala sa salive difficilement. Enfin, il jeta un regard autour d'eux. Aucun des capitaines ne semblait vouloir intervenir. Il déplia donc le manteau et aida le capitaine Dengeki à l'enfiler.

- Je ne vais pas dire merci. Chuchota-t-elle sous le ton de la confidence. Je ne suis pas du genre à conserver des dettes, Ichimaru-taicho.

Il acquiesça distraitement. Son regard croisa celui de Rangiku derrière le mur de glace. Elle souriait. Son visage apparaissait déformé derrière le mur de la glace mais elle souriait. Dengeki suivit son regard avant de reprendre sur un ton extrêmement posé.

- Je prendrais soin de Kira. C'est un très bon soldat. Il y a de très bons membres dans cette division.

Elle n'ajouta pas des membres bien entrainés. Mais il décela le compliment derrière ses mots. Il acquiesça en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je veux Kirohitsugi. C'est suffisament grandiose comme sortie ? Demanda-t-il. Capitaine ?

- Dengeki Manatsu. Et oui, je peux.

Il croisa le regard fuchsia de la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête vers Rangiku, puis échangea un regard avec tous les capitaines présents. Ils approuvèrent tous.

Elle recula en boitant.

- Vous avez une dernière volonté, Capitaine Ichimaru ?

- Ce que je veux, vous ne pouvez pas me l'offrir, Capitaine Dengeki.

- Ne faites pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer, Capitaine Ichimaru.

Sacré morceau cette nana ! Son sourire s'accentua. Il reprit son sérieux tout aussitôt.

- Je n'ai aucune dernière volonté.

Manatsu hocha la tête. Elle se mit en position. Croisant les doigts rapidement, elle joignit les mains avant de braquer index et majeur dans sa direction.

- Crête de la corruption ! Échappez au malin...

Gin fronça les sourcils. L'incantation de son souvenir ne commençait pas exactement comme ça. Savait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ? Il jeta un dernier regard dans la direction de Rangiku.

- Dans l'arrogant vaisseau de folie ! Niez le besoin oppressant, assommant et vacillant ! Troublez le sommeil ! Séparez le ciel en deux ! Séparez l'âme en quatre ! L'effrayante reine de fer rampante ! Demande justice ! L'éternelle poupée de boue autodestructrice ! Bannis l'étoile ! Unissez-vous ! Repoussez ! Vomis ta rancœur et déplace l'insoumis. Remplissez la terre, et réalisez votre propre impuissance…

Là, elle reprit son souffle. Gin ouvrit les yeux. Il allait vraiment... Il était sur le point... Ran...Il déglutit avec peine. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque. C'était bien plus douloureux que la dernière fois puisqu'il avait bien conscience de la laisser derrière lui. Il retint son souffle. Elle leva les doigts et toute l'énergie dégagée par le sort le cloua au sol.

- **Hado no kyujû, Kirohitsugi** ! Adieu, Ichimaru Gin.

Elle généra deux lassos d'énergie spirituelle pourpre foncé. Un torrent puissant de gravité enveloppa Gin. Un cylindre se forma autour de lui. Petit à petit, les panneaux d'énergie noire, recouvrirent le cercueil. Les lances d'énergie commencèrent à percer le coffre de part en part. Gin se sentit transpercer de toute part. La gorge en feu, il réalisa distraitement qu'on pouvait encore voir le ciel et le soleil déclinant depuis le cercueil de reiatsu. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous lui et soudain ne savait plus s'il était debout ou coucher. Il se laissa dériver entre divers niveau de conscience. Il pensa à la première fois où il avait vu Ran-chan sourire. Elle lui avait coupé le souffle avec la même force.

_Cela avait été un accident. Presque plus mémorable que le premier jour de leur rencontre. Il avait passé l'équivalent de deux jours ensemble. Il tentait de l'impressionner en essayant d'attraper une truite arc-en-ciel dans le ruisseau pour le diner. Elle était simplement assise sur un rocher, le visage hagard et émacié. Il s'était soudain tourné vers elle avec sa prise du moment qui n'était ni une truite arc-en-ciel ni un carpe frétillante. Non, il avait brandit un monstrueux crapaud et elle était tombé en arrière de surprise. Tout en frottant son derrière, Ran l'avait repoussé d'une main dans l'eau. L'arroseur fut l'arrosé. Il était retombé dans l'eau dans un grand splash et le crapaud lui avait échappé pour aller se percher sur sa tête avec un croassement. Un sourire avait alors éclos sur le visage de la fillette. Puis elle avait ri. Elle avait ri très fort. _

_Il pouvait à peine respirer. Elle était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux dans la vie. _

Il ouvrit les yeux, un éclair blanc et noir s'abattit sur lui. Ce fut la fin de tout...

_Des pensées... De Ran-chan... De leur premier baiser... Des poèmes de Kira... De son amour pour les kakis... Kirohitsugi, tout simplement magnifique ! _

Tout devint blanc et éthéré. La dernière demeure de Gin s'était dissoute ne laissant derrière elle qu'un morceau de l'étoffe de son manteau arrancar.

Manatsu Dengeki lutta pour reprendre son souffle et fixa le dernier endroit où s'était tenu Gin Ichimaru. La stupéfaction avait crispé les visages des autres capitaines. Jūshirō, en particulier, observait le morceau de tissus sur le sol, abasourdi. Ils semblaient tous se poser une seule question. Gin était-il vraiment mort ?

Une voix éraillée s'éleva dans les airs. Ils se retournèrent tous. Le mur de glace s'était dissous lui aussi et avec lui, les résolutions d'un certain vice-capitaine. Lorsque les cris de Matsumoto Rangiku emplirent l'atmosphère, Manatsu Dengeki, capitaine de la troisième division, comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Ses lèvres dévoilèrent ses canines blanches pointus dans un dernier rictus macabre. Ses yeux fuchsia avaient la distincte couleur du sang dans le couchant. Elle toisa la blonde recroquevillé sur le sol avec un sourire de prédateur, qu'elle semblait avoir hérité de son prédécesseur. Oui, Magnifique Kirohitsugi ! Se félicita-t-elle.

* * *

[1] "Si demain, tu devais te changer en serpent et que tu commençais à dévorer des humains. Et qu'avec la bouche qui te sert à dévorer des humains. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Pourrais-je te dire je t'aime de la même manière que je le fais aujourd'hui ?"

J'ai préféré inséré cette magnifique citation dans sa langue d'origine. Je suis complètement fan du Seiyuu de Gin. Sa voix est tout simplement *o*. C'est l'une de mes citations préférés du manga. Tout droit réservé à Tite Kubo.

Prochain chapitre= Pax Romana

A/N: Après ce chapitre, j'attends les lettres de haine et de menace. Tout ce que je peux dire, chers lecteurs, c'est: "In Mig, Trust"! Aie Confiance! R&R


	54. Pax Romana

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Sure wish I would! Taking a lot of liberties with his work to relieve my boredom, but all in all, those characters remain the sole property of Tite Kubo. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

La conclusion de cette histoire arrive si vite. Cela fait très bizarre. Plus que six épisodes avant la fin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que "mes" personnages ont fait tant de chemins. Car c'était le but du jeu, las de la règle de Tite "No character developpement" dans le manga original, je voulais créer une histoire où ces personnages que j'aime tant pourrait prendre le temps de s'épaissir, de se chercher et de se trouver pour les plus chanceux. Bon, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait fini, mais ce nouvel épisode fait déjà en sorte d'amorcer la fin et quelques part je suis toute émue.

Merci** Canette**, **Pyjacks**, **Ben, elie, ringo-chiii, Idiote** d'avoir laissé vos impressions sur ce chapitre! Je ne peux pas répondre à tous les messages individuellement mais vous savez que je lis tous vos commentaires avec soin. ;)

-54-

Pax Romana

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

_Lycéen dans la ville de Karakura_

_Si tu veux pouvoir supporter la **V**_**__****i**e_, sois prêt à accepter la _**_Mort_**_ ! _

* * *

Il s'y était repris à deux fois.

**Where'd you go - Fort Minor**

Simplement attaché les lacets à ses chaussures lui avait demandé deux essais. Seulement, Ichigo évita de se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il y avait simplement des questions qu'il ne se posait plus. Il hésita devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Devait-il passer une brosse dans ses cheveux ? Il jugea l'opération trop risqué, se contenta de les ébouriffer avec des doigts mouillés de gel et ramassa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise. Il avait à peine enfiler le costume et il suffoquait déjà.

Depuis la dernière attaque contre Karakura, depuis la défection des primeros, quarante-neuf jours s'étaient écoulé. Ces quarante-neuf jours n'était pas passé dans un flash. Il se rappelait chacun d'entre eux. Ces quarante-neuf jours avaient été les plus longs de la vie d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il ferma la baie vitrée du studio, ramassa quelques assiettes sales sur la table, les vestiges de l'okonomiyaki de la veille et les déposa dans l'évier. Il n'était pas retourné en cours depuis plus d'un mois. Il n'était plus rentré chez lui depuis presque aussi longtemps. Il s'était donné un mois pour remettre les choses en place dans sa vie. Un mois pour retomber sur ses pattes.

Ce n'était pas exactement tous les jours qu'on vous annonçait que pendant vous étiez à la pêche avec votre père, votre meilleur ami s'était fait massacré par des hollows en même temps que la moitié de la ville. Alors, Ichigo avait fait demi-tour. Ichigo avait couru dans la direction opposé pour changer. Il avait juste pris des vacances de la vie.

_Where'd you go?_  
_I miss you so,_  
_Seems like it's been forever,_  
_That you've been gone._

Au lendemain de la crémation de Chad, il s'était rendu au studio afin d'y ranger les affaires de son meilleur ami. Il avait alors eu une première révélation en admirant le fond d'une bouteille de saké. Il avait passé sa première nuit sans meilleur ami, avec un paquet de clope, une bouteille de saké et deux packs de bière. Bon dieu, ça n'avait pas résolu ses problèmes. Mais même en se levant avec une gueule de bois monumentale le lendemain, il ne s'était pas senti beaucoup plus mal que la veille. Il n'y avait donc eu ni amélioration ni rechute. Donc il considérait cette découverte comme un progrès vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus mal. C'était en quelque sorte un soulagement.

Le lendemain de sa gueule de bois, il s'était trouvé deux jobs. Il travaillait le matin comme magasinier dans une épicerie du quartier, et l'après-midi, il s'occupait d'animaux dans une clinique vétérinaire. Ainsi, il occupait plutôt bien son temps libre. La cerise sur le gâteau était qu'il travaillait et résidait à l'autre bout de la ville donc il rencontrait rarement des connaissances à l'impromptu. Cela l'étonnait tous les jours que Chad trouve le temps de trainer autant du côté de sa maison quand il habitait si loin. Mais il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il ne savait pas sur Chad avant.

Il ne savait pas que Chad composait des mélodies par exemple. Les partitions écrites à la main étaient encore empilé sur la table basse. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à les ranger dans un carton ou même à les jeter. Chad avait acheté sur son bouquet câble plusieurs chaînes espagnols. Les commandes de tous les appareils, TV et VCR étaient configuré dans cette langue. Il aimait Carnivore Kingdom, un show - un brin ringard selon Ichigo- qui passait sur la première chaîne le dimanche. Il collectionnait même les DVD. Le grand-père de Chad avait été boxeur dans les années 30. La mère de Chad était une « bombe latine métisse ». Chad adorait la nourriture très épicé Son plat préféré semblait être les jalapeños. La recette était placardé sur la hotte dans la cuisine mais Ichigo n'avait pas eu le courage de l'essayer. Chad avait eu un crush sur Ryō Kunieda, la déléguée de leur classe. Ils étaient même allé au cinéma ensemble pour aller voir un festival de film étranger. Romantique à souhait, il avait conservé le ticket de cinéma et une série de stickers tiré d'un photomaton. C'était plutôt un bon choix. Ryō était considéré comme l'une des plus jolies filles du lycée. Il aurait pu tomber plus mal. Ichigo l'aurait totalement encouragé s'il lui en avait parlé. De même, il y avait une boîte de préservatifs ouverte dans la salle de bain. Ichigo avait failli avoir une attaque en s'imaginant Chad avec une fille, en imaginant Chad avec la jolie Ryō Kunieda. Il y avait aussi deux revues pour adulte sous son lit et une vidéo intitulé « Girls Gone Wild : Japan ». Il avait honte de l'avouer mais Chad semblait avoir une vie sexuelle plus active et épanouie que lui qui était sensé sortir officiellement avec Orihime.

Son groupe de musique, les "Rockets Purple" avait été contacté par un producteur et devait partir en tournée cet été. Chad était catholique, allait à l'église parfois et collectionnait les cantiques. Il allait parfois faire ses courses avec Orihime et ils s'aidaient mutuellement à porter leur cabas. Uryu et lui aidait le club de stylisme à créer les costumes et les décors pour la pièce de l'école.

Ouais, il y avait des tas de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas ou n'avait jamais pris le temps de connaitre sur son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, c'était trop tard. Il ne pourra jamais obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire entre Chad et Ryō. Il n'entendra peut-être jamais Chad jouer une de ses mélodies à la basse.

_Where'd you go, _

_I miss you so,_  
_Seems like it's been forever,_  
_That you've been gone._  
_Where'd you go?_  
_I miss you so,_

Les premiers rapports Shinigami indiquaient qu'il n'avait jamais passé le Senkaimon. Il n'était pas non plus à Karakura parce qu'Urahara était venu exorciser son appartement. Il n'avait pas reçu plus d'information que ça. Urahara avait essayé de le rassurer. Certaine âmes disparaissaient plus vite que les autres en vue de leur réincarnation et tout un paquet de connerie dans le genre. Il avait su décelé l'important, si ce n'est l'essentiel, Urahara, lui-même, n'avait aucune idée de là où l'âme de Chad avait atterrit. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune idée de là où se trouvaient tous les autres. La jolie et brillante Ryō Kunieda, la timide Michiru Ogawa, Jinpei Nagase, et cinq autres élèves du lycée avaient perdu la vie ce jour-là, officiellement crise cardiaque, anévrisme etc. Officieusement, il avait appris que le sort kido qui avait été utilisé par l'ennemi pour acquérir la « Clé des voûtes abyssale », qui devait libérer Aizen, avait coûté la vie à plus de cinq mille personnes. Les shinigami ne voulaient pas en parler, les habitants de Karakura non plus. C'était devenu un tabou dont les autorités locales ne voulaient pas parler. Mais on avait décompté ce jour-là plus d'accident domestique, de noyade, accident de la circulation, d'accident cardio vasculaire que n'importe quel autre jour.

_Please come back home..._

Cela n'avait pas été difficile de conclure un marché avec la proprio de l'appartement. Chad vivait au-dessus de la maison d'une vieille dame, Asuka-san. En échange de service, elle lui louait l'appartement quasi gratuitement. La mort de son locataire avait vraiment attristé la vieille dame. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à redire à ce qu'Ichigo traine dans le coin. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester là. Il imaginait bien qu'il devrait faire face à son père un jour. Mais bon, il s'était au moins donné un mois. Et même si le délai était largement écoulé. Il persistait à penser qu'il devait prendre son temps.

Un jour après l'autre...

Uryu était passé le voir deux fois. Ils avaient regardé la télé et n'avait échangé à chaque fois que quelques mots. Keigo était passé plus souvent. Il avait essayé de lui remonter le moral en parlant de mangas et de filles. Il lui avait aussi passé ses cours ou plutôt les cours de Mizuiro qu'il avait emprunté. Mais bon, au bout de la quatrième visite, il avait tout de même avoué trouver ça glauque de venir voir Ichigo chez Chad. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de revenir cependant. La dernière fois, il était venu avec Mizuiro et était reparti une heure plus tard pour aller à un Goukon. Mizuiro et lui avait joué à la console une grande partie de la nuit et quand il lui avait demandé s'il trouvait la situation glauque, le jeune garçon s'était contenté de répondre qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus glauque que Keigo aille à un Goukon. Mizuiro avait été le seul à ne pas avoir demandé à Ichigo quand il reviendrait en cours ou quand il rentrerait chez son père. Il était parti assez tard vers une heure du matin et avait prétendu devoir passer chez une copine en scrutant son portable. Ces deux-là était resté fidèle à eux même. Quelques parts, Ichigo était soulagé.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_  
_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin'._

Rukia n'était pas revenu. Orihime et Uryu lui avait dit qu'elleétait en pleine rééducation pour sa blessure à la main. Urahara avait aussi ajouté qu'elle devait aussi vouloir rester à proximité de Byakuya qui avait été blessé au front. Peu importe, il commençait à avoir l'habitude avec Rukia. _C'était pas un problème !_

Orihime, tiens... Orihime et lui... Comment dire ? Leur relation manquait ses jours-ci d'une définition claire. Il l'avait bien accompagné au supermarché plusieurs fois. Il s'étaient aussi vu dans un café. Mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Leur rencontre était resté des plus platoniques. Elle avait essayé de lui tenir la main dans la rue mais il avait esquivé sans le vouloir le geste. C'était juste parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie que quelqu'un le touche ces derniers temps et cela n'avait presque aucun rapport avec elle. Mais s'il avait mis des distances entre eux, Orihime aussi. La jeune femme avait érigé ses propres murs et Ichigo ne savait vraiment pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle semblait préoccupée. Elle avait sans doute son lot de problème avec la mort de Chad et tout ça.

Elle avait son lot de secrets aussi... avec Ulquiorra Schiffer.

L'espada vivait chez elle. Ne lui demandez pas par qui il l'avait su ? Bon ok, Kon avait craché le morceau par accident deux jours après la veillée de Chad. Bien sûr, aucun de ses amis n'avaient eu la décence de lui en parler. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné de Yoruichi, ou même d'Urahara, l'homme pouvait se montrer fourbe dans son genre, mais il avait été surpris par Uryu et Orihime qui avait comme qui dirait fait vœux de silence sur la question. Orihime, surtout, avait réussi à éviter le sujet de toutes les manières possibles et imaginable. En voyant combien elle se donnait du mal, Ichigo n'avait même pas eu le cœur de lui avouer à quel point il s'en foutait. Elle se donnait du mal pour rien. Elle pouvait voir qui elle voulait. Elle pouvait vivre avec qui elle voulait... Même s'il s'avérait que ce soit le psychopathe qui l'avait kidnappé dans une dimension parallèle à deux reprises... Même s'il s'avérait que ce type soit un monstre... Il s'en foutait de presque tous ces derniers temps... Du temps qu'il faisait, de ne pas trouver de place assise dans le bus, de faire la queue au supermarché, d'aller en cours, de la nana qui le draguait au café du coin, de son patron tyrannique à l'épicerie... Il avait fait une croix sur tout. D'une certaine manière, il avait fait aussi une croix sur ses amis. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait leur être d'une quelconque utilité. Ils semblaient tous déterminer à vivre leurs vies sans l'inclure. Il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher. Comme ces derniers ne pouvaient pas empêcher Ichigo d'aller à contresens de la vie.

Il était resté à fixer l'autel dix minutes de trop. Il l'avait décoré simplement. Une photo de Chad seul, une photo au côté de son grand-père, la photo de sa mère qui était dans un portefeuille, une autre photo en groupe où ils étaient tous ensemble avec Rukia et Renji, sa pièce de monnaie fétiche, le médiator de sa guitare...

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

Il allait être en retard. Il était temps. Il ramassa l'urne. C'était franchement étrange qu'une si petite boîte contienne Chad, qui était de son vivant, si grand et imposant.

Il joua quelques minutes avec sa cravate devant le miroir avant de ramasser ses clés et sortir. Le trajet dans le bus avait été un peu chiant. Les gens n'avaient pas cessé de le dévisager depuis sa montée jusqu'à son arrêt. Oui, il tenait des cendres. Et alors ?

_Please, come back home..._

Il devait peut-être penser à passer son permis de conduire l'an prochain.

Et il se trouverait un vrai job peut-être...

Ichigo contempla le paysage à travers la vitre. Le bus longea le littoral. L'odeur d'iode s'engouffrait dans le bus par les vitres ouvertes. En un mois, Isshin avait trouvé une place à Chad dans le cimetière de la Pointe Satoshi, près de la Baie d'Izuka. Il ne connaissait pas Mexico. Mais il s'était dit qu'être près de la plage plairait sans doute à Chad où qu'il soit.

_Please, come back home_

Il était donc descendu à l'arrêt qui bordait la plage et avait traversé en bordure de la jetée. Il s'était arrêté quelques minutes pour regarder les rouleaux de vagues se briser sur le rivage de sable fin et de galet. Il poussa la grille du cimetière en fer forgé attaqué par la rouille et l'iode et elle grinça sourdement. Il dépassa le temple et la maison du fossoyeur. Ichigo s'était attendu à être seul au cimetière. Il avait parlé au moine responsable, au prêtre catholique qu'il avait convoqué et à l'employé de mairie. Quand on lui avait demandé s'il avait prévu un mémorial pour le défunt, il avait juste dit qu'il n'y aurait sans doute que lui alors il voulait que les choses restent simple. Mais voilà, à peine entrée dans le cimetière, il tomba nez à nez avec Isshin et les jumelles.

Yuzu s'était jeté dans ses bras sans crier gare. Karine lui avait demandé de son air le plus stoïque pourquoi il n'avait pas appelé la maison pour prévenir qu'il ne s'était pas jeté d'un pont. Il l'avait aussitôt serré contre lui. Pendant un bref instant, ses petites sœurs étaient redevenues le centre de son existence et les voir sourire comptait plus que tout pour lui. Ichigo avait échangé avec son père un bref hochement de tête viril à distance. Puis il était partie à la rencontre d'Orihime et d'Uryu. Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo et Mizuiro étaient là aussi. Ok, toute sa classe était réunie revêtue de l'uniforme formel du lycée de karakura.

Il en était là de son périple, à se diriger vers eux, quand son instinct lui enjoignait de fuir le guet-apens organisé. Pendant un moment, il fut happé par Keigo et quelques autres et se retrouva au centre des conversations. _Pourquoi n'allait-il plus en cours ? Quand retournait-il en cours ? Avait-il abandonné les cours ?_

Il s'éloigna le plus furtivement possible vers le jardin central et évita de justesse Orihime et Uryu qui s'était rapproché pour lui parler. La maison de cérémonie au style traditionnel se dressait face à la mer entre pelouse, galets et sable. Sa toiture en ardoise noire contrastait avec les panneaux en bois de ses murs. Une table avait été installée sous une pergola de lierre et de fougère et une employée était en train d'y disposer des rafraîchissements : des bento raffinés de sushi, des petits gâteaux colorés, du saké. Non, ce n'était pas une simple employée... Son visage lui était familier. _Lieutenant Hinamori ?_

La jeune femme éclata de rire à une plaisanterie émise par sa compagne en kimono noir. Puis elles repartirent toutes les deux là où elles étaient venues. La bannière avec une fleur de Muguet, symbole de la cinquième division, était plantée à proximité de la table. Les treize bannières du Gotei 13 formaient un cercle autour du jardin. Derrière la rangée de cerisiers en fleurs blancs et rose, il découvrit une convention de Shinigami en gigai. Il fit quelques pas pour encore s'immobiliser. Tout le Gotei 13 ou presque avait fait le déplacement. Il repéra immédiatement Ikkaku et Yumichika. Les deux hommes en costume traditionnel sombre étaient assis sur les marches de la terrasse en bois sombre.

- Hey, Ichigo ! T'en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais pas avant Zaraki-Taicho ! lança Yumichika.

Ikkaku leva sa coupe de saké dans sa direction.

- C'est sûr, Taicho, c'est perdu. C'est un beau jour, mon ami. Clama-t-il. C'est un beau jour pour une nouvelle vie, mon ami.

Yumichika approuva tout en dégageant d'une pichenette quelques pétales de fleurs sur son haori pourpre.

- Ikkaku, Yumichika ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

Ikkaku leva une nouvelle fois sa coupe de saké devant lui et déclara solennellement avant de siroter une nouvelle gorgée.

- C'est un beau jour pour enterrer un héros. Oui, oui... c'est un beau jour pour des funérailles militaires.

Yumichika laissa échapper un ricanement coquin tout en servant à nouveau le saké à la ronde. Sur les marches avec eux, il y avait les vice-capitaines de la septième et de la sixième division, Iba et Terashima. Le cinquième siège se servit une coupe à son tour et la descendit cul-sec.

- Je jure que tu seras le prochain candidat aux funérailles militaires. Tu es déjà complètement saoul en milieu de journée. Moi, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup de funérailles militaires. En un mois, je n'ai jamais autant porter le noir. Ironisa Yumichika. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu te coucher sobre une seule fois, Ikkaku! C'est très laid, un ivrogne, tu es au courant ?

Matsumoto passa le bout de son nez rose et une partie de son imposante poitrine à travers la fenêtre d'une des grandes salles. En voyant Ichigo. Elle se précipita sur la terrasse et se faufila au milieu des hommes dans sa robe noire minimaliste et son cardigan rose sage. Elle agita sa coupe de saké vide devant le nez de Yumichika tout en fixant le rouquin.

- Hey, Ichigo ! Tu te décides enfin à te montrer ! Ça faisait un bail, beau gosse !Ils vous restent du saké ici ? Là-bas, Kira et Shuhei ont tout descendu d'une traite et capitaine refuse d'aller chercher une bouteille en cuisine. C'est à cause de la cinquième division. Leur nouveau capitaine est ultra flippant. Même Momo est devenu ultra flippante par extension ! Si le tempérament de ses capitaines pouvait arrêter de déteindre sur elle, la pauvre !

Se frayant un chemin dans son fauteuil roulant, Kira tira Rangiku par le poignet. Elle retomba mollement sur ses genoux. Il fit marche arrière pour lui éviter de tomber et cogna dans un pilier.

- Tu as sans doute assez bu, Matsumoto.

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Kira avait l'air tout aussi beurré, sa cravate à moitié dénoué. Sans avoir changé de coupe de cheveux, il avait taillé ses pointes sur les côté et dégagé sa nuque, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble un côté... Ichigo n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait jusqu'à émettre un jugement pareil. Mais Kira avait l'air plus branché, plus jeune...

Plus handicapé... aussi.

- Kira ? S'étonna Ichigo.

Kira tâta ses jambes doucement et baissa la tête.

- Ah Ichigo, inutile de t'inquiéter, ce n'est rien !

Devait-il penser que ce n'était vraiment rien que l'homme ait perdu l'usage de ses jambes ? Il n'était pas vice-capitaine ? Il hocha la tête d'un air incertain. Rangiku se redressa et encercla sa nuque d'un bras. Ichigo fit son possible pour ne pas fixer son opulente poitrine qu'elle prenait plaisir à frotter contre son épaule sans la moindre gêne.

- Tu as raison, Ichigo !

Qu'avait-il dit ? Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- Kira va perdre son job très très vite ! Annonça une Rangiku définitivement en état d'ivresse avancé. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je crois qu'il a un ticket d'enfer avec son nouveau capitaine. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas venu ! Elle a tué Ichimaru-Taicho ! Comme ça ! D'un claquement de doigt ! C'est un sacré spécimen ! Un peu pétasse psychorigide sur les bords mais chacun ses goûts, hein Kira ? Ahahahaha ! Oh ! Oh ! Renji, par ici !

Kira était devenu rouge comme une pivoine, levant les mains en l'air pour démentir les propos de la jolie ivrogne. Matsumoto ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle racontait. C'était l'alcool qui parlait. Il ne se passait strictement rien entre son nouveau capitaine et lui. Juste parce qu'elle était passé le voir tous les jours à l'hopital et avait prononcé une centaine d'incantation pour le soigner. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Tout au plus, ils avaient enterrés la hache de guerre aussitôt après qu'elle lui ait raconté minute par minutes les derniers instants de Gin Ichimaru. Et puis il n'était pas pour l'instant question qu'il démissionne de son poste de vice-capitaine ? Pas tout de suite en tout cas... Et puis...

Ichigo fixait Renji. Son attention n'était plus du tout sur Kira mais sur le rouquin qui se dirigeait vers eux. Renji était quasi méconnaissable dans son costume noir, un keffieh autour du cou. Il avait laissé ses cheveux libres et cela lui donnait franchement l'air d'un mafieux. Du coup, Ichigo eut du mal à le reconnaitre.

- Hey Ichigo ? Quoi de neuf ?

_Il avait bien choisi son entrée en matière,_ pensa Ichigo. _Quoi de neuf ? Rien, Chad est mort. Je transporte ses cendres. Et toi quoi de neuf, Renji ? Il parait que t'es capitaine ? Cool !_

Rangiku abandonna Ichigo pour encercler la nuque d'un certain capitaine si fort que son visage buta sur son buste moelleux.

- Renji-Taicho !

- Hey Rangiku ? Du calme !

Renji néanmoins ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide et se blottit encore plus dans cet amas de chair pulpeuse. Il était capitaine de toute manière. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Renji, tu as du saké ? Gémit Rangiku, en gardant le visage du rouquin enfoui dans ses jumelles.

Hitsugaya apparut derrière elle. Ichigo s'étonna à nouveau parce qu'il lui semblait que Tōshirō aussi avait encore grandi de quelques centimètres. Il avait aussi coupé ses cheveux. Il croisa les bras, avec une expression agacé.

- Matsumoto !

Elle sursauta et Ichigo ferma les yeux avec un grimace parce qu'il crut que ses seins ferait une apparition solo à l'enterrement de Chad. Elle repoussa à la hâte Renji et se redressa au garde à vous. Hitsugaya le salua de la tête.

- Kurosaki...

Ichigo hocha la tête dans sa direction.

- Hey, Tōshirō !

- Ha ! Capitaine, vous m'avez fait peur. Les jumelles aussi ont eu peur !

- Matsumoto, tu as assez bu ! Viens te rendre utile pour changer ! Hurla Hitsugaya en retournant à l'intérieur du pavillon de réception.

- Oui, Taicho !

Rangiku s'éloigna, la démarche incertaine.

Sur son fauteuil, Kira poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais Shuhei, sans crier gare, s'installa à la place qu'occupait précédemment sa collègue malgré le visage cramoisie de Kira.

- Un peu de romance. C'est très beau, Shuhei. Plaisanta Renji.

Shuhei, vraisemblablement encore plus éméché que la blonde, réalisa que ce qu'il avait pris pour une chaise était Kira dans son fauteuil roulant et il tomba presque hors de la chaise pour éviter le scandale. Shane et Iba le poussèrent du pied moqueusement jusqu'à ce qu'il roule aux pieds d'Ichigo.

Allongé sur le dos, Shuhei le salua mollement d'une main.

- Salut, Ichigo.

- Hey, Shuhei.

- Pas cool pour Chad. dit-il, les yeux rouges.

Shuhei avait pris des cours de guitares avec Chad. Dans le clan des shinigami, il était parmi ceux que la nouvelle avait le plus touché. Ichigo hocha la tête sans rien dire. Renji secoua la tête à son tour de droite à gauche.

- Kuchiki-taicho n'a peut-être pas tort de vouloir bannir le saké. Après avoir vu Ichinose-taicho danser entre ses fourneaux comme une âme possédé, je pensais avoir tout vu. Mais en l'occurrence, non... Et puis qui a organisé ce rassemblement de cinglés ?

Ichigo n'osa répondre. Il réprima un sourire malgré lui. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

- Renji, de quoi tu te plains ? Aboya un certain garçon manqué.

Ichigo déglutit avec peine. Rukia apparut derrière un jeune groupe de shinigami qui s'éloignait vers le couvert des arbres. Elle portait une robe noir simple et un manteau col mao blanc.

- C'est Abarai-Taicho pour toi, microbe !

- Qui tu traites de microbe, Taicho à la manque ! Rétorqua Rukia, hissé sur la pointe des pieds.

- Désolé ! Oh grande prêtresse des bonnes manières! C'est merveilleux tous ces gens cinglés au même endroit !

- Je ne crois pas que tu aurais fait mieux à ma place et en aussi peu de temps. De plus, Nii-sama, Manami, et Ichinose-taicho se sont donné du mal pour tout organiser. Tu peux le voir à l'élégance du menu et des arrangements floraux, ils n'ont rien laissé au hasard. Tout nous a en plus été gracieusement offert par le clan. Tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant, Taicho à la manque !

- C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffe Renji ! Encouragea Yumichika, toujours prêt à semer la discorde avec un sourire.

- Parfaitement. Acquiesça Ikkaku. C'est du très bon saké. N'insulte pas notre hôte ! A la santé de Kuchiki Byakuya!

Rukia offrit à Renji un sourire triomphant et croisa les bras. Ichigo remarqua que si son bras gauche n'était plus en écharpe, il était toujours recouvert de bandage. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis le jour où elle était parti se battre avec les primeros sur le pont. Il poussa un soupir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en arrière par une barrette en bois en forme de papillon. Ses yeux violets occupaient toujours la plus grande partie de son visage et elle ressemblait toujours à une échappée du cirque. Elle ressemblait toujours à Rukia.

- Hey, Rukia, tu vas nous chercher une bouteille de saké en cuisine.

Rukia ignora l'invitation de Shane à se faire rabrouer par Nii-sama et se tourna vers Ichigo.

- Oi ! Ichigo ! Tu vas rester à me regarder comme un crétin encore longtemps ou tu vas aller poser cette urne sur l'autel pour permettre à d'autre de rendre hommage à l'homme du jour.

Il resta hébété. Il passa une main au-dessus de son petit crâne.

- Épatant ! On dirait que toi aussi, tu as grandi.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Rukia le remercia du compliment en lui flanquant un merveilleux coup de pied retourné, offrant à l'assemblée majoritairement masculine une vue imprenable sur sa petite culotte en coton à bande noire et blanche. Iba et Shane, les premiers détournèrent la tête, le visage en feu. Après tout c'était comme regarder les sous-vêtements de Byakuya Kuchiki, c'était juste horriblement gênant, traumatisant et dangereux. On avait juste envie de s'arracher les yeux par la suite ! C'était comme un blasphème! En bon gamin des rues, Renji se moquait de blasphémer. Il pencha curieusement la tête sur le côté. Il préférait la dentelle mais les dessous à bandes avaient leurs charmes. Déjà, Rukia en fundoshi avait son charme alors ! Shuhei, encore sous le sol, avait des cœurs dans les yeux. Le paradis ressemblait à des bandes blanches sur un petit triangle de tissus. Yumichika grimaça. Beurk, des bandes ! Les bandes, c'étaient ringard. Genre trois saisons en décalage " ringard" ! Kira pria quant à lui pour que le capitaine Kuchiki ne passe pas dans le coin car l'invalide qu'il était serait le seul à ne pas pouvoir échapper à la fureur de Senbonzakura. Trop absorbé par sa coupe de saké qu'il tentait de remplir avec une bouteille vide, Ikkaku ne vit rien et ne s'en porta pas plus mal par la suite quand Yumichika lui raconta.

Ichigo et « Chad » allèrent s'écraser dans les bras chaleureux d'Ukitake.

- Allons, allons, les jeunes ! Pas de violence. Il fait si beau aujourd'hui.

Rukia se pencha gracieusement devant son capitaine.

- Pardon, capitaine, un vieux réflexe entre Nakama.

Ichigo grogna. Sérieux, cette taré voulait vraiment appeler ça un réflexe !

- Ichigo, cela fait plaisir de te revoir. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Ukitake fut prit d'une quinte de toux légère. Ses deux "gardes du corps" Sentaro et Kiyone se bousculèrent pour l'abriter sous leur parapluie respectif.

- Je n'ai pas exactement bougé. Répondit-il sur un ton sec sans réfléchir.

Ukitake ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage. Le capitaine aux cheveux blanc lui offrit un sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai. On ne peut pas dire que les derniers mois ont été très calme.

Ichigo baissa la tête.

- C'est vrai. Je suis... désolé.

- Oh ce n'est rien. Nous sommes là après tout. C'est le plus important.

- Capitaine Ukitake, une coupe de saké avant que Kuchiki-taicho ne supprime la réserve ? proposa Renji.

Ukitake acquiesça volontiers.

- Hé bien pourquoi pas, Abarai-Taicho ! Nous sommes là après tout pour célébrer la vie d'un valeureux guerrier.

Ichigo s'écarta pour mieux avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la situation. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait imaginé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé vraiment ? Que ce serait une question de minutes ! Qu'il entrerait et sortirait du cimetière et que sa vie retrouverait un sens !

Chizuru faisait du gringue à Nanao, tandis que Shunsui faisait du rentre-dedans aux deux jeunes femmes. Matsumoto était poursuivi par son capitaine, une bouteille d'Umeshu à la main. Son rire d'ivrogne perlait après elle. Keigo et Mizuiro parlait avec Hanatarou et Uryu. Keigo faisait des grimaces de singe. Il était persuadé qu'il mimait le dernier épisode de Carnivore Kingdom. Il baissa la tête vers l'urne de Chad.

Ses sœurs jouaient avec les petits de la boutique de magie. Il n'était plus si petit que ça, pensa Ichigo, en voyant Jinta aller chercher un verre de thé glacé pour Yuzu à la demande de cette dernière. Son père discutait avec Yoruichi et Urahara. Entre deux éclats de rire, Yoruichi, dont le gilet d'homme ne masquait rien de sa poitrine épanouie, engloutissait sushi et saké avec appétit. Yoruichi renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

Enfin, il aperçut au loin près des cuisines, Byakuya Kuchiki. Il s'était attendu à trouver l'homme en kimono. Mais non, il était en costume noir, cravate et chemise blanche. Il ne portait pas non plus le stupide bijou dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas l'air mal en point. Non, il avait l'air tout à fait égal à lui-même.

Ichigo se dirigea vers lui. Byakuya garda la main dans les poches et ne changea pas d'expression, entre l'ennui et le détachement.

- Oi, Byakuya !

Le noble le toisa du regard. Typique.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

Deux jeunes recrues de la cinquième division sortirent de la cuisine avec des plateaux. Ichigo s'écarta. Byakuya ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Les plateaux en équilibre, les recrues firent en sorte de ne pas commettre l'irréparable et passèrent leur chemin.

- Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer ce que tout ce petit monde fait là ?

Comme si Byakuya Kuchiki avait des comptes à rendre à ce garçon insolent, têtu et irrespectueux ?

- Tu ne vas rien dire.

Il balaya le jardin avec le même regard neutre avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur Ichigo.

- Sur ordre du Sotaicho, les honneurs militaires ont été accordés à Sado Yasutora pour ses bons et loyaux services, sa bravoure au combat et son sacrifice.

- C'est tout ?

Byakuya tourna à nouveau la tête vers le jardin. Renji et Yumichika avaient contourné sa vigilance et étaient allés chercher des bouteilles de saké pour le groupe dans la pièce qui servait de réserve. Matsumoto était assise pieds nus sur Izuru. Momo servait des bento à Shane, Shuhei et Tōshirō, qui avait accepté comme Renji de se mêler au groupe de vice-capitaine.

Au bout d'une minute de silence, Byakuya reprit sur un ton qu'il voulait plus conciliant et plus accessible mais qui en réalité était toujours aussi distant.

- La Soul Society a perdu un allié de taille. Mais je sais, par Rukia, que vous avez tous perdu un ami précieux. Il est bon de célébrer les défunts et surtout leur vie.

- Byakuya ? Où est-il ?

Le noble haussa brièvement un sourcil.

- Si j'ai bien saisi, tu n'utiliseras jamais les honorifiques en t'adressant à moi ?

Ichigo l'ignora.

- Où est Chad ? Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien. S'il...

C'était des informations classés confidentiel.

- Byakuya...

- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de Yasutora Sado dans nos registres. Tout porterait à croire qu'il n'a jamais passé la porte du Senkaimon. Nous continuons donc encore les investigations afin de le retrouver. Mais...

- Mais...

- Il y a bien une chance pour qu'on ne le retrouve jamais. Il existe bien sûr ce qu'on appelle les âmes errantes, les blanks, des âmes dépourvu de mémoire perdu dans les limbes entre les dimensions en attente de leur réincarnation. Il a peut-être même déjà été réincarné. Nous ne pouvons à ce stade infirmer ou confirmer aucune de ses hypothèses.

- Est-ce que je pourrais le revoir un jour ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le rouquin. Là où jadis, il n'y avait eu que de la défiance, il vit de la vulnérabilité.

- Qui sait ? Nous mourrons tous un jour, Kurosaki Ichigo. Cependant, Shinigami ou humains, nous suivons tous des chemins différents.

Ichigo fixa le sol tristement. Byakuya leva la tête vers le ciel, perdu pendant un moment dans ses pensées. Son visage resta neutre pourtant.

- Nous devrions commencer le rituel. Il est temps.

Il claqua des doigts. Manami, le vieil intendant de la famille, apparut derrière Ichigo comme par magie.

- La cérémonie va commencer.

Manami acquiesça avant d'aller prévenir le personnel du cimetière. Ichigo fixa l'urne entre ses mains. Il fixa Chad entre ses mains. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Byakuya observa le jeune garçon.

- Ce que tu tiens dans les mains n'est pas ton amie Chad. Cette urne ne contient que le matériel et l'inutile. Une fois débarrassé de toutes ses possessions dans le monde matériel, il lui reste le plus important, son esprit. L'esprit est quasi immortel. La séparation doit pourtant être faite. Prends ton temps. Ne regarde personne dans les yeux. Ne te laisse pas contaminer par leur peine. Tu es le seul qui peut accomplir cette dernière tâche, Kurosaki Ichigo. Yasutora Sado compte sur toi.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Byakuya.

- Tu as été à ma place, soupira Ichigo.

Le noble détourna les yeux naturellement. Il se rappela s'être tenu devant le caveau de ses parents, les cendres de sa mère entre ses mains. De la même manière, il avait disposé des cendres de son épouse.

- Trop souvent.

- Je... Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverais pas.

- Tu es en colère... contre toi-même. Tu maudis ta propre impuissance. Si tu avais été plus fort, "ils" ne seraient pas mort en vain. Cette colère ne te quitte plus. Tu te réveilles et t'endors avec elle. Elle est ta seule compagne. Seulement, ce n'est pas important ici. Ce que tu ressens n'a pas la moindre importance. Je resterais ici. Rukia attend.

Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers Rukia et Renji.

* * *

**Orihime Inoue**

_Lycéenne à Karakura _

_Petite amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Il y avait eu la fin de son innocence. Il y avait eu la mort de ses rêves d'enfants. Il y avait eu la mort de Chad. _

* * *

En voyant Ichigo arriver, Orihime poussa simplement un soupir de soulagement. Il était venu avec deux heures de retard. Mais il était là. Il entra dans le cimetière et serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait agi comme l'Ichigo d'avant. L'Ichigo protecteur de son clan. Il avait soulevé Yuzu dans les airs et lui avait dit avec un demi-sourire que son curry lui avait manqué. Puis, plus il s'était rapproché de leur groupe, plus il s'était éloigné de sa famille, plus son visage avait montré des signes d'anxiété. Il avait rapidement fait le tour de ceux qui était présent. Il s'était retrouvé vite accaparé par les autres élèves qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle n'eut le temps d'échanger qu'un regard avec lui avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers le groupe de Shinigami.

- Je ne savais pas que Chad connaissait autant de monde, s'exclama Chizuru, les yeux formant des cœurs devant l'étalage de chairs fraiches.

Deux membres de la cinquième division en kimono d'apparat noire passèrent devant elles. Chizuru suivit les jeunes femmes du regard en se léchant les lèvres comme le loup devant l'agneau. Rangiku sortit sur la terrasse et se laissa tomber sur Kira en fauteuil roulant. La langue de Chizuru frôla la pelouse brillante.

- Surtout des gens aussi beau ! Tu me dis que tous ces gens sont des amis de sa famille.

Orihime acquiesça lentement. Chizuru se laissa séduire par l'appel des sirènes et se dirigea vers une petite brune à lunette.

- Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il était aussi proche de Kuchiki-san et de sa famille, reprit Saya Satome. J'ai vu l'administrateur et Ichinose-san en allant chercher à boire.

- Kuckiki-sama est si beau ! J'ai bien envie de lui confesser mon admiration. Soupira Kamiki.

- L'administrateur de l'école s'est arrangé pour tout organisé. La famille de Kuchiki-san est très riche. Comme elle était proche de Chad, ils ont surement trouvé ça normal. Maintenant si vous pouviez arrêter de cancaner deux minutes... Maugréa Tatsuki. Nous sommes à un enterrement. Cessez d'embêter Orihime !

Saya et Kamiki s'éloignèrent. Chizuru avait depuis longtemps jeté son dévolu sur Nanao-chan qui avait tout d'une petite secrétaire coquine avec ses lunettes rondes. Elle était présentement en grande conversation avec le capitaine Kyouraku qui avait comme elle un faible pour les jeunes femmes à lunette.

Orihime secoua la tête tristement.

- Ce n'est rien, Tatsuki-san.

- Tu parles, on aurait dit qu'elles n'ont rien de mieux à faire. Ça va ?

Orihime hocha la tête et fixa le sol. Tatsuki passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ichigo est comme ça. Après la mort de sa mère, il était tout aussi renfermé. Il ne faut pas le prendre pour toi. Je suis sûr que ses sentiments n'ont pas changé à ton égard.

Orihime ne répondit rien. Elle savait que ces sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Elle n'avait jamais été inquiète pour ça. Elle observa Ichigo sans le quitter du regard. Rukia approchait doucement du groupe. Elle vit la flamme se rallumer spontanément dans ses yeux. Il baissa la tête et puis posa une main sur la tête de Rukia. Elle lui donna un coup de pied en retour. Il alla choir dans les bras d'Ukitake-Taicho et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire spontanément. Puis, elle le regarda s'éloigner après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers Rukia.

Non, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ces sentiments aient pu changer dans le court laps de temps où ils étaient sortis ensemble. Ichigo avait de l'affection pour elle. Mais c'était différent de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Elle. Encore plus aujourd'hui au moment où il était des plus vulnérables, il n'y avait qu'elle à réussir à lui décocher un sourire et à rallumer la flamme dans ses yeux.

Ikkaku siffla le rassemblement et Yumichika pressa tout le monde à se diriger vers le caveau. Les Shinigami formèrent rapidement des rangs organisés, chaque division portant haut sa bannière. Ichigo resta à côté de Kuchiki-taicho tandis que les invités se mirent en route. Tatsuki prit la main d'Orihime et l'entraina derrière le cortège qui se formait. Elles y retrouvèrent Uryu, Keigo et Mizuiro.

La rouquine jeta un regard derrière elle.

Le père de Kurosaki-kun était toujours assis sur la terrasse. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à en bouger. Yoruichi-san s'était assise à ses côtés. Urahara-san et Tessai-san se rapprochait avec une bouteille de saké en terre et plusieurs coupelles. Les enfants continuaient de jouer de l'autre côté du jardin. Ichigo était toujours debout à côté de Kuchiki-Taicho. Enfin, l'urne entre les mains, il emprunta l'allée. Kuchiki-Taicho se dirigea dans la direction opposé et rejoignit le groupe d'Urahara et Yoruichi.

Ichigo marchait seul. Orihime passa sous un bosquet, le perdit de vue temporairement, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Rukia et Renji le rejoindre. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés devant le monument. Les shinigami s'était placé en rangs serrés derrière les élèves du lycée. Le caveau de taille moyenne portait les noms et prénoms de Chad. Le rouquin se fraya un chemin jusqu'au premier rang. Rukia et Renji se postèrent à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers Orihime et Uryu. Uryu comprit bien plus vite qu'elle les intentions d'Ichigo, il lui prit la main doucement, et ils allèrent rejoindre le trio. Le prêtre récita un psaume dans un espagnol approximatif. Ensuite, le moine récita quelques sutras avant de récupérer l'urne des mains d'Ichigo.

Ichigo regarda droit devant lui tandis que les moines installaient l'urne dans le caveau. Orihime renifla bruyamment.

- _Chad ! Chad ! Réveille-toi ! Je rejette ! Je rejette ! Ça ne marche pas ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! Santen Kesshun ! Allez ! Je rejette. _

_Orihime et Uryu étaient__ penché au-dessus du corps de leur ami depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Orihime éclata en sanglot._

- _Ça ne marche pas. _

_Elle recréa un autre bouclier. _

_Uryu lui prit les mains._

- _Orihime... Je crois que ça ne sert à rien. _

- _J'essaye et ça ne marche pas. J'essaye de toutes mes forces. Que se passe-t-il ? _

- _Cela ne sert à rien, Répéta Uryu. _

- _Rejette, réveille-toi Chad ! Rejette._

_Révulsé, Uryu se laissa choir sur ses talons._

- _Il est... Cela ne sert plus à rien Orihime ! Hurla-t-il alors. _

_Orihime se tourna vers le Quincy, horrifié. _

- _Il est... Il... Chad est mort. Je crois... que... Il est mort._

- _Non. _

- _Il est mort._

_La rouquine hocha la tête, refusant de perdre espoir._

- _Ichigo... Ichigo... n'abandonnerait pas._

_Uryu perdit patience soudain. Ichigo ! Elle n'avait que ce nom à la bouche. Chad était mort et tout ce qui lui importait était Ichigo ! _

- _Il est mort ! Il n'y a rien que toi ou Ichigo puissiez faire, Orihime ! Il n'est pas dieu. Nous ne sommes pas Dieu. Nous sommes juste des gamins ! Nous sommes des ados... Nous sommes juste des lycéens ! Il est mort, Orihime. _

- _Non, Ichigo s'est levé ! Quand je l'ai appelé... Tu étais là ! Il... et...Réveille-toi, Chad. Réveille-toi Chad...Réveille-toi Chad... Réveille-toi... Chad. Réveille-toi... _

_Elle n'avait cessé de l'appeler. La nuit était tombée. Tessai avait transporté le corps à l'intérieur de la maison. Urahara était rentré un peu plus tard avec Yoruichi. Chad était allongé sous un drap blanc dans la chambre de Yoruichi. Il n'avait pas bougé. Alors, Orihime n'avait pas bougé non plus. Elle était restée à ses côtés. Elle avait continué à l'appeler. _

- _Réveille-toi, Chad... Réveille-toi Chad... Réveille-toi Chad..._

_Isshin étaient entré dans la pièce en premier, il s'était étonné de la trouver là mais n'avait rien dit. Ichigo l'avait ensuite suivi. Père et fils s'étaient croisé de manière hostile sur le seuil de la porte. _

- _Réveille-toi, Chad... Réveille-toi Chad... Réveille-toi Chad..._

- _Je vais établir le certificat de décès. Avait-il annoncé avant de ressortir. _

_Urahara avait acquiescé doucement avant de refermer la porte, laissant les deux jeunes gens ensemble. Ichigo n'avait pas réagi. Il était juste resté à genoux devant le corps sous le linceul, le regard fixe. Il lui avait semblé que c'était hier qu'ils avaient tous été rassemblé à la fête foraine. _

- _Kurosaki-kun, pardon... Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Pardon. J'ai essayé de le réveiller. _

_Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Ichigo se dégagea brutalement. _

- _Kurosaki-Kun... _

_Il resta muet et continua à observer le corps. La rouquine baissa la tête et continua de sangloter en silence._

**Slipping Away - Avril Lavigne**

Orihime étouffa comme elle put un sanglot. Le moine et le prêtre continuait d'installer l'urne. C'était fini. Elle renifla encore. Elle avait imaginé pendant ces 49 jours de deuil que quelqu'un viendrait lui annoncer que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ou que les shinigami avaient trouvé miraculeusement le moyen de ressusciter Chad. Elle avait pensé bêtement qu'Ichigo aurait annoncé qu'il partait trouver Chad pour le ramener là où était sa place. Elle s'était imaginé le suivre. La vie... La mort. Tout semblait avoir perdu valeur et sens profond. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Même après avoir vu son corps brûler. Même après avoir écrasé ses os pour les faire rentrer dans l'urne après la crémation. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Uryu serra sa main dans la sienne très fort. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. C'était la fin.

_The day you slipped away_

Rangiku-san tituba brusquement hors des rangs et remonta l'allée avant de s'arrêter au-dessus du premier buisson sur son chemin pour vomir.

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Le moine fit une dernière prière tandis que l'employé du cimetière scellait le caveau. Ichigo fit demi-tour pour partir. Ainsi pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

Son visage se radoucit pendant un bref instant. Orihime attendit haletante qu'il parle en premier. Elle ne voulait pas commettre d'erreur cette fois. Elle n'était pas comme Kuchiki-san qui avait le don...de toujours trouver les bons mots. Ichigo ouvrit la bouche avant de secouer la tête à court de mots lui-même. Finalement, il ferma les yeux, bouscula un peu Renji et emprunta l'allée de gauche vers la sortie vers la plage. Renji voulut partir derrière lui mais Hisagi l'en dissuada, une main sur l'épaule. Rukia effleura l'épaule de la rouquine, la mine contrite.

_I miss you. _

- C'est un grand idiot, Orihime.

Elle acquiesça doucement, essuyant ses larmes. Kuchiki-san ne pleurait pas. Elle avait la mine de circonstance, contrite, solennelle et grave. La brune s'efforça de lui sourire tandis que les rangs de Shinigami se brisaient selon le protocole.

- Je suis tellement désolé. Sanglota Orihime.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé, tu sais. Répondit Rukia. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu as le droit d'exprimer ta peine.

- Kuchiki-san ?

Rukia leva la tête vers elle, le regard légèrement luisant.

- Oui ?

- Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais tu dois t'occuper de lui. Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki-kun a besoin de toi. Kurosaki-kun a plus que jamais besoin de toi.

Rukia resta bouche bée.

- Je vais rentrer à la maison, maintenant. Dis à Ichigo que je suis désolé. Mais il ne veut plus aller en cours et il ne veut pas non plus me parler. S'il te plaît...

Rukia fixa le sol tristement.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Orihime tourna les talons pour s'en aller. Elle s'immobilisa.

- Si cela vient de Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun verra les choses différemment.

- Orihime, je ne suis pas sûr que mon avis change quoi que ce soit... C'est une grosse tête de mule.

- Kurosaki-kun tient beaucoup plus à Kuchiki-san qu'il ne saurait le dire. S'il te plait, Rukia, prends soin de lui.

Orihime remonta l'allée. La mère de Tatsuki avait dit qu'elle viendrait les chercher plus tard. Mais vraiment, elle ne pouvait en supporter beaucoup plus. Elle allait peut-être rentrer en bus. Elle chercha sa carte dans son petit sac à main puis elle leva la tête et aperçut Rangiku-san au détour d'une rangée de caveau.

Elle s'arrêta devant le vice-capitaine. Assise sur un banc de pierre, Rangiku fixait le sol en se tenant les cheveux.

- Matsumoto-san ?

La blonde essuya hâtivement les larmes sur son visage avant de lever la tête vers la jeune rouquine avec un sourire purement artificiel.

- Hey, Orihime...

- J'ai vu que Matsumoto-san était un peu malade.

Rangiku haussa les épaules, légèrement embarrassé.

- J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu ou pas assez. C'est au choix.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Bien sûr, c'est moi qui devrais te poser la question. Apparemment, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en mon absence.

Le visage d'Orihime prit une teinte cramoisie.

- Des problèmes avec ton prince ?

- Avec Ichigo ? À vrai dire...

Orihime baissa la tête et se tritura les pouces. Ses lèvres frémirent dans l'air.

- Matsumoto-san, je crois que les contes de fée n'existent pas vraiment.

Rangiku balaya le cimetière avec un regard triste et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Alors là, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi. Notre mémoire est fait de contes... de petits moments magiques... de gens que l'on a rencontré, de ceux qu'on a aimé, des quête que l'on a entreprise pour se trouver. C'est une idée préconçue que les gens ont qu'un conte de fée doit forcément bien se terminer. Mais l'important n'est pas vraiment la fin du voyage. L'important, c'est le voyage.

Orihime baissa la tête. Rangiku emprisonna fermement sa main dans la sienne.

- Moi, j'ai rencontré un prince une fois. Il n'était pas des plus faciles à aborder. Il était même tout bonnement insaisissable. Mais chaque fois que nous étions ensemble, ces moments étaient magique. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est ce que je dirais à mes petits-enfants.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de la blonde. Elle continua de sourire.

- Rangiku... san...

- Et puis quoi si ce n'était pas le bon, Orihime ? Tu as aimé, non ? Ne crois-tu pas que c'est plus important que tout. Tu te souviens, nous en avons déjà parlé? De l'importance de pouvoir rester soi-même. Tu as aimé et cela compte plus que tout.

Il y avait du vrai dans ses mots. Orihime hocha la tête avant d'éclater en sanglot.

- Je sais bien mais pourquoi cela doit faire si mal ? Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent pas rester comme avant ?

Rangiku étreignit la jeune femme avec plus de force. Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Orihime serra la blonde en retour et se blottit contre elle. Rangiku-san était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une grande sœur pour elle. Elle était douce et maternelle. Rangiku sentait les fleurs, le parfum luxueux, et puis l'alcool. Pour une déesse de la mort, elle sentait la vie.

- Le voyage ne serait pas aussi intéressant, si non. Je suis désolé, mon chou.

Rangiku déposa un baiser sur son front et caressa ses cheveux tendrement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Orihime.

* * *

J'ai essayé de respecter les spécificités de la culture japonaise en décrivant les funérailles de Chad ( 49 jours après sa crémation comme le veut la tradition taoïste) mais je suis loin de suivre à la lettre le protocole. S'il existe des experts parmi vous, fermez les yeux sur les possibles incohérences. J'espère que cet épisode vous aura plu en tout cas. De même, je n'ai volontairement pas accentué le côté militaire de ces funérailles à cause des lycéens et membre du personnel présent. Enfin, je crois que j'ai battu mon record de personnages présents dans la même scène. R&R

Prochain chapitre= Double date with Death


	55. Double date with Death

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Je vous épargne le "racontage de life" mes chers lecteurs. Depuis un moment, mon document manager bug constamment pile au moment où je veux publier d'où le retard dans la publication. Donc, je ne m'attarde pas trop car je me refuse à rester une semaine de plus sans publier. Je remercie toujours les amours de lecteurs qui ont laissé un message, **Mau, pyjacks, Melty-chan 93, BeN, **et** Idiote, **et bien sûr tout ceux qui lisent tout simplement.** Merci pour votre soutien! **

-55-

Double date with Death

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

_Lycéen à Karakura _

_Fils de Masaki et Isshin Kurosaki_

_La **Vie** maintenait de force sa tête sous l'eau. Mais Ichigo Kurosaki voulait croire qu'il pouvait encore se battre ..._

* * *

Il se déchaussa distraitement et desserra sa cravate. Il déposa ses souliers sur les remparts de pierre qui bordait la plage. Il fit un bond pour enjamber les barrières de sécurité et atterrit sur un banc de sable agilement. Il dénoua complètement sa cravate et la glissa dans une poche. Une main dans ses cheveux, il sentit le vent caresser ses doigts. Il continua à marcher, laissant son empreinte dans le sable fin. Le roulement des vagues sur le rivage avait entamé les restes d'un château de sable.

Rien ne pouvait décrire le vide qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là.

L'empreinte de ses pas rejoignit des milliers d'autres imaginaires, les traces des anges. Une vague plus violente se brisa dans un nuage de brume et de vapeur contre la rocaille volcanique noire.

Sa vie était une vaste blague quand il y réfléchissait bien. Sa vie avait le goût d'une plaisanterie cynique sortie tout droit de la bouche d'un clown triste. Il avait neuve ans quand Masaki avait été assassiné par un monstre, un hollow. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours pu voir les monstres. Il avait toujours pu les voir et à quinze ans, on lui avait enfin donné le pouvoir de les combattre. Elle lui avait donné le pouvoir de les combattre. Rukia avait changé sa vie.

Pourquoi donc était-il... comme ça ?

- Ichigo, attends !

Quelle plaie ! Il pressa le pas et eut le plaisir d'entendre Rukia Kuchiki grogner derrière lui. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle le rattrape avec ses petites jambes. La jeune fille avait eu la mauvaise idée de le suivre avec ses chaussures. Ichigo fit donc de plus grand pas pour essayer de la semer.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire et il ne s'était jamais trop poser de question du pourquoi du comment. Il n'avait jamais questionné sa destinée. Où avait-il trouvé la force de se mesurer à des types comme Kuchiki Byakuya ou Kenpachi Zaraki ? Où avait-il trouvé la force de vaincre des monstres comme Ulquiorra ? Tenait-il ça de son père ? Tenait-il ça de sa mère ? Il l'avait fermé, de peur de contrarier quelqu'un là-haut, quelqu'un qui aurait le pouvoir de faire de son existence déjà peu banale, une virée en enfer. Il pensait n'avoir emmerdé personne ! Alors pourquoi Chad ?

A seize ans, il avait sauvé le monde plusieurs fois. Ils avaient sauvé le monde ensemble. Est-ce que ça avait suffi à attirer vers lui et ses proches la bienveillance du gros con qui dirigeait tout ? Non ! À peine ! Être l'un des rares humains à savoir ce qui se cachait après la mort ne lui avait amené que des ennuis. Et à 17 ans, il avait tout perdu. Tout. Son meilleur ami... Sa vie...

Bam ! La chaussure de Rukia frappa la base de son crâne, stoppant net le fil de ses pensées.

- J'ai dit : « Attends ! »

Il frotta machinalement la petite bosse qui n'allait pas tarder à se former. C'est qu'elle ne mesurait pas sa force, la naine ! Il ramassa l'objet du délit pour le balancer rageusement dans une dune de sable plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? grogna-t-il, hors de lui.

La réaction de Rukia fut immédiate. Les traits de son visage durcirent. Elle mit ses petites mains sur ses hanches.

- C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Tu as à peine desserré la mâchoire de toute la cérémonie !

- Je suis désolé si j'ai du mal à me marrer quand je dois enterrer mon plus vieux pote.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais. Orihime... est dans tous ses états.

- Ne t'avise pas de me parler d'Orihime !

- Je veux juste dire...

- Tu n'as rien à me dire sur elle ! Tu n'as rien à me dire tout court !

Rukia resta muette. Elle fronça les sourcils sans jamais baisser les yeux.

- Ichigo, bon sang, pourquoi es-tu si en colère ?

Il écarta les bras.

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi je serais en colère vraiment ? Chad est mort. Je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai rien pu faire. C'est déjà pas mal je crois. On va s'arrêter là, hein ?

Rukia secoua la tête doucement.

- Personne ne te reproche la mort de Chad, voyons.

- C'est assez que je me le reproche, non ?

- Ichigo, même un shinigami ne peut pas sauver tout le monde.

- Je ne suis pas un shinigami ! Ne m'aligne pas dans les rangs de ces faux-culs aussi facilement !

Rukia recula dans des cordes invisibles comme un boxer surpris par un crochet du droit. Qu'avait-il dit ?

- Je ne suis pas un shinigami ! J'ai peut-être été un substitut shinigami à une époque ! Une putain de marionnette ! Mais je ne suis plus rien, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas humain. Je ne me sens plus humain ! Je ne sais plus qui je suis ! Ce qui est sûr est que je ne suis plus rien de ce que j'étais !

Les yeux rouges, il la désigna du bout d'un index accusateur.

- C'est de ta faute, Rukia !

Rukia écarquilla les yeux. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de se défendre. Elle resta figée.

- I...chigo...

- Tu m'as fait ça... C'est à cause de toi. Mes amis meurent un par un... Je ne peux protéger personne. Je ne peux même plus respirer. Je ne sais plus vivre depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Et le pire c'est que tu ne prendras même pas tes responsabilités. À la moindre occasion, tu vas te barrer sans te retourner !

- Ichigo...

Ichigo recula. Était-il allé trop loin ? Certainement. Sans aucun doute. Mais avait-elle pensé une seconde que voir un tel rassemblement de shinigami lui aurait fait plaisir le jour où il devait enterrer Chad. S'était-elle imaginée qu'il aurait l'esprit suffisamment ouvert pour comprendre qu'aucun de ses shinigami n'avait pu agir pour sauver Chad ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux ! Après avoir tant sacrifié ! Pensait-elle qu'il se sentirait réconforté et entouré ? Il ne voulait plus faire semblant d'aller bien. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'arranger cette situation. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle défasse ce qu'elle avait fait.

- J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir rencontré.

Il tourna les talons et courut lâchement pour attraper le bus arrêté au bout de la plage. Il arriva juste à temps, monta sans un salut, et se dirigea droit ver les banquettes arrières. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège avec un soupir. Sans se préoccuper des regards troublés des passagers ou du chauffeur, Ichigo, agrippa sa tête à deux mains. Ses larmes creusèrent un sillon sur ses joues. Il n'osa lever la tête de peur de la trouver au même endroit. Il n'osa lever la tête. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Rukia dans les yeux. La honte avait coloré ses joues avec une violente teinte sanguine. Il resta tête baissé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de blesser Rukia ? Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de détruire tout ce qui restait de leur amitié ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de se prendre un bus en pleine face pour se « réveiller » ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Chad ? Pourquoi lui ? Les questions continuèrent de se bousculer dans sa tête. Les larmes continuèrent d'humidifier ses joues.

Il ne trouvait de réponses à aucune de ses questions. Il ne se connaissait plus. Il ne connaissait pas le type égoïste qui venait d'envoyer chier sa meilleure amie.

Rukia fixa le même point, les larmes aux yeux. Elle déglutit avec peine. Avec cette même langueur tout calculé, les vagues continuèrent d'écumer leur amertume sur le rivage. Elle essuya son visage d'un revers de main avant que la première larme n'atteigne sa joue_. J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir rencontré. Un Kuchiki ne pleure jamais, Dame Rukia. C'est la première règle absolue que vous devez intégrer. Un Kuchiki ne fuit pas devant l'adversité. J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir rencontré. Je ne sais plus vivre depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Et le pire c'est que tu ne prendras même pas tes responsabilités... Tu vas te barrer sans te retourner ! J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir rencontré. _

Rukia serra les poings. Elle fixa le même point d'horizon et attendit patiemment que les battements de son cœur se calment. Elle se voulait maîtresse de ses émotions. Derrière elle, les vagues continuaient leur va et vient, la mer sauvage et indompté. _J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir rencontré._

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

_Capitaine de la sixième division_

_28ème chef du clan Kuchiki_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Son monde sous verre avait commencé à se fissurer comme le dôme du bankai d'Ichinose Suki à l'arrivée d'un certain rouquin, on ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir pris des dispositions en conséquence._

* * *

En voyant sa jeune sœur ranger suspicieusement une veste d'homme, des souliers vernis, une carte annotée dans son sac au dos en forme de lapin, Byakuya Kuchiki marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Où vas-tu, Rukia?

Il balaya le jardin du regard. Kurosaki, le propriétaire de la veste (Byakuya en était sûr cela ne pouvait être que la sienne) n'était nulle part en vue et la plupart des shinigamis se vautrait pleinement dans l'alcool.

- Je dois aller trouver Ichigo. Il est parti comme une flèche. Je suis simplement repassé récupérer l'adresse auprès de son père, et un peu d'argent pour m'y rendre.

Elle referma son sac au dos, Chappy. Il détourna les yeux quand il vit les oreilles du lapin qu'il lui avait offert dépassé.

- Qu'en pense Ukitake ? N'a-t-il pas déjà sonné le rassemblement ? Il se fait tard.

- J'ai déjà demandé l'autorisation à Ukitake-Taicho. Il a autorisé à ce que je rentre par mes propres moyens demain. La plupart des capitaines laisse quartier libre à leur subordonnées jusqu'à demain.

Avait-elle oublié à qui elle parlait ? Il savait puisqu'il avait fait de même. Il avait accordé à Shane et aux huit premiers sièges de sa division, leurs soirées. Madarame, Ayasegawa, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Terashima et Abarai avait pris leur propre disposition pour la nuit. Madarame et Ayasegawa allait dormir chez Keigo Asano. Rangiku et Hitsugaya, il n'était pas sûr. Il avait vu la jeune femme un peu plus tôt avec Orihime Inoue. Mais Hitsugaya jouait au ballon avec Karin Kurosaki et les employés d'Urahara. Momo et Shane avaient décidé de rester au quartier général avec d'autres vice-capitaines. Il était donc au courant. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir donner d'autres ordres si cela pouvait empêcher Rukia de compliquer les choses avec le rouquin. En fait, il était même prêt à tous les renvoyer à la Soul Society par la force!

- Rukia, tu as des obligations. Tu ne peux pas fuir tes responsabilités.

Elle continua de lacer ses chaussures. Puis, elle hissa le sac sur ses épaules.

- C'est exactement ce que j'essaye de faire Nii-sama. Répondit-elle en levant la tête.

Byakuya baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué quand exactement elle avait pris l'habitude de répondre en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il y a quelques années, elle n'aurait pas osé croiser son regard aussi librement et spontanément. Une part de lui n'appréciait guère, cette facette bornée de la nouvelle Rukia.

- Rukia, tu rentreras en même temps que moi et ma division. Dit-il avec autorité.

En voyant ses paupières frétiller, ses longs cils noirs emprisonner ses larmes, il fixa un point minuscule de l'horizon. Par-delà, les rideaux de cerisiers décoratifs, les derniers rayons du soleil caressaient les ornements en bois du vieux temple. Rukia allait le remercier dans vingt ans quand son cœur ne sera pas alourdi de tristesse. Elle sera reconnaissante alors.

Il avait du mal à comprendre. Rukia avait toujours su faire preuve de raison. Elle avait toujours su faire preuve de sagesse. Il n'avait pas eu à la regarder grandir. Il n'avait pas eu à forcer les valeurs des Kuchiki en elle. Non, c'était presque inné. Quelques fois même, il pensait l'avoir toujours connu. Le sang ne comptait plus. Elle était comme lui. Elle était sa seul famille.

Mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo, elle était naturellement défiante. Le rouquin avait toujours eu cette influence sur elle. Mais si elle voulait bien obéir cette fois, Byakuya pouvait bien oublier alors son manque de jugement temporaire.

Rukia finirait par comprendre au final que sa seule intention était de faire en sorte de préserver son cœur. Car Kurosaki et elle, n'avait rien en commun.

Elle se pencha de tout son long.

- Nii-sama, avec tout le respect que je te dois...

Rukia essuya son visage d'un revers de main.

- Je sais que Nii-sama veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi... Mais...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec cet air résolu. L'image lui était familière. La colline du Sōkyoku. Un certain humain à la tignasse flamboyante. _Je vais sauver Rukia. _

- Rukia, il est essentiellement humain. Je lui reconnais une certaine ténacité. Mais l'univers n'est pas sensé accommodé Ichigo Kurosaki. Il existe un cycle...

- Et des règles ?

La même défiance dans le ton. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur elle. Mais elle comprenait très bien la situation.

- Exactement. Des règles millénaires et des...

- Nii-sama ? Si on l'exigeait de toi à nouveau, me laisserais-tu mourir ?

Son habituel expression neutre et digne se décomposa comme les ondes troublant la surface d'une flaque d'eau. Toutes ses certitudes avaient été balayées par ces simples mots. Il n'osa la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait été mis face à sa propre hypocrisie et il n'osait voir son reflet dans les pupilles violettes de Rukia.

- Ses règles ne sont pas juste, Nii-sama. Elles ne sont pas justes pour Ichigo. Il a tout donné pour nous sauver et... il n'y a aucune raison pour que je n'en fasse pas autant ! Je donnerais tout... pour le sauver ! Il a besoin de... moi !

Elle hocha la tête, déterminée... Avec les mêmes yeux qu'Hisana. Espérait-elle vraiment qu'il la laisse partir avec une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager ? Il tourna les talons sans rien dire. Elle ne voulait pas écouter, soit. Elle était bien comme sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais su comblé le vide dans leur cœur. Alors qu'elle aille le trouver ! Qu'elle courre à sa propre perte !

- Nii-sama...

Il continua sans se retourner. Il continua jusqu'à la fin du couloir, jusqu'à ce que Rukia ne soit qu'une silhouette floue derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse comme un mirage. Il voulait effacer cette image de Rukia dans sa mémoire.

Parce qu'il l'aimait trop.

Parce qu'elle lui avait posé un vrai cas de conscience.

- Vous auriez dû dire non, vieux bonhomme sans cœur.

Byakuya stoppa net. Il se tourna et chercha la provenance de la voix. Le couloir était vide. Il se dirigea d'instinct vers les cuisines. Elle était dos tourné à la porte à remuer un chaudron de soupe Miso. Il n'y avait aucune indication qu'elle ait bougée de là. Seulement, Byakuya commençait à connaître le personnage.

- Vous avez quelques choses à dire ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Il se rapprocha et se posta sur sa gauche. La marmite qu'elle remuait avec délicatesse dégageait un délicieux arôme. Elle tourna la tête dans l'autre direction, le menton en l'air, déterminé à l'ignorer. Quelle mouche avait encore piqué cette femme ? N'avaient-ils pas réussi à faire la paix ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je vous ignore.

- Je vois bien. Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous le savez très bien pourquoi.

- Non, éclairez-moi.

- Je suis très en colère après Kuchiki-sama.

Il haussa un sourcil. Il aurait pu le deviner.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il bêtement.

Une main sur son cœur, elle soupira.

- Pour tout un tas de raisons qui me sont propre, bien sûr.

Il aurait pu s'en douter aussi mais encore. Prenait-elle plaisir à tester sa patience ?

- Ces raisons, pouvez-vous m'en donner un avant-goût ou même m'en restituer la totalité de préférence avant la fin du Monde ?

- Je n'apprécie pas les sarcasmes de Kuchiki-sama pour commencer. De toute manière, pourquoi devrais-je les énumérer ? Kuchiki-Sama sait ce qu'il a fait !

Quelle logique ! Il fronça un sourcil et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Sous le gigai, cela bouillonnait comme au premier temps de son existence. Il avait juste envie de secouer la femme-démon...

Il avait envie de les attacher ensemble Rukia et elle et de les jeter dans une cave où il ne descendrait que pour les nourrir.

- C'était si difficile de dire non. C'était si difficile de lui donner votre bénédiction.

Au bout de ce qui avait paru une éternité, Suki Ichinose avait fini par cracher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et avait donné son avis sur une situation qui lui était tout à fait étrangère avec un bagout digne d'une experte de pacotille. Son opinion qu'il n'avait, par ailleurs point demandée (notez-bien) partagé, elle retourna à ses casseroles et à son mutisme.

Elle recommença à remuer sa marmite, les breloques en or dans ses cheveux tintant à chacun de ses mouvements. Byakuya posa une main sur l'inox froid du plan de travail.

- Pour aller retrouver Kurosaki ? C'est très simple, elle ne l'a pas.

- Vous êtes si coincé, Kuchiki-sama. On dirait mon père !

Il ne savait nullement s'il devait apprécier la comparaison. De toute manière, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec elle. Elle, qui mieux que personne, devait savoir ce qu'impliquait ce genre de décision impulsive, hâtive et stupide.

- Rukia n'a pas le tempérament d'une Suki-chan. Elle sait très bien qu'elle ne peut pas s'enfuir avec le premier venu.

Aussitôt les mots prononcés, il les regretta. Bravo, il devait se féliciter pour sa maladresse ! Suki lui tourna le dos et se baissa pour admirer le gonflement d'une génoise.

- Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, Ichinose-taicho.

Suki se redressa à nouveau et remua la soupe avant de l'assaisonner. Byakuya baissa la tête.

- Je suis...

- J'espère bien qu'elle n'a pas le tempérament d'une Suki-chan !

- Ichinose-dono...

Elle le fixa du coin de l'œil avec une certaine autorité, le port altier et fier. Il avait aussi remarqué parfois qu'elle aimait à s'adresser à lui comme un sempai à son Kouhai et quoi qu'il reconnaissait leur différence d'âge. Quoique que cette ingénue en dise, elle était plus âgée que lui de quelques décennies. Il trouvait toujours le changement brusque de personnages remarquable. Il discutait avec peu de personnes sur un pied d'égalité et Suki-chan était une de ses rares exceptions.

- J'étais jeune. J'étais très jeune comme Rukia-San. J'étais amoureuse. J'étais même très amoureuse. D'autant plus que je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait l'Amour. Alors j'ai cru l'avoir reconnu... J'ai reconnu ce sentiment et je lui ai donné un nom. Je ne voulais plus lâcher prise.

Elle pointa du doigt son cœur. Et pendant, une fraction de seconde, Byakuya perdit son assurance.

- Kuchiki-sama a connu ça aussi, je crois.

Il baissa la tête, le visage neutre. Il fixa le sol. Elle éteignit tous les feux et souleva la marmite géante par ses poignées brûlante pour aller la poser sur le comptoir. Elle tituba jusqu'à sa destination et hissa le chaudron métallique sur le meuble en inox sans même verser une goutte de sueur. Elle poussa un petit gémissement néanmoins. Byakuya prit ses mains dans les siennes doucement et l'entraina sous le robinet d'eau froide.

- Vous vous êtes brûlé, Ichinose-taicho.

- Ta,ta, ta... ssss... Ça fait mal !

- Un gigai est infiniment plus fragile que votre enveloppe spirituelle originale.

- J'essayerais de m'en souvenir merci une fois je ne souffrirais plus le martyr. Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Il attrapa un torchon propre, sécha ses deux mains doucement, et examina attentivement les lésions.

- Mes mots ont vraiment dépassé ma pensée, Ichinose-taicho.

La rapidité avec laquelle elle l'avait remise à sa place avait écrasé l'assurance d'un certain noble. Avec un grand soupir, Suki remit les mains dans les poches de son tablier. Elle trouvait cette version modéré de Kuchiki-sama encore plus irritante que le Kuchiki-sama extrémiste et terrifiant. Son masque de neutralité était fissuré de partout. Elle voyait alors bien trop de choses chez cet homme. Il y avait sa manière de lui prendre délicatement les mains. Son cœur, la partie la plus friable et inconstante d'une Suki-chan, se mettait alors à battre la chamade. Les papillons prenaient leur envol dans le bidon dodu de la Suki-chan qu'elle était. Son cerveau fantasque imaginait l'homme devant elle, à genoux devant son père, ses mères et ses sœurs, à professer son affection. Tout son être était déjà prêt à oublier combien cet homme l'irritait. Combien elle était en colère contre lui ! Combien il méritait de souffrir pour l'avoir ainsi mépriser !

- C'était déplacé.

- Kuchiki-sama s'excuse beaucoup ces temps-ci. N'a-t-il rien d'autres à faire ? Répondit-elle sur un ton extrêmement revêche.

Suki Ichinose toisa Kuchiki Byakuya du regard. Il fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Comme lorgner la poitrine de Yorui-chama, par exemple.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure. Juste après avoir dit tous ces mots réconfortant au jeune Kurosaki-kun ! Horrible bonhomme ! Vous avez bu le saké avec Yorui-chama, Urahara-san et le père de Kurosaki-kun ! Et je vous ai vu, vieil hypocrite, vous vous êtes bien rincez l'œil en passant ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous aimez tant que ça les femmes aux poitrines généreuses que vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui a fait déviée notre conversation sur mes préférences. Ichinose-dono...

Elle lui fourra encore son index sous le nez. Avait-elle bu ? Non, voulait-elle mourir ? Était-elle suicidaire ?

- Vous m'avez embrassé Kuchiki-sama ?

Suki-chan se mordit les lèvres, les joues gonflé comme un petit Bouddha irrité. De neutre, le visage de Byakuya Kuchiki vira cramoisi. Que venait-elle de dire ? Il se repassa les dernières secondes de cette conversation.

Les lèvres de Suki Ichinose frémirent dans l'air. Elle caressa ses lèvres pour arrêter leur tremblement. Oh la femme-démon était sur le point de fondre en larme ! Il devait mettre le holà à une de ses nouvelles... lubies...

Elle avait lâché sa louche pour presser ses seins dans ses petites mains potelés. Elle les soupesa avec une moue triste. Byakuya fixa curieusement sa poitrine.

- Ichinose-Taicho ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, si vous préférez les femmes à forte poitrine ? Je me sens... Je me sens très mal aujourd'hui. J'ai un buste beaucoup moins généreux que Yorui-chama. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute !

Elle éclata en sanglot. Huh ? Comment leur conversation avait pu dévier de Rukia à ... ça ? Plusieurs pensées incohérentes se bousculèrent dans sa tête. D'abord, Yoruichi-sempai, le démon-chat, l'avait pratiquement élevé. Il avait vu sa poitrine tellement souvent hors de son corsage entre ses différentes transformations qu'il était quasiment immunisé. Et puis, il suffisait de dire aussi qu'Ichinose-Taicho avait une très jolie poitrine ! Une poitrine dont elle pouvait être fière ! Une poitrine qui, pour plusieurs raisons, paraissait à son goût. Sans l'avoir vu de près, il devinait un buste appétissant sous son élégant corsage. À distance raisonnable et courtoise, ses seins semblait rebondi et ferme et... d'une taille plus que satisfaisante... Et puis...

Byakuya secoua la tête pour se défaire de ses idées ridicules. Cette femme le rendait idiot. Il fit deux pas en arrière et chercha la porte avant de se souvenir que... Il avait failli oublier l'essentiel.

- Quand...Quand ça ? Quand vous ai-je embrassé ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire le malin avec moi, Kuchiki-taicho ?

Il éleva la voix.

- Quand Keikosuki ?

Elle ne se fâcha pas à l'usage familier de son prénom et ne sembla pas impressionné par le haussement de ton.

- Ca, ce n'est pas important Kuchiki-sama ! Hurla-t-elle en réponse.

- Bien sûr que c'est important si vous m'accusez d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis.

Les larmes s'agglutinèrent à nouveau dans ses perles olive.

- Un crime ? M'embrasser ? Je ne sais comment je dois le prendre ? Mal, sûrement ! Vous êtes cruel et mesquin ! Vous êtes un gougeât ! Hors de ma cuisine ! Immédiatement ! Dehors ! Allez !

Elle désigna la porte du bout d'un index frétillant et sautilla sur place pour le chasser. Cette femme... Il chercha dans la pièce ne serait-ce qu'un cadavre de bouteille de saké pour expliquer le comportement excentrique du capitaine de la cinquième division. Il avait pourtant prévenu Abarai. Il avait aussi prévenu Shane et Momo. Peut-être avait-elle inhalé de l'alcool, même par accident ? Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un allait payer !

- Restez concentré, Capitaine Ichinose ! Lui dit-il quand il avait lui-même du mal à le rester.

Il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, les joues gonflés et écarlate, la bouche en canard. Il réprima l'envie de l'embrasser là, sans aucune raison, sans aucune autre raison que parce qu'il aurait été contaminé par sa folie.

- Vous et moi, nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassé. Je ne sais pas où vous avez été pêché cette idée ! Peut-être au même endroit où vous allez pêcher toute vos idées saugrenues comme organiser un déjeuner aux funérailles militaires de l'ami de Rukia!

La trahison ! Son regard s'arrondit pour mieux lancer des éclairs. Elle fit la moue. Bon, ce n'était pas le meilleur exemple ! Byakuya secoua la tête.

- Vous aviez dit que c'était une très bonne idée au Conseil. Que cela permettrait de laisser les hommes souffler après des temps bien difficiles ! C'est ce que vous avez dit, Kuchiki-sama ? Vous avez dit vouloir prendre tous les frais à votre charge ! Avouez !

Byakuya se redressa et poussa un soupir agacé.

- J'ai simplement dit que c'était l'une de vos idées les moins mauvaises.

Suki fit le tour de son plan de travail, une main sur les hanches, l'autre sur un hachoir aux lames aiguisées. Les loquets des fenêtres vibrèrent doucement. Byakuya et Suki se dévisagèrent de manière hostile.

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! C'est du propre, hein ! Cela veut se porter en exemple devant sa sœur mais ça ne sait pas se retenir, plus hormonal qu'un jeune Ichigo Kurosaki. Momo ! Momo !

Elle n'allait pas continuer dans son délire. Il posa une main sur sa bouche.

- Cessez immédiatement ! Vous nagez en plein fantasme.

Elle feignit de vouloir lui mordre les doigts. Il reprit sa main.

- Bien essayé, vieux vicieux ! J'ai toujours su que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à Kuchiki-sama ! Momo ! À moi ! À l'aide ! Kuchiki-sama, comment osez-vous bafouer ainsi une jeune femme de ma qualité ? C'était mon premier baiser.

Son... Premier...Baiser ! Quel gros paquet de foutaises ! Cette femme ! Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous dis que vous avez rêvé !

- Je ne rêve pas. Je ne rêve pas parce que Perséphone... Mon zanpakutō...m'en...empêche et ça, depuis...

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle venait de se souvenir d'un détail troublant. Il était persuadé pourtant qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien depuis la bataille. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie dans ses bras. Elle ne se souvenait même pas la plupart des exactions commises en son nom par son Zanpakutō sur le champ de bataille.

Elle vivait depuis son réveil dans son propre monde, un monde coloré et factice, où le capitaine-général et les autres capitaines avaient fait le plus gros du travail, où lui Kuchiki Byakuya avait terrassé Rigor Mortis avec Senbonzakura. Elle avait imaginé que l'immense pression spirituelle de Rigor Mortis avait causé la plupart des dégâts devant le Senkaimon. Plus étrange encore, Yamamoto lui-même ne l'avait pas sorti de ses illusions en conseil. Il s'était contenté de saluer les efforts de chaque capitaine et avait volontairement omis de mentionner le bankai de Suki Ichinose. Gagné, il lui semblait qu'elle n'en vivait que mieux. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait acquiescé quand le capitaine avait demandé aux douze capitaines de ne pas revenir publiquement sur Perséphone et de faire passer le mot dans leur division.

Il s'était réveillé cinq jours avant elle, approximativement quatre jours après la bataille. Il n'avait que peu de souvenir de l'Après Primeros. Il s'était laissé transporter jusqu'aux baraques de la treizième division. Elle avait dormi à ses côtés sur la couchette voisine pendant près de deux jours avant qu'une autre chambre se libère et qu'elle soit transférée. Elle avait dormi donc une semaine de plus, son visage poupon serein après la tempête. Il avait assisté à deux réunions de capitaines sans elle, une réunion sans le capitaine de la troisième division aussi. Il avait été question de chantiers et de reconstruction. Et à la fin...

- _Je tenais à revenir sur un point avant l'ajournement de cette session. _

_Yamamoto tritura sa barbe. _

- _Le capitaine Ichinose ne tardera pas à se réveiller. _

- _Comment ? _

- _Le temps qu'il lui faut pour récupérer de l'usage de son bankai est pour le moins proportionnel à son bankai lui-même. Plaisanta Shunsui. _

_Les capitaines avaient échangé des regards. Le vieil homme avait baissé les yeux vers le sol avant de fixer Kuchiki Byakuya de son regard perçant. _

- _Il sera inutile de reparler des capacités du bankai d'Ichinose-Taicho en présence de l'intéressée. La version officielle est que grâce aux efforts combinés de tous les capitaines, l'ennemi a été vaincu. _

_Ukitake avait haussé un sourcil. Kurotsuchi avait été plus rapide à s'exprimer._

- _Sotaicho, je dépose une requête afin d'étudier ce bankai « créateur d'illusions et brouilleur de sens » de plus près. Moi qui n'ai pu assister à la bataille principale, je n'ai pu que constater les dégâts fait par la bête. Mais imaginez...étudier son bankai serait..._

- _Requête refusé._

- _C'est d'une importance capitale pour mes recherches...Si nous avions étudié le bankai d'un certain Aizen..._

- _Requête refusé. _

- _Qu'est-il arrivé à la règle « chaque capitaine prendra en charge les dommages causés par sa division. » ? Demanda Abarai timidement._

_Yamamoto esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire espiègle. _

- _La première division prendra exceptionnellement en charge les dommages causés par Perséphone. Abarai-Taicho devra malheureusement continuer à rembourser les dommages causés par Zabimaru dans les quartiers de la quatrième division. _

_Renji grimaça. Il y avait du favoritisme dans l'air. _

- _Je vois c'est à nouveau la zone 451... souffla Ukitake._

_Unohana acquiesça._

- _La zone 451 ? demanda Soifon. _

- _Cela me dit quelques choses. Murmura Komamura._

- _C'était le nom que l'on donnait au domaine de la famille Ichinose dans le temps. Pendant un quart de siècle, le château était resté sous l'emprise du bankai actif d'Ichinose Keikosuki. La zone 451 avait donc été circonscrite et interdite d'accès par le central 46. Ajouta Shunsui. _

_Ukitake prit le relais. _

- _À cette époque, il y eut un grand débat sur les pouvoirs d'Ichinose-Taicho encore très jeune à l'époque. Certains voulaient brider ses pouvoirs. D'autres, était partisan de la mise à mort de la jeune femme. J'étais bien sûr contre cette dernière décision avec Kyouraku, Kuchiki Ginrei, ainsi que tous les capitaines de l'époque. _

_Yamamoto acquiesça doucement. Byakuya toisa le vieil homme du regard. _

- _ Le salut d'Ichinose Keikosuki était venu de son père qui s'était rendu au palais Royale afin d'obtenir une audience auprès du Roi des Esprits. La parole du Roi supérieur à toutes les cours et organes décisionnaire. Il avait obtenu la grâce de Suki sous la condition qu'elle intègre le Gotei 13 le moment venu afin de servir les intérêts de la famille royale. Le central 46 était chargé d'entériner cette agrément._

_Byakuya déglutit avec peine. _

- _Vous voulez dire que vous avez orchestré cet opération à son insu afin qu'elle démontre son utilité au central 46 ? Résuma Soifon. _

_Yamamoto ne changea pas d'expression._

- _Et aujourd'hui, vous voulez qu'on lui mente ? Intervint Byakuya. _

- _Mentir est un bien vilain mot. Vous comprendrez en temps voulu, Capitaine Kuchiki, l'intérêt pour Keikosuki-chan de rester sereine face aux évènements du passé. _

Suki leva les yeux vers lui. Il hésita.

- Hum...

- Kuchiki-sama ? Quelques choses me tracassent soudain. J'ai bien traversé votre jardin à dos d'éléphant, la semaine dernière. C'était d'ailleurs très amusant. Je n'avais jamais monté un éléphant. C'est assez rare d'en trouver à la Soul society.

Elle gratta sa tempe. Byakuya pencha la tête sur le côté. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à suivre une conversation.

- Et il y a une semaine, j'ai bien fait installer une fontaine de chocolat dans l'arrière-cour de la cinquième division... Je m'en souviens très bien. Elle était si majestueuse, cette fontaine. Mais, le lendemain elle l'avait disparu. Dérobé. Comme personne ne voulait se dénoncer j'ai privé toute la division de desserts. Ils ont tous crié à l'injustice. Mais je ne me suis pas laissé attendrir. Qui volerait du chocolat, volerait sa propre mère ! Intolérable ! Momo- chan a pleuré. Rori-chan a pleuré. Suki-chan a pleuré aussi. J'avais fait un moka café.

Elle versa une petite larme en souvenir du majestueux moka.

- Ichinose-Dono...

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez rêvé.

Elle éclata de rire. Elle avait perdu la tête.

- Non, c'est impossible. Impossible je vous dis, parce que je fais toujours le même rêve où je rentre à la maison au milieu d'une clairière et Perséphone est là aussi... etc. etc.

- Vous n'avez jamais rêvé d'autres choses avant ?

Un doigt sur les lèvres, elle tenta de faire appel à ses souvenirs. C'était bien avant Perséphone. Son visage se décomposa.

- Je vois. Kuchiki-sama n'a pas juré que j'étais le chef pâtissier le plus talentueux au monde ! Il ne m'a pas supplié de l'épouser à genoux. Il ne m'a pas embrassé à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur avec le lever du soleil en arrière-plan ! Oh et moi, qui le trouvais si distant ces derniers temps. Oh ! Je suis confuse. Toutes mes excuses, Kuchiki-sama !

Elle rêvait de lui. Elle n'avait jamais rêvé auparavant mais elle rêvait de lui. Byakuya ne savait pas comment prendre cette information. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

- Vous aimeriez que je vous embrasse à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur ?

Elle tourna la tête, pensive.

- C'est vrai que Perséphone est étrangement calme ces derniers temps.

- Vos rêves sont donc attachés à votre zanpakutō et à vos souhaits les plus chers, non ? Vous aimeriez que...

- J'ai obtenu bankai, Kuchiki-taicho. En fait c'est une histoire très drôle ! Non, pas vraiment drôle. Mais, c'est une histoire intéressante. J'ai obtenu bankai en marchandant avec mon zanpakutō qui est très gourmand une dose journalière de mes rêves. Mais depuis qu'il a vu de très près le bankai de Kuchiki-sama... C'est bien ça ? Il a vu de très près votre bankai, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un peu confus dans ma tête. C'est vraiment très brouillon tout ça !

Ça avait l'air ? Était-ce le moment pour tout lui raconter ? Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Hisana n'avait jamais été si compliqué. Mais Suki-chan rêvait de lui et de balades à dos d'éléphant et de baisers au coucher de soleil.

- Pouf! Perséphone ne veut plus se montrer. Il se cache. Je crois qu'il boude. Et maintenant je réalise qu'il me laisse rêver ! C'est juste... C'est juste... Parfait ! Imaginez, j'ai plein de rêves à rattraper !

Elle dénoua son tablier, tout excité.

- Je vais aller me coucher. Prévenez Momo ! Il faut qu'elle surveille la cuisson du financier. Je lui ai appris comment !

- Je comprends mieux. Vos insomnies n'était pas dû à votre pression spirituel. Non, vous refusiez de dormir parce que vous saviez que Perséphone serait activé et qu'il vous volerait vos rêves.

Suki-chan fronça les sourcils, toujours dans son monde.

- C'est quand même étrange que je fasse tous ses rêves avec Kuchiki-sama.

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'aimerais que l'on revienne sur ce sujet. Vous avez dit rêvé de...

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en déduire. Je dois sans doute détester Kuchiki-sama ! C'est ça ! En fait mon subconscient rejette Kuchiki-sama avec violence. C'est tellement triste et étrange ! Kuchiki-sama n'est pas si pervers après tout !

Il n'y avait pas une once de discernement dans cet individu. Pourquoi trouvait-il cela fascinant ? Elle était le chaos quand lui représentait l'Ordre. Il réprima un sourire.

- Étrange déduction... en effet.

- Désolé, Kuchiki-sama ! Je vois que vous êtes un peu déçu.

Qui ? Déçu, lui ? Cette femme-démon avait le sens de l'humour.

- Quel dommage en effet ! J'étais pourtant décidé à vous montrer comment utiliser les machines du lycée ? Je voulais aussi vous emmener dans ce nouveau restaurant en centre-ville... Mais votre subconscient me rejette avec « violence » alors... Bonne nuit ! A jamais !

Il tourna les talons. Elle tourna la tête vers lui la bouche en cœur.

- Kuchiki-sama ferait ça ?

Il acquiesça. Il venait de ferrer le poisson. Et quel poisson !

- Après que Suki-chan ait dit toutes ses vilaines choses sur son compte...

Kuchiki Byakuya ne cilla pas. Il ne cillait jamais.

- Je sais me montrer magnanime avec les simples d'esprits.

Elle recommença machinalement à servir ses bols de soupes, la bouche en canard.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça ! Ce n'est plus la peine, Monseigneur, Renji-Taicho a promis de m'y emmener bientôt !

L'agacement se lut sur le visage de Byakuya. Pourquoi appelait-elle Abarai par son prénom ? Pourquoi avait-elle prononcé son prénom avec tant d'admiration ?

- Si je puis me permettre sans remettre en cause les qualités de guide d'Abarai, il ne possède pas ceci.

Il arbora un carré de plastique brillant. Il avait bien piqué la curiosité de Suki qui remua le museau devant lui comme l'aurait fait un pékinois. Elle était délicieusement déconnectée de la réalité comme une bouffée d'air !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Un capitaine de votre classe !

Elle secoua la tête suivant l'objet du regard.

- Carte platinum à débit illimité.

Suki avait vu le monsieur « Big » en utiliser une comme ceci dans l'une des vidéos de Rangiku-san.

- Et avec ça... Je peux découvrir les recettes de cuisines des plus grands chefs en achetant un ou deux restaurants par exemple.

Suki effleura l'objet du bout des doigts avec des yeux brillants et une bouche en cœur. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine faisant preuve d'un sursaut d'amour propre.

- Suki-chan n'est pas à vendre...

Pourquoi devait-elle se montrer si difficile ?

- Je n'insinuais pas... Je pensais seulement...

- Néanmoins, Kuchiki-sama semble vraiment savoir de quoi il parle alors je veux bien m'en remettre à son expertise pour cette fois. Mais s'il me pousse encore de la voiture en marche, ça je ne l'ai pas rêvé, ça va faire mal.

Elle trottina vers la porte.

- Vous souhaitez y aller maintenant ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Byakuya soupira. Si spontanée !

- Pour rien.

Il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à sortir en premier. En la laissant passer, les yeux de Kuchiki Byakuya s'attardèrent plus longtemps sur le postérieur du capitaine de la cinquième, postérieur qu'il préférait largement à son décolleté. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Il avait définitivement abusé lui aussi de l'alcool.

- Kuchiki-sama ? Dépêchons !

Derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, il y avait un lit de bouteille de saké vide, les vapeurs d'alcools parfumant imperceptiblement les lieux.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= Wheel of fate

**A/N:** Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré alors je stresse un peu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires!


	56. Wheel of Fate

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je suis très pauvre. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Nouveau chapitre. ** Melty-chan 93, BeN, **et** Idiote, merci beaucoup! **J'avais besoin d'entendre ces -chan est un vrai challenge à chaque fois de part son excentricité et je me demande toujours si je n'ai pas trop pousser le bouchon cette fois. Mais en même temps, je ne l'imagine pas autrement qu'en cet hybride étrange de femme enfant lunatique et excentrique.

-56-

Wheel of Fate

* * *

**Isshin Kurosaki**

_Veuf_

_Père d'Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu._

_Ancien shinigami_

_Elle avait dit avec un clin d'œil espiègle : « Si on formait notre propre famille, notre propre dynastie, notre propre clan, avec nos propres règles. Au diable la vie, la mort, je veux tout l'amour que tu as à m'offrir? » Il n'avait jamais su dire non à ce sourire._

* * *

Un jour, une très jolie femme lui avait proposé de lui faire de magnifiques marmots et de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche en territoire hostile. En toute vraisemblance, Isshin aurait dû partir dans la direction opposé. Mais cette femme avait toujours été le genre de personne à qui on ne disait jamais non. Oui, elle avait son côté un peu princesse pourrie gâté. Il n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser. À dire vrai, il aurait toujours couru dans sa direction. Au diable, parents, amis, famille, il se serait plié en quatre pour elle. Isshin aurait voulu tout lui donner. S'il avait su où elle se trouvait à ce moment précis, les choses auraient été bien différente aujourd'hui.

Elle avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait contrairement à lui. Lui, il avait toujours su comment lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné. Aussi déterminé... Enfin si, il y avait son digne successeur, Ichigo. Même si Karin aussi avait ses moments. Yuzu était plutôt comme lui, calme, tempéré, plein d'amour. Yuzu-chan ! Mais Ichigo, de la naissance au lycée, il n'avait jamais su quoi faire de ce gosse. Elle n'avait rien arrangé en lui abandonnant le fardeau. Il tira sur la cigarette entre ses doigts. Son fils était en train de le transformer en gros fumeur avec sa crise d'adolescence tardive. Qu'étaient-ils advenus de leurs rêves ?

- Hey, ça va ? demanda Yoruichi en venant s'assoir à ses côtés sur la terrasse en bois de la boutique de magie.

Il hocha la tête doucement. Ils étaient revenus tous ensemble du cimetière. Les filles l'avaient supplié de rester le temps d'une partie de Monopoly avec Jinta et Ururu. Cela ne se passait pas trop mal jusqu'à présent, excepté qu'Ururu gagnait, tout en restant la seule personne à respecter strictement les règles. Yuzu distribuait son argent à tout va. Jinta fulminait d'être tombé sur un des empires hôteliers de Karin et demandait à Yuzu un prêt. Hitsugaya, qui s'était séparé de son lieutenant et les avait suivi pour une raison qu'il ignorait, tentait de comprendre le jeu et de perdre avec style. Et Karin, deuxième au classement générale des plus grosses fortunes, tentait d'ébranler l'inébranlable Ururu qui continuait indifférente d'amasser les liasses de billets.

Ses filles étaient vraiment ce qu'il avait réussi de mieux dans la vie. Il n'avait pas encore foiré un moment important de leur vie comme avec Ichigo. Il espérait juste qu'à l'âge ingrat, elle resterait toujours aussi chou. Oui, il espérait aussi qu'elles ne s'intéresseraient jamais aux garçons mais vu le visage cramoisi de Jinta, et les conversations rythmé de Karin avec Hitsugaya Tōshirō, il pourra bientôt faire une croix sur sa tranquillité.

Il soupira et tira un autre nuage de nicotine dans l'air.

- C'est très mauvais pour toi ! Tu as envie de mourir, doc ? grommela Yoruichi en lui piquant la cigarette et en la portant à ses propres lèvres.

Elle fit une grimace et souffla un nuage de fumée dans l'atmosphère.

- Tu es trop jeune pour fumer. Donne !

Elle se mit à ricaner de son rire gras habituel.

- J'ai vu Ichigo fumer tiens pas plus tard qu'hier ! Il parait que tu l'as initié.

- Une de mes très nombreuses mauvaises décisions de Père...

- Tu es le plus mauvais père du monde ! Tu es même pire que mon père et on peut dire que l'homme était horrible dans ce rôle !

- Ton père était un homme fort honorable.

Yoruichi acquiesça.

- Je vois entre mauvais père vous vous compreniez ! Vous vous filiez des tuyaux pour être sûr de gâcher la vie de vos enfants ? Vous avez commencé une sorte de club ? L'élite des plus mauvais pères du Gotei 13 ?

Isshin laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de dire du mal de lui. Il était mon ami. « Tu honoreras ta famille et préservera l'honneur de ton clan. » Toutes ses choses que tu as oubliées?

Yoruichi secoua la tête et éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Tu peux parler ! L'honneur de ton clan ? C'est l'hopital qui se moque de la charité ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Yoruichi se tint les côtes. Isshin réprima un sourire.

- Tu ris exactement comme lui en tout cas. Vous avez exactement le même sens de l'humour.

Isshin esquissa un sourire tout en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Je ne ressemble pas au vieux, tu plaisantes ? Je ressemble à ma mère, il paraît. Elle avait un sacré sens de l'humour pour se marier avec ce vieux clown. Elle avait la tolérance d'une Sainte.

- Son portrait tout craché. Une vrai Shihouin !

- Ton fils et toi, vous me déprimez !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Où est Urahara ?

- Il répare le lave-vaisselle.

- Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement, il répare le lave-vaisselle.

Ils pouffèrent à nouveau de rire. Sans qu'Isshin soit en reste, Yoruichi était la plus bruyante. De penser qu'un Shinigami, ancien capitaine du Gotei, grand fabricant de Gigai, réparait son lave-vaisselle après dîner !

Isshin reprit son souffle.

- Elle aurait adoré cette vie. Elle aurait vraiment adoré ça.

- Les choses n'auraient pas été forcément plus faciles avec Ichigo, tu sais.

Isshin baissa la tête.

- Tu devrais lui parler Yoruichi. Tu saurais trouver les mots.

- Tu ne crois pas que la vérité devrait venir de... Je ne sais pas moi... du plus mauvais père du monde !

Isshin soupira.

- Je crains.

- Un max !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Isshin se laissa absorber par la partie de Monopoly. Tōshirō contestait à nouveau le jugement arbitraire de Karin, au risque de se faire étriper par cette dernière. Karin l'avait attrapé par le col, très agacé qu'on puisse douter de son objectivité.

- Tu n'en as jamais voulu ?

- Oh Seigneur, non !

- Vouloir de quoi ?

Urahara émergea de l'ombre comme le messager du désespoir sous son chapeau rayé noir et blanc. Il n'avait pas quitté le shihakusho noir et blanc et le pantalon court noir et ses geta, l'alternatif un peu plus sophistiqué à ses vêtements de tous les jours. Isshin et Yoruichi recommencèrent à glousser de plus belle.

- Si ça peut te consoler, je connais quelqu'un qui aurait été un bien plus mauvais père que toi. Chuchota-t-elle avec une voix moqueuse.

- Eh ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler. Mais je me sens mis à l'écart. Je veux rire aussi. Soyez chic !

Yoruichi se tourna vers Isshin et posa une main amicale sur son dos.

- Toi, tu n'as pas fui. Tu es resté. Tu es resté quand la seule chose que tu aurais voulu faire était de la rejoindre. Tu les as accompagnés au foot... au karaté... À tous les trucs débiles que font les humains...Tu as fait d'eux des êtres humains décents quand tu ne savais même pas toi-même à quoi ressemblait un être humain décent. Ton fils a sauvé le monde plusieurs fois. Et tes filles... Tes filles sont de super gamine ! Yuzu à elle seul supporte le chiffre d'affaire de ce magasin, demande à Kisuke, elle est sa seule cliente !

- Eh ! protesta Urahara tout en admettant qu'il y avait un brin de vérité dans son discours.

- Tout compte fait, t'es peut-être un bien meilleur père que je ne le pensais ! Bien meilleur que ce bon vieux Furuichi Shihouin en tout cas !

Isshin acquiesça et se leva avec une grimace.

- Bien. Garde les mômes quelques heures, Yoruichi. Je vais revenir.

Kisuke vint s'assoir au côté de Yoruichi. La jeune femme bailla.

- Kisuke, tu as entendu ?

- J'ai dit Yoruichi ! hurla Isshin sans se retourner.

Il monta dans son break.

- J'ai l'air d'une nourrice? Maugréa l'ex-capitaine de la seconde division.

Ils regardèrent la voiture tout phares allumés s'éloigner dans la nuit.

- Je suppose que c'est l'heure de vérité. Murmura Kisuke.

- Tu supposes bien. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

- Et aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme un autre. Répondit Kisuke avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Kisuke !

- Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai juste prêté un peu d'argent à Rukia-san pour qu'elle prenne un taxi pour retrouver Ichigo-kun... Je n'aurais pas fait ma cliente préférée marcher à travers les rues de la ville dans son gigai neuf. Je ne suis pas si cruel !

Yoruichi fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand elle réalisa toutes les ramifications de cette nouvelle information.

- Oh ! Non, il ne ferait pas ça ! C'est Ichigo après tout ! C'est le seul ado sur terre à jamais avoir refusé de prendre un bain avec moi ! Je veux dire même la galanterie presque chevaleresque de Byakuya-bo avait ses limites dans le temps. Et lui et moi...

Yoruichi stoppa net. Kisuke croisa les bras, l'oreille tendu.

- Je ne connaissais pas cette histoire. Tu me racontes ?

Oups ! C'était sorti tout seul. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le coin de sa tempe. Yoruichi se mordit les lèvres. Cette histoire était interdite au moins de 16 ans.

- Non, mes lèvres sont scellées. Une dame ne parle pas de ce qui se passe dans son boudoir. Ichigo est un gentil garçon, un garçon innocent.

- C'est marrant que tu dises ça...

Yoruichi se redressa d'un bond. Kisuke serra une de ses mains dans les siennes comme pour la retenir à ses côtés. Yoruichi frappa son poing et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Oh zut ! On va manquer ça ! J'espère qu'Isshin prendra des photos.

- Et c'est moi qui ferais un très mauvais père ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Kisuke rajusta son chapeau. Yoruichi se réinstalla à ses côtés. Il passa un bras furtif derrière elle.

- D'accord, je ferais un très mauvais père ! Vilain ! Vilain ! Vilain chat !

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

_28ème leader du clan Kuchiki_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Kouhai de Yoruichi Shihouin_

_ Jh veuf ( 371 ans), dynamique, sportif, cultivé , charmant, de bonne famille, et avec une excellente situation, cherche jf ( de préférence sans attaches ), bonne famille, bonne présentation, physique agréable ( possible demande de référence) en vue de mariage. Contactez par mail Manami Kuchiki à: M dot Kuchiki at Kuchikicorp dot com__. __Sans réponse_ de notre part dans un _délai de deux semaines_, veuillez _considérer_ que votre _candidature_ n'aura pas été retenue.

* * *

Cette femme... Cette femme allait signer la chute du clan Kuchiki... avec son sourire.

Byakuya palpa sa joue endolorie d'une main et effleura son arcade sourcilière ouverte. Son gigai saignait à profusion, entichant le col de sa chemise blanche. Suki-chan était penché au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux bouclés ondulaient au-dessus de son nez et gouttait lentement. Un parfum de vanille sucré couvrait l'odeur des embruns. Byakuya réalisa qu'il était sur ses genoux, et ce qu'il entendait en loin était le bruit des vagues se brisant contre la jetée plus loin.

Le visage de Kenpachi Zaraki émergea de l'ombre derrière celui de Suki-chan tel un monstre dans un film d'horreur. Le petit démon aux cheveux rose resta suspendu à ses épaules larges. Les lumières des grandes roues de la fête foraine couchée sur le flanc jouaient avec les ombres chinoises sur le rivage.

Hum, cela avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Rectification.

Cela avait très mal commencé. Seulement, Byakuya avait naïvement cru que les choses ne pourraient pas empiré. Il avait eu tort bien sûr.

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur la route. Suki continua de sourire béatement et d'admirer le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Pendant toute l'heure qu'avait duré le trajet jusque-là, elle avait passé son temps à tester tous les équipements de la berline et à poser tout un tas de questions inutiles (c'est-à-dire des questions auxquels il n'avait pas forcément de réponse) sur les gadgets de la voiture, sur sa conduite, sur la route, sur le nom des magasins, le nom des rues.

Byakuya n'était pas en terrain connu. Il n'avait jamais eu...

Comment pouvait-il qualifier cette rencontre ? Il n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous galant à proprement parler. Il avait entendu que c'était la mode dans le monde matériel et cela commençait à s'étendre à la Soul Society. Mais vraiment, le processus de sélection d'une épouse était bien différent là où il venait.

Ils étaient seuls. De quoi allaient-ils bien pouvoir parler ? Pouvait-il lui poser des questions sur sa famille ? Il y avait-il des sujets que l'on abordait spécifiquement au cours d'un rendez-vous ? Devait-il lui tenir la main en descendant de voiture ?

Il ne s'était jamais posé autant de question avec Hisana. Il s'était contenté de la voir deux fois au marché de Sabutsura dans le Rukongai avant de se décider à faire le premier pas. Une troisième visite avait informé Hisana-san de son intention de la courtiser en vue d'un mariage. À la septième visite, il avait envoyé Manami demandé officiellement sa main. À leur huitième rencontre, il se mariait. Tout était venu de lui et de son désir. Il avait voulu qu'Hisana devienne sa femme. Il n'avait même pas imaginé une seconde qu'elle puisse rejeter sa demande, rejeter le confort qu'il pensait pouvoir lui offrir à l'époque, rejeter l'homme qu'il était.

Avec Ichinose-taicho, les choses étaient différentes. Premièrement, il n'était pas certain de vouloir se lier à vie avec cette créature frivole et psychologiquement instable. Puis, Ichinose-taicho prenait tant plaisir à le contredire que l'emmener jusqu'à l'autel sans verser une goutte de sang représentait aux yeux de Byakuya un véritable défi en soi. Elle était aussi plusieurs « degrés » de coriace. Il pouvait voir qu'elle appréciait persister dans l'erreur. Elle n'avait aucune discipline et désobéissait souvent. Elle n'avait honte de rien. Elle ne se décourageait devant rien. Elle aimait à laisser ses défauts s'épanouir au grand jour, ce qui était tout à fait indigne d'une future Dame Kuchiki. Enfin, elle avait un certain bagage derrière elle, un bagage (quoique six pieds sous terre) qui devait la disqualifier d'office de la liste des prospects potentiels.

Il jeta un regard furtif vers... comment devait-il l'appeler ? Sa compagne d'arme ? Cela sonnait faux. Son amie ? Étaient-ils amis ? Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il avait des subordonnés et des supérieurs... et puis une nuée de domestiques. Il serra le volant entre ses mains. C'était la pire idée qu'il ait eu de sa vie, ce dîner ? Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il s'était laissé aveugler pendant quelques instants par son désir d'en finir avec sa solitude. Keikosuki Kuchiki ? Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Tant d'allitération dans un nom représentait en soi une hérésie.

Avec un soupir inaudible, Suki alluma la radio.

« Ce soir sur MiGFM, un hommage furtif à un trompettiste de génie, Al Hirt. On dit aussi merci à Tarantino pour la bande originale de son film Kill Bill : Volume 1 ! »

**Kill Bill Vol. 1- The Green Hornet Theme - Al Hirt**

Elle commença à se tortiller sur le siège passager dès les premières notes de musique. Il ne comprenait rien à ses gesticulations désordonnés, ni aux grimaces qu'elle s'évertuait à faire dans le miroir au-dessus de sa tête. Elle remua les épaules et puis gigota les hanches sur son siège. Les lèvres de Byakuya s'étirèrent sans le vouloir dans un sourire. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Pendant toute une minute, la berline noire zigzagua à cheval sur une ligne continue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'une voiture de police les suivait et il venait tout juste de saisir la raison. Il venait de se rappeler ce que le panneau numéroté signifiait sur le bord de la route. Manami l'avait pourtant prévenu que les choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois où il avait été en mission sur terre, pour commencer il y avait beaucoup plus de panneau. Le panneau numéroté n'indiquait pas la vitesse à dépasser mais la vitesse à ne pas franchir. Il grimaça. Il était donc dans son tort.

**The 5 6 7 8 - Woo Hoo**

Suki se déhancha de plus belle à genoux sur son siège. Byakuya Kuchiki serra le volant à deux mains avant de franchir la ligne continue et de tourner dans une ruelle à 180 Km/heures. Suki glissa sur le siège avec un hoquet nerveux et se retrouva le nez dans son épaule.

Il passa tant bien que mal la vitesse et évita de justesse un camion de voirie. Déboulant sur une rue à contre sens de circulation, il accéléra pour faire demi-tour. La berline laissa des traces des pneus sur l'asphalte. Elle actionna le toit ouvrant de la Mercédès et fixa le ciel. Les cheveux dans les yeux, et agita les bras en l'air.

- Woo ! Uh uh uh !

Elle tapa dans les mains même si le sens du rythme semblait l'avoir déserté à la naissance.

- Woohoo ! Youpppppppppi !

Elle retira sa ceinture pour se hisser sur le siège à genoux. Byakuya tenta le tout pour le tout et s'engagea entre deux poids lourds.

Suki fit un signe amical aux deux chauffeurs. Celui de gauche les regarda passer avec des yeux ronds. Celui de droite lui rendit son sourire et leva son pouce en l'air. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'imiter.

- Kuchiki-sama n'a pas le permis, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle tout en se dandinant sur les dernières notes de musique

À genoux dans son kimono extravagant, dos au tableau de bord et à la route, Suki l'observa une main dans sa crinière cuivré pour retenir ses cheveux agités par le vent.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Quel permis ?

- Dans les notes de Matsumoto-san, elle dit qu'un permis est nécessaire pour conduire ces engins dans le monde matériel !

Oh ça ! Quel détail insignifiant !

- Je vois. Continua Suki.

Elle baissa la radio.

- Heureusement, je crois que nous avons fini par semer la voiture de police.

Elle avait remarqué la voiture de police aussi? Il serra le volant avant de tourner à nouveau à un feu rouge. Ils évitèrent de peu un motocycliste roulant en sens inverse.

- Je n'ai pas conduit depuis les années 30. Les choses ont beaucoup changé.

- Je vois. C'est pour ça que Shane-san nous servait de chauffeur cette fois-là.

Byakuya grimaça légèrement. Il n'avait jamais aimé être mis face à ses défauts.

- Shane est beaucoup plus entrainé à ce genre de situation. Il emprunte assez fréquemment le senkaimon familial pour s'occuper des affaires du clan.

Il tourna à droite sans mettre de clignotant.

- Je vois. Est-ce que Kuchiki-sama veut que je prenne le volant ?

Il la dévisagea.

- Vous savez conduire ?

Elle sembla toute excitée de trouver là un sujet de discussion.

- Ah c'est une histoire très drôle ! Ma sœur Cleosuki est une grande collectionneuse. Elle avait développé cette passion à l'époque où elle fréquentait son septième mari qui n'était encore que son 121ème fiancé, Akira-san, un jeune aristocrate passionné comme elle de gadgets de mortels. Elle en a une dizaine dans le garage que mon père lui a érigé pour ses sept cent ans ou ses 800 ans... Je ne me rappelle plus. Nous avons aussi un circuit destiné à leur sortie derrière la maison. Quoique que leur importation soit ancienne, remontant au milieu de l'ère Showa, et qu'à ma connaissance il n'y avait pas autant de boutons sur le tableau de bord de ses voitures, je crois que c'est comme marcher, cela ne peut pas s'oublier. Et puis entre nous, ma sœur Cleosuki est un vrai tyran. Je suis encore traumatiser par l'expérience. Elle nous a entraîné Ayasuki-chan, Tanosuki-chan, Asamisuki-chan, Chiyakosuki-chan, Fujikosuki-chan, et moi-même pendant des jours et des jours, et des jours et des jours, juste pour qu'on puisse faire la course avec elle ! Il parait que dans le monde matériel, ça s'appelle un Grand prix. C'était le grand Prix des Suki-chan ! C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait débité tout ça d'une traite. Byakuya fronça les sourcils, imaginant une nuée de modèles réduits de Suki-chan au volant de leurs bolides avec le thème de « Green Hornet » d'Al Hirt.

- Mes mères avaient même fait une bannière, et Père, lui, un trophée en chocolat et en pâte d'amande. C'est Ayasuki-chan qui a gagné ! Cleosuki était verte ! Bien fait ! Tout ça pour dire, je peux prendre le volant si cela peut soulager Kuchiki-sama d'un tracas. Peut-être qu'il retrouvera son chemin ainsi ?

Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son front, son regard s'assombrit. Elle avait remarqué ça aussi ? Il se rangea sur le bas-côté de la route brusquement. Les voitures derrière lui klaxonnèrent leur mécontentement mais le seigneur Kuchiki resta de marbre.

- J'ai dit quelques choses qu'il ne fallait pas ? C'était un secret peut-être ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle avait les pupilles dilatés, des énormes billes vertes qui occupaient une grande partie de son visage. Il y avait quelques choses qui clochaient chez cette femme. Il désigna le GPS devant elle.

- Shane était censé m'avoir laissé l'adresse du restaurant dans ce maudit appareil. Seulement, l'appareil refuse de fonctionner. Cela fait une heure que j'essaye de revenir sur nos pas. Nous sommes perdus, Ichinose-taicho, j'en ai bien peur. Annonça-t-il avec la gravité qui convenait pour marquer l'instant.

- Je vois. On ne pourra pas aller dîner dans ce grand restaurant dont Kuchiki-sama à parler.

Il soupira, dépité. Il avait vraiment manqué de maladresse. Il n'avait jamais autant raté son coup. Elle se tourna vers lui avec ses grands yeux et sa bouche en cœur.

- Au moins, je suis avec Kuchiki-sama !

Son sourire. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il tourna la tête.

- Je connaissais un garçon à l'académie, il y a très longtemps, qui était exactement comme Kuchiki-sama ! Un jour, en mission dans le Rukongai, nous nous sommes perdus. Et il a absolument refusé que je demande l'aide d'une vieille dame charmante qui vendait des délicieuses confiseries.

Les poings de Byakuya se crispèrent autour du volant. Elle avait une mémoire sélective décidément. Il se souvenait d'une paresseuse qui avait tout fait pour faire échouer la mission et déserter et en aucun cas d'une aide de camp dévoué. Il commençait à cerner le personnage.

- Cela ne vous a sans doute pas empêché d'engloutir ses yôkan. Se rappela-t-il soudain.

- Vous la connaissez aussi ? Elle faisait les meilleurs yôkan du monde, hein Kuchiki-sama ! J'ai toujours voulu connaitre son secret ! Parce que ce n'était pas le riz... c'était autre chose. Je pense que c'était la cuisson ! S'exclama Keikosuki.

Avait-elle écouté un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire ?

- Je vais vous confier un secret à mon tour, Kuchiki-sama.

Elle se pencha vers lui avec un air de bouddha conspirateur.

- J'avais saboté la carte du leader afin que nous passions devant le stand de Kinue-san. Si vous aviez pu voir sa tête... Le pauvre ! Mais c'était bien fait pour lui ! C'était qu'un sale crâneur ! Un petit prétentieux sans cœur ! Il n'aimait même pas les yôkan ! Qui n'aime pas les yôkan de Kinue-san, hein ?

Elle éclata de rire et il était tenté de la pousser hors de la voiture et l'abandonner là en espérant qu'elle ne retrouverait plus jamais le chemin vers la Soul Society. Cela lui revenait soudain. Il avait manqué une promotion au rang de chef d'équipe à cause de cette ingénue paresseuse. La paresseuse qui avait le bureau à côté de celui de Gin Ichimaru en première année « classe avancée » ! Celle qui avait disparu au bout d'un an ! Il avait manqué le grade de chef d'équipe et elle lui était passée sous le nez au profit de Gin Ichimaru. Et avoir Gin Ichimaru, ce vulgaire rat d'Inuzuri, comme supérieur, pour une durée aussi courte soit-elle qu'un semestre, était l'ultime niveau de dégradation pour un Kuchiki ! Avait-elle conscience d'avoir ruiné son existence ?

Elle posa la main sur son bras et tout envie de revanche le déserta aussitôt.

- Kuchiki-sama, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il leva les yeux. Une grande roue. Une fête foraine bordait la plage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à un panneau. Fête foraine de la baie de Saitoya.

- C'est une grande roue.

- Je vois bien mais cela sert à quoi ? Il y a un moulin, tout près ?

Il réprima un sourire.

- Les humains l'utilisent pour toucher les nuages.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Œil pour œil et... Elle avait détaché sa ceinture et était descendu de voiture avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de compléter sa pensée et de savourer sa revanche.

- Il faut y aller !

Il plaisantait. Ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'il plaisantait ?

- Kuchiki-sama, je veux toucher les nuages en gigai moi aussi ! Supplia-t-elle le regard larmoyant.

N'avait-elle pas compris qu'ils étaient perdus et que la seule chose raisonnable à faire dans ce genre de situation était d'attendre les secours sagement !

- Il faut attendre...le lever du jour !

- Je savais que j'aurais dû venir avec Renji-kun ! Kuchiki-sama ne sait pas du tout s'amuser ! C'est horrible ce qu'on s'ennuie avec vous, espèce de vieux bonhomme!

Son sourcil frétilla furieusement. Renji-kun ?

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me divertir, merci ! Je ne vous ai pas attendu pour ça ! Remontez dans la voiture !

Suki-chan croisa les bras et trépigna du pied. Il descendit de voiture et claqua la porte derrière lui.

- Mais vous allez faire ce que je vous dis pour changer ? Quand je dis qu'il est temps de rentrer ! Il est temps de...

Suki enleva ses sabots traditionnels et souleva les pans de son kimono fleuri noir.

- On fait la course ?

Ridicule.

- Une seule règle. Pas de Shunpo. Top ! C'est parti !

La petite brune s'élança avec un fou rire, enjamba la barrière de sécurité, dévala la dune de sable qui bordait la route et coupa par la plage. Il la regarda faire. La fente de son kimono dévoilait une cuisse satinée après l'autre pendant sa course folle. Elle avait presque achevé sa traversée quand il prit le départ à son tour. Elle allait atteindre l'entrée de la foire quand il la dépassa.

Les sourcils en accent grave, les joues émaciées, le regard vacant, la main sur le cœur, Suki-chan tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle était sur le point de mourir ou de recracher ses poumons au choix. Ce que ce gigai pouvait être inconfortable ! Son chignon partiellement défait et son kimono lâche sur ses épaules lui donnait un brin l'air débauché. Byakuya réprima un sourire et attendit qu'elle récupère, les mains dans les poches.

- D'accord, Kuchiki-sama... a gagné... la première manche. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu ?

- J'ai dit...

Elle se redressa les mains sur les hanches.

- Kuchiki-sama a très bien entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je me fais vieux. Du moins, il paraît.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent.

- Oh la la la ! Kuchiki-sama est rancunier !

- Très. Avoua-t-il.

- Mais je ne le suis pas, moi ! S'indigna Suki-chan, la main sur le coeur.

Si le reste du monde pouvait être comme une Suki-chan, il n'y aurait jamais de guerre.

- Vous avez la mémoire trop défaillante pour l'être ! marmonna-t-il, le dos tourné.

- Qu'avez-vous dit, Kuchiki-sama ? Vous avez dit quelques choses de désobligeant, j'en suis sûre.

- Venez ! Il est temps d'en finir. Dit-il en tournant la tête vers la Bouche de l'Enfer.

Il lui offrit machinalement sa main en support et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du parc. Il y avait foule. Devant certaines attractions, de très longues files d'attente s'étaient même organisé. La Grande roue s'était révélé une déception pour la jeune femme. Il n'était pas dans les airs pendant deux minutes que Suki avait eu envie de sauter hors de la nacelle. Il avait crû que cela aurait suffi à calmer sa curiosité mais Suki continuait d'aller d'attraction en attraction, de stand en stand comme un limier, en poussant des petits cris excités et en remuant son postérieur. La galerie des glaces, la maison hanté, la centrifugeuse, les tasses de thé, le carrousel des enfants, les montagnes russes, tout y était passé !

Le parc commençait à se vider. Il y avait déjà beaucoup moins de monde qu'à leur arrivée. Avec un petit cri, Suki entraina Byakuya par la manche vers un stand de barbe à papa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et ça ? Et ça aussi ? Kuchiki-sama ? Et ça ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il faisait la queue derrière une famille nombreuse. Cela se mange ? Regardez cela doit se manger si ces parents en achète pour leur enfants ? Cela se mange.

Elle huma l'air.

- Oh cela sent le sucre cristallisé et...un additif. Colorant industriel 47b... le même que pour le glaçage du donut du café près du lycée. Oui, c'est le 47b ! Forcément, cela se mange !

Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié son babillage incessant. Il avait soif et loucha sur le stand de bière et de saké chaud à côté en dénouant la cravate à son cou d'une main. C'est que contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, il fallait tenir le rythme avec cette paresseuse !

- Impossible ! C'était donc vrai !

Elle avait encore la bouche en cœur. Que lui arrivait-il cette fois ?

- Non, seulement ils arrivent à toucher les nuages ! Mais ils arrivent à les fabriquer aussi, Kuchiki-sama !

Suki devint livide. Elle était en face d'un grand chef, un maître dans l'art de cuisiner les nuages.

- Kuchiki-sama, chuchota-t-elle, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un grand maître d'un tel niveau. Et s'il refusait de me prendre en apprentissage ? Oh ! Je n'ai jamais atteint un tel niveau d'expertise ! Il ne va jamais accepter de me prendre sous son aile. Je ne mérite même pas de me tenir devant lui.

Vous aviez déjà vu imagination plus créative ? Lui. Jamais. Elle serra son bras.

- Vous devez me trouvez pathétique ! Se désola-t-elle.

Pathétique ? Non. Adorable ? Possible. Aliéné ? Absolument !

Le couple et sa nombreuse progéniture ayant fini de se ravitailler, ils se rapprochèrent du vendeur ambulant, un sexagénaire moustachu.

- Que puis-je faire pour monsieur et madame ?

Byakuya ferma les yeux.

- Prenez-moi en apprentissage ? lança Suki.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil.

- Huh ?

- Je suis disciplinée et je ne ménagerais pas mes efforts, maître.

Qui était discipliné ? Cette mollassonne rêveuse ? Byakuya haussa un sourcil en même temps que le vieil homme. Elle posa un genou à terre joignant les poings en signe de respect.

- Ma jeune demoiselle, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Montrer-lui simplement comment vous fabriquez ces choses qu'elle prend pour des nuages.

Le vieil homme dévisage le couple étrange, d'un côté une jeune femme en kimono, d'un autre un jeune homme en costume chic. La drogue frappait toutes les couches de la société.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler. Je ne veux pas d'histoire. S'il vous plait, partez!

- Combien vous en voulez ?

- Maitre, je vous en supplie, enseignez moi.

- Mademoiselle... Monsieur... Écoutez... Je...Je vais bientôt fermer le stand.

- Votre prix sera le mien.

- Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, maître. S'il vous plait...

- Montrez-lui ou nous allons y passer la nuit. S'impatienta Byakuya.

Elle éclata en sanglot.

- Bien sûr, je ne mérite nullement que Maitre me dévoile son secret. Pardon !

Elle s'en alla en courant, ses sanglots couverts par la cacophonie de la fête foraine.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à la petite dame ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

Byakuya se contenta de soupirer.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir réglé quelques détails avec l'homme du stand de barbe à papa, il partit à la recherche d'une Suki-chan en fuite. Au milieu de la foule, il la repéra facilement. Elle était assise sur un banc entre la Galerie des glaces et la Maison hanté.

- Vous n'avez pas changé...

Elle était toujours l'apprentie soldat déserteur qui lui avait couté sa promotion à l'académie. Elle leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux luisants, les larmes encore à mi-chemin sur ses joues.

- Mon père ne voulait pas non plus que je reprenne sa succession au BentoBu. La partie de thé chez Kuchiki-sama était censé être mon grand test et j'ai échoué lamentablement. J'ai travaillé dur. Ce que j'aurais dû apprendre en plusieurs siècles, je l'ai appris en moins d'un an. Je me suis consacré à fond à la cuisine depuis mon réveil. Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi. Je voulais faire cette seule chose pour lui que mes précédentes décisions avait tant blessé. Il avait sacrifié sa place auprès du Roi pour moi. J'ai été si bête et si naïve. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il m'aimait, Kuchiki-sama. Je pouvais me tenir derrière lui sans peur même face à une armée. Alors, j'étais persuadé que cela ne pouvait être que l'amour. Je ne voyais pas le mal. J'étais si stupide. Père m'a ensuite ramené à la maison. Mais... Mais la vérité est que je suis resté au milieu de ce champ de bataille où il pleuvait des cordes... Ce champ de bataille où Père a dit à Suki-chan qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais... Alors, je ne peux m'empêcher de sympathiser avec votre sœur. Je sais ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si Kuchiki-sama décidait de lui tourner le dos. Je sais ce qu'elle ressentirait si Kuchiki-sama lui disait ses mots. Elle serait dévastée plus encore que si elle perdait son Amour sur un champ de bataille. Elle aurait tout le temps peur de ne plus savoir où aller. Elle aurait tout le temps peur de ne pas pouvoir changer. Je ne suis pas un bon chef. Je ne suis pas un bon capitaine. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler Perséphone. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de blesser Kuchiki-sama.

La bouteille de bière se fracassa sur le sol, arrosant ses chaussures vernis. Byakuya se laissa peu élégamment choir sur le banc à ses côtés.

- Vous vous souvenez donc...

- Les choses peuvent être très confuses dans ma tête, je ne dis pas. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le loisir d'oublier les horreurs que Perséphone a fait subir en mon nom aux gens auquel je tiens. Cela restera avec moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Sotaicho est comme un père. Il s'en veut encore parce que comme Mitsuomi était son neveu, il se croit responsable de mon malheur. Il croit vraiment faire au mieux alors, Kuchiki-sama, promettez-moi de ne rien dire. Mais à l'intérieur de Suki-chan, la guerre est toujours présente, il y a des ruines partout et des morts partout... Des visages inconnus...et puis... les autres... Mitsuomi... Natsuki-chan... Ils sont tous mort à cause de moi. Suki-chan a tout le temps peur, elle a tout le temps honte, elle a tout le temps mal, elle a tout le temps envie de se rendormir. Elle ne fait pas souvent la différence entre rêve et réalité. Parfois, elle se demande si elle est bien en vie. Kuchiki-sama, ne sommes-nous pas tous mort ? En comparaison des gens de ce monde, nous sommes morts, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tout ce que Suki-chan touche se fane, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce qu'elle est morte il y a longtemps, Kuchiki-sama, n'est-ce pas ?

Byakuya détourna les yeux. Un frère et une sœur entrainaient leurs parents vers le carrousel. Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout ça ? Pourquoi la main qui s'était séparé de la bouteille de bière caressait-il ses cheveux si naturellement ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle à se blottir contre lui ? Et pourquoi écartait-il le bras pour l'accommoder ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Le sentiment lui était inconnu. Elle n'était pas Hisana. Avec Hisana, il avait su tout de suite qu'il l'aimait. Avec Suki, il avait dû mal à savoir s'il était amoureux. Une part de lui cherchait toujours à ranimer Hisana à la vie. Une part de lui avait sans doute succombé avec sa femme. Elle avait sans doute emporté un peu de lui. La part qui savait ce qu'était l'amour... Elle n'était vraiment pas comme Hisana. Pourquoi se reconnaissait-il malgré tout en elle ?

- Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour je devrais prendre la suite de mon père et de mon grand-père. Je n'ai jamais cherché comme Keikosuki-san à être autre chose que ce qui était attendu de moi. Néanmoins, j'ai fait l'erreur de me marier en dehors de mon rang et ensuite j'ai adopté une sœur qui m'était tout à fait étrangère. J'ai fait passer mes désirs avant mes responsabilités. J'ai dû causer à mes parents bien des chagrins dans leur « nouvelle vie ».

- Kuchiki-sama...

- En tant que « Shinigami », la mort est notre quotidien. Alors pourquoi en avons-nous aussi peur que l'homme qui vit et respire sur ce plan d'existence ? Ces mains-là ne voulaient pas lâcher celles d'Hisana-san.

Il observa sa main droite. Il se rappelait toujours avec précision l'instant où elle avait poussé son dernier soupir. Il ferma les yeux. Une vague de nostalgie semblait vouloir le submerger. Le souffle de Suki contre sa nuque le ramena au présent tout aussi.

- Après avoir été laissé pour mort, Ichigo Kurosaki, un simple humain, est réapparu devant moi pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Quand il a piétiné mon orgueil pour sauver Rukia... Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu un jeune garçon enterrer son meilleur ami. J'ai senti chez lui la même colère que j'essaye de dompter en vain depuis la mort d'Hisana. J'en ai conclu qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas grand-chose pour nous différentier de ses gens autour de nous, hormis un ensemble de règles hiérarchiques anciennes. J'en ai conclu que si la mort m'était aussi pénible que la vie, et vice-versa, cela devait signifier que je suis encore en vie tout comme eux. De plus, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant irradier de vie que Keikosuki-sama.

Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et lui tendit un bâton de barbe-à – papa. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise, ses lèvres couleur pêche formèrent un oh. Il laissa ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux cuivré.

- J'ai découvert le secret du grand Maître. Je le partagerais volontiers avec Keikosuki-sama si elle voulait bien sécher ses larmes.

- Kuchiki-sama !

Elle accepta son offrande.

- Kuchiki-sama s'est donné du mal.

De nouvelles larmes chassèrent les plus anciennes sur ses joues.

- Le stand est à vous. Mais vous devez cesser de pleurer...

- D'accord, Kuchiki-sama. Merci !

Elle cala confortablement sa tête contre son épaule et le fixa avec de grands yeux candides.

- Je ne suis pas en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Kuchiki-sama est toujours si gentil dans mes rêves. Et dans la réalité, il est si... différent. Mais ce n'est pas grave, même si c'est un rêve.

Il chercha en vain les mots qui pourraient exprimer à ce moment exact ce qu'il ressentait. Les mots lui faisaient défaut. Il ferma les yeux. Avec un soupir, Suki savoura un morceau de sucre condensé et cristallisé.

- Hum, délicieux morceau de nuage ! Alors quel est le secret ?

Il réprima un sourire par habitude. Elle lui tendit un morceau de barbe à papa.

- Kuchiki-sama en veux ?

Aussi différent soient-ils, Byakuya avait acquis l'étrange conviction que Suki-chan et lui marchaient sur le même chemin, dans la même direction. C'était un chemin qu'il était las de parcourir seul depuis la mort d'Hisana. Il semblait qu'elle était comme lui, poursuivie par les démons du passé. Ce n'était pas peu d'admettre qu'il s'était reconnu en une Suki-chan. Qu'il y avait des fragments de leur vie qui s'imbriquait ensemble comme les pièces d'un puzzle.

Byakuya rattrapa son petit poignet potelé et accepta son offrande avec un sourire fugace. Il lécha le bout de ses doigts au passage. Elle frissonna de surprise contre lui. Il avait aussi tendance à faire faner tout ce qu'il touchait, quel coïncidence !

- Le secret est dans le mouvement du poignet.

Elle continua de manger. Il imagina le goût de ses lèvres. Sucré. Comme le parfum de ses cheveux... Comme celui de sa peau. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Suki-chan comme le loup se rapprochait de l'agneau, comblant la distance entre eux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage était en feu. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ses intentions, non ? Elle n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle recule ou le repousse...ou... Peut-être que cette fois ? Peut-être qu'elle le désirait autant que lui ? Peut-être...

Suki-chan se lécha la lèvre supérieure nerveusement et rompit le contact visuel.

- Kuchiki-sama, je vais profiter du fait que vous n'avez pas quitté mes lèvres du regard pour chuchoter ceci. Il y a des policiers partout. Nous sommes pratiquement encerclées. Ils sont peut-être à notre recherche à cause des nombreuses infractions au code de la route de Kuchiki-sama.

Hum ? Il fronça les sourcils et balaya le parc du regard. Suki n'avait pas exagéré. Une vingtaine de policiers en uniforme venait de se séparer en petit groupe devant l'entrée. Il attrapa Suki par la main, se leva dans le même élan, et l'entraina vers l'allée principale. Si Suki-chan disait vrai...

- Monsieur ? Madame ?

Il stoppa net. Le policier qui l'avait accosté marchait vers eux. Suki-chan se blottit contre son épaule.

- Je suis l'officier Takahashi. Nous recherchons deux fugitifs. Nous savons qu'ils ont abandonné leur véhicule pas loin.

Suki-chan fixa le sol en broyant littéralement sa main. Byakuya se mit entre le policier et Suki.

- Oui ?

- Sachant que nous n'avons qu'une description vague des individus. Je me demandais si vous les aviez peut-être aperçus ? Un père et sa fille... Il semblerait.

Ce policier désirait-il un aller simple pour la Soul Society ? Il n'avait pas l'air assez vieux pour donner l'impression de se balader avec sa fille, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Il tourna la tête vers Suki et baissa les yeux plus près du sol pour la trouver pratiquement recroquevillé derrière lui. Peut-être que ?

- L'homme est très grand. Il porte une veste de motard en cuir noir.

Son visage devint encore plus sombre. Che ! Cet animal! Suki leva la tête au même moment que lui. Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq... policiers atterrirent au pied de l'officier en uniforme.

- Ne restez pas sur mon chemin, les mecs.

Les quelques passants présents se dispersèrent en hurlant. Takahashi se précipita vers ses collègues et les aida à se relever.

- Ken-chan? Souffla Suki.

Byakuya broya sa main en retour. Cette femme était irritante. Pourquoi appelait-elle tous les hommes de son entourage par des surnoms sauf lui ? Le faisait-elle exprès pour l'exaspérer ?

Kenpachi apparut, ses lèvres dévoilant ses canines. Yachiru Kusajishi était hissé sur ses épaules, vêtu de sa plus jolie robe de gothique lolita noire.

- Byakkun... Bijou-san...

- Si ce n'est pas ce cher Kuchiki-Taicho... et avec Suki-chan en plus ! On ne m'a pas invité à cette petite sauterie là ! Pardon de m'incruster dans ce petit tête-à-tête !

Byakuya lâcha la main de Suki et marcha vers Kenpachi.

- Tes bonnes manières se sont perdues avec les invitations ?

- Je n'en ai jamais eu pour commencer, mon seigneur. Et puis, les enfants refusaient de jouer avec moi, petit. J'en chiale encore avant de m'endormir.

- Qu'est-ce que ceci veut dire, Kenpachi ?

- J'ai interrompu la parade amoureuse des pingouins, on dirait.

- Chut ! C'est un secret, Ken-chan. Byakkun n'a pas encore fait sa confession auprès de « Madame bonbon bijou ». Il en pince pour elle. Et, elle, en bonne cruche, elle fait semblant de ne pas être au courant ! Murmura Yachiru en croquant dans un des innombrables colliers de bonbons autour de son cou.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai ! Je me souviens de ça !

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était vrai dans ce ramassis d'ânerie !_ Et puis... Ils avaient dévalisé une confiserie en venant ? Byakuya détourna la tête vers le monticule de policiers empilés les uns sur les autres.

- Depuis quand tu te permets de blesser des mortels ?

- Je ne leur ai pas demandé de me suivre si c'est ce que tu insinues.

- Kenpachi... Nous étions autorisés à venir ici seulement...

- Après avoir botté le train à tout un panier de hollow, une vingtaine pour être exacte, Yachiru et moi étions en train de pourchasser la putain de Mère de tous les monstres. Un hollow, d'une taille plus que confortable pour un humble touriste dans mon genre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ces enfoirés ont juste décidé de me coller aux basques.

- Tu as fait tout ce raffut pour un seul hollow ?

- Heu, Kuchiki-sama ?

- Tu as pratiquement rameuté toute la ville, bougre d'imbécile !

Les clameurs de la foule augmentèrent. Autour des deux hommes, les gens se bousculaient vers la sortie. Le parc se vida en quelques secondes des forains et de toute leur clientèle.

- Kuchiki-sama ? Heu... Ken-chan ?

Ce surnom, encore ? Byakuya serra le poing. Kenpachi haussa un sourcil avant de se lécher les babines grossièrement.

- C'est... C'est peut-être ce hollow que Ken-chan cherche.

- Ouais ! Ce genre... de hollow !

Il reporta son attention sur Suki-chan.

Derrière elle, il y avait la « Mère de tous les hollows de classe 1 », une espèce de monstre d'environ vingt mètres de haut, entre le hollow de première classe et celui de deuxième classe. Du Menos Grande, il en avait la taille et l'intelligence aussi. Et il se tenait, lui et une de ses grandes pattes arachnoides juste à un cheveu de Suki-chan... Sa Suki-chan... Kenpachi !

- Tu penses qu'elle va sortir son bankai. Je voudrais bien qu'elle le ressorte.

Est-ce que ce type avait une once de sens commun ? Perséphone ? Karakura ? Avait-il besoin de pointer du doigt tout ce qui faisait que ce serait une mauvaise combinaison ?

- Ne fait pas cette tête, petit prince. Je m'en vais sauver la belle.

Yachiru retrouva le sol juste avant que Kenpachi ne s'élance à l'assaut de la bête avec pour seul arme une barre de fer. Yachiru enfourna une énorme sucette à l'anis avant d'aller s'assoir sur un banc.

- Ne me dis pas que ce dégénéré pense arriver à faire quoi que ce soit dans son Gigai ?

Comme il l'avait prédit, Kenpachi retomba à ses pieds moins d'une seconde plus tard.

- C'est trop chaud, baby ! Pimentons encore tout ça !

- Tu comptes exterminer ce Hollow en gigai ?

Kenpachi retrouva l'usage de ses jambes.

- Je ne suis pas aussi chochotte qu'un certain seigneur au brushing impeccable? lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Un homme ça doit se salir les mains pour impressionner les dames !

Qui comptait-il impressionner, ce gros couillon ? Suki ? Suki-chan ? La veine le long de sa tempe menaça d'exploser comme la bombe atomique sur Hiroshima. Kuchiki Byakuya fulmina.

- Si seulement le talent était à la mesure de la bouche qui débitait toute ces sottises avec l'assurance d'un prophète.

- Je ne suis pas celui qui préfère chanter la sérénade plutôt que de passer à l'action.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre, Kenpachi.

Sans doute, épuisé d'attendre le bon vouloir des shinigami, le hollow fit un rapide Amstramgram entre les trois capitaines gonflés de pression spirituelle et jeta son dévolu sur le personnage le plus vulnérable. Suki-chan.

Ses sabots martelant les planches, Suki partit dans la direction opposé. Battre en retraite, plutôt que se battre tout court faisait toujours office de « meilleure option » dans son agenda. Byakuya et Kenpachi observèrent sa fuite, plusieurs points d'interrogation au-dessus de leur tête.

Elle pouvait être rapide quand elle voulait, nota Byakuya. Suki continua son sprint vers la sortie, ses cheveux dans le vent.

- Cours, Suki-chan ! Cours ! L'encouragea Yachiru.

- Kuchiki-sama ! Hurla-t-elle évitant la chute d'un lampadaire.

Venant de la jeune femme qui avait détruit la moitié du Seireitei, cette appel à l'aide semblait des plus ironiques. Le hollow traversa devant eux, laissant dans son sillage, un cimetière d'attractions et de stands en pièce. Il tenta d'attraper Suki avec un de ses bras tentaculaire mais le capitaine de la cinquième division esquiva son attaque au détriment de la jupe de son kimono. Son kimono transformé en yukata court, elle redoubla de vitesse grimpa agilement sur les arceaux métalliques de la « Centrifugeuse » en travers de son chemin.

- Tu penses qu'à un moment donné, elle va se retourner pour se battre ?

- Aucune chance.

- 10 contre 1 qu'elle l'étale ! Hein, Yachiru, tu prends les paris. 10 contre 1 qu'elle l'étale. Je crois en Suki-chan ! Si elle ne fait rien, je la descendrais moi-même !

- Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de gratifier ceci d'une réponse.

- Tu sais que tu en as envie pourtant.

- Elle n'a pas le cœur d'un soldat, Kenpachi.

- Kuchiki-sama, c'est quand vous voulez que vous vous bougez ! hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Byakuya avait presque de la peine pour elle. Le hollow poussa un rugissement. Une de ses pattes shoota accidentellement le stand de barbe à papa dans les airs. Il retomba dans un vacarme métallique, broyé en bloc, repeignant le sol avec la poussière de sucre glace. Rectification, Suki-chan n'était peut-être pas la plus à plaindre.

Suki-chan stoppa net son escalade.

- La machine à nuage… murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ma machine à nuage ! C'était le cadeau de Kuchiki-sama !

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Annonça Byakuya. Je suis.

- Et la triche et le déshonneur, ça ne t'empêche pas de dormir petit noble ! Un pari est un pari !

Suki hurla de rage. Les vibrations déclenchèrent une onde de reiatsu sans précédent. Pendant la seconde où le hollow était prisonnier de la gravité, Suki saisi une benne à ordure pour écraser ses maudites pattes.

- Prends ça et ça aussi ! Et ça aussi ! On n'a pas idée de casser la machine à nuage de Kuchiki-sama ! Prends ça aussi !

Byakuya la rattrapa dans son élan tandis que Kenpachi assenait à la créature un coup de poing dévastateur sur son masque hollow. Le hollow fut repoussé plus d'un kilomètre en arrière, percuta de plein fouet la grande roue. Byakuya récupéra la barre de fer sur le sol et lança son javeleau improvisé sur sa cible encore mouvante. La barre cloua le hollow au pilier et acheva de le faire disparaître. Suki-chan haleta avant de tituber au-dessus de l'empilement de métal que représentait sa « machine à nuage ». Elle éclata en sanglot. Il était sur le point de lui promettre de lui en racheter une autre quand...

La grande roue oscilla dangereusement dans un grincement métallique.

- Oh la fête est finie ! Je suggère qu'on se tire. Yachiru !

Yachiru se hissa naturellement sur ces épaules.

- Oui, grand chef !

Le métal se replia sur lui-même et le pilier qui supportait la grande roue se brisa en trois blocs.

- Che !

Ils n'y étaient pas vraiment allés de main morte. Byakuya s'élança, rattrapa Suki par le poignet et se dirigea comme Kenpachi vers l'entrée Nord. La grande roue s'écrasa sur la jetée dans un vacarme ahurissant et les multiples planches du ponton volèrent en éclat. Les vestiges des attractions sombrèrent dans l'océan. Byakuya savait qu'ils partageraient le même sort s'ils arrêtaient de courir.

- Kuchiki-sama, stop !

Elle repartit en arrière. Il chercha des yeux ce qui l'avait fait arrêter. Un petit chien, auquel il manquait sans doute, un brin de jugeote et l'instinct de conservation était en train de laper voracement le sol couvert de sucre glace. Ce chien méritait sans doute ce qui allait lui arriver mais apparemment Suki-chan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle choisissait bien ses moments pour avoir ces petits excès de courage. Il la rattrapa, elle et le chiot, respectivement par le col et le collier, et les hissa sur les poutres de bois branlantes.

En passant la main sur le collier de l'épagneul, il réalisa qu'en plus il s'apprêtait à sauver un spectre. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds... sous leurs pieds. Tout ça pour un stupide chien fantôme ! Ils plongèrent tous les trois dans l'océan.

Byakuya palpa sa joue endolorie d'une main et effleura l'arcade ouverte au coin de son œil droit. Le gigai saignait à profusion. Il était allongé sur un banc de sable dans les bras de Suki-chan, bercée par les palpitations de sa poitrine. L'horrible épagneul n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer. Sa migraine ne faisait qu'empirer avec les minutes qui passaient. Mais elle continuait de caresser ses cheveux avec une infinie douceur. Une brise marine s'infiltra sous leurs vêtements. Elle éternua tout aussi subitement au-dessus de sa tête.

- Atchoo ! Oups ! Ces gigai sont vraiment fragile.

Le chiot continua de remuer la queue tout excité. Les vagues se brisaient contre les ruines de la jetée.

Le visage de Kenpachi Zaraki émergea de l'ombre derrière Suki-chan avec un sourire carnassier, le démon aux cheveux rose suspendu à son épaule. Il se redressa aussitôt. Kenpachi lâcha sa veste de cuir à l'odeur de fauve sur la tête de Suki-chan. Cette idiote lui tendit immédiatement, ignorant sa propre santé. Byakuya refusa en la toisant du regard. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il enfilerait la veste d'un autre, la veste de Kenpachi en plus.

Sans... Sans déconner ! Avait-il eu envie d'hurler.

Elle gonfla ses joues en signe de mécontentement et enfila la veste à contrecœur. La voir enfiler la veste d'un autre était déjà, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, difficilement supportable en soi alors... Le visage de Suki-chan se fendit à nouveau d'un sourire. Elle n'était vraiment pas rancunière. Il perdit le fil de ses pensées.

- Je me suis bien amusé ce soir, Kuchiki-sama ! Lui lança-t-elle le regard luisant. Est-ce qu'on recommencera ? S'il vous plait ? Dites oui ! On pourrait faire de la plongée sous-marine ? Oh non ! Je sais ! On discutait avec Ken-chan et Yachiru-chan et on a pensé au saut en parachute ? Je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est mais ça a l'air marrant de pouvoir toucher les nuages.

Elle plaisantait. Du saut en parachute ? Le sourire sur le visage de Kenpachi lui indiquait que Suki-chan ne plaisantait pas du tout. Le chien aboya encore.

- « Barbe à papa » est très excité lui aussi. Hein ? Ce serait super cool !

Aimer cette femme était déjà comme sauter en parachute chaque seconde de chaque minute. Elle voulait en finir avec la lignée des Kuchiki ou quoi ? Et puis... Barbe à... quoi ? Huh ? Il épousseta la poussière imaginaire sur son costume trempé et se débarrassa de la veste.

Sa langue pendante, son pelage mordoré encore mouillé, le chiot bondit sur lui en remuant son moignon de queue. Le chien avait quelques choses de familier. Il aboya encore quémandant son attention. Il se pencha doucement partagé entre l'envie de le shooter dans l'océan et celle de le caresser. Il opta pour la deuxième option même s'il n'était pas un homme à chien loin de là, encore moins un homme à animaux de compagnie. Les seules êtres vivants qu'il se targuait de posséder étaient les koi de son bassin et leur nombre déclinait chaque année. Il effleura le museau de « Suki-chan n°2 » et le chiot se coucha sur le flanc en se tortillant. C'était la première fois qu'on faisait attention à lui après des années d'errance. Il «était tout excité de s'être trouver de nouveaux maitres.

Le sol vibra. Un dernier pilier venait de tomber sur la jetée. Cela devait être la scène la plus insolite auquel il ait assisté. Il tourna le dos à la « cinquième compagnie » et éclata de rire.

- Hum !

Yachiru et Kenpachi échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension. Suki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Qu'arrivait-il à Kuchiki-sama ? Elle pencha la tête par-dessus son épaule. Il souriait. Oh non ! Il... Kuchiki Byakuya riait. Suki déglutit avec peine, le rose lui montait aux joues. Kuchiki Byakuya riait avec le lever du soleil en arrière-plan. Une brise légère balaya ses cheveux mais elle continua d'admirer ce miracle divin comme un dévot, la bouche ouverte. Le visage morose et solennel de Kuchiki Byakuya avait son charme. Mais son visage illuminé par un sourire était aussi époustouflant qu'une œuvre d'art classique.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Kuchiki-sama devrait sourire plus souvent... et rire encore plus souvent. Les femmes feraient la queue pour l'épouser. Suki-chan ferait la queue aussi. Suki-chan ferait la queue la première !

Sur ces paroles sages, elle éclata de rire à son tour et s'éloigna en direction de la voiture, l'épagneul sur ses talons. Où comptait-elle aller avec cet animal ? Hum ? _Les femmes feraient la queue pour l'épouser._ _Suki-chan ferait la queue aussi. Suki-chan ferait la queue la première_. Elle l'avait encore eu, cette chipie !

- Kuchiki, comme on va mettre encore une plombe à retrouver notre chemin, tu nous déposes ?

Il n'en était pas question.

- Oh oui, et ensuite rentrons à la maison ! Je préparerais un véritable festin pour célébrer mon nouvel amour.

Ses joues s'embrasèrent. Byakuya fixa le sol, les mains dans les poches.

- On fait ça dans la onzième, ça fait un bail que Suki-chan est pas venu cuisiner exclusivement pour mes gars.

Yachiru acquiesça avec gourmandise.

- Oh oui ! Très bonne idée ! Barbe à papa, tu entends ça, mon chéri !

Une enclume de dix tonnes venait d'assommer le capitaine de la sixième division. Suki ramassa le chiot et le serra dans ses bras.

- Kawaii...C'est qui le plus beau ? C'est toi ! Oui, c'est toi ! Oh c'est toi !

À l'œil du non initié, elle aurait ressemblé à une folle étreignant l'air. Cette idiote !

- J'étais triste que le cadeau de Kuchiki-sama parte en pièces, mais Kuchiki-sama m'a trouvé un cadeau encore plus beau. Merci, Kuchiki-sama!

Elle recommença à marcher vers la voiture.

- J'ai raté un épisode ? Vous deux ? Il se passe un truc ? Demanda sans ménagement Kenpachi.

Byakuya soupira perplexe.

- Je me le demande.

- On est en train d'avoir une conversation, là. Ça veut dire... qu'on est pote ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Dimanche, la cour de la sixième division, 9h30.

- Disons 11h, je fais la grasse matinée le dimanche. J'ai des valeurs.

- 10h, j'ai un déjeuner important ensuite. Ne sois pas en retard.

- Je t'annihilerais, Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Je ferais un brunch de tes organes interne, Kenpachi Zaraki.

- Ah tu commences à parler, mec !

- Vous venez ? Demanda Suki. Vous venez Kuchiki-sama ?

Il acquiesça et lui tendit les clés de la berline. Elle retourna sur ses pas mais au lieu d'accepter les clés, elle serra son poignée dans une main et le tira en avant. Dans le même élan, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue l'espace d'un battement d'aile de papillon. Son visage s'empourpra malgré lui. S'il n'avait pas été aussi pris par surprise, il aurait trouvé le moyen de la retenir contre lui et de prolonger cette sensation, les palpitations précipités de son cœur, l'apnée soudaine.

Cet irritant sourire.

- Merci, Kuchiki-sama !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Strawberry Kissed Death


	57. Strawberry Kissed Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. So many amazing characters though I wish I would ! Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Je ne m'attarde pas dans les remerciements comme il est déjà tard. Je suis en retard dans mes mises à jour.

** amethsyte, Pyjacks, Dante99, elie, Melty-chan 93, BeN, **et** Idiote, Merci beaucoup! **C'est super d'avoir des lecteurs aussi fidèle! Lol, amethsyte, j'ai beaucoup ri en lisant ton message. Je suis contente de voir que Byakuya un brin plus "humain", "sans balai dans le cul" et "relax" et qu'une Suki-chan "toujours aussi déjanté" ont fait l'unanimité. J'ai vraiment aimé insérer Kenpachi qu'on avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de voir pendant la guerre. Ce personnage, me fait peur, j'avoue. J'en ai la trouille ! Car Kenpachi, c'est juste Kenpachi ! Là, on change un peu de registre. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant. Bonne lecture! On approche de la fin. ^o^

- 57-

Strawberry Kissed Death

**Orihime Inoue**

_Lycéenne de Karakura_

_Petite-amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki ?_

_Elle dissimulait la part la plus obscure d'elle-même sous une jolie couche de naïveté. Elle avait réussi trompé tout le monde sauf le néant. _

- Tadaima ! [1]

Il était exactement 18h30 quand Orihime Inoue retrouva son appartement.

Elle referma la porte après avoir fait signe à Tatsuki et à sa mère et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait survécu à cette journée. En quelques sortes...

L'appartement plongée dans les ténèbres, elle alluma les lampes une à une. Orihime se déchaussa et posa clés et sac à main sur la commode de l'entrée.

Rangiku-san l'avait bien invité à rejoindre la soirée des vice-capitaines dans le parc du cimetière. Mais elle avait décliné l'offre en prétextant devoir se lever tôt pour aller en cours le lendemain. Ce n'était pas vraiment un prétexte puisqu'elle avait effectivement cours, mais son refus était beaucoup en rapport avec...

La rouquine soupira.

Ok, elle avait des tas de raisons de refuser. Elle avait même toute les raisons du monde. La première qui lui venait à l'esprit, était la raison la plus sincère, elle n'avait tout simplement pas le cœur de faire la fête. Elle appréciait énormément Rangiku-San mais il y avait juste des jours où elle avait du mal à être en compagnie de la plus flamboyante des shinigami.

Ichigo était parti sans rien dire à personne après le rituel religieux. Peu de temps après, Kuchiki-san s'était à son tour éclipser. Et puis, vint le tour d'Ishida. Son père était venu le chercher dans une BMW argenté.

Orihime se mordit les lèvres.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment tous les détails de leurs histoires mais elle savait qu'entre Ishida et son père, le courant ne passait pas toujours. Aujourd'hui, la tension était même électrique. Fut un temps, Ishida semblait envier la complicité qu'Ichigo entretenait avec son père. Aujourd'hui, Orihime n'avait pas vu Ichigo adresser la parole à son père même une fois. Orihime soupira. Cette situation... Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour arranger les choses. Mais elle était persuadé que si elle avait eu un père, n'importe quel père, elle ne passerait pas une journée sans remercier le ciel d'avoir au moins un parent. Peut-être que tous les orphelins pensaient comme ça et qu'au final, si elle avait eu des parents, elle ne s'en serait pas mieux sortie qu'Ishida et Ichigo.

Elle alluma un bâtonnet d'encens sur l'autel et joignit les mains. Elle avait placé une photo de Chad près de celle de son frère. Elle se répétait que même s'il ne s'était pas connu très longtemps, il était un peu de sa famille. Elle avait au moins tissé des liens plus forts avec Chad qu'avec ses propres parents dont elle ne se souvenait pas du tout.

Tout finirait par s'arranger. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Elle devait croire en Ichigo... Non, en Kuchiki-san... Non...

Elle devait croire en...

- Ulquiorra?

Elle pivota sur elle-même, s'attendant à le trouver assis sur le canapé-lit devant la télé. Le téléviseur était bien allumé et il était sur la même chaine depuis son départ, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de l'arrancar. Elle se rendit dans la kitchenette. Le plateau repas était encore sous une cloche plastique où elle l'avait laissé sur l'évier. Elle posa sur l'évier un bento traiteur à plusieurs étages avec l'insigne de la cinquième division sur le couvercle et mit en route la bouilloire.

- Ulquiorra ? Tu as mangé ?

En allant voir sur la terrasse, elle ramassa quelques vêtements sur la ligne au passage puis referma la baie vitrée doucement, admirant les lumières de la ville derrière le rideau fin et semi-transparent.

Ichigo devait être chez lui... Enfin, il était peut-être retourné chez Chad. Kuchiki-san devait l'avoir convaincu de parler et de s'ouvrir. Elle en était convaincue. Elle était aussi incapable de rendre à Ichigo son sourire que de ressusciter Chad. Quelques parts, elle comprenait la colère d'Ichigo. Il avait fait tous ses sacrifices pour qu'en une fraction de secondes tous ses efforts soit réduits au néant. Il avait fait l'ultime sacrifice et il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Ils avaient laissé Chad mourir sans rien faire. Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais pu être qu'un fardeau pour lui.

Insouciante, elle avait placé tout le poids sur les épaules d'Ichigo. Ichigo, lui, protégerait. Ichigo, lui, vaincrait. Quand elle avait vu Chad par terre, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer à la fois où Ichigo était tombé sous le coup d'Ulquiorra. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de telle ou peut-être si ! C'était le même vide asphyxiant qu'avait provoqué la mort de son frère. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur ! Et Ichigo était revenu ! Il était revenu dans la peau d'un monstre qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimé, mais il était revenu quand même. Cela devait compter pour quelques choses ! Quand elle avait vu Chad par terre, elle avait cru qu'il reviendrait sous une forme ou sous une autre. Comme Ichigo ! Parce que cela devait compter pour quelques choses !

Son unité de mesure avait toujours été Ichigo. Alors il n'était pas étonnant que quand ce dernier allait mal, elle souffrait tout autant.

Son unité de mesure bancale...

En l'absence de constante...

En présence d'effrayantes variables...

Kuchiki-san devait arriver à consoler Ichigo. Elle devait y arriver. Voir la tristesse sur son visage était comme revoir en boucle Chad coucher sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter le poids de sa peine. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait peur qu'il voit les multiples craquelures dans son personnage. Elle avait peur qu'il finisse par la pointer du doigt. Elle avait peur d'admettre qu'il aurait peut-être eu raison.

Elle enleva son gilet en laine et le posa sur le canapé.

- Ulquiorra ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle avait presque oublié la disparition suspecte de son « prisonnier ». Il n'était pas sorti parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore récupéré le double des clés chez le serrurier. Il ne sortait jamais sans elle de toute manière. Cela ne laissait vraiment qu'un seul endroit possible. Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle réprima un sourire. Dos à la porte, il était simplement assis en tailleur devant la machine à laver.

- Tu es là. Je commençais à...m'inquiéter.

Il ne bougea pas et fixa le roulement du tambour de la machine à laver.

- Ulquiorra ?

- Tadaima ! répondit-il d'un air absent.

- Non, non... Ce n'est pas ça. Tu es sensé répondre Okairi !

Le tambour gronda et débuta le programme d'essorage. Le sol vibra presque imperceptiblement sous elle. Ulquiorra fixa les minuscules carreaux bleus de la salle de bain. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle remarqua qu'il était nu. Nu comme un vers. Nu comme au premier jour de son existence. Juste nu. Avec une grimace et un petit cri d'effroi, elle sortit aussitôt de la salle de bain. Elle tapota ses joues cramoisies nerveusement. Elle devait se calmer ! Elle devait se calmer ! Elle devait se calmer et réprimer l'envie soudaine d'attraper un balai et de le chasser en hurlant de son appartement.

- Ulquiorra ? Ulquiorra ? Je te parle !

C'était peine perdu, elle le savait. Il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de l'ignorer.

- Tu es tout nu ! Ulquiorra ! Nu ! Nu ! Pourquoi es-tu nu ?

Comme il n'allait certainement pas lui offrir de réponse depuis l'autre côté de la porte, elle se risqua prudemment à rentrer dans la salle de bain, une main sur les yeux.

- Ulquiorra, nous avions déjà parlé de...ça... de l'importance d'établir des barrières... du respect de la personne et...

L'arrancar se contenta de se lever.

- Tu as parlé, femme. Je n'ai pas écouté.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il l'écoutait encore à moitié. Ulquiorra se pencha pour effleurer la machine. Une petite décharge électrique coursa dans ses doigts. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de recommencer.

- Ulquiorra ?

- Mes vêtements étaient sales. J'ai mis dans cet appareil comme tu me l'avais ordonné ! Mais cette machine mal réglé n'a pas encore décidé de me les rendre. Sans pouvoir, dans cette enveloppe spirituel de misère, je suis à sa merci.

On aurait pu croire avec cette explication que c'était elle le monstre ! Il exagérait ! Orihime secoua la tête et balbutia :

- Je... Je... Je... ne te l'ai pas ordonné. C'est... C'est un peu exagéré. Je t'ai juste montré comment t'en servir. Et puis... Tu n'es pas...à sa merci. C'est juste la machine à laver ! Le programme est presque terminé. Elle finira par te rendre des vêtements propres mais mouillés. Je ne peux pas croire que vous n'avez pas de machine à laver dans le Hueco Mundo. Vous ne portez que du blanc ! Le blanc, c'est bien connu, c'est salissant !

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Que signifiait son baragouinage ? Venait-elle de comparer une société millénaire avec des procédures ancestrales avec cet ersatz de société moderne. Demander à un ancien Vasto Lorde comment il arrivait à garder sa contenance même après un combat brutal, l'impudence de cette femme ne connaissait pas de limite. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de machine primitive. Leur pouvoir de régénération seul pouvait restaurer chair et haillons sans distinction. Mais il n'allait pas s'engager dans une conversation avec cette femme sans cervelle. Il allait tolérer sa stupidité comme d'habitude tout en espérant qu'elle ne déteigne pas sur lui. Que son idiotie ne l'infecte comme une bactérie à travers la peau fine et fragile de son nouveau gigai. Il resta sans expression.

- Je hais cette frêle enveloppe chétive. Je suis condamné à un simulacre de vie humaine avilissante à servir une femme aussi faible que toi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu la décence de me laisser mourir ?

Pour plusieurs raisons, les larmes se frayèrent un chemin sur ses joues. Orihime réprima un sanglot et renifla bruyamment. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Urahara avait fait un travail énorme pour fabriquer ce gigai thérapeutique.

Il avait d'abord fait disparaître les lignes noires sous ses yeux. Ulquiorra avait toujours le teint un peu cireux et les mêmes grands yeux émeraude inexpressifs étaient encadrés par ses cheveux noirs, qui couraient le long de sa nuque. Mais il avait presque l'air humain. Non, il avait l'air terriblement humain, en particulier quand il l'observait avec cet expression « vulnérable ».

Enfin, « vulnérable », tout ça c'était dans sa tête ! Ulquiorra-kun n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

- Onna, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Orihime soupira, le visage en feu, entre larme et nuage pourpre de honte. Ulquiorra, lui aussi, trouvait qu'elle était faible et pathétique. Pas étonnant que Kurosaki-kun soit si en colère contre elle ! Pas étonnant ! Ulquiorra rattrapa la main qui tentait de mettre fin au déluge de larmes. Elle renifla et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Il aurait pu déjà s'habituer. Mais il ne s'habituait pas. Il « appréciait » le moment. Oui, c'était le mot. Il ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture. Mais, Ulquiorra adorait regarder Orihime Inoue pleurer. Il avait même remarqué ces derniers temps qu'il engageait volontairement la conversation rien que pour la voir en récompense.

- As-tu mal quelques parts, femme ?demanda-t-il sur le même ton monocorde même si la « bête » jubilait inhabituellement en lui. Il fit un pas vers elle.

Elle poussa un nouveau petit cri et recula contre la porte. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation parfuma l'air. Orihime avait les yeux littéralement révulsés d'horreur. Elle en avait trop vu. Elle pouvait dire adieu à l'idée de se marier en blanc ! Les signaux d'alertes s'allumèrent dans sa tête. Elle essuya ses larmes, privant sans le savoir Ulquiorra de son « moment de récréation » préférée.

- Tu es nu ! Et on dirait que tu t'en moques ! Tu... Tu es...Tu as d'autres vêtements dans l'armoire, alors pourquoi tu ne les mets pas?

Ulquiorra baissa les yeux brièvement sur l'appendice injurieux. Il était d'une honnête taille vraiment ! Urahara n'avait pas lésiné sur les effets !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je t'ai vu nu à de multiples reprises, stupide femme.

Elle prit son visage à deux mains.

- Je... Je...Ce... Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu es un garçon et...Habille-toi, c'est tout ! Et puis cesse de m'appeler « femme » ! Mon nom est Orihime ! hurla-t-elle.

Tandis qu'Ulquiorra jetait son dévolu sur un yukata fleuri abandonné près de la baignoire, Orihime se précipita vers l'armoire et retourna avec un jean, un boxer et un t-shirt. Elle les lui lança avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable et souille le kimono de Rangiku-san. Il accepta les vêtements à « contrecœur » (même si rien dans son expression n'avait changé) et les enfila.

- Je ne comprends pas tes règles, femme. Je peux te voir nue... mais... Tu ne peux pas me voir nue. Tu me trouve repoussant dans cette forme, c'est ça?

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils, inhabituellement perplexe.

- Non ! Oui ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas me voir nue. Et... Ce n'est pas la même chose. Quand un garçon, non, je veux dire un homme... et une femme vivent ensemble...et surtout s'ils ne sont pas marier... Il doit y avoir des limites et des...barrières...

- Tu sembles avoir peur de mon pénis. Est-ce que l'appareil reproducteur est une arme pour le male humain ?

Orihime bascula en arrière. Plusieurs flèches imaginaires lui avaient transpercé le dos. Elle croyait mourir de honte. Elle aurait préféré mourir de honte à cet instant précis. Elle était bien incapable de répondre à ça. Ulquiorra referma la braguette de son jean, contemplatif.

- Intéressant. Dit-il.

Il passa devant elle tout en enfilant le sweatshirt sur un torse sculpté comme une statue grecque. Orihime tituba jusqu'au canapé, vaincu. Elle s'écroula, le nez dans l'accoudoir. Il se posta à côté du canapé et attendit. Orihime soupira avant de se redresser pour lui faire de la place. La machine à laver termina son programme avec un petit bip. Il repartit immédiatement dans la salle de bain et ressortit avec son linge dans la corbeille. Orihime se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Elle le regarda étendre son linge comme un grand, chacun de ses gestes méticuleux et précis pour obtenir le meilleur résultat possible. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle savait qu'il prenait grand plaisir à tester le moindre comportement humain. Oui, comme la fois, où ils étaient au marché et il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules après avoir croisé un couple.

Vivre dans un gigai, c'était pour lui un festival de sensation. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et essuya une nouvelle larme. Cette fois, la dernière...

Il referma la baie vitré et cela lui demanda quelques secondes pour remettre le loquet.

- Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure t'a causé suffisamment de peine pour te faire pleurer ? demanda Ulquiorra en ramassant la télécommande sur la table.

Il espérait bien qu'il pourrait lui tirer de nouvelles larmes avant le coucher. Mais pour se faire, il lui fallait savoir ce qui avait provoqué le déluge de tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'il moque son intelligence. Certaines fois, il arrivait même à la rouquine d'acquiescer et d'en rire.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Aujourd'hui était un jour triste.

- Je vois. C'était l'enterrement des cendres de Yasutora Sado.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini. Comme ça ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. La mort ! C'est juste...c'est moche et... c'est... Ulquiorra, te souviens-tu de ta mort ?

- Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à expliquer à un esprit aussi primaire que le tien pourquoi une telle chose serait inconcevable.

- J'aimerais juste savoir si...il y a un sens à tout ça. Quand j'ai réalisé que Kurosaki- kun était un shinigami pour la première fois, c'était parce qu'il pourchassait mon frère, Sora, transformé en hollow.

Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa l'autel pendant quelques instants.

- Ton frère était un hollow ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Mon désir de le garder près de moi semblait l'avoir rendu prisonnier de ce plan d'existence. Avant sa mort, mon frère était la seule famille qui me restait. Et puis il y a eu cet accident et je me suis retrouvé seule au monde et... Ichigo est apparu pour nous sauver mon frère et moi, pour nous donner cette deuxième chance et j'ai commencé à le voir différemment. Je n'étais plus aussi intimidé par sa présence. Je suis tombé amoureuse. Il m'avait redonné tellement de chose... Une deuxième chance de ne plus être un fardeau et comme une nouvelle famille. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur et qu'on m'enlevait cette famille. C'est égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais penser à Chad. Je ne pense qu'à mon propre malheur.

Ulquiorra ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle racontait. Seulement il était un peu trop fier pour avouer qu'elle l'avait perdu avec ses concepts abstraits et équivoque de famille et d'amour. Il posa une main sur la poitrine d'Orihime. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Elle poussa un cri strident et le gifla fort. L'empreinte de ses doigts resta gravée sur sa frêle enveloppe corporelle. Il resta tout aussi stoïque que la première fois qu'elle l'avait frappée et continua de palper son buste comme si de rien n'était.

- Ton cœur est toujours au même endroit. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce concept.

- Oui, sans doute. Mais il est brisé.

- Encore une nouvelle synecdoque, une nouvelle manière de substituer un concept par un autre. Si j'étais Kurosaki Ichigo, en réponse aux gémissements d'Onna, j'arracherais le cœur à tous ceux qui tenterait de le lui arracher. Et je briserais ceux qui veulent le lui briser aussi. Kurosaki est devenu bien faible.

- Ichigo ne ferait jamais une chose aussi... abominable... « attentionné » ... « étrangement romantique »... mais abominable en même temps ! Il ne ferait jamais ça. Et puis il souffre aussi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Les humains se cachent toujours derrière des mots. « Mon cœur est brisé. Il souffre. » J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que je ne vois pas de mes yeux ou ce que je ne peux palper de mes mains. Or vos soi-disant blessures sont invisibles !

- As-tu jamais fermé les yeux dans un tunnel ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu aurais peut-être déjà traversé le garganta les yeux fermés ?

- Fermer les yeux pendant la traversée du Garganta serait suicidaire.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà été triste, Ulquiorra ?

- Non.

- Heureux ?

- Ce ne sont que des mots encore une fois.

- Peut-être as-tu déjà été en colère ? Peut-être es-tu en colère en ce moment même ? Ayant brisé ton « masque » hollow, tu es forcé de porter ce gigai thérapeutique pour survivre. Tu m'en veux peut-être ? Je ne regrette pas après tout d'avoir demandé à Urahara de te garder « en vie ». Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors... Pour moi, c'était la moindre des choses. Mais peut-être que...

- Je t'ai mis en danger.

- Mais tu m'as sauvé ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'est bien parce que tu ressentais de la compassion pour moi.

- Tu as tout faux, femme. Je ne pensais pas à toi. Je pensais à moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'intérêt à ce qu'Aizen revienne. L'issue de cette guerre m'importait peu. Ta mort aurait été... Inutile. Je hais le superflu.

Elle fixa ses orteils en faisant la moue. Elle n'était pas convaincue par son explication. Ulquiorra fixa l'écran de télévision. Il n'avait pratiquement pas réussi à se convaincre.

- Tu ne ressens vraiment rien ? Je ne peux pas vraiment croire ça. Je le vois dans les yeux d'Ulquiorra-Kun que c'est un mensonge.

Il la toisa plus sévèrement.

- Ne sois pas trop naïve. Je suis un monstre. À force de côtoyer les monstres, tu en as ramené un dans ton foyer. C'est typique pour quelqu'un d'aussi faible mentalement. Mais je reste une entité contre nature, une erreur de la nature... C'est essentiellement ce qu'est Ichigo Kurosaki aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il est si difficile pour toi de comprendre et justifier nos actions.

- Ichigo est humain.

- Cela fait longtemps que de l'humain, il n'a que l'enveloppe temporaire. Il est une espèce à part entière de bête. Continue de te leurrer... Je trouve divertissant la manière dont tu te caches derrière les mots, femme.

- Ichigo...

- Il est un monstre... Tout comme moi... Animé par l'orgueil et l'avidité... C'est un tueur né.

- Tu as tort.

- Tu en a peur pourtant. Malgré toutes tes déclarations d'amours, tu es terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer à nouveau le monstre.

- C'est fa... C'est juste...

- Tu ne l'as pas laissé entrer ici. Il n'est jamais entré ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'aurais senti malgré les capacités de détection olfactive médiocre de ce gigai.

- C'est lui qui n'a...

- Tu ne lui as jamais demandé de rester.

Orihime essuya à la hâte les larmes sur son visage. Était-elle vraiment si horrible ?

- D'accord, j'ai peur de Kurosaki-kun ! C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ! J'ai peur de Kurosaki-Kun qui m'a protégé en mettant sa vie en jeu. J'ai peur de lui ! Je suis pathétique. J'envie Kuchiki-san qui est si brave. Je suis jalouse et vindicative. Quand je l'ai envoyé parlé avec Ichigo cet après-midi, il y avait une toute partie de moi qui souhaitait qu'il la rejette aussi ! Je voulais qu'on soit à égalité parce que je suis une horrible personne ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote ! Je me fais horreur parce que je me sens tout à fait à l'aise avec mon kidnappeur... Avec l'homme qui a fait de ma vie un enfer par deux fois... Avec l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde... Je me sens tout à fait à l'aise avec lui que je n'arrive pas à haïr avec suffisamment de conviction. Je peux dire toutes ses choses horribles et je sais qu'Ulquiorra-kun ne me jugera pas. Je sais qu'il ne partira pas. Je suis vraiment horrible ! Es-tu satisfait ?

Elle dissimula honteusement son visage entre ses genoux et continua de sangloter.

- Tu m'as demandé si je n'avais jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit « les yeux fermés dans un tunnel », femme ?

Ulquiorra fixa l'écran de télévision avec le même regard absent.

- La Jalousie est un concept qui me parle aujourd'hui. Depuis notre rencontre... Orihime.

Orihime écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La... Jalousie... Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle l'observa avec méfiance. Se moquait-il d'elle ?

- Cependant, ces émotions me sont si étrangères que je ne sais pas quelles actions entreprendre aujourd'hui. En termes de médiocrité, j'ai de loin dépassé onna.

Machinalement, Orihime poussa sur ses chevilles pour se rapprocher de lui. Sans un repère, elle perdit l'équilibre et se laissa choir dans les bras d'Ulquiorra sans crier gare. Il bascula en arrière sur le canapé. Elle étreignit son torse avec force, blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou avant de recommencer à pleurer de plus belle. Ulquiorra resta étendu sous elle comme une planche de bois morte.

- Est-ce que l'on peut rester un moment comme ça ? murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il détestait chacun de ses moments de faiblesse. Chaque seconde de cette étreinte était une torture. Il détestait ce nouveau corps et tout ce que les nouvelles sensations qui lui étaient associés lui inspiraient. Il ne savait pas comment Ichigo Kurosaki pouvait supporter cette condition. C'était indécent tout ce que ce corps lui donnait envie de faire à cette instant précis.

- Oui, on peut rester ainsi.

Il soupira doucement et ferma les yeux. La mort ! La mort aurait été la bienvenue tout de suite.

Orihime se calma graduellement, bercé par le battement régulier de son cœur artificiel, là où il n'y avait eu autrefois qu'un trou de hollow. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour. Elle commençait seulement à réaliser à quel point elle s'attachait facilement aux choses mortes.

**Rukia Kuchiki**

_Sœur de Kuchiki Byakuya _

_Meilleure amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki, Inoue Orihime et de Renji Abarai _

_Elle refusait qu'il ait l'ascendant sur elle. Le pouvoir qu'il avait développé ces dernières années, celui de faire la pluie et le beau-temps dans son cœur, elle devait mettre fin à tout ça._

Rukia avait pris le temps de réfléchir dans le taxi qui l'emmenait chez Ichigo. Car, elle avait beau être petite et parfois teigneuse, impulsive, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Un Kuchiki devait penser attentivement chacune de ses actions afin que ses intentions ne soient pas mal interprétées.

Oui, Rukia avait pris le temps de réfléchir.

Elle paya le chauffeur et le remercia avec un sourire. Son sourire laissa place à une expression d'outrageuse détermination. Rukia était arrivée à la conclusion logique qu'Ichigo Kurosaki avait dépassé les bornes. Oui, elle était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était temps qu'elle lui sorte littéralement la tête du nombril même si pour se faire, elle allait devoir tout aussi littéralement lui botter le derrière.

Elle se hissa d'un bond sur le premier palier et frappa à la porte. Il ne tarda pas à répondre.

- Rukia ?

Il ne vit pas son poing arriver. Pourtant la violence avait toujours fait partie de leur relation.

- Écarte-toi de mon chemin, Ichigo.

Il céda, tout en frottant sa joue endolorie. Il était encore tout surpris de la voir devant lui.

- Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? Rukia ?

Les bras croisés, elle scanna l'appartement du regard, déjà prêt à couper la retraite de sa proie.

- D'accord, je voulais dire que je suis...

- La ferme !

- Hey, j'essayais seulement de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure !

- Parce que tu crois que j'accepterais tes excuses ?

Ichigo resta interloqué. Bien, c'était un bon début ! Rukia était au moins sûr d'avoir toute son attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire Ichigo que tu avais le droit de me dire ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, hein ? Je me suis battu avec toi et avec Chad... Si j'avais pu, tu ne crois pas que j'aurais souhaité moi aussi qu'il soit en vie ! Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il soit en vie ! Comment oses-tu douter de mon amitié ?

- Rukia, j'ai dit ça... Je ne le...

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Et si j'ai bien compris, tu penses que tes alliés ne sont pas assez forts pour se protéger en ton absence ? Pour qui tu te prends ? C'est insulter la mémoire de Chad ! C'est insulter tous tes compagnons d'armes. Tu as un égo tellement surdimensionné. C'est incroyable ! J'ai combattu à tes côtés. J'ai combattu pour retrouver Orihime ! Je me battrais demain encore pour toi ! Comme tous tes amis, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Ichigo ! Sauf me reposer entièrement sur ta force ! J'ai ma propre force ! Comme Chad avait sa propre force ! Comment oses-tu marcher ainsi sur notre fierté ?

- Tu parles comme Byakuya !

- Je suis une Kuchiki, Ichigo. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, il est vrai que je ne me laisse plus définir par mon nom. Mais Ichigo, je suis une Kuchiki. J'ai des responsabilités, envers le capitaine Ukitake qui a toujours cru en moi, envers Nii-sama qui m'a tout donné, envers toi. Pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté, je me suis juré à mon tour de te protéger. Donc, je sais parfaitement où sont mes responsabilités. Alors ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé ! Que t'est-il arrivé Ichigo ? Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à l'homme que j'admirais tant ?

Ichigo baissa la tête.

- Comment veux-tu que je saches ! hurla-t-il en retour.

Rukia soupira, les mains sur les hanches.

- Dis-moi au moins ce que je dois faire pour le retrouver.

- Reste.

Surpris par la propre spontanéité de sa réponse, Ichigo évita son regard aussitôt. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisé comme jamais.

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Je suis fatigué. Rukia, je te l'ai dit. Je suis tellement en colère contre moi-même car je déteste me sentir aussi impuissant. Je ne veux pas voir les gens auquel je tiens... Je ne peux pas m'assoir et vous regarder tomber les uns après les autres. Sachant que j'aurais pu faire quelques choses... C'est trop me demander ! Je pensais ne plus jamais avoir à revivre ça.

- Alors retrouve tes pouvoirs !

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était si simple !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Piégé dans un mauvais rêve, il se sentait sans solution. Rien ne ramènerait Chad, n'est-ce pas ? Même sa volonté n'y suffirait pas. Rukia s'agenouilla devant lui, et agrippa sa nuque dans une de ses petites mains pour capturer son attention. Elle fixa Ichigo droit dans les yeux.

- Ça l'est, Ichigo. Tu as dit : « Je sauverais Rukia. » Tu m'as sauvé. Tu as dit : « Je sauverais Orihime. » Tu l'as sauvé. Tu as dit : « Je sauverais le monde. » Tu nous as tous sauvé. Tu fais toujours l'impossible pour les gens auquel tu tiens. Tu repousses toutes les limites. Tes résolutions sont plus solides que n'importe quel autre ! Tu piétines les frontières du possible avec cette nonchalance. Tu es... S'il y a un homme qui peut toujours arriver à ces fins...C'est bien toi ! Je ne doute pas. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Alors si tu veux... Si tu veux que je reste... Bats-toi et je resterais ! Je resterais pour toujours s'il le faut !

Il écarquilla les yeux. Rukia Kuchiki n'en menait pas large. Elle avait la gorge presque noué par l'émotion. Que venait-elle de dire ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir dit une grosse sottise ? Pourquoi frissonnait-elle sous l'intensité de son regard ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait des promesses dans le vide. Hors, un Kuchiki... Un Kuchiki ne faisait pas de promesse dans le vide. Elle Ses doigts frémissaient imperceptiblement sur les genoux d'Ichigo.

Un ange passa, se reposa quelques instants avant de repartir. Un silence était inconfortable. L'atmosphère était tendue. Rukia laissa échapper un petit rire qui sonnait faux. Elle se tritura les doigts nerveusement.

- Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est impossible ! Je suis désolé. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter. J'avais pourtant réfléchi dans le taxi. Je me suis un peu disputé avec Nii-sama avant de venir. Je devrais d'ailleurs probablement rentrer parce que je sais qu'il sera furieux... Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre... Il est ma famille aussi. Je le respecte énormément... Je lui ai dit que ce n'est pas juste pour... Je veux dire... Je veux être là pour toi... Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment... comment faire... Quoi dire... Mais je voulais juste... Je n'aurais pas dû écouter...

- Je t'aime, Rukia. Murmura-t-il.

- Orihime...Idiot ! Ne prends pas les choses à la légère. Je suis en train de souffrir pour trouver les mots justes, faire une phrase cohérente, et apporter du sens à cette conversation, tu vois !

- On ne dirait pas mais continue, je t'en prie.

- Comment ça on ne dirait pas ? Je t'explique que mon devoir de Shinigami doit passer...

- Je t'aime... Rukia.

Dans une nouvelle version du jeu du miroir, Ichigo imita l'expression désabusé sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça d'une traite. Mais au milieu du chaos que représentaient ses pensées à ce moment-là, il avait vraiment envie de transmettre ce message-là.

- Euh...

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Il l'imita.

- Je...

En chœur, syllabes après syllabes...

- Qu'...chuuuuu...Que...Qu'est-ce que ?...

- Je... tttttttttt...Je...Je t'aime...

Elle arrêta de parler soudain. Il arrêta de parler à son tour. Elle regarda à droite. Il regarda à gauche. Rukia fronça les sourcils. Il fronça les sourcils à son tour. Elle regarda à gauche. Il regarda à droite. _Quelqu'un d'autre avait-il entendu ça ?_ **_Il avait vraiment dit ça ?_** _Quel était ce bourdonnement à son oreille ?_ **_Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait vraiment de lâcher ça comme ça ? Comme une bombe ! _**

- Huh ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent avec la même méfiance juvénile.

- Je...

- Je...

- Si tu vas le dire, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! hurla-t-elle à cracher ses poumons.

Une main sur le cœur, Rukia haleta bruyamment. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui, je t'écoute ! Je ne fais que ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qui...

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec l'intention de la faire taire.

- ...te prends de dire des trucs pareils ?

Vraisemblablement, il n'y avait pas mis suffisamment de conviction. Il recommença donc, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains. Le visage de Rukia s'illumina comme une vieille lanterne chinoise.

Déplaisant.

Non, gênant.

Plaisant.

Horriblement plaisant.

Délicieusement plaisant.

Chacune des nouvelles sensations colora ses joues d'une teinte de rouge plus violente.

Elle recula avec l'idée de lui demander une explication. Mais un bras autour de sa taille, Ichigo coupa sa retraite. Elle parlait toujours trop quand il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Elle avait beau être à bout de souffle, il ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il agissait dans l'urgence, semblait-il. Avec l'idée qu'à la minute où il s'éloignerait pour reprendre son souffle, elle trouverait le moyen de se sauver. Les lèvres d'Ichigo était rugueuses, chaude, et un brin maladroite contre les siennes. Elles avaient donné le ton à leur baiser. Il posa une main un brin hardi dans le bas de son dos et la ramena vers lui.

Inconsciemment, ses bras encerclèrent la nuque du jeune garçon. Elle était dans la mouise ! Ils étaient tous le deux dans la... Byakuya ! Elle était pratiquement sûre maintenant que Byakuya avait prédit ce moment et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été si opposé à l'idée qu'Ichigo et elle se voient aujourd'hui. Comment avait-il deviné les sentiments d'Ichigo à son égard était une autre histoire, mais il savait. Il avait d'ailleurs eu raison de la mettre en garde. Ichigo et elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus différent. Les jambes flageolantes, elle recula entrainant sans le vouloir Ichigo avec elle.

Cependant, ce que Byakuya ne savait pas, ou ce qu'il tentait désespérément d'ignorer, c'était qu'Ichigo et elle faisaient toujours la moitié du chemin l'un vers l'autre pour se comprendre. Depuis leur première rencontre... Elle n'avait connu ça avec personne. Les bras d'Ichigo se refermèrent autour de sa taille possessivement. Il était impatient, mordillant çà et là, sa langue essayant de forcer un passage. Elle se laissa faire. Ses joues, son cou et ses épaules, elle avait l'impression de s'embraser sous la caresse brutale de ses grandes mains. Il était trop impatient quand elle aurait voulu prendre son temps pour réfléchir. Une de ses mains se referma à la base de sa nuque. Ils changèrent de position. Allongé sur le lit en diagonale, Rukia ouvrit les yeux.

Ichigo déboutonna sa chemise d'une main tout en se glissant sous sa robe avec l'autre.

- Ichigo ! Attends !

Elle fit de sa main un prisonnier de guerre tandis qu'elle se faufilait entre ses cuisses.

- Ichigo...

Rukia était chaude contre sa main et un peu moite aussi. Il s'enhardit à glisser ses doigts plus loin. Ichigo était à nouveau sur elle, son désir intact, attaquant fiévreusement sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais été aussi certain d'une chose. C'était comme si le brouillard s'était dissipé. Il la souleva encore. C'était facile. Elle avait l'air presque résigné entre ses mains. Rukia poussa un gémissement, cambré à moitié. Un rideau était tombé sur ses pensées. Elle caressa ses épaules quand en toute vraisemblance, elle aurait dû le repousser.

Il devint plus audacieux et vint mordiller la peau pâle de son épaule. Elle aurait des marques le lendemain mais il était trop tard pour s'en soucier. Rukia était sur le point de franchir le point de non-retour. Cette fois, elle initia leur baiser. Ichigo poussa un gémissement de surprise contre ses lèvres. S'il avait pensé qu'elle resterait allongée là comme une sirène sortie de l'océan, il avait tort. Elle n'avait pas exactement une grande expérience de ses choses-là. Son gigai comme son âme était purement vierge de ce côté-là. Et même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, elle en avait tout de même une petite idée. Une idée minime ! Après tout, si elle avait passé une partie de sa vie confinée du reste du monde dans le clan Kuchiki, elle avait passé l'autre avec Renji et les garçons dans les bas-fonds du Rukongai. Et puis son corps savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin...ce qu'il désirait. Quel que soit ce qui allait se passer ce soir, elle allait décevoir Nii-sama.

- Rukia ?

Elle haleta, les yeux mi-clos. Il y avait un mélange de tristesse et de regret dans sa voix, dans ses baisers aussi et elle était sûre qu'il pouvait goûter l'amertume sur ses propres lèvres.

- Rukia ?

Sa voix était rauque, haché par le désir, et en même temps, elle y décela de l'incertitude. Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans sa vie plus de quelques jours. Ils ne pouvaient tous les deux rien faire pour changer ça. Elle avait ses fonctions en tant que Shinigami, en tant que membre du clan Kuchiki. Ichigo était humain. Il avait ses devoirs, ses amis, sa famille et le lycée. Ses amis... Ses amis ! Elle le repoussa violemment.

- Rukia ?

- Orihime ! Tu as Orihime !

Elle essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main. Oh elle était belle, Rukia Kuchiki ! Elle faisait une bonne amie ! Elle se redressa cherchant sa robe des yeux. À quel moment avait-elle quitté ses vêtements ? Elle dissimula sa modeste poitrine entre ses mains.

- Comment ai-je pu être si bête ?

- Elle vit avec Ulquiorra.

- Oui, Yoruichi me l'a dit. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas une raison.

Elle savait ? Ichigo la toisa du regard.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Elle ne t'a rien dit... Nous ne t'avons rien dit parce qu'on ne savait pas comment tu le prendrais. Et puis si la Soul Society l'apprend ! Le niveau de tolérance est déjà à son maximum. Je lui ai juré de garder le secret. C'est... C'est ma meilleure amie et...

Rukia récupéra sa robe sur le sol. Elle s'en servit à la hâte pour couvrir sa nudité. Ichigo resta à genoux sur le futon, sa frange dissimulant à peine la colère dans ses yeux. Il déglutit avec peine.

- Reviens, Rukia.

- Mais elle t'aime ! Elle est amoureuse de toi ! Je...ne peux... Je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous ! C'est hors de question !

Il n'avait pas envie de parler ou de penser à Orihime pour le moment. Il était un pauvre type, ça s'est sûr ! Il avait touché le fond ! C'était encore plus certain ! Mais il ne voulait pas parler d'Orihime !

- Si tu n'as plus envie, tu peux t'en aller.

- Ichigo…

- Tu m'as manqué ! J'ai passé des mois à me demander ce qu'il me manquait à part mes pouvoirs, et la réponse m'est apparu clairement il y a juste quelques minutes. Je n'ai jamais été animé d'une telle certitude vis-à-vis de quoi que ce soit. C'est toi qui m'as manqué. C'est toi que je veux. J'ai besoin de toi.

Rukia Kuchiki avait déjà ressenti beaucoup de choses dans sa vie : la pression d'un reiatsu surpuissant, le poids des critiques des anciens du clan, le poids de sa culpabilité face à la mort de Kaien. Elle avait déjà été écrasée par le regard désappointé de son frère. Mais jamais, jamais elle n'avait été irradiée avec une telle force par l'affection que lui portait un jeune humain.

- Idiot !

Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Elle voulait juste se laisser envelopper par ses bras. Il n'était plus le gamin qu'elle avait rencontré il y a deux ans au final. Peut-être qu'elle n'était plus la même Rukia ! Elle lécha le creux de sa nuque quand il s'attaqua au bout de son sein droit. Elle emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle glissa une main entre eux, jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle était la pire des meilleures amies. Cet épisode de leur vie ferait un merveilleux drama à la tv. C'était beau l'intégration ! Ichigo prit appui sur le matelas pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Il acheva de se défaire de son pantalon. Il retrouva la chaleur moite entre ses cuisses tout ça sans jamais interrompre leur baiser. Elle était si petite sous lui. Elle ne pesait rien absolument entre ses mains comme dans ses rêves. Il caressa une de ses cuisses. Elle ressemblait à une petite poupée miniature. Tout était si petit, si frêle, si minuscule chez elle ! Elle l'obligea à se tordre le cou. Mais elle était si solide en même temps, si réel, il ferma les yeux et décora son cou de baiser. Ses yeux violet luisant fixaient le plafond. Rukia poussa un gémissement profond et agrippa sa tignasse flamboyante avec plus de force.

Tant de choses chez le nain de jardin lui avait manqué ! Le son que faisaient ses minuscules petits pieds sur le parquet le matin. Il déplia sa jambe gauche pour embrasser sa cheville. Il se positionna entre ses jambes. Il y avait sa voix bien sûr, la manière dont elle prononçait son nom, sans hésitation. Sans suffixe. Sans distance. Il lécha l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Sentir son reiatsu lui manquait terriblement.

- Ichigo...

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une invitation à stopper leur activité. Il se redressa.

- Maintenant... S'il te plait...

Elle se mordit les lèvres aussitôt, le visage pivoine.

Il n'en pouvait plus lui-même. La pression qui tendait son boxer à l'extrême était presque insupportable. Il retraça un chemin vers ses lèvres, léchant un mamelon puis l'autre, s'attardant dans le creux de sa nuque.

- Ichigo...

Elle était si petite. Rukia et lui était l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Mais, bon dieu, ne demandez pas comment, ils arrivaient toujours à se rejoindre à mi-chemin ! Il hésita l'espace d'un instant avant de faire glisser sa culotte en coton sur ses jambes. Il s'était montré plutôt agressive jusque-là. Mais, sa jeunesse et son inexpérience l'avait finalement rattrapé. Il ne savait presque plus quoi faire.

- Tu es sûre ?

Rukia se redressa avec son habituel sourire de Miss-je-sais-tout.

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?

Ichigo baissa la tête nerveusement, vulnérable.

- C'est... c'est la première fois.

Rukia poussa un Oh silencieux. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Orihime et lui... Elle avait pourtant l'impression que...

- Rukia ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais que tous les deux on ne pourra pas vraiment faire machine arrière après ça.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit un air plus résolu.

- Je ne suis pas complètement débile, nain de jardin. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu...Enfin, tu sais ?

Elle aurait voulu dissimuler son visage sous une montagne de couverture. Mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il comptait vraiment sur elle pour... Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Pourtant, l'angoisse noua ses cordes vocales. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sans défense. Ichigo dévisageait la jeune femme avec une telle intensité qu'elle n'aurait pu douter un instant de ces intentions.

- Oh ! Ok.

Elle se redressa et termina de faire glisser la culotte sur ses chevilles. Elle inspira profondément sans quitter Ichigo des yeux. Elle n'allait pas avoir peur pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était Kuchiki Rukia, 4ème siège, future vice-capitaine Kuchiki Rukia, héritière du clan Kuchiki. Il l'embrassa doucement et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent. Il se repositionna au-dessus d'elle en se débarrassant au passage de la dernière pièce de vêtement qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Il prit appui sur une main pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Il tenta de se repositionner laissant Rukia se demander si anatomiquement parlant ils étaient vraiment compatible. Elle était peut-être dans un Gigai. Mais il y avait peut-être quelques choses qui les empêchaient physiquement de... Elle grimaça lorsqu'il se positionna entre ses jambes. Il glissa en elle d'une seule poussée, l'écartelant au passage. Elle laissa échapper un cri sans le vouloir. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- Ichigo !

- Je suis désolé ? Ça va ?

Tentait-il de l'assassiner ? Le corps tendu à l'extrême, Rukia tenta de reprendre son souffle. Ichigo resta immobile au-dessus d'elle. De toute manière, elle l'étreignait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pratiquement pas bouger. Il n'avait pas vraiment pas de point de comparaison. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec le plaisir qu'il s'était déjà procuré ailleurs. Elle était simplement tout autour de lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre.

- Rukia... Supplia-t-il, à bout lui aussi.

- Doucement alors...

Il s'exécuta sous ses ordres. Avec une infinie lenteur, il s'enfonça plus loin. Rukia s'humidifia les lèvres avant de pousser un soupir. Il agrippa les draps avec plus de fermeté. Le rythme qu'elle lui imposait était une douce torture. Il sentait chaque repli.

Il était bien trop pour elle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait été prête à admettre qu'elle avait douté de leur compatibilité. Ichigo était tout en elle. Elle était écartelée sous lui. Il n'y avait pas une parcelle d'elle qu'il n'explorait pas. Chacun de ses mouvements titillant une terminaison nerveuse. Elle accentua la pression sur ses reins. Il y avait juste... Comment dire ? C'était comme un nœud dans son ventre. Il se nouait et se dénouait en partie à chacune de ses poussées. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus sur ce nœud. Elle le serra dans ses bras, son visage enfouie dans le creux de sa nuque. La position n'était pas des plus agréables. Il était si grand. Elle était si menue. Mais le nœud dans son ventre... Elle laissa échapper un soupir rauque. Ichigo grogna tout contre son oreille. Elle avait chaud. Leurs peaux moites et brûlantes faisaient un bruit absurde en se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Elle n'avait plus assez de force pour le retenir en elle.

Ichigo se redressa à nouveau sur les coudes. Rukia s'accrocha à ses épaules. À ses bras... Aux draps... Elle plia encore plus sous son poids, son petit corps modelé pour s'ajuster sous lui. Il emprisonna sa taille entre ses mains moites et se laissa happer entre ses cuisses impérieusement. Quelques doigts glissèrent avec impatience dans ses cheveux noirs.

Rukia n'était pas en reste. Elle encercla un de ses tétons avec sa langue. Il se cambra en arrière, submergée. Ce fût la sensation de trop. Il se sentit perdre le contrôle. Ses talons enfoncés dans le creux de ses reins l'invitaient à aller plus loin. Elle laissait échapper de minuscules petits geignements aigu, des sons qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu faire jusque-là. Cela renforça sa détermination. Il ne mesurait plus vraiment sa force, persuadé qu'elle pouvait supporter ça, persuadé qu'elle le voulait tout autant que lui. Elle se cambrait déjà sous lui quand il cherchait encore son chemin, les yeux fermés.

Rukia se laissa envahir par cette sensation exquise de plaisir. Elle cambra sous ses assauts, son corps tendu. Il venait de dénouer le nœud dans ses reins et une sensation chaude l'enveloppa. Son bassin partait toujours à la rencontre du pelvis d'Ichigo comme animé d'une volonté propre. Elle chevaucha l'orage comme le brave petit soldat qu'elle était tandis qu'Ichigo serrait son cou d'une main. Oh ! Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en se sentant envelopper par une chaleur surnaturelle, une sensation aussi nouvelle que familière. Elle écarquilla les yeux totalement paniqué. Il ... Sa pression spirituelle... Son reiatsu... Ichigo... A qui appartenait un tel reiatsu ? Il enveloppa Rukia tout entière, faisant grésiller l'air autour d'eux. Était-ce le sien ? Non... Elle... Le ruban rouge du destin serra sa nuque frêle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Un autre nœud défait. Une nouvelle explosion de couleurs.

- Rukia !

Ichigo lâcha prise. Il se laissa tomber. Il se laissa submerger complètement par la sensation. L'extase sembla se répandre en eux comme une coulée chaude. Il eut une dernière pensée cohérente avant de rouler sur le lit avec elle.

La tête sur le torse moite d'Ichigo, Rukia ouvrit un œil puis l'autre paresseusement. Elle tenta d'aiguiser à nouveau ses sens. Mais peine perdu, elle n'arrivait plus à détecter le reiatsu d'Ichigo, ce qui était des plus normal étant donné la situation. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas si ce qu'elle avait senti était vraiment un reiatsu. Cela aurait pu être plein d'autre chose. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur le torse musclé, ciselé et robuste d'Ichigo. Il n'émanait rien de lui.

Rien de surnaturelle en tout cas.

Rien que le battement régulier de son cœur.

- Rukia...

- Hum... Pitié, ne dis rien de mièvre. Je n'ai pas la force de rire.

- Tu es une belle garce !

- C'est déjà mieux.

- Tu viens de ruiner l'ambiance.

- C'est aussi bien. Je ne sens plus mes jambes.

- C'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose ?

- Comment veut-tu que je le sache ?

Il dissimula son embarras en tournant la tête sur les côtés.

- Je ne sais pas...Je pensais que tu savais peut-être... Le fait que tu sois plus âgé et plus sage etc...

Elle pinça ses côtes.

- Ichigo, est-ce que tu me demanderais de te comparer à mes précédentes conquêtes ?

Il se figea à ses côtés et déglutit avec peine. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Il n'y en a pas eu.

- Hein ?

- Il n'y a eu personne. Je n'ai pas de point de comparaison. Je suis une jeune fille noble, je te rappelle qui conservait sa vertu pour le jour de son mariage. On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là à la Soul Society !

- Oh !

À nouveau, il évita son regard.

- Non, je ne regrette pas une seconde.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu faisais une de ces têtes. J'ai tout de suite su où ton esprit de héros romantique était allé vagabonder, idiot.

Ce fut à son tour d'esquisser un sourire.

- Romantique, moi ?

- Comme une petite princesse !

- Si tu es tellement maligne, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Rukia se laissa glisser sur le ventre à ses côtés, récupérant la couverture pliée sous l'oreiller. Ichigo récupéra naturellement l'oreiller tandis que Rukia dépliait la couette au-dessus de leur corps nu. Elle se coucha à nouveau, la tête sur son épaule. Il l'étreignit plus fort. Voilà, elle comptait dormir pour commencer et laisser les questions existentielles et métaphysiques pour plus tard.

- Ichigo...

- Hum...

- Promets-moi, une chose.

- Oui.

Elle se redressa, son visage grave.

- Je ne serais peut-être pas toujours là avec toi. Mais... Mais je t'attendrais. Je veux dire nous deux... Tu es important pour moi. Je t'attendrais donc... Tu devras me faire confiance et me croire sur parole. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Mais on a toute la vie devant nous, ok ? Mais tu dois me promettre de retrouver tes pouvoirs, d'accord ?

Il se redressa sur les coudes pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Si ça, c'est pas fleur bleue ! Fit remarquer Ichigo. Sacré Rukia !

Elle déroba l'oreiller sous sa tête pour le tabasser avec. Au milieu des plumes qui flottaient dans l'air, un certain rouquin jubilait. Ichigo éclata de rire.

- Je suis sérieuse ! Ne ruine pas cet instant ! Une promesse est une promesse !

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle fut tout aussi surprise que si ça avait été la première fois. Prenant de l'assurance, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle posa son arme de fortune. Il s'enhardit à approfondir leur baiser, sa langue retraçant le coin de ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce que... Quel était le nouveau pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle ? Un simple adolescent. Un humain...

- Je vais retrouver mes pouvoirs. Pour commencer, j'irais chercher l'âme de Chad où qu'elle soit et je la ramènerais à la Soul Society. Ensuite, je viendrais te chercher. Je défierais à nouveau Byakuya en duel afin qu'il m'accorde ta main. Je ferais une honnête femme de toi. Je le jure sur mon âme, Kuchiki Rukia. Je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus chère, Rukia.

- Je suis ta troisième priorité ? Je vois.

Elle croisa les bras et fit la moue.

- Espèce de petite emmerdeuse !

Rukia laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Troisième ou pas, embrasse-moi, mon héros !

Il obtempéra volontiers.

* * *

[1] Tadaima signifie : « Je suis rentré. » Okaeri : «Bienvenue»

Quand Mig fait du lemon... R&R, svp!

Prochain chapitre = Memories of Spring


	58. Memories of Spring

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. So many amazing characters though I wish I would ! Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Merci **BeN** et **Elie**. _A quand le lemon Bya/Suki?_ *Attention, j'ai les narines qui enflent rien que d'y penser.* Tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre. Entre Ichigo/Rukia, Ichigo/Orihime, Orihime/ Ulquiorra. Il y a suffisamment de problème pour occuper une ou deux vies de shinigami. Veux-tu vraiment rajouter une Suki-chan dans le mix? Bon, le nouveau chapitre, il est... J'en étais satisfaite avant. Mais là... C'est surtout parce que c'est la fin. Plus que deux chapitres. J'avais prévu deux chapitres + un épilogue. Mais j'hésite encore à publier un épilogue pour cette histoire sachant que je me suis enfin décidé à donner une suite à l'histoire. Le deuxième volet s'intitulera _L'été de tous les secrets (_ Ne me demandez pas où je trouve mes titres mièvres ! Et puis si ! Si vous voulez tous savoir, rayon romance de France Loisir !_ ). _L'histoire se déroulera dans le même univers avec des ByaKuya et des Suki-chan, des Ichigo et des Ulquiorra, et devrait débuter après un petit break d'une ou deux semaines.

-58-

Memories of Spring

* * *

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

_Vice-capitaine de la dixième division sous les ordres de Tōshirō Hitsugaya_

_BFF de Kira Izuru, Shuhei Hisagi, et Renji Abarai_

_Responsable évènementiel dans l'association des femmes shinigami. _

_Gin avait toujours eu un coup d'avance sur elle. Voilà, qu'il s'était à nouveau sauvé là où elle ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le tout était de ne pas en faire une affaire personnelle. _

* * *

Elle se réveilla avec un bourdonnement familier dans l'oreille. La matinée était fraiche. Mais elle n'avait pas exactement froid sur le futon, pris en sandwich entre Kira et Shuhei, tous deux torses nus.

Oh ! Elle avait bu plus que de raison ! Ils avaient bu plus que de raison ! La pièce empestait l'alcool.

Son fauteuil roulant abandonné dans un coin de la pièce, Kira dormait sur le ventre, le nez dans l'oreiller. Son dos servait toujours d'oreiller à la blonde. Shuhei, lui, bavait peu élégamment sur son épaule, tout en serrant dans son poing une touffe de cheveux blonds. Elle tenta de se redresser une première fois. Le bras de Kira sur sa taille était inflexible. Quant à Shuhei, tous le poids de son corps semblaient reposer sur elle. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Rangiku essaya vainement de se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Elle en était encore à essayer de s'extirper gracieusement de la situation quand Renji apparut juste au-dessus de sa tête. L'expression sur son visage valait le détour, elle devait l'admettre. Le capitaine de la neuvième division resta une minute hébété.

- C'est dégueulasse ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça dans un gigai ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas invité ? Je suis capitaine après tout !

Rangiku tendit la main.

- Aide-moi au lieu de dire des âneries.

Il la souleva sans aucun effort. Il y avait un courant d'air traître dans la pièce, ou elle avait un problème. Rangiku réalisa les joues roses que si elle avait gardé sa petite robe noire, elle n'avait plus ses sous-vêtements. Elle scanna la pièce du regard. Où était sa petite culotte ?

- Tout le monde prend du bon temps sauf moi. Grogna Renji, tout en sirotant un mug de thé vert. Kuchiki-taicho, Suki-chan, Kenpachi et Yachiru viennent de passer le senkaimon. Ils ont passés une nuit d'enfer selon Kenpachi. C'est Typique ! Je suis toujours mis à l'écart !

Petite culotte ? Rangiku scruta le sol plus attentivement.

La voilà, juste entre les pieds de Renji et la tête de Shuhei.

- Tu veux bien te retourner s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de déposer plainte auprès du Sotaicho pour harcèlement sexuel.

- Hey, je viens juste de t'aider !

Sans rien dire, Rangiku lui fit à nouveau signe de se retourner. Renji soupira, l'air morose. On ne pensait jamais à lui pour les trucs marrants. Rangiku termina de se rhabiller. Elle alla récupérer son cardigan sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle frissonnait de la tête au pied. Elle s'empara de la tasse de thé de Renji sans lui demander son avis avant de sortir sur la terrasse.

- Ran ?

- Hum ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ma place de dire ça. Je veux dire...

Avec un fou rire espiègle, elle dévala sur la pointe des pieds les marches de la terrasse et traversa le jardin. Renji la suivit sans un mot. Elle s'arrêta près de la passerelle qui menait à la plage. Sa crinière blonde dans le vent, le vice–capitaine de la dixième division contempla l'océan.

- Il y a vraiment une belle vue depuis ce cimetière. C'est époustouflant !

- Ran...

Renji baissa la tête, un brin gêné. Il se gratta la tête.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas là à te faire la morale. On s'en fout de la morale ! On est entre adulte, des compagnons d'armes, et y a pas de mal à passer du bon temps ensemble ! Hey, si je ne m'étais pas endormi hier soir...

- Renji, si on faisait comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Tu n'as rien vu.

Rangiku baissa les yeux. Elle était déjà assez gênée comme ça. Elle ne se rappelait même pas ce qui s'était passé hier soir et c'était pour elle, tout aussi bien. Cela ne devait pas être très mémorable !

- Fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Après tout, nous sommes dans un cimetière. Les morts n'ont pas pour habitude de parler.

Renji poussa un soupir avant de s'étirer.

- Oui, je peux faire comme si. Mais Ran, ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît et je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre. Kira, tu le sais est blessé au plus profond de lui-même et il est vulnérable ! Shuhei t'adore. Il vénère le sol où tu marches. Je sais que tu en profites allègrement. Mais là, c'est juste ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Bref ! Plus que tout, je sais que tu vas mal.

Encore un peu, il la ferait passer pour un monstre et distribuerait son portrait dans les écoles pour faire de la prévention. Elle connaissait quelqu'un qui s'en serait amusé. Gin aurait trouvé ça très drôle, lui et sa manie d'enfiler le costume du méchant à chaque épisode de sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Est-ce mon visage démaquillé et bouffi par l'alcool qui m'a dénoncé ? Je te ferais dire que même avec cette tronche-là, j'ai toujours une plus jolie trombine que toi ?

Elle grimaça, un doigt étirant l'œil, sa langue dehors. Elle n'était plus aussi jolie. Sa beauté se fanait à vue d'œil, elle savait. Elle n'était plus très jeune. Elle n'était plus innocente. L'amour avait fini par avoir raison de Matsumoto Rangiku. Il avait eu raison de ses rêves. Elle pouvait encore trouver la force de mentir à Orihime. Elle pouvait encore faire semblant de sourire. Mais...

- Non, c'est le regard triste que tu portes sur l'océan.

Elle sirota une autre gorgée de thé. Ses yeux picotaient à cause de l'iode et de la brise marine. Elle plissa les yeux comme lui et esquissa un sourire espiègle.

- On parle beaucoup de moi, Renji ? Mais et toi ? Où est la princesse Kuchiki ?

- Rukia ?

Renji évita son regard. Il transpira. Œil pour œil ! Rangiku Matsumoto n'avait pas perdu la main.

- Elle est partie voir Ichigo hier soir. Elle n'est pas encore revenue que je sache.

- Et tu l'as laissé faire...

- Je l'ai laissé faire.

- Je déteste les mecs comme toi, incapable de se battre pour ce qu'ils veulent vraiment. Tellement faible ! C'est pathétique !

- Je ne suis pas comme Ichimaru, ça s'est sûr !

Elle baissa la tête pour dissimuler son irritation naissante. Maintenant, tout le Seireitei savait pour elle et Gin. Ce qu'ils avaient tous pris pour un crush inconséquent était une relation bien plus profonde et... Elle détestait ça ! Elle n'avait pas honte de leur histoire ! Elle défendrait le cœur qui avait aimé Gin Ichimaru jusqu'au bout. Mais elle n'aimait pas que tous ces gens aient un bout de son existence, le morceau le plus précieux, sous leurs langues. Elle, qui adorait les rumeurs et commérages, n'aimait pas l'idée de voir leur histoire dénaturer en bien ou en mal. Gin ne devait appartenir qu'à elle... A elle... À Kira... À ceux qui l'avait vraiment aimé... Sinon, c'est qu'il ne leur avait vraiment rien laissé.

- Tu l'aimes, Renji ?

- Oui ! Je l'ai toujours aimé. Mais ça change quoi, dis-moi ?

Serrant la tasse de thé entre ses doigts, les larmes arrosant ses joues, Rangiku se contenta au premier abord de pousser un grognement peu élégant pour marquer son indignation. Ça changerait quoi ? En voilà, une pensée de perdant !

- Alors pourquoi ? Tu devrais te battre pour elle ! Tu devrais lui dire que... Je ne sais pas moi. Que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ? Qu'Ichigo et elle, c'est... Que tu la rendrais heureuse ! Que tu es le seul à pouvoir la rendre heureuse ! Comme ça Ichigo resterait avec Orihime ! Toi avec Rukia ! Personne ne serait malheureux ! Personne ne se sentirait rejeté... Personne ne se sentirait abandonné ! Quand on aime quelqu'un, on fait tout pour... Ne la laisse pas partir !

- Seulement, on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre, Ran. Elle est faite pour moi mais c'est tout. J'ai eu peur, ok ? J'aurais dû me confronter à Kuchiki-Taicho bien plus tôt ! Et j'ai perdu ma place ! J'ai perdu le droit de l'embarrasser avec mes sentiments quand Ichigo est arrivé. J'ai abandonné. Je me suis fait une raison. Ce n'est pas reluisant. Ce n'est pas très brave. Mais c'est mon amie, et je peux bien faire ça pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Je la laisse partir parce que c'est la seule chose à faire. Alors oui, l'imaginer avec lui m'exaspère. Mais Ichigo est un type bien ! Toi, c'est quoi ton excuse pour ne pas lâcher prise ?

Rangiku repoussa une mèche de cheveux sur visage, trempé de larmes. Elle fixa l'océan. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi lâche ? Elle serait partie au bout du monde avec lui. Ils se seraient enfuis. Pourquoi avait-il écarté la possibilité de vivre ensemble une vraie histoire ? Sans début et sans fin. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé derrière lui ? Ne savait-il pas qu'elle serait bloqué, prisonnière de son ombre pour le restant de ses jours ?

- Rangiku...

- C'était un monstre, je sais ce que tu vas dire.

Renji secoua la tête. Il n'allait certainement pas émettre de jugement sur son histoire. Qui était-il pour faire ça ?

- Il a juré qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais et que nous serions toujours une famille. Pourquoi, vous les hommes, vous mentez autant ? Chacune de vos promesses... des mensonges...

- Rangiku, quel est ton excuse ? Répéta Renji.

- Les larmes glissèrent l'une après l'autre sur ses joues.

- Peut-être que tu devrais l'oublier ?

Avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase, sa main était parti, la claque fut cinglante. Renji resta impassible. Elle effleura son visage dans une caresse.

- Pardon, Renji ! Pardon ! Je ne peux pas l'oublier.

Il avait été leur mémoire à tous les deux. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Comment pourrait-elle oublier ? Même si chaque souvenir était pénible. Elle devait tous les conserver. Pour lui. S'il revenait... S'il ne se rappelait plus le chemin de la maison...

- Je crois toujours qu'il peut revenir, Renji. C'est... c'est comme si mon cerveau ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

- Ton cerveau ou ton cœur ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Renji ! Je suis fatigué !

Rangiku balaya le cimetière du regard, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur chacune des pierres tombales. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux en arrière. Renji réalisa enfin qu'elle cherchait inconsciemment la tombe d'Ichimaru du regard. Le capitaine de la neuvième division avait assisté à vingt-deux funérailles militaires depuis la fin de la guerre. Cependant, rien n'avait été organisé pour Ichimaru. Il n'avait pas eu droit aux honneurs militaires encore moins à une place dans le cimetière du Seireitei. Il n'y avait de toute manière rien à enterrer.

Elle reprit son souffle, les mains tremblantes.

- Le rapport dit à 18h46...

- Renji !

- Le rapport dit à 18h46, le capitaine de la troisième division, Dengeki Manatsu, a prononcé l'incantation de la 90e voie de destruction kido, Kirohitsugi. Il y avait...

Elle recula et d'une main, il emprisonna son bras fermement.

- Stop !

- Il y avait huit capitaines présents en incluant le capitaine-général et le capitaine Dengeki. Capitaine Ukitake, Capitaine Unohana, Capitaine Kyouraku, Capitaine Komamura, Capitaine Soi Fon, Capitaine Hitsugaya ont tous assisté...

- Stop ! S'il te plait...

- Ils ont tous assisté à l'exécution de Gin Ichimaru, ancien capitaine de la troisième division, ancien vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Ils ont constaté son décès. Il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas cette fois, Rangiku.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour ravaler ses larmes. Il l'enlaça très fort.

- Renji !

- Il ne reviendra pas, Rangiku. Il est mort. Je sais que cela fait mal. Mais dis-le...

- Non...

Au travers de ses larmes, elle força un sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

- Oh Renji ! Quand es-tu passé de l'autre côté ? Quand es-tu devenu capitaine ? Tu es aussi précis qu'eux. Aussi impitoyable qu'eux ! C'est terrible ! Bredouilla-t-elle la voix, saccadée par l'émotion.

Elle se laissa étreindre. Il caressa sa crinière blonde doucement et frotta son dos avec des mouvements circulaires apaisant.

- Je ne sais pas, Ran. Pour tous les torts d'Ichimaru, je ne peux que respecter son sacrifice. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Je sais... Je sais...tout ça...Il est... Il est mort. Il est mort... Il ne reviendra plus. Je ne dois pas l'attendre. Je ne dois pas le chercher. Je dois vivre.

- C'est ça.

Elle s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle et dénoua la chaîne à son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Je lâche prise. Je lâche simplement prise.

Bye! Bye Shinso! Bye bye, Gin! Après tout, quelques parts, Rangiku Matsumoto avait toujours su que cela finirait ainsi. Dans quel univers, Gin et elle aurait pu couler des jours paisibles ? Ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux, aussi beau et précieux soit-il, n'aurait jamais pu prospérer dans un monde de hollows et de shinigami. Peut-être si elle avait été une simple étudiante ? Peut-être si Gin s'était contenté d'être un mauvais garçon de roman pour fille ? S'il n'avait été qu'un bishounen au regard ténébreux et aux intentions troubles comme dans les livres d'Orihime? Peut-être, là alors, aurait-il eu une chance, une chance de se construire, de s'aimer au grand jour, une chance de vieillir ensemble. Il aurait fallu être terriblement naïve pour s'imaginer qu'ils vivraient un jour dans une grande maison, une maison où son nom serait enregistré dans un livret de famille, où elle serait Ichimaru-sama, une maison où elle chasserait avec un balai des enfants trop gourmands, une maison où elle attendrait sereinement l'heure de leur coucher pour partager un dernier saké chaud avec leur père. Tout ceci, n'était que des rêves naïfs. Une enfant aurait vu qu'ils étaient irréalisable. Une enfant ne se serait pas amusé à porter le deuil d'un... monstre. Rangiku Matsumoto sera, elle, mère et grand-mère, un vice-capitaine hors du commun. Elle deviendra une femme de bien car pour tous ses torts Rangiku Matsumoto n'était pas naïve.

La blonde rangea le collier dans la poche de son gilet et resta quelques minutes, pensive. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nu de toute sa vie. Elle joignit les mains dans une prière. Elle pria pour le repos et salut de son âme où qu'il soit. Désormais, elle n'allait plus prier pour qu'il retrouve le chemin de la maison. Elle allait prier seulement pour qu'il soit en paix.

Renji, en retrait, la regarda faire en silence. Rukia devait être avec Ichigo. Et puis quoi, s'il avait laissé passer sa chance ! Le principal était que Rukia soit heureuse.

- On réveille Shuhei et Kira et on rentre à la maison ? C'est moi qui invite ! Je peux vous préparer un super large petit-déjeuner.

- Avec les recettes d'Orihime, non merci !

- Non, avec mes recettes !

- Sans façon ! J'ai plus vraiment très faim.

- Ok. On passe chez Momo à l'improviste. Vu que son capitaine est un chef réputé, un brin barge, il doit bien rester des trucs dans les placards de sa division. Elle doit forcément avoir des restes.

- Je suis partant !

- Tu préfères les restes de Momo à ma cuisine Renji ?

- Sans hésiter !

- Vendu !

Ils retrouvèrent Shuhei sur les marches de pierre liant le jardin et le cimetière. Rangiku stoppa net. Ses joues s'embrasèrent. Le visage de Shuhei se fendit d'un sourire, il tendit la main vers Rangiku. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Rangiku se dirigea vers lui.

- Taicho, Yumichika vient d'envoyer un papillon de l'enfer.

- Un problème ?

- Ouais ! Un problème de taille ! Y a une super fête dans la onzième division ! Kenpachi-taicho et Kuchiki-taicho sont sur le point de se défier au bras de fer. Terashima s'est déjà pris une dérouillé ! Il a même rajouté qu'il était possible que Kuchiki-Taicho soit un peu beurré. Mais aucune fête n'est complète sans Rangiku-san ? C'est un problème, donc ? On y va ?

Elle grimpa sur son dos prestement encerclant ses épaules avec ses bras. Shuhei la souleva en ricanant.

- Je suis désolé, Shuhei ? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment un gentleman au final.

Son visage se fendit d'un vrai sourire. Non, elle n'était pas vraiment seul au monde. Gin ne l'avait pas laissé seul au monde. Renji, lui, écarta les bras vers le ciel. Il y avait un Dieu quelques parts !

- Ouais! De la bouffe gratuite, du Saké à volonté, une Suki-chan qui cuisine, et Kuchiki contre Kenpachi ! C'est le rêve ! Attends une minute, tu as dit que Kuchiki-taicho était bourré ? Pour de vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?

* * *

**Isshin Kurosaki**

_Veuf_

_Père d'Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu._

_Ancien shinigami_

_Il se découvrait de nouveaux ennemis tous les jours. _

* * *

Les rayons du soleil perçaient derrière un rideau de nuage bleu et mauve. Isshin avait le sourire. Perché sur le toit de la maison qui bordait celle où se trouvait l'appartement de Chad, il se délecta des dernières gouttes au fond d'une bouteille de bière.

- Tu as vu ça ? Notre fils est un homme maintenant. Notre troisième fille a assuré !

Masaki esquissa un sourire, ses jolies jambes de modèle ondulant dans le vide. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux châtain derrière son oreille.

Elle acquiesça doucement. Il aligna la bouteille de bière vide sur les feuilles d'ardoise du toit à côté des cadavres de ses quatre consœurs. Il tira du sac de course l'avant-dernière bouteille.

- Seigneur, tu me manques...

Elle partit dans un fou rire inaudible.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu es tellement dure. Je ne te manque pas un petit peu. Hein, dis que ton homme te manque ? Dis que ton homme te manque, ma chérie ? Allez ! Allez !

Elle se redressa et fit quelques pas sur la pointe des pieds dans sa robe dos nu en gaze jaune. Rien qu'en la regardant dans cette robe d'été en plein mois d'Avril, il en avait des frissons. Elle pencha la tête sur les côtés laissant ses cheveux châtains glisser sur son dos. Elle rajusta le décolleté de la robe et souleva sa crinière souple avant de s'étirer comme un chat.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Isshin.

Masaki se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle se dandina quelques minutes sur le rebord de la toiture.

- Petite diablesse ! Cela ne sert à rien de te demander de rester ?

Elle haussa les épaules, les mains dans les cheveux. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face une dernière fois. Le sang tâcha sa jolie robe à nouveau. Elle écarta les bras et lui lança un dernier clin d'œil avant de se jeter dans le vide.

Isshin réprima un sanglot et chercha à enfouir sa tête entre ses jambes. Il avait merdé. À un moment déterminant de sa vie, il avait merdé et cela lui avait coûté tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Au diable ces conneries, il n'avait jamais voulu vivre sans elle ! C'est elle qui voulait de cette vie, pas lui ! Si seulement, il pouvait revenir en arrière. Merde ! Il n'avait besoin de rien pour s'en rappeler. Et voilà qu'Ichigo avait décidé de marcher sur ces traces, de refaire les mêmes erreurs que lui... Et même s'il avait vu venir le problème longtemps à l'avance, il n'avait absolument rien fait pour arranger la situation. En même temps, quel père ne verrait pas d'un œil un brin inquiet que son fils de quinze ans héberge une jolie shinigami dans son placard ? Mais comment aurait-il pu faire la leçon à Ichigo ? Yoruichi avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de porter le goulot de bière à ses lèvres, et renversa la tête en arrière pour s'en gorger. Son cerveau avait besoin d'au moins ça pour fonctionner un minimum. Il devait passer récupérer les filles. C'était un jour d'école. Il parlerait à Ichigo plus tard. Les secrets pouvaient encore attendre.

- Je dérange, peut-être. Mr K était en train d'avoir un tête à tête avec ses souvenirs? Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster.

Isshin déglutit avec peine avant de siroter une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Mizuiro Kojima se rapprocha les mains dans les poches et s'installa à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

- Mr K ne m'offre même pas une bière.

Isshin reporta son attention sur l'appartement d'Ichigo, la main qui tenait la bouteille légèrement tremblante.

- C'est interdit de donner de l'alcool aux mineurs, Kojima-kun.

- J'avais oublié. Mr K est très soucieux des règles aujourd'hui ? Il est devenu un homme raisonnable et tout et tout... Bien... Bien... Je suis content.

Mizuiro se servit lui-même, décapsula une bouteille, avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide malté.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- Tu sais donc qui je suis. Bien sûr, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

- Tu pourrais être dans la peau d'un ver de terre que je n'aurais jamais aucun mal à te reconnaitre, San.

- Oh, il y a un compliment déguisé quelques part, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es venu pour moi ?

Isshin baissa brusquement la tête, brisa sa bouteille sur le sol et dans le même élan poignarda le cœur de l'adolescent avec le goulot. Il se redressa. Mizuiro fit de même, ôtant le goulot de sa poitrine lentement. Un filet de sang arrosa la toiture. Une tâche rouge se forma sur son gilet jaune, l'uniforme du lycée de Karakura.

- Je m'attendais à un meilleur accueil. Je ne sais pas. Des cotillons peut-être ? Et puis, c'était mon uniforme de lycée, j'y tenais beaucoup ! Très bien, on est à égalité. Je te pardonne. Cela fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé, toi et moi ? Notre amitié... était très importante pour moi, Shin. Les choses ont tellement changé là-haut depuis ton départ. C'est déprimant !

- Tu...nous as trahis. Jamais, nous ne serons à égalité.

- Je vois. Je comprends. Au moins, c'est dit. Tu avais ça sur le cœur depuis si longtemps. Il faut régler ses comptes un jour ou l'autre, cela permet de mieux appréhender le présent. C'est ce que tu comptais faire avec Ichigo, dis ? Tu comptais lui parler de sa maman et de tes héroïques exploits ?

Isshin recula, tira une cigarette de son paquet, et l'alluma avec précaution. Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es venu pour m'en dissuader ?

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles déforma le visage de Mizuiro Kojima. La plaie ne saignait plus sur son gilet. Il haussa les épaules.

- On ne se refait pas. Je m'inquiète toujours autant pour mes amis.

- Tu ne connais pas le sens du mot « amitié », San.

- Très bien, remplace ça par les mots« cible », « proie », « victime » si l'envie de jouer les martyrs te dit. Je m'en moque complètement. Je ne suis qu'un humble messager. Je suis là pour apporter la Bonne Nouvelle.

- Qui est ?

- Le Roi des Esprit te déteste.

- J'étais au courant, merci. Tu peux t'en aller crever dans un coin. Ta mission est accomplie.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout...

- Je ne te laisserais pas blesser mon fils.

- Tu n'as donc rien compris. Je ne suis pas là pour le blesser. Au contraire, je suis là pour t'empêcher de faire quelques choses qui ne profitera à personne et qui surtout nuira tout particulièrement à Ichigo. Ichigo est mon ami après tout.

Isshin le toisa du regard.

- Ichigo doit connaître la vérité.

- Tes intentions sont très louables. Seulement, celui pour qui je bosse, n'est pas tout à fait de cet avis.

- Je vois. Lui... Comment va-t-il ? Toujours occupé à se prendre pour Dieu avec un balai dans le cul ?

- Ta langue est toujours aussi impertinente. D'ailleurs, en passant, il n'apprécie pas l'usage que tu fais du nom de ses ancêtres.

- Je me fous totalement de ce que ton « Boss » peut penser.

Mizuiro se mit à ricaner.

- Je vois. On parle toujours aussi fort de ce côté du Paradis. Tu n'as donc rien retenu. Je me vois obliger de t'expliquer en détail le dilemme dans lequel tu te trouves. Plusieurs options s'offrent à toi. Laisse-moi te parler d'un scénario que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Tu pourrais effectivement tout raconter à Ichigo. Il retrouverait peut-être les pouvoirs qu'il croit avoir complètement perdu... et qui sait ? Il vivra peut-être pour raconter l'histoire à ses petits-enfants. Oh non ! Il ne pourra pas faire ça. Il n'aura pas de petits-enfants. Même avec la jolie Kuchiki-san ! À la minute où il retrouvera ses pouvoirs, il aura mis en place une chaine d'évènements sans précédents. Il attirera l'attention du Grand Manitout là-haut. Tu sais ton ancien Boss ? Et je ne te raconte pas la suite parce que j'ai un contrôle de math dans une heure et énoncer les détails gores me prendra trop longtemps.

- Si l'un de vous touche à un seul cheveu de...

Mizuiro s'envola littéralement dans les airs avant de retomber sur les épaules d'Isshin. Le choc, un craquement indistinct d'os, poussa l'homme à genoux. Un pied devant la carotide d'Isshin, il resta perché, les mains dans les poches.

- Tu feras quoi, dis-moi ?

Une seconde plus tard, il retrouva le sol. Isshin retomba face contre terre comme une masse. Il haleta bruyamment, essayant désespérément de retrouver son souffle et de retrouver l'usage de ses bras et de ses jambes. Mizuiro s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Si tu penses que tu as des raisons d'avoir peur de moi, c'est que tu es resté trop longtemps coincé dans ce vieux gigai. Je ne suis pas celui que tu devrais craindre, tu le sais bien. À la minute où Ichigo retrouvera ses pouvoirs, ton ancien boss enverra mon boss lui faire la peau. Mon boss, celui-là même qui a juré de t'épingler comme un Papillon de l'enfer sur le grand Canevas de la vie, parce que tu lui as volé quelques choses de très précieux, son honneur. Si tu as de la chance, il viendra même seul... De toute manière, lorsque mon boss aura mis les pieds ici, Jigokuchō paraitra une station balnéaire à côté.

Isshin recracha un filet de sang et fixa le sol, le regard vacant. Il était en train de faire une hémorragie interne sans compter qu'une bon dizaine de ses vertèbres étaient fêlés.

- Tu as l'image là où je dois faucher quelques bonnes âmes et mettre le feu à deux ou trois pâtés de maison pour que tu aies un visuel !

- San...

- Oui ?

- Je vais te tuer.

Isshin émit un ricanement avant de se redresser avec difficulté à quatre pattes. Mizuiro ricana à son tour.

- Oh, c'est une promesse ? J'ai hâte. J'en ai un peu marre de ce corps. Il n'est pas des plus confortables. Bien, je vais laisser Mr K. avec ses pensées. Il est temps que j'aille en cours. J'ai un contrôle de math après tout. Il serait temps qu'Ichigo s'y remette s'il veut avoir un avenir et tout et tout.

Isshin laissa échapper un nouveau ricanement.

- Comment-va ta mère, Mizuiro-kun ? Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Mizuiro lui offrit un sourire.

- Plutôt bien. Elle s'est suicidée il y a six mois en se tranchant les veines dans la baignoire, m'épargnant une nouvelle décennie de ses gémissements et lamentations. Heureusement, elle m'a laissé assez d'argent pour que je puisse subvenir à mes besoins. J'espère que ça restera entre nous néanmoins, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Ce serait idiot qu'Ichigo se sente obligé de m'envoyer ses condoléances.

Mizuiro disparut dans les airs tel un mirage ou une étrange hallucination. Isshin se laissa à nouveau choir sur le sol. Il avait dans l'idée que ses filles se débrouillerait bien pour aller à l'école sans lui.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: A Beautiful Lie Called Paradise


	59. A Beautiful Lie Called Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. So many amazing characters though I wish I would ! Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Inutile donc de me poursuivre en justice !

Désolé pour le retard, je croule au boulot. A cause d'une stupide déviation en plus, je rentre tard à la maison. Merci **Dante99**, **Melty-chan93**, **BeN, Pyjacks, Idiote** et **Elie**. Alors évidemment, je ne serais rien sans vous. Je ne pense même pas que j'aurais pû rêver finir tous ces chapitres sans une team fidèle de lecteurs! Merci ne couvre pas l'addition, c'est certain. J'aime votre enthousiasme, elle me donne envie de prendre ma plume et d'ajouter chapitres après chapitres. J'ai écrit cette fic en espérant combler un manque dans le fandom français. Je suis ravie de voir qu'elle a effectivement trouvé sa place dans vos favoris. On ne peut demander mieux. Bon, ce chapitre est dépourvu de shinigami. Je préfère prévenir. ( Keep on trusting, Mig!) Elie, je m'étais déjà creusé la tête, et il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen de retranscrire "le côté epique et insolite" d'une rencontre au bras de fer entre Kuchiki-sama et Ken-chan, avec Suki-chan en arbitre ( avec Barbe à Papa en adjoint de l'arbitre) et avec Yachiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, et Rangiku en spectateur. Je préfère trop taquiner votre imagination. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Yamamoto va être très fâché de pas avoir été invité et qu'il faudra toute la persuasion de Shunsui et Jushiro pour que le vieux passe l'éponge.

- 59 -

A Beautiful Lie Called Paradise

* * *

**Reiichi**

_Masahiro Kurosaki _

_Commandant en chef de la division zéro_

_Certains parents offraient de grands domaines à leurs enfants en héritage, il était simplement sur le point d'hériter d'un patrimoine plus important que d'autre. _

* * *

Il se matérialisa petit à petit dans le jardin du palais, chaque cellule de son corps retrouvant sa place, son rôle et sa fonction en l'espace d'une nanoseconde. Il poussa un soupir sous le masque et son aura destructrice fit faner plusieurs rangées de glaïeuls. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu ici ? Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il fixa le sol, sec et aride à ses pieds. Dans un craquellement absurde, les arbres perdirent leurs feuilles et courbèrent leurs troncs comme une révérence.

Un lièvre s'écroula sur le flanc à ses pieds, ses pattes encore frétillante.

Il se rappelait aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis les premiers temps de sa vie.

La raison, devenait plus claire, à mesure qu'il avançait dans le jardin, sa seule présence suffisante pour perturber l'ordre naturelle des choses et détruire le fragile équilibre de cet écosystème.

Il régula sa pression spirituelle au maximum. Mais cela n'empêcha pas un lit de tournesol de dépérir sur place.

L'air grésilla avec un reiatsu familier. Machinalement, il posa la main sur la garde de son katana. L'oxygène se fit plus rare. Il continua de fixer le sol.

Les fleurs se couchèrent sous le poids de la gravité. Son reiatsu rentra en collision avec celui de Reini avec plus de force. Le spectre d'un tigre féroce poussa contre le mur invisible qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle avec férocité. Une onde traversa le jardin de son épicentre à ses extrémités. Les courants électriques cisaillèrent l'air. Un arbre millénaire s'embrasa instantanément, prisonnier des flammes invisibles. Reiichi resta impassible devant tant de désolation. Une larme de sueur se fraya un chemin sous son masque jusqu'à son menton, pour venir s'évaporer sur sa nuque bouillonnante. Les glaïeuls partirent en cendres et le brasier invisible se propagea. Il poussa un soupir, plus qu'agacé.

- Tu m'as fait appeler ? Sois concise, j'ai peu de temps devant moi.

Reini garda le dos tournée, ses mains jointes derrière elle, sa crinière vaporeuse couleur des glaciers agitée par le vent. elle observait sereinement un point de l'horizon, tandis que le fléau se propageait autour d'elle. Elle portait un kimono bleu ciel satiné aux broderies complexes. Une fente dans dos à partir de son obi dorée incrusté de pierre précieuse laissait entrevoir sa robe intérieure en mousseline et dentelle blanche. Le vent écarta justement un pan de kimono et sa robe de mousseline ondula avec la brise.

- Je sais bien. Le royaume à superviser ? Sa Majesté à garder ? Des impudents à châtier ? Des ennemis à tenir à distance ?

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de grogner légèrement. Il n'appréciait que moyennement la désinvolture dans sa voix.

- Néanmoins, tu n'as pas oublié notre marché, mon amour ?

Il esquissa un sourire derrière son masque. Une brise glacée souffla directement sur son masque, refroidissant ce dernier, apaisant sa migraine. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tout travail mérite récompense. Contrairement aux hommes, je ne devise nullement pour mettre à genoux des nations. Obtenir de mon époux sa dévotion et sa gratitude suffit amplement à nourrir mon ambition.

Reini. Elle était la femme la plus étrange qu'il n'ait connu. Et pourtant, il y avait eu des spécimens exotiques et excentriques dans sa famille.

- Ma gratitude, dis-tu ? N'est-ce pas un peu présomptueux ?

- Sans doute, je l'admets, votre Altesse. Répondit-elle la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Certes, tu es le meilleur des adjoints. Fin stratège, cruel et calculateur, tu possèdes tous les dons.

Elle haussa les épaules avec amusement. L'air grésilla un peu plus.

- Que de louanges ! Je n'en suis pas tout à fait digne en vue de l'aisance de la tâche qui m'était donné d'accomplir. Ton plus jeune frère est si innocent, son cœur est encore si pur. La tâche était aisée. Il est si prévisible. Je dirais que la mission a été couronnée de succès. Mon commandant a ainsi pu donner une leçon de vie à son plus jeune frère tout en trouvant en lui un nouvel allié. Sa Majesté a elle aussi obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Notre fille, quant à elle, s'est amusée comme tous les enfants de son âge avec son animal de compagnie. Le Seireitei est encore debout. Tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Ta version d'une fin heureuse est pour le moins candide. Mais j'aime ça...

- Je sais voir le bon côté des choses. Ce n'était qu'une faible attaque.

- Tu savais surtout que Kakira n'était pas le moins du monde en danger. Je n'ose imaginer...

Elle afficha un modeste sourire.

- En vérité, il y a toujours une part de moi qui la croit en permanence en danger. Ce n'était donc pas bien difficile. C'est le cœur d'une mère qui a parlé ce jour-là. Même après des siècles, mes sentiments pour elle restent inchangés.

Il éloigna sa main de la garde du zanpakutō et commença à combler la distance qui les séparait lentement, son reiatsu enveloppant Reini entièrement. À part le Sekkiseki ou le Reiasekki, peu de chose pouvait contrebalancer une telle force.

- Et pour moi...

- Ils ne font que grandir avec le temps. Murmura-t-elle, le rose colorant ses joues blafarde.

Elle pivota et marqua une révérence, rejetant les pans de son kimono en arrière d'un geste de la main empreint de grâce. Elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

- C'est un bien étrange aveu pour une mère.

Avec un sourire, Reini effleura le sol de ses mains. Là où il n'y avait plus que la cendre, elle fit pousser des glaïeuls. Des bourgeons poussèrent sur les arbres décharnés. Le cœur du lièvre recommença à battre dans sa poitrine. Il ne tarda pas à repartir comme il était venu entre les buissons verdoyant. Elle ferma les yeux doucement. Le jardin retrouva peu son apparence verdoyante même si son influence s'arrêtait au sol que touchait directement son mari.

- Très bien, je t'ai bien promis une récompense pour ton assistance. Que désires-tu ?

Elle se redressa, disparut de son champ de vision, pour réapparaitre à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Je désire une journée avec toi. Je suis une créature bien laide. Regarde-moi échanger la sécurité de mon seul enfant pour quelques heures de confort avec Reiichi. Exécrable. Mais Reiichi est le seul qui a toujours su voir à travers moi, le seul à m'avoir jamais accepté pour ce que je suis.

Elle effleura le masque en bronze avant de l'ôter à deux mains au prix d'un grand effort de concentration. Masahiro fit disparaître le masque entre les doigts de son épouse et réprima un sourire.

- Une journée ?

Il avait le plus cruel des sourires, lui aussi.

- Une seule journée.

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup.

- Je sais bien. Je ne te manque point quand tu es au travail. Mais moi, chaque parcelle de mon âme brûle ardemment pour Reiichi. L'univers peut bien se passer de toi pendant quelques heures. Je l'espère en tout cas. Qui j'espère tromper ? Je m'en moque du reste. Je m'en moque complètement.

Elle tourna les talons, les mains dans le dos. Elle traversa les champs de fleurs et écarta les mains. Les fleurs prospéraient à son contact. Les bourgeons continuaient d'éclore, leur tête tournée vers le soleil... vers elle... Il lui emboita le poids.

- Ma sœur t'avait-elle enseigné ceci ?

Elle s'arrêta net. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit aurait pu geler l'enfer.

- Si je répondais oui, Masahiro-sama ne me croirait pas. Masaki-Sempai me détestait. Jamais, elle n'aurait pris le temps de m'enseigner quoi que ce soit.

Elle baissa les yeux. Son regard limpide et clair dévoila plusieurs saisons d'émotions diverses.

- Non, j'ai copié sa technique quand j'ai surpris l'admiration dans le regard de Masahiro-sama. Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus, je veux que Masahiro ne regarde que moi.

Il ne quitta pas son sourire.

- Je vois. Tu es quelque peu terrifiante. Et j'ai bien peur que ma sœur n'était pas très douée pour cacher son animosité. Pour autant, je ne crois pas qu'elle te détestait. Je crois simplement que tu l'intimidais.

Reini se contenta de sourire, les mains gracieusement jointes.

- Elle te manque toujours autant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il baissa les yeux, une mèche de cheveux noirs couvrant son œil incandescent.

- Je ne regarde que toi aujourd'hui. N'es-tu pas satisfaite ?

Elle soupira.

- Je suis insatiable, mon amour. Tu le sais. C'est mon plus vilain défaut.

- Vraiment ? Que serait-tu prête à faire pour moi ?

- Ce que Masahiro-sama demandera... Ce qu'il ne demandera pas aussi... Ce qui lui sera tout simplement nécessaire...Ainsi que le superflu... Le possible ainsi que ...L'impossible...

- Tu haïrais pour moi ?

- Les ennemis de Masahiro-sama sont aussi mes ennemis.

- Tu tuerais pour moi ?

- Sans hésitation, je ferais couler le sang de tes ennemis à ta place.

- Tu abandonnerais Kakira pour moi ?

Elle marqua une pause et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Le jour est proche.

- Tu parles de sa Majesté ?

- La maladie empire.

- Mais nous en parlons depuis plusieurs siècles...

- Je fais ces « rêves ». Masakira doit aussi en faire de semblable. Et maintenant, étant donné la réaction de Masataka à mon annonce, je sais qu'il ne les faisait pas. Il n'est donc pas un élu.

- Reisan suit-il toujours la progression de...

- Il n'est pas un élu. Ce serait bien ridicule de penser que ce gamin... Il est peut-être son fils. Il n'en reste pas moins un vulgaire bâtard. Il ne pouvait même pas battre Aizen.

- Je vois.

- Ne parlons pas de lui.

Reini serra ses poings pour arrêter le frémissement de ses doigts.

- En son absence, l'un de nous devra prendre la suite de Père.

- En l'absence de Masaki-sama...

- Elle a refusé de partager le trône avec l'un d'entre nous. Elle a renié sa famille. Elle a bafoué des règles millénaires. Tout ça pour quoi ? Une vie de misère... Une vie de souffrance... et d'errance avec un moins que rien. Elle a préféré la Mort à une éternité à mes côtés. Cette idiote !

Masahiro grimaça, fixant son poing serré. Son expression grave, Reini se mordit les lèvres. Comme des étincelles, sa jalousie fit s'embraser l'air.

- Masahiro aimait vraiment Masaki de tout son cœur. Masaki-hime aurait pu être notre futur Reine...

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle vraiment. Coupa-t-il brusquement. En l'absence aussi de Mère, rien ne pourra nous départager Masakira. Ce sera la guerre.

- Et Masataka ?

- Je ne peux compter que moyennement sur son soutien. Quoiqu'en disent les rêves, quoiqu'en dise le Spirit God, il devra prendre la relève en cas d'échec. Il me succèdera.

Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête, son visage grave.

- Masahiro-sama demande-t-il mon allégeance ? Il n'a point besoin de demander.

- Plus que ton allégeance, je veux vraiment que tu prennes la mesure de la tâche à accomplir. Il y a la division zéro, il y a les mondes inférieurs, il y a le Gotei 13, le Central 46 et la Soul Society. Nous serons peut-être en Guerre contre tous. Et ensuite, le travail de Père ne s'arrête jamais. Nous pensons que ce que nous faisons est déjà beaucoup. Mais...

- Oui ! Tu m'as posé une question tout à l'heure et ma réponse est oui... Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, un tribut de guerre, je n'ai eu pour désir que de rester à tes côtés, Masahiro.

- S'il devait m'arriver quelques choses, si je devais m'endormir avec mes ancêtres, tu dois savoir une chose. Jamais, tu n'as été un remplacement pour elle.

Reini se précipita dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec force.

- Je ne le supporterais pas. Je m'éteindrais en même temps que Reiichi.

Masahiro l'étreignit à son tour.

- Mon seul désir est que Kakira et toi puissiez avoir une vie normale.

- Une vie normale. Tu commences à parler comme elle, celle dont tu ne veux plus parler.

- C'est peut-être parce que j'ai lu les livres qu'elle lisait. Je sais donc d'où lui venaient ses désirs de libertés. Je ne partage pas entièrement ses convictions. On ne doit pas fuir ses responsabilités. Je sais donc que je ne pourrais jamais vous donnez cette vie. Mais tu pourrais t'en aller... avec Kakira. Tu n'as rien qui t'attache à ce palais à part moi. Tu as un jeune frère, non ?

Reini baissa la tête.

- À la défaite de Père, ma mère et lui ont disparu. Une rumeur a ensuite dit qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux le temps de fuir avant que l'armée du Roi n'arrive. Mais cela remonte à trop longtemps. Un tel enfant doit être déjà mort. Un tel enfant ne survivrait pas à la colère de sa Majesté.

- Tu as bien survécu.

Elle ne réprima pas un sourire. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, sous les rayons chauds et enveloppant du soleil.

- J'aime à croire que je suis spéciale.

- Tu es spéciale.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser tendre au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu es sa fille après tout. La fille bien-aimée de « Nobu Noda », l'Empereur Rouge.

- Malgré mon terrible lignage, Reiichi m'accorde sa confiance...

- Même si cette bouche peut mentir aisément. Ces yeux ne peuvent dissimuler la vérité.

Reini étreignit Reichi de toutes ses forces.

- Tout ira bien. Nous devons tout simplement faire en sorte de ressortir vainqueurs de cette bataille et j'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut pour nous y aider.

Reini s'éloigna, prenant sa main doucement. Elle lui désigna plusieurs couvertures brodées de fil d'or sous un saule pleureur géant. Une cinquantaine de plats étaient disposés sur les nappes au milieu de la verdure.

- Reiichi ne peut mener bataille le ventre vide.

Sur lequel était disposé une cinquantaine de plats préparés dans des récipients de céramique.

- J'ai préparé un pique-nique.

- Toi ? Tu as cuisiné ? Comme une mortelle ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Quel horreur, non ? Cuisiner n'est nullement un don que je possède. Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui as choisi de passer ton éternité avec moi. J'ai simplement envoyé Ameris à la Soul Society auprès d'Ichinose-Sama. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je prépare ce moment.

- Je vois, c'est un guet-apens.

- Eh bien, une femme doit se résoudre à user de tous les moyens pour arriver à ses fins !

- Comme tu peux le voir, il se porte comme un charme, toujours prêt à transformer les meilleurs ingrédients en plat d'exception. Il y a les biscuits aux sésames favoris de Masahiro, et puis aussi ses merveilleux beignets Tempura que Masahiro affectionne tant...

- Des Karaage... cela fait si longtemps.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu t'es surpassé, On dirait ?

- Je trouve aussi.

Une main devant la bouche, elle émit un ricanement moqueur.

- Même Mère ne s'était jamais donné tant de mal pour me faire manger.

Il s'agenouilla et se cala confortablement entre les coussins. Reini continua de s'affairer avec ses baguettes.

- Oh, je doute que sa Majesté avait ma patience, ma persévérance et ma détermination.

Il s'apprêta à parler. Elle enfonça en même temps trois énormes beignets de crevette dans sa bouche entrouverte. Les joues distendues de manière comique, Masahiro regarda son épouse s'affairer autour des plats.

- Masahiro peut même commencer par le plat qu'il veut.

Elle se leva et fit le tour de l'arbre avant de revenir avec un bien étrange sac en toile de jute. Elle le dénoua rapidement et secoua le sac pour en faire tomber le contenu. Le « contenu » roula aux pieds de Reini, bâillonné et ligoté. Elle traina jusqu'à la table improvisé qui se débattait la jeune fille encore par les pieds.

- Il peut même commencer par le dessert.

Il leva les yeux, un autre beignet tempura à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Reini esquissa un sourire. Elle repoussa immédiatement l'onde de reiatsu qui balaya le jardin avec le sien.

- Père...

Il pouvait à peine articuler. Son œil incandescent s'embrasa de plus belle. L'encre colora sa pupille gauche, l'ambre colora les cils intérieurs. Le vent souffla chaud froid sur son visage qui s'embrasait. Sa peau pela comme une peau de serpent. Les écailles de Hierro marbré remontèrent à la surface. Il serra la garde de son zanpakutō avec une grimace.

- Sa punition est trop sévère. Combien de temps a-t-il décidé de te punir injustement ? Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, ses jours sont comptés. Que peut-il bien te faire ? Tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même. Le Masahiro que je connaissais détruisait des mondes entiers pour apaiser son ennui. Le Masahiro que je connaissais irradiait comme un cœur de Magma. Montre-moi ce visage que je trouve magnifique. Tu sais bien que le Tempura ne te nourrira qu'un temps. Tu ne t'es pas nourri correctement depuis...une éternité..., murmura Reini en ôtant le bandeau de la fillette en uniforme de lycéenne.

Reini repoussa nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux balayé par le vent derrière son oreille. La petite fille commença à gigoter avec plus d'insistance, gémissant sous son bâillon.

- On ne peut pas faire plus frais. Elle est morte, il y a à peine une cinquantaine de jours.

- Elle... est...si...jeune. Grogna-t-il.

- J'ai bien choisi, n'est-ce pas ? C'était très difficile de la subtiliser sous le nez de Reigo. Il posa une main sur son visage se massant l'arête du nez d'une main tremblante pour se calmer.

- Emmène-là loin de moi ! Rugit-il soudain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à Père ! Voilà pourquoi ? Tu sais ce qui arrive quand je perds le contrôle.

- Crois-tu que Masakira se prive ? Je sais par intuition qu'il continue de se nourrir. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ce serpent manipulateur. Pourtant, il a bien raison. C'est sa nature. C'est aussi ta nature ! Tu es ainsi fait. C'est une part de toi ! Tu ne pourras jamais régner sans ça !

Masahiro s'écroula sur le sol, face contre terre, défiguré, ce qu'il lui restait de son visage suintant.

- C'est comme si tu voulais tout ceci plus que moi, femme!

- Ne dis pas des choses aussi cruelles. J'aime Masahiro. J'aime Masahiro de tout mon cœur tout le temps. Il n'y a pas un visage de Masahiro que je ne trouve pas séduisant. Tes forces et tes faiblesses... S'il te plait, tu te rationnes depuis son départ, il faut que cela cesse. Tu crois vraiment que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Tu n'as débloqué que le quart de ton potentiel. Mange.

Il secoua la tête et détourna les yeux. La petite brune grogna à nouveau sous son bâillon.

- Son nom est... que je me souvienne...Michiru... quelques choses. C'est une âme ancienne. Jeune mais ancienne en même temps. Elle a eu 7 réincarnations à son actif. C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi. Il y avait un grand dadais avec du sang de hollow mais j'ai choisi le meilleur mets pour Masahiro. Elle a eu une longue vie. Elle a eu une vie pleine. Je suis sûre qu'elle est honorée de pouvoir te servir. Tu le sais, sa vie était insignifiante avant d'apparaitre devant toi. Tu me parles de normalité ? Normal n'est pas digne de nous. Normal est indigne d'un Kurosaki.

Il poussa un soupir avant de fermer les yeux. Dans un éclair aveuglant, une onde de reiatsu balaya le jardin, annihilant à nouveau tout vie sur plusieurs km. Seul le Saule pleureur, Reini, et l'âme de Michiru survécurent au choc. Reini tendit le cou et leva la tête, elle écarquilla les yeux. Il était debout devant elle dans toute sa splendeur. Les larmes aux yeux, elle relâcha Michiru aussitôt, les mains devant sa bouche. Il était si époustouflant.

- Tu es aussi cruelle que Mère. Grogna-t-il.

Elle pouvait à peine respirer en sa présence. Les larmes obscurcissaient sa vue. Il fit un pas en avant. Elle recula.

- Donc, tu penses que je pourrais rentrer un jour dans la peau d'une Reine ?

- Tu es déjà ma Reine.

Il attrapa la cheville de Michiru avant de trainer la jeune femme récalcitrante jusqu'à lui. Reini joignit les mains devant elle, impassible. Une giclée d'hémoglobine entacha son kimono. Trois gouttes écarlate marquèrent ses joues blafardes. Il était absolument...

Sans effort, Reiichi plongea sa patte griffue dans la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de pousser le moindre cri. L'éclat de son âme dans sa forme la plus pur illumina leurs deux visages. Il rétracta sa main griffue couverte de sang et le corps se désintégra aussitôt. Il ne restait plus qu'un orbe lumineux blanc qu'il aspira voracement. Il poussa un rugissement féroce. Une rafale de vent balaya le jardin. L'air grésilla autour d'eux.

- Plus... Plus... Beaucoup plus. Donne-m' en plus. Plus. Je veux plus...

Reini esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Hissé sur la pointe des pieds, elle tendit la main pour caresser un de ses énormes crocs.

- C'est bien, mon amour. C'est très bien. J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut.

Une larme cristalline glissa sur la joue gauche de Reini. Malgré l'encre noire qui obscurcissait maintenant sa vue, Reiichi pouvait déceler la vérité dans les yeux cristallins de son épouse. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient réussi à lui mentir. Derrière le cristal, il y avait l'ombre de sa tristesse. Derrière le bleu limpide de ses yeux, il y avait le rouge de sa trahison. Elle était vraiment la fille de « Nobu Noda », l' « Empereur Rouge ».

* * *

**Reini **

_« L'impératrice »_

_Épouse de Reiichi_

_Elle avait une histoire à elle, une histoire marquée par l'amour, la haine et la trahison._

* * *

Les deux lunes miroitant dans le bassin royale, était connu depuis la nuit des temps le symbole du dualisme présent en chaque chose. Les faisceaux argent jouaient avec le blond glacier de ses cheveux. Les cristaux de reiasekki clignotaient dans le noir. Il était tard. Elle repensa à leur séparation. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce monde ne pouvait qu'être incomplet et biaisé si elle ne pouvait partager la vie de Reiichi que quelques malheureuses heures. Reini s'enfonça dans les tortueux boyaux sombres du palais. Elle connaissait chaque couloirs, chaque replis secrets, chaque passage souterrain. Elle connaissait tous les secrets de ce palais. Pourtant, elle n'était pas née ici. Reini n'était pas son nom.

Elle était née là où les ténèbres ne connaissaient pas de frontière. Il y avait toujours un croissant de lune dans le ciel. Comme un drap de velours gris sombre, le ciel servait de plafond au palais de son Père. Les dunes de sables sans début ni fin étaient ses fondations. Des oasis grisâtres complétaient ce paysage constamment en mouvement.

Elle stoppa net sur ses pas, empoignant d'une main le col ensanglanté de sa robe. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque. Qu'avait-elle fait, vraiment ? Trop de secrets. Il y avait bien trop de secrets dans cette maison. Elle baissa la tête. Elle détestait ce palais aux fondations mensongères. Il n'avait jamais pensé une seconde qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec l'humble demeure de son père. Et elle savait qu'un jour, elle contribuerait à sa destruction.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de dégainer ses armes d'un geste net. Masakira sortit de l'ombre et salua sa belle-sœur. Elle ne baissa pas les armes. Masakira leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- J'ai vu que ma petite fourmis préférée a été productive.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Est-ce une manière de m'accueillir, ma chère sœur ?

Reini baissa les armes, sa bouche frémissant imperceptiblement dans une grimace de dégoût. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Il se matérialisa derrière elle, passant un bras autour de son cou. Elle écarquilla les yeux, épouvanté.

- Ce visage ne devrait pas s'enlaidir pour si peu.

Masakira effleura la nuque de la jeune femme du bout de l'index, mal à l'aise, elle plia sans le vouloir sous la caresse.

- Ne me touche pas.

- Est-ce que je te répugne toujours autant même après avoir vu le vrai visage de Reiichi ?

- Vous êtes peut-être jumeau. Mais vous ne pouvez pas être plus différent. Il n'a rien avoir avec toi. Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville.

Il grogna imperceptiblement.

- Je vois. J'avais oublié l'affection que tu avais pour les choses laides.

Reini émit un léger ricanement.

- Vraiment, je n'ai pourtant aucune affection pour toi.

Son visage quitta son air neutre. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

- Tu ne connais pas ta place, petite Lune Sauvage.

- Tu ne connais la tienne que trop bien, je suppose.

Il dévoila ses canines effilés.

- Que puis-je dire ? Je suis né avec plus que de l'ambition, une seule certitude : « Mon royaume s'étends là où s'arrête mon regard. » Masahiro a le pouvoir de destruction. Moi, **je peux tout voir**. Je suis omniscient.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise tant bien que mal et tituba en arrière.

- Je vois même ce qui se cacher dans le cœur de mon jeune frère. Ce n'est pas le prénom de ma petite fourmi qu'il appelle avec insistance.

- Tais-toi !

- Non, son cœur n'a jamais battu que pour...

- Je t'ordonne de te taire !

En l'espace d'un instant, elle se retrouva dans les airs. Une main autour de sa gorge, il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien.

- Quelle impudence, petite souillon ! Tu as l'audace de croire que tu peux m'ordonner quoi que ce soit.

- Lâche-moi.

Les yeux exorbités d'horreur, Reini tenta de défaire la poigne de sa main autour de son cou.

- Souviens-toi ta place. Tu peux porter ses vêtements. Mais tu ne seras jamais elle. Tu peux changer de toilettes autant de fois que nécessaire. Tu resteras Izayoi Sadatoshi pour toujours, un simple tribut de guerre. Personne ne se soucie des meubles pendant la guerre. C'est essentiellement ce que tu es. Abandonné par ta Mère, sacrifiée par ton Peuple, tu es une simple commodité.

Elle déglutit avec peine, les larmes aux yeux. Il lâcha prise. Elle retomba à genoux aussitôt, sa force l'ayant abandonné.

- Je n'ai pas trahi mon mari pour que tu accèdes au trône. Jamais, je ne le permettrais. Murmura-t-elle sans grande conviction.

- Petite fourmi sait que le cœur de Masahiro ne lui appartiendra jamais.

- Non...

- Il n'y a que « Nobu Noda » à jamais avoir aimé sa petite fille.

- Non... Oui...

Ses pupilles cristallines prirent la couleur de la nuit. Son regard hagard... Elle se laissa bercer pendant une fraction de seconde par le son de sa voix.

- « Nobu Noda » aimait tellement sa fille qu'il l'a baptisé la Lune Sauvage. Elle était la seule à ses côtés quand il est tombé.

Elle acquiesça docilement.

- Il a payé cher son amour pour elle.

À ses mots, Reini trouva la force de fermer les yeux comme pour faire barrage à toutes les images qui étaient en train de l'assaillir. Elle pouvait encore revoir la scène, sa première rencontre avec sa Majesté, le Roi des Esprits. Elle en avait encore des frissons.

- Pauvre « Empereur Rouge », il a donné son « âme » littéralement pour sauver sa petite-fille des griffes du méchant Roi irascible et elle promit en retour de...

- Sors de ma tête, sale démon ! hurla-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Masakira la dévisagea attentivement avant d'esquisser un sourire. Elle se boucha les oreilles.

- Tu fais pitié. Partagé entre ton amour pour Reiichi et le sens du devoir filiale, si tu étais un peu plus comme moi, ces deux notions t'importeraient peu, et ton cœur serait bien plus léger.

- Qui voudrait-être comme toi ? Tout ce que je peux voir c'est combien tu peux être seule.

Le visage de Masakira se décomposa ostensiblement.

- Je vois que tu n'as peur de rien.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Reini se redressa lentement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as trop peur de ce que Masahiro pourrait te faire. Tu ne déclencherais pas une guerre où tu sais que tu n'aurais pas l'avantage. Tu sais comme moi qu'aussi infime soit-elle, il y a une partie de son cœur qui n'appartient qu'à moi et à moi seule.

Masakira déglutit difficilement. Elle se redressa lentement époussetant des fils imaginaires sur son vêtement.

- J'admets que ta faculté de lire dans les cœurs est plus qu'effrayante. Ton don de persuasion est hors du commun. Mais si tu sais lire dans un cœur, tu n'en comprends nullement toutes ses subtilité ne pourras jamais comprendre notre amour. Tu n'as jamais aimé quiconque. Et personne ne t'a jamais aimé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tenais tant que ça à ce que Masahiro recommence à se nourrir. Il me semble seulement que plus il se nourrira plus il deviendra plus fort. Mais maintenant que j'ai rempli ma part de notre contrat, il est temps que tu tiennes parole, libère mon père immédiatement !

Masakira resta bouche bée, le visage aussi pâle que s'il avait vu un spectre.

_Tu n'as jamais aimé quiconque. Crois-tu que je t'aurais choisi ? Jamais ! Masahiro ! Masahiro, lui, a au moins un cœur. Il est plus vif et passionné que la plupart des cœurs. Mais il en a un. Toi, tu... Non, la seule inclination que j'ai à ton égard est la pitié, mon frère, parce que tu es né sans. Maintenant libère-le ou je jure que je te détruirais. _

Il se massa la tempe doucement, son reiatsu plein de contradiction. Sans dire un mot, Masakira tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la nuit, sa crinière blonde derrière lui. Le temps d'un clin d'œil, il s'était évaporé dans les ténèbres.

Reini contempla les ténèbres l'entourant. La brume noire engouffra ses pieds et le bas de son kimono de satin. Une main sur sa bouche, l'autre sur le cœur, elle étouffa un hurlement de rage avant de repartir en courant vers ses quartiers.

Reiyon pivota doucement, son corps se dissociant du paravent derrière elle, son visage retrouvant sa forme. Avec un soupir, elle détacha ses bras du décor et retrouva la terre ferme. Kakushiryū, la technique du Dragon Caché, ne pouvait s'exécuter que si l'usager avait la maîtrise totale de son reiatsu. L'avantage d'être en présence de reiatsu surpuissants, c'est que leurs propriétaires étaient bien plus faciles à surprendre. Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où s'était tenu Reini quelques minutes plus tôt et soupira tristement.

* * *

Prochain Chapitre = Last Exile/ Dernier Exil


	60. Last Exile

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. So many amazing characters though I wish I would ! Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Il est enfin là. On y est. Je suis assez ému. J'ai un peu la trouille. J'ai toujours la trouille quand je clôture une histoire. Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. J'étais si satisfaite de ce que j'avais écrit au départ. Mais au moment de publier, je suis pris d'un trac intense. Mais bon, il faut bien se lâcher. Je vous est assez fait attendre. Merci encore une dernière fois à tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout et ceux qui ont eu en prime la gentillesse de laisser un message ou deux. A ma team de fidèle lecteurs, sans vous, nous n'en serions pas là. Alors encore un grand Merci!

- 60-

Last Exile

* * *

**Jūshirō Ukitake**

_Capitaine de la treizième division _

_Meilleur ami de Shunsui Kyouraku_

_Le Seireitei était sa maison, le Gotei 13, sa famille, il ne pouvait imaginer qu'un jour il en soit autrement. Il ne tournerait jamais le dos à sa famille._

* * *

Avec Shunsui, il était l'un des plus anciens capitaines du Gotei 13. Il avait déjà assisté à des centaines, voire des milliers de réunions de ce type, et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à... ça.

Il se demanda s'il était le seul à trouver tout cela étrange et tourna la tête vers Shunsui sur sa droite. Bien sûr, ce dernier piquait un roupillon, le visage dissimulé sous son sakkat. Retsu à sa gauche fixait le sol, le visage neutre.

Après tous ses instants de désolations, les scènes de chaos qui avaient précédé la guerre, pendant une période qui restera à jamais connu sous le nom des « Trente jours de la cendre » en hommage aux vies de civiles et de soldats perdus pendant la guerre, le calme était revenu s'installer dans le sanctuaire.

Ces dernières semaines, le soleil était même revenu briller dans le ciel de la Soul Society. Il faisait bien plus chaud. Les cerisiers étaient unanimement en fleurs. Les branches verdoyantes des arbres dans la cour de la première division bruissaient sous une brise directement venues des plus hauts cieux.

Il ne savait pas exactement quand les choses avaient commencé à changer. Petit à petit, comme sur un échiquier, les pièces avaient commencé à changer de place. Comme une machine aux engrenages aujourd'hui bien huilés, leur petite assemblée avait commencé à évoluer. Il lui semblait que cette scène lui était familière. En même temps, il y avait aussi comme un accent de nouveauté.

Yamamoto se racla la gorge, annonçant alors le début de leur assemblée hebdomadaire. Les capitaines resserrèrent les rangs. Le vieil homme effleura sa barbe avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Question ? demanda Genryūsai Yamamoto à l'élite de son armée. Mes chères jeunes gens, selon vous, à quoi sert-il d'utiliser un gigai dans le monde matériel ?

Shunsui grogna dans son sommeil. Jūshirō le poussa légèrement du coude. Il n'ouvrit pas un œil. Renji fixa le plafond. Ses cheveux étaient noués en bananier pour s'accommoder de la température ambiante. Kenpachi esquissa un sourire. Suki-chan leva la main, prête à se dévouer. Jūshirō ne pouvait que sourire devant tant d'enthousiasme.

- Moi... Moi... Moi... Je sais !

Le capitaine de la treizième division hocha la tête dans sa direction en signe d'encouragement. Mais Yamamoto ne sembla point impressionné, il ignora son ancienne élève pour s'arrêter devant le capitaine Kuchiki, le capitaine Kuchiki qui avait retrouvé son écharpe bleu ciel. N'obtenant pas de réponse du jeune noble, le vieil homme se tourna alors vers Kenpachi Zaraki qui se grattait le ventre paresseusement, l'air blasé.

- Je sais...moi... Pour une fois que je sais... Sotaicho ! Sensei ! Je sais ! Moi !

Jūshirō réalisa avec embarras que le capitaine de la cinquième division n'avait pas su déceler l'ironie dans la question du capitaine-général. Elle marchait sur un fil. Yamamoto haussa un sourcil avant de fixer Jūshirō. Une perle de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Rectification, ils marchaient tous sur un fil ! Yamamoto fit deux pas en avant pour s'arrêter devant Shunsui qui eut le bon ton d'ouvrir les yeux, pile au bon moment. Sacré Shunsui !

- Je vous écoute...

- Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais !

Shunsui pencha la tête sur le côté. Il émit un petit rire en voyant Suki-chan sautiller derrière le vieillard et ce dernier faire semblant de l'ignorer. Finalement, Yamamoto toisa Suki du regard, refroidissant en même temps les ardeurs de la jeune femme. Il fit de même avec Shunsui qui retrouva son sérieux.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'un gigai servait essentiellement à avoir l'air plus cool dans le monde matériel. Tout le monde savait cela !

Tout le monde sauf Shunsui Kyouraku !

- Il est évident que le port du gigai facilite les « rapprochements physiques » avec les mortels.

Mauvaise réponse. Jūshirō ferma les yeux et anticipa le changement de température dans la pièce. Tōshirō commença à tourner de l'œil entre le capitaine Dengeki et le capitaine Soifon. Le Sotaicho toisa ses deux fils « adoptifs » avec cet air de dire « Vous auriez dû au moins savoir ça... »

- Faux ! Rugit le Sotaicho, les tempes gonflées. Le Gigai ne sert nullement à assouvir vos plus bas instincts primitifs ! Sachez-le !

- Même pas un tout petit peu... Je veux dire les jeunes lycéennes sont si ravissante. Continua Shunsui avec des cœurs et des petites étoiles dans les yeux. En plus, il n'y a pas qu'elles !

Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux. La pièce gagna quelques degrés de plus. Ils allaient tous y passer à ce rythme ! Jūshirō leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Sotaicho, je suis sûr que Shunsui a très mal choisi ses mots. Je suis sûre qu'il comprend que l'usage du gigai est une affaire sérieuse et réglementé.

Ok, Jūshirō avait fauté. Il avait manqué à son devoir ! Il était prêt à s'agenouiller devant le commandant pour implorer son pardon ! Il essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui voulait coller sa frange sur son visage blafard.

Déjà, Byakuya ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis une semaine parce qu'il n'avait que modérément apprécié la permission exceptionnelle que Jūshirō avait laissé à Rukia dans le monde matériel. Apparemment, cette seule action innocente avait créé un immense rift avec le jeune noble. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait aussi responsable des actions répréhensibles de Shunsui envers un groupe de lycéenne de Karakura. Pour sa défense, il ne l'avait laissé seul que l'espace de quelques heures, le temps d'aller acheter des souvenirs en ville. Pas tout à fait seul en plus, il l'avait laissé sous la parfaite supervision de Nanao-chan. Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'un banal jeu d'action et vérité se transformerait en soudaine orgie ? Comment aurait-il pu deviner que Nanao-chan abandonnerait son bien-aimé capitaine aux mains de cette bande d'adolescentes naïves et délurées ?

D'accord, connaissant Shunsui, la situation était bien prévisible au final. Mais il avait des remords. C'était déjà suffisant d'avoir des remords. Ces pauvres jeunes filles ! Il toisa Shunsui du regard avec l'air de dire « Tu n'en as pas suffisamment fait !». Ce n'était pas le moment d'émettre une objection. Si la température augmentait encore, il ne survivrait pas. Jūshirō était prêt à se confesser. Le châtiment ne pouvait être pire que cette séance de sauna improvisé. Il n'avait pas eu de séance de sauna improvisé à cause des frasques de Shunsui depuis une éternité. Cela remontait à l'académie.

Yamamoto soupira avant de faire quelques pas dans l'allée centrale. Heureusement pour Jūshirō, la fureur du Commandant en chef des armées ne tarda pas à changer de cible. C'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler de la solidarité !

- Messieurs, Dames, je ne pense rien vous apprendre en vous disant qu'un gigai...Commença Yamamoto sur le ton du sermon.

- Sert à donner une leçon aux petits aristocrates et à leur foutre une raclée monumentale. Chuchota Kenpachi avec un ricanement.

Le Commandant des Treize divisions reporta son attention sur le capitaine de la onzième. Le sourcil gauche de Byakuya tressauta dangereusement. Jūshirō pouvait tout à fait imaginer la réaction d'un très jeune Byakuya. Un très jeune et très susceptible Byakuya aurait certainement libérer Senbonzakura sur le champ. Kenpachi dévoila une rangée de canines blanches.

- Un gigai, reprit Yamamoto lentement.

- Ne sert à rien. Termina Byakuya. Il n'est besoin de nul artifice pour les gens de bien dans leur guerre contre l'ignorance des gens ordinaires.

- C'est à moi que tu causes ? Pourquoi tu peux pas causer comme tout le monde ? Rétorqua Zaraki.

Yamamoto afficha un air perplexe. Trouvaient-ils tout ceci amusant ? Lui, non ! Ne savait-il pas dans quel pétrin, ils se trouvaient ! Apparemment, non !

Byakuya et Kenpachi continuèrent de se dévisager avec hostilité. Le commandant se posta entre les deux.

- Nous allons passer sur le manque apparent de courtoisie et d'étiquette dont vous venez tous les deux de faire preuve à l'instant, nous parlerons ici d'aliénation passagère, messieurs. Nous passerons aussi sur vos usages inapproprié et disproportionné de la violence qui causa quelques jours auparavant des dégâts considérable dans le monde matériel, pour réaffirmer aujourd'hui, et ceci est valable même pour vos collègues que la destruction de gigai au cours d'un jeu ou d'un tournoi quelconques est un acte irresponsable et inadmissible. C'est inexcusable !

- Mais il n'y avait plus de combustible pour alimenter le barbecue ! S'insurgea Suki-chan.

Yamamoto toisa sa jeune élève du regard avant de froncer les sourcils. Il s'imaginait sans doute la petite chipie, dans sa forme la plus chibi et choupinou, rassembler des gigai pour les jeter au feu un par un, avec un ricanement machiavélique, ou applaudissant les jolies étincelles avec l'air niais qu'elle affichait les jours de beaux temps.

- Ichinose-taicho, vous admettez donc votre culpabilité.

Suki recula rapidement et rattrapa le bout de l'écharpe de Kuchiki-sama pour dissimuler son visage avec.

- Pas tout à fait ! C'est Momo qui a eu l'idée ! Mais en tant que capitaine, j'en assume la responsabilité et croyez-moi, capitaine, ma punition sera sévère. Très ! Je serais juste et sans pitié !

Elle acquiesça vivement. Elle privera Momo de dessert. Cela ne lui fera que du bien et l'aidera à garder la ligne. Une punition entre sévérité et extrême miséricorde ! Brillant ! Purement brillant ! Elle esquissa un sourire triomphant dans la direction de Kuchiki-sama. N'était-ce pas brillant ? Mais ce dernier l'ignora et continua de fixer Kenpachi. Suki bouda un peu. Elle soupçonnait que Kuchiki-sama avait un petit faible pour Ken-chan. C'était devenu de plus en plus évident depuis leur petite escapade dans le Monde Matériel. Elle n'avait personnellement rien contre ce genre de relation. D'un point de vue extérieur, cela pouvait même avoir son charme, si Kuchiki-sama était le Seme. Elle ne pouvait imaginer Kuchiki-sama que dans la position du tyran dominant. Et puis Ken-chan avait quelques choses de si innocent à toujours vouloir en découdre par les armes. Elle pourrait devenir leur confidente. Elle les écouterait parler de leur romance torride autour d'une tasse de thé et de yôkan...Non, pas des yôkan. Toute les suki-chan savaient que l'on devait parler d'histoire de cœur uniquement devant une mousse au chocolat et aux noix. Les noix relèverait le goût du chocolat et picoterait en bouche en même temps que l'histoire s'épaissirait en détail. Elle enroberait le tout dans une ganache de pistache vert. Merveilleux ! Mais... Kuchiki-sama apprécierait-il la pistache?

- Capitaine Ichinose...

Suki sortit de ses rêveries avec son air candide des beaux jours. Chocolat, noix, pistache ! Miam !

- Je dois aussi ajouter que les gigai de Kuchiki-taicho et de Kenpachi –taicho étaient déjà hors d'usage bien avant que je ne les jette dans le brasier. Ils étaient profondément endommagés après leur « tournoi de bras de fer». Ce n'est pas ma faute si le gigai représente un très mauvais combustible. Néanmoins, rassurez-vous, Sotaicho, les autres gigai ont été obtenus avec l'accord de leur propriétaire !

- Qui a bien pu être assez bête pour sacrifier du matériel qui appartient avant tout à l'administration ?

Renji se racla la gorge avant de se redresser au garde à vous. Comment dire ? C'était la faute de Momo ? Non, l'excuse était déjà prise ? Autant se montrer franc alors...

- Cela paraissait à ce moment-là être une bonne idée, Monsieur !

Yamamoto pivota vers lui. Comment ? Abarai ? Kurotsuchi toussota à son tour.

- Je ne faisais que passer par là et je précise que cette femme a surgi de nulle part pour me soudoyer avec une horrible part de tarte à la patate douce. Cette femme est le mal en personne. Le Mal. Je demande à nouveau à ce qu'on m'autorise à étudier son bankai. Il y a anguille sous roche. Je soupçonne le capitaine Ichinose de m'avoir hypnotisé !

Une main sur le cœur, Suki-chan s'indigna :

- Oh le menteur ! Quel effroyable menteur ! C'était une tarte à la rhubarbe, Sotaicho ! Sensei ! La rhubarbe ! Ce n'est pas la saison des patates ! Vieil ignorant ! Kuchiki-Taicho, vous allez continuer à le laisser me parler ainsi ? Ken-chan ? Vous étiez là aussi ?

_Hein ?_ Une goutte de sueur fit briller la tempe du capitaine de la sixième division. Byakuya arrêta de fixer Kenpachi pour diriger son regard vers la petite bonne femme à ses côtés. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il ne portait pas exactement un regard indulgent sur la jeune écervelé. Était-elle sérieuse ? Suki-chan avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine, ses joues pleines et rondes, attendant que ses nouveaux amis défendent sa réputation. Elle était sérieuse.

Elle choisissait bien ses moments pour faire appel à son instinct chevaleresque, s'offusqua un certain capitaine. Cette petite mijaurée n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant d'intuition quand elle avait récompensé Kenpachi d'un baiser sur la joue lors de ce stupide tournoi. Comment avait-elle pu poser les lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé sur la joue d'un autre ? Et avec cette même bouche souillée comment pouvait-elle lui intimer l'ordre aujourd'hui de défendre son honneur ! Elle était le mal en personne, elle et ses grands yeux olive. En plus, il n'avait pas...Il n'avait absolument pas...

- Je n'ai absolument pas été battu ! C'était un match nul ! Hurla soudain le Seigneur Kuchiki, surprenant toute l'assemblé.

Il fallait mettre les points sur les i une bonne fois pour toute avec ce singe. Il n'avait pas perdu ce stupide tournoi. Suki-chan n'était pas _leur_ Suki-chan mais _sa_ Suki-chan. Il n'admettait point la défaite et n'admettrait jamais la défaite devant ce dégénéré. L'assemblée resta bouche bée. Byakuya perdit des couleurs. Que venait-il de dire déjà ? Il n'avait pas dit ça à haute voix. À voir les mines interloqués de ces collègues, il eut un doute pendant une instant.

- Un match nul ? Huh ? Si mon gigai ne s'était pas fissuré sous la pression de mon reiatsu, joli garçon...

- Ta mauvaise foi est criante. Mais cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Ton manque d'élégance n'a d'égale que la rouille incrusté sur la garde de ton zanpakutō.

- Tu devrais répéter ça plus près, Kuchiki ? Et en français la prochaine fois ?

- Distinctement, Zaraki, Kuchiki était bien placé. Commenta Komamura, amateur de duels.

- Tu crois ? hésita Jūshirō.

Le capitaine de la treizième division était soudain pris d'un doute.

- Ouais, Ken avait plutôt la forme, il me semble. Ajouta Shunsui.

Ces trois capitaines avait beau avoir rejoint la fête sur le tard. Ils avaient pu au moins assister à la finale du tournoi.

- Non, pour moi, il était évident que Kenpachi Zaraki maitrisait l'issue du combat. Intervint Manatsu Dengeki. Kuchiki-taicho semblait un brin intoxiqué par l'alcool.

Byakuya toisa du regard son nouveau détracteur. Manatsu continua, ignorant qu'elle marchait sur la plus fine des lignes.

- Il était aussi distrait par les stupides aboiements du sale cabot du capitaine Ichinose.

Yamamoto sursauta. Sale cabot ! Avait-elle dit ! Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Jūshirō se massa la tempe, gêné. Tous les regards se portèrent vers le capitaine de la troisième division. Elle était habituellement une femme de peu de mots. Elle aurait dû de toute évidence le rester.

Komamura demanda, un brin agacé.

- Vous n'aimez pas les chiens ?

- Bien sûr que non. Ce sont des bestioles bruyantes et sales.

La mâchoire de Mayuri retomba sur le sol.

- Comment osez-vous ? « Barbe à Papa » ne faisait qu'encourager Kuchiki-taicho. Barbe à papa adore Kuchiki-Taicho. Enfin après sa toilette, mon Barbe à papa est presque aussi beau que le capitaine Komamura !

Nouveau malaise. Byakuya détourna le regard. Kenpachi fixa les planches de bois. Renji grimaça. Yamamoto déglutit avec peine, son crâne chauve luisant. Soifon chercha la sortie des yeux. Tōshirō ferma les yeux pour s'évader lui dans un monde meilleur par la pensée.

Komamura se tourna vers le capitaine Ichinose.

- Merci, Capitaine Ichinose !

- Je vous en prie. Vous me donnerez le secret pour qu'il garde le poil tout aussi brillant. Chuchota Suki, une main devant sa bouche.

Renji faillit basculer en arrière. Komamura lança un clin d'œil dans la direction de Suki et toisa le capitaine « glaçon » à ses côtés.

- Qu'ai-je dit ? s'étonna Dengeki. C'était juste mon opinion. J'avais parié avec le capitaine Soifon sur la victoire du capitaine Kuchiki! Quelle déception ?

Nouveau sursaut du capitaine Yamamoto. Des paris illégaux ? Soifon rougit imperceptiblement.

- Il y a un malentendu. C'était un pari amical. Je sais les jeux d'argents totalement interdits par le règlement intérieur du Gotei 13. Règlement intérieur que je souhaite de tout mon cœur voir appliqué à la lettre. Et puis... et puis... ce n'était pas moi qui tenais les paris ! C'était le capitaine Unohana !

Sans le moindre remord, Unohana émit un petit rire.

- C'est vrai Sotaicho. C'était un match très amusant d'ailleurs. Bravo messieurs, quelle belle démonstration d'esprit sportif ! Vous avez chacun su faire preuve de fair-play en perdant le combat avec panache et dignité. Je crois que nous devons tous nous en inspirer. Grâce à vos efforts, les paris sont revenus à la « banque ». Merci encore !

Bizarrement, ni Byakuya, ni Kenpachi n'osèrent contredire le capitaine de la quatrième division. Le visage du Sotaicho se décomposa. Pas Unohana aussi ! Unohana sortit une bourse d'argent conséquente de la poche intérieur de son Haori.

- Je propose que les fonds collectés par ce biais servent à la reconstruction de la clinique de la quatrième division et à l'ajout d'une serre médicinale, deux chantiers qui sont d'un intérêt majeur, je rappelle, pour l'ensemble de notre armée.

Nouvel haussement de sourcil collectif. Mayuri tiqua ostensiblement sur sa dernière phrase mais choisit sagement de garder le silence.

- C'est... C'est... C'est une très bonne idée, Unohana-taicho, soupira Yamamoto, vaincu par le sourire désarmant de la brune.

- Merci, mon commandant. Répondit Unohana sur un ton aimable.

- Bref ! Il est clair que je suis le seul ici à n'avoir rien à se reprocher. Je voudrais donc être ajourné de session. Demanda Hitsugaya qui supportait très mal la chaleur ambiante.

- Pourquoi serait-il libéré avant moi ? Je n'ai commis qu'une offense mineure moi aussi Je n'ai pas absolument rien parié. Je ne crois pas aux jeux d'argent. Et puis, il n'est explicitement écrit nulle part qu'un gigai ne peut servir de combustible dans un barbecue. Comment aurais-je pu savoir sinon ? gémit Suki, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, honorable sensei !

Le répit avait été de courte durée, le Sotaicho vit à nouveau rouge.

- Silence ! Vous auriez dû ! Tout autant que vous êtes ! Vous êtes tous une honte pour le Gotei 13 ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle disgrâce en mille ans !

- Tous ? Mayuri fronça les sourcils. _Lui et ces énergumènes ?_

- Tous. Admit Retsu, avec un air satisfait. _C'était assez juste._

- Tous, répéta Byakuya tout bas, son agacement perceptible. _Stupide Suki-chan !_

- Tous ? s'enquit à nouveau Sajin qui pensait vraiment n'avoir rien fait de répréhensible à part avoir assisté au combat du siècle. _Même les simples spectateurs ?_

- Tous ? protesta Soifon.

_Que dirait Yoruichi si elle apprenait ça ?_

- Tous ! S'étonna Dengeki.

_Était-elle inclue dans le lot ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était acceptée ?_

- Ouais ! Tous ! Acquiesça Kenpachi avec un brin de sadisme. _Bande de vermine !_

- Tous ? Vraiment Sotaicho ? se lamenta Jūshirō. _Un peu sévère peut-être ?_

- Nanao-chan aussi ? Demanda innocemment Shunsui.

- Tous ? Même les nouveaux ? s'inquiéta Renji.

- Tous ? Mais je n'ai rien fait moi ! Maugréa Suki. Je répète que c'était l'idée de Momo !

- Silence ! Tous sans exception ! Rugit Yamamoto. Et les choses vont changer ! Je peux vous assurez que les beaux jours sont derrière vous, jeune gens ! Vous allez tous m'écrire une lettre d'excuse où vous confesserez votre erreur. Cette lettre sera jointe à votre dossier administratif et constituera un premier et dernier avertissement.

- Et si par accident, on commettait une autre erreur, une erreur mineure, minuscule, sans conséquence, je précise. S'enquit Renji.

- Vous encourrez alors la peine de mort. C'est suffisamment clair pour vous, Abarai ?

Jūshirō devint livide. Yamamoto avait l'air des plus sérieux. Le vieil homme n'avait rien perdu de sa poigne.

- Yup, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq, Sotaicho.

- Mais moi, je n'ai aucune erreur à confesser ! Rappela Tōshirō. J'ai surveillé mes subordonnés pendant la cérémonie et j'ai veillé à ce qu'ils ne mettent pas par accident la ville à feu et à sang. Pas comme certains ! Mes subordonnés et moi-même sommes rentrés avant le couvre-feu. Et je ne suis arrivé dans les baraques de la onzième que pour constater l'état d'ivresse avancé de presque tous les capitaines présents.

- Ah ça ! Quelle infamie ! Je ne bois jamais. S'insurgea Suki. Diffamation ! Mon caractère est sali. Sotaicho, je vous en supplie, prenez les mesures qui s'imposent ! D'abord la patate douce, puis ça ! Je n'en supporterais d'avantage.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir été ivre. Murmura Komamura. Était-je vraiment ivre, capitaine Hitsugaya ?

- Je dois dire que je ne bois pas non plus. J'ai à peine mouillé mes lèvres dans une coupe de saké. Murmura Manatsu. Le saké me semblait suspect.

- Mon saké n'était pas assez bien pour toi, garce ! lança Kenpachi. Tu as du toupet ! Gin était peut-être faible mais moi je peux te montrer un homme ! Un vrai ! Un qui n'en aura rien à faire de tes tours de passe-passe !

- J'attends de voir.

Yamamoto se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil avec un soupir. Jūshirō servit de médiateur.

- Du calme, Kenpachi ! Manatsu-chan ! Cela ne sert à rien de se déchirer pour si peu. Shiro-chan, ce n'est pas très chic de rapporter. Le manque de solidarité entre capitaine nous a été extrêmement préjudiciable dans le passé. À l'avenir, nous devons faire Répliqua Jūshirō sur un ton paternaliste.

Le rose se diffusa sur les joues du capitaine Dengeki.

- Ma...natsu-chan ?

- Jūshirō, ne m'appelle pas Shiro-chan ! grogna Tōshirō.

Yamamoto se racla la gorge, interrompant leur dispute.

- Silence ! Silence ! Silence ! Capitaine Ukitake a raison sur ce point. Un certain degré de camaraderie est requis au sein du Gotei 13. La solidarité est une de nos valeurs les plus anciennes. Ainsi, ce n'est pas digne d'un capitaine des treize divisions de dénoncer ses collègues. Prenez bien soin donc d'inclure ceci dans votre lettre, capitaine Hitsugaya. Vos actes sont sans doute les plus répréhensibles de tous.

Les douze capitaines hochèrent la tête unanimement.

- Passons au second ordre du jour !

* * *

**Tōshirō Hitsugaya**

_Capitaine de la dixième division_

_Ami de son vice-capitaine Matsumoto Rangiku_

_Ils étaient tous quasiment de retour à la case départ avec quelques changements mineurs._

* * *

Tōshirō Hitsugaya aurait pu bouder. Mais vraiment très peu de choses pouvaient entamer sa relative bonne humeur. À part la perspective d'avoir à faire face à un autre conflit, il était très content d'en avoir terminé avec toutes les nuisances (Primeros, Ichimaru, Aizen etc.). La séance de bizutage ne l'avait pratiquement pas affecté.

Non, il préférait noter les changements positifs, ce qui autrefois était une affaire guindé était devenu une espèce de vaste forum d'idée. Les divisions interagissaient aussi beaucoup plus entre elle. Ce n'était pas qu'une mauvaise chose. Il y avait beaucoup de travail en perspective. Il y avait plusieurs centaines de chantiers de reconstruction à superviser, autant de rapport à mettre à jour quotidiennement et cela risquerait de durer ainsi encore quelques mois voire des années. Il soupira.

Mais au moins, leur petit groupe semblait (même si parfois cela frisait le ridicule) privilégier la coopération, parfois la compétition plutôt que l'indifférence. La conversation continuait bon train. Et cette fois, Yamamoto distribuait les bons points. Une fois de plus, le commandant-général saluait la diligence de la sixième division qui avait achevé cette semaine les réparations des murs de son enceinte et rendait hommage à la division d'Hitsugaya qui n'avait pas perdu de temps à consolider ses baraques et son enceinte extérieur.

Abarai et Komamura reçurent aussi les félicitations du capitaine-général pour avoir aidé les habitants des rukon-districts évacués à retrouver le chemin de leur maison. La treizième, la troisième et la neuvième division se partageaient l'hébergement des deux divisions sans quartiers général. Il n'y avait pas eu de gros dégâts matériels dans la cinquième division.

Le capitaine Ichinose s'était donc mis en tête de nourrir tous le Seireitei. La cinquième division s'occupait donc du ravitaillement de toutes les divisions confondues. Malgré ses premières réticences, Yamamoto admettait aujourd'hui que ce nouveau système faisait ses preuves. Il déchargeait les équipes en place dans chaque division et permettait de mobiliser plus de personnels sur les chantiers. La réparation de la quatrième et de la septième division (qui se situait à proximité du Senkaimon) plus urgentes et plus complexes prenaient plus de temps et devrait durer encore quelques mois. Unohana avait néanmoins pu installer une clinique de fortune sous des tentes près des chantiers. La douzième s'occupait de restaurer le Senkaimon et Karakura avec la coopération d'Urahara. La seconde enfin, patrouillait et se chargeait de la sécurité et du maintien de l'ordre dans le sanctuaire.

Une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette nouvelle cohésion du groupe.

Le visage d'Ukitake était plus affable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Kuchiki était plus bavard et moins arrogant qu'à l'accoutumé. Non, pas beaucoup moins arrogant... Mais plus abordable... Kyouraku ne dormait pas. Zaraki affichait son sourire des bons jours. Il avait l'air cinglé juste ce qu'il fallait. Dengeki participait à la discussion. Kurotsuchi écoutait parfois les autres pour changer. Jūshirō avait l'air en bonne santé aussi. Bien sûr, il y avait les inchangés, ceux dont le caractère restaient toujours aussi neutre et posé qu'à l'ordinaire, Soifon, Komamura et Unohana. Mais cette réunion restait la plus animé auquel il ait assisté depuis son entrée en fonction.

Dans son fauteuil, Yamamoto tapota sa joue de l'index. Après avoir salué les efforts de chaque division, il se contenta d'écouter la discussion avec intérêt. Il affichait l'ombre d'un sourire.

Tōshirō comprenait le sentiment. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Une sensation de sérénité l'envahissait peu à peu. Après ces temps de crise, le sentiment était plus que bienvenue. Après la défection des trois traîtres, le Gotei 13 avait connu ses heures les plus sombres. Il y avait eu la satanée guerre hivernale. Puis, était venu le temps de la chasse aux sorcières... Avant même qu'ils ne se remettent de ce premier coup dur, les primeros étaient passé à l'attaque et ils avaient à nouveau en face d'eux, un vaste chantier. Oui, le Seireitei restait à reconstruire. Mais aujourd'hui, une nouvelle cohésion était venu souder le groupe, Tōshirō pouvait finalement espérer entrevoir des jours meilleurs.

Même si comme il aimait à garder à l'esprit, les problèmes restaient.

- Quelques choses me perturbent néanmoins depuis quelques semaines. Commença Jūshirō, pensif.

Le silence était revenu dans la pièce. Les autres capitaines attendirent patiemment qu'il élabore.

- J'étais encore jeune la première fois que j'ai entrevu l'uniforme de la garde Royale. Mais je sais encore en reconnaitre un.

Le capitaine de la première division hocha la tête. Il avait patiemment attendu que l'un d'entre eux aborde le sujet. Shunsui acquiesça aussi de la tête. Byakuya prit la parole.

- Vous avez décrit un homme dans le rapport. Un seul homme aurait refermé les portes de Muken ?

Shunsui et Jūshirō échangèrent un regard avant de confirmer.

- Est-ce vraiment possible ? Demanda Byakuya. N'ayant pas assisté à la scène, il avouait rester sceptique.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi tourna la tête avec intérêt vers le Sotaicho qui continua à garder le silence. Jūshirō continua.

- Les membres de la division zéro ne sont-ils pas issue de l'élite du Gotei 13 ?

Yamamoto continua de les observer avec la même expression énigmatique. Unohana prit la parole.

- En effet, bien qu'il n'y ait pas ni épreuve de sélection ni mode de désignation officiel, les postulants sont généralement issus des organes d'élite, l'Onmitsukidō, le central 46, le Gotei 13. Intégrer la Division zéro représente l'ultime achèvement pour un soldat de notre armée. Le dernier membre du Gotei 13 à avoir intégrer la garde royale est le capitaine Kirio Hikifune de la douzième division. Cela s'est passé bien avant même la création du bureau de recherche et de développement shinigami et avant la prise en poste d'Urahara Kisuke. C'était il y a bien longtemps.

Ils prirent tous le temps de digérer cette information.

- Ce reiatsu n'était pas normal. C'est tout ce que je sais. Ajouta Sajin.

- C'est vrai. Le reiatsu de cet homme était si puissant qu'on avait l'impression qu'il aurait suffi qu'il passe la porte pour tous nous écraser avec. Je n'ai jamais senti une telle gravité. Si c'est ça la puissance d'un membre de la division zéro ! Ajouta Tōshirō.

- Bande d'imbécile ! Savez-vous ce dont vous êtes en train de parler ? Grommela Mayuri. Avez-vous une idée du mécanisme sophistiqué que représente un portail entre des dimensions ? L'énergie contenue dans nos zanpakutō et la fréquence que nos armes utilisent nous permette d'ouvrir un senkaimon, l'arrancar de base comme le Menos Grande arrive à faire de même avec un garganta. Mais une porte, une vraie porte du type de Jigoku ou encore Muken, scellé par un nombre incalculable de lignes de Kido aux fréquences complexe, animé par l'art nécromancien dans sa forme la plus pur, utilise un tout autre mécanisme. C'est absurde. Il a sans doute utilisé un artéfact similaire à Kīboruto.

Yamamoto resta toujours aussi neutre.

- De là où nous étions, Kurotsuchi, il était de toute manière impossible de déterminer le moyen utilisé. Nous ne pouvions voir que les conséquences. C'est lui qui a refermé les portes. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. J'étais trop loin. De quoi avait-il l'air ? Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver sa biographie dans les archives ? Suggéra Soifon.

- C'est une bonne idée. Acquiesça Komamura. J'étais moi aussi trop loin pour pouvoir distinguer les traits de son visage. Sans compter la gravité !

Shunsui et Jūshirō échangèrent un nouveau regard complice. Ils étaient tentés de dire qu'il ressemblait à Ichigo Kurosaki. Mais il savait que cela ne susciterait pas la réaction escompté.

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils.

L'instant marquant leur hésitation à partager des informations aussi capitale marqua aussi celui que Yamamoto choisit pour prendre la parole.

- Vous ne le retrouverez dans aucune archives du Gotei pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'existe pas pour nos services.

- Dans le Seishin Kaikoroku du bureau des recherches et de développement... J'ai amélioré son moteur de recherche alors...

- Vous ne le trouverez ni dans les fichiers ni dans les archives papiers.

- Il est possible sur requête de connaître l'effectif de la division zéro, n'est-ce pas, Capitaine Yamamoto ?

- Mais une classe pour des raisons de sécurité échappe à la surveillance de notre organisation : La famille royale et ses partisans directs. Précisa Byakuya, qui en tant que chef du clan Kuchiki connaissait bien le protocole à suivre. Après tout, il faisait partie de la noblesse.

- Précisément, Capitaine Kuchiki. Acquiesça Yamamoto.

- Nous sommes donc dans une impasse.

- Mais la division zéro protège la famille royale et pas le contraire. Continua Jūshirō. C'est toute de même suspect que nous n'ayons aucunes informations sur...

- Cela prendrait tout son sens néanmoins. Oui, vraiment qui d'autre qu'un membre de la famille royale pourrait réaliser un tel exploit.

- Tu penses vraiment que cela pouvait être le roi des Esprits.

- Pas le Roi des Esprits mais quelqu'un qui lui est proche.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelques choses que vous nous dites pas, Kyouraku.

Renji croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ne sommes-nous pas de la même équipe ? La division zéro sont aussi des gentils. Pourquoi tant de secrets ?

Yamamoto ne répondit rien.

- Qu'en penses Ichinose-Taicho ? demanda soudain Shunsui.

Une petite Suki-chan sursauta entre Renji et Byakuya. Elle se tritura les pouces en silence.

- Hum ? Pourquoi moi ? murmura Suki.

- C'est vrai. Le capitaine Ichinose a peut-être une idée étant donné que son père, l'ancien lieutenant de la première division Tadashi Ichinose a servi dans la division zéro.

Sasakibe et Yamamoto échangèrent un regard.

- Le père d'Ichinose-taicho lui a peut-être parlé de sa mission et...

Suki secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Mon père n'a pas une très bonne mémoire des évènements. Il y a des sujets que nous n'abordons pas.

- Vous pourriez peut-être...

- Je ne peux pas. Répondit-elle sèchement. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème ! Peu importe si cet homme a pu refermer un portail par la pensée ? L'important c'est que nous soyons tous sain et sauf, non ? Pourquoi toujours imaginer le pire ? Tant de négativité !

Le visage d'Unohana se referma. Jūshirō et elle échangèrent un regard. Le secours arriva inespéré du capitaine Yamamoto.

- Ichinose-taicho a sans doute raison. Si je crois qu'il est bon de rester vigilant et attentif aux moindres changements dans un avenir proche, il est je crois inutile de céder à la paranoïa. Nous avons des choses beaucoup plus importante à régler dans un premier temps ici-même.

Tous les capitaines acquiescèrent à ses mots.

- Je suis sûr que vous ne trouverez d'ailleurs rien à redire au renforcement des mesures de sécurité.

Le vieil homme tritura le pommeau de sa canne d'une main.

- Les communications devront par exemple être encadrées du secret. Il est hors de question qu'un nouveau traitre infiltre nos rangs. Tout comportement suspect de soldat devra être rapporté pour être examiné immédiatement en conseil. Tout soldat incriminé passera immédiatement en cours martial. Il sera aussi interdit à compter d'aujourd'hui de franchir le Senkaimon sans mon autorisation préalable. Suis-je clair ? Prenant compte de la multiplication des attaques hollows ces dernières années, deux officiers shinigami seront envoyés en remplacement du Substitut défaillant.

- Puis-je proposer un de mes soldats ? demanda Jūshirō.

- Je regrette Rukia Kuchiki n'est plus un candidat convenable.

Renji haussa les sourcils. Byakuya dévisagea Yamamoto.

- Je ferais ma propre sélection. Continua le vieil homme sans rien dire.

- D'ailleurs, Sotaicho... Que faisons-nous pour Ichigo ? demanda Hitsugaya.

Yamamoto soupira.

- A-t-il découvert le mouchard ?

Jūshirō secoua la tête.

- Non.

Renji écarquilla les yeux encore plus grands. Un mouchard ? Il tourna la tête vers Byakuya. Ce dernier était-il au courant ? À en croire l'absence de surprise dans ses yeux, il devait l'être. Il balaya l'assemblée du regard. Il semblait tous être au courant sauf lui.

- A-t-il fait le moindre progrès vers la régénération de ses pouvoirs?

Hitsugaya hocha la tête.

- Non, et je pense qu'Urahara ne l'aidera pas cette fois.

- Très bien.

- J'ai raté un épisode ?

- Poursuivez donc la surveillance.

- Si j'ai bien compris, nous n'allons pas aider Ichigo à retrouver ses pouvoirs. Intervint Renji. Et on va rompre tout contact avec lui... Ah ! Il est espionné ! Et ça ne gêne personne.

Il rencontra seulement le silence.

- Bien, la séance est levée. Jeunes gens, j'attends vos lettres sur mon bureau avant la fin de la semaine.

* * *

**Kuchiki Byakuya**

_Capitaine de la sixième division_

_Frère de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Il ne prenait pas toujours les meilleures décisions. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Son rôle consistait seulement à prendre des décisions._

* * *

- C'est tout ? Capitaine Kuchiki ? Vous n'allez rien dire ?

Byakuya stoppa net, la tempe palpitante. Qu'est-ce qu'Abarai lui voulait ? Il fixa la traine du capitaine de la cinquième division et regarda le morceau d'étoffe derrière une colonne. Suki Ichinose était sortie de la salle au pas de course, si vite que son lieutenant avait même eu du mal à la suivre. Il y avait une question sur le bout des lèvres pour elle. Il reprit inconsciemment sa route, et pressa le pas, Shane et Renji sur ses talons.

Il freina au détour d'un corridor, en voyant ondulant ses boucles mordoré dans les airs. Keikosuki laissa perler un éclat de rire derrière elle avant de faire un tour complet sur elle-même sous le regard attentif de Momo. Le vice-capitaine l'imita.

Leçon n°1 : Il fallait toujours tourbillonner sur soi-même après une réunion éreintante.

Cela servait à aérer l'esprit. Important, seul un tour complet les bras en l'air assurait de laisser les idées complexes derrière soi.

Byakuya leva la tête vers le ciel en même temps que Suki-chan. La jeune femme admira le ciel, la bouche ouverte. Il était bleu avec de doux nuages filandreux, des cumulus comme des friandises, qui ne dissimulaient pas le soleil printanier. Il y avait un parfum de baie sauvage dans l'air. L'air était un brin humide.

Suki huma l'air et mouilla son doigt pour connaître le sens du vent, ses cheveux tourmentés par la brise.

C'était le temps idéal pour faire une mousse de baie sauvage, pensa Byakuya.

Il la regarda prendre une bonne inspiration avant d'annoncer fièrement le dessert du jour à Momo. Mousse de baie sauvage ! Momo fit la moue avant de répondre. La mine de Suki-chan se décomposa. Oh ! Le Vice-capitaine Courage devait sans doute être en train de rappeler à capitaine Paresse qu'ils leur restaient des tâches administratives en suspens. Ses sourcils en accent grave, ses joues gonflés, Suki-chan croisa les bras. Son reiatsu fit grésiller la place l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Momo pouffa de rire à nouveau, les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement. Le visage de la brunette était crispé. On avait évité le pire. Suki-chan souriait à nouveau. Une belle journée pour une Suki-chan en somme ! Keikosuki repartit en trottinant.

Byakuya secoua la tête. Il commençait à parler son langage. C'était terrifiant ce que cette femme le rendait niais.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ?

Il avait presque envie de tester sa méthode. Pivoter les bras en l'air... et... Il écarta les doigts.

- Capitaine Kuchiki.

Il se retourna à contrecœur. À sa gauche, Terashima, son vice-capitaine, l'observait avec un sourcil levé. Devant lui, il y avait un Abarai furieux. Perte de temps. Il tourna les talons pour s'en aller.

- Vous n'allez vraiment rien faire pour Ichigo ?

Ichigo ? Qui ? Il hésita. Shane s'arrêta lui aussi.

Ichigo. Ce nom seulement l'irritait. Ichigo. Qu'était-il sensé faire au juste « avec Ichigo » ? Le capitaine Kuchiki haussa brièvement un sourcil. Shane comprit immédiatement que c'était une conversation auquel il ne pouvait pas prendre part et partit devant. Byakuya ne changea pas d'expression. Son visage resta aussi neutre que la pierre.

- Vous êtes d'accord avec la décision du Sotaicho de couper contact avec la ville.

Le Sotaicho n'avait pas exactement employé ces termes. Mais en même temps, en quoi était-il concerné ? Il était un shinigami. Il savait parfaitement où était sa place. Renji Abarai lui savait-il sa place ?

- Quel est la morale de cette histoire ? Après tous ces sacrifices, après tout ce qu'Ichigo et ses amis ont fait pour la Soul Society, c'est comme ça qu'on les remercie.

- Kurosaki Ichigo a repris le chemin du lycée pour y préparer son avenir comme tous les garçons de son âge. Répondit-il calmement.

- Mais Ichigo n'est pas comme tous les garçons de son âge ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut...

Oui, peut-être une partie de Byakuya Kuchiki était conscient de ce fait, mais Byakuya Kuchiki dans son entier n'était prêt à faire aucune concession. Qui s'intéressaient à ce qu'Ichigo Kurosaki voulait ? La décision avait été prise. Elle avait été prise par son supérieur hiérarchique et Byakuya Kuchiki ne se voyait nullement la contester.

- Kurosaki Ichigo est un enfant immature. Entre ce qu'il désire et ce qui lui est nécessaire.

- Ce n'est pas croyable. Quand vous aviez besoin de lui...

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le gamin, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment bien passées. Il ne tenait même pas spécialement à s'en rappeler. Ce garçon n'avait jamais cessé de le défier. Tout se passait comme si le but de l'existence d'un certain rouquin était de bouleverser celle de Byakuya Kuchiki. _Ichigo, je t'aime. Je tiendrais ma promesse. _Oh Rukia ! Était-elle stupide pour ne pas voir où tout ce ceci allait les mener ? Renji était-il stupide pour encourager cette relation ? Byakuya avait cru ce dernier amoureux de sa sœur. Alors, pourquoi n'agissait-il pas en conséquence ? Pourquoi n'assumait-il pas ses responsabilités ?

- Il suffit ! Si tu avais tant à dire sur le sujet, Abarai. Tu aurais dû t'exprimer plus tôt.

Renji déglutit avec peine, piqué au vif.

- Il ne m'aurait pas écouté !

Byakuya pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous savez pourquoi, Capitaine Kuchiki !

- Non, je n'ai jamais perdu une seule seconde de mon temps précieux à m'interroger sur vos défaillances, Capitaine Abarai. Vous n'êtes plus sous ma responsabilité, dois-je vous le rappeler.

Renji baissa la tête.

- Je pensais que... Je pensais que Kuchiki-taicho... Qu'Ichigo avait réussi à gagner votre estime. Je pensais que...

Son estime. Oui. Fut un temps... Mais qu'en avait-il fait ? L'avait-il suffisamment respecté pour faire les choses comme il fallait ? Ichigo Kurosaki avait-il eu la moindre déférence à son égard. Il aurait pu se montrer patient et attendre pour... Il n'allait certainement pas aller sur ce terrain avec Abarai. Non, Ichigo Kurosaki n'avait pas son estime. S'il l'avait gagné autrefois, il l'avait depuis perdu exactement comme il avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

- J'ai pensé...

- Ichigo Kurosaki était une pièce important de l'échiquier. Il était utile. Il ne l'est plus.

- C'est ça. Il est mis à l'écart. Il n'est bon qu'à être surveillé ! Vous savez ce que ça va lui faire ? Vous avez une idée du mal que vous allez lui faire ? Elle aura le cœur brisé ! Hurla Renji, hors de lui.

Byakuya leva les yeux. Son regard croisa celui du Capitaine Ukitake, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entendre une partie de leur conversation. Le capitaine de la treizième division avait perdu ses couleurs.

- En sachant qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais le revoir... Après... Continua Renji.

Byakuya serra le poing. Renji réalisa la présence d'Ukitake. Le capitaine de la treizième division se gratta la tête avec une moue d'embarras. Certainement les sentiments de sa protégé n'avait pas été pris en compte au moment il avait remis à un jeune garçon un badge de Shinigami remplaçant espion.

- Ukitake-taicho...

- Est-ce vrai, Byakuya ? Est-ce la vraie nature des sentiments de Rukia-chan ?

Byakuya ne répondit rien. Qui était-il pour témoigner des sentiments de Rukia vraiment ? Renji détourna la tête honteusement.

- Seigneur ! Soupira le capitaine de la treizième. Je comprends mieux. Capitaine a toujours été très perspicace. C'est sans doute cela qui a motivé sa décision. C'est embêtant néanmoins. Je ne pense pas que le capitaine Yamamoto change d'avis cette fois. Il a l'air si déterminé à refermer les frontières. Je viens d'entendre Soifon plaider pour sa cause. Elle défendait son droit à aller rendre visite à Yoruichi dans le monde matériel. Mais le commandant veut réglementer même ce genre de déplacement anodin. Cette fois, je crains qu'il ne faille prendre notre mal en patience. Que peut-on faire d'autre ? Quand Rukia va apprendre...

Byakuya Kuchiki voulait pivoter sur lui-même les bras en l'air et laisser derrière lui les questions complexes pour un autre jour. Seulement, il n'était pas une Suki-chan. En desserrant à peine la mâchoire, il annonça :

- Je lui dirais.

Sa décision prise, Byakuya tourna les talons. Il fit quelques pas avant de disparaître dans les airs, laissant Renji et Jūshirō derrière lui.

- Je pensais que son caractère s'était amélioré ces derniers mois, pensa tout haut Jūshirō.

* * *

**Matsumoto Rangiku **

_Vice-capitaine de la dixième division_

_Ami de Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue, Kira Izuru et Shuhei Hisagi. _

_Son caractère s'était aussi grandement amélioré... ou pas._

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, la température au Seireitei était plusieurs degrés au-dessus des normales de saison. Ses « jumelles » transpiraient, suffoquant sous l'étoffe lourde de son Shihakusho. Matsumoto Rangiku ouvrit les fenêtres du bureau que son capitaine et elle partageait au rez de chaussé de la dixième division. Elle resta quelques minutes à profiter de la brise printanière. Puis, elle s'éloigna.

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle avait toujours cherché son reflet dans les vitres, sa silhouette dans la cour de la dixième, son reiatsu dans l'air. Elle avait toujours distingué des bouts de leurs histoires dans les pétales de fleurs qui s'élevaient dans les airs à chaque bourrasque, des bouts d'eux dans les fines particules de feuilles de thé craquantes comme l'automne.

Rangiku esquissa un sourire et porta sa tasse de thé jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle savoura le goût. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dégusté une tasse de thé vert sans l'addition d'un bouchon de saké. Cela faisait du bien quand même. Elle était enfin débarrassée des migraines et de sa gueule de bois éternel. Était-ce le bénéfice de ses mois passés dans un coma profond ? Pendant le « mois de la cendre », elle avait recommencé à boire il est vrai. En société... Elle n'aurait pu assister à aucune de ses funérailles militaires sans le petit coup de pouce de la boisson. Depuis sa conversation avec Renji, les choses avaient un peu changé. Elle avait continué à boire, à partager un ou deux verre de saké après le travail avec ses amis, mais étaient resté dans la limite du raisonnable. Elle aimait bien la Rangiku qu'elle voyait dans son miroir le matin. Cette Rangiku-là avait perdu trois kilos en deux semaines. Cette Rangiku avait simplement un teint de pêche et un petit cul d'enfer. Il aurait été fier de cette Rangiku-là.

Rangiku posa la tasse vide sur la console près de la fenêtre avant d'aller se rassoir derrière son bureau.

- Matsumoto !

Elle leva les yeux à temps pour apprécier l'air hébété de son capitaine depuis le meilleur point de vue.

- Tu étais là ? Tu es arrivée à quelle heure ?

- Capitaine me cherchait ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Bien sûr ? Il y a les rapports de mission de l'équipe 21...

- Je m'en suis déjà occupé juste après ma séance d'entraînement.

Tōshirō fronça les sourcils. Hein ? Sa séance d'entrainement ? Re- Hein ?

- Une tasse de thé, Taicho ? Je viens d'en faire.

Il croisa les bras, un brin méfiant devant cet étalage de bonne volonté. De son point de vue, tout ceci avait l'air très suspect.

- Je veux... bien.

Rangiku se leva avec empressement et se fraya un chemin vers le service à thé sur la table basse. Elle tendit à Tōshirō une tasse de thé avec un sourire aimable.

- Je dois nager en plein rêve. Matsumoto, c'est bien toi ?

Hitsugaya mouilla ses lèvres sur les bords de la tasse avec méfiance. Peut-être avait-elle empoisonné le thé ? Matsumoto gigota les mains dans le dos. C'était sans doute ça ? Le thé était empoisonné.

- Je n'apprécie pas trop les insinuations de Taicho.

Avait-il parlé à haute voix ?

- Vous embrassez Karin-chan avec cette bouche ?

Il manqua de s'étrangler avec une gorgée de thé. Oh non ! C'était bien Matsumoto !

La blonde retourna à son bureau en ricanant. Mais au lieu de s'installer en travers de la chaise pour lire un de ses magasines préférés, faire ses ongles, ou feuilleter un catalogue, elle ouvrit le livre comptable de la division et sortit une calculatrice. Il y avait définitivement quelques choses qui n'allaient pas avec son lieutenant.

C'est alors qu'il le remarqua.

Derrière son bureau, entre deux bibliothèques, Matsumoto avait aménagé un autel à la gloire d'Ichimaru Gin. Il y avait la plus insolite photo de Gin, torse nu, entouré de Kira et d'autre soldats de la troisième division, au milieu des recrues fraichement sortie de l'académie, et déjà en pleurs, en pleine séance de bizutage, à l'époque où il était encore le capitaine de la troisième division. Il y avait aussi un bouquet d'œillet d'inde, le symbole de la troisième division disposé dans un petit vase et une copie du recueil de poème de Kira, encore écorné des doigts de l'ancien capitaine. Et puis enfin, le collier de Matsumoto avait été placé dans un coffret en bois sculpté, sur un lit de velours.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé l'autorisation, capitaine. Je peux tout retirer. C'est juste que je passe beaucoup plus de temps ici que chez moi alors...

Tōshirō hocha la tête avec un soupir.

- C'est bon. Cela peut rester.

- C'est vrai ?

Rangiku se jeta dans ses bras, avec l'exubérance qui la caractérisait, menaçant de l'asphyxier avec sa poitrine voluptueuse.

- Matsumoto !

Il repoussa son attaque comme il put avant de saisir un bâtonnet d'encens pour l'allumer. Rangiku le regarda faire avec des yeux ronds. La vie avait repris son cours normal... et puis pas tout à fait.

Tōshirō joignit les mains et se concentra pour trouver mentalement les mots pour s'adresser à ce vieil enfoiré de Gin. Sa requête était très simple en fait. Où qu'il soit, il avait intérêt à le rester. Loin. Point. Il termina sa prière.

Matsumoto était retourné derrière son bureau, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Tōshirō préférait la voir comme ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son bureau. C'était une belle journée. Il s'installa derrière la montagne de dossier qu'il devait passer au peigne fin. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers Rangiku. Il la trouvait toujours gigotant. Elle suçait son stylo ou attachait ses cheveux dans un chignon.

Matsumoto surprit les regards furtifs de son capitaine dans sa direction. Elle savait qu'il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour elle pendant son coma et ensuite avec son enlèvement. Il avait tout risqué pour elle. Et il avait pris un sacré coup de vieux en conséquence. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer, elle était un peu attristée devant sa nouvelle apparence. Sa silhouette adolescente avait son charme. Mais son « chibi » capitaine tellement « Kawaii » lui manquait un peu. Mais le temps passait pour tous et elle ne rajeunissait pas non plus. Elle reprit ses calculs tout à fait sérieusement.

Depuis quelques jours, Rangiku se montrait particulièrement studieuse. Tōshirō n'avait rien trouvé à redire à son travail. Elle était appliqué, discipliné et ce qui était très important sobre aux heures de bureaux. Mais quelques parts, il y avait quelques choses qui clochaient avec cette nouvelle version de Rangiku. Il fixa l'autel un instant. Arrivera-elle vraiment à oublier Ichimaru ?

Au bout de deux heures, il en était à tamponner sa cinquantième page de rapport quand il vit Matsumoto se lever de son siège et ranger le livre de compte dans les documents administratifs. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle sortit un panier en osier de sous le bureau et commença à se dévêtir.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de garder son calme. Il avait même peur de lui demander ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Matsumoto, que fais-tu ?

Elle ôta son shihakusho pour dévoiler le haut d'un bikini dix fois trop petit pour sa poitrine opulente.

- Oh rien ! Ne faites pas attention à moi, Taicho !

Comment voulait-elle qu'il ne fasse pas attention à elle ? Les joues du capitaine de la dixième division prirent une violente teinte rosé. Une bosse se forma sur son hakama mais heureusement il pouvait la dissimuler en rester assis. Il posa une main sur ses yeux pour s'aveugler. Essayait-elle de tester ses limites?

Rangiku enfila une robe d'été blanche un brin transparent à la place de son uniforme. Des sandales ornées de cristaux remplacèrent ses tabis. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux pour leur redonner leur volume et glissa une paire de lunette de soleil dans ses cheveux. Sa transformation de vice capitaine à bimbo effectué, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, capitaine.

- Que fais-tu Matsumoto ?

- Je me prépare.

- Tu te prépares pour quoi ?

- J'ai fini bien sûr pour aujourd'hui. Il fait trop beau pour rester enfermer.

Hein ? De quel droit ?

- Qui t'a donné la permission ?

- Vous m'avez signé une dizaine de bon de sortie la semaine dernière. J'ai le droit de les utiliser comme bon me semble, non.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien signé de tel.

- Rappelez-vous, en échange, je vous ai rédigé une belle lettre d'excuse pour le Sotaicho.

- Hein ? Tu n'as rien rédigé du tout. Tu m'as donné un copier-coller d'une de tes anciennes lettres.

- Et je suis sûr que cela vous a bien servi, Taicho ! Continua-t-elle en s'admirant dans un petit miroir de poche.

- Je ne me rappelle toujours pas quand j'ai pu signer des bons de sorties.

- Écoutez, capitaine, vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir la mémoire fébrile. Dit-elle en lui montrant une autorisation de sortie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officiel avec sa signature et le sceau de la division en prime.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir et quand bien même, Matsumoto, tu as les rapports de chantiers ?

- Ils sont tous sur le bureau de Taicho.

- Les comptes ?

- J'ai tout vérifié deux fois, ils sont à jour. Dit-elle en se passant de la crème solaire sur les bras.

- Et l'inspection des baraques, l'état des lieux ?

- C'est sur le bureau à votre droite. Taicho, il faut ouvrir les yeux !

Elle referma le tube de crème solaire et le glissa dans son cabas de plage.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Taicho voudrait venir ?

- Pas du tout. Je me demande juste où tu peux aller si peu vêtu en plein mois d'avril.

- Oh l'association des shinigami femme organise un pique-nique aux abords des bains extérieurs de la famille Kuchiki !

C'était pratiquement impossible mais il écarquilla encore plus les yeux.

- Les bains privés de la famille Kuchiki ? Est-ce que Kuchiki-taicho est au courant ?

- Taicho ! Bien sûr, c'est lui-même qui nous a invités.

- Vraiment ?

- Bon, c'est vrai l'invitation concernait surtout Suki-chan, mais il devait savoir qu'elle partagerait sa bonne fortune avec ses meilleures amies.

- Quelles meilleures amies ?

- Voyons voir, Momo, Rukia, Soi fon, Yoruichi, Yachiru, Nemu, Isane, Kiyone, Retsu-san, Nanao et moi-même, bien sûr !

- Matsumoto !

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand es-tu la meilleure amie de Keikosuki Ichinose ?

- Depuis toujours, Taicho ! Il se trouve que Suki-chan et moi, nous avons plein de choses en commun.

- Comme ?

- Kuchiki-sama lui a fait parvenir une carte cadeau illimité dans les magasins de la famille Kuchiki. Et moi, j'adore les magasins « Kuchiki » !

- Matsumoto ?

- J'adore aussi les kimonos Ichinose, la nouvelle « collection printemps/été » est formidable.

- Mats...

- Tsk...tsk...On est pratiquement de la même génération. Vous saviez qu'elle avait fait classe avec Gin et Kuchiki-taicho pendant un an ? Elle était dans la classe spéciale pour les plus avancée à l'époque où je venais d'entrer à l'académie. C'est bizarre qu'on ne se soit jamais croisé. Sa sœur Natsuki-chan était mon sempai.

- Mais Matsumoto...

- Ce n'est pas tout. C'est un grand chef et moi j'adore cuisiner.

- Tu es nulle en cuisine. Tu adores manger plutôt !

- C'est pareil. Tenez ! Suki-chan ne peut pas voir une bouteille de saké, moi, j'adore ça.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle avoir plein de choses en commun.

- Elle aime parler de nourriture, regarder les nuages et faire la sieste. J'aime manger, faire la sieste et parler de nourriture. Nos zanpakutō sont tous les deux insupportable. On aurait pu être jumelle !

- Matsumoto...

- Le plus important, c'est qu'elle comme moi avons eu des histoires d'amour difficile. On était faite pour être les meilleures amies du monde. Pas comme avec cette coincé de la troisième division ! Cette espèce de pétasse frigide aux yeux exorbités roses ! Enfin, je n'ai rien dit !

- Matsumoto...

- Taicho, ne soyez pas jaloux ! Taicho reste mon taicho préféré ! Je ne fais qu'aller butiner ailleurs mais c'est pour mieux revenir...vers mon taichounet !

Elle tapota sa joue avec un sourire. Tōshirō bouillonnait. Rangiku ronronna de plus belle. Oh son capitaine était le plus chou !

- Matsumoto ?

- Oui ?

- Hors de ma vue !

- Tout de suite, chef !

Elle ramassa son sac et quitta la pièce au pas de course. Sur l'autel, Gin continuait de sourire de manière espiègle. Tōshirō soupira. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il ouvrit le livre de compte abandonné sur le bureau de Rangiku. Il semblait parfaitement à jour jusqu'à la dernière ligne. Oui, à jour. Non, elle avait peut-être changé un peu.

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki**

_Quatrième siège de la treizième division_

_Sœur de Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Elle avait fait de nombreux sacrifices pour faire de la place à la femme en elle._

* * *

Rukia ne savait pas quand ça avait recommencé. Oh peut-être qu'elle en avait une petite idée ! Depuis les funérailles de Chad, on pouvait dire que la vie avait repris son cours au Seireitei. Les choses étaient revenues peu à peu à leur place.

Tout à fait à leur place.

Elle soupira avant de soulever sa tasse de thé entre ses doigts. Après avoir mouillé ses lèvres, elle reposa la tasse sur la table sans un bruit. À l'autre bout de la table, Ginrei, le grand-père de Byakuya piochait dans les plats qu'il lui était présenté avec retenue, tout en époussetant sa moustache dans une serviette blanche. Rukia contempla le siège vide du maître de maison avant de pousser un soupir.

Nii-sama, allait-il les gracier de sa présence aujourd'hui ?

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Rukia n'avait pas faim. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait encore accepté de participer à ce simulacre de déjeuner familial. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait plus exactement sa place ici. Nii-sama lui avait fait comprendre trois jours plus tôt en des termes très subtils. _Calme-toi, Rukia ! Il n'avait rien dit vraiment ! _

Rukia poussa un énième soupir. Si seulement elle avait des ailes, elle pourrait s'envoler loin. Ginrei porta son bol de soupe à ses lèvres et aspira son contenu bruyamment. Rukia fit rouler ses baguettes entre ses doigts. Elle ne laisserait pas son esprit divaguer. C'était la seule chose qu'elle s'interdisait de faire. Si elle se laissait aller, une pensée en entrainerait une autre... et elle se demanderait ce qu'il était en train de faire... et il était clair que cela ne l'amènerait à rien. Le temps ne s'écoulerait pas plus vite. Le déjeuner ne prendrait pas fin plus rapidement. Niisama brillerait toujours par son absence. Si elle se laissait aller, les pensées noires s'enchaînerait l'une après l'autre... comme avant. Avant Niisama, avant « Bouille de fraise », avant que sa vie ne commence... « Bouille de fraise » Il détesterait ce surnom. Elle réprima un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

_« Il a été décidé en conseil que les frontières entre le monde matériel et la Soul Society seraient refermé en cette période de reconstruction. »_

_Elle avait stoppé net tout ce qu'elle faisait pour écouter Niisama. Après tout depuis son retour, c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Il avait bien choisi son moment. Elle avait le soleil dans les yeux et il venait de l'envoyer au tapis pour la troisième fois. Elle avait même eu l'impression que les oiseaux avaient cessé leur chant pour respecter le temps de parole de Byakuya. Il lui tourna le dos. C'était drôle. Il avait évité son regard depuis leur retour de Karakura. Rukia s'en était presque accommodé. _

_Quand il lui avait rappelé leur rendez-vous quotidien au déjeuner de la veille, elle avait violemment rougi. Après tout, elle avait bien promis de s'entrainer fidèlement avec Niisama. Mais comme il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son retour, elle s'était dit qu'il ne servait à rien de le contrarier plus en lui rappelant ses promesses passées. Bref, elle avait pris des précautions pour rien. La mémoire de Niisama n'était pas le moins du monde défaillante. De même qu'il se souvenait avec précision ses promesses, il se souvenait aussi l'insolence de Rukia._

_Elle aurait voulu se pendre. _

_Elle était prête à se pendre. _

_Elle se redressa. Il se matérialisa derrière elle, Senbonzakura encore dans son fourreau. Rukia retomba à genoux. Senka. Il avait visé l'intérieur de ses genoux. La jeune femme haleta. C'était pire que d'habitude. Contre le capitaine Kuchiki, il était clair que Rukia n'avait aucune chance. Mais comme la plupart du temps, elle se battait contre Nii-sama et pas le capitaine Kuchiki, il était rare que ce dernier pousse l'humiliation aussi loin. Là, il ne faisait vraiment aucun effort. Elle avait terrassé un primeros. Mais elle en était encore là de son apprentissage. _

_Elle ne voyait même pas son reflet dans les yeux de Byakuya. Elle n'existait pas. Il continua le dos tourné. _

_ - Le Sotaicho désignera deux officiers pour assurer la maintenance à Karakura en l'absence du substitut Shinigami. _

_Un voile de panique enveloppa le regard de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers son frère à cet instant, et ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il continuait d'éviter son regard. Qu'avait-elle fait ? En fait, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Cela lui brisait le cœur de ne ressentir aucun remord. Quel genre de personne était-elle devenue vraiment ? Elle acquiesça doucement... Docilement... Jusque-là, cela n'avait pas grand choses à voir avec elle. Karakura avait effectivement besoin de gardiens. Si ce n'était pas elle, quelqu'un devrait faire le boulot au final. _

- _ Aucun déplacement dans le Monde Matériel ne sera autorisé sans l'accord préalable du Sotaicho. Tout shinigami désobéissant à cette règle sera passible de sanctions. » Continua-t-il. _

- _Je comprends. _

_Elle ne pourrait pas utiliser le Senkaimon du Seireitei à son aise. La belle affaire ! _

- _En conséquence, j'ai aussi décidé en tant que chef du clan Kuchiki de réduire le trafic vers le monde matériel. _

_À ses mots, Rukia déglutit avec peine. Sa tête voulait continuer à acquiescer comme le voulait l'usage, son cœur voulait hurler de rage, son corps tout entier ne tenait plus en place. Elle ramassa son zanpakutō malgré la menace. _

_Malgré la menace, prenant appui sur son zanpakutō, Rukia Kuchiki tenta de se redresser doucement. _

- _J'ai aussi décidé que chaque utilisation du Senkaimon familiale devra nécessiter mon agrément. Je te demanderais donc de remettre ta clé pour inspection à Manami-san qui veillera à mettre à jour les autorisations. _

_Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait trouvé la force de parler à ce moment-là. Elle avait la gorge si sèche. _

- _Ai-je fait quelques choses... Quelque chose qui a contrarié Nii-Sama ? _

_Byakuya pivota enfin pour lui faire face. Il sembla surpris de la trouver debout. La voix de Rukia tremblait peut-être. Mais on ne pouvait confondre la lueur blanchâtre dans ses yeux avec un aveu de faiblesse. _

- _Ce ne sont que des mesures visant à assurer la sécurité du plus grand nombre. _

- _Vraiment ? insista Rukia, haussant la voix plus qu'il ne lui était nécessaire._

_Byakuya fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. Son regard se durcit. Rukia ne baissa pas les yeux. _

- _Aurais-tu quelques choses que tu voudrais partager, Rukia ? _

_Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. _

- _Bien. Il est vrai que je ne veux nullement avoir à répéter mes actions passées. Cependant, mon devoir est avant tout de protéger cette famille et son **honneur**. _

_À ses mots, un frisson parcourut la tempe de Rukia. Il tourna les talons avant de disparaître dans les airs. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'elle ne sentait plus la présence pesante de son reiatsu. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Cela avait fait très mal sur le coup. Elle ne savait si elle devait se réjouir. C'était un progrès. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son retour. Donc, cela avait été un progrès. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle agenouillée pour pleurer ? _

Rukia fit nerveusement rouler ses baguettes entre ses doigts. Agenouillée devant l'immense table des Kuchiki dans la salle à manger attablé devant son plat préféré, un bol appétissant de Gyoza, des raviolis vapeurs traditionnels, Rukia avait un haut-le-cœur.

- Rejoindrez-vous le pique-nique organisé par l'association des femmes shinigami, Rukia-san ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Jii-sama. Le vieil homme esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire derrière sa moustache.

- Oui, jii-sama, très probablement.

- Vous leur servirez de guide alors. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le domaine familial reçoit un tel évènement.

Rukia força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr.

Ginrei lui offrit un sourire aimable. Il fixa brièvement le siège vide de son petit-fils.

- Cela ne ressemble pas à mon cher petit fils d'être aussi prévenant envers la gente féminine. Je me demande ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Rukia n'en avait aucune idée. Elle serait la première à vouloir payer pour mettre les pensées de Nii-sama dans une boîte accessible à tous.

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait que des officiers parmi elles, l'une de ses femmes aurait peut-être pu capturer l'attention de Byakuya. Ainsi nous en aurions fini avec tous ses préparatifs de fiançailles.

Rukia acquiesça avec un sourire poli. N'écoutant qu'à moitié, elle s'attela à émietter avec ses baguettes les raviolis dans son assiette.

- Une femme-officier est un très mauvais choix pour une épouse.

Rukia leva la tête curieuse. Le rose se diffusa sur les joues du vieil homme.

- Bien sûr, je n'ai rien contre les femmes qui portent l'uniforme. Elles ont toute mon admiration. Mais je crains qu'il soit inconcevable de demander à un vice-capitaine ou un capitaine du sexe opposé de s'occuper d'une maison comme la nôtre. Être la maîtresse de ses lieux est je le crains une fonction à plein temps. Ma tendre épouse a mis tant d'elle-même dans ce domaine. La mère de Byakuya était aussi un être exceptionnellement charmant.

- Je comprends. Répondit Rukia.

En vérité, elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Elle était lasse de toutes ses règles stupides qui étouffaient la moindre parcelle de vie et de spontanéité dans cette maison. Pourquoi Nii-sama ne se marierait-il pas avec un officier ? Il pourrait faire pire. Rangiku-san était libre et avait l'habitude des hommes à la personnalité difficile. Soifon... Soifon était issue de l'aristocratie. Elle en connaissait les us et coutumes. Elle adorait les règles et était presque aussi arrogante que lui. Isane était calme et effacé mais très efficace. Elle avait des jambes magnifiques. Bien que de rang inférieur, elles pourraient toute rendre Nii-sama heureux si seulement il se laissait aller. C'était quoi toutes ses putains de règles à deux balles ! Oh ! Voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler comme lui ! À penser comme lui ! À...

- En vérité, je suis très inquiet pour Byakuya.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Jii-sama...

- Jeune Rukia, le jour viendra où j'irais rejoindre ma tendre épouse et le reste de ma famille que je n'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme après tout. Je retournerais à la poussière en temps et en heure. Mais je ne veux pas...

Ginrei froissa la serviette entre ses mains.

- M'en aller ma tâche à moitié accomplie... Il est très important pour moi que mon petit-fils trouve à nouveau la force d'ouvrir son cœur pour fonder une famille. Le sort de la famille ne peut reposer sur ses épaules seules.

Rukia resta muette. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon. Byakuya avait toujours symbolisé à ses yeux le cœur de cette famille. Il semblait être né pour être capitaine, né pour être le chef du clan Kuchiki, né pour être Kuchiki Byakuya. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ses fonctions lui avaient demandé le moindre sacrifice. Il semblait toujours, tellement séparé de ses émotions. Mais oui, il y avait de quoi être inquiet. Quand l'avenir de tout un clan, de toute une division, quand le sort de centaines, voire de milliers de personnes reposait sur les mêmes épaules, aussi solide soit-elle.

Rukia repensa à cette phrase qui l'avait tant fait souffrir ces dernières semaines. _Bien. Il est vrai que je ne veux nullement avoir à répéter mes actions passées mais mon devoir est avant tout de protéger cette famille et son honneur._ Ses mots prenaient aujourd'hui un tout autre sens. Elle l'avait mis dans cette position auparavant. Elle l'avait obligé à faire un choix entre ses responsabilités et elle. Elle avait fait preuve de tant d'égoïsme. Voilà qu'elle recommençait !

- À l'âge de Byakuya, j'étais déjà père de deux enfants, Sojun et Yasuka. Ma femme Isadora attendait notre troisième enfant quand elle nous a subitement quittés. Laissez un vieil homme vous confier un secret, Rukia-san. Sans la présence de mes enfants, je crains que le vieil homme en face de vous aurai péris depuis bien longtemps dans un conflit sans importance. Nous ne sommes pas nés pour être seul. J'ai bien peur que Byakuya n'ait pas encore appris cette leçon très importante.

Qu'est-ce qui lui donnait le droit d'exiger un traitement de faveur de Nii-sama ? Chaque fois qu'elle avait été en danger, il était venu à son secours. Il avait plié les règles de la Soul Society pour accommoder ses caprices. Qu'arriverait-il à la famille si on découvrait qu'elle entretenait de telles relations avec Ichigo ? Avec un humain ? Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi une seconde. Comme un poisson hors de l'eau, elle avait seulement pensé au manque d'oxygène. Une larme se fraya un chemin sur la joue de Rukia. Qui protégeait Nii-sama ?

- Rukia-san, aussi. Mais je sais que Rukia est différente et qu'elle trouvera son chemin. Byakuya, lui-même, semble en être persuadé et je ne peux que faire confiance à l'instinct de mon petit-fils. Rukia-san deviendra un grand capitaine un jour.

Byakuya avait dit ça ? Rukia essuya ses larmes maladroitement. Le vieil homme l'observa avec indulgence. Pendant qu'elle se lamentait sur son sort, Byakuya avait...

- Je suis désolé, Kuchiki-sama. Je...

- Voyons, une jeune fille ne devrait pas s'excuser de verser une larme devant un vieux monsieur. Si vous avez fini de déjeuner, ma chère, vous devriez partir vous amuser à ce pique-nique ? J'ai moi-même quelques obligations à remplir.

Il se leva et la salua respectueusement. Rukia regarda le vieil homme quitter la pièce. Abandonnant son plat de raviolis à peine entamé, elle se dirigea vers la terrasse. Elle emprunta l'allée du jardin vers le sud du domaine. Les rayons de soleil ardent réchauffaient les pierres où les lézards venaient se prélasser. Elle tourna la tête vers l'Est. Elle aperçut Nii-sama sur le seuil du temple familial entouré d'un groupe de personnes. Il était dans ses habits d'apparat.

Bien sûr, c'était le jour où les nouveau-nés de plus de trois semaines étaient présentés au chef de clan au cours d'une cérémonie religieuse. Elle hésita. Elle pourrait sans doute traverser le pont et l'un des bassins pour croiser sa route. Ainsi, elle pourrait le saluer et lui demander de ses nouvelles.

Elle s'était à peine engagé sur le pont que l'intendant de la famille, Manami, accourait déjà avec une pile de document sous les bras. Comme s'il s'était senti observé, Byakuya tourna la tête dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans les yeux de son frère. Il n'y avait rien ou presque, un brin de vulnérabilité, l'ombre du remord peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait lire trop de chose derrière un simple échange de regards. Manami ouvrit la bouche, recroquevillé devant son maître. Elle vit Byakuya hocher la tête sans un mot avant de le suivre.

Rukia soupira. Ichigo et elle avait toute la vie. Elle avait promis de l'aimer et de l'attendre toute la vie s'il le fallait. Elle pouvait attendre des jours meilleurs. Elle voulait avoir confiance en l'avenir. Les choses s'arrangeraient. En attendant, elle devait faire en sorte de protéger sa famille et Nii-sama. Elle devait protéger Nii-sama.

Très solennellement, Rukia jura sur son âme... avant d'être poussé dans le bassin tout habillé. Elle poussa un cri de surprise avant de se rattraper au balustre du pont. De rebondir avec grâce avec un salto arrière pour se retrouver face à son agresseur. Elle pouvait dire merci toutes ses séances d'entraînements avec Nii-sama.

Nemu.

Nemu Kurotsuchi. (La seule qu'on aurait pu convaincre pour effectuer cette mission suicide.)

Et derrière elle...

L'association des femmes Shinigami au grand complet.

Toutes les femmes applaudirent la prestation de Rukia à l'exception de Soifon. Rangiku sautillait sur place dans sa robe d'été blanche. Unohana-taicho portait un sweatshirt par-dessus son maillot une pièce et des lunettes de soleil, son lieutenant, Isane, une simple tunique et un short qui dévoilait ses jambes interminable, Kiyone portait un bermuda plus long, Ichinose-taicho et Momo, le même yukata fleuri et des larges paniers de pique-nique. En plus, Ichinose-taicho promenait son épagneul « Barbe à papa » en laisse. Nemu portait son uniforme tout comme Soifon. Il ne manquait à l'appel que Yoruichi. Peut-être qu'elle était resté coincé à Karakura ?

- Non, mon chou. Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. Me baigner à moitié nu dans les bains de Byakuya-Bo est un de mes passe-temps préférés.

Rukia sursauta. Yoruichi était perché sur le balustre revêtu du plus transparent des sarongs fleuri, une fleur dans ses cheveux attaché en queue de cheval.

- Youhou ! Youhou ! Byakuya-bo ! Je reconnais bien là mon petit pervers.

Byakuya, qui avait stoppé net, en voyant les jeunes femmes arriver, reprit sa route sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Yoruichi ricana de plus belle.

- Il est trop mignon ! Les Shihouin ont aussi le privilège de disposer d'un Senkaimon. Et je dois dire que je ne m'en prive pas depuis que le vieux Yama a eu son attaque et est devenu sénile. Si tu veux en profiter, je t'en prie. J'ai installé un système de mot de passe bien plus amusant qu'une clé. Le mot de passe du moment est « Chiki Chiki Boum Boum ».

Très sérieusement, elle remua les fesses devant Rukia.

- « Chiki Chiki Boum Boum » et il t'emmènera où tu voudras. Dans tous les cas, je dirais à tu sais qui que tu penses à lui. Ne me remercie pas surtout et maintenant... C'est l'heure de faire la fête !

Yoruichi poussa un cri de ralliement avant d'entourer d'un bras Rangiku et Suki-chan en même temps. Les femmes se dirigèrent ensemble gaiement vers les bains. Rukia resta pensive quelques secondes avant de sourire. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule dans la direction de Byakuya. Le noble avait disparu. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire quand même.

La vie avait repris son cours ou presque.

* * *

**Keikosuki Ichinose**

_Capitaine de la cinquième division. _

_Amie de plein de gens._

_Sa vie était juste trois fois trop fantastique pour être vrai. La réalité battait à plate couture chaque rêve mis en couleur par Perséphone._

* * *

Elle était réveillée et... elle avait une forme époustouflante. Capitaine Ichinose commençait à aimer sa nouvelle famille. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'entrer dans l'armée avait tant d'avantages en nature. Non seulement, elle était devenu en quelques temps le chef pâtissier le plus réputé du Seireitei (Prends ça dans les dents Cleosuki !) mais elle avait eu aussi le privilège de voyager partout dans le monde et surtout dans des endroits super sympa (Karakura), elle s'était aussi fait des amis exceptionnels (Momo, Ken-chan, Kuchiki-sama, Ran-chan etc.) Dire qu'elle était payée pour s'amuser tous les jours !

Tout en serrant « Barbe à papa » contre elle, Suki-chan balaya les abords des bains. Soifon faisait les ongles de Yoruichi tandis que cette dernière lisait à haute voix la rubrique « potins » de la Gazette du Seireitei. Selon la rumeur, Hisagi Shuhei avait six orteils !

Rukia s'amusait au ballon avec Momo, Kiyone et Isane. Le capitaine Unohana se relaxait sous la cascade avec Nemu. Nanao était assise à la droite de Rangiku, Suki à sa gauche, et les trois femmes avaient comme elle les pieds dans l'eau. Rangiku brandissait son propre exemplaire du Seireitei News, parue la veille.

- Sincèrement cette photo de Renji ne lui rend pas justice, hein, Nanao-chan ? Il est plutôt bien bâti pour un jeunot. Qu'en pensez-vous les filles ?

Nanao haussa les épaules. Suki mit un doigt sur ses lèvres de manière naïf.

- Je trouve aussi. Il me rappelle, un gâteau aux carottes marbré de plusieurs étages. On ajouterait une épice de plus à chaque étage. Tiens, le safran et la carotte se marie très bien...

- Tu parles de moi là ? Demanda Rangiku, qui se sentait décidément plus safran que carotte. Renji et moi, cela n'arrivera jamais. Je veux dire, il a deux ans d'âge mental la plupart du temps. Ce qui est tout à fait normal vu qu'il est presque né hier !

- Safran et carotte ! Oh j'en ai l'eau à la bouche, Rangiku-san !

- Je trouve comme Suki que c'est un mélange qui pourrait avoir de l'avenir. Commenta Nanao.

La blonde et les deux brunes dégustèrent une mini tartelette de fruit en même temps.

- Vous vous faîtes des idées, les filles ? Il ne se passe strictement rien entre Renji et moi. Il ne se passera strictement rien. Je ne suis pas le safran qui épicerait sa carotte.

Nanao vira pivoine. Ran se mordit les lèvres. Suki fronça les sourcils.

- Dans ma tête, cette phrase avait un sens.

- Huh ? demanda Suki-chan qui n'avait pas tout compris.

- Renji et moi... Renji... Tout court. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Je veux dire je ne suis pas prête.

Nanao lança un clin d'œil dans la direction de la blonde. Suki écarquilla les yeux encore plus troublé.

- HUH ?

Rangiku décida de changer de sujet.

- Passons, sur l'échelle d'une Suki-chan à combien évaluerait-on un Shuhei-kun ? Nanao-chan dit toujours qu'il est à cinq. Nanao est trop sévère.

- Il est tellement commun.

- Je dirais cinq aussi. Non, Six... Sept. Vice-capitaine Hisagi est un très gentil garçon. Il a un très bon appétit. Ses tatouages sont rigolos aussi.

- Un Shane-Kun ?

- Sept aussi. Je dois dire que son cache-œil lui donne un air mystérieux. Il est aussi très grand. Une Suki-chan aime forcément les hommes de grandes tailles.

- Une Ran-chan aussi. Tu vois Nanao ?

- Il a les cheveux bleus. Marmonna Nanao.

- Les Momo-chan aussi. Momo crush à mort sur Shane-kun. Si, si, elle me l'a dit.

Momo, non loin, vira cramoisie.

- Capitaine, j'ai tout entendu ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. En plus, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire « crusher à mort » ? Je n'ai aucun « crush » sur personne.

Suki prit son air le plus surpris.

- Ah bon ? Mais si tu avais un crush, Momo, tu aurais envie de me le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne le répéterais à personne.

Nanao tomba des nues. Rangiku pouffa de rire. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'elle appréciait le plus le remplaçant d'Aizen.

- Capitaine ! Et puis zut ! Rien ! fulmina Momo avant de reprendre sa partie de ballon.

- Momo, ne te fâche pas ! T'es assez grande pour avoir un crush ! À ton âge, je tombais amoureuse toutes les semaines. C'est pour ça que j'ai le teint si parfait et aucune ride... Les crush forment la jeunesse.

- Je ne cesse de leur répéter ! ajouta Ran. N'est-ce pas Nanao ?

Momo toisa son capitaine, l'œil noir. Nanao fit de même avec Rangiku. La blonde ricana avant de reprendre sa lecture.

- Jūshirō Ukitake ?

- 10. S'exclama Nanao, tout en tournant la page de son livre.

- 10. Cette homme est la perfection née. Malheureusement, je ne supporterais plus d'être veuve.

- Moi non plus.

- Déjà qu'on est obligé de porter du noir...

- Exactement, le noir, ce n'est vraiment pas très sexy. En plus, cela a tendance à tasser mes jumelles ! Non, décidément il ne peut pas faire l'affaire ! Suki, on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Alors que penses Rangiku-san et Nanao-san de Kenpachi Zaraki ?

- 3. Commenta Nanao-san, un peu jalouse de la bonne entente entre Rangiku et Suki.

- Si j'avais envie de mourir prématurément, je dirais oui. 8. Cette force bestiale !

- Oh Rangiku-san ! Je trouve aussi que Ken-chan est un incompris. Il est charmant avec la gente féminine. Il a un tel appétit. Et puis, il a des qualités de père indéniable.

Nanao grimaça. Rangiku et Suki tournèrent la tête en même temps dans la direction de Yachiru, qui était occupé à déloger à coup de lance-pierre, les membres de la garde personnel de la famille Kuchiki caché dans les buissons et les arbres.

- Tu vas rire mais parfois quand je pense à Gin et au genre d'enfant qu'on aurait pu avoir. Je me dis que Yachiru aurait tout à fait pu faire l'affaire. Je suis dingue.

- Non, Ran-chan est veuve. C'est bien connu. Les veuves ont des pensées de dingue. Tu ne connais pas ma sœur Cleosuki. J'ai aussi des rêves étranges. Par exemple, la nuit dernière, j'ai encore rêvé de ma fontaine de chocolat et cette fois-ci elle était dans le jardin de Kuchiki-sama. Il me l'avait dérobé. Quel méchant bonhomme !

- Suki-chan fait beaucoup de rêves avec Kuchiki-Taicho.

- Il m'inspire des tas de sentiments contradictoires. Alors mon cerveau Bugue, c'est normal.

Nanao et Rangiku échangèrent un regard.

- Kuchiki-Taicho est un 10. Il est la contradiction même ! Commenta Nanao, le rose aux joues. Il va même aux réunions de vice-capitaine en l'absence de son subordonné.

- Vous n'êtes pas les seules. L'homme a des arguments pour contrebalancer sa mauvaise humeur constante. Moi, il est à 8 sur mon échelle. Sur l'échelle d'une suki-chan ?

Suki détourna les yeux, le visage tout aussi cramoisi. Rangiku éclata de rire devant sa réaction.

- Allez ! Je viens d'avouer que le capitaine Kuchiki me rendait toutes choses. C'est au tour de Suki-chan de faire un aveu embarrassant. Encouragea Rangiku.

Nanao acquiesça vivement.

- Il n'est pas laid... La plupart du temps... Répondit finalement Suki.

- Et encore...

- Il sent bon... Je... Je veux dire... par-là... Comme une forêt noire avec huit nuances différentes de chocolat. Il y a un peu d'amertume tout au sommet parce que les pépites serait du chocolat noir très pur. Mais il y aurait de la douceur en son centre avec le chocolat au lait ajouté à la couche de chocolat blanc, juste sous le croquant du chocolat noisette et le fondant de la praline. Enfin le chocolat enrobant les cerises à l'eau de vie donnerait du cœur à l'ensemble. Ce serait un délice quasiment impossible à terminer car extrêmement dur à digérer... Très calorique en plus... Kuchiki-sama...

Rangiku resta une minute pensive, essayant de se faire une idée.

- C'est exactement le portrait que je me faisais du capitaine Kuchiki ! L'échelle d'une Suki-chan est super précise.

Suki acquiesça fièrement. C'était faux que les Suki-chan étaient des êtres complaisants et des créatures inconstantes. L'échelle d'un Suki-chan était un outil puissant. Avec un aboiement, Barbe à papa bondit hors de son étreinte pour se précipiter sur l'allée qui menait à la résidence principale.

- Oh là là là ! Barbe à papa ! Reviens ! S

Suki sortit les pieds du bassin, remit ses sabots en quatrième vitesse et se précipita à la poursuite du petit épagneul à la fourrure mordoré sous le regard amusé de ses amies.

- Arrête-toi ! Barbe à papa ! Stoppe ! C'est un ordre !

Sourd à ses appels, il dévala collines et monts verdoyant, la langue pendante. Il quitta le chemin de traverse pour changer de trajectoire. Les mains occupé à essayer de maintenir son yukata fermé, Suki faisait de son mieux pour le suivre. Elle arriva à bout de souffle dans une forêt de bambou. Puis, elle le perdit de vue.

Suki poussa un soupir et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle fit quelques pas sur l'allée tapie de pétales de cerisier rose et blanc, attirée par les clapotis de l'eau d'une fontaine. Elle longea le bassin. Un koi argenté bondit hors de l'eau pour retomber dans un grand splash.

- Barbe à papa ! Chuchota-t-elle. Où es-tu ? Au pied !

Elle balaya le jardin du regard. Des moineaux se faisaient la chasse entre les branches des arbres. La statue d'une femme avec une mandoline trônait au-dessus de la fontaine. Suki écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _Sa fontaine au chocolat ! Le méchant bonhomme avait vraiment volé la fontaine au chocolat de ses rêves ! Sauf qu'elle n'était pas en chocolat et..._

Les premières notes d'une triste mélodie s'élevèrent dans l'air. Inconsciemment, Suki se laissa porter par les notes du piano. Elle avança doucement vers la maison.

**Nina – City Hunter Theme**

Une part d'elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, l'autre part était trop curieuse pour résister à la tentation. Elle se déchaussa avant de monter sur la terrasse et écarta le panneau de porte doucement.

Kuchiki-sama était installé devant un grand piano à queue, Barbe à Papa sagement couché à ses pieds et ses doigts se promenaient agilement sur les touches blanches et noires. C'était un son entêtant que cette mélodie sans partition, cette mélodie solitaire. Son jeu était tellement lent au départ, il l'emmenait virevolter dans un univers doux et délicat. Suki se rapprocha lentement. Elle l'écoutait dans un silence proche du recueillement, consciente d'assister à une scène rare, un « moment parfait », comme le moment fugace où le soufflé montait dans le four, comme lorsque la génoise dorait et arrondissait ses angles, ou celui ou les nouilles soba prenaient forme entre les doigts du cuisinier. Ses gestes étaient parfait, auraient dit Ayasuki, la plus mélomane de ses sœurs. Tantôt mesuré, tantôt rageur, tantôt taquin, tantôt mesquin, ses doigts se baladaient sur les touches. Ses doigts se baladaient dans l'âme d'une Suki-chan, la transportant bien loin. Kuchiki-sama était tout à son art à cet instant, immergé dans chaque note, noyé dans chaque accord harmonique. Barbe à papa continua de remuer sous l'instrument s'amusant avec un ruban rouge. La pièce était dépouillée d'ornements, loin du faste des grands palais impériaux. Il était l'homme le plus riche de toute la Soul Society. Sa salle de musique ne possédait pourtant qu'un seul objet de valeur, un large piano noir. Suki vint s'assoir sur le banc à ses côtés. Byakuya continua de jouer sans s'arrêter. Elle avait l'idée que seul le clavier existait dans son univers. Ses doigts se promenaient avec sensualité sur les touches blanches et noires du piano. Avec une facilité déconcertante et une légèreté inouïe, il restituait de mémoire la mélodie.

Le Piano. Elle n'avait jamais eu la patience d'apprendre jusqu'au bout. Mais Keikosuki regrettait aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait tellement seul sur son bout de banc. Elle se sentait tellement éloigné de l'univers de Kuchiki-sama. Elle ne savait pas quand elle avait commencé à croire qu'ils étaient amis. Mais cette soudaine distance lui faisait mal. Pire, elle avait l'impression qu'il souffrait aussi. Sa solitude coulait dans chaque note. Elle ne pouvait l'aider.

Une larme glissa contre sa joue. Puis une autre, elle connaissait ce type de solitude. Elle leva les yeux et réalisa que la pièce était ouverte sur un jardin intérieur en cercle. Le clapotis de l'eau des ruisseaux et des bassins jouaient les métronomes. Avec un soupir, Suki posa sa tête contre son épaule. À son contact, il s'arrêta net à son grand regret.

- Vous êtes arrivé depuis longtemps ?

Suki se redressa, ses joues roses.

- Pardon, j'ai... Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre et... J'ai entendu de la musique. C'était tellement beau et je cherchais Barbe à papa... Je veux dire, je cherchais barbe à papa et j'ai entendu de la musique. Barbe à Papa s'était sauvé et... Balbutia-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû...

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Il avait une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Donc, elle n'aurait jamais pu dire à quoi il pensait à cet instant précis. Était-il en colère ? Il ne le montrait pas. Il se contenta de la dévisager brièvement avant de saisir sur le rebord le verre de liqueur de prune perché en équilibre. Il but une pleine gorgée avant de poser le verre à nouveau sur le rebord luisant du piano. Suki prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever.

- Pardonnez mon impolitesse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris vraiment. Je ne veux pas interrompre Kuchiki-sama plus longtemps.

Barbe à papa grogna sourdement, chassant le papillon, près des panneaux de bois.

- Oh je vais juste récupérer Barbe à papa et... nous serons... Merci encore de nous avoir invités, Kuchiki-sama. C'était très généreux de votre part. Vous jouez de manière grandiose. Je ne vous ai pas écouté longtemps mais c'était la plus belle mélodie que je n'ai jamais entendu et... Je m'en vais.

Il la rattrapa par le poignet. Suki resta figé sur place. Byakuya rapprocha son poignet de son visage, inhalant son parfum floral et sucré.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir.

Un frisson parcourut Suki.

- Kuchiki-sama...

- Vous m'avez vu.

Une lueur sombre animait les yeux gris de Byakuya. Suki écarquilla les yeux. Hein ? Kuchiki-sama tuerait Suki-chan pour la faire taire. Mais Suki-chan n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était la faute à Barbe à papa.

- Je plaisante.

Elle écarquilla les yeux encore plus grands. Il... plaisantait.

- Ichinose-taicho ?

Elle le fixa avec des yeux exorbités d'horreurs. Il était beau, riche, doué, et drôle. Forêt noire indigeste, ce Kuchiki-sama ! Byakuya fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser qu'il la retenait toujours par le poignet. Il lâcha prise. Elle recula le visage aussi pâle que si elle avait vu un fantôme.

- Que pensez-vous de nos installations ?

- Kuchiki-sama jouent de manière hors-pair.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement dans un sourire. Suki, elle, avait toujours cet air horrifié.

- Je parlais des bassins extérieurs.

- Oh ! Cela va de soit. C'est juste, je ne savais pas que Kuchiki-sama savait jouer ou même qu'il aimait la musique.

- Je suis un piètre mélomane en vérité.

- Kuchiki-sama est modeste ?

Suki sursauta et recula. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qui était cet homme devant elle ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il à tout rompre dans sa poitrine? Et pourquoi des papillons prenaient-ils leur envol dans son bidon dodu ?

- Contrairement à ce que beaucoup peuvent penser, je ne suis que trop conscient de mes limites.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Il est des domaines où mon savoir est limité. Vous m'avez vu derrière un volant, n'est-ce pas?

Il esquissa un sourire empreint de réserve avant de détourner les yeux.

- C'est facile d'oublier que Kuchiki-sama n'est qu'un homme.

Il la dévisagea attentivement. Suki se mordit les lèvres, en signe de contrition.

- Je veux dire... Je n'ai surtout pas dit ça pour vous offenser.

- Je ne suis pas froissé. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un homme, Suki.

Elle baissa la tête et fixa le sol. Indifférent au reste du monde, Barbe à papa s'attaquait au montant de la porte puis au tatami. Avant de partir comme une flèche, gambader dans le jardin intérieur. Suki toussota poliment avant de se pencher légèrement.

- Je suis confuse, Kuchiki-sama. Il semble que Barbe à papa adore cette maison. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si enthousiaste. À la cinquième division, je jure qu'il se contente de dormir au pied du bureau de Momo toute la journée.

- Je vous fais visiter ?

La demande était peut-être brusque pour les deux parties. Trop surprise, Suki hocha la tête poliment. Il écarta un peu plus le panneau de porte pour l'inviter à passer devant. Suki s'exécuta avant de l'attendre sur la terrasse tandis qu'il refermait derrière eux. Elle tritura les nœuds de la ceinture de son yukata nerveusement.

- En fait, si je joue si librement, c'est que cette partie de la maison m'est réservé.

- Oh !

Il désigna le jardin intérieur et les terrasses sur pilotis. Au bout d'une minute de marche, il écarta un premier panneau et l'invita à entrer. Suki passa devant lui timidement. Au premier abord, elle pensait se trouver dans l'armurerie. Disposé sur des socles, il y avait une cinquantaine de katana de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. L'armoirie de la famille recouvrait la cloison au trois-quarts et le reste représentait les portraits des anciens chefs du clan Kuchiki. Puis à mesure qu'on avançait dans l'immense pièce, les vitrines d'objets précieux se succédèrent renfermant des trésors d'un autre temps, un diadème de pierre précieuse... une large rivière de diamant... Un médaillon en or sertie d'émeraude... Un poignard de femme en or ornée de pierre précieuse. Suki poussa un petit piaillement d'extase devant une broche en jade et ivoire. Oh qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour porter une telle broche !

- Par ici ?

Elle se retourna. Kuchiki-sama était déjà passé à une autre pièce adjacente fermé par un panneau coulissant. Il y avait des étagères sur toutes les cloisons et elles étaient pleines de livres pour la plupart. Son bureau, une pièce imposante de cerisier teinté, trônait au milieu de la pièce. Derrière lui, comme les branches inachevées d'un arbre généalogique, il y avait les photos de son grand-père, son père et sa mère. Sur un buffet, des parchemins anciens étaient empilés dans un plateau de bronze.

Suki promena son regard un peu partout, notant çà et là des détails significatifs sur le propriétaire des lieux. Elle se rapprocha du bureau et souleva le cadre photo qui renfermait le portrait d'Hisana Kuchiki.

- Elle était très belle. Rukia lui ressemble énormément.

- En fait, dans le caractère, Rukia et mon épouse ne pouvait pas être plus différente.

Suki posa l'objet à sa place.

- Pourtant, vous les aimez aussi fort l'une que l'autre. C'est amusant.

Byakuya ne répondit rien. Il ne trouvait pas cela très amusant du tout. Il savait seulement que Rukia comme sa soeur avant elle avait l'ascendant sur lui. Suki devinait dans ses yeux une fierté presque paternelle. Cela fit sourire la jeune femme. La brunette promena ses doigts sur les étagères de livres avant d'effleurer le socle d'un Katana. En le sentant pulser sous ses doigts, elle ôta la main.

- C'est... Senbonzakura.

Byakuya passa derrière elle, guida sa main jusqu'au fourreau de son zanpakutō.

- Toutes les armes que j'ai vues ont-elles servi, Kuchiki-sama ?

Il hocha la tête doucement. Que ce soit pour l'entraînement ou la guerre, il avait un passé commun avec toutes ses armes. Elle effleura Senbonzakura, frémissant sous les diverses décharges de reiatsu. Même encore dans son fourreau, le zanpakutō pulsait sous ses doigts. La garde ornée de fil de soie d'un bleu profond, tout comme son saego. Le fourreau était en bois noir verni sans grande fioriture. Senbonzakura était immaculé comme s'il n'avait jamais vu les horreurs de la guerre. Suki ferma les yeux. Elle essaya inconsciemment de le soulever de son socle, de le soupeser entre des doigts fébriles. Mais une gravité telle affectait l'objet qu'elle ne put le bouger de plus de quelques centimètres. L'odeur de Kuchiki-sama devint plus entêtante, plus enivrante même. Elle sentit Perséphone résonner de jalousie contre son cœur. D'une main, il effleura sa taille, de l'autre, il accompagna son poignet. Naturellement docile, Senbonzakura se détacha du socle. Les yeux fermés, il accompagna toujours son poignet pour l'aider à soulever le zanpakutō. Sa main sur sa taille se fit plus autoritaire, Suki laissa un frisson l'envahir. La pièce grésilla de leur deux reiatsu combiné qui cherchaient à ce moment précis à être sur la même fréquence.

Senbonzakura était si lourd entre ses doigts, lui envoyant des décharges de pression spirituelle à intervalle régulier.

- Byakuya ?

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre immédiatement. Suki ne pouvant retenir Senbonzakura toute seule, il retomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Sur le seuil de la porte, Ginrei resta figé de surprise.

- Oh ! Je ne... Je ne pensais pas que tu avais de la compagnie.

Ginrei dévisagea tour à tour Suki et Byakuya. Le visage en feu, Suki abandonna tout espoir de pouvoir remettre ce satané zanpakutō où elle l'avait trouvé, lâcha prise et recula, la main sur une joue, pour calmer son stress. Senbonzakura retomba sur le sol.

- Pardon !

Byakuya secoua la tête presque imperceptiblement.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu au déjeuner. Puis, j'ai senti une montée inhabituelle de pression spirituelle alors... Je suis venu aux nouvelles. Ichinose-dono, c'est cela. Pâtissière de renom. Aujourd'hui, capitaine de la cinquième division. Vous faites aussi partie de l'association des femmes shinigami ?

Suki hocha la tête timidement.

- C'est bien. Très bien.

- Oui, Kuchiki-sama nous a si gracieusement invités. Il a aussi offert de me faire visiter la maison et...

Byakuya resta silencieux.

- La maison vous plait-elle ?

- Bien sûr, le manoir et son domaine sont époustouflant.

- J'ai aussi entendu du bien du château Ichinose.

- Oh ! Non, je crois qu'il n'y a aucune comparaison possible avec le raffinement de ses lieux.

- Vous êtes bien modestes, Ichinose-taicho. Tu es bien silencieux, mon petit-fils. Ai-je interrompu quoi que ce soit ? Demanda le vieil homme.

- Non, répondirent les deux jeunes gens en chœur.

- J'allais partir. Je dois rejoindre les autres. Kuchiki-sama, merci pour la visite.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et se pencha gracieusement pour saluer Ginrei. Sur le chemin du retour, elle croisa Barbe à papa, trempé des pieds à la tête. Sans se poser de question, l'esprit encore tout chamboulé, elle prit le petit chien dans ses bras et disparut dans un shunpo. Avant qu'elle ne réalise, elle était de retour dans les quartiers de la cinquième division, de retour dans ses appartements privés, de retour dans sa chambre à coucher, de retour dans son lit à baldaquin de princesse.

- C'est un très joli petit bout de femme.

Byakuya n'acquiesça pas. Il ramassa Senbonzakura et le ramena sur son socle.

- Outre notre déjeuner raté, la dernière fois que j'avais vu cette Suki-chan-ci, elle n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes et chassaient encore ses rêves dans des terrains interdits.

Byakuya tourna la tête vers son grand-père. Les deux hommes se fixaient avec la même impartialité.

- Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Murmura Byakuya.

- Mais toi, tu as bien changé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es plus le même garçon impulsif que dans ta jeunesse. Tu es un chef de clan estimé, lucide et responsable. Tu es l'honneur de cette famille.

Byakuya fixa le sol avant de croiser le regard de son grand-père.

- Les gens changent-ils vraiment ?

Le visage de Ginrei s'assombrit aussitôt. Byakuya ne changea pas d'expression. Il était à vrai dire habitué à lire la déception dans les yeux de son grand-père.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

_Lycéen de Karakura _

_Ex-héros de Bleach _

_Ex-Shinigami suppléant_

_Ex-Petit Ami d'Orihime Inoue_

_Fils d'Isshin et Masaki Kurosaki_

_Frère de Yuzu et Karin_

_Il avait exilé son cœur en territoire inconnue activement à la recherche du mec que l'élue de ce même cœur admirait._

* * *

Les oiseaux chantaient sous sa fenêtre. Son réveil s'était emballé sur des airs de hip hop. Les yeux clos, Ichigo poussa un soupir. Ensuite, il tendit le bras pour ouvrir la fenêtre juste au cas où. Ichigo attendit alors tout en comptant jusqu'à dix. Il attendit que son monde retourne à la normal. Il prit encore une profonde inspiration puis expira doucement. La pièce avait la même odeur, les murs la même couleur, et dans son placard entrouvert, il y avait toujours la couette chappy de Rukia. S'il s'entrainait un peu, peut-être qu'il pourrait la reconnaitre les yeux fermés juste à son odeur.

**Remember the name – Fort Minor**

Dix.

Étrange. Qu'est-ce que ce vieil enfoiré foutait ?

Il se redressa sur les coudes et balaya sa chambre d'ado d'un regard morne. Vrai, il n'était pas revenu au bercail débordant de joie et d'enthousiasme. Il avait tout simplement pris conscience qu'il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il prenne son indépendance. Il n'était pas prêt, surtout pas prêt à vivre au milieu des souvenirs de Chad. De toute manière, il lui restait un an à tirer avant de partir pour l'université.

Ses sœurs avaient accueillies son retour avec des cris et des larmes de joies (pour Yuzu). Isshin lui avait été plus réservé. Il lui avait néanmoins tapoté l'épaule en ajoutant à voix basse, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il devait montrer le bon exemple pour ses sœurs, donc éviter de ramener des filles à la maison. Isshin avait été Isshin et Ichigo avait été lui-même aussi quand il l'avait allongé avec un crochet du gauche. La veille, il avait terminé de ranger toutes les affaires de Chad dans le garde-meuble qu'il avait décidé de louer. Au final, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se débarrasser de quoi que ce soit.

Il avait gardé sa guitare avec lui. Elle trônait à côté de son bureau. Il regarda sa montre puis la fenêtre ouverte. Toujours pas d'Isshin. Ichigo rejeta les couvertures en arrière et se redressa. Il s'étira doucement, le torse nu.

Était-il en colère contre son père ? Oui et non.

Bien sûr, il était convaincu qu'avec ses pouvoirs, il aurait pu éviter cette catastrophe. Ce n'était même pas de l'hubris. Jamais il n'aurait pu regarder Chad mourir sans rien faire. C'était aussi simple que ça. Mais il savait aussi qu'Isshin avait juste voulu les protéger ses petites sœurs et lui. Néanmoins, comprendre le bien-fondé de sa décision, ne la rendait pas plus facile à digérer. Il se sentait écarté. On lui avait à nouveau enlevé sa famille, quelqu'un de cher, sous le prétexte de le protéger.

Il se baissa pour ramasser son t-shirt sur le sol. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Ichigo eut tout juste le temps de voir une ombre passer au-dessus de sa tête puis au travers de la fenêtre.

- Ichigo ! C'est l'heure de se lever !

En sentant la brise sur son dos, Ichigo se redressa et ferma la fenêtre. Il attrapa une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand même, cela faisait du bien d'être à la maison.

Une heure plus tard, il écoutait d'un air absent le sermon de sa prof principale. Blablabla... Stop... Blablabla... Stop... Il était en train de mettre en péril son avenir avec ses absences répétées. Si elle comprenait ses circonstances, elle était obligée de le noter dans son dossier, cela risquerait de compromettre ses chances de rentrer dans une bonne université. Il avait réussi son test d'évaluation. Il s'en était même sorti avec une note plus que correcte malgré son absentéisme. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher... Blablabla Stop...

Ichigo écouta sans dire un mot et acquiesça aux moments importants. Il feignit même un intérêt quand elle lui parla du tutorat après l'école. Elle avait paru satisfaite de sa réaction quand il lui avait demandé une brochure pour y réfléchir.

Ichigo quitta la salle des professeurs et retrouva Keigo dehors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Rien de spécial. Elle voulait savoir si cela m'intéresserait de prendre des cours de tutorat.

- Oh du tutorat ! Une jolie première année d'université ! Une merveilleuse paire de gros nichon bien ferme ! Tu as dit oui, j'espère ?

Ichigo esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu ça sous cet angle. Que se passerait-il s'il confiait à Keigo qu'il préférait les charmes plus modestes et subtils ? Il pouvait déjà imaginer le visage de son ami.

- J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. J'ai d'autres choses de prévu l'après-midi.

- Tu bosses toujours à l'épicerie et à la clinique vétérinaire ?

- Non.

- Alors c'est donc que tu as prévu de passer un max de temps avec ton meilleur pote, c'est-à-dire moi ? On draguera ensemble comme dans le bon vieux temps. J'ai déjà deux goukon de prévu cette semaine.

- On n'a jamais dragué ensemble, Keigo.

- C'est parce que tu étais toujours fourré avec Chad et Inoue-san à sauver le monde et à faire d'autres trucs de dingues avec Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la mention de Rukia. Dit comme ça ! Il s'empressa de grimper quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Il s'engagea dans le corridor.

- J'ai vraiment d'autres trucs à faire, Keigo.

- Tu sors toujours avec Orihime ?

En parlant du loup, Orihime et Tatsuki sortirent ensemble de la salle de matériel, les bras chargés de photocopies.

- Orihime ! Salua Keigo.

Ichigo ne trouva la force que d'acquiescer dans sa direction.

- Kurosaki-kun, Asano-san... Salua-t-elle timidement avant de se diriger vers la classe.

Tatsuki toisa Ichigo du regard avant de poursuivre sa route à son tour. Ichigo déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait pas eu « la conversation ». En fait, c'était la première fois qu'ils échangeaient des mots depuis l'enterrement de Chad une semaine plus tôt. Il ne l'avait pas vu ni elle ni Uryu de toute la semaine.

- Waouh ! Tats ou le regard qui tue ! Je suppose que vous êtes toujours en froid. Commenta Keigo.

Ichigo serra le poing dans la poche de son pantalon. Cette situation, elle était de son fait. Il l'avait créé de toute pièce. Il avait voulu faire le vide autour de lui et Orihime avait payé les conséquences. Il n'allait même pas essayer de justifier son comportement en mêlant Rukia à ça. En fait, cela n'avait rien avoir avec Rukia. Au départ, il était sans doute sorti avec Orihime pour toutes les mauvaises raisons. Rukia et lui c'était une toute histoire. Et même s'il avait fait la bêtise d'agir et de profiter du moment présent avant d'avoir éclairci les choses avec Orihime, il ne pouvait rien regretter. Être avec Rukia valait largement n'importe quelles punitions ou conséquences douloureuse.

Tandis que le professeur de Math décortiquait une rangée d'équations, Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Les pans de Chappy claquèrent dans les airs.

- _Tu as tous pris ? _

- _Oui, toute ma collection de manga. J'ai pris des chips aussi et les biscuits aux abricots qu'on ne trouve jamais au Seireitei. J'ai aussi pris toutes tes briques de jus d'orange. Tu es sûr qu'elles ne te manqueront pas ?_

_Elle souleva avec difficulté, son énorme sac au dos en forme de lapin. _

- _Pas autant que tu me manqueras toi. _

_Rukia se retourna vers lui avec un sourire. Assis sur les rebords du lit encore défait, Ichigo remettait ses chaussures. _

- _Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ça, tu dis toujours des... trucs..._

- _Des trucs ? Quels trucs ? Taquina Ichigo._

- _Tu sais les trucs ! _

- _Admettons que je sache, pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que ça me fait rougir et j'ai l'air ensuite très cruche ! Je suis un quatrième siège ! Un officier ! Un soldat ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir l'air cruche et niaise..._

_Ichigo émit un léger ricanement devant le soldat en face de lui. Un modèle réduit de soldat de plomb oui ! 1m44... Peut-être 1m50... de bonne volonté et de caractère teigneux. Il l'attira vers lui. _

- _Cela t'amuse. _

- _Beaucoup, officier Kuchiki._

- _Quand je serais capitaine, je te botterais les fesses. _

- _Ce ne sera pas la première qu'un capitaine Kuchiki me bottera les fesses, ce sera néanmoins la première fois que j'aimerais ça. _

_Il se pencha pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Elle laissa tomber le sac au dos dans un bruit sourd._

- _Je suis sûr que quelques part cet aveu peinerait Nii-sama. _

_Elle l'embrassa doucement. Il prolongea leur étreinte. _

- _J'espère bien. Je sais qu'il s'en remettra, c'est un grand garçon. _

- _Tu es un grand garçon aussi à ce que j'ai compris. _

- _Quatrième siège Kuchiki est en train de flirter avec moi._

- _Idiot ! Pas du tout ! Je faisais référence à... Ta grande taille... de...Tu es grand et... _

_Il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Elle ronronna dans ses bras. Avec un soupir, elle pencha son cou de l'autre côté. Il couvrit son épaule de baiser. Rukia l'enlaça à son tour et lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue. _

- _Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça aussi... Je vais être en retard. _

_Il la souleva facilement pour la renverser sur le lit. _

- _Une dernière fois, Rukia. _

- _ Tu avais dit la même chose des trois dernières !_

_Ses mains retrouvèrent rapidement leurs chemins sous sa robe. Il souleva l'étoffe à la hâte. Malgré ses protestations, Rukia l'aidait déjà à se défaire de son t-shirt. _

- _Tu diras à Byakuya que c'est de ma faute, j'en prends toutes les responsabilités. _

_Soudain, Rukia écarquilla les yeux d'horreur._

- _À quoi tu penses ? _

- _Rien. _

_ Elle tressaillit sous la caresse maladroite de ses doigts. Elle s'était peut-être imaginé ce qui se passerait si Byakuya apprenait la vérité. Ichigo arrivait très bien lui à s'imaginer ce moment._

- _On doit arrêter... Ichigo... Ce n'est pas bien. _

_Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. C'était la seule chose qui avait à peu près un sens pour lui. Rukia et lui, il irait même jusqu'à dire que cela tombait sous le sens. Elle tremblait encore quand il fit glisser l'étoffe moite de ses sous-vêtements. Il déposa un baiser sur son nombril. _

- _Ichigo... murmura la jeune femme._

- _Tu ne vas rien lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Rukia se redressa sur les coudes._

- _On en a déjà discuté. _

_Ichigo ne répondit rien. Il continua de souffler sur son nombril et elle continua de se tordre sous lui. _

- _Rukia, il n'y a pas moyen de faire machine arrière. _

- _Je sais... Mais... _

- _Je n'ai pas forcément envie de le dire à tout le monde. Mais je vais le dire à Orihime. Je n'ai pas envie d'en faire un secret. Je n'ai pas honte de nous. On ne fait rien de mal._

- _Je sais. _

- _ Je veux donc qu'il le sache aussi. Je veux qu'il sache que tu es à moi pour toujours. Je sais qu'il voudra t'éloigner de moi. Mais c'est important qu'il soit prévenu que je viendrais un jour le défier à nouveau. _

_Elle resta bouche bée. Il déboutonna son jean avec empressement avant d'entrer en elle dans le même élan. Rukia ferma les yeux, laissant la sensation la submerger entièrement. Leur étreinte fut passionnée, brutale, et brève. _

- _Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Mais je tiendrais ma promesse. Tu tiendras la tienne ? _

_Plongé dans l'extasie de leur rapide union, elle n'avait pas trouvé les mots. Elle avait contemplé pensive, le plafond de l'appartement. Le visage blotti dans son cou, Ichigo reprenait lui aussi son souffle. _

_Plus tard, il avait accompagné Rukia jusqu'au canal. Elle avait des heures de retard et avait manqué à l'appel une journée. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'un comité d'accueil l'attende à son retour. Il n'avait pu voir ni le Senkaimon ni celui qui venait de passer la porte mais il savait que Byakuya avait fait le déplacement en personne pour la ramener._

- _Nii-sama... avait murmuré Rukia encore dans son gigai. _

_Il ne pouvait voir que Rukia dans sa petite robe blanche, ses cheveux balayés par la brise. Il resta les mains dans les poches. La première fois qu'il avait eu face à lui Kuchiki Byakuya, il était comme aujourd'hui, faible... Plutôt impuissant... Il ne pouvait même pas voir ou entendre l'homme. Il ne pouvait que deviner devant l'expression de plus en plus sombre de Rukia que le capitaine de la sixième division n'était pas d'humeur chaleureuse et accueuillante. Bien que ce dernier n'ai jamais été d'une pareille humeur._

_Quand bien même, Ichigo avait gardé les mains dans les poches et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Peut-être qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir, mais il faisait confiance à Rukia. Il avait confiance en eux. Eux deux, était la seule chose qui avait un sens à ses yeux. Finalement, elle reprit son sac et se dirigea vers le portail en silence. Juste avant que les portes ne referment, Rukia s'était retournée pour hurler de toutes ses forces._

- _Ichigo, je t'aime. Je tiendrais ma promesse. _

_Elle avait ensuite disparu. _

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux. La classe était terminée. Le lycée était pratiquement désert, à l'exception des membres de club d'activités que l'on pouvait apercevoir au détour d'un couloir.

Ils étaient là où tout avait commencé. Au milieu de la cour avec Chappy en arrière-plan. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là dans un silence contemplatif. Orihime repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et tritura ses doigts nerveusement. Ichigo déglutit avec peine. Comment dire ? Il joignit les mains et prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai couché avec Rukia.

Orihime n'eut aucune réaction pendant quelques minutes. Quelques pétales de fleurs formèrent un tourbillon dans les airs. Une canette de coca roula bruyamment sur l'asphalte de la cour. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Ah !

Elle hocha la tête, le regard vide.

- Mais Rukia n'a pas grand choses à voir là-dedans... Bien sûr, on était deux et... Je... veux dire je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'amalgame. Je crois que... Ahhhhhh ! Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Orihime, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je crois juste que c'était une erreur de se mettre ensemble.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Depuis que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, j'ai perdu pieds, perdu de vue qui j'étais et ce que je voulais dans la vie. Ce n'était pas facile. C'est toujours pas facile et... Je n'aurais pas dû te mener en bateau comme je l'ai fait. Je n'ai aucune excuse. La vérité est que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi, Orihime. Mais... parfois, ce n'est pas suffisant.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois. Ichigo poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour m'expliquer. J'avais... J'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi. Dans le sens que tu es vraiment importante pour moi. Et même si j'ai mes propres problèmes à régler ou que je peux parfois paraître distant, je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je veux vraiment qu'on reste amis.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau avant de se lever lentement.

- Orihime... Dis quelques choses...

Les lèvres de la rouquine se crispèrent dans un sourire.

- Ok... Ichigo...

Elle ramassa son sac.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Désolé, je sais que je ne mérite pas plus après ce que j'ai fait...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je suis très contente pour toi. Je suis soulagé.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils. Les larmes s'amoncelèrent dans les yeux de la rouquine.

- Je sais combien Kurosaki-kun comptes pour Rukia et je suis donc très contente qu'Ichigo ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. J'étais très inquiète après la... disparition de Chad. Et là... Je ne le suis plus... Je ne suis plus inquiète. J'avais peur qu'Ichigo... J'avais peur... qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même et... ou qu'il ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole à cause d'Ulquiorra.

- Ulquiorra ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Je voulais t'en parler. Mais je ne savais pas...

- Oui, Rukia m'a dit... Elle m'a expliqué.

- Oh ! D'accord...

- Est-ce que vous êtes... ensemble ?

- Oh non ! On n'a pas du temps ce genre de relation. Il est simplement blessé... Je lui dois beaucoup. S'il ne m'avait pas aidé...

Ichigo hocha la tête avec un peu trop d'empressement. Il serra les poings dans les poches de son jean, essayant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère.

- Je sais. Coupa-t-il brusquement.

Orihime baissa la tête tristement.

- Je suis content que tu sois saine et sauve. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire depuis que tu es rentré. J'étais inquiet aussi.

Tout en se mordillant les lèvres, Orihime se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Elle lui tendit la main maladroitement.

- Amis ?

Il accepta la main tendu.

- Amis.

Rien n'était vraiment réglé. Mais les choses n'étaient plus en suspens. Ichigo regarda Orihime partir dans la direction opposé.

Il avait à nouveau tiqué quand elle avait commencé à lui parler d'Ulquiorra. Il le regrettait un peu. Après tout, il venait d'avouer avoir cédé à la tentation avec Rukia sans le moindre égard pour ses sentiments. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle serait dévasté ou en colère. Il avait imaginé que les insultes pleuvraient comme dans une série télé. Mais elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela et elle avait réagi exactement comme l'Orihime qu'il connaissait. Et en même temps, elle était très différente de l'image qu'il s'était fait d'elle. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve qu'il le pensait, pas aussi fragile. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Pour lui, elle s'était fait un sang d'encre. Elle était dix fois trop bien pour lui. Orihime l'avait aimé et tout ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais importé c'était de redorer son égo. Il était sorti avec elle pour se donner l'impression d'avoir à nouveau le contrôle sur sa vie. Il aimait simplement lire l'admiration dans les yeux d'Orihime. Cela n'était pas vraiment de l'amour mais du narcissisme. Parfois, il pensait que le pouvoir l'avait corrompu. Qu'à cause de lui, il était devenu une sorte de pourriture sans nom. Il craignait que s'il n'arrivait pas à se corriger que Rukia ne ferait pas long feu à ses côtés. S'il n'arrivait pas à se corriger, il perdrait ses amis les uns après les autres, et il courrait à sa propre perte.

Ichigo prit son élan avant de s'élancer dans la direction opposé. Il traversa rues, cours privés et jardins arborés pour aller plus vite. Dix minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant un bâtiment désaffecté de la zone artisanale. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul recours. Ils étaient sa dernière chance.

Ichigo approcha de l'immeuble doucement. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque. C'était étrange comme le quartier était silencieux. Un chat noir traversa devant lui faisant une pause pour ronronner en se grattant l'oreille. Il ne pouvait sentir aucun phénomène surnaturel mais son instinct lui disait de tourner le talon.

Ichigo stoppa à quelques mètres des doubles portes en acier.

Cependant, son instinct lui avait dit la même chose la première fois qu'il était venu aussi. Il frappa deux coups et attendit. Une minute plus tard, il s'emparait de la poignée. Il tira la porte et elle s'ouvrit sans difficulté avec un grincement.

Derrière lui, un chat noir traversa à nouveau la cour, fit une pause pour se gratter l'oreille, et repartit en ronronnant. Ichigo pénétra dans le grand loft. Le peu de lumière que les verrières fournissaient ne permettait pas d'y voir grand-chose. Quelques meubles se détachaient de la pénombre.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Hiyori ? Shinji ? Love?

Ichigo dévala les escaliers.

- C'est moi, Ichigo. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Si vous êtes là, les gars, enfilez vos gigai parce que je ne risque pas de vous voir sinon.

Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur. Quand enfin il le trouva, la lueur aveuglante des néons industriels inonda la vieille usine.

« L'elliptique de la mort » trônait encore dans un coin. Plusieurs piles de manga érotiques recouvraient la grande table de pique-nique. Il y avait aussi un plat à emporter avec une canette de coca vide. Ichigo renifla le menu. Froid, un peu gras, mais encore frais... La table grinça. Ichigo la regarda reculer de quelques centimètres. Ichigo pivota sur lui-même, balayant la pièce sur le qui-vive.

- Je tombe mal peut-être ? Si c'est une blague, elle très drôle. J'ai pas toute la journée !

Il avait à peine dit ces mots qu'une des six colonnes de soutènement métallique en acier plia sous un impact invisible. Le cœur battant, Ichigo resta figé sur place. D'où venait la menace, il ne pouvait vraiment le dire. Si seulement il pouvait rassembler assez de reiatsu pour voir ne serait-ce que les ombres se déplacer. Il recula vers la sortie.

La porte explosa sous un nouveau choc. Le métal plia dans un rugissement métallique.

- Nom de dieu, vous êtes qui ?

Les verrières explosèrent l'une après l'autre, projetant une cascade de bris de verre au-dessus de la tête d'Ichigo. Les ampoules des néons explosèrent une à une. À la hâte, Ichigo ramassa une barre de fer. Il la brandit devant lui à temps pour réceptionner un nouveau choc. Le bruit que fit la barre de fer en se pliant lui donna la nausée. Un nouveau choc puissant, il le sentit réverbérer dans tout son être. Il grimaça et réprima un cri de douleur. Il avait le poignet cassé.

- Nom de dieu, vous voulez quoi ?

Le sol trembla sous ses pieds. Il perdit du terrain, glissant sur le sol en ciment. Sectionné en deux la barre de fer vola en éclat littéralement devant lui. Ichigo glissa en arrière pour attraper un nouveau morceau de fer. Il recula. Le sol s'écroula sur lui-même, là où il était la seconde plus tôt, laissant des cratères ronds comme des empreintes. Il se prépara à lancer un crochet du gauche, le coup de poing du désespoir à son adversaire invisible, sans savoir s'il avait à faire à un vizard, un shinigami ou un arrancar. C'est alors qu'il sentit distinctement un poing frappé la base de sa nuque. Ils étaient plusieurs ou son adversaire se déplaçait très vite. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant perdre conscience.

Ichigo rouvrit les yeux doucement. Il expira bruyamment et recracha un filet de sang. Il avait dû mal à respirer. Il grogna. Il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance contre un tel ennemi. Il se rappela sa première rencontre avec Renji et Byakuya, l'une des rencontres les plus marquantes de sa vie. Il tenta de se redresser mais son poignet cassé l'en empêcha. La joue collé au carrelage glacé, Ichigo chercha du regard comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il toucha sa poitrine avec l'autre main. Il avait tant de mal à respirer. Il l'entendit alors... Une voix lointaine...

Une voix d'homme.

- Colonel ?

- Qui est ce jeune garçon ? Demanda une voix de femme grave et blasé.

- Il n'est pas dans ma base de données. Je peux envoyer son signalement au quartier général. Répondit l'homme.

- Il est humain. Mais son odeur est étrange. Il est mignon. Répondit une voix au sexe indéterminé plus fluette. Dois-je le tuer ?

- Aucun changement dans la courbe spacio-temporelle. Il est humain. Il ne nous intéresse pas. Seuls les deux autres m'intéressent : Le shinigami et le vizard. Comment avez-vous pu le laisser s'échapper ?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. La silhouette d'une femme se dessina devant ses yeux. Ichigo rassembla ses forces pour se mettre à genoux à la force de ses jambes. Il y avait bien un homme devant lui. Comme sur un vieil objectif flouté, sa silhouette ondula devant les yeux d'Ichigo. Le lycéen se concentra de plus belle. Peu à peu, comme les couleurs sur une aquarelle, l'encre esquissa les formes humanoïdes. Il y avait un homme... un arrancar ? Il y avait une femme au centre avec des ailes...presques invisible, des ailes qui semblaient vouloir toucher le plafond Ses ailes, ombres fugaces dessiné à l'encre de chine se déployèrent derrière elle. Son aura comme un monstre à trois têtes se diffusa autour d'elle. Ichigo réalisa ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Son corps n'arrivait pas à supporter la proximité avec cet ensemble de pression spirituelle. Il eut la nausée et recracha un filet de bile sur le sol. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et se redressa. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond.

- Je ne retrouve plus la signature de leur reiatsu. Ils doivent avoir utilisé une forme de kido. Je peux défaire le sort avec un peu de temps, nee-chan.

- Mauvaise idée. Notre temps sur ce plan d'existence sera écoulé dans dix secondes, colonel. 9... 8...7...6...5...

- Très bien. Rentrons. Nous avons ce que nous sommes venus chercher. Le reste peut tout à fait attendre.

À genoux, la tête renversé en arrière par le poids de la gravité, Ichigo tenta de reprendre son souffle. Du sang coulait ininterrompu. Son visage en était couvert. Il balaya rapidement ses alentours du regard. Il distingua une énorme tâche de sang étoilé sur l'un des murs. Il trouva la force de se relever. Les yeux fixé sur le sol, il remarqua que ce dernier était marbré de la couleur de l'hémoglobine. Il sortit chancelant par l'ouverture béante, son poignet cassé contre sa poitrine, une autre main pour se protéger des derniers rayons du soleil. Qu'était-il arrivé ici ?

Le même chat traversa à nouveau devant lui dans la cour et s'arrêta pour se gratter l'oreille. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds... quelques graviers roulèrent étrangement dans le sens contraire de l'inclinaison du trottoir. Ichigo tourna la tête vers l'entrée de l'usine. Là où il y avait eu un trou béant quelques minutes plus tôt, il y avait maintenant des portes d'acier et plus aucune trace de l'assaut. Les verrières étaient à nouveau parfaitement en l'état.

- Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? hurla Ichigo.

- Aucune idée. Mais à mon avis, les trois rois mages n'étaient pas là pour apporter la bonne nouvelle.

- Ouais, mais qui sont ces types exactement ? Répondit Ichigo.

Un bruit sourd. Un corps heurta le sol. Ichigo baissa les yeux avant de sursauter. Malgré sa silhouette flouté reconnut le corps au sol immédiatement.

- Hein? Shinji ? Hein ?

Devant lui se tenait la dernière personne qu'il avait imaginée rencontré. Et même si cet homme avait l'air échappé de l'enfer, les vêtements en guenille, le bras en charpie, le visage tuméfié, le teint cadavérique, il n'aurait jamais eu aucun mal à le reconnaitre tant son physique était singulier et marquant.

- Ichimaru Gin.

- Tu te rappelles de moi. Cela me fait un truc tu sais. Je crois que je suis touché.

- Hein ?

Gin fit un pas en avant. Ichigo recula. Le torse de Gin prit une couleur sanguine. Une giclée de sang s'échappa de sa poitrine.

- Non ! Je crois vraiment que je suis... touché. Merde !

Il chancela dangereusement vers le sol. Instinctivement, Ichigo passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le stabiliser. Il l'aida à s'appuyer contre un grillage avant de reculer à nouveau avec méfiance.

- J'ai vu réunion de famille plus chaleureuse, tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Tu es supposé être mort.

- Je te renvois la question. Tu es supposé avoir perdu tes pouvoirs. Alors pourquoi je te retrouve si près des embrouilles ? Et puis comment fait tu pour me voir et me parler ? Je ne ressens même pas ton reiatsu.

- J'en... sais rien.

Gin dévisagea Ichigo avec la même méfiance.

- Je suis désarmé. Prévint Ichigo.

Gin leva les mains en l'air aussi.

- J'ai vu. Une barre de fer ? Vraiment ?

- C'est ce que j'avais sous la main.

- T'es un gosse pas croyable !

- Shinso ?

- Rassure-toi ! Je ne suis pas une menace ?

Gin leva les yeux aux ciels et se laissa tomber contre un grillage. Ichigo poussa un soupir et baissa prudemment les yeux vers le corps à ses pieds. Shinji était sévèrement blessé mais il était encore en vie.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Shinji ? Tenta Ichigo.

- Te fatigue pas ! Il est mort ou s'il ne l'est pas, il va bientôt souhaité l'être. Ils ont explosé sa copine, la chieuse, mon geôlier sous ses yeux. Je dirais qu'il va s'en payer une bonne tranche en se réveillant.

Ichigo tenta de tâter le corps de Shinji mais sa main traversa et il ne put entrer en contact qu'avec le sol en gravier. Comment ? S'il avait pu stabiliser Gin, lui parler, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire la même chose de Shinji ?

- Si je devais mettre mon grain de sel, je dirais que tu n'émets pas la moindre étincelle de reiatsu. Il est donc normal que tu ne perçoives pas le surnaturel. Et moi ? Je suis mort un paquet de fois ces derniers temps. Je suis peut-être une sorte d'anomalie comme toi.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui.

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

- Tu m'as écouté ? Je viens de dire que sa petite copine était mon geôlier.

- Geôlier ?

- Elle m'a gardé en captivité pendant des jours, des mois, que sais-je encore ?

- Tu voudrais que je verse une larme ?

- Je t'emmerde, sale gosse. En fait, je vous emmerde tous. Je peux pas crever. Je peux pas vivre avec la femme que j'aime. Je peux pas non plus faire appel à mon putain de zanpakutō ! Je me fais torturer par le mini poucet des vice-capitaines pendant des semaines. Je peux que courir me cacher quand l'impératrice des garces sortie du ventre de l'Enfer fait son apparition sur scène. Et même quand je joue les bons samaritains et sauve la peau de crétin n°2 « crétin qui m'a laissé pourrir dans une cage pendant trois semaine pour faire plaisir à sa petite amie revancharde », je reçois quoi de crétin n°1 du mépris. Je reçois quoi pour mes efforts ? Que dalle ! Alors vraiment allez tous collectivement vous faire foutre ! Et dites que vous venez de ma part ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- C'est trop bizarre ! Je peux à peine distinguer Shinji. Mais toi, je peux te voir parfaitement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? T'a pas compris qu'on passait une très mauvaise journée toi et moi. Bien sûr que tu ne perdrais pas entièrement tes pouvoirs, tu es le fils de Masaki Kurosaki !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- Rien...

- Gin !

- Hun-hun, on ne va pas... Je refuse tu vois. On n'est pas amis. Je suis dans le camp de personne en ce moment mais une chose est sûr, on bosse jamais pour la même équipe toi et moi.

- Tu connais ma mère.

- Je ne connais pas ta mère. J'ai entendu parler d'elle comme tout le monde. Je lis parfois. Tu devrais essayer.

Le visage d'Ichigo se décomposa encore plus.

- Écoute, j'exagère quand je dis tout le monde. Je t'aurais proposé d'en parler à Aizen mais le mieux vraiment serait de t'assoir et d'avoir une franche conversation avec ton père.

- Il ne parlerait pas. Gin ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur mes parents ?

- Ah ! Ce n'est pas mon problème. Ne fais pas attention à moi, petit. Je suis un mort qui parle. Je ne suis personne. J'ai été banni... Exilé... Je suis persona non grata à la Soul society et... Indésirable, tu vois ? Demande à ton père... Moi, je compte passer le restant de mes jours à me cacher. Ça me laisse peu temps pour les discussions intimes avec les vieux potes.

- J'ai vu Rangiku. Elle avait l'air bien. J'ai entendu ce que t'a fait pour elle.

Gin resta silencieux, les paupières plissés.

- Je peux te trouver un endroit où loger. Si tu m'aides à retrouver mes pouvoirs et à comprendre mes origines, je t'aiderais à mon tour.

- Juste comme ça.

Ichigo hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi tu me ferais confiance ?

- Tu pouvais abandonner Shinji derrière mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Hum, j'avais simplement besoin d'un otage au cas où je tombais sur Urahara et sa bande.

- Dis ce que tu veux. Tu ressembles simplement à un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre ?

- Moi, j'appelle ça un deal, Gin ! Tu ne trouveras pas de meilleures offres ailleurs !

Gin et Ichigo levèrent les yeux aux mêmes moments. Sa veste ondulant dans la brise, Urahara Kisuke était perché sur un des poteaux en métal qui soutenait le grillage. Le coucher de soleil derrière lui empêchait de distinguer clairement ses traits. Son visage se fendit de son sourire le plus mystérieux et déroutant.

- Et peut-être que vous aurez tous les deux l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Gin et Ichigo échangèrent de longs regards appuyés sans rien dire. Le soleil continua sa course derrière les immeubles et le ciel vira un triste mauve.

**Last Exile**

**-Fin-**

* * *

J'ai volontairement laissé les personnages à des carrefours et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs. Vous pouvez me posez toutes les questions que vous voulez, j'y répondrais dans un prochain post.


End file.
